L'Héritage
by Kouan
Summary: "On choisit ses amis, on ne choisit pas sa famille" telle est la cruelle vérité pour Lexa et Aden qui sont les derniers héritiers de la plus grande famille mafieuse de Sicile : les Donati. En tant que première parraine, Lexa est prête à tout pour se faire respecter, mais lorsque son chemin croise celui du Docteur Clarke Griffin, toutes ses convictions se voient remises en question.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yoop ! Me revoilà avec L'Héritage ma nouvelle fiction basée sur les 100 dans un nouvel univers alternatif. Celle-ci est tout à fait différente de The Ranch, elle tournera autour des agissements de la mafia sicilienne et d'une guerre entre deux familles pour le pouvoir au sein de celle-ci. Je me suis inspirée de la vraie mafia tout en ajoutant mon grain de sel et mes ingrédients personnels car sinon ce ne serait plus une fiction sur les 100 :)  
**_

 _ **J'espère que vous accrocherez autant à celle-ci qu'à la dernière héhé. Guerres de famille, amitié, amour et trahisons seront au rendez-vous ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, doubi s'est chargé de la relecture comme d'habitude merci à lui !** _

_**PS : Je profite de cette fiction pour remercier les guests qui m'ont laissé une dernière review sur The Ranch et que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement, vous êtes tops ! Pareil pour Un léger goût citronné ! Merciii !  
**_

* * *

 _ **L'Héritage**_

* * *

 ** _« Tu ne te présenteras jamais seul à la famille. »_**

 ** _« Tu ne convoiteras pas la femme d'un autre. »_**

 ** _« Tu défendras corps et âme les affaires de la famille. »_**

 ** _« Tu seras toujours disponible pour la famille. »_**

 ** _« Tu honoreras toujours tes rendez-vous. »_**

 ** _« Tu traiteras les femmes avec respect. »_**

 ** _« Tu diras toujours la vérité. »_**

 ** _« Tu ne voleras point l'argent de la famille. »_**

 ** _« Tu renieras tes proches si ceux-ci sont proches de la police ou d'une famille ennemie. »_**

 ** _« Tu ne collaboreras jamais avec la police et respecteras la loi du silence. »_**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Les renâclements, les hennissements, les sabots qui frappent, l'odeur enivrante des chevaux, de la passion, de la folie, de l'argent…

Deux magnifiques yeux verts se posèrent sur une jument alezane. Les naseaux de l'animal frémirent devant la main tendue et l'odeur inconnue de cette jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans à la silhouette si belle. Un sourire fin s'étira sur le visage de cette ténébreuse personne quand la jument vint lui lécher la main pour aller récupérer le morceau de sucre.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'allée des box pour s'éteindre à quelques mètres de la jeune inconnue. Elle sentit rapidement un regard sur elle avant d'entendre :

\- C'était donc vrai…

La femme se tourna vers l'homme qui la fixait. Celui-ci était grand et musclé, un beau sicilien faisant rêver nombre de femmes sans aucun doute. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, nuancés de quelques mèches grises, courts sur les côtés et plus longs sur le dessus du crâne, ramenés en une brosse désordonnée. Son visage s'était teinté d'une douceur contrastant avec sa dureté naturelle dû à son bouc parfaitement entretenu.

\- Bonjour Gustus, lui répondit la brune en se tournant doucement vers lui pour fixer son regard dans celui de son vieil ami et plus fidèle homme de main.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Donati-Woods, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- As-tu oublié tes vieilles habitudes mon ami ?

\- Mes excuses, Lexa… Se reprit-il. Je suis si heureux de te revoir…

Les pas de la jeune femme franchirent les quelques mètres les séparant pour aller enlacer avec force le grand homme qui la serra comme si elle était sa propre fille. Elle finit par s'écarter avec un sourire.

\- Je ne croyais jamais te revoir après ton départ pour les États Unis… Lui confia t-il.

\- On ne renie jamais sa famille, Gustus. J'avais besoin de temps.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment as-tu su pour mon arrivée ?

\- Je sais tout sur cette île, alors un enregistrement à l'aéroport au nom de Donati-Woods ne m'a pas échappé.

\- Toujours très impliqué dans les affaires, sourit-elle.

\- Jusqu'à ma mort. Ton grand père va être si heureux de te revoir. La famille Barzetti est de plus en plus incontrôlable. Ta présence ne sera pas de trop pour leur montrer que les héritiers sont là.

Le visage de Lexa fit non de la tête :

\- Je ne suis pas l'héritière de la famille Gustus. Tu le sais.

\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir reprendre le pouvoir après Don Titus Lexa ! Aden n'en a pas la force.

\- Aden est l'héritier légitime des Donati, Gustus. Si je suis revenue c'est uniquement pour veiller à ce qu'il récupère le pouvoir et ne le perde pas.

\- Mais il n'est…

\- Ça suffit, le coupa la brune sèchement. Tu connais les commandements et la tradition des familles, ne les salis pas. Seul un héritier masculin peut reprendre la suite d'un Don.

\- Pardonne-moi. Veux-tu que je te t'emmène à la propriété ?

\- Oui. Allons-y.

Un regard par dessus son épaule et ils quittaient l'hippodrome Del Mediterraneo appartenant à sa famille depuis sa construction. Elle monta d'un mouvement gracieux dans le SUV Porsche gris métallisé que conduisait Gustus. Son cœur battait à un rythme régulier tandis qu'elle redécouvrait nostalgique les paysages de son enfance, de la ville de Syracuse en Sicile. Les paysages étaient toujours aussi beaux sur le sud-est de l'île. La ville était comme figée dans le temps et les hauteurs de l'île offraient aux visiteurs une vision à la fois paradisiaque et historique. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle n'avait plus remis les pieds ici. La voiture avalait les kilomètres d'asphalte depuis une demi heure quand Lexa reprit la parole pour demander :

\- J'aimerais m'arrêter à…

Elle n'eut pas à finir sa phrase que Gustus hochait la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris la demande. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la brune descendait du véhicule sous le regard protecteur de son chauffeur pour entrer dans le cimetière privé de sa famille situé sur les hauteurs de l'île. Le vent balaya la chevelure lâchée de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'avançait avec respect dans le sanctuaire pour se figer bientôt devant une tombe ayant vieilli depuis ces cinq dernières années. Son coeur se serra devant la vision du nom gravé à jamais sur le granite rosé de la tombe. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, les émeraudes commencèrent à s'humidifier tandis qu'elle se penchait pour déposer une rose rouge devant la stèle.

 ** _« Ci gît Costia Adamo, fille aimée et chérie »_**

\- C'est eux qui l'ont tué, tu le sais, lui souffla Gustus.

\- Il n'y a pas de preuves. Son assassin n'a jamais été retrouvé. Elle est morte parce qu'elle me fréquentait.

\- Elle est morte pour affaiblir la famille Donati et tu le sais. Vengeance doit être faite, donne moi en l'ordre et j'irais…

\- Seul Titus doit te donner des ordres Gustus.

\- Tu es l'héritière de Don Titus ! J'ai le droit de t'obéir aussi ! S'énerva t-il.

\- Gustus, s'il te plaît, pas devant sa tombe. C'est un manque de respect total, le prévint-elle à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé… J'aimerais tellement que tu changes les choses, tu en as la force.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais à Aden.

Un soupir lui répondit avant que l'homme ne s'écarte pour laisser la belle brune se recueillir en silence sur la tombe. Il l'attendait patiemment près de la voiture.

* * *

La Porsche ralentit devant l'immense portail en métal noir automatisé, attendant son ouverture. Des aboiements de chiens se firent entendre et ceux-ci coururent autour du véhicule en reconnaissant le conducteur pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Des Cane Corso pure race et entraînés au combat pour défendre la propriété des plus téméraires, capables de tuer en l'espace de quelques secondes sous l'ordre d'un homme de la famille ou bien de la menace d'un inconnu. Lexa sortit de la voiture et se retrouva face aux animaux. Nullement effrayée, elle fixa son regard dans le leur alors que les molosses la jaugeaient en silence.

\- Au travail, ordonna t-elle sèchement dans un vieux sicilien, ce qui eut pour effet de faire déguerpir les gros chiens et faire sourire Gustus.

\- Tu dégages une telle autorité naturelle que même des chiens que tu ne connais pas t'obéissent.

La brune lui fit un petit sourire amusé avant de s'avancer dans l'allée de l'immense demeure de la famille Donati. Elle monta lentement les grands escaliers menant à la double entrée pour se faire accueillir par les domestiques de la famille qui la saluèrent avec respect et semblaient émus de la revoir. La demeure n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi grande et respirant l'ancienneté. Le chant des cigales était omniprésent sur ces hauteurs de l'île, le paysage était à couper le souffle. Elle traversa rapidement l'immense hall d'entrée, pour rejoindre le salon puis la terrasse sur laquelle un homme en âge fumait un cigare de qualité. Chauve et tatoué sur le crâne, Don Titus était toujours le même homme bien que les dernières années n'avaient pas été clémentes avec sa santé : son médecin personnel lui avait diagnostiqué un cancer des poumons en phase terminale, ne lui laissant que peu de temps à vivre.

\- Grand père, quelques jours de survie sont encore trop longs pour toi pour que tu veuilles partir aussi vite dans la tombe ? Lança t-elle.

Titus sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme et leva les yeux de son journal pour fixer son regard dans celui de sa petite fille. Il tenta de se lever de son fauteuil roulant mais une quinte de toux le prit ce qui l'obligea à se rasseoir et se faire amener par un homme de main. Lexa glissa ses mains sur les joues vieillies de son presque paternel. Elle avait toujours considéré Titus comme son père. Il l'avait élevé comme sa propre fille et éprouvait une sincère admiration à son égard.

\- Ma petite fille, je suis si heureux que tu sois de retour à la maison, sourit-il l'air fatigué.

\- Oui je suis là, répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur le front ridé.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne répondes pas à ma lettre. La situation est si compliquée ici…

\- Nous avons tout le temps d'en parler, je reste ici pour un temps indéterminé encore.

\- Je vois, sourit-il. Viens, installe-toi. Servez-nous un rafraîchissement ! Ordonna t-il.

Installés à la table, entourés de leur homme de main respectif, Titus se pencha pour caresser la main de sa petite fille :

\- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, lui confia t-il

\- Je sais, sourit-elle.

\- C'était une magnifique jeune femme, le Seigneur l'a rappelé bien trop tôt à elle, dit-il en embrassant la petite croix à sa chaîne.

La phrase fit craquer les épaules de Gustus dans un mouvement agacé bien qu'il se garda de dire quelque chose.

\- Grand père, tu sais très bien que la mort de Maman n'a rien de naturel.

\- Je le sais.

\- Gustus m'a informé que les Barzetti se montraient défiants envers la Famille ?

\- Ils le sont devenus dès le moment où Luciana a refusé d'épouser le fils aîné de leur famille pour ton père… Dit-il d'un air fatigué. Ça a été une terrible erreur que d'épouser cet américain en secret… Tout se sait en Sicile, elle aurait dû le savoir.

\- Je suis une erreur ? S'amusa t-elle.

\- Non, tu es ma plus grande fierté avec Aden.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Son initiation a commencé, mes plus fidèles hommes de main l'entraînent.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre : son demi-frère Aden était encore jeune, il allait sur ses quinze ans et serait bientôt amené à reprendre le flambeau de la plus grande famille mafieuse de l'île. Il était encore plein d'innocence et allait devoir renoncer à beaucoup de choses pour reprendre l'héritage du précédent Don.

\- Combien de temps te reste-il Titus ?

\- Deux semaines tout au plus.

\- Aden ne sera jamais prêt.

\- C'est pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici Lexa.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je veux que tu prennes ma suite.

La brune parut décontenancée et secoua la tête en signe de refus :

\- C'est impossible, je suis une femme. Seul un héritier mâle de pure souche sicilienne comme Aden peut prendre ta suite selon nos codes.

\- Au diable les codes, tu es faite pour ce rôle. Tu es intelligente, réfléchie et droite.

\- Je ne peux pas Titus et tu sais pourquoi.

\- Encore cette Costia Adamo, grogna t-il. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tu n'y es pour rien ?

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Je serais la pire héritière possible pour les Donati, je salirais notre nom comme jamais il n'a été sali. Les autres familles ne me suivront pas.

\- Tu es mon héritière légitime !

\- Je ne suis qu'une bâtarde dans le langage mafieux et ne dis pas le contraire ! Mon père était américain ! Je n'ai pas le droit de prétendre à ce titre.

\- Ton père était l'un des plus grands mafieux d'Amérique, c'est comme si tu étais sicilienne pure souche.

\- Cela ne change en rien au fait que j'aime les femmes, dit-elle froidement pour faire taire son grand père.

Titus grogna et prit une inspiration via son masque à oxygène pour calmer une nouvelle toux.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises Lexa, tu es une très belle femme. Te trouver un homme digne de toi ne sera pas impossible.

\- Grand père, arrête. Je ne me marierai jamais avec un homme, qu'il soit laid ou beau, j'en serais incapable et vos lois au sujet des homosexuels tout comme celles des femmes sont très claires. Ma place n'est pas ici !

\- SI ELLE L'EST ! Hurla le vieil homme en frappant sur la table avant de repartir dans une quinte qui lui fit cracher du sang. La police n'attend que ça que je meurs afin de coincer ton demi frère pour la première erreur qu'il fera ! Tu veux qu'il passe sa vie en prison pour son héritage ?!

L'information fit pâlir Lexa qui papillonna des yeux quelques secondes.

\- La police ? Comment se fait-il que la police soit dans les affaires de la famille ?

\- Ces vendus de Barzetti veulent nous voir tomber pour prendre le contrôle de notre territoire et de nos affaires. Le meilleur moyen pour ça est de faire assassiner ton frère ou de le faire tomber avant que toutes les familles ne lui prêtent allégeance. Où étais-tu passée pendant ces cinq dernières années ?! Tu es d'une famille mafieuse, le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'est dans une boîte.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

\- Je veux que tu prennes ma suite en tant que Dona.

\- Mais tu trahis le règlement en m'offrant ta suite, tu salis tout ce que tu as construit.

\- Au diable ! Tu es née pour ça ! Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi forte que toi Lexa ! Tu as le sang d'une Donati et d'un Woods qui coulent en toi. Personne ne t'arrivera à la cheville et tu écraseras ces Barzetti dans les règles de l'art.

Le visage se contracta pour signifier sa réflexion. Ce que lui demandait son grand père relevait de l'impossible. Elle n'aurait jamais la force de changer les mœurs de la mafia sicilienne à elle toute seule… Bien sûr, elle savait que son sang-mêlé faisait d'elle une terrible adversaire pour les héritiers des vieilles familles et ses connaissances en droit et en économie risquaient de lui donner de sérieux avantages. Elle sentit la main dure et puissante de Gustus se serrer sur son épaule. Elle tourna son regard vert dans celui sombre de son fidèle homme de main.

\- Moi j'en suis Dona Lexa Donati-Woods, affirma t-il solennellement.

Lexa balaya du regard les autres hommes de main proches de son grand père qui récitèrent la même litanie que Gustus. Son cœur se mit à battre fort alors qu'elle brisait la promesse qu'elle s'était faite après la mort de Costia :

\- Nous allons montrer à la famille Barzetti que les Donati sont encore loin de perdre leur monopole.

Un sourire fatigué s'étira sur les lèvres de son grand père. Sa petite fille venait enfin d'accepter son héritage familial. Il pouvait à présent partir en paix bien qu'il savait que la tâche qui reviendrait à Lexa ne serait pas aisée. Être la première parraine de Sicile relevait de la fiction mais il savait qu'elle y arriverait avec son frère Aden à ses côtés et ses plus fidèles compagnons.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Un parfum de sang-mêlé**_

* * *

« Le Docteur Clarke Griffin est demandée de toute urgence en salle d'opération B6 » appela le haut parleur. Une jeune femme blonde habillée d'une longue blouse blanche se leva prestement pour se mettre à courir vers les salles d'opération. Ses foulées la firent zigzaguer entre les différents lits et chariots des urgences en cette fin de soirée. Elle venait à peine d'entamer sa nuit et déjà l'appelait-on pour une opération. Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour le reste de son service si elle arrivait à sauver son futur patient. Elle se présenta rapidement dans le sas pour se changer en vitesse et rejoindre ses collègues après s'être nettoyée minutieusement les mains pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Qu'avons-nous ?

\- Blessure par balle à l'abdomen Docteur Griffin.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune chirurgienne se fixèrent sur le visage sous oxygène quelques secondes avant de s'agrandir de stupeur :

\- Mais c'est Madame Becca Giordano ! S'exclama t-elle choquée.

\- Oui elle a été héliportée de toute urgence ici.

\- Où est son chirurgien personnel ?

\- Mort lors de la fusillade.

\- Une…

\- Docteur Griffin, il faut retirer la balle de toute urgence. Elle fait une hémorragie interne, la rappela une de ses assistantes.

\- Oui, fit Clarke en secouant la tête sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Becca Giordano n'était autre que sa supérieure hiérarchique ainsi que la maire de la ville. Elle tenait entre ses mains la vie de la femme la plus importante et surtout la plus appréciée de la région, élue à la majorité malgré ses nombreux concurrents. Une femme au charisme sans nom et d'une générosité extraordinaire. Si elle était là aujourd'hui pour l'opérer, c'était parce que Becca était allée la chercher jusqu'aux États Unis pour la faire venir en Sicile. Elle lui avait assuré que son talent pour la médecine était unique et serait un atout pour ce nouvel hôpital.

Les yeux de Clarke se plissèrent devant le sang s'échappant de la blessure. Rapidement, elle fut dans une concentration totale et ses doigts se mirent à glisser entre les différents instruments qu'elle réclamait de manière imperturbable. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur elle alors qu'elle tenait entre ses mains la vie d'une personne. Lorsqu'elle opérait, elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour l'émotion et pour les sentiments. Elle avait terminé ses études de médecine avec deux ans d'avance et avait pu entamer une spécialisation dans la chirurgie au vu de ses capacités propres. Elle était encore en formation de chirurgienne dans cet hôpital mais elle était reconnue comme étant la meilleure dans son domaine et opérait seule depuis plus d'un an et demi.

La Sicile était une île magnifique. Clarke était très heureuse de vivre ici depuis deux ans malgré le nombre de kilomètres la séparant de sa mère qui était restée aux États Unis. Elle avait tout pour être une femme épanouie : un poste intéressant et formateur, une situation financière confortable, un petit-ami adorable, un bel appartement en centre ville et des amis. Le seul point noir de cette île était la présence de la Mafia. Cette sombre organisation qui était souvent en cause dans les fusillades et les « accidents » de personnes influentes comme l'était Becca. Rien ne se faisait vraiment sans passer par le parrain des parrains. Clarke les détestait cordialement. Ils n'étaient que gangrène à ses yeux et rendait fou son petit ami Finn qui faisait parti de la brigade anti-mafia. Leur couple avait été plusieurs fois mis à rude épreuve entre le travail prenant de Clarke et le danger de celui du jeune homme mais ils avaient réussi à tenir bon et s'étaient installés ensemble dans l'appartement de la blonde récemment pour tenter de réduire les risques de séparation.

Un petit bruit métallique fit sourire les assistants de la blonde tandis que la balle était enfin extraite. Clarke continuait à transmettre ses instructions pour réparer au mieux les tissus internes touchés afin de recoudre proprement sa patiente et terminer de lui sauver la vie. Le rythme cardiaque de Becca était stable à présent. La blonde quitta le bloc opératoire pour aller jeter sa tenue d'opération et se laver les mains. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du couloir : elle venait de passer trois heures à opérer sa patronne. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de marcher tranquillement pour aller se chercher un café dans la salle du personnel. Elle en avait besoin d'un bien fort.

* * *

Clarke, des cernes sous les yeux, venait de passer la porte de son appartement et jeter négligemment ses chaussures dans l'entrée quand elle entendit la voix de son petit ami.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui s'est fait tirer dessus cette nuit, l'informa Finn en sortant de la douche tandis que sa petite amie rentrait de son service de nuit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Madame Becca Giordano.

\- Comment tu le sais ?! S'étonna t-il.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai opéré, souffla Clarke en se laissant tomber dans leur lit, exténuée.

\- Oh merde alors, t'as opéré ta patronne !

\- Hmm…

Le jeune homme d'un physique plutôt bien fait s'avança vers sa compagne pour s'asseoir en boxer sur le côté du lit et lui caresser les cheveux après un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Ma pauvre chérie, tu as dû passer une nuit d'enfer.

\- Hm, je suis crevée. Je crois que je vais dormir toute la journée et croiser les doigts pour que mon bipper ne sonne pas pour une urgence.

\- Tu reprends à quelle heure ?

\- Demain à 7h normalement sauf s'il y a une autre urgence. Mon collègue prend le relais pour le suivi de mes patients. Comment Becca a t-elle pu se retrouver dans une fusillade ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose, mais la mafia n'y serait pas pour rien.

\- Évidemment, pour une fois qu'une femme droite et invendue agit on veut la descendre. Quelle saloperie cette mafia. Ils mériteraient de tous pourrir en prison.

\- C'est ce sur quoi je travaille, sourit-il.

\- Hm oui mon héros, s'amusa la blonde en lui souriant alors que le brun venait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Finn accentua rapidement le baiser pour finir au dessus de la blonde qui fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

\- Oh non Finn, désolée vraiment, mais je suis crevée…

\- Ah.

\- Une prochaine fois promis.

\- D'accord, dit-il malgré tout déçu.

Il se leva pour s'habiller et partir après un baiser volant pour la jeune femme. Quand la porte claqua, Clarke se tourna dans le lit avec une moue. Ce n'était pas la folie entre elle et Finn depuis quelques mois au niveau du sexe. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à prendre le temps de penser à partager une étreinte passionnée avec lui. Il était pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et attentionné mais elle n'avait plus ce désir qu'elle avait eu les premiers mois avec le jeune homme. Octavia, sa meilleure amie sicilienne lui avait dit que c'était tout à fait normal, à force de s'enfermer dans des habitudes de couple, celui-ci commençait à mourir à petit feu. Ce n'était pas très optimiste pour eux mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'elle appréciait chez Finn actuellement c'était sa présence réconfortante, le fait de ne pas être seule en rentrant du travail. Il n'était pas un grand bavard à la base, plutôt un jeune homme bien dans ses pompes et encore enfant dans sa tête parfois tandis qu'elle, était une adulte depuis nombre d'années déjà.

Une boule de poils blanche et noire la sortit de ses pensées et elle sourit en voyant son chat Racoon. L'animal était un chat de race sibérien que son père lui avait offert avant son départ pour la Sicile afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule. Son prénom venait du fait qu'il avait une sorte de masque noir autour des yeux qui lui donnait un air de raton laveur, à cela s'ajoutaient des yeux verrons, l'un vert et l'autre bleu. C'était un chat magnifique mais son caractère faisait qu'il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec le petit ami de la blonde et ne cessait d'être agressif envers lui alors qu'il était une vraie crème avec sa maîtresse. La blonde sourit en sentant les pattes sur son ventre et l'attrapa pour amener ses lèvres sur la tête du félin qui se mit à ronronner en frottant son museau tout en commençant à pétrir la poitrine de Clarke de ses pattes tachetées.

\- Oh toi t'es trop mignon, je te ferais des bisous tout le temps si je le pouvais mon Racoon, sourit-elle.

Un ronronnement léger lui répondit tandis que l'animal se roulait en boule au creux de son ventre pour profiter d'un peu de repos auprès de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Clarke sous le petit bruit apaisant sentit ses yeux se fermer pour finalement sombrer dans un sommeil profond et bien mérité, malgré ce début de journée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Clarke faisait le tour de ses patients et s'arrêta devant la chambre où Becca Giordano séjournait. Elle sembla étonnée de voir un homme grand et baraqué avec une coupe en brosse fixé devant la porte comme un chien de garde bien obéissant. Depuis quand ses patients avaient-ils besoin de se faire protéger au sein de l'hôpital ?

\- Hm, bonjour, dit-elle en tentant de passer pour entrer dans la chambre.

Les yeux marron sombres de l'homme se fixèrent sur elle ce qui la fit frissonner. Ce type faisait vraiment peur avec son look de bucheron psychopathe. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, se contenta t-il de dire.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit d'un air choqué Clarke.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, répéta t-il sans changer d'expression.

\- Je suis le médecin de Madame Becca Giordano.

\- Et moi je suis son cousin et j'ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas entrer.

\- Si vous ne me laissez pas entrer, je vais appeler la sécurité ! S'exclama t-elle furieuse. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?!

L'homme se contenta de sortir son portable pour écrire un message. La porte s'ouvrit une minute plus tard pour laisser entrevoir le visage d'une magnifique jeune femme brune dont les yeux étaient recouverts d'une paire de lunettes de soleil de marque.

\- Gustus, laisse passer le Docteur Griffin.

\- Bien Madame.

\- Quand même ! S'agaça la blonde en fusillant du regard l'homme.

Clarke s'avança prudemment, prenant garde à ne pas toucher le chien de garde avant de passer d'un pas léger près de la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-elle poliment. Et que signifie cette mascarade ? Vous vous croyez dans la mafia ou quoi ?

La remarque eut le mérite de faire sourire la grande brune qui toisa de derrière ses lunettes teintées le visage mécontent de la jeune femme. Cette fille ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de qui elle était pour se montrer si téméraire. Cela l'amusa sincèrement.

\- Mes excuses les plus sincères, Docteur Griffin, le cousin de Becca s'est beaucoup inquiété suite à son accident et est très à cheval sur la sécurité.

\- Madame Giordano est en sécurité au sein de cet hôpital, répondit froidement la blonde. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question.

\- Certainement. Je suis Lexa Donati-Woods, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le nom dit vaguement quelque chose à Clarke mais elle décida de ne pas poser plus de questions. Elle attrapa la main fine pour la serrer y perdant pour quelques secondes l'usage de ses doigts tant la poigne de la femme était forte. Elle se retint bien de crier de douleur pour ne pas passer pour une faible et se défit rapidement pour aller voir sa patronne qui lui sourit et qui semblait en bonne forme.

\- Bonjour Madame Giordano. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Mon dieu Clarke, appelez-moi Becca, je vous en prie. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

\- J'ai fait mon devoir, sourit la médecin, flattée.

\- Vous voyez Lexa, je vous l'avais dit. Une adorable personne cette docteur Griffin.

\- Je vois ça, répondit la belle brune.

\- Avez-vous des douleurs particulières ?

\- Rien de bien insurmontable ma petite Clarke, ne vous en faites pas. Dites-moi, j'aimerais vous inviter au gala de charité que j'organise demain soir…

\- Demain soir ? S'étonna la blonde. Mais vous devez vous reposer pendant au moins une semaine si ce n'est plus Madame Giordano ! Je ne peux vous autoriser à quitter l'hôpital aussi tôt…

\- Becca ! Lui rappela t-elle. Je signerai une décharge et puis si vous m'accompagnez, vous veillerez sur moi hm ?

\- Euh…

\- Dites-oui !

Clarke sentit le regard de cette Lexa la sonder alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle se sentait bizarrement effrayée par le charisme de cette femme en pantalon tailleur noir. Elle dégageait une aura écrasante qui lui arracha quelques frissons désagréables.

\- J'imagine que si je vous accompagne…

\- A la bonne heure ! Sourit Becca.

La belle blonde sourit timidement. Elle vérifia en silence les dernières informations dont elle avait besoin avant de se diriger vers la porte :

\- Madame Gio… Becca, se corrigea t-elle. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à appeler les infirmières ou moi même. Madame Donati, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

\- Vous de même, répondit la grande brune en appuyant son regard sur la silhouette agréable de la belle blonde malgré sa blouse de médecin.

\- Jolie et intelligente n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça à l'air, se contenta de répondre la brune.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle fera l'affaire pour remplacer notre ancien médecin personnel.

\- Elle a l'air très impliqué dans son travail Becca. N'allez pas trop vite en besogne, présenter quelqu'un à la famille signifie beaucoup de sacrifices et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Si cette femme est si talentueuse vous devriez peut-être la laisser là où elle est.

\- Nous verrons, sourit la maire dont le visage était un peu pâle contrairement à d'habitude.

\- Je vous dis à demain soir Becca.

\- Au revoir Lexa, et merci de votre visite.

\- C'est normal. Vous êtes l'une des familles les plus proches des Donati. Ceux qui vous ont fait ça seront punis lorsqu'ils seront retrouvés.

Sur cette promesse, la brune sortit de la chambre suivie de Gustus qui veillait sur elle d'un air imperturbable. Le « couple » fit tourner nombre de têtes sur leur chemin notamment celle d'Octavia Blake, l'une des secrétaires médicales du service qui discutait avec Clarke.

\- Waouh sacré morceau ce bout de femme… Chuchota t-elle admirative.

\- Octavia, souffla d'un air blasé la docteur.

\- Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de faire plaisir à mes yeux… Son mec est pas mal non plus, un peu vieux pour moi mais hm sacrément bien entretenu…

\- Le chien de garde là ? Il est aimable comme une porte de prison… J'ai cru qu'il allait m'enfoncer sous terre rien qu'avec son regard. Je déteste ce genre de personnes.

\- Ça n'empêche qu'il a un beau cul.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire, à peine était-elle arrivée dans ce service qu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'Octavia. Une belle brune très enjouée et très bavarde. Les deux filles s'étaient rapidement entendues et avaient passé en quelques mois, le stade de simples amies. Elles connaissaient presque tout de la vie de l'une et de l'autre. Elles sortaient souvent ensemble quand Finn préférait regarder la télévision ou était trop pris par le travail. Le hasard avait fait que le supérieur du petit ami de Clarke était le frère aîné d'Octavia avec qui cette dernière vivait en colocation. Bellamy Blake était un homme charmant et impliqué dans son travail de lutte contre les mafias siciliennes.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide demain soir, lui confia la blonde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Becca m'a demandé de venir pour son gala de charité.

\- Un gala de charité ! Mais c'est génial, c'est hyper vip ce genre de soirée ! Cette chance !

\- Tu parles, je déteste ce monde… Il n'y a que des gens fortunés, imbus de leur personne et coincés. Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir !

\- Tu ne connais pas les bonnes choses ma pauvre Clarke, soupira son amie.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à trouver une tenue alors ?

\- Bien sûr ! Foi de Blake, je vais te transformer en vraie princesse pour ce gala ! Ils n'auront d'yeux que pour toi et tu me raconteras !

\- Pas trop princesse non plus hein, rit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bon, il faudrait que je me remette au travail moi. À plus tard ma belle.

\- À plus tard !

* * *

Finn arrêta sa voiture près de l'entrée de l'Hippodrome Del Mediterraneo où se tenait le gala de charité organisé par Becca Gordiano. Il sourit à Clarke qui semblait nerveuse malgré sa magnifique robe rouge. Pour l'occasion, un immense tapis rouge partait de l'immense entrée du bâtiment tandis que des photographes mitraillaient les grands pontes de Sicile : politiciens, acteurs, chanteurs et autres célébrités de l'île offraient leur meilleur profil.

\- Ne sois pas si nerveuse, tu es très belle ma chérie. Tu n'as rien à envier à personne.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas pouvoir m'accompagner ?

\- J'aurais aimé mais Bellamy m'a assigné sur une mission cette nuit.

\- D'accord…

\- Ne sois pas déçue, d'accord ? Si tu t'es fait inviter une fois, alors il y aura d'autres occasions, sourit-il en allant pour l'embrasser.

Clarke se recula pour éviter le baiser en s'excusant de ses mains.

\- Finn mon rouge à lèvre !

\- Oups, sourit-il en retentant un baiser qu'il réussit à obtenir cette fois.

\- T'es bête, rit la blonde en lui caressant doucement sa joue mal rasée. Bon, j'y vais sinon je sens que la limousine derrière nous va péter un plomb.

La blonde prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir la portière. Elle sortit de la voiture, s'attendant à être snobée par les photographes et journalistes locaux mais ces derniers la repérèrent rapidement et commencèrent à la photographier et la bombarder de questions :

\- Madame Griffin ! Une photo s'il vous plaît !

\- Vous êtes la sauveuse de la plus puissante femme de Sicile, comment le vivez-vous ?!

\- Avez-vous reçu des invitations de la part de Mme Giordano pour agir au sein du monde politique suite à…

\- Des rumeurs disent que vous allez prendre le poste de directrice du nouveau centre hospitalier, qu'en est-il ?!

\- Docteur Griffin comment…

Clarke était totalement perdue et sous le choc de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était figée sur place alors que les flashs lui irritaient ses yeux azurs.

\- Laissez-la respirer, ordonna sèchement une femme brune en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître car celle-ci portait un pantalon tailleur de haute qualité comme lors de leur rencontre dans la chambre de Becca. Derrière elle, deux hommes bien taillés et en costard-cravate dont le bûcheron psychopathe mal aimable. La femme baissa lentement ses épaisses lunettes de soleil pour lui offrir deux yeux d'un vert hypnotisant.

\- Ne restez pas là Docteur Griffin, à moins que vous ne vouliez entraîner votre apnée sous cette cascade de questions sujettes à satisfaire la curiosité malsaine des habitants de Sicile.

\- Euh oui… S'excusa t-elle en sursautant.

\- Madame Donati ! Est-il vrai que l'argent du prochain prix de l'hippodrome sera récolté au profit de l'association de recherche et lutte contre le cancer ?

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, se contenta t-elle de répondre tandis que Gustus leur frayait un chemin en repoussant les curieux.

Clarke se mit à marcher en silence près de cette femme charismatique dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance à en rester bouche bée. Un majordome leur ouvrir la porte et sa sauveuse sourit :

\- Après vous Docteur Griffin.

\- … Merci ! Sursauta t-elle.

Non, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise ici et le fut encore moins lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'immense hall de l'hippodrome qui avait été richement décoré pour l'occasion. Des hommes et des femmes badinaient joyeusement créant un brouhaha impressionnant tandis que des serveurs passaient entre eux pour leur proposer des coupes de champagne ou des amuses gueules valant une fortune. Son oreille reconnut malgré le bruit les notes d'un Chopin joué habilement par un orchestre. Si Octavia voyait ça, elle en serait folle ! Elle vit les doigts fins de la grande brune près d'elle se saisir de deux flûtes de champagne pour lui en tendre une.

\- Détendez-vous… Sourit-elle. Les dix premières minutes sont les plus longues, ensuite vous vous amuserez.

\- Si vous le dites… Répondit-elle en attrapant maladroitement son verre des mains de son interlocutrice.

Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle effleura la peau douce et bronzée de la sicilienne. Sa voix était envoûtante et charmante avec cet accent américain très léger.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de Sicile je me trompe ? Tenta la blonde.

Cela fit presque sourire l'homme du nom de Gustus mais fit hausser un sourcil fin et délicat à Lexa.

\- Je suis l'héritière d'une des plus vieilles familles de Sicile, se moqua gentiment la brune.

\- Oh… Je suis vraiment confuse, grimaça Clarke. Quelle maladroite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir insulté, c'est votre accent qui… Il y a quelque chose d'américain même si vous parlez vraiment bien l'italien… Je suis d'Amérique alors du coup… Hm… Je m'enfonce je crois…

\- J'ai en effet des origines américaines, la rassura la brune. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais bien incapable de me sentir insultée par une aussi belle femme… Votre robe est magnifique tout comme votre accent américain, la taquina t-elle.

La brune lui fit un sourire félin respirant le danger et la tentation avant de quitter la blonde pour partir saluer d'autres invités. Clarke porta son regard sur ces derniers qui saluèrent avec respect la grande et belle brune, le plus souvent avec un baiser sur la main.

\- Mais où est ce que je suis tombée, moi… Marmonna t-elle.

\- Dans la réception la plus péteuse et pompeuse du monde ma belle, lui répondit une voix amusée.

Clarke sursauta de nouveau pour se retrouver pour sa plus grande surprise devant une femme de taille moyenne, aux allures latinos et loin d'être aussi à cheval sur sa tenue que les autres invités. Elle portait un simple jean moulant et un haut échancré rouge. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par un chignon. Au moins, elle ne respirait pas cette odeur de richesse.

\- Raven Reyes, sourit la brune en lui tendant la main.

\- Clarke Griffin.

\- Dis-moi tu es toute seule ? Aussi bien dans cette réception qu'à la ville ? Sourit doucement la jeune femme.

\- Euh… J'ai un petit ami ? Répondit avec une grimace la blonde.

\- Ah bordel de merde ! Grogna la brune. Je dois vingt euros à cet enfoiré de Wick maintenant !

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- J'ai parié avec lui que tu serais célibataire… Dit-elle en désignant un homme blond qui discutait joyeusement avec une autre femme.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- Disons que tu ne passes pas inaperçue avec ta robe rouge. Un vrai piège à loups. Tiens, je sais comment je vais t'appeler : mon petit chaperon rouge !

\- Clarke ! S'exclama la voix d'une nouvelle sauveuse.

Becca était assise dans un fauteuil roulant et tendit ses bras pour faire une bise à la blonde qui se pencha pour l'embrasser poliment sur les joues.

\- Ne restez donc pas avec cette mécanicienne dévergondée et insultante qui profite des privilèges d'autres personnes. Venez, la propriétaire des lieux va bientôt faire son discours !

\- Ravie de vous revoir vivante Becca, se moqua d'un air blasé la concernée, nullement blessée par les propos de la politicienne.

Clarke fit un petit sourire désolé à Raven qui avait paru bien plus agréable et normale que n'importe qui d'autre ici. Elle se mit à suivre Becca qui se faisait pousser par un beau jeune homme. Bientôt elles se retrouvèrent devant une scène qui avait été monté pour l'occasion. La blonde reconnut rapidement la grande brune qui l'avait arrachée aux mains des paparazzis à l'entrée de l'hippodrome. Celle-ci discutait avec son garde du corps. Le silence se fit quand un homme vint demander ce dernier tout en remerciant les invités de leur présence. Il y eu un speech au sujet de ce qu'offrait l'hippodrome Del Mediterraneo avant que la brune en tailleur ne monte sur scène et prenne le micro pour s'exprimer :

\- Mesdames, Messieurs bonsoir. Je suis Lexa Donati et je vous remercie de votre présence qui nous est très importante. Ce gala de charité est en effet l'occasion d'être généreux envers une association que je parraine depuis mon retour en Sicile, voici maintenant deux ans. Le cancer est une plaie pour notre monde et c'est grâce à la science que nous réussirons à le vaincre. J'annonce publiquement que tous les bénéfices de l'hippodrome qui seront faits lors du prochain Grand Prix de Sicile dans trois semaines iront directement à cette association. La famille Donati est honorée de pouvoir agir dans la recherche et le développement médical.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit la salle de réception tandis que tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de la brune qui sourit.

\- Maintenant que la bonne nouvelle est donnée, je me vois obligée de parler d'un sujet qui fâche… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre très chère maire Becca Giordano a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat il y a deux jours.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Becca qui fit un petit signe rassurant, amusée de la situation d'être la star de toutes les interrogations.

\- Sans la détermination et les capacités du Docteur Clarke Griffin ainsi que l'intervention rapide des forces de l'ordre, nous aurions pu perdre une femme extraordinaire et engagée pour notre île…

Clarke se sentit observée après la mention de son nom mais ignora les regards, restant accrochée aux lèvres de la propriétaire des lieux. Elle commençait sincèrement à admirer cette Lexa Donati pour sa ferveur et son courage. Voir quelqu'un insulter et défier la mafia sicilienne devenait rare ces jours derniers.

\- J'annonce donc, que notre famille vient d'accorder une subvention supplémentaire de 100 000 euros à la cellule anti-criminalité de la ville de Syracuse afin d'appuyer au mieux les forces de police et réussir à expulser enfin cette mafia sicilienne qui est installée depuis bien trop longtemps sur nos terres ! Et je compte sur vous très chers amis et défenseurs d'une Sicile libre de poursuivre cette action qu'engage la famille Donati.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent à cette annonce. Lexa remercia son public d'un signe de tête poli avant de redonner le micro à l'homme de tout à l'heure pour ensuite descendre de la scène suivie de Gustus. Becca abandonna la blonde pour rejoindre la scène afin de rassurer les invités sur son état de santé. Clarke ne resta pas très longtemps seule : des hommes et femmes qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam se pressèrent bientôt à ses côtés pour se présenter, la remercier et la féliciter pour son travail. Au loin, elle remarqua le regard vert de cette Lexa l'observer, aussi après une bonne heure à essayer de rester humble et une bonne cinquantaine de cartes professionnelles en main, elle décida d'aller approcher la brune pour la féliciter sincèrement.

\- C'est un beau geste et un appel au suicide que vous avez fait là, sourit-elle.

\- Vous serez là pour me recoudre si jamais la mafia s'en prend à moi, taquina la brune, ravie de voir que la blonde soit venue d'elle-même.

\- J'imagine que sauver une personne aussi noble que vous sera un devoir et un honneur.

\- Je suis entre de bonnes mains alors. Serez-vous présente pour la course dans trois semaines ?

\- Sincèrement je ne pense pas… Mes horaires sont compliqués et je n'y connais rien en course hippique de toute manière, s'excusa t-elle.

\- Il faut que vous veniez, insista la brune. Si vous pariez quelque chose, de l'argent ira à l'association.

\- Je peux tout simplement faire un don ce soir, non ?

\- Signer un bout de papier est si peu exaltant comparé à une course hippique entre champions, se désola la brune.

\- Je vois…

\- Je vous en prie Clarke, venez, je vous ferais une place dans ma loge privée, l'invita Lexa en attrapant délicatement la main de la blonde.

Les joues de la médecin s'échauffèrent brusquement sous l'invitation et elle balbutia :

\- Et bien… Hm… J'imagine que je ne peux pas refuser une telle proposition.

\- Magnifique.

Les lèvres de Lexa se posèrent délicatement sur la main de Clarke qui sentit son cœur décoller à ce geste. Mon dieu que cette femme avait du charme, elle se sentait comme une vulgaire adolescente fébrile du haut de ses 28 ans. Elle se demanda un instant si cette riche héritière ne tentait pas de la séduire, aussi décida t-elle de jouer cartes sur table.

\- Pourrais-je emmener mon petit ami avec moi ?

\- Bien évidemment, il sera le bienvenue aussi, la rassura la brune.

\- Finn sera ravi, il aime beaucoup les courses hippiques.

\- J'espère réussir à vous les faire aimer aussi, alors.

L'homme s'appelant Gustus vint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la brune, aussi s'excusa t-elle poliment avant de partir vers l'entrée de l'hippodrome de sa démarche gracieuse. Un coup d'œil à sa montre et Clarke se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de partir après un dernier verre.

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort sur les hauteurs de l'île. Lexa sortit souplement de la voiture pour marcher jusqu'au bord de la falaise où se trouvait deux hommes agenouillés avec une arme pointée sur le crâne. Elle passa souplement devant les prisonniers à qui elle retira les sacs en toile qu'ils portaient pour leur masquer la vue. Son regard se teinta d'une noirceur effrayante tandis qu'elle passait son ongle sur la tempe trempée de sueur de l'un des deux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez si stupides.

Elle eut le loisir de voir la glotte des deux hommes remonter alors qu'ils avalaient difficilement leur salive.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une honte à la mafia sicilienne ! Sale petite pute ! Tu salis nos codes ! Tout comme cette salope de Giordano ! Cracha celui qu'elle ne touchait pas.

Gustus donna un violent coup de pied dans le dos faisant hurler l'homme qui se releva tant bien que mal. Le visage de Lexa se teinta d'un sourire froid tandis qu'elle tendait la main pour récupérer un couteau dont la lame semblait des plus tranchantes. Elle claqua des doigts pour que Ryder immobilise la tête de celui l'ayant insulté avant de lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Comme celui-ci résistait, l'homme de main commença à le battre jusqu'à lui laisser la mâchoire déboitée. Un nouveau claquement de doigt le fit arrêter et il ouvrit la bouche de ce dernier pour en sortir sa langue. Le coup fut net et précis de la part de la brune qui glissa l'organe dans la poche de manteau du complice qui sembla effrayé. Il était jeune comparé à l'autre homme qui geignait par terre. Elle lui écrasa ensuite les parties intimes pour le faire encore plus hurler. Quand elle en eut assez, un nouveau claquement de doigt fit partir le coup de feu dans la tête de l'homme qui se tût pour de bon. Elle approcha ensuite son visage fin du plus jeune qui tremblait comme une feuille. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans. Elle lui infligea une violente claque qui résonna et qui le fit éclater en sanglots.

\- Pardonnez-moi Dona, je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… Pleura t-il.

\- Qui t'a envoyé tuer Becca Giordano ?

\- Je ne sais pas Dona… Je ne sais pas… Pitié…

Une nouvelle claque partit, chauffant l'autre joue du gamin.

\- Je n'ai pas de nom… Juste une adresse pour récupérer l'argent du meurtre je le jure…

\- Où ?

\- La boucherie dans le centre ville. Celle d'Emilio.

\- Rien d'autre à ajouter ?

\- Pardonnez-moi Dona par pitié… S'exclama t-il cette fois en allant enlacer sa cheville pour embrasser son pied.

Lexa resta impassible.

\- Relève-toi petit. Je te pardonne…

\- Oh merci Dona ! Je jure de vous être fidèle… Je… Glrg…

Le coup avait été sec et propre tandis qu'un trait sanguinolent s'était dessiné sur la gorge du jeune. Les yeux vert-sombre fixèrent un instant le corps se débattant pour chercher de l'air et lutter pour sa vie tandis que le sang giclait. Lexa termina sa phrase après avoir essuyé sa lame d'un mouchoir sortit de sa poche :

\- Mais pas dans cette vie là. Envoyez la tête du plus jeune aux Barzetti et enfournez lui la langue du premier dans la bouche.

Elle enjamba les deux corps sans la moindre émotion avant de remonter à l'arrière du véhicule.

* * *

La robe rouge glissa le long de son corps, la laissant en simple sous-vêtements noirs. Clarke lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement. Octavia lui avait choisi cette robe qui la mettait très en valeur certes mais elle restait plutôt inconfortable par rapport à ses robes de d'habitude. Une fois installée dans son lit, un miaulement la fit sourire tandis que Racoon venait se blottir sur sa poitrine en ronronnant. Les mains de la blonde vinrent rapidement caresser et gratouiller le chat. Elle était tout sourire, cette soirée avait été très étrange pour elle mais loin d'être désagréable. Comme si son chat devinait ses pensées, seul son œil vert s'ouvrit pour la fixer. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, seuls les yeux verts de cette femme fascinante lui revinrent à l'esprit…

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour le prologue et le premier chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous êtes partant(e)s ? :) Le prochain chapitre arrivera lundi prochain ! Pour cette fiction je ne vais pas pouvoir suivre le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine donc je préfère être prudente, si j'ai de l'avance je vous tiendrais au courant ^^ D'ailleurs je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitre il y aura en tout donc ce sera la surprise comme pour The Ranch ! Je le sentirais forcément au fil de l'écriture :)  
**_

 _ **Comment trouvez-vous Lexa ? Je suis à fond dans son personnage de mon côté !**_

 _ **J'ai un petit jeu à vous proposer : VOUS allez choisir les parings pour les futurs histoires de cœur (Le Clexa est évidemment inclus de base donc pas besoin de le proposer xD) ! J'ai promis à doubi un paring Gustus/Anya mais rien n'empêche autre chose ! Tous les personnages des 100 peuvent faire une apparition : personnages principaux comme secondaires donc lâchez-vous ! :P **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yoooo ! Le chapitre 2 est en ligne ! Waouh merci pour votre super accueil pour cette nouvelle fiction ! Plein de reviews, de follows et de favs ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Vous me faites ultra plaisir ! ^^ Je suis sur un petit nuage !  
**_

 _ **Je remercie au passage les guests pour leur reviews : Shane, Guest,**_ _ **shameleliza ! Je suis bien contente que ce prologue et premier chapitre vous ont plu !  
**_

 **shameleliza : ta review m'a bien faire rire en tout cas, c'est super si tu accroches autant dès le début ! Je connais le jeu Mafia II mais seulement de nom je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'y jouer ! Pour ce qui est de ce que fera Lexa haha qui sait... ;)  
**

 **Aloooors pour les parings au vue de vos reviews... Et bien Raven a du boulot ! Haha ça tombe bien ça correspond avec le caractère que je lui ai fait ! Autrement j'ai noté pour du Murphy/Bellamy, Bellamy/Raven, Bryan/Miller, Octavia/Raven, Lincoln/Octavia, Raven/Niylah, Becca/Bellamy (XD) ! Je crois n'avoir rien oublié ! En tout cas je relève le défi en plus du Gustus/Anya et du Clexa mouhahaha !**

 **Relecture by doubi, merci à lui ! Allez je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : En toute innocence**_

* * *

Le rideau de fer de la boucherie était en train de se baisser quand Emilio sentit une résistance inhabituelle. Il força un peu sur ses bras plus graisseux que musclés avant de sentir la protection métallique de son magasin lui échapper des mains. Gustus, le fidèle homme de main de la Dona venait de soulever d'un mouvement sec sa maigre barrière, suivi d'une femme très grande et fine, habillée d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir noir moulante. De ses yeux noisettes en amande, elle toisa froidement le boucher qui avait reculé de quelques mètres à cette irruption. Dans un bruit sourd, le rideau s'abattit sur le sol, les laissant tous les trois seuls à l'intérieur.

\- Monsieur Gustus… Y a t-il un problème ? J'ai payé ma protection la semaine dernière…

\- Bonsoir Emilio, répondit la femme.

\- Madame Anya je jure que…

La femme avança lentement vers l'homme terrifié :

\- Une petite souris m'a dit que tu travaillais en étroite collaboration avec les Barzetti, Emilio.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis fidèle aux Donati depuis plus de dix ans ! Depuis que j'ai ouvert cette boucherie !

\- Cela ne t'as pas empêché de refuser de payer le « pizzo » il y a deux ans lorsque Don Titus a passé la main.

\- C'est une erreur humaine Madame Anya… Je croyais que l'arrivée au pouvoir de Dona n'était qu'une méchante plaisanterie… Qui voudrait payer la protection d'une femme… Sans vouloir critiquer les femmes loin de là… Grimaça t-il tandis qu'Anya se délectait de sa peur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud, Emilio, remarqua t-elle.

\- Un peu… Murmura le boucher en surpoids, se permettant d'essuyer son front en sueur avec son tablier sale.

D'un geste lent et parfaitement maîtrisé, la brune aux mèches blondes sortit son pistolet de sa veste pour le coller sur la tempe du boucher après en avoir retiré la sécurité ce qui fit tressauter l'homme.

\- Pitié vous vous trompez ! Je ne travaille pas pour les Barzetti ! C'est une erreur !

\- Avance, ordonna t-elle sèchement en lui désignant l'entrée de l'arrière boutique.

Le trio avança en silence malgré les tremblements du boucher jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'une chambre froide où différents morceaux de viande étaient suspendus. Gustus l'ouvrit en vrai gentleman pour laisser passer sa collègue et le traitre. Anya poussa d'un coup de pied souple le boucher qui s'étala sur le sol glacé tandis que le mafieux descendait dangereusement la température de la salle via le thermostat extérieur.

\- Madame Anya pitié ! J'ai un fils, il apprend tout juste le métier !

\- Alors prie pour lui afin qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que son stupide père. Dona a été très blessée en apprenant pour ta participation dans la tentative de meurtre contre madame la maire. Elle m'a demandé de te faire comprendre à quel point ça fait mal de se faire trahir de la sorte.

D'un signe de tête, elle fit signe à Gustus de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Le boucher se mit à les supplier à travers le hublot :

\- Pitié ! J'ai été obligé ! Je le jure !

\- Bonne nuit Emilio. Pense à te couvrir, il va faire très… Très froid cette nuit, se contenta de répondre la femme en rangeant son arme à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Les pleurs et supplications d'Emilio s'amplifièrent alors que les deux mafieux sortaient en éteignant les lumières derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'air libre dans la nuit sicilienne, Gustus sourit :

\- Ça m'a manqué de ne plus travailler avec toi Anya.

\- Entraîner le jeune Don n'est pas de tout repos. Lexa a insisté pour que je le forme. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit entouré uniquement d'hommes.

\- C'est compréhensible. Déjà deux ans qu'elle est au pouvoir et il y a encore des actes de rébellion. La mafia ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée depuis qu'elle est revenue pourtant.

\- Sa stratégie est bonne, acquiesça la fausse blonde. Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proches de tes ennemis. Elle contrôle l'île en agissant sur l'économie, la politique et les médias.

\- Tu aurais dû la voir lors de son discours à l'hippodrome. Elle me rend fier.

\- Fier comme un père ? Sourit son acolyte.

\- Oui.

\- Tu te fais vieux mon pauvre Gustus.

\- Tu peux parler, se contenta de répondre laconiquement le presque cinquantenaire.

\- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent à une femme, fit-elle en lui claquant la joue.

La claque avait été plus amicale que violente ce qui fit sourire le mafieux.

\- Je t'invite à boire un verre ?

\- Pour te rattraper ou pour autre chose ?

\- Peut-être les deux, lui confia t-il amusé.

\- Vieil ours, se moqua t-elle.

Gustus se contenta de passer un bras autour de la taille de la mafieuse pour l'enlacer affectueusement. Le couple sortit discrètement de la ruelle pour remonter la rue à pied à la recherche d'un bar encore ouvert malgré l'heure tardive.

* * *

Lexa sortit de la douche seulement couverte d'un peignoir en satin noir. Elle descendit les escaliers de sa maison tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et ondulés. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnut de dos son demi-frère qui profitait du paysage qu'offrait sa propriété privée. Elle avait fait le choix de ne pas habiter dans l'ancienne maison de Titus qu'elle avait laissé tout naturellement à Aden.

\- Tiens donc, que me vaut la visite d'un si bel homme ? Lança t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir grande sœur, sourit le jeune homme de dix sept ans en allant enlacer son ainée.

\- Bon sang que tu es grand, tu comptes t'arrêter un jour ? Le taquina t-elle. Tu as pris du muscle aussi !

Le grand blond faisait en effet plus que son âge avec ses un mètre quatre vingt largement dépassés et son corps d'adolescent maigrichon s'était transformé ces deux dernières années pour laisser place à de beaux muscles bien dessinés. Aden était un magnifique jeune homme avec ses cheveux blonds dorés et ses yeux verts. Il faisait la fierté de sa sœur qui se surprenait souvent à rêver de ce petit garçon frêle qu'il était avant qu'elle ne le confit à Anya et Tristan pour l'endurcir physiquement et mentalement.

\- Tristan est occupé par une affaire et Anya m'a autorisé une pause donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir.

\- Tu as mangé ?

Aden secoua négativement la tête ce qui arracha une moue à sa grande sœur.

\- Bon, je vais te faire une salade mais ce sera notre petit secret. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on apprenne que la Dona à un faible pour un beau jeune homme au point de lui cuisiner quelque chose, lui confia t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je serais muet, la rassura t-il en l'enlaçant de nouveau pour l'embrasser affectueusement.

Cela fit sourire la grande brune. Son petit frère avait beau être grand et costaud, il était de loin l'homme le plus affectueux et gentil qu'elle ait connu. Un simple regard pour Aden suffisait à lui rappeler qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en acceptant de reprendre la suite de Titus. Elle aurait été cruelle de le laisser seul aux mains de cette vieille mafia sicilienne. Elle s'avança tranquillement dans l'immense cuisine toute équipée de sa maison pour aller chercher dans le frigidaire américain les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Elle se mit ensuite à nettoyer, couper et glisser les légumes dans un grand saladier.

\- On m'a dit que Matteo avait trahi… Souffla prudemment Aden qui s'était assis sur un des tabourets du prolongement du plan de travail servant de table.

\- En effet.

\- Tu l'as tué ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était mon ami. On se connaissait depuis le collège… Dit-il d'un air désolé.

\- Un ami qui t'aurait poignardé dans le dos un jour.

\- Il a fait une erreur en conduisant cette moto.

\- Une erreur que l'on ne peut pardonner. C'est Becca Gordiano qui nous permet de maintenir notre main mise sur tous les projets actuels et à venir en Sicile. Si nous la perdons, alors les Barzetti auront de nouveau une occasion pour voler nos privilèges.

\- Je sais. Je ne sais juste pas comment tu fais Lex'.

Les yeux verts de la brune se tournèrent vers le blond qui affichait une moue fautive.

\- Aden ?

\- Tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi.

\- Tu ne vas pas revenir là dessus, grogna t-elle.

\- C'est moi qui devrais être à ta place.

\- Tu le seras un jour.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Des fois je me prends à rêver d'une vie normale où notre famille n'aurait eu aucun lien avec la mafia. Pas toi ?

\- J'ai eu la chance d'une vie pareille pendant cinq ans quand je suis partie en Amérique.

\- Comment c'était ?

\- Différent mais tout aussi difficile.

\- J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un bon à rien. Je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir de bonnes notes en cours. Je suis un faible aux yeux des hommes de la famille. Artigas est allé tabasser un de mes professeurs pour que j'ai la moyenne et puisse passer en classe supérieure, se désola t-il. Il a seize ans et il fait plus mafieux que je ne le serais jamais.

\- Artigas a fait quoi ? S'amusa la brune.

\- Il a frappé mon professeur de maths. Il lui a dit qu'il lui mettrait un coup pour chaque point qu'il m'avait enlevé sur ma moyenne.

\- Et ?

\- C'était pas beau à voir mais j'ai fini avec un seize.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment devant ces bêtises adolescentes. Elle fit glisser une assiette carrée pleine de sa salade fraîche.

\- Si Artigas a fait ça c'est parce que tu as gagné sa loyauté.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Sa famille nous est proche mais rien n'oblige les descendants à se soumettre, or, il a choisi de te défendre en agissant ainsi. Bien que je ne concède pas l'idée que tu ais triché pour passer en études supérieures, dit-elle avec une petite claque sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Aïe ! Rit-il.

\- Tu auras droit à des cours supplémentaire cet été, ne crois pas que tu vas te reposer.

\- Me reposer avec Anya et Tristan sur le dos toute la journée ?

\- Ajoute-moi à la liste.

\- Mes vacances scolaires vont être d'enfer. Moi qui croyais pouvoir aller dilapider la fortune des Donati en boîte de nuit et draguer les jolies filles… Se plaignit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent pour séduire de belles filles, ton physique suffit amplement.

\- Tu crois ? Sourit-il flatté.

\- Bien sûr petit imbécile.

\- Ça doit être de famille. Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je serais sans doute tombé sous ton charme, lui confia t-il en amenant sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Sa sœur lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes derrière le dos d'Aden à travers la véranda ouverte pour admirer le paysage de son île natale. Il était vrai qu'elle aussi depuis qu'elle était revenue, n'avait pas pris le loisir de fréquenter quelqu'un. Son rôle au sein de la famille était bien trop compliqué et important. Elle avait réussi au fil de ces deux ans à faire taire les plus enragés des mafieux au sujet de son sexe qui était considérée comme une aberration dans le cercle. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas en rajouter en amenant la carte de l'homosexualité. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait bien essayé avec un homme, poussée dans sa jeunesse par son grand-père mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle, elle aimait les femmes. Les belles blondes au caractère bien prononcé comme cette Docteur Griffin… Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée, que lui prenait-il ? Cette jeune femme était sous la protection de Becca Giordano qui souhaitait faire d'elle son nouveau médecin de famille voir son nouveau jouet sexuel personnel. Becca était très… Particulière comme femme.

\- Lexa ?

\- Hm ?

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Rien de bien intéressant.

Elle accorda un sourire à son petit frère qui le lui rendit tout en continuant à manger.

* * *

\- Frssssshhhh ! Souffla brutalement Racoon en griffant durement la main de Finn.

\- Aïe ! Saloperie va ! L'insulta le jeune homme en lui jetant le premier objet qu'il eut sous la main : une chaussure à Clarke.

Un grondement lui répondit tandis que l'animal filait sur le balcon pour s'échapper dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore tous les deux ? S'agaça la belle blonde en sortant de la douche.

\- Il se passe que cette charogne m'a encore griffé.

\- En même temps si tu me traitais de charogne, moi aussi je te grifferais, soupira t-elle.

\- J'ai souvenir de quelques griffures plus agréables que celles de ce truc que tu te plais à appeler un chat, la taquina t-il en allant l'enlacer amoureusement pour embrasser son épaule dénudée et mouillée.

\- Très drôle, s'amusa Clarke en lui embrassant la joue. Tu es prêt ?

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit aller à cette course hippique alors qu'on peut passer un weekend tranquille en amoureux pour une fois ?

\- Parce que Becca n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que j'y aille et parce que j'ai promis à cette Madame Donati que j'irais avec toi.

\- Ok ok, je m'avoue vaincu. Mais avant je vais t'empêcher de t'habiller ! S'exclama t-il en la faisant tomber avec lui sur leur lit.

\- Finn ! Cria la blonde amusée tout de même.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains foncés et mi-longs de son petit ami allant embrasser doucement son nez. Cela sembla plaire au jeune homme puisque celui-ci emmena ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde pour l'embrasser amoureusement, baiser auquel répondit Clarke en passant ses mains dans la nuque de son amant. Elle sentit rapidement l'envie monter, aussi rabattit-elle la couette au dessus d'eux pour un peu plus d'intimité…

* * *

L'hippodrome débordait de monde, impossible de faire trois pas sans se faire bousculer par quelqu'un ou être stoppé par un groupe de personnes en pleine discussion. Finn était étonnamment très détendu après la séance câline en compagnie de la belle médecin qui avait passé une jupe blanche et tunique noire presque transparente. Le couple se tenait par la main et cherchait à retrouver Becca qui leur avait donné rendez-vous près de l'entrée privée des propriétaires de chevaux de course. Un vigile leur refusa l'entrée sous l'absence de leur carte de propriétaire ce qui agaça profondément la blonde.

\- Mais enfin ! On est attendu je vous dis !

\- Désolée Madame mais sans votre carte de propriétaire je ne peux vous autoriser l'accès aux loges privées de l'hippodrome.

\- C'est stupide, Madame Donati m'a elle-même invitée lors du gala !

\- Avez-vous une preuve de cela ?

Clarke gonfla ses joues pour expirer et tenter de ne pas sauter à la gorge du vigile. Finn glissa un baiser sur sa main liée à la sienne.

\- C'est pas grave ma puce, on va aller s'asseoir dans les tribunes publiques.

\- Mais c'est complètement stupide on a été invité ! Tu verras mieux les chevaux des loges privées !

\- Ça fait rien, je t'assure, sourit-il.

\- Un problème ? Demanda un beau et grand jeune homme blond escorté d'une femme brune avec des mèches blondes la quarantaine bien entamée et d'un homme au crâne rasé.

\- Ce couple demande à rentrer dans les loges privées sans leur carte de propriétaire. Ils se disent attendus par Mme Donati mais je n'ai eu aucun ordre à ce sujet Mr Donati.

Aden fixa son regard vert sur le jeune homme puis sur la jeune femme pour se perdre dans ses yeux azurs qui semblaient teintés d'une colère sourde qui lui donnait encore plus de charme. C'est un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la femme derrière lui qui le fit se reprendre avec un raclement de gorge :

\- C'est bon, ils peuvent entrer. Je vais les amener à ma sœur, assura t-il.

\- Bien Monsieur Donati.

\- Oh merci ! S'exclama Clarke. Vous nous sauvez Mr Donati !

\- Appelez-moi Aden, je vous en prie, sourit-il.

Le petit groupe entra dans le couloir réservé aux propriétaires. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, des guichets de paris privés ainsi qu'un buffet étaient installés. Des photos en noir et blanc décoraient les murs pour immortaliser les champions des années passées. Finn figea son regard sur l'écran présentant les chevaux pour la course du Grand Prix, songeur.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir sur qui tu veux parier ? Je vais voir si je trouve cette Lexa Donati, le prévint Clarke.

\- Oui vas-y ma puce, je te rejoins.

Clarke suivit le beau jeune homme blond de tout à l'heure jusqu'à des escaliers d'une propreté et d'une brillance exceptionnelle. Le carrelage qui avait été installé dans cette partie de l'hippodrome était bien plus raffiné que dans les pièces communes pour le public.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en chevaux ? Hm… Quel est votre prénom déjà ? Demanda poliment Aden.

\- Clarke, Clarke Griffin, répéta t-elle. Quelle malpolie, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Mon petit ami s'appelle Finn Collins. Et non je n'y connais absolument rien, c'est plutôt Finn qui s'y connaît.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Clarke. C'est amusant de vous voir ici alors que vous ne connaissez rien au monde des courses hippiques.

-Il faut bien une première à tout et votre sœur a insisté pour que je vienne. Une promesse est une promesse.

\- Vous honorez toujours vos rendez-vous, c'est un bon point pour vous.

La femme l'accompagnant étira un sourire satisfait à cette remarque. Bientôt ils furent tous les quatre dans la loge privée des Donati qui comportait un mobilier luxueux : des canapés en cuir blanc raffiné, un bar privé et d'immenses baies vitrées offrant une magnifique vue sur l'arrivée des chevaux, le tout étant climatisé. D'immenses écrans plats étaient accrochés dans les deux coins de la salle pour retransmettre la course en direct. Un barman personnel arriva et leur proposa un apéritif. Clarke accepta et commanda un Aperol Spritz, ce qui fit sourire Aden. Elle alla ensuite s'installer dans un des canapés, croisant ses belles jambes bronzées. Étrangement, elle se sentait très à l'aise en compagnie du blond mais ce fut de courte durée. La porte de la loge privée s'ouvrit sur la belle et ténébreuse Lexa Donati qui ne la vit pas tout de suite. Elle enlaça affectueusement le beau blond qui s'était rapidement rapproché d'elle pour la saluer et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Après avoir retiré ses lunettes de soleil, les yeux émeraudes se tournèrent rapidement vers Clarke qui se sentit presque sondée entièrement, la faisant se trémousser sur le cuir blanc. Lexa lui accorda un sourire charmant en s'approchant d'elle pour lui tendre la main. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la main de la blonde se saisit rapidement de cette dernière autrement que pour une poignée de mains. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Clarke qui sentit son cœur battre fort à ce contact. Elle amena ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la propriétaire qui lui sourit finement avant d'aller poser deux bises polies sur les joues de son invitée.

\- Bonjour Madame Donati, balbutia finalement la médecin.

\- Bonjour Madame Griffin.

Clarke grimaça, elle aurait aimé que la brune l'appelle par son prénom. Comme si son interlocutrice avait entendu ses pensées, elle reprit :

\- Si je vous appelle Clarke, vous devrez m'appeler Lexa, sourit-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit la blonde tout sourire.

\- C'est bon, j'ai parié mon cœur ! Lança la voix de Finn qui se figea devant l'étrange scène devant laquelle il était.

Sa petite amie était debout, une main dans celle d'une bombe sexuelle brune millionnaire et avait les joues roses de gêne ou d'autre chose… Comme si elles avaient été surprises, Clarke retira sa main rapidement pour s'avancer vers son petit ami.

\- Lexa, je vous présente Finn, mon petit ami. Finn, voici Lexa Donati, c'est elle qui m'a gentiment invité à partager sa loge privée pour regarder la course.

\- Je connais déjà Madame Donati pour sa générosité envers la cellule anti-mafia, sourit Finn.

Lexa sembla l'analyser avant de demander poliment :

\- Vous devez être le Sous Lieutenant Finn Collins dont m'a parlé le Capitaine Blake ?

\- Le capitaine vous a parlé de moi ? S'étonna le brun flatté.

\- Il m'a assuré que vous étiez l'un de ses meilleurs éléments dans la lutte contre la mafia.

\- Waouh je ne pensais pas que Bell… Le Capitaine Blake pensait ça de moi. Ravi de vous rencontrer en chair et en os Madame Donati. Je vous admire sincèrement, votre subvention va beaucoup nous aider.

\- Le plaisir est réciproque Monsieur Collins.

Étonnamment, Clarke remarqua que la brune ne s'était pas montrée aussi familière qu'avec elle. Pas de proposition pour s'appeler par leur prénom respectif. De plus, leur présentation se termina par une poignée de mains polie. Une certaine distance semblait s'être installée entre Lexa et Finn.

\- Vous avez une sacrée poigne Madame Donati, grimaça t-il ce qui fit rire intérieurement Clarke qui se souvenait de sa première poignée avec la brune : douloureuse.

\- Je dirige beaucoup d'hommes dans mon travail Monsieur Collins. Pour se faire respecter, il faut être plus craint qu'aimée. Ce n'est pas une douce caresse que les hommes cherchent dans une poignée de main virile mais bien une forme d'autorité.

\- J'imagine qu'être à la tête d'une aussi grosse fortune que celle des Donati donne mais retire aussi certains privilèges.

\- Vous pensez juste Monsieur Collins.

Une annonce dans les enceintes de la loge termina la conversation aux allures étranges. Finn s'excusa pour une envie pressante auprès de sa petite amie bien que la course allait commencer. Clarke en profita pour détailler la grande brune qui portait une robe noire et non un de ses tailleurs serrés et parfaitement ajustés qu'elle semblait avoir l'habitude de porter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les doigts fins tenant le verre de cocktail que buvait doucement Lexa. La peau de son visage était basanée, soulignant les origines siciliennes de la femme. Son front était haut et dégagé et bien qu'elle semblait s'approcher de la trentaine comme elle, elle trouva que ses joues avaient encore un aspect juvénile. Elles semblaient très douces, tout comme ses lèvres charnues recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre très discret. Ses yeux verts quand à eux, étaient mis en valeur par un mascara noir sur les cils dont un trait fin d'eye-liner épousait et terminait la forme avec grâce. Cette jeune femme respirait le calme et la maîtrise et Clarke se demanda un instant si elle était vraiment réelle, car elle ressemblait à ces magnifiques personnes à jamais prisonnières de leur plâtre de sculptures dans les musées et galeries qu'elle se plaisait à visiter dans ses temps libres.

\- Comment votre compagnon a t-il parié Clarke ?

La question désarçonna la blonde de sa contemplation secrète. Sa main se mit à tapoter nerveusement le cuir blanc tandis que le regard inquisiteur de Lexa la fixait avec curiosité.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, souffla t-elle.

\- Faites-moi voir votre ticket.

Clarke s'exécuta et tendit le ticket que la brune attrapa doucement pour y lire les numéros. Son regard se tourna vers l'écran présentant les différents champions de la course.

\- Hm, il y a de l'idée… S'autorisa à dire la brune.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Il est parti sur un pari trio.

\- J'imagine qu'il s'agit de deviner qui arrivera aux trois premières places ?

\- Exactement, sourit Lexa en lui rendant son ticket, amusée.

\- Je vous sens moqueuse. Dois-je comprendre que Finn a fait un mauvais choix ?

\- Oh, son choix est très bon... Si ça avait été une course banale et non un Grand Prix. Je pense simplement qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance aux prestiges des chevaux qui courent aujourd'hui. Le passé n'est pas le présent.

\- Avez-vous parié vous ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Et quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- J'ai parié sur ma jument. Gagnante.

\- Vous avez une jument ?

\- Infinity Star, la numéro 8.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un nom de cheval de course extraordinaire, sourit la blonde.

\- Et pourtant elle a remporté plus de 250 000 € de gains, lui confia Lexa amusée.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Clarke.

\- Ce Grand Prix rassemble des chevaux de 7 à 10 ans ayant gagné au minimum 250 000€ au cours d'une année. Ma jument a couru dans nombre de courses et Grand Prix au cours de celle-ci.

\- La vache… Marmonna la doctoresse.

Elle se demandait bien comment un vulgaire canasson pouvait brasser autant d'argent mais elle se garda bien de le dire. Elle regarda le ticket de Finn qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il l'enlaça par derrière tandis qu'elle se tenait maintenant près de Lexa qui fixait debout du regard la piste à travers les grandes vitres. Celle-ci tourna un regard peu intéressé vers le couple quand la blonde se cala contre le jeune homme pour profiter de l'étreinte.

Les tribunes débordaient de monde et elle se sentit bien heureuse d'être tranquillement installée dans une loge privée pour admirer la course. Aden de son côté se posta aux côtés de sa sœur pour mieux admirer l'entrée de leur jument familiale. Elle était grande et fine, très calme comparé à ses concurrents qui étaient pour la majorité en muscles et très tendus.

\- Elle est magnifique, sourit Aden en embrassant la joue de sa sœur qui sourit.

\- Un peu maigrichonne pour une gagnante, remarqua Finn.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, s'amusa le blond.

\- Little Bastard est bien plus côté qu'Infinity tout comme Mon Amour À La Française. C'est quoi ce nom sérieux, grogna t-il.

\- Lexa dit que tu vas perdre. J'espère que tu n'as pas parié trop d'argent ? Demanda sa petite amie.

\- Hm, 5000 euros pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu es malade ! Finn enfin ! Tu n'as pas cet argent !

\- Mes gains peuvent se multiplier par dix si j'ai le trio gagnant ma puce !

\- Non mais je rêve, grommela la blonde en se détachant du brun pour aller bouder à son opposé.

Le brun grimaça tandis que Lexa se délectait de la petite scène de couple. Nul doute que le brun allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure dans moins d'une demi heure car les chevaux sur lesquels il avait parié ne faisaient pas partie des plans de la mafia. Gustus s'était personnellement assuré de visiter les jockeys pour leur proposer un petit arrangement en bonne et dû forme.

* * *

« Little Bastard remonte en flèche ! Ouiii il se donne à fond dans le dernier tournant de cette course ! Oh mon DIEU ! Mais que se passe t-il ?! La numéro 8 Infinity Star remonte telle une étoile filante de sa cinquième position ! Elle se détache du groupe pour mieux se lâcher sur les derniers cinq cent mètres ! Elle arrive sur le trio gagnant ! Non ! Mon Amour ne se laisse pas faire ! Il refuse de céder sa seconde place ! Mais Infinity Star ne lâche rien ! Elle pique un sprint hallucinant ! »

\- NON ! Hurla Finn en cognant contre les vitres en voyant la jument alezane dépasser de justesse le trio gagnant sur lequel il avait joué.

Clarke regarda les chevaux passer la ligne d'arrivée d'un air dépité : ils venaient de perdre un salaire en l'espace de cinq minutes. Bien qu'elle était en formation de chirurgienne, elle n'était pas encore payée comme une reine et Finn était loin de toucher beaucoup d'argent avec son poste dans la police. Elle poussa un soupir tandis qu'Aden lui, hurlait de joie en secouant le ticket de sa sœur.

\- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Scandait-il.

\- Aden du calme, lui rappela la femme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Désolée Anya, on a gagné putain ! Elle a gagné ! Tu avais raison grande sœur !

Lexa lui sourit finement pour se tourner vers Clarke qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et prête à étrangler son petit-ami.

\- Les aléas des paris, sourit-elle.

\- Putain j'étais sûr de gagner avec ce trio ma puce je te jure ! J'avais fait des recherches et tout !

\- Finn, tais-toi avant que je te fasse manger ton ticket. Tu n'as pas cet argent ! C'est mon argent que tu as parié, pas le tien. Comment vais-je payer l'appartement ce mois-ci ?!

Cela fit hausser un sourcil à la brune qui se tourna vers le petit ami de la blonde :

\- Vous pariez de l'argent qui ne vous appartient pas ?

\- Je lui ai emprunté… Je vais lui rendre, se justifia t-il.

\- Je l'espère pour vous.

Elle se retint de rajouter quelque chose et donna son ticket à son homme de main s'appelant Ryder pour qu'il aille réclamer ses gains afin de les transformer en un chèque pour l'association dont elle était la marraine. Alors que Clarke descendait d'un air colérique les escaliers, Gustus tendit une carte professionnelle :

\- Docteur Griffin, Becca m'a demandé de vous transmettre que notre famille recherche actuellement un médecin/chirurgien personnel.

Clarke se rappela soudainement que le médecin de sa patronne était mort dans la tentative d'assassinat de cette dernière. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout en médecin de famille, elle qui était si engagée pour l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait, mais au vu des tendances de jeux de Finn, il allait peut-être falloir envisager une seconde rentrée d'argent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup : ses soirées poker entre amis le laissaient souvent sans le sou et elle se retrouvait souvent seule à payer les frais de la vie quotidienne. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles leur couple mourait à petit feu bien qu'elle aimait à oublier cette addiction aux jeux qu'avait Finn. Malgré son salaire agréable de médecin, elle avait dû mal à mettre de l'argent de côté avec les dépenses et dettes régulières de son petit ami.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, merci Monsieur Giordano.

Gustus sembla apprécier qu'elle utilise son nom de famille. Cette femme était loin d'être stupide. Il surprit le regard intéressé de Lexa après le départ de la blonde et se contenta d'un simple signe de tête pour signifier que la première approche était faite… En toute innocence.

* * *

Finn sortit du commissariat après avoir salué ses collègues d'un signe. Ce soir là, il rentrait à pied : Clarke lui avait gentiment demandé sa voiture pour pouvoir sortir avec Octavia et autant dire qu'il avait nombre d'efforts à fournir pour réussir à se faire pardonner de la grosse perte d'argent que sa petite amie avait dû payer suite à la course du Grand Prix de Sicile il y a deux semaines. Mains dans les poches et changé en tenue de civil, il avançait d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de Syracuse. Leur appartement n'était qu'à vingt-cinq minutes de marche. Les rues étaient vides à cette heure tardive, il devait être autour des trois heures du matin. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue, il repéra deux hommes se mettre en marche dans sa direction. Il décida d'accélérer le pas, soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Un nouveau coup d'œil lui permit de confirmer ses soupçons : on le suivait. Il continua à marcher imperturbable, tout en surveillant discrètement et alors qu'il n'était qu'à moins de cinq minutes de l'appartement, il se mit à courir.

Les pas s'accélèrent derrière lui et alors qu'il pensait être hors de danger, un marchand de superette de nuit qui rentrait ses derniers produits tendit sa jambe pour le faire tomber. Finn s'étala sur le sol avant de se faire soulever par le col par l'un des deux hommes qui le suivaient. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les trois dans une ruelle sombre. Un grand bruit s'ensuivit quand le corps du brun se heurta dans les conteneurs à ordures.

\- Alors Collins, on essaye de nous éviter ? Lui susurra un homme en chemise noire.

\- Pas du tout, se défendit-il. Vous m'avez fait peur c'est tout. Les flics ne sont pas très bien vus ces derniers temps.

\- Les voleurs non plus, si tu veux savoir.

\- Je ne suis pas un voleur !

\- Où est l'argent que tu nous dois ? La date de paiement est dépassée.

\- J'ai un peu de retard… Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il.

\- Désolé ? Ricana le deuxième. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre de ton pardon ? Un homme qui ne paye pas ses dettes est un homme mort.

Une lame se déplia pour aller se coller sous la gorge du jeune homme qui retint sa respiration.

\- Attends ! Je vais tout vous rembourser et avec les intérêts !

\- Mensonges !

\- Je le jure ! Laisse-moi juste deux jours ! Je paierai en liquide !

La peau commença à saigner sous l'appui du mafieux mais son collègue le stoppa d'un geste.

\- Dernière chance Collins, la prochaine fois c'est ta petite amie qui paiera pour toi. En nature.

\- Clarke ?! Non ! Elle y est pour rien !

\- Balance-moi ce déchet là où il doit être !

Un coup de poing partit en plein dans le visage du jeune homme avant qu'il ne se sente soulevé pour atterrir directement dans un des conteneurs plein d'ordures. Le brun se retint de vomir sous l'odeur pestilentielle. Il grimaça de douleur avant de se relever pour sortir tant bien que mal et se remettre en marche vers l'appartement non sans vérifier plusieurs fois ses arrières.

Les deux mafieux n'avaient pas traîné après être sortis de la ruelle, celui à la chemise noire s'alluma une cigarette et tout en expirant la fumée il sourit :

\- J'espère qu'il ne paiera pas.

\- Pour avoir le plaisir de tuer un poulet ?

\- On ne le tuera pas. Un poulet qui chante est bien plus utile, mais j'irais m'occuper de sa mignonne petite blonde en guise de paiement.

\- Tss… Les femmes te perdront un jour Quint, elles te rendent faible.

\- Ta gueule, si j'étais faible, les Barzetti ne m'auraient pas octroyé le privilège de m'occuper de cette petite salope de Costia Adamo. Je me rappelle encore… ses supplications lorsque je la violais et qu'elle appelait cette bâtarde que ces traîtres aiment appeler Dona aujourd'hui.

\- Ne t'en vante pas dans la rue, il y a des oreilles partout. Si la Dona l'apprend, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour trouver qui a tué sa petite amourette de jeunesse.

Un rictus sadique se dessina sur le bas de son visage tandis que Quint glissait une main sur son crâne rasé.

* * *

Quand Clarke rentra à l'appartement, elle le trouva sans dessus dessous avec un Finn au bord de la crise de nerfs qui fouillait dans leur cachette d'argent.

\- Finn ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je cherche l'argent qu'il y avait ici !

\- Pourquoi faire ? L'interrogea t-elle durement.

\- J'en ai besoin !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil ?

La médecin s'approcha pour saisir le visage de son petit ami et y voir son œil gonflé. Nul doute qu'il avait été frappé.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- C'est pas important…

\- Si ça l'est ! Tu es policier ! Depuis quand on frappe la police ?!

\- J'étais en civil… Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon job.

\- C'est encore un jeu d'argent, c'est ça ?

Finn baissa les yeux avant de laisser des larmes couler le long de ses joues et d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je suis tellement désolée mon cœur… Je ne te mérite vraiment pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

\- C'est… C'est de l'argent que je devais avant qu'on ne se rencontre je le jure… J'étais encore en études pour passer Sous-Lieutenant et tout seul, je galérais à m'en sortir… Les banques me refusaient les prêts alors j'ai emprunté de l'argent à des types lors d'une soirée poker. Ça avait l'air honnête mais les intérêts sont devenus très vite impossible à rembourser. Ils m'ont proposé de me laisser deux ans pour me refaire. Je pensais qu'ils avaient oublié…

\- Tu as emprunté de l'argent à des hommes que tu ne connais pas ? Fit Clarke soudain blanche.

La blonde expira lentement alors qu'elle était accroupie près de Finn qui pleurait. Bon sang qu'elle avait envie de l'étriper à ce moment précis mais le voir dans cette détresse la rendait tout autant malheureuse. Quand grandirait-il un jour ? Elle soupira avant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'inciter à venir se serrer contre elle et lui frotter doucement le dos pour le calmer.

\- Combien est-ce que tu dois ?

\- Cinquante mille euros.

Clarke manqua tomber à la renverse sous la mention d'une telle somme. Elle se détacha de lui pour se relever et marcher d'un air paniqué dans la pièce.

\- Cinquante mille… Bordel mais qui peut fournir une telle somme ?! Quand dois-tu les payer ?

\- Dans deux jours. En liquide…

\- Tu dois en parler à Bellamy !

\- Hors de question ! Je perdrais mon boulot, je ne peux pas ! Clarke… Ils m'ont menacé de te faire du mal si jamais je ne payais pas… Je vais me présenter à eux même sans l'argent…

\- Pour qu'ils te tuent ? Est-ce que tu réfléchis un peu bon sang ?! Mieux vaut perdre ton travail que ta vie.

\- Tu pourrais m'avancer une telle somme…? Hésita t-il.

\- Comment je le pourrais Finn ? J'ai déjà dû m'arranger avec le propriétaire pour le payer le mois prochain ! Je te signale que tu as fumé mon précédent salaire dans cette course hippique merdique ! Mes comptes sont quasiment à secs avec tes putains de conneries !

Finn sembla réfléchir un instant à la mention des courses hippiques.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec cette Lexa Donati non ?

\- Quel est le rapport ?! S'offusqua Clarke.

\- Peut-être qu'elle accepterait de prêter…

\- STOP ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il n'est pas question que je demande de l'argent à Lexa Donati ou Becca Giordano ! Ce sont tes conneries pas les miennes ! J'ai une réputation à tenir !

\- Oui tu as raison… Je suis désolé… Soupira t-il.

Clarke glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds ondulés en soupirant : elle qui venait de passer une bonne soirée, voilà que Finn la ruinait de nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle avait très peur pour le brun. Payer le prix fort pour une erreur de jeunesse…

\- Tu dors sur le canapé cette nuit, le prévint-elle en allant s'enfermer dans la chambre.

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort alors que Clarke sortait du SUV Porsche gris métallisé que conduisait l'homme s'appelant Gustus. Elle avait eu beau réfléchir toute la nuit, la seule solution pour sortir Finn de ses ennuis d'argent était qu'elle travaille personnellement pour les Giordano et qu'elle demande une grosse avance. Elle avait appelé le numéro sur la carte que le garde du corps de la Donati lui avait donné et était tombé sur ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas dit la raison de ce changement d'avis précipité évidemment mais avait proposé d'organiser une rencontre au plus vite afin de discuter des attentes de Becca.

La blonde se paralysa devant les chiens de garde noirs qui s'approchèrent d'elle pour la renifler et la jauger en grognant légèrement. Gustus les chassa avec un ordre en sicilien ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à la jeune médecin. Étaient-ils dressés avec ce langage ? Le grand brun lui fit signe de la suivre, aussi s'appliqua t-elle à marcher dans ses pas. La propriété de Becca était immense et perdue dans les hauteurs de l'île tout comme les plus belles propriétés de celle-ci. Elle arriva finalement à une terrasse après avoir longé ce qui semblait être un court de tennis privé où des enfants jouaient avec énergie, surveillés par un homme du même style que Gustus. Becca était assise à une immense table en pierre en compagnie de Lexa, elles buvaient visiblement un café et des assiettes empilées ainsi que d'autres victuailles entamées indiquaient qu'elles avaient déjeuné ensemble.

Quand le regard de la belle brune se leva sur elle, Clarke se sentit horriblement gênée. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir inférieure, or bien qu'elle cachait son jeu, ce qu'elle allait faire là n'était autre qu'une vente de ses capacités professionnelles.

\- Clarke ! Quel plaisir de vous recevoir dans ma propriété ! Depuis le temps que je vous invite à venir profiter de la piscine et du court de tennis !

\- Bonjour Becca… Merci de me recevoir aussi vite, répondit poliment la blonde. Lexa, rajouta t-elle avec un signe de tête poli pour la brune.

\- Installez-vous ma belle ! Voulez-vous un café ? J'espère que la présence de Lexa ne vous dérange pas, nous avions prévu de nous voir aujourd'hui et je dois dire que votre appel m'a pour le moins surprise !

\- Aucun problème. Je veux bien un verre d'eau si vous avez, souffla Clarke en s'installant en face des deux femmes.

Tandis qu'on apportait un grand verre d'eau fraîche à la blonde, Lexa s'amusa à observer de derrière ses lunettes de soleil les mimiques du corps de la jeune femme qui démontrait tous les signes du malaise et de l'inconfort. La jeune médecin semblait avoir honte d'être ici. Ses belles mains se saisirent du grand verre pour boire lentement et profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur. Son visage était un vrai plaisir pour les yeux et sa gorge semblait délicieuse. La brune se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait sans doute y poser quelques baisers. Pour oublier cette pensée, elle se contenta d'amener sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Becca semblait ne plus en pouvoir d'attendre après Clarke qui n'osait pas prendre la parole, aussi décida t-elle d'entamer la conversation :

\- Alors dites-moi Clarke, avez-vous réfléchie à la proposition que Gustus vous a faite par mon intermédiaire ?

La blonde se lécha les lèvres avant de se les mordiller d'hésitation, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre les pupilles de Lexa qui se délecta de sa position de force derrière ses verres teintés. Cette femme avait un charme naturel qui avait tendance à un peu trop la distraire.

\- Votre offre est tentante Becca, mais j'aimerais savoir si je pourrais continuer à travailler à l'hôpital ?

\- Bien entendu Clarke, je ne vais pas vous monopoliser 24h sur 24h ! Si je vous ai proposé ce poste c'est uniquement parce que j'ai assez confiance en vous et vos capacités pour devenir mon médecin de famille ainsi que celui des Donati.

Les yeux azurs de Clarke se tournèrent vers Lexa qui semblait tout aussi surprise de l'annonce de Becca.

\- Vous avez aussi besoin d'un médecin de famille Lexa ? S'étonna Clarke.

\- Apparemment, répondit la brune qui s'était rapidement reprise.

\- Lexa a tendance à trop se surmener. Mon précédent médecin ne cessait de le dire mais elle refuse d'entendre. J'imagine qu'une jeune docteur aussi acharnée que vous réussira à la convaincre de déléguer certaines de ses tâches.

Lexa secoua doucement la tête, amusée par la tentative de sa fidèle amie pour l'obliger à se reposer un peu.

\- Si elle est aussi caractérielle que vous l'êtes Becca, je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire, sourit la blonde légèrement amusée.

\- Je suis sûre que vous réussirez à la convaincre. Bien, nous allons pouvoir signer votre contrat alors.

Gustus amena une pochette en cuir noir dans laquelle se trouvait un contrat d'une dizaine de pages ainsi qu'un stylo Mont Blanc aux tons bleus océan magnifique. Clarke expira lentement en se saisissant de ce dernier pour l'observer. Elle entrait dans le monde du luxe et cela la terrifiait. Bien sûr elle avait été élevée dans un monde aisé grâce à sa mère médecin et son père ingénieur mais celui de Becca Giordano et Lexa Donati était un cran au dessus. Ce stylo devait valoir une petite fortune. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le contrat qui lui paraissait bien trop épais pour un contrat normal. Timidement, elle se mit à le lire sous le regard des deux femmes.

\- Il y a beaucoup de clauses à respecter… Souffla t-elle impressionnée.

\- C'est l'inconvénient d'être notre médecin de famille.

\- Accepter si nécessaire l'escorte d'un garde du corps ? S'étonna t-elle en tournant une page.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler comment mon dernier médecin a terminé ?

\- Non non… Être toujours disponible et à n'importe quel moment… Pouvez-vous être plus précise ?

\- Bien sûr, je peux tout comme Lexa ou Aden son jeune frère, vous appeler afin de vous faire venir n'importe quel jour et à n'importe quelle heure.

\- Excusez-moi d'être aussi pointilleuse… Mais imaginons que je sois en intervention chirurgicale… Comment dois-je procéder ?

\- Vous appelez un relais pour vous remplacer.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Abandonner un de ses patients ? Comment le pourrait-elle ? Ce que lui demandait Becca était impossible.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir accepter cette clause Becca… Soyons sérieuses…

\- Donc vous estimez la vie de Madame Donati ou la mienne moins importante que celle d'un inconnu ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… S'offusqua presque Clarke. Déontologiquement, c'est à l'encontre de mes convictions. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner une personne blessée que j'opère pour me déplacer afin de diagnostiquer et soigner un rhume par exemple.

\- Il le faudra pourtant Clarke si vous voulez travailler pour nous.

\- Je vois…

Les doigts de la blonde continuèrent à tourner les pages en silence avant de se figer devant son salaire :

\- Cinquante-cinq mille euros par mois ? Balbutia t-elle.

\- À combien estimez-vous vos capacités Clarke ? Je peux monter jusqu'à soixante dix mille euros si vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes une jeune femme très talentueuse.

Lexa se garda bien d'intervenir face à la faiblesse de Becca. En affaires on ne propose pas plus du prix convenu avant que l'autre partie n'ait fait une contre-offre…

\- Becca ce n'était pas un reproche… Je touche actuellement entre cinq et six mille euros par mois avec l'hôpital. Vous multipliez par dix mes revenus avec ce contrat de travail. Votre ancien médecin touchait une pareille somme ?

\- Il me coûtait cent mille euros par mois, son ancienneté et sa popularité jouaient en sa faveur. Je vous laisse imaginer combien il m'extorquait par an, sourit-elle.

La médecin se laissa glisser au fond de son fauteuil de jardin, complètement abasourdie.

\- Clarke, allons, vous savez très bien que malgré vos débuts vous méritez cet argent.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Je sauve des vies parce que c'est mon devoir, je ne le fais pas pour l'argent… J'ai l'impression d'être une voleuse.

\- Voleur est celui qui utilise de l'argent ne lui appartenant pas, lança Lexa en retirant ses lunettes de soleil pour fixer ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de la médecin.

Clarke baissa les yeux sous cette estocade douloureuse. Elle savait très bien de qui parlait la brune : Finn.

\- Très bien, j'accepte.

\- Magnifique ! S'exclama Becca ravie. Augusta ! Allez chercher l'un de mes meilleurs champagnes ! Nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans notre grande famille !

\- Becca… Juste une chose… Pourrais-je vous demander un immense service ?

\- Demandez ! Demandez !

\- Est-il possible de me faire une avance sur mon premier salaire…? En liquide si possible…

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! Je vais appeler mon banquier immédiatement ! Sourit la politicienne en se levant pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Lexa s'était redressée dans son fauteuil à cette demande plutôt inattendue de la part de la blonde qui cinq minutes plus tôt se refusait à toucher une si grosse somme d'argent. Sa veste de tailleur était soigneusement pliée sur une chaise près d'elle, aussi lorsqu'elle se pencha pour mieux fixer Clarke, sa chemise blanche offrit de par sa position une vue magnifique sur un léger décolleté loin d'être désagréable pour les yeux. Clarke s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en voyant la brune si intrusive rien que par un regard. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux de sa poitrine en sentant ses joues s'échauffer et se saisit de son verre d'eau pour faire passer son trouble comme un facteur provoqué par la chaleur extérieure.

\- Cinquante-cinq mille euros en liquide… Vous comptez vous offrir un weekend en amoureux sur une île privée Clarke ?

\- Pas vraiment non…

\- Dites-moi la vérité. Je sais d'avance que vous avez accepté par pure obligation.

\- Quoi ? Non… Je vous assure.

\- Ne mentez pas ! Je vous l'interdis. Lança durement Lexa en claquant sa main sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter la blonde.

Devant la mine effrayée de Clarke, la brune humidifia ses lèvres en claquant légèrement de la langue. Elle prit une inspiration avant de se reprendre :

\- Pardonnez ma colère. Je ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un me ment. Je n'avais pas à vous parler de la sorte. Vous n'avez rien signé encore.

\- Parce que vous comptez me parler ainsi quand je travaillerai pour vous ? S'enquit la blonde loin d'être prête à se laisser rosser gratuitement.

\- Non, fit Lexa en fixant son regard dans celui de Clarke.

Comme celle-ci détournait à nouveau les yeux, la brune se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver près de Clarke. Elle amena ses doigts fins sur le visage de la docteur pour l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Regardez-moi quand je vous parle Clarke.

\- Désolée… Souffla la blonde effrayée.

\- Dites-moi la vérité : est-ce que je vous fais peur ?

Clarke se mordit les lèvres à cette question. Est-ce que cette Lexa lui faisait peur ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'effrayait. Son aura était écrasante d'autorité et au plus profond d'elle-même elle était morte de trouille face aux réactions que son corps développait devant la magnifique brune.

\- … Oui, avoua t-elle finalement.

\- Bien. C'est un bon début, acquiesça la brune. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous allez faire de cet argent.

\- … Je vais le donner à Finn.

\- Votre compagnon ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi en a t-il besoin ?

\- Il en a besoin, c'est tout, fit la blonde en secouant la tête.

Les doigts de Lexa se firent un peu plus appuyés sur la peau de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle semblait la fouiller au plus profond d'elle-même avec ces maudites pupilles vertes inquisitrices.

\- Il doit une grosse somme d'argent à des hommes que je ne connais pas, avoua t-elle.

\- Vous vous vendez pour lui ?

\- Il a toujours été là pour moi… Je l'aime…

\- Et lui vous aime t-il vraiment pour vous traiter aussi durement ? Vous prostitueriez-vous pour lui s'il vous le demandait ?

\- Non bien sûr que non… Répondit Clarke en secouant la tête.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que vous venez de faire Docteur Griffin. Cet argent est le vôtre pas le sien. Il a déjà abusé de votre générosité lors de la course il y a deux semaines. Quand allez-vous poser des limites ?

\- Ce sera la dernière fois que je l'aide. S'il recommence ce sera terminé. Il m'a promis qu'il arrêterait…

\- Je l'espère sincèrement pour vous Clarke.

Clarke sentit le contact se rompre entre elle et Lexa lorsque celle-ci retira ses doigts, ce qui lui provoqua un léger pincement au cœur. Bien qu'elle avait été sincèrement effrayée par le comportement de la grande et charismatique femme, elle avait été plus qu'émoustillée par l'intérêt qu'elle lui avait porté en plus de ce contact physique. Quel patron irait interroger aussi intimement son futur employé sur sa vie privée ?

Becca revint avec le sourire et annonça à la blonde qu'un de ses hommes viendrait lui livrer son premier salaire en fin de journée. Clarke la remercia humblement avant de prétexter un rendez-vous urgent après avoir regardé son portable. Elle signa le contrat rapidement en parafant toutes les pages de ses initiales avant de disparaître de la propriété.

Lexa s'approcha de Gustus avant qu'il ne se mette à suivre Clarke jusqu'à la voiture pour la raccompagner chez elle :

\- Trouve-moi des informations sur ce Finn Collins et fais le suivre.

* * *

 _ **Alors est-ce que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ? Avez-vous envie de défoncer Finn et vous agenouiller devant Lexa (moi oui perso xD) ? :D Je vous dis à lundi prochain ! D'autres personnages feront leur apparition dans le chapitre 3 !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! Pour patienter, je vous conseille d'aller lire Passenger Side sans oublier de laisser une review ! MagRd le mérite à donnnnf !C'est ultra dur la traduction ! Je suis complètement fan ! Faites lui péter son compteur ! :D  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yoo ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 que je trouve assez calme ! Merci pour vos reviews/mp's, follows et favs, ils me font énormément plaisir :) Un grand merci au passage aux guests qui continuent de me suivre et commenter : Lois 13, ClexHeda, Aher69 et**_ _ **shameleliza !  
**_

 _ **Relecture by doubi, merci à lui. Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles règles**_

* * *

Le garage Del Corvo tenue par Raven Reyes restait le meilleur pour venir faire réparer ou trafiquer ses véhicules au moindre coût. Celui-ci était situé dans la campagne lointaine de Syracuse non loin du hameau de Cassibile. L'endroit était parfait aux yeux de la mécanicienne : complètement perdu dans la campagne et en plus du garage, elle avait un terrain qu'elle avait transformé en une casse-auto de taille moyenne où elle pouvait récupérer des pièces sur les épaves que les dépanneurs de la région lui apportaient contre une bouchée de pain. Son garage avait rapidement intéressé la mafia.

Aussi, à peine un mois après son installation, avait-elle reçu la visite d'hommes de main de différentes familles mafieuses installées pour négocier au sujet de quelques affaires malhonnêtes. Bien que Raven était loin d'être la personne la plus intègre et honnête de l'île, elle restait une personne brillante et sachant renifler les bons plans. Si l'argent aurait pu l'intéresser, aucune des sommes proposées ne valaient le coup d'y risquer sa peau ou son affaire. Les menaces et la violence n'avaient rien changé puisque l'intelligente brune cachait derrière son comptoir un bon gros fusil de chasse qu'elle se plaisait à sortir lorsque son compteur de patience était atteint, sans compter les petits pièges ingénieux qu'elle avait conçu pour empêcher les téméraires de venir lui saboter son entreprise de nuit. Nombre de branleurs s'étaient pris un plomb dans le cul, lui assurant alors une réputation de corbeau maudit.

Néanmoins, celle qui l'avait fait changer d'avis n'était autre que celle que tous dans le milieu aimait à appeler Dona. Elle se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre. Pas d'homme de main pour faire l'intermédiaire, Lexa Donati avait fait le déplacement pour jauger de ses propres yeux la qualité de la marchandise… Oh oui, elle se rappelait la façon dont elles s'étaient fixées du regard avec cet air sauvage et affamé toutes les deux. Alors que son fusil se baissait, ses yeux marrons étaient venus apprécier les courbes superbes du corps de la riche héritière qui n'avait pas paru gênée une seule seconde de se présenter comme la Dona de la Sicile en personne. La mécanicienne avait alors su immédiatement qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, elle avait attrapé la brune par la taille pour coller leurs deux corps et lui susurrer un « Bellisima » à l'oreille afin de mieux la charmer pour ensuite amener ses lèvres…

\- REYES BORDEL ! Beugla la voix de Wick en frappant contre la porte du bureau de la mécanicienne.

\- Hein ?! Que… Quoi ? On nous attaque ?!

Raven sursauta de son vieux canapé défoncé en retirant le chiffon sale qu'elle avait sur les yeux. Elle essuya aussi d'un mouvement rapide le léger filet de bave qui s'était échappé de sa bouche. Sans doute dû à son feu rêve fantasmagorique sur sa patronne secrète. Elle se frotta les yeux d'un air bougon avant de hurler :

\- Putain Wick je faisais un rêve hyper agréable ! TU FAIS CHIER ! Si tu m'as réveillé pour rien je te jure que je te ferais rentrer dans la broyeuse avant ce soir pour avoir le plaisir de te voir ressortir en format cube !

\- Il y a une commande spéciale pour toi alors magne-toi le fion !

La mécano grommela encore un peu avant d'enfiler en vitesse son treillis noir et son débardeur blanc tâché de partout pour ne pas se montrer en sous-vêtements devant son client. Elle haussa un sourcil en récupérant sur son bureau un string rose.

\- Hm… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Ta proprio a dû t'oublier la nuit dernière…

Le sous-vêtement termina dans la corbeille à papiers. La brune déverrouilla la porte de son bureau pour se diriger machinalement vers le comptoir des commandes. Ses doigts se saisirent d'un gobelet propre pour se servir un café plus que tiède. Elle grimaça tout en renversant celui-ci par terre d'un air dégoûté :

\- Putain Wick, tu l'as fait avec tes chaussettes ce café ? Il est infecte !

\- Au moins je fais du café ! Répondit le blond penché sur le moteur d'une voiture.

\- Je me demande bien à quoi je te paye bon à rien !

\- Reyes, j'ai pas toute la journée, l'appela la voix d'une belle femme avec des mèches blondes.

\- Ooooh Anya ! Que me vaut le privilège de ta visite ?! S'exclama Raven en sautillant jusque derrière le comptoir de commandes.

Anya fixa d'un air blasé la jeune femme devant elle. Elle savait que la mécanicienne la tenait en admiration depuis qu'elle était venue pour une commande : celle-ci l'avait longuement harcelé pour partager un verre en sa compagnie, ce qu'avait bien entendu refusé la mafieuse. Malheureusement Raven était très capricieuse et refusait de traiter avec les subordonnées, aussi faisait-elle partie du trio gagnant ayant le privilège de passer les commandes avec Ryder et Gustus.

\- Que puis-je pour toi beauté fatale ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un nouveau SUV Porsche.

\- Hm hm… Pour quand ?

\- Tu as trois semaines.

\- Tu l'auras dans deux si tu acceptes de prendre un café avec moi, lui proposa la mécanicienne avec un sourire goguenard et des yeux en cœur.

\- À dans deux semaines Reyes, répondit Anya en posant une enveloppe épaisse avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Hey ! Ça veut dire oui pour le café alors ?

Seul un majeur levé lui répondit ce qui la fit ricaner. Elle récupéra l'enveloppe pour la planquer dans une de ses nombreuses poches de pantalon.

\- T'as pas encore compris que cette nana était hétéro ou quoi ?

\- J'm'en fous, qui ne tente rien n'a rien héhé. Tu devrais le savoir Wick.

Les mains du blond vinrent se poser délicatement sur la taille de la brune qui se détacha d'un air offusqué avant de lui claquer la joue :

\- Aïe ! Mais tu as dit que…

\- Plus jamais Wick. Une fois ça m'a suffit. C'était vraiment trop bizarre après au réveil.

\- Hm… Ouais c'est vrai, c'était chelou, sourit-il.

\- Va bosser sale pervers maintenant. Et bas les pattes.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, se moqua le blond en repartant vers son véhicule.

* * *

\- INCAPABLES ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! Hurla une femme la cinquantaine passée sur deux hommes devant elle qui avaient le regard fixé par terre.

\- Pardonnez-nous Madame Barzetti, mais il est impossible de s'approcher de Becca Giordano. Elle est tout le temps protégée par des gardes du corps depuis l'échec du mois dernier…

\- Peu importe ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois que cette petite garce de Lexa Donati nous a craché au visage ! Je veux cette politicienne morte !

Les hommes de main décidèrent de rester muet pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année descendit les escaliers de la demeure, jouant avec une pomme tandis que la femme attrapait tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main pour le briser au sol ou le jeter sur ses subordonnés qui n'osaient même pas se protéger.

Grand et doté d'une musculature épaisse, ses cheveux châtain étaient mi-longs et attachés en un catogan soigné. Une barbe courte et soigneusement taillée habillait son grand et fin visage. Il portait un jean noir surmonté d'une chemise blanche au col largement déboutonné. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur parfait se fixèrent sur la scène alors qu'il croquait nonchalamment dans le fruit juteux.

\- Roan ! Cette Donati nous rend la vie impossible !

\- Tu lui as rendue la sienne impossible bien avant mère. Tu ne fais que récolter les coups de bâton promis après chaque transgression.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! Cette garce nous a volé notre héritage ! Ce petit morveux d'Aden n'aurait jamais eu les épaules assez solides pour reprendre la suite de ce vieux débris de Titus ! Tout était parfait avant qu'elle ne revienne et ne se fasse appeler Dona ! Tu devrais être le Don ! Nous sommes la deuxième plus grande famille après les Donati ! C'est inadmissible !

Roan essuya un coin de sa bouche d'un air peu intéressé tandis qu'il se stoppait pour s'accouder à la balustrade du grand escalier de marbre. Ses dents croquèrent de nouveau dans le fruit, ce qui eut raison da la patience de sa mère Nia qui jeta au sol un vase hors de prix. Celui-ci se brisa avec fracas avant que la vieille femme blonde n'énonce :

\- Vol de notre titre de Don ! Vol de nos territoires et entreprises ! Coopération avec la police ! Elle leur a alloué 100 000 euros non mais tu le crois ?! Traîtresse ! Mise en échec pour éliminer cette folle de Becca Giordano ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle a trouvé les deux assassins et m'a fait envoyer la tête de l'un d'entre eux en plein milieu de la nuit ! COMMENT OSE T-ELLE M'INSULTER DE LA SORTE ?! Maintenant Emilio qui est retrouvé mort par son fils dans sa propre chambre froide de boucherie ! C'est elle c'est sûr ! C'est un message ! Elle veut la guerre et elle l'aura cette petite garce ! Tout comme à sa mère je ne lui ferais aucun cadeau !

Son fils retint un bâillement agacé. Les Barzetti avaient toujours été la seconde famille la plus importante dans le cercle de la mafia sicilienne, surveillant méticuleusement le bon moment pour récupérer le pouvoir du Don. Roan avait appris comme n'importe quel héritier comment les différentes unions arrangées des générations passées avaient permis une telle ascension sociale.

Sa mère Nia, avait pris les commandes de la famille après la mort de son frère et son mari. Elle l'avait maintes fois encouragé à aller séduire la petite fille de Don Titus alors qu'ils étaient adolescents lors des repas rassemblant toutes les familles. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Les deux jeunes s'étaient montrés tout sauf compatibles au grand damne de Titus qui aurait apprécié acquérir une paix durable au vue des antécédents opposants les deux familles contrairement à Nia qui elle, n'y avait vu qu'une magnifique occasion pour basculer le pouvoir des Donati aux Barzetti.

Nia avait perçu le rejet de Lexa comme une énième insulte au nom des Barzetti puisque la propre fille du Don, Luciana Donati avait rejeté la proposition de mariage d'Alfonso Barzetti, le frère de Nia. Ceci afin d'aller flirter et se marier secrètement avec un gangster américain qui lui avait rapidement donné une fille : Lexa Donati-Woods. Quand la mort frappa Adrian Woods suite à une affaire ayant mal tournée en Amérique, Alfonso Barzetti avait cru bon de réitérer sa demande en mariage une fois le deuil de l'américain fait, mais Luciana s'était une nouvelle fois montrée indomptable et avait de nouveau rejeté la proposition pour tomber amoureuse bien des années plus tard de Leone Moretti, un homme d'une famille mafieuse bien plus basse que la leur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit tué par la police lors d'une descente. L'héritière Donati donna naissance peu de temps après la mort de son second compagnon à Aden Donati, arrachant tout espoir aux Barzetti de réclamer le pouvoir grâce à leur héritier masculin incarné par Roan.

Outrés par tant d'insolence et de dépravation de la part de l'unique héritière de Don Titus Donati, les Barzetti avaient orchestré dans l'ombre le meurtre de Luciana qu'ils avaient maquillé en un accident de voiture banal. Malheureusement, contrairement aux indications données par leur informateur, ni Lexa ni Aden ne se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la voiture. Ce secret de famille était évidemment bien gardé et la famille avait été longuement surveillée par Don Titus qui avait soupçonné plus d'une fois une attaque interne dans sa propre mafia. Sans preuves, il lui avait été impossible de faire tomber les Barzetti. S'était alors engagé une entente très froide entre les deux grandes familles qui se transforma en véritable guerre ouverte quand Lexa vint asseoir sa personne et voler le pouvoir du précédent Don au nez de toutes les autres familles.

\- Moi, je suis d'accord pour leur faire la guerre, sourit finement une belle jeune fille brune tout en passant et frôlant d'une main les hanches de son grand frère.

Le visage de Nia, travaillé par le temps et la vengeance se leva sur sa fille qui était bien plus entreprenante que son fils aîné. Ontari était une magnifique jeune femme : grande et voluptueuse. Elle avait tout pour attirer les regards sur elle du haut de ses dix neuf ans. Ses cheveux longs étaient d'un châtain foncé brillant et ses yeux noisette savaient exactement quoi faire pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Roan suivit sa sœur qui descendait telle une assassine professionnelle les escaliers pour rejoindre leur mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mère, je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée du petit héritier des Donati cet été.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Les vacances sont arrivées, je sais où l'appâter. Une fois qu'il sera à ma merci, tu n'auras plus qu'à te débarrasser de sa sœur.

\- De vraies parraines du crime, soupira Roan en secouant la tête tout en partant vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent du regard, échangeant simplement un sourire mauvais.

* * *

Finn regardait l'heure sur son ordinateur de travail : 21h27. Il n'était pas du tout concentré aujourd'hui, incapable d'être productif pour les enquêtes ouvertes sur les agissements de la mafia. Toutes les deux minutes, il vérifiait en amenant son pied sous son bureau, que la valise pleine des cinquante cinq mille euros que Clarke lui avait donné était toujours là. Il n'avait pas osé la laisser à l'appartement de peur de se faire cambrioler. Le seul endroit où elle serait à l'abri était au travail au poste de police avec lui. Une tape sur l'épaule le fit sursauter de sa chaise : Bellamy, un grand jeune homme aux boucles noires fixa son regard sur la page vide ouverte de son ordinateur.

\- Dis donc Collins, tu crois que tu es payé à glander ? Il est où le rapport pour le boucher congelé d'il y a deux jours ?

\- Hm, désolé Bellamy. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme aujourd'hui. Demain matin au plus tard, tu l'auras sur ton bureau. Promis.

\- Ne promets pas des choses que tu ne peux pas faire Finn, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Hm.

\- On va boire un verre avec les collègues après le boulot pour fêter l'anniversaire de Bryan. Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Oh hm ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne peux pas trop traîner. Clarke me flique en ce moment et j'ai pas envie de l'énerver encore plus.

\- Elle te flique ? Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme fit une moue à la recherche d'une excuse rapide :

\- Elle croit que je vois quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'on fait juste tous des heures supp', mentit-il.

\- Oh je vois. Si tu veux je peux te signer ta feuille d'heure supp' mais ne crois pas qu'elles te seront payées mon vieux.

\- Ouais ce serait cool, ça lui permettrait de faire descendre la pression…

\- Je te fais ça pour demain Collins. Bon et bien bonne soirée avec ta copine et n'hésite pas à proposer pour boire un coup, Octavia sera ravie.

\- Yep, j'y penserais.

Il vit son supérieur quitter la pièce et regarda les minutes défiler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dix heures du soir afin de terminer son service. Il enfila sa veste, se saisit de la valise et de sa sacoche en cuir personnelle, quittant le poste de police. À nouveau il avait prêté sa voiture à Clarke car elle avait décidé d'aller directement chez ses nouveaux patrons pour leur faire passer un check-up médical complet. Autant dire que grimper à pied sur les hauteurs de l'île n'avait pas enthousiasmé la belle blonde aussi s'était-elle appropriée la voiture de son petit ami. Finn se mit en marche vers son appartement, il savait que les deux receleurs le trouveraient seuls de toute manière et cela ne loupa pas : les deux hommes l'attendaient patiemment dans la ruelle où il avait été tabassé puis jeté dans une poubelle. Il ralentit le pas prudemment avant de s'approcher d'eux et de souffler à l'homme au crâne rasé :

\- J'ai l'argent comme promis.

Le mafieux haussa un sourcil devant la mallette tendue par le jeune homme. Il l'attrapa pour le pousser brusquement à l'abri des regards. D'un geste rapide il lui arracha la valisette des mains pour l'ouvrir sur le couvercle d'un des conteneurs. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'incompréhension devant la somme exacte de la dette. Les liasses de billets étaient soigneusement rangées et empilées. Un claquement sec referma la mallette avant que son agresseur ne prenne la parole :

\- Et bien Collins, tu es plein de surprises dis-moi…

\- On est quitte maintenant… Vous allez me foutre la paix et ne jamais approcher Clarke n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment garçon… On ne maltraite jamais de bons payeurs. Où as-tu eu cet argent ?

\- C'est important ?

\- Non. Disons qu'il y a cinq mille de trop… Ce serait dommage de nous en faire cadeau. J'ai un plan pour toi si tu veux.

Finn secoua rapidement la tête de manière négative en reculant mais le deuxième homme de main se posta derrière lui pour l'empêcher de fuir.

\- Non ! Gardez tout vraiment… Je ne veux juste plus vous revoir ni vous ni personne d'autre !

\- Allons, allons, regarde…

Quint attrapa deux liasses de billets pour aller chatouiller le nez du policier avec.

\- Je te jure que c'est un plan en or…

\- Non vraiment je ne veux pas…

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu pourrais repartir avec plus de ces cinq mille euros tu sais… Pense à ce que tu pourrais acheter à ta petite chérie… Une jolie bague… Une belle voiture…

Le brun se mordilla les lèvres d'hésitation. Il mourrait d'envie de couvrir Clarke de cadeaux mais sans argent c'était plutôt difficile et sa virilité avait été bien anéantie avec sa dernière demande auprès de la jeune médecin qui s'était montrée plus que froide à son égard.

\- Juste avec les cinq mille en trop d'accord ? Souffla t-il.

\- Oui mon grand, il y a plusieurs tables ne t'en fais pas. Il me semble que tu n'es pas mauvais au poker… Sourit le rasé en glissant les liasses dans sa poche de chemise.

\- Je ne me défends pas trop mal, confia Finn plutôt flatté.

\- Hahaha ! J'aime les joueurs comme toi ! Allez viens, on t'emmène ! Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu. Demain ta petite copine aura un beau diamant à son annulaire !

Le cœur battant et chauffé par l'idée de faire plaisir à Clarke et non pas la décevoir pour une fois, Finn se mit à suivre les deux hommes jusqu'à une berline blanche.

* * *

Des cheveux blonds et bruns volaient au vent tandis que les mains de Clarke serraient doucement la taille d'Octavia qui conduisait un vespa bleu ciel sur les hauteurs de l'île.

\- Tu me sauves Octavia, vraiment ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette foutue voiture me lâche dans une côte !

\- T'inquiète pas ma belle, Blake est toujours là pour assurer ! S'amusa son amie.

\- Quand même, c'est la soirée… Tu es fatiguée de ta journée et j'arrive à trouver le moyen de te déranger…

\- C'est rien, je t'assure Clarkie. Je ne faisais rien de spécial de toute façon ! Quand est-ce que vous comptez changer cette poubelle qui sert de voiture à Finn dis-moi ?

\- Dès que j'aurais l'argent pour m'en acheter une à moi. Je commence à en avoir marre d'être dépendante de sa voiture.

\- Ohoho y'a du gaz dans l'air ou je me trompe ?

\- Un peu, confia la blonde avec une moue.

\- En même temps si vous vous engueuliez pas vous ne seriez pas un vrai couple, tenta de la rassurer la pilote.

\- Si seulement… J'en ai marre, il ne grandit pas. C'est vraiment un gamin. Il me fout dans la merde financièrement, un vrai panier percé.

\- Hahaha j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de me décrire ! Bellamy paye souvent tout seul le loyer de l'appartement qu'on partage. Mais bon c'est de bonne guerre, je suis sa petite sœur, il peut faire un effort !

L'insouciance d'Octavia fit sourire la médecin. Elle appréciait vraiment la sœur de Bellamy : elle était ouverte d'esprit, curieuse, intelligente et drôle. Lorsque la déprime pointait le bout de son nez, Octavia était toujours là pour partager avec elle une sortie entre filles afin de lui remonter le moral. La brune ralentit en arrivant à la hauteur d'une propriété privée clôturée par des murs en crépi blanc d'une hauteur impressionnante.

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivées ! Sourit la brune en se stoppant devant l'immense portail gris en pvc.

\- Waouh, je sais pas ce que cachent ces murs, mais ça à l'air super classe !

Clarke descendit du vespa pour s'approcher et regarder à travers les petites fentes du portail. Elle recula rapidement en voyant de grosses masses noires sauter sur la protection pour aboyer et grogner férocement. Elle manqua en tomber sur Octavia qui était derrière elle.

\- Oula ! Chiens méchants ! Souffla d'un air effrayé la Blake. Tu sonnes ?

\- Euh oui…

\- Elle sait que tu viens au moins ?

\- Non, elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes appels et Gustus ne savait pas quoi me dire. Si elle ne veut pas venir me voir à l'hôpital pour son check-up médical, je viendrais à elle.

\- Bien dit, mais j'espère que tu pourras faire trois pas sans perdre un os à cause de ces molosses enragés…

Les aboiements continuèrent de plus belle avant qu'une voix agacée ne les chasse avec quelques mots siciliens. Deux yeux marron les fixèrent à travers une rainure du portail :

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Je suis le Docteur Clarke Griffin, je viens voir Madame Donati pour…

\- Oh ! Chaperon Rouge ! C'est bien toi ?! S'exclama la voix de la mécanicienne.

\- Raven ? Vous êtes bien Raven Reyes ?

\- La seule et l'unique ma poulette !

Octavia ne put retenir un petit rire amusé à ce surnom ce qui attira le regard noisette sur elle.

\- Oh mais qui est cette belle plante que tu amènes avec toi Chaperon Rouge ?

\- C'est une amie qui m'a gentiment monté jusqu'ici… Ma voiture est tombée en panne à quelques kilomètres d'ici… Les côtes ont eu raison d'elle… Soupira la blonde.

Le portail s'ouvrit dans un bruit automatisé d'un petit mètre pour laisser passer la brune coiffée d'une queue de cheval haute, habillée d'un treillis noir et d'un débardeur blanc tâché de cambouis et autres produits de mécanique. Comme le regard de Raven ne cessait de fixer la sœur de Bellamy, Clarke décida de faire les présentations :

\- Octavia, voici Raven Reyes, je l'ai rencontré au gala… Raven voici Octavia Blake, ma meilleure amie et collègue de travail.

\- Enchantée ! Sourit la mécano en allant poser deux bises spontanées sur les joues de la brune qui sembla étonnée.

\- Euh salut, Raven donc… Sourit timidement la Blake.

\- C'est ça ma belle. Alors j'ai entendu qu'il y avait une voiture en panne ?

\- Oui la mienne, reprit Clarke.

\- Peut-être que le temps que tu t'occupes de la grande chef, je pourrais aller jeter un coup d'œil si ta jolie copine pouvait me déposer là où elle est.

\- Ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part Raven ! Tu me sauverais ! Sourit Clarke, adoptant naturellement le tutoiement.

\- J'aime sauver les jolies filles en détresse, confia la brune.

\- Dis-moi Raven, tu travailles pour Madame Donati toi aussi ?

\- Pour sûr ! Je suis sa mécanicienne personnelle depuis un an et demi. Je bosse sur sa Ducati actuellement. C'est le petit plaisir de cette dame les motos. Elle en a toute une collection je l'envie à mort ! Mais bon rien que de pouvoir m'occuper d'aussi belles bécanes c'est déjà un privilège. Je viens assez régulièrement pour vérifier ses voitures aussi.

Clarke sembla rassurée d'apprendre qu'elle croiserait Raven assez souvent à l'avenir. Son regard se tourna vers un museau couleur fauve qui reniflait et couinait derrière le portail. Bientôt l'animal trouva l'entrée bloquée par le corps de Raven mais poussa brusquement cette dernière pour directement sauter sur la médecin qui sursauta d'un air apeuré et surpris devant la masse de muscles que présentait le chien de garde. Raven l'attrapa rapidement par son collier pour le faire reculer.

\- Roméo ! Stop crétin ! Va coucher !

Elle fit rentrer l'animal facilement mais celui-ci continua à gratter et couiner derrière le portail.

\- Désolée, il n'est pas méchant. C'est bien l'un des seuls qui ne fait pas son travail ici… Il est plus affectueux que les autres… Tu n'aurais pas un chat par hasard ?

\- Euh si pourquoi ?

\- Ah bah ne cherche pas, il ne va pas te lâcher. Il adore l'odeur des chats.

\- En bien ou en mal ?

\- En bien ! Quand je dis qu'il adore les chats, c'est qu'il les aime. Il est jeune encore et vient d'un élevage où il a grandi entouré de chats. Je crois que ça lui manque, surtout que les autres chiens le rejettent.

\- C'est triste, souffla Octavia.

\- Tellement, sourit Raven en voyant là une ouverture pour brancher la brune. Bon Chaperon Rouge, on échange notre place ! D'ici que tu ais fini avec la Bella, j'aurais fini avec ta voiture je pense !

\- Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? Les chiens…

\- T'inquiète pas, Ryder est là.

La blonde jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie qui lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Cela la décida à passer le portail et se retrouver seule avec le gros chien marron foncé qui haletait joyeusement en la regardant d'un air curieux. Nul doute que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'un monstre assoiffé de sang. Clarke se mit à marcher prudemment dans la grande cour de gravier blanc, escortée par le molosse qui se montra plutôt fier de ramener l'invitée devant Ryder qui parlait au téléphone de dos, près d'une voiture. Un aboiement fit tourner le regard de l'homme qui parut surpris de voir la docteur ici. Il coupa rapidement sa conversation pour fixer la blonde :

\- Docteur Griffin ? Madame Donati vous a appelé ? Je n'étais pas au courant !

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis venue de mon propre chef, lui assura t-elle.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas venir sans rendez-vous ici… Do… Madame Donati n'aime pas être dérangée le soir… Paniqua t-il presque.

\- Madame Donati ne répond pas à mes appels et je prends mon nouveau poste très au sérieux. Madame Giordano et Monsieur Donati se sont montrés très ouverts et ponctuels lorsque je les ai appelé, donc tant pis si Madame Donati ne veut pas être dérangée. Moi, je vais la déranger. La santé c'est important. Vous comptez me refuser l'entrée ou bien ?

Ryder resta sans voix devant les arguments de la blonde. Il se gratta la joue d'hésitation avant de finalement lui faire signe de la suivre. Clarke leva alors les yeux sur la maison de Lexa Donati.

Une maison jeune et d'architecture moderne. Elle semblait très grande et se présentait sous la forme de grands blocs carrés de différentes tailles, nullement ressemblante aux villas traditionnelles de Sicile. Elle devait être très lumineuse au vu des grandes baies vitrées présentes un peu partout. Une terrasse avant semblait présente au premier étage et était fermée par des barrières en métal très jolies et design. Le garde du corps ouvrit la porte grise de la maison pour laisser passer la belle blonde. Celle-ci passa le pas de la porte pour se laisser rapidement envahir les narines par un mélange de différentes odeurs exotiques. Elle repéra les nombreuses bougies éparpillées dans l'intérieur de la bâtisse qui était tout comme l'extérieur : moderne.

Un parquet clair de qualité habillait le sol tandis que des murs blancs offraient un sentiment de calme et de pureté. Les yeux azurs de la docteur remarquèrent rapidement les différentes œuvres d'art dans les tons blancs, gris et noirs installés sur la surface du bas. Ses pas la menèrent sur le salon qui se composait de plusieurs canapés et fauteuils couleur gris clair, ainsi que d'une bibliothèque parfaitement rangée et organisée. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait une cheminée moderne trônant en plein milieu de la pièce tandis qu'un escalier en spirale métallique noir donnait sur un étage à demi ouvert. La cuisine était ouverte et toute équipée, dans les tons gris comme le reste des meubles habillant la maison. Ce qui fit sincèrement rêver la blonde, ce fut l'immense baie vitrée ouverte donnant sur le paysage de l'île où une terrasse était installée ainsi qu'une piscine descendant sur deux niveaux et dont l'eau semblait s'échapper en cascade le long de la falaise où était installée la maison. Le ciel de ce début de soirée était à couper le souffle. Ryder s'avança prudemment en devinant la présence de sa supérieure à la vue d'un nuage de fumée.

Lexa était assise, jambes croisées à une table de jardin en fer gris et fumait une cigarette l'air pensive devant un Mac Book Air dernière génération et différents dossiers éparpillés autour.

\- Hm Madame Donati ?

La brune ne quitta pas du regard sa contemplation, expirant un nouveau nuage de fumée. Elle portait une robe d'été noire et fine, sans doute s'était-elle changée pour être plus à l'aise après sa journée de travail.

\- Oui Ryder ?

\- Il y a une personne qui souhaiterait vous voir…

Lexa fronça les sourcils et lâcha un petit soupir :

\- Cette personne attendra demain.

\- Le problème c'est qu'elle est déjà là…

\- Renvoyez-là.

Clarke haussa les yeux au plafond, cachée derrière la masse de muscles qu'était Ryder. Elle finit par passer à côté du brun pour s'avancer et se poster sur la gauche de Lexa qui ne s'était toujours pas tournée vers son homme de main.

\- Cette personne peut parler pour elle. Merci Ryder.

La voix fit sursauter la brune qui ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, surprise. À nouveau, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension alors qu'elle se tournait vers la jeune femme.

\- Docteur Griffin ? Vous faites erreur, je ne vous ai pas appelé.

\- Moi si et je peux vous dire que c'est très impoli de ne pas répondre à son médecin de famille, la rabroua la blonde mécontente.

Ryder sentant la tension monter entre les deux femmes, décida de s'éclipser discrètement tandis que Lexa haussait les sourcils devant la façon dont lui avait parlé la belle blonde. Ses émeraudes se foncèrent légèrement d'un agacement non feint.

\- Vous êtes bien agréable de prendre au sérieux les demandes de Becca, mais je vais bien. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Vous pouvez partir, fit sèchement la brune.

\- Je partirais quand j'aurais rempli votre dossier médical Madame Donati et avec des informations actualisées. Faisons ça maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas disponible.

Clarke tourna le regard de droite à gauche. Lexa semblait être une sacrée tête de mule mais Becca l'avait prévenue. Pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune femme, la docteur l'était aussi quand elle avait une idée en tête, pas question de se laisser impressionner de nouveau. Elle amena finalement sa main vers l'ordinateur pour fermer l'écran sur le clavier arrachant un sourire crispé à la grande brune qui dût se retenir pour ne pas être désagréable.

\- Docteur Griffin je ne pense pas que vous ayez connaissance des limites à avoir avec m…

\- J'ai dit maintenant, Lexa, ordonna Clarke en retirant la cigarette des lèvres de la brune pour rapidement l'écraser dans le cendrier le plus proche.

Comme pour empêcher toute nouvelle dérobade et malgré la mine offusquée de sa patronne, la blonde posa sa sacoche en cuir de médecin pour en sortir son stéthoscope qu'elle installa autour de son cou. Elle s'installa près de la brune qui se redressa légèrement, prise au dépourvue par cette autorité nouvelle venant de la blonde si fragile qu'elle avait tant impressionné auparavant. Clarke glissa les embouts dans ses oreilles, attrapant le pavillon de sa main gauche.

\- À quoi rime tout…

\- Chut. Intima la blonde en posant le bout de son stéthoscope sur le haut de la poitrine de la brune qui se crispa immédiatement.

Clarke entendit le cœur de l'héritière s'accélérer brusquement mais n'en tint pas compte. Elle continua à déplacer l'outil sur les différents endroits du corps pour mesurer la pression artérielle de la brune. Elle la fit respirer fort, se pencher en avant et tousser plusieurs fois, exercices auxquels Lexa ne fit aucun effort mais cela ne dérangea pas la médecin qui continua à l'ausculter, imperturbable. Elle mesura ensuite sa tension avec un petit appareil sortit de sa sacoche, fronçant les sourcils devant le résultat.

\- Vous avez une tension un peu trop élevée à mon goût.

\- On se demande pourquoi, grogna la brune.

\- Ne soyez pas mauvaise Lexa. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner à tous les coups. Chacun son métier. Vous êtes une femme d'affaires très impressionnante, je suis médecin et tout comme vous, je prends mon métier très au sérieux.

\- Hm.

\- Faites-moi voir votre bouche.

Clarke sortit un abaisse langue qu'elle déballa d'un plastique neuf pour saisir ensuite la mâchoire de la brune et l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche en lui faisant tirer la langue. Elle observa attentivement la bouche et la gorge de la Donati, la complimentant finalement en frôlant ses dents blanches et alignées :

\- Vous avez de très belles dents.

\- Merci… Souffla la brune toujours sous le choc devant tant d'assurance.

\- Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, indiqua Clarke en cherchant son matériel.

\- Pourquoi faire ?! S'exclama Lexa en entamant un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise et échapper à la médecin.

La blonde haussa un sourcil intrigué devant la presque fuite de la grande et terrifiante Lexa. Elle se demanda un instant si celle-ci avait peur des piqûres. Elle se garda bien de poser la question et tenta de tranquilliser sa patiente, posant une main douce sur le bras droit de la brune qui était debout à présent.

\- Lexa, votre dossier médical est vide. Les dernières données que j'ai pu trouver datent de plus de quinze ans. Il faut faire un check-up complet. Je suis sincèrement désolée que cela vous contrarie mais je ne vais pas vous lâcher. Je suis payée 55 000€ par mois pour m'assurer que Becca, Aden et vous-même pétiez la forme. Vous savez que ce salaire me fait sentir coupable donc le seul moyen de me faire déculpabiliser est de me laisser faire correctement mon travail. Maintenant, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

La Donati, sentant la petite pression sur son bras, se détendit bien qu'elle ne fût pas tout à fait ouverte à poursuivre cet entretien forcé. Elle fixa son regard dans celui de la médecin.

\- Je ne veux pas faire cette prise de sang, indiqua t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Avez-vous peur des aiguilles ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin et non, je ne crains pas les piqûres.

\- Êtes-vous médecin ?

\- Non.

\- Alors vous ferez ce que je demande, la força de nouveau Clarke en la poussant en arrière pour la faire tomber dans son fauteuil. Votre bras gauche maintenant.

Lexa était totalement abasourdie par l'autorité de la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de sa véritable identité mais cette insouciance avait quelque chose d'attachant et d'excitant à la fois, et ce depuis leur première rencontre à l'hôpital où Clarke lui avait demandé si elle se croyait dans la mafia. Les rôles ce soir, étaient inversés. C'est elle aujourd'hui qui craignait Clarke contrairement à l'autre jour où elle l'avait interrogée et forcée à lui dire la vérité concernant cette fameuse avance en liquide. Elle remercia le ciel de l'absence de ses hommes de main : pour qui serait-elle passée ? Elle, la Dona de la mafia sicilienne qui tranchait des gorges ou tuait de sang froid, ne sachant pas remettre à sa place une jeune médecin un peu trop téméraire… Cette femme commençait à la mettre en danger et cela lui déplaisait fortement, mais d'un autre côté, au fond d'elle, elle avait cette envie de lui faire confiance et de s'ouvrir à elle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la paire de lunettes noires épaisses que la blonde glissa sur son nez pour y voir plus clair et piquer sa peau proprement. Elle lui donnait un air très sérieux et sexy.

\- Tendez le bras. Voilà, fermez le poing.

Lexa s'exécuta, serrant le poing avec force ce qui fit sourire la blonde qui posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le poing fermé.

\- Fermez le seulement. Tranquillisez-vous, ça ira vite.

Les mains de la jeune femme se hâtèrent pour faire la manipulation et pendant quelques minutes, Lexa vit son sang rouge sombre sortir de sa veine pour atterrir dans de petits flacons que la médecin se plaisait à enchaîner avec calme et maîtrise.

\- Vous comptez le revendre ou quoi ? Grogna la brune n'en voyant pas la fin.

\- Évidemment, le sang de l'héritière Donati vaut une petite fortune sur le marché noir.

Devant la mine à nouveau choquée de la brune, Clarke se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête :

\- Je plaisante. Vous n'imaginez même pas tous les tests que je dois faire faire au laboratoire d'analyses pour avoir l'esprit tranquille sur votre santé : VGM, NFS, plaquettes, glycémie, cholestérol, VS, VIH, thyroïde… D'ailleurs en plus de votre prise de sang, j'aimerais vous faire passer un scanner complet. Avez-vous un créneau de disponible dans la semaine ?

Lexa soupira simplement devant la question ce qui fit sourire à nouveau la blonde.

\- À moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je fasse déplacer les machines jusque chez vous à vos frais ?

\- Non ça ira. Je dirais à Gustus de vous contacter afin de trouver un créneau.

\- Parfait, répondit Clarke, satisfaite. Bien, maintenant j'ai quelques questions pour vous.

Elle attrapa un dossier vierge où elle inscrivit dans une écriture rapide et illisible, typique des médecins, le nom de « Lexa Donati-Woods » avant de lui poser quelques questions basiques. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que la Donati avait 27 ans, un an de moins qu'elle. Aden n'était pas son frère mais son demi-frère. Née d'une mère sicilienne et d'un père américain morts dans sa jeunesse, elle avait été élevée par son grand père Titus Donati, décédé d'un cancer du poumon il y a deux ans et avait donc hérité de la fortune et du patrimoine de sa famille, faisant d'elle une millionnaire et jeune chef d'entreprise.

\- Combien d'heures dormez-vous par nuit ?

\- Deux à trois heures. Quatre quand je dors profondément.

Les yeux azurs de Clarke se relevèrent de son dossier, choquée.

\- Deux à trois heures ? C'est totalement insuffisant Lexa ! Vous devriez dormir de 7 à 9h au minimum par nuit.

\- J'ai un sommeil léger et souvent agité.

\- Je vais vous prescrire des somnifères.

\- Non merci.

\- Lexa le sommeil est…

\- J'ai dit : non merci, fit d'un air plus autoritaire la brune.

Elle dormait déjà par obligation pour que son corps ne lui fasse pas défaut et au vu du contenu de ses rêves ou plutôt de ses cauchemars, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir encore plus. Elle vit la moue renfrognée de Clarke devant ce refus.

\- Bien… Êtes-vous sous pilule ? Sexuellement active ? Pensez-vous à vous protéger ?

\- Non. Oui. Oui, se contenta de répondre Lexa dans un grommèlement en détournant son regard des jambes croisées de la blonde qui commençaient à un peu trop l'exciter.

\- Entretenez-vous actuellement une relation sérieuse ?

\- Docteur Griffin ! Ne me faites-pas croire que cette question fait partie de votre dossier médical ! C'est ma vie privée ! S'agaça la brune.

Pour toute réponse Clarke se contenta de tourner le dossier pour désigner la case correspondante à la question ce qui fit soupirer la Donati.

\- Non je n'ai pas de relation sérieuse depuis deux ans. Satisfaite ?

\- Le dossier l'est, indiqua la blonde.

Au fond d'elle, bien que c'était mal de le penser, Clarke appréciait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû cet entretien intime entre elle et Lexa. Elle se revoyait encore adolescente en train de s'entraîner gentiment avec ses amants pour une sorte de jeu coquin médecin-patient. Pour la première fois, elle dominait la brune et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Vous fumez à quelle fréquence ?

\- Un paquet par semaine mais je crois que je vais passer à deux si cet entretien ne se termine pas bientôt.

\- C'est un peu un euphémisme sachant que vous parrainez une association qui lutte contre le cancer et avez un membre de votre famille décédé suite à un cancer du poumon.

\- Chacun a son exutoire propre.

\- En effet. Vous buvez ?

\- Occasionnellement.

\- Vous droguez-vous ?

\- Non.

\- Jamais ?

\- Je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue.

\- Bien. Des allergies connues ?

\- À par celle pour les médecins vous voulez dire ? Répondit Lexa d'un air fin.

\- Oui, sourit Clarke sincèrement amusée.

\- Aucune à ma connaissance.

\- Pas de problèmes de vue ?

\- Non. Ma vue est parfaite.

\- Très bien.

D'autres questions suivirent, permettant aux deux jeunes femmes de se découvrir gentiment dans la fraîcheur de la nuit qui s'était finalement installée.

* * *

Raven était penchée sur la voiture depuis une petite demi heure du Chaperon Rouge comme elle aimait à l'appeler. Octavia la regardait d'un air curieux, assise sur son vespa à l'arrêt soutenu par la béquille. Étonnamment, elle aurait cru s'ennuyer à mort en attendant la réparation du véhicule mais la mécanicienne s'était montrée très agréable et intéressante dans ses conversations. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de moteurs de voiture et s'était plutôt intéressée à elle : ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, ses passions…

\- Dis-moi belle déesse, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de démarrer la voiture ?

\- Oui ! S'amusa la brune devant le compliment.

La Blake s'installa souplement au volant de la vieille voiture pour tourner la clé dans le contact et appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Le véhicule grogna et brouta un peu avant de se mettre en marche ce qui fit sourire fièrement la mécanicienne.

\- Waouh ! Tu es vraiment douée ! S'exclama Octavia toujours à l'intérieur du véhicule.

\- Haha merci, c'est une passion aussi…

La mécano s'avança pour s'appuyer à moitié sur la portière ouverte côté conducteur pour admirer le corps magnifique de l'amie de Clarke : tout à fait à son goût. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand Octavia sortit de la voiture et se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle s'était rapprochée. Les yeux noisette repérèrent rapidement les joues roses de la jeune femme et elle y vit là une invitation.

\- Tu es vraiment très jolie Octavia…

\- Ah euh… Hm, tu n'es pas mal non plus… Raven.

\- Je te plais ?

Les joues d'Octavia devinrent cramoisies à cette attaque directe. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour reprendre contenance. Elle finit par sourire finement pour répondre :

\- Possible. Et toi ?

\- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, sourit la mécano en approchant ses lèvres de la brune.

La Blake s'esquiva pour passer sous le bras de la jeune femme qui se retrouva les lèvres tendues dans le vide. Surprise, Raven se tourna vers sa proie du soir pour la fixer avec curiosité :

\- Je ne suis pas une fille facile, se contenta d'indiquer Octavia, amusée.

\- J'aime les défis, lui assura la mécanicienne.

\- Ah oui ? Je suis un défi alors ?

\- Ça te déplairait de l'être ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Raven qui se sentit encore plus excitée devant le petit jeu aguicheur de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'habitude que les femmes et les hommes lui tombent dans les bras après quelques minutes mais cette Octavia semblait vouloir plus qu'un simple plan drague de base.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, je sens que je vais en chier un peu…

\- Tu vois juste.

\- Hmmm ok je relève le défi Octavia Blake.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie Raven Reyes, répondit la brunette en allant poser un baiser léger sur la joue de la mécanicienne qui frissonna de délice.

Oh elle en voulait bien plus mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand elle vit l'amie de Clarke remonter sur sa vespa pour redescendre vers le centre ville.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui je vais rentrer chez moi, il se fait tard.

\- Je n'ai même pas ton numéro !

\- Je suis sûre que si tu aimes tant les défis que ça, tu réussiras à te le procurer par tes propres moyens. Allez à une prochaine j'espère, lui fit Octavia avec un clin d'œil tout en filant avec son véhicule.

\- Dios mío ! S'exclama Raven en se claquant les joues pour se réveiller après le départ de la belle brune. Je veux cette fille ! Chaperon Rouge !

Elle monta rapidement dans la voiture pour remonter cette dernière jusqu'à la propriété des Donati où elle trouva Lexa et Clarke en train de discuter calmement devant le portail de la propriété. Son cœur bondit une seconde en voyant la magnifique héritière inaccessible mais celui-ci était tout occupé à battre pour la nouvelle personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle se stationna sur le côté, faisant tourner la tête des deux femmes vers elle. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la médecin lorsqu'elle vit sa voiture en état de marche.

\- Oh tu as réussi à la réparer ! C'est génial Raven ! Merci vraiment ! Je te dois combien ?

\- Pfff quedal ! Enfin si tu veux vraiment me donner quelque chose en guise de remerciement, le numéro de ta jolie copine me suffira, sourit la mécanicienne avec des yeux brillants.

\- Si elle est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Elle l'est crois-moi !

Clarke sortit son portable pour chercher le numéro de sa meilleure amie afin de le noter sur le bras de la mécanicienne qui semblait ravie de son idée.

\- Bon et bien, je suis plus sereine à présent. Merci Lexa de m'avoir reçu et d'avoir accepté cet entretien médical. J'attends de vos nouvelles dans la semaine pour ce dont je vous ai parlé.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous souhaite à toutes les deux une bonne soirée.

\- Merci vous de même Clarke.

Lexa admira en silence la silhouette fine se glisser à l'intérieur de la voiture qui fit un demi tour avec une manœuvre avant de disparaître dans les descentes menant au centre-ville. Raven repéra rapidement le changement d'attitude de la brune qui était plutôt de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour bichonner ses motos.

\- Dis-donc Bella, je veux pas dépasser les limites, mais le Chaperon Rouge te ferait pas un peu d'effet ?

\- Comme tu l'as toi-même dit, ne dépasse pas les limites Raven Reyes, répondit d'un air tranquille la belle brune.

\- Hm hm… En attendant tu es plus calme que tout à l'heure. Elle t'a fait quoi dans ton bilan médical ? Un petit massage de…

\- Reyes.

\- Haha désolée Bella ! C'est juste que ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu si souriante. C'est bien en tout cas. Si je n'ai pas réussi à m'emparer de ton cœur, peut-être qu'elle y arrivera ! L'amour impossible comme dans Roméo et Juliette, je vois déjà tout dans ma tête ! On pourrait en faire un super roman !

La Dona secoua la tête et se contenta de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa propriété pour échapper aux questions curieuses et malsaines de sa mécanicienne personnelle et amie. Si au départ leurs relations avaient été purement professionnelles, Raven s'était rapidement montrée comme une personne fidèle sur qui la mafieuse avait pu s'appuyer et se confier par moment. Alors qu'elle passait devant Ryder, celui-ci tira une tête étonnée devant le sourire collé aux lèvres de la brune.

Un sourire heureux et plein de promesses pour l'avenir.

* * *

 _ **Nous revoilà ! Alors content(e)s de l'apparition des Barzetti et de ce début Raven/Octavia ? Il y en a qui ont cru au rêve de notre mécano ou pas? :P Que pensez-vous de la ténacité de Clarke face à Lexa sur sa santé ? Haha! J'ai hâte de développer encore plus Roan et Ontari ! Je sens qu'il va y avoir encore plus de haine envers Finn je sais pas pourquoi héhé... Le prochain chapitre sera moins calme en tout cas ! La mafia sera de sortie !  
**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! À lundi prochain ! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello ! Une nouvelle semaine qui commence avec le soleil :D ! Merci pour vos retours, follows et favs ! Vous gérez ! Merci les guests de votre soutien : ClexHeda, Lois13, ultramax (bienvenue à toi et merci pour tes compliments ^^), Guest (++ de Clexa dans le chapitre 5 promis !)  
**_

 _ **Un chapitre très concentré sur Aden je dirais ! Comme je sais que vous avez été choqué par le tranchage de gorge de Lexa dans le chapitre 1, je rappelle pour les plus jeunes que le rating de la fiction est M donc si l'on regarde le règlement du site : M : "** **Ne convient pas aux enfants et adolescents de moins de 16 ans. Violence suggérée, langage susceptible de choquer, scènes de sexe non explicites**. **(bon ça on repassera mdr !). Voilà vous êtes prévenus pour le reste de la fiction :D  
**_

 _ **Relecture by doubi, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Ascension**_

* * *

Un coup vif fit siffler l'air.

Aden et Anya s'entraînaient sur des prises d'auto-défense depuis une bonne demi-heure dans le jardin de la maison de l'héritier, qui transpirait à grosses gouttes devant l'entraînement redoutable de sa mentor. Assis sur une chaise, Tristan les regardait distraitement tout en lisant son journal, un verre de whisky posé sur la table de jardin ronde près de lui. La chaleur de ce début d'été était déjà étouffante en début de matinée. La canicule n'allait pas aider dans leurs entraînements du jeune Don.

Le sicilien leva les yeux de son article pour regarder arriver Gustus qui avait bien du mal à ne pas lever un regard sur la seule femme présente dans les alentours. Il le laissa s'asseoir près de lui, lui offrant un verre que l'homme de main accepta d'un hochement de tête. Si le flirt entre sa sœur et Gustus ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'était la façon dont Anya menait le sicilien par le bout du nez depuis ces deux dernières années. Tristan n'était pas un grand bavard mais portait en lui les vieilles valeurs de la mafia sicilienne et il lui était plutôt difficile d'accepter le nouveau rôle de sa petite sœur dans la famille. Pour lui, les femmes devaient rester en dehors des affaires bien que Lexa fut l'exception à la règle. Tandis qu'Aden se faisait mettre au sol de nouveau par Anya ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à son amant, son aîné lança :

\- Dis-donc Gustus, à quoi est-ce que tu joues avec ma sœur ?

Le garde du corps de Lexa, son verre à la main, commença à faire tourner lentement ce dernier, visiblement surpris et agacé par la question.

\- J'ai passé l'âge de jouer avec les femmes Tristan.

\- Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle fait avec toi. Les hommes vont penser que c'est une femme facile et volatile si vous n'officialisez pas votre relation.

\- Qui a dit ça ? Répondit le brun froidement.

\- Peu importe, ils ont raison. Tu es un homme Gustus, un bon sicilien. Pourquoi Dieu ne veut-elle pas rendre ça public ? Et toi alors ? Elle t'a coupé les couilles ou quoi ?

\- Ta sœur est loin d'être une femme facile Tristan, elle est plus compliquée que mille réunies. Elle ne veut pas appartenir à quelqu'un.

\- Donc tu acceptes qu'elle voie d'autres hommes ?

\- C'est le cas ? Demanda Gustus la mâchoire crispée.

\- Qui sait. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même à l'encourager à jouer les femmes de main indomptable ! Elle devrait déjà avoir trois gosses et une maison à entretenir en attendant son homme.

\- C'est ta sœur, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas de ce genre.

\- Je sais mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut lui donner raison. Elle a profité du retour de Lexa et de l'assouplissement des règles au sujet des femmes dans les affaires.

\- Les affaires lui réussissent bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait mon pauvre Gustus… Je savais que tu l'aimais et que vous vous tourniez autour depuis des années mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle te ramollisse autant.

Gustus grogna d'agacement. Il n'aimait pas être jugé sur sa relation avec la belle héritière des Zanetti mais d'un autre côté, Tristan n'avait pas tort. Si le père des deux héritiers était toujours de ce monde, jamais une telle relation n'aurait été acceptée. Les femmes indépendantes n'étaient pas bien vues dans la mafia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Tristan ? Viens-en au fait.

\- Épouse-la et mate-la.

L'amant glissa une main sur son bouc pour frotter ce dernier tout en fixant Anya. Elle venait de signaler la fin de l'entraînement pour Aden qui remercia sa coach avant de se diriger vers la maison. Celle-ci en remarquant le regard appuyé se permit de lui offrir un sourire fin qui fit battre un peu plus fort le cœur du sicilien. Il était complètement fou de cette femme mais Anya avait ses propres convictions et n'avait jamais accepté de se stabiliser avec quelqu'un. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et étaient connus pour se lancer des piques assez sèches mais tout le monde avait deviné bien avant eux, que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Malheureusement, la Zanetti fuyait dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de relation sérieuse et Gustus n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir profiter d'une simple nuit en sa compagnie. L'amour qu'il lui portait était sincère et profond. Le retour de Lexa lui avait donné le courage de faire le premier pas vers la mentor du jeune Don et leur relation s'était embrasée pour brûler d'une passion puissante et semblant infatigable. Gustus souhaitait sincèrement réussir à faire changer d'avis Anya mais il avait peur de dépasser les limites et de se faire jeter comme tous les autres avant lui. Les paroles de Tristan ne cessaient de résonner dans son crâne tandis que la belle sicilienne marchait gracieusement jusqu'à eux. Le frère de cette dernière jeta un regard encourageant à son presque beau frère.

\- Salut, lança simplement Anya.

\- Bonjour Anya, répondit le brun poliment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je dois passer prendre Lexa dans une heure pour un scanner à l'hôpital. Comme j'étais en avance je me suis dit que j'allais m'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour te voir et te montrer à quel point tu es importante pour moi, répondit le sicilien en tendant sa main vers la mafieuse, l'invitant par ce geste affectueux à lui répondre sans se cacher.

Anya écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cet aveu avant de fusiller du regard son amant. Elle se tourna vers son frère, ignorant la main de Gustus :

\- Tristan.

\- Oui ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Parle autrement femme.

\- Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je t'aurais déjà foutu une balle dans le crâne pour une telle insulte, siffla t-elle froidement.

\- En attendant, tous les hommes pensent que tu es une traînée et ça ne me plaît pas. Père aurait honte !

\- Je les emmerde. Gustus sait très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas officialiser notre relation.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr petite sœur.

\- Gustus ? Interrogea t-elle.

Le sicilien resta autant qu'il le put impassible avant de se redresser et la tirer pour qu'elle s'asseye sur ses jambes. Anya résista quelques secondes avant de se laisser faire et de rester raide comme un piquet. Cette position était humiliante pour elle. La mafieuse se sentait vulnérable et traitée comme une chose. Gustus n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose avant aujourd'hui et une colère froide grondait en elle : son frère s'immisçait dans leur relation.

\- Tristan n'a pas totalement tort Anya… J'ai respecté tes convictions personnelles… Mais ça fait deux ans maintenant… Peut-être qu'on devrait…

\- Donc tu es de son côté maintenant ?

\- Anya non…

\- Assume Gustus Giordano, dis-moi en face ce que tu veux.

\- Un mariage pour le mieux, une officialisation au pire… Proposa t-il gentiment.

\- Très bien. Laisse-moi y réfléchir, répondit-elle surprenant les deux hommes. J'ai besoin d'un whisky.

Son amant lui tendit son verre alors qu'elle avait un bras passé autour de sa nuque. Anya porta l'alcool à ses lèvres, goûtant simplement avant d'amener le verre au dessus de la tête de Gustus pour le vider très lentement sur lui.

\- Va te faire foutre sale macho.

L'homme de main se retint bien de dire quelque chose sous le choc de la rebuffade, tandis que son amante se levait pour partir vers la maison d'une démarche furieuse. Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que Gustus ne se lève pour courir après elle.

\- Anya ! Anya ! Criait-il.

Tristan secoua la tête en se passant une main sur son crâne rasé.

\- Désespérant.

* * *

Les doigts fin de Clarke tapaient rapidement sur son ordinateur. Elle était dans son bureau et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Lexa pour lui faire passer ses différents examens. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant qu'on toquait à sa porte de bureau. L'héritière des Donati ne serait pas là avant une demi-heure et elle n'était pas de service pour les opérations urgentes. Son collègue Nyko prenait le relais le temps qu'elle finisse ses rendez-vous. Quelle fût sa surprise de voir débarquer Finn en tenue de civil un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Finn ? Souffla la blonde presque inquiète.

\- Salut mon amour ! La salua t-il l'air enjoué après avoir fermé la porte de son bureau.

Le brun jeta un regard autour de lui pour reconnaître la pièce appartenant à Clarke. Elle était assez grande et accueillait un bureau en verre sur lequel était posé un ordinateur portable devant lequel la médecin se trouvait, un pot à crayons et divers dossiers empilés soigneusement. Des étagères de dossiers multicolores décoraient les murs ainsi que les bibelots et cadeaux divers que les patients de la blonde avaient pu lui offrir pour la remercier de leur avoir sauvé la vie. La seule touche personnelle de Clarke était cette immense toile d'un jeune artiste contemporain représentant le profil d'une ombre de chat sur un fond où des nuances de gris et de noir faisaient penser à une pluie incessante.

\- Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au travail ?

\- Je suis avec des collègues pour le boulot… T'en fais pas. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir que je passe te faire un coucou, sourit-il l'air penaud.

\- Ah, oui… C'est juste que j'attends un rendez-vous important et je m'attendais pas à te voir mais je suis contente Finn, sourit-elle finalement.

La médecin se leva de son siège en cuir pour aller se poster devant son petit ami afin d'aller poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci lui répondit gentiment avant de fouiller dans sa poche de jean et d'en sortir une boîte longue et fine pour la tendre à la blonde qui le regarda, étonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ouvre-la, sourit-il très excité.

\- Finn j'espère que tu n'as pas…

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Bellamy a signé ma feuille d'heures supplémentaires et je me suis dit qu'avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Tu avais le droit à un petit cadeau. C'est le premier d'une longue liste Clarke. Je t'aime, vraiment. Ouvre s'il te plaît.

Les mains de la jeune femme ouvrirent la petite boîte en velours rouge pour fixer ses pupilles azurs sur un fin bracelet en argent très joli et raffiné.

\- Finn ça a du te coûter une fortune ! Râla t-elle.

\- Il te plaît ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

\- Oui… Il est très beau mais…

\- Clarke, fais-moi confiance. Le vent a tourné pour moi. Je t'ai dit que je ne déconnerais plus jamais après l'histoire des cinquante mille euros d'accord ? Je vais faire de gros efforts pour que tu arrives à me refaire confiance entièrement. Je veux qu'on arrive à se retrouver tous les deux, comme au début. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé aucune autre femme. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les bras de la belle médecin qui le regardait interloquée.

\- Finn euh… C'est… Je ne sais pas quoi dire vraiment… C'est si soudain mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis. J'ai aussi envie qu'on se retrouve, sourit-elle.

Le policier lui accorda un grand sourire avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras tout en lui embrassant la joue et le cou.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

\- … Moi aussi je t'aime Finn, répondit-elle bien qu'étrangement, ses pensées n'étaient occupées que par l'arrivée prochaine de Lexa Donati.

Le couple se détacha et Clarke glissa le bracelet autour de son poignet pour faire plaisir à son petit ami, bien qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à le porter au sein de l'hôpital. Elle attendrait qu'il s'en aille pour le retirer afin de ne pas le vexer. Bien que le cadeau lui faisait plaisir, elle avait du mal à croire le brun qui à peine une semaine en arrière était endetté jusqu'au cou. Même si elle avait réussi à effacer son ardoise, elle se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais Finn se montrait très ponctuel et respectueux depuis le règlement de la dette.

\- Je vais y aller ma puce, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Tu devrais proposer à Octavia une sortie restaurant avec son frère ?

\- J'y penserais oui, acquiesça la blonde.

Un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres et le brun sortait du bureau, laissant Clarke s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en cuir pour rapidement aller vérifier le prix de ce bracelet sur internet. Elle entra la marque du bijou et se mit à parcourir la page du bijoutier, étonnamment, le prix était plutôt raisonnable : pas plus d'une centaine d'euros. Cela la fit souffler de soulagement, peut-être devenait-elle trop paranoïaque depuis cette affaire. Finn lui avait promis de ne plus jamais rejouer si elle l'aidait mais elle avait énormément de mal à le croire. Peut-être devait-elle passer à autre chose pour réussir à préserver et faire revivre leur couple.

Tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever le bracelet de son poignet, on toqua à sa porte de nouveau et elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui serait derrière celle-ci. Elle se leva, laissant la fenêtre de recherche ouverte sur l'écran de l'ordinateur pour aller accueillir sa patiente qui comme à son habitude, portait un ensemble pantalon tailleur très chic. Elle était suivie de Gustus, son garde du corps qui semblait étrangement de mauvaise humeur. Lexa demanda à ce dernier de rester dehors tandis qu'elle se faisait recevoir par la médecin. Clarke l'invita à s'asseoir après l'avoir salué poliment d'une poignée de mains qui ne fut pas douloureuse à son grand étonnement : la brune semblait avoir adapté sa force dans l'échange.

\- Bonjour Lexa, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Docteur Griffin. Je me sens bien.

\- Pas de stress ?

\- Devrais-je l'être ?

\- Non, la machine peut paraître effrayante mais c'est un examen de routine. Vos résultats de prise de sang sont bons, rien d'inquiétant.

\- Parfait. J'avais donc raison en disant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de prise de sang.

La remarque arracha un sourire à Clarke qui fut contagieux car la brune en cala un aussi sur ses lèvres, amusée et complice. Voir sourire la terrifiante héritière Donati fit battre un peu plus fort le cœur de la blonde, tant et si bien qu'elle eut bien du mal à défaire ses yeux de ceux de sa patiente qui semblait aussi passionnée qu'elle de leur contemplation silencieuse.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir y aller… Reprit Clarke en se faisant violence.

\- Je vous suis Docteur Griffin.

\- Oui, juste un instant, je dois enlever ce foutu bracelet, marmonna la blonde en luttant pour détacher le bijou mais ses ongles très courts ne l'aidaient pas dans la tâche.

Lexa se leva pour attraper délicatement le poignet de sa médecin de famille. Les yeux azurs de Clarke se perdirent à nouveau dans les émeraudes pures et magnifiques de la riche héritière, restant la bouche à semi-ouverte de surprise et de plaisir. Sa peau frissonna en sentant les doigts fins l'effleurer pour aller attraper le bracelet d'argent. Elle se demanda un instant si Lexa ne faisait pas exprès de faire durer le contact pour profiter de cette étrange bulle qui les abritait à ce moment même. Le temps semblait suspendu autour d'elles et Clarke sentait son corps s'emballer un peu trop au contact de la belle brune.

\- Voilà, sourit finalement la Donati en glissant le bracelet dans la main de Clarke.

\- Merci…

\- C'est un joli bracelet.

\- Oui, Finn est passé me l'offrir il y a quelques minutes mais c'est interdit de porter des bijoux à l'hôpital.

\- Les choses s'arrangent entre vous, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- On est sur la bonne voie, oui, acquiesça la blonde bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Elle s'écarta de sa patiente pour aller lui ouvrir la porte et l'inviter à la suivre. Rapidement, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le service IRM/Radiologies où la médecin avait réservé une machine ainsi que les services d'un de ses collègues.

* * *

Le service des urgences était plutôt calme en cette fin de matinée. Octavia glandouillait plus qu'elle ne travaillait. Elle patientait en faisant des tours sur elle-même sur sa chaise de bureau, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose de croustillant. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil au garde du corps de l'héritière Donati qui attendait debout, bras croisés près du bureau de son amie. Cela faisait une bonne trentaine de minutes que les deux femmes étaient parties vers le service adéquat pour les examens de la brune. Elle trouvait au garde du corps un charme indéniable, elle se l'imaginait déjà en homme solitaire et mystérieux. Elle soupira d'ennui devant le silence dans la salle d'attente, Clarke n'allait pas revenir avant un bon moment. Les deux filles devaient manger ensemble ce midi.

Alors qu'elle tournait de nouveau sur elle-même, elle sursauta en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses yeux derrière elle. Cela lui arracha un sourire et elle s'exclama :

\- C'est Lincoln !

\- Gagné !

La brune se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui fit un grand sourire charmeur dans sa tenue de pilote d'hélicoptère. Métisse, Lincoln Salomon frôlait les un mètre quatre vingt dix et était doté d'une carrure imposante. Ses muscles bien dessinés, faisaient rêver nombre de femmes au sein de l'hôpital mais il avait jeté secrètement son dévolu sur la jolie secrétaire médicale qu'il appréciait beaucoup et qu'il venait voir assez régulièrement entre deux missions de sauvetage. Il faisait parti avec un autre pilote du service d'évacuation et héliportage d'urgence de l'hôpital, un service très prisé et envié par les autres structures médicales de la région. Grâce à lui, de nombreuses vies étaient sauvées. Lincoln était un pilote émérite et très sérieux, de nature timide malgré son physique, il ne s'entendait qu'avec peu de personnes : Octavia et Clarke étaient les exceptions.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose ce midi ? Demanda t-il après lui avoir déposé deux bises polies sur les joues.

\- Je mange avec Clarke mais tu peux venir si tu veux !

\- Elle finit son service à quelle heure ?

\- Normalement dans une demi-heure, elle est en rendez-vous personnel avec la grande Lexa Donati attention !

Lincoln fronça légèrement les sourcils à la mention du nom de l'héritière sicilienne. La famille des Salomon était étroitement liée à celle des Donati, sa tante étant l'avocate de ces derniers et lui même avait été sollicité lors de la tentative d'assassinat de Becca Giordano. Il avait reçu l'appel privé de la part d'un homme de main bien avant celui des urgences, ce qui avait permis de sauver la vie de la politicienne.

\- Clarke travaille pour les Donati ?

\- Oui, elle a été embauchée comme médecin de famille ! Tu parles, après avoir sauvé Becca Giordano c'était sûr ! C'est grâce à ce genre d'évènements que ta carrière décolle !

\- Oui je me doute…

Le pilote se gratta lentement la joue de réflexion. Il se demandait si Clarke était au courant pour la position de Lexa. Elle était dans l'ombre la Dona en Sicile et la médecin lui avait de nombreuse fois fait part de son mécontentement de la présence et des actions de la mafia sur l'île. Connaissant l'intelligence de l'héritière, il se doutait malheureusement que la blonde se soit fait rouler et soit désormais attachée à la « Famille » pour toujours. Lui-même en étant un Salomon, avait rapidement été recruté par la mafia bien que son contrat était un peu plus spécifique : pas d'agissement sur le terrain, il se tenait simplement disponible avec l'hélicoptère de l'hôpital en cas d'urgence à n'importe quelle heure.

\- Hey ça va ? Le questionna la Blake.

\- Hm oui, je réfléchissais où j'allais t'emmener pour déjeuner avec Clarke.

\- Oh tu es adorable ! Mais hors de question que tu paies !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, sourit-il.

La main d'Octavia vint attraper celle du jeune homme, caressant avec douceur sa peau.

\- Tu es adorable Linc' !

Lincoln sourit au geste affectueux et alla faire de même en caressant du doigt la joue de la jeune femme qui sourit de plus belle, les yeux brillants.

\- Hm hm ! Grogna une voix derrière le comptoir.

Octavia tourna son regard vers le comptoir pour écarquiller les yeux : Raven se tenait devant ce dernier. La brune était habillée de son treillis de mécanique et avait un débardeur kaki ce coup-ci qui était propre. Elle avait une casquette militaire noire vissée sur le crâne d'où s'échappait une queue de cheval haute.

\- Salut belle déesse, Salomon, les salua la mécanicienne légèrement bougonne.

\- Raven ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Murmura la secrétaire surprise.

\- Tu m'as lancé un défi Blake, alors me voilà. J'ai mis le temps avant de trouver ton service mais c'est fait. J'ai acheté chinois, j'espère que tu aimes ça ? Dit-elle en posant deux sacs en papier sur le comptoir.

\- Tu connais Raven ? Demanda Lincoln d'un air protecteur, deux mains sur les épaules de la jolie brune qui se retrouvait piégée entre deux possibles amants.

\- Oui… On s'est rencontrées la semaine dernière quand j'ai emmené Clarke chez les Donati. Elle lui a réparé sa voiture qui était en panne… Et on a sympathisé.

Lincoln lâcha un léger rire moqueur :

\- Sympathiser avec Reyes ça veut dire finir dans son lit avant de te faire jeter comme une merde au réveil.

\- Sois pas triste Lincoln, tu étais plutôt bon mais je suis une femme indomptable, répondit sur les dents la mécanicienne.

\- T'es qu'une manipulatrice et une dévergondée surtout ! Grogna t-il.

\- Octavia est assez grande pour se défendre.

\- Je te laisserai pas lui faire du mal t'as compris ?

La Blake avait l'impression de rapetisser sur son siège alors que les deux jeunes se renvoyaient la balle sans cesse. Dans quelle merde s'était-elle mise inconsciemment ? Pourquoi le hasard avait-il fait que Lincoln et Raven se connaissaient et aient visiblement eu une aventure d'un soir ayant mal terminée ? Elle se mordillait la lèvre de gêne et priait pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver alors que l'altercation commençait à gagner en intensité. Elle vit soudain les portes du couloir menant au service radiologie s'ouvrir et elle se leva en reconnaissant Clarke avec sa blouse blanche de médecin, suivie par Lexa. Elle attrapa quelques dossiers au hasard avant de filer rapidement vers la blonde sous le regard choqué de Lincoln et Raven.

\- Un dossier urgent pour le Docteur Griffin ! Je reviens !

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la médecin qui ne cessait de sourire en discutant tout bas avec l'héritière Donati. Alors que Clarke allait ouvrir la porte de son bureau, elle réceptionna de justesse Octavia qui s'était jetée entre elle et Lexa qui avait eut le réflexe de reculer.

\- Octavia ?! S'indigna Clarke.

\- Sauve-moi, fais comme si tu avais besoin de moi. Pitié !

\- Mais je suis en rendez-vous avec Madame Donati et c'est privé !

\- Juste cinq minutes je t'en prie ! Je tiendrais pas trente secondes de plus entre ces deux là, dit-elle en désignant le pilote et la mécanicienne qui continuaient à se disputer.

Clarke grommela et s'excusa du regard auprès de Lexa qui hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas Lexa, Octavia va venir chercher quelques dossiers dans mon bureau pour du traitement de données.

\- Aucun problème.

Les trois femmes entrèrent chacune leur tour dans le bureau de la médecin. Octavia soulagée, se mit à chercher des dossiers innocemment dans les étagères tandis que Clarke s'installait derrière son bureau l'air agacée par sa présence. La Blake se demanda si c'était dû à son sérieux de médecin ou si l'agacement était dû à autre chose. Lexa quant à elle, était imperturbable et attendait patiemment sur sa chaise les commentaires de la médecin sur ses examens.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence où Clarke fit mine de lire les résultats tout en notant quelques remarques sur le dossier de sa patiente, Octavia se sentit de trop après un raclement de gorge supplémentaire et un énième soupir de la part de son amie. Elle ouvrit alors la porte pour vérifier si les deux jeunes adultes étaient encore là mais ils avaient disparu de devant le comptoir. Toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle se tourna vers le garde du corps de l'héritière qui était toujours stoïque.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu deux jeunes adultes se disputer ?

\- La sécurité les a fait sortir il y a moins de cinq minutes, lui indiqua Gustus.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- La porte bon sang ! S'énerva Clarke.

\- Oui pardon Docteur Griffin ! S'excusa Octavia en y mettant le ton tout en sortant rapidement du bureau.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur la Sicile. Les premiers jours de l'été résonnaient de la musique des différentes discothèques, casinos et autres fêtes traditionnelles dans les rues de Syracuse.

Les jeunes comme les adultes étaient de sortie pour profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Aden tout futur Don qu'il était, restait un adolescent de bientôt dix huit ans qui souhaitait s'amuser avec ses amis. Aussi était-il ravi à l'idée que sa sœur ait ordonné à Anya et Tristan de l'accompagner à la boîte de son choix et de le laisser tranquille pour cette nuit. Tout de blanc vêtu, il était éblouissant et ferait sans nul doute tourner la tête de nombreuses jeunes filles. Son sourire heureux réchauffa le cœur de sa sœur chez qui il se trouvait encore actuellement. Lexa ajusta le col de sa chemise ainsi que sa fine chaîne en or avant de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule, lui tendant une carte de crédit :

\- Va t'amuser Aden.

\- Merci grande sœur !

Les bras forts et puissants de son petit frère enlacèrent son corps fin pour la serrer avec force ce qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Un baiser sur sa joue claqua avant que le grand blond ne sorte presque en courant de la maison sous les yeux attendris de la Dona afin de rejoindre ses deux chaperons pour qu'ils le déposent à la boîte la plus huppée de la côte sud-est. Anya et Tristan l'attendaient patiemment près de la Porsche personnelle de Lexa. Un nouveau signe de tête à travers une grande fenêtre les fit monter dans le véhicule. Une fois partis, la grande brune glissa jusqu'à sa terrasse avec une cigarette à la main. L'allumant à l'extérieur, elle tira dessus laissant sa gorge se faire envahir par le poison du tabac. Assise, son regard fut attirée par les différents dossiers installés sur la table dont un en particulier : « Finn Collins ».

Elle l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter tout en fumant, fronçant les sourcils légèrement devant certaines informations et photos montrant le jeune homme avec son médecin de famille qui semblait heureuse. Une lueur dangereuse dansa finalement dans ses yeux devant la dernière photo du dossier, la plus récente au vue de la date de cette dernière : le compagnon de Clarke était en compagnie de deux hommes de main des Barzetti et entrait dans l'un des casinos de la famille ennemie.

\- Gustus, appela t-elle.

\- Oui Dona ? Répondit le garde du corps en arrivant rapidement.

\- Qui a pris ces photos ?

\- Kyle Wick, Dona, par drone.

\- Bien.

\- Doit-on intervenir Dona ?

\- Non. Laissez les Barzetti faire.

\- Vous savez ce que cela signifie pour le Docteur Griffin n'est-ce pas ?

\- Me demandes-tu si je connais nos commandements Gustus ?

\- Non Dona.

\- Leur relation mourra d'elle-même, je n'ai rien à faire dans leurs affaires. Le Docteur Griffin est une jeune femme intelligente et elle s'écartera d'elle même de ce policier à problèmes.

\- Bien. Dona ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment étaient vos résultats de prise de sang et de scanner ?

\- Bons Gustus, très bons, le rassura t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci Dona, répondit le sicilien en reculant pour la laisser seule, l'esprit plus tranquille.

* * *

La musique battait dans les oreilles d'Aden qui était assis sur un canapé mauve vip avec sa bande d'amis de lycée. Ils en étaient à leur deuxième bouteille de champagne que le blond avait généreusement offert grâce à la carte de crédit de sa sœur. En effet, il payait toutes les consommations du groupe depuis le début de la fête et était très heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une soirée normale. Quelques filles l'attirèrent sur la piste de danse mais timide, il avait toujours refusé jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette belle brune aux yeux noisette.

\- Salut bel homme, le salua t-elle.

Les yeux du Donati s'attardèrent sur la robe noire brillante très légère et ouverte qu'elle portait. Le vêtement mettait en valeur le corps de mannequin de la jeune femme et le grand blond ne resta pas indifférent aux courbes parfaites et au décolleté généreux mais loin d'être vulgaire. Comme il restait là à la contempler comme si elle était une créature mystérieuse sortie d'un rêve pour adolescent, la brune avec un sourire aguicheur alla s'installer sur son jean blanc.

\- Tu sais que c'est très malpoli de ne pas répondre au salut d'une dame ? Le taquina t-elle.

\- Oh euh… Salut… Murmura t-il le rouge aux joues.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Aden ! Euh et toi ?

\- Ontari. Enchantée Aden.

\- Tu veux à boire ? Proposa t-il ne sachant pas où mettre ses mains.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle, charmeuse.

Ontari, d'un geste délicat attrapa la flûte de champagne pour la porter à ses lèvres. Elle sourit en sentant ses papilles se délecter de la qualité de l'alcool.

\- Délicieux, tu as bon goût Aden.

\- Merci… Tu es très jolie Ontari, souffla t-il légèrement intimidé.

La Barzetti sourit intérieurement, c'en était presque trop simple, nul doute que ce gamin était encore puceau. Dire que sa sœur terrifiait toutes les familles, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le retour de Lexa avait été un désastre aux yeux de sa mère : ce Aden n'aurait jamais fait le poids. Il se serait fait tuer très rapidement dans le cercle de la mafia et Roan aurait pu devenir la tête pensante.

\- Si on allait danser Aden ?

\- C'est que je ne sais pas danser !

\- Je vais t'apprendre beau blond, allez viens !

La main fine de la brune attrapa celle du jeune homme pour le tirer de son canapé sous les sifflements de ses amis qui l'encouragèrent à se laisser aller pour une fois. Le Donati hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever pour aller danser avec la jeune fille sur la piste où de nombreux corps se déhanchaient comme des diables. Ontari fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Aden pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur elle et commença à se mouvoir gracieusement. Le blond resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se laisser entraîner dans le mouvement après un clin d'œil rassurant de la part de sa partenaire de danse.

Les deux jeunes dansèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement, venant finalement s'écrouler lourdement sur le canapé, le front brillant de sueur pour Aden et la peau luisante pour Ontari qui sourit en allant déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue de l'héritier Donati, qui piqua un fard monumental sous le rire de ses amis, bourrés pour la plupart à présent.

\- Tu danses comme un dieu Aden, lui confia Ontari dans un léger rire, tu m'as épuisé !

Le compliment était sincère, elle n'aurait jamais cru que le blond soit aussi endurant et bon danseur derrière sa timidité apparente. Elle avait dû défendre ardemment sa proie des autres filles. Étrangement, elle s'était plus amusée qu'ennuyée auprès du Donati. Elle secoua rapidement la tête en se rappelant des attentes de sa mère.

Doucement, elle glissa une main dans la nuque puis les cheveux dorés de son compagnon de danse qui se laissa faire mais garda ses mains loin de son corps tentateur. Elle se demanda si c'était encore de la timidité ou le respect qu'il avait pour elle. N'importe quel garçon à ses avances, en aurait profité pour la tripoter allégrement mais Aden ne semblait pas de ce genre et cela la fit sourire intérieurement. Alors qu'elle rapprochait ses lèvres pour aller poser un doux baiser dans son cou, un bruit de chute et de verres cassés l'interrompit. Des rires embrumés s'élevèrent du côté opposé de leur canapé tandis que l'un des amis du Donati se baissait vers le serveur au sol.

\- Ben alors Miller, tu marches plus droit ?

\- Tu m'as fait un croche pied sale merdeux, répondit le serveur à genoux tout en ramassant les dégâts.

\- C'est que c'est mieux dans cette position pour sucer. Allez suce-moi sale tarlouze !

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- C'est vrai que t'aimes ça, te faire enculer toi ! Allez suce-moi je te dis, je m'occuperai de ton petit cul après ! Argua l'autre en lui balançant un billet à la tête.

\- Sale branleur, maugréa le serveur de nouveau debout après avoir ramassé les morceaux de verre.

\- T'as dit quoi ?! S'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Que tu étais qu'un branleur qui ne s'assume pas.

Nathan Miller, un jeune homme plutôt typé d'une taille dans la moyenne et finement musclé ne se démonta pas et confronta le fils de riche qui avait dû mal à tenir debout. Il était connu ici pour être l'un des meilleurs barmans du sud-est et était plutôt agréable et ouvert à toute nouvelle rencontre. Il était apprécié et assumait son homosexualité depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Il avait l'habitude de se faire embêter sur sa sexualité mais il n'était pas du genre à se démonter devant une insulte gratuite.

\- Théo ! Arrête, fit Aden qui s'était levé après s'être détaché d'Ontari pour retenir son ami de frapper le serveur.

\- Ce sale pédé me traite de branleur et je dois rien dire ?!

\- Tu l'as cherché en premier, arrête. On va se faire virer sinon.

\- Hm. Tu paies rien pour attendre tarlouze.

Le barman se contenta de partir avec un regard de travers pour le gamin avant de retourner vers le bar de la boîte de nuit.

* * *

Le groupe de jeunes duquel Aden faisait parti avait fini par quitter la boîte de nuit au petit matin, celle-ci fermant ses portes. Le soleil commençait à entamer son ascension, teintant le ciel d'une palette de couleurs multicolore. Ontari avait sa main dans celle du Donati qui marchait un peu en retrait du groupe. Il lui sourit gentiment, proposant :

\- Je peux te donner mon numéro de téléphone si tu veux ? J'aimerais bien te revoir, lui confia t-il.

\- Parce que tu envisageais te sauver sans que je n'ai un moyen pour te contacter ? Le taquina t-elle.

Le blond sortit son iPhone avec un sourire pour enregistrer le numéro de la belle brune.

\- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? Demanda t-il.

\- Je préfère ne pas te le dire, ça entretient le mystère.

\- Oh euh… D'accord.

Les deux échangèrent rapidement leur numéro sous la surveillance au loin d'Anya et Tristan qui croyaient halluciner derrière leurs vitres teintées.

\- Tristan, dis-moi que je rêve, demanda sa sœur.

\- Non. C'est bien l'héritière des Barzetti.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le crâne ce putain de mioche ! Je vais lui foutre un coup de pied dans le cul ! Il va le sentir passer celui-là !

\- Laisse faire, dit son frère. Elle n'a pas une arme braquée sur lui.

\- Elle va lui faire du mal !

\- C'est qu'une gamine Anya, s'indigna t-il. Ils ne savent peut-être même pas qui ils sont. À quand remonte le dernier repas de famille ayant réunis les Barzetti et les Donati ?

\- Plus de quinze ans. Il faut le dire à Dona tout de même.

\- Bien entendu mais laisse le gamin tranquille. Ce serait quand même drôle qu'il arrive à enfiler l'héritière Barzetti comme on enfile une perle sur un fil haha, la vielle Nia ferait une attaque !

\- Charmante métaphore.

\- Fais pas ta coincée avec moi, tu vas pas me dire qu'avec Gustus tu…

Un coup de poing eut le mérite de terminer la conversation, laissant Tristan avec une possible bosse sur le crâne et un fou rire incontrôlé. Anya soupira :

\- Connard…

* * *

Aden avait dit au revoir à Ontari depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant et profitait du répit qu'il avait encore le droit d'avoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Théo attendait non loin de la boîte une cigarette à la main et avait réussi à entraîner le groupe avec lui. Le Donati ne serait jamais douté que son ami attendait le serveur de tout à l'heure, aussi lorsque Nathan sortit, il eut la surprise de le voir s'étaler soudainement par terre alors qu'il ne faisait que passer devant eux pour rentrer chez lui sans doute. Théo venait de lui coller un coup de poing dans la figure qui fit grogner le jeune homme.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi bordel !… Maugréa Nathan en portant sa main à son nez ensanglanté.

\- C'est moins drôle quand on est pas protégé par les murs de ta boîte hein ?! Se moqua le brun. Alors tu m'as traité de branleur il me semble ? Tu vas voir qui c'est le branleur sale tarlouze ! Suceur de queues !

Sur ces dernières insultes, Théo commença à infliger des coups de pieds dans les côtes du serveur qui se mit à gémir de douleur en se tenant le ventre, la respiration coupée. Aden écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

\- Arrête Théo qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Lança t-il en tentant d'arrêter son ami.

\- Rah dégage-toi ! T'es une tarlouze toi aussi c'est ça ? Ce pédé a pas besoin qu'on le défende ! Prends ça enculé ! Cracha t-il avec un nouveau coup de pied. Allez les gars, aidez-moi à lui apprendre qui commande ici !

Aden recula pour s'écarter de sa bande d'amis s'étant mit à tabasser joyeusement le serveur à terre qui ne pouvait que geindre de douleur et tenter de se protéger. C'est lorsqu'un craquement sec et un hurlement plus profond se firent entendre que les amis de Théo arrêtèrent de frapper. Le brun se pencha au dessus de Miller pour ouvrir sa braguette et lui uriner sur le visage.

\- Allez tiens, un peu de bière tarlouze. Que je te revoie pas ou la prochaine fois je te fous un balai dans le cul !

De loin, Anya et Tristan attendaient hors du véhicule et observaient l'héritier Donati qui était très pâle et en retrait des petites frappes. Le mafieux siffla avec ses doigts pour attirer l'attention de son protégé qui recula lentement avant de presque courir vers eux, le visage baissé tandis que Miller gisait par terre, inconscient.

\- J'ai rien fait… Je ne voulais pas… Murmura Aden.

\- Monte dans la voiture, ordonna Anya.

Rapidement, le blond monta dans le SUV Porsche pour aller se caler encore sous le choc, sur les sièges en cuir et essayer d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait soudainement honte de son comportement : il aurait dû défendre ce pauvre garçon et il en avait été incapable. Tristan démarra la voiture calmement, sortant de leur place de stationnement pour ramener le jeune Don chez lui.

* * *

Clarke avait passé sa nuit aux urgences et avait enchaîné deux opérations à la suite. Elle avait prié très fort pour qu'aucun de ses nouveaux patrons ne l'appellent pendant les interventions. Par chance, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle admirait à présent le soleil se lever, accoudée à sa fenêtre de bureau, un café à la main. Il était bientôt 7h du matin et elle allait pouvoir rentrer se reposer chez elle avec Racoon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable pour y lire ses messages : Finn lui en avait envoyé plusieurs mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre et Becca souhaitait la voir avant la fin de son service. Elle se demandait bien quelle était la raison de cet entretien. Peut-être un problème de santé ? Elle tourna la tête de sa contemplation quand on toqua à sa porte. Sa patronne était comme à son habitude, dans une robe qui lui allait à ravir et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés en un magnifique chignon soigné.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama d'un ton enthousiaste Becca qui refoula ses gardes du corps en dehors du bureau.

\- Becca, sourit la médecin en lui serrant poliment la main.

\- On s'embrasse en famille Clarke, voyons ! La taquina la politicienne.

\- Pardon, j'ai vraiment du mal avec le côté famille et patient à la fois.

\- Ça viendra ! Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors nous devrons faire vite. Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous !

La blonde se laissa tomber doucement sur sa chaise de bureau, fixant ses yeux légèrement cernés dans ceux de Becca qui sourit :

\- Voilà, comme vous le savez, je suis très engagée pour la Sicile et je vais prochainement débuter ma campagne pour devenir sénatrice au Sénat de la République d'Italie.

\- Oh félicitations Becca, c'est une grande nouvelle, sourit Clarke.

\- Oui et beaucoup de travail à venir ! C'est pourquoi je suis obligée de quitter mes fonctions de directrice de l'hôpital.

\- Vraiment ? Mais cet hôpital tourne si bien avec vous ! S'indigna la médecin.

\- Je sais bien ma douce mais je n'ai plus une minute à moi et cette campagne va me prendre énormément de temps et d'énergie. Je compte d'ailleurs sur vous pour me maintenir debout, la taquina la brune.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Alors voilà, le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital a déjà trouvé un candidat potentiel pour me remplacer.

\- Est-ce que je le connais ?

\- Je crois bien, s'amusa la politicienne. Il semblerait que votre CV ait malencontreusement glissé de mon dossier personnel sur leur table…

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle se demanda si elle venait d'avoir une hallucination auditive ou si Becca venait de lui glisser subtilement l'idée qu'elle était la potentielle et unique candidate pour le poste à pourvoir à la direction de l'hôpital.

\- Je crains de ne pas avoir bien compris… Becca, ce n'est pas sérieux…?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Vous m'avez demandé à pouvoir continuer à travailler ici, c'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer !

\- Je n'ai même pas trente ans et je débute à peine ma carrière de chirurgienne… Je n'ai pas fait tant d'études pour m'enfouir sous la paperasse Becca ! Je veux opérer et sauver des vies !

\- Oh ne vous fâchez pas ma toute belle, la supplia gentiment la politicienne en attrapant les mains douces de la médecin qui se sentait piégée.

\- Comment réagiriez-vous Becca si après votre élection au Sénat on vous annonçait que votre destin est tout autre ?! Répondit abruptement Clarke.

\- Écoutez, je ne veux confier ce poste à personne d'autre que vous. Vous êtes brillante et j'ai une confiance aveugle en vos capacités tant intellectuelles que professionnelles. Vous serez la directrice, vous pourrez organiser votre planning comme vous le souhaiterez ! Embauchez un sous-directeur, une secrétaire personnelle, vous avez carte blanche d'accord ? Le conseil d'administration a été tout de suite séduit par votre profil.

\- Mais je…

\- Allons, allons ! Réfléchissez-y Clarke. Je dois y aller, tenez-moi au courant pour votre décision afin que j'en informe le conseil d'administration.

Becca se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour se retrouver sur ses talons hauts, laissant une Clarke abasourdie dans son bureau. La blonde amena ses mains à son visage pour frotter ce dernier, ramenant quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles.

\- Bordel de merde…

* * *

Lexa se tenait droite derrière son immense bureau en chêne massif, sombre et laqué. Les stores derrière elle étaient presque complètement fermés, installant une ambiance secrète et contrôlée. Habillée d'un nouvel ensemble tailleur, elle fixa son regard émeraude sur l'homme apitoyé face à elle. Son visage était dur et fermé. Elle avait été dérangée très tôt ce matin pour cette demande exceptionnelle.

\- Parle David, dit-elle simplement.

\- Dona ! Cria l'homme les joues trempées de larmes. Je vous en prie Dona, je viens demander justice pour mon fils Nathan !

\- Justice ?

\- Il a été isolé et tabassé à mort par le fils de ce Fabrini et sa petite bande ! Il est dans le coma à l'hôpital… Ils lui ont cassé le genou et fracturé le tibia sans compter les côtes fêlées et son visage ! Gratuitement ! Mon gamin quittait son travail ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

La Dona tourna son regard vers Gustus qui se tenait derrière le plaignant. Son homme de main acquiesça, signe que la vérité avait été donnée.

\- Dona je vous en prie… Rendez justice à mon fils.

\- Justice sera rendue David.

\- Merci… Pour les frais d'hôpital… Hésita l'homme mal à l'aise. J'ai une très mauvaise mutuelle et il y a énormément de frais… Nathan devra sans doute faire de la chirurgie esthétique… Est-il possible que votre famille…

\- Bien entendu. Ta famille et ton commerce sont sous notre protection. Tu auras justice et aide car nous sommes comme deux bons amis. Tout comme je suis là aujourd'hui, tu le seras quand je viendrais vers toi un jour.

\- Oui Dona. Merci Dona, souffla l'homme en allant embrasser délicatement la main de la tête pensante de la mafia sicilienne.

Lexa lui offrit un regard brûlant d'autorité et l'invita à parler une dernière fois s'il le souhaitait avant de quitter les lieux. Le père du jeune homme la remercia une nouvelle fois silencieusement avant de se retirer poliment. Lorsque la porte fut close, Gustus brisa le silence :

\- Aden ne faisait pas partie des gamins ayant tabassés ce gosse.

\- Qu'importe, regarder sans agir est une participation à l'acte.

\- Dona il est jeune…

\- IL FAUT ARRÊTER DE LE COUVRIR GUSTUS ! Hurla la brune furieuse.

Son homme de main baissa les yeux devant l'explosion d'autorité.

\- Mes excuses. Que devons-nous faire Dona ?

\- Cette nuit, vous attraperez cette petite frappe ainsi que son père.

\- Son père ?

\- Il vient de monter une nouvelle entreprise de location de véhicules. Vous me l'amènerez.

\- Bien.

\- Tristan et Anya se chargeront du gamin et je veux qu'Aden participe. Tu seras là avec moi, ainsi que Ryder.

\- Compris.

* * *

Un seau d'eau glacée réveilla Théo Fabrini qui était assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il faisait nuit et il s'était arrêté à une station essence pour acheter quelques cochonneries. Alors qu'il se promenait entre les rayons, il avait senti une présence derrière lui puis une vive douleur au crâne avant de sombrer.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? Marmonna t-il, désorienté.

Devant lui, Tristan le regardait l'air peu amène ainsi qu'Anya qui était appuyée sur le coffre de sa voiture, une belle Mercedes que son père lui avait offert pour sa majorité.

\- Mais vous êtes qui putain ?

\- Parle bien ! Ordonna le mafieux en lui dégainant une énorme claque dans le visage.

\- Putain vous êtes tarés !

Un soupir répondit avant que cette fois, un coup de poing ne vienne éclater le nez du gamin qui se mit à pisser le sang. Le jeune cria de douleur et se mit à pleurer, pris de panique.

\- Mais j'ai fait quoi bordel… Pourquoi vous me faites du mal ? Pleura t-il.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose Nathan Miller ?

\- Mill…Quoi ? Non ! Je connais pas ce mec bordel !

Un nouveau coup lui arracha un geignement étouffé.

\- Ne mens pas petit ou ça risque d'être plus long que prévu, le prévint le frère d'Anya qui regardait son téléphone portable.

De nouveaux coups partirent embrasser le visage du jeune qui se retrouva bientôt au sol, libre de ses mouvements, mais la douleur irradiait tout son corps. Il se mit à ramper pour remarquer soudainement des chaussures de ville qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues : Aden le regardait l'air peiné et dégoûté.

\- Aden… Les laisse pas faire pitié ! T'es mon ami… Aide-moi…

\- … Je suis désolé Théo… Désolé… Murmura le blond en secouant la tête, les yeux brillants.

Les mains de Tristan s'emparèrent à nouveau du corps du jeune homme pour le soulever et l'amener vers la voiture. Anya se leva du coffre pour ouvrir ce dernier :

\- Laquelle tu utilises pour te branler ?

\- Que… Quoi… ?

\- Ok. Ce sera les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ! Ahh !

La main gauche du jeune fut posée de force par la poigne d'Anya qui la maintint en faisant pression sur son poignet. Après un court silence, elle referma brutalement le coffre sur les doigts de Théo qui hurla de douleur en pliant les genoux.

\- Ça fait mal de casser des os est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Aaaahh ! Hurla le garçon à nouveau en sentant une nouvelle fois le coffre se refermer sur ses doigts.

\- Quoi tu n'as rien senti ?

\- Si ! AAAAAHHHHHH !

\- Pardon je me fais vielle, qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Pitié ! AAAAHHH !

Le coffre se mit à claquer inlassablement sur les doigts, brisant ainsi les os et faisant saigner les jointures, les coupant presque.

* * *

\- Monsieur Fabrini, sourit Lexa en lui tendant la main.

\- Madame Donati, c'est un honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrer en personne. J'ai été très surpris de l'appel de votre avocate Maître Salomon et de votre proposition au sujet d'un possible investissement dans mon entreprise.

\- J'imagine oui. Venez, Maître Salomon nous attend dans son bureau.

L'homme suivit la belle brune qui était encadrée de Ryder et Gustus. Ils prirent un ascenseur pour arriver à l'étage escompté avant de se retrouver dans un bureau spacieux où Maître Indra Salomon, une femme noire aux traits froids et tirés, attendait patiemment derrière son bureau.

\- Un rafraîchissement peut-être avant de parler affaires Monsieur Fabrini ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Lexa, la démarche gracieuse, alla verser tranquillement un whisky de qualité dans deux verres épais. Elle s'avança et tendit sa main vers celle de l'entrepreneur qui la dévora de ses petits yeux perfides. Gustus dut se retenir de les lui arracher devant un aussi grand manque de respect.

\- Maître Salomon, salua Lexa avec deux bises polies sur les joues d'Indra.

\- Madame Donati, sourit l'avocate. Souhaitez-vous mon fauteuil ?

\- Non, merci Indra.

Elle alla s'installer sur le coin du bureau, très près du cinquantenaire qui avait du mal à garder ses yeux fixés loin des belles cuisses de la brune.

\- Nous allons pouvoir parler affaires à présent. Indra ? Le contrat est-il prêt ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Un contrat ? S'étonna l'homme. Je croyais que vous vouliez faire un don ?

\- Oh il y aura bien un don, mais pas de mon côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… S'offusqua t-il en se levant mais Gustus lui cloua les fesses sur son siège en posant une main sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Que vous allez me faire don d'un certain nombre de parts de votre entreprise et embaucher des connaissances au sein de votre grande famille, sourit la Donati.

\- QUOI ! Il n'a jamais été question de ça ! Je refuse !

Lexa expira calmement bien que ses émeraudes s'étaient nettement assombries. Elle tendit la main pour que Gustus lui remette un portable. Les doigts de la brune composèrent un numéro, mettant sur haut parleur la conversation :

\- Voyez-vous Monsieur Fabrini… La Sicile est sous mon contrôle actuellement et j'ai une sainte horreur des injustices et de la violence gratuite. Ici, tous les habitants sont sous ma protection. Votre fils, Théo a énervé un ami de ma famille. J'aurais pu laisser faire la police son travail, mais quelle a été ma surprise d'apprendre par l'un de mes contacts que vous aviez grassement payé l'agent responsable de l'enquête au sujet de Nathan Miller qui a été sauvagement attaqué et battu à mort pour… Rien ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… Comment ça vous contrôlez la Sicile ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade… Si c'est une blague…

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH ! Pitié ! Hurla une voix à travers le haut parleur. Non ! Pas l'autre ! AAAAHHH !

\- Théo ?! Théo ?! Hurla l'entrepreneur en se jetant pour s'emparer du téléphone des mains de Lexa.

Une nouvelle fois Gustus le retint brutalement contre sa chaise, sortant une arme pour la lui coller sur la tempe, faisant transpirer l'homme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ! C'est qu'un gamin bon sang ! THÉO !

\- Mes hommes de main lui montrent à quel point c'est douloureux d'avoir des os qui cassent. Saviez-vous que Nathan Miller est actuellement dans le coma ? Qu'il présente une fracture du tibia et du genou, quatre côtes cassées ainsi que de nombreuses tuméfactions au visage ?

\- AAAHHH ! AAHHHH !

\- Théo… !

\- Ce contrat-ci m'offrira la majorité des parts de votre entreprise, celui-là, sera pour la famille Miller. Afin que vous payiez un dédommagement pour ce qu'a fait votre cher petit garçon Théo. Tout le monde n'a pas vos moyens Monsieur Fabrizi.

\- Je ne peux pas signer ces contrats… La mafia… Non… Vous allez blanchir de l'argent sur le dos de mon entreprise, détourner des aides gouvernementales… Utiliser mes véhicules pour je ne sais quoi faire ! Non, non cette entreprise je la tiens de mon père !...

\- Est-ce un refus ? Sourit Lexa, sincèrement amusée.

\- AAAAHHH ! J'en peux plus… Papaaaa !

\- Théo… Souffla l'homme, transpirant et désemparé.

\- Vous savez Monsieur Fabrini, nous pourrions devenir amis et laisser cette histoire loin derrière nous, lui assura la belle brune.

\- Si je refuse vous tuerez Théo c'est ça ?

\- Non, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Justice devait être rendue, il a cassé des os, je lui en fais casser pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Donc je peux refuser…

\- Je vais être claire Monsieur Fabrini, si votre signature ne parafe pas ces contrats dans les dix minutes qui suivent, ce sera votre cervelle qui sera couchée à la place.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de la brune, la sécurité de l'arme de Gustus fut retirée ce qui fit trembler l'homme dont les yeux laissaient échapper des flots de larmes.

\- Auriez-vous un stylo ?... Balbutia t-il.

Un sourire fin s'étira sur les lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle lui tendait avec lenteur un stylo sous les yeux de son avocate qui garda son air sévère.

* * *

Théo était à présent couché sur le sol, les mains ensanglantées et les doigts tordus dans tous les sens humainement possible. Aden était figé sur place et sursauta quand Anya le poussa pour l'amener vers son ami en piteux état. Le visage du garçon était méconnaissable et il était à peine conscient.

\- Frappe, ordonna la mafieuse.

\- Anya je…

\- FRAPPE ! Répondit-elle sèchement, lui collant une claque en plein visage.

Aden ouvrit la bouche, choqué par le geste de sa mentor. Jamais elle n'avait levé la main sur lui. Il sentit Tristan le bousculer pour qu'il s'avance vers Théo.

\- Ma sœur t'a dit de frapper alors tu vas le frapper ! SOIS UN HOMME !

\- Mais c'est mon ami… !

\- Si ce n'est pas toi qui le frappe c'est moi qui vais le faire ! Et crois-moi avec moi, il a la chance d'avoir un poumon perforé en guise de bonus.

\- Non ! Je… Je vais le faire !

\- Bien.

Le Donati serra les poings alors que le regard absent de son ami se levait difficilement vers lui. Il prit appui sur sa jambe gauche pour soulever la droite et infliger un coup de pied dans les côtes de Théo qui n'eut même pas la force de broncher tellement il était faible.

\- Encore, dit sèchement Anya.

Aden s'exécuta, laissant ses coups se faire entraîner par les « encore » autoritaires d'Anya et Tristan, son jean blanc se maculant de giclures de sang au fur et à mesure que Théo toussait celui-ci.

Après une quinzaine de coups et un regard entendu entre le frère et la sœur, le Donati fut autorisé à arrêter. Il sentit ses jambes lui faire défaut alors qu'il reculait et se retrouvait par terre près de conteneurs dans lesquels son corps se heurta. Il vit Tristan se mettre à tirer le corps de son ami sur le sol pour le mettre au volant de la Mercedes et cela termina de l'achever : il sentit son repas du soir remonter et se mit à rendre les restes sur le sol. Anya lui jeta un regard avant de le faire lever et monter dans leur voiture. Pâle, Aden se laissa choir sur les sièges en cuir, soufflant simplement en se tenant le ventre :

\- J'ai besoin du Docteur Griffin…

* * *

 ** _Alors ? La Dona et sa mafia en action ça vous a plu ? Pas trop mal aux doigts? xD Quels sont vos passages/perso préférés_** ** _ ** _?_** (je prends mon pied avec les répliques machos de Tristan perso xD) Clarke se sent prise au piège par l'offre de Becca, les ennuis commencent... ^^ Le chapitre 5 va être plus concentré sur le Clexa ! Laissez-moi votre avis dans une review qu'on en discute un peu par mp ! :P _**

**_Avant de se quitter, petite pub pour deux fictions que j'ai découvert il y a peu :_**

 ** _" Je suis là" de UneAutreEnvie qui est très sympathique au passage, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire et commenter ! L'ambiance est très oppressante mais c'est grandement menée ! _**

**_" La peur au ventre" de calzona57, première fiction Clexa après son très bon OS ! Un début très prometteur je conseille ! L'auteure est très sympathique aussi !_**

 ** _Elles méritent toutes les deux plus de lecteurs, allez sur ce, je vous dis à lundi prochain pour la suite et je compte sur vous pour être bavards ! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saluuut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Décidément j'essaye de les raccourcir mais celui-là est le plus long de tous ! Je crois que je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête sur la longueur et juste vivre le récit... Dans tous les cas merci pour vos follow, favs, reviews de la semaine dernière j'ai été soufflé ! Le chapitre 4 a l'air de vous avoir beaucoup plu, un très grand plaisir de vous lire ! Le chapitre 5 est un faux calme je dirais héhé !  
**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour ton retour ! Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à l'idée du bracelet de cette façon là mais c'est une très jolie façon de le voir ! :D Peut-être mon inconscient qui a fait le taff... qui sait... :P**_

 _ **Ewilan : Hey ! Bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Ton retour m'a fait bien plaisir ! Je suis toujours heureuse de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs ! :D**_

 _ **Fiction M je le rappelle pour les plus jeunes ;) Relecture by doubi, JessDMN, et MagRd (oui il en aura fallu du monde ! :D) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Offensive**_

* * *

Les étagères tremblaient dans un couinement désagréable sous les assauts répétés. La main gauche du jeune homme serra un peu plus sa prise pour ne pas tomber en avant. Dents serrées, il sentait arriver son orgasme alors que son amant avait augmenté sa vitesse de va et vient. Deux cris étouffés terminèrent finalement l'échange charnel. Bellamy se retira rapidement pour remonter son boxer et son pantalon, essuyant son front transpirant du dos de sa main.

\- Putain t'étais long à venir aujourd'hui, grogna son partenaire.

\- Ta gueule Murphy, répondit le Capitaine de l'équipe anti-mafia.

\- T'es vraiment un pédé refoulé.

\- Tu peux parler connard. En attendant, c'est toi qui viens me supplier de te prendre le cul dans les archives chaque semaine.

\- Faut bien faire le ménage là dedans de temps en temps. Tu vas pas me dire que ça te déplaît.

\- Va te faire enculer.

\- Je viens de l'être.

Le grand brun secoua la tête avant de fixer son regard sur l'étagère vide où quelques gouttes de semence de son amant avaient atterries. Sourcils froncés, il sortit rapidement un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche et le balança à la tête de John Murphy.

\- Nettoie-moi ta merde. Tu restes ici encore dix minutes avant de rejoindre l'équipe, pigé ?

\- Ouais comme d'hab.

Bellamy recula pour se diriger vers la porte des archives qu'il déverrouilla avant de s'engager dans les escaliers, remontant ainsi vers le rez-de-chaussée du commissariat. Il fila d'un pas rapide vers la salle réservée à son unité pour y retrouver ses hommes.

La salle était la plus grande du bâtiment, elle avait été allouée il y a deux ans pour repartir à zéro sur les enquêtes concernant la mafia : entre agents corrompus, preuves détruites, affaires classées ou transférées, rien n'était exploitable. Aussi une nouvelle équipe avait été formée sous les ordres du commissaire Charles Pike. Ayant obtenu sa promotion de Capitaine à ce moment là, Bellamy Blake avait reçu la tâche d'organiser et gérer cette cellule anti-mafia : une mission à la hauteur de ses compétences de leader né.

Son regard marron se posa sur ses deux techniciens informatiques qui semblaient plus concentrés sur Youtube que sur les écoutes du moment : Jasper Jordan et Monty Green. Deux brindilles physiquement mais présentant un cerveau plutôt surdéveloppé. Les deux agents se chargeaient de toute l'instance informatique : analyse des données, écoute micros, comparaison d'empreintes ADN, maintenance…

\- Finn n'est pas encore arrivé ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en train de discuter avec Bryan, répondit une jeune femme blonde. Ils revenaient de l'hôpital.

\- Ok merci Gina.

Gina Martin faisait partie de l'équipe de terrain avec Finn Collins, Bryan Rossini, Atom Mancini, Harper McHintyre, Zoe Monroe et John Murphy. Dix agents en tout, choisis sur mesure pour tenter de percer et faire tomber la mafia sicilienne largement installée sur l'île depuis de nombreuses années. Le regard de Bellamy se porta sur sa montre : leur réunion n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Il se dirigea vers l'immense table en bois où un foutoir monstre régnait : dossiers, ordinateurs portables, tablettes, téléphones, papiers… Sa main se posa sur la chaise en bout de table dans laquelle il s'installa avant de fixer son regard sur l'immense mur blanc où un schéma bien précis avait été installé. Des photos de personnes soupçonnées d'être en lien avec la mafia étaient scotchées dans une hiérarchie bien précise, des croix barrant le visage pour les suspects décédés. Parmi elles, se trouvait la photo de Titus Donati au sommet de la pyramide mais cette dernière était barrée d'une croix noire avec un post-it « Décédé ». Au dessus du visage du vieil homme se trouvait une feuille blanche sur laquelle un grand point d'interrogation était scotché.

Le Blake amena son regard vers la descendance de l'homme ayant été connu comme le Parrain dans la précédente génération. Les photos de ces derniers étaient à l'écart de la pyramide. Cela aurait été si simple si son petit fils Aden Donati avait repris les rênes de la mafia… Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Au retour de sa sœur, Lexa Donati-Woods, celle-ci avait clairement écarté sa famille des anciennes affaires frauduleuses de son grand père. Elle en avait même fait les frais durant l'enquête menée sur elle : menaces de morts régulières venant de la mafia, tentatives d'assassinat à son encontre et celle de son frère, l'obligeant à faire appel à des gardes du corps au quotidien ainsi qu'à la police de nombreuses fois. Bellamy l'admirait sincèrement pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve. Plus d'une femme se serait sauvée avec la fortune héritée pour mener une vie paisible, or, elle se battait chaque jour pour faire de la Sicile une île sécurisée et plaisante. Son dernier don pour la cellule anti-mafia avait permis d'acheter du matériel d'intervention pour ses hommes et il en avait été soulagé car la sécurité de ses collègues passait avant tout le reste.

\- Y'a du café ? Demanda Murphy en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Ouaip', répondit Jasper avant d'amener sa chaise roulante autour de la table pour écouter leur chef.

\- J'en veux bien une tasse, signala Monty.

\- Ben lève ton cul, je suis pas ton larbin, répondit John.

\- Toujours aussi agréable, marmonna l'informaticien.

Rapidement, toute l'équipe se retrouva réunie et installée autour de la table de réunion. Bellamy tapotait des doigts un dossier, commençant à perdre patience devant l'attente de ses deux derniers collègues.

\- On est là ! Signala Finn en fermant la porte après Bryan.

\- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer par le débriefing de ce weekend et de l'affaire de Théo Fabrini, retrouvé inconscient et plus qu'amoché. C'est amusant comme ça se coordonne bien avec l'affaire de Nathan Miller, remarqua Bellamy.

\- Justement, Bryan et moi sommes allés voir Nathan Miller. Il est sorti du coma mais pouvait à peine parler. Il a été tabassé à mort devant son lieu de travail mais il a été incapable de nous décrire son agresseur. Il aurait été frappé derrière la tête avant de subir le reste.

\- Ça aurait été bien trop simple. Des témoins de l'agression ?

Gina et Zoe secouèrent négativement la tête.

\- Non aucun malheureusement. Il n'y avait personne et les caméras extérieures de la boîte de nuit ne filmaient pas cet angle.

\- Évidemment, soupira le Blake. Ensuite ?

\- Théo Fabrini a été retrouvé dans sa voiture par des touristes qui passaient aux alentours d'un champ. Il présente dix doigts réduits en petits morceaux, trois côtes cassées et la mâchoire déboitée. Les médecins étaient hallucinés devant les radios des doigts, ils n'ont jamais vu ça. Il avait plus de 0,5 gramme d'alcool dans le sang aussi. Il a refusé de nous parler…

\- Ça aurait été difficile avec sa gueule, se moqua gentiment Bryan.

\- Rossini t'es pas payé pour faire de l'humour, le reprit Bellamy loin d'être d'humeur pour plaisanter.

\- Désolé Capitaine.

\- Sa voiture est partie à l'expertise pour les possibles empreintes mais ça risque de prendre la semaine, informa Finn.

\- Ok. Monty, Jasper ? Du nouveau sur les micros placés sur les téléphones des suspects ?

\- Chou blanc, grimacèrent les techniciens.

Bellamy pivota sur sa chaise pour fixer la pyramide de photos.

\- On doit louper quelque chose… Des héritiers mâles correspondants pour devenir Don il n'y en a pas tant que ça bordel !

\- Peut-être qu'on se fixe trop sur leurs vieilles règles. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une femme qui dirige ? Suggéra Gina.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Les mafieux siciliens ne supportent pas que les femmes s'immiscent dans les affaires et la seule qui aurait pu correspondre c'est Lexa Donati. Elle en a assez fait pour nous. L'enquête sur elle est classée depuis six mois maintenant. Je veux du résultat putain ! Vous m'entendez ?! Alors vous allez bouger votre cul et sortir dehors pour patrouiller et interroger les commerçants et filer les suspects !

\- Bellamy… Tu sais très bien comment sont les gens avec la mafia, ils en ont peur. Ils ne parleront jamais sous peine de mourir dans les prochains jours.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Trouvez-moi des informations solides ! Je veux vos rapports et un suspect intéressant avant la fin de la semaine !

Les agents se jetèrent un regard perdu avant de hocher la tête pour ensuite se lever et quitter la pièce.

* * *

Clarke était épuisée et stressée depuis sa rencontre avec Becca la semaine passée. En plus de son planning personnel de chirurgienne aux urgences, elle avait dû trouver le temps pour se présenter au conseil d'administration afin de discuter de son futur poste de directrice et trouver le temps de recevoir Aden Donati une heure par jour. L'héritier l'avait fait appeler en pleine nuit la semaine passée alors qu'elle était de service à l'hôpital pour une crise d'angoisse. Elle avait dû demander aux gardes du corps du blond à ce qu'on vienne la chercher sur place car elle n'avait pas la voiture de Finn et dans la panique, elle avait dû biper son collègue Nyko qui aurait dû être de repos cette nuit là.

Elle qui était d'habitude si joyeuse et organisée, commençait à perdre pied et cela s'en ressentait sur son humeur qui était massacrante. Elle dormait peu et ne supportait aucune remarque ou s'énervait pour un rien. Elle se sentait en position d'insécurité et cela affectait grandement la qualité de son travail. Elle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de bureau avant de s'écrouler sur celui-ci pour quelques minutes de repos.

Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps de vagabonder longtemps que deux yeux verts se dessinèrent dans son esprit. Aden avait presque les mêmes yeux verts que sa sœur Lexa… Les siens étaient plus clairs tandis que ceux de la brune tiraient plus sur le vert émeraude. Cela lui faisait étrange de le penser mais au fond d'elle, bien qu'elle soit surchargée et exténuée à l'heure actuelle, elle aurait aimé que la brune l'appelle. Sa relation avec la belle Donati développait chez elle une tension intérieure excitante et dangereuse. Cela faisait bien six ans qu'elle n'avait pas été attirée physiquement par une femme car il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue : elle était hypnotisée par le physique et le caractère de cette femme autoritaire et secrète.

Sa respiration devint plus régulière après quelques minutes, signe qu'elle avait finalement cédé à la fatigue. Aden n'arriverait pas avant un bon quart d'heure de toute façon. Elle avait le temps de contempler à nouveau ces magnifiques émeraudes…

* * *

L'étalon piaffait d'impatience et d'anxiété dans la cour du centre équestre privé de la famille Donati. Bien que les affaires ne marchaient pas très bien pour ce dernier, Lexa n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à s'en débarrasser car il avait appartenu à sa mère qui avait toujours été passionnée d'équitation. C'est Luciana qui lui avait appris à monter à cheval petite et elle gardait des souvenirs merveilleux de son enfance en compagnie des équidés et de sa mère. Elle se rappelait de ces longues journées d'été où elle la hissait sur son cheval préféré pour ensuite marcher longe en main sur les hauteurs de l'île durant de longues heures. Après son tragique accident de voiture, Lexa avait demandé à son grand père d'accepter de lui faire prendre des cours d'équitation. Aussi, était-elle devenue au fil des années une cavalière expérimentée et lorsque le temps le lui permettait, elle s'offrait une petite séance.

La brune arriva doucement sur la gauche du cheval à la robe noire. Ses poils brillaient au soleil et ses muscles frissonnaient d'énergie. Le garçon d'écurie le lui avait sellé et tenait l'animal difficilement.

\- C'est le pur-sang ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Oui Madame Donati, il est arrivé il y a deux jours. Il est très nerveux et craintif. Il s'appelle Bucéphale.

\- Merci pour l'information, mais ça ira.

Habillée d'un pantalon d'équitation blanc et d'un t-shirt noir serré sur le buste, elle glissa son pied dans l'étrier gauche avant de monter souplement sur l'animal. Elle se saisit des rênes rapidement, les raccourcissant pour signifier au cheval qu'elle le contrôlait à présent. Ses étriers réglés, elle serra les mollets pour faire avancer Bucéphale qui entama une marche des plus dynamiques, trottant presque. Elle le fit entrer dans la carrière où différents obstacles étaient montés pour les cours dispensés. Il était midi et la Donati savait qu'elle serait tranquille, seulement observée peut-être par les curieux venus baver devant sa toute nouvelle acquisition personnelle.

\- Bucéphale hm, souffla t-elle, pensive tout en accordant son bassin avec les mouvements du cheval qui redressa les oreilles à son nom.

\- Lexa, fais attention, la supplia Gustus appuyé contre une barrière.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va se détendre, le rassura t-elle.

\- Je l'espère…

Après quelques tours de piste et figures au pas, Lexa demanda à l'animal de partir au trot. L'allure était gracieuse et énergique. L'étalon se tenait droit, respirait fort et avait les oreilles tendues en avant, signe qu'il était attentif. La Donati ajusta de nouveau ses rênes quand elle sentit l'étalon tirer dessus. Le vent chaud sur son visage la fit sourire, elle se sentait soudainement bien sur le dos de ce solide pur-sang. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien et simplement profiter de ce moment de liberté. Elle lança finalement le cheval au galop qui souleva sur son passage quelques morceaux de sable, le laissant filer comme une flèche sur la ligne droite. Elle fut étonnée de l'énergie qu'il avait à revendre, aussi le poussa t-elle à fond, s'accordant avec lui dans les tournants de la piste. Elle passa plusieurs fois devant Gustus qui était plus pâle que d'habitude : il n'avait jamais aimé la voir monter à cheval. Elle flatta l'encolure pour finalement stopper le cheval devant une barre au sol qu'elle lui laissa renifler avant de l'encourager à passer au dessus.

Satisfaite, elle recommença la manœuvre plusieurs fois avant de passer à des barres un peu plus hautes. Le pur-sang les sauta sans difficulté et semblait même plus calme. Les deux se mirent à enchaîner quelques barres montées sur différentes hauteurs. Bucéphale se révéla être un excellent sauteur pour le plus grand plaisir de la Donati qui adorait le saut d'obstacles. Ses mains, ses bras, son bassin s'accordaient avec les mouvements élégants et puissants de son partenaire, les faisant décoller de plusieurs mètres ce qui leur offrit un sentiment de liberté et de puissance évidente. Alors que le cheval était lancé au grand galop et se dirigeait vers un obstacle plus haut que les précédents, un grand bruit métallique se fit entendre : Bucéphale, oreilles plaquées en arrière se cabra brusquement et désarçonna Lexa qui sous la surprise, n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper sa chute.

Son corps se heurta durement contre le sol alors que le pur-sang partait à fond de train pour courir comme un fou furieux le long de la piste en donnant des coups de cul effrayés. Inquiet, Gustus sauta rapidement au dessus de la barrière pour courir aux côtés de Lexa qui tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver sa respiration. Après quelques minutes, elle réussit à se redresser mais grimaça sous la douleur. Son corps vibrait encore de sa chute et elle était endolorie.

\- Lexa ! Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur !

\- … Ça va Gustus, grogna t-elle.

\- Je vais appeler le Docteur Griffin.

\- Non !

\- Lexa ! Tu viens de tomber de cheval ! Ça pourrait être dangereux !

\- Je suis tombée des dizaines de fois, c'est bon je te dis, lui assura t-elle.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête de t'en faire, je vais bien. Ça va passer… Par contre je veux savoir le nom de l'abruti ayant provoqué ce bruit qui lui a fait peur !

\- Je m'en charge. Va t'installer dans la voiture, je te ramène.

La Dona secoua la tête devant l'inquiétude presque paternelle de son homme de main. Elle alla se poster au milieu de la piste pour attirer l'attention de l'étalon qui fouettait toujours l'air de ses coups de cul. Après quelques minutes, le cheval remarqua la présence de sa cavalière et ralentit la cadence pour aller lui tourner autour avant de finalement venir se poster près d'elle, frissonnant encore de sa précédente peur. Malgré la douleur, Lexa remit pied à l'étrier pour se remettre sur la selle ce qui arracha un grognement frustré à Gustus.

\- Quand on tombe de cheval, le meilleur remède est de se remettre tout de suite en selle, lui lança t-elle avant qu'il ne s'agace.

Sur ces mots, elle se contenta de guider l'animal vers la sortie pour en descendre et le rendre au garçon d'écurie qui baissa les yeux devant le charisme de sa patronne.

\- Douchez-le et donnez-lui une récompense.

\- Bien Madame Donati.

* * *

La fin de journée était bientôt là et Clarke ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'enfuir de la réalité au bras d'Octavia et aller boire quelques cocktails. Elle avait clairement hâte de sortir de son bureau. Après la visite d'Aden pour discuter de ses angoisses, elle s'était occupée de la paperasse et autant dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait dans son métier. Elle redoutait le jour où on l'installerait dans son nouveau bureau de directrice. Alors qu'elle classait un dossier dans son étagère, elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et sursauta en voyant deux hommes en costard entrer. L'un avait le crâne rasé et portait des lunettes de soleil tandis que l'autre était blond avec une cicatrice bien voyante sur la joue droite. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise et s'apprêtait à les mettre dehors quand le rasé glissa son doigt devant ses lèvres.

\- Assis-toi beauté, ordonna t-il.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?! Sortez de mon bureau !

\- J'ai dit assis ! Aboya t-il ce qui fit frissonner la médecin qui se laissa tomber rapidement dans son fauteuil.

Les yeux azurs de Clarke grondaient de colère. Ils s'étaient assombris tandis que les deux molosses s'asseyaient calmement.

\- Voilà comment ça va se passer ma toute belle… Reprit l'homme. Tu vas te montrer très coopérative sinon il va t'arriver des bricoles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Maugréa Clarke, dents serrées et tremblante.

\- On a appris que Becca Giordano te laissait la direction de l'hôpital. Mes patrons aimeraient investir dans le service des urgences.

\- Ce n'est pas une clinique privée ! C'est l'État qui se charge d'investir dans cet hôpital.

\- Ne me prends pas pour plus que con que je le suis ! Je sais que vous avez des investisseurs extérieurs pour les services comme l'héliportage et autres. Donc tu vas rajouter les noms qu'on te donnera sur la liste pour qu'on puisse aussi faire profiter généreusement de notre argent aux nécessiteux.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes et je ne tremperai jamais avec la mafia ! Cracha t-elle. Vous ne me faites pas peur !

Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'homme lui attrape son bras gauche avec force pour le lui retourner sur le bureau, la faisant gémir de douleur. Il approcha sa bouche de son visage alors qu'elle se retenait de crier.

\- Écoute-moi poupée… T'as intérêt à faire ce qu'on te dit si tu veux pas le payer cher…

\- Vous me faites mal ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vais appeler la police !

Sous cette menace, le mafieux resserra sa prise, marquant pour de bon le poignet de la belle blonde dont les yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier tant la douleur était insupportable.

\- Tu vois ces belles mains qui te servent à opérer ? Je me ferais un plaisir de te briser chaque doigt comme ça tu seras bonne à recycler.

\- Non !... Balbutia Clarke.

\- Alors tu vas être bien obéissante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- J'ai mal entendu ?

\- … Oui… Lâchez-moi maintenant…

Le rasé la lâcha finalement pour reculer, satisfait. Il lui fit un sourire mauvais avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quint te surveille jolie cœur, souviens t'en. Et n'oublie pas, si t'appelles les flics, il t'arrivera des bricoles peu ragoûtantes…

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Clarke tremblante avec son bras gauche endolori serré contre elle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle finit par craquer, se recroquevillant dans son siège, incapable de prévenir quelqu'un de ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Rajouter quelqu'un secrètement dans les investisseurs actuels ? Ça reviendrait à tromper le conseil d'administration et céder à la mafia qui verserait de l'argent sale pour on ne sait quelle raison obscure bien qu'elle avait bien une petite idée de pourquoi la pègre s'intéressait au service des urgences en particulier.

* * *

La marque rouge sur le poignet de la médecin s'était rapidement assombrie pour laisser un bleu. Elle avait changé la place du bracelet en argent de Finn pour attirer le regard ailleurs que sur sa blessure. Elle avait décidé de ne pas parler à Octavia de la visite des deux mafieux et hésitait sincèrement à avertir Finn. Elle cherchait un moyen plus simple pour réussir à esquiver les menaces des deux molosses de tout à l'heure : avec son intelligence, elle trouverait sûrement avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Deux mojitos pour ces demoiselles, lança le serveur en déposant le verre devant chaque fille.

\- Merci ! Sourit Octavia en allant rapidement goûter son cocktail. Hmm trop bon et rafraichissant ! Il fait vraiment trop chaud ces temps-ci !

\- Tu l'as dit, marmonna la blonde en attrapant doucement sa paille de son bras valide, gardant l'autre contre son ventre.

\- Alors quoi de croustillant dans la vie du grand et célèbre Docteur Griffin ? La taquina sa meilleure amie.

\- Ne m'en parle pas… Je pensais avoir le choix pour le poste de directrice de l'hôpital mais c'est limite si il n'y a pas déjà mon nom sur l'écriteau du bureau. Becca m'a bien trompée sur ce coup ! J'en peux plus, je suis exténuée.

\- Ma pauvre… J'avoue que tu enchaînes pas mal ces derniers jours… Si je peux t'aider…

\- Justement j'aurais peut-être une idée…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Que dirais-tu de devenir mon assistante de direction personnelle ?

\- De quoi ?! Balbutia la brune, manquant de recracher sa gorgée.

\- Je ne me vois pas assumer toute la paperasse et toi c'est ton truc, on s'entend bien… Alors j'ai pensé à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ce que j'en pense ?! Clarke tu me demandes de passer secrétaire de direction au lieu de secrétaire médicale ! J'aurais plus à supporter la mauvaise haleine et humeur des patients ! Oui et double oui !

\- Super, souffla la médecin un peu plus souriante en tendant sa main à son amie.

\- Ah qu'est-ce que je t'aime toi !

\- Tu m'aimeras un peu moins dans quelques mois quand tu verras que je te filerai tout le sale boulot en me contentant de signer !

\- Haha ça me va ! Je vais les mater au conseil d'administration !

\- J'y compte bien, il n'y a qu'Octavia Blake pour dompter la direction de l'hôpital.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice avant que Clarke ne demande :

\- Au fait, tu as revu Lincoln ou Raven depuis leur altercation ?

\- Lincoln fait le mort mais Raven ne perd pas le nord… Elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des sextos.

\- Des quoi ? Rit Clarke.

\- Des SMS coquins roh ! Tu as jamais fait ça ?

\- Euh non… Pas dans mes souvenirs. Tu sais moi je sortais directement dehors tu vois…

\- Petite vieille va !

\- Ah bah merci ! J'ai que 28 ans ! Rit la blonde. Alors ça donne quoi ces fameux sextos ?

\- Hahahaha je peux pas te montrer sérieux, elle est terrible…

\- Je vois, s'amusa Clarke. Tu gardes le suspens pour plus tard !

\- C'est ça, ce sera plus croustillant.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en entendant son téléphone portable vibrer dans son sac à main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au cas où ce serait l'hôpital mais comme son bipeur n'avait pas bronché, elle se doutait que non. Peut-être Finn ou encore Aden Donati ? Quelle fut sa surprise de voir le nom du garde du corps de Lexa s'afficher. Elle se leva pour décrocher et s'éloigner rapidement de la table.

\- Docteur Griffin à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour Docteur, c'est Gustus Giordano. Il faudrait que vous veniez à la propriété de Madame Donati rapidement.

\- Un problème ?

\- Pas d'urgence je dirais. Elle n'est pas au courant que je vous appelle en ce moment. Elle a fait une chute de cheval ce midi et son dos la fait souffrir mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Évidemment…

\- Je vois. Je n'ai pas de voiture, ce serait possible d'envoyer l'un de vos collègues me chercher chez moi ? Ça me laisserait le temps de récupérer un peu de matériel.

\- Pas de problème, dans vingt minutes cela vous va ?

\- Parfait Monsieur Giordano.

Octavia jeta un regard intrigué à son amie qui se réinstalla rapidement pour finir en quatrième vitesse son cocktail.

\- Une urgence ?

\- Je dois aller chez Lexa Donati, visiblement elle souffre du dos.

\- Oh mince. Ma pauvre, décidément tu n'arrêtes pas…

\- Je me suis engagée, trop tard, soupira faussement Clarke.

En réalité, elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure de revoir enfin la belle héritière. Elle avait attendu ce coup fil presque désespérément ces derniers jours. Elle posa un billet pour payer la note, fit une bise à sa meilleure amie avant de se lever et filer presque en courant jusqu'à son appartement.

* * *

Ryder était venu la chercher pile à l'heure. Elle avait juste eu le temps de faire un bisou à Racoon qui dormait sur le lit, se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, de donner un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux pour refaire sa queue de cheval haute et attraper dans son placard à pharmacie, une crème pour apaiser les muscles endoloris qu'elle utilisait sur Finn quand il était souffrant après une nuit de planque dans un fourgon miteux.

Elle monta souplement dans le SUV Porsche, saluant avec un sourire le garde du corps qui lui rendit un salut poli. En moins de vingt minutes, ils étaient arrivés à la propriété Donati. Les chiens aboyèrent comme à leur habitude et Roméo accueillit avec beaucoup de joie la médecin qui se permit de le caresser derrière les oreilles. Elle était soudain d'excellente humeur.

Gustus se tenait debout devant l'entrée de la maison et salua la médecin d'une poignée de mains polie avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Lexa était calée dans un de ses canapés avec des coussins dans le dos, concentrée sur son MacBook. Elle leva le regard en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et soupira en voyant Clarke suivant son homme de main.

\- Gustus, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « ça va aller » ?

\- Le Docteur Griffin est payé pour s'occuper de votre santé.

\- Tout à fait, confirma Clarke. Vous pouvez nous laisser Gustus, je prends le relais.

\- Il n'y a pas de relais à prendre… Grogna Lexa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent du regard et quand la porte eut claquée, un sourire sincère se dessina sur leurs visages à toutes les deux. Lexa semblait heureuse malgré ce qu'elle avait montré de l'initiative de son homme de main. Clarke s'avança doucement pour s'asseoir sur le canapé libre après avoir posé sa sacoche de médecin.

\- Alors, racontez-moi. Votre dos ?

\- Je suis tombée de cheval à midi et mon dos est un peu endolori, rien de bien méchant Docteur Griffin vraiment.

\- Avez-vous pris quelque chose contre la douleur ?

\- Non.

\- Étonnant, s'amusa la blonde.

\- Je suis contre toutes les prises de médicament.

\- D'accord. Où sont les verres ?

\- Dans le placard en haut à droite mais je ne vois pas…

Clarke se leva pour aller chercher un verre dans le meuble désigné, le remplissant avec le distributeur d'eau fraîche du frigo américain. Elle posa ce dernier sur la table basse du salon avant de poser deux cachets à côté. Elle fixa ensuite son regard dans celui de Lexa, ordonnant :

\- Allez, avalez-moi ça.

\- Je commençais à être presque contente de votre visite, finalement je crois que je vais aller fumer une cigarette dans moins de cinq minutes.

\- Lexa, s'il vous plaît, insista Clarke. Il n'y a aucun risque d'addiction ou autre, c'est pour la douleur.

Les yeux azurs de la médecin eurent finalement raison de la réticence de la belle brune. Elle ferma son ordinateur pour le poser sur le côté et se pencha pour attraper le verre et les cachets, tirant une grimace discrète. Clarke l'observa faire : elle avait fait exprès de poser le verre assez loin de l'héritière pour évaluer approximativement l'état de douleur dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle sortit alors la crème à l'arnica de sa sacoche.

\- Enlevez votre chemisier et allongez-vous, demanda la médecin.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Lexa.

\- Je vais vous masser.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Vous êtes médecin pas masseuse !

\- Je suis chirurgienne aussi. La polyvalence ça me connaît. Ma mère a suivi des cours de kinésithérapie, j'en ai quelques restes. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous attacher pour vous faire passer une batterie de tests, juste vous soulager le dos, s'amusa Clarke

\- Quoique je dise, vous aurez toujours une réponse n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Lexa.

\- Quand il s'agira de votre santé, oui, acquiesça t-elle.

La brune sembla se renfrogner mais elle avait du mal à contenir le sourire amusé qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'afficher. Clarke attendit patiemment que Lexa défasse les boutons de son chemisier, se tournant par pudeur et respect de l'intimité de la Donati bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de voir les vêtements se défaire de la peau mâte et parfaite. Elle attendit que l'héritière lui donne son feu vert pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser son regard sur le dos fin de la jeune femme qui avait la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise mais assez intelligente pour comprendre que la blonde ne la lâcherait pas : elle en avait déjà fait les frais.

Les yeux de la médecin admirèrent en écho avec ses battements de cœur le dos magnifique de l'héritière. Sa peau bronzée offrait un aspect velouté et son épine dorsale était digne des déesses grecques. Elle admira en silence la colonne vertébrale parfaitement dessinée et droite, la bouche à demi ouverte d'envie. Sans détourner ses saphirs, elle étala de la crème sur les paumes de ses mains, les amenant ensuite très lentement sur les épaules de Lexa dont elle sentit la respiration se couper l'espace d'un instant. Elle attendit que son corps s'affaisse de nouveau pour commencer à masser la peau sous laquelle elle sentait les muscles tendus de la belle brune. Elle repéra rapidement sous quelques pressions connaisseuses ceux la faisant souffrir et entama de les dénouer avec patience. Rapidement, elle entendit un soupir de soulagement s'échapper des lèvres de la Donati qui bascula sa tête un peu plus en avant, offrant à la vue de Clarke un tatouage très discret représentant une croix chrétienne sur sa nuque. La médecin se mordit la lèvre, elle avait soudainement très envie de poser un baiser sur l'encre noire pour ensuite lécher et mordiller cette peau si douce qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir sous les doigts. Avoir la femme d'affaire à sa merci l'excitait comme aucun amant ne l'avait fait jusqu'à ce jour. Elle se faisait violence pour continuer ses mouvements experts et appuyés sur le dos tandis qu'elle sentait une douce humidité envahir son bas ventre. Elle se cala sur la respiration calme de Lexa pour garder sa concentration, la brune avait les yeux ouverts et fixait semblait-il le carrelage.

Bien qu'elle semblait calme au premier abord, Lexa n'en menait pas large. Elle se contenait difficilement sous les mains douces et expertes de son médecin de famille. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de sentir des mains de femme sur son corps et elle camouflait tant bien que mal au fond d'elle, chaque frisson naissant sous les mouvements de la blonde qui pour son esprit, se transformaient en caresses douces et envoûtantes. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de soupirs ou gémissements de plaisir. Son rythme cardiaque avait sensiblement dépassé la limite du raisonnable et elle luttait pour rester lucide face à cette femme au charme dévastateur. Ses sourcils se fronçaient au rythme de ses pensées vagabondes qui lui offrait la vision d'une Clarke aux joues rougies et soupirant de plaisir sous ses possibles baisers. Un frisson lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Clarke venir épouser les formes de son tatouage sur les côtes. Ce dernier illustrait quatre roses noires entremêlées dans des tiges aux formes hypnotiques et gracieuses et elle sentit sous la caresse que le dessin attisait plus sa curiosité que sa concentration à la masser. Elle rêva un instant de sentir les lèvres de la blonde sur sa côte et cela lui arracha malgré elle, un soupir de plaisir qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits, la faisant presque se relever.

En entendant le presque gémissement, les pupilles de Clarke s'étaient dilatées d'excitation et elle eut bien du mal à rester sérieuse. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit Lexa se redresser qu'elle appuya sur son dos, la forçant à rester allongée.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé… Souffla t-elle.

\- Ça ira…

\- Je vous demande juste encore quelques minutes, je vous libère ensuite.

\- Docteur Griffin, s'il vous plaît, supplia presque Lexa le cœur battant.

La médecin ferma un instant les yeux comme pour faire résonner dans sa tête la presque supplication de la brune. Elle sentit à l'intonation, à quel point être sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre était difficile pour elle mais Clarke aimait tellement ce sentiment de la dominer… Des pensées plus que malsaines lui traversaient à présent l'esprit alors que ses mains venaient s'échouer sur le bassin, massant les reins avec dextérité. Elle voulait cette femme plus que tout autre chose et cela l'effrayait horriblement. Ses hanches appelaient ses mains, sa peau ses lèvres, son odeur ses narines… La tension dans la pièce semblait à son comble : elle s'approchait d'une limite à ne pas franchir tandis qu'elle sentait Lexa se crisper et se décrisper simultanément sous ses mains. La jeune femme semblait si douce et vulnérable ainsi allongée sur le canapé, s'autorisant à prendre soin d'elle pour une fois.

À contre cœur, Clarke glissa finalement un doigt appuyé le long de la colonne vertébrale pour terminer le massage. Elle se retira du canapé pour aller ranger la crème dans sa sacoche en cuir, laissant la brune se redresser.

Lexa était totalement sonnée par ce massage. Elle enfila avec difficulté son chemisier qu'elle reboutonna tant bien que mal. Quand elle tourna la tête pour regarder la médecin, ses émeraudes se plongèrent directement dans les saphirs de la magnifique blonde. Pas de rougeurs sur les joues, juste ce feu crépitant et passionné au fond de leur pupille propre. Elles restèrent ainsi à se fixer en silence sans penser au temps s'écoulant autour d'elle, incapables de briser le magnétisme qui les habitait toutes deux à ce moment précis.

\- Bien. Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile de se laisser masser, sourit difficilement Clarke.

\- Oui… Merci Docteur Griffin.

\- Vous méritez qu'on prenne soin de vous Lexa, lui indiqua la blonde.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de vous, répondit la brune.

Un sourire timide s'étira sur leurs lèvres à toutes les deux alors que la médecin se levait pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant de souffler doucement :

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler Lexa. Pour n'importe quoi.

\- Je tâcherai d'y penser, acquiesça la brune.

* * *

Finn se mordillait la lèvre devant le dernier mouvement de son voisin de jeu. Il avait parié gros sur cette partie de poker et ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses cartes tandis qu'autour de lui, les bruits des différentes machines à sous et autres tables de jeu résonnaient. Il regarda à nouveau son jeu tout en jetant un regard à ses compagnons avant de pousser ses derniers jetons sur le tapis.

\- Tapis, annonça t-il.

Les cinq autres joueurs le fixèrent d'un air surpris. Trois secouèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils se couchaient alors que les deux derniers vérifiaient leur jeu une dernière fois. Ils finirent par étaler leurs derniers jetons à leur tour sur le tapis pour suivre Finn qui fit une moue. Le policier ferma les yeux sous la tension naissante dans tout son corps.

\- Montrez vos jeux Messieurs, exigea le croupier.

\- Brelan, annonça le premier joueur fier de sa main.

\- Fais chier ! Paire, grogna le deuxième en claquant son jeu sur la table avec mauvaise humeur.

Finn le cœur battant serrait ses cartes sur la table.

\- Monsieur, votre jeu s'il vous plaît, lui rappela le croupier.

Lentement le brun retourna ses cartes pour laisser entrevoir une main parfaite :

\- Quinte Flush Royale.

Un hurlement frustré s'échappa de la gorge du joueur qui aurait pu rafler toutes les mises avec sa main si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu un jeu pareil.

\- Félicitations Monsieur Collins, sourit le croupier poliment.

\- Merci ! S'exclama le policier en récupérant ses jetons pour aller rapidement les échanger contre de l'argent.

C'est avec la somme rondelette de seize mille euros en liquide que Finn sortit du casino sous le regard des deux mafieux l'ayant amené ici la première fois. Ces derniers lui firent un clin d'œil. Il s'engouffra dans sa voiture, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure : il était à peine vingt trois heures. Clarke devait avoir terminé son service depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais il savait qu'elle aimait s'aérer avec Octavia lorsqu'elle ne terminait pas trop tard.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il trouva la blonde endormie dans leur lit avec son chat serré dans ses bras. Il quitta ses chaussures et ses vêtements, allant s'engouffrer sous le drap rapidement pour aller enlacer Clarke qui remua dans son sommeil en le sentant contre elle.

\- Hm…

\- C'est moi mon cœur, tu dors ?

\- Hmm…

\- D'accord, sourit-il en lui embrassant gentiment l'épaule puis le cou, sa main glissant sur les hanches dénudées de sa petite amie.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la médecin mais elle ne bougea pas d'un iota de sa position et Racoon encore moins. Finn trouvant ça amusant, décida de poser de nouveaux baisers le long du bras de sa petite amie, amenant ensuite sa main vers sa poitrine. Un œil vert s'ouvrit soudainement derrière un masque noir et Racoon se mit à gronder subitement de mécontentement devant l'arrivée des doigts du jeune homme vers lui et sa maîtresse. D'un mouvement sec et parfait il fit claquer sa mâchoire sur la main de Finn qui s'écarta en sursautant, retenant un cri pour ne pas réveiller Clarke. Il secoua son membre endolori où la marque des crocs du chat était imprimée. Il grogna avant de fixer son regard dans celui de l'animal qui s'était redressé et qui le regardait assis avec ce regard rancunier et peu amène, sa queue fouettant l'air.

\- T'es vraiment une saloperie… Marmonna le brun en allant se rallonger de son côté, bien au bord pour être sûr que le chat ne l'attaquerait pas de nouveau.

* * *

Des verres tintèrent entre eux, faisant gicler quelques gouttes de l'alcool doré sur la nappe rouge sous les rires des quatre jeunes adultes. Bellamy et Finn avaient invité Octavia et Clarke dans un restaurant très sympathique en bord de mer pour fêter leur promotion à l'hôpital. La chose avait été officialisée en fin de semaine et en ce vendredi soir, le cœur était à la fête. Finn regardait amoureusement sa petite amie qui était tout sourire à cette idée très sympathique et cassant la routine. Leurs mains enlacées sur la table, ils discutaient avec entrain de leur quotidien.

Un vent frais balaya les cheveux de la médecin alors qu'elle hésitait quoi prendre pour son dîner. Elle se décida finalement pour des tagliatelles au saumon fumé. Elle était vraiment bien avec son compagnon et ses amis à profiter de ce début de soirée. Habillée d'une jupe noire et d'un top bleu turquoise, ses yeux clairs étaient mis en valeur, lui valant un compliment de la part du serveur ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rouspéter Finn qui ne se garda pas d'aller embrasser jalousement la joue de la blonde.

\- Alors O', toujours le cul entre deux chaises ? La taquina Clarke.

\- Ne m'en parle pas… Soupira la brune.

\- Oh si parlons en, elle t'a dit que sa folle de copine était venue lui chanter la sérénade à deux heures du matin ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Bel' ! Cria sa sœur outragée en le frappant, ce qui fit rire les trois adultes.

\- Quoi ? Allez, c'était drôle ! Te amooooo !

\- Tais-toi !

Finn et Clarke rirent de bon cœur aux taquineries entre les deux Blake. Ils entamèrent leur plat dans la joie et la bonne humeur, profitant du petit groupe de musique fort sympathique jouant sur scène.

Tandis que le serveur débarrassait leurs assiettes vides et leur demandait si tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux, Clarke vit Finn s'agiter. Elle le regarda un instant faire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le groupe de musique qui faisait légèrement remuer ses épaules au rythme des instruments et de la voix grave du chanteur. Elle adorait vraiment la musique italienne. Alors que les musiciens prenaient une courte pause, elle vit son petit ami se lever pour aller chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du chanteur. Celui-ci accepta le petit billet glissé dans sa poche et se mit à entonner une chanson bien connue en Italie « L'Italiano ». Finn se dirigea de nouveau vers sa petite amie qui lui jeta un regard étonné. Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Finn qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Murmura la blonde.

\- Accorde moi cette danse princesse.

Elle hésita un instant, gênée de l'initiative et à l'idée de danser sur la petite piste vide du restaurant mais visiblement, le geste du brun avait attisé la curiosité de beaucoup de monde. Sa main vint finalement se saisir de celle de son amant pour la faire lever et le suivre. Finn posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et commença à entamer une danse douce et langoureuse avec elle sous les clins d'œil des musiciens. Clarke était un peu impressionnée et gênée mais elle se laissa finalement prendre au jeu.

La chanson se termina sur une dernière note grave du chanteur et elle sentit Finn se détacher d'elle. Le brun posa un genou à terre.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent de surprise et son cœur s'emballa brutalement à cette vision. Elle rêvait, c'était impossible ! Pourtant elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, effrayée et sous le choc de ce qui allait se passer. Les yeux du brun vinrent trouver les siens alors qu'il sortait une petite boîte noire de sa poche de jean.

\- Clarke Griffin, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je n'ai rencontré personne comme toi. Je te veux pour toujours à mes côtés. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser et de devenir ma femme et la mère de nos enfants ?

\- … Finn… Je… Si je m'attendais…

Totalement sous le choc, Clarke était paralysée sur place et avait du mal à trouver ses mots alors que son petit ami attendait patiemment sa réponse. La première réponse à l'esprit qui lui vint était « non ce n'est pas raisonnable », pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ces dernières semaines sans compter le rythme de folie que sa vie avait pris depuis sa rencontre avec Lexa Donati. Elle chercha de l'aide auprès d'Octavia mais sa meilleure amie était aux anges et sautillait sur sa chaise. Bellamy lui fit un clin d'œil et une bonne vingtaine de paires d'yeux la fixaient avec envie. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui mettre la honte devant autant de monde.

\- Je… Euh… Oui Finn, acquiesça t-elle finalement.

Les cris habituels de la future mariée étaient loin d'être au rendez-vous mais son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle avait l'impression de revenir au tout début de leur relation quand son petit ami se faisait charmeur et attentionné à son égard.

\- Oh mon amour ! Cria le brun, heureux en lui mettant la bague au doigt pour ensuite la soulever et la faire tourner dans les airs sous les applaudissements du restaurant entier.

* * *

Clarke marchait sans but réel, des centaines de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Elle se prenait le contre coup de la demande en mariage de Finn. Son pouce n'arrêtait pas de caresser machinalement la bague à son annulaire comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. En réalité, elle aurait préféré que toute cette soirée ne soit qu'un songe. Elle était terrifiée par l'avenir soudainement et elle se faisait tirer par Octavia qui ne cessait de babiller joyeusement au sujet de cette soirée mémorable. La blonde avait saisi quelques bribes mais avait vite décroché, elle se contentait de répondre par un sourire ou d'acquiescer.

Les deux filles se stoppèrent devant l'appartement de la médecin. Finn et Bellamy avaient dû partir en intervention d'urgence après que des coups feu aient été échangés dans une rue commerçante de Syracuse. Pour la toute première fois, elle n'avait pas été effrayée pour la vie de Finn, elle avait plutôt été soulagée de son départ. Elle allait pouvoir repenser à tout ça la tête reposée sans avoir à supporter ses yeux enamourés et ses chuchotements amoureux à l'oreille. Elle aimait Finn sincèrement mais elle n'était pas prête pour le mariage. Elle se demandait si le brun comprendrait si elle lui expliquait qu'elle était revenue sur sa décision… Sûrement que non. Quel genre de femme revenait en arrière sur une réponse à une demande en mariage ?

\- On est arrivé la future mariée ! La secoua Octavia.

\- …

\- Clarke ! Tu rêves encore ? C'est bon ton joli cailloux est toujours à ton doigt haha !

\- Hein ? Ah on est arrivé… Merci O'. Je suis sur un petit nuage, ça m'a épuisée… Je m'y attendais tellement pas… Je vais me coucher directement.

\- Ça marche, repose-toi bien ! Et pas trop de folies cette nuit s'il rentre plus tôt ! Demain soir on va en boîte pour fêter ça !

\- D'accord, dit la blonde plus pour se débarrasser de sa meilleure amie qu'autre chose.

Après une accolade chaleureuse, elles se séparèrent et Clarke monta sans grande motivation les marches de son petit immeuble pour arriver à son appartement. Racoon l'accueillit en ronronnant, heureux de revoir si tôt sa maîtresse. La blonde l'ignora et alla directement se coucher sur le lit. Elle resta à fixer le plafond un temps indéfini, vide de pensées. Elle n'osait même pas fermer les yeux plus de quelques secondes car tout ce qu'elle voyait, était ces magnifiques émeraudes vertes qui la fixaient. Elle sentit bientôt Racoon sur son ventre, le chat tira quelque peu sur son haut turquoise en faisant ses pattes sur le ventre de sa maîtresse tout en ronronnant fort.

\- Oh Racoon… Je suis totalement perdue…

Un miaulement affectueux lui répondit avant que la tête de l'animal vienne se frotter dans le cou puis sur les joues de la blonde qui se retint de rire doucement sous les caresses chatouilleuses du félin. Elle amena ses mains sur le crâne du chat, lui grattant gentiment les joues puis l'arrière des oreilles. Comme à son habitude, Racoon releva la tête pour profiter encore plus des caresses et signifier l'adoration qu'il avait pour ces dernières. Son œil vert s'ouvrit légèrement tandis que le bleu restait clos. Clarke en voyant l'émeraude la fixer se releva soudainement le cœur battant : il fallait qu'elle sache.

* * *

Le corps de Lexa épousait avec élégance les mouvements de sa moto de sport. La nuit était tombée et suivie de Gustus et Ryder dans le SUV Porsche, elle profitait d'une balade nocturne sur les hauteurs de l'île. Elle avait besoin d'oublier, de s'aérer la tête de toutes ces pensées vagabondes qui la distrayaient de son rôle de Dona et ses affaires, surtout celles concernant la belle blonde qui lui servait de médecin de famille depuis quelques semaines… Cette Clarke Griffin avec ses beaux saphir et son autorité naturelle ne cessait de troubler sa concentration. Le moteur de la moto lâcha un ronronnement rauque alors qu'elle accélérait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû sur une ligne droite au bout de laquelle se trouvait un tournant raide. Comme pour désapprouver sa manœuvre, elle aperçut les appels de phare de Gustus qui devait sans doute frôler la crise cardiaque au volant de la voiture alors qu'elle voyait sur son compteur trois chiffres apparaître.

Le tournant se rapprochant, elle entama un freinage contrôlé pour pouvoir épouser ce dernier sans risque de chute. La moto grogna sous le décéléré mais exécuta le mouvement avec légèreté ce qui arracha un sourire à la brune : Raven ne lui avait pas menti sur cette bécane. Son oreillette Bluetooth s'activa lorsqu'un appel de la voiture derrière elle lui fut signalé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Madame Donati, hm, Gustus me dit de vous dire qu'il a manqué de faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Je demanderai au Docteur Griffin de lui faire faire une batterie de tests alors, répondit-elle laconiquement.

\- Il dit qu'il est l'heure de rentrer…

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de terminer l'appel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure puis dans son rétroviseur avant de souffler et de prendre la direction de sa propriété. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle arriva non loin des grands murs protecteurs. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en repérant un véhicule blanc sale stationné le long. Prudente, elle ralentit pour jauger le danger : les chiens n'aboyaient pas, la zone était calme et cette voiture lui était familière. Rapidement, elle l'identifia : c'était le véhicule de son médecin de famille. Malgré elle, son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée que la blonde soit venue une nouvelle fois seule jusqu'à chez elle et puisse être en danger car elle ne semblait pas être dans son véhicule. Elle se laissa glisser jusque devant son portail et eut le loisir de souffler de soulagement en voyant à travers son casque la belle blonde habillée d'une jupe noire mettant ses longues et belles jambes fines en valeur et d'un top turquoise. Celle-ci était appuyée contre le portail et avait une main passée à travers une rainure avec Roméo assis derrière se laissant caresser allégrement.

Clarke avait tourné la tête en entendant les bruits de moteur et en distinguant les phares arriver dans sa direction. Elle attendait depuis une demi-heure devant la propriété Donati et avait été surprise de ne trouver personne pour lui ouvrir. Si elle avait regretté son geste irréfléchi de débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit chez Lexa Donati, la vision que cette dernière lui offrit en stoppant cette moto de sport rouge vif à sa gauche lui fit vite oublier ses regrets. Sa gorge se noua lorsque la belle brune déplia ses longues jambes pour tenir le véhicule à l'arrêt en équilibre. Lorsqu'elle releva sa visière de casque, Clarke pensa un instant à ne plus jamais lâcher des yeux ces pupilles vertes qui la rendaient folle.

\- Docteur Griffin, un problème ? Demanda doucement Lexa, inquiète.

La blonde secoua doucement la tête en s'écartant du chien de garde qui se mit à couiner d'excitation à l'arrivée de ses maîtres. Clarke esquissa un petit sourire maladroit et timide, glissant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Non… Je… J'avais besoin de vous voir, souffla t-elle.

La Donati haussa un sourcil surpris à cette réponse alors que le portail s'ouvrait pour laisser passer les véhicules.

\- Entrez, j'arrive, indiqua t-elle.

La médecin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se glissa à l'intérieur de la propriété sans craindre les chiens de garde qui furent repoussés par un ordre en sicilien de la part de la motarde. Elle vit la brune s'enfoncer dans le fond de la cour puis dans ce qui semblait être un garage. Clarke s'avança doucement pour attendre patiemment près de la porte d'entrée. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que la porte s'ouvrit sur Lexa qui lui fit signe d'entrer.

L'odeur d'exotisme de sa première visite vint rapidement aux narines de la blonde tandis que la brune s'éloignait pour aller dans la cuisine. Cela permit à Clarke d'admirer les magnifiques fesses de la Donati qui étaient couvertes d'un jean slim bleu foncé presque noir, la laissant pieds nus. Elle portait son habituel chemisier féminin blanc en guise de haut et une veste en cuir noir qui lui donnait un charme indéniable mais ce qui laissa sans voix la médecin, ce fut le visage si calme et doux de la brune encadré par de longs cheveux châtains foncés ondulés et détachés. Elle semblait si différente de la femme d'affaire sévère du quotidien.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose Clarke ?

La médecin fondit sur place en entendant la brune prononcer son prénom. Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Depuis leur matinée à l'hippodrome sans doute.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Une préférence ?

\- Tout m'ira.

\- D'accord.

Lexa déboucha une bouteille de rouge de sa réserve personnelle avant de verser l'alcool dans les verres à vin. Elle s'approcha délicatement de la blonde pour lui tendre son verre. Clarke avança sa main pour attraper ce dernier et en profita pour effleurer la peau de l'héritière qui se figea un instant à ce contact. Lorsqu'elle eut le vin en main, elle huma ce dernier avant de sourire.

\- Il a l'air très fruité.

\- C'est le cas, sourit la brune. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Je vais vous dire ça rapidement…

Clarke trempa ses lèvres dans le verre qu'elle bascula doucement, laissant l'alcool rouge foncé venir lui chatouiller les papilles. Elle avait toujours apprécié les bons vins : elle tenait ça de son père qui avait lui aussi son petit caveau personnel.

\- Délicieux, acquiesça t-elle alors que les pupilles vertes de Lexa la fixait avec intensité et curiosité.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent debout à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux, seulement accompagnées par les chuchotements des cigales au dehors. Le cœur battant, Clarke décida de franchir la distance les séparant et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la Donati qui recula de surprise, seulement, son bassin se heurta au plan de travail de sa cuisine, lui coupant toute retraite.

\- Clarke… Murmura l'héritière la voix presque tremblante.

\- Lexa… Répondit la médecin, hypnotisée par les lèvres de la brune.

Clarke posa doucement son verre sur le côté gauche de la brune qui en avait presque coupé sa respiration tant la situation la mettait mal à l'aise et l'excitait à la fois. Elle semblait lutter en son fort intérieur. Les yeux bleus de la médecin vinrent chercher ceux verts pour demander doucement, hésitante :

\- Est-ce que je suis… La seule à ressentir… Ce que je ressens quand je suis près de vous ?...

\- Clarke… Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux…

\- Vous me hantez Lexa… Je vois vos magnifiques yeux verts dès que je ferme les miens… Je ne pense que trop à vous et nos rares rendez-vous où vous acceptez de me laisser prendre soin de vous… Vous me terrifiez… Et vous me passionnez à la fois…

\- …

\- Dites-moi que vous ne ressentez pas tout ce que je ressens, s'il vous plaît… La supplia Clarke.

\- Je… Mentirais si j'affirmais le contraire… Hésita la brune.

\- Vous n'aimez vraiment pas le mensonge, sourit la médecin.

Lexa secoua la tête négativement très lentement sans lâcher du regard la femme face à elle tout en posant son verre elle aussi. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Clarke sur sa joue et ferma les yeux sous la douceur du geste. Lorsque leurs pupilles furent de nouveau en contact, seul le désir s'y lisait et n'y tenant plus, la Donati franchit la maigre barrière encore présente entre leurs lèvres pour aller s'emparer de celles de la magnifique blonde qui en gémit de contentement. Leur premier baiser fut doux, hésitant et sucré mais se transforma rapidement en un baiser fiévreux et passionné qui les laissa gémissantes d'excitation contre la bouche l'une de l'autre. Clarke avait passé ses bras dans la nuque de Lexa tandis que les mains fines de la brune encadraient les joues de la médecin, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouteille d'oxygène. La langue de la blonde vint rapidement quémander le droit d'entrée à la bouche de l'héritière qui se laissa faire, gémissant de plaisir et d'excitation en sentant la langue douce de son amante venir caresser la sienne pour ensuite entamer un ballet langoureux.

Alors que le baiser se terminait, Lexa sentit les mains de Clarke caresser son cou pour s'arrêter sur son col de veste en cuir qu'elle fit tomber sur le sol rapidement tout en entamant un nouveau baiser. Elle sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer à ce geste et quémanda encore plus de baisers, serrant leurs deux bassins ensemble alors qu'elle se laissait pousser par la blonde jusqu'au canapé d'angle. Sous un geste de Clarke, elle termina assise, haletante des précédents baisers, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de la jeune femme qui se tenait droite devant elle. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle vit Clarke croiser ses bras sur le bas de son haut turquoise pour le retirer et offrir à sa vue un soutien-gorge noir. Elle frissonna à cette vision et encore plus lorsque la blonde passa au dessus d'elle pour s'installer sur ses hanches et la pousser en arrière.

Lexa se redressa pour aller réclamer un nouveau baiser à la médecin qui les joues rougies par le plaisir, se laissa entraîner dans une nouvelle danse langoureuse tout en sentant les mains de la brune glisser dans son dos pour détacher son sous vêtement. Lorsque celui-ci fut par terre, la Donati détacha ses lèvres de celles de la blonde pour aller poser des baisers mouillés et amoureux le long de la gorge de Clarke, descendant finalement jusqu'à sa poitrine découverte dont les arrondis la firent vibrer intérieurement. Elle amena une main pour se saisir avec douceur du sein droit, amenant ses lèvres dessus pour y poser un baiser qui fit soupirer d'aise son amante. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus, elle se saisit de la petite pointe érigée pour la sucer et la lécher, sentant Clarke se cambrer et gémir plus fort alors qu'elle appuyait sa bouche autour de cette partie si sensible. Elle sentit le bassin de la jeune femme se mouvoir au dessus du sien comme pour la supplier de satisfaire sa faim intérieure mais la brune se fit gourmande et alla se saisir du second mont pour appliquer les mêmes caresses langoureuses dessus.

\- Lexa… Supplia la médecin, tremblante d'excitation en tentant de pousser la brune à se rallonger.

\- Tu es tellement belle… Souffla t-elle dans un gémissement envieux alors que ses lèvres venaient à nouveau s'aventurer sur la gorge de la blonde pour quémander un nouveau baiser.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Clarke quand elle sentit contre sa bouche celle de la brune qui vint glisser sa langue pour caresser sa vis-vis puis longer les dents blanches et alignées. Elle se laissa finalement retomber en arrière sous un nouvel appui de son amante, la laissant déboutonner son chemisier. Les doigts de Clarke tremblaient d'excitation et avaient bien du mal à défaire les minuscules boutons, aussi après deux minutes à lutter contre un, elle attrapa les bords de la chemise pour tirer d'un coup sec dessus, faisant sauter les fermetures de cette dernière. Elle fut agréablement surprise de découvrir que la brune ne portait pas de soutien gorge sous sa chemise et put alors aller à son tour torturer agréablement de baisers sa poitrine.

Des soupirs et gémissements s'échappèrent rapidement des lèvres de l'héritière qui se cambra sous les assauts affamés de la médecin qui semblait quant à elle, déterminée à la garder sous son contrôle car elle l'empêchait de se redresser ou d'inverser leur position. La Donati glissa ses mains sur le visage de la blonde pour avoir le plaisir de plonger ses émeraudes dans ses saphirs, l'incitant par ce geste à venir l'embrasser de nouveau, ce que fit la blonde. Tout en gardant leurs lèvres scellées, la main droite de la médecin glissa le long des côtes qu'elle effleura avec quelques arabesques gracieuses du bout des doigts pour finalement s'arrêter sur le bouton de jean et le défaire avec dextérité. Elle détacha ses lèvres pour se redresser et reculer alors qu'elle attrapait les rebords du jean pour le soustraire aux jambes de Lexa.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la vision des belles et longues jambes fines et bronzées, aussi ne résista t-elle pas à l'envie d'aller embrasser le pied droit pour remonter avec des chapelets de baisers le long de sa jambe, arrachant ainsi des frissons à la brune qui se tortilla légèrement. Sa bouche s'arrêta finalement sur le dessus de la cuisse qu'elle embrassa avec légèreté et envie avant de poser ses lèvres sur la culotte en dentelle noire et raffinée de la brune. Ses dents vinrent mordiller le sous vêtement faisant se cambrer Lexa qui semblait inquiète et excitée à la fois.

\- Hhhm… Clarke… Soupira t-elle en serrant ses jambes.

\- Chut… Murmura la médecin en retour tout en faisant glisser la dentelle le long des jambes pour la jeter dans la pièce.

Elle posa un baiser sur la toison brune de son amante avant de glisser une main entre les cuisses pour les écarter doucement. Elle sentit Lexa résister aussi décida t-elle de la détendre en allant poser de nouveaux baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, soufflant en revenant finalement contre ses lèvres :

\- J'en ai envie… Pas toi ?...

\- Tu me fais perdre le contrôle, c'est dangereux…

\- Laisse-toi faire… Je contrôle d'accord ?...

Bien qu'avec hésitation, l'héritière hocha doucement la tête, se contractant rapidement en sentant la blonde descendre en vitesse le long de son ventre avec quelques baisers rapides. Elle écarta les jambes, tremblante et inquiète avant de se contracter brusquement en sentant la bouche de son amante contre son intimité et ses mains agrippant ses fesses. Elle ferma les yeux pour garder le contrôle de son corps mais bientôt elle sentit la langue de la médecin venir la torturer agréablement sur ce petit bourgeon de plaisir sensible, aussi se cambra t-elle sous les presque décharges électriques qui la traversaient.

Ses tremblements gagnèrent en intensité alors que des gémissements sonores s'échappaient de sa gorge malgré elle. Les paupières closes, elle sentait gronder en elle cette tempête intérieure qui lui avait tant manquée depuis ces deux dernières années. Son bassin ondulait sous les assauts langoureux et elle sentit bientôt qu'elle atteignait sa limite. La médecin sembla le comprendre car elle ralentit son jeu de langue pour aller reposer des baisers sur les lèvres secrètes de la brune qui gémit en sentant un doigt câlin la pénétrer et venir la caresser. Clarke remonta aux lèvres de son amante sans pour autant arrêter ses va et vient lents et profonds, se frottant à elle et lui souriant en lui volant un baiser complice :

\- J'aime t'entendre gémir… Je veux plus…

\- J… Je… Je ne peux pas … Murmura la brune en luttant difficilement contre son orgasme qui grondait en elle tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers les grandes fenêtres de la maison de peur d'être surprise ou entendue par ses hommes de main.

\- Il n'y a que toi et moi… Viens… Viens…

\- Hhh… Clarke… ! Gémit la Donati alors que son corps commençait à échapper à son contrôle.

\- Je suis là…

Le regard océan de la médecin se fixa sur le visage de la brune qui était crispé de plaisir. Elle scella sa bouche avec celle de son amante en accentuant ses va et vient pour la pousser à bout. Lexa résista encore quelques secondes avant de craquer et se laisser submerger par l'intensité de son plaisir intérieur alors qu'elle jouissait en gémissant fort dans la bouche de son amante qui continua ses caresses rapides pour faire durer l'orgasme de la brune. Elle était si mouillée que la médecin eut du mal à garder toute sa lucidité. Une fois les tressautements calmés, le corps de Lexa bascula en arrière d'épuisement. Elle sentit la blonde sourire contre elle après un baiser contre son épaule avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre elle.

Lorsque la brune eut repris totalement sa respiration, elle tourna le visage pour chercher ces magnifiques yeux qu'elle aimait tant, et ce depuis le premier jour où elle les avait vu dans cet hôpital. Clarke plongea son regard dans le sien, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres alors que la forêt se mêlait à l'océan dans cet échange silencieux.

Le cœur de la médecin cogna fort dans sa poitrine quand elle vit s'esquisser ce sourire rayonnant et apaisé sur les lèvres de son amante : c'était le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait vu depuis des années. Cette femme était la perfection incarnée. Alors qu'elle se plaisait à la dévorer du regard, elle sentit la Donati se redresser légèrement pour récupérer un plaid doux qu'elle déplia au dessus de leurs corps à demi nus. Elle bascula la blonde sous elle, toujours avec ce sourire craquant collé aux lèvres, enfin oublieuse de l'environnement extérieur. Elle vint glisser quelques baisers doux sur sa joue en chuchotant :

\- Vous ai-je déjà dit que je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas être endetté Clarke ?...

\- Non… Mais je sens que ça ne va pas me déplaire… Répondit la blonde souriante en sentant à présent les lèvres de la brune dans son cou et sa main descendre délicatement le long de son corps.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau pour un baiser passionné. Leurs derniers vêtements glissèrent le long de leurs corps et du canapé, les laissant savourer à travers cette bulle protectrice et presque irréelle, une nuit pleine de passion.

* * *

 _ ***Sifflote* Je sens qu'il y a eu des envies de lynchage à mon encontre à une certaine scène avec Finn/Clarke mais que la dernière scène risque de jouer en ma faveur non ? Je plaide non coupable !**_

 _ **Clexa quand tu nous tiens... (on a explosé le baromètre du clexa je crois... :P) Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre 5 ! C'est la folie ! Vous avez réussi à tenir le coup ?**_

 _ **À lundi prochain pour le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que le 5 fera couler autant d'encre que le précédent ! Je compte sur vous, je veux tout savoir alors à vos claviers ! Qu'avez vous préféré ? Comment va se passer le réveil à votre avis ? :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hellooo ! Comment allez vous ? Lundi est là donc le nouveau chapitre aussi ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs ! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! Mon petit cœur d'auteure palpite de plus en plus vite à chaque petit mot de votre part ! Vous me comblez ! :D  
**_

 _ **Guest : Vite j'amène le kit de réanimation ! :P Haha merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a bien fait rire ! J'espère que le 6 te débuguera :P**_

 _ **Loïs 13 : Héhé merciiii :D**_

 _ **Coco 1810 : Bienvenue ! Et merci pour ton retour ! Ton compliment me fait chaud au cœur ! Pas d'inquiétude, je ne compte pas arrêter :D**_

 _ **Un chapitre très Clexa encore, il va de paire avec le 5. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Relecture by doubi et MagRd (qui passe officiellement relectrice pour l'Héritage!) merci à eux.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Représailles**_

* * *

\- Lexa.

La voix était grave et plutôt familière à l'oreille de la Donati. La brune fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et eut bien du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Lexa.

\- Hm quoi ?

\- Il est presque dix heures et vous avez rendez-vous dans moins d'une demi-heure au port.

L'énonciation de l'heure fit sursauter Lexa qui se redressa un peu trop rapidement sur le canapé sur lequel elle avait passé l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie. Elle entendit Gustus se racler la gorge et quand elle dirigea un regard collé de sommeil vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté et avait la mâchoire serrée, signe qu'il était contrarié.

\- Dona, vos vêtements… Marmonna t-il difficilement.

Agressée par la lumière extérieure qui envahissait sa maison, Lexa, l'esprit embrumé, eut bien du mal à comprendre et c'est lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le haut de sa poitrine, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement nue. Elle attrapa le plaid qui avait glissé par terre pour se couvrir avec :

\- Oh bon sang ! Gustus dehors ! Ordonna t-elle bien que le malaise transperçait sa voix.

L'homme de main ne se le fit pas répéter et sortit en quelques enjambées pour rejoindre la terrasse extérieure.

Lexa souffla pour évacuer ce premier stress de la journée. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la personne avec qui elle avait partagé sa nuit mais Clarke n'était plus là. Elle se leva rapidement du canapé gris, ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés pour se diriger ensuite vers l'escalier afin d'aller profiter d'une douche fraîche qui lui remettrait les idées en place.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'immense douche italienne, activant le jet d'eau du plafond pour profiter d'une eau fraîche et tonifiante. L'eau coulait abondamment sur son visage qui se réveillait en douceur alors que son esprit vagabondait encore sur la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à ce que la médecin vienne la voir en pleine nuit et encore moins pour lui faire des avances très osées auxquelles elle n'avait pas su résister. Elle revoyait ces yeux azur d'une pureté sans nom, ces lèvres si entreprenantes… Elle avala difficilement sa salive alors que sa main glissait doucement le long de son ventre pour aller effleurer ses hanches et ses cuisses comme pour se souvenir. Elle avait été si surprise du comportement dominant de la blonde, jamais elle ne s'y serait attendue. Pourtant, Clarke avait pris les commandes jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte cette idée que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue et croquée à pleines dents. Un soupir lui échappa et ses lèvres entrouvertes ne la trompèrent pas : elle lui manquait déjà.

Elle voulait cette femme.

* * *

Gustus était assis à la table en fer gris près de la piscine et attendait patiemment la Dona de Sicile, celle-ci se présenta à lui une quinzaine de minutes plus tard dans son éternel tailleur, les cheveux relevés en un chignon soigné.

\- Nous pouvons y aller.

\- Bien Dona.

\- Gustus ?

\- Oui ?

\- À quelle heure le Docteur Griffin est-elle partie ?

\- Vers les six heures et demi du matin. Elle prenait son service à l'hôpital et m'a demandé de lui ouvrir le portail.

\- A t-elle dit quelque chose ?

\- Que votre dos a l'air d'aller mieux mais qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à l'appeler si des douleurs se présentent de nouveau, maugréa le sicilien qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Elle a raison, je vais rester prudente, acquiesça la brune.

Alors que Lexa commençait à partir vers le petit chemin dallé menant à l'avant de la maison, elle sentit la main de Gustus se poser doucement sur son épaule. Sans qu'elle n'ait à se retourner, elle devina sans mal le regard inquiet de son homme de main le plus fidèle.

\- Lexa… Je n'ai pas à juger mais ce que tu as fait hier était très imprudent. J'étais loin d'imaginer que toi et le Docteur Griffin…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle froidement.

\- J'ai dû congédier Ryder, l'informa t-il.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui, sourcils froncés.

La main de Gustus retomba le long de son corps au mouvement brusque de sa supérieure. Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes, tentant de ne pas être trop irrespectueux.

\- La maison a beau être bien isolée… Vous sembliez prendre énormément de plaisir… Marmonna t-il, gêné.

Les émeraudes de Lexa se teintèrent d'une colère sourde et elle explosa :

\- Et alors ?! N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir un peu de plaisir dans ma vie de Dona ?! Est-ce interdit de faire l'amour de manière passionnée ?!

\- Non Dona ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?!

\- C'est une femme.

Les yeux de la brune papillonnèrent de surprise à cette réponse plutôt surprenante. Elle se serait attendue à tout sauf à ça de la part de son plus fidèle homme de main et ami.

\- Tu désapprouves mon orientation sexuelle Gustus ? Demanda t-elle sèchement.

\- Non… Enfin… C'est compliqué… Dans notre monde…

\- C'est interdit, je sais. Je vous avais prévenu Titus et toi avant d'accepter cette place.

\- Elle est en couple avec ce policier aussi… C'est dangereux Dona… Je ne veux que ta protection ainsi que celle de notre grande famille. Si ça s'apprenait…

\- Et mon bonheur tu le veux ?

La question désarçonna le garde du corps qui ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Lexa le fixa froidement, le regard chargé d'éclairs avant de se remettre en marche.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Va démarrer la voiture, nous ne sommes pas en avance.

\- Oui Dona.

* * *

Aden observait avec curiosité la toile accrochée dans le bureau de son médecin de famille. Celle-ci avait dû s'absenter quelques minutes avant leur rendez-vous quotidien, aussi l'avait-elle autorisé à rester dans son bureau.

Clarke se figea en sortant de son bureau de directrice, les deux molosses de l'autre fois venaient d'apparaître après que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient ouvertes et ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour elle de subir du chantage avec le frère de Lexa dans son bureau quelques étages plus bas. Elle fila rapidement vers Octavia qui était au téléphone et semblait dans son élément.

\- Appelle le vigile, ces deux-là n'arrêtent pas de m'importuner avec leurs dépliants à la noix sur les nouveaux effets d'un médicament post-opératoire. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, occupe-toi en s'il te plaît mais pas seule.

\- Ok pas de problème chef !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Grogna la médecin.

Elle profita qu'ils ne l'aient pas vue pour se faufiler dans un autre ascenseur afin de rejoindre l'héritier des Donati. Elle espérait qu'Octavia arriverait à se débarrasser des deux brutes sans en subir les conséquences mais en y réfléchissant, il ne serait pas dans leur intérêt de menacer la sœur du Capitaine Blake. Elle était plutôt fière de son idée, aussi c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle entra dans son bureau, faisant sursauter le grand blond.

\- Bonjour Aden, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Docteur Griffin, je vais de mieux en mieux.

\- C'est très bien ça, asseyez-vous. Alors ces petits médicaments à base de plante font leur effet si je comprends bien ?

\- Oui, ils ne sont pas forts et m'aident à me relaxer. C'est une bonne idée d'utiliser les plantes.

\- Bien, c'est parfait. Alors allons-y, qu'avez-vous fait hier ?

\- Je suis resté à la villa avec mes entraîneurs personnels.

\- Anya et Tristan c'est ça ?

\- Oui, acquiesça le blond.

\- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas à la mer ? Un jeune homme comme vous a besoin de se dépenser non ? Nager, bronzer, vous amuser avec d'autres jeunes.

\- C'est que Lexa n'aime pas que je sorte sans surveillance…

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Aden haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas ou bien qu'il ne préférait pas répondre. Clarke esquissa un petit sourire malgré elle. Lexa semblait bien dominatrice avec son frère mais ce n'était pas tant le cas dans l'intimité. La médecin sentit une douce chaleur naître dans son bas ventre et pinça les lèvres. Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle être si légère d'esprit ? Elle avait foncé à peine quelques heures après la demande en mariage de Finn dans les bras d'une presque inconnue qui plus est, sa patiente. Elle pourrait être radiée pour un tel comportement et pourtant tout ce à quoi elle pensait était au corps et aux yeux de cette magnifique femme si fragile derrière sa carapace.

\- J'ai rencontré une fille l'autre jour en boîte de nuit… Reprit Aden, hésitant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'aimerais bien la revoir… On s'envoie quelques SMS depuis.

\- C'est une bonne idée, il faut vous imposer Aden. Je suis certaine que votre sœur n'est pas si terrible qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Ma sœur a un cœur en or oui mais elle a tellement de choses à gérer… Je me sens mal de l'importuner avec des bêtises d'adolescent.

\- Le rôle d'une tutrice est de répondre aux besoins de l'enfant qu'elle a sous sa protection Aden. Vous êtes jeune, il est normal que vous souhaitiez vous émanciper.

\- Vous pensez ? Sourit le blond, rêveur.

\- Évidemment. Allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez faire cet été ?

Tandis qu'elle laissait le garçon réfléchir, le regard de la blonde fut attiré par son écran d'ordinateur. Un mail venait d'arriver dans sa boite de réception. Rien de bien inhabituel, excepté qu'il venait de Lexa Donati. Elle repensa à la façon dont elle s'était sauvée comme une voleuse alors que la brune dormait profondément sur le canapé. Elle l'aurait bien réveillée pour lui signaler son départ, mais après tout, Lexa lui avait bien affirmé qu'elle ne dormait que très peu la nuit, alors elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser dormir, sans compter qu'elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. La culpabilité commençait à la ronger par rapport à Finn et si elle avait cru un instant qu'en sautant dans les bras de son fantasme du moment celui-ci disparaitrait, elle s'était largement trompée car elle ne voulait qu'une chose à présent : retourner dans les bras de l'héritière. Comme Aden semblait toujours en réflexion, elle s'autorisa à ouvrir le message.

 _« Est-ce que ton absence ce matin doit me faire comprendre que ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ne se reproduira plus ? Lexa Donati-Woods »_

Le cœur de Clarke cogna fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres à la lecture de ce message. Qui aurait cru que la terrifiante Lexa Donati serait celle qui ferait le premier pas ? La médecin s'humecta les lèvres le temps de chercher ses mots pour répondre.

 _« Je ne crois pas que l'épais contrat que m'a fait signer Becca Giordano surpasse mes obligations de médecin et n'autorise les relations intimes entre patient et médecin. Recommencer signifierait le début de beaucoup de problèmes car j'ai franchi plus d'un interdit en votre compagnie... Docteur Clarke Griffin »_

La réponse fut pratiquement immédiate, ce qui fit presque rire Clarke. Ce petit jeu de mail commençait à beaucoup l'amuser.

 _« Est-ce que ces interdits te terrifient autant que moi ? Lexa Donati-Woods. »_

\- Je pense que j'aimerai apprendre à faire du surf et du jet-ski, dit soudainement Aden.

\- C'est un bon début, continuez à réfléchir Aden, l'encouragea Clarke alors que ses doigts tapaient déjà sa réponse.

 _« Rien ne me terrifie plus que les sensations qui m'ont traversées entre tes bras cette nuit… Docteur Clarke Griffin. »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre, était-ce trop direct ? Elle secoua la tête, elle n'était vraiment pas douée avec ces messages instantanés. Octavia maîtrisait la chose beaucoup mieux qu'elle et elle n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir de quelques conversations assez amusantes avec les amants de sa meilleure amie. Peut-être devrait-elle lui demander conseil ?

 _« Tes yeux, tes lèvres, ton corps, ton odeur me feraient faire n'importe quoi… Ordonne-moi et je me plierai à tes exigences… Je veux te revoir… Lexa Donati Woods. »_

La blonde se trémoussait à présent sur son fauteuil en se mordillant les lèvres. Rien que par messagerie, cette femme arrivait à l'exciter. Elle se rendit compte qu'Aden était en train de parler depuis cinq minutes sur ce qu'il aimerait faire cet été et elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle secoua la tête d'agacement : non, elle n'était pas ce genre de médecin égoïste ne pensant qu'à ses petits plaisirs personnels. Elle ferma sa boîte de réception pour ne plus être tentée, se reconcentrant sur son patient. Il fallait aussi qu'elle pense à appeler Becca Giordano à sa pause.

* * *

Quint fumait une cigarette à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et fulminait silencieusement. Cette Griffin était pire qu'une anguille : elle avait non seulement réussi à les éviter mais aussi à leur envoyer cette furie brune qui était la sœur du Capitaine de la cellule anti-mafia et soit disant son assistante de direction. Malgré lui, le mafieux avait dû faire marche arrière bien sagement pour échapper aux ennuis mais il finirait bien par la coincer. Son collègue blond, Diego, lui cala un coup dans les côtes quand une Porsche bien connue se stationna sur le dépose minute. Ils reculèrent prudemment pour être hors de vue de la Dona et de ses hommes de main : ce n'était pas leur territoire, aussi valait-il mieux pour eux de se faire tout petits.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là putain… C'est pas le moment. Nia va péter un plomb si les noms des investisseurs ne sont pas inscrits dans la semaine, grogna Quint.

\- Va falloir qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses si elle se fait trop rebelle la blondasse.

\- Ouais… Visiblement la menace des doigts cassés lui a pas suffi. On attend que la Donati se barre et on retente.

\- Ça me va.

* * *

Le téléphone de son bureau de directrice sonna, faisant sursauter la blonde qui lisait assidument un article médical très intéressant à son goût. Elle avait sa salade de midi à peine entamée et aurait préféré pouvoir savourer quelques minutes de répit avant de se remettre à courir partout.

\- Oui Octavia ?

\- J'ai Lexa Donati devant moi, elle demande à te parler.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama Clarke malgré elle. Qui ?!

\- Lexa Donati… Pourquoi ?

\- Dis-lui que je suis pas là, euh, que je suis occupée !

\- Clarke, elle est en train de te regarder en train de t'agiter dans ton bureau, tu as pas fermé tes stores… Et je te rappelle que mon bureau est juste à côté du tien… Et que je te parle en ce moment même devant elle.

La blonde releva les yeux vers les stores pour y trouver la brune en train de la fixer avec un regard amusé.

\- Bien, hm, cinq minutes ok ?

\- D'accord. Je la fais patienter.

La médecin se leva pour fermer ces maudits stores afin que l'héritière ne l'observe plus. Bon sang, elle était en totale panique : non seulement elle n'avait plus pensé à la nuit de la veille, ni à Finn, ni à comment gérer la situation et non plus à répondre au dernier mail de la Donati. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé la voir débarquer soudainement pendant sa pause déjeuner. Bon, elle était mal placée pour reprocher le débarquement à l'improviste mais elle n'était clairement pas prête à lui faire face dans les minutes qui suivraient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa queue de cheval et sa tenue avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus calme, elle alla ouvrir sa porte de bureau pour faire entrer Lexa qui fut suivie pour la plus grand surprise de Clarke de Ryder. Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop emballée sur le sujet de la visite de la brune.

\- Docteur Griffin, Becca Giordano m'a informé que vous aviez demandé un garde du corps ?

\- Euh oui, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure… Le contrat que j'ai signé mentionnait que je pouvais en demander un… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est vous qui…

\- J'ai ma propre société de protection rapprochée et Becca y fait appel régulièrement. Toutes les nouvelles demandes me sont rapportées.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Pourquoi faire appel à un garde du corps ? Craignez-vous pour votre vie ? Demanda la brune la mine plus inquiète soudainement.

\- Disons que… Ma promotion n'a pas plu à tout le monde et… Il se pourrait que j'ai reçu des menaces…

Le visage de la Donati se durcit à cette information.

\- Avez-vous informé la police ?

\- Non… Les menaces stipulaient que si j'appelais la police, il risquerait de m'arriver de mauvaises choses…

\- Clarke ! Vous êtes complètement insouciante ! Il faut avertir la police ! Ce genre de menace vient de la mafia ! Avez-vous perdu la tête ?!

\- Je… Euh… Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas à mal… Je me suis dit que je pourrais me sortir de ce pétrin avec l'aide d'un garde du corps de Becca, fit la blonde en utilisant ses mains pour accompagner ses paroles.

Le regard de Lexa se fixa sur le poignet gauche de la médecin, celui-ci portait une marque sombre signe qu'il y avait eu violence. La brune s'avança alors pour saisir le bras qui s'agitait avec les excuses maladroites de la blonde. Elle releva avec douceur la manche de la blouse de médecin pour regarder attentivement la marque, demandant difficilement :

\- Qui vous a fait ça ?

\- Hm… Je ne sais pas si je dois…

\- Dites-le moi c'est un ordre ! Ordonna la brune, faisant exploser son autorité naturelle, poussant Clarke à s'asseoir dans sa chaise de bureau, sous le choc.

\- Un homme au crâne rasé et un blond avec une cicatrice sur la joue… Je euh, je connais pas leur nom… Enfin, le rasé m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Quint et qu'il me surveillait…

\- Quint ? Répéta froidement la Donati, fulminante de rage.

\- Oui…

\- Bien. Je vous laisse Ryder comme garde du corps. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs hommes. Il vous protégera.

\- Mais… Et vous ?

\- J'ai Gustus et ma vie est bien moins menacée que la vôtre à l'heure actuelle. Que voulaient-ils ?

\- Que j'ajoute illégalement des noms d'investisseurs pour les services privés de l'hôpital, notamment les urgences.

\- Becca… Souffla la brune. Je dois y aller. Ryder ne la lâche pas d'une semelle c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui Madame Donati, acquiesça le garde du corps.

\- Euh oui mais si j'opère… Tenta Clarke.

Le regard brûlant de son amante la fit taire rapidement. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'elle se débrouillerait. Lexa sans lui dire au revoir, quitta la pièce son téléphone collé à l'oreille, courant presque pour filer vers la sortie en compagnie de Gustus.

Clarke souffla légèrement de déception : elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça comme lendemain de rencontre…

* * *

Le SUV Porsche roulait assez vite à travers les rues grimpantes de Syracuse. Lexa était au téléphone et contrôlait tant bien que mal son inquiétude.

\- Becca, je vais doubler votre protection. Les Barzetti ont menacé le Docteur Griffin au sujet des investisseurs de l'hôpital.

\- Comment ? S'étonna son interlocutrice. Mais elle n'a rien dit !

\- Elle n'a rien dit car elle a été menacée et violentée, son poignet en témoigne. Ils veulent atteindre le service des urgences et ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous devez vous montrer très prudente, d'accord ?

\- Entendu Lexa, je ferais attention. Qu'avez-vous dit à Clarke ?

\- Je lui ai dit d'en informer la police et j'ai laissé Ryder avec elle, il la protégera. Peu importe qui les Barzetti ont envoyé, ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre directement à elle devant l'un de mes hommes au risque de provoquer une guerre ouverte dans les rues de Syracuse.

\- Je vois oui. Qu'elle fasse attention alors, elle aussi. Oh mon dieu, si j'avais imaginé ça… Quand j'ai reçu son coup de téléphone pour la demande de garde du corps, je pensais qu'elle avait fini par accrocher à ce petit plaisir luxueux.

\- Le Docteur Griffin n'est pas du genre à se complaire dans son argent Becca… Vous auriez dû m'avertir tout de suite après son appel ! La sermonna la brune.

\- Vraiment, je suis désolée, j'étais loin de m'imaginer ça… Elle ne m'a vraiment rien dit.

\- C'est bon à présent, tout est sous contrôle. Je m'occupe d'éloigner et rappeler à l'ordre ces maudits Barzetti. Bon courage pour votre journée.

\- Réciproquement, Dona.

La Dona souffla doucement pour extérioriser sa colère grandissante. Il ne fallait pas faire d'erreur stupide car cela pourrait attirer le feu des projecteurs sur elle et elle s'était battue durant six longs mois avec la cellule anti-mafia pour leur faire croire à son innocence. Tenter subtilement de prendre le contrôle du service des urgences était un coup de maître car il serait alors très simple de graisser la patte de quelques employés malhonnêtes pour tuer n'importe qui, que ce soit lors d'une opération ou d'un séjour à l'hôpital. Elle faisait confiance à Becca Giordano dans son choix de prendre Clarke comme nouvelle directrice mais ce dont elle doutait était l'implication de la médecin dans son nouveau poste : elle n'était clairement pas au courant des affaires dans lesquelles elle trempait et donc était bien moins méfiante que l'était la maire de Syracuse. Oh, elle pourrait très bien tout lui avouer et la menacer à son tour de représailles si jamais elle parlait mais alors, cela voudrait dire qu'elle devrait tirer un trait sur leur possible histoire sans compter qu'elle briserait cette magnifique et intelligente femme… Elle était capable du pire mais faire du mal au Docteur Clarke Griffin lui était tout bonnement impossible à présent.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle cliqua sur un mail avec une adresse bien connue depuis quelques heures.

 _« Je suis sincèrement désolée de la tournure qu'a pris la situation… J'espère ne pas vous apporter du travail supplémentaire avec mes maladresses et je vous en prie, ne soyez pas fâchée contre Becca, je ne lui ai absolument rien dit au sujet des menaces. Docteur Clarke Griffin._

 _PS : Ne me tentez-pas avec des ordres, vous pourriez le regretter… »_

* * *

Quint était fou de rage à présent. Il frappait de coups de pied les conteneurs au fond de la ruelle où lui et Diego avaient coincé le petit ami de la médecin.

\- Petite salope ! Elle nous a baisés !

\- C'est le cas de le dire. Maintenant qu'elle a Ryder au cul, c'est pas la peine de tenter de l'approcher. La Dona sera au courant aussitôt.

\- Tu as vu ce regard prétentieux qu'elle m'a lancé ?!

\- Ouais, elle avait plutôt l'air fière de son coup. Elle t'a fait un doigt d'ailleurs non ?

\- SALOPE ! PETITE PUTE ! Ragea le rasé. Tu vas voir quand je vais t'attraper ! Tu vas le regretter… Expira t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour tenter de se calmer.

\- On fait quoi du coup ?

\- On va la faire flipper et la surveiller. Dès que Ryder aura le dos tourné, paf ! Et cette fois-ci je lui tordrais pas juste le poignet, je vais lui casser comme ça elle ne pourra plus opérer, cette petite princesse. Hin hin…

\- Ouaip'.

Un miaulement leur fit tourner la tête, un chat de gouttière les fixait en silence depuis une poubelle, l'air méfiant. Le regard de Quint s'illumina le temps d'une seconde avant qu'un sourire sadique ne s'étire sur le bas de son visage.

\- Tu as déjà chassé le chat ?

\- La biche oui mais le chat jamais.

\- On va attraper la peluche qui lui sert de chat et le clouer à sa porte…

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite on ira plumer son petit copain chéri qui s'est un peu trop enrichi à mon goût ces derniers temps…

Son collègue tira un sourire mauvais et complice. Les deux mafieux sortirent de la ruelle, se rendant dans la petite supérette où le propriétaire était en train de réorganiser ses légumes et fruits frais. Il sursauta en reconnaissant les deux hommes.

\- Quint, je ne veux pas d'ennuis… Se plaignit-il.

\- Ce ne sera pas long Pedro. Tiens, pour ton silence, dit-il en lui glissant un billet de cinquante euros dans sa poche de tablier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu ne saurais pas à quoi ressemble le chat du couple qui habite au-dessus de ta supérette par hasard ?

\- Racoon ? Le chat de la médecin et du policier ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il est blanc et noir, poils longs, racé je dirais avec un œil vert et un bleu. C'est une belle bête mais très méfiante. Il vient me chiper quelques maquereaux le midi quand je déjeune, c'est un bon p'tit gars. Tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal dis ?

\- Oh non… J'aimerais juste voir à quel point il est beau. Il te reste une boîte de maquereaux ?

\- Il y en a à vendre oui. Prends une boîte, c'est cadeau. Après, partez.

Quint sourit en donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule du gérant qui grogna. Il attrapa la boîte que lui lança Diego avant de se diriger dehors pour se mettre à siffler et appeler le chat.

\- Racoon… Petit, petit… Viens voir mon minou… Tonton Quint a des bons maquereaux à t'offrir…

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand Gustus se présenta à la villa Donati pour passer prendre Anya. Malgré le rythme de folie de cette journée, Lexa l'avait congédié pour la nuit. Le portail en fer forgé noir s'ouvrit sous un clic de bipeur depuis l'intérieur de la Porsche grise. Il descendit de la voiture pour se diriger directement vers la terrasse arrière de la villa. Il y trouva Tristan et Aden en plein nettoyage de pistolets, le mafieux expliquant patiemment comment démonter l'arme et la nettoyer sans risquer de l'enrailler par la suite.

\- Bonsoir Tristan.

\- Bonsoir Gustus, répondit son presque beau frère.

\- Anya est prête ?

\- Elle doit bientôt l'être j'imagine, ça fait deux heures qu'elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. Tu devrais l'inviter plus souvent à sortir, elle nous casse pas les couilles le temps qu'elle se prépare au moins.

Gustus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Bien que cela fasse deux ans que lui et Anya se fréquentaient, il avait toujours du mal à s'imaginer la mafieuse en train de se faire belle pour lui. En réalité, il la trouvait belle au naturel. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se complaire devant les fioritures que les femmes aimaient tant s'ajouter pour plaire.

\- Gustuuuuus ! Mon gendre ! S'exclama une voix enthousiaste en passant la véranda.

\- Bonsoir Cecilia, sourit poliment le cinquantenaire en se penchant pour répondre aux quatre bises de la mère d'Anya et Tristan.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir mon grand garçon ! Tu devrais passer plus souvent ici, tu sais ? Tu peux manger avec nous hé ! T'crois pas que je vais t'empoisonner quand même dis ?

\- Non du tout Cecilia, j'adore votre cuisine. C'est juste que le travail, la famille me prend beaucoup de temps.

\- Oui je vois, je vois… Je suis si fière qu'Anya t'ait choisi ! Je commençais à désespérer que ma petite poupette se case tu sais ?

\- Maman, tu lui répètes ça à chaque fois, se moqua Tristan.

\- Ah garde ta bouche fermée toi, tu dis trop d'âneries ! Répondit sa mère en vieux sicilien ce qui fit rire les trois hommes.

En regardant Cecilia, le mafieux devinait très bien d'où venaient la fougue et le caractère de sa compagne. La mère de Tristan et Anya Zanetti était une femme au caractère bien trempé et infatigable malgré ses presque soixante cinq ans. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Gustus qu'elle considérait comme son fils car son feu mari les avait entraîné lui-même avec Tristan.

\- Est-ce que tu veux goûter ma limonade ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, Cecilia.

La sicilienne se dépêcha de repartir au pas de course dans la cuisine suivie de Gustus qui avait plus peur qu'elle s'entrave et ne se fasse mal qu'autre chose. Il attrapa le grand verre plein pour le glisser à ses lèvres et avaler le liquide citronné et très légèrement sucré. Cecilia était une vraie cordon bleu, que ce soit pour les plats en sauce, les pâtes, les pizzas, les gâteaux ou les boissons, elle était la reine. Autant dire qu'Aden était bien traité ici depuis que la famille Zanetti s'était installée pour l'encadrer.

\- Bon dis-moi mon grand garçon, quand est-ce que tu me la maries ma petite poupette ?

Le brun manqua recracher sa gorgée de limonade à la question et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de postillonner alors qu'il toussait bruyamment.

\- Gustus ! Ça va ?! S'exclama Cecilia, inquiète.

\- Hmf oui… Désolé, j'ai avalé de travers…

\- Oh tu es déjà là ! S'étonna Anya qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

La blonde laissa traîner son regard sur la musculature de son amant, plutôt satisfaite des vêtements qu'il portait : un t-shirt col V noir et un jean bleu clair. Gustus était vraiment un bel homme du haut de ses cinquante ans et bien qu'elle n'aimait pas s'attacher, elle trouvait en lui tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais souhaité. Comme à son habitude, elle ne l'embrassa pas devant sa mère, se contentant de s'approcher de lui tout en laissant une distance raisonnable mais explicite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il s'étouffe maman ?

\- Rien de bien méchant, je lui ai parlé de maria…

\- Ok stop ! J'en ai assez entendu ! On y va ?

\- Mais tu sais, je ne serais pas contre un petit enfant si vous voulez vous y mettre avant ! Oh ma poupette, tu imagines un bébé de toi et Gustus ? Je serais tellement heureuse ! Ce n'est pas ton frère qui va m'amener un beau bébé !

\- Ok il est vraiment temps d'y aller, grommela la mafieuse en tirant par le bras son compagnon qui avait rougi subitement. Maman bonne soirée.

\- À toi aussi ma poupette ! Au revoir Gustus ! Prends soin d'elle !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça bon sang ! Lança sa fille, mal à l'aise.

Le couple passa par la véranda, saluant au passage Tristan et Aden qui se retenaient de rire devant le spectacle plutôt comique entre Cecilia et Anya.

\- Toi tu me feras le double de pompes pour avoir ri de ça, lança t-elle à l'héritier.

La menace eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire les deux hommes, faisant fulminer encore plus la blonde qui fut retenue par Gustus. Celui-ci l'éloigna rapidement pour l'amener jusqu'au SUV. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur et que le silence fut revenu, le mafieux tourna son regard vers sa compagne, lui souriant doucement.

\- Bonsoir quand même… Souffla t-il.

\- Bonsoir vieil ours, murmura t-elle plus calme en se penchant pour embrasser les lèvres du brun chastement.

Le baiser fit sourire son amant qui se dépêcha de mettre ensuite le contact pour sortir de la propriété et filer vers le centre de Syracuse.

* * *

Clarke et Ryder rentrèrent en bus de l'hôpital. La médecin avait fini très tard ce soir-là car elle avait été appelée en urgence pour une opération suite à un accident de moto. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à sauver le motard malgré ses efforts mais avec tout de même pu faire des heureux car ce dernier avait sa carte de donneur d'organes sur lui. Le garde du corps était resté fixé devant la vitre de la salle d'opération à la regarder et rien que ce regard omniprésent commençait déjà à l'agacer. Lexa n'avait pas répondu à son dernier mail, Finn lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il restait au bureau à cause de l'affaire de la veille. Visiblement, ils avaient réussi à appréhender un suspect intéressant. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps pour porter plainte au sujet des menaces de la semaine dernière. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : crier sa rage au monde entier car sa vie était un bordel sans fin.

\- Je vais demander à ce que Madame Donati me laisse une voiture de fonction. C'est dangereux de se déplacer en bus.

\- C'est pourtant ce que font les trois quarts des gens ici, grommela t-elle.

\- Les trois quarts des gens ne sont pas menacés à leur bureau.

\- Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ? Tout le monde sait que la plupart des commerçants et entrepreneurs sont sous la menace de la mafia, répondit Clarke froidement.

Ryder ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette réponse sèche et se contenta de rester en alerte pour prévenir le moindre danger. Les deux descendirent à leur arrêt et se mirent à marcher jusqu'au petit immeuble de la blonde, celle-ci saluant le commerçant d'un signe de main qu'il lui rendit. Elle déverrouilla la porte avec le digicode pour se diriger suivie de Ryder vers les escaliers.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas me suivre jusque dans mon appart ? Dit-elle en se tournant.

\- Si Docteur Griffin, les ordres de Madame Donati ont été très clairs.

\- Oui et bien vous allez attendre en bas de l'escalier, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je veux juste prendre une douche avant d'aller déposer ma plainte au commissariat d'accord ?

\- Docteur Griffin…

\- C'est un ordre Ryder. Allez-vous acheter quelque chose à boire à la supérette, je ne sais pas moi…

\- Bien… Appelez-moi si vous avez le moindre problème d'accord ?

\- Oui.

La blonde satisfaite, se mit à monter lentement les marches de son escalier, le regard fixé par terre. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à un bon mojito en compagnie d'Octavia mais son amie était de sortie avec Raven. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le premier étage, elle s'avança mécaniquement jusqu'à sa porte, fronçant les sourcils devant des tâches rouges sombre sur le sol et une odeur désagréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Marmonna t-elle alors qu'elle relevait les yeux pour faire face à sa porte.

Un cri aigu et terrorisé lui échappa alors qu'elle reculait violemment contre la rambarde de l'escalier, une main sur la bouche. Sur sa porte qui était à demi ouverte, était cloué par les pattes un chat éventré, les tripes pendantes dans le vide. Une croix chrétienne ainsi qu'un message était inscrit avec du sang _« Ce qui est à toi est à nous »._ Clarke se laissa tomber au sol en pleurs sous le choc et elle entendit à peine les pas bruyants de Ryder qui avait accouru pour la rejoindre suite à son cri. À la vision du macabre spectacle, sa main avait glissé sur son arme à feu.

\- Restez-là, ordonna t-il.

La médecin ne lui répondit pas, elle était blême et tremblait violemment. Le garde du corps poussa la porte du bout du pied pour ne pas y laisser d'empreintes avant de s'engouffrer avec son arme en joue à l'intérieur. L'appartement était sens dessus dessous mais visiblement personne ne s'y cachait pour une embuscade. Ryder entendit un bruit et s'approcha lentement pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Quelle fut sa surprise d'y trouver un chat aux poils longs en train de mâchouiller une brosse à dent bleue. Le félin à l'arrivée surprise de l'homme, fit un saut impressionnant pour lui filer entre les jambes mais Ryder fut assez rapide pour l'attraper par la peau du cou. Racoon se mit à feuler en se débattant mais la poigne du garde du corps se fit assurée. Il amena le chat à la médecin qui était toujours prostrée sur le sol.

\- Il est à vous ?

\- Racoon ! S'exclama faiblement la blonde en récupérant le félin qui avait le cœur battant comme jamais.

Clarke serra avec force son chat contre elle, des larmes chaudes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Elle vit Ryder sortir son téléphone. Le brun sembla écrire un message avant de passer un appel.

\- Bonsoir, j'appelle au nom de Clarke Griffin, je suis son garde du corps. J'aimerais être mis en liaison avec la cellule anti-mafia s'il vous plaît… Oui je patiente… Hm…

Elle entendit son garde du corps se présenter à nouveau à l'opérateur pour finalement énoncer clairement la situation. Il remercia l'homme avant de raccrocher, s'accroupissant devant la médecin.

\- Venez Docteur Griffin, il faut vous lever. La police va arriver et prendre le relais. On va prendre l'air.

\- S'ils sont dehors ?... Murmura t-elle terrifiée.

\- Je suis là, ne vous en faites pas. Allez, debout.

Ryder attrapa la main tremblante pour tirer et soulever sans difficulté la jolie blonde qui sentit ses jambes lui faire défaut. Le garde du corps passa alors un bras derrière la taille puis un autre sous ses jambes pour la soulever dans ses bras, la portant à l'extérieur, loin de cette scène sanglante et nauséabonde. Racoon sauta des bras de sa maîtresse pour suivre l'homme la portant jusqu'à l'extérieur.

* * *

\- Tu as l'air soucieux Gustus, est-ce que ça va ? Le questionna Anya tout en allant piocher dans le petit panier un beignet de calamar frit.

Le sicilien fut sorti de ses pensées par la question. Il releva son regard marron sur sa compagne pour lui sourire à moitié.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste des inquiétudes d'un « père » pour sa « fille ».

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler… On peut dire que ce n'est pas un problème mais ça pourrait le devenir.

\- Je vois…

Le couple de mafieux se trouvait comme à leur habitude dans la guinguette située sous l'appartement de Gustus. L'ambiance y était bonne, la nourriture pas mauvaise et la vue sur le port régalait les yeux. Le cinquantenaire laissa glisser son regard sur sa compagne : Anya était vraiment une jolie femme en plus d'être intelligente et caractérielle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher en la regardant, de penser à elle, adolescente et rebelle lorsque son père l'entraînait lui et Tristan. Elle venait souvent le taquiner verbalement pour le pousser à bout ce qui leur avait valu bien des moqueries de la part de la famille et amis qui ne cessaient de répéter qu'ils finiraient ensemble un jour ou l'autre.

\- Excuse-moi, je reviens, dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers les toilettes pour homme.

La blonde sourit, profitant que Gustus soit de dos pour mater sans retenue ses fesses. Elle amena ensuite sa bière à ses lèvres pour hausser rapidement un sourcil quand un homme plutôt jeune, dans la vingtaine vint l'accoster à sa table.

\- Salut beauté ! Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

\- Non. Répondit-elle sèchement. Rentre chez ta mère.

\- Oh allez, sois cool ! C'est pour moi, sérieux je t'offre ce que tu veux ! Tu m'as éblouie dans la nuit ! Tu as de sacrés beaux yeux tu sais ?

Anya souffla d'agacement et s'apprêtait à lui dégainer une réplique bien sèche quand elle vit arriver Gustus, sourcils froncés. Le mafieux se contenta de tapoter l'épaule du jeune qui se tourna de surprise.

\- Et celle-là, tu vas me dire si elle va t'éblouir ok ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, le poing du brun s'abattit violemment dans la figure du jeune qui s'écroula au sol alors qu'Anya se retenait de rire. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son amant se fasse si violent, en général, il la laissait remettre à leur place ces mauvais dragueurs.

\- Gustus ! Je veux pas d'ennuis moi ! S'agaça le chef cuistot depuis sa cuisine.

Le mafieux claqua sa langue d'agacement avant de tendre sa main à sa compagne pour l'inviter à le suivre. Anya attrapa cette dernière et marcha sur le dos du jeune toujours au sol.

\- Oups, se contenta t-elle de dire lorsqu'elle entendit les grognements de douleur du garçon.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la guinguette, Anya se tourna vers Gustus avec un sourire félin, marchant à reculons. Si elle n'aimait pas que les hommes prennent sa défense, il fallait dire que le geste de son amant l'avait pour le moins surprise. Gustus était plutôt un homme calme, peu expressif et évitant les conflits, aussi son cœur balançait entre les différentes réactions possibles suite à ce geste pour le moins inattendu. Était-ce de la jalousie ?

\- C'est nouveau ça ? Le taquina t-elle.

\- De quoi ? Répondit-il, faisant semblant de rien.

\- De coller un pain à un mec qui me drague ?

\- Ça t'a plu ? Se contenta t-il de dire en avançant vers elle avec le sourire.

\- Ça se pourrait…

\- Tant mieux alors, dit-il en l'attrapant par les hanches pour l'amener à lui et glisser ses mains sur ses fesses.

\- Gus' ! S'exclama t-elle bien qu'amusée. Décidément, c'est la soirée des surprises… !

\- J'ai envie de toi… Murmura t-il à son oreille, la voix rauque.

Anya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tira promptement son compagnon vers la droite de la guinguette pour rejoindre la porte du hall du vieil immeuble. Elle poussa cette dernière pour la faire claquer derrière le mafieux qui la regardait dans la pénombre, attendant silencieusement la suite. Sans prévenir, la blonde enlaça la nuque du brun pour sauter et enlacer son bassin de ses belles jambes fines. Son amant sourit à ce geste et cala ses mains sous les fesses de son amante pour monter les escaliers en sa compagnie tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, se frottant à quelques murs au passage.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur du petit appartement de Gustus, Anya relâcha son étreinte pour glisser au sol et commencer à défaire la boucle de son compagnon tandis que lui, enlevait son t-shirt. Elle tira d'un coup sec sur la ceinture pour le pousser ensuite en arrière, le regard sauvage et un sourire félin aux lèvres alors qu'elle faisait glisser au sol sa veste en cuir noir.

\- Tu as été très vilain ce soir…

Gustus haussa un sourcil amusé à cette réplique pour le moins excitante et alla pour enlacer son amante qui fit claquer le cuir sur sa peau mate lui faisant serrer les dents.

\- Tut tut… C'est moi qui commande ici, allonge-toi.

\- T'es complètement folle… Répondit-il bien que très amusé.

Un nouveau coup de ceinture le fit s'allonger et il laissa sa compagne lui retirer son jean et ses chaussures, la laissant ensuite s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Anya commença à remuer lentement son bassin au-dessus du sexe éveillé et encore recouvert du boxer. Les mouvements arrachèrent un grognement frustré à Gustus qui amena ses mains sur la taille de la mafieuse pour caresser sa peau douce et bronzée. Il se redressa pour aller embrasser ses seins à travers son débardeur la faisant se cambrer. Anya le repoussa finalement en arrière, se leva et se déshabilla entièrement, retirant le sous-vêtement du brun pour aller glisser lentement sur le sexe de son compagnon dans un gémissement de plaisir commun.

\- Bon sang Anya… Murmura le mafieux alors qu'elle commençait à le chevaucher avec fougue.

* * *

Bellamy et Finn s'étaient déplacés en personne après l'appel de Ryder pour prévenir de l'action de la mafia à l'encontre de Clarke. La blonde était assise sur le trottoir, une couverture sur les épaules, et son chat assis entre ses jambes qu'elle caressait machinalement en fixant le sol. Son petit ami était à côté d'elle et essayait de lui parler pour la réconforter mais elle entendait à peine ce qu'il disait. Elle sentit finalement les mains du brun sur ses joues :

\- Clarke, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Les yeux de la médecin se levèrent faiblement pour regarder ceux de son fiancé mais la culpabilité de la veille ne l'aidait en rien à soutenir ce regard si doux et inquiet.

\- Explique-moi d'accord ? Tu penses pouvoir ?

\- Oui…

\- Quand sont-ils venus te menacer la première fois ?

\- Je… En début de semaine… Lundi ou mardi…

\- Il faut que tu sois sûre.

\- C'était lundi. Oui, lundi.

\- À quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

Clarke frissonna à l'image du mafieux au crâne rasé. Elle fit une brève description à son petit ami qui hochait la tête en notant sur son calepin. Finn fronça les sourcils à la description : il connaissait bien l'animal tout comme beaucoup de collègues de la cellule anti-mafia. Quint avait déjà un casier judiciaire bien rempli mais il réussissait toujours à leur filer entre les doigts grâce à un bon avocat.

\- Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Quint et que si j'appelais la police il… Me casserait les doigts pour que je ne puisse plus opérer ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me casse les doigts ! Sauver des gens c'est toute ma vie ! Paniqua t-elle soudainement alors que les larmes envahissaient de nouveau son visage.

\- Hey, hey… Calme-toi ma puce… Ça va aller… On ne le laissera pas s'approcher d'accord ? À ton avis, pourquoi cette menace sur notre porte ?

\- Je… J'ai voulu lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui et que je pouvais me débrouiller… Dans le contrat avec les Giordano et les Donati, il est stipulé que j'ai le droit de demander un garde du corps… Alors j'ai fait appel à Ryder. Quint rôdait avec son collègue à l'entrée de l'hôpital, il allait s'approcher mais à la vue de Ryder, il a reculé… J'avoue n'avoir pas pu me retenir de lui faire un gros doigt d'honneur…

Un demi-sourire s'étira sur le visage de Finn.

\- Tu as fait un doigt à un mafieux ? T'es vraiment terrible… Rit-il à moitié pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Clarke acquiesça, toujours tendue.

\- Est-ce que tu as un endroit où dormir cette nuit ?

\- Je vais aller chez Octavia je pense…

\- C'est une bonne idée. J'aimerai rester avec toi mais depuis hier, beaucoup d'éléments tombent…

\- Je comprends.

\- Promis ma chérie, dès que les choses se calment, on profitera tous les deux pour fêter dignement notre futur mariage, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vais détacher deux hommes pour ta protection.

\- Non, Ryder fait bien son travail. Vous avez besoin de vos hommes, souffla t-elle.

\- D'accord.

\- Finn…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… Tu pourrais aller chercher le sac de transport de Racoon ? Je ne veux pas le laisser ici, c'est trop dangereux… S'ils l'avaient attrapé ce serait lui sur la porte j'imagine… Dit-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Je vais aller te chercher ça avec quelques affaires, d'accord ?

\- Merci.

Le brun posa deux baisers sur le front pâle de la médecin avant de se lever et de serrer la main à Ryder qui lui assura qu'il ferait bien son travail de protection rapprochée. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Finn se montra avec le sac de transport du chat et un sac de sport à moitié rempli dans lequel se trouvait des affaires pour sa fiancée.

\- Je crois qu'il y a le principal. Surtout, ne retourne pas seule à l'appartement, pas tant que l'enquête est en cours d'accord ?

\- Oui… Merci, acquiesça t-elle.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Finn se poser furtivement sur les siennes lorsque Bellamy fut de dos. Ryder l'amena jusqu'à un SUV Porsche noir dans lequel se trouvait un jeune homme d'environ seize ans qui tapotait le volant. Celui-ci en voyant monter la belle jeune femme se redressa et tenta de se montrer très froid et dur en gonflant le torse mais devant la mine affectée de la blonde, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner pour demander d'une voix douce :

\- Euh, salut, moi c'est Artigas.

\- Clarke… Répondit faiblement la médecin.

\- Vire tes puces, ordonna Ryder en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur.

\- Mais c'est moi qui ai amené la voiture jusq…

Une tape à l'arrière du crâne termina l'échange et le jeune se décala sur le siège passager en grommelant.

\- Tu sais peut-être conduire mais tu n'as ni 18 ans ni ton permis. N'en profite pas et dis juste merci, murmura l'homme de main pour que seul le jeune entende.

\- Oui. Merci Ryder.

\- Docteur Griffin, où souhaitez-vous que l'on vous dépose ? Chez Octavia Blake ?

\- Non elle est occupée… Je ne veux pas la déranger…

\- À l'hôtel de votre choix ?

Clarke se fit silencieuse l'espace de quelques minutes. Elle voulait un endroit où elle se sentait en totale sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux et le visage qui lui apparut fut celui de cette femme mystérieuse et douce avec qui elle avait passé la nuit la veille.

\- Non… J'aimerai aller chez Lexa Donati…

\- Bien Madame Griffin. Artigas, préviens Madame Donati que nous arrivons.

* * *

Racoon avait miaulé tout le long du voyage. Il n'aimait pas du tout être enfermé dans ce sac de transport. Il s'était mis à mordiller le bout des doigts de sa maîtresse pour la sortir de sa léthargie lorsqu'elle avait légèrement ouvert le panier pour le calmer en y glissant sa main. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta sur les coups de trois heures du matin dans la cour de la propriété de Lexa, les aboiements des chiens de garde firent feuler Racoon dont le poil avait gonflé soudainement.

Ryder ouvrit la portière pour faire descendre la médecin qui se laissa glisser machinalement en portant le sac de transport de son chat qui grondait devant l'environnement inconnu. Devant la porte d'entrée ouverte, se tenait Lexa qui semblait bien éveillée. Elle s'avança pour aller à la rencontre de la blonde et glisser deux mains réconfortantes sur les bras de la médecin.

\- Je suis au courant de tout, pas besoin de m'expliquer… Vous êtes glacée Clarke. Venez.

La blonde marcha sur les pas de son amante pour se laisser asseoir dans le canapé où elles avaient fait l'amour la veille. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser le tissu comme pour s'imprégner de nouveau la sensation de frottement qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant leurs nombreuses étreintes passionnées. Elle entendit la brune s'afférer en cuisine et la vit revenir après quelques minutes avec une tasse fumante.

\- Buvez, cela devrait vous détendre.

La brune déposa sur les épaules de la médecin un plaid doux en cachemire pour la réchauffer, allant ensuite jeter la couverture de survie temporaire que la police avait dû lui donner le temps de trouver mieux. Lexa se mit à observer depuis sa cuisine la jolie blonde qui semblait accuser le coup. Bien qu'elle ne dormait pas à cause des affaires, elle avait été étonnée de l'appel d'Artigas concernant l'arrivée de la jeune femme chez elle.

\- Lexa ? Appela faiblement Clarke.

\- Je suis là, répondit l'héritière depuis la cuisine.

\- Viens…

La demande fit accélérer le cœur de la belle brune qui s'avança doucement jusqu'à la jeune femme. Celle-ci leva ses yeux bleus vers elle, ils étaient rougis et brillants de larmes prêtes à couler. La vision alluma une colère sourde au creux de son ventre. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Les Barzetti recevraient la correction qu'ils méritaient pour s'en être pris à une personne chère à ses yeux. Lexa s'installa à côté de la blonde qui se rapprocha pour sentir le chemisier blanc de la brune contre elle. Clarke sans pouvoir résister glissa son visage dans le cou de l'héritière qui en frissonna de plaisir. Elle sentit bientôt des baisers timides et faibles sur sa peau alors que les mains de la médecin commençaient à s'aventurer sur les boutons de son chemisier.

\- Clarke… Souffla Lexa bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de céder une nouvelle fois au fruit défendu.

\- Tu n'as pas envie… ?

\- Tu es sous le choc… Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir…

\- Mais c'est que ce n'est pas raisonnable Docteur Griffin de dormir moins de 7 à 9h par nuit, la sermonna avec humour la Donati.

La taquinerie eut le mérite de faire rire sincèrement la médecin, faisant sourire la brune au passage. Un miaulement indigné les sortit de leur petite bulle privée et Lexa pencha la tête pour apercevoir enfin un magnifique chat aux poils longs.

\- Tiens… Je savais que j'avais des chiens mais un chat…

\- Je l'ai amené ici par précaution… Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul. Il s'appelle Racoon.

\- Racoon ? Répéta la brune en américain bien que son accent italien soit prononcé.

Clarke s'écarta légèrement pour ouvrir le panier afin de laisser sortir le félin qui se mit à renifler d'un air méfiant ce nouvel environnement. La blonde l'attrapa pour le poser sur les jambes de Lexa qui haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Racoon, voici Lexa. Lexa, je te présente Racoon, mon plus fidèle ami et conseiller à quatre pattes.

\- Je vois, sourit la brune, amusée et contente que la blonde se remette à parler naturellement.

Le chat au masque noir se mit à fixer la nouvelle arrivante, plongeant ses yeux verrons dans les siens l'espace de quelques secondes. Finalement, il se mit à ronronner très doucement, presque timide devant cette intimidante jeune femme. Sa queue glissa sous le nez de la brune qui se retint d'éternuer en riant.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être un sacré numéro ce Racoon…

\- Il n'aime pas beaucoup les inconnus mais visiblement, il a l'air de bien t'apprécier, sourit Clarke aux anges.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie.

Le félin après quelques tours pour amuser la galerie sauta du canapé pour aller explorer la maison et se frotter sur les meubles afin de marquer le territoire de son odeur. Clarke et Lexa restèrent assises sur le canapé, la blonde finissant par somnoler légèrement contre l'épaule de la brune.

\- Clarke, tu t'endors… Tu ne veux pas dormir dans un lit ? J'ai plusieurs chambres.

\- Non… Je suis bien là… Marmonna la blonde dans son sommeil.

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur le visage de la Donati. Ses doigts vinrent courir dans les cheveux dorés de son amante, massant doucement sa tête, arrachant quelques petits soupirs de contentement à la médecin.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tant en sécurité près de toi ?...

Lexa ne répondit pas, étonnée de la question à double tranchant. Elle mourrait d'envie d'avouer à la blonde pourquoi la Sicile tremblait devant elle mais ce n'était pas prudent. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, dansait cette petite lueur d'espoir dans laquelle elle voyait un possible futur entre elle et la médecin. Le souffle chaud et régulier de la blonde contre son cou, l'informa que celle-ci s'était endormie.

\- Dors bien Clarke Griffin. Je veille sur toi… Souffla simplement la brune en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _ **Nous revoilà ! Un chapitre plutôt... semi mouvementé non ? Sur un fond de Clexa tout du long :P Clarke a eu une belle frousse là ! Quint ne plaisante pas et vaut mieux pas qu'il arrive à l'attraper ! Avez vous eu peur pour Racoon ? :P J'adore développer la relation entre Anya et Gustus ! Je me dis qu'avec leur investissement dans la famille, ils ont bien le droit à une petite soirée en amoureux de leur côté :D Je me suis bien amusée à écrire les mails aussi ! N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, cela me fera très plaisir d'en discuter avec vous !**_

 _ **Je vous dis à lundi prochain (Raven sera de la partie elle me manque cette petite :P), et au cas où vous l'auriez loupé, le nouveau chapitre de Passenger Side est sorti samedi soir après deux loooongues semaines d'attente (Non je n'ai rien avoir dans cette publication malgré ce qu'affirme MagRd... T'façon je suis tenue à la loi du silence alors bon...). Encouragez là ! Moi je m'occupe du reste pour avoir la suite au plus vite ! Alors à vos claviers ! Oh yeah ! ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holaaaaa ! On est lundi et du coup le chapitre 7 est en ligne ! Ah je suis en forme ! Marathon écriture/relecture ce weekend ! Un nouvel OS Clexa sortira courant septembre :D Merci pour vos retours, follows et favs, c'est vraiment top top !  
**_

 _ **Micro : Bienvenue sur la fic' ! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ton adorable commentaire :D**_

 _ **Loïs 13 : Ohh c'est adorable ! Tu m'as fait rougir dis ! xD**_

 _ **Mony42 : Hey ! Bienvenue ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Héhé oui beaucoup de cachoteries dans cette fic' et c'est loin d'être terminé !**_

 _ **Bon les gens vous avez voulu que je ressorte Raven alors préparez-vous parce qu'elle est en forme la Reyes et elle crève la dalle ! Inarrêtable, elle m'a épuisée ! Merci à doubi et MagRd pour leur excellent travail de relecture ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Feux d'artifice**_

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Je ne veux pas de ta camelote volée » Aurelio ? Répéta la mécanicienne, visiblement plus qu'agacée.

\- Allez Reyes, tu peux pas refuser une aussi belle Lamborghini ! S'indigna le jeune homme en face d'elle, devant le comptoir.

\- J'ai dit non. Je rachète pas une bagnole volée qui doit sûrement avoir un traceur dans ses options et qui en plus de ça, doit déjà avoir été signalée comme volée.

\- Tu m'as bien racheté ces pièces d'informatique l'autre fois !

\- Entre du matos tombé du camion et une putain de Lamborghini jaune canari tu m'excuses mais y'a une sacrée différence ! Maintenant dégage, c'est la dernière fois que je le répète !

\- Allez Raven… Ça me dépannerait sérieux… Sourit le jeune homme en posant sa main sur celle de la brune.

Le regard de Raven se rembrunit encore plus et de son autre main, elle attrapa sa plus fidèle amie « Helga ». Le canon du fusil glissa rapidement sous la gorge du voleur tandis qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur les lèvres de la mécanicienne.

\- T'as deux secondes pour enlever ta sale patte de ma délicate main.

La main se retira rapidement et le voleur leva les bras en signe de soumission. Il avala difficilement sa salive devant le double canon de l'arme, tremblant.

\- Ok… T'énerve pas… Je vais m'en aller Raven…

\- C'est Reyes pour toi sale petit con. Je t'explique la situation : tu vas avoir dix petites secondes avant que je n'ouvre le feu dans ton derche. Donc je te conseille de courir très vite et d'oublier pour de bon mon garage quand tu seras dans ta putain de voiture jaune ! T'es prêt ?! Partez ! Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq…

Avec un cri paniqué, le jeune homme se mit à courir à travers le garage pour échapper au fusil chargé que Raven portait tout en marchant derrière lui.

\- Dix ! Aboya la latina en tirant sur le voleur qui se baissa par réflexe alors que la balle faisait tomber un peu de poussière d'une brique abîmée.

\- Reyes arrête t'es complètement folle, je m'en vais putain !

\- Tu parles beaucoup pour un rat je trouve.

Elle ferma son œil gauche pour mieux viser alors qu'Aurelio se cachait derrière une voiture pour mieux préparer sa fuite. Il s'élança soudain quand Raven tourna la tête vers un autre coin du garage, sautant souplement par dessus le capot d'une voiture avant de s'entraver dans une caisse à outils. Le bruit alerta la mécanicienne qui sourit avant de viser puis faire feu.

\- Ahhhh ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! Hurla le jeune homme en se tenant la fesse gauche.

\- Yeah. Touché, sourit la brune alors qu'elle laissait détaler le voleur.

Elle entendit le moteur de la voiture de sport démarrer en trombe ce qui lui tira un sourire satisfait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit un SUV Porsche noir arriver et se garer dans la cour de son garage. Son collègue Wick en descendit et lui jeta les clés.

\- Tiens, pour ta copine hétéro.

\- Rah tais-toi ! Tu vas me porter la poisse ! Le rabroua t-elle.

\- En même temps à côté de Gustus t'as aucune chance.

\- C'est ta minute « je fais mon chieur qui a pas baisé depuis deux semaines » ou quoi ?

\- J't'emmerde ! S'indigna le blond en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, amusé. Tiens, tu as sorti Helga ? Ça faisait longtemps.

\- J'ai dû chasser un gros rat, se contenta de dire la mécanicienne.

\- Tu vas livrer ta dulcinée ?

\- Hm ouais… Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue…

Sa poche arrière droite vibra quelques secondes. Elle attrapa souplement son portable pour lire le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir.

 _« Partante belle latina pour boire un verre et manger un morceau avec moi et Clarke ? »_

La mécanicienne sourit en lisant le message et se dépêcha de répondre devant son collègue qui la regardait avec curiosité.

 _« Seulement si tu ne mets pas de culotte sous ta jupe belle déesse »_

La réponse ne tarda pas et étira le sourire de Raven. Décidément, elle adorait de plus en plus cette jeune femme.

 _« Mdr ! Tu es IMPOSSIBLE ! C'est oui ? »_

\- J'aime être relayé au rang de porte-manteaux, soupira Wick.

\- Ta gueule, je drague.

\- Par SMS ?

\- C'est qu'elle est douée la coquine… Sourit Raven, excitée tout en tapant frénétiquement sur son écran tactile.

 _« Évidemment ! Deux déesses pour le prix d'une, je prends ! Mais pour la culotte je suis sérieuse, je viendrais vérifier… »_

Elle pouvait voir qu'Octavia était en train de rédiger son message et en frissonnait d'avance. Allait-elle entrer dans son jeu ? La réponse alluma une étincelle sauvage dans les yeux noisette de la mécanicienne.

 _« Ça aboie plus que ça ne mord. Je vais finir par croire que tu bluffes… »_

\- Ouhhh toi tu vas voir quand je vais t'attraper, c'est toi qui va aboyer… Rit Raven.

\- Fais-moi lire ! Ça a l'air drôle ! S'enquit le blond.

Tout en repoussant d'une main son collègue, la brune tapa sa réponse avec un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

\- Wick, je te laisse le privilège d'aller livrer Anya et la draguer à ma place.

\- Pour qu'elle m'arrache les couilles au couteau ? Non merci ! Je la livre point barre.

\- Peureux va ! Je te laisse le garage, je sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai ok ?

\- Ouaip, amuse-toi bien coureuse ! Mais au prochain gala tu m'aides à brancher pigé ?

\- Ouais ouais branleur va !

Raven se dirigea vers le comptoir pour aller récupérer un casque de moto et filer ensuite vers sa Ducati 821 Monster couleur kaki. Elle l'enfourcha tandis que Wick lui apportait sa veste en cuir. Elle l'enfila souplement avant d'envoyer son message, faisant ensuite ronronner le moteur.

 _« Je n'aboie pas mais je lèche avec beaucoup de dextérité… Slurp. »_

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées en terrasse du café-bar _« Au Chat Mouillé »_ depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elles profitaient ensemble de l'un de leur rare jour de repos depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Octavia arborait un sourire étincelant derrière ses lunettes de soleil Dolce Gabbana et surveillait attentivement son téléphone portable qui était posé sur la table. Elle croisa les jambes au moment où le serveur vint leur apporter leur Aperol Spritz ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil intéressé de la part de l'élégant jeune homme brun. Elle attendit que ce dernier s'éloigne pour secouer Clarke qui fixait son téléphone portable sans grande foi.

\- Hey ! T'as vu, j'ai une touche avec le serveur !

\- Hm ?

\- Il a reluqué mes jambes ce petit coquin.

\- Tu es en train de penser à partir avec le serveur alors que tu as invité Raven à venir nous rejoindre ?

\- Hey ça veut dire quoi ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sortie quelques fois avec elle que je vais forcément conclure !

\- Arrête O', tu attends que ça qu'elle te saute dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… Sourit la brune.

\- Pourquoi tu lui fais pas comprendre que c'est bon ?

\- Ben… J'aime bien nos SMS et nos sorties… Lincoln m'a dit qu'elle jetait la personne après qu'elle ait couché avec… Ça me ferait bizarre de plus lui parler après.

\- Oh… Mais dites-donc Miss Blake, on dirait que vous vous attachez à cette chère mécanicienne ?

\- Ça se pourrait, avoua son amie le rouge aux joues.

Le portable de la blonde vibra ce qui la fit sursauter et lui arracha un sourire, mais lorsqu'elle lut le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, elle perdit rapidement ce dernier : Finn. Elle hésita avant de rejeter l'appel sous le regard étonné d'Octavia.

\- Je sais que ça ne va pas fort depuis la menace à ton appartement mais tu pourrais m'expliquer depuis le temps non ? Tu ne dors pas chez moi depuis une semaine pour rien Clarkie…

\- C'est compliqué… Souffla la médecin, contrariée.

\- Allez, dis-moi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à trouver une solution.

\- J'arrive plus à faire l'amour avec lui… Avoua d'un air dépité la blonde.

\- Ben pourquoi ? Ça devrait rouler ! Vous allez vous marier en plus !

\- Justement, je n'ai pas envie de me marier…

\- Oula… Pourtant tu avais l'air si heureuse quand il t'a fait sa demande…

\- Je l'étais oui… Enfin j'étais surprise… Tu sais O', je ne te raconte pas tout de notre vie. Il a fait des choses que j'ai du mal à lui pardonner…

\- Il t'a frappée ?!

L'exclamation fit hausser un sourcil à Ryder qui se trouvait à une table voisine, un journal dans les mains et un café devant lui. Clarke secoua la tête pour rassurer sa meilleure amie :

\- Non il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi O' voyons ! C'est juste que… Il a de gros problèmes d'addiction aux jeux et j'ai dû faire beaucoup de sacrifices ces derniers temps à cause de ça.

\- Non tu déconnes ! Mais en tant que flic dans la cellule anti-mafia il n'a pas le droit de jouer à ça ! Tout le monde sait que les casinos sont aux mains de la mafia.

\- Je le lui ai déjà dit. Il m'avait promis d'arrêter une fois qu'il n'aurait plus de dettes.

\- Et il ne l'a pas fait ?

\- J'ai retrouvé des jetons de casino dans une de ses cachettes la semaine dernière quand on rangeait l'appartement…

\- Tu lui as dit ?

Clarke secoua la tête négativement.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça…

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Octavia.

\- Je suis pas fière tu sais… Je…

\- Clarke tu commences à m'inquiéter là…

\- Je l'ai…

Un coup de klaxon les interrompit, les faisant sursauter. Elles virent une moto kaki se stationner le long d'une jardinière du café-bar. La motarde coupa le moteur avant d'enlever son casque et de sourire de toutes ses dents :

\- Salut les toutes belles !

\- Raven ! S'exclama Octavia, souriante. Waouh sacrée bécane !

\- Merci c'est mon petit bébé à moi !

\- Tu m'avais montré la jeep mais pas la moto. Elle a l'air sacrément nerveuse !

\- Comme sa propriétaire, répondit la mécano avec un clin d'œil en descendant de sa moto.

En quelques enjambées, la brune les avait rejointes. Après une bise pour Clarke, elle s'installa à côté d'Octavia, frôlant l'épaule de cette dernière au passage avant d'aller lui poser une bise très près de la commissure des lèvres.

\- Alors mes toutes belles, on profite d'un petit jour de repos ?

\- Attends, ne parle pas trop vite, sourit la secrétaire. Clarke est de garde en cas de problème.

\- Oh, on va croiser les doigts alors ! Bon il est où ce bon à rien de serveur ?! Hé j'ai soif !

La Blake ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la façon rustre dont se comportait Raven. Le serveur de tout à l'heure se présenta pour prendre leurs nouvelles commandes et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de trois nouveaux cocktails ainsi que différentes sortes de tapas. Entre temps, la mécanicienne avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Octavia qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire ou de rire aux blagues déjantées de la brune. Clarke quant à elle, souriait de nouveau d'un air béat devant son portable.

\- T'as vu ? Il y a des traces de pattes de chat sur les assiettes ! Je trouve ça original !

\- Hm hm… Je sais ronronner tu sais, pas qu'aboyer, sourit la mécanicienne en faisant claquer ses dents près de l'oreille de la brune.

Un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Octavia. Elle secoua la tête pour faire mine de ne pas être touchée mais ses joues roses la trahirent. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Raven sur ses cuisses dénudées et murmura :

\- Raven… On est pas seules je te signale…

\- C'est bête…

\- T'es complètement folle… Sourit la brune en se mordant les lèvres et en commençant à se trémousser.

\- Alors voyons voir si culotte il y a…

\- Arrête Clarke est en face de nous… Souffla la Blake.

\- Elle est trop concentrée sur son portable pour faire attention à nous. Je vais te prouver que je ne bluffe pas.

\- Oh nom de…! Étouffa Octavia en sentant les doigts de la mécanicienne s'immiscer entre ses cuisses.

\- Hm je vois qu'on est joueuse… Sourit la latina.

\- Je ne refuse jamais un défi.

\- Intéressant…

\- Raven hnn… En public putain…

Les doigts de la mécanicienne étaient à présent sur la toison d'Octavia qui avait fermé les yeux sous les frissons d'excitation. Elle s'immisça dans le jardin secret de la Blake et l'humidité de ce dernier lui fit hausser un sourcil. Elle émit un petit sifflement taquin avant d'aller lui chuchoter :

\- Ouh mais c'est qu'il fait très chaud là dessous… Murmura t-elle en accentuant ses mouvements.

\- Hn…

\- Tiens ! Salut O' ! S'exclama une voix un peu trop familière pour la Blake.

Octavia sursauta de sa chaise en reconnaissant son frère aîné qui avait un bras passé par la vitre ouverte de sa voiture de patrouille. Elle tapa sur la main de Raven par réflexe pour la faire arrêter. La mécanicienne tourna son regard vers celui qui avait interrompu leur petit moment intime, souriant tout en léchant les deux doigts qui lui avaient servi à torturer agréablement la jeune femme.

\- Hm vraiment bon ces tapas… Salut Boucles Noires.

\- Raven Reyes la chanteuse de sérénades à ses heures perdues… Sourit le Capitaine Blake.

\- Jaloux ? Je peux t'en chanter une si tu veux !

\- Non ça va aller merci. Vous avez de la place à votre table ?

\- Ça a pas l'air, répondit la mécanicienne.

\- On peut rapprocher une table ! Renchérit la sœur du policier.

\- Ça marche, on arrive, j'ai Collins et Murphy avec moi. Commande pour nous le temps qu'on se gare.

\- Ok !

\- Clarke ! L'appela Octavia.

\- …

\- Clarke !

\- Hein oui ? Excuse-moi je lisais un article super intéressant sur mon portable… Se justifia la blonde.

\- Bellamy, Finn et John vont se joindre à nous pour grignoter un morceau.

\- Ah…

\- Tu peux partir si tu veux ?

\- Non… Finn se poserait des questions. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors Raven, tu connaissais ce café-bar _« Au Chat Mouillé »_?

\- Hm non, je connaissais pas mais j'aime déjà beaucoup l'endroit… Sourit malicieusement la mécanicienne en posant une bise sur la joue d'Octavia qui rougit.

Clarke leur sourit à toutes les deux, reportant son regard un court instant sur le mail qu'elle avait reçu il y a déjà plusieurs minutes.

 _« Ces deux dernières semaines sans te voir m'ont parues être les plus longues de ma vie. Que m'as-tu fait ? Tu m'as totalement envoûtée, Clarke. Je ne pense qu'à toi à chaque seconde de la journée. L'œil bleu de Racoon me console bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi beau que les tiens qui sont d'une pureté sans pareil. J'en viens même à envier et jalouser Aden et ses séances privées qu'il a avec toi tous les deux jours. Je sais que tu m'as dit avoir besoin de temps par rapport à ta situation avec Finn mais quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ?... Lexa Donati-Woods. »_

* * *

\- Allez Racoon, tape m'en cinq ! Sourit le grand blond en tendant sa main vers la patte gauche du chat de la médecin.

Le félin était allongé sur le dos contre le canapé et tendait ses pattes avant gauche et droite en fonction de la main que le Donati lui montrait. Sous les rires amusés d'Aden, Lexa leva les yeux des exercices d'économie que son frère lui avait rendus. Ils avaient passé la matinée à réviser les notions de base afin que le blond ait moins de difficultés à la rentrée de septembre pour son baccalauréat économique et social.

\- Aden, tu es trop dissipé, lui fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Haha désolé, j'adore vraiment ce chat ! C'est super que Clarke te l'ait laissé !

\- Le Docteur Griffin pense qu'il est mieux ici car il a plus d'espace et ne risque rien. Ne t'attache pas Aden, c'est temporaire.

\- Dommage, sourit le jeune homme en embrassant la tête du chat qui ronronna fort.

Aden se leva du canapé pour rejoindre sa sœur. Il passa derrière elle pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, soufflant :

\- Alors ? J'ai bon ?

\- C'est pas mal, il reste quelques erreurs. D'ici la fin de l'été, tu ne les feras plus.

\- Cool ! Je peux aller à la plage cet après midi alors ?

\- La plage ? Pourquoi faire ? Il y a une piscine chez toi et chez moi. Si tu veux te baigner, tu as largement de quoi faire.

\- En fait j'aimerais faire du jet-ski avec une copine…

Lexa grimaça à la réponse et se défit de l'étreinte de son frère pour se lever et le fixer droit dans les yeux d'un air sévère.

\- La dernière fois que tu as eu l'autorisation de sortir ça s'est mal terminé.

Aden baissa le regard au sol à cette réponse. Sa sœur le fixa alors qu'il affichait un air piteux malgré sa grande taille. Il n'était vraiment pas un adolescent difficile et aurait très bien pu lui rendre la vie impossible depuis la mort de leur grand-père mais au contraire, il s'était toujours montré très docile et avait accepté la distance qu'elle avait prise en refusant d'habiter avec lui. Elle glissa finalement une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère de dix-sept ans.

\- Il faudra un jour que je pense à arrêter d'être aussi laxiste avec toi, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est oui ?!

\- Bien sûr mais Aden pas d'ennuis cette fois, d'accord ?

\- Promis !

\- Et avec cette fille, sois respectueux. Hm ?

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent soudainement à cette question rhétorique. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, gêné.

\- C'est qu'une amie, grommela t-il.

\- Oui oui, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir dix-sept ans Aden.

\- Je vais aller chercher mon short de bain, je reviens !

Lexa secoua la tête devant la fuite de son frère qui fila vers l'étage de la maison pour récupérer des vêtements appropriés pour la plage. Tout comme elle avait une chambre dans l'ancienne maison de Titus, son frère avait la sienne ici. Elle remit sa chaise correctement sous la table du salon pour se diriger vers le frigo américain afin de se servir un grand verre d'eau frais. Un ronronnement lui fit tourner la tête et elle sourit en voyant Racoon marcher sur le plan de travail. Elle glissa deux doigts sur les joues du félin pour lui dire :

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit toi hm ? Pas sur le plan de travail. Tu es terrible…

Un ronronnement lui répondit tandis que le chat blanc et noir venait frotter sa tête contre sa main pour quémander des caresses.

\- Ta maîtresse te manque hein ?

Elle sourit quand le chat se mit à lui mordiller gentiment les doigts pour jouer. Elle entendit distinctement le son d'un nouveau mail depuis son MacBook allumé et se dirigea rapidement vers celui-ci dans l'espoir qu'il viendrait de Clarke. Son sourire s'étira quand elle lut le nom de la médecin.

 _« Tu me manques aussi belle et mystérieuse sicilienne. Je rêve de toi la nuit quand je dors. Encore un peu de patience, je t'en prie. Peux-tu m'envoyer une photo de toi et Racoon ? Docteur Clarke Griffin._

 _PS : Je crois que ta mécanicienne Raven vient de doigter en public ma meilleure amie mais j'étais distraite par ton précédent mail. J'espère me tromper… »_

\- Comment je suis ?! S'exclama Aden, sortant Lexa de sa rêverie.

La brune se tourna vers le grand blond qui pivota sur lui-même. Il portait un short de bain s'arrêtant un peu avant les genoux de couleur noire avec des écritures vert émeraude sur le côté droit. Un débardeur blanc moulant ses pectoraux et abdominaux couvrait son torse tandis que sa fine chaîne en or avec sa croix chrétienne brillait à son cou.

\- Tu es très beau Aden, lui assura sa sœur. Un vrai look de surfeur. Il ne manque plus que les bracelets en perles de bois.

\- J'en ai ! Je vais en chercher !

Lexa lâcha un petit rire amusé en voyant son frère repartir à toute vitesse. Parfois, elle oubliait qu'Aden cherchait avant tout à son contact une relation frère-sœur plus développée. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu le bonheur de connaître ses parents, contrairement à elle qui avait au moins eu la chance de vivre avec les siens quelques années, en particulier leur mère, Luciana. Elle avait très peu de souvenirs de son père, Adrian Woods. Titus avait eu beau prendre soin d'Aden à la mort de sa fille unique, il l'avait élevé dans le but de lui céder sa place de Don. Autant dire que le garçon n'avait pas reçu tout l'amour nécessaire à son bon développement mais plutôt une éducation très sévère où l'amour n'avait pas sa place.

La brune se dirigea vers la terrasse où Anya et Tristan jouaient aux cartes. L'aîné des deux était en boxer ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à la Donati. À la vue de la Dona, Tristan sursauta tandis qu'Anya riait furtivement.

\- Tristan, je peux savoir ce que vous faites en boxer sur ma terrasse ? Pause ou pas, des vêtements sont de rigueur.

\- Mes excuses Dona ! Anya m'a provoqué au strip poker et j'ai lamentablement perdu ma dignité.

\- Je vois. Anya ?

\- Oui Dona ?

\- Vous allez emmener Aden à la plage cet après-midi. Il a un rendez-vous avec une fille.

\- Une fille ? _La_ _fille_ ?

\- Oui cette fille j'imagine. Gardez un œil sur lui tous les deux.

\- Oui Dona.

\- Tristan, vous avez deux minutes pour vous rhabiller avant que je n'appelle les chiens.

Le sicilien au crâne rasé se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour renfiler son jean et son t-shirt blanc, maudissant sa petite sœur au passage qui souriait finement.

* * *

La porte des toilettes émit un petit bruit lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Clarke s'y était réfugiée pour pouvoir écrire son mail à Lexa Donati. Finn n'arrêtait pas de la fixer ou essayer de lancer la conversation mais elle se faisait fuyante. Elle sursauta en sortant de sa cabine lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au grand brun.

\- Finn ! Ce sont les toilettes pour femmes !

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes Clarke. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me parler depuis une semaine ? Depuis qu'on a rangé l'appartement ensemble plus précisément. Tu t'es enfuie chez Octavia avec l'excuse que tu ne pouvais plus y habiter. Est-ce que c'est uniquement ça ?

\- Finn ce n'est pas le moment… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Quand alors ? Clarke ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi fuyante depuis ma demande en mariage et cette menace. Je n'y suis pour rien je t'assure !

\- Je sais…

\- Si c'est l'appartement, on peut en chercher un autre tu sais ? Dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle pour lui caresser la joue.

La médecin se recula comme si la caresse avait été une brûlure désagréable. Le mouvement fit froncer les sourcils du policier qui reprit, l'air grave :

\- Je le savais. Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas l'appartement.

\- Si… C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi Clarke ?! On a pas fait l'amour depuis bientôt trois semaines maintenant ! J'ai été plus que compréhensif entre nos deux boulots et l'appartement. J'ai même accepté de dormir chez Bellamy et Octavia pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous.

\- Ah parce que tu as accepté de dormir avec moi chez eux dans le seul but de me baiser ?... Demanda sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Clarke je t'aime enfin ! Faire l'amour c'est normal pour un couple ! Je ne comprends pas…

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas toi le problème… C'est moi…

\- Oula. Je n'aime pas la tournure de la conversation… Généralement quand vous dites ça les filles c'est pour rompre. Tu n'es pas en train de rompre Clarke rassure-moi ? On va se marier !

\- Je ne veux pas me marier.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Et toi non plus, crois-moi.

\- Bien sûr que si je veux me marier avec toi !

\- On est vraiment en train de parler de ça dans des toilettes ?… Soupira la médecin en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Clarke explique-toi ma puce… Je t'aime bon sang… Tu m'aimes ?

\- Je t'ai trompé Finn BORDEL ! JE T'AI TROMPÉ LE SOIR MÊME APRÈS TA DEMANDE EN MARIAGE ! Explosa Clarke, tremblante de rage.

Finn papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, surpris et choqué de cette révélation inattendue.

\- Trompé ?… Mais… Mais… Avec qui ?...

\- Ça a vraiment une importance bon sang ? Demanda la blonde, agacée.

\- C'est qui ce fils de pute que je le…!

\- C'était avec une femme.

Le policier passa du rouge colère au blanc livide et recula, s'accrochant aux lavabos comme à des bouées de secours. Visiblement, il avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle.

\- Une femme mais…

\- Je suis bisexuelle Finn, je ne te l'ai jamais caché.

\- Mais ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble et on va se marier… Comment c'est possible…

\- Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.

\- Clarke ne dis pas ça… Comment tu peux savoir après juste une fois avec une femme… Tu… Tu comptes la revoir ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée et ça ne te regarde pas.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE SI ÇA ME REGARDE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! CETTE SALOPE VIENT DE FOUTRE EN L'AIR NOTRE MARIAGE ET NOTRE COUPLE !

\- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! S'exclama Clarke, décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux marron de Finn. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses jointures de doigts étaient blanches à force de serrer les lavabos.

\- Je te reconnais plus Clarke… Qui es-tu putain ? Tu n'es pas la Clarke que j'ai rencontrée sur le port à cette soirée dansante…

\- Cette Clarke là est morte le jour où tu l'as supplié de payer 50 000 euros en liquide Finn. Dit-elle durement. Je me suis assez battue avec toi et ta foutue addiction aux jeux. Je les ai vus tu sais ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Les jetons du casino. Je les ai trouvés l'autre jour en rangeant avec toi.

\- Clarke c'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de tes mensonges ! On est deux menteurs à présent et crois-moi je ne me reconnais pas non plus mais je m'assume. J'ai changé avec les derniers évènements. La gentille Docteur Clarke Griffin elle en a ras le cul de courber l'échine en disant « amen ». Alors tu sais quoi Finn ? Va te faire foutre avec tes mensonges !

\- Clarke… Souffla le brun.

La blonde secoua la tête alors que ses yeux commençaient à la piquer. Elle avait le cœur battant et douloureux, tremblante de rage. Elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer et elle ne voulait surtout pas laisser une ouverture à son désormais « ex compagnon ». Elle sortit telle une furie des toilettes alors qu'elle entendait Finn lâcher un cri de rage avant d'entendre un bruit de verre brisé. Elle s'arrêta un instant, hésitante à l'idée de laisser le brun possiblement blessé tant physiquement que moralement mais un mail sur son portable lui fit prendre sa décision.

 _« Je serais patiente Clarke. La photo est en pièce jointe. Lexa Donati-Woods »_

* * *

\- Tiens donc, pour qui est-ce que tu te fais aussi belle ? Demanda Roan en émettant un sifflement admiratif, allant s'asseoir sur le lit de sa sœur.

\- T'occupe, répondit t-elle en relevant soigneusement ses cheveux longs avec une pince, dégageant ainsi sa nuque.

Ontari était habillée d'un bikini couleur chocolat et d'un paréo jaune avec des formes tribales noires. Elle enfila ses lunettes de soleil de luxe, couvrant ainsi ses yeux noisette tandis qu'elle passait devant son frère aîné pour récupérer un bracelet de cheville. Elle posa son pied sur la cuisse de ce dernier en lui tendant le bijou.

\- Rends-toi utile un peu, tu veux ?

\- Tu prends très à cœur cette idée de séduire le petit Donati hein ?

\- Évidemment ! Depuis le temps que les Barzetti devraient avoir le pouvoir. Nous n'avons peut-être pas le bras aussi long que les Donati mais ça pourrait bien le devenir prochainement, quand j'aurais séduit ce petit blond bien trop gentil pour la mafia… Une fois mort, Lexa sera inconsolable et elle laissera les rênes.

\- Ah tu le veux mort ? Je pensais que tu voulais l'épouser…

\- Ne dis pas de conneries ! S'exclama Ontari.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir lu les SMS que vous vous êtes envoyés depuis votre rencontre…

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! Non mais je te… !

Roan se mit à rire alors que sa sœur se jetait sur lui pour le frapper et tenter de l'étrangler au passage. Il n'eut aucun mal à se défaire d'elle de par sa musculature imposante.

\- « Je trouve que le mariage est important » « Oh moi aussi Aden, je ne me vois pas en couple sans un mariage » « On est du même avis alors, je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontrée », imita t-il pour agacer encore plus la brune.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Je fais ça pour de faux ! Vu que t'es incapable de séduire Lexa Donati, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle pour son faiblard de frère !

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Attention sœurette, les Donati cachent bien des surprises… L'oncle en a fait les frais.

\- Oui oui, allez au lieu de m'ennuyer et d'attendre ton titre de Don sur un plateau d'argent, va donc préparer la décapotable. Tu vas me déposer au bord de la plage.

* * *

Aden sortit du SUV après avoir salué ses deux mentors. Le grand blond repéra rapidement Ontari qui attendait patiemment près de l'arrêt de bus où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

\- Hey salut ! S'exclama le Donati en glissant une main sur l'épaule de la brune tout en lui posant quatre bises sur les joues.

\- Salut, sourit la Barzetti en lui rendant ses bises.

\- Comment tu vas depuis hier ?

\- Très bien maintenant que tu es là avec moi ! Et toi ?

\- Pareil ! Il fait chaud, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Tu sais faire du jet-ski ?

La question désarçonna la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'ils feraient autre chose que bronzer ou se baigner. Le terrain aurait été plus propice pour draguer.

\- Non, je n'en ai jamais fait. Mon frère oui.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! Tu as un frère ?

\- Oui, il a bientôt trente ans.

\- Oh ma sœur aussi approche de la trentaine ! On est vraiment pareils, c'est drôle ! Allez viens, on va louer des jets-ski.

Ontari n'eut pas le temps de protester que le blond la tirait par la main jusque sur la plage, courant presque pour rejoindre le local de location de jet-skis. Le Donati en loua un pour trois heures et écouta patiemment le propriétaire qui leur expliqua comment accélérer, freiner et manipuler l'engin. Les deux jeunes firent quelques tests avant de se lancer une fois leur gilet de sauvetage enfilé. Le grand blond enfourcha la moto-marine, laissant la brune s'installer derrière lui. Celle-ci serra fortement la taille du Donati, pas très rassurée à l'idée de monter sur l'engin. Rapidement, ils s'écartèrent avec douceur du bord de l'eau pour se retrouver à quelques mètres, là où l'eau claire semblait bien plus profonde. Aden était en train de vérifier quelque chose sur le jet-ski flottant sur les vagues, aussi la Barzetti en profita pour lui demander :

\- Aden, tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux faire du jet-ski ? Je sais vraiment pas piloter ce truc et toi non plus visiblement !

\- Ce sera notre première fois à tous les deux alors ! Rit le blond de bonne humeur.

La réponse fit sourire et légèrement rougir les joues de la belle brune. Ce garçon était un poil trop mignon et romantique à son goût… Cela risquait d'être dangereux sur le long terme.

\- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je connais un glacier très sympa, pas loin de… Ahhhh ! Cria la brune alors que le moteur de la moto des mers grognait sous l'accélération brusque du blond.

\- Wouhouuuuuuhhhh ! S'exclama le Donati en joie devant le vent fouettant son visage.

La Barzetti serra sa prise sur la taille du blond, restant plaquée contre son dos alors qu'ils surfaient en parallèle des vagues pour ne pas se les prendre de plein fouet. Bientôt elle se détendit et se mit à rire devant les sensations extrêmes, accompagnant le blond avec plaisir dans ses hurlements de joie et de liberté acquise.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans son éternelle semi-obscurité. Lexa était assise derrière son bureau avec un chat blanc et noir aux poils longs allongé sur ses jambes croisées. La main de la brune caressait distraitement le félin tandis que celui-ci avait les yeux clos et ronronnait légèrement.

\- Tout est prêt ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Oui Dona. Comme vous l'avez demandé, tout sera fait cette nuit. À quelle heure voulez-vous que ça se passe ?

\- 3h05 précisément.

\- Ce sera fait Dona.

\- Je te remercie Sébastian. Tu peux disposer.

L'homme qui était resté debout durant ce court entretien s'approcha pour déposer un baiser respectueux sur la main droite de la Dona de Sicile. Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait le geste. Gustus raccompagna l'homme avant de rejoindre de nouveau sa supérieure et presque fille. Lexa lisait à présent une note qui lui avait été déposée dans l'un de leurs nombreux points d'échanges.

\- La police est sur la trace de la fabrique d'héroïne ?

\- Selon nos hommes, oui.

\- Il va falloir la déplacer discrètement.

\- Oui.

\- Pas dans sa totalité.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laissez-leur un peu de pain à manger. Cela les occupera.

\- Bien Dona.

\- Toujours pas de traces de Quint ?

\- Non, il est rapide. Il nous a échappé l'autre soir à Anya et moi. J'en suis désolé.

Lexa le coupa d'un geste de main, agacée. Elle n'avait que faire des excuses. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que cet enfoiré d'homme de main des Barzetti soit devant elle pour qu'elle s'occupe personnellement de lui et lui fasse payer le bleu et la frayeur qu'il avait fait à Clarke. Elle entendit Gustus soupirer et tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui.

\- Lexa, je sais que tu veux le punir pour ce qu'il a fait au Docteur Griffin mais tu fais une grosse erreur.

\- La protéger est mon devoir.

\- Aucunement. Elle n'a pas prêté allégeance à la famille officiellement et n'a jamais demandé ton aide.

\- Ce contrat qu'elle a signé, c'est tout comme à mes yeux.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Lexa. Si tu laisses parler tes sentiments, tu ne pourras plus être lucide comme tu l'as été ces deux dernières années. La Sicile tremble devant toi car tu n'as pas de faiblesses. Rappelle-toi pour Costia…

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle. Clarke n'est pas Costia.

\- Évidemment qu'elle ne l'est pas mais Lexa, regarde où ça t'a menée cette histoire. Tu n'as pas voulu écouter ni Titus ni moi à l'époque. Cette gamine avait beau être au courant pour la famille, ça n'a pas empêché son assassinat. Tu en as été si malade, au point de t'enfuir en Amérique, seule… Je t'en prie, Lexa. Ne t'attache pas, l'amour est une faiblesse quand tu es Don.

\- Anya ne te rend pas plus fort alors ? Demande t-elle, sarcastique.

L'homme de main se renfrogna à la question.

\- Anya peut se protéger toute seule contrairement à Griffin. Cette médecin ne sait pas dans quoi elle trempe actuellement et lui cacher la vérité la met en danger Lexa. Ne dis pas le contraire.

\- …

\- Si tu lui portes un tant soit peu de respect, tu lui dois la vérité. Quitte à la perdre pour toujours. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais, je ne trahirais pas un commandement. Trop sont trahis depuis que Don Titus nous a quitté.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Ne dépasse pas tes privilèges de lieutenant ! Oses-tu me dire que je ne respecte pas les commandements de la Famille ?! S'énerva la brune.

\- Où est Aden actuellement ? Demanda Gustus, très calme.

Lexa tourna la tête avec un grognement.

\- Tu renieras tes proches si ceux-ci sont proches de la police ou d'une famille ennemie, récita le sicilien. Tu n'as pas respecté ce commandement par deux fois. Le Docteur Griffin est proche de la police de par sa relation avec son compagnon et Aden fréquente actuellement l'héritière des Barzetti.

\- Je sais, s'agaça la brune, ayant une sainte horreur qu'on lui fasse la leçon.

\- À jouer avec le feu, tu finiras par te brûler. Sans compter cette histoire avec Sébastian.

\- Ne juge pas mes actions sur le terrain. Les Barzetti ont dépassé les limites en tentant de s'emparer par la force des services privés de l'hôpital de Syracuse. Becca en était la première menacée.

\- Je ne juge pas, j'observe et je reste sceptique.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a deux ans, sous un ordre de ma part, tu partais directement avec une poignée d'hommes et quelques fusils d'assaut pour tuer de sang-froid les Barzetti au risque de te faire descendre ou arrêter ?

Gustus soupira à ce souvenir et secoua la tête devant l'esprit fermé de la petite fille qu'il avait presque élevé après la mort de Luciana.

\- J'ai changé Lexa. Je suis plus vieux et moins impulsif. Le temps finit par panser les blessures. Luciana n'aurait pas aimé une guerre sanglante entre les grandes familles de Sicile et en répondant aussi violement à l'attaque de Quint, c'est ce que tu risques de déclencher. Ne provoque jamais la guerre, c'est ce que ton grand père répétait sans cesse.

\- Le temps de la guerre froide est terminé. Je frapperai haut et fort. Ils ont voulu jouer avec moi, ils vont perdre.

\- Tu fais une grosse erreur mais je me plierai à tes ordres Dona.

Sans chercher à en dire plus, l'homme de main recula pour sortir de la pièce. Racoon sursauta légèrement sur les jambes de la brune en entendant la porte claquer. Il s'étira en baillant avant de sauter sur le bureau pour se poster devant Lexa. La queue du félin fouettait l'air et ses yeux vairons faisaient rêver la belle héritière qui les fixa en silence, cherchant une solution à travers ces derniers. Gustus avait-il raison ? En faisait-elle trop ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur mais elle n'avait reçu aucun message de la part de Clarke.

* * *

Au loin, Anya pouvait voir grâce à des jumelles les deux héritiers s'amuser sur le jet-ski. Les deux jeunes glissaient sur les vagues à toute vitesse et avaient l'air de s'amuser. Les deux chaperons du blond avaient dû garer leur voiture sur un ponton privé et normalement interdit au stationnement pour pouvoir surveiller correctement Aden et Ontari. Tristan ne cessait de souffler d'ennui ce qui commençait à agacer sérieusement sa sœur cadette. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'être relayé au rang de baby-sitter.

\- T'as pas un truc intéressant à raconter ? C'est mort par ici, grogna t-il.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par intéressant.

\- Du genre quand est-ce que tu te maries à Gustus poupette ? Dit le mafieux avec un sourire sarcastique.

Il ne réussit pas à éviter le coup de jumelles que la fausse blonde lui infligea sur l'épaule et cela le fit rire à moitié.

\- Je déteste ce surnom, grogna t-elle.

\- C'est mignon pourtant, poupette !

\- Redis-le encore une fois et je t'assure que les autres t'appelleront « l'eunuque » demain.

\- Putain mais quelle violence… Bref, t'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu as repensé au mariage ?

\- Non, soupira t-elle.

\- Il va finir par s'enfuir, tu sais. Deux ans que tu le fais miroiter. Je me serais barré il y a un moment.

\- Qu'il s'en aille, répondit la mafieuse d'un air qu'elle voulait désinvolte mais ses mains crispées sur les jumelles ainsi que ses lèvres pincées disaient le contraire de sa pensée.

\- Tu mens très mal sœurette.

\- Tu ne la fermes jamais ?! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur Aden à cause de toi !

\- File les jumelles.

La Zanetti les lui tendit et en profita pour chercher une bouteille d'eau et se désaltérer. Bien que ce SUV flambant neuf avait la clim et était plus que confortable, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux fesses à attendre sans rien faire. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle apprécierait être avec Gustus plutôt que Tristan. Un sifflement la sortit de ses pensées vagabondes.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle aux aguets.

Tristan baissa la vitre passager pour siffler dehors avec ses doigts. Une jeune fille d'environ vingt ans était à moins d'un mètre de la voiture et arborait un bikini noir.

\- Hey poupée ! Ça te dit que je te fasse monter au 7ème ciel ?!

\- Tristan ! S'indigna Anya en le frappant. Elle est à peine majeure !

\- Sérieux t'as un cul du tonnerre ! Dis, tu voudrais pas me laisser y jeter un œil sous le capot ? Héhé !

La jeune fille se mit à glousser devant les compliments rustres et lança un clin d'œil au mafieux qui se frotta les mains. Il détacha sa ceinture pour ouvrir la portière sous le regard choqué de sa sœur.

\- Désolée sœurette, j'ai une pouliche à mater !

Anya, la bouche à demi ouverte regarda son frère aîné enlacer la taille de la jeune fille et marcher avec elle vers la ville. Il se retourna un instant pour poser deux doigts écartés contre sa bouche et mimer un geste obscène avec sa langue à sa sœur avant de continuer sa route en compagnie de sa future conquête.

\- Non mais je rêve… Soupira t-elle.

* * *

L'alcool battait les tempes du brun alors que l'horloge du casino affichait bientôt trois heures du matin. Finn était assis à une table de poker et avait perdu l'équivalent de deux mille euros ce soir. Ces deux dernières semaines, la chance n'était pas avec lui : tout ce qu'il avait pu accumuler avant l'achat de la bague de fiançailles de Clarke, avait été perdu au poker et au blackjack. Lorsqu'il abattit son jeu sur la table, il réalisa à peine qu'il venait à nouveau de perdre le crédit que le casino avait accepté de lui faire. Le croupier embarqua ses jetons avant de faire un signe à Diego qui surveillait de loin le brun.

\- Monsieur, je vais vous demander de quitter la table. Le casino n'accepte plus vos crédits tant que votre ardoise ne sera pas payée.

\- Que… Quoi ?! Suis un client sérieux moi…! Vous devez… Me prêter encore… Ouais ! Articula difficilement le policier.

\- Vous êtes saoul Monsieur. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

\- J't'emmerde ! Aboya Finn en levant le poing. D'où je… Suis bourré hein ? T'es qui pour m'dire ça ! Ma mère ?!

\- Ola tout doux l'agneau ! L'arrêta le grand blond à la cicatrice. Allez, viens par là.

\- Lâche-moi connard ! Grogna le brun.

Diego durcit sa prise, faisant une clé de bras à Finn pour l'immobiliser et l'obliger à avancer, faisant un signe à un autre homme de main qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle. Les deux hommes furent rapidement à l'extérieur du grand bâtiment et le mafieux relâcha le policier pour que celui-ci respire un bon coup. Finn s'appuya sur une jardinière en béton pour garder l'équilibre. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe et des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette se dessina pour laisser apparaître Quint qui claqua de la langue, amusé.

\- Ben alors Collins, on a pas été très chanceux ces dernières semaines, on dirait… T'as pas misé sur la bonne table.

\- Quint… T'es en état d'arrestation… Grogna le policier en essayant de se redresser.

Le pied de Quint vint se poser sur le dos du brun, l'obligeant à se coucher sur le bitume chaud.

\- La petite salope qui te sert de copine a peut-être réussi à m'échapper mais toi, tu vas prendre pour deux car tu vois ça fait deux semaines que je joue à cache-cache avec les flics et d'autres copains pas très sympas.

\- Tu aggraves ton cas en t'en prenant à moi… Urg…

\- Oh non petit… Crois-moi, tu vas être bien obéissant et m'informer quand les flics auront une piste sur moi. Sinon ta dette qui s'élève à 7500 euros risque de doubler en moins de 48h vois-tu ? On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas retenu la leçon hm ?

\- Vous trichez dans ce casi…

\- Hep hep ! Sois moins insultant, tu critiquerais pas le travail de croupier de mon neveu par hasard ?

\- T'as truqué les jeux, fils de pute ! Ragea Finn en tentant de se relever.

Un coup de pied vint lui couper la respiration et un second lui fit vomir un peu d'alcool. Le rire sadique de Quint résonna aux oreilles du policier. Sa tête commençait à beaucoup lui tourner à cause de ce qu'il avait ingurgité et il n'arrivait même pas à se lever tant la douleur dans son ventre était désagréable. Il sentit la main du mafieux se glisser dans sa poche arrière de jean.

\- Un petit SMS au numéro préenregistré Collins et je ferais effacer ta dette. Tu pourras jouer autant que tu veux dans les casinos Barzetti. Hm ?

\- Hn…

\- C'est bien petit. Allez Diego, on va raccompagner Collins à sa voiture.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent le policier qui grimaça de douleur. Il se sentit traîner sur quelques mètres avant de se faire appuyer sur sa voiture blanche. Alors qu'il regardait difficilement les deux mafieux repartir vers le casino, il s'engouffra avec difficulté pour tourner ensuite sa clé et démarrer la voiture.

 _3h03._

Il baissa son pare-soleil pour lever son visage dans la petite glace. Il faisait peine à voir : ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et il avait le nez et les joues roses à cause des litres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités au bar du casino.

\- Clarke putain je comprends pas… Clarke ! Dit-il en frappant rageusement son volant, klaxonnant au passage.

Sous un accès de rage, il rouvrit sa portière appelant :

\- QUINT ! Sale fils de pute ! Viens par là !

 _3h04._

Les mafieux à l'appel du brun s'étaient tournés, l'air surpris. Un sourire mauvais s'était étiré sur la figure de chacun d'eux. En voyant le brun faire demi-tour pour les confronter, ils s'étaient stoppés pour l'attendre. Les trois hommes étaient à moins de dix mètres du casino quand Finn arriva à leur hauteur, poing levé.

 _3h05._

Alors que le poing de Finn se dirigeait vers le visage de Quint, une énorme explosion les souffla tous les trois et les envoya au sol. La température de l'air changea brusquement pour accompagner le bâtiment du casino à présent en flammes où de nouvelles explosions se faisaient entendre. En quelques minutes, une véritable fournaise s'installa tandis que quelques corps de malheureux qui sortaient de la bâtisse ou passaient par là étaient sur le sol, inertes et brûlés. Finn, secoué, se redressa avec difficulté et porta ses mains à son visage qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses doigts se teintèrent de sang rapidement. Il vit Quint et son collègue Diego se relever avant de les observer détaler vers le parking. Le brun reconnut juste le bruit des sirènes de pompiers et de police lui résonner dans les oreilles avant de sombrer.

* * *

Sous le chant des cigales, Lexa, un verre de vin à la main et une cigarette fumante dans un cendrier fixait avec des yeux sombres l'écran de son ordinateur depuis sa terrasse. Elle avait assisté en direct à l'explosion grâce au drone de Wick et était plus que satisfaite du résultat. Au vu de l'heure, seuls les grands pontes politiques magouillant avec les Barzetti dans son dos avaient fait les frais de sa vengeance. Bien entendu, il allait y avoir quelques dommages collatéraux mais c'était les risques du métier. Elle leva délicatement son verre pour porter un toast solitaire :

\- À vous les Barzetti, qui avez tellement d'argent au point de vouloir en faire profiter les nécessiteux pour mieux me baiser… Voilà qui devrait vous calmer dans les dons.

* * *

Finn ouvrit difficilement les yeux et grimaça de douleur en remuant. Il avait une aiguille de perfusion plantée dans l'intérieur du coude. Il se redressa pour reconnaître une chambre d'hôpital. Il se leva difficilement après avoir rejeté les draps de son lit pour marcher en s'appuyant sur le pied tenant la perfusion. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se cacher les yeux devant la lumière des néons. Il vagabonda dans le couloir jouxtant les chambres jusqu'à tomber sur le bureau des infirmières qui tournèrent la tête lorsqu'il toqua à la vitre.

\- Monsieur Collins, vous devriez être au lit, le sermonna une infirmière, la quarantaine bien entamée en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

\- Je veux sortir, enlevez-moi cette merde, ordonna t-il en désignant la perfusion.

\- Non Monsieur Collins. Le Docteur Griffin a été très clair, vous ne sortirez pas avant demain après-midi. Vous avez subi un traumatisme crânien et vous êtes sous observation.

\- Clarke est là ? Demanda le brun.

\- Elle opère actuellement.

\- Pouvez-vous lui dire de venir me voir après ?

\- Je transmettrai le message mais je ne promets rien. Allez vous coucher Monsieur Collins.

Le brun fronça les sourcils à l'ordre mais sa tête le faisait souffrir, aussi ne résista-t-il pas et se laissa ramener dans sa chambre. Il demanda un verre d'eau qu'on lui refusa car il devait être à jeun pour des examens dans quelques heures. Il se mit à fixer la pendule de la chambre, se calant sur le bruit mécanique de cette dernière. Sur les coups de 8h du matin, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et pensa au petit déjeuner mais ce fut Clarke qui apparut encore en tenue de chirurgienne. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'observant avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-il difficilement en lui tendant la main.

\- Les pompiers t'ont trouvé évanoui près du « Casino Di Barzetti » qui a explosé, répondit la jeune femme en attrapant la main tendue avec douceur.

\- Le casino a explosé ? Oui… Je me souviens… Dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Tu avais plusieurs coupures et contusions au visage à cause d'éclats de verre et la radio qu'on t'a faite a montré un léger traumatisme crânien. Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Où est mon téléphone ? Bellamy…

\- Bellamy et les autres sont déjà sur place. Apparemment, l'explosion serait d'origine criminelle.

\- Est-ce qu'il a …?

\- Je lui ai dit que tu passais dans le coin car tu étais sorti avec un ami pour tenter de te remonter le moral après notre rupture.

Le visage du policier se teinta d'une tristesse sans nom et Clarke sentit sa main serrer la sienne.

\- Alors ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve ?... Demanda t-il avec hésitation.

\- Non Finn, tout ça est bien réel… C'est fini entre nous.

\- Dis-moi au moins que tu ne vas pas aller avec cette femme… S'il te plaît.

\- Je n'en sais rien Finn. Je ne peux pas délibérément rayer en quelques secondes presque trois années de vie commune avec toi mais je ne peux rien te promettre non plus. C'est ma vie, mes choix.

\- Je t'aime toujours Clarke, tu sais ? Je serais prêt à te pardonner, vraiment… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire je t'en prie… Dit-il en s'accrochant avec force au bras de la médecin à présent.

\- Finn, arrête s'il te plaît. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont… Souffla la blonde alors que des larmes naissaient au bord de ses yeux.

Elle attrapa la main qui s'était accrochée à son bras pour la faire lâcher avant de reculer doucement malgré les larmes de son ex-compagnon. Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres tremblantes à cette vision avant de poser la bague de fiançailles sur la table de nuit et sortir de la chambre.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle inspira un grand coup, se mettant en marche jusqu'à son bureau de chirurgienne pour se poser devant son ordinateur et y lire ses mails. Elle cliqua sur le dernier que lui avait envoyé Lexa Donati, répondant finalement :

 _« Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps que prévu. Je suis désolée Lexa. Je te recontacte au plus vite. Docteur Clarke Griffin »_

* * *

 ** _Pitié ne me tuez pas ! XD Y'a quand même des bonnes choses dans ce chapitre non ? Quand je vous disais en privé que le chiffre 7 ne porterait pas chance à Finn je crois que c'est prouvé maintenant ! Avez-vous apprécié le Octaven ? :P Les échanges de mails ? La rupture Fin/Clarke ? Le Ontaden (ça se dit ? xD) Lexa en mode mafieuse ? On me l'a réclamé ! :D Breeef et tout le reste! J'attends vos avis ! Feux d'artifiiiiiiiceeee ! À lundi prochain ;D  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey ! Bonne rentrée à tous et toutes ! Voilà le chapitre 8 pour vous distraire encore un peu et faire penser aux vacances :P Merci pour vos retours, follows et favs!  
**_

 _ **Ewilian : Merci pour ton retour ! Heureuse que la rupture Finn/Clarke t'ait plu ! Raven plus présente ? Oh god tu veux ma mort ! Elle m'épuise cette furie :P Les Barzetti reviennent dans ce chapitre ! :)**_

 _ **Micro : Merci de ton retour :) Haha oui ça risque d'être folklo quand Finn apprendra l'identité de l'amante de Clarke :P Le Clexa te manque ? Ce chapitre devrait te redonner le sourire à ce sujet :)**_

 _ **Relecture by doubi et MagRd ! Un énorme merci à eux ! Un chapitre très... Histoires de cœur je dirais ! ;P Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Assauts croisés**_

* * *

Le port de Syracuse commençait à s'animer. Les artisans et marchands venus des provinces voisines hélaient déjà les touristes pour les attirer vers leur stand. Anya soupira, remuant entre les draps blancs. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant le petit rayon de soleil ayant percé à travers les vieux volets en bois et qui lui caressait le visage de sa douce chaleur. Elle glissa une jambe sur le côté pour vérifier que son amant était toujours là mais le lit était vide de sa présence, aussi l'appela t-elle d'une voix encore embrumée par le sommeil :

\- Gus…?

Elle soupira devant l'absence de réponse. Peut-être son amant avait-il été appelé par la Dona bien que ce soit son jour de repos. Elle tendit le bras pour récupérer son portable, vérifiant ses messages et appels. À part un SMS très vulgaire de la part de son frère au sujet de la nuit qu'elle avait partagé la veille avec le Giordano, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Elle entendit des clés dans la serrure de la porte de l'appartement et attrapa par réflexe son pistolet qu'elle pointa dans la direction du visiteur.

Gustus la fixa avec un sourire amusé. Il portait pour seul vêtement un jean, laissant son torse bien taillé pour son âge, à l'air et avait des sachets marron dans la main droite.

\- Charmant accueil…

\- Quelle idée de partir sans rien me dire… Répondit-elle lascive mais avec un sourire, ravie que le brun n'ait pas été appelé en urgence.

\- Tu t'es inquiétée ?

\- Ne rêve pas vieil ours.

La réponse étira le sourire du sicilien qui avança dans sa minuscule cuisine, faisant tourner la tête à la mafieuse qui avait reposé son arme sur la table de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- T'occupe, va te remettre sous les draps.

\- C'est un ordre ? Demanda t-elle, loin d'être décidée à obéir à un homme dès le matin.

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu dès le matin Anya, lui répondit Gustus, amusé. À moins que tu veuilles que je te rappelle ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit… Moi aussi, je sais jouer.

Les joues d'Anya s'empourprèrent légèrement et elle se mordit les lèvres au souvenir encore frais de leur nuit. Gustus avait été très… Sauvage et cela ne lui avait pas déplu, au contraire. Ils avaient pris un pied monstrueux à baiser ainsi. Elle laissa son regard traîner sur le dos musclé et nu du mafieux avec envie. Elle re-goûterait bien un peu de Giordano avant de reprendre son rôle auprès d'Aden.

\- D'accord, je me recouche mais ne prends pas ça pour une victoire Giordano.

\- Ça me va Zanetti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le mafieux déposa un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un petit-déjeuner complet : croissants chauds, jus d'orange, confiture de fraise et café. L'odeur des croissants arriva rapidement aux narines d'Anya qui sourit devant l'attention : jamais Gustus n'avait fait ça.

\- On est de bonne humeur Monsieur Giordano ? S'enquit-elle, taquine.

\- De bonne humeur et affamé, sourit-il en glissant une main sur la cuisse nue de la mafieuse.

\- Hm… Je vois… Mais qui te dis que moi j'ai encore faim ?

\- Laisse-moi te donner faim alors… Souffla t-il en passant par-dessus elle pour aller poser des baisers dans son cou.

Anya sourit, le cœur battant. Elle se cambra en arrière en sentant les baisers du brun contre sa peau. Des soupirs lui échappèrent mais elle les masqua en allant croquer un croissant, faisant mine de ne pas être touchée.

\- Hm, je ne suis toujours pas convaincue… Fit-elle, se faisant désireuse de plus.

La bouche du Giordano descendit plus bas, arrachant un sourire à la blonde qui écarta doucement les jambes avant de couper sa respiration lorsque la langue du brun vint chatouiller un point très sensible. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se contractant un instant comme pour lutter contre les frissons l'envahissant mais Gustus s'appliqua en jouant de différents mouvements de langue sur ce point si sensible, faisant rapidement soupirer et trembler de plaisir la mafieuse.

\- Hn… Gus…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Anya tentait de retrouver son souffle tandis que son amant continuait à poser des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les mains de la mafieuse vinrent lui caresser les joues pour lui faire comprendre de remonter vers elle. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle l'arrêta d'une main sur la bouche, essuyant cette dernière avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, grimaçant ensuite :

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, je ne suis pas du tout moule…

La remarque fit rire le brun qui alla s'essuyer la bouche sur un oreiller pour venir à nouveau embrasser la blonde qui cette fois-ci ne grimaça pas. Alors que le baiser s'accentuait et s'accompagnait de caresses osées, Gustus lâcha :

\- Je t'aime Anya.

Ces trois mots eurent l'effet d'une véritable douche froide pour la mafieuse qui arrêta immédiatement ses caresses et ses baisers pour regarder le brun qui continuait à l'embrasser. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'Anya n'était plus très ouverte à l'idée de continuer.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

\- Dis-moi que ça t'a échappé Gustus, dit-elle, soudain très froide.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce que tu viens de me lâcher il y a trente secondes.

Le brun fixa son regard dans celui de la blonde, répétant :

\- Je t'aime Anya. Pas toi ?

\- Ne me demande pas ça… Pas toi Gustus, répondit la blonde en secouant la tête.

\- Je te le demande. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Devant le silence et le regard fuyant de la mafieuse, le Giordano émit un grognement et se leva du lit pour enfiler un t-shirt. Anya souffla, exaspérée avant de lancer :

\- Tu te barres comme ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu vas faire la gueule ? Putain Gustus, tu sais que c'est compliqué.

\- Ça fait deux ans que c'est compliqué Anya. J'ai cinquante ans et j'en ai assez d'attendre. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de me faire confiance bordel ? Ça ne va pas te tuer !

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis pas ton chien !

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'arrête les frais, Tristan avait raison. Va baiser avec qui tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Le sicilien ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se contenta de sortir et claquer brutalement la porte de l'appartement.

\- Connard… Articula difficilement la blonde en serrant les draps entre ses doigts.

* * *

Bellamy Blake se stoppa derrière Jasper et Monty pour regarder de nouveau les vidéos des caméras de surveillance du casino ayant explosé il y a deux jours. Les agents cherchaient le moindre indice exploitable pour coincer les enfoirés ayant causé la mort de plus de trente personnes cette nuit-là, dont quatre politiciens agissant à l'Assemblée Régionale de Sicile : une grosse perte pour la région mais une victoire pour la mafia qui glisserait sans doute quatre nouveaux pions prochainement.

Gina entra soudainement dans la salle de réunion, lançant :

\- Capitaine, j'ai établi une liste de tous les employés du casino. Vingt d'entre eux ont été identifiés grâce à leurs empreintes dentaires. Il en manque un : Sébastian Battaia.

\- Il ne travaillait pas ce soir-là ?

\- La machine de pointage a enregistré sa présence entre 1h et 2h du matin.

\- Quel poste occupait-il ?

\- Un poste de livreur. Il s'occupait de ravitailler l'alcool et la nourriture du casino.

\- Connu de nos services ?

\- Il a déjà été arrêté pour des infractions mineures.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Défaut de port du permis de chasse l'an dernier et contraventions pour non-respect des règles de stationnement.

\- Oui donc un mec plutôt clean dans l'ensemble.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Quel âge a t-il ?

\- 33 ans Capitaine.

\- Faites-moi un avis de recherche sur ce Battaia. Je le veux et vivant c'est bien clair ?

La blonde hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Tous relevèrent la tête quand Bryan s'exclama en arrivant :

\- Hey ! Regardez qui je viens de sortir de l'hôpital !

\- Finn ! Putain vieux frère ! C'est cool de te revoir ! Sourit Jasper en faisant rouler sa chaise de bureau jusqu'au brun pour lui serrer la main.

S'ensuivit un accueil chaleureux pour leur collègue excepté de la part de Bellamy qui resta à fixer la scène dans son coin.

\- Merci les gars, souffla le brun.

Son visage affichait plusieurs coupures légères et bleus mais le policier semblait aller bien.

\- Collins dans mon bureau, ordonna le Capitaine.

\- J'arrive.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans la pièce pour discuter en privé. Finn commençait à stresser à l'idée que Bellamy ait découvert le pot aux roses concernant son addiction aux jeux. Il se voyait déjà rendre son badge et son arme de service. Les deux hommes restèrent debout à se fixer en silence jusqu'à ce que le Blake pose une main sur l'épaule droite de son agent qui en trembla presque.

\- Bellamy je…

\- Clarke m'a raconté pour votre rupture. Je suis désolé pour toi vieux frère.

Finn cligna des yeux quelques secondes à cette phrase. Il baissa les yeux, repensant à cette partie de l'histoire et hocha faiblement de la tête.

\- Merci…

\- Sache que tu peux prendre quelques jours pour te reposer et te remettre d'aplomb. C'est pas vraiment le moment mais je comprendrai.

\- Non ça va aller, si je reste chez no… Moi, je vais devenir fou. Autant que je fasse profiter de mon énergie et mes insomnies à la cellule anti-mafia.

\- Bien. Tu as vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas être plus blessé que ça. Quelques civils ont été tués à cause de l'explosion.

\- J'ai eu de la chance on peut dire, oui…

\- Dis-moi, ça ne me regarde pas mais je croyais que tout allait bien entre toi et Clarke avec la demande en mariage et…

\- Je croyais aussi mais visiblement ce n'était plus le cas.

\- Tu sais ce qui lui a fait prendre sa décision ?

Le policier serra la mâchoire, le regard sombre. Il secoua la tête négativement :

\- Elle a dit ne plus m'aimer comme à nos débuts.

\- Je vois… Vraiment désolé pour toi, vous formiez un joli couple. Mais comme le proverbe le dit : une de perdue dix de retrouvées.

\- Exactement.

Des grognements sonores se firent entendre, aussi Bellamy s'excusa auprès de Finn pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Murphy tirait une gueule de dix pieds de long et ne cessait de râler bruyamment. Le Blake ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement devant le côté râleur du brun : un vrai chat de gouttière enragé.

\- Murphy ça a donné quoi avec Becca Giordano ?

\- Elle a pas voulu me voir. Sa secrétaire m'a refoulé car j'avais pas rendez-vous.

\- Tu lui as montré ton badge au moins ?

\- Non je lui ai montré mon cul ! Bien sûr que j'ai sorti mon badge. Elle l'a appelée pour finalement me dire qu'elle se foutait d'être en danger, qu'elle avait ses gardes du corps et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une protection policière supplémentaire et aussi que les lettres de menaces, elle les accrochait sur son frigo tellement elle en recevait.

Bellamy soupira : Becca Giordano était une femme politique très influente en Sicile mais elle était totalement insouciante par moment. À prendre trop les choses à la légère, elle finirait par le payer. L'attaque du casino ne présageait rien de bon pour la maire de Syracuse. Si quatre hommes politiques influents avaient été rayés de l'équation en une soirée, alors la prochaine sur la liste ne devait être qu'elle.

\- Murphy, tu viens avec moi. On y retourne.

\- Quoi ?! Bordel…

\- Ton langage.

\- Oui mon Capitaine, désolé mon Capitaine, chanta t-il à moitié, faisant rire ses collègues.

Le brun secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré avant de sortir de la salle.

* * *

La blonde inspira une bouffée d'air avant de sonner à la porte. Elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles à la Donati depuis son dernier mail lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps et celle-ci non plus d'ailleurs. Sa rupture avec Finn avait été plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru : si le comportement du brun ne lui manquait pas, ce qui était le plus dur était de ne pas avoir sa simple présence à ses côtés ou tout simplement son odeur, ses sourires au quotidien, revoir les photos où ils étaient ensemble... La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame âgée, la soixantaine passée.

\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Griffin. Je suis venue voir Madame Donati.

\- Entrez, je vais la prévenir, répondit la vieille femme en souriant doucement.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, Ryder l'attendait près de sa voiture de fonction. Finalement, elle avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du grand brun. Il était peu bavard et ça lui allait très bien. L'odeur des bougies exotiques vint chatouiller rapidement les narines de la blonde qui avança prudemment à l'intérieur de la maison qui respirait le savon de Marseille. Elle se stoppa près de l'escalier menant à l'étage, jetant malgré elle un regard sur le canapé gris sur lequel elle avait fait l'amour avec la belle héritière. Elle distingua vaguement une conversation venant de la terrasse et sursauta en sentant une douce caresse contre son mollet. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle attrapa le responsable : Racoon ronronnait avec force et il frotta sa tête presque violement contre le menton de sa maîtresse, commençant à faire ses pattes sur le haut de sa robe d'été turquoise.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon grand, sourit la blonde en allant poser un baiser et quelques caresses sur le crâne du félin qu'elle reposa au sol.

Un bruit d'eau fit relever les yeux de la médecin vers la véranda pour apercevoir l'héritière Donati en bikini noir, dégoulinante d'eau. Cette vision dilata la pupille de la blonde qui eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle vit la vieille femme de tout à l'heure entourer la belle brune d'une immense serviette pour lui frotter gentiment le dos avant de lui tendre un paréo. Lexa sourit et remercia cette dernière avant de lui assurer que tout était bon. Elle noua le tissu autour de ses hanches, laissant son buste fin et digne des plus belles déesses grecques seulement recouvert de son haut fin. La Donati s'avança pour se retrouver face à la médecin, souriant doucement :

\- Clarke… Tu… Vous êtes revenue.

\- Bonjour Lexa… Oui, me revoilà… Souffla la blonde en baissant les yeux pour éviter d'être tentée.

\- Comment allez-vous…?

\- Je fais aller. Les ruptures ne sont jamais très joyeuses.

La brune hocha la tête doucement.

\- Cecilia a fait de la limonade et quelques tapas. Voulez-vous les partager avec moi ?

\- Oh c'est que je suis pressée…

Devant le regard déçu de l'héritière, Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de l'avoir blessée, aussi reprit-elle rapidement :

\- Mais j'imagine que j'ai une petite demi-heure devant moi.

\- Je ne veux pas vous forcer à rester Clarke, insista la brune.

\- Personne ne me force à rien, la rassura la blonde.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, sourit Lexa, amusée.

Les deux femmes sortirent le plat de tapas et la limonade, allant s'installer sur la terrasse pour déjeuner à l'ombre d'un parasol. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'échouer sur le magnifique tatouage de la brune : elle sentit au fond d'elle cette irrésistible envie d'y poser ses mains et ses lèvres ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux pour se reprendre. Son corps et son esprit avaient tendance à un peu trop s'affoler au contact de la Donati mais au fond d'elle, les paroles de Finn lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Devant le silence pesant, Lexa entama la discussion :

\- Racoon se plaît beaucoup ici. Il a pris ses marques très rapidement.

\- Oh, c'est amusant. Lorsque je suis arrivée en Sicile il était insupportable à l'appartement. À la base je ne voulais pas le laisser sortir mais il a fallu que je m'y résolve car il prenait un malin plaisir à abîmer les murs avec ses griffes. J'espère qu'il n'a fait aucun dégât ? Demanda Clarke soudainement inquiète.

\- Aucun, la rassura la brune. Il s'est comporté comme un chat bien élevé.

\- Je crois que votre maison doit lui rappeler celle de mes parents. Il a toujours aimé les grands espaces.

\- Où habitent vos parents si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- À New York.

\- La ville qui ne dort jamais, sourit la brune.

\- Vous y êtes déjà allée ?

\- J'ai vécu cinq ans en Amérique.

\- Je comprends mieux votre léger accent américain alors.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire amusé avant de tourner la tête devant des couinements timides : Roméo était assis à quelques mètres d'elles et fixait avec envie Clarke et Racoon qui était couché à ses pieds.

\- Hey salut Roméo, sourit la blonde en tendant la main pour inviter le chien de garde à s'approcher.

Ce dernier se leva, avança de quelques centimètres avant de baisser la tête et de reculer. Le comportement interrogea la médecin qui tourna la tête vers l'héritière. Celle-ci regardait fixement le chien.

\- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas son travail, répondit tout simplement la brune.

\- Une petite pause syndicale ne peut pas lui être refusée si ? Sourit la blonde, charmeuse.

Les émeraudes de la brune fixèrent un instant les saphirs de la jeune femme. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser là maintenant. Son petit grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre lui donnait un charme fou. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de dire en sicilien :

\- Roméo, au pied.

La queue du chien se mit à battre fort, l'air soudain très heureux de l'ordre donné. Il avança tout de même prudemment jusqu'à sa maîtresse sans lâcher du regard Racoon qui le regardait d'un air méfiant sans pour autant avoir bougé de sous la chaise de Clarke. Lorsque le gros chien couleur fauve fut assis à côté de Lexa, Clarke se pencha pour aller caresser le haut de son crâne, le grattant délicatement entre les oreilles. Bien que le chien sembla apprécier, son regard ne cessait de fixer le chat qui se redressa, l'air méfiant.

\- Le dressage de vos chiens est impressionnant. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Ils arrivent même à résister à la tentation de poursuivre un chat…

\- Ils sont là pour défendre la maison pas pour jouer. Lorsque c'est la saison de la chasse, ils m'accompagnent.

\- Vous chassez ? Demanda d'un air étonné la blonde.

\- Oui, à cheval.

\- Tradition familiale ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Vous ne leur parlez pas en italien, je me trompe ?

\- Non vous avez juste. Ils obéissent au vieux sicilien.

\- Une raison particulière ?

\- Le vieux sicilien a toujours été utilisé pour ces chiens de garde. Ils étaient réputés pour garder et protéger les fermes il y a quelques générations. Mon éleveur personnel les élève comme ça. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient puisque je parle couramment le vieux sicilien.

\- Pouvez-vous m'apprendre quelques mots ?

La brune haussa un sourcil, amusée. Elle lui expliqua rapidement que l'accent jouait beaucoup sur certains mots italiens, conférant ainsi aux locuteurs du sicilien courant un certain exotisme dans la voix ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Clarke qui devina à présent pourquoi l'accent de la brune était si charmant. Elles répétèrent ensemble quelques mots avant que Lexa ne désigne le chien de garde dont la queue frétillait sur place sans lâcher du regard Racoon qui était aussi fixe qu'une statue.

\- Dites-lui de se coucher.

\- Roméo, couché, ordonna la blonde.

Le chien tourna la tête vers la jeune femme en la penchant sur le côté ce qui fit rire doucement Lexa. La brune reprit faisant répéter le mot correctement à Clarke qui se mordilla la lèvre. Après un temps, elle reprit en s'appliquant sur l'accent :

\- Roméo, couché.

Cette fois-ci le chien se coucha en regardant la blonde dans les yeux.

\- J'ai réussi ! S'amusa la médecin.

\- Oui, c'est un bon début, assura la brune.

\- Au pied Roméo.

Le chien se leva avec hésitation, jetant un regard à sa maîtresse qui lui fit signe que ce n'était pas elle qui avait donné l'ordre mais bien la blonde.

\- Insistez bien sur l'accent Clarke. Par exemple, les italiens prononcent le « s » avec un « z » tandis que les siciliens prononcent le « s » comme un « ss ». Vous voyez ?

\- Hm oui je vois. Roméo… Au pied, répéta t-elle en forçant sur l'accent ce qui fit éclater de rire la brune.

Roméo avait tout de même avancé pour se poser près du chat. Une moue vexée se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde tandis que Lexa semblait avoir du mal à s'arrêter de rire.

\- Attendez de voir quand je vous ferais parler en américain couramment, grommela t-elle à moitié ce qui accentua encore plus le rire cristallin de la belle brune.

\- Mes excuses Clarke, je ne me moquais pas de vous parce que vous étiez ridicule loin de là. Vous étiez au contraire très mignonne à vous appliquer ainsi, avoua la Donati en s'essuyant une larme de rire.

La médecin sentit ses joues s'échauffer à ce compliment. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Lexa rire, aussi malgré la petite honte, elle était ravie d'avoir su déclencher un tel rire dans la bouche de la terrible et mystérieuse Donati.

Un grondement se fit entendre de la part de Racoon quand Roméo aventura sa truffe un peu trop près du pelage blanc et noir du félin.

\- Racoon, sois gentil, tu veux ? Le rappela à l'ordre sa maîtresse.

Le chat se déplaça souplement pour monter sur la table où le plat de tapas avait bien diminué.

\- Hey ! Racoon ! S'indigna la blonde.

Lexa comme à son habitude avec le chat depuis ces dernières semaines, bloqua la tête du félin avec deux doigts sur ses joues pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ta maîtresse est ici que les règles ont changées Monsieur Racoon.

Le félin remua des moustaches avant de descendre souplement pour se sauver à l'intérieur de la maison d'un air vexé. Clarke le regarda partir avant de sourire d'étonnement :

\- Si j'avais cru voir ça un jour…

\- De quoi ?

\- Racoon obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

\- On a pu faire plus ample connaissance durant ces presque trois semaines… Bien que j'aurai préféré en découvrir plus sur sa maîtresse… Sourit la brune, charmeuse.

Clarke sourit maladroitement avant de se lever ce qui surprit l'héritière. Elle la vit ramener le plat de tapas pour le ranger dans son frigo, aussi décida t-elle de la suivre, se glissant derrière elle.

\- Clarke… Souffla la brune dans le cou de la blonde.

La médecin sursauta en se retournant, reculant pour se cogner contre le plan de travail. La scène lui parut soudain très familière mais avec les rôles inversés. Sa respiration se coupa quand les yeux verts de la brune vinrent l'interroger avec douceur.

\- Me fuyez-vous ? Demanda doucement l'héritière.

\- Non… Je… C'est compliqué.

\- Expliquez-moi Clarke… Je vous ai dit que je serais patiente mais il faut être honnête avec moi.

\- C'est juste que… J'ai rompu avec Finn y'a à peine deux jours et je m'emballe totalement à vos côtés.

\- Est-ce mal… ? Chuchota la brune en amenant ses lèvres contre la joue de la blonde.

Les lèvres de la Donati se contentèrent de frôler la peau douce de la médecin, remontant doucement jusqu'à son oreille pour poser un baiser simple sur son lobe qui arracha un frisson agréable à la blonde.

\- Oui… C'est très mal.

\- Comme le fait d'avoir trompé votre fiancé le jour de sa demande en mariage ? Répondit lascivement l'héritière, tentatrice.

Lors de leur nuit passionnée, entre deux étreintes, Clarke lui avait confié qu'elle venait d'être demandée en mariage par son compagnon. Étrangement, cela n'avait pas fait fuir la brune, au contraire. Cette confidence avait ravivé sa faim intérieure pour la belle médecin.

\- Oui… Gémit Clarke le cœur battant. C'est très mal… Je… Ce n'est pas moi… Jamais je n'aurai fait ça avant de vous rencontrer…

\- Tout comme jamais je n'aurai cédé à une femme aussi belle soit-elle si ça n'avait pas été vous… Chuchota la Donati à son oreille.

\- Hn… Lexa… Il faut que j'y aille…

\- Vous méritez d'être heureuse Clarke… Laissez-moi vous offrir ce bonheur.

\- J'en ai très envie mais je…

Les lèvres de la brune étaient redescendues pour aller attraper avec douceur celles de la médecin qui en frissonna de délice. Le baiser était doux, agréable et respectueux. Le cœur de Clarke ressemblait plus à un yoyo à présent alors que sa conscience lui criait de ne surtout pas arrêter l'héritière. Leurs lèvres s'interrogeaient et se répondaient naturellement et mutuellement, sans jamais se lasser. Alors que la brune allait pour relancer le baiser, Clarke s'écarta doucement pour ne pas brusquer et vexer son amante. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, se retenant de sauter de nouveau sur les lèvres de Lexa qui étaient légèrement rosées à cause de leur précédent baiser.

\- Lexa je suis désolée… C'est trop rapide… Je n'ai pas quitté Finn pour me mettre avec toi… Souffla d'un air honteux la blonde.

La brune la fixa en silence, toujours avec ce regard doux posé sur elle. Elle sourit, jouant un instant avec la tresse très fine qu'avait Clarke dans les cheveux.

\- Je sais Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Merci…

\- Mais rien ne m'empêche d'essayer de te séduire j'imagine, maintenant que tu es libre comme l'air…

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de la médecin qui fut contagieux. Lexa se recula pour libérer la blonde, demandant :

\- Au fait, j'imagine que tu n'étais pas venue pour déjeuner avec moi à la base ?

\- En fait je suis venue récupérer Racoon. J'ai rendez-vous pour signer les papiers pour un nouvel appartement dans moins d'une heure.

\- Oh, bonne nouvelle. Je t'aurai bien proposé de dormir ici pour quelques nuits mais j'imagine que tu refuserais ?

\- Tu imagines bien. Je dors chez Octavia depuis quelques semaines, ce n'est pas pour recommencer chez toi. Je peux louer un appartement même s'il sera plus petit que celui que j'avais avec Finn.

\- Je comprends. Eh bien, je te souhaite un bon après-midi Clarke.

\- Merci Lexa.

\- À bientôt ? S'enquit la brune.

Le regard amusé de la blonde les fit sourire toutes les deux. Clarke s'avança pour tendre sa main à la brune qui la regarda, étonnée.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'une bise sur la joue dérape, expliqua t-elle.

\- Oh, ai-je l'air si sauvage que ça Docteur Griffin ? J'aurai plutôt dit l'inverse…

\- À bientôt, Lexa, coupa la blonde les joues rouges.

\- À bientôt Clarke, termina la brune en attrapant la main de la jeune femme pour y poser un baiser dessus.

\- Lexa… Soupira Clarke, très amusée et touchée.

\- Tu ne l'as pas interdit.

\- Je l'interdis dorénavant.

\- C'est noté, répondit la brune en frissonnant de plaisir devant l'ordre.

La blonde appela Racoon qui se présenta à elle mais en voyant son panier de transport, celui-ci pris la poudre d'escampette en quelques secondes, faisant grogner sa propriétaire.

\- Je te le ferai emmener dès qu'on l'aura attrapé, lui assura la brune. Tu n'auras qu'à me transmettre ta nouvelle adresse par mail.

\- Merci.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se séparer. Lexa appela Ryder avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture, lui soufflant :

\- Faites en sorte que le bail de l'appartement ne se fasse pas. Le Docteur Griffin sera bien plus en sécurité dans ma propriété que dans un appartement insécurisé.

\- Bien Dona, souffla le mafieux en hochant la tête.

* * *

Roan, sourcils froncés, attendait mains croisées sous son menton. Il était assis dans un confortable siège de bureau en cuir semblant très ancien. Devant lui et derrière son bureau, se trouvait un homme noir à la carrure carrée et au crâne rasé : Charles Pike, commissaire du commissariat de la ville de Syracuse.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que votre brigade anti-mafia ne trouvera rien de compromettant à notre sujet ?

\- Vous pouvez en être assuré Monsieur Barzetti. J'ai fait retoucher les vidéos par un spécialiste et disparaître le livre de comptes encore intact dans le coffre-fort ayant résisté à l'incendie.

\- Il vaut mieux pour vous Monsieur Pike car vos enveloppes font parties de ce fameux livre de compte. Que dirait la Sicile en apprenant que l'un de ses commissaires travaille avec la mafia ?

\- Faites-moi confiance. Vous ne serez pas déçu. J'ai orienté les pistes vers le responsable : Sébastian Battaia, mes hommes sont à sa recherche.

\- Ce petit fils de pute… Grogna l'héritier Barzetti.

\- La Dona semble vouloir la guerre à présent Monsieur Barzetti, informa Pike. Réfléchissez-bien à vos futures actions. Je peux vous protéger pour la plupart mais n'allez pas plus vite qu'il ne le faut au risque de dépasser mes capacités.

L'héritier releva son regard azur sur le commissaire, songeur. Il aurait été facile de recruter des hommes pour tendre une embuscade aux héritiers Donati afin de les faire assassiner mais à quoi bon ? La cellule anti-mafia finirait par remonter à leur famille ce qui les obligerait à fuir la région. Or, les Barzetti voulaient le pouvoir sur le long terme. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur Nia qui semblait encore folle de rage malgré sa pâleur et ses vêtements de nuit. Deux domestiques se postèrent derrière elle tandis qu'elle criait :

\- Charles ! Faites quelque chose ! Je l'exige ! Cette maudite Donati a détruit le dernier vestige de mon frère Alfonso Barzetti ! Il avait posé la première pierre de ce casino !

\- Faites-la sortir ! Ordonna Roan.

\- Je veux sa mort ! Je ferais commander des hommes pour l'assassiner ! Je ne laisserai pas un tel crime impuni ! Fulmina Nia en se débattant des bras de ses domestiques.

\- Assez ! Hurla Roan en se levant pour traverser la pièce et se retrouver face à sa mère. Voilà ce que c'est de laisser les femmes aux commandes dans des affaires d'hommes ! DEHORS ! Je reprends les affaires de la famille Barzetti mère et je ne veux plus voir votre nez dedans ! Vous allez tous nous faire arrêter ou tuer avec vos stupides guerres d'ego ! Je ne laisserai personne toucher à Ontari ou moi-même est-ce bien clair ?!

\- Roan ! Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?!

\- Demander la paix à la Dona.

\- Hors de question ! Tu m'entends ?! Moi vivante jamais je n'accepterai une telle condition ! Jamais les Barzetti ne se plieront devant les Donati ! JAMAIS !

\- Dans ce cas, allez vous pendre qu'on en finisse avec ces stupidités infantiles ! Termina t-il en claquant la porte du bureau.

Le brun au catogan soigné partit se réinstaller dans son siège, soupirant de fatigue. Les affaires de la famille ne l'avaient jamais réellement intéressé. Il s'était contenté de vivre sa petite vie capricieuse d'héritier fortuné. Il n'avait pas reçu les enseignements de la mafia car son père et son oncle étaient décédés bien avant son rituel d'entrée dans la mafia, ce qui l'avait pour être honnête bien arrangé. Cependant, voir Ontari s'enfoncer dans la vengeance de leur mère pour obtenir un tant soit peu d'attention de la part de cette vieille carne commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

\- Avez-vous un conseil à me donner ? Demanda t-il finalement.

\- Monsieur Barzetti, je pense que votre décision est sage mais attention à ne pas faire trop confiance.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Les Barzetti ont beaucoup de sang sur les mains. Du sang de Donati. Bien que la demande de paix soit raisonnable, je ne pense pas que la Dona l'accepte totalement.

\- Que feriez-vous ?

\- Tenez-vous loin des Donati pour quelques temps, faites profil bas et attaquez dans le même sens que la Dona.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent à nouveau, intrigués.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Elle a le bras long grâce à cette Becca Giordano. Vous devriez en faire de même.

\- La politique ?

\- Oui. J'ai un neveu italien très engagé qui rêve de faire ses preuves en politique. Il serait le candidat idéal pour reprendre la mairie de Syracuse ou tout simplement affronter Becca Giordano pour la place de sénateur au Sénat d'Italie. Vous avez les moyens de le faire monter jusqu'à son niveau, il fera le reste. Il est très doué.

\- Comment se nomme votre neveu ?

\- Wells Jaha Monsieur Barzetti.

\- Dites-lui qu'il sera sur la liste des futurs élus et que la famille Barzetti financera sa campagne.

\- Je lui dirais Monsieur Barzetti. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

* * *

John était assis près de Bellamy. Les deux agents attendaient patiemment que Becca Giordano revienne d'un rendez-vous important selon sa secrétaire. Le Blake avait hésité à partir mais le meilleur moyen de coincer la politicienne était encore de l'intercepter entre la salle d'attente et son bureau que son badge de Capitaine lui avait permis d'atteindre. Le brun sursauta en sentant la main de son collègue sur son entrejambe qui commença à le masser à travers son pantalon.

\- Murphy, qu'est-ce que tu branles ? Grogna son supérieur.

\- Ta queue ducon, ça se voit pas ?

\- Pas ici, bordel. Giordano va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Ça fait deux heures que tu dis ça. Autant prendre du bon temps…

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te colle un pain dans la gueule c'est clair ?

\- Tss t'es vraiment refoulé mon pauvre. Assume-toi merde.

\- Ta gueule. Putain tu fais chier, je bande comme un âne maintenant ! Grommela le Blake en posant un magazine sur son sexe éveillé formant une bosse dans son pantalon.

\- Je te suce si tu veux.

\- Va te faire foutre Murphy !

\- J'attends que ça, répondit l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

\- Madame la Maire ! Il me faut une petite signature ici s'il vous plaît ! S'exclama une employée en courant derrière une femme brune juchée sur des talons hauts.

\- Oh putain ! Fallait qu'elle arrive maintenant ! Reste là ! Grogna Bellamy en se levant.

Il se glissa en dehors de la salle d'attente pour arriver dans le dos de Becca Giordano qui était encadrée de trois hommes en costards et une femme en tailleur. La maire se tourna et sursauta brusquement en se trouvant nez à nez avec le Capitaine de la cellule anti-mafia.

\- Capitaine Blake ! Sourit-elle. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite en personne ?

\- Vous avez refoulé l'un de mes agents ce matin.

\- Hm possible, je ne me souviens pas.

\- John Murphy, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Ah oui ! L'agent à la tête de fouine !

Le brun fronça les sourcils à cette comparaison.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit Madame Giordano, nous devons parler de votre protection…

\- Arrêtez votre char Capitaine ! J'étouffe déjà avec ces quatre là ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une protection policière supplémentaire ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau, refoulant ses gardes à l'entrée de ce dernier.

Surpris par tant de vivacité, Bellamy mit quelques secondes avant de marcher sur les pas de la politicienne, montrant son badge aux gardes du corps qui lui barrèrent l'entrée. Il finit par se retrouver dans le bureau dont il ferma la porte. Lorsque ce fut fait, il s'approcha pour poser ses mains à plat sur le bureau de la Maire de Syracuse qui s'était assise et qui se massait à présent les pieds en soufflant de soulagement.

\- Madame Giordano je ne plaisante pas…

\- Ouh bon sang que ces talons m'ont fait souffrir… Au prix que je les paye ils pourraient au moins être confortables.

\- Madame…

\- Oh ! Arrêtez de m'appeler Madame ! J'entends ça toute la journée !

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler pour que vous acceptiez de m'écouter ? Soupira le brun.

\- Becca serait un bon début.

\- Bien… Becca, vous prenez les menaces que vous recevez trop à la légère. Vous avez été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat je vous rappelle.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Parce que j'ai fait sortir un arrêté pour durcir la réglementation et les inspections des casinos. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir tout contrôler !

\- Becca vous êtes une force pour la Sicile, souffla le Blake. Ce que vous faites au quotidien nous aide énormément nous, la cellule anti-mafia. La collaboration de la mairie est une bénédiction.

\- Allons, allons ! C'est normal !

\- Tous ne le feraient pas, surtout au péril de leur vie. Vous pourriez accepter comme beaucoup de politiciens les pots de vins, or vous ne le faites pas.

\- Vous êtes doué Capitaine Blake pour les sérénades, vous l'a t-on déjà dit ?

Le Blake soupira avant de reprendre plus autoritaire :

\- Je ferais placer des voitures pour votre protection devant chez vous quoique vous disiez.

\- Faites si cela vous fait plaisir mais honnêtement, venez chez moi voir par vous-même. Je ne risque absolument rien. J'ai une armée de gardes du corps et de chiens de garde.

Les yeux de la politicienne avaient glissé du visage contrarié du brun à sa chemise puis son pantalon où elle remarqua une bosse plutôt explicite. Elle haussa un sourcil avec un sourire, reprenant :

\- Que dites-vous de venir dîner dans deux jours chez moi ? Vous pourrez vérifier par vous-même s'il y a un risque pour ma vie.

\- Un dîner ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Oui.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Dites-vous que c'est pour le travail !

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour vous convaincre au sujet de la protection policière alors d'accord.

\- Nous nous revoyons donc dans deux jours Capitaine Blake.

Le brun acquiesça et tendit sa main à la maire afin d'échanger une poignée de main polie, terminant ainsi l'échange. Il rejoignit Murphy qui attendait patiemment à l'extérieur. Celui-ci baissa le regard sur l'entrejambe de son supérieur :

\- Tu bandes encore ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Je croyais que les femmes te refroidissaient en général ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ma trique si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Hm hm… On se trouve un coin tranquille avant de rentrer au poste ? Que je m'occupe de toi…

\- T'as intérêt, grogna le brun.

* * *

Un « clic » se fit entendre faisant crier l'homme barbu recroquevillé au sol : Tristan le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, un revolver à la main dans lequel il avait glissé une balle avant de faire tourner le barillet. Il était à l'intérieur d'un hangar-atelier de construction et réparation de bateaux dans lequel lui et Anya avaient réussi à coincer un homme de main ayant détourné de l'argent à la famille Donati. Si le mafieux s'amusait énormément, ce n'était pas le cas de sa sœur qui avait la mine contrariée depuis deux jours : Gustus ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelles depuis leur dispute et rupture. Elle le maudissait intérieurement car ce grand imbécile lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Le revolver émit un nouveau « clic » qui arracha un cri aigu et terrorisé à leur victime qui se mit à supplier :

\- Je rendrais tout, je le jure !

\- Tut tut… Ça ne se passe pas comme ça mon grand. Quand tu as signé pour la grande aventure familiale, tu as accepté le commandement numéro huit « Tu ne voleras point l'argent de la famille. » Répondit Tristan en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette.

\- Ah ! Cria l'homme en se tenant la tête devant un nouveau « clic ».

\- Où est l'argent ?

\- Vous allez me tuer quand même si je vous le dis de toute manière ! Pleura t-il.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas trahir un commandement garçon, soupira le Zanetti en appuyant de nouveau.

Ce énième « clic » exaspéra Anya qui sauta du tonneau sur lequel elle était perchée pour enlever la sécurité de son Beretta. Elle se retrouva en moins de quelques secondes au-dessus du marin pour lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, faisant rager Tristan qui attrapa brusquement sa sœur par son débardeur pour la coller brutalement contre la coque d'un bateau en réparation.

\- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu branles Anya ?!

\- Je fais le boulot puisque tu en es incapable, siffla t-elle, mauvaise. T'es payé pour tuer pas pour jouer !

\- Il nous a pas dit où il a planqué l'argent ! T'es complètement conne ou quoi ?!

\- Il est mort c'est ce que la Dona voulait.

\- Elle voulait récupérer son argent aussi !

\- Alors t'as plus qu'à le fouiller et espérer trouver un indice Sherlock. Maintenant lâche-moi ou je t'en colle une dans les burnes, le prévint-elle.

\- Tu commences à me casser les couilles avec ton humeur de chiotte depuis que Gustus t'a larguée ! Tu vas apprendre à rester à ta place femme !

\- Laisse Gustus en dehors de ça ! Hurla t-elle en se débattant, collant un coup dans le sternum de son frère qui recula, la respiration coupée.

La blonde frappa de rage dans des outils et autres bricoles traînant par là. Rien que le nom de son amant la faisait fulminer alors les remarques à deux balles de son frère sur sa relation avortée avec le sicilien la faisaient juste exploser.

\- Ça y est, t'es contente, t'as piqué ta crise ? La chercha Tristan.

\- La ferme !

\- Il te manque dis-le putain !

\- Va te faire foutre ! Et lui aussi par la même occasion !

\- Je te pensais pas si trouillarde, siffla t-il de défi.

À cette provocation supplémentaire, la mafieuse se jeta sur son frère ainé pour rouler avec lui en le frappant sur le ponton, glissant dangereusement vers l'eau. Tristan ne se laissa pas faire et donna des coups aussi douloureux à sa sœur que ceux qu'elle lui infligea, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle à quelques centimètres du bord de l'eau.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ? Demanda son frère, la bouche en sang.

\- Non, avoua t-elle, le cœur serré.

\- Va le voir bon sang.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Me mettre à genoux ? Hors de question.

\- Putain mais t'es plus têtue qu'un âne ! Tu crois franchement que Gustus est le genre de mec à te faire mettre à genoux ? Depuis deux ans que vous vous fréquentez je pense que tu serais au courant, non ?

\- Ok.

\- Ok quoi ?

\- On va aller le voir.

\- On ?

\- Oui tu viens avec moi.

\- Putain…

Anya se releva et aida son frère par la même occasion, qui une fois debout sourit :

\- Alors ça y est c'est le grand jour ! Tu vas lui sortir le grand jeu et le demander en mariage !

La blonde tourna juste un regard exaspéré avant de balancer avec force son pied droit contre le torse de son aîné qui bascula à l'eau. La tête du Zanetti ressortit rapidement en crachant :

\- Putain espèce de salope ! Anya viens ici ! Je vais sentir le poisson pendant une semaine !

\- Dépêche-toi de sortir de là, on a un corps à faire disparaître, se contenta t-elle de répondre bien qu'un sourire amusé avait fini par se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

* * *

\- Bonsoir miss ! S'exclama Lincoln en toquant à la porte ouverte du bureau.

Octavia releva la tête de sa pile de papiers pour sourire rapidement à la vue du pilote d'hélicoptère. Elle lui fit signe d'avancer pour se lever légèrement de sa chaise et poser deux bises amicales sur ses joues.

\- Salut Linc' ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va. Je viens de terminer ma journée. Et toi ? Clarke n'est pas là ?

\- Elle a pris sa journée pour chercher un appartement.

\- Elle cherche un appart ? Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a rompu avec son copain, tu sais Finn ?

\- Ah oui le policier ! Merde… Ça doit pas être la joie.

\- Elle fait aller comme on dit mais elle est soulagée. Ça faisait quelques mois que ça n'allait plus.

\- Je vois… Et toi, avec Reyes, comment ça se passe ?

\- Linc' j'ai pas à te parler de ça… Grimaça la belle brune.

\- Ça me dérange pas, vraiment. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Raven est quelqu'un de plutôt dur lorsqu'elle a eu ce qu'elle veut…

\- J'ai pas encore couché avec elle si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna t-il.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ce « ah bon » surpris ? Bouda la Blake.

\- C'est pas dans le sens que tu crois, c'est juste que je suis étonné qu'elle ait pas lâché le morceau depuis le temps que tu la balades.

\- C'est pour ça que je me dis qu'il y a peut-être plus… Tu vois ?

\- Hm.

Devant la mine fermée du pilote, Octavia s'exclama :

\- Ah bah voilà ! J'en étais sûre qu'il fallait pas en discuter ensemble !

\- Désolé… S'excusa le jeune homme. C'est juste que je… Enfin…

La Blake fixa ses prunelles bleu clair sur le visage du pilote qui avait plus envie de s'enfuir que de continuer sa phrase. Elle le trouvait très mignon à cet instant précis : il était l'exact opposé de Raven. Si la mécanicienne fonçait tête baissée quitte à la caresser en public, Lincoln, lui, était du genre à prendre son temps à cause de sa timidité. Beaucoup d'infirmières ici le trouvaient à leur goût mais le pilote était très fermé.

\- Linc ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu as un béguin pour moi ? Demanda la brune, taquine.

Le brun passa une main sur sa crête très courte, mal à l'aise. Il finit par avouer après quelques secondes :

\- Si je te disais oui, tu partirais pas en courant ?

\- Non… Sourit Octavia en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Alors oui… Avoua t-il, mal à l'aise. Je te trouve super jolie et drôle, pleine d'énergie… Tu me plais O' depuis le premier jour où tu t'es mise à me poursuivre avec les autres folles.

La secrétaire se mit à rire soudainement à ce souvenir : elle et d'autres filles intéressées par le pilote avaient commencé à le prendre en chasse à peine était-il arrivé dans le service d'héliportage. La première qui réussirait à le coincer aurait champ libre pour le draguer. La Blake avait vu le brun se faufiler par la sortie de secours du réfectoire, aussi s'était-elle dépêchée d'emprunter un raccourci entre les étages pour le dépasser. Lorsque Lincoln était sorti sur le toit de l'hôpital, il avait été plus que surpris de trouver la secrétaire médicale appuyée contre l'hélicoptère, l'attendant avec deux petites bouteilles de Coca Cola et un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Non pas vraiment… Clarke n'est pas du tout paperasse et je te raconte même pas Becca Giordano ! Il y a un de ces bordels !

\- Hm, ça te dit que j'aille chercher de la bouffe à emporter et que je te donne un coup de main ?

\- C'est pas de refus ! Merci !

\- Ça me fait plaisir, sourit le pilote.

\- T'es adorable Linc', insista la brune en allant lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

Les lèvres de la brune restèrent appuyées un long moment pour finalement dériver avec précaution vers les lèvres du jeune homme qui hésita un instant avant de répondre. Finalement, il embrassa timidement la Blake qui accentua avec légèreté leur baiser. Après quelques baisers timides, leurs lèvres accompagnées de quelques soupirs se cherchèrent plus durement à travers un baiser plus violent où la frustration de tout ce temps perdu les faisait trembler d'envie. Lincoln aventura ses mains sur la taille de la secrétaire, la soulevant pour la poser sur son bureau et relancer un baiser. Sa bouche glissa dans le cou de la Blake qui pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser champ libre. Il sentit soudain les mains fines de son amante s'aventurer sur la fermeture de sa tenue de pilote, aussi s'écarta t-il, laissant Octavia avec des joues rouges de plaisir. Il se rapprocha, posant son front contre le sien pour souffler :

\- C'est pas une course… On a tout notre temps d'accord ?

\- Oui… Tu as raison. Excuse-moi.

\- C'est rien. C'était très excitant… Confia t-il, amusé.

La brune glissa un regard sur le pantalon du pilote, soufflant avec une moue :

\- Tu…

\- T'occupe pas de ça. Je vais me calmer en allant acheter de quoi manger.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui. Allez à tout à l'heure, dit-il en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la secrétaire.

Octavia le regarda partir avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres : elle allait devenir folle entre Lincoln et Raven…

* * *

Tristan arrêta le SUV près de la boîte de strip-tease où Gustus faisait sa petite visite pour assurer au propriétaire que son entreprise était sous bonne garde avec la famille Donati. Anya avait le regard sombre et une moue agacée collée au visage.

\- Bon t'y vas ou je dois t'y traîner ?

\- C'est bon la ferme.

La mafieuse descendit de la voiture pour marcher souplement vers l'entrée où un videur triait les clients. Elle entra sans avoir à montrer quoique ce soit ce qui arracha des grognements aux clients attendant leur droit d'entrée. Les lumières roses et violettes ne cessaient de s'allumer et s'éteindre en rythme avec la musique aguicheuse de la boîte. Elle détailla les clients assis dans des canapés privés avec des filles dansant en se frottant à eux dans l'espoir de les exciter et récupérer quelques billets en guise de pourboire.

\- Salut ma jolie, tu veux une danse ? Lui proposa une danseuse habillée d'un string rose à paillettes, les seins à l'air.

\- Va te frotter ailleurs, grogna la mafieuse, mauvaise.

Anya continua à avancer pour trouver Gustus assis sur un tabouret au bar avec une barmaid blonde à l'air sauvage en train de remuer ses seins à peine recouverts devant ses yeux. Elle sentit une pointe de colère et de jalousie naître au creux de son ventre quand un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret près du Giordano pour dire sèchement :

\- Dégage pouffiasse.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda d'un air surpris la barmaid.

\- Anya… ? Laissa échapper le mafieux d'un air tout aussi surpris.

\- Je t'ai dit de te barrer Echo la pouffiasse, répéta la fausse blonde en lisant sur le bout de ficelle qui tenait le haut de la blonde, le badge sur lequel était inscrit son prénom.

\- C'est toi qui va dégager de ma boîte oui !

\- Viens me le dire en face !

\- Quand tu veux salope !

La barmaid sans se dégonfler, passa derrière le bar pour confronter la Zanetti qui lui décrocha un magnifique crochet du droit explosant ainsi la pommette de la blonde qui hurla de rage en se jetant sur la mafieuse. Les deux femmes se mirent à se battre violemment jusqu'à ce que Gustus n'attrape son ex compagne pour la sortir de force à l'extérieur de la boîte après un signe d'excuse auprès du patron.

\- Anya stop ! Ordonna t-il pour calmer la fausse blonde qui se débattait entre ses bras, prête à retourner frapper la barmaid.

\- Lâche-moi putain ! Lâche-moi ! Hurla t-elle.

Le brun s'exécuta, la toisant avec un regard sévère.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Rien putain sale connard !

\- Ah je suis un connard, c'est nouveau.

\- Tu te laissais chauffer par cette poufiasse tu es sérieux Gustus ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- On a rompu y'a à peine deux jours et tu vas déjà voir ailleurs ! T'es qu'une sale ordure ! L'insulta t-elle en lui envoyant une claque en plein visage.

Gustus haussa les sourcils sous le coup : sa joue était à présent brûlante.

\- Anya… Souffla t-il, l'air désolé.

\- C'est ça m'aimer pour toi… ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais rien fait avec cette gamine Anya.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas attendu…

\- T'attendre ? Ça fait deux ans que je t'attends, dit-il légèrement vexé.

\- Tu pouvais pas attendre deux putains de jour en plus…

Le regard du mafieux se radoucit à cette réponse et il passa sa veste sur les épaules de la Zanetti qui grogna légèrement.

\- Allez, viens, tu vas prendre une douche et je vais soigner ta lèvre.

\- Hm…

* * *

Anya sortit de la douche de l'appartement du mafieux, entourée d'une serviette et les cheveux mouillés et détachés. Elle soupira en regardant son visage dans le miroir embué de la petite salle de bain. Gustus avait recousu son arcade sourcilière et avait désinfecté les petites plaies. Lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte, elle le trouva endormi sur le matelas, une unique lampe de chevet allumée pour éclairer la pièce. Elle enfila un t-shirt du brun avant de s'allonger à côté de lui et de regarder son dos nu en silence.

Sa main vint survoler les épaules bien faites du brun avant que ses lèvres ne s'y aventurent alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. La sensation était étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Gustus était à elle mais elle avait du mal à se dire qu'elle était de même pour le mafieux. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement dans la nuque du Giordano qui soupira dans son sommeil. Il ne se retourna vers elle qu'après une dizaine de baisers, la regardant dans les yeux, une main sur sa joue. Anya soutint son regard avant de souffler :

\- Je t'aime aussi Gus…

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

La blonde se contenta d'hocher la tête lentement avec un demi-sourire. Elle frissonna en sentant la main gauche du brun descendre le long de ses côtes pour aller caresser sa cuisse nue.

\- Tu peux le redire ? Souffla t-il.

\- N'en abuse pas Giordano, tu veux ? Répondit-elle en riant doucement.

\- Allez…

\- Je t'aime Gus, répéta t-elle finalement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Anya.

Le sicilien passa au dessus d'elle pour entamer un baiser amoureux, promettant à travers quelques caresses une nuit pleine de passion et de douceur…

* * *

Lexa avait trouvé étrange de ne pas revoir plus vite la médecin puisqu'elle avait demandé explicitement à Ryder de saboter tous ses plans d'emménagement. La blonde ne lui avait envoyé aucun mail, aussi en avait-elle fait de même malgré l'envie de prendre des nouvelles durant ces deux derniers jours. Elle s'amusa à regarder Racoon qui était assis à la limite de la véranda en fixant Romeo. Le chien faisait sa patrouille sur la terrasse plus pour voir le chat que pour véritablement faire son travail de chien de garde mais la Dona le laissa faire.

Elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet pour ensuite l'allumer une fois dehors, s'asseyant sur une des chaises en fer gris. Elle inhala une bouffée qui lui fit un bien fou. Étrangement, elle s'était attendue à une riposte des Barzetti mais toutes les affaires étaient calmes depuis l'explosion du casino. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à leur faire plier l'échine finalement. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'Artigas l'appela poliment :

\- Dona, Ryder vient de m'informer que lui et le Docteur Griffin étaient en route pour venir ici.

\- Hm. D'accord, merci Artigas.

\- De rien Dona.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi quand le Docteur Griffin sera là, d'accord ?

\- Oui Dona.

\- La formation te plaît toujours ? S'enquit-elle voyant que le jeune homme avait envie de parler.

\- Énormément ! Je donnerai ma vie pour la famille Dona ! Le lycée ne me plaisait pas de toute façon.

\- Donne de ton énergie ce sera plus utile, le taquina t-elle soudain d'excellente humeur. Tu peux retourner à ton poste.

L'adolescent acquiesça d'un air solennel avant de repartir à l'avant de la maison. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'héritière eut le plaisir de voir arriver Clarke que Ryder accompagna par le petit chemin menant à la terrasse pour lui éviter de traverser la maison.

\- Bonsoir Clarke, sourit la brune.

\- Bonsoir Lexa, répondit la médecin avec un sourire plus timide.

\- Tu viens chercher Racoon ?

\- Pas tout à fait…

\- Un problème ? Demanda la Donati en feignant une mine inquiète.

\- Quelques mésaventures on peut dire ça… Tous les appartements que j'ai visités depuis deux jours ont été loués à des touristes pressés, souffla la blonde, agacée.

\- C'est la période estivale en même temps Clarke. Tu auras peut-être plus de chance à la rentrée, non ? Suggéra la brune.

\- Sans doute mais ça fait loin. J'ai quand même une situation financière intéressante pour les propriétaires…

\- Où as-tu dormi ces deux derniers jours si tu n'as rien trouvé ? S'enquit l'héritière, curieuse.

\- Dans mon bureau… Avoua la médecin, gênée. Je voulais laisser respirer Octavia et je ne souhaitais pas t'importuner…

\- Mais ?

\- La banquette du bureau de directrice n'est pas si confortable qu'elle en a l'air, plaisanta la blonde.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire commun à la plaisanterie avant que Clarke ne reprenne :

\- Donc je me demandais si ta proposition de m'héberger le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement tenait toujours ?

\- Bien entendu, tu es la bienvenue ici. La maison est assez grande, tu verras.

\- C'est gentil. Tu penses pouvoir supporter le côté médecin de famille au quotidien ? Parce que je ne compte pas te laisser fumer plus que tu ne le fais déjà.

\- Je prendrais sur moi, lui confia la brune avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Bellamy devait bien se l'avouer : la propriété de Becca Giordano était une vraie forteresse. Autant dire qu'elle ne lésinait pas en ce qui concernait sa sécurité : une vingtaine de gardes du corps patrouillaient dans la propriété et des chiens de garde dressés s'occupaient de détecter le moindre mouvement suspect. Un domestique était venu lui ouvrir la porte ce qui le fit se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce monde où l'argent coulait à flot.

\- Monsieur Blake, Madame Giordano vous attend à l'étage. Je vais vous accompagner.

\- À l'étage ? S'étonna le brun. Vous avez une salle à manger à l'étage ?

\- Non mais Madame Giordano souhaitait vous voir en privé.

\- Euh… C'est à dire ?

\- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Le grand brun desserra sa cravate pour tenter de trouver un peu plus d'air. Ce dîner semblait plutôt très étrange à ses yeux. Murphy lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas y aller. Il suivit le majordome, montant les marches en marbre de l'immense bâtisse pour finalement traverser un long et large couloir où différentes portes étaient fermées. Son guide se stoppa devant une double porte à laquelle il toqua :

\- Madame Giordano, votre invité Monsieur Blake est là.

\- Très bien, dites-lui d'entrer et laissez-nous.

\- Bien Madame. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, dit-il à l'attention du brun.

Le policier tenta bien de l'interpeller mais le domestique avait déjà disparu. Il avala sa salive avant de toquer et d'entrer pour se retrouver dans une immense pièce tapissée de rouge et de noir, lui faisant perdre son sourire. Un immense lit à baldaquin était installé au milieu de la pièce tandis que divers instruments de torture charnelle dont les noms échappaient totalement au brun, étaient montés et fixés sur les murs ainsi que le plafond.

\- Bordel de merde… Articula difficilement le Blake.

\- Bonsoir Capitaine… Sourit la politicienne.

La bouche de Bellamy s'ouvrit de surprise devant la tenue de Becca Giordano. La brune, les cheveux relevés en un chignon parfait avait troqué sa robe de travail pour une robe en cuir rouge très moulante et était juchée sur des talons dont la hauteur faisait tourner l'œil du brun. Elle s'approcha félinement du jeune homme qui recula contre la porte à présent fermée.

\- Euh… J'avais pas compris que ce serait ce genre de dîner dont vous parliez… Avoua t-il en stress.

\- Allons, ne faites pas votre timide. J'ai bien vu votre petite faim d'il y a deux jours dans mon bureau…

\- De quoi ?...

\- Vous bandiez.

\- Oh putain c'est pas ce que vous croyez Becca je…

\- Chut, ordonna t-elle en posant le bout de sa cravache sur la bouche du brun qui se tut.

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait Bellamy se retrouva bientôt contre le lit sur lequel la politicienne le poussa. Il commençait réellement à paniquer à l'idée de devoir coucher avec une femme. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et il n'avait qu'une peur : qu'on découvre son secret.

\- Attendez Becca, ne vous vexez pas mais vraiment je…

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas vraiment mon truc tout ça… La chambre rouge, la torture…

\- Et c'est quoi votre truc ? Sourit-elle en lui attachant les mains avec ses propres menottes.

\- Aïe, c'est trop serré, l'informa t-il.

\- Oups, s'amusa t-elle.

La brune le chevaucha, se frottant à lui mais le sexe du brun jouait les capricieux ce qui interrogea la politicienne et fit rougir Bellamy de honte. Un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux de Becca qui sourit :

\- Oh Capitaine Blake vous êtes un sacré cachotier…

\- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire… ?

Il l'entendit fouiller dans la table de nuit près du lit avant de voir un jouet plutôt épais et long dans sa main qui le fit presque pâlir mais c'est à ce moment que son érection se réveilla, faisant rire Becca d'excitation.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça à un flic… Vous êtes un très vilain garçon Capitaine Blake…

\- Becca non ! Non !... Cria Bellamy, mort de peur en tirant sur les menottes attachées au lit.

\- Restez tranquille… Lui murmura t-elle.

\- Oh bordel !... Articula finalement le brun en se mordant la lèvre de plaisir.

* * *

 **Hahahaha ! Bellamy en a pris pour son grade avec Becca ! Vous avez aimé ? :D Alors un chapitre très orienté vers les histoires de cœur et plutôt calme hm ? Le retour du Clexa vous a plu ? Lexa est prête à tout pour garder Clarke près d'elle haha ! J'ai adoré développer le Gustus/Anya, je les trouve trop cools ! C'est mon ship préféré après le Clexa c'est sûr à présent ! :D Roan complote mais semble vouloir la paix... Que feriez-vous à sa place ? Le Linctavia a fait son retour avec le Murphamy ! Lâchez-vous dans les reviews qu'on discute de votre avis et envies pour la suite ! :D  
**

 **Edit : Je m'excuse pour les "y'a à peine" ça fait très familier mais pour je ne sais quelle raison le site me fait sauter mes "i peine"... C'est toujours mieux qu'un simple "i" à mes yeux :/**

 **À lundi! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yoo ! Voilà le chapitre 9 ! Un chapitre très Clexa, vous sembliez l'attendre ! Merci pour les reviews, follows, favs !  
**_

 _ **Loïs 13 : L'emménagement de Clarke chez Lexa ? Le 9 est fait pour toi ! :P**_

 _ **Ewilian : Haha et non Gustus et Anya sont un couple solide même si je leur réserve encore quelques bricoles... :P Pour Lexa tu as tout bon haha ! Roan est quelqu'un de posé contrairement à Nia et Ontari :) Merci pour ton retour en tout cas, Raven fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre :')**_

 _ **Micro : Merci de ton retour ! Ahh elle a son charme la Dona, je connais une relectrice qui bave aussi devant ses répliques et ses idées ... :') Chapitre très Clexa pour le coup ! Contente que la scène Beccamy t'ait fait rire :D Pression ? Hm en quelque sorte oui... :P**_

 _ **Relecture by doubi et MagRd, un grand merci à eux, ils font du super boulot ! Très bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Divergences**_

* * *

Clarke remua légèrement dans le lit double de sa chambre. Les draps sentaient l'orange amère, nul doute que ce n'était pas une lessive bon marché mais bien une lessive artisanale qui avait été utilisée. Tout comme elle adorait s'enivrer des senteurs exotiques se mélangeant dans le salon de la maison de l'héritière, elle était tombée amoureuse de l'odeur des draps dans lesquels elle dormait depuis deux nuits : Cécilia, cette adorable dame à qui elle avait été présentée, maîtrisait tous les secrets du ménage et de la cuisine. Bien qu'elle se sentait toujours de trop, il fallait avouer que la maison de Lexa était très grande et accueillante, rien à voir avec le petit appartement qu'Octavia partageait avec son frère où elle s'était sentie à l'étroit. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avant qu'un ronronnement sonore ne vienne jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle repéra dans la pénombre de la pièce la queue dressée du félin avant que ce dernier ne saute sur le lit pour aller réveiller en douceur sa maîtresse. La blonde sourit et rit lorsque ses moustaches vinrent chatouiller son nez. Elle sentit bientôt la langue râpeuse de son fidèle compagnon lui lécher le nez et le front, aussi le repoussa t-elle mais le chat semblait décidé à faire lever la médecin.

\- Hm Racoon pas la langue !

Des petits miaulements aigus lui répondirent alors que le félin recommençait ce qui fit redresser la jeune femme.

\- C'est bon t'as gagné, je me lève. Doucement grand fou ! S'exclama t-elle quand le chat se mit à s'agiter sur le matelas, heureux d'avoir réussi à faire lever sa maîtresse.

Clarke, pudique, passa un short en jean et un débardeur pour éviter de se présenter en sous-vêtements à la cuisine. Alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir menant à l'escalier tout en évitant plusieurs chutes à cause des mouvements de son chat, elle se stoppa en reconnaissant la voix de Gustus en haut de l'escalier en spirale.

\- Tu es complètement folle Lexa ! C'est insensé ! Le Docteur Griffin ne peut pas rester ici !

\- Elle a besoin d'un endroit pour dormir, répondit simplement la Donati.

\- Tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'hôtels ou d'appartements disponibles à Syracuse ou dans les environs peut-être ?

\- Visiblement non puisqu'elle est venue vers moi.

\- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis Lexa ! Tu…

Un miaulement de Racoon interrompit la phrase du garde du corps qui leva les yeux vers l'escalier où il devina rapidement la présence de la blonde qui s'était pourtant faite silencieuse.

\- Bonjour, souffla la médecin, mal à l'aise d'avoir été surprise.

\- Bonjour Clarke, bien dormi ? Sourit la brune.

\- Très bien. C'est calme ici, ça me change du centre-ville.

Gustus se contenta d'un regard noir pour sa protégée qui l'ignora royalement. Il s'approcha d'elle pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Voilà un exemple parfait de ce que je disais.

\- Tu peux retourner à ton poste, Gustus, lui répondit sa supérieure.

\- Bien Madame Donati, grinça t-il entre ses dents.

Clarke termina de descendre les marches de l'escalier et jeta un regard au grand brun qui semblait contrarié. Elle grimaça, demandant :

\- Ma présence le gêne, non ?

\- Tout ce qui peut me distraire de mon travail le gêne, lui assura Lexa avec un sourire fin.

\- Il est plus qu'un garde du corps pour toi, je me trompe ?

\- Tu vois juste, il est comme un père pour moi. As-tu faim ? Fais comme chez toi, tu as accès à tout ici sauf…

\- Le bureau, je sais, sourit la médecin.

\- Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

\- Je n'apprécierai pas que tu fouilles dans mes dossiers médicaux donc non, ça me paraît tout à fait normal que je n'aille pas farfouiller dans les dossiers de tes entreprises.

Le sourire de Lexa s'étira et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avancer pour s'approcher de Clarke et frôler son épaule dénudée d'une douce caresse :

\- J'aime ta façon de raisonner, te l'ai-je déjà dit ?

\- Non… Sourit timidement la blonde en frissonnant.

Son cœur commença à s'emballer au geste de la Donati qu'elle voyait déjà déraper mais la brune s'écarta avec douceur pour continuer son chemin vers la cuisine, ce qui surprit Clarke. Elle s'attendait vraiment à une offensive plus directe de la part de l'héritière mais il fallait avouer que Lexa n'avait rien tenté d'irrespectueux depuis qu'elle s'était installée ici. La sensation était grisante et frustrante à la fois. Les yeux de la médecin ne purent s'empêcher de détailler avec gourmandise la silhouette de la belle héritière : elle portait un de ses éternels pantalons tailleur et une chemise blanche cintrée qui offrait un léger décolleté où Clarke rêvait de se perdre. La brune ouvrit le frigo et se pencha pour attraper quelque chose ce qui obligea la blonde à se mordre la lèvre pour retenir l'envie irrépressible à la vue de ses magnifiques fesses de sauter sur la brune et lui faire l'amour contre ce maudit frigo. Un miaulement la fit sursauter et elle vit Racoon se frotter à elle pour lui réclamer ses croquettes. Elle saisit l'occasion pour lâcher du regard Lexa qui s'était ensuite dirigée vers la terrasse.

* * *

La Donati était assise derrière son bureau, le visage fermé : Gustus lui avait demandé une entrevue privée pour discuter de leur point de vue respectif au sujet de la présence de Clarke. Le grand brun était debout, la mâchoire serrée et ne cessait de vérifier du regard que la porte de la pièce était correctement fermée.

\- Tu comptes rester ainsi combien de temps Gustus ?

\- C'est mon droit de demander une entrevue à la Dona.

\- Certes mais ce n'est pas dans ton droit de me faire perdre mon temps.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

\- Oui et je ne peux y consentir.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester Lexa ! Bon sang ! Tu as perdu la tête ! Que feras-tu si elle découvre tout et qu'elle va avertir son petit ami ?!

\- Ex petit ami, le corrigea la brune.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Cette médecin t'a fait comprendre lors du gala qu'elle n'appréciait pas la mafia et ses actions. Elle n'apportera que des problèmes !

\- T'appelles-tu Clarke Griffin ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors tu ne peux pas parler pour elle !

\- Tu fais une grosse erreur ! Ce n'est pas à un petit animal que tu peux apprivoiser et garder en cage !

\- Jamais je ne la considérais ainsi !

\- C'est ce que tu fais pourtant ! Ryder m'a dit que tu lui avais ordonné de faire échouer le bail de chaque appartement visité ! Si ce n'est pas tout faire pour la mettre en cage…!

\- Elle est plus en sécurité ici avec Quint toujours en liberté parce que tu es incapable de le coincer !

\- Quint ne la touchera pas avec Ryder sur ses talons ! Tu te mens à toi-même ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lexa ? Ce n'est pas une action digne d'une Dona.

\- C'est une action digne de quoi selon toi ? Le défia t-elle.

\- D'une jeune femme de 27 ans qui veut oublier ce pour quoi elle est faite, répondit-il durement. Tu as perdu Costia et tu recommences.

\- Je ne perdrai pas Clarke.

\- Alors c'est sérieux entre vous deux ?

\- Non, on ne peut pas dire ça…

\- Alors mets-y un terme maintenant !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je me suis déjà attachée à elle ! Hurla la Donati en se levant de sa chaise.

Le regard noir de Gustus se radoucit à cet aveu et il soupira doucement.

\- Lexa… Je ne te dis pas de rompre avec cette femme qui te rend heureuse par gaieté de cœur… J'ai bien vu que tu étais plus heureuse que tu ne l'es d'habitude et ça me réchauffe le cœur mais à moins que ce ne soit un homme, tu ne pourras jamais afficher une telle relation devant les autres familles.

\- J'ai fait changer le regard sur les homosexuels depuis deux ans, tenta Lexa, désemparée.

\- Oui, ils sont acceptés au sein de la mafia, c'est vrai, mais ils doivent être discrets, se cacher. Crois-tu que Clarke est prête à cacher votre relation ? Qu'elle a envie de vivre dans le mensonge au quotidien ? Tu tues des gens, elle en sauve tous les jours.

\- Je me dis qu'elle peut peut-être me sauver moi…

Gustus grimaça à ce murmure et il passa derrière le bureau pour aller serrer la belle brune contre lui et embrasser le haut de sa tête, lui caressant les joues :

\- Je sais quel sacrifice tu as fait en reprenant les rênes de la mafia… Mais en faisant ça, tu nous as tous sauvés. Les Barzetti auraient tué les anciennes familles alliées aux Donati une par une sans toi. Nous ne te remercierons jamais assez pour ça.

\- Ma vie en Amérique me manque Gustus, soupira la Donati, les larmes aux yeux. Je me surprends à penser que Clarke et moi pourrions fuir là-bas…

Les doigts du garde du corps vinrent essuyer avec douceur les joues à présent humides de sa presque fille.

\- Ne fais pas ça Lexa, je t'en prie… Tu nous condamnerais tous.

\- Vous pourriez venir avec moi…

\- C'est impossible, notre vie est ici. Nous sommes des siciliens pure-souche.

Lexa s'écarta du Giordano, s'approchant des stores très légèrement ouverts. Elle reprit son calme après quelques respirations, les mains dans le dos.

\- Je ne quitterai pas mon poste de Dona.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme de main.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que Clarke trouve un appartement dans la semaine.

\- Très bien Lexa. C'est une sage décision.

\- Merci pour tes conseils Gustus, ils sont toujours réfléchis et justes. Je me suis laissée emporter par mes émotions.

\- Je suis là pour ça.

\- Tu peux disposer.

\- Bien Dona, répondit le brun en sortant du bureau.

* * *

Lexa ne sortit de son bureau qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Elle ferma la porte de ce dernier avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle vit Racoon courir comme un fou dans le couloir, le poil gonflé de contrariété et de peur. Le félin manqua de la faire tomber ce qui lui arracha un grognement mais la vision qu'il lui offrit en s'engouffrant brutalement dans la chambre où Clarke dormait lui décrocha la mâchoire de plaisir.

La blonde était de trois quarts, debout dans la pièce, une serviette de bain nouée autour des hanches, la poitrine à l'air. Sa peau bronzée était une autoroute de petites gouttelettes d'eau qui ravivèrent les instincts primaires de la Donati, pourtant décidée à faire partir la médecin au plus vite de sa maison. À cette vision, le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « impossible ». Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vision merveilleuse que la médecin lui offrait sans le savoir. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'envie d'entrer dans la pièce pour plaquer son amante d'une nuit et lui faire l'amour passionnément. Elle sursauta en sentant une douce chaleur naître dans son bas ventre et avala difficilement sa salive. Le spectacle se termina quand Clarke passa un petit haut rouge aux bretelles fines. La brune s'esquiva rapidement pour ne pas se faire surprendre et descendit à toute vitesse afin de faire redescendre son excitation évidente.

Lorsque Clarke la rejoignit, habillée d'un short en jean noir et de son débardeur rouge, elle trouva la brune en train de fumer sur la terrasse, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et le nez.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis là et que je te vois t'intoxiquer mais j'ai l'impression que tu fumes plus qu'un paquet par semaine non ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression, lui répondit Lexa en restant dos à elle.

\- Vu que je suis là pour quelques temps… Que dirais-tu si je t'aidais à arrêter de fumer ?

\- Non merci.

\- Lexa Donati-Woods, regardez-moi quand je vous parle de votre santé, gronda la médecin.

L'héritière se tourna contrainte et forcée pour fixer son regard vert dans celui de la blonde qui ne loupa pas la dilatation des pupilles de sa généreuse amie. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent : comment était-ce possible de vouloir aussi violemment une personne ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation dans toute sa vie.

\- Docteur Griffin, je ne souhaite pas arrêter de fumer, répondit sur le même ton la brune.

\- Je parie que d'ici la fin de l'été, vous ne toucherez plus à une seule cigarette.

\- Vous semblez bien téméraire, je fume depuis des années. Je ne vois pas comment en un mois et demi vous pouvez réussir à me faire arrêter une drogue aussi addictive.

\- En plus d'être médecin je suis une chieuse finie, lui répondit la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas.

\- Pari tenu ? Demanda la médecin.

\- Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

\- Une santé de fer.

\- Ça m'importe peu.

\- Un dîner avec moi si vous y arrivez.

\- Tenu, répondit aussitôt Lexa.

Un sourire complice se dessina sur les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

 _« Coucou ma chérie, serais-tu disponible sur Skype ce dimanche vers 20h (heure sicilienne) pour discuter avec ton vieux père et ta vielle mère ? (Aïe je viens de me prendre un coup pour cette insulte haha…) Gros bisous. Jake Griffin »_

Clarke sourit de toutes ses dents à la lecture du mail de son père auquel elle répondit par l'affirmative aussitôt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas skypé avec ses parents et elle avait hâte de les voir, même par écran interposé. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordinateur personnel car elle utilisait celui de son bureau à l'hôpital. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à s'en payer un depuis le temps. Elle n'était pas du genre à aimer profiter de son argent car trop habituée à payer tous les frais quotidiens lorsqu'elle était avec Finn… À la pensée du policier, elle perdit son sourire : ses parents avaient rencontré son ex compagnon lors du dernier Thanksgiving et l'avaient beaucoup apprécié. Elle redoutait leur réaction au sujet de sa rupture car elle ne voulait vraiment pas les décevoir et les inquiéter. Elle se leva de la chaise sur la terrasse pour aller chercher son sac à main et appeler Ryder afin de lui demander gentiment s'il accepterait de l'accompagner pour quelques courses. Son rendez-vous avec Aden Donati n'était que dans une petite heure et il serait sans doute rapide. Lexa s'était absentée en fin de matinée avec Gustus et ne semblait pas revenir, aussi la maison paraissait bien vide malgré les animaux et son garde du corps posté devant la propriété. Un petit tour à l'extérieur ne lui ferait pas de mal : elle avait envie de trouver quelque chose pour remercier la brune de son accueil. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison, Ryder s'occupa de verrouiller la porte et de monter dans la voiture pour conduire Clarke là où elle le souhaitait.

* * *

\- C'était vraiment super de faire du jet-ski ! Affirma Aden, très joyeux. Votre idée était vraiment bonne !

Le grand blond était tout sourire devant une Clarke attentive. L'héritier des Donati avait peu à peu repris confiance au fil de leurs séances et se contentait d'appeler la blonde lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de se confier. La médecin trouvait cet adolescent attachant avec ses beaux yeux verts, sa gueule d'ange et son innocence.

\- Je suis très contente pour vous Aden. Il faut vous amuser plus souvent. L'adolescence est faite pour faire des expériences et des bêtises. Attention, il faut rester prudent néanmoins, l'avertit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Expérimenter et faire des bêtises c'est un peu compliqué quand on a deux chiens de garde sur le dos, grimaça t-il.

\- Avez-vous pensé à faire une activité sportive extra-scolaire ?

\- Je fais de la musculation et de la boxe, ça compte ?

\- Dans un club ?

\- Non à la maison avec Anya et Tristan.

\- Alors non, ça ne compte pas, rit la blonde.

\- Zut, se moqua le blond.

Il avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure dès qu'il était en face de son médecin de famille. Il ne cessait de s'attendrir devant ses mimiques. Il adorait lorsqu'elle ramenait quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles ou quand sa lèvre se retroussait légèrement pour mettre en valeur ses belles dents blanches et son grain de beauté très fin.

\- Donc selon vous pour que je sois moins angoissé, je dois faire plus d'expériences par moi-même ?

\- Exactement ! Disons que je vais vous prescrire ce traitement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous devrez faire au minimum une expérimentation/bêtise par semaine et au maximum une tous les deux jours. D'accord ?

\- Mais tout seul je n'y arriverai jamais ! Rétorqua t-il, paniqué à l'idée de décevoir la blonde.

\- Faites-en avec vos amis, votre sœur ou votre petite copine…?

\- Ma sœur n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller à des enfantillages… Et j'ai pas de petite copine, rougit-il.

\- Ça viendra, lui sourit-elle.

\- J'espère… Murmura t-il en la dévorant du regard timidement.

\- Dites-moi Aden…

\- Oui ?

\- Je loge chez votre sœur le temps de trouver un appartement. Pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas dîner avec nous, disons vendredi soir ? Pour que j'observe le comportement qu'elle a avec vous afin de vous donner des astuces pour vous aider à être plus complice avec elle.

\- Oh ce serait génial ! S'exclama t-il.

\- Alors c'est entendu.

La blonde griffonna une ordonnance factice plus pour permettre au blond de ne pas se faire punir à cause de ses conseils qu'autre chose. Le Donati lut difficilement le texte gribouillé mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé :

\- Je me demande quelle tête Anya ou Tristan va faire quand je leur montrerai cette ordonnance pour me justifier !

\- Vous me raconterez à notre prochain rendez-vous, sourit la médecin.

\- Oui, merci Doc' !

* * *

Quand Lexa passa la porte de sa maison, elle trouva les bougies déjà allumées en ce début de soirée ce qui la fit sourire. Elle ne tarda pas à deviner la présence de la belle blonde qui était dehors avec son téléphone portable, assise à la table ronde en fer gris. Ses belles épaules découvertes donnèrent envie à l'héritière de poser un baiser affectueux dessus mais elle s'en empêcha : elle ne voulait pas brusquer Clarke. Bien que la blonde ne parlait pas de sa rupture par pudeur et respect, elle se doutait que celle-ci était loin d'être facile.

\- Bonsoir Clarke, souffla t-elle en passant la véranda ouverte, remarquant alors Roméo qui était couché près de la blonde.

\- Oh, bonsoir Lexa, sursauta la médecin, ravie de revoir son amie.

\- As-tu mangé ?

\- Non, je t'attendais. J'ai préparé une petite salade tout à l'heure. Je suis allée faire quelques courses avec Ryder, elle doit être fraîche maintenant. Dure journée ?

Le comportement de la blonde fit sourire et hausser les sourcils de la Donati. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un n'avait-il pas pris soin d'elle non pas par soumission mais par simple gentillesse ? Cécilia étant à part évidemment, elle trouvait Clarke adorable.

\- Plusieurs rendez-vous professionnels mais pas d'imprévus, répondit la brune. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'étais de garde aujourd'hui mais visiblement mes collègues n'ont pas eu besoin de m'appeler. Ryder m'a accompagnée pour faire quelques courses avant mon rendez-vous avec votre frère puis je suis rentrée. Je regardais en vous attendant le prix d'un ordinateur portable.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un ordinateur ?

\- Disons que je songe à m'en acheter un oui mais pas tout de suite, ce sera pour le mois prochain quand mon salaire aura renfloué mon compte en banque, rit la blonde.

\- As-tu des problèmes d'argent ? S'enquit la brune en s'asseyant près d'elle. Il ne faut pas acheter de quoi faire à manger si c'est le cas Clarke. C'est le travail de Cécilia de remplir mon frigo, pas le tien.

\- Non j'ai de quoi m'en sortir, je fais juste attention car j'ai payé l'appartement où Finn et moi vivions pour six mois.

\- Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Finn n'a pas beaucoup d'argent… Se justifia la blonde, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes séparés à présent Clarke, tu n'as plus à l'entretenir. Cet argent c'est toi qui le gagnes, pas lui.

\- Je sais mais je voulais faire les choses correctement.

\- Crois-tu que c'est avec quelques loyers d'avance qu'il se sentira mieux ?

\- Non sans doute pas, mais ça lui fera quelques soucis en moins, j'imagine.

\- Je vois…

Un long silence gêné s'installa entre les deux femmes jusqu'à ce que Lexa ne se lève et n'amène son MacBook Air sur la table. Elle l'alluma pour ensuite laisser apparaître en fond d'écran une photo d'elle et Aden. Lexa devait avoir dans la vingtaine tandis que son frère semblait avoir dix ans tout au plus. Ils étaient couverts de paille et la brune enlaçait l'encolure d'un cheval tandis que son petit frère serrait sa taille de manière affectueuse. Près d'eux se tenait un homme à la posture droite, chauve et recouvert d'un chapeau noir, les traits durs bien que ses yeux trahissaient l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ses petits-enfants.

\- Jolie photo. Est-ce votre grand père ?

\- Oui. Titus Donati.

\- Vous sembliez très heureux toi et Aden.

\- Oui, mon grand-père venait de m'acheter ce cheval pour me récompenser de ma réussite à l'université et j'avais promis à Aden de lui apprendre à monter, sourit la brune, nostalgique.

\- Et tu lui as appris finalement ?

Une moue se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune et elle secoua la tête, coupant court à la conversation. Costia avait été assassinée peu de temps après, ce qui l'avait fait fuir en Amérique pour cinq ans.

\- Non. Alors, et si nous regardions les ordinateurs ? La marque Apple fait vraiment de bons produits. Je suis très satisfaite du mien.

\- Oui mais les prix sont exorbitants. Mon père a toujours voulu m'en acheter un pour mes cours et j'ai toujours refusé.

\- Lorsque tu veux de la qualité Clarke, il faut y mettre le prix, sourit la brune, amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas de la radinerie tu sais… Se justifia la blonde, honteuse. Je préférerai juste dépenser mon argent dans quelque chose d'utile, une action caritative par exemple…

\- Il faut savoir se faire plaisir de temps en temps. Les associations ne disparaitront pas en l'espace d'un mois.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… Voyons voir ces fameux ordinateurs…

L'héritière se contenta de jouer la guide avec la blonde et l'amener sur la page du magasin, sélectionnant un produit Mac.

\- À partir de 1099€ ! C'est une blague ?! S'exclama la jeune médecin.

\- Allons Clarke, cet ordinateur vous fera facilement dix ans. Le calcul est vite fait.

\- Oui mais tout de même… Grogna la blonde. Je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu. J'emprunterai le pc portable d'Octavia pour le Skype de dimanche.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la brune, Clarke reprit :

\- J'appelle de temps en temps mes parents sur Skype. Mon père m'a envoyé un mail ce matin pour me demander si j'étais disponible dimanche soir.

\- Oh d'accord, sourit la Donati, comprenant mieux.

\- Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça… 1099€ non mais il est en or blanc leur ordinateur ou quoi ? Grommela la blonde en se levant pour aller chercher de quoi mettre la table.

Lexa la regarda faire avec un sourire amusé et se contenta de se connecter sur son compte personnel pour commander l'ordinateur qu'elle avait montré à Clarke. En quelques clics la commande fut validée et elle put rejoindre la jeune femme qui mélangeait à l'aide de spatules, une salade fraîche dans un grand plat tout en continuant à maugréer sur le prix des ordinateurs. La brune ne résista pas à l'envie de glisser derrière elle et frôler son corps. Les mouvements de la médecin se stoppèrent et elle sentit des frissons agréables parcourir ses bras et son dos alors qu'elle sentait le désir de l'héritière vibrer en écho avec le sien. Les narines de la belle brune se posèrent sur l'épaule dénudée pour s'enivrer du parfum de la blonde qui se raidit en retenant sa respiration. Ses lèvres étaient prêtes à se poser sur sa peau quand la voix de Clarke souffla :

\- Lexa ?...

\- Excuse-moi… Murmura la brune en se reculant soudainement.

\- C'est rien… Répondit-elle, tout aussi penaude.

\- Tu sens bon, se permit de dire la Donati.

Le compliment fit sourire la médecin qui alla chercher un petit sac duquel elle sortit trois boîtes de taille moyenne qui suscitèrent la curiosité de la belle héritière.

\- C'est pour toi. J'ai vu que tu appréciais les bougies. Elles sentaient bons alors je les ai prises. La vendeuse m'a ensuite fait essayer un de leur parfum artisanal.

\- Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part, sourit la brune, touchée du cadeau. Mais au lieu d'acheter des bougies hors de prix tu ferais mieux d'acheter un ordinateur, la taquina t-elle en remarquant la marque de l'enseigne.

Ces bougies valaient facilement entre 50 et 70 euros pièce.

\- Je préfère faire plaisir aux gens que j'apprécie, lui répondit la blonde en lui tirant la langue ce qui fit manquer un battement à la Donati.

Lexa sortit les bougies pour les sentir et sourit d'un air satisfait. Elle les disposa dans la maison avec les autres et les alluma pour que leur senteur se mélange au reste. Les deux femmes s'installèrent ensuite sur la terrasse pour savourer la salade fraîche qu'avait préparée la blonde sous l'œil peu amène de Gustus qui surveillait le couple de loin. Plus il voyait de sourires se dessiner sur le visage de sa protégée, plus il se doutait que Lexa n'arriverait pas à faire partir la blonde d'elle-même malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce matin.

* * *

\- Lexa tu es là ? S'enquit la blonde en rentrant de sa journée de travail.

C'était étrange de le penser mais en quatre nuits, elle avait à présent trouvé sa place au sein de la maison de l'héritière. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte après chaque départ le matin, c'était de la retrouver pour pouvoir parler avec elle, la taquiner, l'empêcher de fumer et continuer à apprendre à la connaître.

\- Elle se douche, l'informa une voix grave qui la fit sursauter.

Gustus entra par la véranda pour jauger du regard la belle blonde.

\- Bonsoir Gustus, sourit doucement Clarke.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Je vais aller faire de même après avoir préparé le repas alors.

\- Le dîner est déjà prêt, c'est Cécilia qui s'occupe de ça.

\- Cette dame est âgée, il faut la ménager, l'informa la blonde.

\- Elle ne veut pas être ménagée.

\- D'accord…

La blonde sentit comme l'ambiance était glaciale et tendue entre elle et le garde du corps et elle se demanda bien pourquoi.

\- Écoutez Gustus…

\- Non c'est vous qui allez écouter Docteur Griffin. Vous outrepassez la place qui vous a été attribuée au sein de cette famille et si vous ne vous reprenez pas rapidement, j'informerai ma cousine Becca afin qu'elle mette un terme à votre contrat, la menaça t-il.

\- Vous feriez ça ? Demanda d'un air ravi la blonde ce qui surprit le brun.

\- Si cela me permet de vous tenir à distance de Lexa, oui.

Un rire échappa à Clarke à la réponse sèche. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre et regarder droit dans les yeux Gustus :

\- Écoutez-moi bien Monsieur Giordano, je sais par Lexa que vous êtes comme un second père pour elle mais elle est majeure et vaccinée. Elle a donc le droit de prendre ses propres décisions et de choisir les personnes qu'elle souhaite fréquenter.

\- Vous la distrayez, c'est dangereux pour les affaires. Son grand père ne l'aurait jamais permis.

\- Excusez-moi de la faire souffler un peu, répondit abruptement Clarke. Tout comme son frère.

\- Vous devez partir Docteur Griffin.

\- Je le ferais volontiers quand elle me le demandera ou quand j'aurais trouvé un appartement, lui assura la blonde.

\- Comptez sur moi pour vous trouver ce dont vous avez besoin, grinça t-il.

\- Parfait, répondit sur le même ton Clarke.

Gustus et la blonde se toisèrent du regard avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre depuis l'escalier. Lexa arriva cheveux détachés, en robe d'été noire. Un grand sourire apparut lorsqu'elle vit Clarke qui lui sourit en retour. Elle remarqua la mine sombre de son homme de main et s'interrogea un instant sur ce qu'avaient pu se dire ces deux-là bien qu'elle en avait une vague idée.

\- Puisque la douche est libre, je prends la place ! S'exclama la blonde. Gustus, bien que Cécilia ait dû faire quelque chose de délicieux, j'ai acheté des brochettes mangue-poulet fraîches chez le boucher. Ce serait dommage de les gaspiller. Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'allumer le barbecue et les faire cuire ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du brun pour s'éclipser à l'étage et loupa donc le sourire très amusé de Lexa qui se retint de rire en voyant la mine renfrognée de son fidèle ami qui se dirigea vers l'extérieur sous un geste de sa Dona.

Clarke sauta rapidement dans la spacieuse douche italienne pour profiter de la puissance des jets et de l'eau fraîche. Elle sourit en pensant secrètement qu'elle aurait apprécié que l'héritière la rejoigne pour une petite étreinte enflammée… C'était peut-être mal de le penser mais depuis sa rupture avec Finn, beaucoup de soucis avaient brutalement disparus, aussi des pensées aussi futiles comme pouvait l'être le sexe commençait à la titiller au quotidien. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû à la présence proche de la belle Donati, cela ne devait pas aider. Une fois douchée, elle se dépêcha de glisser jusqu'à sa chambre pour chercher son short en jean et un t-shirt qu'elle mettait toujours pour traîner où il était écrit « I'm a princess ». Son père le lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire. Elle remarqua après avoir jeté ses vêtements sur son lit et en se tournant vers ce dernier un gros paquet emballé où son nom était inscrit avec un mot :

 _« J'espère que cet ordinateur bien qu'il soit fait d'or blanc à tes yeux, te conviendra et te donnera envie de rester plus de dix ans à mes côtés… Lexa »_

La blonde enfila rapidement son t-shirt et son short avant d'ouvrir le paquet précautionneusement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'image d'un MacBook dernière génération imprimée sur le carton.

\- Lexa ! Cria t-elle, prise d'une soudaine colère en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour se pencher au-dessus du demi-mur qui laissait entrevoir le premier étage.

\- Clarke ? Répondit la brune, curieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Elle souleva le carton pour le montrer à la belle héritière qui haussa un sourcil, amusée.

\- Un ordinateur.

\- Je n'en veux pas ! Tu vas le rendre !

\- Il n'en est pas question.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais !

\- Impossible, je l'ai commandé avec mon compte personnel.

\- Lexa ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Tu vas le rendre ! Il est hors de question que je le garde !

La brune se contenta de soupirer et de sortir sur la terrasse d'un air ennuyé. Clarke, vexée, déposa le carton au sol avant de descendre rapidement pour aller confronter la Donati qui s'était allumée une cigarette.

\- Je n'en veux pas ! Si tu ne le rends pas, je le donnerai à une association ou une faculté.

\- Fais en ce que tu en veux, il est à toi, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'offrir ça Lexa !

\- Tu m'as bien offert des bougies. Je peux bien t'offrir ce que je veux et tu avais besoin d'un ordinateur.

\- Pas un ordinateur à 1099 € !

\- 1799 € si tu veux connaître le prix exact. Je te l'ai pris couleur or et avec des pièces plus puissantes.

Clarke manqua tomber à la renverse à cet aveu plus provocateur qu'autre chose. Gustus semblait se délecter depuis le barbecue de la dispute des deux jeunes femmes. Finalement, Lexa allait peut-être d'elle-même faire fuir la médecin.

\- Je rêve…

\- Un simple merci aurait suffi autrement Clarke.

\- Si tu veux savoir, j'ai plus apprécié le mot joint que ce cadeau horriblement cher ! Débarrasse-toi en c'est un ordre !

L'ordre fit hausser un sourcil à la brune qui la toisa de défi avant de lui répondre :

\- Non.

\- Je te jure que…

\- Que quoi Clarke Griffin ? Répondit la Donati en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Les lèvres de l'héritière glissèrent jusqu'à l'oreille de la blonde qui se contracta instinctivement devant la proximité de leurs deux corps.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pris les commandes une fois avec moi que cela te permet de décider de tout au quotidien en ce qui concerne mes actions et décisions. Après tout, je suis majeure et vaccinée, lui glissa t-elle pour terminer, une lueur taquine et sauvage dans les yeux.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à la médecin qui devina alors que la brune avait réussi à capter quelques passages de sa conversation avec Gustus. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de s'écarter pour monter en colère à l'étage.

* * *

\- Docteur Griffin ? Demanda poliment la voix du frère de Lexa après avoir toqué à la porte close de la chambre où la médecin s'était enfermée.

Clarke se redressa sur le lit à l'appel : elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait invité Aden à venir dîner ce soir-là. Elle sauta du matelas pour avancer vers la porte et l'ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Aden, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Bonsoir Doc', répondit le grand blond avec un sourire rayonnant. On m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour passer à table. Visiblement ma sœur et vous avez eu un désaccord…

\- On peut dire ça, grommela la blonde.

\- C'est au sujet de ça ? Demanda l'héritier en tendant le carton neuf de l'ordinateur entre ses mains.

\- Oui, un achat inconsidéré selon moi. Je n'en veux pas.

\- Dites-vous que c'est un des avantages de votre travail pour la famille, suggéra avec douceur le garçon.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Anya a demandé à ce que l'entreprise de ma sœur lui paye un ordinateur pour mieux gérer mes plannings d'entrainement. Vous pourriez faire de même avec celui-ci ? Organiser vos rendez-vous, taper vos rapports…

Clarke fit une moue, peu convaincue.

\- Entre nous, le truc qui vous sert d'ordinateur à l'hôpital est vraiment nul. Il fait du bruit et chauffe.

\- Vous êtes du côté de votre sœur ? Demanda la médecin, méfiante.

\- Non, de votre côté. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas à vous acheter un tel cadeau mais elle a cru bien faire et au final cela fait d'une pierre deux coups.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Cela lui a fait plaisir et vous avez un ordinateur maintenant. Uniquement à vous et tout neuf.

\- Vous êtes un jeune homme très intelligent et charmeur Aden Donati, vous l'a t-on déjà dit ? Sourit Clarke, amusée par les arguments du jeune.

\- Une certaine Lexa Donati a déjà dû me le dire, sourit le blond d'un air complice. Vous venez manger alors ?

\- Allez-y je vous suis, assura la médecin.

Elle récupéra le carton des mains du jeune héritier pour le poser sur son lit en secouant la tête : décidément la famille Donati était pleine de ressources. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse de la crise qu'elle avait piquée à Lexa alors que celle-ci voulait à la base lui faire simplement plaisir et la débarrasser de son problème d'ordinateur… Mais d'un autre côté, elle s'était sentie entretenue et contrôlée ce qui ne lui avait plu. Elle se promit d'avoir sa petite vengeance.

* * *

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur : Clarke, Lexa et Aden mangèrent ensemble tandis que Gustus, Anya et Tristan restèrent à l'écart pour discuter et grignoter en même temps, se tenant prêts en cas d'intrusion bien que la soirée semblait promettre le calme. La blonde avait bien remarqué les nombreux coups d'œil de Lexa qui semblait vouloir se racheter auprès d'elle mais elle ne lui laissa aucune ouverture, se contentant de discuter joyeusement avec Aden.

Alors que le trio débarrassait la table, les chiens se mirent à aboyer bruyamment. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil et vit le portail de la propriété s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une Corvette décapotable bleue, conduite par Raven. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la mécanicienne et sortit rapidement de la maison pour aller la saluer, suivi d'Aden qui avait la mâchoire pendante devant un si beau véhicule.

\- Hey Raven ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu viens faire quelques réparations ?

\- Salut Chaperon Rouge ! Lexa m'a invitée à grignoter avec vous.

\- Oh on vient de tout ranger, je vais te ressortir quelques restes. Les brochettes doivent être froides mais je peux te les faire chauffer…

\- Froid ça ira, t'en fais pas. Salut gueule d'ange, sourit la mécano, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour ébouriffer les cheveux dorés du Donati. Faut arrêter de grandir bon sang !

\- Haha désolé, s'amusa l'héritier en restant planté près de la voiture pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

\- Elle te plaît hein ? Sourit la mécanicienne.

\- Elle est magnifique ! À qui appartient-elle ?

\- À Becca, j'étais en route pour la lui livrer. Elle s'est fait un petit caprice…

\- Gros caprice, surenchérit la médecin. Combien elle vaut ?

\- Sur le papier 120 000 euros.

Clarke manqua faire un infarctus à l'annonce du prix, Raven la rattrapa en riant :

\- Eh bah Chaperon Rouge ! On tient plus sur ses belles jambes ?

\- Désolée… Je me ferais jamais à l'idée qu'on puisse dépenser une telle somme pour une voiture qui va sans doute rester au garage pour décorer.

\- Ahh que veux-tu, le monde des grandes fortunes… Dis, tu aurais des nouvelles de O' ? Ça fait quelques jours qu'elle ne répond plus à mes SMS, murmura d'un air piteux la brune.

\- Je crois qu'elle sort pas mal avec Lincoln ces derniers temps…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé mais j'ai cru comprendre que quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

\- Putain quel enfoiré ce Salomon ! C'est déloyal de draguer quelqu'un qui est déjà réservé !

\- Tu as réservé Octavia ? Se moqua gentiment Clarke.

\- Façon de parler… Je vais aller lui péter son hélico !

\- Hey non ! En tant que directrice de l'hôpital je t'interdis de faire ça ! Rit la blonde.

\- Ah ouais merde c'est vrai que t'es la dirlo maintenant… Hm… Bon j'ai faim, faut que je prenne des forces pour pouvoir contre-attaquer.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent à l'intérieur, laissant Aden près de la voiture qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa médecin avec un petit sourire. Tandis que Clarke et Lexa accueillaient dans la bonne humeur la mécanicienne de la famille et lui offraient de quoi se remplir l'estomac, elles virent Anya traverser la maison pour se diriger vers Gustus.

\- Aden m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? Demanda t-elle au brun qui était en pleine conversation avec Tristan.

\- Non pas spécialement pour…

Un bruit puissant de moteur se fit entendre soudainement ce qui fit tourner la tête de tous les occupants de la propriété Donati. Clarke eut juste le temps de voir Aden sortir difficilement le cabriolet de la cour alors que les gardes du corps couraient à l'avant de la propriété. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise et se retenir de rire devant l'impétuosité du jeune. Le regard de Lexa était devenu sombre et elle ordonna aussitôt après être sortie dehors :

\- Rattrapez-le !

Raven se mit à rire nerveusement, mélangeant espagnol et italien à la fois :

\- Ah ce gamin me tuera hahaha ! Il fait sa crise d'ado ça y est !

\- Ça te fait rire que mon frère qui n'a pas le permis se sauve avec ton cabriolet ?! Il pourrait se tuer avec les tournants sur les hauteurs de l'île !

\- Ola ola calmos la Donati ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es pas capable d'élever ton frère correctement !

La réponse abrupte sembla enflammer la brune dont le regard s'était encore plus assombri.

\- Dehors.

\- Attends c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Lexa… Se reprit soudainement Raven, mal à l'aise.

\- DEHORS ! Hurla froidement l'héritière.

La mécanicienne baissa le regard et abandonna sa brochette pour sortir d'un air piteux de la maison tandis que Clarke détaillait le visage fermé de la brune. Elle tenta bien de s'approcher mais la Donati la fuit pour aller allumer une cigarette à l'extérieur. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage ce qui assura à la blonde que Lexa craignait réellement pour la vie de son jeune frère. Elle finit par réussir à l'approcher avec douceur.

\- Lexa, ils vont le ramener…

\- Bien sûr mais dans quel état ?!

\- Calme-toi.

\- Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? Mon frère vient de voler une voiture et ma mécanicienne me parle comme si j'étais un vulgaire chien !

\- Elle n'est pas bien en ce moment… Une histoire de cœur apparemment…

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! On ne me parle pas ainsi, j'en ai viré pour moins que ça !

\- Mais tu apprécies trop Raven pour la virer n'est-ce pas ? Souffla doucement Clarke.

\- …

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, malgré son comportement rustre, je crois que tout le monde l'adore. Elle s'excusera, tu verras.

\- Dois-je m'excuser pour l'ordinateur ? Murmura la brune tout bas.

Clarke haussa un sourcil à la question.

\- Pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser ?

\- Tu ne m'as quasiment pas adressé la parole du dîner…

\- Je voulais faire ma capricieuse… C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis désolée Lexa, j'ai réagi comme une princesse pourrie gâtée… Je sais qu'à la base tu voulais me faire plaisir et me dépanner.

La blonde frissonna en sentant les iris verts fixés sur elle. Elle pouvait voir à quel point la brune était soulagée.

\- En fait j'ai pris peur… Si tu es capable de dépenser une telle somme uniquement parce que je t'ai parlé de mon souhait d'avoir un ordinateur, qu'est-ce que ce sera si je parle de voiture ou d'avion… Rit doucement la médecin.

\- Tu veux un avion ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Non ! Surtout pas non ! Rétorqua la blonde.

Devant le sourire malicieux de la belle héritière, Clarke soupira en secouant la tête :

\- Je viens de me faire avoir c'est ça ? C'était une blague ?

\- Oui, s'amusa la brune, plus détendue.

\- C'était bien joué Madame Donati.

\- Merci Docteur Griffin.

La médecin sourit, sincèrement amusée, alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle ressentit l'envie soudaine d'embrasser la brune en face d'elle. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de l'héritière quelques secondes avant que son corps n'outrepasse les centimètres les séparant. Elle sentit la respiration de Lexa se couper un court instant avant de goûter au souffle chaud de cette dernière, laissant leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'unes de l'autres. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à sauter à pieds joints dans ce baiser mais sursauta, reculant en arrière lorsqu'un coup de klaxon résonna dans la propriété suivit de bruits de moteurs : Aden était visiblement de retour avec les trois gardes du corps. Clarke remarqua dans le regard de la Donati qu'elle s'écartait à regret d'elle pour retrouver son frère.

* * *

\- Tu es totalement inconscient Aden Donati ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Voler une voiture, conduire sans permis sans compter sortir sans garde du corps ! Cria Lexa, coléreuse de nouveau.

Son jeune frère avait le regard baissé sur le carrelage et ne semblait pas fier de son geste.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Ordonna la brune.

Difficilement mais sûrement, le blond leva le visage et fixa son regard coupable dans celui de sa sœur et tutrice. Clarke observait de loin la scène tandis qu'Anya et Tristan n'osaient plus lâcher du regard l'héritier, sans doute de peur qu'il refasse une expédition solitaire.

\- C'est à cause de moi, lança soudainement la médecin ce qui manqua de faire s'étrangler la brune alors qu'elle repartait pour de nouvelles réprimandes.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Lexa, loin d'être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

\- Je lui ai fait une prescription médicale, il n'a fait que la suivre. C'est en rapport avec la thérapie qu'il fait avec moi.

\- Que…

Aden sortit un bout de papier plié en quatre de sa poche de jean sous le regard insistant de la blonde. Sa sœur l'attrapa brusquement pour le lire à moitié à haute voix :

\- Une expérience/bêtise par semai… Non mais je rêve ! Tu appelles ça un traitement ?!

\- Pour un adolescent qui est bien dans sa peau oui. S'il n'avait pas ce boulet accroché au pied, Aden irait bien mieux.

\- Es-tu en train de prétendre que j'emprisonne mon frère ? Répondit Lexa, d'un air furieux.

\- L'emprisonner non, mais le surprotéger oui…

\- Lexa ne sois pas en colère contre le Docteur Griffin… J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, s'excusa le blond en se levant.

\- Assis !

Aden se rassit immédiatement alors que le regard vert de la brune se tournait vers leur médecin de famille à tous deux.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna la blonde, surprise.

\- Tous les deux, assis, sur le canapé !

\- Lex…

\- Ne me faites pas répéter Docteur Griffin, la prévint l'héritière.

La blonde avala difficilement sa salive à la menace et décida d'obéir pour ne pas accroitre la colère de la belle brune qui, il fallait l'avouer, était très séduisante à cet instant précis : ses yeux verts s'étaient comme assombris et offraient ainsi une nouvelle teinte dans laquelle Clarke aurait apprécié se perdre sans hésitation.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux inconscients ! Reprit soudainement la brune d'un ton dur. Docteur Griffin vous avez reçu et subi des menaces de la part de la mafia et vous vous comportez comme une princesse capricieuse qui ne craint rien alors que c'est tout le contraire : vous avez tout à perdre ! Quant à toi Aden, tu sais très bien que tu es l'héritier d'une immense fortune que convoite la mafia ! Je ne te paye pas des gardes du corps et entraîneurs personnels pour faire joli ! Ils sont là pour te protéger ! Tu n'es pas à l'abri comme moi-même ou Becca Giordano d'une tentative d'assassinat !

La médecin et l'héritier baissèrent les yeux devant ce monologue juste et se contentèrent de hocher la tête bien que Clarke affichait une moue agacée.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé ! Reprit la brune en voyant la blonde prête à répondre. – Aden, il est hors de question que tu expérimentes seul avec le danger qui rôde autour de nous au quotidien mais je concède à l'idée que tu puisses suggérer ce qui te fait envie. Je m'arrangerai ensuite avec Anya et Tristan pour que tu puisses réaliser ce qui te plaît car il faut bien avouer que le Docteur Griffin n'a pas tort dans ses observations nous concernant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'Aden n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : sa sœur allait lâcher du lest en ce qui le concernait. Une première en deux ans !

\- Docteur Griffin, enlevez-moi ce sourire satisfait de votre bouche avant que je ne change d'avis.

Clarke se contenta de sourire encore plus devant la menace factice. Cette femme était réellement pleine de surprises.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Merci grande sœur, répondit Aden en allant enlacer avec force la brune et l'embrasser affectueusement sur la joue.

\- Retourne chez toi sale voyou, se contenta t-elle de dire en guise de réponse.

Un regard couleur océan et un forêt s'échangea l'espace de quelques secondes avant que la vie ne reprenne son court normal.

* * *

Clarke était allongée sur le ventre contre son matelas. Elle avait face à elle son nouvel ordinateur qui, il fallait l'avouer, était magnifique. Bien qu'elle grognait encore à cause du prix, le MacBook couleur dorée était ergonomique, puissant et rapide. Elle attendait patiemment en cette fin de soirée de weekend l'appel de ses parents. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le pseudo « Jake.G » se connecter. L'appel suivit quelques secondes après, laissant apparaître le visage de ses parents.

\- Salut ma princesse ! S'exclama son père, ravi de revoir le visage de sa fille unique.

\- Bonjour Papa, Maman ! Comment allez-vous ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas appelé!

\- Écoute de mon côté ça va, je suis en pleine forme !

\- Je vais bien aussi ma puce, sourit Abigail Griffin. Et toi ?

\- Ça va, souffla Clarke.

\- Oh c'était un petit ça va ça, non ? Tu es où ? Je ne reconnais pas ton appartement !

\- Je n'habite plus là-bas… Hm… Finn et moi nous nous sommes séparés.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Jake. Ça n'allait plus ?

\- On peut dire ça. J'ai fait des choix, il en a fait d'autres, ça ne marchait plus…

\- Je vois… Dommage je l'aimais bien ce jeune homme mais bon personne n'est assez parfait pour ma princesse de toute façon !

Un rire échappa à la blonde à l'excuse réconfortante de son paternel. Jake avait toujours été surprotecteur avec sa fille unique et avait longtemps fait la chasse aux hommes et femmes traînant autour de sa magnifique petite princesse.

\- Du coup tu dors où ?

\- Chez une amie, enfin ma patronne aussi, si l'on peut dire.

\- Ta patronne ? Becca Giordano, la directrice de l'hôpital ?

\- Non chez Lexa Donati. En fait je travaille sur deux fronts maintenant, plaisanta la blonde. Je suis devenue le médecin/chirurgien de famille des Giordano et des Donati et j'ai aussi mon poste de chirurgienne à l'hôpital.

\- C'est légal tout ça ? S'inquiéta son père.

\- Oui, j'ai les contrats, tout est bon de ce côté.

\- Mais niveau heures de travail, comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup ?

\- Les Giordano et Donati sont très raisonnables. Pour le moment, je n'ai eu aucun problème d'emploi du temps.

\- D'accord… Ménage-toi un peu… La gronda son père.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, fais ce que tu as envie, la rassura sa mère.

\- Évidemment notre fille est une acharnée du travail, ça ne peut que te plaire, grommela Jake.

La médecin discuta pendant une bonne heure avec ses parents sur son quotidien et le leur. L'organisation de Thanksgiving bien que cela semblait encore loin… Elle n'osa pas leur avouer qu'à cause de son contrat avec les Giordano et Donati, il se pourrait qu'elle ne puisse pas venir cette année. Elle ne voulait surtout pas leur briser le cœur et le moral. Elle savait que son installation en Sicile n'avait pas été la décision la plus appréciée. Un miaulement puis un bruit de grattement se fit entendre ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le père de la blonde :

\- Oh ! Je crois reconnaître mon petit raton laveur ! Il est là ?

\- Il doit être dans le couloir, je vais voir, sourit Clarke.

Racoon était en effet fixé devant une porte bien précise : celle du bureau de l'héritière des Donati. Il glissa sa patte et ses griffes dans le mince espace entre l'encadrement et la porte, réussissant à l'ouvrir. Clarke se dépêcha d'attraper le félin et de refermer la porte de la pièce pour ensuite revenir dans sa chambre. Elle posa son chat devant l'ordinateur, arrachant un « ohhh » commun à ses parents.

\- Racoon regarde, c'est Papa et Maman ! Tu les reconnais ?

\- Racoon ! Sale petite boule de poils !

La voix de Jake fit remuer les oreilles du félin qui chercha d'où elle provenait. Il renifla rapidement l'ordinateur, offrant un gros plan sur sa truffe rose claire avant de s'agiter pour échapper à sa maîtresse qui tentait de le retenir et l'empêcher d'aller gratter aux portes du couloir.

\- Il est pas décidé Mister Racoon, rit le père de la blonde.

\- Non tu l'as dit ! Un vrai prince ! Aïe Rac' ne mords pas hein ! Grogna la médecin en sentant les dents du chat lui grignoter doucement la peau.

Un miaulement agacé échappa au félin avant que celui-ci n'arrive à se faufiler telle une anguille entre les bras de sa propriétaire pour partir en courant vers le couloir. Une trentaine de secondes après, Clarke entendit de nouveau des grattements puis le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant.

\- Merde ! Le saligaud ! Il est allé ouvrir la porte d'une pièce dans laquelle il n'a pas le droit d'entrer. Je vous embrasse, vous me manquez ! On se rappelle au plus vite !

\- D'accord ma chérie ! À bientôt, et n'oublie pas de souffler. On t'aime !

\- Au revoir ma puce. Donne des nouvelles par mail s'il te plaît, je t'aime, glissa rapidement sa mère.

La conversation se coupa sur un dernier sourire de Jake et Abby Griffin, permettant à Clarke de se précipiter derrière son chat mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu en laissant la porte du bureau de Lexa entrouverte. La blonde se mordit la lèvre : elle savait que cette pièce lui était interdite mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Racoon faire des dégâts dans les affaires de la brune.

Précautionneusement, elle poussa la porte et alluma la lumière car la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre bien que le soleil était loin d'être encore couché. Une odeur de bois ancien vint chatouiller ses narines et ses yeux vinrent se fixer sur l'immense bureau sur lequel se trouvait Racoon, allongé de tout son long. Le félin était couché sur des dossiers protégés par des pochettes.

\- Racoon, viens ici vilain chat ! On a pas le droit d'être ici ! Chuchota t-elle bien qu'elle savait qu'elle était seule dans la maison : Lexa était partie aux premières lueurs de l'aube en ce dimanche pour se rendre en Italie pour les affaires.

Le cœur de la blonde battait à la chamade, être dans cette pièce était à la fois effrayant et excitant car bien qu'elle sache que la belle héritière travaillait dans les affaires, elle ignorait quel type d'affaires elle gérait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit Racoon se lever et sauter sur le fauteuil de bureau en cuir et y faire ses griffes.

\- Rac' ! Bon sang ! Viens ici ! S'exclama t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle se dépêcha de passer derrière le grand bureau pour attraper le chat et l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts. Alors qu'elle allait pour sortir, son regard fut attiré par des cadres avec de vieilles photos en noir et blanc où des hommes en costard posaient avec le sourire dans une ambiance années 50-60. Elle y reconnut le grand père de Lexa qui était au milieu. D'un cadre à un autre, ses yeux glissèrent sur un où une magnifique jeune femme tenait une petite fille dans ses bras. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance flagrante entre la femme et Lexa, peut-être était-ce sa mère…

Piquée par la curiosité, la médecin continua à détailler toutes les photos : toutes respiraient l'ancienneté et une aura étrange, presque sombre. Elle tomba finalement sur des fusils de chasse accrochés en décoration sur lesquels elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts. Les armes l'amenèrent sur un cadre dans lequel la page principale du journal local était installée. Elle lut les gros titres qui affirmaient que « Le Don de la Mafia Sicilienne est enfin mort ! ». La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le pourquoi Lexa gardait un tel journal. Alors que ses yeux se reconcentraient pour lire, elle sursauta en entendant une voix glaciale dans son dos :

\- Docteur Griffin, il me semble vous avoir interdit ce bureau.

Lorsque Clarke se retourna, elle trouva Lexa, l'air fatigué et déçu. Elle baissa les yeux de honte, prise en faute et se contenta de montrer Racoon à l'héritière qui la fixait à présent en silence.

\- Je suis désolée Lexa… Je… Racoon est entré et j'ai voulu le sortir puis j'ai commencé à regarder les photos…

\- Sortez, répondit froidement la brune.

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et manqua se cogner à Gustus qui se tenait à l'extérieur du bureau, le visage fermé et le regard sombre. Clarke s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de partir se réfugier dans sa chambre, morte de honte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la brune pouvait être autant en colère, elle n'avait pourtant rien touché mais elle se doutait qu'elle avait envahi involontairement l'espace privé de son amante d'une nuit.

Lexa ferma la porte du bureau, se tournant vers Gustus :

\- Fais changer la poignée, je veux que mon bureau soit fermé à clé dorénavant.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire si le Docteur Griffin part d'ici.

\- Clarke reste.

\- Lexa…

\- Ne me fais pas répéter. Au travail, répondit-elle sèchement.

* * *

 _ **Alors, alors, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre très Clexa ? :)**_

 _ **Petite nouvelle : ma rentrée et reprise du boulot arrive aussi ! Jeudi 15 je serais de nouveau sur le terrain et au vu de mes horaires je crains de ne pouvoir être à l'heure pour le chapitre 10 lundi prochain mais j'essayerai de faire mon possible... :')  
**_

 _ **On part donc sur une petite pause de deux semaines par précaution mais promis si le chapitre est prêt je vous le posterai le lundi soir en rentrant du travail héhé ! D'ailleurs pour vous consoler un peu, je posterai le 14 au soir mon nouvel OS : Salle 186L donc surveillez votre boîte mail ceux/celles qui me suivent :)**_

 _ **Pour finir petite pub pour une fiction que je lis et qui a du potentiel :**_

 _ **J ust A Day With You de BadMonster-Fr : une petite fic où notre commandante prend des congés pour visiter les différents clans dans l'univers des 100. Allez l'encourager ce serait cool :) J'ai découvert cette auteur à travers un OS Clexa génial que je conseille aussi. Elle est très sympathique et ouverte à la critique, conseils... ;)  
**_

 _ **Autrement je dis : "MagRd au bûcher ! Au bûcher ! **__**_**Pas contents ! Pas contents !**_ " Ceux/celles qui lisent Passenger Side comprendront haha... À bientôt :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre 10 avec un peu de retard sur l'heure mais on est encore lundi :D ... Loooongue journée ! :) Merci pour vos retours, follows et favs ! Un immense merci à doubi et MagRd qui ont abattu un travail de titan pour la relecture dans la soirée d'hier (oui oui à minuit on y était toujours xD). Ça a été très compliqué pour moi d'écrire avec les horaires que j'ai eu ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai presque cru devoir repousser d'une semaine encore :X  
_**

 ** _Merci aux guests pour vos retours : Ewilian, Micro, Loïs 13, Coco1810. Vous gérez ! Désolée de ne pas m'étendre dans les réponses à vos reviews je suis rincée... Je promets de faire mieux au prochain ! Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Au cœur de la vague**_

* * *

Lexa leva le nez de son écran d'ordinateur lorsque les chiens se mirent à aboyer avec force. Comme le portail s'ouvrait automatiquement et que ses hommes de main ne l'avaient pas alertée d'une présence non désirée, elle se replongea sur le mail qu'elle écrivait à l'un de ses clients les plus fidèles en Italie pour l'inciter à investir et développer son action à travers ses entreprises. Elle entendit distinctement qu'on toquait à sa porte d'entrée, aussi se leva t-elle pour ouvrir et se retrouver face à une jeune femme de taille moyenne, une queue de cheval brune, des yeux noisette et une moue gênée collée sur le visage.

\- Raven Reyes, dit-elle sur un ton dur.

Depuis leur altercation la semaine passée après le vol et l'escapade en voiture de son demi-frère, la mécanicienne n'avait pas donné signe de vie. De plus, l'indiscrétion de Clarke dans son bureau avait poussé la belle héritière à se renfermer sur elle-même ces derniers jours. Lexa se contentait de courts et brefs contacts avec la médecin et ses connaissances, même Gustus n'y avait pas échappé. La Donati n'était pas dans une bonne période à l'heure actuelle et avait profité du travail pour occuper ses pensées les plus sombres.

\- Hey Bella… Répondit penaude la latina.

\- Si vous êtes venue pour l'entretien des véhicules, je pense que vous connaissez le chemin.

Les sourcils de Raven se froncèrent au vouvoiement et elle ne retint pas son soupir agacé :

\- Ola, je t'arrête tout de suite héritière de mes deux ! T'es peut-être la Dona devant tout le monde mais en privé, t'es Lexa point barre ! Ne commence pas à jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi sinon je peux t'assurer que tu seras responsable de la troisième guerre mondiale.

\- Parce que c'est à moi de me montrer engageante après la façon dont tu m'as parlé ? Siffla la belle brune, mauvaise.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, reprit Raven en levant son index devant les yeux verts de sa supérieure et amie. C'est vrai, je t'ai mal parlé l'autre fois et j'ai laissé traîner ça une semaine. Ok mea culpa. Tu me connais j'suis une putain de tête de mule maladroite et j'assume pas quand je fais des conneries encore moins avec toi, hm ? Il m'a fallu une semaine ouais et alors ? Me voilà, là maintenant pour m'excuser.

\- J'attends, répondit simplement la brune, la mine toujours fermée.

\- Bien… Mais avant, que dirais-tu de fumer en ma compagnie cet excellent cigare qui est oh… Comme par hasard ton préféré… Hm ? Allez... Insista Raven, l'air taquine, en faisant danser ledit cigare sous le nez de la brune.

Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'héritière qui tendit finalement la main, arrachant ainsi un sourire à la mécanicienne.

\- Ça c'est ma Bella ! S'exclama t-elle, tout sourire en déposant un des cigares au creux de la main de la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent s'installer sur la terrasse pour fumer tranquillement le cadeau de paix de la mécanicienne. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de passer le cigare sous ses narines pour humer son odeur. Nul doute que ce dernier était d'une grande qualité. Après quelques bouffées, Raven reprit doucement :

\- Tu sais… Ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir sur la façon dont tu élevais Aden… Je ne le pensais pas, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. J'étais en colère et au final c'était légitime de ta part car si je n'avais pas laissé les clés sur le contact, jamais ton frère n'aurait pu faire ça. Je suis vraiment désolée Bella… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas rester fâchée avec toi… Tes mails m'ont manqué cette semaine.

Lexa hocha légèrement la tête aux excuses.

\- Je suis désolée aussi Raven. La faute ne t'incombe pas entièrement non plus. Si je m'occupais plus d'Aden, il n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de faire son intéressant avec cette voiture. Laissons cette histoire derrière nous.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça la mécanicienne. Bon… Dis-moi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne période en ce moment je me trompe ?

\- J'ai des périodes plus sombres que d'autres, tu le sais… Ça finira par passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenchée ? Tu as une idée ? D'habitude c'est quand tu as dû faire le ménage par la force… Tu as…?

\- Non. Depuis l'explosion du casino, les affaires sont calmes. C'est personnel…

\- Personnel, du genre intime ? Sourit Raven, goguenarde.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Raconte !

\- Non.

\- Allez, je suis ton unique confidente… Et puis je veux savoir ce qui arrive à mettre dans tous ses états ma Bella que je n'ai moi-même pas réussi à séduire !

La Donati lâcha un petit rire et secoua la tête, amusée soudainement. Il était vrai qu'avant qu'elle et Raven ne deviennent amies, la mécanicienne n'avait pas lésiné en termes d'efforts pour tenter de la séduire mais sans résultats.

\- Ton indiscrétion me fatigue Raven… Mais je crois qu'en vérité, c'est ça que j'aime le plus chez toi. Tu ne me crains pas comme les autres.

\- Hm hm ! Allez ne change pas de sujet, balance !

\- J'ai eu une aventure… Avoua la brune.

Comme Raven ne disait rien et avait le regard brillant et fixé sur elle, Lexa se sentit obligée de préciser :

\- Il y a quelques semaines avec une femme…

\- Et ?!

\- Et elle n'est pas liée à la mafia…

\- Hm, elle ne sait pas pour toi ?

\- Non aucunement et je me refuse l'idée de lui dire…

\- Donc c'est que c'est plus qu'une aventure ! Je la connais ?! Dis-moi que oui !

Lexa se refusa à répondre ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de la mécanicienne qui tapa dans ses mains en pensant tout haut :

\- Je la connais c'est ça ?! J'ai couché avec ? Non, non tu passerais pas derrière moi… Qui ça peut bien être si je la connais et que… Non ! La médecin ! Tu as couché avec Chaperon Rouge ?!

\- Une seule fois, se défendit Lexa.

\- C'est tout ? Olala mais une beauté pareille, je te la tringle dans tous les sens moi ! Mais elle ne vit pas chez toi à l'heure actuelle ?

\- Exact, je l'héberge le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement.

\- Et vous avez pas remis le couvert…? S'étonna la mécanicienne.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle sort d'une rupture et m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager de nouveau avec quelqu'un.

\- Oh allez… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tes beaux yeux verts la laissent indifférente si elle est allée jusqu'à rompre avec son mec…

\- Je ne veux pas la brusquer.

\- T'es trop romantique et respectueuse Bella… Suffit de leur sauter dessus et de…

\- Stop.

\- Oui bon tu connais la méthode à suivre.

\- Je ne veux pas que du sexe Raven, ne me confonds pas avec toi.

\- C'est pas faux haha, j'ai tendance à oublier. Ça faisait combien de temps dis-moi ?... Hm ? Deux ans que tu avais pas touché une femme ? Ça a dû te faire drôle…

\- Ne dépasse pas les limites… Grogna la Donati.

\- Désolée mais faut avouer que c'est hyper prenant… Donc dis-moi la vérité Bella. Car quand Dona veut, Dona prend, sourit Raven l'air sauvage.

\- Je ne veux pas être la Dona avec Clarke, je veux être Lexa uniquement… Et mon rôle me freine… J'ai envie de tenter plus, de lui faire confiance, de me laisser aller mais d'un autre côté…

\- Tu sais que ce qui s'est passé avec Costia pourrait se reproduire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et non… Costia avait été isolée et sans protection. Ryder est avec Clarke au quotidien, il la suit comme son ombre, je ne pense pas qu'elle risque quelque chose… Comment bâtir une relation saine en la commençant sur un mensonge ?...

\- C'est sûr que tu gagneras pas le prix de l'honnêteté mais Bella… Ne rien lui dire c'est aussi la préserver tu ne crois pas ? Elle ne sait même pas pour quoi elle a réellement signé en s'engageant auprès des Giordano et des Donati…

\- Donc tu serais d'avis que je ne lui dise rien ?

Raven leva les bras comme pour se protéger :

\- Je suis mal placée pour te conseiller Bella en relation amoureuse… Je fuis l'engagement au grand galop moi tu sais bien… D'un côté comme tu dis, bâtir quelque chose sur un mensonge c'est pas conseillé mais d'un autre côté, si tu veux pas souffrir et la préparer au fil du temps à entendre la vérité, personnellement ça me paraît logique de rien lui dire tout de suite… Mais d'un autre côté il faudra lui dire la vérité un jour… Putain je m'embrouille…

\- Compliqué, hm ? Sourit Lexa.

\- Encore plus que ce que je vis avec son amie Octavia putain.

\- Son amie ?

\- Oui elle a une amie plutôt loquace et belle comme une déesse ! J'ai attaqué mais elle se laisse pas faire la pouliche… Et puis maintenant elle s'est rabattue sur Lincoln Salomon… Je crois que c'est mort.

\- Lincoln Salomon… Le pilote d'hélicoptère de l'hôpital ?

\- Oui… D'ailleurs si tu pouvais mettre un contrat sur sa tête… Suggéra la mécanicienne.

\- Raven.

\- Je déconne ça va ! Je crois que je vais laisser tomber, cette fille mérite mieux qu'un coup d'un soir.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à lui offrir ?

\- Ben oui, quoi d'autre ?

Les émeraudes de la Donati se mirent à sonder silencieusement les yeux de son amie qui se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise de malaise. Après une minute, Raven s'exclama en se levant brusquement :

\- Arrête de faire ça ! J'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais ! Tu me mets mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression que tu m'ouvres la tête, grogna t-elle.

\- Je ne fais qu'attendre la vérité.

\- Maudite sois-tu avec tes iris verts…

\- Tu me donnes cette vérité oui ou non ? Répondit Lexa, malicieuse.

\- Uniquement si tu décides de passer à l'action avec Chaperon Rouge !

\- Ça me va.

\- Ok… Bon… Ne le dis pas à Wick surtout mais c'est vrai qu'il se pourrait… Je dis bien qu'il se pourrait hein, c'est hypothétique! Que j'ai plus qu'une envie d'un coup d'un soir avec cette Octavia…

\- Alors fonce. À ma connaissance, il te faut plus qu'un homme sur ton passage pour t'arrêter hm ?

\- Pas faux, sourit la mécanicienne, amusée. Bon, une petite virée en motos, ça te dit ?

\- Avec plaisir. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer et prévenir Gustus.

Raven acquiesça et profita que son amie soit de dos pour reluquer ses fesses discrètement, murmurant :

\- Chaperon Rouge tu sais pas quelle chance tu as…

* * *

Clarke se lavait les mains avec application dans le sas de protection situé entre la salle d'opération et le couloir : elle sortait d'une opération assez lourde et longue. Malgré la fatigue, elle était satisfaite car le petit garçon de dix ans qu'elle avait opéré était normalement sauvé. Elle s'occuperait avec son collègue Nyko Dominici de son suivi dans les prochains jours pour les soins post-opératoires.

Elle rejoignit le vestiaire du personnel, jeta ses affaires sales dans le conteneur approprié, se saisit de ses vêtements et d'une serviette pour s'engouffrer dans une des douches après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la pendule : son service se terminait avec quelques heures de retard du fait de cette dernière opération mais elle était satisfaite d'elle et soulagée. Elle était soucieuse ces derniers temps de la distance que lui avait imposée Lexa depuis qu'elle l'avait surprise dans son bureau : elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la brune soit si en colère contre elle bien qu'elle devait avouer que la faute lui incombait totalement. Se cacher derrière l'intrusion de Racoon n'était pas la solution car elle avait bel et bien pénétré et s'était attardée à l'intérieur de cette pièce privée sous aucune menace, simplement poussée par la curiosité.

Pour fuir sa honte et la distance imposée, elle avait donc permuté ses gardes avec d'autres collègues afin de travailler de nuit et dormir en journée : Lexa était très souvent absente lorsqu'elle revenait de l'hôpital. Elle savait bien sûr, que ce n'était pas une solution sur le long terme, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, le temps de chercher une solution pour se faire pardonner et avoir la force de faire face à l'héritière. Elle ferma les yeux sous le jet d'eau chaude de maigre qualité et sans surprise, le visage de la belle brune lui apparut tandis que son dos s'appuyait sur la partie carrelage de l'étroite cabine. Sa main gauche glissa sur sa poitrine, la faisant frissonner. Elle s'imagina sans mal celle de la Donati à la place. Elle soupira en se mordillant la lèvre supérieure : ces derniers jours, son désir pour la belle brune s'était accru violemment et elle se réveillait très souvent de son sommeil en sueur et excitée à l'idée de partager une nouvelle étreinte passionnée avec son amante d'une nuit… Elle rêvait sans honte des lèvres douces de Lexa contre ses lèvres, sa peau, entre ses cuisses… La morsure sur sa lèvre se fit plus intense quand ses doigts glissèrent à son entrejambe. Elle soupira de plaisir sous quelques mouvements avant de sursauter en entendant la porte du vestiaire claquer, signe qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Frustrée, elle lâcha un grognement avant de se savonner en vitesse et de s'habiller d'un jean blanc et de son t-shirt noir. Elle alluma son portable pour vérifier ses possibles appels manqués, messages et mails. La différence de température entre l'hôpital climatisé et l'extérieur était impressionnante mais Clarke profita avec plaisir de la caresse du soleil sur sa peau découverte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la lecture d'un SMS reçu il y a deux heures.

 _« J'aimerai te parler, je t'attends à la cafétéria de l'hôpital près de l'accueil. Finn Collins »_

Elle se rendit à l'avant du bâtiment pour rejoindre ledit restaurant rapide bien qu'elle n'était pas persuadée d'y trouver son ex-compagnon au vu du retard qu'elle avait. Pourtant, malgré ses doutes, Finn était assis à une table, tout seul devant une assiette vide et un café fumant. Elle s'approcha avec douceur, son cœur se serrant par réflexe à la vue du brun qui avait une mine plutôt mauvaise : des cernes évidentes sous les yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil.

\- Bonjour Finn… Souffla t-elle.

Le policier sursauta et sourit doucement en reconnaissant son ex-petite amie. Il se leva pour la saluer, glissant ses mains sur les épaules de la belle blonde pour lui poser avec maladresse deux bises sur les joues, manquant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres de peu.

\- Salut Clarke… Je suis content de te voir. Assieds-toi, tu as faim ?

\- Un peu.

\- Quelle heure il est… Waouh, déjà treize heures ! S'étonna t-il en regardant la montre que la blonde lui avait offerte. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un sandwich.

\- D'accord, répondit la blonde, légèrement gênée.

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi le brun voulait absolument la voir et semblait charmant avec elle. Elle le vit revenir rapidement avec un sandwich au poulet et aux crudités ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Clarke attrapa l'emballage, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau de son ex mais étonnamment, aucun frisson ne lui échappa.

\- Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais en opération et mon portable est resté dans mon casier évidemment.

\- Oui je me suis renseigné à l'accueil. Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais posé ma matinée.

\- Donc pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Au sujet de l'appartement… J'allais rendre les clés car le loyer était trop cher pour moi, plein centre-ville de Syracuse tu parles… Ce n'est pas avec mon salaire que j'allais pouvoir payer ça mais le proprio m'a dit que tu avais payé pour six mois la location ? J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre… Tu comptes y habiter de nouveau ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi le louer pour six mois supplémentaires ?

\- Je voulais juste t'aider.

\- Clarke c'est gentil mais je peux me débrouiller seul, tu sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais c'est ma façon à moi de… T'aider une dernière fois. J'imagine qu'avec le travail et notre rupture, tu avais d'autres chats à fouetter que de chercher un appartement, sans compter ton addiction aux… Enfin j'aimerais rester en bons termes avec toi.

À cet aveu, le brun sourit doucement et posa sa main sur celle de la médecin un court instant :

\- Je serais ravi de rester en bons termes avec toi, moi aussi Clarke…

La blonde, au contact pour ne pas laisser d'ouverture ou vexer son ex-compagnon, fit mine de vouloir prendre sa bouteille d'eau après avoir croqué une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich. Finn ne sembla pas se rendre compte que le geste initié était à la base fait pour se débarrasser de sa main trop téméraire. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de se lever :

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Ryder avait besoin de son après-midi et je crois que je l'ai suffisamment mis en retard. Merci pour le sandwich et… Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir Finn. Prends soin de toi.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée, attends !

Le policier se leva, déposa rapidement le plateau sur une poubelle de la cafétéria avant de suivre d'un pas pressé la belle blonde qui soupira en devinant que se dépêtrer des griffes du brun allait se révéler plus compliqué que prévu. L'ancien couple marcha donc ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Finn se fit très amical et non intrusif pour le plus grand soulagement de Clarke, demandant même des nouvelles de Racoon. La jeune médecin s'arrêta près du dépose-minute : Ryder n'allait sans doute pas tarder. Généralement, il la surveillait de loin mais, plus les minutes passaient, plus son garde du corps ne semblait pas donner signe de vie ce qui commença à inquiéter la blonde car elle n'avait pas de véhicule pour rentrer chez Lexa et elle n'avait pas envie que Finn lui propose de la déposer.

Alors qu'elle regardait son portable dans l'espoir d'un message de l'employé de la Donati, un bruit de moteur lui fit tourner la tête. Deux motos bien connues, l'une rouge et sportive, l'autre plus nerveuse et kaki, arrivaient dans sa direction suivies d'un SUV Porsche gris. Les deux véhicules se stationnèrent à sa hauteur et le cœur de la blonde fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la silhouette de Lexa sur la Ducati rouge.

\- Salut Chaperon Rouge, Octavia est là ?

\- Bonjour Raven, oui elle est dans son bureau.

\- Cool ! Bon à plus tard Bella !

Lexa se contenta de hocher doucement la tête derrière son casque. Elle remarqua la présence de l'ex-petit ami de sa très convoitée Clarke, aussi décida t-elle de s'imposer et marquer son territoire. Elle releva sa visière, offrant ses yeux verts à la médecin qui s'approcha doucement et timidement. La brune lui tendit une main après avoir retiré son gant en cuir, souriant doucement :

\- Bonjour Clarke…

\- Hey…

\- As-tu déjà fait de la moto ? Demanda l'héritière.

\- Non, jamais, avoua Clarke, intimidée.

\- Alors je serais ta première fois… Intéressant.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? S'étonna Clarke.

En guise de réponse, la brune coupa le contact et descendit de son véhicule pour ouvrir le coffre du siège et en sortir une veste en cuir qu'elle tendit à la blonde. Clarke l'enfila et s'étonna de la lourdeur de cette dernière. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle remarqua le deuxième casque noir qui était glissé le long du bras gauche de l'héritière, à la hauteur de son coude. Lexa l'aida à le mettre avant de remonter sur la moto et de montrer les repose-pieds du second passager.

Oublieuse soudainement de son ex compagnon, la médecin se hissa le cœur battant sur le véhicule avant d'enserrer la taille de son amante d'une nuit et laisser l'odeur de cette dernière envahir ses narines.

\- Accroche-toi bien et épouse mes mouvements… Lui indiqua l'héritière.

\- D'accord…! J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure ! Rit la blonde dans son casque.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Lexa et cette dernière démarra la moto de sport dans un ronronnement sonore qui en fit rêver plus d'un. Elle fit un signe de tête poli au policier qui avait la bouche légèrement pendante tant il était abasourdi, puis elle déboîta du dépose minute pour s'insérer sur la route.

* * *

Si Raven avait paru plutôt confiante à l'idée de trouver facilement Octavia dans les nombreux étages de l'hôpital, elle déchanta rapidement quand le personnel de sécurité la refoula à plusieurs reprises. Elle commença à pester intérieurement : elle aurait dû demander à Clarke de l'accompagner avant que Lexa ne l'embarque sur sa moto. Il était beaucoup moins facile d'accéder au bureau de la direction qu'à un simple guichet d'enregistrement… Elle se mit à faire les cent pas le long du couloir des urgences jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attirée par un groupe de jeunes femmes, sans doute des internes qui discutaient assez bruyamment et parlaient de se changer au vestiaire. Elle les suivit discrètement, se fondant dans la masse pour accéder aux vestiaires et récupérer dans un casier ouvert une blouse de médecin qu'elle enfila rapidement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire amusé en remarquant que la blouse lui donnait un air sévère et sexy. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Clarke avait réussi à dompter le cœur de l'indomptable Lexa. Elle retourna son badge de veste de manière négligée avant de se faufiler vers l'ascenseur pour arriver à l'étage de la direction. Le vigile de tout à l'heure la regarda d'un air suspect, aussi se contenta t-elle de dire :

\- Obligée de devoir être en tenue de travail pour accéder à un étage que je fréquente tous les jours… J'en parlerais à la directrice Clarke Griffin vous avez ma parole, minauda t-elle.

Elle jeta d'un air hautain sa queue de cheval brune en arrière, fouettant au passage le visage du vigile qui ne pipa mot. Elle se mit à taper nerveusement du pied tandis que l'ascenseur montait tranquillement jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage. Elle commença à grogner intérieurement : elle n'avait pas à se mettre dans cet état pour une femme mais d'un autre côté, Octavia n'était pas comme les autres conquêtes qu'elle avait eues. La Blake avait une certaine joie de vivre, une richesse d'esprit, une force intérieure qui lui laissait croire qu'il fallait qu'elle aille au bout des choses et honnêtement, personne ne s'était jamais plaint de ses talents exceptionnels au lit.

Le regard de la mécanicienne se figea devant les vitres où des stores étaient relevés : Octavia était aussi belle qu'à son habitude. Elle portait un chemisier blanc avec une jupe noire lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et était juchée sur des talons qui semblaient affiner et allonger ses magnifiques jambes bronzées. Ses cheveux de jais étaient relevés et attachés en un chignon tandis que ses yeux bleus étaient mis en valeur par un trait d'eye-liner noir. Visiblement elle ne l'avait pas vue car elle la vit se lever pour aller chercher un dossier dans le bureau de Clarke. Raven en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du bureau et attendre debout, bras croisés la Blake.

Octavia, plongée dans son travail malgré l'heure du déjeuner se réinstalla machinalement à son bureau et se replongea sur l'écran de son ordinateur avant de sursauter violemment en lâchant un petit cri surpris, une main sur le cœur :

\- Raven ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai manqué de faire une attaque !

\- Salut belle déesse ! Désolée pour la frayeur mais t'étais carrément sexy avec cet air concentré… Sourit la brune, charmeuse.

Les joues de la Blake s'enflammèrent légèrement au compliment. Elle sembla nerveuse soudainement et commença à essayer d'aligner quelques dossiers ensemble pour créer une pile parfaitement droite.

\- Ça va ? Reprit Raven.

\- Plutôt bien et toi ?

\- Bien.

Comme un nouveau silence s'installait, la mécanicienne attaqua le vif du sujet : elle n'appréciait pas tourner autour du pot trop longtemps.

\- Alors, hm, il y a une raison particulière au fait que tu ne répondes plus à mes SMS ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail en fait…

\- Ah, le travail alors.

\- Non, en fait, c'est pas le travail, avoua la brune. Je suis avec quelqu'un Raven depuis quelques jours et je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Tu l'as fait à ne pas répondre ou m'expliquer.

\- Je te présente mes excuses… Ce n'était pas mon intention, c'est juste que je t'apprécie énormément mais tu me fais perdre la tête… Tu es tellement fougueuse.

\- Fougueuse ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'assez énergique de nature mais toi tu me dépasses largement et je n'ai jamais connu ça. Ça m'effraie un peu je dois l'avouer. J'aime bien contrôler mes relations.

\- Je vois. C'est sûr qu'avec Salomon tu vas pouvoir contrôler… Les mecs sont plutôt des bons toutous quand ils ne pensent pas qu'avec leur bite.

Octavia eut un sourire gêné à la remarque ce qui incita Raven à rajouter :

\- Désolée c'était déplacé.

\- Comment tu sais pour Lincoln et moi ?

\- Je m'en suis doutée vu qu'on était tous les deux intéressés par toi. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux prenne l'avantage et comme le silence radio a suivi…

\- Je me sens mal… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour être pardonnée ?

\- Continuer à supporter mon énergie débordante et sortir avec moi… Entre amies ? Ça me change de Wick et j'aimais bien nos sorties.

\- Tu voudrais vraiment ?

\- Je te dirais bien que j'ai pour idée de profiter de la moindre ouverture pour te séduire mais ça risquerait de te faire peur je pense, s'amusa la latina.

\- T'es bête, gloussa la Blake.

\- On fait comme ça ?

\- Ça me va, sourit Octavia.

\- Cool.

\- Que dis-tu de commencer tout de suite ? Je t'invite à déjeuner !

\- Avec plaisir. Après tout, maintenant que tu es secrétaire de direction tu dois palper un max !

\- Tout de suite !

La Blake se dépêcha d'attraper son sac à main avant de marcher sur les pas de Raven.

\- Au fait où as-tu trouvé une blouse de médecin ?

\- J'ai suivi un groupe d'internes qui partait se changer. Ça me va plutôt bien non ? Sexy Raven olééé… Crana la brune.

Le sourire d'Octavia s'étira devant la taquinerie de la mécanicienne avant d'appeler l'ascenseur et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur avec son amie.

* * *

Clarke malgré la fatigue, se sentait revivre sur la moto de sport. Lexa conduisait avec maîtrise et prudence le véhicule. La médecin n'était jamais montée sur un deux roues aussi puissant. Le moteur de la Ducati rugissait à chaque accélération lorsque l'héritière doublait les véhicules ce qui déclenchait une série de frissons d'excitation chez elle. La Donati semblait prendre un malin plaisir à semer le SUV Porsche qui les suivait assidument. Après un trajet d'environ trente minutes les éloignant de Syracuse, elle avait pu lire le nom de la ville de Canicattini Bagni sur un panneau. Toujours accrochée à la taille de la brune, les yeux azur de Clarke avaient découvert avec plaisir les rues pavées de la petite ville voisine. Elle raffermit sa prise lorsqu'elle sentit Lexa tourner dans une ruelle et se stopper sur un minuscule parking privé où une brasserie plutôt coquette et petite semblait ouverte. Elle coupa le moteur et fit signe à Clarke de descendre avant de faire de même une fois sa moto positionnée sur sa cale. Elles retirèrent leur casque avant de se sourire naturellement.

\- Alors cette première promenade en moto ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Très sympathique, sourit la blonde. Tu conduis vraiment bien.

\- Merci. Je t'ai à peine sentie derrière moi, tu semblais très concentrée.

\- J'étais un peu stressée à l'idée de te mettre en difficulté je dois l'avouer.

\- Je vois, sourit la brune.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- C'est une brasserie que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je voulais t'y emmener la semaine dernière…

\- Mais je suis rentrée dans ton bureau, avoua d'un air désolé la médecin.

L'héritière hocha doucement la tête avant de reprendre :

\- Je n'avais pas non plus à réagir aussi froidement à ton égard. J'ai des périodes plus sombres que d'autres parfois… Mon travail m'épuise. Généralement, je m'isole dans ces cas-là et on a tendance à me comparer à un mur.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? Demanda soudainement la blonde, prête à renfiler sa blouse de médecin.

\- Clarke…

\- D'accord. Plus tard, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas permets-moi de te taquiner un peu… Mais tu m'invites à déjeuner non ?

\- En effet.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas arrêté de fumer. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

\- C'est un déjeuner amical, se défendit Lexa, bien qu'amusée.

Clarke lâcha un petit rire amusé à la mauvaise excuse. Elle détacha ses cheveux, les laissant flotter sur ses épaules légèrement bronzées.

\- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui invite.

\- Il n'en est pas question, s'offusqua la Donati.

\- Dans ce cas je refuse de déjeuner avec toi.

Une moue contrariée s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la brune qui ne répondit pas. Clarke sembla très amusée et ajouta :

\- Alors Madame Donati ?

\- Tu es une redoutable négociatrice… Avoua Lexa, piteuse.

\- Haha ! Merci. Tu pourras m'inviter à déjeuner ou dîner lorsque tu auras arrêté de fumer.

\- Ce n'est pas demain la veille…

\- Serait-ce une plainte ?

\- Non, un constat. Je ne me plains jamais.

\- Tu devrais, ça fait du bien parfois.

\- Hm.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice et amusé avant de se diriger ensemble vers l'entrée de la brasserie sous le regard protecteur de Gustus et d'Artigas. L'intérieur de la petite bâtisse offrait une décoration traditionnelle et était parsemé de nombreuses bougies aux senteurs enivrantes.

\- Je crois deviner pourquoi l'endroit te plaît, s'amusa la blonde.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Les bougies.

\- C'est une des raisons en effet, sourit Lexa. Leurs plats sont vraiment exceptionnels, rien à voir avec ces petits restaurants de plage.

Clarke rougit légèrement à la remarque. Elle avait tendance à oublier que Lexa vivait dans le monde des grandes richesses et se contenter du plus simple semblait lui être compliqué. C'est le patron de la brasserie qui vint les installer en personne lorsqu'il reconnut la Donati tandis que les deux gardes du corps allaient s'accouder au bar pour garder un œil sur leurs protégées. On leur apporta rapidement un apéritif de la maison ainsi qu'un petit panier rempli de mets pour se mettre en bouche.

\- J'ai vu que ton ex-compagnon était là. Tout va bien ? Demanda Lexa après avoir avalé un premier amuse-gueule.

\- Oui, il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Je vois.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Toi, dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas. Tu t'es réconciliée avec Raven, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Mieux que la semaine dernière. Oui, Raven est venue s'excuser. Elle sait comment s'y prendre.

\- Il faudra que je lui demande ses techniques alors, la taquina Clarke.

\- Ta naïveté me fait sourire… Tu n'as que quelques mots à dire pour que je m'exécute Clarke… Souffla Lexa en fixant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amante d'une nuit.

Le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement à cette confidence. Elle s'était tant inquiétée à ce sujet ces derniers jours… Elle pensait avoir perdu l'amitié et l'intérêt de la brune à cause de sa désobéissance. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, en parallèle d'un sourire, sa main gauche vint se glisser sur celle de l'héritière pour y poser une douce caresse. Un délicieux frisson remonta de ses doigts à sa colonne vertébrale au toucher.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua la blonde, timidement.

Les prunelles de Lexa s'étaient teintées d'une lueur bien particulière au geste de Clarke. A la vue de ce Finn, elle avait senti au creux de son ventre naître une certaine jalousie. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans l'océan azur que lui offrait la blonde, elle sentit soudainement toutes ses barrières s'effondrer : elle voulait tout lui avouer, se décharger de tous ces mensonges et cette peine qu'elle portait depuis de son enfance.

\- Clarke…

\- Oui Lexa ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de moi et ma famille… Des Giordano et de ton contrat.

Elle vit Clarke pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté sous l'interrogation suscitée par sa précédente phrase.

\- Il n'y a rien qui t'ait interrogé en particulier dans mon bureau ?

\- Pas particulièrement… J'ai simplement regardé les photos de famille… Celle avec ta mère était très belle… Peut-être cette coupure de journal sur la mort du Don de la mafia sicilienne mais d'un autre côté, tu te bats activement contre chaque jour donc j'imagine que ça a été une belle victoire pour toi en plus de la Sicile toute entière.

Lexa fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension : beaucoup de personnes connaissaient l'histoire de sa famille et l'implication de son grand père Titus Donati dans les affaires de la mafia. Se pouvait-il que Clarke n'ait pas suivi les actualités d'il y a deux ans lors de la mort de ce dernier ? Bien qu'elle ait réussi à redorer le blason de sa famille aux yeux de la police, elle doutait sérieusement de la possibilité que Titus Donati soit oublié si vite dans les esprits siciliens.

\- As-tu suivi l'actualité concernant la mort du parrain de la Sicile ?

\- Non du tout. Je crois que je n'étais pas encore arrivée en Sicile à ce moment-là. Tu sais ça ne fait que deux ans que je suis vraiment installée ici. J'ai fait pas mal d'allers-retours entre l'Amérique et la Sicile. Je dois avouer ne pas m'être énormément intéressée à ce sujet après mon arrivée. Tout s'est très vite enchaîné : ma fin de formation de chirurgienne à l'hôpital, les rencontres de nouvelles connaissances, mon histoire avec Finn…

À ces révélations, la Donati resta abasourdie : soit la chance était avec elle soit tout l'inverse. Clarke ne se doutait visiblement de rien et ne semblait pas spécialement intéressée par tout cela. Le choix de tout lui révéler ou de ne rien lui dire lui était donc offert sur un plateau d'argent peu importe le choix qu'elle ferait.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Hm pour rien, mentit la brune.

Elle sentit bien l'interrogation naissante de la blonde mais le serveur vint la sauver. Il déposa deux énormes assiettes remplies d'une salade bien garnie qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Clarke. Il fit goûter le vin commandé par l'héritière qui acquiesça de satisfaction après l'avoir goûté, s'en suivit un « bon appétit » poli du serveur qui s'esquiva.

\- Mon dieu ! Chuchota la médecin, estomaquée devant la quantité de nourriture.

\- Bon appétit Clarke, sourit la brune après une dernière caresse sur la main de la jeune femme.

\- Merci, toi aussi, lui répondit la blonde tout sourire elle aussi.

* * *

Aden trépignait à l'intérieur de la maison de sa sœur : ce soir il avait l'autorisation de sortie pour passer une soirée au bowling avec des amis de lycée ainsi qu'Ontari. Il attendait le sermon de prévention habituel de sa sœur qui tardait à revenir d'un rendez-vous important ce soir-là. Il sursauta du canapé en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais ce n'était pas sa sœur.

Clarke releva la tête de son téléphone portable en sentant une présence non loin d'elle et sourit chaleureusement au grand blond à qui elle vint serrer la main.

\- Bonjour Aden, le salua t-elle.

\- Bonjour Docteur Griffin ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Un peu fatiguée. Je vais pouvoir profiter d'un bon weekend à partir de ce soir, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Et vous ? Lexa ne m'a pas dit que vous seriez là ce soir.

\- C'est super ça ! Je suis juste de passage en fait, j'ai la permission de sortie ce soir mais ma sœur souhaite me mettre en garde comme d'habitude, sourit-il, amusé.

La médecin lâcha un rire léger qui fit bondir le cœur du Donati dans son torse. Malgré la fatigue évidente de la jeune femme, Clarke restait rayonnante et magnifique. Il enviait sa sœur de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle aussi souvent. Il se figea quand les mains de la belle blonde s'attardèrent sur son col de chemise pour le remettre proprement.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux.

\- Merci Doc, rit doucement le blond.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche pour me détendre de ma journée. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Aden.

\- Merci, à vous aussi Docteur Griffin…

De ses yeux verts clairs, le Donati se permit d'admirer discrètement la silhouette de la belle médecin disparaissant vers l'étage. Il se tourna ensuite en entendant le bruit d'une voiture roulant sur les graviers de la cour de la maison : sa sœur était là.

* * *

Le bowling était encore peu fréquenté à cette heure de la soirée. Aden était assis avec deux amis du lycée autour d'une bière dans l'attente d'autres invités. Tristan le surveillait de loin comme d'habitude, Anya étant de sortie pour collecter la taxe mensuelle chez les commerçants sous la protection de la famille Donati. Habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, comme à son habitude, il faisait tourner la tête de nombreuses jolies filles et de beaux garçons. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour sourire doucement : Ontari venait d'arriver et était ravissante. Elle portait une jupe courte en jean et un top jaune légèrement décolleté. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute et ses beaux yeux noisette étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage léger. La brune s'autorisa à poser deux bises sur les joues du Donati avant de saluer son groupe d'amis qui commencèrent à la dévorer des yeux elle aussi.

\- Bon et si on allait jouer ? S'exclama un jeune homme du nom de Ivano.

\- Oh oui ! Équipe de deux ? Ce sera plus drôle, enchérit la petite amie de ce dernier.

Ivano et sa petite amie se mirent ensemble, Vito et Oscar formèrent une deuxième paire tandis qu'Aden et Ontari se retrouvaient ensemble. Le blond se leva lorsque ce fut à son tour de jouer et hésita devant les boules de différentes tailles. Il en saisit une au hasard avant de marcher maladroitement vers la piste et de la lancer avec force. La boule tomba avec fracas sur le parquet pour glisser sur quelques mètres avant de tomber mollement dans la gouttière ce qui suscita des rires de la part de ses compagnons. Le Donati esquissa une moue gênée tout en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque :

\- Olala j'espère que tu ne comptais pas gagner avec moi dans ton équipe Ontari… S'excusa t-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas jouer ? S'amusa la brune.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus simple en fait… Avoua t-il.

La Barzetti ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Elle appréciait sincèrement la naïveté de l'héritier Donati et depuis que son frère ainé avait écarté des affaires familiales leur mère, elle commençait à croire à l'idée de vivre simplement cette amourette de jeunesse comme n'importe quelle adolescente de son âge. Aussi, c'est sans manipulation préméditée qu'elle s'approcha du blond pour choisir avec lui une boule qui lui conviendrait en fonction de sa force et de ses doigts. Cela fait, elle se plaça derrière lui, joignit son bras à celui du jeune homme et lui expliqua patiemment comment se positionner et tirer pour réussir à atteindre les quilles.

Aden fut surpris mais très à l'écoute de sa partenaire et se laissa prendre au jeu. Après deux lancers en compagnie d'Ontari, le blond attrapa vite le coup de main et put se permettre de lancer seul. Il n'était pas aussi bon que la jolie brune mais il défendit vaillamment son honneur. Les deux héritiers terminèrent deuxièmes à la première partie et se mirent à discuter gentiment en attendant que Vito et Oscar reviennent avec les pizzas et les nouvelles bières. Ivano et sa petite amie ne cessaient de se glisser des regards et caresses langoureuses non loin d'eux ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre mal à l'aise le Donati qui restait à distance raisonnable de son amie. Un silence plutôt prolongé s'installa entre les quatre jeunes. Ontari semblait s'ennuyer de la conversation de l'autre jeune femme, aussi cette dernière chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Le couple se leva des fauteuils en cuir ce qui surprit Aden.

\- Ben vous allez où ?

\- On va fumer, on revient, lui indiqua son ami.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Profite mon gars, lui sourit-il avec une tape sur l'épaule, voyant qu'Ontari était absorbée par d'autres joueurs.

Le Donati piqua un fard monumental à la suggestion et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son ami de lycée était déjà parti avec sa copine. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de se tourner vers la belle brune :

\- Tu joues vraiment bien dis-donc, tu en fais régulièrement ?

\- Je venais de temps en temps avec des amies.

\- C'est cool ça, moi je ne sors pas vraiment.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, s'amusa t-elle en se rapprochant de lui avec douceur.

\- Hm Vito et Oscar ne vont pas tarder à revenir j'imagine, dit-il l'air anxieux.

\- Tu es nerveux, ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

Ontari lâcha un petit rire à la question : le Donati était vraiment stressé au contact des filles. Son inexpérience le rendait mignon contrairement aux garçons puceaux en général. Il était très respectueux, peut-être un peu trop.

\- Et si on terminait la conversation qu'on avait entamée par SMS l'autre soir ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Les relations amoureuses. Tu as déjà eu une copine ?

\- Hm… Oui… Enfin… J'imagine qu'en maternelle et primaire ça compte pas ? Plaisanta t-il plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

\- Une vraie petite amie j'entends.

\- Ah…

Les joues rouges, le blond secoua la tête.

\- Comment est-ce que tu me trouves ? Demanda t-elle doucement en posant une main sur celle du blond.

\- Très jolie mais…

\- Chut… Il ne faut pas dire mais avec une fille, lui indiqua t-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

Aden manqua un battement quand les lèvres douces de la sicilienne vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il resta figé sur le moment et les yeux ouverts. Ontari l'encouragea à entamer un nouveau baiser ce qu'il fit doucement avant de se reculer et de secouer la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Ontari… Je… Tu es vraiment magnifique et intelligente… J'aime beaucoup parler avec toi et sortir… Mais je… Je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

La brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise à cette révélation et se recula brusquement, vexée sur le coup. Aden le sentit et lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de partir :

\- Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas Ontari… J'ai rencontré cette femme avant toi et j'avoue que ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir… Une sorte de coup de foudre.

\- Cette femme ? Demanda la brune d'une petite voix.

\- Elle est plus âgée que moi… Grimaça t-il.

\- De combien ?

\- Environ 10 ans je dirais.

\- Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié toi dis donc…

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Si bien sûr… Je pensais que tu ressentais la même attirance que j'ai pour toi.

\- Désolé…

\- J'imagine que tu étais trop parfait pour moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules bien que déçue. Bon je vais y aller.

\- Ontari… Souffla d'un air déçu et désolé le Donati.

Il regarda malgré lui la brune se lever et partir vers la sortie du bowling. Il grimaça en voyant revenir ses amis qui devaient sans doute les observer depuis un coin de la salle.

\- Ben alors ? Demanda Ivano.

\- Je préfère pas en parler, répondit le blond en se levant pour rejoindre Tristan.

Finalement il allait écourter sa soirée…

* * *

Un grand bruit d'eau qui gicle se fit entendre quand Clarke plongea gracieusement dans la piscine de la propriété Donati. Après sa douche, elle avait opté pour une baignade dans l'eau fraîche et elle n'en fut pas déçue : la température de l'eau était idéale. Elle nagea sur quelques longueurs avant de commencer à s'ennuyer ferme toute seule et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Lexa arriver, son ordinateur portable sous le bras pour s'installer sur la table en fer. La brune lui accorda un sourire avant de se concentrer sur son écran.

\- Tu devrais venir, elle est vraiment bonne ! L'interpella la blonde.

\- J'ai une affaire avec un gros client à régler avant demain matin Clarke, peut-être une autre fois.

\- Tu travailles depuis combien de temps ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- À quelle heure as-tu commencé ce matin ?

\- Cette nuit plutôt, je me suis levée sur les coups de quatre heures et demi.

\- Il est vingt heures Lexa…

\- Les affaires n'attendent pas.

\- La santé non plus. Allez, viens !

Lexa secoua la tête pour signifier son refus même si elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'insistance de la belle médecin.

\- Ordre de ton médecin ? Tenta Clarke.

\- Toujours non, s'amusa la brune.

\- Je vais vraiment songer à mouiller ton ordinateur si tu ne me rejoins pas pour une petite pause, pensa à voix haute la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- C'est mal me connaître.

Clarke entama une nouvelle longueur qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'œil intéressé de la Donati. La médecin portait un bikini bleu turquoise qui lui allait à ravir et ses cheveux lâchés et mouillés s'échappaient dans tous les sens. Après quelques minutes à l'observer discrètement pour prévoir une attaque d'eau, la brune retourna sa concentration sur son ordinateur et ses dossiers papiers. Elle était en train d'écrire quand elle reçut une gerbe d'eau sur le bras qui lui fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure sous la température de celle-ci. Elle leva un regard faussement courroucé sur la blonde qui était accoudée sur le côté le plus proche d'elle et qui attendait l'œil pétillant sa réaction.

\- Toujours non ?

\- Oui.

\- La prochaine fois je jure de toucher ton ordinateur Lexa, la prévint t-elle.

\- Un ordinateur si cher tu n'oserais pas, ce serait du gaspillage.

\- Je te prêterai généreusement le mien, lui assura la blonde.

\- Toujours réponse à tout Docteur Griffin, s'amusa la brune.

\- Hm hm. Tu viens ?

\- Clarke…

\- D'accord tu l'auras voulu.

À cette réponse, Lexa eut juste le temps d'écarter son ordinateur de la table et de tourner le dos à la blonde avant de se prendre une nouvelle gerbe d'eau qui trempa son chemisier blanc, le rendant transparent. Elle retint un cri surpris face à la température plutôt fraîche malgré ce qu'affirmait la médecin. Elle secoua la tête avec une moue amusée avant de se tourner vers Clarke :

\- J'espère pour toi que tu nages vite…

L'héritière rentra son matériel à l'abri pour éviter les attaques de la blonde qui continua à l'arroser autant qu'elle le put, faisant même rentrer quelques gouttes dans la maison. La brune se remontra avec son bikini noir dans lequel Clarke l'avait déjà vue et la sensation fut aussi grisante que la première fois : son cœur s'emballa et elle sentit son bas ventre se tordre devant l'envie évidente qu'elle avait face à ce corps de déesse.

Lexa s'approcha doucement du bassin et se mouilla les avants bras ainsi que la nuque avant d'entrer progressivement dans l'eau. Elle frissonna devant la fraîcheur et resta avec de l'eau jusqu'au bassin tandis que Clarke restait à distance non sans un sourire de défi.

\- Attends voir que je rentre entièrement, la prévint-elle.

\- Haha je vais t'aider !

\- Clarke non ! S'exclama la brune en reculant mais une nouvelle gerbe d'eau vint la tremper entièrement.

Elle lâcha un cri surpris à nouveau avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Clarke Griffin, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

La brune plongea sous l'eau pour en ressortir à quelques mètres de la blonde qui s'était reculée par précaution. Lexa commença sincèrement à tenter d'attraper Clarke mais la blonde était plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle finit par l'attraper et en profita pour la couler amicalement avant de finir sous l'eau à son tour quand Clarke posa avec force ses mains sur ses épaules. Leurs rires, dus à leur petite bataille amicale ne manquèrent pas d'arriver aux oreilles de Gustus qui se permit de jeter un coup d'œil peu appréciateur avant de s'éclipser vers l'avant de la maison.

Lexa réussit finalement à coincer pour de bon la blonde dans un coin de la piscine, tendant ses bras de manière à faire une diagonale et bloquer le passage à la médecin qui leva brièvement les mains en riant :

\- Je me rends !

\- Sage décision, sourit la brune en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amante d'une nuit.

Sa discussion avec Raven il y a quelques jours lui revint soudainement en tête, tout comme le sentiment de jalousie qui l'avait saisi en voyant Clarke près de son ex-compagnon, la sensation de sentir le corps de la blonde contre le sien sur la moto ou encore sa main sur la sienne au restaurant… Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme qui ne recula pas contrairement à la dernière fois, au contraire Clarke la regardait droit dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. La Donati amena ses lèvres à son oreille pour chuchoter avec douceur :

\- J'ai une furieuse envie de t'embrasser…

D'agréables frissons naquirent le long du cou de la médecin face au chuchotement et à la proximité du corps de l'héritière. Sa conscience lui criait que ce n'était pas bien mais son moi intérieur lui au contraire, lui ordonnait de foncer, d'accepter cette emprise qu'avait la belle brune sur elle.

\- Embrasse-moi, souffla simplement la blonde en approchant son visage.

Lexa ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et céda à son envie grandissante. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser avec douceur sur celles de Cl rke pour rapidement entamer un baiser amoureux et passionné. Un gémissement d'excitation lui échappa quand elle sentit la langue de son amante glisser dans sa bouche. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle plaqua la blonde contre la paroi carrelée de la piscine pour coller son corps au sien et continuer à l'embrasser de manière langoureuse. Sa bouche finit par glisser le long de la mâchoire mouillée qu'elle prit plaisir à mordiller avec douceur avant de poser des chapelets de baisers le long de son cou pour atteindre son épaule. Elle sentit les jambes de la blonde caresser les siennes avant de se nouer autour de son bassin, ce qui l'excita d'avantage. L'excitation de Clarke vibrait en écho avec la sienne et la blonde ne cessait de soupirer et gémir doucement sous ses assauts.

\- Je te veux, soupira la brune, la voix enrouée par le plaisir et les baisers.

\- Prends-moi, gémit la médecin en frottant leurs deux bustes ensemble.

Tout en entamant un nouveau baiser affamé, la main droite de Lexa plongea sous l'eau pour aller se glisser sous la ficelle du bikini turquoise tenant le maigre tissu sur les hanches de la blonde. Ses doigts n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le bourgeon de plaisir caché et commencèrent à entamer des mouvements amoureux dessus qui firent trembler rapidement son amante entre ses bras qui s'accrocha avec force à sa nuque pour soupirer à son oreille à quel point elle aimait qu'elle la caresse ainsi à travers des gémissements et des paroles entrecoupés. L'héritière termina par glisser à l'intérieur du jardin secret de la blonde et bien qu'elles étaient en train de faire l'amour dans sa piscine, l'humidité de Clarke n'avait vraiment aucun rapport avec l'eau parsemée de petites vagues dues à leurs mouvements langoureux. La blonde était mouillée d'excitation et Lexa glissa trois doigts avec une facilité sans nom pour commencer des va et vient lents afin de faire monter la frustration de son amante qui se cambra contre elle en gémissant bruyamment.

\- Plus vite… Souffla t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus vite, il va falloir patienter Clarke, l'informa Lexa, joueuse.

Elle vit la blonde se mordre la lèvre de frustration, aussi s'appliqua t-elle dans les minutes suivantes à faire monter crescendo son excitation à travers ses caresses lentes et profondes. Rapidement, les gémissements de la médecin devinrent plus audibles et sonores à l'approche de son orgasme. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, le corps de Clarke fut pris de tremblements qui l'obligèrent à s'accrocher avec encore plus de force à son amante pour ne pas couler sous l'eau. Lexa alla chercher la bouche de la blonde pour avoir le plaisir d'accueillir les gémissements sonores dans la sienne.

Alors que la médecin semblait avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits malgré les doux baisers de l'héritière contre son visage, toutes deux étaient loin de l'idée d'être actuellement observées par Artigas qui, en faisant sa patrouille autour de la propriété, avait détecté des bruits plutôt étranges et suspects venant de la terrasse. Caché derrière un palmier plutôt épais, il était absorbé par les deux jeunes femmes en train de faire l'amour de manière délicieuse depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il sursauta en sentant une ombre se dessiner à ses côtés et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la claque monumentale que lui infligea Gustus à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Monsieur Gustus ! Chuchota t-il mal à l'aise, en se tenant la tête à cause de la douleur.

L'homme de main semblait furieux et commença à lever le poing pour lui infliger une correction bien méritée pour un tel affront mais Artigas se redressa et se tint prêt à encaisser le coup.

\- Je le mérite, vas-y. Jamais je n'aurais dû profiter de l'inattention de Dona pour l'observer en cachette. J'assumerai jusqu'au bout ma faiblesse d'homme.

Les yeux de Gustus se plissèrent à l'aveu solennel et son poing se baissa. Un frisson agacé s'empara de lui quand il entendit de nouveaux gémissements venant des deux jeunes femmes, aussi désigna t-il le chemin menant à l'avant de la propriété.

\- Avance on va aller aider Anya dans la collecte de taxes.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Artigas resta fixé sur place, soufflant :

\- Elles sont sacrément belles quand elles font l'amour n'empêche…

Une nouvelle claque termina la phrase un peu trop téméraire du jeune adolescent qui grogna de douleur.

\- Si tu dis quoique ce soit de ce que tu as vu, je te coupe la queue. C'est clair ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- On y va.

\- Hm… Marmonna Artigas.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai un petit…

\- Je te jure que si je vois un seul angle bizarre dans ton froc je te la coupe tout de suite et je la donne à manger aux chiens.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas Monsieur Gustus… Répondit d'un air effrayé le jeune homme en se forçant à marcher normalement malgré son érection qu'il cacha en marchant mains liées devant son bassin.

* * *

Clarke avait finalement repris ses esprits après l'orgasme que lui avait donné la Donati. Elle avait bien commencé à jouer de ses doigts sur le sexe de son amante mais elle voulait la goûter et elle n'arrivait pas à retenir sa respiration puis ouvrir la bouche pour jouer de sa langue assez longtemps. Après une énième tentative, la frustration prit le dessus et elle tira brusquement Lexa vers l'escalier permettant de sortir de la piscine pour l'enlacer à l'extérieur de l'eau et lui voler un baiser langoureux auquel répondit l'héritière sans hésitation. Elle la fit reculer à travers le salon malgré qu'elles soient trempées pour finalement aviser le frigo américain et pousser brusquement la brune contre la porte.

Tandis que ses doigts tiraient sur la ficelle tenant le haut du bikini, ses lèvres, elles, commencèrent à s'attarder sur ses seins mouillés et enfin nus. Elle engloba avec appétit le sein gauche pour le sucer et mordiller la pointe érigée, arrachant à la brune un gémissement de plaisir qui fut rapidement suivi par d'autres. Clarke vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- L'autre fois… Quand tu t'es penchée pour attraper quelque chose à l'intérieur du frigo… Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te faire l'amour brutalement contre, lui avoua t-elle.

Sa main droite vint claquer avec ardeur la fesse de la Donati qui sursauta de surprise mais ne protesta pas devant le geste.

\- Tourne-toi, ordonna la blonde.

Lexa, la gorge serrée, s'exécuta en silence.

\- Tu vas te pencher en avant et écarter les jambes. Si tu as besoin de te tenir, utilise les poignées. Je t'interdis de bouger de ce frigo, c'est compris ?

La Donati hésita à cet ordre malgré l'excitation la rongeant. Elle avait confiance en Clarke mais ce qu'elle lui demandait là était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Elle s'était contentée dans ses précédentes relations d'utiliser des positions simples dans un lit en général. Un court instant, elle pensa à ce que dirait Gustus s'il la voyait dans une position de soumise mais la claque mordante sur la fesse que lui infligea la blonde la ramena vite à la réalité. Elle attrapa les poignées du frigo et se pencha en avant tout en écartant les jambes, offrant par cette position son sexe rosé bien à la vue de la blonde qui s'approcha d'elle. Clarke frotta son bassin contre les fesses de la brune qui frissonna d'excitation, profitant de la position pour aller parcourir le dos fin de ses mains et lèvres.

\- Tu es magnifique… La complimenta la médecin en détaillant dans son esprit chaque détail du corps de la brune offerte à elle.

Sans attendre plus, elle glissa un doigt à l'intérieur du sexe de la Donati qui se tendit un court instant. Clarke retira son doigt pour le glisser dans sa bouche et souffler de plaisir.

\- Tiens-toi bien, lui rappela t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi que le bas de son bikini était déjà au sol tandis que les mains de Clarke avaient saisi fermement son bassin pour lui bloquer toute possible fuite. La langue inquisitrice de la médecin commença à la fouiller avec appétit ce qui la fit se redresser légèrement mais une claque sur la fesse lui rappela de rester tranquille. Les sensations étaient différentes et effrayantes, son corps lui échappait totalement sous les fouilles insistantes. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemmentaprès plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle ne retenait plus ses gémissements sonores. Ses bras commençaient à fatiguer à se tenir comme elle le pouvait au frigo pour satisfaire l'appétit de son amante.

\- Clarke, je glisse… Supplia t-elle en se retenant une nouvelle fois malgré son épuisement.

Ses pieds mouillés et le carrelage trempé ne l'aidaient en effet pas vraiment à tenir la position plutôt sportive dans laquelle la blonde l'avait entraînée. Il était si difficile de se concentrer physiquement et psychiquement mais la sensation était si grisante… Elle tressauta en sentant Clarke la pénétrer une nouvelle fois de sa langue avant de sentir ses doigts en elle. Sa respiration déjà saccadée s'accéléra en sentant la vague de plaisir l'envahir brutalement. Ses jambes cédèrent sous le tsunami intérieur la consumant et elle sentit une jambe de Clarke se caler entre les siennes pour l'aider à tenir debout et profiter de son orgasme.

\- Viens là… Souffla la blonde en la faisant se retourner pour l'embrasser une fois les tremblements calmés chez la brune.

Malgré la fatigue, Lexa entama un baiser amoureux avec son amante et se laissa guider vers le canapé sur lequel elle bascula lourdement accompagnée de Clarke qui continua à la caresser et se frotter contre elle avec envie. La Donati laissa échapper un petit rire :

\- Tu en veux encore ?...

\- Je suis affamée… Avoua la blonde avec un sourire en allant frotter son nez contre son vis-à- vis.

\- Laisse-moi reprendre ma respiration et le contrôle de mon corps… Je comblerai ta faim.

\- Ça me va, souffla la médecin en continuant à poser de doux baisers sur la peau bronzée de l'héritière.

* * *

Les rues de Syracuse étaient d'un calme plutôt étrange pour un vendredi soir. Anya attendait patiemment près de son SUV noir que Gustus et Artigas la rejoignent. Elle avait reçu un appel de son amant pour l'informer qu'il souhaitait former leur nouvelle recrue pour la récolte de la taxe mafieuse. Comme elle était seule du fait que Tristan devait chaperonner Aden, elle n'avait pas refusé et au final cela l'arrangeait car depuis quelques jours elle ne se sentait pas très bien : maux de ventre plutôt tenaces.

Elle vit arriver le SUV gris avant de reconnaître le Giordano qui affichait une mine plutôt sombre. Artigas semblait comme à son habitude, plutôt jovial bien qu'il marchait bizarrement. Elle sourit affectueusement quand son compagnon passa une main autour de sa taille pour ensuite lui déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hm, toujours ces maux de ventre. Ça passera j'imagine.

\- Une intoxication sans doute. Si tu veux te reposer, Artigas et moi pouvons prendre le relais.

\- Ça ira, indiqua t-elle en se mettant en marche vers le premier commerce.

Patiemment, les deux mafieux transmirent leurs connaissances à Artigas et l'incitèrent à aller réclamer la taxe auprès des commerçants. La plupart ne rechignèrent pas à payer contrairement à l'un d'entre eux à qui le jeune dû casser le bras pour l'obliger à céder sous le regard observateur de Gustus.

Alors qu'Artigas récupérait finalement le double de la taxe auprès du récalcitrant, l'œil d'Anya fut attiré par une silhouette connue : grand et musclé, le crâne rasé, elle aurait reconnu entre mille Quint, l'homme de main fétiche des Barzetti. Ce dernier marchait cigarette en bouche en compagnie de son collègue Diego sans doute pour préparer un sale coup sur le territoire des Donati. La mafieuse sans le perdre des yeux, appela son amant :

\- Gustus… Tourne-toi et regarde côté marchand de glaces.

Le grand brun s'exécuta et ne manqua pas leur cible. Il échangea un regard silencieux avec son amante avant de se séparer d'elle et de couvrir une des possibles rues que pouvait emprunter Quint en fuyant. Anya indiqua à Artigas d'aller se poster dans une autre tandis qu'elle faisait front vers le mafieux, une main sur son arme.

\- Hep ! Appela t-elle

Quint se tourna à l'appel et blêmit immédiatement en reconnaissant la Zanetti. Sans hésiter plus, il se mit à courir avec son collègue pour lui échapper, se retrouvant rapidement face à Gustus qui se craqua les poings.

\- Bordel ! Grogna t-il avant de repérer une porte de service d'un restaurant dans la ruelle.

Il se jeta dessus pour entrer brutalement dans la bâtisse poursuivi par les deux mafieux. À eux trois, ils créèrent une panique générale à l'intérieur des cuisines du petit restaurant : sautant par-dessus les plans de travail ou renversant les chariots et autres outils de cuisine. Diego termina sa course dans une étagère de victuailles après un lancer de casserole plutôt maîtrisé de la part d'Anya. Quint attrapa un couteau de cuisine et le lança en arrière avant de filer par la porte menant à la salle de restaurant. Gustus l'évita de justesse avant de se jeter à sa poursuite, suivi d'Anya qui semblait avoir du mal à suivre étonnamment.

L'homme de main des Barzetti réussit à s'enfuir par l'entrée principale et s'engouffra rapidement dans une ruelle adjacente pour tenter de semer ses deux ennemis mais Gustus et Anya étaient bien décidés à le coincer ce soir. Ils terminèrent leur course derrière des voitures stationnées et commencèrent à échanger des coups de feu qui ne manquèrent pas d'effrayer les touristes et autres habitants de sortie dans les parages.

Anya profita que le mafieux recharge son arme pour changer d'angle d'attaque mais elle n'avait pas vu que Quint profitait de la vue d'un miroir de signalisation qui afficha clairement le mouvement de la fausse blonde. Il se dépêcha de remettre son chargeur pour viser et tirer au moment où son ennemie grimaça de douleur sous une nouvelle crampe au ventre.

Le coup de feu partit et Anya eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et de sentir qu'on la plaquait au sol. Le choc fut rude et la sonna mais elle réussit à se redresser assez vite. Gustus était à côté d'elle et se redressa rapidement lui aussi, la mine inquiète.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?! Demanda t-il.

\- Oui je… Je sais pas ce que j'ai eu putain !...

Comme aucun nouveau coup de feu ne partait, les deux mafieux se permirent de lever les yeux pour vérifier la position de Quint mais ce dernier avait disparu. Il s'était de nouveau volatilisé.

\- Fait chier bordel ! Ragea la mafieuse.

\- C'est pas grave, le principal c'est qu'on ait rien. Tu m'as fait peur bon sang. Il aurait pu te tuer avec ce miroir !

\- J'y ai pas pensé… Ce foutu mal de ventre accapare toutes mes pensées.

\- Hm.

Les yeux de la mafieuse s'écarquillèrent soudainement en voyant le tissu blanc de la chemise de son amant se teinter de rouge au niveau de son bras gauche.

\- Gustus ! Tu saignes ! S'exclama t-elle.

Le Giordano baissa le regard sur son bras. Il avait senti un picotement mais la peur qu'il avait éprouvé pour Anya l'avait occulté. Il déchira la chemise pour regarder sa blessure : ça n'avait pas l'air trop profond et la balle n'était pas logée dans sa chair à vue d'œil.

\- C'est rien. Allez on rentre.

* * *

 _ **Alors ce chapitre 10 ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis habitués comme nouveaux, ce sera avec plaisir que je vous lirai et répondrai !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, mon nouvel OS Salle 186L est en ligne depuis une petite semaine et demi maintenant !**_

 _ **Je pense rester sur le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour le moment. Encore un immense merci à doubi et MagRd, ils le méritent ces tous fous ! À la prochaine :)**_

 _ **PS : La scène du frigo est un caprice de MagRd, il ne devait y avoir que la piscine à la base xD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Heey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11 ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? :D Désolée pour le retard, weekend chargé, j'espère que la plupart a pu voir sur mon profil le message avec l'info pour le retard haha... Merci pour vos reviews, follows, favs, vous me donnez le sourire chaque jour ! J'ai vu que vous aviez aimé le caprice de MagRd... Malheur elle a pris ses aises maintenant ! Je bataille dur pour pas lui céder :P**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour ton retour ! Haha le réchauffement climatique carrément ! xD Et oui Clarke a échangé les rôles mais bon, elles sauront partager héhé :D Haha pour Anya... Je te laisse découvrir ce qui lui arrive dans ce chapitre ! Aden/Clarke/Lexa hm ouais ça va péter ! :P Un feeling avec Ontari ? Mais c'est super ça, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec elle !**_

 _ **MaraCapucin : Merci pour ton retour ! Je t'ai reconnu grâce à ta signature en allemand :) Contente que la scène de fin t'ait plu et non c'est plus qu'un coup de coeur pour notre Aden :D**_

 _ **Ewilian : Merci pour ton retour ! Haha il ne faut pas être déçue pour Raven, rien n'est perdu ! Vraiment top si le resto clexa t'a plu :D Une conversation sur le futur de leur relation ? Oui ça arrive tout doucement, elles tâtonnent pour le moment, je te laisse le découvrir :) Et oui Aden va y avoir des étincelles avec sa soeur le jour où ça va être révélé...**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour ton retour et tes compliments ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Ravie que la longueur te plaise, je fais vraiment au feeling mais c'est vrai que depuis trois-quatre chapitres on tourne sur du 20-21 pages sur Word :)**_

 _ **Micro : Merci pour ton retour ! :D Ah quel beau compliment que tu m'as fait là ! Lire la fiction le matin au petit déj c'est super ! :D Je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ait plu dans son ensemble ! La relation entre Lexa et Raven est sympa à exploiter, j'espère continuer sur la lancée ! Haha le Octaven hein... Ne vous inquiétez pas Raven ne lâcha pas l'affaire si facilement :P Sinon oui Lexa a le cul entre deux chaises au sujet de dire ou non la vérité à Clarke qui est à 10 000 km de l'idée que son amante est liée à la Mafia ;P Aden haha... Vous verrez... :D Pour Anya je vous laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il en est de son état de santé pas terrible du moment :) Aaah oui piscine et frigo deux en un en effet... Merci MagRd pour m'avoir harcelé pour ce maudit frigo haha mais ça va je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène ;P Merci en tout cas pour ta fidélité et tes compliments, ils me réchauffent le coeur !**_

 _ **Allez je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Merci à doubi et MagRd qui ont tracé de nouveau pour la relecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Entre guerre et paix**_

* * *

Allongée sur le côté, Lexa avait les yeux ouverts depuis environ deux heures et elle ne se lassait pas de détailler le visage de la belle blonde endormie avec qui elle avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour de manière passionnée. Clarke dormait profondément, sa tête contre l'un des coussins du canapé gris, seulement recouverte d'un plaid léger qu'elle partageait avec l'héritière. Ses iris verts ne cessaient de partir des cheveux blonds, descendre le long du visage pour arriver jusqu'à son épaule dénudée qui tout comme sa poitrine, se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Clarke commença à remuer après un certain temps, ouvrant difficilement un œil encore collé de sommeil et la première vision qu'elle eut, fut magnifique : Lexa l'observait avec ses émeraudes de ce vert si pur et avec le sourire rayonnant et doux qu'elle avait eu lors de leur première nuit. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent aussitôt aux souvenirs encore frais de la soirée et nuit passées ensemble.

\- Bonjour… Souffla t-elle la voix embrumée de sommeil.

\- Bonjour Clarke, sourit la brune en caressant d'un doigt léger la joue de son amante.

\- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps…?

\- Une heure, peut-être deux ou trois… Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé…

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, grommela légèrement la blonde ce qui amusa aussitôt la brune.

\- J'étais trop occupée à te regarder… Lui confia la Donati.

Les joues de la médecin devinrent rapidement roses à la confidence et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue ensommeillée et gênée.

\- J'espère que la vision valait le coup pour résister à l'idée de dormir quelques heures de plus.

\- Tu n'imagines pas, sourit Lexa.

Leurs deux regards s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un instant avant que la brune ne pose ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénudée de la blonde. Avec une douceur sans nom, elle remonta lentement dans le cou de son amante, lui arrachant quelques frissons agréables tandis que sa main venait à s'inviter sous le plaid pour aller caresser chastement le ventre plat de la médecin. Clarke commença à remuer sous la couverture aux caresses initiées et son regard azur s'alluma d'une étincelle uniquement réservée à l'héritière.

\- Si j'allais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner ? La taquina t-elle.

La question fit sourire de plus belle Lexa qui bascula la blonde sous elle, approchant ses lèvres pour chuchoter :

\- C'est déjà fait…

Un gloussement échappa à la blonde qui remua légèrement sous elle quand la brune vint attraper délicatement ses lèvres pour entamer un baiser amoureux. La Donati descendit ensuite lentement le long du corps de Clarke pour se perdre entre ses magnifiques jambes et faire soupirer de plaisir la belle américaine en ce début de matinée.

* * *

Une partie de l'équipe de la cellule anti-mafia avait quitté la ville de Syracuse depuis quarante huit heures déjà. Grâce à l'aide d'autres brigades policières ainsi que plusieurs témoignages, ils avaient réussi à repérer le possible lieu où se cacherait le principal suspect pour l'affaire du casino Di Barzetti : Sébastian Battaia. Le plus gros de la route avait été fait en voiture mais à présent, Bellamy, Zoe, John, Gina, et Atom grimpaient en compagnie d'autres collègues de la province d'Agrigente le long de plusieurs sentiers pour rejoindre les hauteurs du Monte Delle Rose. Le suspect avait été aperçu par des touristes en randonnée trois jours auparavant et le Capitaine Blake avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires afin de ne pas l'alerter de leur arrivée, aussi avait-il décidé de faire l'ascension de nuit.

Le jour commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez quand Bellamy s'arrêta pour boire dans sa gourde hermétique. John en profita pour l'approcher et le provoquer légèrement :

\- J'ai une petite soif aussi, tu permets ?

\- T'as ta gourde Murphy, répondit froidement le brun.

Le visage de John s'assombrit légèrement au ton sec de son supérieur.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer un jour pourquoi tu veux plus qu'on se voit ou quoi ? Ça fait presque deux semaines !

\- La ferme, tu es en mission pas en promenade de santé, le rabroua le Blake alors que des collègues d'Agrigente les dépassaient.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un connard. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Je t'ai jamais rien promis, arrête de me prendre la tête.

\- Tu m'as rien promis oui mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu sois qu'un sale pédé refoulé qui aimait me prendre le cul dans les archives ou se faire sucer la queue aux chiottes !

Le Blake perdit soudainement son sang-froid à cette vérité cinglante et attrapa brusquement le col de la tenue d'intervention de son amant.

\- Ferme ta gueule et reste à ta place ou je te fous une mise à pied pour insubordination c'est clair ?

\- C'est ça… Grogna Murphy en se détachant du grand brun, tremblant de rage et de douleur. Je demande que des explications putain… C'est si compliqué que ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal bordel ? Bellamy !

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, répondit le brun, exaspéré.

\- Quelqu'un ? S'étonna son collègue.

\- Oui, une femme et elle me plaît.

\- Elle est au courant que tu aimes te faire enculer et sucer par des mecs ?

\- Oui, grogna Bellamy.

Murphy ouvrit la bouche de surprise :

\- Et c'est vraiment sérieux ?...

\- C'est parti pour.

\- C'est elle qui…

\- Non, c'est moi.

\- Je vois.

Le policier serra les dents, contracta les épaules et se remit en marche pour échapper à l'envie de frapper son supérieur. Malgré lui, la relation sauvage qu'il entretenait avec Bellamy lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Il savait évidemment que le Blake n'acceptait pas son homosexualité et qu'il serait compliqué de le faire changer à ce niveau-là et que leur relation entre collègues dans la même brigade d'intervention n'avait pas d'avenir mais au-delà de ça, Bellamy lui avait fait découvrir un autre volet de sa personnalité : derrière ses airs de grand dur, d'accro au travail, de super coup au lit, il était bon cuisinier, plein d'humour et passionné par le 7ème art. Il avait cru l'espace de quelques mois que le brun finirait par franchir le pas pour se stabiliser avec lui mais visiblement, cette « femme » venait de tout foutre en l'air et de remettre à zéro le Blake concernant l'acceptation de sa sexualité. Il pensa un instant par haine à l'idée que la nouvelle petite amie de son ex-amant devait être un transsexuel : comment une simple femme pouvait-elle réussir à satisfaire la faim et la rage souvent trop débordante du brun ?

\- Murphy, en place ! Le rappela Bellamy en se stoppant derrière des buissons épais.

John obéit, se replongeant aussitôt dans la mission. Le Capitaine de la cellule anti-mafia contacta un à un ses collègues pour vérifier que la petite maison en pierre installée près d'une bergerie abandonnée était bel et bien encerclée. À l'intérieur, depuis une fenêtre, une petite lumière vacillait, signe que quelqu'un habitait ici.

Index et majeur joints, Bellamy donna le signal à ses hommes d'avancer stratégiquement en parallèle des unités de la province. Tout se passa très vite. Au feu vert du Blake, Atom donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte et cria :

\- Police ! Ne bougez plus, les mains sur la tête !

Sa collègue Zoe le couvrit tandis qu'il entrait arme à la main pour fouiller la petite bâtisse qui semblait vide sous l'absence de réaction d'un possible habitant.

\- RAS ! Hurla le jeune homme.

Zoe avança prudemment pour observer l'intérieur et remarquer un désordre qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : leur suspect était encore là il y a peu et avait dû les repérer depuis les hauteurs malgré leurs efforts pour rester discrets.

\- Il est dans la zone Capitaine !

\- Vite, lâchez les chiens ! Ordonna le Blake dans son talkie-walkie.

Un agent apporta un vieux chiffon trouvé sur la table portant possiblement l'odeur du dernier occupant pour le faire renifler aux bergers allemands de la police locale. Rapidement, les bêtes se mirent à tirer durement sur leurs laisses pour se diriger au pas de course vers le chemin qu'avait emprunté Sébastian pour fuir. C'est dans une descente que Bellamy le repéra, traîné à moitié par le chien que l'on lui avait confié.

\- BATTAIA ! Hurla t-il. POLICE ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS C'EST UN ORDRE !

Mais l'homme continua à courir, ne se retournant même pas. N'y réfléchissant pas plus, le brun détacha la laisse et ordonna en désignant la cible au berger allemand :

\- Attaque !

L'animal, obéissant à l'ordre, se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans la descente plutôt raide, suivi de Bellamy et d'autres agents. Sébastian se retourna en entendant les grognements et souffles du chien se rapprocher de lui ce qui le perdit : le berger après avoir pris son élan sauta avec violence sur l'homme. Sa mâchoire se referma sur son avant-bras quand un coup de poing partit pour le repousser ce qui arracha un cri à sa victime. Bellamy arriva le premier et fit reculer le chien, son arme pointée sur cet homme blond plutôt trapu qu'il fit relever.

\- Sébastian Battaia, au nom de la loi je vous arrête !

Après avoir repris sa respiration, Bellamy récita chaque chef d'accusation retenu à l'encontre du sicilien qui garda le silence et n'opposa aucune résistance supplémentaire quand il lui passa les menottes. Après un regard commun empli de fierté et de soulagement, les agents se remirent en route vers un point de rendez-vous où des véhicules venaient les récupérer et les ramener vers le commissariat de la ville la plus proche.

* * *

Anya descendit les grands escaliers en marbre de la maison d'Aden Donati avec souplesse, rejoignant rapidement la cuisine où sa mère était déjà installée devant les fourneaux. Elle lui déposa une bise rapide sur la joue tout en la saluant :

\- Bonjour Maman !

\- Bonjour ma poupette, bien dormi ?

La mafieuse grimaça au surnom affectueux mais se contenta d'acquiescer à la question plutôt que de bondir de bon matin sur une remarque agressive.

\- Comment va ton ventre ?

\- Mieux. Ces aigreurs d'estomac étaient vraiment monstrueuses…

\- Hm hm ! En tout cas ça ne vient pas de ma cuisine c'est sûr ! Tu devrais dire à Gustus d'arrêter de t'emmener dans son bouiboui qui ne sait faire que des calamars frits !

La Zanetti ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait être ça…

\- Évidemment que c'est ça ! Moi tous mes produits sont frais du jour ! Je vais les acheter au marché ou au…

\- Je sais Maman, ne t'en fais pas. On mangera un peu plus souvent ici si c'est ça que tu veux me faire comprendre.

\- À la bonne heure ! Sourit Cécilia, enthousiaste. Ce soir ?!

\- C'est un peu tard pour prévoir un dîner ce soir mais…

\- Gustus se débrouillera, c'est un brave garçon ! Tiens, sens moi ça ma belle ! Ordonna la vielle femme en soulevant un couvercle d'une cocotte où semblait mijoter un plat à la sauce tomate.

Anya se pencha doucement pour humer l'odeur qui fut agréable au premier abord mais rapidement elle sentit son ventre se tordre et un haut le cœur la prendre. Elle tenta bien de le retenir mais celui-ci fut trop violent et elle eut tout juste le temps de vomir de la bile dans l'évier sous le regard étonné de sa mère.

\- Ça ne sent pas bon ?! J'ai raté ?! S'inquiéta t-elle en humant à son tour son plat.

\- Hm non, excuse-moi, ça sent très bon… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment. Je suis plus courbaturée que d'habitude, les aigreurs d'estomac viennent et repartent, j'ai des hauts le cœur…

Le regard noisette de Cécilia s'illumina soudainement devant la liste de symptômes que lui faisait sa fille. Elle l'observa quelques instants : Anya était une grande jeune femme, plutôt fine aussi n'était-il pas si évident de voir un changement physique flagrant chez elle. La mafieuse après s'être rincée la bouche, était allée se servir un verre de jus d'orange puisque l'odeur du café l'avait aussi fait reculer.

\- Tu ne me porterais pas un petit-fils par hasard ?! Suggéra d'un air très excité sa mère.

La fausse blonde manqua de s'étouffer à cette idée et posa son verre si fort dans l'évier qu'il se brisa.

\- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Maman ! S'indigna t-elle.

\- Pas de secrets pour ta Maman ma poupette ! Gustus et toi êtes en train d'essayer ? Dis-moi tout !

Le peu de sourire qui s'était installé sur le visage de la Zanetti en pensant à une taquinerie de la part de sa mère avait disparu : non elle et Gustus n'essayaient pas d'avoir un enfant et pour cause, le Giordano dans sa jeunesse avait fait le choix de subir une vasectomie afin de ne pas être ennuyé par le problème des enfants. C'était totalement irréaliste !

\- Je dois aller faire quelques courses avant d'entraîner Aden. Préviens Tristan pour moi, d'accord ?

\- Tu ne manges rien ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

La mafieuse fila à toute vitesse à travers le salon pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée et partir avec son SUV noir à la pharmacie la plus proche.

* * *

Les mains tremblantes, Anya attendait le résultat du test de grossesse qu'elle venait de faire mais pour elle, il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer : Gustus lui avait assuré qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants il y a longtemps au moment où la question de la protection avait été abordée entre eux ce qui l'avait bien arrangée car de une, elle n'en voulait pas et de deux, exit la pilule ou tout autre moyen de contraception désagréable et contraignant.

Elle patientait donc, le test posé sur le plan de travail de la salle de bain tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, la gorge serrée. Lorsqu'elle tourna de nouveau le regard sur le test, elle sentit son monde s'écrouler brutalement : le résultat était positif, elle était enceinte de Gustus.

* * *

Une bonne odeur de pain grillé avait envahi la cuisine. Clarke et Lexa étaient toutes deux douchées et habillées en ce début de matinée et avaient bien du mal à se lâcher du regard.

\- J'aurais pu commander des croissants, souffla l'héritière à l'oreille de la blonde qui alignait soigneusement sur un plateau ses morceaux de pain dorés.

\- Les croissants sont très bons, mais ils sont aussi gras et sucrés. Une prochaine fois peut-être, sourit la médecin.

La remarque fit rire doucement la belle brune. Elle ne savait mettre beaucoup de mots actuellement sur sa relation avec la belle américaine mais une chose était sûre : si plus jeune elle s'était promise de rester loin du corps médical, elle faisait aujourd'hui tout l'inverse en ayant une relation amoureuse avec sa médecin de famille. Elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse, profitant déjà de la douce caresse du soleil. Si Clarke avait passé un vieux short en jean et un débardeur des plus simples, Lexa elle, avait opté pour un de ses éternels tailleurs.

Clarke commença à tartiner quelques morceaux de pain avec du beurre allégé et un peu de confiture de groseille, tendant la tartine à son amante qui l'attrapa après avoir posé son paquet de cigarettes sur le côté de la table :

\- Merci.

\- Tu fumes le matin ? Demanda la blonde.

\- En général oui, acquiesça Lexa.

\- Je crois qu'on va commencer la désintoxication alors ! Sourit la médecin en se levant pour entrer de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Lexa se redressa sur sa chaise, curieuse de ce qu'allait faire la jeune femme. Elle entendit distinctement le bruit du mixeur de Cécilia pendant plusieurs minutes avant de voir revenir Clarke avec deux grands verres remplis d'un liquide verdâtre qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Voilà un jus détox qui te fera du bien !

\- Un jus « détox » ? Interrogea la brune, sceptique en attrapant son verre.

\- Celui-là est fait pour éliminer les toxines, parfait pour ton problème de cigarette.

\- La cigarette n'est pas vraiment un problème de mon point de vue.

\- Il va le devenir sur le long terme, lui assura la blonde.

Une moue sur les lèvres, la Donati amena le verre sous ses narines pour tenter de deviner à travers l'odeur, les ingrédients de cette mixture peu ragoutante et ce qu'elle sentit ne lui donna pas du tout envie de boire son contenu. Elle ne put s'empêcher une grimace.

\- Qu'as-tu mis là-dedans ?

\- Je te le dirais une fois que tu auras bu.

\- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être très plaisant si tu ne veux pas le dire tout de suite, s'amusa l'héritière.

\- Allez Lexa, essaye, sourit la blonde.

Le sourire de Clarke sembla décider la belle brune qui amena prudemment le verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide était plutôt amer bien qu'accompagnée d'une saveur de pomme en arrière-goût. Après une gorgée, Lexa se retint de grimacer pour ne pas vexer son amante qui la fixait d'un œil brillant. Elle avala malgré elle ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de poser le verre sur la table.

\- C'est particulier comme mélange… On aurait dit de la pomme et du concombre…?

\- Rajoute des épinards, un peu de laitue et du céleri !

\- Je vois.

\- Il faut tout boire pour que ça fasse effet.

\- Effet sur quoi ?

\- Ce jus élimine les toxines de l'organisme, parfait pour la cigarette n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'imagine…

Un miaulement les sortit de leur conversation : Racoon revenait visiblement d'une promenade matinale dans les alentours. Dans ses poils blancs et noirs, quelques petites feuilles ou autres saletés s'étaient installées. Clarke se leva aussitôt de sa chaise pour attraper le chat et le gronder :

\- Dis donc toi, tu te transformes en vagabond ! Tu étais où hier soir ?

Le félin ne lui répondit que par un petit miaulement aigu en frottant sa tête contre le cou de sa maîtresse qui sourit. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa :

\- Je vais le brosser pour qu'il ne salisse pas la maison, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, je t'en prie, ça me laissera le temps pour boire ton jus « détox ».

Elle vit la blonde disparaître avec son chat dans les bras. Elle vérifia prudemment que Clarke avait bel et bien disparu vers le premier étage et entra dans sa cuisine avec son verre de jus pour le vider dans l'évier. Décidément, cette mixture était vraiment imbuvable mais elle ne voulait pas vexer son amante après ce début de relation plutôt parfait. Elle vérifia bien que l'évier n'était pas bouché à cause de l'épaisseur et rinça le verre qu'elle laissa à tremper.

En retournant s'asseoir, elle aperçut Gustus qui lui fit un signe poli de tête avant de le voir disparaître vers l'avant de la maison. Le brun semblait contrarié et elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il lui fit signe qu'ils devaient parler lorsqu'elle serait disponible. Hier, elle n'avait aucunement ralenti ou contrôlé leurs ébats… Nul doute que son fidèle homme de main avait dû entendre une bonne partie. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de réfléchir calmement à la situation mais le visage de la belle américaine ne cessait de lui revenir en tête et elle n'avait qu'une envie : foncer vers l'étage pour lui prouver qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'elle parte loin d'elle.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque les chiens aboyèrent mais se tranquillisa rapidement quand le silence fut revenu : sans doute était-ce un autre homme de main.

* * *

Anya gara négligemment le SUV dans la cour de la propriété de sa Dona. Elle sortit de la voiture, ordonna hargneusement aux chiens de s'écarter d'elle avant de chercher son amant qu'elle trouva en pleine discussion avec Artigas qui semblait fatigué.

\- Artigas. Gustus, salua t-elle froidement.

\- Anya ? S'étonna le Giordano.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le sicilien fronça les sourcils à cette phrase et indiqua à sa jeune recrue qu'il pouvait partir se reposer. La nuit avait été longue avec la poursuite de Quint. Il suivit sa compagne pour s'isoler avec elle sous un palmier épais.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Oui et pas des moindres ! Cria la mafieuse, furieuse, en collant brutalement le test de grossesse sur le torse de son amant.

Gustus attrapa de justesse l'objet avant qu'il ne tombe au sol pour le regarder d'un air surpris.

\- Un test de grossesse ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Je suis enceinte de toi sombre crétin !

Le Giordano recula légèrement sous la réponse colérique et reporta son regard sur le test pour vérifier les dires de son amante qui se révélèrent exacts.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Dit-il en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Espèce de menteur ! Tu attendais que ça une fois ensemble officiellement de me foutre en cloque ! T'es vraiment qu'un bel enfoiré ! Je sais pas comment tu as calculé ton coup pour que je le vois pas mais franchement chapeau bas !

\- Anya non…! Je t'assure que je ne comprends pas ! C'est impossible, j'ai fait une vasectomie lorsque j'avais 21 ans ! Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, je ne t'aurais jamais menti à ce sujet ! J'ai le papier dans mon dossier médical ! S'indigna t-il en tentant d'attraper les mains de la mafieuse mais celle-ci recula.

\- Alors pourquoi je suis enceinte putain de bordel de merde ?!

Gustus secoua la tête sous le choc de la nouvelle et la colère de son amante. Il se recula à son tour pour s'appuyer contre le tronc du palmier. Il sentit l'air lui manquer l'espace de quelques instants et ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme et une respiration normale : Anya était en totale panique, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui renvoie une image paniquée en guise de miroir. Après un temps, il rouvrit les yeux et lui tendit la main bien que la mafieuse refusait toujours de la prendre :

\- Anya je ne t'ai jamais menti sur quoi que ce soit sur mon passé, d'accord ? Je vais te montrer le papier qui atteste de l'intervention si tu le souhaites mais fais-moi confiance, ne pars pas, je t'en prie…

\- Je vais m'en débarrasser, l'informa t-elle durement.

La nouvelle fut aussi choquante que l'annonce du bébé. Le Giordano secoua la tête comme pour se remettre de cette gifle mentale.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Dit-il tout bas, l'air attristé.

\- C'est mon corps, je fais ce que je veux !

\- C'est mon enfant autant que le tien Anya ! Aboya t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout ! Juste un amas de cellules tout au plus !

\- Le Seigneur ne te pardonnera jamais !

\- J'emmerde ton Seigneur, cet enfoiré s'est bien foutu de ta gueule et de la mienne au passage en permettant une telle chose alors que tu avais fait le choix de ne pas avoir d'enfant !

\- C'est un miracle, un cadeau Anya… Comment peux-tu le voir ainsi ? On pourrait avoir notre famille…

\- Ah voilà, je le savais, rit nerveusement la fausse blonde. C'est bien ce que je dis, tu avais tout prévu et maintenant tu viens me faire culpabiliser par rapport à ce que dit l'église sur l'avortement !

\- Demande autour de nous ! Tout le monde serait contre ! Tu vas arracher une vie !

\- Je le fais tous les jours. Une de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que ça change ?!

À cette réplique, Gustus perdit son sang-froid et attrapa brusquement le poignet de la mafieuse pour la traîner vers l'arrière de la maison.

* * *

\- Dis-moi la vérité, s'amusa Clarke en s'approchant du visage de Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu l'as vraiment bu ce jus détox ou tu l'as jeté ?

\- Je l'ai bu je t'assure… Tenta la brune bien qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son mensonge.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas mentir, la taquina la médecin en approchant ses lèvres de celles de son amante.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre d'amusement avant d'avouer :

\- Non, c'était vraiment imbuvable… Je l'ai jeté dans l'évier…

\- La prochaine fois je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu le finisses alors, rit la blonde.

\- Oh non !

\- Ah si ! Ça te fera du bien tu verras, insista t-elle.

\- Je connais autre chose qui me fera du bien, moi… S'amusa la Donati.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? Répondit Clarke, malicieuse.

\- Ta bouche contre la mienne… Tes mains sur mon corps… Ton esprit avec le mien… Commença l'héritière, charmeuse.

Rapidement, Clarke se retrouva parcourue de frissons d'excitation et elle se pencha sur la brune pour aller l'embrasser chastement tout en soupirant :

\- Comment ai-je fait pour te résister aussi longtemps…

Les lèvres de Lexa vinrent capturer avec délice celles de la médecin pour l'embrasser amoureusement puis commencer à poser des baisers papillons dans son cou ce qui fit gémir doucement la blonde tout en lui laissant échapper quelques mots en anglais. La sicilienne ramena rapidement ses lèvres contre celles de son amante, chuchotant :

\- J'adore quand tu parles en anglais sans t'en rendre compte Clarke…

\- Hn… C'est réciproque belle sicilienne… Ton accent me fait fondre…

Un raclement de gorge sortit les deux jeunes femmes de leur bulle. Gustus les regardait d'un air gêné tout en tenant par le poignet Anya. Lexa sursauta et repoussa assez brusquement Clarke qui se leva de surprise à ce geste plutôt brusque ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Est-ce que la Donati était gênée de leur relation ?

\- Pardonnez ma témérité Madame Donati, Docteur Griffin, s'excusa t-il.

\- Lâche-moi bon sang ! S'énerva sa compagne en se débattant mais le Giordano tenait bon.

\- Docteur Griffin, est-ce possible d'avoir une rapide entrevue avec vous ?

Clarke haussa les sourcils d'étonnement à la question et se tourna vers Lexa mais celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait refuser ou accepter.

\- Bien sûr. C'est au sujet de vous ou Madame…?

\- Anya Zanetti, répondit la mafieuse, hargneuse.

\- De nous deux, enchérit Gustus.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais vous ne pouvez pas forcer Madame à venir si elle ne le souhaite pas, fit remarquer Clarke face à la poigne du garde du corps sur le poignet de sa compagne.

Gustus à la remarque, lâcha la mafieuse qui lui jeta un regard assassin pour cet affront.

\- Je vais venir, grogna la fausse blonde.

\- Dans ce cas, venez, nous allons nous installer sur le can… Hm non, Lexa y aurait-il une pièce neutre dans la maison ?

\- Il y a mon bureau, répondit Gustus.

\- Parfait, allons-y.

Le Giordano guida Clarke vers l'étage, là où se trouvait son bureau personnel. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans la pièce : la blonde prit la chaise derrière le bureau tandis que le couple s'installait face à elle.

\- Alors en quoi puis-je vous aider Monsieur Giordano et Madame Zanetti ?...

Le sicilien ne passa pas par quatre chemins et piqua dans le vif du sujet :

\- Quel est le pourcentage de chance d'avoir des enfants après une vasectomie Docteur Griffin ?

Clarke sembla surprise par la question mais se contenta d'aller chercher dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle savait sur le sujet, répondant après quelques secondes :

\- À ma connaissance, le risque de grossesse après une vasectomie est d'environ 0,05%.

Le couple se regarda l'espace d'un instant comme pour se confirmer que la vérité avait été donnée depuis le début.

\- Quand avez-vous eu cette opération ?

\- À mes 21 ans.

\- D'accord. Vous n'utilisiez donc aucune méthode de contraception ou protection ?

\- Non. Nos tests sont faits et avec une vasectomie… Grogna le brun, mal à l'aise.

\- Madame Zanetti, bien que je me doute de la réponse, j'aimerai avoir confirmation de votre part : êtes-vous enceinte ?

\- Oui…

\- Avez-vous fait un test ?

\- Oui, il est positif.

\- D'accord. La question qui va suivre n'est pas à prendre comme une insulte mais avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec un autre partenaire que Monsieur Giordano au cours des deux derniers mois ?

\- Non ! Affirma Anya, coléreuse.

La médecin avait remarqué la tension naissante chez le garde du corps à la question mais celle-ci sembla disparaître à la réponse franche et rapide de sa compagne. Clarke après un temps, se permit un sourire :

\- Et bien visiblement, un miracle vient de se produire bien que je n'aime pas ce terme. Monsieur Giordano, Madame Zanetti, félicitations. Vous allez être parents. Voulez-vous que je vous donne le numéro d'un de mes confrères à l'hôpital pour le suivi de la grossesse ?

\- Pas la peine, je vais me faire avorter, répondit sèchement la fausse blonde.

Clarke garda un visage neutre à l'information.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas poursuivre cette grossesse Madame Zanetti ?

\- Non.

\- Et vous Monsieur Giordano ?

Gustus garda le silence à la question et se contenta de se lever pour sortir brusquement du bureau en claquant la porte. Le regard azur de Clarke se reporta sur la compagne du garde du corps qui malgré qu'elle soit son aînée et semblait très froide de caractère, affichait un air fragile et désorienté face à la réaction de son compagnon.

\- Madame Zanetti, nous ne nous connaissons pas encore mais sachez que je peux tout entendre de par le contrat qui me lie à la famille Giordano et Donati.

Anya hocha la tête tout en gardant le silence.

\- Souhaitez-vous discuter des différentes possibilités concernant votre grossesse ?... Proposa avec douceur la médecin.

Après une hésitation, la Zanetti hocha de nouveau la tête, laissant la blonde repartir dans un monologue apaisant.

* * *

Finn passa la porte de la salle de l'équipe anti-mafia, la tête ailleurs en ce début d'après-midi. Il ne cessait de penser à cette mystérieuse femme aux yeux verts ayant embarqué sous ses yeux son ex- petite amie. Peut-être était-ce elle qui les avait conduits vers la rupture… Clarke lui avait bien affirmé qu'elle l'avait trompé avec une femme après tout mais cette tromperie, il était prêt à lui pardonner car il aimait encore sincèrement la jeune médecin. Il l'aimait de tout son être et ne plus la sentir près de lui la nuit, avoir l'odeur de son parfum partout dans l'appartement lui manquait horriblement. Il n'allait pas abandonner si vite : Clarke finirait par se rendre compte qu'il lui était indispensable. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Monty pour demander des nouvelles :

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bellamy et du reste de l'équipe ?

\- Oui ils vont rentrer en fin d'après-midi. Le transfert de Battaia a été compliqué à organiser administrativement parlant.

\- J'imagine oui.

\- Ça va toi ? Demanda l'asiatique.

\- Je fais aller. Dis-moi, tu pourrais me rechercher des infos sur une plaque d'immatriculation ?

\- Ouais aucun problème. Tu as le numéro ?

Le brun acquiesça et lui présenta son petit carnet sur lequel il avait noté à la va vite le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation de la moto de sport rouge sur laquelle Clarke avait filé.

Monty ouvrit la base de données propre à la police et tapa ensuite les chiffres et lettres du véhicule. Après quelques minutes, les deux hommes eurent toutes les informations sur le modèle de la moto, son année et le nom de sa propriétaire ainsi que son adresse : Madame Lexa Donati-Woods.

\- Donati ? Comment ça se fait que tu ais noté le numéro de plaque de sa moto ?

\- C'est un hasard. Je pensais avoir déjà vu cette moto pour une vieille affaire non résolue, mentit le brun. Je me suis trompé visiblement.

\- Oui parce Lexa Donati est vraiment notre porte monnaie depuis deux ans, vaut mieux pas la contrarier si tu vois ce que je veux dire, le taquina son collègue.

\- Ouais et contrarier Bellamy au passage, rajouta Jasper qui arrivait avec un gros carton entre les bras.

\- Oh on a reçu les SSD ! Génial !

Finn observa ses collègues s'agiter autour de leurs nouveaux jouets avant de disparaître vers son bureau pour s'asseoir devant son ordinateur, pensif. Était-ce réellement possible que l'héritière la plus fortunée de l'île ait séduit Clarke ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

\- J'espère pour vous que c'est juste de l'amitié, marmonna le brun pour lui-même en se levant finalement après avoir récupéré des jumelles dans son tiroir.

* * *

\- Madame Giordano ? Demanda un domestique.

\- Oui César ?

\- Monsieur Gustus Giordano est là.

\- Quel petit insolent de passer par vous, il connaît la maison ! S'offusqua la maire de Syracuse.

Becca se redressa de son transat près de la piscine. Elle avait passé deux semaines de folie avec sa campagne pour les élections au Sénat d'Italie aussi s'était-elle autorisée une journée de repos. La coïncidence avait voulu que son cousin Gustus souhaite lui rendre visite ce jour-là. Elle en était plutôt heureuse : elle ne voyait le garde du corps que lorsque Lexa et elle trouvaient le temps pour déjeuner ensemble en général. Elle réajusta ses lunettes de marque sur ses yeux avant d'attraper un chapeau immense pour le poser sur ses cheveux et se protéger d'une insolation. Il faisait chaud en cet après-midi de fin de mois d'août.

\- Bonjour Becca, la salua poliment son cousin en se penchant pour aller lui déposer deux bises polies sur les joues.

\- Gustus ! Bonjour ! C'est un plaisir pour moi de te recevoir en dehors de ton travail de garde du corps. Tu devrais passer plus souvent, la maison t'appartient autant qu'à moi tu sais !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Becca… Cette maison te revient.

\- Mes parents te considéraient comme leur fils et tu le sais, le gronda t-elle gentiment.

Le sicilien sourit à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus joyeuses : fils unique, il avait perdu ses deux parents dans un règlement de compte entre la famille Barzetti et Donati alors qu'il avait tout juste six ans. Il avait été recueilli par la sœur de sa mère et son mari, grandissant finalement aux côtés de sa cousine Becca, elle aussi fille unique.

Son oncle et sa tante travaillaient avec la famille Donati en tant qu'avocats et conseillers juridiques. Bien qu'ils l'avaient aimé comme leur propre fils, Gustus ne s'était jamais senti comme tel du fait de son désintérêt total pour les études. Rapidement il lui était apparu que suivre une formation auprès du père d'Anya et Tristan l'intéresserait bien plus que des hautes études en politique ou en droit vers lesquelles son oncle et sa tante tentaient de l'orienter. Il était conscient d'avoir déçu ses « seconds » parents à ce tournant crucial dans sa vie car ils avaient toujours vu en lui un homme d'une grande intelligence et capable de tout avec un minimum d'investissement.

Toutefois, Titus Donati avait su remarquer son intérêt pour les affaires de la famille, de la mafia et pour sa fille Luciana de quatre ans sa cadette avec qui Gustus avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance. Il s'était donné ce rôle de grand frère et l'héritière des Donati en avait été ravie, voyant en Gustus un confident et un jeune homme capable de la respecter et la protéger. À 16 ans, il avait pris la décision d'abandonner ses études pour se concentrer uniquement sur les affaires familiales comme les appelaient le Don de l'époque. Il s'était révélé être un véritable pilier pour les Donati, s'investissant corps et âme au point de mettre de côté ses propres besoins personnels.

Il avait toujours été là quand on avait eu besoin de lui.

\- Gustus, tu rêves ? L'interrogea sa cousine en claquant des doigts.

Le grand brun secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées.

\- Je pensais à notre enfance.

Cet aveu tira un sourire à Becca qui enchérit rapidement :

\- C'était la bonne époque… Luciana et toi étiez très proches.

\- Oui, c'était une femme intelligente, pleine de vie et de ressources… Elle m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, avoua t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Tout comme sa fille t'en fait voir aujourd'hui, j'imagine.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir son clone, acquiesça le brun, amusé soudainement.

\- Oh, ai-je loupé un épisode ? Rit sa cousine.

\- Je pense que tu as loupé une saison même…

Becca partit dans un rire franc avant de dire malicieuse :

\- Tout comme Anya… Je me rappelle encore quand vous vous tourniez autour maladroitement. C'était tellement amusant ! Luciana et moi n'arrêtions pas de te dire qu'elle était intéressée par toi et tu ne voulais rien entendre !

\- Elle avait à peine seize ans, j'en avais vingt neuf Becca… Jamais je n'aurais pu envisager de m'investir avec une fille aussi jeune à cette époque là…

\- Pourtant vous êtes ensemble depuis deux ans malgré vos treize ans de différence. La vie finit toujours par relier le chemin de ceux qui sont faits pour être ensemble…

\- Hm…

\- Contrairement à cette folle qui te harcelait tout jeune, tu te souviens ?

Le sicilien fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

\- Tu parles de Diana ?

\- Oui ! Mon dieu quelle idée de tomber enceinte, tu étais tout jeune. Je me rappelle à quel point cette histoire t'avait perturbé. Finalement la fausse couche s'est chargée du reste mais tu aurais pu partir vers un tout autre chemin à cause d'elle. Elle s'accrochait comme une sangsue.

\- Elle était fragile psychiquement et très amoureuse, répondit Gustus sur un ton plus dur.

\- Oui, enfin c'est du passé tout ça !

Le visage de Gustus s'était assombri à l'évocation de son passé et la raison pour laquelle il avait fait le choix de faire une vasectomie : il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de se faire piéger par une femme qu'il n'aimait pas profondément et ne souhaitait pas être enchainé alors qu'il voulait s'investir auprès de la famille Donati jusqu'à sa mort. Mais à l'heure actuelle, la nouvelle que lui avait transmise Anya ne cessait de le travailler et il sentait en lui cette douleur au cœur sans pouvoir la calmer. Sa cousine sembla remarquer son mal-être car elle glissa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Gus' ?

Le surnom fit sourire légèrement le sicilien. C'est Luciana qui le lui avait donné car toute petite, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer son prénom entièrement. Celui-ci était finalement passé de bouche en bouche jusqu'à rester. Becca était plutôt douée pour savoir quand il allait mal.

\- C'est à propos d'Anya et moi…

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Nous avons réussi à nous accorder sur l'idée que nous étions officiellement ensemble il y a quelques semaines… Tu connais Anya. L'engagement est compliqué pour elle…

\- Oui enfin, depuis deux ans que vous sortez ensemble, on pouvait deviner malgré ses réticences que c'était officiel, le taquina la brune.

\- Hm j'aime bien avoir confirmation, tu me connais.

\- Oui, il faut qu'on te dise clairement les choses. Je sais.

Gustus avait toujours été maladroit dans ses relations amicales et amoureuses. Il avait besoin de connaître la réelle pensée de l'autre. Le médecin de famille de l'époque leur avait dit que c'était dû au traumatisme de son enfance.

\- Elle attend un enfant… De moi.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Félicitations ! S'exclama la politicienne. Mon dieu je vais être tata !

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de son cousin à la réaction vive et joyeuse avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il se racla la gorge avant d'avouer d'un air malheureux :

\- Elle ne souhaite pas le garder Becca…

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! L'église interdit l'avorte…

\- Ce n'est pas le réel problème. Oui je te l'accorde, notre religion nous l'interdit mais Becca… Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants normalement.

\- Ah mais oui, tu as fait une vasectomie plus jeune ! Mais… Comment c'est possible alors ?!

\- Il y a 0,05% de chance après une vasectomie d'avoir un enfant…

\- Mais c'est un foutu miracle mon dieu ! Il faut que tu la fasses changer d'avis Gustus !

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais il faut que tu le fasses ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ça. Anya a 37 ans aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais c'est son unique chance d'avoir un enfant, après il sera trop tard… S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir trouvé le temps dans ma carrière d'avoir un enfant. Un petit héritier Giordano… Gustus, c'est magnifique, tu perpétuerais la lignée de notre famille, tu te rends compte ?

Becca avait attrapé les mains de son cousin qui semblait tout aussi ému qu'elle à ce constat : oui la lignée de Giordano s'éteindrait si cet enfant disparaissait.

\- Tu aurais ta famille Gustus, reprit Becca, plus douce.

\- Tu es ma famille Becca.

\- Ta vraie famille à toi, une que vous auriez construite, Anya et toi.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Il faut que tu te battes pour cet enfant Gustus d'accord ? Tu as cinquante ans, c'est ta dernière chance, ne la laisse pas partir. Saisis-la !

Bien qu'il essayait de les cacher, ses yeux sombres s'étaient soudainement humidifiés et remplis de larmes. Gustus se prenait à l'heure actuelle un énorme contrecoup vis à vis de son passé et de cet abandon qu'il avait porté en lui toute sa vie malgré les bons soins de son oncle et tante à son égard. Becca avait raison, il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Anya détruire la vie de leur bébé bien qu'elle était actuellement effrayée comme jamais.

Il sursauta en sentant les bras de Becca l'entourer affectueusement mais se tranquillisa rapidement au geste réconfortant. C'est ça qu'il aimait chez sa cousine : elle était toujours de bon conseil et représentait son dernier vrai pilier familial. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant de s'installer à l'ombre pour déguster quelques boissons fraîches jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique ne les dérange pour annoncer la venue d'un visiteur.

\- Le Capitaine Bellamy Blake est devant votre portail Madame Giordano.

\- Oh ? S'enjoua la politicienne. Faites-le entrer !

Gustus fronça les sourcils à cette annonce et jeta un regard à sa cousine qui avait revêtu un sourire qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien.

\- Becca… Ne me dis pas que…

\- Je plaide non coupable, le taquina t-elle alors que le jeune Capitaine de la brigade anti-mafia se présentait à eux en civil.

\- Bonjour Madame Giordano… Monsieur Giordano, rajouta t-il à l'encontre de Gustus, mal à l'aise soudainement.

\- Gustus allait s'en aller, informa Becca ce qui fit soupirer discrètement son cousin.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement du regard avant que le mafieux ne tende sa main au, visiblement, nouvel amant de sa cousine.

\- Je vous laisse, le travail m'appelle. Capitaine Blake, Becca, salua t-il.

* * *

Bellamy se redressa lorsque Becca détacha ses mains attachées dans son dos. Il était nu et se releva sans honte devant son amante. Grand, fin et musclé, des boucles noires lui tombant devant les yeux, il fallait l'avouer le Capitaine Blake avait un corps d'Apollon. Il n'avait rien à envier à personne. Il se prit un petit coup de cravache sur l'épaule ce qui lui refit plier les genoux :

\- T'ai-je autorisé à te lever ? Demanda autoritairement la maire de Syracuse, habillée de la même robe rouge moulante que lors de leur première fois.

Le brun baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Novice dans ce genre de pratiques et jeux sexuels, il avait de nombreuses fois foncé tête baissée dans les pièges de la politicienne.

\- Bien… Tu commences à comprendre comment je fonctionne Bellamy Blake, sourit malicieusement Becca. Tu peux te lever.

À cette indication, le Capitaine de la cellule anti-mafia se releva lentement pour se présenter en tenue d'Adam devant les yeux gourmands de Becca qui laissa tomber sa cravache au sol avant d'indiquer devant l'envie évidente qu'elle lisait dans le regard du jeune homme :

\- À ton tour de jouer…

Bellamy ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et attrapa souplement la brune pour la soulever avec force et la plaquer sur le matelas, venant poser ses lèvres durement contre celles de Becca qui lui répondit tout aussi fougueusement.

Leurs ébats comme à leur habitude furent sauvages, les laissant pantelants et en sueur dans le lit à baldaquins de l'héritière des Giordano.

Becca était allongée en travers du lit, nue, seulement recouverte d'un bout de drap au niveau des fesses. Elle lisait sur son téléphone portable ses mails et messages. Elle sourit en sentant son amant bouger légèrement dans le lit : il s'était endormi une petite heure. La bouche du Blake vint se poser sur la cuisse découverte de son amante avant de remonter jusqu'à son épaule en parallèle de quelques caresses du plat de la main sur ses jambes.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Becca mais tu arrives à m'épuiser et me retirer cette mauvaise image que j'ai de moi…

La brune tourna son regard sombre vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu aimes faire sexuellement Bellamy.

\- Je sais… Mais…

\- La société nous enferme dans des boîtes soigneusement étiquetées. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en sortir et faire avancer les choses.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Grogna t-il.

\- Je te l'accorde. Comment ça se passe avec ton collègue ?... Murphy c'est ça ?

Becca avait deviné que les deux agents entretenaient une relation assez fougueuse, bien que cachée, Bellamy avait fini par lui confirmer assez rapidement.

\- J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui hier lors de l'arrestation d'un suspect important concernant l'affaire du casino Barzetti.

Bien que l'affaire intéressait la maire par rapport à sa relation avec la mafia sicilienne, elle ne pouvait pas simplement creuser aussi directement… Elle décida de poursuivre la conversation naturellement sur le sujet initial.

\- Les choses au clair c'est à dire ?

\- Je lui ai dit que lui et moi c'était terminé.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- Parce que je t'ai toi maintenant, confia t-il.

\- Bellamy… Souffla t-elle, la mine soucieuse.

\- Ne panique pas je t'en prie. Je sais que ta carrière te prend énormément de temps mais je ne te ferais jamais de reproche là dessus car c'est le cas pour moi aussi. Je trouve en toi ce que j'ai toujours recherché chez une femme…

Becca tourna le regard vers le beau brun, attendant la suite. Elle voyait en Bellamy, comme à son habitude, un amant, agréable certes, mais qui devait rester temporaire… Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas au vu de son emploi du temps, s'investir dans une relation stable. Même si au fond d'elle, sa conversation avec Gustus au sujet de l'avenir des Giordano la traversait à l'heure actuelle. Il était sans doute encore trop tôt, Bellamy et elle ne couchaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines et n'avaient rien fait comme un couple… Et surtout le Blake était très lié à la police, au vu de sa place certes secrète dans la mafia des Donati, elle franchissait un interdit passible de mort.

\- Tu es intelligente, belle, investie professionnellement… Et je dois dire que tu m'as fait découvrir des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru apprécier… Tu ne te moques pas, n'as pas honte de ce que j'aime faire sexuellement… Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Becca… Je crois que je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

La Giordano haussa un sourcil de surprise à cette information et se redressa, abandonnant son portable pour aller poser une caresse sur la joue du Blake qui la fixait à présent de ses yeux noisette.

\- Bellamy… C'est compliqué de mon côté…

\- Chut, sourit-il en posant son index sur les lèvres de la politicienne. Laisse-moi juste une chance. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on arrête d'un commun accord. D'accord ?

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce jeune homme était peut-être un peu trop parfait pour elle. Elle aimait évidemment tout en lui mais ce qui l'attirait principalement était son côté écorché vif et torturé du fait du refus de son désir sexuel propre.

\- D'accord, acquiesça t-elle.

\- Merci, sourit le brun en allant lui voler un baiser chaste. Hm… Et si je t'attachais pour te faire hurler de plaisir… ? Tenta t-il bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

\- Tu as beau être très séduisant et charmant Bellamy Blake, n'inverse pas les rôles, claqua t-elle de la langue de manière autoritaire.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme à cette autorité naturelle tant aimée et il la laissa basculer au dessus de lui avec le sourire, murmurant juste :

\- Encore quelques heures en ta charmante compagnie avant de replonger dans le stress du travail…

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je fais face à un petit jeune plutôt doué dans ma campagne… Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'écraser…

\- Et moi de coincer l'enfoiré qui a tué plus de trente personnes dans l'explosion de ce casino…

\- Il est temps d'évacuer toute cette frustration et ce stress Capitaine Blake.

\- Je suis d'accord Madame la Maire de Syracuse.

D'un rire commun, les deux amants se faufilèrent de nouveau sous les draps en compagnie de quelques jouets pour pimenter leurs ébats.

* * *

Ontari était allongée sur son lit quand sa mère entra sans frapper dans sa chambre, la faisant sursauter :

\- Mère ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- Ma très chère fille, mon petit soleil… Chuchota Nia en approchant avec précaution du lit de la belle brune.

Nia était une femme d'un certain âge, les cheveux d'un blond platine tirés en arrière en un chignon parfait qui avait tendance à rendre son visage plus froid qu'il ne l'était. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus clairs que la glace elle-même. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille pour lui ouvrir ses bras : Ontari en fut surprise et n'osa pas bouger en premier lieu.

Viens ma chérie, je viens à peine d'apprendre que ce petit démon d'Aden Donati t'a repoussée… Toi ma petite princesse, ma plus grande fierté…

\- Roan n'est plus ta grande fierté ?... Demanda t-elle, méfiante, bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, sauter dans les bras de cette mère trop souvent absente et peu aimante.

\- Ton frère a trahi le nom des Barzetti… Je ne veux plus lui parler tant qu'il ne se sera pas ressaisi. Il ne me laisse même plus aller dans le bureau de ton père, tu te rends compte ? J'ai à peine le droit de sortir de ma chambre ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un traitement si dur ? Se plaignit-elle.

\- Il fait ça pour nous protéger…

\- Mensonges ! S'exclama Nia. Il veut juste lécher les pieds de Lexa Donati comme tous ces traîtres. Cette femme n'a rien à faire à la tête de la mafia sicilienne… Ce n'est qu'une bâtarde, une erreur de la nature qui ne sait même pas élever son frère pour qu'il se comporte en gentleman !...

\- Aden est…

\- Un Donati ! Voilà ce qu'il est ! Il est comme cette vipère de Luciana qui a fait souffrir plus d'une fois ton feu oncle ! Plus jamais je n'accepterai de lire de la souffrance dans le regard d'un membre de ma famille. Ma chérie, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement…

\- Au départ je l'ai approché pour hm… Le séduire comme convenu entre nous mère… Mais au fil du temps et de nos rendez-vous je… Je suis désolée mère, je mérite une punition je n'en doute pas… Mais je… J'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui. J'ai honte rien que d'y penser… Et je me suis dit que peut-être pour la première fois un garçon me plairait plus que pour son physique et me traiterait pour ce que je suis… Pas comme une riche héritière capricieuse… Il m'a repoussée mère… Je n'ai jamais senti une telle souffrance…

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les belles joues bronzées de la Barzetti alors que Nia la fixait d'un regard sévère à ces aveux : la doyenne des Barzetti ne pouvait être plus offensée que ça, entre son fils qui travaillait secrètement pour pactiser avec Lexa Donati et maintenant sa fille qui était tombée amoureuse d'Aden Donati… Mais elle voyait aussi là une piste pour blesser ses pires ennemis. Avec une douceur qu'Ontari ne lui connaissait pas, Nia se rapprocha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui souffler quelques mots réconfortants.

\- Oh ma chérie je suis tellement désolée pour toi… C'est pour cela que tu restes enfermée dans ta chambre ?...

\- J'ai du mal à l'oublier…

\- Il ne t'a pas recontacté ?

\- Si mais je ne veux pas lui parler…

\- Que t'as t-il dit exactement quand il t'a repoussée ?

\- Qu'il était désolé, qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il n'y a qu'à éliminer ce quelqu'un, suggéra t-elle dans un sifflement perfide.

\- Je ne sais pas qui elle est…

\- T'a t-il donné des indices ?

\- Il m'a juste dit qu'elle était de dix ans son ainée… Elle doit avoir l'âge de sa sœur…

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, fais-moi confiance je trouverai et je t'aiderai à séduire ce garçon si c'est celui là que tu veux…

\- Même si c'est un Donati ?

\- Même si c'est un Donati, répéta la femme.

« Surtout si c'est l'unique héritier mâle des Donati » se retint-elle de rajouter. En faire une marionnette pour calmer la colère des familles siciliennes après l'élimination de Lexa Donati serait bien plus simple que d'écraser son pouvoir par la force au vu du changement de position de son unique fils Roan. Elle voyait à travers l'amourette de sa fille tout un plan se dessiner dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'à rendre vulnérables les Donati pour montrer à tous qui étaient les maîtres…

Elle sécha les larmes de sa fille de quelques caresses puis s'éclipsa rapidement de la chambre pour filer vers la sienne, surprenant Roan qui comme à son habitude était bien habillé. Ce dernier discutait à voix basse avec un de leurs hommes de main ce qui l'obligea à tendre l'oreille. Elle le vit glisser dans la main de son subordonné un petit papier roulé typique de ceux utilisés pour communiquer entre les familles au niveau des affaires.

\- Glisse-le dans les demandes pour la famille Donati mais ne prends pas de risques.

\- Bien Monsieur Barzetti.

Roan remercia d'un signe de tête son homme de main avant de se retourner. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir été observé pendant son échange mais il avait beau regarder autour de lui : personne.

* * *

 _« Coucou ! Raven et moi sortons faire la fête en boîte ce soir, tu veux venir ?! Octavia Blake »_

Clarke sourit à la lecture du SMS de son amie. Lexa était partie à l'hippodrome il y a une heure pour une réunion entre propriétaires de chevaux de course et elle commençait à s'ennuyer dans l'attente du retour de la belle héritière, aussi se décida t-elle à filer sur la douche après avoir confirmé sa présence pour la soirée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle resta fixée sur place devant sa penderie à la recherche d'une robe la mettant en valeur. Elle opta après quelques minutes pour une robe noire plutôt fine avec des parties transparentes sur les côtés où des motifs se mêlaient à sa peau découverte. Le décolleté était plus qu'agréable et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait que sa robe plaise à son amante. Elle arrangea rapidement son maquillage et sa coiffure, passant un peu de produit pour donner du volume à ses cheveux blonds qu'elle frisa très légèrement avec un appareil puis attrapa ses talons noirs dans une main, descendant au salon.

Elle avisa Ryder qui montait la garde et remplaçait Gustus pour la soirée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au Giordano et sa compagne qui avaient été assommés par la nouvelle d'un enfant à venir… Sans compter la réaction de Lexa lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussée à la vue de ses deux gardes du corps. Elle secoua la tête, se sortant cette mauvaise pensée : la Donati semblait assez pudique au niveau de ses relations, peut-être n'aimait-elle tout simplement pas l'idée que ses employés la voient avec quelqu'un de manière si intime… Elle espérait que ce ne soit que ça.

Lorsque les chiens de garde aboyèrent, elle ne put s'empêcher de presque sautiller sur place tant la joie de revoir Lexa l'enchantait. C'était fou à quel point la brune lui manquait à chaque minute. Elle décida de ne pas cacher son excitation, aussi lorsque la brune passa la porte d'entrée, Clarke s'approcha d'elle avec douceur, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Te revoilà, sourit-elle.

\- Oui, je t'avais promis de ne pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire, répondit la Donati en franchissant la maigre distance entre elles pour aller poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques chastes baisers avant que Lexa ne remarque :

\- Cette robe est très jolie… C'est pour moi ? Demanda t-elle, malicieuse.

\- Oui et non, rit la médecin. Octavia et Raven m'ont invitée à venir en boîte ce soir. J'ai décidé d'y aller, tu m'accompagnes ?

À la question, le visage de Lexa se ferma et elle perdit tout sourire, se contentant de répondre :

\- Non.

Clarke se retrouva désarçonnée par la réponse plutôt froide et ferme de l'héritière. Elle se sentit blessée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne m'affiche pas dans des boîtes de nuit Clarke.

\- Tu ne t'affi… Tu as honte d'être avec moi ? Demanda d'une petite voix la blonde.

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent à la question mais elle ne sut pas quoi répondre : elle aimait être avec Clarke mais elle savait que si elle commençait à sortir à l'extérieur dans des lieux publics, son image en serait abîmée au sein de la mafia. Gustus l'avait prévenue à ce sujet. Elle voulait garder Clarke pour elle seule, cachée dans sa maison pour ne profiter de leur secret que toutes les deux. La médecin sous l'absence de réponse lui tourna le dos pour cacher sa douleur. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer : voilà, ce qu'elle redoutait était en train de se réaliser. Lexa avait honte d'être avec elle par contre, elle, devait se plier à ses exigences.

\- Clarke… Tenta la Donati d'un air désolé.

\- Laisse-moi. C'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre que la grande Lexa Donati ne veuille pas entacher son image si parfaite en s'affichant avec une femme au bras et qui plus est dans une simple boîte de nuit.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça Clarke, ne te fâche pas, je t'en prie…

Lexa soupira lorsqu'elle vit la blonde se diriger vers la porte d'entrée après avoir enfilé ses talons. Elle l'ouvrit pour appeler :

\- Ryder !

\- Oui Madame Griffin ?

\- Pouvez-vous m'emmener au « Trabachetto Club » s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien évidemment.

L'héritière regarda malgré elle son amante partir sans elle. Elle fixa avec tristesse le SUV gris sortir de sa propriété.

\- Clarke… Souffla t-elle.

* * *

\- Allez Chaperon Rouge, arrête de faire la tête ! Cria Raven à la belle blonde qui ruminait plus qu'elle ne dansait ou prenait du bon temps.

Le night-club était pourtant animé et bien rempli, promettant aux aventuriers et aventurières de repartir avec une possible conquête avant la fin de la nuit. La musique était aux mains d'un DJ très réputé en Italie, les jeux de lumières excellents et les clients triés sur le volet. Clarke après quelques verres, avait fini par se confier au sujet de sa nouvelle relation avec la Donati.

\- Toi qui la connaît bien Raven… Pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu venir ?

\- Te prends pas la tête pour ça Clarke sérieux… Bella est comme elle est, c'est une solitaire et elle est très à cheval sur l'image qu'elle peut donner aux autres. Le monde des affaires est terrible !

\- Donc elle a honte de moi selon toi ?

\- Mais non ! Elle n'a pas le temps de s'amuser comme n'importe qui !

\- Oui mais…

\- Écoute, ce que j'ai vu dans son regard quand elle m'a parlé de toi veut tout dire ! Hé, tu parles à une spécialiste de la drague qui a pas réussi à la séduire ! Je pense que Lexa veut quelque chose de solide avec toi mais il faut lui laisser du temps… Je suis pas spécialiste dans le domaine des couples mais je pense que quand tu débutes une relation, tu tâtonnes pas mal au début non...?

\- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira la blonde.

\- Allez, maintenant viens t'amuser ! Vous vous réconcilierez sur l'oreiller !

\- J'arrive, je termine mon verre…

La mécanicienne avait troqué son habituel treillis et débardeur pour une belle robe rouge dos nu. Elle traversa la piste de danse pour rejoindre la Blake qui se déhanchait comme une folle entre les danseurs. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent de manière complice et Raven ne tarda pas à venir se coller au corps de son amie de manière peu innocente mais Octavia ne la repoussa pas et continua à danser, faisant monter la température entre elles.

Clarke s'amusa à les observer danser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Octavia en tête, mais il était clair que Raven savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle. Elle se demanda comment ces deux-là allaient terminer la soirée mais son esprit avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa dispute avec l'héritière Donati. Elle avait malgré elle, envie de rentrer et de foncer dans les bras de la brune pour lui demander pardon et se poser pour s'expliquer et lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ses peurs et ses envies les concernant… Après dix minutes supplémentaires, elle se décida à partir, aussi demanda t-elle sa note mais elle eut pour toute facture, une carte d'accès VIP pour les salons de l'étage donnant une vue magnifique sur la boîte. Elle essaya bien d'interpeller le barman mais celui-ci était déjà à l'autre bout du bar pour préparer d'autres consommations.

Curieuse comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au carré VIP, se confrontant rapidement à un videur qui lui ouvrit la porte devant la carte. Elle s'avança à travers le petit couloir à la moquette mauve pour arriver devant le salon VIP Premium, le meilleur des dix salons réservables contre une petite fortune. Elle passa la carte pour entrer à l'intérieur et distinguer des banquettes en demi-cercle en cuir noir de qualité, une table basse sur laquelle étaient déjà posées diverses bouteilles d'alcool. La vue devant elle était superbe, Clarke surplombait à présent la boîte de nuit et pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Elle fit un signe à Octavia et Raven mais celles-ci ne semblèrent pas la voir, peut-être les vitres étaient-elles sans tain ? Elle se demandait bien quelle était l'identité de la personne l'ayant invitée ici, de toute façon elle n'allait pas rester. Elle n'était franchement pas d'humeur à supporter un de ces vieux touristes millionnaires pensant pouvoir s'acheter tout et n'importe quoi en passant au dessus de la loi.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et se retourna aussitôt, mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'expliquer à un inconnu :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous m'avez invitée là. Je vais vous rembourser mes consommations et…

Au fil de ses paroles, ses yeux azur s'étaient relevés pour faire face à son interlocuteur ou plutôt son interlocutrice : Lexa la fixait avec un sourire timide, habillée d'un de ces éternels tailleurs mettant son corps en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et détachés et elle portait un peu de maquillage ce qui renforçait ses yeux verts. Le cœur de Clarke fit un bond dans sa poitrine à la vision.

\- Tu es venue, souffla t-elle.

\- Je ne pouvais quand même pas refuser la première invitation de sortie de ma nouvelle compagne… Si ? Souffla t-elle, prudente face aux mots employés.

Le visage de Clarke passa par différentes émotions, de la peur à l'incompréhension, de la surprise à la joie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pourtant pour traverser la pièce et se jeter au cou de la brune pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Lexa je suis tellement désolée… Je… J'ai tellement peur de ce que je vis avec toi. Je sais que je vais trop vite peut-être… Je suis désolée… C'est juste que c'est tellement fort… Je…

L'héritière sentit le goût salé de quelques larmes sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle répondait au baiser à moitié entrecoupé par les excuses de la médecin. Elle l'enlaça avec force entre ses bras : bon sang qu'elle voulait protéger et garder cette femme auprès d'elle. Elle glissa quelques chastes et doux baisers dans son cou, la guidant pour la faire s'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes noires. Elle lui sourit avec douceur :

\- C'est bon Clarke… J'ai été maladroite aussi avec toi… Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je me battrai pour te garder, tu peux en être sûre… Tu mérites qu'on prenne soin et qu'on se batte pour toi car tu es une femme exceptionnelle.

Rapidement, les lèvres de la blonde étaient de nouveau contre les siennes et leur baiser se transforma en un baiser affamé et puissant, vibrant de cette passion qui les unissait toutes les deux depuis leur première nuit ensemble. La respiration chaotique et les doigts tremblant d'excitation, les deux femmes se stoppèrent pour se plonger dans le regard l'une de l'autre d'un commun accord.

\- Je t'aime Clarke, finit par souffler la Donati.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lexa, répondit la médecin, la voix tremblante.

C'était si étrange comme sensation : prononcer ces quelques mots si forts, si symboliques et aussi vite, mais c'était la vérité. Si elle avait mis du temps à dire « je t'aime » à Finn, elle venait de sauter le pas avec Lexa après quelques jours à peine. Oui, elle aimait cette mystérieuse héritière, il n'y avait pas de doute possible car tout son corps et son esprit la réclamait à chaque seconde.

La blonde attira la brune au dessus d'elle à travers un baiser tout en déboutonnant son chemisier, s'enivrant de son parfum qu'elle affectionnait tant. Cette odeur de cuir mélangée aux épices, elle avait envie de la dévorer, de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, de se consumer entièrement avec elle. Lorsqu'elle était avec elle, ce n'était que passion et douceur, elle se sentait revivre et en harmonie avec la Donati.

Lexa alla chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Ta robe est magnifique Clarke mais j'ai très envie de te l'enlever…

\- Ne demande pas, enlève-la moi, répondit difficilement la blonde en s'agrippant aux épaules de l'héritière lorsque celle-ci glissa une main câline entre ses cuisses.

La brune ne se le fit par répéter et se redressa sur la banquette, faisant se redresser la médecin pour réussir à ouvrir la fermeture de la robe et la retirer afin d'avoir le corps de son amante dans sa quasi nudité.

\- Hn Lexa j'ai envie de toi, souffla la blonde en allant récupérer les lèvres de la brune un court instant avant de se cambrer en arrière sous les baisers appuyés sur sa poitrine et les caresses sous sa culotte en dentelle noire.

\- Patience ma princesse… Lui répondit l'héritière en mordillant sa peau avec délicatesse, arrachant un gémissement à son amante.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes profitaient l'une de l'autre accompagnées de la musique de la discothèque comme fond sonore, le portable de Lexa, posé sur la table basse, afficha un message venant d'un numéro inconnu.

 _«_ _La paix naît de la prudence ; Et de la paix, l'abondance._ _» Inconnu_

* * *

 ** _Nous revoilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ça fait du bien de voir un clexa qui se construit tranquillement non ? Bcp de petites choses qui se présentent : la grossesse d'Anya, le passé de Gustus qui ressurgit, l'arrestation de Sebastian qui a fait sauter le casino, le Beccamy qui se développe tout doucement (vous l'attendiez j'ai été surprise :D), Finn qui est bien décidé à enquêter pour récupérer Clarke, les calculs machiavéliques de Nia vis à vis de Ontari et Aden... Bref, pleiiiin de choses ! J'ai du mal à m'arrêter haha._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, ce serait top ! Ce qui vous a plu, pas plu, les personnages que vous aimeriez voir,etc... Le prochain chapitre sera calme mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête comme on dit... Clexa et Octaven en prévision ;P_**

 ** _Pour toute demande de caprice, veuillez vous renseigner auprès de MagRd c'est elle qui gère le service "Caprices L'Héritage" xD_**

 ** _À bientôt :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous ! Quoi de mieux que de finir le travail tôt et vous faire partager le chapitre 12 un peu plus tôt en ce lundi ? Rien je crois ! :D Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favs, vous me faites halluciner, ça continue de monter de jour en jour ! Comme annoncé dans le 10, un chapitre assez calme avec du clexa et du octaven et d'autres petites choses... Je ne vous dit rien de plus !  
**_

 _ **Ewilian : Merci pour ton retour et ta fidélité, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de te lire ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié le petit retour dans le passé avec Gustus, il y en aura un autre un peu plus tard normalement pour vous donner un aperçu de Luciana :) Nia est comme tu le dis machiavélique et a quelques tours en réserve pour la famille Donati :P C'est bien cool si les moments clexa t'ont plu aussi ! Haha oui le jus detox ne me donnerait pas non plus envie si je l'avais devant moi, quand j'ai lu la recette je grimaçais de dégoût :P Le octaven est de retour dans ce nouveau chapitre :p Courage car je n'ai pas fini de vous torturer avec elles haha !**_

 ** _Merci à doubi et MagRd pour la relecture. Ils améliorent grandement la qualité du texte ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Pourparlers**_

* * *

La sensation était étrange. Il y avait cette odeur de vieux cuir fatigué, mélangée à celle du cambouis qui n'arrêtait pas de venir chatouiller ses narines. Sans compter la souplesse du matelas sur lequel elle était endormie, non, définitivement, ce n'était pas son matelas. Octavia ouvrit les yeux petit à petit : elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblai être un bureau ou un une sorte de chambre improvisée. La vision lui fit peur et elle se redressa brusquement. Le mouvement la fit grimacer aussitôt car sa tête lui rappela qu'en ce moment-même elle avait l'impression d'avoir un char lui écrabouillant la cervelle. Bon dieu, mais où se trouvait-elle ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre grâce aux stores fermés, à l'extérieur des bruits de mécanique se faisaient entendre ce qui la fit tiquer.

\- Raven ! J'étais avec Raven cette nuit ! Mais… Comment j'ai atterri là bon sang…Grimaça t-elle sous un nouvel assaut du char dans sa tête face à la réflexion.

Elles avaient été en boîte de nuit avec Clarke. Oui c'est ça. Elle avait commencé à boire et à danser jusqu'à ce foutu black-out. Elle sursauta en sentant une petite douleur sous sa fesse : un vieux ressort ressortait du canapé et ce fameux ressort lui permit de se rendre compte qu'elle était entièrement nue sous ce drap de fortune. Elle écarquilla les yeux : elle et Raven avaient-elles…? Elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien et commençait à paniquer.

\- Merde ! Merde !

La Blake se leva du canapé pour se mettre en recherche de ses vêtements disparus. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Raven déjà habillée avec un sachet de croissants et un grand verre d'eau où un cachet semblait se dissoudre.

\- Oh tu es réveillée Bailarina Loca ! Sourit la mécanicienne.

\- Baila quoi… ?! Demanda la belle brune en resserrant le drap autour d'elle pour cacher sa nudité.

\- Danseuse folle, précisa son amie avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Bon sang ma tête… Grogna la secrétaire.

\- Ah je me doutais bien que tu aurais besoin d'une bonne aspirine au réveil, tiens.

Octavia attrapa avec joie le verre pour le boire d'une traite, grimaçant au goût désagréable.

\- Merci Raven…

\- Hm hm de rien !

Comme la latina ne cessait de la fixer d'un regard envieux, la brune tourna la tête sur le côté, gênée. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, soufflant :

\- C'est chez toi ?

\- On peut dire ça, tu es à mon garage. Je dors ici.

\- D'accord…

\- Il y a une douche si tu veux, proposa la mécanicienne.

\- Je veux bien oui… Raven juste une chose euh… On a couché ensemble ?

La question illumina le regard de son amie qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire goguenard tout en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

\- D'où crois-tu tenir ton nouveau petit surnom ?...

\- Oh mon dieu Rav' si c'est une blague c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Paniqua t-elle.

\- Haha c'est bon tranquillise-toi cariña ! On a rien fait, promis ! Bien que tu m'aies sauté dessus à plusieurs reprises et supplié de te faire passionnément l'amour contre ce mur, hm, le canapé, le bureau, ce meuble là aussi… Hm la voiture dans le garage et…

\- Stop ! Raven ! Bon sang je suis tellement désolée… Je ne me souviens de rien du tout… Mon dieu j'ai tellement honte…

\- Tout doux ! Tout doux ! Je rigole encore O' ! Sérieusement, tu étais pas en état de faire quoique ce soit quand on est rentré à 5h30.

\- Ah… Ah bon ?

\- Oui, tu étais complètement bourrée haha c'était drôle. Tu es plutôt loquace tu sais ? Enfin, ça c'était avant que tu ne te mettes à vomir dans ma Jeep.

Octavia se rassit sur le canapé, sous le choc de ce que lui racontait la mécanicienne : elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien et avait bien du mal à savoir si Raven la faisait encore tourner en bourrique ou lui disait la vérité. La mécanicienne sembla le remarquer et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés pour passer un bras amical autour des épaules de son amie.

\- Hey cariña, sérieux… Y'a rien. C'est juste un peu trop d'alcool. Tu as pas mal vomi et tes vêtements ont pris cher… Je les ai mis dans un sac en attendant. C'est pas très ragoûtant mais tu en avais partout… Et puis en sortant de la boîte de nuit, tu as je ne sais pas pourquoi eu envie de plonger dans la mer, t'étais trempée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai déshabillée entièrement. On a rien fait ok ?

\- Tu as vraiment fait tout ça… Souffla la brune, estomaquée.

\- Ben oui, c'est normal. Tu es mon amie et les amis ça veillent les uns sur les autres.

\- Hm. T'en as profité au moins ? Demanda la Blake, taquine.

\- Moi ?! Jamais, je me suis bandée les yeux, répondit Raven, un faux air innocent sur le visage.

\- Menteuse ! Je te crois pas !

\- Bon j'avoue, j'en ai profité pour te reluquer haha ! Hé mais y'avait rien qui l'interdisait ! Et je te jure tu étais là pendant que je te déshabillais : « Han Raven fais-moi l'amour sauvagement ! Oh oui je te veux !... Haaannn… »

\- N'importe quoi ! S'offusqua Octavia en claquant l'épaule de la latina qui éclata de rire.

\- Ah j'adore t'embêter, tes ptites joues rouges me font craquer ! Confia la mécanicienne en posant une bise sur une des deux joues.

\- Pour tout réponse, elle eut droit à une langue tirée.

\- Quelle aventure… Oh ! Où est Clarke ?! Demanda soudainement la Blake, inquiète.

Raven se mordilla la lèvre, se faisant charmeuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a tiré le gros lot cette nuit héhé.

\- J'ai vraiment d'un traducteur avec toi Rav, rit la brune.

\- Je peux t'initier si tu veux.

\- À quoi ?

\- Parler mon langage.

\- Ton langage… Tu veux dire l'espagnol ?

\- Non le langage Reyes…

Octavia commença à se mordiller doucement la lèvre à la proposition indécente.

\- Je vais aller me doucher plutôt.

\- Ah mais tu sembles apprendre vite, j'adore sous la douche…

\- Raven ! Expira la secrétaire bien que fortement amusée.

\- Hey quoi ! J'essaye ! Rit-elle.

\- T'es insupportable et trop craquante à la fois !

Les lèvres de la Blake se posèrent promptement sur la joue bronzée de la mécanicienne qui sourit de plaisir.

\- Donc c'est où ?

\- Le septième ciel ? Juste sous tes yeux cariña !

\- La douche Rav…

\- Ah ! Tu sors du bureau et c'est la première porte à gauche.

\- Merci !

\- Je t'accompagne ? Tenta la latina.

\- Non ! Rit la brune.

Un rire commun résonna dans la pièce alors que la jolie secrétaire, entourée de son drap de fortune filait pieds nus vers la salle d'eau du garage. Raven la regarda partir avant de se lever et poser dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Et ben Reyes, on s'est fait recaler ? Se moqua gentiment son collègue blond.

\- La ferme Wick.

\- Waouh quelle violence ! Elle doit vraiment être exceptionnelle pour que tu lui sautes pas dessus sans remords et lui apporte des croissants chauds. Même à moi, ton meilleur ami et fidèle collègue tu ne l'as jamais fait !

\- Pauvre bichon, attends j'ai peut-être une petite minute à t'accorder pour pleurer… Hm… Ah non, allez au boulot feignasse ! Je te paye pas à rien foutre.

\- Saloperie va.

\- Gros con, sourit la latina, amusée.

Wick lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de repartir vers une voiture.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans son éternelle semi-obscurité. Lexa, assise derrière son imposant bureau en chêne, écoutait attentivement ce que lui rapportait son plus fidèle homme de main. Malgré sa bonne volonté, Gustus affichait des traits plus fatigués ainsi qu'un front légèrement luisant et cela n'échappa pas à sa Dona qui ne fit pourtant aucune remarque.

\- Vendredi soir, lors de la collecte de la taxe de fin de mois, nous avons croisé Quint, Dona.

Les émeraudes de la Donati restèrent fixés sur le sicilien qui se gratta nerveusement la gorge pour reprendre contenance devant le regard perçant de sa supérieure.

\- J'ai fait le choix de le laisser fuir pour protéger Anya.

D'un simple battement de cil, Gustus sut qu'il pouvait poursuivre son explication bien qu'elle n'était pas plaisante à entendre.

\- Anya, Artigas et moi-même l'avons poursuivi. Il était armé et accompagné de Diego. Nous avons réussi à l'isoler dans une ruelle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à ouvrir le feu. Nous savions alors que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps avant que la police ne soit prévenue et n'intervienne. Anya a choisi d'essayer de le surprendre mais elle était distraite par son état de santé qui…

\- Continue, indiqua la mafieuse.

\- Elle n'a pas anticipé un angle mort et j'ai dû intervenir pour lui éviter d'être blessée. Je me suis pris une balle à sa place. Nous aurions pu le poursuivre pour tenter de le coincer mais nous n'étions pas assez. Artigas est jeune et au début de sa formation, je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger plus que nécessaire, Anya n'était pas en état de poursuivre et moi j'avais besoin de soin Dona.

\- Quint est toujours dehors donc.

\- Oui Dona, j'en suis désolé. J'en assume l'entière responsabilité, je …

\- Tu as fait le bon choix.

Le regard de Gustus se teinta d'une lueur de soulagement à la réponse de sa supérieure. Lexa continua à le fixer, reprenant :

\- Tu as fait le bon choix en choisissant de vous retirer car j'aurai pu perdre beaucoup plus que je n'y aurais gagné. Anya et toi m'êtes très importants sans compter Artigas qui a besoin, d'apprendre à travers sa formation à garder la tête froide. On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups.

\- Oui Dona, acquiesça le brun avec respect.

\- As-tu soigné ta blessure ?

\- Rapidement.

\- Fais-moi voir.

\- Dona…

\- Ne me fais pas répéter, le prévint-elle.

Le sicilien commença à déboutonner sa chemise blanche pour retirer la manche recouvrant sa blessure. Il avait placé une vulgaire compresse maintenue par deux morceaux de sparadrap. La compresse semblait imbibée et sale ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Lexa, la faisant se lever pour passer un doigt délicat sur le pansement de fortune.

\- Quand l'as-tu changé ?

\- Ce matin.

\- La balle est toujours à l'intérieur ?

\- Non, elle a juste frôlé.

\- Il te faut sans doute quelques points. Ça doit être infecté, tu es fiévreux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça passera.

\- Non Gustus, le reprit-elle autoritairement. Je vais demander à Clarke de te recoudre.

\- Elle va deviner que c'est une blessure par balle, tu le sais. C'est une chirurgienne très douée et loin d'être stupide.

\- Tu es un garde du corps, c'est les risques du métier et Artigas n'est vraiment pas doué avec les armes, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit simplement la brune, pas le moins du monde effrayée par le constat.

Gustus hocha la tête à l'idée émise pour justifier le mensonge.

\- Battaia a été arrêté par la brigade anti-mafia.

\- Je sais, Maître Salomon m'a informée qu'elle avait détaché un de ses proches collaborateurs pour qu'il le défende.

\- Ils ont les preuves que c'est lui le responsable de l'explosion du casino.

\- J'ai toute confiance en Sébastian. Il ne trahira pas la famille Donati.

\- Ce n'est pas la question Lexa, même s'il ne parle pas car il est tenu à la règle du silence, le filet finira par se resserrer lorsqu'ils vont remonter son emploi du temps sur tout le mois avant son action.

\- Si c'est le fait qu'il soit venu ici qui t'inquiète, il a déjà sa couverture. À l'heure où nous nous sommes rencontrés, « il était avec son frère et deux amis proches pour un déménagement ». Ils témoigneront en sa faveur si jamais la police arrive à remonter jusque-là.

\- Bien Dona.

\- J'ai reçu un message samedi dans la nuit, de l'un de nos soldats qui s'occupent des transmissions.

\- Un message ?

Pour toute réponse, Lexa fit glisser vers lui le téléphone où était affiché le message. Gustus fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Ce message codé voulait tout dire : une famille importante voulait la paix.

\- Les Barzetti ? Impossible ! Dit-il, abruptement sur ses gardes à présent.

\- C'est toi qui disais que l'attaque du casino était un mauvais coup, non ?

\- Oui mais c'…

\- Visiblement, cela les a fait bouger de leur position.

\- Impossible que cela vienne de Nia Barzetti, elle veut plus que quiconque ici ta mort.

\- Nia est une vielle femme aigrie contrairement à ses héritiers.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- À Roan Barzetti. Il est en droit de réclamer la direction des affaires familiales de par son statut d'héritier mâle.

\- Hm. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Rester prudente.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai confiance ni en Nia, ni en Roan.

\- Moi non plus. Je vais leur accorder un rendez-vous dans les jours à venir pour rencontrer leur messager.

\- Ici ?

\- Non. À toi de trouver le lieu approprié pour cette rencontre ainsi que la date.

\- Bien Dona. Je m'occupe de tout.

Gustus inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Lexa l'interpella avant qu'il ne sorte :

\- Veux-tu parler de ce qui te chagrine avant de partir ?

Le sicilien sourit légèrement à cette proposition avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Merci Lexa, ça va aller. Si j'en ressens le besoin, je viendrais ne t'en fais pas.

\- Bien. Reste dans les parages pour que le Docteur Griffin puisse te soigner quand elle le pourra.

\- Oui Dona.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, la brune se leva pour marcher dans la pièce et se poster devant un cadre où son grand-père Titus Donati habillé d'un costard italien très chic, posait en compagnie de sa mère Luciana, elle aussi habillée d'une robe très belle. Un soupir lui échappa lorsque ses doigts passèrent avec nostalgie sur le cadre :

\- Si vous saviez comme votre présence et vos conseils me manquent…

* * *

Clarke reconnut vaguement le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre dans son sommeil. Elle sentit néanmoins clairement que quelqu'un venait de la rejoindre dans le lit qu'elle occupait. Ce dernier était tout aussi grand que le sien mais était habillé de draps en satin de couleur noir. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le parfum de Lexa lui arriver aux narines.

\- Bonjour Clarke… Souffla avec douceur la Donati en se calant contre elle pour l'enlacer avec douceur.

\- Hm bonjour… Sourit la médecin tout en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Les lèvres de la sicilienne vinrent poser quelques chastes baisers sur ses joues et dans sa nuque, ce qui l'incita à se retourner pour lui faire face et lui sourire. Elle tendit les bras pour inviter la brune à se rapprocher ce que Lexa fit. Clarke sentit l'envie irrépressible de serrer la belle héritière contre elle. Celle-ci sourit de plaisir devant le geste initié.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda la brune en se redressant légèrement après une longue étreinte.

Ses doigts fins commencèrent à jouer avec une mèche blonde plutôt récalcitrante.

\- Oui et je crois, non, je suis sûre que ton lit est plus confortable que le mien, mentit la blonde, taquine.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu comptes te l'approprier ? Répondit Lexa tout aussi malicieuse.

\- Tu vois juste…

Le cœur de la Donati cogna un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine à cette confidence. Elle était définitivement amoureuse de Clarke Griffin. Ses lèvres, sans son autorisation au préalable, vinrent chercher naturellement celles de son amante pour entamer un baiser amoureux et gourmand qui se termina par un :

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde qui hocha timidement de la tête pour répondre.

\- J'aimerai te montrer l'une de mes passions cet après-midi, est-ce que tu serais intéressée ? Chuchota la brune à son oreille.

\- Oui avec plaisir, tout ce que je peux apprendre sur toi m'intéresse Lexa…

\- Tu m'en vois ravie…

\- Tu sens bon, c'est un crime de venir me réveiller avec ce parfum, rit Clarke en laissant ses mains vagabonder le long du pantalon en tissu de la brune, s'arrêtant finalement sur ses magnifiques fesses pour les caresser sans pudeur.

\- Et toi tu es trop belle pour que je te résiste.

Sans plus de bavardages, le corps des deux jeunes femmes initièrent réciproquement des mouvements communs qui les firent soupirer d'excitation rapidement. Le chemisier de Lexa quitta rapidement son magnifique buste, la laissant en simple soutien-gorge tandis que les mains de Clarke avaient déjà déboutonné l'attache du pantalon tailleur pour ensuite faire descendre la fine braguette afin de glisser une main amoureuse par-dessus la culotte en dentelle cachée dessous. La Donati fit de même avec sa belle blonde qui contrairement à elle, ne portait qu'une simple nuisette. Leurs caresses se répondirent en écho et parfaite harmonie, les faisant trembler et soupirer de plaisir en parallèle de plusieurs baisers langoureux jusqu'à ce qu'un miaulement timide se fasse entendre depuis derrière la porte de la chambre close.

\- Hmm non Racoon, pas maintenant… Soupira Clarke plus pour elle-même, prise de frissons agréables sous les caresses de son amante dont les lèvres se firent plus pressantes à mesure que l'orgasme semblait proche pour elles deux.

Le miaulement devint un peu plus fort puis s'en suivirent des bruits de griffures sur le bois ce qui sortit immédiatement Clarke de sa bulle de plaisir, l'inquiétude d'abimer la propriété de Lexa prenant le dessus.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla la sicilienne pour la rassurer.

\- Tu es sûre…? Soupira Clarke en ouvrant à demi ses yeux.

Un baiser ne tarda pas à satisfaire la médecin qui ne résista pas à l'envie de rester encore quelques minutes dans les bras de la brune. Racoon sembla rendre les armes puisque le bruit désagréable des griffes disparut après quelques minutes.

\- Ah… Mon amour, souffla la Donati à travers un baiser langoureux tout en se cambrant sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

\- Redis-le, s'il te plaît, lui chuchota Clarke, excitée et au bord de la montée vers le septième ciel.

\- Mon amour… Répondit son amante, avec douceur.

Leurs gémissements s'accentuèrent de plus en plus à mesure qu'elles approchaient de ce point culminant pour finalement se faire interrompre de nouveau par des aboiements surexcités. S'en suivit un concert de verres qui se brisent puis un vacarme assourdissant venant des escaliers et du couloir auxquels se mêlèrent des miaulements et feulements effrayés. Cette fois, les deux femmes se levèrent de surprise devant cette interruption. Lexa les joues rouges de plaisir, reboutonna rapidement son pantalon et remit son chemisier avant d'ouvrir la porte et trouver Roméo la queue frétillante et sautant dans tous les sens devant un Racoon aux poils gonflés de peur, plaqué contre la porte fermée à clé de son bureau.

\- Roméo ! Aboya t-elle froidement.

Le gros chien couleur fauve, en reconnaissant sa maîtresse tout en se rendant compte de l'endroit où il était, glissa rapidement sa queue entre ses pattes arrière, se couchant ensuite dans un couinement apeuré.

Lexa le fixa de ses pupilles vertes et colériques, ordonnant finalement en sicilien :

\- Dehors !

L'animal jeta un bref regard au chat avant de filer le plus vite possible à l'extérieur, là où se trouvait sa place. Racoon en profita pour marcher d'un pas fier vers la Donati qui le regarda entrer dans la chambre d'où il sortit finalement très vite sous un ordre très agacé de la médecin :

\- Dehors ! Vilain chat !

Il gronda d'un air vexé avant de prendre la fuite en filant vers l'escalier. La Donati entra de nouveau dans la chambre pour trouver Clarke en nuisette, assise sur le lit. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire malgré leur mésaventure animale.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, lui souffla t-elle.

\- J'espère bien, belle sicilienne, répondit la blonde souriant de nouveau en lui posant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

\- Dis-moi Clarke, est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à Gustus ?

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il s'est blessé vendredi lors d'un entraînement avec Artigas et j'ai l'impression que la blessure s'est infectée.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas ton père biologique mais j'ai l'impression de savoir de qui tu tiens en horreur le corps médical.

\- Chut, rit la brune avec un baiser sur la joue. Merci d'avance.

* * *

Les doigts habiles de la médecin retirèrent délicatement la compresse sale du bras gauche de Gustus. L'odeur et l'état de la plaie ouverte lui firent froncer les sourcils. Elle commença à nettoyer la blessure avant de sortir de quoi faire plusieurs points de suture afin de faciliter la cicatrisation.

\- Vous vous préoccupez de la santé de Lexa, mais vous devriez vous préoccuper aussi de la vôtre.

\- Je vais bien Docteur Griffin, indiqua le sicilien, le front toujours luisant.

La blonde se contenta de soupirer et de continuer sa suture. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle sortit un thermomètre qu'elle plaça dans l'oreille du brun quelques secondes. L'appareil émit un léger bruit avant d'indiquer la température du patient.

\- Vous avez 40,2° de fièvre Monsieur Giordano.

\- J'ai connu pire.

\- Dites-moi tous les siciliens ont votre caractère ou bien ce n'est que vous ?

La boutade eut le mérite de faire sourire à moitié le garde du corps. Bien que la relation entre la médecin et Lexa ne lui plaisait pas, il devait bien avouer qu'il comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi cette belle et intelligente blonde plaisait à la fille de Luciana.

\- Rappelez-moi comment vous vous êtes fait cette blessure ?... Demanda Clarke, suspicieuse.

\- J'apprenais à mon stagiaire à nettoyer son arme à feu quand le coup est parti. Il avait oublié d'enlever le chargeur.

\- Heureusement que la balle vous a uniquement frôlé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui un coup de chance, le petit aurait pu me tuer sans le vouloir.

Clarke renifla légèrement, peu incline à croire ce que lui racontait le brun mais elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui alors qu'elle passait actuellement un agréable weekend avec Lexa. Qui plus est, la demande de soins venait de son amante et pour elle, elle ferait un effort pour contenir sa curiosité. Elle se contenta de lui prescrire quelques médicaments pour faire baisser la température et empêcher une nouvelle infection.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda Lexa en sortant dans sa tenue de cavalière.

La médecin tourna un regard intéressé vers son amante : la brune portait un pantalon d'équitation blanc mettant en valeur ses belles et longues jambes, surmonté de bottes noires ainsi qu'une veste noire très chic. Lexa était très belle dans cette tenue.

\- Oui, acquiesça la blonde.

\- Je vous emmène au centre Madame Donati ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Clarke. Vous, vous allez vous allonger Monsieur Giordano.

\- Hors de question, se rembrunit le brun.

\- Écoutez le Docteur Griffin, Gustus. La santé avant tout, reprit Lexa, malicieuse.

Le regard qu'elle échangea avec Gustus était digne de celui d'une fille faisant une leçon de morale à son père ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Clarke et de faire sourire les deux mafieux.

\- Je vais appeler Ryder et d'autres hommes, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Lexa.

\- Je m'en occupe, indiqua le brune en partant vers l'avant de la maison.

\- Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de faire quelque chose hm ? Sourit Clarke.

\- Il travaille pour ma famille depuis qu'il a seize ans, répondit Lexa avec un sourire elle aussi.

\- Je comprends.

La blonde s'approcha de l'héritière pour lui chuchoter :

\- Très sexy le pantalon blanc. Je crois savoir où tu m'emmènes, s'amusa t-elle.

\- Mince, la surprise est ratée alors, rit la brune. Moi qui croyais que tu ne devinerais pas…

Un clin d'œil suivit ainsi qu'un baiser amoureux.

* * *

Les saphirs de Clarke ne se lassaient pas de regarder la Donati juchée sur ce bel étalon à la couleur ébène portant le nom de Bucéphale. Le duo travaillait dans la carrière extérieure et avait réussi à attirer l'attention de plusieurs cavaliers ainsi que d'autres curieux au fil des figures de dressage exécutées. Ils avaient ensuite enchaîné un parcours de sauts d'obstacles qui fut réalisé avec une facilité sans nom. La Donati avait demandé au moniteur de lui monter la hauteur des barres. Des applaudissements ne cessaient de se faire entendre lorsqu'un nouveau saut difficile était réussi, faisant naître chez la belle blonde une fierté étrange. Elle se sentait fière, chanceuse de sortir avec la belle brune… Du moins, était-ce bien le cas ? Elle n'arrivait pas à placer de mots sur leur relation. Oui, elles s'étaient avouées leurs sentiments tout récemment, Lexa avait utilisé le mot « compagne » pour la décrire mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait fait la demande explicite de se stabiliser et de devenir un couple. De plus, leur relation restait très secrète, cantonnée à elles deux ce qui commençait à la mettre dans une position d'inconfort : elle voulait crier à tout le monde qu'elle et la Donati étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre et donc qu'elle était à elle. Dans les yeux de beaucoup elle lisait l'admiration, mais dans certains elle voyait autre chose et elle savait ce que c'était car ses yeux à elle trahissait son envie d'embrasser et serrer dans ses bras la belle cavalière.

\- Tu veux monter Clarke ? Lui demanda la brune en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

La blonde sursauta à la question, sortie soudainement de ses pensées. Elle regarda un instant le magnifique animal qui respirait un peu plus fort et rapidement que tout à l'heure.

\- Je n'ai pas la tenue adéquate mais une prochaine fois ce sera avec plaisir, lui sourit-elle.

\- D'accord. Laisse-moi le temps de descendre et je te rejoins.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent quand Lexa salua et remercia poliment ses spectateurs. Elle fit marcher le cheval quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse reprendre une respiration normale avant de mettre pied à terre et de l'amener jusqu'à son boxe. À l'intérieur, un palefrenier prit le relais. La Donati offrit quelques caresses à sa monture ainsi qu'une récompense avant de le laisser aux soins du professionnel. Elle marcha ensuite vers la belle blonde, complètement détendue et glissa une main autour de sa taille pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue qui surprit la médecin.

\- Je n'ai pas encore arrêté de fumer mais j'aimerai bien t'inviter à dîner ce soir, chuchota t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui invite.

\- Clarke… S'indigna doucement la brune. Ça fait déjà deux fois…

\- Tu as arrêté de fumer ?

\- Non…

\- Alors tu n'as rien à redire, répondit Clarke, enjouée.

\- Partons vite d'ici avant que je ne te déshabille devant tout le monde, répondit la brune en se retenant difficilement d'embrasser son amante.

Les deux femmes montèrent dans le SUV gris conduit par Ryder et un autre homme que Clarke n'avait encore jamais vu. Lexa eut un mal fou à se retenir d'embrasser Clarke bien qu'elle glissa discrètement sa main sur celle de sa compagne.

Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à la propriété de la Donati, au vu de l'heure, Lexa ne traîna pas et monta rapidement se doucher pour enlever l'odeur de foin et de cheval qu'elle portait. Elle redescendit en jean slim bleu foncé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dépassant de son jean.

\- Si je ne peux pas t'inviter, je te conduirais, indiqua t-elle avec le sourire en allant tenter Clarke de ses lèvres avant de reculer.

\- Me ferais-tu du chantage affectif ? Sourit Clarke qui avait tendu les lèvres pour au final ne rien avoir.

\- Ça se pourrait… Répondit la brune.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi ce soir alors… La prévint gentiment la blonde en réussissant tout de même à lui poser un léger baiser sur la joue.

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans le garage de la belle brune pour s'équiper d'une veste en cuir adaptée et prendre deux casques de moto. Lexa enfourcha sa Ducati rouge avant d'indiquer à Clarke de monter derrière elle. La médecin tout comme la première fois, se sentit excitée comme une adolescente à l'idée de monter sur ce bolide infernal. Suivies des gardes du corps dans le SUV, Lexa les emmena vers le restaurant de son choix en dehors de Syracuse, ne se doutant nullement qu'une autre voiture les suivait à distance.

* * *

Finn passa la porte du restaurant cinq étoiles et ne manqua pas de se faire refouler par le jeune homme chargé des réservations. Le brun sortit rapidement son badge :

\- Je suis là pour une enquête.

\- Il faut que je prévienne mon supérieur…

\- Le but c'est que je reste discret. Si vous rameutez toute la direction, ma couverture n'existe plus, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui Monsieur…

\- Vous m'installez oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr… Lieutenant Collins, lut l'employé sur le badge de police.

Le policier repéra rapidement son ex-compagne et l'héritière la plus fortunée de Sicile : elles étaient installées au premier étage, celui réservé aux plus riches clients. Il demanda à être installé dans un angle mort de la table mais pas trop loin pour pouvoir les observer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour les écouter, il voulait simplement les observer.

\- Voici la carte Monsieur Collins.

\- Merci, grogna le brun en commençant à observer de loin les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

\- C'est très luxueux ici, remarqua la médecin.

\- C'est un restaurant gastronomique, lui indiqua Lexa.

\- Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser, confia la blonde.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'adore me moquer des serveurs, ils sont tellement coincés. J'ai beau être dans le monde des hauts cadres du fait de mon poste de chirurgienne, je tiens de mon père de ce côté-là.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre, confia la brune, souriante.

Elle laissa son regard vert vagabonder sur le visage de la belle blonde ce qui ne manqua pas de faire se trémousser légèrement sur place Clarke qui se mordillait la lèvre de gêne.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si… C'est juste que quand tu me regardes comme ça…

\- Oui ?

\- Ça m'excite… Chuchota t-elle tout bas.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la Donati qui avança sa jambe sous la table pour la frotter à celle de la blonde tout en attrapant délicatement sa main.

\- Est-ce que ça t'excite ça aussi ?...

\- Beaucoup, confia Clarke, malicieuse.

\- Mesdames bonsoir, salua le serveur en se présentant pour prendre les commandes.

Les deux femmes indiquèrent l'entrée choisie et Lexa se chargea de choisir le vin qui accompagnerait leur dîner. En attendant leur entrée, elles continuèrent à se chuchoter des mots doux jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne demande sur un ton hésitant :

\- Lexa j'aimerai savoir quelque chose…

\- Oui ?

\- Toi et moi c'est…

Le regard de la brune se fit curieux ce qui incita la blonde à poursuivre :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne comprends pas bien, répondit l'héritière.

\- Je… Enfin tu vois, on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait, c'est très fusionnel entre nous mais… Je… Enfin on est un couple ou bien…

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous sommes un couple, Clarke. C'est ce que je vois pour nous en tout cas, pas toi ?

\- Si, c'est juste que d'habitude dans un couple, un des deux amants propose à l'autre de sortir avec… D'officialiser je veux dire… Mon dieu je m'y prends comme un manche… Rougit Clarke, gênée.

Au fil des justifications de la blonde, le sourire de la Donati n'avait cessé de s'élargir. Elle adorait voir ce côté gêné de Clarke alors qu'elle était au quotidien une femme sûre d'elle et fonceuse. Elle appliqua une douce caresse sur sa main, liant leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien officialiser l'actuelle relation que l'on entretient et devenir ma compagne ?

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la médecin qui n'hésita pas une seconde :

\- Oui !

La brune se redressa un peu pour aller tendre ses lèvres à son amante pour l'embrasser amoureusement quelques secondes.

\- Mais j'y pense ! Il faut qu'on revoit mon contrat Lexa… Je ne peux pas être ton médecin si je sors avec toi… Je…

\- Chut… Ce ne sont que des détails. Le contrat qui te lie à moi n'est que futile, tu es avant tout la médecin/chirurgienne de Becca Giordano, de Aden tout au plus. Et puis tu l'as dit : je suis en pleine forme, s'amusa la brune.

\- Il ne faut pas rire avec ça, la rabroua Clarke bien qu'amusée.

\- J'aime rire de la santé et tout ce qui tourne autour du domaine médical.

\- Tu es douée alors pour avoir réussi à séduire une médecin qui devra supporter ça… Rit doucement Clarke.

\- Merci, répondit Lexa en acceptant le compliment.

\- En plus tu fais la fière ! Rit un peu plus fort la blonde.

* * *

Plus Finn observait Clarke et cette Lexa Donati, plus son visage se décomposait. Il n'avait jamais vu son ancienne compagne aussi épanouie qu'à ce jour et c'était très douloureux. Son estomac se tordait et son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien. Le pire avait été de les voir s'embrasser de cette manière. Eux aussi avant tout ça s'étaient embrassés comme ça…

Il refoula le serveur qui venait lui apporter le verre de vin qu'il avait commandé afin de faire bonne figure pour se lever et sortir brusquement de l'établissement. Il fallait qu'il parte ou il allait commettre l'irréparable.

* * *

Lexa fit signe à ses gardes du corps qu'ils pouvaient disposer pour ce soir excepté Ryder qui devait patrouiller autour de la propriété. Clarke derrière elle, elle avança la moto de sport rouge dans le garage lorsque la porte motorisée fut ouverte. La lumière s'alluma grâce aux détecteurs de mouvements. La pièce était très grande et abritait sur le côté droit six voitures de luxe : coupé-sports, cabriolets, et SUV. Le côté gauche quant à lui alignait une dizaine de motos différentes où la brune stationna la Ducati rouge. Lorsque le moteur fut coupé et la cale mise, Clarke descendit du véhicule suivit de la conductrice.

La médecin retira le casque, attrapa celui de sa compagne pour aller les poser là où elles les avaient pris ainsi que sa veste en cuir. Une fois fait, comme Lexa vérifiait quelque chose sur sa moto, la blonde en profita pour arriver derrière elle et murmurer :

\- J'espère que ce garage est interdit aux animaux…

Lexa ne comprit pas tout de suite la référence et commença sa réponse un peu trop vite :

\- Pourquoi tu dis… Oh.

\- Je ne tolérai pas qu'on nous dérange à nouveau, lui chuchota d'une voix suave la blonde.

\- Moi non plus…

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement pour échanger un baiser plein de retenu et tentateur qui ne manqua pas de les frustrer d'avantage. La Donati ramena le corps de la médecin à elle pour sentir sa chaleur contre elle, la guidant ensuite vers la porte menant à l'intérieur de la maison mais Clarke se fit réticente.

\- Non. Ici belle brune… Je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre jusqu'en haut.

Lexa sourit à la confidence et balaya du regard le grand garage. Elle n'eut rien à dire que Clarke reculait vers la moto rouge pour caresser d'un air aguicheur le cuir du siège sur lequel elle avait été assise quelques minutes auparavant. La vision ne manqua pas d'exciter la Donati qui tendit sa main pour guider la blonde vers une autre moto : une Suzuki bleu océan dont le siège en cuir était légèrement plus large que celui de la Ducati.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu es en train de satisfaire un de mes fantasmes cachés… Lui chuchota la brune.

Un nouveau baiser servit de réponse. Clarke sentit les mains de l'héritière se poser sur ses hanches et elle dirigea les siennes sur sa veste en cuir avant d'amener son nez dans le cou de la brune pour s'enivrer de son odeur d'épices et de cuir. Elle ouvrit délicatement la bouche pour lécher du bout de sa langue la peau bronzée ce qui arracha un frisson à la sicilienne. Tandis que la veste de la brune tombait sur le sol, elle ouvrit la jupe de la jeune femme pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes avec sa culotte puis la souleva rapidement pour la poser sur la selle un peu plus creuse que celle de la Ducati. Elle la guida pour la position, la faisant s'allonger sur le dos, la tête vers le guidon de la Suzuki.

Elle se permit de l'observer quelques instants : Clarke était allongée telle une déesse, chemisier ouvert, les cheveux lâchés et complètement nue au niveau du bassin sur l'une de ses motos préférées. La vision accéléra le rythme cardiaque de la Donati qui se dit qu'elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Elle se posta rapidement aux côtés de la blonde pour aller lui voler un baiser langoureux tout en allant masser de sa main droite les seins de la jeune femme qui se cambra, lui offrant un peu plus ses monts érigés sous le soutien-gorge. La bouche de Lexa traça un chemin appliqué jusqu'à la poitrine. Après avoir retiré partiellement le sous-vêtement, elle se saisit de la pointe du sein gauche pour l'embrasser, la sucer puis la mordiller légèrement ce qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer Clarke de plaisir qui trouva avec ses mains de quoi s'accrocher pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Les lèvres de la brune finirent par s'échouer le long des côtes puis sur les hanches de la blonde, passant finalement derrière la moto tout en prenant soin de garder un contact avec la peau douce de la médecin avec ses mains. Elle se cala sur la roue arrière, s'asseyant dessus pour se mettre à hauteur des cuisses de son amante qu'elle écarta avec douceur. Elle commença à embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses jusqu'à remonter finalement jusqu'à la toison dorée pour aller chercher le petit bourgeon sensible et y glisser le bout de sa langue, entamant des mouvements circulaires agréables qui firent gémir Clarke de plaisir. La blonde entama rapidement des mouvements avec son bassin mais la position, bien que la selle creuse soit confortable, n'était pas des plus simples à tenir, aussi elle sentit les mains de la Donati passer autour de ses cuisses pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre.

Lexa arrêta quelques secondes ses caresses langoureuses pour embrasser à nouveau l'intérieur de la cuisse de la blonde :

\- Je te tiens ma princesse, laisse-toi aller…

\- Hnm Lex'…

Un nouveau baiser et la brune repartait à l'assaut de ce petit point secret sur lequel elle s'appliqua longuement afin de faire gémir de plus en plus fort son amante qui ne cessait de faire danser son bassin au rythme des assauts langoureux, réclamant plus. Avec une lenteur délibérée, Lexa glissa tout en continuant à lécher, deux doigts dans le jardin secret de la blonde qui frémit de plaisir et amena son bassin vers le bas afin de sentir le plus profondément possible son amante. Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent sur quelques minutes faisant monter Clarke à un degré de plaisir qui la laissa pantelante lorsque la vague en elle se déchaîna.

Lexa la laissa reprendre ses esprits avec douceur puis se leva de la roue arrière pour faire lever la blonde dont les jambes tremblaient encore de plaisir. Clarke s'accrocha à elle pour ne pas tomber et Lexa en profita pour lui voler un baiser langoureux tout en serrant ses fesses entre ses mains. La médecin soupira en sentant son goût dans la bouche de la brune, elle trouvait ça tellement érotique… Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin en termes de sexe avec n'importe lequel de ses amants, homme ou femme : Lexa était unique. Elle répondit avec force à son baiser, ouvrant finalement les yeux pour murmurer :

\- À mon tour de te faire crier belle sicilienne mais j'ai un peu froid ici… Suis-moi.

L'héritière se laissa guider jusqu'à l'étage et tomba lourdement sous un geste de la blonde sur son lit, la laissant monter sur elle à califourchon tout sourire. Cette nuit allait être encore pleine de passion et cela la ravissait comme jamais…

* * *

Jasper sursauta quand la porte de leur salle claqua brusquement devant l'entrée improbable de Finn. Le brun marchait sans regarder devant lui, le regard sombre et les muscles contractés.

\- Wow tu m'as fait peur Collins… Il est tard, tu as fini normalement, non ?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir. Où est Battaia ?

\- Dans sa cellule, pourquoi ?

\- Il a toujours rien dit ?

\- Non. Bellamy lui a mis la pression pourtant, rien à faire.

\- Fais le transférer en salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Je suis pas sûr que Bellamy soit d'accord…

\- C'est un ordre de ton Lieutenant !

L'informaticien fit un nouveau bond sur sa chaise devant l'agressivité de son collègue et se leva aussi vite qu'il le put pour aller s'occuper de l'interrogatoire du sicilien. Après une dizaine de minutes, il se représenta rapidement à bout de souffle devant Finn.

Il est en salle d'interrogatoire c'est bon mais il dormait. Je suis pas sûr que tu en tires quelque chose. J'appelle Atom pour qu'il te rejoigne.

\- C'est bon, j'en fais mon affaire.

\- Mais le protocole…

Le policier ignora son collège et marcha d'un pas raide et menaçant jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire entrant brusquement à l'intérieur. Sébastian Battaia ne bougea pas même un cil pour saluer l'agent. Il avait le visage fermé, les mains menottées à la table.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit Battaia ?

Un silence lui répondit.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas être entretenu, logé et nourri aux frais de la princesse ?! Tu vas devoir lâcher des infos je te le dis !

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu vas parler espèce de fils de pute ?! S'énerva Finn en allant attraper par le col de son t-shirt de prisonnier le sicilien.

Sébastian leva cette fois-ci le regard pour fixer droit dans les yeux le policier qui frissonna de dégoût. Ce regard là il le connaissait, c'était celui des mafieux. Celui qui disait « Va te faire foutre sale merde je lâcherai rien quitte à croupir en taule toute ma vie ». Finn le lâcha et ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui, montrant des photos de corps carbonisés ainsi que des débris de casino.

\- Tu peux être fier sale pourriture, tu as tué au total 33 personnes ce soir-là. J'ai moi-même manqué d'y passer.

Cette fois-ci bien que la mimique soit presque invisible, la bouche de Battaia s'étira d'à peine un millimètre ce qui fit tiquer Finn. Le brun ne résista pas et leva le poing droit pour l'écraser sur le visage du suspect qui sans les menottes accrochées à la table serait sans doute tombé au sol.

\- Enculé de mafieux ! J'aurais ta peau ! Tu vas parler avec la force s'il le faut !

Finn avait en lui cette rage, ce mal-être depuis qu'il avait vu Clarke et la Donati ensemble. Il avait besoin de frapper, de se défouler et qu'y avait-il de mieux que de tabasser un assassin ? Cette merde le méritait. Bien que Sébastian mourait d'envie de répondre et lui infliger une bonne correction, il s'en empêcha et se laissa tabasser, se contentant d'attendre le bon moment pour enfin ouvrir la bouche et crier :

\- À l'aide ! À l'aide !

Lorsque Jasper arriva accompagné d'Atom il était trop tard : le visage du mafieux était en sang. Atom se saisit de Finn qui consommé par la rage et l'amertume rua avec force pour se détacher de l'emprise de son collègue et finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

\- Lâche-moi ! Bordel ! Cette pourriture le mérite ! Fils de pute ! Cracha t-il

\- Sors le d'ici Atom ! Lança Jasper.

\- Finn putain arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je vais lui faire la peau !

Après quelques minutes de lutte, Atom réussit enfin à faire sortir Finn de la salle d'interrogatoire. Une ambulance arriva rapidement pour prendre en charge les blessures de Sébastian mais celui-ci refusa qu'on le touche avant d'avoir pris en photo le résultat de la colère du policier. Bellamy débarqua en plein milieu de la nuit après l'appel de Jasper et lorsqu'il vit dans quel état se trouvait actuellement son principal suspect son sang ne fit qu'un tour : il venait de perdre beaucoup. Battaia aurait sans aucun doute un allègement de peine pour réparer le préjudice causé par son agent. Il s'occupa des démarches nécessaires avant de convoquer dans son bureau son agent qui avait encore les mains ensanglantées.

\- Bellamy je…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu as dépassé les bornes.

\- Je sais… Il a réussi à m'avoir à l'usure…

\- Le protocole stipule que nous devons mener les interrogatoires à deux et c'est pas pour rien ! Tu viens de lui offrir un ticket de sortie espèce de con ! Son avocat est un gros salopard, il va nous foutre la misère grâce à toi !

Finn baissa le regard.

\- Ton arme et ton badge, dit sèchement son supérieur.

\- Quoi ? Mais Bellamy je…

\- Tu es relevé de tes fonctions.

\- Non !

\- Et tu seras sans solde à compter de ce jour jusqu'à ta reprise. Je te ferais parvenir la date dans les jours à venir car je ne suis plus seul sur cette affaire Collins. Le commissaire Pike sera informé et statuera avec moi de la période d'arrêt.

\- …

\- En attendant reste joignable car tu peux être sûr que tu vas être convoqué dans les jours à venir si ce n'est demain par rapport à ce que tu as fait.

\- Bellamy je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme.

\- Fous-moi le camp, répondit froidement son supérieur.

Le Lieutenant grimaça puis se leva, déposa son badge et son arme de service avant de sortir de la pièce puis de la salle où Jasper et Atom le regardaient d'un air désolé.

* * *

Le SUV roulait dans la pénombre de la nuit depuis une heure déjà. Lexa releva le regard un court instant quand la voiture ralentit pour tourner sur un chemin terreux. Le véhicule se stoppa ensuite, laissant juste les phares allumés pour éclairer la zone. Un autre SUV était derrière eux. De celui-ci sortirent trois hommes et deux femmes qui se chargèrent de vérifier la sécurité de la zone. Gustus s'était chargé de choisir le lieu de rencontre avec le messager des Barzetti. Le mois de septembre était arrivé et l'automne ne tarderait pas à suivre sur l'île.

Afin de prévenir tout risque d'embuscade, le lieu de rendez-vous n'avait été transmis qu'une heure à l'avance au messager. Celui-ci arriva donc avec un peu de retard dans une berline Mercedes noire depuis un autre chemin de terre, seul comme convenu. Un appel de phare l'autorisa à descendre de sa voiture. Gustus s'approcha de lui avec prudence pour échanger quelques mots.

\- La Dona vous écoute.

\- Monsieur Roan Barzetti a repris les affaires familiales il y a un peu plus d'un mois et souhaite faire cesser cette guerre de sang entre les deux familles les plus influentes de l'île.

Le Giordano fixa le messager un court instant avant de reculer vers la Porsche abritant sa supérieure qui n'avait pas daigné se montrer encore. La vitre se baissa pour lui permettre de chuchoter les dires du messager à la Donati.

Lexa prit le temps de se répéter le message et de l'analyser. Après un temps de réflexion, elle décida de sortir pour se présenter devant le messager malgré les réticences de Gustus. Habillée d'un tailleur noir, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval haute qui durcissait légèrement ses traits et ses yeux verts perçants vinrent sonder l'homme face à elle.

À la vision, le messager des Barzetti recula sous l'aura invisible mais pourtant écrasante que dégageait cette femme que beaucoup sur l'île et en Italie appelaient Dona.

\- Votre nom, dit-elle, autoritaire.

\- Athol.

\- Quel est le premier mot qui vous vient à l'esprit maintenant que vous êtes face à moi Athol ?

Le messager parut décontenancé par la question mais prit le temps de la réflexion pour dire :

\- Puissante…?

\- Ne mentez-pas, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Je…

À l'hésitation, Lexa d'un geste souple attrapa le couteau caché à sa cheville pour le glisser rapidement sous la gorge du messager qui leva le visage sous l'appui de la lame sur sa peau.

\- Ne me faites pas répéter.

\- Femme, dit-il finalement.

À ce mot, la brune laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et posa sa main gauche sur le torse de l'homme de main des Barzetti. Sa bouche glissa à l'oreille du brun pour murmurer :

\- Est-ce que je vous plais Athol ?...

\- Oui…

\- Aimeriez-vous me faire des choses interdites ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parce que je suis la Dona ou bien parce que je suis une femme ?...

\- Les deux.

\- Aimeriez-vous me tuer ?

\- …

\- Répondez.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors ?

\- Parce que je respecte les décisions de mon supérieur. La gestion des affaires familiales Barzetti revient de droit à Roan Barzetti, unique héritier mâle.

\- Vous passeriez outre votre envie de me tuer si votre supérieur vous l'ordonnait ?

\- Oui car de la paix nait l'abondance.

Lexa relâcha son emprise, laissant souffler l'homme dont le visage était quelque peu en sueur. Nul doute que sous un geste de la Donati il aurait fini soit la gorge tranchée soit en passoire sous les coups de feu de ses hommes de main. Les risques que n'importe quel messager court lors d'une rencontre après tout.

\- J'ai espoir que tous vos collègues soient aussi lucides que vous Athol.

\- Ils le sont.

\- J'en doute fortement.

\- Que vous faut-il pour vous prouver notre nouvelle loyauté envers la famille Donati ?

\- Un homme.

Un court instant, Athol commença à regretter d'être venu ici. Peut-être que cette rencontre n'était qu'un coup monté. Il entendait déjà presque la brune prononcer le nom de l'héritier des Barzetti.

\- Quint Iabarazzi. Livrez-le-moi et j'écouterai avec toute l'attention nécessaire la proposition de Roan Barzetti.

\- Je transmettrai le message Madame Donati, répondit le messager presque soulagé bien qu'inquiet à l'idée de livrer le meilleur élément des Barzetti à la famille ennemie.

\- Avez-vous des réclamations à mettre à l'étude ?

\- L'arrêt des attaques envers les casinos Barzetti.

Lexa resta stoïque à la demande et termina la conversation par un signe de tête léger avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

* * *

Clarke était rentrée de sa journée de travail assez tard et avait été surprise de trouver la maison vide alors que Lexa était partie aux alentours de 2h30 du matin pour une affaire urgente. Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa belle brune pour partager avec elle une soirée agréable. Elle s'installa dans le canapé sur lequel Racoon dormait, roulé en boule. La blonde vint le gratouiller légèrement ce qui incita le félin à se lever pour venir se rouler sur les jambes de sa maîtresse afin de profiter de plus de caresses.

La médecin regarda son téléphone portable. Elle avait des messages non lus et des appels manqués ce qui lui rappela qu'elle avait passé le weekend quasiment exclusivement avec Lexa. Cela la fit sourire, elle était déjà accro à sa nouvelle compagne mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle commence dès à présent à partager son temps correctement afin de ne pas perdre son cercle social. Elle répondit rapidement à Octavia qu'elle avait à peine croisée ces derniers jours du fait de ses rendez-vous en tant que directrice de l'hôpital. Dire que l'été était déjà terminé… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire, il s'était passé tellement de choses en deux mois.

Son regard fut attiré par un message vocal de Becca Giordano qu'elle écouta. Celle-ci lui demandait de la rappeler au plus vite ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, renfilant son costume de médecin en même temps.

\- Bonsoir Becca, c'est Clarke. Vous m'avez laissé un message il y a une heure…

\- Clarke ! Bonsoir ! Heureuse que vous ayez eu le temps de me rappeler !

\- Rien de grave ? Dois-je venir ?

\- Non pas d'inquiétude. Je voulais juste vous informer que je pars une semaine en Italie pour poursuivre ma campagne au sujet des élections pour le Sénat de Rome.

\- Ah oui je me souviens.

\- Et comme ce genre de voyage a tendance à beaucoup me fatiguer, pour vous éviter les allers-retours, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'accompagner ?

\- Vous accompagner en Italie ?! S'exclama Clarke, surprise et enjouée à la fois.

\- Oui, cela serait possible pour vous ?

\- Quand partez-vous ?

\- Après-demain.

\- Hm je ne sais pas si cela va être possible par rapport à l'hôpital… Je ne suis pas tout en haut de la hiérarchie bien que j'aie beaucoup plus de libertés qu'avant…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà prévenu et organisé votre déplacement. Vous partez pour un séminaire, s'amusa la maire de Syracuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose la question de l'organisation, je devrais savoir que si c'est Becca Giordano qui invite tout est réglé, rit la blonde, amusée.

\- J'ai beaucoup de contacts, rit la politicienne. Alors c'est d'accord vous m'accompagnerez pour vous assurer de ma santé Clarke ?

\- Avec plaisir, je n'ai jamais été en Italie encore, ce sera l'occasion.

\- Oh vraiment ?! Il faudra que je vous fasse visiter quelques boutiques entre deux rendez-vous alors !

\- Pas si vous êtes trop fatiguée Becca, commença Clarke.

\- Vous serez là pour me relever, se moqua la maire.

\- Où trouvez-vous cette énergie Madame Giordano ? Sourit la médecin.

\- Secret de famille ! Bon et bien je vous envoie la date et l'heure pour que l'on se retrouve. Je m'occupe des billets d'avion ma toute belle. Merci encore.

\- C'est la moindre des choses au vu de la hauteur du salaire que vous me versez chaque mois.

\- Vous êtes trop humble Docteur Griffin, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. À dans deux jours.

La conversation se coupa et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement : l'Italie… Dire qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds une seule fois en deux ans alors que le pays était si proche d'elle. Elle rêvait de marcher dans les rues de Rome, Florence, Milan, Venise… Les photos de ces villes étaient si belles.

\- Racoon, je pars en Italie grâce à mon travail, tu te rends compte ? Dit-elle en soulevant le chat qui dormait encore à moitié.

Le félin émit un petit miaulement aigu avant de bailler. Un bruit de moteur couplé à des aboiements firent lever la blonde du canapé. Lexa entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la maison pour trouver une Clarke enjouée et tout sourire.

\- Bonsoir Clarke, la salua t-elle avec un baiser doux sur les lèvres.

\- Bonsoir… Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Tu as l'air très heureuse, une bonne nouvelle est arrivée ?

\- Je suis déjà très contente que tu sois rentrée… Tu m'as manqué cette nuit…

\- Je suis désolée, ce rendez-vous est arrivé à la dernière minute, s'excusa Lexa.

\- Je comprends, ton travail comme le mien reste prioritaire.

Lexa manqua de dire l'inverse mais elle se retint. Non Clarke passerait avant ses affaires si elle devait faire ce choix un jour.

\- Je pars en Italie !

\- Pardon ? S'étonna la brune.

\- J'accompagne Becca Giordano en tant que médecin pour veiller à sa santé, sourit la blonde.

\- … Combien de temps ?

\- Elle m'a dit une semaine, je suis tellement contente ! Je n'y suis jamais allée encore, elle m'a dit que l'on visiterait les villes entre ses rendez-vous.

\- C'est gentil de sa part…

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si. Une semaine c'est long lorsqu'on est loin de la personne que l'on aime…

\- Viens avec nous ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Vous vous entendez bien en plus, non ?

L'héritière mourrait d'envie de répondre par l'affirmative. Elle était même un peu jalouse que ce soit Becca qui puisse faire découvrir à son amante la beauté de l'Italie alors que c'était elle sa petite amie… Mais avec la naissance des pourparlers avec les Barzetti, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déplacer aussi longtemps surtout en compagnie de Clarke. Cela pourrait leur nuire à toutes les deux. Elle devait rester vigilante car elle n'avait pas du tout confiance envers cette pseudo paix proposée par Roan Barzetti dont elle gardait peu de souvenirs.

\- Une prochaine fois Clarke, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé pour les deux semaines à venir. Je suis désolée, j'aurai vraiment aimé t'accompagner…

Clarke sentit une pointe de déception naître au fond d'elle mais se força à sourire : Lexa ne pouvait pas toujours répondre par l'affirmative à ses demandes et elle le comprenait à présent. Qui plus est, la brune venait de le lui dire : ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On a travaillé tout l'été, qui sait si on pourra se permettre de prendre ensemble une ou deux semaines de congés d'ici noël ?

\- Oui, ça me paraît plus envisageable, sourit l'héritière, heureuse que la blonde ne soit pas vexée comme lors de son premier refus de sortie en boîte de nuit.

\- Tu m'enverras des mails ? La taquina la médecin.

\- Tu aimerais ?

\- Tu oses me demander ça ? Rit la blonde en glissant ses mains sur la taille de son amante pour aller ensuite caresser ses fesses.

\- J'ose tout avec toi Clarke Griffin.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes tandis que leur regard se mélangeait pour mêler le bleu de l'océan au vert de la forêt.

* * *

 _ **Alors alors ? Contents de votre lecture ? :) J'espère que la grande présence du clexa vous a plu, j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour qu'elles puissent mettre les choses à plat afin de construire quelque chose de solide ! Je crois que certains attendaient grandement leur discussion au sujet du couple ? Voilà qui est fait (avec un Finn en mode espion haha) :P  
**_

 _ **Concernant le Octaven qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long que d'habitude pour les deux belles :P**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un retour sur votre lecture afin de m'éclairer sur vos attentes futures... Je tiens à préciser que le point de vue d'Anya concernant sa grossesse arrive dans le prochain car le plan du 12 était trop long, j'ai du décaler malheureusement mais ça me permettra de plus creuser le personnage et ses sentiments vis à vis de sa situation actuelle :) Un peu de patience est donc de rigueur ;P**_

 _ **Pour le petit retour de Lexa en mafieuse, j'ai choisi de la faire très provocante afin qu'elle teste à quel point les Barzetti et leurs hommes de main sont capables d'aller pour cette paix demandée. Demander la paix est une chose, accepter d'être contrôlé par une femme en est une autre dans le monde de la mafia :)**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre comme vous avez dû le deviner se passera entre la Sicile et l'Italie :) Je vous dis à dans deux semaines !**_

 _ **PS : La moto est un caprice de nouveau... Pfou je ferme boutique pour le moment de ce côté là :P**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello ! Le chapitre 13 est là ! Difficile de tenir le rythme avec le boulot en parallèle ces derniers temps ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs :)**_

 _ **Micro : Merci pour ton retour sur le chapitre 12 :) Merci pour tes jolis compliments, ils me font plaisir :D C'est top si le Octaven t'a plu, j'aime beaucoup travailler et développer le personnage de Rav' ! Je suis bien contente que le Clexa t'ait plu ainsi que le Romeoon :P À bientôt :)**_

 _ **Ewilian : Merci pour ton retour ! :) Haha il va falloir encore patienter pour le Octaven, courage car je suis sadique :P Oui Luciana fera une apparition dans un flashback à un moment donné :D C'est bien cool si tu as apprécié la Lexa mafieuse ^^ Finalement je n'ai pas pu mettre Aden dans ce chapitre mais il sera dans le suivant promis ! Sa relation avec Clarke évoluera aussi par la suite ainsi que celle avec Ontari ! À bientôt :)**_

 _ **Guest : Haha que d'impatience ! La suite est là ! Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Merci à doubi et MagRd pour la relecture ! Guerre de sang sera en 2 parties normalement ! Bonne lecture à vous ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Guerre de sang – Partie 1**_

* * *

Le léger vent de ce début de mois de septembre soulevait par moment ses cheveux bruns teintés de mèches dorées. Anya était assise sur l'un des murets jouxtant l'entrée de l'hôpital et regardait les différents patients et leurs familles entrer et sortir du bâtiment.

À la voir assise comme ça, habillée d'un jean moulant bleu foncé, d'un débardeur noir et de sa veste en cuir, elle ressemblait à une habitante lambda de Sicile mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était Anya Zanetti, fille d'une famille mafieuse depuis plus de six générations et elle se battait au quotidien pour qu'on l'accepte dans ce cercle très restreint et qu'on la respecte. Il fallait avouer que le retour de Lexa avait grandement facilité son insertion au sein de la famille : la Donati avait imposé aux différentes familles mafieuses son point de vue en leur exposant la vérité. À force de garder un cercle fermé, ce dernier s'éteindrait de lui-même et leur histoire qu'ils chérissaient tant avec. Aussi, petit à petit au fil des deux ans d'un travail acharné qui n'en finirait évidemment jamais, les femmes, les homosexuels, les étrangers et les athées étaient à présent acceptés bien qu'ils occupaient une place encore fragile.

Parfois elle se surprenait à maudire ce « Dieu » en qui ses parents croyaient et respectaient plus que n'importe qui. Elle se rappelait, petite, de cette foutue communion qu'on l'avait forcée à faire où elle avait déchiré sa robe blanche pour faire enrager sa mère. On l'avait baptisée à la naissance et traînée dans les églises durant toute son enfance. À partir de sa majorité, elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans une église : elle les exécrait. Elle ne croyait en rien à part elle-même et pourtant elle vivait en région italienne où la religion était profondément ancrée. Elle aimait sa patrie et ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça.

\- Madame ! S'exclama un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans devant elle.

\- Hm ? Marmonna t-elle, sortie de ses pensées soudainement.

Le gamin lui afficha un grand sourire et des yeux bleus brillants.

\- B'jour ! Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bastian ! On dit s'il vous plaît et n'embête pas la dame voyons, le reprit son père qui arriva au pas de course derrière le gamin, légèrement essoufflé.

\- S'vous plaît ! Il est quelle heure ?

Anya le fixa un court instant avant d'ouvrir sa veste en cuir pour plonger sa main dans sa poche intérieure. Elle sentit rapidement la crosse de son pistolet ce qui la ramena vite à la réalité : elle était une putain de mafieuse, pas une femme à qui on pouvait demander l'heure… Ses doigts, cependant, agrippèrent finalement une petite montre à gousset qu'elle sortit malgré la petite chaîne l'attachant à l'intérieur de la veste.

\- Il est bientôt 12h gamin.

\- Bientôt ? Dans combien de temps ?

La brune se trouva légèrement surprise, agacée évidemment mais aussi amusée étrangement. Ce sale gosse savait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Dans dix minutes il sera midi.

\- Merci Madame !

\- Merci Madame, désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa le père avant de se mettre à courir derrière le gamin de nouveau.

De ses yeux noisette, la mafieuse observa ces deux énergumènes entrer à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment. Elle sortit de sa poche droite un paquet pour en tirer une cigarette et la caler dans sa bouche, l'allumant ensuite.

\- Tu ne devrais pas fumer Alma ! C'est mauvais pour le bébé, tu le sais !

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Désolée, c'est nerveux… Je suis stressée… Se plaignit une jolie blonde en écrasant violemment la cigarette presque neuve dans le cendrier.

Anya tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette en observant la petite scène de ménage.

\- Ça va aller ma chérie, t'inquiète pas.

\- Oui mais tout le monde veut que ce soit un garçon ! Si c'est une fille je vais m'en prendre plein la tête !

\- Tu ne peux pas décider du sexe du bébé seule, c'est le hasard. Il faudra bien que ta famille et la mienne s'y fasse. Si c'est une fille je serais très heureux aussi, lui répondit son fiancé.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui évidemment. On y va ?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête avant de s'engouffrer elle aussi suivie de son compagnon à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La main d'Anya était inconsciemment descendue sur son ventre : elle était enceinte de Gustus… Il y avait quelque chose en elle et elle refusait de mettre des mots dessus car elle n'en voulait pas. Cette grossesse lui faisait peur, elle ne voulait pas être exclue du cercle à cause de cet accident car dans la mafia, les congés maladies et parentaux n'existaient pas. Elle s'était assez battue pour se faire une place et ne voulait pas tout reprendre de zéro mais d'un autre côté elle aimait sincèrement Gustus. Elle entendait et comprenait très bien ses arguments, sa souffrance mais elle avait l'impression que contrairement à elle, lui ne l'écoutait pas. Cette excuse de « Le Seigneur ne te le pardonnera pas » l'avait mise en rage au premier abord mais ce qui l'avait le plus blessée c'était son comportement ensuite : la traîner comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon avant de se barrer en plein entretien médical alors qu'il l'avait-lui même demandé… Elle s'était sentie honteuse malgré la délicatesse de cette Clarke Griffin. Il avait bien essayé de la rappeler mais elle avait ignoré tous ses appels. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas avant de s'être débarrassé de cette chose en elle.

Elle écrasa finalement sa cigarette qui s'était éteinte d'elle-même et entra dans le bâtiment pour suivre les panneaux et se rendre au service IVG.

* * *

 _« Déjà deux jours loin de toi et j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché et sorti le cœur de la poitrine… Tu me manques Clarke. Je t'aime. Appelle-moi dès que tu le peux. » Lexa Donati-Woods_

Un sourire et des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la belle médecin. Elle était assise aux côtés de Becca qui se portait comme un charme. La politicienne ne manqua pas de relever le changement d'état de sa chirurgienne personnelle.

\- Un message plaisant ?

\- Très, avoua la blonde.

\- Lexa est charmante n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que… Comment savez-vous que c'est Lexa ? Bafouilla la blonde.

\- Oh j'ai peut-être passé les 45 ans mais mon intuition ne me trompe jamais Clarke ! Rit la brune.

\- Oh hm… Je…

\- Ne soyez pas gênée ma toute belle, l'amour mérite d'être croqué à pleines dents ! Vous avez raison de profiter, vous êtes jeunes, belles, profitez, c'est le principal ! Et je suis très heureuse pour Lexa ! Si à la base mon idée était de la faire décrocher du travail grâce à votre fort caractère, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit aussi réussi !

Les joues de Clarke s'empourprèrent un peu plus violemment à la remarque ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire la politicienne.

\- Vous êtes tellement amusante à rougir Clarke ! J'adore ! Je sais quelle boutique je vais vous faire voir !

\- Ah… Ah oui ?

\- Adriano, voulez-vous nous emmener à la boutique Ambra s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien Madame, répondit poliment le chauffeur.

\- Mais vous n'aviez pas un rendez-vous ?

\- Dans une heure, nous avons largement le temps de faire les boutiques !

La berline noire roula une dizaine de minutes dans les rues du centre-ville de Rome. La ville était vraiment magnifique, Clarke ne se lassait pas de dévorer des yeux chaque bâtiment. Elle aurait aimé prendre plus de temps pour visiter mais elle était là avant tout pour son travail et Becca était déjà bien aimable de lui accorder un peu de temps malgré son emploi du temps chargé.

Lorsque les deux femmes descendirent, elles furent rapidement encadrées par les deux gardes du corps de Becca. Clarke manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la devanture de la boutique de luxe dans laquelle la politicienne voulait la faire entrer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle était déjà à l'intérieur, tirée par sa supérieure et patiente.

La blonde se retrouva rapidement entre de magnifiques rayons de sous-vêtements raffinés. La vendeuse vint les accueillir avec une grande politesse avant de les inciter à regarder ou lui demander conseil si besoin. La médecin commença malgré sa gêne à regarder les sous-vêtements, il y en avait de magnifiques : les siens faisaient pâle figure à côté, très classiques. Elle s'arrêta devant un ensemble noir parcouru d'arabesques dorées, la finesse de la lingerie la laissait sans voix. Elle regarda l'étiquette et le prix la fit reculer et se cogner dans Becca qui l'observait discrètement.

\- Cet ensemble vous plaît ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Mettez-nous celui là s'il vous plaît ! S'exclama Becca pour la vendeuse qui arriva très vite.

\- Becca non !

\- Allons, allons ! Pas de protestation ou je vous rends la vie impossible le reste du séjour.

\- C'est du chantage Becca ! Se plaignit Clarke.

\- C'est un cadeau, corrigea la brune avec un beau sourire. Soyez mignonne, donnez-lui vos mensurations et continuez votre shopping. Voulez-vous en essayer quelques-uns et faire des photos pour envoyer à Lexa ?

\- Jamais je n'oserai ! Rougit la blonde.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait, rit Becca en filant vers d'autres rayons.

Clarke rendit finalement les armes : Becca Giordano était un peu trop têtue pour elle et contrairement à Lexa, elle n'avait rien pour se défendre. Elle continua donc à regarder les ensembles, et en repéra un bleu océan aux dentelles blanches. Elle glissa le tissu raffiné entre ses doigts avant de le prendre. Elle fila finalement dans la cabine pour essayer quelques modèles et se regarder dans le miroir. Il était sûr qu'elle avait une autre allure dans ces sous-vêtements… Elle, qui avait une image d'elle plutôt normale, se trouvait sexy. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche pour se prendre en photo. D'abord elle se prit dans une pose droite avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière le rideau et regarder les mannequins des affiches et leur façon de poser. Elle se repositionna avant de reprendre quelques clichés qu'elle tria avant d'envoyer à Lexa avec comme seul message :

 _« Quelques pensées affectueuses pour toi belle sicilienne… » Clarke Griffin._

La réponse ne tarda pas, à peine était-elle en train de remettre son jean que son portable se mit à vibrer pour faire apparaître le nom de son amante. Cela lui arracha un grand sourire et elle décrocha en chuchotant.

\- Clarke Griffin à l'appareil ?

\- Clarke…

\- Oui ?...

\- Est-ce que tu ne ferais pas tout depuis deux jours pour m'inciter fortement à te rejoindre en Italie ? Demanda la brune de sa voix exotique et étrangement rauque.

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre au son de voix de son amante : Lexa devait en ce moment-même être au bord de l'explosion niveau excitation.

\- Moi ? Non, jamais. Je sais que tu es très occupée par tes affaires…

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne alors ?...

\- Si…

\- …

\- Rejoins-moi Lexa… Je n'en peux plus d'être loin de toi… Je veux sentir ton parfum, voir tes yeux verts me déshabiller et serrer ton corps contre le mien. Je veux t'embrasser, te mordiller, te lécher… Souffla à son tour d'une voix rauque de plaisir la médecin.

Seul un soupir étouffé lui répondit ce qui étira un peu plus son sourire. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si difficile d'être si loin de sa nouvelle moitié et ce petit jeu coquin et d'excitation mutuelle qu'elles avaient entamé dès le premier soir l'amusait et l'excitait beaucoup.

\- Lexa…?

\- Je suis là…

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas venir ?

\- Si je viens c'est pour te faire l'amour toute la journée le temps de ton séjour car je serais incapable de te partager avec Rome et Becca…

\- Hm c'est un programme qui ne me déplairait pas… Tu me manques mon amour…

\- Toi aussi, tu me manques. La maison à l'air si vide sans toi…

\- Clarke ? Tout se passe bien ?

\- Euh oui Becca ! J'arrive !

\- Tu es avec Becca ? Demanda la brune, surprise.

\- Oui…

\- Dans une boutique de lingerie féminine ?...

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu ces photos autrement, rit la blonde.

\- Hm, grogna la Donati.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien…

\- Lexa ne commence pas à ne pas me dire ce que tu penses, la gronda Clarke en renfilant son t-shirt difficilement.

\- Tu es juste avec une autre femme dans une boutique de lingerie féminine…

\- Non… Tu es jalouse ? S'amusa la blonde.

\- Non, se rembrunit aussitôt l'héritière.

\- Si tu l'es…

\- Peut-être un peu… Avoua la brune finalement.

\- Ça m'excite que tu veuilles me posséder entièrement Lexa Donati-Woods, la taquina la médecin.

\- Je vais vraiment finir dans ta chambre d'hôtel ce soir si tu continues Clarke.

\- Quelle charmante idée… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais rajouter… Hm… Becca vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous pensez de cet ensemble sur moi ?

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama Lexa.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de Clarke, arrachant un nouveau grognement à son amante qui marmonna :

\- Elle ne va pas le faire n'est-ce pas ? Tu plaisantais ?

\- Bien sûr, elle est partie répondre à un coup de fil haha !

\- La prochaine qui prendra une fessée, c'est toi Clarke Griffin.

\- Je t'attends, la défia t-elle.

\- Tss, quelle insolence. Je dois y aller, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi et je t'attends !

Elle put facilement deviner le sourire qu'avait esquissé la brune malgré les kilomètres les séparant à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Lexa posa son téléphone portable personnel sur son bureau avec un soupir amusé. Décidément, Clarke avait le don pour lui faire oublier qui elle était en réalité. Cette femme était vraiment merveilleuse et elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle vivait actuellement. Elle ne s'était pas sentie si vivante depuis des années. Même lorsqu'elle était partie étudier et se cacher aux Etats-Unis après l'assassinat de Costia, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de profiter de la vie comme elle le faisait là.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans cette grande pièce sombre et froide, installée derrière son bureau en chêne.

Elle était de nouveau la Dona.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour faire partir ce sourire amoureux sur ses lèvres et remettre son masque froid et impénétrable afin d'accueillir Gustus qui entra après l'invitation orale de sa supérieure. Lexa leva ses yeux verts sur lui et l'incita à parler d'un clignement de cil.

\- Dona, je viens de recevoir un message de Athol. Quint nous sera livré demain soir dans le lieu et l'heure qui nous conviendra.

\- Bien. Je te laisse organiser la rencontre.

\- Bien Dona.

Un geste de la main permit au sicilien de sortir de la pièce. Un son de portable qui vibre se fit ensuite entendre, faisant tourner la tête à la Donati vers le tiroir de droite du bureau. Elle sortit une clé cachée de sa poche pour le déverrouiller et chercher parmi la dizaine de portables prépayés celui ayant émis un son. Une fois en main, elle lut le message avec attention, celui-ci venait du numéro d'Anya.

 _« Dona, j'ai besoin de vous parler au plus vite. »_

La brune ne leva pas un sourcil à la demande. Elle était habituée à ce que ses lieutenants demandent régulièrement à la rencontrer, aussi se contenta t-elle de lui adresser une heure avant de fermer le clapet du portable et le remettre dans le tiroir. Elle vérifia ses autres messages afin de s'informer sur un éventuel imprévu mais visiblement ses affaires étaient calmes.

* * *

\- Vous allez le faire Charles ou je vous assure que votre carrière est terminée ! Asséna la femme aux cheveux blonds platine.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas Nia… C'est insensé comme plan ! De la pure folie !

\- Qui vous verse votre argent tous les mois ?!

\- Vous mais…

\- Alors vous ferez ce que je dis !

\- Roan commence à prendre les affaires de la famille en main… Je croyais que vous vouliez qu'il s'y mette ? Pourquoi vouloir lui faire ça ?

\- Qu'il accepte son héritage et le respecte oui c'est ce que je voulais ! Pas qu'il crache sur le nom des Barzetti en s'agenouillant devant cette maudite bâtarde de Donati !

\- Nia si vous faites ça c'est une véritable guerre que vous allez déclencher.

\- Assez des guerres froides et invisibles ! La guerre a été déclarée lorsque l'un de mes casinos a explosé avec mes plus fidèles collaborateurs en politique !

Charles Pike glissa une main sur son crâne rasé en fermant un court instant les yeux. Il se pinça ensuite l'arrête du nez sous la réflexion. Ce que lui demandait Nia était un immense service : il risquait sa carrière si cela finissait par être découvert mais il était fidèle à la famille Barzetti depuis plus de vingt ans à présent. C'est grâce à eux qu'il avait réussi à devenir commissaire. Ils se renvoyaient l'ascenseur régulièrement et même si Nia était parfois extravagante dans ses demandes, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était une tacticienne plutôt douée.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire mais je veux carte blanche sur votre portefeuille pour agir.

\- Vous l'avez.

\- Concernant Roan…

\- Ne vous occupez plus de Roan, j'en fais mon affaire, le coupa la matriarche. Pour ce qui est des demandes prenez ce téléphone et appelez le numéro préenregistré. On vous fournira tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Le commissaire hocha la tête et récupéra le petit mobile prépayé pour le glisser rapidement dans sa poche de jean. Il jeta un dernier regard à Nia mais celle-ci était déjà en train de partir vers une autre pièce.

* * *

Les pas de l'aînée des Barzetti l'amenèrent vers sa chambre personnelle. Elle y entra et sourit en voyant un homme allongé sur son matelas.

\- Toujours à l'heure mon cher amour, souffla t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Pour ma reine, toujours.

Nia glissa agilement jusqu'à son lit où l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années était allongé, un pistolet entre les mains.

\- As-tu réussi à entrer sans difficulté ?

\- Diego m'a aidé en divertissant les gardes… Jamais je n'aurais cru être recherché aussi dans ma propre famille…

\- Ce n'est que temporaire mon tout beau… Tu as toujours été mon plus fidèle homme de main… Jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire du mal…

\- Vraiment ma reine ?

\- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire du mal, tu m'entends Quint ?

\- Oui…

\- Fais-moi confiance et je ferais de toi mon roi.

Un sourire fin s'étira sur le visage du sicilien qui posa son arme sur la table de nuit la plus proche. Rapidement, ses lèvres vinrent se coller durement aux lèvres de la matriarche des Barzetti. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément tandis que les doigts grands et fins de Nia arrachaient plus les boutons de la chemise noire de Quint qu'ils ne les défaisaient. Ses ongles vinrent griffer la peau bronzée et les pectoraux bien dessinés du sicilien qui grogna légèrement de douleur avant de plaquer avec force son amante sous lui.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi ma reine… Murmura son homme de main en allant caler une main forte sur la cuisse de la soixantenaire.

* * *

\- Bonsoir Anya, la salua Lexa après s'être assise dans son fauteuil.

\- Bonsoir Dona, répondit poliment la mafieuse.

Cette fois-ci, Racoon avait réussi à s'immiscer dans le bureau de la Donati et celle-ci par nostalgie de Clarke, avait décidé de le laisser rester. Le félin était donc allongé de tout son long sur le bureau et fixait de ses yeux verrons l'intruse tout en se faisant caresser par l'amante de sa maîtresse, lui faisant échapper quelques ronronnements.

\- Je voulais vous voir au sujet d'une affaire personnelle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je ne sais pas si le Docteur Griffin vous a parlé de…

\- Le Docteur Griffin est tenue au secret professionnel pour tous ses patients Anya. Je ne sais rien de l'affaire qui t'amène à moi ce soir.

Anya expira à cette information. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou malheureuse. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré que Clarke en parle à Lexa mais au final pourquoi lui en aurait-elle parlé ? Comme le disait la Donati, le Docteur Griffin était médecin avant tout. Le rôle d'amante si c'était bien le cas au vu de ce qu'elle avait vu au sujet des deux filles, venait bien après tout cela… Qui plus est, Clarke n'était pas au courant au sujet de la Mafia puisque sa Dona leur interdisait de l'appeler ainsi en présence de la blonde ou de parler des affaires.

\- Je… Je suis enceinte.

Lexa haussa un sourcil à cette information.

\- Au vu de ton visage, je ne saurais dire si tu attends des félicitations ou plutôt des reproches Anya.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre bien que les reproches me semblent plus adaptés…

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- J'ai pris rendez-vous pour avorter. Je voulais simplement vous le dire.

Le regard de Lexa se teinta d'une lueur empathique à cette information.

\- D'accord.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas Dona ? S'inquiéta la Zanetti, surprise de la réaction de sa supérieure : elle se serait attendue à être traînée dans la boue voir renvoyée du cercle mafieux pour un tel affront à la religion de la famille.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- La religion chrétienne condamne l'avortement…

\- Es-tu chrétienne ?

\- Je suis baptisée mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je n'y crois pas mais la famille si et…

\- Anya, j'ai fait changer beaucoup de choses durant ces deux ans. Crois-tu que la religion chrétienne tolère les homosexuels ? Demanda durement la brune.

\- Non mais vous Dona… Je…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la Dona que Dieu fera une exception.

La brune tendit le bras pour attraper une chaîne en or enroulée sur le bras d'une petite statue de marbre où brillait une petite croix chrétienne. Celle-ci la caressa avec douceur pour la désigner à Anya.

\- Les portes du paradis me sont fermées à présent que ce soit pour mon orientation sexuelle que pour les crimes que j'ai commis. Si Dieu peut pardonner mes crimes, jamais je ne pourrais moi, me les pardonner Anya. Cela ne m'empêche pas de croire à cette puissance divine qui veille sur nous mais il faut savoir évoluer et vivre avec son temps.

Les paroles de la Donati avaient le don de l'apaiser. Bien que Lexa était sa cadette de dix ans, Anya était en totale confiance à ses côtés et elle comprenait pourquoi Gustus lui était si fidèle ainsi qu'elle-même. Lexa était une femme exceptionnelle et pleine de qualités.

\- Des générations de mafieux se sont succédées avant nous et s'en sont remis au jugement divin mais le monde a changé Anya, tu es libre. La femme s'est autant battue que l'homme pour avoir des droits. L'avortement en Italie et ses régions est autorisé depuis 1978 bien qu'il soit très difficile de l'obtenir j'en suis consciente… C'est bien pour ça que moi et Becca nous nous sommes battues pour ouvrir un service IVG au sein du nouvel hôpital de Syracuse. Un enfant est une immense responsabilité, mieux vaut être prêt avant d'en faire un. Si tu ne souhaites pas le garder, arrête d'écouter les autres et suis ta propre voie. Toi seule sais quoi faire.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Anya sentit ses yeux devenir humides. C'est comme si toute cette douleur présente en elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance décidait de s'évacuer tout doucement. Cette douleur d'être femme, peu considérée et écoutée, jugée trop souvent rapidement... Les larmes commencèrent à descendre malgré elle le long de ses joues.

\- Je ne sais pas Dona… Je ne sais pas…

\- Cet enfant, est-il de Gustus ?

\- Oui… Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais…

\- Lui en as-tu parlé ?

\- Il refuse que j'avorte… C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé au Docteur Griffin de nous recevoir. Il pensait qu'elle l'appuierait dans sa démarche mais…

\- Mais le Docteur Griffin a fait son travail correctement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, elle ne m'a pas jugée devant ma décision d'avorter.

\- Cela t'a t-il aidée ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a aussi expliqué les autres possibilités.

\- D'accord.

\- J'ai peur de perdre tout ce pour quoi je me suis battue depuis des années Dona si je garde l'enfant…

\- Tu as ta place dans cette famille peu importe ce qui peut t'arriver. Que ce soit une grossesse, un avortement ou une jambe coupée, tu seras toujours l'une de mes Lieutenants Anya Zanetti. J'ai toute confiance en toi et je te considère plus comme une amie qui m'est chère que comme une femme de main.

Anya releva les yeux à cette information, surprise et émue. Lexa se pencha légèrement pour tendre une main douce que la mafieuse en face d'elle attrapa délicatement bien que tremblante.

\- Tu me respectes depuis toujours, tu ne me juges pas alors j'en ferais de même pour toi Anya. Que tu sois dans le besoin ou dans la richesse, je serais toujours là à tes côtés pour t'épauler comme tu le seras pour moi.

\- Merci Dona…Souffla son aînée en allant poser un baiser sur la main de sa supérieure qui sourit tendrement devant l'action.

\- Ne reste pas si loin de Gustus, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ça ne fait pas de doute. Prends le temps de lui expliquer ce que tu ressens. C'est un bon sicilien avec des principes et qui plus est amoureux de toi. Il finira par comprendre et accepter Anya, qu'importe la décision que tu prendras.

La Zanetti hocha doucement la tête avant de relâcher la main tendue pour se lever et sortir de la pièce après un dernier remerciement.

* * *

Clarke retira ses talons avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était deux heures et demi du matin passées et elle n'hésita pas à s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit luxueux de sa chambre d'hôtel. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ce qu'était un « Becca'day » comme elle aimait les surnommer. Becca était une vraie tornade ambulante : impossible de l'arrêter. Pas étonnant que par moment elle tombait d'épuisement, elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Néanmoins, Clarke avait profité de la compagnie de la politicienne pour élargir son cercle social et se faire des contacts intéressants.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil aux nombreux sacs de boutiques de luxe dans lesquelles Becca l'avait emmenée. Son regard se porta ensuite sur son MacBook doré qu'elle alluma rapidement pour aller consulter ses mails en attendant que son portable recharge : elle était tombée en panne de batterie en début de soirée ce qui l'avait plutôt agacée. Elle rêvait de lire quelques mots de Lexa mais sa messagerie ne contenait que quelques mails de collègues à elle ainsi que des newsletters auxquelles elle s'était abonnée. Elle se surprit à rêver de leur appel de ce matin et à penser à la possibilité de voir Lexa débarquer en Italie pour la retrouver.

Elle sursauta quand on toqua à sa porte et ouvrit des yeux étonnés en regardant l'heure. Impossible que ce soit le room-service et Becca aurait appelé pour qu'elle vienne directement dans sa chambre. Était-ce possible que Lexa se soit réellement déplacée ? Mon dieu, elle en rêvait ! Après tout, la brune l'avait bien rejointe secrètement dans la boîte de nuit… Elle se leva rapidement tout en se regardant quelques secondes dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'elle était présentable : elle portait encore sa robe de cocktail noire qui la mettait en valeur.

Sa main glissa sur la poignée dorée de la porte et elle ouvrit, prête à se jeter dans les bras de la Donati. Quelle fut sa surprise de se retrouver face à Bellamy Blake qui la regarda de son côté de manière interloquée.

\- Bell ? Demanda t-elle, surprise.

\- Oh Clarke !... Excuse-moi, j'ai dû me tromper de chambre je…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en Italie ?

\- Le Commissaire Pike m'a invité à assister à une remise de médailles d'un de ses collègues… Je ne pouvais pas refuser alors me voilà…

\- Dans le même hôtel que moi ? Demanda la médecin, suspicieuse : Bellamy n'avait vraiment pas les moyens pour se payer une chambre ici.

\- Hm…

Le grand brun grimaçait et se frottait l'arrière du crâne, faisant virevolter ses boucles noires légèrement.

\- Je cherchais la chambre de Becca en fait… Pour lui faire une surprise…

\- Han ! Becca et toi êtes…!

\- Chut ! Répondit Bellamy en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la blonde qui lui mordit la main par réflexe. Aïe !

\- Désolée mais ne mets pas ta main devant ma bouche bon sang…!

\- Excuse-moi. Donc, hm, la chambre de Becca ?

Clarke lui désigna du doigt la porte à sa droite.

\- Merci Clarke. Oh, euh si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler notamment à O' ?

\- Pas de soucis, je serais muette comme une tombe.

\- Tu es géniale, merci. Dis, est-ce que Finn t'a appelée ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai mis à pied il y a quelques jours.

\- Ah.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

\- Finn et moi ne sommes plus ensemble Bellamy. Sa vie privée et professionnelle ne me regarde plus sauf s'il souhaite m'en parler. Respectons au moins ça.

\- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit Capitaine Blake, le taquina t-elle.

Le policier lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller toquer à la porte de Becca Giordano. Clarke fila rapidement retirer sa robe. Bien qu'elle était déçue de l'identité de ce visiteur surprise, il fallait avouer que voir un visage familier était rassurant. Elle se faufila sous la douche puis sous ses draps une fois en nuisette. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue d'un nom aux consonances italiennes apparaître sur sa boîte de réception.

 _« Bien que tu dois avoir rejoint les bras de Morphée à l'heure où je t'écris ces quelques lignes, sache que mes bras attendent impatiemment de te retrouver afin de te serrer et ne plus jamais te quitter. Je t'aime Clarke, passe une nuit calme et reposante. Lexa Donati-Woods »_

* * *

Roan Barzetti ajusta ses boutons de manchette soigneusement. Il se fixa dans l'immense glace devant lui : il avait toujours pris grand soin de son image personnelle. Il était après tout bel homme, grand et musclé avec des yeux bleus presque aussi clairs que ceux de sa mère. Il n'avait aucun mal à séduire les femmes bien qu'il n'était pas encore marié malgré ses presque trente ans. Maintenant qu'il avait repris les rênes des affaires de la famille Barzetti, il se doutait bien qu'il devrait marcher dans les traces de ses prédécesseurs masculins : trouver une belle et gentille femme qui porterait ses enfants et lui donnerait des héritiers mâles. Pourtant cette pensée le faisait se sentir étrange, il ne s'était jamais vu dans ce contexte mais pour protéger sa petite sœur Ontari, il le ferait.

\- Monsieur Barzetti, Quint est arrivé.

\- Se doute t-il de quelque chose ?

\- Non Monsieur, il attend vos instructions pour l'assassinat factice que vous vouliez lui transmettre de vive voix.

\- Très bien.

Le brun se coiffa de son éternel catogan soigné avant de marcher devant son homme de main. Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le grand salon de la demeure où plusieurs hommes de main étaient postés mains croisées dans le dos, droits et fixes comme des statues. Sa mère, était assise à la grande table et mangeait imperturbable, une assiette remplie de denrées appétissantes en cette fin de soirée aux côtés de Ontari qui paraissait silencieuse et préoccupée.

\- Quint, notre plus fidèle ami, sourit Roan en s'approchant du grand homme au crâne rasé derrière lequel était posté son collègue blond du nom de Diego.

Quint sourit en allant répondre à la poignée de mains de son nouveau supérieur.

\- Monsieur Barzetti, c'est un honneur de vous voir en personne.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez recherché par la police et la famille Donati. Il a été difficile de vous contacter sans vous mettre en danger.

\- Toutes mes excuses, ces histoires ne sont que passagères. D'ici un mois, tout sera redevenu à la normale.

\- Donc vous pensez tout de même pouvoir répondre à ma demande malgré les recherches ?

\- Évidemment, Quint Iabarazzi sera toujours disponible pour la famille Barzetti.

\- Excellent. Vous acceptez donc selon ma mère et les informations que j'ai à votre sujet, tout type de mission ?

\- Oui Monsieur Barzetti et vous ne vous occupez de rien. Quint s'occupe de tout.

\- Vous êtes l'homme qu'il me faut alors.

\- Je vous écoute.

Roan leva un bref regard sur les différents hommes de main présents avant de dire froidement :

\- Saisissez-le.

Quint parut surpris mais n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son arme à feu alors que des bras puissants venaient l'immobiliser et le désarmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- La mission que je vais vous confier va être une mission de paix Monsieur Iabarazzi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les Donati sont prêts à installer une paix durable en échange de vous. Bien que sacrifier un homme ne me plaise pas, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux leur céder un seul homme plutôt que des centaines de vies dans cette guerre de famille interminable.

\- Quoi ?! Vous allez faire la paix avec cette maudite bâtarde lesbienne ?! Honte à vous ! Vous trahissez nos commandements !

\- Silence ! Ordonna Roan, furieux. Je vous interdis de parler de la Dona ainsi ! Emmenez et préparez-le pour la livraison.

\- Enfoirés ! Lâchez-moi !

Roan se déplaça à la suite de ses hommes pour fixer durement le plus fidèle homme de main de sa famille se faire embarquer et malmener. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table pour rejoindre la place qui lui revenait près de sa mère. Une domestique lui apporta une assiette pleine qu'il commença à déguster en silence. Il s'était attendu à plus de résistances vis à vis de ses hommes voir de sa mère car Quint travaillait pour eux depuis l'âge de seize ans mais visiblement, tout le monde ici avait enfin reconnu sa place et il commençait enfin à apprécier cette saveur de victoire. L'histoire des Barzetti allait changer grâce à lui, les futurs héritiers sauraient que leur père ou grand-père aurait enfin eu le courage de mettre de côté une guerre de sang en acceptant de prêter allégeance à la première parraine de la Sicile. Sa bouche mâchait sans réel appétit sa viande mais pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il repoussa son assiette pour attraper une pomme rouge, croquant dedans afin de faire couler le jus sucré sur sa bouche comme il aimait tant le faire depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

\- Roan ? Demanda avec douceur sa mère.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Un frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied lorsqu'il sentit une douleur aigue au niveau de l'abdomen. Ses yeux descendirent vers sa chemise blanche qui se teintait à présent d'un rouge sombre. Il avala difficilement sa salive devant la dague plantée dans son corps, en plein dans son foie pour être exact. Sa main droite malgré les tremblements se saisit du manche de la dague pour la retirer durement tout en se levant.

Roan trébucha et s'étala sur le sol alors qu'Ontari criait d'effroi devant son frère se vidant de son sang.

\- Roan ! Cria t-elle en pleurs.

\- Onta… ri… Murmura t-il difficilement.

Il appuyait tant bien que mal sur sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de sortir mais cela semblait perdu d'avance. Il commençait déjà à avoir des sueurs froides et tremblait sur le sol carrelé qui lui semblait encore plus froid que d'habitude.

\- Appelez les secours bande d'imbéciles ! Cria la jolie brune en se tournant vers les hommes de main qui semblaient tétanisés sur place devant ce retournement de situation.

\- Personne ne sera appelé ma petite fille adorée, siffla d'un air mauvais Nia.

\- Mère…! Je vous en supplie ! C'est mon frère ! Votre fils !

\- Mon fils est mort dès le moment où il a choisi de croire en cette maudite Donati.

\- Roan, reste avec moi ! Accroche-toi ! Le supplia sa sœur cadette.

Nia glissa tel un serpent vers le corps ensanglanté de son fils pour s'agenouiller près de lui, teintant ainsi sa jupe blanche du sang de sa propre chair. Elle vint saisir le visage de Roan pour le caresser alors que les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvraient et se fermaient alternativement comme pour s'accrocher à la vie.

\- Au revoir mon petit ange… Salut ton père et ton oncle adoré de ma part veux-tu ?

\- M… Mère… Pour…

\- Shhht… Ne parle pas. Laisse-toi aller…

\- Sal…

\- Quoi ? Que dis-tu ?...

\- Sale pute… Si tu touches à… Ontari… Je…

Un léger rire sarcastique échappa à sa mère qui passa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Je ferais de ta sœur une reine, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui offrirai tout ce dont elle désire contrairement à toi, maudite larve ingrate.

Sur ces derniers mots et avec un dernier regard froid pour son fils, elle se leva pour se diriger vers ses hommes de main à présent.

\- Débarrassez-moi du corps et nettoyez moi ce foutoir. Libérez Quint aussi, nous avons une petite affaire à préparer ensemble.

\- Bien Madame Barzetti, répondit un des hommes de main.

Les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête après un regard désolé vers le corps de l'héritier mâle au bord de la mort.

\- Roan… Je t'en prie… Accroche-toi… Je…

\- Chut… Onta… Calme…toi…

\- Je veux pas que tu meurs ! Pleura la brune.

\- Approche…

La jeune femme se pencha sur son grand frère pour approcher son oreille de sa bouche et entendre ce qu'il avait à lui murmurer. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je le ferais avec toi Roan ! Putain ! Roan ! S'il te plaît !

Mais aucune réponse ne sortit des lèvres du grand jeune homme.

\- Mademoiselle Barzetti… Laissez-nous faire… Indiqua un homme de main.

\- Ne le touchez pas ! Je vous l'interdis ! Hurla t-elle en attrapant la dague qui avait servi à tuer son frère.

Elle menaça quelques minutes ses employés avant de lâcher l'arme et de se remettre à pleurer sur le corps encore chaud de son frère aîné.

\- Roan…! Réussi t-elle à articuler malgré ses sanglots dans un dernier cri de désespoir.

* * *

Le voyage professionnel en Italie touchait à sa fin et bien que Clarke avait adoré découvrir les différentes villes de l'Italie grâce aux déplacements et interventions de Becca pour inciter les italiens à voter pour elle durant les futures élections, elle avait hâte de rentrer. Elle voulait retrouver Lexa, Racoon, Roméo, la maison et son hôpital. Être la médecin-chirurgienne de Becca presque H24 était en fait plus fatigant et difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait évidemment suivi le rythme mais il fallait avouer que l'adrénaline lui manquait : elle aimait beaucoup trop sauver des vies et donner espoir aux familles après chaque opération.

Habillée d'un ensemble tailleur noir très chic, elle attendait devant le Sénat de Rome que Becca veuille bien sortir afin de se rendre ensemble à l'aéroport grâce à la berline qu'avait louée la politicienne pour son séjour ici. Elle sursauta lorsque Bellamy la héla d'assez loin.

\- Hey Bellamy ! Tu n'es toujours pas parti ? C'était bien ta remise de médaille ? Demanda t-elle une fois que le brun se fut approché d'elle.

\- Intéressant, j'ai rencontré du monde et récupéré quelques cartes professionnelles. Ça nous sera utile d'avoir des contacts à la cellule anti-mafia.

\- J'imagine, sourit la blonde.

\- Alors ta visite de l'Italie ?

\- Rapide et effrénée, je dirais, rit la médecin.

\- Je veux bien te croire, Becca est inépuisable n'est-ce pas ?

\- Totalement ! Je ne sais pas d'où elle tire cette force !

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée non plus… Hm personne ne garde la voiture depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Si, il y a le… Ah bah, il a dû partir aux toilettes, j'imagine ? Répondit Clarke. En fait je viens de sortir du Sénat i peine deux minutes.

\- D'accord.

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il était étonnant de la part de l'équipe de gardes du corps de Becca qu'aucun d'eux ne soit resté près de la berline bien que d'autres véhicules et chauffeurs étaient présents pour d'autres politiciens. Il se détendit finalement lorsqu'il vit un homme en costard soigné, s'installer au volant après avoir réajusté sa cravate. Comme l'avait dit Clarke, ce dernier avait peut-être dû profiter d'une pause vessie en attendant sa supérieure.

\- Capitaine Blake, appela une voix grave.

\- Ah Commissaire Pike, je vous attendais justement, répondit Bellamy. Clarke, je te présente mon chef, le Commissaire Charles Pike. Commissaire, voici Clarke Griffin, elle est médecin à l'hôpital de Syracuse.

\- Enchanté Mademoiselle Griffin.

\- De même, sourit la blonde.

\- Alors vous travaillez à l'hôpital qui a ouvert il y a tout juste deux ans ?

\- C'est ça, je suis chirurgienne dans le service des urgences.

\- Nous sauvons tous les trois des vies ici alors, sourit l'homme noir.

\- On dirait bien, s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- L'Italie vous a donné envie de prendre des vacances ?

\- Oh j'aurais aimé que ce déplacement soit pour des vacances mais je suis aussi la chirurgienne et médecin de Madame Becca Giordano.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna ce dernier.

\- Longue histoire mais Becca a su me convaincre. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais me mettre au chaud dans la voiture, il commence à faire frisquet.

\- Très bien… Bonne soirée alors Docteur Griffin. Capitaine Blake, nous allons pouvoir partir de notre côté alors. Je… Aïeeee ! S'exclama le supérieur du brun en se tenant le bas du dos.

Clarke qui s'était éloignée de quelques mètres pour rejoindre la berline, sous le cri du supérieur de Bellamy s'était retournée brusquement, alertée.

\- Commissaire Pike ?! Tout va bien ?

\- Aahh mon dos bon sang ! Saloperie d'arthrose ! Je crois que je suis bloqué… Grimaça t-il en mimant une douleur à la perfection.

\- Venez par ici, je vais vous ausculter sur ce banc et je ferais appeler une ambulance si la douleur est trop forte, indiqua la blonde.

La médecin fit retirer avec douceur la veste kaki du supérieur de Bellamy qui semblait inquiet pour son collègue. Elle releva le pull et le t-shirt avant de placer ses mains dans le dos pour vérifier où avait mal l'homme. Pike sursauta à certains appuis ce qui arracha à Clarke des petits hochements de tête.

\- Vous avez parlé d'arthrose tout à l'heure, avez-vous fait des radios de la colonne vertébrale ?

\- Non, mon médecin me tanne pour que je les fasse mais je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Décidément il n'y a qu'en Sicile où l'on a jamais le temps de se faire soigner, plaisanta t-elle. Vous allez prendre ça pour la douleur, indiqua t-elle en sortant de sa sacoche de médecin une boîte qu'elle ouvrit pour donner deux cachets au policier.

\- Merci.

\- Cela devrait vous soulager quelques heures.

\- Oulala Clarke ! Il faut y aller ! Nous allons rater notre avion ! S'exclama la voix de Becca en courant sur ses talons vers la berline suivie de ses gardes du corps.

\- J'arrive Becca, deux petites minutes !

Pike fit mine de se relever mais grogna de nouveau ce qui incita Clarke à sortir sa petite bouteille d'eau personnelle afin de la lui tendre et lui faire avaler les antidouleurs. Bellamy, ne put s'empêcher de regarder son amante courir et monter dans la voiture à toute vitesse : Becca était vraiment terrible et cela le faisait rire intérieurement.

\- Clarke ! Vite ! La pressa la politicienne en refermant sa portière.

Clarke s'excusa auprès des deux policiers et se leva du banc pour se mettre à trottiner vers la berline accompagnée de Bellamy qui souhaitait dire un mot à Becca. Le commissaire de Syracuse tourna la tête vers la voiture de la Giordano, le cœur battant. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches de manteau, observant simplement.

Le moteur de la voiture vrombit lorsque le chauffeur tourna la clé dans le contact. Bellamy eut tout juste le réflexe de plonger à terre en tenant Clarke contre lui lorsque la voiture explosa brusquement, les soufflant sur quelques mètres tout en faisant voler des morceaux de taule sur un large périmètre.

La tête de Clarke lui tourna quelques instants, ses tympans étaient douloureux et ses côtes droites aussi. Lorsqu'elle se releva ce fut pour contempler, interdite la voiture en flammes de Becca Giordano dont le corps était encore assis bien que carbonisé à l'arrière avec ceux de ses gardes du corps. La blonde se leva aussitôt pour courir vers la voiture en hurlant :

\- BECCA ! NON ! BECCAAAA !

\- Clarke ! S'exclama Bellamy malgré ses larmes.

Le Capitaine de la cellule anti-mafia la rattrapa et l'empêcha de se diriger vers les décombres fondus et brûlants de la carcasse métallique. Une autre explosion due à la chaleur et l'essence présente dans le réservoir les re-souffla en arrière.

\- Je dois l'aider ! Cria Clarke. Je dois l'aider !

\- Clarke arrête ! C'est fini… C'est fini Clarke… Souffla Bellamy en la serrant avec force contre lui malgré ses propres larmes.

Le brun tourna la tête pour voir les dégâts aux alentours : une dizaine de personnes étaient au sol et gémissaient. Certains semblaient juste sonnés tandis que d'autres avaient des morceaux de taule de voiture dans le corps. Pike était au sol aussi et semblait avoir du mal à se relever.

\- Becca… Souffla le brun en berçant Clarke dans ses bras.

Ils auraient pu tous mourir si Pike n'avait pas eu mal au dos quelques minutes auparavant. Le destin avait visiblement été clément avec eux ce soir-là contrairement à Becca…

* * *

La nuit était installée depuis quelques heures. Lexa regarda sa montre : l'avion de Clarke et Becca devait être sur le point de décoller. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur noir et d'une veste en cuir longue dans laquelle elle avait cachée un Beretta car malgré la bonne volonté et la rapidité des Barzetti à lui livrer Quint, elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en eux. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta après avoir roulé sur un chemin terreux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle descendit quand Gustus lui donna son feu vert.

Cette fois-ci, Athol n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de deux autres hommes qui attendaient près du coffre de leur voiture.

\- Que signifie la présence de ces deux hommes Athol ? Demanda froidement la Donati qui était pourtant bien mieux entourée que le messager.

\- Quint est plutôt difficile à transporter Madame Donati. Vous pouvez fouiller mes hommes une deuxième fois, ils ne sont pas armés.

Un claquement de doigt retentit et des hommes de Lexa fouillèrent devant les émeraudes de l'héritière sicilienne les hommes de main du messager Barzetti qui quant à lui présenta de lui-même son arme. On allait la lui retirer mais la brune fit signe que l'on pouvait la lui rendre.

\- Échange de bons procédés, indiqua t-elle.

\- Merci de votre confiance Madame Donati.

\- Où est Quint ?

\- Sortez-le du coffre, ordonna Athol.

Rapidement, des grognements et des insultes se firent entendre malgré le sac en toile placé sur le visage du sicilien qui avait semble t-il, les mains liées dans le dos. Une fois le sac retiré, il se débattit quelques minutes en reconnaissant Lexa avant de se mettre à cracher des insultes :

\- Sale pute ! Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir comme ça hein ?! T'as la haine hein que j'ai blessé ton nouveau petit jouet hein ?! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu la protégeais ?! T'inquiète pas, je vais lui montrer ce qu'est un véritable homme sale petite salope ! Honte sicilienne !

\- Bonsoir Quint. Ravie de te revoir aussi, répondit Lexa, imperturbable.

\- Connasse !

\- Mettez-le dans le coffre.

Gustus désigna un de ses collègues. Ce dernier bougea de sa position pour récupérer le paquet d'échange et le faire avancer non sans difficultés vers le coffre du SUV. Alors qu'il ouvrait le coffre, Quint esquissa un sourire mauvais et d'un geste brusque détacha ses mains faussement liées dans son dos. Il attrapa souplement son Beretta caché contre sa cheville et tira dans la tête de son nouveau ravisseur.

Le coup de feu alerta immédiatement Gustus et Ryder qui se tournèrent vers Quint avant que celui-ci ne tire de nouveau mais tout aussi rapidement que l'homme des Barzetti, Athol retira la sécurité de son arme pour tirer sur la jambe de Ryder qui grogna de douleur sous l'impact de la balle dans sa chair.

Lexa recula de surprise alors que les hommes accompagnant le messager se jetaient vers les sièges passagers pour attraper des AK-49 cachés sous les tapis de la voiture. Elle eut le réflexe de sortir son arme pour tirer sur les deux hommes et les abattre d'une balle entre les deux yeux pour l'un et une dans la gorge pour le second. Gustus la protégea d'une balle tirée par Athol tandis que Ryder tirait tant bien que mal sur Quint qui tirait comme un forcené.

\- Lexa contre la voiture vite ! S'exclama Gustus.

La Donati s'exécuta et se mit à couvert derrière le SUV qui encaissa quelques balles sur la carrosserie. Quint s'était décalé et caché derrière un rocher tandis qu'Athol était remonté dans sa voiture pour mettre le moteur en route et faire marche arrière. Un pneu éclata sous un coup de Ryder.

De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent jusqu'à entendre le déclic des armes vides de balles. C'est à ce moment que Quint choisit de sortir de sa cachette pour sauter dans la Mercedes de Athol. Lexa en profita pour viser et tirer, elle eut rapidement le résultat de son tir : touché. Quint lâcha un hurlement en se tenant la cuisse avant de refermer la portière derrière-lui.

\- ROULE ! ROULE PUTAIN !

\- Ta gueule ! Hurla Athol en démarrant pour faire un demi-tour violent qui projeta du sable et de la poussière sur la Donati et ses hommes de main.

\- Ah la pute ! Elle m'a touché ! SALOPE ! AH BORDEL ÇA FAIT MAL ! SALE PUTAIN !

\- Ferme ta gueule !

Lexa sortit de sa couverture en grimaçant.

\- Dona, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Gustus, inquiet.

\- Ça va, je n'ai rien. Il faut emmener Ryder à l'hôpital, indiqua t-elle. Mets-le dans la voiture. Je vais appeler les nettoyeurs.

\- Oui Dona.

Le Giordano s'exécuta malgré son mal de crâne naissant et les giclures de sang sur son visage. Il aida son collègue à monter dans le véhicule avant de démarrer une fois que Lexa les eut rejoints. La brune avait le visage fermé et sombre, le cœur battant de cette embuscade qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

\- Maudits Barzetti… Grogna t-elle.

La radio s'alluma un court instant quand le contact fut mis dans la Porsche et commença à énoncer un flash info de dernière minute.

« Attentat au Sénat de Rome, une voiture a explosée… Les enquêteurs sont sur place pour tenter de comprendre les… »

Gustus coupa la radio par réflexe mais Lexa se redressa immédiatement : elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sortit rapidement son téléphone portable personnel pour l'allumer et consulter ses messages et appels manqués : Clarke l'avait inondée d'appels durant le piège avec Quint. Elle la rappela aussitôt, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de message vocal.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama t-elle quand elle entendit la blonde décrocher.

\- Lexa… Sanglota la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Dis-moi !

\- Je… C'est horrible ! Lexa dis-moi que je rêve bon sang !

\- Dis-moi !

\- Becca est morte ! Sa voiture a explosée devant le Sénat de Rome ! Cria la médecin malgré ses sanglots.

Le visage de Lexa pâlit subitement à l'information tout comme celui de Gustus dont les jointures des doigts devinrent plus blanches que la neige lorsqu'il serra le volant de douleur.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où est-ce que tu es Clarke ? Demanda finalement la Donati.

\- Je… Au commissariat de Rome pour donner ma déposition je… Bellamy est avec moi… Bon sang ce n'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar…

\- J'arrive Clarke. Reste avec le Capitaine Blake jusqu'à mon arrivée.

\- Lexa !

La brune raccrocha malgré la supplication de la blonde avant de se tourner vers Gustus :

\- Dépose-moi à la maison puis Ryder à l'hôpital. Je prends le premier avion pour Rome.

* * *

 _ **Nous voici à la fin de la première partie de "Guerre de sang" ! Est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ? Les trahisons, assassinats et co' arrivent enfin ! Nia a frappé et fort ! Oui elle est inhumaine et assoiffée de pouvoir ;P**_

 _ **J'espère que la conversation entre Lexa et Anya (ainsi que sa vision et ses émotions propres) vous a plu, certains l'attendaient :) Pareil pour le petit jeu coquin clexa qui détendait l'atmosphère avant le début de la guerre ! Finalement Becca n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise personne... J'espère que la dernière vision que vous avez pu avoir d'elle dans le magasin et la voiture vous a fait changer d'opinion à son sujet ^^**_

 _ **Avez-vous réussi à identifier les morts de ce chapitre avant que la faucheuse n'arrive ou bien avez vous été surpris ? :D Quels personnages regrettez vous ou haïssez vous ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez appréciez et ce que vous imaginez pour la seconde partie ! À bientôt :)** _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Heeeey ! Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 14 ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente entre la partie 1 et 2 de Guerre de sang mais la partie 2 a été tellement intense à écrire, je vous laisse le constater par vous-mêmes :) Merci de votre patience, de vos follows, favoris et reviews du quotidien. Vous me transmettez une énergie positive de malade ! Normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de longue pause comme celle-ci au mois de décembre car j'ai pas mal de récup de posées ^^ Dans tous les cas si vous voyez que le chapitre est en retard ou autre, j'actualise mon profil pour vous tenir au courant de la sortie ! N'hésitez pas à aller le consulter :D**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui aiment lire en musique, je conseille : Marco Prince - Mafiosa II lorsque les chœurs de l'église commencent à chanter (c'est précisé dans le texte). J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit en italien mais le corse marche bien aussi. Ce chant est profond, dur et correspondait totalement à l'ambiance que je voulais installer.**_

 _ **Merci à doubi, MagRd pour la relecture, ils font toujours un super boulot à deux. Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ! :) Je suis très contente de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant et que j'ai réussi à te surprendre avec la mort de Becca :)**_

 _ **Ewilian : Merci pour ton retour ! :D Haha j'ai aimé lire le "oh mon dieu" :D C'est vraiment cool si le chapitre a été aussi intense dans sa lecture ! :P Oui tout est lié entre Becca et les Barzetti, Pike :P Très bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Komwada : Heey ! Bienvenue sur l'Héritage ! Merci pour tous tes compliments ! :D Ils me font chaud au coeur, j'espère que le chapitre 14 sera à la hauteur comme ses prédécesseurs ! :D**_

 _ **Fanny : Haha désolée pour l'attente, c'était vraiment pas possible pour moi d'assurer la qualité d'un chapitre aussi intense entre pokemon et les heures supp au boulot ! J'étais complètement explosée :P Mais bon le voilà enfin ! Alors bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **kylilou : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour ! Je te réponds ici car tu as visiblement désactivé les mp sur ton compte ^^ Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Coco1810 : A quand la suite ? Aujourd'hui ! :P Merci pour le compliment sur la qualité de l'écriture xD**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Guerre de sang - Partie 2**_

* * *

Aden ouvrit difficilement les yeux en entendant son portable vibrer sur sa table de nuit. Il avait dû oublier de mettre le mode silencieux. Les cours avaient commencé il y a quelques jours et le rythme de l'été avait du mal à sortir de son corps. La lumière de l'écran lui agressa les yeux ce qui l'obligea à regarder deux fois pour bien lire le nom de la personne lui ayant envoyé un message.

 _« Aden, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est urgent. » Ontari_

Le blond se redressa immédiatement pour répondre au message, inquiet.

 _« Ontari ? Tout va bien ? Ça fait plusieurs semaines que l'on ne s'est pas parlé. Tu as ignoré mes messages non ? » Aden Donati_

Si un sourire était né l'espace de quelques secondes grâce à la reprise de contact de Ontari, celui-ci disparut aussitôt au message suivant.

 _« Je suis tellement désolée pour mon comportement ces dernières semaines. Je me suis comportée comme une imbécile égoïste alors que tu as simplement été sincère avec moi vis-à-vis de tes sentiments. Je crois que je ne mérite pas de vivre par moments. » Ontari_

Il tapa frénétiquement sa réponse avant de toucher l'icône du téléphone pour appeler son amie mais tomba directement sur le répondeur. Visiblement Ontari refusait ses appels manuellement.

 _« Réponds ! » Aden Donati_

 _« Non, je ne peux pas parler pour le moment… » Ontari_

Sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, Aden se leva du lit pour marcher dans la pièce tout en répondant.

 _« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi ! Tu me fais peur Ontari ! » Aden Donati_

 _« C'est compliqué… Je… Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? » Ontari_

Le blond attrapa un jean et une t-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement avant de chercher une paire de chaussettes, répondant aussitôt :

 _« Dis-moi une heure et un lieu, je serais là. » Aden Donati_

 _« Rejoins-moi demain au café universitaire de Catane à 9h sans tes gardes du corps. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient. » Ontari_

Devant l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous, le Donati tourna enfin la tête vers son réveil. Il était plus de 3h30 du matin. Il souffla devant son reflet habillé dans le miroir et répondit simplement :

 _« Je serais là, tu peux compter sur moi Ontari. » Aden Donati_

 _« Merci Aden. » Ontari_

Le Donati alla se recoucher tout habillé par flemme mais ne fit que tourner en rond dans son lit. Des bruits de pas agités et la voix d'Anya se fit entendre. Elle donnait visiblement des ordres à des subordonnés :

\- Je ne veux que personne n'entre ni sorte de cette maison, c'est bien clair ? Quadrillez-le terrain H24. Il faut protéger Aden Donati coûte que coûte, ordre de la Dona.

\- Bien Madame Zanetti.

Intrigué, Aden se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre : toute la maison était allumée malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Il prit l'initiative de sortir de sa chambre mais un garde du corps qu'il ne connaissait pas l'arrêta.

\- Monsieur Donati, vous devez rester dans votre chambre, l'informa l'homme en costard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous informer de la situation Monsieur.

Le Donati ouvrit la bouche de surprise devant cette réponse plus qu'infantilisante. Il ne sut si son sang de mafieux se réveilla à cet instant mais sa réponse fut sèche et autoritaire :

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe c'est un ordre !

Le garde du corps recula d'un air surpris devant ce jeune homme à la carrure imposante qui venait de perdre tous traits angéliques sur son visage.

\- Je…

Des pleurs se firent soudainement entendre depuis la cuisine ce qui incita Aden à repousser le garde du corps lorsque celui-ci l'attrapa par l'épaule.

\- Enlevez votre main immédiatement ou je vous envoie à terre. Je suis chez moi ici.

\- La Dona a ord…

\- La Dona est ma sœur ! Lâchez-moi maintenant !

\- Mais…

Aden sentit de nouveau cette rage bouillir au fond de lui. Sans plus de cérémonie, ses mains se positionnèrent sur le poignet de son « agresseur » et d'un mouvement habile et maîtrisé, il le retira, le tordit avant de soulever sans plus d'effort le corps du garde du corps pour le faire voler au dessus de lui et l'étaler au sol. Le Donati jeta un regard froid à son employé :

\- Si j'avais été le Don vous auriez été viré pour un tel affront.

Le jeune homme descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine d'où les pleurs venaient. Il y trouva Cécilia recroquevillée sur une chaise avec Tristan à ses côtés tentant de la consoler. Aden s'approcha doucement près de la vieille femme qu'il considérait comme sa nounou.

\- Cécilia… Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

\- Aden ! Articula t-elle difficilement. Mon beau ga… garçon… Mon dieu… Quelle horreur… Je ne peux pas y croire… Je…

Aden récupéra la petite femme dans ses bras forts pour la serrer et lui frotter le dos, tournant un regard vers Tristan. Celui-ci lâcha froidement :

\- Les Barzetti ont assassiné Becca Giordano cette nuit.

À l'information, le blond sentit toutes ses forces l'espace de quelques secondes le quitter. Becca, sa tante par alliance, celle qui avait été là à chacun de ses anniversaires, qui l'avait aidé pour certains exposés de cours, qui lui avait fait faire un stage à la mairie, venait d'être assassinée par la famille ennemie. Un sentiment d'impuissance le saisit et sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, des larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues bronzées.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa descendit de la berline de location, une aura de froideur s'était installée autour d'elle. Elle n'avait ni pleuré ni parlé durant le trajet d'avion tout comme Gustus qui avait réussi à la rejoindre à temps après avoir déposé Ryder aux urgences aux soins d'infirmiers travaillant pour la famille Donati.

Le visage de la brune était fermé, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux verts plus sombres que les ténèbres. Elle passa la porte du commissariat principal de Rome sans crainte et ne prit aucunement la peine de se présenter. Un agent vint l'accueillir malgré l'ébullition dans laquelle baignait le bâtiment depuis l'attentat au Sénat de Rome.

\- Madame vous devez vous présentez à l'accueil, nous sommes en situation de crise.

Elle tourna un regard froid vers son interlocuteur qui commença à s'enfoncer dans ses chaussures.

\- Enfin… Vous… Hm…

\- Lexa Donati-Woods, collaboratrice de Madame Becca Giordano et Gustus Giordano cousin de Madame Becca Giordano. Nous avons pris le premier avion pour Rome après avoir appris la nouvelle.

\- Oh euh… Mes excuses… Madame Donati, Monsieur Giordano ! Je vous emmène tout de suite vers mes supérieurs.

Les mafieux avancèrent derrière l'agent pour traverser plusieurs couloirs et arriver finalement dans un nouveau couloir où des chaises étaient installées sur le côté. De nombreuses personnes étaient assises, visiblement sous le choc et se faisaient appeler chacune leur tour pour obtenir leur témoignage. Lexa se mit à chercher rapidement le visage de sa compagne et elle ne tarda pas à la trouver : Clarke était contre le torse du Capitaine Blake. Le grand brun affichait un visage fatigué mais malgré tout il tentait visiblement de rassurer son amie en lui frottant le dos.

\- Clarke, appela la brune.

La blonde se tourna immédiatement au son de la voix de son amante et sans pouvoir s'empêcher, elle éclata de nouveaux en sanglots dans ses bras. Lexa la réceptionna bien que peu à l'aise devant une telle effusion en public. Si sa froideur l'avait aidée à tenir tout le long du trajet, les larmes et les tremblements de Clarke craquelèrent ce mur blindé qu'elle dressait à chaque moment difficile. Elle sentit rapidement ses yeux la piquer et ses mains trembler devant la réalité : Becca Giordano, l'une de ses plus grandes amies, avait été assassinée par les Barzetti. Clarke était avec elle et aurait pu mourir à ses côtés, tout comme elle qui avait été victime d'une embuscade.

\- Gustus, fais-nous sortir d'ici, demanda t-elle difficilement.

\- Oui Madame, répondit le brun en serrant les poings.

* * *

Leurs lèvres se joignirent avec force et de façon désespérée sous l'eau chaude qui parcourait à présent leur corps. Gustus avait emmené les deux jeunes femmes dans un hôtel luxueux autre que celui où Becca et Clarke avaient logé le temps de leur séjour à Rome. La Donati sans pouvoir se retenir, avait tiré Clarke sous la douche malgré ses pleurs et tremblements.

Toutes habillées, elles s'embrassaient à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elles s'embrassaient en vérité pour oublier et se prouver l'une à l'autre qu'elles vivaient. Le tailleur de Lexa était trempé tout comme le jean et le haut de Clarke. Leurs deux corps se serraient de peur d'être séparés de nouveau. La Donati amena finalement ses mains sur le visage de son amante pour caresser ses joues de ses doigts tremblants.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Clarke… Avoua t-elle, fébrile, en posant un baiser sur ses joues.

\- Lex…

\- Malgré avoir entendu ta voix avant de partir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que je venais pour non pas un mais deux…

Clarke rouvrit les yeux à l'aveu de la brune. La Donati semblait réellement effrayée à l'idée de pouvoir la perdre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir avec Becca. C'était de la folie… Je…

\- Schhtt, souffla la blonde en embrassant la brune pour la faire taire.

\- Je mourrai si on t'enlevait à moi Clarke… J'ai déjà vécu ça, pas deux fois… Non, plus jamais…

Bien que la médecin était sous le choc des précédents évènements, les paroles de la sicilienne attisèrent sa curiosité. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa dans un tel état, elle qui était toujours dans le contrôle de ses émotions et d'une discrétion légendaire sur son passé, la voilà qui se confiait enfin.

\- Raconte-moi… Souffla doucement la blonde en allant embrasser son cou avec douceur.

La Donati tressaillit devant la demande et le baiser. Ses mains défirent le bouton de jean de son amante pour tirer dessus et le lui retirer. Non sans difficultés, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent nues sous l'eau chaude. Les lèvres de la Donati se firent affamées et entamèrent des baisers appuyés dans le cou de son amante tandis que sa main avait glissé jusqu'à l'entrejambe de la médecin pour caresser avec envie ses lèvres secrètes.

\- Raconte-moi Lex'… La supplia Clarke cette fois-ci devant les caresses proposées.

\- Non, je ne peux pas… Soupira la brune en suçant le cou de son amante pour y laisser une première marque rouge. Je t'aime Clarke… Oh bon sang que je t'aime…

Clarke gémit en sentant les doigts de Lexa en elle. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment… Leurs retrouvailles sulfureuses après leurs échanges coquins par portable. Bien qu'elles fussent en phase de faire l'amour, elles étaient dans un état second, loin d'être fusionnelles comme elles l'étaient d'habitude. Pourquoi faisaient-elles l'amour dans un moment pareil ? Becca venait de mourir. Oui, Becca était morte, de la plus horrible des façons… Et Lexa lui cachait encore quelque chose…

\- Stop Lexa ! Gémit la blonde en sentant de nouvelles larmes arriver devant une soudaine angoisse due aux flashbacks de la scène.

\- Clarke… Répondit Lexa d'un air désespéré.

La médecin attrapa le poignet de la brune pour lui faire arrêter ses mouvements. Elle la regarda un court instant avant de sortir de la cabine de douche :

\- Désolée…

Lexa la regarda et la laissa partir, impuissante face à son propre comportement. Elle s'enferma dans la cabine pour rester sous l'eau chaude et disparaître grâce à la buée ayant envahi la pièce sous la chaleur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle céda : de grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux verts pour venir rouler sur ses joues et se mélanger aux gouttelettes déjà présentes sur son visage et son corps.

* * *

Quand la brune sortit de la salle de bain entourée d'un peignoir de qualité, elle trouva Clarke assise sur le lit, elle aussi habillée d'un simple peignoir. Elle la regarda en silence, ne sachant par où commencer. Elle savait très bien pourquoi la médecin s'était détachée d'elle dans la douche. Elle savait que garder ses secrets finirait par lui coûter leur relation mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas après ce qu'il venait d'arriver à Becca. Elle resta à distance du lit où se trouvait la blonde.

\- Clarke excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire ça sous la douche…

\- Visiblement tu as été prise d'une soudaine envie d'honnêteté, répondit son amante, tremblante de colère face aux excuses plutôt piteuses.

\- Non ce n'est pas…

\- Tu as dit avoir déjà vécu ça. Je veux la vérité Lexa ! Tu l'exiges de ma part, tu me la dois aussi ! Le temps des secrets est terminé ! Si tu n'étais pas enthousiaste que je parte avec Becca, c'est que tu te doutais de quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?!

Le regard de la brune se teinta de tristesse.

\- Becca était continuellement en danger par son poste de maire de Syracuse.

\- Elle avait des gardes du corps H24 !

\- Ça n'a visiblement pas suffit…

\- C'est la mafia n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas Clarke… Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Mentit Lexa.

Clarke expira bruyamment pour signifier son agacement.

\- Ce que tu as dit sous la douche, tu le pensais ?

\- Évidemment ! S'indigna la Donati.

\- Alors dis-moi la vérité. Qui as-tu perdu et comment ?

La sicilienne ferma un instant les yeux pour résister aux flashbacks sur son amour secret avec Costia Adamo lorsqu'elle était bien plus jeune. Costia était morte à cause d'elle et des haines entre familles mafieuses. Elle garda le silence, refusant de répondre à la question posée.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit Clarke sur un ton tremblant.

\- Clarke s'il te plaît… La supplia la brune en s'approchant du lit pour tenter d'enlacer sa compagne.

\- Non ! Ne m'approche pas ! Je croyais que tu avais compris Lexa. J'ai vécu pendant presque trois ans avec un homme qui me mentait régulièrement à cause de son addiction aux jeux… J'ai souffert comme jamais quand ce mirage a disparu. J'ai cru voir en toi une personne honnête, intègre et qui exécrait le mensonge… Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance, que tu me dirais tout. J'ai cru au départ que tu avais simplement besoin de temps car tu n'avais fréquenté personne depuis plusieurs années mais au final, tu n'es pas mieux que lui... Dit durement la blonde en se recroquevillant sur le matelas, laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues.

Les épaules de Lexa s'affaissèrent devant la dureté des paroles pourtant vraies. Elle allait pour répondre quand elle entendit que quelqu'un toquait à la porte de leur chambre. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Gustus qui était plus pâle que jamais.

\- Gustus ?

\- La morgue vient de m'appeler, ils m'ont demandé de passer pour identifier les corps…

\- À cette heure ?

\- Oui. Je peux y aller seul mais…

\- Non, je viens avec toi. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer.

\- Merci…

La Donati referma la porte pour aller mollement vers sa maigre valise dans laquelle elle avait juste eu le temps de jeter quelques tailleurs de secours. Elle en enfila un sans conviction tout en regardant le cœur serré Clarke qui était recroquevillée sur le lit et sanglotait doucement. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et murmura :

\- Je suis tellement désolée Clarke…

* * *

Le médecin légiste qui les accueillit semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Il les fixa un instant avant de demander les éventuels liens de parenté.

\- Je suis Gustus Giordano, le cousin et l'unique parent en vie de Becca Giordano, répondit difficilement Gustus.

\- Lexa Donati-Woods, collaboratrice et grande amie de Becca Giordano.

\- D'accord… Je préfère vous prévenir Mr Giordano, votre cousine si c'est bien elle, ne sera pas la femme de vos souvenirs… L'explosion a été très violente et le feu l'a…

\- Ça ira, répondit Gustus, livide.

\- Suivez-moi.

Les deux mafieux marchèrent jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie pour se retrouver devant une table sur laquelle un drap recouvrait un corps. Le médecin les regarda un court instant avant de découvrir le corps sous leur accord.

Les yeux de Gustus se remplirent soudainement de larmes tandis que ses poings se serraient d'impuissance. Le corps de Becca était gravement brûlé, quasiment méconnaissable mais la taille et la corpulence ne laissait aucun doute. Le grand brun ramena ses mains pour cacher son visage tandis que Lexa restait impassible malgré la dureté de la vision. Seuls ses yeux s'étaient assombris et humidifiés mais son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a… Articula difficilement Gustus.

\- Souffert ? Non Monsieur Giordano. Le choc a été trop violent. Le corps humain a tendance à se protéger en se plongeant dans le coma immédiatement après un choc très violent. Madame Giordano n'a rien senti je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Mon Dieu… Pleura son cousin en tombant soudainement à genoux sur le sol.

\- Pouvez-vous la recouvrir s'il vous plaît, demanda froidement Lexa.

\- Bien sûr Madame Donati.

Le médecin tira le drap pour recouvrir le corps carbonisé de Becca, regardant ensuite maladroitement le sicilien agenouillé sur le sol.

\- Si je peux faire la moindre chose pour vous… Hésita t-il.

\- Je m'en occupe, merci Docteur, l'informa la brune en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fidèle homme de main.

\- C'est normal. Je vous attends dans le couloir. J'ai d'autres corps à vous faire identifier… Ceux des gardes du corps et du chauffeur de Madame Becca Giordano.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- Le chauffeur ? Quel chauffeur ?

\- Il y avait un chauffeur dans le véhicule de Madame Giordano.

\- Je n'engage aucun chauffeur personnel. Tous les gardes du corps qui travaillent pour mon entreprise de protection rapprochée savent qu'ils peuvent être amenés à conduire.

\- Ce que vous dites est étrange Madame Donati car nous avons identifié tous les gardes du corps mais pas le chauffeur. Je pensais qu'il faisait aussi parti de votre entreprise.

\- Montrez-moi. Gustus, veux-tu que je te laisse ici quelques instants ?

Le sicilien se contenta de hocher la tête sans bouger de sa position. La Donati le regarda tristement avant de suivre le médecin légiste vers une autre salle plus grande où des corps gravement brûlés étaient aussi installés sur des tables d'autopsie. Lexa observa attentivement chaque corps, essayant de trouver un détail pouvant lui rappeler l'identité de ses employés. Le médecin lui donna les noms que la police avait pu trouver grâce au registre du Sénat et de l'hôtel. La Donati hocha la tête à la mention des noms mais s'arrêta devant le dernier corps. Celui-ci était plutôt petit et maigre, loin de la carrure de ses gardes du corps habituel.

\- Je ne connais pas cet homme. Où se trouve le corps d'Adriano Cassaro ?

\- Je n'ai aucun Adriano Cassaro dans mes registres, l'informa le médecin en consultant ses différentes fiches.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez dès à présent appeler la police pour signaler qu'il manque un de mes employés. L'homme que j'ai devant moi n'a jamais travaillé ni pour moi ni pour Becca, c'est une certitude.

* * *

Le campus universitaire était grouillant d'étudiants. Aden avec sa carrure n'avait aucun mal pour se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux. Il alla s'installer à une table du café où Ontari lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il avait dû attendre qu'Anya et Tristan s'en aillent pour filer vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de son lycée et en attraper un pour se rendre dans la métropole de Catane. Si Syracuse était une ville très touristique, elle était l'une de ces villes siciliennes ne possédant pas d'université ce qui obligeait les bacheliers à s'éloigner dans les régions voisines ou bien aller en Italie pour poursuivre leurs études.

Le Donati était, comme à son habitude très élégant. Habillé d'un jean bleu très clair et d'un t-shirt en col V noir, ses cheveux dorés et ébouriffés lui donnaient un air charmeur qui ne cessait de faire tourner les têtes des jolies étudiantes vers lui. Il buvait un verre de multifruits en attendant son amie.

La cloche de la porte du café universitaire teinta de nouveau pour laisser apparaître une Ontari aux traits fatigués bien que son bronzage et son maquillage masquaient partiellement son épuisement. Aden se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour accueillir la jeune fille. La brune lui fit un léger sourire mais garda ses distances. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir en face de lui avant de regarder autour d'elle.

\- Mes gardes du corps ne sont pas venus comme tu me l'as demandé Ontari, lui assura t-il.

\- D'accord.

\- Hm… Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air fatiguée…

\- J'ai des gros problèmes familiaux en ce moment…

\- Oh tu m'en vois désolé… Tu veux quelque chose de chaud ou frais ?

\- Je veux bien un thé à la menthe.

\- Je vais te chercher ça, j'arrive.

Le blond se leva pour aller faire la queue et commander un thé qu'il ramena à la belle brune. Celle-ci le gratifia d'un faible sourire. Aden glissa une main réconfortante sur celle d'Ontari, l'encourageant ainsi à parler.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Ontari.

L'étudiante baissa les yeux pour cacher la nouvelle humidité qui venait de s'installer sur ses pupilles noisette.

\- Je t'ai menti Aden.

\- De quoi ?

\- Si je suis devenue amie avec toi c'est parce que ma mère m'a demandé de le faire.

\- Ta mère ? C'est une fan de la famille Donati ? Plaisanta t-il.

\- Non, c'est la matriarche de la famille Barzetti.

Aden manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de multifruits et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance.

\- Tu peux répéter le nom que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je m'appelle Ontari Barzetti. Je suis l'héritière de Nia Barzetti.

\- Bon sang de merde…

\- Je comprendrai que tu veuilles t'en aller et ne plus me parler…

\- Non ! Je serais vraiment stupide de faire ça Ontari ! Voyons !

\- Tu ne vas pas partir alors ?

\- Non… Sauf si ma vie est en danger mais si tu avais voulu me faire du mal tu aurais eu plus d'une occasion pour le faire…

La brune hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Au final c'est toi qui m'a fait du mal, souffla t-elle, penaude.

Les yeux verts d'Aden se teintèrent d'une douceur certaine et son cœur se serra à la révélation. Il grimaça avant de serrer la main de son amie dans la sienne :

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour ça… J'ai été maladroit. C'est que je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les filles et tu débordes tellement de confiance… Ça m'a soufflé sur le coup.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en remets tout doucement. Je sais que tu seras un ami formidable Aden.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et je serais là pour toi.

\- Merci… Tu as réussi à avouer tes sentiments à la femme dont tu es amoureux ?

\- Non pas encore… Elle est très occupée et je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

\- Sois juste sincère, ton beau visage fera le reste, le rassura Ontari.

\- D'accord, sourit-il doucement.

Le Donati regarda autour d'eux avant de murmurer tout bas :

\- Les hommes de main dans ma famille disent que ta famille a assassiné Becca Giordano… Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? Les médias n'ont rien confirmé concernant la piste criminelle.

Le visage d'Ontari ne pouvait être aussi livide qu'à ce moment-là. Elle n'eut que la force d'hocher la tête très lentement.

\- C'est vous alors ?!

Aden remarqua comme son ton était agressif envers son amie et il se corrigea immédiatement :

\- Excuse-moi. C'est ta mère qui est à l'origine de ça ?

\- Je crains que oui.

\- Mais j'ai entendu dire que ton frère avait repris les affaires de la famille Barzetti depuis l'explosion du casino…

\- Mon frère… Mon frère est mort… Murmura d'une voix brisée Ontari. Ma mère l'a assassiné sous mes yeux hier soir.

\- Pardon ?!

Aden passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé ces paroles.

\- Aden, si je suis là c'est pour te prévenir d'un danger imminent sur ta famille. Je ne sais pas qui elle vise exactement, mais ma mère ne s'arrêtera pas sur Becca. Elle veut que les Barzetti aient le pouvoir sur la Sicile. Tu es en danger Aden, ta sœur aussi et tous tes proches. Elle et Quint manigancent ensemble quelque chose de vicieux et violent.

\- Mais et toi Ontari…?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller. Je respecte les vœux de mon frère en venant te donner cette information. Ne me contacte pas, si j'ai besoin de te voir ou te parler, je me débrouillerai.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule avec cette femme… Dit-il durement.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Aden. Je suis une Barzetti peu importe ce que je fais ou ferais, je porterai toujours les erreurs et péchés de mes ancêtres.

\- Ontari, s'il te plaît…

\- Je dois y aller. Au revoir Aden. Fais attention à toi.

La brune se leva prestement après avoir regardé sa montre et une nouvelle fois autour d'eux. Elle déposa un baiser léger sur la joue du blond avant de filer hors du café sans avoir touché à son thé encore fumant, laissant l'héritier Donati dans une perplexité sans nom.

* * *

Clarke avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit après le départ de Lexa. L'explosion de la voiture vibrait en elle. Le souvenir de Becca tout sourire et pressée pour ne pas rater leur vol ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Son cœur était lourd et douloureux dans sa poitrine : Lexa l'avait abandonnée seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel après leur dispute sans lui donner la moindre information sur le lieu où elle allait et elle n'était pas rentrée…

De nouvelles larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Tout partait en vrille depuis qu'elle avait signé ce contrat avec Becca Giordano… Elle avait fait la rencontre de Lexa, foutu en l'air son couple avec Finn, compromis sa carrière de chirurgienne en acceptant un poste qui ne lui correspondait pas et avait agi stupidement en acceptant de s'installer chez la brune pour finalement lui tomber dans les bras si facilement. Au final, que connaissait-elle de cette belle et sulfureuse sicilienne excepté qu'elle était la personne la plus riche de l'île et qu'elle était l'héritière d'une des plus vieilles familles siciliennes ? Elle ne connaissait quasiment rien d'elle et Lexa refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur son passé. Elle se doutait que malgré la lumière que tentait de lui montrer Lexa sur sa vie, celle-ci était parcourue d'ombre sinon pourquoi mentirait-elle ou refuserait-elle de se confier ?

Ses mains se saisirent de son téléphone portable pour afficher un numéro et une photo affichant ses deux parents tout sourire. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle composa le numéro pour tomber sur la messagerie. Vu l'heure qu'il était en Italie, le décalage entre les États Unis devait être assez conséquent. Elle laissa un simple message vocal :

« Salut Maman, Papa, je voulais juste vous dire que je vais prendre des vacances et je serai là pour Thanksgiving, je vous tiens au courant pour la date de mon retour. Je vous aime. Faites attention à vous, bisous. »

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit toquer. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à l'idée que ça pouvait être Lexa mais aussi le danger… Après tout si Becca était la cible principale, elle pouvait très bien être la seconde au vue des menaces proférées à son encontre il y a quelques mois… Elle se leva et attrapa par réflexe un presse papier assez lourd pour avancer jusqu'à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle, méfiante.

\- Clarke ? C'est Bellamy Blake.

La blonde souffla de soulagement et ouvrit rapidement la porte pour sauter dans les bras du grand brun qui la réceptionna d'un air surpris malgré sa fatigue. Lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir réussi à dormir cette nuit.

\- Hey… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal, avoua t-elle en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements qui se manifestaient de nouveau.

\- Calme-toi, je suis là. Tu ne risques rien. Lexa Donati n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda t-il tout en lui frottant le dos.

\- Non, elle est partie dans la nuit sans me dire où elle allait, répondit la blonde en se détachant du corps du frère de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je peux entrer ?

La médecin l'invita d'un signe de tête. Le Capitaine de la cellule anti-mafia s'avança dans la chambre avant de dire :

\- La voiture était piégée… Il y avait une bombe à l'intérieur…

\- Mon dieu… Mais comment… Avec les gardes du corps… Réussit à articuler Clarke.

La police italienne est en train de collecter tous les éléments et témoignages nécessaires pour comprendre mais c'est très compliqué. Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose de plus à part que j'ai demandé à être rattaché à l'affaire.

\- Mais Bellamy tu ne peux pas…

\- Personne ne savait pour moi et Becca à part toi. Je te promets que je ne chercherai pas à me venger… Je veux lui rendre justice, je t'en prie Clarke… Lui demanda t-il très sérieux.

\- Je ne mentirai pas à la police Bellamy !

\- Tu n'as pas à mentir Clarke s'ils ne te posent pas la question.

\- Je vois…

\- Je peux compter sur ton silence ?

\- S'ils me posent la question je serais obligée de leur dire Bellamy.

\- On est d'accord. S'ils te posent la question tu leur diras la vérité et j'assumerai.

\- Dis-moi que tu vas trouver les monstres qui ont fait ça…

\- Je te le promets.

\- As-tu déjà des pistes ?

\- Malheureusement oui.

\- La mafia ?

Le Capitane hocha lentement de la tête ce qui fit serrer la mâchoire à Clarke.

\- J'ai fait venir mes hommes de Sicile pour qu'ils m'épaulent. Je vais détacher deux d'entre eux pour ta protection. Après tout tu étais avec Becca lors de ce séjour, on ne sait jamais.

\- D'accord.

\- Quand penses-tu retourner en Sicile ?

\- Dès que la police locale n'aura plus besoin de moi.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont te reconvoquer dans l'après-midi pour vérifier la déposition que tu as faite dans la nuit. Tu pourras retourner en Sicile ensuite.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a moyen que tu accélères la procédure ? Je veux repartir Bellamy. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité en Italie… C'est égoïste je sais mais… Éclata t-elle en sanglots.

\- Hey Clarke. Ça va aller… Je vais passer quelques coups de fil et je vais t'accompagner d'accord ?

\- Merci Bellamy.

\- Tu ne repars pas avec Lexa Donati alors ?

\- Non je ne préfère pas.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Merci…

\- Va prendre une douche pour te réveiller. Je m'occupe de tout.

La blonde hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

* * *

\- Clarke ? Appela la voix de la Donati en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Lexa avança dans l'immense pièce pour regarder autour d'elle. Les draps du lit avaient été changés en ce début d'après-midi. Elle avait bien essayé de l'appeler mais la blonde ne lui avait pas répondu. Après avoir identifié les corps à la morgue, elle avait dû se rendre avec Gustus au commissariat pour certifier que l'un de ses employés manquait à l'appel. Ensuite, elle avait été à la rencontre d'une vieille famille italienne avec qui elle était en affaires. Elle avait déjà lancé les recherches en interne pour retrouver le responsable du meurtre de Becca Giordano.

Elle serra le poing devant la cruelle vérité qui lui apparaissait : Clarke était partie sans elle et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait fait passer ses affaires avant elle malgré la dispute qu'elles avaient eue cette nuit. Elle intercepta un groom qui passait dans le couloir :

\- Pouvez-vous me dire si la jeune femme qui occupait la chambre est sortie ou si elle est partie ?

\- Bonjour Madame. Oh, la jeune femme blonde, oui elle est partie en fin de matinée avec un grand brun. Elle m'a demandé de lui réserver un billet d'avion pour Syracuse à l'heure du midi Madame. Une voiture de police est venue la chercher en bas de l'hôtel.

\- Merci, grinça la brune avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre pour serrer les poings.

Elle resta stoïque quelques secondes avant d'attraper brutalement tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour le briser de colère tout en hurlant de frustration. Les muscles crispés, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et elle entendit après quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Gustus qui l'attrapa pour la bloquer dans ses mouvements. Il l'immobilisa par derrière non sans difficultés avant de bloquer le haut de son corps en l'enlaçant de ses bras musclés bien que tremblants de son émotion du moment.

\- LÂCHE-MOI C'EST UN ORDRE ! JE VAIS LES TUER ! TOUS UN PAR UN ! JE VAIS LES TUER ! Hurla la brune, furieuse.

\- Dona arrêtez ! Tenta t-il.

\- ILS ONT VOULU JOUER AU PLUS FORT JE VAIS LES NOYER DANS LEUR PROPRE SANG ! ILS VEULENT TOUT ME PRENDRE À NOUVEAU JE VAIS LES BRISER JUSQU'AU DERNIER !

\- Lexa ! Reprends-toi ! Hurla Gustus.

\- ILS VEULENT… Ils veulent me briser… Sanglota t-elle finalement en laissant son corps s'affaisser contre celui de son fidèle homme de main.

\- C'est ça… Calme-toi…

\- Ils ont eu ma mère… Costia… Becca… Ils veulent Aden et Clarke… Je ne le supporterai pas… Je ne les laisserai pas faire… Je vais les tuer jusqu'au dernier… Même si je dois aller en prison pour ça tu m'entends Gustus… Je rendrai justice à Becca… Je…

\- Chut… Respire… Personne n'ira en prison et surtout pas toi Lexa… Tu as toujours fait un excellent travail depuis que tu es revenue et repris les rênes de la famille… Ton grand père serait fier de toi pour ça…

\- C'est moi qui ai déclaré la guerre Gustus… En faisant sauter le casino… Tu m'avais prévenue pourtant… Je ne t'ai pas écouté je…

\- Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être bon, ne te blâme pas… Ils avaient essayé de faire du mal à une personne que tu aimais profondément…

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis de taille Gustus… Tout ce que j'ai fait pendant deux ans n'est peut-être qu'un mirage…

\- Je suis certain qu'Anya saurait te prouver le contraire, murmura t-il avec douceur en serrant la belle brune contre lui.

Les deux mafieux étaient sur le sol, simplement agenouillés. Lexa sanglotait contre le corps de son presque père tandis que ce dernier la berçait affectueusement en lui caressant le dos.

\- Il faut que tu te reprennes Lexa.

\- Elle est partie sans moi Gustus…

\- Clarke est une femme difficile Lexa… Je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais pas la mettre en cage. Elle est imprévisible et têtue. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour digérer, elle a vu Becca mourir sous ses yeux… Dit-il non sans émotion.

\- Elle se doute de quelque chose pour moi Gustus… J'ai l'impression d'être écartelée… D'un côté j'ai envie de tout lui avouer et d'un autre j'ai envie de la préserver car c'est une femme magnifique et fragile, pleine de bonté et elle ne mérite pas de souffrir en apprenant la vérité sur moi…

\- Toi seule sauras dire quand sera le bon moment Lexa… Ne gâche pas tout en menant une vendetta irréfléchie contre les Barzetti.

Il prit une grande respiration avant de continuer :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas être égoïste Lexa. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être en deuil, toute la Sicile l'est aujourd'hui. Faisons en sorte de rendre un dernier hommage à la merveilleuse personne qu'était Becca dans les prochains jours.

Lexa se redressa légèrement tout en se détachant de l'étreinte du mafieux pour le regarder. Le vert de ses yeux si sombres ces dernières heures venait de récupérer la lueur combative qui les avait toujours habités.

* * *

L'avion avait atterri en milieu d'après-midi à l'aéroport de Syracuse. Clarke avait appelé un taxi pour qu'on la dépose à une adresse bien précise et qui déclenchait actuellement en elle des souvenirs nostalgiques. Une voiture de police la suivait en guise de protection rapprochée. Bellamy avait vraiment insisté à ce sujet mais ce qui lui revenait actuellement en mémoire était la demande bien spécifique que le Capitaine de la cellule anti-mafia lui avait formulée : « Va chercher Finn pour moi ».

Malgré sa fatigue et son état de nerfs alarmant, la blonde s'était rendue à son ancien appartement dont les volets étaient fermés. Elle grimpa jusqu'à l'étage voulu avant de toquer. Sous l'absence de réponse, elle prit l'initiative de chercher un endroit où Finn aurait pu cacher le double de la clé de la porte. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la trouver : cachée dans le pommeau de la rampe de l'escalier. Elle revissa la cachette rapidement avant de se tourner vers les agents de Bellamy se nommant Atom et Gina à qui elle demanda de rester sur le palier : si Finn n'avait pas répondu à son supérieur, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas que ses collègues viennent le secouer dans son propre appartement.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre à cause des volets fermés ce qui obligea la blonde à chercher l'interrupteur mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Clarke grogna d'agacement : elle avait payé les loyers de cet appartement pendant six mois après son départ afin de ne pas laisser Finn dans une merde sans nom et le brun avait tout de même réussi à oublier de payer la facture d'électricité visiblement…

\- Finn ? Finn ? Tu es là ? C'est Clarke !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint ce qui commença à inquiéter sincèrement la blonde. Elle se servit de son portable comme lampe torche pour s'éclairer dans l'appartement. La faible lumière ne lui permit pas d'éviter les cadavres de canettes de bières et de bouteilles jonchant le sol. L'odeur de nourriture gâtée lui fit froncer les narines au passage.

\- Bon sang Finn tu es impossible… Grogna t-elle en trouvant finalement le brun couché par terre près de leur ancien lit.

Le policier respirait normalement mais semblait décuver d'une bouteille de whisky qui traînait près de sa main droite. Clarke secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, espérant qu'il y avait toujours l'eau courante. Elle souffla de soulagement en sentant l'eau couler sous ses doigts bien que celle-ci refusait de chauffer. Elle alla récupérer un seau de ménage pour le remplir d'eau froide avant de le transporter jusqu'à son ex-compagnon qui ronflait légèrement. Sans prendre de gants, elle vida l'intégralité du seau sur la tête du brun qui sursauta sous la température de l'eau, se cognant au passage contre la table de nuit.

\- Ahhh ! Putain vous êtes qui putain ?! Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?!

Clarke lui mit la lumière du téléphone dans les yeux pour l'obliger à se reprendre. Finn ferma les yeux sous l'agression non sans grogner. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour marmonner :

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui c'est moi. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à Bellamy ?

\- De quoi tu parles hm… Ma tête putain…

\- Lève-toi et va te doucher, ordonna t-elle froidement.

\- Pour qui tu te prends…? T'es pas ma mère ni…

\- Ni ta femme non mais ton ex-compagne oui ! Et je refuse qu'on dise de mon ex que c'est une larve inutile ! Tu pues l'alcool et le vomi.

\- Hm…

\- Dépêche-toi !

\- Ça va j'y vais… Grogna t-il.

La médecin laissa le brun passer devant elle et en profita pour aller ouvrir les volets ainsi que les fenêtres. Lorsque la lumière perça, l'état de l'appartement passa de possiblement sale à l'état de dépotoir ce qui fit soupirer la blonde.

Finn sortit rapidement de la salle de bain. Il avait passé le jean et le t-shirt que Clarke avait déposé pour lui sur le lavabo. Malgré la douche froide, il semblait légèrement plus présentable si ce n'était les cernes sous ses yeux et la barbe décousue sur ses joues et son menton.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici Clarke ? Demanda t-il piteux.

\- Parce que Bellamy m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre depuis plusieurs jours, il a besoin de toi et aussi parce que malgré que nous nous soyons séparés je me suis inquiétée pour toi sombre crétin !

\- Mais…

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? Après les jeux tu sombres dans l'alcool ? Très bonne initiative vraiment !

\- Je suis pas alcoolique, grogna le brun.

\- T'es bien parti pour le devenir en tout cas.

\- Désolé… J'ai eu une mauvaise période… Je me suis fait mettre à pied au boulot… Je venais de te perdre et ça n'a pas arrangé les choses.

\- Ta mise à pied a été levée il y a plus d'une semaine Finn.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Malgré les coups et blessures que tu as infligés à votre suspect, bien qu'il ait eu un allègement de peine, il a été condamné pour son crime. Bellamy a demandé ta réaffectation immédiate avec pour condition que tu sois toujours en binôme où que tu ailles.

\- Je savais pas… Murmura Finn, sous le choc.

\- J'imagine que tu ne sais pas non plus que Becca Giordano a été assassinée la nuit dernière devant le Sénat de Rome.

\- De quoi ?!

\- La maire de Syracuse est morte, sa voiture était piégée.

\- Bordel de merde…

\- J'étais avec elle.

Finn releva un visage grave vers son ex-compagne à cette information.

\- Je discutais avec le Commissaire Pike et le Capitaine Blake lorsque la voiture a explosé. Il y avait une bombe à l'intérieur apparemment… Expliqua difficilement Clarke.

\- Mon dieu tu aurais pu…

\- Oui j'aurais dû être dans cette voiture avec Becca si ce n'est que j'ai été retenue par tes deux collègues…

\- Clarke bon sang !

Le policier ne put s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras la jeune femme qui au premier abord crispée, se détendit doucement face à l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante qu'elle attendait d'avoir avec Lexa depuis qu'elle l'avait rejointe.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour Becca Giordano… Je sais que tu l'appréciais beaucoup.

\- Oui. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis ici Finn.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je veux que tu retrouves les enfoirés de mafieux qui ont fait ça.

\- La mafia ? Comment sais-tu que c'est la mafia ?

\- Bellamy le pense.

\- Je vois… D'accord Clarke, je vais appeler Bellamy pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

\- Bien.

\- Merci Clarke… Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… Je te suis redevable alors n'hésite pas.

\- Non c'est normal.

\- Vraiment Clarke, n'hésite pas.

La médecin secoua la tête pour refuser de nouveau mais devant l'insistance de son ex-compagnon, une idée la traversa. Pas la meilleure des idées mais une qui pourrait réussir à l'apaiser en partie…

\- Il y aurait bien quelque chose en réalité…

\- Dis-moi.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver des informations sur le passé de Lexa Donati-Woods ?

La mâchoire du brun se crispa à l'entente du nom.

\- Lexa Donati…

\- Oui. Tu crois que tu pourrais trouver quelque chose ? Elle est très secrète et ça commence à m'interroger.

\- Creuser le passé des gens n'est pas la meilleure idée pour rester amis avec eux Clarke, la prévint Finn.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Finn. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais.

\- Très bien Clarke. Je te recontacte quand j'aurais quelque chose pour toi.

\- Merci Finn.

\- De rien.

\- Bon je vais y aller.

\- D'accord…

\- Oh et Finn ?

\- Oui ?

\- Range-moi et nettoie-moi ce bordel pour la prochaine fois.

\- Ça marche, sourit-il.

La blonde lui accorda un faible sourire : voir son ex-compagnon reprendre du poil de la bête lui faisait plaisir. Il ressemblait un peu plus au Finn qu'elle avait connu à leurs débuts. Après un dernier regard et un signe de la main, la médecin sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

 _« Si tu me cherches je suis partie à l'hôtel avec Racoon. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler ou de venir me chercher. Je reviendrai quand tu seras prête à me dire la vérité. » Clarke_

La main de Lexa se serra sur le bout de papier où était inscrit le mot de sa compagne. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant pour maîtriser les différentes émotions qui la traversaient à l'heure actuelle. Après une nouvelle respiration, elle se reprit : elle devait organiser la cérémonie et l'enterrement de Becca. Son histoire de cœur pouvait attendre quelques jours de plus. Elle le devait, pour Gustus.

Son regard se tourna vers l'une des grandes fenêtres de sa maison derrière laquelle le sicilien était posté. Malgré la situation qu'il traversait, il avait refusé de prendre du repos. Elle avait pourtant insisté mais son fidèle homme de main l'avait presque supplié de le laisser rester près d'elle. Elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant répondre à un appel.

* * *

Gustus avait laissé son portable sonner jusqu'à la dernière sonnerie possible avant de répondre. Lire le prénom de sa compagne lui avait glacé le sang. Il était paralysé à l'idée de lui parler mais il savait que ce silence entre eux ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

\- Allô ?

\- Gustus, c'est Anya… Salut.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander si ça va mais tu tiens le coup ?

\- Je fais tout pour.

\- D'accord…

La voix de la mafieuse était chargée d'une inquiétude sincère. Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

\- Je serai à l'église demain… Pour Becca et toi.

\- Parce que tu comptais encore offenser la Famille en restant dehors comme tu l'as fait pour Titus ? Demanda t-il froidement.

\- C'est mon droit de choisir d'entrer ou non dans une église, soupira t-elle, agacée.

\- C'est aussi ton droit de tuer mon bébé sans prendre en compte mon avis ?!

\- Gustus ne ramène pas ça sur le tapis, ça n'a rien à voir avec…

\- Si ça à voir ! Je viens de perdre l'unique membre de ma famille en vie et tu m'appelles pour me dire d'un ton condescendant que tu vas faire l'effort d'assister à la cérémonie religieuse alors que tu comptes avorter si ce n'est pas déjà fait ?! Tu sais quoi Anya ? Va te faire foutre avec ton athéisme de merde ! Hurla t-il. Tu fais honte à la Famille avec un tel comportement ! J'ai honte que tu sois ma compagne !

\- …

Gustus serra les dents pour tenter de retenir ses larmes de colère et de douleur mêlées devant le silence de la mafieuse.

\- Je vais mettre ces paroles sur le compte de la période difficile que tu traverses actuellement car ce n'est pas le Gustus que je connais, l'informa t-elle la voix tremblante de douleur à son tour.

\- Va te faire foutre Anya… Murmura t-il avant de jeter avec force son portable contre le mur d'enceinte de la propriété.

Le portable se fracassa contre le béton et éclata en plusieurs morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, laissant le sicilien bouillonnant de rage et ravagé par les larmes.

* * *

Le corps de Becca avait été rapatrié en Sicile par avion. Le cercueil fermé avait été exposé à la mairie de Syracuse toute la matinée pour permettre aux habitants de venir rendre un dernier hommage à la maire bien aimée de cette ville gangrenée par la mafia. La foule s'était pressée en plus des médias pour respecter plusieurs minutes de silence en l'honneur de Becca Giordano, cette femme à l'énergie inépuisable et pleine de bonté pour ses concitoyens. Le parvis de la mairie s'était rempli au fil des heures ayant suivi l'annonce de la mort de la maire de bouquets de fleurs ainsi que d'enveloppes, de peluches et autres présents.

Lorsque le corbillard s'arrêta devant la mairie pour faire descendre les hommes de Lexa, ceux-ci se dirigèrent d'un pas solennel vers l'intérieur du bâtiment pour aller récupérer le cercueil en bois de cerisier, un arbre que Becca affectionnait énormément. Le cortège traversa l'allée lentement sous les pleurs et les prières des habitants pour charger la dépouille de Becca dans la voiture afin de se rendre à l'église où la cérémonie religieuse aurait lieu. Celle-ci serait publique afin de permettre aux croyants les plus fervents de prier pour l'âme de la défunte.

* * *

De nouveau, les hommes vêtus de costumes noirs soulevèrent le cercueil pour traverser l'allée de l'église. Le bâtiment était noir de monde, occupé par les plus grandes familles siciliennes mais aussi par les habitants de Syracuse et des régions voisines assez rapides pour s'être réservés une place. Les moins chanceux attendaient dehors et priaient en silence.

Lexa descendit de son SUV Porsche avec son frère Aden. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur noir et portait des lunettes de soleil d'un noir impénétrable. Ses cheveux étaient tressés habilement et lui offrait une aura sans nom. Les habitants s'écartèrent doucement pour lui frayer un chemin sans que la police déployée pour l'occasion n'ait à intervenir. Elle avait cette prestance qui la caractérisait tant. Son frère quant à lui était habillé d'un costume italien sombre et portait lui aussi des lunettes de soleil pour masquer sa tristesse. Les deux Donati marchaient côte à côte dans un silence religieux tandis que les premiers chants siciliens du chœur de l'église résonnaient pour pleurer la maire de Syracuse.

Gustus les suivait à distance avec d'autres hommes de main. Lorsque les portes de l'église se refermèrent les chants se turent, faisant retomber l'ambiance pesante de ce pénible moment. Le prêtre prit la parole et la cérémonie commença enfin.

Les familles proches de la défunte étaient installées au premier rang, aussi le regard du Giordano se porta sur Anya qui était assise près de Tristan et de sa mère à quelques mètres de lui et Lexa. Il serra les poings et baissa le visage de douleur. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur altercation au téléphone et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait réussir à retourner vers elle après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il releva le visage lorsqu'il sentit Aden se tortiller légèrement : le blond avait relevé le visage et semblait regarder sur le côté gauche de l'église. Cachée près d'un pilier, au fond, une brune était assise entre des habitants de Syracuse. Une brune que le sicilien ne connaissait que trop bien : Ontari Barzetti. Par réflexe il se leva ce qui fit stopper le prêtre dans son discours et tourner les regards vers lui.

Lexa suivit son regard pour comprendre le comportement de son homme. Elle reconnut rapidement l'héritière des Barzetti et serra les lèvres de colère pour un tel affront. Elle posa une simple main sur le bras de Gustus et fit une pression dessus. Le sicilien se rassit lentement à l'ordre silencieux de sa Dona ce qui ne manqua pas de faire souffler de soulagement Aden qui cessa de regarder la belle brune au fond de l'église.

* * *

Si la cérémonie religieuse avait été rendue publique par respect pour les citoyens de Syracuse, l'enterrement resterait privé. Seules les personnes ayant reçu un carton d'invitation pouvaient s'y rendre et la mise en terre était protégée par les forces de l'ordre. Clarke était aux côtés de Bellamy qui était en tenue de policier. Il n'avait reçu aucune invitation mais grâce à son statut de Capitaine, il avait le droit d'être ici pour rendre secrètement un dernier hommage à son amante. Finn et le reste de l'équipe étaient postés aux alentours du cimetière des plus anciennes familles de la Sicile.

Les différentes familles siciliennes et amis étaient déjà autour du cercueil qui était posé près du caveau familial des Giordano. Celui-ci avait été ouvert afin que Becca puisse reposer auprès de toute sa famille. Lexa descendit de nouveau de sa voiture en compagnie de son jeune frère. Le SUV fila se garer plus loin, laissant les autres véhicules déposer les passagers derrière eux. Aden glissa sa main dans celle de sa sœur pour la presser affectueusement.

La brune tourna la tête vers lui et même si ses lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux émeraude, le blond sut que son geste avait été apprécié. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à se stopper quand Lexa aperçut Clarke habillée d'une robe noir et de collants noirs. Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés d'un mascara noir qui renforçait la clarté de ses pupilles. La vision la pétrifia sur place car si cette belle jeune femme était bien devant elle en chair et en os, la tombe de Costia Adamo n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

\- Lexa est-ce que ça va ? Souffla le blond en voyant que sa sœur avait marqué l'arrêt.

\- Oui… Excuse-moi.

Le frère et la sœur se remirent à marcher pour se placer à la place qui leur était due. De nouveau, plusieurs personnes parlèrent au nom de Becca Giordano, offrant à la belle brune un hommage sincère et empli d'amour. Les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau lorsque le cercueil fut placé dans le caveau. Tout doucement, les différents invités s'éparpillèrent pour rejoindre leurs voitures ou retourner au dépose-minute mis en place exceptionnellement pour faciliter la circulation.

Aden prit de l'avance, voyant que sa sœur souhaitait parler à Clarke. Il sortit du cimetière pour attendre sa sœur et leur SUV qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Lexa se rapprocha de la médecin doucement pour lui murmurer :

\- Bonjour Clarke…

\- Bonjour Lexa, répondit la blonde en terminant d'essuyer ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

Son mascara avait légèrement coulé mais cela ne faisait que renforcer son charme.

\- Je tenais à te présenter de nouveau mes excuses pour mon comportement depuis nos retrouvailles en Italie. Je voulais que tu saches que tu me manques…

Clarke fixa son regard bleu dans celui vert de sa compagne.

\- Tu me manques aussi Lexa…

\- Je t'en prie, reviens à la maison.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité Lexa. Je ne supporterai pas un mensonge de plus venant de ta part et je ne veux pas briser notre relation. Je t'aime sincèrement. Si c'est le cas de ton côté alors tu me diras la vérité.

\- Clarke…

\- Non Lexa.

\- Je te dirais la vérité, je le promets.

\- Quand ?

\- Dès que tu auras passé le seuil de ma maison avec Racoon et ta valise, assura la brune.

\- Toute la vérité ?

\- Toute.

\- Dans ce cas d'accord. Laisse-moi juste le temps de souffler et digérer ce que nous venons de traverser aujourd'hui.

\- Évidemment… Tu m'écriras ce soir ?

\- Oui, sourit doucement la blonde.

Le corps des deux femmes se rapprochèrent l'espace de quelques secondes mais un appel de Gustus fit reculer Lexa, ne manquant pas de décevoir Clarke qui était réchauffée par l'idée d'une étreinte en public avec sa compagne.

\- Madame Donati, il faut y aller, la rappela Gustus.

\- J'arrive. Écris-moi Clarke et ne tarde pas, je t'en prie. Je t'aime, souffla t-elle pour elle seule.

La brune se tourna ensuite vers l'entrée du cimetière qui se vidait lentement de ses visiteurs. Elle se mit en marche pour rejoindre Aden qui de sa hauteur n'eut aucun mal à la voir arriver. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que sa sœur n'arrive à sa hauteur, celle-ci se plaça près de son frère et l'enlaça affectueusement avec force. Le blond en fut surpris mais accepta de bon cœur l'étreinte, les yeux fermés de douleur et de bonheur mêlés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit ce fut pour voir arriver une berline noire sur le dépose-minute. Les vitres droites se baissèrent simultanément et deux canons de MP5 apparurent pour finalement lâcher une rafale de balles en direction de la Dona et des personnes l'entourant.

Aden eut tout juste le temps de crier un « Non ! » avant d'inverser sa position avec sa sœur qu'il poussa vers le sol. Des cris et hurlements se mêlèrent au bruit des balles sifflant contre la voiture de la part des gardes du corps des différentes familles ainsi que des agents de police. La berline tenta de s'échapper mais termina sa course dans une autre voiture à quelques mètres lorsqu'une balle traversa le pare-brise arrière.

Lexa n'avait rien vu venir, elle avait juste entendu son frère crier avant de sentir qu'il l'attrapait encore plus fermement pour échanger de place avec elle et la pousser en arrière sur le gravier de l'allée de l'entrée du cimetière. Elle eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'Aden était couché sur elle. Elle le poussa comme elle le put avec l'aide de Gustus pour vérifier son état mais des larmes la gagnèrent rapidement quand elle se rendit compte que la veste et la chemise de son frère étaient en train de se teinter de sang.

\- ADEN ! NOOON ! ADEN RÉPONDS-MOI ! ADEN ! Hurla t-elle en pleurs en caressant les joues de son frère.

Aden ouvrit difficilement les yeux et cracha un peu de sang devant les appels désespérés de sa sœur.

\- La… Fa… mille.

\- ADEN ! ADEN ! Reste éveillé ! APPELEZ LES SECOURS BORDEL ! Hurla t-elle.

\- Lexa ! Pousse-toi ! Ordonna Clarke qui avait juste entendu les coups de feu échangés depuis l'intérieur du cimetière.

La brune refusa de céder sa place à son amante et ce fut Gustus qui l'obligea à se dégager du corps du Donati. La médecin vérifia le pouls du jeune homme, celui-ci était faible mais existant.

\- Aden il va falloir te battre ! Tu m'entends ?! Allez ! L'encouragea t-elle en commençant à appuyer sur ses blessures apparentes pour faire pression sur l'hémorragie.

\- Sauve-le ! Sauve-le ! Je t'en prie Clarke ! La supplia Lexa sous le choc et retenue par Gustus.

Les radios des policiers ne cessaient de grésiller pour signaler l'échange de coups de feu. Bien que le temps parut interminable, un bruit de moteur d'hélicoptère se fit entendre. Rapidement, des ambulanciers descendirent de l'appareil pour rejoindre le corps de l'héritier Donati à qui Clarke faisait à présent un massage cardiaque.

\- Le cœur est reparti une première fois, c'est le second arrêt qu'il fait, annonça gravement la médecin.

\- On l'embarque !

\- Il y a d'autres blessés, informa la blonde.

\- Nous sommes là pour Aden Donati, vous venez Docteur Griffin ?!

Clarke jeta un regard autour d'elle. Il y avait une dizaine de blessés. Comment se faisait-il que l'hélicoptère soit arrivé aussi vite pour Aden ?

\- Docteur Griffin ! L'appela l'ambulancier.

\- Je viens, dit-elle difficilement.

\- Je viens aussi ! Cria la brune.

\- Non, toi tu restes là ! Laisse-nous faire notre travail Lexa.

La blonde se mit à courir derrière les urgentistes et le brancard où Aden avait été sanglé. Ils montèrent dans l'hélicoptère qui décolla rapidement. Les machines servant à prendre les constantes du blond montraient une ligne plate, dénuée de vie.

\- Il est toujours en arrêt cardiaque ! Annonça l'ambulancier à Clarke.

\- Préparez moi une dose d'épinéphrine ! Ordonna la médecin tout en continuant à masser le blond.

\- On le perd Docteur Griffin !

\- Allez Aden ne nous lâche pas ! Accroche-toi ! Gronda la jeune femme en y mettant toute sa force.

* * *

 _ **Heey nous revoilà :D J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu autant que le précédent ! J'ai vraiment travaillé sur les émotions dans celui-ci ! Clarke commence à saturer niveau mensonges avec Lexa... Et Finn a un nouveau départ :P**_

 _ **Gustus est ravagé par la mort de sa cousine il me fait de la peine :') Ontari a enfin dit la vérité à Aden en le prévenant d'un danger imminent sur sa famille et ça n'a pas loupé... Il a fait le choix de sauver sa soeur... Avez-vous des envies particulières pour le prochain chapitre au niveau des personnages ?**_

 _ **À dans deux semaines ! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Heey ! Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 15 ! C'est fou ce que ça passe vite deux semaines pour moi xD À chaque fois je me dis "Tranquille Kouan y'a le temps..." Et le samedi je me réveille "Oh mother fuck plus que deux jours yaaaarrrghhh" XD Enfin voilà mes petites mauvaises aventures d'auteur amateur :P Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois tout le monde pour vos follows, favs et reviews, vous êtes tous top ! Ça me fait ultra plaisir de voir que L'Héritage plaît à autant de monde :D **_

_**Angelye : Hey ! Haha j'avoue c'était pas très sympa comme fin de chapitre mais j'avais envie d'écrire une fin pleine de tension pour la 2ème partie de Guerre de Sang ! La suite est là, profite bien et merci pour ton ptit com :D  
**_

 _ **Ewilian : Hey ! Thank you pour ton retour ! :D Ah je suis bien contente de l'effet montagne russe pour les émotions et sentiments du chapitre ! Le Gustus/Anya va faire un pas en avant dans ce chapitre :) Tu commences à apprécier Finn ? CHAMPAGNE ! XD Becca va me manquer aussi, cte folle avec Bellamy... :') Et Ontari oui... Elle relève la barre chez les Barzetti :)**_

 _ **Merci à doubi pour la relecture ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 : Espoir et vérité**_

* * *

Lexa avait couru à en perdre haleine dès lors qu'elle était sortie de la voiture de police l'ayant conduite à l'hôpital. Gustus et Anya eux, étaient sur ses talons. Un infirmier travaillant pour la Famille les conduisit à travers le dédale de couloirs afin de les mener à bon port, aussi la Donati se retrouva derrière deux grandes portes battantes qui étaient closes. Elle regarda, anxieuse à travers les hublots mais seuls des infirmiers passaient à travers celui-ci. Elle se mit à tourner en rond et ce fut seulement au bout de cinq minutes qu'elle se mit à frapper violemment contre les portes pour tenter de les ouvrir.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER ! JE VEUX VOIR MON FRÈRE !

\- Lexa ! Cria Gustus en tentant de l'arrêter mais la brune était une véritable furie.

\- OÙ EST CLARKE ?! JE VEUX VOIR LE DOCTEUR GRIFFIN ! Aboyait-elle à tue-tête.

Un vigile arriva devant le raffut provoqué par la sicilienne et s'approcha lentement d'elle :

\- Madame je vais vous demander de sortir si vous ne vous con…

\- LA FERME !

Le poing de Lexa trouva rapidement le visage du vigile qui recula de surprise et de douleur sous le bruit d'un nez qui casse.

\- JE VEUX VOIR MON FRÈRE !

\- Lexa ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Anya et Gustus.

Anya s'approcha souplement de la Donati pour lui immobiliser un bras tandis que Gustus attrapait le second pour bloquer le tout dans le dos de la brune qui s'écroula sur le sol après un temps. Son fidèle homme de main l'obligea à se relever pour la mettre sur une chaise de la minuscule salle d'attente.

\- Lexa reprends-toi bon sang, dit-il durement.

\- Aden… Sanglota t-elle.

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains. Le Docteur Griffin fera tout en son pouvoir pour le sauver, tu entends ?

\- Il saignait tellement…

\- Aden est un battant, lui indiqua Anya, le visage fermé. C'est moi qui l'ai entraîné, il survivra.

\- Mais s'il ne survit pas…

\- Il survivra, insista la mafieuse.

Gustus tourna le regard vers sa compagne. Elle avait ce masque de froideur et de dureté qu'elle enfilait à chaque moment difficile. Il devina qu'en ce moment-même, elle prenait énormément sur elle pour tenter de rassurer sa Dona : Aden était comme un petit frère, il avait dépassé le statut de simple élève pour la Zanetti. Elle vouait un amour sincère à ce garçon que Lexa lui avait confié en guise de mission pour la Famille. Aden Donati, ce garçon si chétif au premier abord, si innocent et gentil… Dont tout le monde pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais les épaules pour endosser le titre de Don que son grand-père Titus Donati aurait dû lui laisser à sa mort.

Lexa ferma les yeux pour s'extraire de la pièce neutre et désagréable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien si ce n'est aux merveilleux souvenirs qu'il lui restait de son frère. De nouveau, de grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et elle sentit deux mains différentes serrer chacune ses épaules.

\- Il va s'en sortir, affirma Anya de nouveau, presque pour se rassurer elle aussi.

\- Oui, il va y arriver, confirma Gustus en attrapant fermement la main de sa compagne en guise de réconfort.

* * *

\- Merci Octavia de m'avoir aidé à venir jusqu'ici, la remercia la mécanicienne.

\- C'est normal Raven.

Le regard des deux jeunes femmes s'accrocha l'espace de quelques secondes tant la situation était difficile. Raven se contenta finalement d'un hochement de tête poli en guise de remerciement avant de s'avancer vers sa meilleure amie qui était toujours assise sur une chaise, en proie à une réflexion intense : Lexa avait des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux décoiffés et son tailleur était encore recouvert du sang de son frère cadet.

À côté d'elle, Gustus et Anya étaient assis. Gustus avait les yeux fermés de fatigue tandis qu'Anya semblait tenir bon. La main de la mafieuse serrait la main de son compagnon comme pour être sûre que plus jamais il ne la lâcherait.

Raven s'avança avec douceur vers sa meilleure amie pour s'accroupir devant elle. Elle amena ses mains sur celles de la Donati pour effectuer une pression amicale lui signifiant sa présence. Le geste fit relever le visage de Lexa qui semblait revenir de très loin.

\- Hey Bella… C'est moi.

\- Raven…

\- Oui je suis là. Tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Il est toujours au bloc.

\- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?

\- Trois heures.

\- T'en fais pas, ce petit blond est un battant et il est entre de bonnes mains. Si Becca avait choisi personnellement Clarke c'est parce qu'elle croyait en ses capacités.

\- Mais…

\- Écoute Bella, Clarke a su dompter la seule Donati allergique aux médecins, alors qu'est-ce que c'est pour elle d'extraire quelques balles hm ?

Les yeux verts de Lexa s'éclaircirent légèrement à la mauvaise plaisanterie de sa meilleure amie. Elle serra ses mains en retour.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi.

\- C'est normal Bella. Allez, accroche-toi.

* * *

\- Je suis allée chercher de quoi manger, indiqua Raven avec douceur en posant un sac en papier recyclé près de Lexa.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas faim.

\- Lexa, insista la mécanicienne.

La Donati serra les lèvres en tournant la tête sur le côté ce qui fit lever les yeux au plafond de son amie. Raven se dirigea vers le couple de mafieux près d'elles. Cette fois-ci c'était Gustus qui était réveillé et Anya qui semblait somnoler contre l'épaule du sicilien, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

\- Tiens Gustus, de quoi manger un peu. Je sais que tu dois pas avoir très faim avec tout ce qu'il se passe mais si Lexa te voit manger ça lui montrera l'exemple. Ça a beau être la Dona, tu es comme un père pour elle, lui souffla la mécanicienne.

Le sicilien attrapa de sa main gauche le sachet marron tout en remerciant d'un signe de tête la latina qui retourna près de son amie. Bien que l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous du fait de l'inquiétude du moment et de l'enterrement de Becca, le brun ouvrit le paquet pour en sortir une boîte en plastique dans laquelle se trouvaient des pâtes à la carbonara. Ses mouvements réveillèrent Anya qui fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle eut bien du mal à quitter l'épaule chaude de son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grommela t-elle.

\- Raven a apporté de quoi manger, lui indiqua t-il.

\- Hm non merci.

\- Tu devrais manger Anya.

Sentant une possible dispute arriver pour une histoire de nourriture, Anya acquiesça finalement et attrapa la boîte tendue ainsi qu'une fourchette en plastique. Elle remua mollement les pâtes dont le fumet monta jusqu'à ses narines. Sentant un haut le cœur arriver, elle bloqua sa respiration par réflexe mais c'était trop tard. Elle eut tout juste le temps de poser la boîte sur la chaise à côté d'elle avant de se jeter sur la porte des toilettes à un mètre d'elle et de s'engouffrer dedans sous le regard surpris de Gustus. Le brun se demanda ce qui lui arrivait et le devina lorsqu'il entendit la mafieuse vomir. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son coeur cogna fort dans sa poitrine et il alla rejoindre sa compagne qui était agenouillée près des toilettes. Il s'approcha d'elle avec douceur pour s'accroupir à ses côtés et passer une main dans les cheveux détachés de la Zanetti.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait… Dit-il prudemment.

Anya secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Tu veux toujours le faire ? Demanda difficilement le brun.

\- Est-ce que je veux être comme ça pendant neuf mois Gustus ? Bien sûr que non. Comment je pourrais être opérationnelle si chaque odeur me file la nausée bordel… Grogna t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé Anya.

\- Tu peux l'être, maugréa t-elle, légèrement pâle.

\- Désolé pour t'avoir traité de la sorte et pour ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone l'autre jour… Tu ne méritais pas…

\- C'est bon Gustus, je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Tu souffrais.

\- Ça n'empêche que je n'ai pas respecté le commandement numéro six avec ma propre compagne, j'ai honte. Je t'aime Anya, souffla t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Gus… Souffla la mafieuse en se redressant légèrement des toilettes pour glisser une main sur la joue rasée de son compagnon.

Au geste d'Anya, les yeux du sicilien vinrent se fixer dans les siens et rapidement son front vint se coller contre celui de sa compagne. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, des larmes roulèrent contre ses joues. Ses bras vinrent entourer les fines épaules de la Zanetti et le couple se serra à s'en étouffer.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, sanglota t-il.

\- C'est bon Gus… Ça va aller, souffla la mafieuse bien que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

\- Je ferais ce que tu me dis Anya… Peu importe ce que tu veux faire… Reprit-il, tremblant.

À ce moment là, Anya sentit cette flamme qu'elle ressentait uniquement avec Gustus refaire surface. Enfin, il entendait ce qu'elle voulait lui faire entendre : son choix.

* * *

Lorsque les portes battantes s'ouvrirent sur Clarke qui était en tenue de chirurgienne propre, Lexa sauta sur ses deux jambes pour avancer d'un air préoccupé. Entre temps, Tristan et Cécilia s'étaient joints à leur petit groupe. La médecin semblait épuisée par l'opération qu'elle venait de mener mais le regard émeraude empli d'inquiétude de son amante lui donna la force de terminer sa mission.

\- Aden Donati a été blessé par balles. Quatre d'entre-elles l'ont transpercées mais ne sont pas ressorties….

Elle fixa son regard sur le tailleur de Lexa qui était couvert de sang séché à présent. Si les balles étaient ressorties, c'est la Donati qu'elle aurait dû opérer à la place du blond car nul doute qu'il serait mort sur le coup. Lexa y compris tous ceux l'accompagnant retenaient leur souffle.

\- Son poumon droit a été perforé par une balle, les trois autres se sont logées dans ses intestins. Lorsque j'ai commencé à prendre en charge Aden, les hémorragies internes étaient déjà très importantes ce qui a conduit à un premier arrêt cardiaque. Je l'ai réanimé une première fois. Avant de l'héliporter, il a fait un second arrêt cardiaque. Nous avons réussi à le réanimer une seconde fois dans l'hélicoptère.

Clarke avala sa salive devant la cruelle vérité qu'elle s'apprêtait à énoncer.

\- Nous avons réussi à extraire les balles mais l'hémorragie intestinale ne se résorbe pas malgré toutes nos tentatives. Aden a fait un troisième arrêt cardiaque au bloc d'une durée de douze minutes et quarante trois secondes. J'ai pris la décision de continuer la réanimation bien que cela pouvait entraîner des lésions cérébrales. Il est actuellement dans le coma, en soins intensifs. Les prochaines heures seront déterminantes pour lui…

Le visage de Lexa se décomposa à la dernière phrase et Clarke se détesta d'avoir déclenché cela chez la brune. Lexa alla pour s'écrouler au sol mais Gustus la retint et chaque personne présente autour d'elle posa une main sur son corps pour l'encourager dans cette terrible épreuve que le Seigneur leur imposait.

\- Aden va se battre pour vivre, indiqua Anya une nouvelle fois.

Clarke hocha la tête par réflexe avant de s'excuser et entrer de nouveau vers le couloir menant aux salles d'opération.

* * *

Aden était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital et était sous oxygène. Son torse musclé était bandé par des pansements propres et épais, son visage était pâle malgré son bronzage naturel. Lexa était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir près de lui, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisées sur le matelas, elle somnolait à moitié près de son jeune frère. Le son des machines la maintenait éveillée. Elle avait dû attendre deux heures supplémentaires avant que Clarke ne l'autorise à le voir et ça avait été une véritable torture. Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'elle veillait sur lui. Son amante avait fait une exception et l'avait laissé rester malgré le règlement car elle avait senti qu'elle en avait besoin. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le bruit des voitures circulant rappelaient à tout le monde que la vie continuait.

La brune sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une couverture sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle se tourna ce fut pour voir Clarke en tenue de chirurgienne, lui souriant avec douceur.

\- Merci…

La blonde hocha faiblement la tête en guise de réponse et voyant que la brune ne souhaitait pas parler, elle entama un mouvement pour sortir.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

Les lèvres de Clarke esquissèrent une moue à la question mais elle fut rapidement effacée pour laisser apparaître un sourire d'espoir.

\- Ton frère est un battant Lexa. Il s'est accroché à la vie comme jamais.

\- Est-ce qu'il risque de sérieuses lésions cérébrales à cause de ses arrêts cardiaques ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolée…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Merci Clarke.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi appeler.

\- D'accord.

La brune s'était déjà reconcentrée sur son frère quand elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Clarke :

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Lexa quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le promets.

Lexa avait fermé les yeux à cet aveu et s'était retournée après quelques secondes mais la blonde était déjà partie.

* * *

\- Très beau travail Quint, le félicita Nia en amenant un verre de whisky à ses lèvres.

La matriarche était assise dans l'un de ses canapés en cuir blanc. Elle affichait un sourire éclatant devant les actualités diffusées en boucle sur la télévision du grand salon. Elle se mit à ricaner de plaisir devant les caméras embarquées des voitures de police montrant Aden Donati se faire transpercer de balles pour protéger sa sœur. Les images étaient en partie floutées mais la violence de la scène était sans nom. La police avait tout fait pour retenir les foules qui avaient commencé à manifester leur colère d'une telle violence sur l'île.

Quint avait beau boitiller à cause de sa blessure à la jambe, il affichait un sourire satisfait.

\- Dommage qu'on ait pas réussi à avoir la Dona.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Si à la base je voulais la tuer pour accélérer l'ascension des Barzetti au sein de la mafia, la voir souffrir est encore plus jouissif. Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir et revoir son visage ravagé par les larmes et l'impuissance !

\- Avec Becca Giordano et Aden Donati au fond du trou, les Donati se jetteront à coup sûr dans une vengeance violente qui les mènera à leur perte. Les autres familles ne les suivront jamais…

\- Tu as tout compris mon cher ami, sourit Nia en amenant sa main vers son homme de main.

\- Oh ma Reine vous êtes si intelligente… Susurra t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle pour baiser sa main avec respect.

\- Madame Barzetti, interpella un homme de main, mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ?! S'agaça t-elle.

\- Le Commissaire Pike est là, il souhaiterait vous parler.

\- Hm, toujours là quand il ne faut pas celui-là, grommela t-elle. Faites-le entrer.

Charles se présenta devant la matriarche qui le regarda de ses yeux de glace. Quint était assis à ses côtés et buvait avec délectation un verre de whisky lui aussi. Une main de Nia caressait son crâne rasé ce qui lui arrachait un sourire satisfait.

\- Nia ne me dites pas que la tentative d'assassinat d'Aden Donati est…

\- Une fierté pour ma famille ? Oh bien sûr que si Charles. Ce petit rat des champs méritait amplement son sort pour avoir eu l'outrance de naître et pour avoir blessé ma fille adorée… En plus, il aura agacé tout le monde puisque c'est sa sœur que je visais à la base. En la sauvant il a changé mes plans.

\- Nia ! Lors d'un enterrement ! Vous plaisantez ou quoi ?! Où sont les principes des vieilles familles ?!

\- Dans une guerre il n'y a plus de principes Charles. Celui qui frappe le plus fort gagne et Lexa Donati était affaiblie par la mort de sa très chère Becca Giordano. Cet enterrement privé était le moment idéal pour frapper et l'achever.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas achevé malheureusement, grinça le policier.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder, sourit Nia.

\- Vous partez en vrille Nia Barzetti, aboya t-il en pointant son doigt sur elle.

La réaction de Quint ne se fit pas attendre. Le canon de son pistolet se retrouva en moins d'une seconde pointé vers le crâne rasé de Pike qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ma Reine connard de poulet.

\- Tout doux Quint… Charles est légèrement à cran…

\- Les hommes qui ont tenté d'assassiner Lexa Donati sont morts sous les balles de la police Nia. Lorsque leur identité sera révélée votre famille…

\- Ne sera en rien mêlée à cette tentative d'assassinat puisque ces hommes viennent d'Italie et non de Sicile. Je les ai grassement payés pour le déplacement et le travail à faire. Quelle tristesse qu'ils n'aient pas pu profiter de leur argent, rit-elle amusée en avalant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à vous alors, vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Certaine Commissaire Charles Pike, sourit-elle.

\- Je ne pourrais plus vous couvrir Nia si vous continuez à n'en faire qu'à votre tête, mon bras est long mais il a ses limites.

\- En parlant de bras long, est-ce que vous avez éliminé le frère du kamikaze pour Becca Giordano ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Aucun témoin Pike, vous le savez.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un gamin… Son frère avait accepté la mission pour pouvoir lui payer des études à l'étranger… Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Charles.

Le regard de Pike se baissa un court instant à l'ordre silencieux. Il serra les dents avant d'acquiescer avec violence.

\- Je m'occupe du gamin.

\- Très bien, vous pourrez récupérer l'argent en récompense.

\- Oui.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non Madame.

\- Alors retournez à vos obligations mon cher ami.

Le policier s'écarta non sans un regard pour Quint qui jouait avec son arme de manière provocatrice. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre sa voiture. Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, il sentit un bout de métal froid sur sa nuque.

\- Bordel de… !

\- La ferme. Roulez.

\- Ontari ?

\- Roulez j'ai dit.

Pike démarra la voiture et quitta la propriété des Barzetti, les amenant à plusieurs kilomètres. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, Ontari ordonna à Pike de se ranger dans un coin tranquille sur les hauteurs de l'île.

\- Je veux savoir ce que ma mère vous a ordonné de faire.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde Ontari.

\- Mademoiselle Ontari, répondit-elle en enlevant la sécurité du pistolet.

\- Wow ! Ça va du calme Mademoiselle… Votre mère… Elle veut que je m'occupe du nettoyage pour conclure l'affaire Giordano. Rien de plus !

\- Maintenant vous travaillez pour moi, c'est clair ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

La brune lui tendit une enveloppe épaisse que Pike attrapa avec précaution.

\- Votre frère ne voudrait pas que vous soyez mêlée à ça Mademoiselle, il faisait tout pour vous sortir de ce cercle et vous rendre heureuse.

\- Mon frère est mort et m'a demandé de continuer son travail, dit-elle durement.

\- De… De quoi ?!

\- Ma mère a assassiné mon frère la nuit où Becca Giordano est morte.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il était parti à l'étranger pour affaires… Comment est-ce possible de…

\- Arrêtez de parler. À l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouve les dernières volontés de mon frère. Visiblement il se doutait du danger qu'il courait au quotidien avec ma mère… Je crois savoir que vous aviez espoir pour les projets de paix de Roan.

\- En effet, confirma le Commissaire.

\- Alors travaillez pour moi, en sa mémoire.

\- Vous vous engagez dans…

\- Une guerre de sang, je sais. Votre réponse ?

Pike regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture avant de dire :

\- Je vais ouvrir la boîte à gant pour vous donner l'un de mes portables prépayés. Vous pourrez m'appeler quand vous le souhaiterez et je vous donnerai les informations dont vous avez besoin Mademoiselle Barzetti.

\- Allez-y, indiqua t-elle.

En quelques secondes, la belle brune avait attrapé le portable prépayé.

\- J'ai un service personnel à vous demander Commissaire, à charge de revanche évidemment, indiqua t-elle.

Le policier lui sourit amicalement :

\- Les Barzetti ne demandent jamais Mademoiselle, ils prennent.

\- Vous trouvez cette méthode efficace ?

\- Non.

\- Alors laissez-moi utiliser ma propre méthode.

\- Bien, je vous écoute.

\- J'imagine que des hommes à vous protègent Aden Donati à l'hôpital.

\- Oui.

\- J'aimerai… Le voir s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas !

\- S'il vous plaît, insista la brune.

\- Vous pourriez vous faire descendre si un homme de main de la famille Donati se présente !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas si vous faites votre travail correctement Commissaire Pike.

\- Très bien Mademoiselle. Je vous préviendrai du jour et de l'heure sur le portable.

\- Merci Charles…

\- C'est normal.

La portière arrière gauche s'ouvrit puis claqua rapidement quand la brune sortit pour filer et s'enfoncer rapidement dans la pénombre des hauteurs de l'île.

* * *

Clarke n'avait jamais vu Lexa si sombre. Au fil des jours, elle s'était écartée d'elle prétextant être prise par ses affaires et l'enquête concernant la tentative d'assassinat dont elle avait manqué être la victime. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Aden ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et avait été amené au bloc trois fois pour ses saignements intestinaux qui ne se résorbaient pas correctement. Sa vie n'était plus en danger mais le fait qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas faisait disparaître peu à peu l'espoir de son retour.

La médecin avait longuement hésité à réaménager chez sa compagne. Si au départ elle avait voulu le faire pour la soutenir moralement, Lexa s'était montrée plus que dure à son égard ce qui l'avait encouragée à lui laisser l'espace dont la Donati avait actuellement besoin. Elle se contentait donc de venir lui rendre visite régulièrement mais celles-ci se concluaient souvent par un simple salut avant que l'héritière n'aille s'enfermer dans son bureau, laissant à Clarke ce sentiment d'abandon et d'injustice au creux de la poitrine.

C'est Ryder qui l'accueillit ce soir-là. Ce dernier la laissa entrer avec une nouvelle moue désolée. Une moue qui voulait dire que Lexa était encore enfermée dans son bureau. Au final, la blonde parlait plus avec le garde du corps que sa compagne elle-même. Clarke alla s'installer sur l'un des canapés et rapidement tout en restant discret, Roméo vint la rejoindre pour quémander des caresses tout en faisant la fête à cette jeune femme qu'il avait très vite prise en affection.

Une demi-heure plus tard, des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre, des pas que la médecin n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître tant son esprit s'était focalisé sur le moindre geste qu'entamait la brune lorsqu'elles étaient dans la même pièce. Sa chevelure blonde se tourna pour offrir un visage doux à sa compagne qui s'était avancée dans la cuisine pour sortir une bouteille de vin.

\- Bonsoir Lexa… Souffla Clarke.

\- Bonsoir, répondit simplement la brune en remplissant son verre allègrement.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse et vit rapidement que l'héritière remontait les escaliers avec la bouteille et son verre. Son cœur se serra et ne pouvant supporter plus, elle repoussa le chien avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper son amante pour lui crier :

\- C'est injuste de me traiter de la sorte Lexa !

La Donati se tourna lentement vers sa compagne sans changer d'expression. Son regard émeraude la transperça de part en part avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi Clarke…

Cette réponse eut le mérite de blesser au plus profond d'elle-même la médecin qui se mit à trembler de colère. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle eut tout juste la force de s'avancer pour saisir le chemisier de la brune pour la plaquer faiblement contre un des murs du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang Lexa ? Demanda t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu sois si froide avec moi ? Je t'en prie dis-le moi… Si c'est Aden…

À la supplication, le cœur de Lexa se serra. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent aussi : voir Clarke dans cet état était un véritable supplice mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas gérer les affaires de la Famille et sa relation secrète avec la belle blonde. Elle finirait par avoir une cible sur le dos lorsque les Barzetti l'apprendraient et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

\- Clarke… Un jour tu m'as dit que le travail restait prioritaire par rapport à notre relation… Si à cet instant j'ai pensé le contraire, la cruelle vérité m'est apparue lorsque je me suis retrouvée près d'Aden dans cet hôpital.

\- Lexa…

\- Tu m'as demandé de te dire la vérité Clarke afin de consolider notre histoire car je suis quelqu'un de très secret… J'en suis consciente mais s'ils s'en sont pris à Aden, ils s'en prendront à toi aussi Clarke. C'est la Mafia et elle gangrène l'île ! Je fais tout mon possible chaque jour pour l'étouffer à travers mes projets professionnels… Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, l'argent ne suffit pas…

\- Lexa non… Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas me laisser le choix… Lui dit la blonde, tremblante.

\- Tu ne fais pas partie de ce monde Clarke… Dit difficilement Lexa.

\- Mais je fais partie du tien et je t'aime Lexa ! Tu n'as pas le droit… Pas après ce qu'on a vécu toutes les deux ! Tu m'as promis au cimetière… Tu n'as pas le droit de reculer alors que tu avais décidé d'avancer et me faire confiance… Sanglota la blonde.

\- Je suis désolée… Je préfère te savoir en sécurité loin de ma famille et de cette île de malheur…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...? Balbutia Clarke, ravagée par les larmes tout en s'accrochant aux vêtements de sa compagne dont le chemisier se déboutonna légèrement sous la poigne désespérée de la médecin.

\- Je te libère de tes obligations professionnelles concernant la famille Donati et l'hôpital de Syracuse.

Clarke resta sans voix avant de secouer la tête négativement. Elle redressa difficilement son visage, regardant droit dans les yeux son amante pour dire :

\- Et tu me libères de toi aussi ? C'est ça Lexa ? Tu crois que c'est aussi facile quand on aime quelqu'un ?...

\- Clarke… Souffla Lexa, penaude.

\- Tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu ne le pensais pas alors ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… Que tu voulais que je sois ta compagne… Tu l'as dit Lexa, tu m'aimes et tu mourrais si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose ! Je t'aime aussi Lexa, tu le sais hein ? Dis-moi que tu le sais…

\- Je le sais Clarke, répondit douloureusement la brune dont quelques larmes s'étaient échappées de ses beaux yeux verts.

À la réponse, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Clarke vint plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de la Donati qui frémit à ce contact. Elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées ainsi depuis un peu plus de deux semaines et ô bon sang que la sensation était grisante. Rapidement, son bas ventre s'enflamma lorsque la blonde glissa une main inquisitrice sous le chemisier qu'elle craqua sans retenue sous un geste affamé et maladroit. Un gémissement envieux s'échappa de la gorge de Lexa qui se sentit acculée et terriblement faible face à cette force de la nature qu'était cette jeune et terrible médecin qui lui échappait totalement.

\- Clarke non... Souffla t-elle.

\- Redis-le et je m'en vais… Lui répondit la médecin en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la Donati.

Seul un baiser lui répondit.

* * *

La jeune femme marchait couverte d'un voile qui cachait en partie son visage. Ses yeux noisette étaient masqués par d'épaisses lunettes de soleil malgré la nuit tombée. Ontari s'avança dans le service des soins intensifs pour retrouver le Commissaire Pike. Elle avait longuement attendu, ce qui l'avait fait trépigner plus d'une fois ou fait croire que l'allié de son frère avait décidé de la laisser tomber mais elle avait finalement reçu une date et une heure pour pouvoir rendre visite à Aden. Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras lorsqu'elle passa devant une porte ouverte d'un local ménage. Pike plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier ce qui lui valut une coupure sur la joue provoquée par la pointe effilée d'une dague qu'avait sortit la Barzetti par réflexe.

\- C'est moi Mademoiselle Ontari, grogna t-il.

\- Ne me refaites plus jamais ça, le gronda t-elle en rangeant la dague.

\- Désolé, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser foncer vers la chambre comme ça.

\- Comment procède t-on alors ?

\- Enfilez-ça, indiqua t-il en lui désignant une tenue d'aide-soignante.

\- Vous plaisantez ?!

\- Je me suis arrangé avec l'aide soignante qui fait la toilette d'Aden Donati pour qu'elle vous cède sa place d'accord ? C'est ça ou vous ne rentrez pas.

La bouche d'Ontari s'ouvrit quelques secondes, prête à protester mais devant le regard sérieux de son interlocuteur elle finit par souffler.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Bien.

Le policier se tourna par pudeur mais la brune fronça les sourcils en soupirant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ? Dehors Commissaire voyons ! S'agaça t-elle.

\- Désolé ! S'excusa t-il, mal à l'aise.

Il sortit, laissant la porte se fermer derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ontari était habillée d'un habit rose clair. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux sombres avec une pince ce qui éclaircissait son visage.

\- Suivez-moi, indiqua Pike après lui avoir désigné le chariot utilisé pour transporter les produits d'hygiène.

Ontari se contenta de le suivre, le cœur battant à tout rompre en poussant son outil de travail. Pike s'arrêta brusquement à plusieurs mètres de la chambre d'Aden Donati : si deux de ses hommes étaient postés pour protéger le jeune homme, la femme brune aux mèches blondes ne les laisserait jamais passer. Anya Zanetti était assise discrètement sur un banc non loin de la porte de la chambre et faisait mine de lire un journal dont les gros titres parlaient de l'élection du plus jeune sénateur de Rome : Wells Jaha.

\- Merde… Elle était pas censée être là… Grogna t-il.

\- On fait quoi alors ? Demanda Ontari, légèrement déçue.

Pike se passa une main sur son crâne rasé : il commençait sérieusement à stresser et douter de la réussite de cette infiltration. Il allait pour dire à Ontari de rebrousser chemin quand une véritable aide-soignante passa soudainement près de la garde du corps avec un grand chariot à étagères permettant de transporter des plateaux repas. L'odeur arriva rapidement vers Anya qui fronça les narines mais qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur. Le bruit alerta la professionnelle qui s'arrêta pour parler à la brune avec un grand sourire :

\- Oh ! Cela fait combien de semaines ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Grimaça Anya.

\- Je sais que les nausées peuvent être fortes au début. La moindre odeur peut en déclencher une, j'en suis à quatre mois personnellement, enchérit la jeune femme à la peau chocolat.

\- Ouais, super. Dégagez-moi ces horreurs du couloir putain ou je vous refais la peinture des murs, répondit la mafieuse, mal aimable.

Le Commissaire avait beau être à une bonne distance, il entendit des bribes de la conversation ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bon quitte ou double, si ça marche vous foncez, si ça foire vous filez, c'est clair ?

\- D'accord, répondit la brune.

Sans plus attendre, Pike avança tel un boulet de canon vers le couloir avec son portable dans les mains pour surjouer l'accident qu'il allait provoquer. Son corps se heurta au chariot repas qui se renversa avec fracas dans le couloir, imprégnant ce dernier d'odeurs peu agréables pour la Zanetti qui sentit son estomac se tordre encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Elle tenta bien de se retenir mais un second haut le cœur la saisit, plus violent que le précédent.

\- Oh merde, je suis désolé ! Quel maladroit ! S'excusa le Commissaire. Je vais vous aider.

\- Non ce n'est rien ! Laissez-moi faire Commissaire Pike, le rassura l'aide soignante. Madame tout va bien ?

\- Hm... Putain ! S'exclama la mafieuse en filant vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Lorsque la garde du corps fut hors de portée, Ontari arriva vers la chambre de manière tout à fait normale. Les hommes de Pike allaient vérifier l'identité de la professionnelle quand leur chef se redressa d'un air agacé :

\- Ne venez surtout pas nous aider bande de crétins !

\- Pardon chef ! S'exclamèrent les deux agents en se précipitant vers leur supérieur.

Ontari en profita pour ouvrir la porte et entrer à l'intérieur de la spacieuse chambre dans laquelle se trouvait l'héritier Donati. Elle lâcha le chariot pour s'avancer tout doucement vers le corps allongé et recouvert d'une couverture. La vision lui serra le cœur et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réussir à s'approcher du garçon qui était sous oxygène.

Lentement, la Barzetti approcha sa main pour caresser la joue droite d'Aden avec une douceur sans nom. Elle observa ce visage qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Le front dégagé, Aden avait toujours des joues légèrement juvéniles qui lui donnaient un charme tout à fait unique. Une barbe de quelques jours était installée sur ses joues, signe qu'elle était rasée régulièrement par les aides-soignantes de l'hôpital. Ontari regretta de ne pas pouvoir apercevoir les yeux verts clairs de son ami. Elle attrapa finalement sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait un gant de toilette propre qu'elle trempa dans l'eau chaude et un peu de savon pour le passer sur le visage du Donati.

\- J'étais persuadée que les Donati étaient la famille la plus intelligente de l'île mais je peux t'assurer Aden Donati que tu es le plus crétin d'entre eux… Souffla t-elle en commençant par lui laver le front avec douceur.

Elle soupira devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme. Le voir dans cet état végétatif lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de mal.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? Questionna t-elle. Sûrement parce que tu ne faisais pas confiance à une Barzetti… Répondit-elle pour elle-même. Ou encore parce que ta sœur t'aurait fusillé sur place pour avoir osé me rencontrer après l'assassinat de Becca, soupira t-elle.

Le gant glissa sur les joues, le haut de son cou, puis sur les bras nus qu'Ontari prit patience à laver plus pour s'occuper et combler le silence pesant de la chambre que pour faire le travail de soins. Elle ne savait même pas si elle s'y prenait correctement.

\- Maintenant je suis toute seule. Tout ça à cause de toi, crétin de Donati, grommela t-elle en lui infligeant une légère claque sur l'avant bras.

Elle avala sa salive tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en cuir près du lit. Le gant termina dans le panier à linge sale et la main de la brune vint se loger dans celle chaude de son ami.

\- Ta sœur me ferait sans doute tuer si elle savait que j'étais là, près de toi à te parler comme une pauvre fille désespérée. Pour quoi est-ce que tu me fais passer Aden Donati hein ? Une pauvre conne, j'espère que tu le sais ?

La brune lâcha un petit rire.

\- Au moins le point positif c'est que tu ne te souviendras pas de cette conversation pitoyable.

Ontari releva soudainement la tête pour regarder la main puis le visage du Donati. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil mais elle était persuadée d'avoir senti une légère pression au creux de sa main. Elle se redressa légèrement sans lâcher la main du blond.

\- Putain Aden Donati si tu es en train de te réveiller uniquement pour me foutre la honte c'est vraiment pas intelligent ! Souffla t-elle pour se donner espoir.

Une nouvelle pression se fit sur les doigts de la brune ce qui la fit sursauter et presque sauter sur le blond pour le secouer.

\- Aden ! Aden ! Chuchota t-elle en attrapant son visage.

\- Hn… Répondit le blond.

Très lentement, les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent pour se refermer, faisant ouvrir la bouche de la Barzetti.

\- Oh bon sang !

Sans plus réfléchir, la brune ouvrit la porte pour alerter un professionnel de la santé mais Pike l'en empêcha en lui plaquant de nouveau une main sur la bouche malgré l'avertissement que la brune lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Le couloir était vide, les agents avaient dû aller se chercher un café sous une directive de leur supérieur.

\- Il faut que hmm…!

\- Vous partiez oui ! Répondit-il précipitamment en entendant la porte des toilettes du couloir se déverrouiller non loin.

\- Il se réveille !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Mademoiselle ?...

\- Il a bougé les doigts et ouvert les yeux je le jure !

\- Quoi ?! Bon euh. Hm il faut partir Mademoiselle.

\- Mais…

\- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît. Il y aura d'autres occasions, la bouscula t-il.

Ontari hocha la tête difficilement avant de se faire raccompagner par le policier qui couvrit sa silhouette par son corps épais, la cachant du regard de la Zanetti qui sortait des toilettes, la mine pâlotte.

* * *

Les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent sur la pointe de l'épaule de la Donati qui était couchée sur le côté. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lexa lorsque la bouche de Clarke entama un chemin de baisers de son épaule à son cou. L'un d'eux la fit frissonner et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La brune se tourna avec douceur vers son amante pour lui offrir ses émeraudes. La sicilienne semblait prise par la réflexion ce qui poussa la médecin à glisser une main sur son ventre pour entamer de nouvelles caresses. Lexa amena un bras derrière ses cheveux détachés et ébouriffés par leur précédente étreinte charnelle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Clarke Griffin, sourit-elle légèrement.

\- À quel sujet ? Répondit la blonde en continuant ses baisers dans le cou de la brune.

\- Pour me supporter et me faire changer d'avis aussi facilement…

\- Moi je sais…

\- Dis-moi… Souffla Lexa avec douceur en caressant la joue de la blonde pour lui faire relever le visage vers elle.

Les saphirs de Clarke vinrent se loger dans les émeraudes de la sicilienne. Elle glissa un coude à côté du visage de son amante, reposant sa tête contre celui-ci, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes et souffler :

\- C'est parce que je suis à toi et tu es à moi Lexa Donati-Woods…

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de soulever la poitrine de bonheur de la brune. Lexa se redressa légèrement pour attraper avec douceur les lèvres de la médecin pour l'embrasser amoureusement et murmurer :

\- Tu me rends dingue Clarke…

\- C'est réciproque belle sicilienne.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à s'embrasser, amenant leurs langues rapidement dans cet échange de baisers gourmands. La jambe de Lexa remonta rapidement entre les cuisses de Clarke pour se frotter délicatement à la douce humidité présente ce qui arracha un soupir de plaisir à la blonde.

\- Tut tut amour… Souffla Clarke en retenant la bouche de Lexa qui était descendue sur sa poitrine pour aller embrasser les monts rosés.

La brune releva les yeux pour interroger du regard son amante.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus essayer de m'écarter sans mon consentement.

\- Clarke… Souffla la Donati.

\- Promets-le.

\- … Je te le promets, concéda Lexa.

\- Merci… Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu as voulu m'obliger à être loin de toi.

L'héritière fronça les sourcils et se laissa retomber sur le côté du lit en soupirant mais la blonde était visiblement décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Lexa… La prévint-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai des moyens pour te faire parler, tu le sais, la menaça faussement la blonde.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire et soupirer d'un air légèrement hautain, signe qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la torture quelque soit le type mais devant le regard océan de son amante, elle finit de nouveau par flancher.

\- J'ai peur pour toi Clarke, avoua t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…

La Donati chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Ils s'en sont déjà pris à toi pour cette histoire de poste à l'hôpital… Et tu étais avec Becca durant une semaine dans cette voiture qui a finalement explosée… Tu aurais pu…

\- Je n'étais pas dedans Lexa.

\- Je sais mais ça aurait pu arriver et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger mais à la police.

Lexa serra la mâchoire, se retenant de tout avouer. Si, c'était à elle de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait et appréciait sur cette île. C'était son rôle de Dona.

\- La police est inefficace face à la Mafia, Clarke. L'attaque au cimetière en est le parfait exemple.

\- On ne sait pas exactement comment cette berline a pu passer malgré les vérifications des hommes du Commissaire Pike.

\- Peu importe, elle est passée et aujourd'hui Aden est dans le coma… Répondit avec émotion la brune tout en retenant ses larmes.

\- Oh Lex… Souffla la blonde en allant embrasser les paupières de son amante pour la consoler.

Voir la Donati si émotive la déstabilisait. Lexa était si discrète et peu encline à partager ses émotions…

\- Dis-moi ce que tu caches Lexa, souffla Clarke. Ça te fera du bien, j'en suis sûre…

\- Oui sans doute mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réciproque pour toi, répondit-elle, incertaine.

\- Et si tu arrêtais de penser un peu à moi et plutôt à toi, à ce que tu ressens ?

\- Je suis comme ça Clarke… C'est plus fort que moi…

La blonde lui sourit avec douceur et caressa la joue droite de la sicilienne, soufflant :

\- Pas ce soir c'est ça ?

Lexa secoua la tête timidement.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir de si beaux yeux… Embrasse-moi, dit-elle.

La Donati ne se fit pas prier pour se redresser et aller attraper les lèvres tendues pour entamer un nouveau baiser, ses mains glissant sur les hanches appétissantes de la belle blonde qui s'installa sur elle. Clarke commença à onduler au-dessus d'elle ce qui leur arracha des soupirs de plaisir partagé.

Le son d'un portable qui vibre sur la table de nuit les fit sursauter. Lexa se pencha pour récupérer l'appareil ce qui fit grogner son amante mais celle-ci s'abstint de tout commentaire lorsqu'elle lut le nom d'Anya Zanetti sur l'écran.

\- Lexa Donati, j'écoute ? Décrocha la brune, soucieuse.

\- Madame Donati… Aden vient de se réveiller.

Lexa en laissa tomber son téléphone portable sur le matelas.

\- Madame Donati ? Madame Donati ? Lexa ? Appela la voix d'Anya sous l'absence de réponse.

Quand Lexa récupéra le portable pour signifier qu'elle arrivait au plus vite, elle put voir les capacités de Clarke pour passer d'une tenue d'Ève à une tenue propre et parfaitement cintrée. La blonde se tourna vers elle avec le sourire tout en regardant son bipeur professionnel qui affichait une alerte :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Dépêche-toi !

* * *

 _ **Nous voilà la fin de ce chapitre 15, plus court que d'habitude je vous le concède mais je préfère que les idées s'emboîtent sans précipitation :) Vous a t-il plu ? Avez vous eu la trouille pour Aden ? Haha j'ai essayé de rendre le tout tendu et j'espère que c'est assez réaliste (j'y connais rien en jargon médical donc désolée pour les étudiants en médecine s'il y en a, j'espère ne pas avoir tout foiré xD). Pas mal d'entre vous avez deviné que Lexa risquerait d'essayer d'écarter Clarke suite à cette tentative d'assassinat afin de la protéger mais bon notre blonde s'accroche et Lexa est bien dépassée par son caractère et ses sentiments... A t-elle fait le bon choix selon vous ?**_

 _ **J'ai adoré écrire les passages Pike/Ontari notamment celui à l'hôpital XD Pike a beau être pourri, on sent qu'il commence à saturer avec Nia... À votre avis, y a t-il de l'espoir pour lui ? ;P Gustus/Anya le retour, enfin ils parlent ces grands couillons :') J'avoue que je suis très vilaine avec Anya et ses nausées... mais j'ai l'autorisation de doubi qui est l'agent personnel de Madame Anya Zanetti alors bon je continue :D**_

 _ **Allez à dans deux semaines ! Profitez bien de vos vacances et bonnes fêtes à tous et toutes ! Les timides n'oubliez pas je ne mords toujours pas, vous pouvez me laisser un ptit commentaire, je vous répondrai avec plaisir par mp et papoter , faire connaissance avec vous si vous le souhaitez ;P**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Helloooo ! Bonne année 2017 ! :D Et voilà le nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer l'année de mon côté car ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de vous partager mes folles idées ! :P Merci pour vos follows, favs et reviews ! Je vous adore sérieux ! Vous déchirez grave ! :D Un chapitre en deux parties encore car trop d'idées et la bestiole faisait déjà 21 pages donc coupure ! :)**_

 _ **Merci à doubi et MagRd pour la relecture, ils bossent comme des fous ces deux-là héhé ! Allez bonne lecture !**_

 _ **angelye : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour :D Anya a changé d'avis ? Hmmm je sais pas ça hein héhé :) mais au moins elle et Gustus ont réussi à se réconcilier ^^ Ah la vérité de Lexa... Elle est très attendue hahaha ! Bonne lecture :)** _

_**Guest : Holaa ! Merci pour ton retour ! Le nombre de semaines pour Anya ? C'est précisé dans ce chapitre :P Et non Aden est un dur à cuir héhé ! Contente que le personnage d'Ontari te plaise :D Rien n'est gagné avec le Clexa en effet hahah ! Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Ewilian : Heey ! Merci pour ton retour ! Haha oui j'avoue jsuis trop méchante avec Anya xD Ça me fait trop rire en plus une dure à cuir comme elle qui se plie en deux devant de la bouffe, elle doit tellement rager intérieurement quand elle vomit ses tripes x) Ouais j'avoue dans les toilettes c'est pas le top mais bon au moins c'est sincère et pas bisounours :P Octavia Raven ? Elles sont de retour dans ce chap et le seront encore plus dans le suivant promiiiis :D Nyaaah je suis contente si j'ai réussi à garder le suspens pour le sort d'Aden :D Plein de Clexa dans ce chapitre pfoua ! :P**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : La Famille - Partie 1**_

* * *

\- Hn…

\- Bonsoir Aden, n'essayez pas de parler ou de bouger s'il vous plaît, répéta la voix apaisante de Clarke.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu la voix de la belle blonde et essayait tant bien que mal de rester éveillé. Sa gorge le brûlait et il se sentait engourdi. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était mais une chose était sûre, il n'était plus dans ce monde obscur où il avait cru de nombreuses fois être mort. Rapidement, il sentit une ombre arriver au-dessus de lui ce qui lui arracha un grognement léger à travers le masque à oxygène qu'il portait mais l'ombre se transforma rapidement en vision apaisante : sa sœur Lexa le regardait avec des yeux très humides.

\- Lexa s'il te plaît, recule, demanda avec douceur sa compagne.

La Donati s'exécuta à contre cœur, laissant son amante gérer le réveil de son petit frère. Clarke se pencha au-dessus du blond pour lui expliquer calmement :

\- Aden, vous avez une sonde d'intubation dans la gorge, c'est pour ça que vous n'arrivez pas à parler. Si vous comprenez, clignez une fois des yeux, sinon clignez deux fois.

Un clignement fit souffler de soulagement les personnes présentes dans la chambre, en plus de Lexa, Anya et Gustus observaient en silence le réveil de l'héritier Donati.

\- Vous avez été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat Aden. Vous avez sauvé votre sœur, est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?

Cette fois-ci deux clignements répondirent à la question ce qui tira une moue intérieure à Clarke : la mémoire était visiblement touchée et cela ne l'étonnait pas mais elle se garda de le dire. Lentement, les paupières d'Aden se refermèrent complètement ce qui inquiéta aussitôt Lexa :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Aden !

\- Lexa… Je lui demande beaucoup d'efforts avec ces questions… Indiqua la blonde. Il a fait trois arrêts cardiaques et je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait sans doute des lésions cérébrales importantes… Il faut lui laisser le temps.

\- Il ne va pas retomber dans le coma n'est-ce pas ? Supplia presque la brune.

\- Il dort simplement Lexa, lui sourit doucement Clarke.

* * *

Aden s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises, toujours sur des temps courts mais au fil des jours, il arrivait à tenir un peu plus. Clarke et son collègue Nyko se relayaient pour le stimuler et avaient demandé à la famille d'en faire autant lorsqu'ils étaient présents. Ce matin-là, lorsque Clarke arriva dans la chambre du blond, celui-ci était éveillé et redressé sur une pile d'oreillers qu'une infirmière avait dû lui installer. Il respirait par lui-même bien que le masque à oxygène n'était pas loin si jamais il éprouvait des difficultés. Il ressemblait un peu plus à un homme avec sa barbe de plusieurs jours et ses cheveux négligés et ébouriffés. Il avait commencé à montrer des réticences sur le fait qu'une aide-soignante s'occupe de sa toilette et une véritable guerre s'était engagée à ce sujet entre lui et sa sœur. Il avait l'air captivé par une émission télévisée au vu de ses sourcils froncés.

\- Bonjour Aden, sourit la médecin après avoir toqué à la porte.

Le blond se tourna et un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres :

\- Ma… docteur… préférée, répondit-il non sans difficultés.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Ma gorge… moins mal.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, acquiesça la blonde en relevant les difficultés orales que présentait le blond.

Rien de bien grave en soit, quelques séances d'orthophonie devraient aider à ce sujet pensa-t-elle. Ce qui l'inquiétait par contre était la jambe droite du blond qui présentait une paralysie partielle. Aden n'avait plus aucun réflexe du genou jusqu'aux orteils et Clarke craignait que des séances de rééducation kinésithérapiques ne suffisent pas au jeune pour récupérer sa motricité complète.

\- Alors dites-moi, qui est venu vous voir hier matin Aden ? Demanda Clarke avec le sourire.

Le Donati fronça les sourcils sous la réflexion avant de dire :

\- Docteur… Nyko… Do… min…

Aden lâcha un grognement agacé en serrant le poing devant sa lenteur.

\- Prenez votre temps Aden, l'encouragea avec douceur la blonde.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa médecin qui le regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir au niveau des joues qui devinrent roses. Voir Clarke prendre soin de lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il appréciait aussi le Docteur Nyko mais s'il devait choisir…

\- Aden ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Le Docteur… Nyko Domi… nici, dit-il.

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent à la question : le visage de Clarke était si sérieux… Il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir. Lexa lui avait dit que sans elle, il serait sans doute mort : Clarke avait tout fait pour le sauver.

\- Oui je… suis sûr.

\- Hm…

\- Vous… étiez de repos hier. Votre… roulement… toutes les… 24h.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde à cette observation.

\- C'est tout à fait ça Aden. Très belle observation, le félicita la médecin.

Le compliment arracha un sourire fier au jeune homme qui enchaîna :

\- Je ne suis… pas tant une… cause… perdue que… ça alors ?

\- Vous êtes un véritable viking Aden Donati. D'ici quelques mois cette histoire sera oubliée, le rassura t-elle.

\- Un viking… Je… ne savais pas que ma famille… avait du sang nordique, rit-il doucement non sans grimacer.

\- Ah bah voilà à faire de l'humour vous vous faites mal, dit Clarke en secouant la tête légèrement.

Leurs rires se firent entendre à travers la porte de la chambre ce qui incita Anya à entrer. La brune aux mèches blondes semblait fatiguée et stressée.

\- Tout va bien Madame Zanetti ? S'inquiéta Clarke en voyant la mine blafarde de la garde du corps.

\- Rien d'important… Marmonna la mafieuse en sortant puisque rien n'appelait son attention.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Aden :

\- Vous devriez faire venir un coiffeur, ça commence à être la forêt amazonienne sur votre crâne et vos joues, se moqua t-elle.

\- Vous… croyez ?

\- Oh oui.

\- Vous… préférez courts ou mi-longs… chez un homme ?

\- Peut-être que des cheveux plus courts vous iraient Aden, il faut se lancer pour savoir.

\- Hm…

La médecin vérifia les informations dont elle avait besoin avant de tester de nouveau les réflexes de la jambe droite du blond mais le résultat fut le même. Elle sortit ensuite pour se retrouver près d'Anya qui avait le visage plongé dans ses mains.

\- Madame Zanetti… Hm… Anya, je peux vous appeler Anya ?

La mafieuse leva le regard vers la médecin et hocha simplement la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air épuisée.

\- Ça va… C'est juste…

Clarke se contenta de fixer son regard dans celui de la garde du corps qui avala difficilement sa salive.

\- J'ai enfin eu mon 2ème rendez-vous pour avorter.

\- Votre deuxième ?

\- Avec ce qui est arrivé à Becca et Aden, je ne suis pas allée au premier…

\- Je vois.

\- C'est juste que ça fait plus que deux semaines maintenant…

La médecin pouvait lire la culpabilité sur le visage de la brune.

\- Le délai maximum pour pratiquer une interruption de grossesse est de douze semaines de grossesse Anya. Êtes-vous dans les délais ?

\- Oui, j'en suis plus ou moins à huit semaines.

\- D'accord.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le dire à Gustus, reprit la mafieuse sans réfléchir.

\- Vous en avez discuté ?

\- Oui. Il a dit qu'il accepterait mon choix peu importe lequel je fais.

\- Dans ce cas faites-lui confiance.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Gustus ressemble sans doute à une armoire à glace à vos yeux mais il est beaucoup plus sensible qu'on pourrait le croire… Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en supporte déjà avec la disparition de Becca…

\- Avoir un enfant Anya c'est une responsabilité… Beaucoup de couples pensent qu'en avoir un résoudra tous leurs problèmes. Un enfant ne doit jamais justifier quelque chose, dit avec douceur Clarke.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison Docteur Griffin.

Clarke détailla encore quelques secondes le visage de la garde du corps avant de passer à son patient suivant. Anya sortit son portable pour écrire un message à son compagnon non sans avoir les doigts tremblants :

 _« J'ai pris ma décision. Mon rdv est le 22 octobre à 18h, je peux compter sur toi ? » Anya Zanetti_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle put lire un simple « Oui » de la part de Gustus. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur la chaise devant la chambre d'Aden pour souffler un peu.

* * *

\- Clarke ! Appela une belle brune habillée d'une jupe tailleur très chic.

La médecin en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses collègues, se tourna en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie qui arrivait au pas de course malgré ses talons.

\- Octavia ? Un problème ?

\- Non pas vraiment, enfin ça dépend ta définition de problème.

\- Euh…

\- Finn est dans ton bureau.

\- Finn…? Répéta la blonde en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à te remettre en main propre.

\- Oh. D'accord, j'arrive.

\- Hey Bailarina Loca ! S'exclama une voix bien connue non loin des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Raven ? S'étonna la brune aux yeux bleus.

\- Elle-même ! S'amusa à répondre la mécanicienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Commença Octavia plus pour la taquiner qu'autre chose.

\- J'aurais aimé te dire que c'est pour tes beaux yeux ma toute belle mais malheureusement c'est pour Chaperon Rouge que je suis là.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Clarke.

Raven la fixa avec cet air blasé qui la caractérisait si bien :

\- Ne me dis pas que Bella ne t'as rien dit encore.

Clarke se contenta de soupirer en guise de réponse.

\- Elle veut que tu choisisses une voiture personnelle pour que Ryder puisse t'emmener et te ramener sans prendre son SUV.

\- Ah non ! S'indigna Clarke. J'ai déjà cette protection policière sur le dos avec Bellamy… Je n'ai pas besoin de Ryder non-stop derrière-moi… Grommela t-elle. Tu peux repartir Raven, je ne choisirai rien du tout et ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirai moi-même que je t'ai renvoyée à tes affaires personnelles.

La mécanicienne haussa un sourcil tout en se mettant à rire pour finalement terminer par un regard noir et un simple mot :

\- Nan.

\- Raven ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu prends son parti avec cette histoire de voiture !

\- Je ne prends le parti de personne mais je tiens à ma vie et Bella a dit de te faire choisir un modèle de voiture donc tu vas choisir un modèle de voiture.

\- Non ! S'indigna Clarke. Je ne choisirai rien du tout !

\- Bon dieu que ça doit être mouvementé sous la couette entre ces deux-là !

\- Raven ! La reprit Octavia, attends quoi ?! Clarke tu couches avec Lexa Donati ?!

Les joues de la blonde devinrent cramoisies à la question inquisitrice et Raven se recula légèrement devant la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher.

\- Pas depuis longtemps… Tenta de se justifier la médecin.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?!

\- Bientôt… Mentit Clarke.

Octavia se tourna en croisant les bras d'un air frustré ce qui attira l'œil de Raven sur les fesses de la belle brune. La mécanicienne se mordit la lèvre de délice ce qui fit soupirer la médecin devant son détachement et son absence de soutien.

\- O'… Supplia presque Clarke. Excuse-moi, vraiment…

\- Je suis censée être ta meilleure amie, je me défonce au boulot pour toi, je t'accueille quand tu le veux chez moi, je t'emmène même en scooter quand il le faut… Grommela la brune en guise de réponse.

\- Je sais… Je suis désolée, vraiment. C'est juste que c'est compliqué… Très compliquée cette histoire et avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé en quelques mois je… Non, en fait tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas te mentir encore une fois, décida la blonde subitement.

La dernière phrase de la blonde eut le mérite de faire tourner Octavia vers elle. La brune semblait vraiment blessée par le comportement de son amie. Clarke soupira un instant avant de dire :

\- Lexa ne veut pas que l'on s'affiche en tant que couple, dit difficilement Clarke.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est une femme au charme irrésistible mais elle est très compliquée et torturée en retour…

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- En partie oui et aussi parce que je ne vois pas le temps passer O' depuis que je l'ai rencontrée…

\- Alors Finn et toi c'est à cause d'elle ?

\- Non ! Enfin… Non, reprit Clarke. Finn et moi battions de l'aile depuis un moment… Coucher avec Lexa m'a juste conforté dans l'idée que je ne l'aimais plus et qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Donc ça fait combien de temps ?

\- C'est compliqué à dire…

\- Approximativement Clarke, ordonna Octavia.

\- Je dirais plus ou moins trois mois…

\- Quelle peste ! Réussir à me cacher ça aussi longtemps ! S'indigna la secrétaire, furieuse.

\- Désolée O' ! S'excusa d'un air piteux la blonde.

Un nouveau rire les tira de leur petite dispute : Raven semblait réellement se régaler de la scène. Octavia se tourna d'un air menaçant vers la mécanicienne.

\- Et ça te fait rire toi ?!

\- J'adore vous voir vous chamailler du haut de vos quasi trente ans pour des histoires de cul haha ! De vraies adolescentes en chaleur en train de commérer sur leur plus bon coup au lit.

\- Tss. Tu me désespères Raven.

\- Attends de revenir sous ma couette Bailarina Loca ! S'amusa la brune.

\- Quoi ? Tu as couché avec Raven ?! S'étonna Clarke.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas ! S'indigna Octavia en levant les bras au plafond.

\- D'où il vient ce surnom d'ailleurs ? Demanda la blonde, suspicieuse.

Octavia serra la mâchoire avant de se tourner vers la mécanicienne qui riait presque à s'en rouler par terre.

\- T'es une vraie bombe nucléaire toi quand il s'agit de semer le bordel, hein ?

\- Hahaha ! J'adore ! J'en peux plus ! Rit Raven en se tenant les côtes.

\- Je crois qu'on a pas mal de temps à rattraper O', sourit la médecin.

\- Oui beaucoup de temps à rattraper, acquiesça son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques secondes avant qu'Octavia ne s'exclame :

\- Merde Finn ! Ça fait bien vingt minutes que je l'ai laissé en plan dans ton bureau !

\- Ah ! Finn oui !

\- Finn ? C'est qui Finn ? Demanda curieuse la mécanicienne.

\- Mon ex, répondit la blonde.

\- Oh il est libre alors ?

\- Libre comme l'air… Souffla Clarke en secouant la tête.

\- Cool ! Je viens et tu en profiteras pour choisir cette maudite voiture ok ? Je veux pas que Bella m'assassine pour pas avoir fait mon taff.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la médecin de nouveau avant qu'elle ne se mette à marcher en direction de l'ascenseur le plus proche pour monter jusqu'au dernier étage du bâtiment.

* * *

\- Bonjour Finn, salua la médecin.

Le policier se leva du siège face au bureau de Clarke pour s'approcher d'elle. Les deux ex-amants se regardèrent un court instant avant que le brun ne tente de faire la bise à la blonde mais la médecin se recula par réflexe ce qui jeta un certain malaise dans la pièce.

\- Hm… Excuse-moi… Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit le jeune homme.

\- Non c'est pas toi Finn… C'est moi, excuse-moi.

* * *

\- Hohoho le vent qu'elle lui a mis, se moqua Raven à travers les vitres non protégées du bureau de la blonde qui semblait discuter avec le brun.

\- Raven… Soupira Octavia. Tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu t'y mets…

\- Désolée cariña. Enfin si c'est comme ça tous les jours par chez vous, je vais venir régulièrement. Je pensais pas que le milieu hospitalier était si mouvementé !

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, sourit d'un air complice la Blake.

La mécanicienne se contenta de lui faire un sourire goguenard avant de se reconcentrer sur l'intérieur du bureau de Clarke : le brun lui présentait à présent un dossier cartonné rouge.

\- Il est pas moche ce Finn n'empêche ! Clarke a le chic pour séduire des apollons.

\- Il est sympa en plus.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu crois qu'il serait ouvert à un plan sans lendemain ?

Sous l'absence de réponse, la mécanicienne tourna discrètement le regard vers Octavia qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses dossiers mais ses sourcils froncés et la moue pincée sur ses lèvres montraient clairement qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la question. Raven nota cette information pour elle : Octavia semblait mal à l'aise quand elle parlait de possibles aventures d'une nuit… Était-elle simplement jalouse ? Elle finirait bien par le découvrir.

* * *

Clarke regardait d'un air perdu le dossier fermé qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle prit le temps de serrer la protection cartonnée contre elle : le dossier était plus épais qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et cela faisait vibrer son cœur. À l'intérieur de cette pochette se trouvaient les réponses à ses questions sur le passé de Lexa et elle mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Demanda Finn.

\- Pas tout de suite et pas sur mon lieu de travail Finn.

\- Je vois… Bon et bien j'espère que ça t'aidera au moins un peu.

\- Ça m'aidera. Merci Finn.

\- De rien Clarke.

Le policier avait bien meilleure mine que lorsque la blonde l'avait trouvé en train de décuver chez lui. Il s'était coupé les cheveux et il avait taillé sa barbe pour se faire un collier soigné qui lui donnait un certain charme.

\- C'est bon de te revoir en forme Finn, lui dit Clarke avec douceur.

\- C'est grâce à toi Clarke. Si tu n'étais pas venue me voir cet après-midi-là, j'y serais sans doute encore.

La blonde sourit doucement à cette réponse tout en se levant de son siège.

\- Le travail aide aussi.

\- Vous avez de nouveaux éléments au sujet du meurtre de Becca ?...

\- Je ne suis pas censé te le dire mais… Nous avons retrouvé le corps du dernier garde du corps de Lexa Donati… Nous avons réussi à récupérer des empreintes sur le corps du faux chauffeur. Visiblement, il avait ceinturé la bombe sur lui.

\- Mon dieu… Répondit Clarke en se rasseyant sur son siège.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire…

\- Non ça va… C'est juste que…

\- Oui c'est horrible. Bon, je dois y aller, mon vol va bientôt partir.

\- Comment va t-il ?

\- Bellamy ?

\- Oui…

\- Il ne dort pas beaucoup. Il est en Italie avec le Commissaire Pike actuellement. Il cherche à retrouver la famille du kamikaze et je vais les rejoindre.

\- D'accord…

La blonde se leva de nouveau pour raccompagner le brun jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Elle sursauta quand Raven lui colla un livret dans les bras et la regarda interloquée.

\- Commence à feuilleter Chaperon Rouge, je m'occupe de raccompagner ce bel apôtre.

\- Mais Raven…

\- Tut tut ! Je dois redescendre de toute façon. J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma jeep !

Finn haussa un sourcil amusé face à cette énergumène avant de marcher sur ses pas. Clarke les regarda s'éloigner sans pouvoir dire un mot. Elle se tourna finalement vers Octavia qui grommelait tout en chiffonnant des papiers sur son bureau.

\- Je rêve ou Raven vient d'embarquer mon ex dans le seul but de le draguer ?

\- Non tu as bien vu… Grogna Octavia.

\- Hm… Ça va O' ?

\- Oui.

\- O' ?

\- Quoi ? S'agaça la brune.

\- Rien, rien… Sourit intérieurement la blonde.

Finalement, peut-être que sa relation avec Lexa n'était pas si compliquée que ça comparée à celle entre Octavia et Raven…

* * *

\- Tu dois faire quelque chose ! Aboya Gustus en frappant des poings sur le bureau en chêne massif.

Lexa avait le visage fermé de réflexion et semblait ignorer le comportement inapproprié de son homme de main. Ses iris verts vinrent se fixer finalement dans les yeux noirs du Giordano.

\- Je ne peux pas agir maintenant Gustus.

\- Je ne laisserai pas la mort de Becca impunie plus longtemps, tu m'entends ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus ! Aden a failli mourir aussi ! Hurla t-elle finalement.

Le cri eut pour effet de radoucir le grand brun qui se laissa finalement tomber dans le fauteuil en face de sa Dona. Il passa ses mains sur son visage avant de murmurer :

\- Excuse-moi… Je me comporte comme un abruti.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Les yeux noirs de Gustus se levèrent pour retrouver ceux de sa presque fille, il avait moyennement apprécié la remarque. Lexa se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant :

\- Si j'entame une vendetta personnelle contre les Barzetti, la police ne mettra pas plus de 24h pour remonter jusqu'à notre Famille. Même un aveugle le verrait !

La brune s'était levée à cette réplique et se mit à marcher derrière son bureau, agacée.

\- J'ai réussi à nettoyer le blason familial aux yeux de la cellule anti-mafia. Le moindre faux pas nous sera fatal Gustus, tu le sais.

\- Oui…

\- J'ai autant envie que toi de tuer moi-même tous les membres encore vivants des Barzetti, ainsi que tous ceux qui les aident au quotidien… À commencer par ce…

\- Cet enfoiré de Quint.

Un regard entendu s'échangea entre les deux mafieux.

\- Il faut attendre le bon moment… L'ouverture parfaite.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'attendre Lexa… Je… Becca ne méritait pas ça.

\- Becca connaissait les risques qu'elle courait au quotidien. Elle a fait une erreur Gustus !

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! S'enflamma de nouveau le sicilien.

\- Je le dis car j'ai raison ! Becca savait qu'elle était menacée et était une cible ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû être si peu attentive ! Tout ça pour ne pas louper un putain d'avion ! Tu sais combien j'aurais pu lui payer de billets d'avion à elle et Clarke ?! Des centaines de milliers ! Elle aurait pu tuer Clarke avec elle ! Hurla Lexa, folle de rage en frappant dans la vitre face à elle.

La vitre se brisa sous le coup et la Donati émit un grognement de douleur : sa main droite était à présent en sang et une belle entaille lui barrait le dos de la main.

\- Merde fait chier ! S'indigna t-elle.

\- Lexa ! S'inquiéta Gustus.

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas en sucre !

Un long silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par le sang gouttant de la blessure de la belle sicilienne.

\- Dona ? Interrogea le mafieux.

Sans quitter des yeux le coucher de soleil à travers les minces fentes du store face à elle, la Donati murmura quelques mots en sicilien :

\- Le sang demande le sang.

* * *

Il était environ cinq heures et demi du matin lorsque Clarke entra à l'intérieur de la maison d'architecte appartenant à sa compagne. Elle se faufila discrètement afin de ne pas réveiller la brune car elle savait qu'elle avait le sommeil léger et surtout agité ces dernières semaines. Bien qu'elle ait réaménagé chez la sicilienne dès le lendemain du réveil du jeune Donati, elle savait que sa présence l'apaisait mais ne réglait pas tous les tourments qui la hantaient à l'heure actuelle.

La blonde se figea quand elle remarqua la présence de la belle brune allongée sur l'un des canapés gris du salon. Lexa dormait, son ordinateur et plusieurs dossiers encore ouverts sur la table basse. Clarke sourit en voyant Racoon blotti contre son amante ainsi qu'un Roméo couché devant la baie vitrée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent par contre à la vue d'un bandage sans doute fait à la va vite sur la main droite de la brune : celui-ci semblait imbibé de sang à moitié séché.

\- Lexa… Soupira t-elle.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui agaçait plus que tout la médecin c'était bien que la brune puisse se faire du mal toute seule lors d'une de ses colères. Elle savait qu'elle était dans une période sombre malgré le réveil de son frère et elle l'avait déjà entendue hurler contre ses gardes du corps notamment Gustus. Elle se demandait bien quelle était la raison de ces colères et disputes, en quoi les affaires de la famille Donati pouvaient être touchées ou menacées par les actions de la Mafia sicilienne… Elle serra intuitivement sa sacoche en cuir contre elle : le dossier sur la Donati s'y trouvait et elle hésitait sincèrement à le lire maintenant car elle n'était pas fatiguée.

Elle s'installa donc sur une chaise de la table de la salle à manger avant de poser le dossier devant elle. Roméo à la vue de la blonde, leva ses oreilles et se mit à frétiller de la queue doucement. Quelques couinements lui échappèrent ce qui incita la blonde à lui murmurer :

\- Chut gros bêta, tu vas réveiller ta maîtresse.

Le gros chien se leva à la réaction de la jeune femme et se mit à aboyer amicalement, un aboiement rauque venant du fond de la gorge comme si le gros chien tentait de répondre le plus doucement possible. Clarke secoua la tête avec un sourire et lui tendit une main. Roméo se dépêcha d'entrer dans la maison pour aller profiter des caresses proposées.

\- J'imagine que je peux lui laisser encore quelques jours pour qu'elle se décide à me raconter… Souffla avec douceur la blonde tout en grattant l'arrière des oreilles du gros chien.

De son autre main, elle rangea le dossier rouge dans sa sacoche avant de tendre l'oreille devant des débuts de geignements. Elle se leva pour aller voir la Donati dont le visage était crispé à présent. Elle bougeait et serrait aussi ses poings ce qui sembla agacer Racoon qui ouvrit son œil vert d'un air grognon.

\- Clarke… Non… Pas ça… Rien… Elle…

Clarke resta interdite devant les mots mâchés de la brune et pensa un instant à attendre pour connaître la suite mais voir le visage de Lexa si crispé lui serra le cœur. Elle entreprit de la secouer doucement :

\- Lexa… Hey…

Les yeux de l'héritière s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se recula violemment contre le dossier du canapé, passant sa main gauche par reflexe sous l'un des oreillers mais elle se souvint immédiatement qu'elle avait retiré les armes que Gustus avait cachées en cas d'urgence dans la maison afin que Clarke ne tombe pas malencontreusement dessus.

\- Clarke… Articula t-elle difficilement.

\- Hey oui c'est moi… Désolée si je t'ai fait peur mais ça n'avait pas l'air agréable…

\- Je… Oui… Je crois aussi… répondit piteusement la brune. Désolée pour… Ça, indiqua t-elle en désignant son comportement.

\- C'est rien, sourit la blonde en ramenant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de son amante.

Le geste eut le mérite de faire sourire la brune et celle-ci amena à son tour sa main droite vers la joue de la blonde mais à la vue du bandage sale, elle la recula. Cela ne manqua pas de faire sourire Clarke :

\- Trop tard, je l'ai vu, la taquina t-elle.

\- Hm… Grimaça la brune.

\- Montre-moi ça.

\- Clarke ce n'est rien, vraiment… Tenta Lexa.

\- Écoute-moi bien Lexa Donati : j'ai choisi ta foutue voiture parce que cette folle furieuse de Raven ne m'a pas lâchée d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que je lui donne ce qu'elle voulait alors pour ce sale coup tu as plutôt intérêt à te faire toute petite, la menaça t-elle.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée.

\- Et enlève-moi ce sourire de ta bouche. Ce n'était franchement pas sympa de ne rien me dire à ce sujet, la gronda Clarke. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu dépenses de l'argent pour moi comme ça.

\- Excuse-moi… Je m'inquiète juste pour ta sécurité, répondit la brune en se penchant pour aller attraper son paquet de cigarettes ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur sa main valide.

\- Il est hors de question que tu fumes à cette heure Lexa, il est à peine six heures, la sermonna la blonde.

Lexa leva les yeux au plafond et se contenta de reposer le paquet sur la table avant de faire une moue :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui je ne vais pas avoir mon mot à dire…

\- Exactement.

Les yeux verts de la Donati vinrent se fixer sur la poitrine de la blonde et elle ne retint pas son sourire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la médecin.

\- Rien…

\- Hm.

Un sourire complice s'échangea entre les deux jeunes femmes ce qui encouragea la brune à tenter une nouvelle approche. Ses lèvres s'avancèrent doucement vers le cou de la blonde sur lequel elle posa délicatement un baiser avant de murmurer :

\- Je dois t'avouer que l'autorité dont tu fais preuve me surprendra toujours…

Clarke frissonna au murmure et au baiser.

\- En bien j'espère ? Souffla t-elle en guise de réponse.

\- Oui… Tu m'as manqué… Continua la brune avec de nouveaux baisers légers.

\- Hm… C'était juste 24h…

\- Trop long pour moi…

La médecin sentait l'excitation envahir son corps, son être entier : Lexa savait autant faire qu'elle pour détourner un sujet de conversation ou tout simplement initier une invitation câline… Clarke se força à résister en son for intérieur et appuya légèrement sur la main blessée de la brune qui grogna de douleur :

\- Aïe !

\- Allons soigner ce « ce n'est rien vraiment Clarke », dit-elle sous le regard interrogateur de son amante.

\- Tu préfères changer un vieux pansement sale plutôt que de…

\- Est-ce que je préfère te savoir en bonne santé plutôt que profiter d'un câlin fougueux que nous pourrions avoir dans n'importe quelle pièce de cette maison à n'importe quel moment durant mon jour de repos ? Hm… Oui. Allez, en avant, direction la salle de bain.

La Donati se contenta d'émettre un nouveau grognement avant de se lever à la suite de la blonde qui était déjà partie vers les escaliers.

\- Et ne pense même pas à fumer une cigarette avant de monter Lexa ! La prévint la médecin.

La phrase de son amante tira un sourire à la brune qui reposa le paquet qu'elle venait d'attraper : décidément Clarke commençait à la connaître par cœur.

* * *

Lexa regardait à présent sa main soigneusement bandée : Clarke lui avait fait quelques points de suture pour refermer la plaie. Elle bougea délicatement les doigts pour voir si elle y arrivait sans douleur mais chaque mouvement était douloureux et désagréable. La blonde l'avait longuement sermonnée sur son geste mais avait été touchée par l'honnêteté de la brune qui avait décidé de ne pas lui mentir sur les raisons qui avaient provoqué cette blessure : une crise de colère incontrôlée.

L'américaine arriva doucement dans son dos pour aller embrasser délicatement son épaule : elles sortaient toutes deux d'une douche câline.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de regarder ton tatouage, sourit la blonde en passant un doigt léger sur l'une des roses noires que portait la brune.

Lexa se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse.

\- J'imagine que la croix chrétienne sur ta nuque représente ta foi mais les roses je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas trop d'idées… Le passé ? La perte d'un être cher ? Pourquoi quatre ?

La blonde fit une moue en voyant le regard amusé de la brune dans le miroir devant lequel elles étaient.

\- Trop de questions hm ? Demanda t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Viens-là, sourit la brune en faisant rapprocher la jeune femme contre elle.

Elle attrapa délicatement de sa main bandée la main gauche de la médecin pour la poser sur les deux roses entrelacées :

\- Celle-ci est pour ma mère et celle-là pour mon père…

\- Oh… Souffla Clarke en suivant le mouvement initié par la brune.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine : si elle n'avait pas été médecin, elle aurait pu croire l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait réussir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur tant il battait fort devant la confidence de son amante.

\- Celle-là pour mon grand-père… Reprit la brune en amenant la main sur une belle rose reliée à celle de sa mère.

\- Et celle-ci ? Demanda doucement la médecin en amenant ses doigts fins vers la dernière qui était encrée sur la côte.

Lexa baissa les yeux au sol à la question et Clarke s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir été trop téméraire.

\- Lex' si tu ne veux pas me dire…

\- Elle est pour une jeune femme que j'ai aimée quand j'étais adolescente…

\- Que tu as aimée…

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre rapidement la signification des roses : un dernier hommage pour des personnes décédées mais sincèrement aimées.

\- Je suis désolée Lexa… Ça doit être douloureux de repenser à tout ça…

\- J'ai fait ces tatouages pour ne jamais oublier, répondit doucement la brune.

\- Je vois… Cette femme que tu as aimée… C'est d'elle dont tu voulais me parler en Italie… Quand tu disais que tu ne voulais plus revivre ça…

\- Oui, répondit difficilement l'héritière.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?...

\- Quelque chose d'horrible Clarke.

\- Mais tu n'es pas responsable, si ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit la brune en baissant les yeux.

\- Peu importe qui essaye, tu ne les laisseras pas me faire de mal, je le sais, affirma la médecin, sûre d'elle.

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de faire relever la tête de la brune qui ramena le corps à demi-nu de la blonde contre elle pour la serrer avec force dans ses bras.

\- Jamais, répondit-elle.

Clarke s'écarta légèrement après l'étreinte et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser amoureusement puis fougueusement la brune, prise d'une envie soudaine de faire l'amour une nouvelle fois après ces révélations tant attendues. Les mains de Lexa glissèrent sur les hanches de la blonde pour faire tomber la serviette nouée autour de ses reins.

\- Mon amour… Souffla t-elle, prise elle aussi par une nouvelle fougue.

* * *

La respiration saccadée, Clarke fixait le plafond non sans avaler de grandes goulées d'air. Elle avait un sourire bête sur les lèvres et transpirait de leur précédente étreinte. Lexa, elle, était allongée près d'elle et reprenait son souffle de son côté.

\- Le sexe avec toi est vraiment trop bon, avoua la blonde.

Cette observation fit sourire la brune qui posa un baiser amoureux sur l'épaule de sa compagne :

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant…

\- Autant ?

\- Si fusionnelle avec quelqu'un… Et j'ai eu pas mal d'histoire avant toi, homme et femme confondus…

\- Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ?

\- Totalement.

\- Je dois avouer que tu me fais atteindre des sommets inconnus toi aussi, Clarke, rit la brune, détendue comme jamais.

\- Contente d'être utile, la taquina la blonde en caressant ses doigts.

Un bruit alerta soudainement la jeune femme : un son familier et répétitif qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le son semblait venir d'une chambre voisine et Clarke sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de louper l'appel Skype de ses parents.

\- Merde ! Dit-elle en se levant brusquement du lit pour chercher quelque chose à se mettre.

\- Clarke ? S'étonna la brune.

Elle vit simplement la blonde détaler de la chambre dans son plus simple appareil ce qui l'incita à se lever et passer son peignoir en satin noir pour rejoindre son amante. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la trouver : la médecin était dans sa chambre devant l'ordinateur qu'elle lui avait offert. Heureusement, elle avait trouvé un t-shirt pour protéger sa poitrine mais visiblement pas de bas pour protéger ses jolies fesses à l'air. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à la vision ce qui alerta les interlocuteurs de la jeune femme.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Jake Griffin en se rapprochant de l'écran comme si cela allait aider à améliorer la vision.

\- C'est Lexa Donati… Tu sais Papa, je t'en ai parlé…

\- Ta patronne c'est ça ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… Grimaça la blonde.

\- Dis-lui que je veux lui dire un mot !

\- Non Papa franchement ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Chuchota t-elle.

\- Princesse obéis à ton vieux père hm ?

\- Bon… Mais je ne sais pas si elle va vouloir venir vous parler… Lexa ?

\- Oui ? Répondit la brune de derrière la porte en resserrant la ceinture de son peignoir.

\- Mes parents aimeraient te saluer… Hm… Mais si tu n'as pas le temps, tu n'es pas obligée, ils comprendront…

La Donati hésita un instant avant d'être prise de curiosité. Elle se demandait bien à quoi pouvaient ressembler les parents de Clarke. Elle entra donc dans la pièce pour se rapprocher de la blonde, s'empêchant difficilement de ne pas admirer ses belles jambes nues.

\- Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Griffin, salua la brune en anglais ce qui surprit Jake et Abby.

\- Bonjour Lexa ! Heureux de vous voir en chair et en os, enfin, façon de parler ! Vous parlez anglais ?

\- Couramment Monsieur Griffin, sourit la brune.

\- Magnifique, ça va faciliter les choses. Clarke, tu aurais pu nous le dire, j'étais en train de déterrer les restes d'italien qu'il me restait.

\- Haha désolée… J'ai trop l'habitude de parler italien en sa compagnie.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'anglais était apprécié en Sicile, sourit Abby.

\- Pas vraiment, bien que cette langue reste la plus enseignée… En fait j'ai passé cinq ans en Amérique ce qui m'a permis de devenir trilingue.

\- Trilingue ?!

\- Je parle l'italien, le sicilien et l'anglais. Un peu le français aussi mais beaucoup moins bien donc je ne le compte pas.

\- Impressionnant… Enfin pour une femme d'affaires comme vous, ça ne m'étonne pas ! S'exclama Jake.

\- Clarke m'a dit que vous étiez ingénieur, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ?

\- Sur une technologie permettant aux stations spatiales de mieux se relier et se détacher les unes aux autres pour faire simple, sourit le cinquantenaire.

\- Intéressant. Et vous Madame Griffin ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Docteur Griffin ? Votre renommée n'est plus à faire je crois, s'amusa la brune.

Le compliment masqué eut pour mérite de faire sourire la mère de la blonde qui entama une conversation animée avec la brune. Clarke était soufflée par l'aisance avec laquelle Lexa s'exprimait en anglais et parlait à ses parents comme si elle les connaissait de longue date. Cela la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait trouvé la perle rare : ses parents avaient toujours bien accueilli ses compagnons et compagnes mais son père avait toujours mis un frein avec chacun, Finn n'y avait pas échappé non plus. La médecin se surprit à rêver d'une rencontre entre ces trois-là.

\- Bon ma Princesse on t'a pris tes billets pour ton retour, tu devrais les recevoir par mail !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?! Roh Papa ! T'es insupportable !

\- Bah quoi ? Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser ma fille chérie payer ses billets pour venir voir ses vieux parents ? Ça te fait une excuse pour ne pas venir !

\- Pff n'importe quoi…

\- Tu pars ? Demanda Lexa, surprise.

\- Euh… Oui… J'ai peut-être omis de te le dire, grimaça la blonde.

Lexa profita de ne plus être dans le champ de vision de la webcam pour lancer un regard noir à la jeune femme.

\- Monsieur Griffin, Madame Griffin, merci pour cette discussion. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir. Je vous laisse tranquille avec Clarke, bonne journée.

\- Au revoir Lexa !

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en grognant d'agacement devant la fuite de sa compagne : décidément quand ce n'était pas Lexa qui fuyait d'elle-même, c'est elle qui la faisait fuir.

* * *

Sa main se posa sur l'un des meubles du hall d'entrée. Gustus regardait difficilement chaque objet ayant appartenu à sa cousine. Becca aurait pu le laisser sans rien mais elle avait couché son nom sur son testament afin qu'il hérite de tous ses biens. Lui qui avait toujours vécu avec le strict minimum se retrouvait avec une fortune de plusieurs millions d'euros à présent. Le grand brun ferma les yeux un court instant pour se remémorer les souvenirs de son enfance : il avait grandi dans cette immense maison ayant appartenu aux parents de Becca.

\- Monsieur Giordano, l'appela doucement le majordome de sa défunte cousine.

\- Hm ?

\- Madame Zanetti est là et demande si elle peut entrer.

Le mafieux se contenta de hausser les épaules à la question, signifiant ainsi qu'il s'en fichait. Il s'avança dans le grand salon dont la décoration était plutôt rustique ce qui le fit sourire : Becca avait les mêmes goûts que lui. Elle aimait les choses anciennes rappelant la vieille Sicile.

\- Gus ? Appela la voix d'Anya.

\- Je suis là, répondit-il.

La Zanetti s'approcha doucement de son amant jusqu'à lui toucher la main d'une pression affectueuse.

\- Je t'avais dit de m'attendre… Tu n'as pas à faire ça tout seul.

\- J'en ai assez d'attendre les autres, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Anya se contenta d'acquiescer : elle comprenait plus que n'importe qui la rancune qui travaillait actuellement le brun. Gustus faisait partie de ces vieux mafieux qui réglaient chaque affaire par la violence et le sang. Cela relevait presque du miracle qu'il ait obéi aux ordres de Lexa concernant l'attente d'une possible offensive.

\- Indra m'a dit que Becca t'avait tout légué.

\- Oui...

Le Giordano se tourna vers sa compagne, le regard triste :

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait en me léguant cette immense maison et ces terrains…

\- Elle pensait à ton bien. Elle a toujours voulu te faire habiter ici Gustus, tu le sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ma place.

\- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

\- Cette maison est triste.

\- Tu y as tous tes souvenirs d'enfance ici Gustus…

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un tel endroit ? Je ne pourrais jamais habiter tout seul ici… Je préférerai me pendre si tu veux savoir.

\- Gustus ! Le reprit Anya en lui infligeant un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui ne fit même pas bouger le brun.

\- Désolé, se reprit-il.

\- Je pourrais…

\- Tu pourrais quoi ?

\- Vivre avec toi ici, si tu le veux.

Gustus haussa les sourcils à cette proposition. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Anya souhaiterait vivre ailleurs que dans la maison d'Aden, loin de sa mère et de son frère aîné.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux alors oui.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en s'asseyant dans l'un des canapés en cuir marron, visiblement fatigué.

Sa compagne s'installa derrière lui pour masser avec douceur ses épaules puis sa nuque. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser avec délicatesse sur le haut du crâne de son amant.

\- Ou bien on peut vendre cette maison et s'en trouver une autre.

\- Vendre la maison familiale des Giordano ?

\- C'est une possibilité si tu ne veux pas vivre ici. Ce serait du gâchis de laisser cet endroit se faire envahir par la poussière du temps.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… Une maison pour nous alors…

\- Une maison pour nous deux oui.

Anya serra subitement la mâchoire devant la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Les muscles du brun s'étaient crispés sous les doigts de la brune à cette idée.

\- Désolée, s'excusa t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en se levant.

La fuite du brun tira une moue à la mafieuse qui tenta :

\- Gus…

\- J'ai envie d'aller voir le cerisier au fond du jardin, tu veux m'accompagner ? Demanda t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Anya, légèrement soulagée.

* * *

Clarke soupira une nouvelle fois devant le bruit du briquet de la brune. Lexa enchaînait cigarette sur cigarette depuis qu'elle avait coupé court à la conversation Skype avec ses parents. Elle semblait en colère au sujet de cet oubli et la blonde ne pouvait que la comprendre : la Donati avait horreur d'apprendre par elle-même certaines informations.

\- Lex'… Tenta de nouveau la blonde alors que la brune était sortie sur la terrasse.

La température extérieure malgré le mois d'octobre était agréable ce qui permettait à la brune de n'être couverte que par l'un de ses éternels chemisiers blancs. Lexa se contenta de jeter un regard courroucé à son amante.

\- Ne fais pas la tête Lexa, s'agaça la médecin.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune raison d'être en colère, répondit l'héritière sans se démonter.

\- Bien sûr que si mais faire la tête n'arrangera pas les choses.

\- Tu me fais bien la tête quand je fume trop. Autant dire qu'entre ça et le fait d'apprendre que ma compagne part toute seule pendant je ne sais combien de jours en Amérique alors qu'elle a sans doute une cible sur le dos à cause de son implication avec une personne récemment assassinée n'a en soit rien de grave évidemment.

\- Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre Lexa… Mes parents me manquent, je ne les ai pas vu depuis deux ans et je… Enfin cette histoire de repartir là-bas quelques jours pour Thanksgiving c'est venue en Italie…

\- Ah parce que tu le savais depuis tout ce temps que tu partais là-bas ? Interrogea froidement la brune.

\- Je les ai appelés après notre dispute… Quand tu es partie cette nuit pour je ne sais pas quoi faire… Avec Gustus.

\- Je suis allée identifier le corps de Becca Clarke ! J'aurais dû laisser Gustus y aller seul peut-être ?!

Clarke recula devant l'agressivité de la brune et serra ses bras autour de son corps.

\- Ne me crie pas dessus Lexa...

La Donati grogna d'agacement en guise de réponse.

\- Tu…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi… Aux Etats-Unis… Tenta la blonde.

L'héritière se tourna vers son amante, surprise par la proposition.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce qu'on s'était dit Lexa avant le voyage en Italie avec Becca… Qu'on essayerait de se prendre des vacances cet hiver toutes les deux…

\- Clarke je ne peux pas.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de la médecin alors qu'elle haussait les épaules.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te propose alors que je connais déjà la réponse de toute façon, dit-elle, déçue malgré tout.

\- Ne retourne pas la situation à ton avantage Clarke, la prévint Lexa.

\- Je ne retourne rien du tout, répondit la blonde, agacée à son tour.

\- Si tu le fais.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de toute façon, grommela Clarke en rentrant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Lexa secoua la tête devant la réaction de sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle rentra de nouveau dans la maison, elle trouva Clarke assise dans le canapé avec Roméo couché à ses pieds et Racoon sur ses jambes, installé comme un véritable pacha. Le chat avait une patte traînant dans le vide et s'amusait visiblement à toucher l'oreille du gros chien qui ne cessait de relever la tête au toucher mais le félin fermait les yeux comme si de rien était ce qui incitait le molosse à se rendormir. L'héritière fronça les sourcils devant la présence de Roméo à l'intérieur.

\- Dehors, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Pas bouger Roméo, enchérit la blonde.

Le gros chien s'était levé à l'ordre de sa maîtresse mais devant les paroles de la blonde s'était figé. Lexa claqua de la langue, de plus en plus agacée.

\- Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie Clarke.

\- Moi je te dis que ce n'est pas un chien de garde.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il est entraîné pour tuer s'il le faut, je connais mes bêtes !

\- Roméo ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche contrairement à tes autres monstres !

\- Clarke !

\- Lexa !

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard courroucé avant de soupirer chacune de leur côté.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'apprendre le sicilien pour le faire obéir, grommela la brune.

\- En effet. Roméo monte sur le canapé, indiqua la blonde en désignant la place près d'elle.

\- Clarke ne dépasse pas les limites.

\- Je ferais bien ce que je veux, tu as bien dit que cette maison m'appartenait autant qu'à toi si je ne me trompe pas ?

Un nouveau grognement échappa à la brune qui serra la mâchoire devant le gros chien qui s'installait à présent confortablement sur le canapé luxueux de son salon. Elle fit finalement le choix de monter s'enfermer dans son bureau ce qui tira un demi-sourire victorieux à la blonde.

\- Non mais. Moi aussi je sais donner des ordres, hein Roméo ?

Le chien leva ses oreilles, signe qu'il écoutait puis reposa sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Si Clarke avait gardé son sourire quelques secondes, celui-ci se transforma vite en une moue triste.

* * *

\- Bonjour ! Appela la voix familière de Cécilia après avoir toqué et être entrée sans attendre dans la maison de la Donati.

Clarke s'était levée pour saluer la mère d'Anya. La sicilienne vint lui coller quatre bises affectueuses sur les joues avant de demander :

\- Oh, quelque chose ne va pas ma petite Clarke ?

\- Lexa et moi, on s'est disputé, souffla la blonde, piteuse.

\- Allons, ce n'est rien. Les amies ça se dispute tout le temps ! Sourit la vieille femme.

La médecin grimaça à l'utilisation du mot « amie ». Évidemment, Cécilia ne savait pas pour elle et la brune et pourquoi le saurait-elle ? Lexa prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires pour cacher leur relation. Seuls Gustus, Anya et Raven dans la famille savaient pour elles deux. Cette dure réalité lui mina un peu plus le moral.

\- Si tu avais connu Gustus et Anya plus jeunes, tu aurais sans doute beaucoup ri… Becca adorait se moquer d'eux… Paix à son âme, dit la sicilienne en faisant le signe chrétien.

\- Gustus et Anya étaient amis avant de devenir un couple ? Demanda la blonde, curieuse.

\- Oh Dieu seul sait à quel point ces deux-là n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler ! Tout le monde leur disait qu'ils finiraient ensemble mais impossible de leur faire entendre. Anya était une véritable peste plus jeune avec Gustus.

\- À quel point ?

\- Elle était toujours derrière lui pour tester sa patience. Je crois que c'est grâce à elle qu'il est si patient, rit la vieille femme.

\- Je n'imaginais pas Gustus sous cet angle… Il est assez froid avec moi.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Cécilia avec un geste de la main. Gustus est un bon sicilien mais il n'aime pas l'inconnu. Je suis contente que ma poupette se soit mise avec lui finalement. Je sais qu'il la traitera bien, oh oui.

Clarke se retint d'éclater de rire devant le surnom employé pour cette femme si froide et terrifiante qu'était Anya.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je suis venue cuisiner pour Lexa. Gustus m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas très en forme ces derniers temps…

\- Elle est surtout d'une humeur de merde… Grogna la blonde.

Devant le regard de l'ancienne, la médecin se reprit immédiatement :

\- Pardon Cécilia, ça m'a échappé.

\- Hm hm ! Veux-tu m'aider ? Rien de mieux que de cuisiner pour une amie en guise de réconciliation !

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit la médecin, curieuse d'apprendre à cuisiner un plat sicilien.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à faire les Cannelloni Zanetti, une recette que je tiens de ma grand-mère.

Clarke sourit de plus belle et retroussa ses manches dans l'attente des instructions de la vieille femme.

* * *

Lexa leva le nez de ses papiers quand elle entendit toquer à la porte de son bureau. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et se figea en reconnaissant Clarke : la blonde affichait une moue gênée et tenait un plateau avec une assiette fumante posée dessus ainsi que d'autres denrées.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'ai préparé des Cannellonis avec Cécilia… On a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir…?

La brune fixa son regard sur l'assiette qui avait l'air très appétissante et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement malgré sa colère toujours présente à l'encontre de son amante. Elle tendit les mains pour attraper le plateau.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Clarke recula légèrement avant de bloquer la porte du bureau qui se refermait déjà, avec son pied :

\- Lexa…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux manger avec toi ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse la tête pendant mon jour de repos s'il te plaît…

Une moue s'installa sur le visage de l'héritière à la demande puis finalement un sourire.

\- Viens.

\- Dans ton bureau ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Oui.

\- J'arrive !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke était assise en face de Lexa et déjeunait avec elle en silence.

\- Donc c'est ici que tu t'enfermes la plupart du temps quand tu n'es pas en déplacement…

\- Oui.

\- Il fait assez sombre, non ?

\- C'est une question d'habitude, répondit la brune en ouvrant les stores derrière elle.

\- Dire que tu m'as ignorée pendant plusieurs jours quand j'ai eu le malheur de m'aventurer ici toute seule… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'inviterais à déjeuner un jour à l'intérieur.

\- Tu peux partir si tu veux.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche Lexa… Grimaça la blonde.

\- Hm.

\- Tu es toujours en colère ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de ma part de t'avoir énervée encore plus avec Roméo tout à l'heure, je suis désolée. Je me comporte stupidement quand j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser faire…

La brune se contenta de couper un des cannellonis dans son assiette lentement, préférant écouter son amante plutôt que de lui répondre.

\- Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi…

\- Moi non plus, répondit la brune.

\- Dis-moi quoi faire pour me faire pardonner…

\- Je ne sais pas Clarke… Ce… Ce voyage aux Etats-Unis ne tombe pas bien. C'est dangereux, tu comprends ?

\- En quoi aller voir mes parents est dangereux ? Je ne comprends pas. On ne va quand même pas mettre une bombe dans mon avion, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

\- Qui sait… Marmonna la brune.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Lexa, tu ne peux pas m'enfermer avec toi dans cette maison… J'aime bouger et vivre, tu le sais.

Les iris verts de la brune se baissèrent sur son bureau à cette vérité : non, elle ne pourrait jamais enfermer Clarke et Gustus le lui avait dit. Mais comment la protéger en étant loin d'elle ?

\- Viens avec moi à New-York si tu as si peur que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple Clarke… Mes affaires me prennent beaucoup de temps. Je dois parfois réagir à la seconde quand j'apprends certaines nouvelles.

\- Pourquoi tu ne confies pas tes affaires à Gustus ne serait-ce qu'une semaine ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il réussirait à gérer n'importe quelle affaire, il te suit partout. S'il y a bien une personne capable de prendre le relais, c'est bien lui.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Lexa toutes tes affaires ne vont pas s'écrouler pour sept petits jours d'absence…

\- Cette ville, cette région a besoin de moi.

\- Tu n'es pas la Reine de l'Italie Lexa voyons !

Une moue barra le visage de la Donati. Non, elle n'était pas Reine, juste l'autorité suprême de la mafia italienne… Les Barzetti pourraient en profiter pour prendre l'avantage.

\- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir au moins, d'accord ? Demanda la blonde en lui tendant une main.

\- D'accord, acquiesça la brune en attrapant la main de son amante pour la caresser doucement.

\- Je sais que je passe du coq à l'âne mais… Ce n'est pas l'anniversaire d'Aden bientôt ? Demanda la médecin.

Lexa se mit à cogiter quelques instants avant de vérifier la date du jour.

\- Tu as raison, c'est dans dix jours, grimaça t-elle.

\- On pourrait lui organiser une fête ?

\- Une fête ?

\- D'anniversaire !

\- Possible oui s'il est en état de sortir.

\- Avec des béquilles je suis sûr qu'il sera capable de tenir sur ses jambes, la rassura la médecin.

\- Cela ne risque pas de le fatiguer ?

\- Il dépérit à l'hôpital, Lexa, il faut le faire sortir. Hm ?

\- Pourquoi pas… Je pourrais réserver l'hippodrome pour…

\- Ah non ! Pas une fête mondaine et pompeuse !

\- Quoi alors ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Quelque chose de privé et familial, ici.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui. Je suis sûre qu'il serait très content de fêter ça en famille.

\- Hm…

\- Je pourrais inviter des amis aussi ! D'ailleurs avant que tu ne l'apprennes par une autre bouche, j'ai dit à Octavia pour nous deux donc j'imagine qu'elle a dû au moins le dire à Lincoln Salomon vu qu'ils sortent ensemble.

\- Clarke…

\- C'est ma meilleure amie Lexa, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer quand Raven a balancé la bombe…

\- Raven ? Grogna la brune.

\- Peu importe, j'en ai marre de me cacher avec toi… Je t'aime et tu m'aimes… Pourquoi on devrait se cacher ?

\- Pour ta sécurité Clarke.

La médecin se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir sur les jambes de la brune ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre cette dernière. Elle passa délicatement ses bras derrière la nuque de son amante pour l'enlacer et coller leur front ensemble.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais fait de la boxe thaï plus jeune ? La taquina t-elle.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, sourit à moitié Lexa devant la mauvaise blague.

\- L'unique avantage de se cacher c'est bien de rendre les choses un peu plus excitantes… Avoua la blonde, amusée, en posant un baiser sur le nez de la brune puis un deuxième.

\- Clarke… Non… Pas dans le bureau…

\- Alors dis-moi oui pour la fête d'anniversaire d'Aden…

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Alors je vais te déshabiller et te faire l'amour sur cette chaise… Tout en te donnant des ordres, lui chuchota t-elle en allant lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Les joues de la brune s'enflammèrent brusquement.

\- D'accord pour la fête Clarke.

\- Tu me donnes carte blanche ?...

\- Tout ce que tu veux mais sors-moi ce corps tentateur de cette pièce, tu veux ?...

\- Tu es sûre ? Sourit-elle.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer mon amour, j'aimerai au moins garder une pièce vierge de notre passage. La pièce où je passe le plus clair de mon temps et où je reçois de nombreux collaborateurs me semble appropriée, sourit la brune.

\- Comme tu voudras ! Lui répondit la blonde en se levant tout sourire pour sortir lentement de la pièce non sans aguicher sciemment la brune avec un mouvement de hanche appuyé.

Cela eut le mérite de faire ouvrir la bouche de la Donati dont les yeux s'enflammèrent un court instant. Lorsque la porte eut claqué, elle secoua simplement la tête sans perdre ce sourire amusé.

* * *

 _ **Oyee ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous avez eu assez de Clexa ? :D Aden ne s'en sort pas indemne malheureusement mais bon Clarke a de l'espoir pour lui... J'ai beaucoup aimé travaillé le perso de Gustus à nouveau ! Il souffre énormément de la perte de Becca, Anya essaye de prendre soin de lui tout de même :) Les disputes entre Clarke et Lexa étaient marrante à écrire ! Ah autrement vous avez aimé le Skype Jake/Abigail et Lexa ? Vous aussi vous rêvez d'une rencontre comme Clarke entre ces trois là ? ;P**_

 _ **Allez la confrontation octaven/linctavia dans le prochain, une Raven survoltée avec l'apparition d'une coiffeuse blonde assez farouche qui ne va plaire à Lexa haha... Zou à dans deux semaines, et n'oubliez pas le petit mot ! À très vite !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hellooo ! La partie 2 est là et elle est bien remplie ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs ça fait très plaisir de recevoir des mails régulièrement au sujet de ce que j'écris ! Merci à vous vraiment ! :) Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui osent laisser un premier commentaire malgré que la fic soit bien entamée et merci aux anciens pour leur assiduité ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir de pouvoir papoter avec vous par MP !**_

 _ **Merci à doubi et MagRd pour la relecture ! La pauvre est encore dans ses révisions, elle me fait dire que le prochain chapitre de Passenger Side sortira le weekend prochain ^^ **_

_**Angelye : Haha ne t'inquiète pas mes chevilles vont bien ^^ Je suis pas le genre à prendre la grosse tête, je ne suis que votre humble servante pour le Clexa :D Merci pour tes retours réguliers ! Je pense que la fameuse conversation que tu attends arrivera dans le chapitre 18 mais chut j'ai rien dit ;P** _

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : La Famille - Partie 2**_

* * *

La brune glissa une main sur le côté pour caresser le dos de son compagnon mais seul du vide l'accueillit. Anya fronça les sourcils en ouvrant rapidement les yeux : Gustus n'était plus là. Sans trop se l'expliquer, son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine. Malgré leur rapprochement ces derniers jours, le Giordano s'enfonçait dans ses sombres pensées. Elle avait bien tenté de lui changer les idées en lui proposant des sorties et s'était même arrangée à plusieurs reprises avec son frère aîné pour pouvoir être avec le sicilien lorsqu'il était de repos mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voyait Gustus s'écarter d'elle sans pouvoir rien n'y faire et elle n'était même plus sûre que ce soit à cause de sa décision au sujet du bébé. En réalité, elle savait que ce n'était pas le bébé qui révoltait le mafieux mais bien le non châtiment envers les Barzetti pour l'assassinat de sa cousine.

La mafieuse soupira tout en se redressant dans ce grand lit vide. Ils avaient dormi dans la maison d'Aden Donati car sa mère les avait invités à souper ce soir-là. Gustus n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée, perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas car il adorait la cuisine de Cécilia et passer du temps avec elle, à reparler de leurs souvenirs communs lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

\- Gustus ? Appela la Zanetti.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire soupirer à nouveau. Le brun ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui : elle savait que Ryder et Artigas avaient pris le relais hier soir. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas allé lui chercher des croissants frais cette fois-ci car toutes ses affaires avaient disparues de la pièce. Elle se décida à passer directement sous la douche afin de s'habiller rapidement et aller à la chasse aux informations.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine, sans surprise, elle trouva sa mère qui était déjà aux fourneaux. Elle l'embrassa affectueusement tout en la saluant avant de demander :

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Gustus par hasard ?

\- Il est au fond du jardin, près du cerisier que les parents de Becca ont offert à Titus à l'époque pour la naissance de Luciana.

\- Merci.

\- Bois et mange quelque chose tu veux ?

\- Peut-être tout à l'heure, sourit la mafieuse ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux de sa mère au plafond.

La brune se glissa sur l'immense terrasse de la propriété pour y trouver Tristan qui lisait le journal du jour. Elle le salua d'une tape sur l'épaule ce qui fit lever le nez du mafieux de son journal.

\- Tu devrais le laisser tranquille Anya, lui dit Tristan ce qui fit stopper la Zanetti dans son élan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un homme a parfois besoin d'être seul.

\- Gustus ne doit pas rester seul, pas en ce moment.

\- Peut-être que tu te trompes. Vous les femmes vous en faites toujours des caisses quand votre mec ne parle plus ou s'isole.

\- Il est en deuil Tristan et en recherche de vengeance !

\- Si Gustus veut venger lui-même la mort de Becca, c'est son droit. Aucun de nos commandements ne nous l'interdit.

\- Comment pourrait-il être toujours disponible pour la famille s'il meurt comme un imbécile dans un commando suicide ?!

\- C'est son choix, pas le tien.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas faire ça ! S'agaça Anya, effrayée tout de même par l'idée.

Tristan lui attrapa le poignet pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de se jeter vers le jardin.

\- Lâche-moi ou je te la coupe putain !

\- Anya.

\- Bordel lâche-moi !

\- Anya ! Aboya son frère.

\- Quoi bordel ?!

\- Laisse-le.

\- Je ne peux pas… Si jamais il…

\- Je m'occupe de lui aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ça lui fera peut-être du bien d'être loin de toi quelques heures ok ? Un homme se confie plus à un autre homme.

La brune soupira et se détendit, ne luttant plus contre la poigne de son frère qui la lâcha aussitôt. Le mafieux au crâne rasé regarda sa sœur cadette d'un air compatissant :

\- Je vais veiller sur lui. Occupe-toi d'Aden et de ses différentes séances de rééducation.

\- Tu m'appelles si jamais il y a un problème d'accord ? Insista la mafieuse.

\- Oui.

Anya jeta un coup d'œil vers le jardin dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son amant mais elle ne vit que la riche verdure du terrain. Les jardins de Don Titus avaient toujours été magnifiques et l'équipe des jardiniers avait triplé d'effectif à la mort de celui-ci pour garder intact son souvenir et sa passion pour les plantes.

* * *

\- Mon Dieu mais elle est immense et magnifique cette maison ! S'exclama Octavia en entrant dans la propriété de Lexa.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, sourit Clarke.

\- Tu t'es pas trompée dis-donc hein ?! Le grand luxe !

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec Lexa ! Gronda la médecin d'un air offensé.

\- Je rigole Clarke ! La taquina la belle secrétaire.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans le salon de la maison d'architecte : Clarke avait invité Octavia à l'aider pour organiser la fête d'anniversaire d'Aden. La Blake semblait ravie de l'idée de sa meilleure amie et ne cessait de dévorer des yeux l'intérieur de la bâtisse, époustouflée par la richesse du mobilier et de la décoration.

\- J'adore ! On va préparer quelque chose de super cool !

\- J'espère bien, Aden a 18 ans. Il faut que ce soit mémorable.

\- Lexa n'est pas là ? J'aurais aimé la rencontrer au moins, je ne lui ai encore jamais parlé… La fois où je l'ai vue de près c'est lorsque nous étions coincées toutes les trois dans ton bureau parce Lincoln et Raven se prenaient la tête à mon sujet…

\- Non désolée, elle est en déplacement pour quelques jours en Italie.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on a la maison pour nous toutes seules avec une carte de crédit illimitée ?

\- Oui, euh, enfin la carte on va faire attention d'accord ?

\- Oh allez, comme si elle allait regarder ses comptes !

\- Je n'en sais rien ! De tout façon, je n'aime pas l'idée d'utiliser une carte de crédit qui ne m'appartient pas O'…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me la donner au moment de payer, je n'ai aucun scrupule moi, rit la brune.

\- Dans tes rêves Octavia Blake, rit à son tour la blonde.

La belle brune s'approcha des canapés gris avant de dire d'un air taquin :

\- Alors vas-y raconte-moi votre première fois !

\- O' ! C'est gênant bon sang ! Rit la médecin en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Allez ! Tu me dois bien ça !

\- Bon… Mais tu tiens ta langue ok ?

\- Promis !

\- Même avec Lincoln hm ?

\- Oui oui !

Les deux amies s'installèrent autour d'un café pour discuter de leurs derniers petits secrets croustillants : rattraper le temps perdu leur faisait vraiment du bien.

* * *

Clarke sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être : Ryder et Artigas n'auraient jamais laissé entrer quelqu'un de non désiré ou malveillant. Elle se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir et quelle fut sa surprise de se retrouver face à Raven.

\- Hola ! La salua la mécanicienne.

\- Raven ? S'étonna la médecin.

\- Oh, on dirait que tu ne m'attendais pas ? S'amusa la brune.

\- Pas vraiment… Tu cherches Lexa ?

\- Non, je sais que Bella est en Italie pour affaires. C'est O' qui m'a invitée à vous aider. Apparemment on organise une petite fête pour Aden ?

\- Oui c'est ce qui est prévu mais je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle t'avait invitée… Enfin, entre c'est pas grave, sourit la blonde.

\- Cool ! Oh je t'ai même pas fait la bise, sauvage que je suis !

La latina se pencha pour embrasser rapidement la belle blonde et faire comme chez elle dans la maison de la Donati. Elle se fit couler un café avant de s'installer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine avec cet éternel sourire séducteur.

\- Alors Chaperon Rouge, ça marche comme tu veux avec Bella ?

\- Oui… Sourit d'un air gêné la médecin.

Elle avait beau connaître un peu plus Raven et l'apprécier, cela ne l'empêchait pas de perdre facilement ses moyens lorsque la mécanicienne et confidente de son amante se mettait à la cuisiner.

\- C'est caliente entre vous deux non ? Bella ne dit rien c'est vraiment pas amusant !

\- Dans ce cas je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire…

\- Oh allez ! Je suis curieuse !

\- Non Rav' ça lui donnerait une occasion de faire la tête et de te fusiller en même temps, sourit Clarke en nettoyant les tasses qu'Octavia et elle avaient utilisées.

\- Tu dois vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial pour qu'elle t'ait cédé… Souffla la brune à quelques centimètres de Clarke.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la médecin qui sursauta de nouveau en reconnaissant la voix d'Octavia :

\- Mais c'est pas vrai qu'elle drague même les gens casés !

\- Hola cariña ! Sourit Raven en s'écartant rapidement de la médecin pour aller embrasser chaleureusement la Blake.

\- Ça y est tu es en mode espagnol ? S'amusa la secrétaire.

\- Seulement pour toi ma toute belle si tu veux, proposa la mécanicienne en ondulant ses hanches d'un air sexy et provocateur.

La danse eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire Clarke qui s'était rapidement détendue lorsque Raven s'était décollée d'elle.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien rire ce weekend.

\- Claro que si ! S'exclama joyeusement la latina.

\- Insupportable, sourit Octavia.

* * *

Clarke et Octavia étaient affalées dans les canapés du salon. Seule Raven tenait encore debout et farfouillait dans les différents sacs qui avaient envahi la maison.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle trouve toute cette énergie, souffla Octavia à Clarke, exténuée.

\- Moi non plus. Ça doit être le sang espagnol.

\- C'est vrai que les espagnols sont connus pour leur énergie… Ça me refait penser à ce bel espagnol, tu sais ?

\- Celui que tu avais rencontré en auberge de jeunesse ?

\- Oui ! Il était doué bon sang… Sourit la Blake en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Tu peux parler de Raven mais toi aussi tu es insupportable quand tu te mets à divaguer sur tes conquêtes…

\- Un bel espagnol aux cheveux bouclés et bruns, yeux bleus…

\- À défaut des yeux bleus, je peux me boucler les cheveux si tu veux cariña, lui chuchota la mécanicienne qui s'était rapprochée furtivement des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Raven ! Cria la secrétaire, surprise.

\- Hahaha quoi ? Tu parlais bien d'espagnol non ?

\- Tu es épuisante ! Clarke aide-moi !

\- C'est toi qui l'as invitée, tu assumes maintenant !

\- Merci la solidarité féminine, grogna son amie.

La phrase eut le mérite de faire rire les trois jeunes femmes jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia passe une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir :

\- Hm, je ne dirais pas non pour un coiffeur afin d'être présentable pour la fête de demain…

\- À cette heure c'est foutu, répondit Clarke en regardant l'heure tardive.

\- Et demain on est dimanche… Aucun coiffeur que je connais n'est ouvert…

\- On dirait bien que je vais enfin avoir une utilité, sourit Raven.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un ? S'exclama Octavia.

\- Yep, une copine qui s'appelle Niylah. Il n'y a qu'elle qui a droit de toucher à mes cheveux, foi de Reyes !

\- Elle est ouverte le dimanche ?

\- Non mais si je lui demande, je suis sûre qu'elle fera le déplacement ! Je l'appelle ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Sourit Octavia.

\- Dans la maison de Lexa ? Je ne sais pas… Hésita Clarke.

\- Elle est habituée à nettoyer lorsqu'elle vient à domicile, t'en fais pas ! Ça te fera du bien en plus, tes cheveux ont pas vu de coiffeur depuis combien de temps Chaperon Rouge ? Dit la mécanicienne en effleurant les cheveux blonds de la médecin.

\- Quelques temps, grimaça Clarke.

\- Alors ?

\- Ok… Mais la maison a intérêt à être nickel lorsqu'elle partira !

\- T'inquiète !

* * *

Clarke se dirigea vers le portail lorsque la sonnette retentit à l'intérieur de la maison. Ryder et Artigas s'entretenaient déjà avec la jeune femme qu'avait appelée Raven. Le plus âgé des gardes du corps se tourna vers la médecin d'un air peu amène :

\- Madame Donati est-elle au courant de la visite de cette jeune femme ?

\- Non Ryder… Ça c'est fait comme ça sur un coup de tête.

\- Je ne peux la laisser entrer dans ce cas.

\- Ryder s'il vous plaît, vous n'allez pas la renvoyer alors qu'elle a fait le déplacement jusqu'ici…

\- Tant que Madame Donati ne m'aura pas autorisé à la faire entrer je ne lui ouvrirai pas ce portail Clarke. Je suis désolé mais j'ai des ordres.

\- Même si elle vous montre sa carte d'identité ? Ryder, voyons vous voyez bien qu'elle est inoffensive !

\- Je ne la connais pas. Clarke, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire si vous voulez que cette jeune femme rentre dans la propriété.

\- Je ne vais pas déranger Lexa dans ses affaires pour une autorisation d'entrée !

\- Malheureusement si. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle moi-même ?

\- Non surtout pas… Grogna la blonde en faisant signe à la blonde derrière le portail de patienter.

La médecin entra à l'intérieur de la maison pour rejoindre Octavia qui l'interrogea du regard.

\- J'avais oublié que personne n'a le droit d'entrer sans l'autorisation de Lexa… Marmonna Clarke en cherchant son portable dans son sac à main.

\- Ah bon ? Mais j'ai pu rentrer moi, non ?

\- J'avais demandé l'autorisation à Lexa avant son départ en Italie…

\- Oh d'accord…

Rapidement, la blonde émit un appel vers le numéro de sa compagne mais elle tomba sur le répondeur ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

\- Évidemment !

\- Ce n'est pas grave Clarke, la rassura Octavia.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne peux pas faire rentrer qui je veux dans ma propre maison !

\- Clarke la maison n'est pas à toi même si c'est tout comme … Lexa doit avoir ses raisons… Tu sais, après ce qui est arrivé à Becca et Aden… Je serais aussi méfiante qu'elle.

\- Oui… Souffla la blonde. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'on m'a aussi menacée à l'hôpital…

\- Tu vois.

\- C'est quand même embêtant d'avoir fait déplacer cette jeune femme pour rien. C'est extrêmement gênant. J'ai l'impression d'être la princesse en haut de sa tour d'ivoire gardée par un dragon.

\- Ryder est le dragon ?

\- J'aurais plutôt dit Gustus, rit la blonde.

Le téléphone de Clarke se mit à vibrer tout en affichant une photo de Lexa. La médecin se jeta dessus pour décrocher :

\- Allô ?

\- Clarke ? Tout va bien ? Tu as appelé sans laisser de message.

\- Oui tout va bien… Excuse-moi de te déranger… Je sais que tu es très occupée mais j'ai besoin que tu dises à Ryder qu'il peut ouvrir le portail à la coiffeuse à domicile que je viens d'appeler…

\- Tu m'appelles pour une coiffeuse à domicile Clarke ? Gronda Lexa.

\- Oui je sais c'est totalement stupide… Gémit la blonde. Mais il ne veut rien savoir et elle est devant le portail ! Raven la connaît. Je t'assure qu'il n'y aucun risque qu'elle nous fasse du mal…

\- Hm…

La blonde entendit une voix préenregistrée lui annoncer que son appel avait été mis en attente. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des grandes fenêtres donnant sur la cour extérieure pour voir le garde du corps répondre à un appel. Le brun hocha la tête avant de raccrocher et d'ouvrir le portail automatique tout en retenant les chiens de garde d'un ordre sec.

\- C'est fait Clarke, informa Lexa en reprenant l'appel.

\- Merci mon amour…

\- Hm…

Comme Octavia la regardait avec un sourire en coin, Clarke se gratta la gorge de gêne avant de se diriger vers la terrasse pour parler en toute intimité avec sa compagne.

\- Tout va bien en Italie ?

\- Beaucoup d'administratif mais ça va, lui répondit la brune.

\- Tu m'as manquée cette nuit mon amour…

Le surnom eut pour mérite d'arracher un soupir heureux à la Donati.

\- Tu me manques aussi… Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu penses être là pour quelle heure demain ?

\- À 15h maximum, je devrais être à la maison.

\- J'espère que tu vas aimer la robe que j'ai choisie, chuchota la blonde.

\- Ainsi que ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ajouta Lexa, taquine.

\- Hey je vais me faire belle pour toi !

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire mais je serai très contente d'avoir un cadeau moi aussi, rit la brune.

\- Et moi j'aurais un cadeau ?

\- Tu veux un cadeau ? Demanda Lexa, surprise.

\- Je plaisante !

\- Non Clarke, vraiment, tu aimerais quelque chose ? Redemanda la Donati, intéressée à l'idée de pouvoir acheter quelque chose à son amante.

\- Rentre juste vite, ça me suffira, répondit la médecin.

\- D'accord…

\- Je te laisse, Raven est en train de s'exciter dans le salon avec la coiffeuse. Je t'aime, à demain mon amour.

\- À demain mon amour, je t'aime, répondit Lexa.

Clarke se dirigea vers le salon pour accueillir la nouvelle venue : Niylah était une grande jeune femme à la silhouette fine avec de beaux cheveux blonds tressés et attachés avec une pince. Elle avait de beaux yeux noisette, plutôt clairs et était habillée d'une simple salopette en jean un peu trop grande pour elle dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà quelques ustensiles de coiffure.

\- Hey salut ! Sourit la blonde en embrassant avec entrain la médecin ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre.

\- Euh bonjour, répondit d'un air étonné Clarke.

\- Ah excuse-moi, Raven m'a refilé sa sale habitude de faire la bise à tout ce qui bouge, nouveaux comme habitués !

\- Oh je comprends un peu mieux alors… Souffla la blonde.

\- Mais c'est pas un peu fini de m'accuser de tout et rien, se plaignit la mécanicienne. Je sais que j'ai mes vices cachés mais tu pourrais tout simplement dire que tu kiffes embrasser les jolies filles Niy'. Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos !

\- Hahaha d'accord Rav' ! Ne fais pas la tête ! C'est vrai que j'aime embrasser les jolies filles, sourit la coiffeuse avec un clin d'œil charmeur pour la médecin. – Alors, où est-ce qu'on se met ?

\- Tu as besoin de quoi exactement ?

\- D'une arrivée d'eau, de quoi l'évacuer et d'une prise électrique pas trop loin.

\- La salle de bain me semble être l'endroit idéal je pense… Suis-moi.

Rapidement, la coiffeuse était installée avec son matériel à domicile et avait attrapée Raven pour lui couper les pointes abîmées, elle s'occuperait d'Octavia et Clarke ensuite. La médecin avait été plusieurs fois appelée par la jeune femme pour des excuses totalement bidons. Niylah s'était montrée très tactile et souriante avec elle contrairement à Octavia qu'elle ignorait simplement.

\- C'est moi où elle te drague ? Grommela la brune à son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient discrètement Raven se faire coiffer.

\- C'est fou ce que les opportunités se bousculent à ta porte lorsque tu ouvres les yeux, s'indigna Clarke.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis que j'ai rompu avec Finn, je n'ai jamais autant été demandée, rit-elle.

\- Ah oui, je comprends mieux l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hm hm.

\- Il y a une chance qu'elle arrive à ses fins avec toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non !...

\- Ben je demande vu que tu as sauté sur Lexa le jour de la demande en mariage de Finn…

\- C'est pas pareil O'…

\- En quoi ? Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis trois mois tu m'as dit, quatre tout au plus et elle n'est pas là.

\- Peut-être mais avec Lexa c'est…

\- C'est ?

\- Je n'ai même pas les mots, j'en ai juste chaud ! Rit la blonde.

\- Tu es terrible Clarke Griffin ! On dirait une adolescente devant son premier amour !

\- Tu peux parler toi avec Raven !... Chuchota Clarke.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ose me dire que tu n'aimerais pas tenter l'expérience avec elle ?

\- Non voyons… Je suis avec Lincoln…

Un simple regard blasé de la part de Clarke poussa la brune à avouer :

\- Bien sûr que j'aimerai me lancer avec elle… Mais je ne veux pas être traitée comme une vulgaire conquête… Et je ne peux pas faire ça à Linc' le pauvre…

\- Tu aimes Lincoln ?

\- Oui, il est gentil, mignon et attentionné…

\- Mais pas sulfureux comme Raven hm ?

\- Si tu veux l'imager, je dirais que Lincoln est une bougie et Raven un feu de cheminée…

\- Et toi tu préfères quoi ?

\- La bonne odeur d'une bougie… Et d'un autre côté, la chaleur réconfortante voir trop brûlante d'un bon feu de cheminée… Avoua la brune.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux O', ils ne se supportent pas et la polygamie…

\- J'en suis pas encore là ! Marmonna la secrétaire.

\- À qui le tour ? Sourit Niylah qui s'était approchée avec douceur des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller O', je vais appeler Cécilia pour savoir si elle peut cuisiner pour la fête. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de commander chez un traiteur, dit Clarke.

\- D'accord, sourit son amie.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Octavia descendait les escaliers avec une mine rayonnante. Elle sourit à Raven qui avait du mal à garder la bouche fermée :

\- À ton tour Clarke. C'est bon au fait pour la nourriture ?

\- Oui Cécilia est d'accord. Elle aurait juste aimé que je la prévienne un peu plus tôt. Elle se met trop la pression… Je suis sûre qu'elle fera quelque chose d'excellent et on sera pas trop nombreux non plus je pense !

\- D'acc'.

\- Ta coupe est superbe au fait.

\- Merci. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde mais au moins elle fait du bon boulot, sourit Octavia.

La médecin lui rendit un sourire avant de monter jusqu'à la salle de bain où Niylah semblait sagement l'attendre. Elle la fit s'asseoir avant de la regarder dans le miroir face à elle tout en jouant délicatement avec les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme. Clarke pouvait sentir la peau douce des doigts de la coiffeuse jouer avec sa chevelure tout en s'échappant rapidement sur sa nuque, ses épaules… Un frisson lui échappa, ce qui tira un sourire à la jeune femme derrière elle.

\- Alors de quoi as-tu envie Clarke ?... Lui chuchota l'amie de Raven.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas changé de coiffure…

\- Si tu me fais confiance je te rendrai rayonnante, indiqua la coiffeuse.

\- Je ne sais pas… Plaire à une femme est beaucoup plus difficile qu'à un homme non ?...

\- Ça dépend la femme et l'homme en question, rit Niylah.

\- Mon ex ne faisait pas vraiment attention à mes cheveux… Je sais que Lex… Euh… Que ma copine fait attention au moindre changement chez moi… Je ne voudrais pas la décevoir…

\- Hm… Réfléchis la blonde tout en jouant de quelques coups de peigne.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait s'en tenir au classique.

\- Moi je pense le contraire. Tu devrais te jeter à l'eau Clarke, sourit la coiffeuse. Donne-moi le feu vert et je m'occupe de tout.

Clarke se mordilla légèrement la lèvre avant de finalement hocher la tête :

\- D'accord Niylah je m'en remets à toi !

\- Super Princesse. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi guider, sourit la blonde.

La médecin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir à ce surnom et ferma finalement les yeux, se laissant aller aux mains expertes de la jolie coiffeuse.

* * *

\- Dios mios ! S'exclama Raven en ouvrant la bouche de surprise lorsque Clarke descendit les escaliers.

\- Oh la vache ! Enchérit Octavia.

\- Alors ? Grimaça la blonde, légèrement anxieuse.

\- Tu-es-magnifique-Chaperon-Rouge ! Bella va péter un câble quand elle va te voir !

\- Dans le bon sens alors j'espère, rit nerveusement la médecin.

\- Évidemment, sourit la coiffeuse qui avait deux mains rassurantes sur ses épaules.

Clarke avait troqué ses cheveux longs et ondulés, trop souvent négligés pour une coupe mi-longue et lisse, s'arrêtant légèrement au-dessus des épaules avec une raie à gauche afin de ramener plus de cheveux à droite. Elle était tout simplement sublime, totalement changée par cette coupe de cheveux.

\- Putain Niylah, cariña, tu gères à mort ! S'exclama la mécanicienne en allant vers la coiffeuse qui sourit et accueillit avec bonheur le baiser de son amie sur sa joue.

\- Cariña… Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi qu'elle appelait comme ça… Grommela tout bas la secrétaire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On fait une photo pour Bella ?

\- Je préfère lui faire la surprise, sourit Clarke, amusée, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Cela lui faisait vraiment étrange d'avoir les cheveux si courts. Elle les portait longs depuis son plus jeune âge mais il fallait bien avouer que Niylah avait fait un excellent travail : elle se sentait légère et nouvelle. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Lexa pour avoir son avis.

* * *

Clarke se frotta les yeux de fatigue en descendant les escaliers : elle avait entendu du bruit venant de la cuisine et elle se demandait bien quel en était l'origine. Elle avait à peine dormi car Octavia, Raven et Niylah l'avaient convaincue d'aller en boîte de nuit. Bien que cela n'eut pas beaucoup plu à Ryder, celui-ci n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de servir de chauffeur et de garde du corps pour les quatre jeunes femmes, les ramenant dans un état plus que lamentable à la demeure de la Donati toujours absente en ce dimanche matin.

\- Cécilia ? S'étonna la blonde en se passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

\- Ah ! Clarke ! Tu tombes bien ! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour préparer le buffet de ce soir et…

\- Euh Cécilia… Hésita la médecin en remarquant des caissettes en bois pleines de produits frais.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous savez que nous ne serons pas plus d'une quinzaine…?

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil à la question avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

\- Hahaha qu'est-ce que tu es taquine Clarke !

La blonde fit une légère moue d'incompréhension ce qui encouragea la mère d'Anya à poursuivre :

\- Toute la Sicile se bouscule lorsque les Donati organisent un dîner voyons ! J'ai déjà passé quelques coups de fil !

\- Comment ça toute la Sicile ? C'est censé être une fête d'anniversaire privée…

\- Privée oui mais ça n'empêche que la famille Donati a beaucoup d'amis en Sicile et tout se sait ici ! Tu verras ! Il y aura beaucoup de monde !

\- Par beaucoup vous entendez combien ? Pâlit la blonde.

\- Pas plus d'une centaine je dirais ! Peut-être plus qui sait… On ne peut jamais savoir ! Je me demande bien pourquoi Lexa ne m'a pas parlé de cette fête plus tôt… L'hippodrome aurait été parfait !

\- Une centaine… Murmura Clarke sous le choc.

\- Bon va te préparer au lieu de me ralentir, mes petits amuse-gueules ne vont pas se faire tous seuls !

Clarke avança mécaniquement jusqu'aux escaliers, les grimpant sans force avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains tout en gémissant :

\- Nooon Lexa va me tuer…

* * *

 _« Joli le costard._ _» Ontari B._

Aden sourit à la lecture du message tandis que son infirmier personnel préparait ses béquilles. Il répondit aussitôt : il avait, avec des séances de rééducation diverses réussit à récupérer la maîtrise de certains mouvements et actions.

 _« Merci, je suis content qu'il te plaise ! » Aden Donati_

 _« Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ? Tu es sorti de l'hôpital depuis trois jours… » Ontari B._

Le blond fronça les sourcils avec une moue : lui aussi aurait aimé revoir la brune pour pouvoir discuter avec elle mais il avait honte de son état actuel. Il était incapable de se déplacer sans ses béquilles et n'avait pas encore récupéré totalement une élocution normale. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ontari puisse avoir une mauvaise image de lui.

 _« Bientôt, je te le promets. Sois patiente s'il te plaît… » Aden Donati_

Sa tête se releva lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre : Anya était habillée d'un tailleur pantalon noir et lui offrit un sourire amical.

\- Tu es prêt Aden ?

\- Bientôt, répondit le blond.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'est dit ?

\- Oui : tu me déposes… chez Lex' et je… ne bouge pas d'une… semelle du salon en attendant… Tristan car tu as… un rendez-vous. Tu seras… de retour en moins… d'une heure.

\- Très bien mon grand.

Le portable du blond vibra ce qui attira le regard de sa garde du corps. Aden rangea discrètement le téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon. Gêné, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait coupés sous le conseil de sa médecin. Ils étaient soigneusement coiffés et plus longs sur le dessus du crâne tandis que les côtés étaient rasés de près. Il avait aussi gardé un bouc léger et une moustache très fine qui lui donnaient quelques années de plus.

\- Ne traîne pas, d'accord ?

\- Oui… Anya.

Aden attendit que la Zanetti soit hors de vue pour lire le message de la Barzetti. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas je serais patiente. Je te souhaite encore un bon anniversaire. Profite bien de ta fête. » Ontari B._

* * *

\- Hé respire Chaperon Rouge, ça va aller, se moqua Raven en s'approchant de Clarke qui ne cessait de courir dans tous les sens.

\- C'est la merde ! C'est la merde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde Raven !

\- Ah bah ça, un repas organisé pour les Donati, fallait s'en douter !

\- Mais moi j'en savais rien bon sang !

\- Ben tu croyais que le gala avait été organisé par qui ?

\- Tu crois pas qu'il y a une différence entre une fête privée d'anniversaire et un gala ?! S'agaça la blonde en sortant des petits fours du four professionnel de la cuisine.

Dès 18h, les chiens avaient été enfermés dans le sous-sol de la maison et les voitures n'avaient cessé d'arriver dans la cour de la propriété de Lexa. Celle-ci était déjà pleine ce qui obligeait à présent les retardataires à se garer le long de la route et des murs d'enceinte. Ryder et Artigas s'occupaient de vérifier l'identité des invités et les faisaient entrer doucement. Cécilia avait eu la bonne idée d'embaucher pour l'occasion des serveurs pour permettre aux invités de déguster du champagne hors de prix ainsi que des petits amuse-gueules faits maison. Malgré le manque de place, rires et discussions semblaient au rendez-vous. La maison de Lexa avait beau être grande, elle n'était pas adaptée pour recevoir autant de monde.

La blonde regarda son portable sur lequel elle espérait un message de la brune lui disant qu'elle arriverait bientôt : l'avion de Lexa avait eu un retard de plus de trois heures ce qui n'avait pas arrangé le stress de la médecin. Celle-ci sourit en reconnaissant Aden qui à l'aide de béquilles, se déplaçait doucement tout en saluant comme il le pouvait les amis de la famille. Anya marchait sur ses talons et affichait un air peu loquace.

\- Bonsoir… Docteur Gri… Griffin, sourit le Donati.

\- Bonsoir Aden ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Répondit-elle, soulagée à l'idée de voir un visage lui rappelant celui de son amante.

\- Merci… C'est… gentil d'avoir… organisé tout… ça pour moi.

\- C'est normal ! Dix huit-ans c'est important !

Le Donati sourit doucement et se pencha pour embrasser affectueusement les joues de sa médecin qui lui répondit joyeusement. Elle pouvait bien faire une exception pour l'anniversaire du jeune homme.

\- Docteur Griffin, je peux vous le confier ? Demanda Anya d'un air pressé.

\- Oui évidemment. Tout va bien ?

La Zanetti fit une moue légère avant de hocher la tête tout en regardant elle aussi son portable et l'heure. Elle ne répondit rien à la médecin et se dirigea vers la sortie pour récupérer sa voiture, s'arrêtant rapidement vers Ryder à qui elle sembla poser une question à laquelle le brun ne répondit que par un signe de tête négatif. Elle monta ensuite rapidement dans son SUV et sortit de la propriété pour rouler en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vague bien qu'elle conduisait. En réalité, elle conduisait plus par automatisme qu'autre chose : son rendez-vous pour avorter était dans moins de dix minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Aden pour ce retard, c'est elle qui n'avait pas de tête depuis quelques jours : elle avait égaré une quinzaine de fois les clés du SUV ou bien avait oublié son portable quelque part. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et l'absence de Gustus n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle voulait que le brun aille mieux, qu'il soit avec elle… Elle balaya d'un geste rapide et agressif les quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle arrivait vers le centre-ville. Tandis qu'elle se trouvait à un feu rouge, ses yeux noisette se portèrent sur son portable qui affichait un message, sans aucun doute de son frère :

 _« Je crois que Gustus va faire une connerie ce soir… » Numéro non enregistré_

La main droite de la mafieuse attrapa aussitôt le mobile pour appeler son frère :

\- Tristan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Où est Gustus ?!

\- Je sais pas… Il m'a dit qu'il avait oublié sa veste au bar où on était et a profité du fait que j'aille la chercher pour partir avec la voiture…

\- Il est parti il y a combien de temps ?!

\- Je dirais une dizaine de minutes.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?!

\- Tu crois qu'il est assez con pour me laisser mon portable ? Il a dû me le prendre quand je suis allé aux chiottes. Il a payé le patron du bar pour qu'il me prête pas le téléphone, je suis sur le portable d'une nana que je viens de rencontrer.

\- PUTAIN ! T'ES VRAIMENT TROP CON ! Hurla la brune, furieuse en raccrochant pour appeler aussitôt le numéro de son compagnon.

Sans surprise, elle tomba à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Le cœur battant et sans attendre que le feu passe au vert, elle accéléra brusquement pour faire un demi-tour sec devant le nez d'une autre voiture qui la klaxonna aussitôt tout en pilant pour l'éviter. La Zanetti se contenta de l'ignorer et de remonter vers les hauteurs de l'île : il n'y avait que deux endroits où pouvait se trouver Gustus et elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

La portière arrière droite s'ouvrit rapidement une fois le véhicule arrêté. Lexa sortit rapidement de son SUV pour remercier son homme de main ayant remplacé Gustus durant son voyage en Italie :

\- Merci Illian pour votre travail. Soyez assuré que je vous rajouterai à mes effectifs personnels très prochainement.

\- C'est un honneur Dona, acquiesça poliment le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain foncés.

La brune écarquilla les yeux devant les nombreuses voitures présentes dans sa cour. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'extérieur lorsque la voiture était arrivée à hauteur de sa propriété. Elle fit signe à Ryder de venir lui expliquer immédiatement ce qu'il se passait actuellement chez elle.

\- Le Docteur Griffin a organisé la fête pour Monsieur Donati… Elle a demandé de l'aide à Cécilia pour le repas, répondit-il avec une grimace gênée.

Seul un soupir sortit de la bouche de Lexa. Elle qui pensait rentrer et passer une soirée en petit comité, voilà qu'elle allait sans aucun doute devoir faire des heures supplémentaires en tant que Dona tout en ne pouvant profiter de sa compagne. Bien heureusement, elle se doutait que la situation avait échappé à Clarke dès le moment où Cécilia était entrée dans l'organisation de la fête. La matriarche des Zanetti était la spécialiste au temps de Titus pour ce genre de mondanités ennuyantes, aussi elle décida de ne pas en tenir rigueur à la blonde car elle n'avait qu'une envie : la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser car ces quelques jours loin d'elle avaient été encore plus durs que les précédents.

N'étant pas des plus présentables après l'attente à l'aéroport et le voyage, la brune passa par le sous-sol pour emprunter un escalier secondaire menant lui aussi au premier étage. Elle sélectionna rapidement un tailleur propre avant de s'engouffrer sous la douche pour en ressortir une quinzaine de minutes plus tard habillée et coiffée d'une magnifique queue de cheval haute. Elle avait ajouté un peu de eyeliner autour de ses yeux verts pour renforcer leur couleur et leur profondeur. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se préparer à cette soirée s'annonçant longue et furieusement épuisante avant d'emprunter l'escalier principal pour rejoindre le salon dans lequel une vingtaine de personnes discutaient, buvaient et grignotaient.

Elle chercha immédiatement du regard sa belle blonde pour lui signifier sa présence mais ne la vit pas. Clarke n'était visiblement pas à l'intérieur. Elle salua poliment les convives, discuta légèrement avec certains avant de s'avancer pour rejoindre la terrasse où elle reconnut la voix de Raven :

\- Trop bon ce que tu as fait comme amuse-gueules Chaperon Rouge ! Tu dis que c'est américain c'est ça ? Hmm !

\- Oui c'est ça Raven, sourit la médecin qui semblait légèrement stressée.

Lexa se figea aussitôt à la vue de sa compagne : Clarke était sublime et elle n'avait simplement pas assez de mots pour la décrire. La nouvelle coupe de cheveux de la blonde la rendait rayonnante, ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés ce qui faisait ressortir le bleu océan de ses magnifiques iris. Elle portait une robe noire dos nu lui arrivant au-dessus des cuisses qui donna immédiatement envie à Lexa d'aller poser un baiser amoureux sur l'une de ses épaules dénudées. Les petits escarpins noirs qu'elle portait la grandissait légèrement et affinait ses jambes magnifiques. Elle allait s'approcher quand un visage connu vint la saluer poliment en lui embrassant le dos de la main.

\- Bonsoir Dona Donati, souffla l'homme.

\- Bonsoir David, sourit Lexa en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'homme. Comment va votre fils ?

\- Très bien merci. Il s'est bien remis, il fait du sport régulièrement et a repris ses études.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, il a décidé de devenir policier, dit-il d'un air fier.

Au haussement de sourcil de Lexa, le sicilien se reprit aussitôt :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sait ce qu'il vous doit. Jamais il ne vous importunera dans vos affaires, c'est une promesse.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas. Les Miller ont toujours été de bons amis pour la famille Donati.

\- Oui, acquiesça tout sourire le père de Nathan. Et comment va le petit Don ?

\- Vous pourriez aller lui demander vous-même, indiqua Lexa en voyant une belle blonde à l'allure sulfureuse s'approcher de Clarke. – Je crois qu'il est assis sur l'un des canapés, indiqua t-elle.

David Miller la remercia et salua poliment avant de partir vers Aden qui discutait avec Artigas sur les canapés du salon. Lexa fixa d'un regard noir la jeune femme s'étant approchée de sa compagne. Celle-ci était arrivée derrière la médecin et avait passé une main baladeuse sur ses hanches avant de lui embrasser les joues un peu trop près de la commissure de ses lèvres lorsque celle-ci s'était retournée au contact. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et n'ayant pas de garde du corps aussi attentif que Gustus dans les parages, Lexa s'avança rapidement vers le groupe de jeunes femmes pour marquer sa présence.

\- Bonsoir, les salua t-elle.

\- Bella ! Sourit Raven, ravie.

\- Bonsoir Lexa, répondit Octavia, accrochée au bras de Lincoln qui salua poliment la brune.

\- Salut ! Enchaîna Niylah, enjouée.

\- Lex… Hésita Clarke non sans avoir le souffle coupé par le stress de voir son amante surgir sans prévenir.

Elle n'était clairement pas préparée à une dispute au retour de sa compagne aussi décida t-elle de prendre les devants en s'excusant :

\- Je suis désolée Lexa ! Je ne pensais pas à ça quand j'ai dit fête d'anniversaire privée ! Cécilia a voulu inviter plus de monde mais ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Mon dieu… Ne t'inquiète pas je rangerai tout et je paierai tout ce qui n'était pas prévu et…

\- Aden a l'air content, l'interrompit la Donati avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Tu as fait du très bon travail Clarke, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux pour marquer sa majorité, la rassura t-elle.

La médecin écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de souffler de soulagement ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les autres jeunes femmes près d'elle. Elles n'avaient cessé de lui répéter qu'elle se mettait trop la pression au sujet de cette fête.

\- Vraiment…?

\- Vraiment, sourit la brune, amusée et attendrie.

Bon sang qu'elle voulait l'embrasser là et maintenant mais il y avait tellement de monde… Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce caprice. Elle ne put pourtant pas refuser l'étreinte de Clarke quand celle-ci la serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Elle semblait vraiment soulagée, vidée de toute pression. Lexa lui rendit doucement son étreinte avant de reculer rapidement car elle sentait déjà des regards curieux sur elles.

\- Tout à l'heure, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Clarke hocha la tête. Peu importe que Lexa n'assume pas leur relation, elle pouvait enfin respirer en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas se faire tuer par sa compagne pour ce dérapage festif.

* * *

\- Ça va O' ? Demanda son petit-ami en secouant légèrement la belle brune qui sirotait un verre vide.

Octavia sursauta avant de se tourner vers Lincoln qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle sourit à son tour et lui embrassa la joue pour le rassurer :

\- Excuse-moi, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Ça a été quelque chose d'organiser cette soirée.

\- J'imagine oui, répondit-il. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un autre verre ?

\- Pourquoi pas oui, tu serais un amour.

La secrétaire s'amusa à dévorer du regard le corps d'athlète du pilote d'hélicoptère. Lincoln était vraiment bel homme. Il avait tout pour plaire une fois sa timidité passée. Elle soupira à s'en fendre l'âme lorsqu'elle vit Raven passer de femme en homme en compagnie de son meilleur ami Wick qu'elle avait invité. Ces deux-là s'amusaient beaucoup visiblement, Niylah rajoutant son grain de sel aussi bien que la coiffeuse n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle médecin qui s'était enfin mise à discuter avec différents invités. Elle ne cessait de laisser une main trainante ou de venir partager un verre avec la blonde tout en lui racontant quelques anecdotes, provoquant des rencontres soit disant hasardeuses… Clarke ne semblait pas du tout s'en apercevoir contrairement à Lexa qui ne faisait que veiller sur elle de loin et fusiller du regard l'amie de Raven. Octavia trouva cela amusant : Clarke était vraiment aveugle par moment.

\- Cariñaaaa ! S'exclama Raven en passant une main amicale mais aussi baladeuse autour des hanches d'Octavia.

\- Raven, soupira la brune plus pour se donner bonne figure.

\- Alors il est où ton gentil toutou ? La taquina la mécanicienne.

\- Si tu parles de Lincoln tu as intérêt à t'excuser immédiatement, s'agaça la secrétaire.

\- Oooh excuse-moi ! Je savais pas que ça vexerait cariña ! Je plaisantais.

\- Oui et bien tes blagues à deux balles ne me font pas toujours rire Raven Reyes.

\- Wow ok… Je vois qu'ici c'est l'endroit des fossoyeurs.

\- Fossoyeurs ?!

\- Ben ouais même un mort aurait plus d'humour que toi…

\- C'est ça ouais, grogna la brune en soupirant.

\- Hey ! Ok désolée si ça t'as vraiment touchée. Lincoln est un type bien.

\- Ouais c'est sûr, c'est pas ton cas par contre.

\- Ola hé c'était gratuit ça !

\- Quoi ? Oh je t'ai vexée ? Désolée ca-ri-ña, dit-elle mauvaise.

Raven fixa la brune d'un air interloqué : Octavia était réellement en train de lui jouer une scène alors que son petit-ami était à quelques mètres d'elle ? Elle décida de tenter sa chance.

\- Je rêve où tu me tapes une crise ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est dans tes rêves ça Reyes.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais ! S'énerva Octavia.

La mécanicienne fronça les sourcils avant de saisir une main de la secrétaire pour la tirer dans la pièce la plus proche d'elles. Lorsqu'elles furent à l'intérieur, elle fit un pas vers elle et l'embrassa soudainement ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Octavia. Si la brune avait gardé la bouche fermée et immobile, elle se laissa bien vite tenter par les lèvres chaudes et douces de la latina qui approfondit le baiser avec appétit. Rapidement, les mains de Raven se retrouvèrent sur les fesses de la meilleure amie de Clarke comme pour la bloquer et l'empêcher de s'enfuir : c'était tellement bon de l'embrasser comme ça après tout ce temps à se tourner autour… Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle sentit Octavia tressaillir contre elle et gémir légèrement de frustration et d'excitation lorsque leurs langues s'enroulèrent amoureusement entre elles. À l'abri des regards, elles pouvaient enfin relâcher toute leur frustration. Les lèvres de la latina s'aventurèrent avec appétit dans le cou de la brune lui laissant un suçon qui manqua faire céder les jambes d'Octavia sous elle.

\- Ha… Raven… Gémit la brune.

\- Cariña… J'ai tellement attendu ce moment… Murmura t-elle en multipliant ses baisers tout en glissant une jambe câline entre les jambes tremblantes de la secrétaire.

Le surnom que lui donna la mécanicienne ramena soudainement la sicilienne sur Terre : elle était en train de tromper Lincoln avec la plus femme la plus infidèle et coureuse de jupon de la Sicile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle poussa brusquement la mécanicienne qui lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Hey O' ?

\- Laisse-moi… Lui demanda la secrétaire en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Octavia… S'il te plaît cariña…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Quoi…? Mais pourquoi ?...

\- Parce que tu appelles toutes tes pouffiasses comme ça j'en suis sûre !

\- Mais non… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? O' !

\- Tu appelles Niylah comme ça ! Tu n'es bonne qu'à tenter les gens et briser leur couple ! Tout comme ta maudite copine ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez bien ! Tu l'as baisée combien de fois elle ? Hein ?!

\- Qué ? Mais… Je… Enfin… Octavia s'il te plaît…

\- Sors de ma vie Raven !

\- Non ! Je te veux O' ! Je jure devant Dieu qu'il n'y a que toi que je veux !

\- Tu mens ! Dès que tu m'auras eue tu me jetteras comme toutes les autres sauf si je suis assez conne et libertine comme ta copine pour accepter que tu ailles voir ailleurs en attendant de rebaiser avec toi ! DÉGAGE ! DÉGAGE !

La latina recula, surprise par cette rage soudaine qui avait saisi la belle brune. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les belles joues de la Blake qui se défit de la tentative d'étreinte de la mécanicienne. Elle ouvrit la porte avant de chercher rapidement du regard Lincoln qui semblait la chercher aussi.

\- O' ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Clarke en voyant sa meilleure amie en larmes.

\- Ça va… Excuse-moi Clarke, on va y aller Lincoln et moi… On se voit au boulot. Désolée vraiment… Fais attention à Niylah…

\- Mais…

La médecin regarda d'un air abattu la jeune femme partir après avoir rejoint Lincoln qui sembla lui poser des questions mais la secrétaire refusa de lui répondre. Le couple sortit rapidement de la maison avant que le pilote ne rentre de nouveau pour confronter directement la mécanicienne qu'il attrapa par le bras d'un air furieux :

\- Je te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal je vais te le faire regretter !

\- Hey lâche-moi ! Je lui ai rien fait !

Le regard des convives se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes adultes qui se fusillaient du regard tout en s'insultant. Ryder et Illian vinrent rapidement les séparer et les mettre dehors pour éviter une scène à l'intérieur de la maison. Les mafieux les traînèrent tous les deux en dehors des murs avant de leur dire froidement :

\- Si vous avez des comptes à régler c'est dehors.

\- J'ai rien à lui dire à ce gros naze.

\- Fais gaffe Reyes, ne dépasse pas les limites. Je ne frappe pas les femmes mais vu la façon dont tu te comportes je crois bien que je vais outrepasser mes convictions.

La latina secoua la tête en soufflant avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la propriété Donati non sans faire un doigt d'honneur au pilote qui serra la mâchoire.

* * *

\- Et bien, on pourra… dire que la soirée… aura été… mouvementée, plaisanta Aden auprès de Clarke qui commençait sincèrement à fatiguer devant la longueur de la soirée.

Elle ressentait de plus en plus le manque de sommeil l'envahir sans compter la frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir Lexa pour elle seule : la brune ne cessait de monter et descendre de son bureau, sans cesse sollicitée pour sans doute de quelconques affaires. Les cadeaux avaient été donnés et ouverts et la jeune femme se demandait bien quand tous allaient enfin débarrasser le plancher car il était à présent plus de deux heures du matin passé.

\- Docteur Griffin ? La rappela le blond.

\- Hm ? Oh pardon Aden… Je commence à fatiguer.

\- Encore merci… pour tout… ça.

\- Ça me fait plaisir et à votre sœur aussi, lui assura la médecin. Vous êtes heureux pour vos cadeaux ?

\- Oh… oui. J'ai été… gâté vraiment.

\- Que représente pour vous la majorité Aden ?

\- Je dirais… une nouvelle… chance. Je vous dois… beaucoup Docteur… Griffin. Grâce à vous… je peux vivre encore… longtemps… j'espère…

La médecin fixa son regard dans celui vert clair du Donati qui la regardait avec affection. Le grand blond était appuyé contre un mur porteur et se tenait en équilibre avec une de ses béquilles.

\- Vous avez la vie devant vous Aden, sourit Clarke.

\- Oui… Autant en… profiter tout… de suite alors… dit-il en lui offrant un sourire différent de ceux de d'habitude.

Clarke eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils et penser à une question que les lèvres du blond étaient déjà contre les siennes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi douces et sucrées que celles de Lexa ce qui la perturba énormément lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à ces magnifiques yeux verts qui caractérisaient si bien les héritiers Donati. Elle mit un temps qui lui sembla extrêmement long pour se reprendre :

\- Aden…

\- Ne dites… Rien Docteur… Vous me… direz un autre… jour.

\- D'accord, sourit Clarke, espérant que le blond avait compris de lui-même la réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Elle regarda le blond boitiller jusqu'aux canapés avant de se tourner car elle se sentait observée. Ses yeux ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver ceux verts de sa compagne qui semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle lui fit signe de venir mais la brune était déjà remontée à l'étage. Elle décida de la suivre et toquer à son bureau et d'entrer sans en attendre l'autorisation : Lexa était assise dans son fauteuil en cuir, la mâchoire serrée, sourcils froncés. Clarke tourna le verrou du bureau de l'intérieur pour être sûre que personne ne les dérangerait.

\- Hey Lexa, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es en colère à cause d'Aden ?

La brune ne répondit pas et ne leva pas même un regard, prise dans sa réflexion et sa colère.

\- C'est un adolescent Lexa… Il a compris de lui-même…

\- Et cette femme blonde ? Elle a compris elle aussi que tu étais prise ?

\- De qui tu parles ? S'étonna Clarke.

\- Ta nouvelle coiffeuse.

\- Niylah ? Rit doucement la médecin.

\- Son nom m'importe peu.

Clarke se dirigea vers la brune et s'installa face à elle, s'asseyant sur les dossiers ouverts du bureau. Elle tendit les mains pour que Lexa les attrape ce que la brune ne manqua pas de faire. D'une simple pression, la blonde attira l'héritière contre elle pour rapprocher leurs lèvres et souffler :

\- Bonsoir mon amour…

Le salut de sa compagne ne manqua pas de faire sourire la Donati qui répondit simplement par un « bonsoir » léger avant de l'embrasser chastement à plusieurs reprises ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner Clarke.

\- Serait-on jalouse Madame Donati ?...

\- Très jalouse avec vous Docteur Griffin… Avoua t-elle, soulagée que la blonde se fiche éperdument d'une quelconque aventure avec un ou une inconnue.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'adore ça… Reprit Clarke en mordant doucement la lèvre de son amante.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie… Dieu que tu m'as manquée… Soupira Lexa en caressant les jambes nues et douces de la blonde.

\- Hn… Moi aussi tu m'as manquée…

\- Je veux que tu sois à moi Clarke Griffin… Gémit Lexa de frustration en léchant son cou lentement ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner d'envie la médecin.

\- Montre-moi que je suis à toi alors… Répondit lascivement Clarke en passant ses bras dans la nuque de la brune.

Lexa releva les yeux pour fixer un instant son amante. Elle caressa délicatement ses cheveux courts tout en souriant :

\- Tu es tellement belle comme ça… Bon sang je veux qu'ils s'en aillent tous… Lui chuchota t-elle.

\- Ils sont déjà partis… Suggéra la blonde en amenant le visage de l'héritière dans le décolleté de sa poitrine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la Donati pour se laisser submerger par l'envie brûlante de déshabiller la blonde. Ses mains s'aventurèrent rapidement sur le côté gauche de la robe noire où elle avait repéré la fermeture éclair pourtant très discrète du vêtement. Clarke se retrouva très vite en sous-vêtements turquoise qui laissèrent Lexa dans une contemplation silencieuse sans fin. Ce furent les lèvres de Clarke qui vinrent la réveiller en entamant un baiser langoureux. Les mains de la brune se mirent à caresser la peau douce et bronzée de l'américaine, allant détacher d'un geste assuré l'agrafe du soutien-gorge pour avoir à loisir la poitrine nue de son amante à portée de lèvres. Elle bascula Clarke sur son bureau et posa mille et un baisers le long de sa gorge pour descendre jusqu'à ses magnifiques seins qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Chacun leur tour, elle se mit à les chérir, les caresser et les embrasser avec amour ce qui arracha à la blonde quelques soupirs et gémissements envieux.

La bouche de la Donati descendit après un moment le long des côtes, posant un baiser sur chacune d'entre elles avant d'embrasser le nombril de son amante tout en glissant deux doigts agiles sur les côtés de la magnifique culotte en dentelle turquoise. Elle fit glisser d'une lenteur extrêmement bien maîtrisée le sous-vêtement tout en observant le corps de la médecin se cambrer afin de l'aider dans son action. Elle adorait contempler la blonde dans sa totale nudité : elle la trouvait plus belle que n'importe quelle femme, surpassant même les déesses du monde entier. Clarke se redressa pour aller de nouveau quémander un baiser amoureux et langoureux à la sicilienne qui lui répondit avidement avant d'amener une main câline au-dessus de sa toison dorée, caressant à peine les extrémités de son sexe si tentateur. Clarke se cambra immédiatement à la caresse et plongea son regard océan dans celui de sa compagne qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

Elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser que Lexa interrompit au grand désespoir de la médecin qui ne le regretta que peu de temps lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de son amante contre son sexe. Sans résister plus, elle écarta les jambes tout en s'allongeant contre le bureau pour se laisser aller à la langue câline et inquisitrice de la belle héritière.

* * *

\- Gustus. Je sais que tu es là… Ouvre bon sang… Répéta pour la énième fois la Zanetti, fatiguée.

Anya était assise sur le béton froid de la cave de la maison de Becca Giordano. Elle entendait du mouvement à l'intérieur depuis plusieurs heures mais Gustus refusait de lui répondre. Son dos était appuyé contre une porte blindée qu'elle avait vainement frappée du pied lorsqu'elle était arrivée bien que ce fût sans résultats probants. Becca n'avait pas plaisanté en commandant cette porte ultra sécurisée. Ce qui la rassurait c'est que Gustus était bien à l'intérieur : elle était arrivée assez vite pour coincer le sicilien qui s'était aussitôt enfermé à la vue de sa compagne.

La brune soupira en regardant son arme à feu déchargée à présent : elle avait vidé son chargeur sur le blindage qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Si Gustus décidait de sortir et de la balayer, elle n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup d'ouvertures pour l'immobiliser. Elle se voyait déjà en train de l'affronter pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Elle sursauta de son appui lorsqu'elle entendit finalement les verrous de la porte s'ouvrir. Rapidement, elle se leva pour faire face au sicilien : Gustus apparut devant elle, habillé d'un ensemble militaire noir et gris de façon à pouvoir se camoufler et transporter plusieurs armes. Sur ses épaules, étaient chargés deux fusils d'assauts, Anya devina rapidement qu'il devait porter plusieurs pistolets cachés sur lui, des grenades étaient attachées à ses hanches et il tenait à la main un fusil de précision. Le cœur d'Anya bondit dans sa poitrine à la vision : le Giordano s'apprêtait sans nul doute à un commando suicide chez les Barzetti.

\- Gustus !

Une nouvelle fois le brun ne lui répondit pas et s'avança pour passer à côté d'elle mais elle se décala pour lui bloquer le passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire bon sang ?!

Les yeux noirs du sicilien vinrent se plonger dans le regard de sa compagne. Son visage était fermé et Anya savait qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour dérider et faire écouter Gustus. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état c'était lorsque Luciana était décédée dans cet étrange accident de voiture. Sans Don Titus, Gustus aurait sans doute commis l'irréparable. Elle pensa même un court instant qu'appeler Lexa n'y changerait rien : le Giordano avait fait son choix.

\- Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps encore ?! S'énerva t-elle en le giflant avec force.

Le coup eut le mérite de faire serrer encore plus la mâchoire du brun.

\- Dégage de mon chemin.

\- Non.

\- Ne me fais pas répéter.

\- Toi non plus ne me fais pas répéter !

\- DÉGAGE ! Hurla t-il en posant une main puissante sur le bras gauche d'Anya pour la pousser avec force contre le mur près d'elle.

À sa grande surprise, Anya ne se laissa pas surprendre et resta accrochée à la main l'ayant saisie. Gustus fronça les sourcils et tenta de se détacher mais la poigne de la Zanetti tenait bon. Agacé, il grogna froidement :

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te blesser Anya !

\- Je préfère que tu me tues plutôt que de te laisser faire ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Ça me regarde autant que toi ! BECCA ÉTAIT AUSSI MA FAMILLE !

La lèvre supérieure du Giordano se retroussa d'agacement et d'un mouvement sec, il réussit enfin à se détacher de la prise de sa compagne qu'il poussa négligemment avant de continuer son chemin vers les escaliers menant à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Sans s'y attendre, il sentit une vive douleur à l'arrière du genou : Anya venait de lui infliger un coup de pied bien placé et maîtrisé qui l'obligea à poser un genou à terre sous la douleur. Évidemment, elle avait frappé sur la jambe droite là où il avait cette vieille blessure due à un accident de moto.

Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il se releva grâce à la rage de tuer. Sa jambe le faisait à présent souffrir et il n'était clairement plus en état pour foncer dans la propriété des Barzetti, tout juste bon à se poster en sniper quelque part pour les tuer un par un et très lentement. Non, il voulait faire un bain de sang, un carnage… Il utiliserait une voiture pour défoncer le portail et sortirait malgré sa douleur pour les torturer comme ils le mériteraient… Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire pour Becca.

Comme le Giordano se relevait malgré ce coup bien placé, Anya sentit des larmes d'impuissance la saisir et elle cria :

\- Alors c'est tout ce dont tu es capable Gustus Giordano ?!

Le brun se figea à la question, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Toi et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant… Tu t'es décidé à te lancer avec moi i peine trois ans et voilà comment tu me laisses après tes belles promesses ? Comme n'importe quelle femme de mafieux… À devoir fermer les yeux et attendre sans son mot à dire son con de mari qui part faire un commando suicide pour la Famille ? Je vois même pas pourquoi tu es si dur avec Lexa si c'est pour foutre en l'air tout le travail qu'elle a accomplit ces dernières années !

Comme Gustus n'avait pas bougé, Anya se décida à continuer. Elle avait besoin qu'il entende toute sa colère et son impuissance à le faire réagir.

\- C'est ça ta façon d'aimer ? Me torturer pour que j'accepte enfin mes sentiments, me foutre en cloque et te suicider ensuite ?! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE GUSTUS GIORDANO ! BECCA AURAIT HONTE QUE TU TE COMPORTES COMME ÇA ! TU LE SAIS HEIN ?! ELLE TE DÉTESTERAIT POUR CE QUE TU T'APPRÊTES À FAIRE ! ESPÈCE DE CONNARD D'ÉGOÏSTE DE MERDE !

Anya croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de la violence de ses propos : elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être si virulente. Elle ferma les yeux un instant car elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien maintenant, dans un état presque second. Elle recula inconsciemment pour chercher un appui afin de reprendre son souffle car des sueurs froides commençaient à l'envahir. Elle trébucha sur un outil de jardinage et allait pour tomber quand des bras puissants qu'elle connaissait bien la rattrapèrent. Elle ferma les yeux de fatigue, ne reconnaissant que vaguement le visage incertain de son compagnon.

* * *

C'est un linge humide qui la réveilla : Gustus était face à elle et semblait répéter son nom tout en épongeant son front. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit tout de suite mais petit à petit le salon de Becca lui apparut. Elle était allongée dans le canapé en cuir marron des Giordano. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit complètement les yeux, le sicilien souffla de soulagement et fixa son regard sombre dans le sien.

\- Anya est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il, visiblement très inquiet.

\- Va te faire foutre sale Giordano… Répondit-elle simplement.

Cette réponse eut le mérite de faire sourire légèrement le sicilien. Agenouillé sur le sol, il se contenta de poser sa tête contre la poitrine de sa compagne, silencieux et honteux de son comportement précédent : il avait poussé à bout la femme qu'il aimait et avait été à deux doigts de tout lâcher pour une vengeance qu'il aurait un jour ou l'autre. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Anya soupira en sentant le poids de la tête de son amant se poser contre elle. Elle savait que dans le langage de Gustus cela voulait dire qu'il était désolé, horriblement désolé. Elle commençait à bien le connaître… Elle soupira à nouveau en repensant à leurs jeunes années où ils ne cessaient de se tourner autour et se provoquer sous le regard attendri et amusé de Luciana et Becca qui les poussaient à se jeter à l'eau. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous les deux perdu ces deux femmes exceptionnelles…

\- J'espère que ce sera une fille car un garçon aussi con que toi… Je crois que je le jette à la mer directement.

La réplique eut le mérite de faire relever la tête du sicilien qui la regarda, surpris. La mafieuse secoua la tête, gênée mais elle affichait un sourire timide :

\- C'est pas faute d'y avoir longuement pensé, d'avoir pesé les pour et les contre car crois-moi il y a plus de contre que de pour… Mais je crois que malgré ce que j'ai voulu me faire croire… Je veux le garder ce bébé de toi.

\- Vraiment ? Articula difficilement le sicilien, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Ouais, sourit la Zanetti en se laissant envahir par de nouvelles larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Ta gueule connard c'est les hormones, gémit la brune en riant en même temps. Putain je te déteste Gustus Giordano !

Elle lui infligea un coup de poing sur l'épaule que le brun accepta sans broncher avant de sourire sincèrement sans retenir ses larmes de douleur et de joie mêlées. Il se passait beaucoup trop de choses contradictoires dans sa tête pour qu'il réussisse à se maîtriser devant sa compagne. Les deux mafieux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant que la Zanetti ne chuchote à l'oreille du brun :

\- Cap' ou pas cap' d'élever ce sale mioche ?

\- Cap'… Répondit le sicilien en posant un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne.

* * *

 _ **Ahh je crois qu'il y en a pas mal qui vont être contents haha... La team baby Anya a finalement gagné :P J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous tenir en haleine avec le Gustus/Anya :D Qu'avez-vous pensé de Niylah ? Dangereuse ou pas à votre avis pour le Clexa ? ;P Et le Octaven vs Linctavia ? Aïe aïe Raven s'est pris une sacrée douche froide avec Octavia qui est véritablement terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir craquée si facilement tout en étant rongée par la jalousie ! Ah ! Et le baiser d'Aden pour Clarke enfin ! Haha il était attendu celui là ! :P Un peu de clexa quand même hm ? ;P**_

 _ **À bientôt :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Heeey ! Le chapitre est làà ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Le bébé fait 27 pages ! XD J'avais du mal à en voir le bout de celui-là et pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère je ne pouvais pas le couper en deux xD_**

 ** _Un immense merci à mes relecteurs adorés doubi et MagRd qui ont tout fait pour me permettre de poster aujourd'hui afin de de pas avoir trop de retard :') C'est que je commençais à recevoir des menaces par mp et tout alors... :')_**

 ** _Merci à vous tous pour vos follows, favs et reviews ! Vous me faites surkiffer avec tous vos retours !_** ** _Sur ce je ne m'étale pas plus ! Bonne lecture !_**

 _ **Angelye : Je viens de voir que tu t'es inscrite sur le site donc la prochaine réponse review se fera en private trop cool ! :D Une dispute pour la fameuse conversation...? Hm je ne dis rien ! Ah c'est sûr que pour Aden ça va pas être drôle pour lui lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité ! Autrement je suis bien contente que tu accroches au personnage de Raven dans cette fiction ! Bonne lecture ! :)**_

 _ **RK : Heey ! Bienvenue sur l'Héritage alors ! Contente que tu aies pris plaisir à la lire ! :D Pour répondre à ta question, je n'en ai franchement aucune idée... Je pensais couper la fiction en deux parties mais je ne sais plus... En tout cas elle est partie pour être longue ! C'est tout ce que je peux dire :) Je te remercie pour tes adorables compliments qui me réchauffent le coeur ! Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir mon travail et petit passe temps apprécié ! :) Au fait merci pour ton retour en guest sur Salle 186L ! Allez sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 18 : Retour aux sources_**

* * *

Clarke s'affairait dans la chambre que Lexa lui avait attribuée avant qu'elles ne se mettent ensemble. Elle regardait avec interrogation le contenu du dressing où ses divers vêtements avaient été soigneusement rangés par Cécilia à son arrivée. Elle savait qu'à New York la température était bien plus basse qu'en Sicile et qu'il valait mieux privilégier des vêtements chauds. La blonde soupira de nouveau après avoir attrapé un pull blanc en laine qu'elle fourra sans conviction dans la valise : en réalité elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de ce retour en famille. Bien sûr, ses parents lui manquaient énormément et elle était contente de les revoir pour fêter Thanksgiving avec eux mais Lexa ne pouvait pas venir avec elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour la belle sicilienne était plus fort que n'importe quel amour ressenti dans ses précédentes relations. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait même capable d'annuler ce voyage pour rester près de la Donati. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée d'elle car leur séparation de plus de deux jours n'avait jamais rien donné de bon jusqu'ici. Elle s'inquiétait déjà de ce qui pourrait arriver à la brune sachant qu'elle et sa famille étaient les cibles de la Mafia.

Son regard se tourna vers le dossier rouge que lui avait confié Finn. Bien que le mois de novembre ait surpassé le mois d'octobre à une vitesse impressionnante, la médecin n'avait pas eu une minute pour se poser et lire. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas à l'hôpital, Lexa avait tout fait pour être présente auprès d'elle afin de passer un maximum de temps ensemble avant son départ, ce que la blonde avait beaucoup apprécié. Cela l'avait incitée à ne plus poser de questions au sujet du passé car elle était tout simplement trop heureuse de pouvoir avoir la brune pour elle seule. Étonnamment, dans ces moments, le regard de Gustus s'était radouci à son sujet : depuis que le mafieux avait appris qu'il allait être père, il semblait légèrement plus tolérant devant sa présence quotidienne dans la maison de l'héritière. Il se chargeait tout de même de rappeler à Lexa qu'il ne fallait pas révéler leur couple au grand jour ce qui avait tendance à agacer la Donati.

Avec une moue et un haussement d'épaules, la blonde glissa le dossier dans l'une des grandes poches de la valise. Racoon reniflait et fouillait le dressing non loin d'elle comme s'il sentait un prochain départ. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle l'emmenait ou non. Clarke tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement léger venant du parquet du couloir : Lexa la regardait, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte de chambre. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard à quel point elle regrettait de ne pouvoir partir avec elle.

\- Hey, tu es rentrée depuis combien de temps ? Sourit la blonde.

\- Une dizaine de minutes, répondit la brune en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Clarke savait que Lexa avait une journée chargée ce jour-là mais la brune s'était arrangée pour pouvoir être là et l'accompagner à l'aéroport pour son vol de nuit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner, tu sais ? Ce ne sera que plus dur de me voir partir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Sans doute oui… Mais je veux être là.

\- D'accord, sourit la blonde pour inciter la brune à en faire de même.

Lexa n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire ce qui poussa la médecin à s'avancer vers elle pour l'enlacer et glisser son index sous son menton.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite semaine d'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu m'as attendue presqu'un été entier… Qu'est-ce que représentent sept petits jours hm ?

\- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit finalement la brune, amusée à ce souvenir.

\- Voilà, je te préfère comme ça Madame la sicilienne charmeuse.

\- Sicilienne charmeuse ?

\- Oui oui ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Toi et tes irrésistibles yeux verts…

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de tes beaux yeux bleus…

\- Et moi je pourrais relire tes mails charmeurs à voix haute qu'on rigole un peu…

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça !... S'amusa la brune.

\- Devant Gustus ça pourrait être amusant ! Rit la blonde, fière de l'idée.

\- Je te ferais taire avant que tu ne puisses lui lire une seule ligne…

\- Ah oui ? Comment ? La taquina la médecin.

Pour seule réponse, les lèvres de la sicilienne se posèrent avec douceur sur celles de sa compagne qui souffla de plaisir tout en répondant au baiser amoureux. Lorsque Lexa ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour inviter la blonde à entamer un baiser langoureux, les sourcils de cette dernière se froncèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et rompe le baiser.

\- Toi tu as fumé plus d'une cigarette avant de rentrer hm ?

La Donati se mordit légèrement la lèvre avec une moue.

\- Désolée…

\- On avait dit pas plus de cinq par jour Lex', la gronda Clarke.

\- Je sais mais je suis stressée en ce moment avec ton départ et…

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable hm ? Sourit la blonde.

\- Même pas un peu ? Tenta la brune en plongeant son regard dans celui de la médecin.

\- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec tes beaux yeux verts là… Non Lex'… Non j'ai dit ! Rit la blonde soudainement devant les mimiques adorables de sa compagne.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la sicilienne avant que ses lèvres ne s'aventurent dans le cou de la belle blonde qui continua à rire doucement en serrant la brune contre elle. La Donati inspira contre la peau de Clarke pour sentir l'odeur enivrante de son parfum dans ses narines tout en lui murmurant :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te faire l'amour avant de te voir partir au moins ou bien…?

La fin de la question faisait allusion à la mauvaise période que vivait la médecin comme chaque mois et ce fut malheureusement une petite grimace qui lui répondit ce qui ne manqua pas de faire souffler de déception la sicilienne.

\- Désolée mon amour, elles se terminent dans deux jours… Mauvais timing ce coup-ci, lui sourit la blonde.

\- Oui…

Clarke posa un baiser sur la joue de la brune avant de s'écarter pour finir de préparer sa valise, faisant descendre Racoon de cette dernière. Le chat miaula avant de sauter au sol et d'aller se frotter aux jambes de Lexa qui sourit en récupérant le félin entre ses bras.

\- Je me posais la question de l'emmener ou non…

\- Pour une semaine je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très bien pour lui. Le voyage pourrait être stressant et le climat n'est pas le même là-bas.

\- Oui c'est ce que je me disais… Je sais que ça ferait plaisir à mon père de le revoir mais je pense davantage à sa santé. Tu t'en occuperas ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit la brune en caressant le grand chat qui frottait à présent sa tête contre son menton de manière affectueuse.

\- C'est fou comme il t'a vite adoptée… Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça autre qu'avec moi, sourit la médecin.

\- On peut dire que je suis officiellement choisie par ton chat alors.

\- On peut dire ça oui !

\- Je cuisine ce soir, tu me rejoins quand tu as fini ?

\- D'accord, j'en ai pour une petite heure tout au plus.

La Donati lui accorda un sourire avant de poser Racoon qui se mit à marcher sur ses pas. Clarke les regarda s'éloigner non sans un sourire bête sur les lèvres. Partager ce petit moment avec la brune lui avait remis du baume au cœur.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans le canapé face au grand écran fixé au mur. Elles étaient enlacées, l'une contre l'autre : Lexa était assise dans l'angle du canapé et massait avec douceur la tête de la blonde qui regardait sans grand intérêt un film d'action diffusé sur une chaîne du câble. De temps en temps, la médecin se redressait pour s'indigner des mauvais effets spéciaux ou bien de l'impossibilité de l'acte médical en lui-même ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire la brune qui finissait toujours par la récupérer contre elle pour reprendre son massage crânien.

Lexa tourna la tête lorsqu'on toqua à la baie vitrée avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Gustus et Anya. Les mafieux saluèrent poliment les deux jeunes femmes qui se redressèrent et s'écartèrent par réflexe plus que par envie.

\- Il va falloir y aller Docteur Griffin si vous voulez être à l'heure pour l'enregistrement de vos bagages et le reste, indiqua Gustus sans animosité.

\- Oui, je vais chercher mes valises tout de suite, indiqua la blonde.

\- Laissez, j'y vais, répondit le garde du corps ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la médecin.

Elle pensa un instant qu'il était peut-être ravi qu'elle s'en aille mais le geste avait l'air sincère. Anya sous l'interrogation silencieuse se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La mauvaise blague ne manqua pas de faire rire l'américaine qui alla chercher un trois-quarts léger pour se couvrir. En moins d'une dizaine de minutes et après de rapides au revoir à Racoon et Roméo de la part de la blonde, ils étaient tous les quatre dans la voiture et se mettaient en direction de l'aéroport de Catane, à moins d'une heure de route.

* * *

La voiture se stationna dans la nuit sur le dépose-minute de l'aéroport. Si Gustus ne fit pas mine de bouger, Anya, elle, sortit de la voiture et tapa à la vitre du brun pour l'inciter à en faire de même. La mafieuse se contenta d'un regard blasé pour son compagnon qui haussa les épaules après être sorti de la voiture. Elles se séparaient une semaine, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire à ses yeux.

Lexa remercia silencieusement par la pensée Anya avant d'attraper la main de Clarke qui s'apprêtait déjà à sortir :

\- Attends…

La blonde se tourna vers son amante intriguée avant de comprendre : Lexa ne pouvait pas sortir dehors, l'accompagner jusqu'au guichet d'enregistrement et la salle d'attente puis celle d'embarquement… Non elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire comme n'importe quel couple pour une raison encore trop obscure aux yeux de Clarke. Cela ne manqua pas de serrer le cœur de la médecin qui fit une moue déçue.

\- Ne sois pas fâchée, chuchota la brune, comprenant rapidement les pensées de son amante.

\- Je ne le suis pas...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu déçue. Je crois qu'un jour il faudra vraiment que je me réveille et me dise que je ne suis pas dans le conte de fée dans lequel je crois être quand je suis avec toi, sourit à moitié la médecin.

\- Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- On dirait, dit comme ça…

\- Mon amour, les contes de fées ça n'existe pas tu le sais ça ? La taquina Clarke.

\- Avec l'argent que j'ai, je suis sûre que je pourrais t'en offrir un grandeur nature si je n'avais pas toutes ces contraintes professionnelles…

\- Peu importe, tant que je t'ai toi, ça me va.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent avant de s'embrasser avec douceur. Le baiser ne manqua pas de s'amplifier à mesure que Lexa sentait en elle une douleur aigue, comme si on lui poignardait le cœur avant de l'extirper de sa poitrine. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux ce qui alerta Clarke. La blonde glissa ses mains contre le visage de la sicilienne pour l'encadrer et effacer de ses pouces les larmes de son amante tout en lui souriant :

\- Je sais ce que ça te coûte de ne pas m'accompagner Lexa.

\- Je voudrais tellement venir avec toi, tout laisser derrière-moi Clarke… Souffla la brune, désemparée.

\- Shht… C'est bon… Ce n'est qu'une semaine, je t'enverrais des photos régulièrement… Tu m'appelles quand tu veux même avec le décalage horaire, je te répondrai mon amour, d'accord ?

Lexa hocha doucement la tête en guise de réponse. Clarke sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on toquait contre la vitre de la voiture : Gustus semblait s'impatienter. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son amante avant de sortir rapidement pour récupérer avec les deux gardes du corps ses bagages. À sa grande surprise, Ryder s'était rajouté à l'équipe de protection. La médecin le toisa avec suspicion ce qui fit sourire le grand brun :

\- Je ne pars pas en Amérique promis. Je m'assure juste que vous montiez en un seul morceau dans votre avion.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt, s'amusa la médecin bien qu'elle sentait encore en elle la détresse et la tristesse de sa compagne.

\- On y va Docteur Griffin ?

Clarke se retourna vers le SUV aux vitres teintées avant d'acquiescer :

\- Allons-y Ryder.

* * *

Lexa était rapidement sortie du SUV pour entrer chez elle, laissant Gustus et Anya derrière elle. La brune semblait s'être éteinte en l'espace de quelques minutes après le départ de son amante. Assise sur le siège passager avant, la Zanetti souffla :

\- Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller avec elle.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?! Gronda Gustus.

\- Tu l'as déjà vue comme ça ?

\- Parfois… Lorsqu'elle était adolescente et que sa mère avait disparue.

\- Depuis son retour je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi… On dirait qu'on lui a arraché toute l'énergie qui l'anime au quotidien.

\- Ça ira mieux demain, indiqua le mafieux.

\- Personnellement, je ne pense pas.

\- Depuis quand tu fais dans le sentiment Anya ?

\- Il faut croire qu'être enceinte développe tout un tas de bordel, répondit-elle avec son majeur levé.

Le geste eut le mérite de faire sourire le sicilien quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soupire.

\- Qui pourrait s'occuper des affaires si la Dona n'est pas là ?

\- Ses Lieutenants. C'est pas pour ça qu'on a été choisi ? On gère déjà tout. Elle est simplement là pour nous appuyer lorsque nous en avons besoin et pour nous montrer la bonne direction.

\- Elle est comme un phare pour les familles siciliennes. Anya, si elle part et que ça se sait… Les Barzetti risquent de nous attaquer directement et cette fois-ci ils vérifieront que nous sommes bien morts.

\- Alors à nous de faire croire qu'elle est là sans l'être.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Lexa ne peut pas se dédoubler…

\- On minimise au maximum les demandes de rencontre de la Dona durant une semaine et on veille à ce que la machine tourne sans panne.

\- Lexa s'est toujours rendue disponible pour ceux qui la demandent de jour comme de nuit. Comment on va expliquer que ce n'est plus le cas ?

\- Lexa ne peut pas se rendre disponible auprès des familles lorsqu'elle est en déplacement.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Oui on pourrait facilement falsifier un billet d'avion.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Elle prend un avion pour l'Italie. Beaucoup savent qu'elle y va régulièrement pour rencontrer d'autres familles, des clients ou bien vérifier ses affaires. Au lieu d'y descendre et d'y rester pour la semaine, on la fait monter dès son arrivée dans l'avion en partance vers New York tout en faisant disparaître le billet des registres.

\- Ça n'explique pas comment on va faire croire qu'elle est là-bas.

\- Je prendrais sa place.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Excepté le visage, je lui ressemble en taille et en poids non ?

\- Tu es plus grande qu'elle…

\- De nuit personne ne s'en rendra compte si je protège mon visage.

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée Anya, on pourrait te prendre pour cible en croyant que tu es Lexa…

\- Tu seras là pour me protéger hm ?

Gustus soupira en fronçant les sourcils de réflexion.

\- Ça n'empêche qu'on laisse Lexa seule en avion et aux Etats-Unis.

\- C'est une grande fille. Elle y a vécu cinq ans seule malgré qu'elle soit une Donati. Si quelqu'un avait voulu lui faire du mal là-bas, tu ne crois pas que ce serait déjà fait ?

\- Ça vient aussi de la grossesse d'avoir réponse à tout ? Grogna le brun.

\- Non ça c'est mon talent naturel pour t'emmerder.

\- Tss... Sourit Gustus malgré tout.

\- Gustus il ne faut pas trop tarder si on veut qu'elle puisse prendre l'avion du Docteur Griffin en Italie.

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas ça…

Anya attrapa brusquement le visage du brun pour le forcer à la fixer droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu n'as donc rien appris avec moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens que tu aimes à faire ce que toi tu veux qu'ils fassent. C'est leur choix.

\- Je…

\- Ni moi ni Lexa ne sommes faites d'argile que tu peux modeler à ta guise… Avant que Don Titus ne meure de son cancer, Lexa avait fait le choix de vivre libre, loin de toutes ces histoires sombres des familles siciliennes. Si elle est revenue c'est pour toi car tu l'as presque élevée après la mort de son père et encore plus après celle de sa mère Gustus.

Les yeux de Gustus s'humidifièrent légèrement devant les mots justes de sa compagne.

\- Je sais que tu veux la protéger et que tu veux la rendre forte mais l'empêcher d'aimer ne la rendra que plus faible car tu lui enlèves une partie de son âme. Cette âme qui fait d'elle une leader née et courageuse, étant juste dans ses choix.

\- Titus a toujours dit que l'amour était une faiblesse…

\- Sincèrement Gustus, crois-tu qu'aujourd'hui le fait de m'aimer te rende faible ?

\- Non…

\- Il disait ça car il était en colère contre Luciana qui voulait partir avec Adrian aux Etats-Unis… Rappelle-toi, tu étais prêt à l'aider à cette époque.

\- En refusant il lui a quand même sauvé la vie… Adrian est mort à cause des affaires à New York, il aurait sans doute causé la mort de Luciana.

\- Comment était Luciana après la mort d'Adrian ?

Gustus baissa les yeux à ce douloureux souvenir : Luciana n'avait plus jamais été la même après la disparition de son compagnon américain. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et avait laissé Lexa de côté malgré sa jeunesse pour sombrer dans la dépression. Les médicaments l'avaient rendue méconnaissable et Gustus avait dû s'occuper de la petite Donati-Woods seul en attendant que l'héritière de Titus ne reprenne du poil de la bête. La petite flamme de Luciana ne s'était vraiment rallumée que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le père d'Aden quelques années plus tard. En y repensant à présent, ce qu'il avait vu avec Anya dans les yeux de Lexa ressemblait exactement au regard de Luciana, sa mère. Cette observation lui fit brusquement lever la tête.

\- Renseigne-toi pour savoir si l'avion du Docteur Griffin fait une escale dans l'un des aéroports de Rome et réserve immédiatement les billets.

Anya sourit d'un air satisfait tout en saisissant son portable alors que le brun sortait de la voiture en vitesse pour entrer sans frapper et partir à la recherche de Lexa.

* * *

Lexa était allongée tristement dans la baignoire ovale de sa salle de bain principale, emmitouflée par une eau chaude et mousseuse sentant l'odeur de vanille mélangée à celle de fleurs exotiques. Elle sursauta dans son bain lorsque Gustus entra sans frapper, ayant tout juste le temps de saisir son arme à feu qu'elle avait laissé sur un rebord de la baignoire.

\- Gustus ! Cria t-elle par réflexe plus que par colère.

\- Sors de là, répondit le Giordano en détournant le regard par pudeur.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu pars pour Rome dans moins d'une heure.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas au courant de…

\- Va faire ta valise et mets des vêtements chauds, il fait froid à New York en novembre.

La Donati papillonna des yeux un instant tant la surprise avait du mal à disparaître de son visage.

\- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Aboya le brun ce qui fit sursauter de nouveau la brune.

Étonnamment Lexa se sentit subitement comme l'adolescente qu'elle avait été quelques années plus tôt : Gustus l'avait secouée régulièrement ainsi pour l'obliger à aller en cours ou bien à ses séances de piano. Profitant que le brun soit de dos, elle sortit de la baignoire et attrapa de justesse le peignoir qu'il lui tendait.

\- Mais Gustus qui va s'occuper des affaires…? Murmura t-elle tout en sentant son cœur battre la chamade.

\- Je m'occuperai avec Anya de faire fonctionner la machine. Toi, tu as intérêt à revenir avec un plan pour écraser les Barzetti à ton retour, compris ?

Le regard du Giordano et de la Donati se croisa l'espace d'un instant et ce qui s'y lut fut tout simplement l'amour d'un père pour sa fille et inversement. Lexa se mit à rire nerveusement avant d'enlacer son presque père pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois sur les joues puis le front.

\- Merci Gustus…

\- C'est ça. Allez file préparer tes affaires. On part dans quinze minutes maximum.

* * *

Clarke grogna lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du personnel dans les hauts parleurs de l'avion annoncer un nouveau retard. Son billet devait être maudit car à peine arrivée à Rome pour changer d'avion et prendre celui en partance de New York, de nombreux avions avaient été annoncés comme retardés. Le sien était évidemment dans le lot ce qui l'avait faite attendre une heure et demie de plus dans la salle d'embarquement à moitié vide. Ce genre d'événements indésirables lui donnaient juste envie de faire demi-tour et repartir en Sicile mais maintenant qu'elle était dans son siège bien au chaud et confortablement installée en première classe, elle n'avait plus le courage de piquer une crise et descendre de l'appareil de force. Elle espérait que le retard ne serait pas trop long car environ dix heures de vol l'attendaient avant d'arriver dans le pays du rêve américain. Elle se mit à regarder à travers le hublot près d'elle les lumières clignotantes et les autres appareils encore au sol après avoir glissé une paire d'écouteurs pour écouter de la musique grâce à son téléphone portable qui était déjà en mode avion.

Des passagers s'installaient encore quand une nouvelle annonce informa ces derniers que la compagnie présentait ses sincères excuses pour les retards et qu'ils étaient à présent autorisés à décoller. La blonde se blottit un peu plus dans son siège avec un sourire satisfait tout en fermant les yeux. Elle espérait réussir à dormir un peu pour ne pas être trop déboussolée par le décalage horaire.

\- Par ici Madame, indiqua une hôtesse de vol à Lexa qui avait troqué son éternel tailleur contre un jean et un sweat à capuche.

Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de s'habiller ainsi mais cela lui faisait du bien d'être à l'aise dans des vêtements. Gustus lui avait indiqué que porter un tailleur pourrait lui porter préjudice si on la reconnaissait à l'aéroport, aussi l'avait-elle joué complètement incognito en essayant de s'habiller comme n'importe quel citoyen d'Italie. Lorsqu'elle repéra la blondeur des cheveux de Clarke, elle accéléra le pas pour aller s'asseoir dans le siège à côté de la jeune femme qui semblait déjà prête à rejoindre Morphée mais celui-ci était déjà occupé par un jeune homme ce qui lui arracha une moue de déception. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de passer dix heures loin de sa compagne aussi décida-t-elle de tenter sa chance :

\- Bonsoir excusez-moi, serait-ce possible d'échanger nos sièges ?

Le jeune homme leva un regard interrogatif vers la brune. Lexa se retint de se la jouer en mode Dona et prit sur elle pour chuchoter :

\- C'est ma petite amie à côté de vous et j'aimerai lui faire une surprise…

L'inconnu sourit cette fois-ci amicalement avant de se lever et de regarder le numéro de la place normalement attribuée à la brune pour y aller. Lexa ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer rapidement près de Clarke qui n'avait pas ouvert ne serait-ce qu'un œil. L'héritière glissa une main légère sur la main de sa compagne qui cette fois-ci ouvrit rapidement les yeux d'agacement. La blonde ouvrit la bouche, prête à dégainer une insulte devant cette main intrusive mais se stoppa immédiatement en reconnaissant le visage de la Donati. Elle papillonna des yeux de surprise avant de regarder autour d'elle pour bien vérifier qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans le salon de sa compagne mais elle semblait bien être dans un avion qui annonçait d'ailleurs son décollage imminent.

Sans plus de retenue, faisant voler ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, la blonde laissa échapper un cri de joie tout en sautant au cou de la brune qui la serra avec force et plaisir contre elle, autant émue qu'elle d'être ici.

\- Tu es venue ! Tu es venue ! Répétait la médecin comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Oui je suis là… Chuchota la brune, tout sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne résistèrent pas longtemps avant de s'embrasser amoureusement. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne pointe son doigt vers sa compagne de manière accusatrice :

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de toi que mon vol a eu du retard ? Je sais que tu as de l'argent mais quand même !

\- Non, c'est un pur hasard… Je pensais louper ton vol et prendre le suivant. Je t'aurais contactée à New York. Il faut croire que le destin a joué en notre faveur.

La blonde sourit avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa compagne.

\- Bon sang je suis trop contente que tu sois là ! Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me fais ce coup-là, je vais finir par ne plus te croire quand tu me diras non tu sais ?

\- Tu peux remercier Gustus et Anya ce coup-ci… Ils vont s'occuper de mes affaires durant cette semaine. Sans eux je n'aurais pas pu.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… Merci Gustus et merci Anya ! Sourit de nouveau la blonde en se serrant contre la brune qui en profita pour poser un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Je t'aime tellement Clarke… Lui glissa la Donati à l'oreille.

Clarke frissonna de plaisir et tout en ne se lassant pas d'embrasser la joue de l'héritière, elle murmura :

\- Je t'aime aussi Lex'…

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient profité des dix heures de vol pour se reposer et s'embrasser chastement, jouant du fait que personne ne les connaisse pour faire ce qu'elles avaient envie. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'avion, elles frissonnèrent toutes les deux devant la différence de température entre Rome et New York. La Big Apple était à leur grande surprise recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc et elles se hâtèrent pour se mettre au chaud. Entendre les gens parler en anglais fit immédiatement sourire la blonde qui se tourna d'un air amusé vers sa compagne qui lui tenait la main :

\- Voyons voir ce que vaut ton anglais Madame la sicilienne…

Lexa sourit à la boutade et se contenta de ramener la médecin vers elle pour l'enlacer avant de lui murmurer dans un anglais assuré accompagné de son accent sicilien :

\- Tu es à moi toute seule pour une semaine…

\- Trop mignon, rit la médecin en adorant déjà l'accent de la brune mélangé à son anglais.

\- C'est exactement pareil pour toi lorsque tu parles l'italien, s'amusa l'héritière.

\- Oui mais là les rôles sont inversés !

\- Si tu le dis, sourit Lexa avec un baiser sur la joue de la blonde.

\- Bon, maintenant il faut trouver mes parents… Oh ! Je ne leur ai rien dit pour nous, pour toi… Réalisa la médecin en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Tu veux faire semblant que je sois ta patronne et toi mon employée ? Voyage d'affaires pour moi ? Demanda innocemment Lexa, prête à le faire.

Clarke éclata de rire avant de se serrer de nouveau contre la brune et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu aimerais jouer à ce petit jeu hm ?...

\- Clarke !... Rougit la Donati, ne pensant pas du tout à ce scénario coquin.

\- Si on le fait, c'est moi la patronne… On échange les rôles… Ajouta la blonde, fortement amusée par la gêne de sa compagne qui semblait pétrifiée sur place à présent.

\- Clarke… Murmura la brune.

\- Madame Griffin serait un meilleur début…

\- Clarke hm…

\- Quoi ?

\- Derrière-toi…

La blonde se retourna pour sursauter de surprise devant ses parents qui les regardaient d'un air interrogatif et interloqué à la fois.

\- Papa ! Maman ! S'exclama t-elle rouge de honte mais tout aussi heureuse de les revoir.

\- Ma Princesse ! Répondit son père en sautant sur sa fille pour la serrer avec force.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ma chérie ? Questionna sa mère bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse au vue de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Oui ! Comment vous allez ? Il fait super froid ici ! La prochaine fois vous venez en Sicile !

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas ton… amie ? Suggéra Abby.

\- Oh pardon !

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa qui les regardait tous les trois. Elle semblait encore gênée d'avoir été surprise avec Clarke.

\- Papa, Maman, voici Lexa Donati… Ma compa…

\- … Ravie de vous voir en chair et en os Lexa ! Interrompit Jake en allant faire la bise à la brune.

\- New York doit vous changer ! Sourit la mère de Clarke non sans lever les yeux au plafond devant le comportement de son mari.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi Monsieur Griffin, Madame Griffin, sourit poliment Lexa.

\- Jake s'il vous plaît !

\- Et Abby pour moi, la rassura la mère de Clarke.

\- Je suis vraiment content de rencontrer la supérieure de ma fille, c'est rare de s'entendre si bien entre patron et employé… De là à habiter sous le même toit…

\- J'ai juste proposé à Clarke un lit où dormir lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle fait beaucoup pour ma famille… Et ma maison est grande.

\- Un lit où dormir oui, sourit Jake d'un air amusé mais accusateur à la fois ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir de nouveau la Donati qui se racla la gorge de gêne.

\- Jake et si tu prenais les bagages ? Le poussa sa femme.

\- Oui bonne idée !

Le grand homme se dirigea vers les bagages des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Désolée pour ça, glissa Abby pour Lexa. Jake a toujours été compliqué avec les compagnons ou compagnes de Clarke.

\- C'est à dire que… Clarke et moi… Hésita la brune.

\- On est ensemble ! Sourit Clarke bien décidée à faire sa loi dans son pays d'origine en glissant une main sur les fesses de la Donati qui se figea.

\- Je crois qu'on avait deviné quand on t'a presque vue lui mordre l'oreille en public, se moqua sa mère.

La blonde se mit à rire doucement, légèrement gênée mais plus amusée qu'autre chose.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Murmura Lexa, gênée.

\- Tu sais comment est ton père Clarke de toute façon, il n'a pas changé de ce côté-là.

\- Il va t'adorer, sourit la médecin en embrassant la joue de sa compagne qui était toujours aussi crispée.

\- À ce propos Madame Griffin, je ne veux surtout pas perturber vos retrouvailles familiales… Je pensais prendre un hôtel…

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Clarke, surprise.

Abby se tourna vers la brune qui avait ignoré le cri indigné de sa compagne. Elle lui sourit gentiment tout en lui répondant :

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez Lexa mais sachez que notre maison est bien assez grande pour vous accueillir. Vous ne perturbez aucun plan. Thanksgiving est une fête réputée pour rassembler plus que la famille. Ça nous ferait très plaisir que vous restiez avec nous, vraiment.

\- Oui ! Lexa tu n'es pas sérieuse quand tu dis que tu veux aller à l'hôtel ? L'interrogea la blonde, peu ravie de l'idée de sa compagne.

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas déranger Abby… Vous n'avez pas vu Clarke depuis quelques années… Ce sont vos retrouvailles…

\- Je crois que Clarke s'arrangera pour transformer ces retrouvailles en enfer si vous n'êtes pas là Lexa… Venez s'il vous plaît. Ça nous fera autant plaisir qu'à elle.

\- Je ne peux pas refuser une aussi gentille invitation, sourit finalement Lexa ce qui fit souffler Clarke de soulagement. - Je reviens, indiqua la brune.

Clarke serra sa mère dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur la joue :

\- Merci Maman.

\- C'est normal ma chérie et puis elle a l'air d'être une femme exceptionnelle pour que tu l'emmènes jusqu'à nous.

\- Oh oui, elle l'est, sourit la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Jake en portant les valises respectives des jeunes femmes.

\- Lexa est partie faire quelque chose.

* * *

\- Tu es partie faire quoi ? Demanda la blonde à sa compagne qui souriait à présent.

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Lexa ! Tu ne vas pas commencer tes cachoteries ! S'indigna la médecin.

\- La voiture est là ! Sourit Jake en désignant un 4x4 gris sur l'immense parking de l'aéroport John F Kennedy.

L'ingénieur chargea les bagages dans le coffre du véhicule avant d'ouvrir une portière arrière pour Lexa qui monta en le remerciant poliment. Clarke alla pour monter près de la brune mais son père l'incita à monter à l'avant car il avait hâte de l'avoir pour lui. Abby se retrouva donc à côté de Lexa non sans un sourire amusé que lui rendit la Donati. Gustus se serait sans doute bien entendu avec le père de la blonde…

* * *

Au fil de la route, Lexa apprit par Abby que les Griffin étaient installés dans la ville de New Hartford dans l'état de New York, à un peu plus d'une heure et demie de route de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Ils avaient acheté un appartement sur Manhattan pour Clarke afin qu'elle soit au plus proche de son université lors de ses études de médecine, appartement qu'ils louaient parfois ou allaient habiter lors de grosses semaines de travail sur New York.

New Hartford était couvert d'un épais manteau de neige bien que les routes y menant avaient été salées afin de faciliter la circulation. La ville semblait calme et festive à l'approche de Thanksgiving. Lexa l'aimait déjà : lorsqu'elle était aux États Unis, elle s'était contentée de visiter les plus grandes villes en parallèle de ses études de droit et économie. Elle était ravie de découvrir d'autres paysages. Les américains n'étaient pas en retard : des décorations de noël étaient en train d'être installées par des ouvriers municipaux ce qui fit sourire la Donati. Elle se demandait bien où elle serait pour noël et ce qu'elle pourrait bien offrir à la blonde qui était la femme la plus compliquée du monde à ses yeux en terme d'achats.

Le 4x4 tourna à l'angle d'un centre commercial et roula sur encore un kilomètre avant d'arriver dans ce qui semblait être un quartier résidentiel privé. Des maisons luxueuses de différentes tailles s'alignaient sur plusieurs kilomètres. Jake enclencha son clignotant pour se stationner devant un portail en fer forgé automatisé qui s'ouvrit lentement. Clarke se tourna immédiatement et fit un sourire à sa compagne qui le lui rendit.

\- Bienvenue chez moi !

Lexa s'avança dans l'allée pour s'imprégner des lieux. La maison des Griffin était moins grande que sa maison d'architecte mais toute aussi charmante. Typique des maisons américaines, il fallait monter quelques marches pour accéder à un porche très traditionnel. La partie gauche de la maison était légèrement plus avancée que le reste du bâtiment et formait un demi octogone où de grandes vitres rectangulaires et à multiples carreaux donnaient sur la rue de la résidence. Le reste de la maison restait dans le classique avec ses formes carrées et ses toits triangulaires aux tuiles grises. Sur le côté droit, un immense garage à double porte était collé au reste de la maison. De petits arbres et arbustes blanchis par la neige épaisse étaient éparpillés tout le long de la propriété.

Les yeux de Lexa avaient encore du mal à croire où elle se trouvait. L'endroit était si calme et magnifique… La Sicile ne lui manquait pas du tout. L'émotion du moment lui arracha quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait une statue d'ange à moitié recouverte par la neige. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle grelottait à cause de la température.

Abby la regarda d'un air intrigué et se décida à appeler Clarke qui aidait son père à décharger la voiture.

\- Je crois que tu devrais aller voir ton amie ma chérie…

La médecin chercha rapidement du regard la brune et marcha avec ses baskets dans la neige qui lui glaça rapidement les pieds et les chevilles. Elle colla sa poitrine contre le dos de la Donati pour l'enlacer affectueusement.

\- Ça va ?

\- …

\- Lex' ?

\- Oui… Excuse-moi… J'ai juste du mal à croire que je suis ici… Répondit d'une voix éraillée la brune.

\- Tu pleures ?

Clarke s'écarta pour se mettre face à son amante qui baissa le regard pour tenter de cacher ses larmes. La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision : elle sentait que quelque chose venait de céder chez la brune. Les mains froides de la blonde vinrent se poser sur les joues de la sicilienne, lui faisant relever le visage pour voir le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Sans se retenir, la médecin embrassa sa compagne qui resta interdite quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser tout en la serrant dans ses bras avec force.

\- Elles sont mignonnes quand même, sourit Abby près de son mari.

\- Oui mais ne crois pas que je vais lui laisser ma Princesse si facilement, répondit l'ingénieur d'un air bourru.

\- Tu n'as pas un peu fini espèce de papa poule ? Ta fille a 28 ans !

\- Elle pourrait en avoir 80 que je la protégerai toujours !

\- Je crois que tu es un peu optimiste sur ta santé mon cher ami, rit sa femme.

\- Tu verras, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et un baiser sur la joue de la médecin.

\- Les filles ! Appela Abby finalement.

Les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la mère de la Griffin qui enchaîna :

\- Vous devriez rentrer ! Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup couvertes et il fait froid dehors ! Venez-vous réchauffer à l'intérieur. Jake va allumer un feu de cheminée !

\- On arrive ! Répondit Clarke tout en gardant sa main dans celle de Lexa.

* * *

Clarke avait fait visiter la maison à Lexa avant de la faire monter dans la chambre d'amis puisque son ancienne chambre était devenue l'atelier à dessin de son père. Celui-ci avait prétexté que sa fille était sa muse et donc qu'il avait de l'inspiration uniquement dans cette pièce. Il avait bien évidemment demandé l'autorisation à la jeune médecin avant de déplacer certaines de ses affaires au grenier.

La chambre était spacieuse, meublée d'un lit deux places jouxté par une petite table de nuit de chaque côté, d'une commode et d'une belle bibliothèque débordante de livres en tout genre allant du livre scientifique au polar. Un petit poêle dans lequel brûlait déjà un peu de bois était installé dans un petit coin de la pièce et la salle de bain n'était pas très loin.

\- Tu aimes ? Demanda Clarke en regardant la brune se déshabiller avec gourmandise.

\- Beaucoup, sourit la brune en retirant son jean mouillé jusqu'aux mollets puis son sweat à capuche.

Elle frissonna quand elle sentit les mains de la blonde se poser sur son corps. Clarke se mit à caresser avec envie le corps de sa compagne tout en embrassant chastement son épaule.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de te voir ici… Avec moi.

\- Bizarre comment ? Sourit Lexa.

\- Ça m'excite beaucoup, avoua faiblement la médecin en glissant une main vers la culotte en dentelle de sa compagne.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre pour résister et se tourna doucement vers la blonde pour attraper ses mains baladeuses.

\- Je croyais que tu étais indisposée…

\- Je le suis mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me brûle de l'intérieur de te voir dans cette maison… Susurra la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que représentent deux petits jours Madame Griffin ? La taquina la sicilienne.

Clarke avala sa salive à la petite taquinerie et souffla de frustration près de l'oreille de son amante.

\- Cette règle que tu m'as donnée au sujet de nos moments d'indisposition me frustre au plus haut point, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je sais, sourit d'un air fière l'héritière. Mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer prendre du plaisir et toi non.

\- Je prends du plaisir à t'en donner… Tenta Clarke, presque désespérée.

\- Pas comme je voudrais que tu en prennes.

\- Je t'assure que je finirais par abroger cette règle au fil des années, promit la blonde.

\- C'est une menace Madame Griffin ? S'amusa Lexa.

\- Oh oui…

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête en entendant quelqu'un monter les escaliers : au vu de la lourdeur des pas, ce devait être Jake.

\- Ma Princesse ? Tu viens ? J'ai préparé un brunch ! J'espère que Lexa a faim aussi !

\- Je ne sais pas si Lexa a faim mais moi je suis affamée, répondit la blonde avec un sourire complice pour sa compagne qui secoua la tête d'amusement.

* * *

Le brunch s'était agréablement bien passé. Les Griffin étaient des gens charmants et très accueillants ce qui avait rapidement mis à l'aise Lexa. Jake était un bon vivant et malgré ses petites taquineries au sujet de la relation de travail un brin spécial qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes femmes, il ne cachait pas son bonheur de voir sa fille heureuse. Abby était plus discrète dans les conversations mais se montrait très intéressée et plus bavarde au fil des discussions. Lexa appréciait déjà ce vieux couple américain et se réjouissait d'être là : vivre comme une personne normale lui faisait énormément de bien.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient profité du début d'après-midi pour s'allonger afin de se reposer un peu et s'habituer au décalage horaire. Enlacées l'une contre l'autre, elles avaient dormi dans le lit double, couvertes d'un plaid en laine doux et chaud.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que Clarke se décida à faire visiter les alentours à Lexa. Habillées plus chaudement, chaussées de bottes et couvertes d'une doudoune pour être à l'abri de la neige, les deux jeunes femmes étaient parties se promener avec Jake en guise de compagnie sous le regard amusée d'Abby depuis la fenêtre du salon.

Clarke ne se cacha pas devant son père et c'est main dans la main qu'elle marchait avec sa compagne qui découvrait la ville de New Hartford avec plaisir.

\- Alors raconte-moi un peu les dernières nouvelles de la Sicile ma Princesse, dit son père.

Arrivés dans le centre-ville, Lexa sentit qu'elle devait laisser le père et la fille se retrouver, aussi lâcha-t-elle la main de sa petite amie pour faire du lèche vitrine. Clarke comprit rapidement l'initiative de la brune et alla prendre le bras de son père pour se serrer contre lui.

\- Hm je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

\- Et si tu commençais par la fin de ton histoire avec Finn et le début avec Lexa ? Suggéra son père, taquin.

\- Papa roh !

\- Allez je veux savoir ! Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère ?

\- Non ne t'en fais pas… Pas physiquement en tout cas.

\- Explique à ton vieux père… Quand vous êtes venus la première année après ton emménagement en Sicile vous aviez l'air content non ?

\- Oui on était heureux ensemble mais… Hm… Il avait de gros problèmes et avec le travail je me suis voilée la face…

\- Quoi comme problèmes ? Interrogea Jake en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il avait une addiction aux jeux d'argent et était couvert régulièrement de dettes… Il me demandait souvent de l'argent mais des petites sommes donc bon ça allait… J'étais amoureuse en même temps donc je ne me posais pas de questions… Je me disais qu'il était juste malchanceux avec ses amis au poker.

\- Jeux d'argent du style casino ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais il n'est pas policier ?

\- Si… Je te raconte pas le merdier pour pas qu'il se fasse prendre par son chef. Enfin jusque-là ça allait, sauf qu'un soir je l'ai trouvé en train de retourner l'appartement à la recherche d'argent. Il m'a avoué avec difficulté qu'il devait un peu plus de 50 000€ à la mafia…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Chut… Marmonna Clarke en voyant Lexa se tourner vers eux.

Jake jeta un coup d'œil vers la sicilienne puis sa fille qui s'expliqua :

\- J'avais rencontré Lexa par hasard quelques semaines avant et elle semblait avoir vu clair dans son jeu. Je n'avais pas autant d'argent de côté du coup j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais faire : travailler pour une famille en tant que médecin privé.

\- C'est donc ça que tu me disais l'autre fois…

\- Oui. J'ai travaillé pour la famille Giordano et Donati. Le salaire m'a permis de rembourser la dette de Finn, il m'a promis qu'il ne jouerait plus. Je ne l'ai cru qu'à moitié mais il a semblé faire des efforts ensuite… Le seul bémol…

\- C'était que Lexa te plaisait, devina son père.

Clarke sourit timidement : son paternel la connaissait bien.

\- Disons que dès que nous étions proches l'une de l'autre… Je n'étais plus moi-même. Elle me transmet une énergie unique. Je n'étais juste pas sûre de lui plaire et… nous étions dans une relation assez particulière.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle était ma patronne par le biais de Becca Giordano mais j'étais aussi son médecin et je peux te dire que plus compliquée que Lexa au niveau de la santé ça n'existe pas. On passait d'une relation de dualité d'une minute à l'autre en inversant les rôles de celle qui mène la danse…

\- Hm hm…

\- Bref, un soir Finn m'a demandée en mariage. J'étais surprise, j'ai dit oui sans vraiment réfléchir mais j'étais complètement sonnée… Je…

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu es allée voir Lexa.

\- Oui… Grimaça la blonde.

\- Et tu as appris que tu lui plaisais ce jour-là.

\- Exactement. Bon après… La rupture a été une évidence pour moi, je n'aimais plus Finn… Ça a été douloureux je ne te le cache pas…

\- Ma princesse… Souffla son père en serrant sa fille contre lui, se voulant réconfortant.

\- Lexa et moi on a fini par se retrouver et se mettre ensemble officieusement…

\- Officieusement ?

\- J'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre mais Lexa dit que c'est pour ma protection… Après c'est peut-être pour son image, elle est très connue en Sicile.

\- Ta protection ? Pourquoi serais-tu en danger ? S'inquiéta Jake.

\- Papa je ne vais pas te mentir… La situation en Sicile n'est pas jolie jolie… La mafia est en train de bouger et la police parle de guerre de clans pour le titre de Don. Je me suis faite menacer par la mafia…

\- Quoi ?!

Cette fois-ci Lexa s'arrêta pour rejoindre sa compagne et son père, inquiète à l'idée de l'origine de l'exclamation de l'ingénieur.

\- Papa, je vais bien. Qui que ce soit, ils ne m'ont plus approchée… Grâce à Lexa, sourit la blonde en tendant sa main libre à sa compagne qui l'attrapa doucement.

Jake regarda d'un air interloqué la sicilienne puis sa fille.

\- Ça a été très chiant pour moi mais Lexa a affecté un de ses meilleurs gardes du corps pour me protéger. En réalité Becca Giordano était régulièrement une cible de la mafia pour son poste à la mairie de Syracuse donc moi aussi par son intermédiaire… Ma promotion à l'hôpital de Syracuse n'a pas plu à tout le monde…

\- Vous avez protégé ma fille ?

\- Oui Mr Griffin mais c'est tout à fait nor…

La brune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ingénieur l'avait brusquement saisie pour l'enlacer avec force. Il s'écarta après un temps pour serrer sa fille à son tour.

\- Bon sang Clarke tu n'imagines pas les soucis que tu me fais avoir !

\- Désolé Papa… Grimaça gentiment sa fille.

\- Je vais vous acheter un chocolat chaud !

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent partir avec surprise mais Clarke expliqua rapidement :

\- Mon père est très émotif…

\- J'ai cru deviner, s'amusa la brune. Tu lui as dit pour…?

\- Non… Si je lui dis que Becca a été assassinée et que le commanditaire de l'assassinat court toujours, tu peux être sûre qu'il ne me laissera jamais repartir à la fin de la semaine.

\- Je vois…

\- Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plairait ?

\- Non pas vraiment… On pourrait aller à New York demain ou après-demain ?

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit la blonde en posant un baiser sur la joue de la Donati.

* * *

Tandis que Clarke était sous la douche en cette fin de deuxième jour dans le comté de New York, Lexa s'était permise d'entrer dans l'atelier à dessin de Jake. Elle avait été attirée par les croquis éparpillés sur différentes tables à dessin ou dépassant des immenses pochettes en désordre dans la pièce. Ses doigts survolaient avec curiosité les traits gris que l'ingénieur avait dessinés : Jake dessinait de tout visiblement, du portrait à la construction architecturale. La brune sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix du père de Clarke :

\- Vous avez trouvé mon petit paradis, on dirait, sourit-il.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rentrer sans votre autorisation ? Demanda t-elle, prête à s'excuser.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années passées fit un signe de la main pour indiquer que ça ne le gênait pas.

\- Pourquoi ingénieur et pas architecte ? Il y a des croquis de bâtiments magnifiques… Souffla la brune en s'arrêtant devant un en particulier.

\- Disons que mon esprit scientifique a pris le dessus… Je dessine pour le plaisir de m'évader et ma famille n'aurait pas apprécié que je termine comme simple architecte.

\- Vous venez d'une famille aisée ?

\- Oui. La famille Griffin possède de nombreuses entreprises dans le monde entier.

\- Pourtant vous avez fait le choix de vivre simplement…

\- J'ai rompu avec eux lorsque j'ai rencontré Abby qui n'était qu'une simple étudiante en médecine à l'époque et venait d'une famille modeste.

\- Oh…

\- Mais vous devez savoir ce que c'est…

Lexa fronça les sourcils à la suggestion. Jake parlait-il du fait de savoir ce qu'est une famille riche ou bien de rompre avec sa famille pour l'amour de quelqu'un ? La brune préféra esquiver la question en s'arrêtant de nouveau devant un immense dessin encadré et mis sous verre.

\- Celui-ci est magnifique…

\- Merci ! Il m'a permis de gagner un prix au concours régional des constructions futuristes.

La sicilienne se mit à détailler la construction avec attention. Elle aimait beaucoup l'idée en elle-même. La construction s'étalait sur différentes hauteurs et offrait un éclat de nouveauté avec l'originalité des bâtiments dont les trois principaux qui s'apparentaient à d'immenses buildings à travers lesquels passait un grand cercle abritant un espace privé accessible par n'importe laquelle des tours. Au bas des bâtiments se trouvaient d'immenses piscines ouvertes menant à une route qui se séparait en plusieurs autres dont les formes formaient vu du dessus un lotus géant. La mer venait lécher les bords d'un port tout aussi moderne, décoré par une multitude d'arbres tropicaux.

\- Vraiment superbe… Souffla Lexa, pensive.

\- Je vous le donne s'il vous plaît tant que ça.

\- Non je ne peux pas accepter…

\- J'ai d'autres modèles vous voulez voir ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit la brune.

L'ingénieur se dépêcha de montrer d'autres croquis à la sicilienne qui prit le temps de les observer et les commenter ce qui sembla ravir Jake. Lexa se mit à rire doucement en remarquant un détail sur chaque croquis : un homme couvert d'un chapeau avec un cigare à la bouche.

\- C'est vous ?

\- Oui, c'est ma petite touche personnelle, rit Jake.

\- Vous fumez ?

\- Officiellement non, officieusement… J'ai d'excellents cigares cubains cachés.

\- Lorsque vous viendrez en Sicile je vous ferais goûter aux miens, sourit Lexa.

\- Je sens que je vais vous apprécier encore plus vous, sourit le père de Clarke qui vérifia si sa fille ou sa femme n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Lexa le regarda faire et se retint de rire en le voyant sortir une belle boîte en bois laquée dans laquelle se trouvaient de beaux cigares. Jake en tendit un à la sicilienne avant de se servir lui-même d'un cigare déjà entamé.

\- Il faut sortir par contre, Abby n'a pas un nez pour l'odeur de fumée de cigarette mais un radar ! Parfois elle sait alors que je ne fais qu'y penser, confia l'homme en faisant descendre la brune avec lui.

Ils sortirent, prétextant aller chercher du bois pour la cheminée pour se mettre à fumer dans un coin du porche tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber. Lexa accepta l'allumette de Jake et tira sur son cigare pour inhaler avant de souffler la fumée :

\- Excellent Jake, vraiment. Où les avez-vous eus ?

\- Un ami cubain me les a ramenés.

\- Je crois que les latinos ont un don pour en ramener des bons. J'ai une amie espagnole qui m'en déniche d'excellents aussi.

\- Hm je ne peux que confirmer…

Depuis l'intérieur de la maison, la voix de Clarke se fit entendre et alerta les deux fumeurs :

\- Maman ? Tu as vu Lexa ?

\- Elle est sortie dehors avec ton père pour aller chercher du bois. Tu peux les appeler d'ailleurs, les croque-madame sont prêts !

\- D'accord !

La blonde ouvrit à la volée la porte d'entrée, laissant tout juste le temps aux cachotiers de dissimuler leur cigare respectif derrière leur dos.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! On va passer à table. Euh… Tout va bien ? Interrogea la médecin en devinant un certain malaise sur le visage de sa compagne.

\- Oui… On arrive, sourit l'héritière.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en remarquant un filet de fumée s'échapper du dos de son père. Rapidement, son visage montra son mécontentement :

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Papa !

\- Oui ma Princesse ?

\- Tu as fait fumer Lexa ?!

\- Hm…

\- Elle n'y pensait pas depuis que nous étions arrivées tu es chiant ! Ça fait des mois que j'essaye de la faire arrêter ! Tu vas voir quand je vais dire à Maman que tu fumes encore en cachette !

\- Désolé…

\- Il ne m'a pas forcée Clarke… Tenta la brune.

\- Toi je veux pas t'entendre ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es stressée en ce moment !

\- Tu as raison… Répondit la sicilienne en sortant le cigare de son dos pour l'éteindre et le rendre à Jake.

\- Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, reprit la blonde en tournant les talons.

L'ingénieur fit une moue amusée avant de rendre le cigare à la compagne de sa fille :

\- Gardez-le. Vous le terminerez quand elle ne sera pas en train de vous surveiller, plaisanta t-il.

\- Merci Jake.

\- Je vous aime bien Lexa Donati.

\- C'est réciproque Monsieur Griffin.

\- Ah Jake ! Ça me vieillit Monsieur !

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire, amusés.

* * *

Le verrou de la porte de la chambre tourna ce qui interrogea Lexa qui était en train de déboutonner et enlever son jean. Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que Clarke lui saute dessus et la fasse tomber lourdement sur le matelas du lit.

\- Clarke !... Dit-elle, surprise.

\- Dame nature a terminé son sale boulot et toi… Tu as été une très vilaine fille… Sourit la blonde en se mettant à califourchon sur sa compagne.

Lexa avala difficilement sa salive devant le regard déterminé de la blonde.

\- Pour ma défense je ne me suis pas encore lavée les dents… Tu vas devoir me laisser partir si tu ne veux pas sentir l'odeur de tabac… Suggéra la brune.

\- Non non, tu ne sors plus Lexa Donati, susurra la médecin en glissant une main à l'intérieur du jean à moitié déboutonné pour caresser ses jambes.

\- Hn mon Dieu… Soupira la sicilienne en ouvrant légèrement les cuisses devant la main inquisitrice.

\- Je vais te faire crier cette nuit mon amour…

La bouche de Clarke s'attarda sur le cou de la brune qu'elle se mit à lécher puis sucer, y laissant une marque rouge pour la première fois ce qui fit contracter Lexa d'excitation.

\- Clarke… Tes parents…

\- On s'en fiche. Ils se doutent bien qu'on joue pas aux cartes la nuit…

\- Oui mais ça me gêne…

\- Ça ne te gêne pas en Sicile pourtant…

\- Si… Rappelle-toi la première fois…

\- On a largement dépassé le stade de la première fois, non ? Souffla la blonde en se redressant.

\- Sur le principe c'est la première fois qu'on le ferait chez toi…

\- Tu joues sur les mots là Lexa, s'amusa la blonde.

Lexa fit une moue timide qui ne manqua pas de faire craquer la médecin qui retira sa main du jean pour caresser la joue de son amante.

\- Ça te gêne vraiment ?

\- Je jure que j'ai envie de toi mais pas ici Clarke…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on nous entende… Je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise quand c'est Gustus alors tes parents…! Ils viennent à peine de me rencontrer… et tu m'as déjà dit que j'étais plus qu'expressive quand je…

\- Oui mais j'ai envie de toi à en mourir ! Couina la blonde en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

\- Désolée mon amour… Soupira la brune en allant enlacer sa compagne.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore cinq jours sans pouvoir te toucher et faire l'amour avec toi Lex…

\- On pourrait aller à New York une ou deux nuits, dans ton ancien appartement ? J'aimerai faire les boutiques avec toi…

\- Je dis oui !

\- Seulement pour pouvoir faire l'amour ? La taquina la brune.

\- Haha très drôle… Cherche-moi encore et je te jure que je t'attache aux barreaux de ce lit pour te faire crier toute la nuit.

\- Ne dites pas des choses que vous ne pouvez pas faire Docteur Griffin, la taquina la brune en caressant sa poitrine amoureusement.

\- Lexa je suis sérieuse…! Répondit Clarke en essayant de se tourner.

\- Et moi je suis plus forte que toi, sourit la Donati en bloquant la blonde qui se mit à se tortiller sous les baisers de son amante.

Des rires échappèrent à la médecin ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hausser les sourcils aux parents de cette dernière qui lisaient tranquillement devant un feu de cheminée dans le salon.

* * *

\- Deux nuits et après vous revenez chez nous d'accord ? Répéta Jake en tendant les clés de l'appartement à sa fille.

\- Oui Papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous serons de retour pour fêter Thanksgiving avec vous. On est venu pour ça à la base ! Le rassura la médecin en l'embrassant affectueusement.

\- Tu m'envoies un message quand vous êtes arrivées d'accord ?

\- Promis !

\- Et vous faites attention sur la route !

\- Papa tu me les donnes ces clés oui ou non ? Se moqua la blonde.

\- Oui pardon !

Clarke attrapa les clés de l'appartement avant d'appeler Lexa pour lui signifier qu'elles pouvaient y aller. La brune descendit avec une veste de moto ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à sa compagne.

\- Lex ?

\- J'ai loué une moto. Tiens mets ça, indiqua t-elle en donnant la veste qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Oh ! Vous avez le permis moto ? S'exclama Jake.

\- En moto par ce temps ? Reprit Abby, visiblement peu ravie.

\- Oui j'ai le permis moto Jake, sourit Lexa. Ne vous inquiétez pas Abby, je roulerai prudemment. Clarke est déjà montée avec moi, elle ne risque rien.

\- Hm…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais beaucoup ta copine ? Chuchota l'ingénieur à l'oreille de sa fille.

\- Attends de voir la collection de motos qu'elle a dans son garage en Sicile…

\- Vraiment ?

Après une discussion de plusieurs minutes avec la mère de Clarke, les deux jeunes femmes furent autorisées à partir. Une moto avait été amenée directement chez les Griffin tôt ce matin-ci. Clarke se couvrit avec la veste et attendit sagement que la brune lui fasse signe de monter. Le moteur de la Ducati noire vrombit et après un signe amical pour les parents de l'américaine, le véhicule sortit de la propriété pour rejoindre la route menant vers le centre-ville.

* * *

Lexa avait déjà conduit par temps de neige durant ses cinq années passées à New York mais le refaire lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ses années de liberté totale sauf qu'elle était accompagnée de la femme dont elle était amoureuse. Elles avaient mis un peu moins de deux heures pour rejoindre la ville qui ne dort jamais et s'étaient directement arrêtées à l'appartement pour y déposer les quelques affaires qu'elles avaient prises pour se changer. Elles s'étaient ensuite mises à se promener dans la ville depuis le véhicule de sport pour s'imprégner de nouveau des lieux. Clarke en avait profité pour montrer l'université de Columbia où elle avait tout appris au sujet de la médecine et Lexa en avait profité pour lui confier qu'elle aussi avait étudié ici pour obtenir ses diplômes en droit et en économie ce qui avait beaucoup fait rêver la blonde. Elles s'étaient sans doute croisées sans le savoir dans cette immense université.

Après avoir garé la moto dans le parking privé de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement des Griffin, elles parcoururent les différentes boutiques de Manhattan. Main dans la main, s'embrassant tendrement lorsqu'elles en avaient envie, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent l'une des plus belles après-midi de leur vie depuis leur première rencontre. Clarke avait des étoiles dans les yeux et Lexa ne se lassait pas de profiter de sa nouvelle liberté. Elles avaient terminé dans une boutique de lingerie féminine de luxe et la médecin était actuellement dans une cabine d'essayage tandis que Lexa semblait réfléchir. En réalité, beaucoup d'idées la traversaient à l'heure actuelle : pourquoi ne resterait-elle pas à New York avec Clarke ou n'importe où ailleurs tant que ce n'était pas la Sicile ? Elles étaient heureuses ensemble et ce sentiment de liberté était si grisant… Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas à son tour égoïste ? Elle ne voulait pas repartir dans quelques jours pour se retrouver dans ce bain de violence quotidienne qu'était la gestion de la Mafia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Interrogea la blonde en écartant le rideau de la cabine privatisée dans laquelle les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient. – Lex ?

\- Hm… Oh pardon ! J'étais dans mes pensées…

Le regard de la brune se teinta rapidement d'une lueur bien connue pour la blonde à la vue de ses sous-vêtements : celle du désir. La belle blonde portait un porte-jarretelles en dentelle raffinée bleu nuit qui la rendait incroyablement sexy.

\- Clarke… Si tu gardes ça, je… Je fais ce que tu veux, lâcha soudainement la Donati, soufflée.

\- Ah vraiment ? S'amusa la blonde.

\- Oui…

\- Alors je veux que tu enlèves ta culotte avant d'aller au restaurant ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la sicilienne, interloquée.

\- Tu as très bien entendue…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Clarke… De toute façon quel serait l'intérêt puisque je porterai un pantalon tailleur…

\- Pff même pas drôle, sourit la blonde en se mettant à califourchon sur les jambes de son amante. Que prévois-tu ce soir Madame Donati pour me faire plaisir et faire ce que je veux ?

\- Je pensais t'inviter dans un très bon restaurant… Sourit la brune.

\- Mauvaise réponse !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas arrêtée de fumer à ce que je sache…

\- Oh non, Clarke tu n'as pas le droit… Se plaignit la Donati.

\- Bien sûr que si… S'amusa la médecin.

\- S'il te plaît… Je meurs d'envie de t'inviter… Une petite exception, une toute petite…

\- Attention je vais y prendre goût si tu continues à me supplier comme ça, la chauffa Clarke.

Les émeraudes de Lexa s'étaient déjà perdues dans le décolleté du soutien-gorge de sa compagne et ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à venir embrasser son cou.

\- Je ferais ce que tu veux ce soir, je le promets…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui aurait cru que la terrible Lexa Donati serait si faible face à un porte-jarretelles ?

\- C'est la femme qui le porte qui me rend faible… Souffla Lexa en survolant de ses doigts les courbes de sa compagne, gourmande.

\- Dans ce cas d'accord, s'amusa Clarke, les yeux pétillants en se détachant de son amante qui gémit de frustration mais qui sourit bien vite devant le clin d'œil de sa compagne.

Cette femme allait la rendre folle…

* * *

Le restaurant était l'un des plus luxueux du quartier et Clarke se demanda bien comment la brune avait pu avoir une table ce soir-là alors qu'il fallait réserver plus d'un mois à l'avance. Sans doute une histoire d'argent mais l'invitation semblait vraiment ravir sa compagne, aussi décida t-elle de se taire. On les installa à une petite table ronde soigneusement décorée et à l'abri des regards, non loin de la scène où un orchestre jouait de la musique classique de manière délicieuse.

Lexa attrapa la main de sa compagne pour l'embrasser tout sourire :

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir que tu aies accepté…

\- Je crois deviner, sourit Clarke.

\- Tu es tellement belle, j'aimerai t'offrir tellement…

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ton argent qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse mais toi Lexa, uniquement toi…

\- Je sais.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais pu te plaire si on s'était croisé à l'université ? Demanda Clarke, curieuse.

\- Peut-être…

\- Seulement peut-être ? S'indigna légèrement la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure ce qui fit fondre la brune.

\- J'imagine que oui au vu de la façon dont mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine quand je te regarde Clarke...

L'aveu fit rougir légèrement la médecin qui rit doucement en levant son verre de vin qu'un serveur avait rempli au préalable.

\- À part ça tu n'es pas une sicilienne charmeuse hm ?

\- Juste avec toi… Sourit sa compagne.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient commandé le dessert quand elles entendirent un petit cri de surprise venir de la table à quelques mètres d'elles : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était en train de demander la main de sa compagne visiblement ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grimacer Clarke.

\- Mauvais souvenir ? L'interrogea la brune.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu peux te retrouver bête quand des dizaines de paires d'yeux te fixent pour voir si tu vas coller un râteau monumental à ton compagnon ou bien lui sauter dans les bras…

\- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas intérêt à te demander en mariage dans un restaurant ? La taquina la brune.

La réaction de Clarke ne se fit pas attendre : la blonde cracha un peu de son verre de champagne sur le côté ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire Lexa. L'américaine en s'essuyant la bouche tout en toussant légèrement leva un regard amusé vers sa compagne :

\- Haha très drôle…

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien quoi ! Répondit la blonde en se rapprochant d'elle d'un air de défi.

\- Non je ne sais pas… Joua la brune en glissant une main sur la cuisse de sa compagne.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on me parle de mariage ou je commets un meurtre… Compris Madame Donati ?

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça Docteur Griffin et le serment d'Hippocrate alors ?

\- Tss.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice et amoureux avant que la brune ne s'excuse et s'absente un court instant, le temps d'aller aux toilettes. Le temps de parcourir la grande salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle pour vérifier que Clarke ne risquait rien toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'aucun Barzetti n'allait surgir pour se jeter sur sa compagne mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Plus le temps filait sur New York, plus elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion pour dire la vérité à Clarke sur sa famille… Mais cette vérité l'effrayait tellement. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la belle médecin ou pire la blesser, lui faire peur. Elle soupira en sortant des toilettes et décida de se rafraichir le visage avant de sortir une petite boîte bleu marine qu'elle regarda un long moment. Clarke et elle avaient visité de nombreuses boutiques dont une bijouterie bien que la blonde ait longuement râlé pour inciter la sicilienne à sortir au plus vite, elle avait bien remarqué l'intérêt même s'il fut court sans doute pour ne pas attirer son attention que la jeune femme avait eu pour cette bague. Un bijou en or blanc sur lequel étaient incrustés de beaux et fins diamants d'un bleu magnifique, presque aussi beau que celui des yeux de l'américaine. Elle ne comptait pas demander en mariage la blonde mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu cet homme le faire avec sa compagne, l'idée avait fait son chemin. En fait, elle adorerait savoir que Clarke devienne sa femme. Elle inspira une dernière fois avant de sortir après avoir rangé la petite boîte dans la poche de son tailleur : si elle n'était pas capable de dire la vérité sur sa famille alors elle ne méritait pas cette femme… Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir encore plus longtemps.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Oui, sourit la brune en se rasseyant.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent amoureusement et Lexa sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort à cause de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Tu m'as fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises que j'étais très discrète sur mon passé…

La médecin releva les yeux rapidement pour fixer son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Sourit doucement la blonde.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix connaître mon passé Clarke ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Le passé est-il si important ?

\- Non mais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées chez Becca tu m'as clairement demandé de ne jamais te mentir.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça la brune.

\- Je pense que cette demande peut être réciproque.

\- Je vois… Répondit Lexa, pensive.

La brune sembla prendre son temps pour choisir ses mots :

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la fois où tu m'as posée toutes ces questions sur les roses que je porte ?

Clarke fixa rapidement son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

\- Oui je me souviens. Tu m'as dit qu'elles représentaient un dernier hommage pour des personnes que tu as aimées afin de ne jamais les oublier.

\- La quatrième rose est pour la première jeune femme que j'ai aimée. Elle s'appelait Costia Adamo. Nous étions de bonnes amies depuis l'enfance…

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Tu as parlé de quelque chose d'horrible… Que voulais-tu dire par là ?

\- Elle est morte à cause de ma famille… De moi. Je…

\- Lexa… S'inquiéta la blonde en remarquant le trouble chez son amante.

Clarke avait saisi la main de la brune pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, prête à entendre la suite de son histoire.

\- La Sicile et l'Italie sont des pays encore très chrétiens à l'heure actuelle, tu le sais et les homosexuels sont peu appréciés.

\- Tu veux dire que toi et Costia…

\- Oui. À l'époque où on se fréquentait, nous le faisions en cachette mais tout finit par se savoir en Sicile et autant dire que je n'étais pas dans la bonne famille si je voulais vivre un amour discret et paisible avec une fille…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Clarke, souffla la Donati, légèrement effrayée. Est-ce que tu es consciente qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille ? Penses-tu que le destin peut tout simplement être cruel dès notre naissance ?

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre…

\- Quand tu es entrée dans mon bureau tu as remarqué la coupure de journal attestant que le Don de la Mafia était mort n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était mon grand-père.

La médecin papillonna des yeux, sous le choc. Elle eut bien du mal à reprendre son sérieux, partagée à l'idée d'éclater de rire ou pleurer devant cette mauvaise blague que lui faisait Lexa.

\- Clarke. Mon grand-père s'appelait Titus Donati et a été le Don durant de nombreuses années. Il a succédé à son père qui avant lui était déjà Don.

\- Mais un Don contrôle la Mafia… Non ? Murmura la blonde.

\- Malheureusement pour moi, oui.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es liée à la Mafia depuis ta naissance ?

\- Oui. Je suis née dans l'une des familles mafieuses installées en Sicile. Le rôle des femmes dans la mafia se cantonnait à épouser un bon mafieux, faire des enfants, les élever et garder le silence… Tu peux prendre Cécilia comme exemple typique de ce qu'est une femme de mafieux… Ma mère Luciana Donati a voulu s'écarter de ces affaires familiales sordides que contrôlait mon grand-père à l'époque…

La brune hésita à continuer mais sentir la main de la blonde contre la sienne la conforta dans l'idée que Clarke n'allait pas s'enfuir.

\- Elle a rencontré mon père vers dix-sept ans : Adrian Woods qui était un américain né d'immigrés italiens installés en Amérique. Mon grand-père était un ami du père de mon père et entretenait de bonnes relations avec des familles immigrées là-bas qui contrôlaient à l'époque une organisation appelée la Main Noire puis plus tard la Cosa Nostra. Cela lui permettait de faire passer de la drogue de bonne qualité et des armes jusqu'en Sicile.

\- Mon Dieu…

\- Mes parents se sont mariés en cachette en Sicile et Adrian était prêt à tout lâcher pour vivre l'idylle promise à ma mère mais les deux familles s'y sont opposées. Ils ont forcé mon père à endosser le rôle de mafieux, à commettre des crimes et bien d'autres atrocités… Ma mère m'a eue entre temps et impuissante, elle regardait mon père agir pour le compte de mon grand-père qui le menaçait de lui reprendre sa fille s'il n'honorait pas la famille…

Une nouvelle fois Lexa interrogea du regard sa compagne pour savoir si elle devait continuer ou non son histoire. Clarke se contenta d'un petit mouvement de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était toujours là.

\- Mon père a fini par réussir à rassembler assez d'argent pour payer deux billets afin de prendre un ferry partant vers New York. Je n'ai aucun souvenir mais Gustus m'a raconté que ma mère et moi avions été séparées de force d'Adrian par des hommes de mon grand-père. Nous n'avons plus jamais revu mon père ensuite, la nouvelle de sa mort est arrivée deux semaines après son départ…

\- Il aurait été assassiné ?... Demanda la blonde, effrayée à l'idée de savoir mais suspendue aux lèvres de la brune.

\- Certains parlent d'une affaire ayant mal tournée à New York, d'autres parlent d'un assassinat commandité par mon grand-père en guise de représailles pour l'avoir insulté en essayant de voler sa fille…

\- Continue…

\- Ma mère a sombré dans la dépression après la séparation avec mon père. Elle ne s'occupait plus de moi. C'est Gustus et mon grand-père qui ont pris soin de moi et m'ont élevée comme si j'étais leur propre fille. J'ai un peu plus de souvenirs qu'Aden de ma mère mais ils sont flous et tristes pour la pluparts. À l'époque, je ne me doutais pas du tout dans quelle famille j'avais grandi. Je trouvais bien sûr mon grand-père très rigide mais cela correspondait aux vieilles familles siciliennes. Je profitais de la fortune de la famille sans poser de questions et mon grand-père était fier de moi à travers tout ce que j'accomplissais : études, sports, musique… J'étais traitée comme une reine par toutes les familles fidèles aux Donati.

La brune but une gorgée de son champagne pour se réhydrater légèrement après ces explications. Clarke était toujours en face d'elle, suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai grandi avec Costia Adamo et à l'adolescence malgré tous les beaux garçons que me présentait mon grand-père, il n'y avait aucune accroche. En fait j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec mon amie d'enfance et c'est en se cachant que l'on s'est découvert toutes les deux une attirance pour les filles.

Un soupir échappa à Lexa.

\- Un jour, Gustus m'a surprise avec Costia et est allé le rapporter à mon grand-père. Ce jour-là, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer tellement il m'a frappée et frappée avec sa ceinture.

\- Sa ceinture ?! Cria la blonde ce qui fit tourner la tête de quelques clients du restaurant.

\- C'est du passé… La rassura la brune. J'ai pardonné depuis Clarke.

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'y pourras rien, les vieilles familles reposent sur des principes et autant dire que le péché de chair coûtait très cher à l'époque.

\- Gustus est un imbécile !

\- Il ne pensait pas que mon grand-père me punirait ainsi car il n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi. Il l'a même supplié de le frapper à ma place mais Titus était fou de rage et lui a infligé le même traitement que moi car pour lui c'était de sa faute si j'étais comme ça. Il m'avait mal éduquée et surveillée.

\- Mon Dieu mais ton grand-père était un monstre…

\- C'était le Don, répondit simplement Lexa.

\- Qu'a t-il fait à Costia ? La chose horrible…

\- Non ce n'est pas mon grand-père qui lui a fait du mal… Bien sûr il nous a empêchées de nous voir mais on y arrivait quand même. Gustus m'aidait même s'il n'était pas content mais il ne pouvait rien me refuser… En fait le titre de Don est comme une pierre précieuse que tout le monde s'arrache et différentes familles mafieuses voulaient récupérer le pouvoir de régner sur la mafia… Notamment la famille Barzetti qui est notre plus grande ennemie. L'enquête policière a été abandonnée mais Gustus est persuadé que ce sont eux qui ont…

\- Qui ont quoi ?

Lexa détourna le regard pour essayer d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle sentit les mains de Clarke entourer ses joues pour qu'elle la regarde droit dans les yeux :

\- Dis-moi Lexa.

\- Ils l'ont assassinée… Tout le monde sait que c'est eux qui l'ont enlevée pour lui faire du mal… Pour me blesser et briser mon grand-père par ce biais car un scandale à mon sujet aurait fait changer les regards sur la famille Donati. Costia a… Costia s'est faite tabasser et violer pendant des heures avant que son corps ne soit abandonné comme un vulgaire bout de chiffon dans un champs. Elle a été mutilée… Je… C'est ma faute si…

\- Tu n'es pas le monstre qui lui a fait du mal Lexa, tu es celle qui la rendue heureuse et l'a faite aimer.

\- Mais si elle ne m'avait jamais connue elle serait encore vivante…

\- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Costia que tu me surprotège ? Tu as peur qu'on me fasse du mal ?

\- Oui…

\- Je comprends mieux… Mais où en es-tu par rapport à tout ça ? La Mafia ? Tu as dit que ton grand-père tenait son titre de Don de son père.

\- Je me suis détachée de tout ça après la mort de Costia. J'ai fui en secret pour vivre à New York… Mon père m'avait laissé de quoi vivre si jamais je décidais de m'installer là-bas.

\- Je vois… Ce sont les fameuses cinq années que tu as passées ici. Mais dans ce cas, si tu étais heureuse ici, pourquoi être revenue en Sicile dans ce cas ?

\- Pour empêcher mon petit frère Aden de devenir Don à son tour. Mon grand-père avait un cancer en phase terminale. Les temps ont changé : la police, la politique et la presse sont beaucoup moins faciles à acheter qu'à l'époque de mon grand père… Mon petit frère aurait tout fait pour faire plaisir à Titus ou pour l'impressionner tout comme il le fait avec moi aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça à mon petit frère de quinze ans.

\- Mais dans ce cas qui est devenu Don ?

Le cœur de Lexa cessa de battre un instant : devait-elle poursuivre ? Dire toute la vérité ? Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle était et elle savait que Clarke la détesterait aussitôt cette vérité dite, elle qui exécrait la Mafia et l'argent sale. De toute façon, dans son cœur, Lexa n'était pas la Dona. Ce n'était qu'un masque qu'elle mettait pour effrayer et asseoir son autorité sur les familles mafieuses pour éviter un bain de sang dans les rues de la Sicile. Elle savait qui elle était réellement : Lexa Woods, une jeune avocate et économiste, aimant les femmes et voyager.

\- Je ne sais pas Clarke et je m'en contrefiche. J'ai sorti la famille Donati de ce sombre monde. Ça m'a pris un peu plus de deux ans et demi mais j'ai fini par réussir à nettoyer le blason de ma famille aux yeux de la police locale et du peuple. Après la mort de Titus, la cellule anti-mafia a enquêté sur moi pendant plus d'un an. J'étais sur écoute, tous mes faits et gestes étaient enregistrés, surveillés… J'ai fait tomber des têtes en jouant les infiltrés pour le Capitaine Blake et son équipe en échange d'une immunité complète pour moi et mon frère si jamais nos noms arrivaient dans leurs dossiers à cause de mon grand-père. J'ai été de nombreuse fois la cible d'assassinats orchestrés par la Mafia car l'une des règles fondamentales est de ne jamais collaborer avec la police et de garder le silence quoiqu'il arrive. La famille Donati a perdu énormément d'argent lorsque la justice a saisi les entreprises illégales de mon grand-père mais j'ai réussi à en sauver quelques-unes qui aujourd'hui me permettent de conserver un patrimoine confortable, loin d'être aussi prestigieux que celui d'antan mais un patrimoine propre et légal.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la Mafia alors ? Insista la blonde.

\- Si ce n'est l'encre indélébile qui constitue l'histoire de ma famille, moi et mon frère avons refusé l'héritage qui nous revenait de droit Clarke.

\- Mais tant que tu vivras en Sicile, tu seras sans cesse ramenée à ton passé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas avec Aden ?

\- Car je veux aider la police à éliminer toute trace de la mafia sur l'île. Depuis l'enquête sur moi, ils ne m'ont plus demandé d'aide mais je sais que ça finira par arriver de nouveau.

\- Lexa tu ne peux pas faire ça indéfiniment ! Avant de te rencontrer tu t'épuisais à la tâche entre tes affaires et autres !

La brune lui sourit doucement :

\- Un jour Machiavel a dit « Là où la volonté est grande, les difficultés diminuent ». Nous finirons par y arriver Clarke. En attendant, je te demande de m'écouter quand je dis qu'il faut rester prudent à Syracuse. Ce qui est malheureusement arrivé à Becca n'en est que le parfait exemple. La Mafia est comme une hydre : couper une tête et deux autres repousseront. Il faut détruire le corps et la racine pour que ça ne repousse pas.

La médecin ne dit mot, encore trop sonnée par ce que venait de lui confier son amante. Son dessert n'avait plus aussi belle mine qu'à l'arrivée dans son assiette. La blonde expira avant de souffler la voix tremblante :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut partir ? J'ai envie de rentrer.

\- D'accord, acquiesça la brune non sans une moue triste.

* * *

Clarke n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet à pied que les deux jeunes femmes avaient parcouru pour retourner à l'appartement ce qui avait attristé la sicilienne. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais dû dire de telles choses à sa compagne… Elle savait que Clarke était une personne forte et pleine de volonté mais le lourd passé qu'elle portait sur ses épaules ne pouvait pas être entendu par tout le monde. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre d'être de retour en Sicile… La blonde s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain de l'appartement dès leur arrivée. Lexa n'avait pas voulu insister : peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement besoin de temps pour se remettre de toutes ces confidences.

Lentement, la Donati retira son manteau et ses chaussures avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit double de la chambre. Assise sur le bord du matelas, elle réfléchissait à comment convaincre Clarke ne de pas la quitter. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller, elle se leva aussitôt pour faire face à son amante : Clarke était couverte de son peignoir en satin bleu foncé et s'avança vers la brune sans pour autant la regarder.

\- Clarke je suis désolée… Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter ces horr…

\- Chut, répondit la médecin en avançant assez pour pouvoir n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de la brune.

\- Mais…

\- Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi Lexa. Je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu me cacher tout ça aussi longtemps… Mais tout ça est derrière toi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

L'héritière inspira doucement à la question avant de hocher doucement de la tête. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde avant que celle-ci ne vienne encadrer le visage de son amante de ses mains fines.

\- Je t'aime Lexa. Je t'aime toi, pas ton argent, ni ton nom de famille, ni ton passé mais si pour être avec toi je dois aimer cet ensemble alors je le ferais.

\- Clarke… Murmura la brune à la fois choquée et soulagée.

\- Maintenant…

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne veux entendre que tes baisers sur ma peau et ton souffle contre le mien…

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Lexa laissa échapper un demi sanglot qui fut bien vite calmé par les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Je suis avec toi et tu es avec moi…

Les mains de Lexa glissèrent des hanches de la blonde à ses fesses puis ses cuisses qu'elle caressa avec douceur avant d'appuyer légèrement dessus, incitant son amante à décoller du sol et enlacer son bassin de ses jambes fines. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent pour échanger un baiser enflammé et langoureux. Le corps de la blonde se retrouva rapidement contre le matelas et c'est soupirante d'envie qu'elle accueillit le corps de la brune au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait deviner grâce à la lumière venant des immeubles de Manhattan les courbes délicieuses de son amante ce qui lui donna rapidement envie de mener la danse sulfureuse qu'elles avaient entamée. Avec un baiser, la blonde échangea sa place avec l'héritière qui se laissa aller contre le matelas. Son corps se cambra en sentant la bouche de Clarke la parcourir tout en détachant son chemisier et son pantalon. La sicilienne soupira lorsqu'elle sentit au fil de leurs baisers et caresses, le sexe humide de son amante contre le sien et se laissa emporter par la tentation fiévreuse de cette étreinte amoureuse.

* * *

Lexa s'était comme à son habitude réveillée en première. Elle s'était plu à observer dormir la médecin dans sa nudité, simplement recouverte d'un drap blanc. Après un moment, elle s'était prise à rêver qu'apporter un café bien chaud et quelques pâtisseries ferait sans aucun doute plaisir à sa compagne, aussi passa t-elle un jean slim bleu foncé ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche rouge de l'équipe locale de baseball et une veste en cuir courte afin de passer inaperçu.

Elle avait descendu rapidement les escaliers de l'immeuble pour se mettre en forme avant de se retrouver dans les rues fréquentées de Manhattan. Elle adorait ce quartier car il était animé et sans cesse parcouru par la vie. Elle s'arrêta dans un Starbucks Coffee non loin de l'appartement : elle se l'était répété plusieurs fois avant d'arrêter son choix, la blonde voulait du simple.

Alors qu'elle était en train de faire la queue comme nombre de personnes, elle sentit qu'on la frôlait un peu trop longtemps au niveau des poches de sa veste en cuir. Elle saisit d'un mouvement sec et contrôlé le poignet d'un adolescent noir d'une quinzaine d'années qui s'apprêtait à partir. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air surpris et leva sa main libre pour signifier qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. La brune le fusilla du regard tout en sentant son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine.

\- M'dame je suis désolé je voulais pas vous faire peur, R'gardez dans votre poche gauche. ! Maintenant laissez-moi partir…! Chuchota t-il.

Lexa le fixa intensément avant de fouiller sa poche pour en sortir un téléphone portable prépayé. À peine eut-elle l'appareil en main que celui-ci se mit à vibrer pour signifier un appel d'un numéro inconnu. La Donati regarda une nouvelle fois le gamin qui avait l'air effrayé :

\- Qui t'a donné ce téléphone ? Dit-elle tout en comptant dans sa tête le nombre de fois que le portable pouvait vibrer avant de tomber sur la messagerie.

\- Un mec dans la rue m'a donné 100 dollars pour que je vous le glisse dans votre poche je le jure ! Je vous veux pas de mal !

\- Comment était cet homme ?

\- J'sais pas, j'ai pas vu son visage… Il a à peine ouvert la vitre de sa voiture M'dame ! Laissez-moi partir ! J'veux pas d'ennuis ! Je sors tout juste de la prison pour mineurs pitié !

\- Dégage, répondit la brune en ouvrant le clapet du téléphone à la dernière seconde.

Un long silence passa avant qu'une respiration ne se fasse entendre puis une voix grave qui pétrifia sur place la jeune femme :

\- Alors Lexa… On ne vient même pas saluer son vieux parrain alors qu'on est à New York…?

* * *

 **Chaud chaud le chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Racontez-moi touuuuut ! Le Gustus/Anya qui se défoncent pour rendre heureuse leur Dona ! Le départ de Lexa aux US ! Le Clexa US ! La rencontre avec les parents ! La relation Jake/Lexa/ Clarke ! Le moment de véritééééé ! Pas toute entière d'ailleurs mouhahaha ! Lexa a encore des cartes dans sa poche :') À la place de Clarke comment auriez vous pris la nouvelle en apprenant un si lourd passé au sujet de la femme dont vous êtes follement amoureuse ? :D Lexa a bien tourné le truc nan? :P Oh et d'ailleurs... Ça sent bon ou pas bon pour le parrain de Lexa ? Héhé... Vous remercierez doubi pour cette fin cliffhanger !  
**

 **À très bientôt je file au boulot ! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Helloooo ! Me revoilà ! Oulala que c'était dur de me remettre dans le bain ! Les pauses ne sont pas si bénéfiques que ça ! Je me suis trop reposée du coup dur dur de me remettre à écrire ! Mais le voilà le chapitre 19 ^^ Je crois que c'est le plus court depuis le début de cette fiction mais je pense que si j'avais ajouté plus de scène ça aurait été trop. J'espère avoir trouvé le bon équilibre pour conclure le petit voyage à NY de nos toutes belles :P Je vous remercie pour votre patience, vos follows, favs et reviews adorables, vos petis mp's au quotidien qui font super plaisir :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ça, qui est le fameux parrain de Lexa ?... Bonne lecture ! ;P**_

 _ **Merci à doubi et MagRd pour la relecture, toujours un super travail d'équipe, c'est un réel plaisir de bosser avec eux sur cette fiction !**_

 _ **Elooo : Merci beaucoup pour ton chouette retour ! :D Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur et je suis heureuse d'apprendre que l'Héritage fait parti de tes gros coups de coeur ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 19 : Affaiblir pour mieux conquérir_**

* * *

Lexa sentit une vague de stress l'envahir à la question. La voix n'était pas agressive mais semblait plutôt taquine ou bien peut-être courroucée… Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle avala difficilement sa salive tout en regardant autour d'elle après être sortie de la file d'attente du Starbucks. Elle tentait en vain de voir si elle était surveillée ou non.

\- Puisque tu es en train de regarder si je te surveille, tu vas pouvoir gentiment monter dans la BMW noire qui va se garer d'ici quelques secondes devant le café où tu te trouves.

La Donati fronça les sourcils devant cet ordre déguisé en invitation.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas…

\- Seule ça je le sais. Tu n'as pas été des plus discrètes ma chère filleule.

\- …

\- J'aimerai juste te voir quelques minutes ce ne sera pas long. Ta jolie blonde n'aura pas le temps de remarquer ton absence, promis.

Par réflexe, la brune avait serré ses doigts sur le téléphone prépayé : elle qui avait toujours voulu tenir à l'écart et protéger Clarke de ses affaires en cachant leur relation aux yeux de tous, voilà qu'elle l'avait peut-être mise en danger en croyant être tranquille à New York. Ses yeux verts suivirent distinctement le mouvement d'une berline de marque BMW ralentir, sortir de la route et se stationner devant la devanture du petit café.

\- Monte dans la voiture.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'appel se coupa. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de sortir du café avec ce masque froid de Dona qu'elle arrivait à enfiler en une poignée de secondes. Un homme sortit de l'arrière du véhicule et l'invita à monter.

Lexa s'installa sur la banquette arrière en cuir beige et observa les deux hommes installés devant : elle ne les connaissait pas. Celui lui ayant ouvert se glissa près d'elle tout en gardant une distance raisonnable. La voiture démarra et la brune put rapidement deviner qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de Manhattan. Ils roulaient visiblement en direction du pont reliant Brooklyn à Manhattan. Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et étaient sur ce fameux pont, l'homme près d'elle tendit la main ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à la Donati.

\- Le téléphone s'il vous plaît.

La brune lui tendit le portable prépayé que l'homme de main cassa en deux. Il tendit de nouveau sa main ce qui suscita l'interrogation de la sicilienne.

\- Votre téléphone.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question.

\- Votre téléphone Madame Donati.

\- C'est le seul moyen de communication que j'ai avec…

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de prononcer le nom de sa compagne. Après un grognement, elle sortit son portable personnel de sa poche pour le tendre à l'homme de main de son parrain. Elle espérait qu'il ne fouillerait pas dedans car Clarke s'était amusée à prendre des photos d'elles et en mettre une en fond d'écran. Si en Sicile elle lui avait refusé cette envie, elle n'en avait pas eu le cœur à New York… Elle tourna la tête en entendant la vitre de droite se baisser et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme de main jeter les téléphones avec force, faisant chuter ceux-ci dans l'East River.

\- HÉ ! S'exclama t-elle, surprise et furieuse à la fois.

\- Vous connaissez les règles Madame Donati.

La bouche de la brune se tordit dans un rictus haineux : elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir son arme sur elle pour donner une bonne leçon à cet enfoiré. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings : ne pas faire de vagues était la meilleure solution.

Arrivée dans le district de Brooklyn, la voiture se stationna finalement devant un petit café-restaurant dans le quartier de Bensonhurst ou plus communément connu comme Little Italy. L'héritière malgré sa précédente colère, sourit de manière nostalgique en lisant le nom de l'enseigne : « _Innamorati_ ». À l'époque où elle avait étudié en Amérique, son parrain l'avait aidée à retrouver ses racines perdues depuis la mort de son père et ils avaient eu pour projet de réaliser le rêve perdu d'Adrian Woods en ouvrant un petit restaurant dont le nom en italien se traduisait par « amants ».

Les trois hommes l'encadrèrent pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur du café-restaurant. L'intérieur était occupé par des habitués car elle entendit des bribes d'italien mais aussi du sicilien. Très peu d'anglais était utilisé. Ce quartier était réputé depuis l'arrivée massive d'immigrants italiens venus dans les années 50. Souvent disputé par d'autres ethnies, son parrain n'avait jamais cédé le territoire.

Elle s'avança droite et fière jusqu'au fond de la salle de restaurant où elle reconnut immédiatement le fautif de cette mauvaise aventure : Marcus Kane, meilleur ami de son père jouait l'air impassible au poker avec quelques autres hommes qu'elle ne connaissait que de loin.

Marcus était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, de carrure imposante. Yeux marron, cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulés, il avait tout de l'italien soigné et raffiné. Il portait une barbe de quelques jours parfaitement taillée. Tout comme Adrian, il avait débarqué dans ses jeunes années sur le continent américain avec ses parents qui avaient cru au rêve américain. Il avait pris quelques années depuis son départ mais pour Lexa il était le même.

À son arrivée, l'italien leva le regard de ses cartes avant de murmurer quelque chose faisant lever ses compagnons de poker qui laissèrent leur jeu retourné sur la table. Lexa s'avança prudemment vers son parrain qui la toisa un long moment tout en gardant le silence. Son visage était fermé et n'affichait pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

Lexa prit l'initiative de se gratter la gorge d'agacement. Les sourcils de Marcus se haussèrent avant qu'un sourire sincère ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et leva les bras pour venir serrer affectueusement la brune contre lui. La Donati lui rendit son étreinte et alla lui embrasser les joues.

Lorsque les salutations furent faites, les deux s'installèrent face à face.

\- Ton homme de main a jeté mon téléphone personnel dans l'East River.

\- Et toi tu n'es même pas venue me saluer.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour les affaires Marcus…

\- J'ai cru deviner, sourit-il.

\- Hm… Si tu pouvais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre à commérer Lexa. Tu devrais le savoir.

\- Tu es plutôt du genre à trancher la gorge des commères, je sais, dit Lexa en secouant la tête.

\- Oui. Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir échapper à mon regard ?

\- New York est grand…

\- Mais petit à la fois, sourit-il.

\- Hm.

La brune se tourna pour regarder l'heure sur la pendule vintage au-dessus du bar. L'heure tournait et Clarke n'allait pas dormir indéfiniment.

\- Marcus je suis très contente de te voir mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

\- Tu as bien un peu de temps pour un café avec ton vieux parrain tout de même ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Allons pour un café mais c'est tout Marcus.

\- Dire que c'est moi qui t'ai payé ton appartement et ton université quand tu es venue étudier ici…

\- Ne déforme pas la réalité Marcus, s'amusa la brune. Mon père t'avait laissé de l'argent au cas où je déciderai de venir en Amérique.

\- Argent que j'aurais pu investir ailleurs petite ingrate, sourit-il.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement au surnom. Elle aimait son parrain pour sa façon de la traiter : il n'avait pas peur d'elle malgré le nom qu'elle portait. Son grand-père Titus n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur ni Adrian ni Marcus.

\- Tu as fait un joli travail avec ce café-restaurant.

\- Merci. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais l'ouvrir, il te plaît ?

\- Oui… Je pense qu'ils auraient adoré.

\- Il y a des photos d'eux sur les murs, sourit le brun.

L'héritière tourna son regard vers les différents murs de l'établissement : elle avait remarqué les cadres mais pas ses occupants… Elle se leva pour regarder de plus près ceux accrochés à côté de la table où était installé son parrain. Son cœur palpita à la vue d'un où sa mère aux côtés de son père étaient sur un cheval de course décoré de fleurs et de rubans. Cette époque lui manquait, elle n'en avait que peu de souvenirs mais ces photos où elle voyait sa mère heureuse la rendait toujours nostalgique… Elle avait totalement sombré après la mort de son père.

\- Tu peux la prendre si tu la veux, indiqua Marcus.

\- Je me rappelle de cette photo…

\- C'était le jour où son cheval de course a gagné le premier Grand Prix de Sicile.

\- Oui, elle adorait ce cheval. Papa le lui avait acheté pour lui faire plaisir alors que grand-père n'avait cessé de dire qu'il ne gagnerait jamais rien.

\- Comme quoi ton grand-père ne savait pas tout… Répondit Marcus non sans une once de rancœur dans la voix.

\- Le plus étrange dans l'histoire… C'est qu'il n'a plus jamais rien gagné après la mort de mon père.

\- Oui, Titus a perdu plusieurs millions à cause de lui. Il l'a fait abattre non ?

\- Oui… Soupira la brune.

\- Comme ton père.

\- Marcus, grogna la brune.

\- Excuse-moi, les vieilles blessures sont toujours difficiles à panser.

Lexa soupira en décrochant le petit cadre du mur. Elle caressa le verre du bout des doigts avant de se réinstaller devant le café fumant que l'on venait de lui apporter.

\- Drôle de tenue pour une Dona, la taquina Marcus en insistant sur le sweat de sport rouge et la veste en cuir que portait la brune.

\- Je ne suis pas la Dona ici, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Est-ce vraiment possible de ne pas être la Dona n'importe où, où tu passes ?

\- Laisse-moi la possibilité de le croire encore quelques minutes… Répondit laconiquement Lexa.

\- Comment vont les affaires en Sicile ?

Le visage de la brune se teinta de tristesse.

\- Mauvaises en ce moment… Becca est décédée… Les Barzetti l'ont assassinée en piégeant sa voiture lors d'un déplacement en Italie…

\- Toutes mes condoléances… Ces maudits Barzetti, toujours eux…

\- Merci… Ils s'en sont pris à moi, à Aden notamment…

À ces mots, ses poings se serrèrent d'impuissance.

\- Aden ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie lors de la mise en terre de Becca…

Marcus fronça les sourcils et fit signe au serveur qu'il souhaitait un café aussi. Lexa comprit rapidement le geste : ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper ensemble. Elle s'appliqua donc à lui raconter les évènements depuis son arrivée en Sicile de la rencontre de son grand-père à la tentative d'assassinat à son encontre, son histoire d'amour avec Clarke puis sa possibilité de partir en voyage en Amérique avec son amante.

\- Que comptes-tu faire Lexa ? Demanda finalement le brun.

\- Si je le savais… Je suis perdue dans ce que je veux.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider alors : que veux-tu exactement ?

Les yeux verts de la Donati se perdirent dans le vague un court instant avant qu'elle ne réponde :

\- Je veux être libre, loin de ces affaires maudites liées à la Mafia qui me font cauchemarder chaque nuit ou craindre pour la vie des gens que j'aime… Je veux vivre ma vie avec Clarke loin de la Sicile, loin du passé…

Kane la fixa un instant, il devina que sa filleule n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je veux mettre en sécurité tout le monde mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir… J'aimerai faire sortir Gustus et tous les autres de ce monde mais ils ne veulent pas… Ils ne comprennent pas que la pègre est loin d'être un avenir sûr… Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, c'est dans leur sang… Mais ils attendent tellement de moi… Je ne veux plus faire ça et je ne veux pas qu'Aden trempe là-dedans ni donner le pouvoir aux Barzetti. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait si long.

\- Tu n'es pas la fille d'Adrian et Luciana pour rien, sourit son parrain.

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de l'héritière. Elle sentit la main rugueuse du grand brun se poser sur la sienne.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Marcus, est-ce que tu penses que l'on peut sortir de la Mafia ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Dans un cercueil.

Lexa soupira à cette réponse. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que personne à ce jour n'avait réussi à sortir vivant d'un cercle mafieux. Les commandements les guidant étaient clairs à ce sujet. Marcus remarqua la déception de sa filleule : il était vrai que Lexa n'était pas née dans la bonne famille si elle souhaitait vivre une vie de liberté.

\- À moins de…

\- De ?

\- Nommer quelqu'un de confiance que les familles respecteraient à ta place.

\- Les candidats ne manqueront pas mais je ne peux me permettre de mettre Gustus et tous les autres en danger devant des actions inconsidérées…

\- Sans compter toi.

\- Oui. Si mon successeur tombe, la police ne tardera pas à remonter jusqu'à moi pour certaines actions, même si la loi du silence me protégera, je ne peux pas tout faire disparaître.

\- Pourquoi pas Gustus ?

\- Gustus ne veut pas être Don, il voue une fidélité sans nom aux Donati.

\- Dans ce cas tu ne sortiras jamais vivante de tout ça Lexa et tu perdras sans doute ta belle compagne dans l'histoire car lui mentir ne fera que faire reculer votre relation.

\- Je ne lui mens pas ! Je lui ai dit la vérité à propos de moi.

\- Elle sait que tu es la Dona alors ?

\- Elle sait que mon grand-père a été Don…

\- Et toi ?

\- Non je ne lui ai pas dit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça aurait été trop pour elle et pour moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Marcus… Je ne me reconnais plus au fil des jours… Avant de rencontrer Clarke… Je me suis forgée une armure aussi dure que le diamant... Je fais tabasser et assassiner des gens, je détourne et vole de l'argent, je fais entrer de la drogue pour la revendre, je détourne la justice et joue avec la police, je brise les règles… Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai jamais été faite pour ça, je l'ai toujours dit à mon grand-père : ni moi ni Aden ne sommes faits pour être des mafieux. Je n'ai pas leurs valeurs même si je les comprends… Je ne veux blesser personne mais plus Clarke passe de temps près de moi, plus j'ai envie de tout envoyer valser et collaborer avec la police pour obtenir un arrangement…

\- Ne fais jamais ça ! Cria Kane en frappant sur la table de ses poings.

Lexa baissa les yeux.

\- Si tu fais ça Lexa, toutes les familles se mettront en chasse pour toi mais aussi pour tous ceux qui ont pu t'aider ou t'épauler à un moment ou à un autre. Crois-moi ils te feront endurer un terrible châtiment avant de t'arracher ton dernier souffle.

\- Je sais mais je suis fatiguée Marcus… Je n'y arriverai bientôt plus.

\- Je n'ai pas de solution à te donner Lexa. Il va falloir t'organiser et jouer stratégiquement comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent si tu souhaites arriver à tes fins discrètement.

\- Par où dois-je commencer ?

\- As-tu remarqué que j'ai fait fuir tous les juifs et chinois installés dans ce quartier ? Il est totalement sous l'emprise italienne à présent.

La Donati fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- Fais fuir ou élimine tous les rats à bord du bateau et ensuite commence à construire quelques chose de solide.

\- J'ai essayé. J'ai fait exploser l'un des casinos des Barzetti. Si au départ ils n'ont pas agi et m'ont proposé une trêve, ça n'a finalement fait qu'empirer les choses : Becca est morte, Aden restera sans doute handicapé à vie et moi j'ai failli mourir à plusieurs reprises…

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé la violence pour les faire partir.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- L'argent.

\- L'argent ? Ils ont des casinos ! Comment veux-tu que…

\- Ruine-les.

\- Pardon ?

\- Construis ton propre casino, vole leurs clients et gagne leur territoire appauvri.

\- Un casino… Je n'y connais rien en casino Marcus.

\- Je t'aiderai.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai déjà des casinos et beaucoup de contacts dans le milieu. Monte un projet, contacte-moi et nous travaillerons dessus. Je t'aiderai à les ruiner et les étouffer. Ils viendront te supplier de les protéger dans quelques temps.

\- Je vais y réfléchir…

Cette fois-ci ce fut un sourire sincère qui se dessina sur les lèvres de la belle brune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au serveur qui vint débarrasser leurs nombreuses tasses vides. Finalement, Marcus et elle avaient parlé beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je t'invite à déjeuner ? Mon chef cuisinier fait des pâtes aussi bonnes que celles de Cécilia ! Se vanta t-il.

\- Déjeuner ? Quelle heure est-il ? Oh bon sang ! S'exclama la brune en se rendant compte de l'heure : il était treize heures passées.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Clarke doit se faire un sang d'encre ! Merci encore Marcus pour ces précieux conseils et pour m'avoir écoutée. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir mais la prochaine fois évite ce genre d'accroche, un message aurait suffi.

\- Je n'ai pas ton numéro, se justifia t-il.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas des moyens de l'obtenir.

Le brun se contenta de sourire innocemment tandis que Lexa filait rapidement vers la sortie avec son cadre à la main pour sauter dans un taxi.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas pu laisser un mot quelque part ? Redemanda Jake à sa fille qui avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

Clarke s'était réveillée peu de temps après avoir entendue la porte claquer et s'était amusée à l'idée que l'héritière prévoyait sans doute de lui apporter un petit déjeuner au lit avant de profiter des joies amoureuses mais l'heure avait tourné sans s'arrêter. Inquiète, elle avait bien tenté d'appeler la brune mais elle tombait directement sur la messagerie et après être sortie dans la rue pour demander à quelques passants et boutiques alentours si Lexa avait été vue, elle avait appelé ses parents.

La blonde était à présent assise dans le canapé, le nez rouge à force de se moucher, des larmes coulant en continue sur ses joues. Elle serrait avec force un kleenex usagé tandis qu'une pile d'autres était près d'elle. Sa mère vint la réconforter une nouvelle fois en lui massant gentiment les épaules :

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux de New York et aucun n'a de Lexa Donati-Woods dans leurs services.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? Demanda Clarke en laissant échapper à nouveau de grosses larmes.

Lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, la blonde sauta sur ses jambes pour ouvrir à la volée la porte d'entrée. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage si parfait de sa compagne qui affichait une moue désolée mêlée à la surprise de la voir dans cet état.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke… Commença Lexa.

\- Mon dieu tu es là ! Pleura de nouveau la blonde en se jetant dans les bras de la brune pour la serrer à l'en étouffer.

\- Oui je suis là… Excuse-moi…

\- Mais tu étais où bon sang ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?!

Lexa s'écarta légèrement de la blonde pour essuyer quelques larmes avec ses pouces. Elle tourna le regard vers Jake et Abby qui la regardaient d'un air soulagé et curieux à la fois.

\- J'imagine qu'essayer de retrouver mon café préféré à l'époque de mes études pour te rapporter le meilleur café de New York ainsi que des viennoiseries n'était pas l'idée du siècle… Je me suis un peu trop éloignée de l'immeuble et j'ai pris taxi sur taxi… J'ai dû perdre mon téléphone dans l'un d'eux… J'imagine que le client suivant ou le chauffeur l'a récupéré plutôt que de le rapporter au commissariat le plus proche…

Clarke regarda un long moment droit dans les yeux sa compagne comme pour essayer de deviner si la brune disait la vérité ou non. Elle s'était imaginée le pire avec ce que lui avait raconté Lexa la veille au restaurant. Après un temps, elle la serra de nouveau dans ses bras pour lui murmurer :

\- Jure-moi que tu n'as pas été en danger…

\- … Je te le jure Clarke… Souffla la brune en lui rendant son étreinte avec un baiser.

\- Bon… Que d'émotions ! Finalement, que diriez-vous de rentrer plus tôt à la maison ? Je crois que New York ne réussit plus tellement à Lexa, plaisanta l'ingénieur.

Les quatre adultes sourirent simultanément tandis que Lexa s'excusait de nouveau avec une moue pleine de remords.

* * *

Les mains de Clarke étaient encore serrées autour des épaules mouillées de la sicilienne. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant Lexa embrasser et lécher son intimité une dernière fois avant de sentir le corps de son amante remonter contre elle avec d'autres baisers sur sa peau. L'héritière venait de la faire partir très loin : les jeunes femmes pour se préparer à fêter Thanksgiving, étaient parties se doucher toutes les deux dans la douche de la maison Griffin et étonnamment, Lexa s'était sentie d'humeur coquine après quelques caresses savonneuses bien qu'elles soient dans la maison familiale. Cela avait surpris Clarke mais celle-ci n'avait pas refusé la petite attention de sa compagne, au contraire.

Les lèvres entrouvertes de la médecin vinrent accueillir celles de la Donati qui sourit en sentant le souffle légèrement perturbé de sa belle blonde. Clarke lui offrit en retour un regard océan complice et totalement charmé.

\- On est d'humeur coquine ce soir ? La taquina la blonde.

\- Prendre une douche avec toi est toujours trop tentateur, sourit la brune en caressant le corps nu et mouillé de son amante.

\- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… Je retiens : Lexa est trop faible sous la douche pour résister à l'envie de faire l'amour peu importe l'endroit.

\- Tu te crois maligne hm ? Rit l'héritière.

\- Très, la provoqua la blonde avec une petite morsure amoureuse sur la lèvre inférieure.

Les yeux de Lexa s'assombrirent d'excitation et sa langue vint rapidement chercher celle de sa compagne pour entamer un baiser langoureux et gourmand.

\- Hn Lexa je n'ai pas envie de rentrer… Murmura tout bas Clarke en se cambrant sous l'eau chaude s'échappant de la pomme de douche fixée au-dessus d'elles.

La bouche de la brune remonta du cou de la blonde à ses joues pour l'embrasser chastement et sourire doucement :

\- Moi non plus…

Le bleu des yeux de Clarke se mêla au vert de ceux de Lexa un court instant.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as raconté, ton passé…

La sicilienne se contenta de garder le silence pour inciter la blonde à se confier sur ses envies et son ressenti.

\- Je pense que si tu en as vraiment envie, tu peux laisser tout ça derrière toi… Et construire une nouvelle vie avec moi, loin de la Sicile. Tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger pour la police ou les siciliens… Tu en as assez fait.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse en Sicile ?

\- Pas totalement depuis que je t'ai rencontrée.

\- Je te rends malheureuse ?... S'inquiéta la brune.

\- Pas toi. Ce sont les autres qui te jugent et t'empêchent de faire ce que tu veux qui me rendent malheureuse. Je veux être avec toi et t'avoir comme tu es là, maintenant.

\- Moi aussi, confia l'héritière. J'aimerai pouvoir être comme je suis ici en Sicile mais je ne peux pas à cause de…

\- La Mafia je sais… Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais laisser tout ça derrière toi ?…

\- Si.

Clarke haussa les sourcils à la réponse de son amante. Lexa sourit avant de confier :

\- Je ne pouvais pas en parler devant tes parents mais quand j'ai disparu pendant plusieurs heures c'est parce que je suis tombée sur une vieille connaissance.

Cette fois-ci ce fut la blonde qui l'interrogea silencieusement du regard.

\- Je suis tombée sur mon parrain.

\- Ton parrain ? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un…

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de contacts vu qu'il vit en Amérique. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il a été de bon conseil, c'est un homme d'affaires remarquable.

\- Un homme d'affaires remarquable ? Répéta Clarke, suspicieuse.

Lexa se contenta de sourire timidement ce qui fit grimacer la blonde.

\- Tu es sûre que ses conseils ne vont pas te mettre en danger Lexa ? Je ne plaisante pas il est hors de question que tu…

\- Shht… Ça ira. Je te demande juste un peu de temps.

La blonde fit une moue, peu convaincue et décida de sortir de la cabine de douche. Elle attrapa une serviette tiède sur le porte serviette électrique et s'entoura avec avant de la nouer sur le haut de sa poitrine. Lexa ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et l'imiter. Clarke tourna la tête sur le côté pour embrasser la joue de sa compagne qui était venue l'enlacer amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime Lexa et j'ai peur pour toi.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles du gala de charité à l'hippodrome ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'as dit que mon discours était un beau geste et un appel au suicide.

\- Oui et tu m'as répondu que je serais là pour te recoudre si jamais la mafia s'en prenait à toi…

\- Les choses n'ont pas changé Clarke. Je serais là pour veiller sur toi et toi aussi.

\- Si, quelque chose a changé… Dit la blonde en se tournant vers la brune pour lui faire face.

Lexa plongea son regard vert dans le sien, attendant la suite.

\- Tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse…

\- Avant ou après le gala ? S'amusa la brune.

Clarke rougit subitement à la question. Devait-elle avouer avoir rêvé des magnifiques yeux verts de l'héritière cette fameuse nuit alors qu'elle était déjà en couple avec Finn ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire… Balbutia la médecin, intimidée.

Les émeraudes de sa compagne se teintèrent d'une lueur bien particulière qui ne manqua pas de faire fondre la jeune femme.

\- Tes yeux auront raison de moi un jour, tu le sais ? Se plaignit la blonde, riant légèrement malgré ses joues toujours rouges.

Elle sentit la brune se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire mais je crois que ça a été le coup de foudre dès notre première rencontre à l'hôpital… Tu fulminais contre moi et Gustus pour t'avoir empêchée d'entrer dans la chambre de Becca… Le gala n'a fait que me confirmer ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Le cœur de Clarke s'était mis à cogner avec force au creux de sa poitrine à cet aveu.

\- Tu ferais mieux de sortir très vite de cette salle de bain si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime Lexa… Se força t-elle à dire tant elle mourrait d'envie de plaquer la brune contre le plan de travail de la salle de bain.

Lexa sourit doucement et se contenta d'un doux baiser en plus d'un murmure :

\- L'Amérique n'est qu'un début. Je veux faire le tour du monde avec toi Clarke.

Après un nouveau baiser couplé à un soupir envieux de la part de la médecin, la brune sortit de la salle d'eau pour partir s'habiller dans leur chambre.

* * *

Jake et Abby avaient invité amis et voisins pour fêter Thanksgiving. Tous avaient amené un petit quelque chose pour enrichir le repas déjà copieux ce qui les avaient tous retenus à table durant plusieurs heures le temps de savourer chaque plat. Lexa avait pu redécouvrir les spécialités américaines et cela avait été un vrai plaisir d'être accueillie dans une famille si ouverte d'esprit et chaleureuse. Elle n'avait cessé de dévorer Clarke des yeux ou de lui caresser la main durant le dîner et la blonde en avait fait de même. Une réelle complicité s'était aussi installée entre Jake et la sicilienne depuis leur petit écart cigare.

La brune profita d'une légère pause prise pas les convives avant le dessert pour se rapprocher du père de sa compagne et lui demander :

\- Jake, j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose.

\- Si c'est la main de ma fille ça va être compliqué, lui répondit-il non sans un sourire taquin.

Les joues de la brune s'empourprèrent légèrement à la taquinerie et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la bague qu'elle avait achetée pour Clarke. Elle se demandait bien à quelle occasion elle pourrait la lui offrir sans que la blonde ne pique une crise pour la somme dépensée…

\- Je ne vous cache pas que j'y pense mais ce serait plutôt à propos du dessin…

\- Ah celui sur lequel tu as eu un coup de cœur ?

\- Oui exactement… J'aimerai vous embaucher pour en faire les plans. Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord ou tout simplement intéressé ?

La surprise peignit les traits de Jake qui papillonna des yeux quelques instants avant de vraiment réaliser ce que lui demandait la compagne de sa fille.

\- Tu ne fais pas ça pour impressionner Clarke, dis-moi ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je compte investir dans un projet d'hôtel-casino, je ne sais pas encore sur quel type de terrain mais si je suis sûre d'une chose c'est que je veux à tout prix votre idée Jake.

\- Eh bien si un jour on m'avait dit que je travaillerai en tant qu'architecte je n'y aurais jamais cru… Lexa je n'ai pas toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour un tel projet, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en difficulté… Je suis ingénieur aérospatial pas architecte… Hésita t-il bien qu'il avait du mal à retenir sa joie et son émotion du moment.

\- Nous pourrons discuter de tout ce que vous souhaitez autour d'une rencontre professionnelle à l'avenir, le rassura Lexa avec un sourire.

\- Mon dieu…

\- C'est un oui ?

\- Il faut que j'en parle à Abby d'abord, c'est un gros projet…

\- Bien sûr, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut Jake, le rassura la brune.

Le cinquantenaire partit rejoindre sa femme en cuisine pour l'aider et sans doute lui annoncer l'idée de Lexa. La brune sourit et remarqua que sa compagne lui faisait signe de venir. Clarke était assise dans un des vieux fauteuils de la maison devant le feu de cheminée crépitant. Les deux femmes se calèrent l'une contre l'autre.

\- Il avait l'air surpris et content, qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? Souffla Clarke en embrassant la joue de sa compagne affectueusement.

\- Je lui ai demandé si j'avais sa bénédiction pour te demander en mariage.

Clarke se redressa immédiatement à cette réponse, les joues rouges et la bouche en « o » de surprise ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Lexa. La médecin sourit à l'écoute de ce rire si magnifique : elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le provoquer en Sicile chez la belle brune. Elle fit une moue avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule :

\- Et ça vous fait rire ce genre de mauvaise blague Madame Lexa Donati ? Questionna d'un air faussement courroucé Clarke en insistant sur le vouvoiement.

\- Beaucoup Docteur Griffin…

\- Tss…

\- Même si vous ne voulez pas, je finirai par vous avoir à l'usure vous savez ? Sourit la brune, charmeuse et joueuse.

\- Que de prétention… Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas moi qui vous demanderai en premier Madame Donati ?

\- Une sicilienne ne doit pas porter un nom étranger… Continua la brune, taquine.

La réponse eut pour mérite de faire froncer les sourcils de la médecin et lui décrocher une moue boudeuse.

\- Moi j'y arriverai, indiqua Clarke.

\- Que de prétention…

\- Ha ha très drôle ! Répondit la blonde, faussement agacée en allant embrasser amoureusement son amante qui lui rendit le baiser avec plaisir.

\- Tu es tombée en plein dedans Clarke Griffin…

\- Ne joue pas trop avec le feu, nous ne partons que demain après-midi… Répondit innocemment la blonde.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

* * *

Le voyage de retour avait été plutôt épuisant pour les deux jeunes femmes. Outre les aux revoir difficiles avec la famille Griffin, un sentiment de nostalgie s'était installé dans leur esprit. Elles avaient profité du vol New York-Rome pour savourer leurs dernières heures de liberté en tant que couple officiel. Ce court séjour en Amérique leur avait fait un bien fou et redescendre de leur petit nuage leur était horriblement difficile malgré les nombreuses promesses qu'elles s'étaient faites pour éviter de se perdre dans le quotidien de cette Sicile torturée.

Le pire fut de se séparer à l'atterrissage de l'avion à Rome et sortir individuellement pour rentrer de manière séparée par ferry pour Lexa et par avion pour Clarke afin de ne pas se faire remarquer ensemble. Le pincement au cœur avait été plus que douloureux car c'était un retour difficile à la case départ.

Lexa fut tout de même contente et soulagée de retrouver Gustus et Anya en un seul morceau. Les deux mafieux semblaient être en pleine forme et très heureux de retrouver leur Dona. À peine fut-elle montée dans la voiture qu'ils commencèrent à lui faire un rapport détaillé de sa semaine de fausse absence. C'est avec un dernier regard pour l'aéroport qu'elle se remit finalement dans le bain : elle était de nouveau la Dona de Sicile.

Les affaires n'avaient été très mouvementées. Les Barzetti n'avaient pas faits de gros dégâts : quelques tentatives pour s'emparer de territoires convoités mais les hommes de main servant les Donati avaient su faire face. Seuls quelques commerçants avaient cédé à la pression de la famille ennemie et de nouveaux entrepreneurs avaient été menacés et pris sous leur coupe. Rien qui ne suscitait d'urgence en l'occurrence et cela ne manqua pas de rassurer la brune.

Lorsque le SUV Porsche se stationna après plusieurs heures de voyage, Lexa fit signe à Gustus et Anya d'attendre avant de descendre. Elle détacha sa ceinture et s'avança pour poser une main sur leur épaule à chacun. Le regard de ses deux gardes du corps se tourna vers leur Dona, ils semblaient surpris.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait tous les deux.

Le remerciement arracha un petit acquiescement de la part d'Anya et Gustus qui restèrent humbles.

\- Puis-je vous demander un dernier service ?

\- Bien sûr Dona, répondit Anya.

Lexa les regarda tour à tour avant de souffler :

\- Laissez-moi encore une nuit de tranquillité et dès demain je vous expliquerai notre angle d'attaque.

Les yeux noirs de Gustus se rétrécirent d'excitation à la confidence de la brune. Il semblait impatient à l'idée que sa petite protégée soit revenue ressourcée et apaisée de son voyage avec la blonde, pleine d'idées pour venger Becca et écraser les Barzetti.

\- Repose-toi Lexa, nous verrons demain, répondit-il avec un sourire.

L'héritière acquiesça, les remercia d'un nouveau regard avant de sortir du véhicule. Clarke était déjà dans la maison visiblement car de la lumière éclairait celle-ci. Cela lui faisait étrange d'être de retour ici mais elle était tout de même contente de retrouver sa maison personnelle. Elle décida d'entrer rapidement, croisant Ilian et Ryder qui discutaient devant la porte d'entrée. Ces derniers avaient été chargés d'aller chercher Clarke à Rome pour l'escorter jusqu'ici. Elle les salua rapidement.

Des bougies avaient été allumées ce qui enchanta l'héritière malgré la fatigue du voyage. Elle trouva Clarke en train de sortir des verres à vin des placards et se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre silencieusement et l'enlacer pour l'embrasser amoureusement dans le cou. La blonde sursauta de surprise mais sourit en reconnaissant sa compagne. Lexa se montra rapidement impatiente de la retrouver pour elle seule le temps d'une dernière nuit et entama de déposer de nouveaux baisers le long de son cou ce qui sembla gêner la médecin.

\- Hn Lexa… Attends… Il y a…

\- Nous n'avons plus que quelques heures avant de repartir dans l'ennui des affaires quotidiennes… Je ne veux pas perdre une seconde…

La médecin sourit et ferma les yeux un court instant, tentée par le charme de son amante. Ce fut le bruit d'un pas lourd dans la maison qui l'alerta ainsi que le bruit d'une bouteille qui se brise sur le sol qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

Lexa se tourna aussitôt vers l'origine du vacarme et se raidit aussitôt en reconnaissant son petit frère : Aden les regardait avec des yeux emplis de tristesse et de déception. Il n'était appuyé que sur une béquille. Le cœur de la brune se serra devant la mine blessée du jeune homme et elle tendit la main vers lui, s'écartant de sa compagne, balbutiant :

\- Aden… Je…

* * *

 _ ***Évite une tomate et montre doubi du doigt* Hahaha désolée pour cette fin... Mais doubi a raison : le suspens c'est cool ! :P Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Conclut-il correctement le voyage à NY ? J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de regrets pour certaines scènes Clexa, il y a tellement de choses possibles, je ne voulais pas me noyer dedans et faire trop fluffy donc j'ai fait soft... Je voulais surtout qu'elles arrivent à se parler sincèrement (enfin). Clarke risque d'être moins naïve à présent, bonne ou mauvaise chose pour Lexa ? ;P**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : confrontation Aden/Lexa, Ontaden, Gustanya et plan d'attaque Donati vs Barzetti !**_

 _ **À bientôt pour le chapitre 20... :)** _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hellooo ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! :D Voilà le chapitre 20 à l'heure ! Merci à mon duo de choc doubi et MagRd qui font du super taff ! Merci à vous pour vos follows, favs et reviews ! C'est vraiment toujours top pour moi de voir que vous aimez autant cette histoire au fil des chapitres malgré les vilaines fins que je vous fais parfois haha :')**_

 _ **N'empêche 20 chapitres... On en est**_ _ ** _ **à 340 pages**_ sur Word ! Je me demande si je vais finir par en voir le bout :P Y'a encore tellement de trucs à écrire pfiou x)**_

 _ **Allez je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir la réaction d'Aden face à nos deux belles...**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20 : L'héritier maudit_**

* * *

Le vacarme qu'avait provoqué la bouteille de vin rouge en se brisant sur le sol résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Aden était debout, faiblement appuyé sur son unique béquille et fixait les deux jeunes femmes face à lui qu'il avait surprises enlacées quelques secondes avant. Il avait vu sa sœur, la Dona de la Sicile embrasser et murmurer des mots doux à leur médecin de famille mais surtout à la femme dont il était tombé amoureux ce fameux jour à l'hippodrome où il l'avait rencontrée la première fois. Le pire dans tout ça, avait été de voir que la jolie blonde semblait à l'aise à l'idée d'être caressée et embrassée par sa sœur. Son visage avait rapidement viré à la déception et était ravagé par la douleur.

\- Aden… Répéta la brune.

Tout bourdonnait autour de lui. Il était en plein rêve ou plutôt en plein cauchemar. Tout ça n'était pas réel : sa sœur était en Italie depuis une semaine et ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il avait souffert de cette absence et se sentait de plus en plus abandonné depuis son accident comme s'il était devenu un poids mort pour la famille. Il était juste bon à être soulevé par un garde du corps, à être lavé par Cécilia, encouragé par son kinésithérapeute comme un gamin de deux ans à qui on apprend à marcher, courir… Ne pas voir Clarke avait été difficile et il avait redoublé d'efforts durant son absence pour ne se servir plus que d'une béquille ainsi que de mieux parler et articuler. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle rentrerait si tard dans la nuit. Il s'était dit que lui préparer un dîner aux chandelles pour son retour lui ferait plaisir et comprendre à quel point elle était importante à ses yeux.

Il n'avait cessé de repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. Il en rêvait chaque nuit. Il voulait que Clarke lui murmure des mots doux et l'embrasse au quotidien. Il aimait cette magnifique jeune femme bien qu'elle soit le médecin personnel de leur famille depuis cet été. Finalement, ce dîner avait été une catastrophe : Clarke était rentrée bien trop tard pour avoir faim et envie de partager un moment intime autour d'un dîner aux chandelles et sa timidité légendaire l'avait fait balbutier alors qu'il avait retrouvé une élocution à peu près potable. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la cave à vins de sa sœur pour en ramener une bouteille afin de la déguster avec la jolie blonde. C'est là que tout avait viré au cauchemar : Lexa était visiblement rentrée entre temps et s'était mise à embrasser la médecin qui n'avait pas refusé, loin de là. Ce sourire apaisé qui s'était dessiné sur leurs lèvres voulait tout dire : ce qu'elles entretenaient n'était pas nouveau, loin de là, mais il avait dû mal à comprendre comment il avait pu se faire duper.

Plus il réfléchissait et plus il sentait cette douleur sourde au cœur se répandre dans tout son corps, son être et se muer en une froide colère : Lexa n'avait pas confiance en lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tous ces efforts depuis la mort de leur grand-père… Comment sa sœur, son modèle, pouvait-elle le haïr au point de lui arracher la seule chose qu'il voulait, lui qui ne demandait jamais rien ? Sans compter l'idée étrange de la voir partager une relation avec une femme… Il se rappelait bien des colères de son grand-père lorsqu'elle sortait trop longtemps avec Costia Adamo… À cette époque, il ne comprenait pas, il était trop petit. Il pensait que Titus n'était pas content parce que Lexa n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais se pouvait-il que sa sœur soit bel et bien lesbienne ? Il s'était peut-être une fois posé la question à cause des ragots de bas étages et parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un homme mais elle était si solitaire que cela lui était vite sorti de l'esprit et elle avait su faire taire ces accusations.

Sa gorge s'était serrée et ses yeux verts s'étaient remplis de larmes qui commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il inspira difficilement devant la triste réalité : il ne rêvait pas. Sa sœur et Clarke le fixaient avec ce regard coupable et sincèrement désolé.

\- Tu… Tu n'étais pas en Italie, affirma t-il en serrant son poing droit.

\- Aden laisse-moi t'expliquer, répondit sa sœur en s'approchant de lui.

\- NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! Explosa t-il ce qui stoppa immédiatement la brune.

La main de Clarke vint rapidement saisir discrètement la main de sa compagne, effrayée à l'idée que la scène puisse tourner au drame familial. Lexa lui pressa doucement la main pour la rassurer sans pour autant quitter des yeux son jeune frère.

\- Tu as raison Aden : je n'étais pas en Italie, indiqua la brune.

La mâchoire du blond se serra et il porta son regard sur la jolie blonde pour demander difficilement :

\- Docteur Griffin… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Vous… Ma sœur ? Non…

Clarke se mordit la lèvre : elle était extrêmement gênée. Tout ce qui arrivait maintenant était sa faute. Elle avait été tellement surprise et à la fois contente de voir Aden à cette heure qu'elle avait eu du mal à réaliser qu'il était bien là. Lorsque Lexa était arrivée et avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, c'était comme si elle avait déjà oublié la présence de l'héritier. Elle aimait tellement quand la Donati était ainsi : douce, amoureuse, attentionnée…

\- Je suis désolée Aden… Balbutia t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Mais à mon anniversaire je… Nous…

\- Vous m'avez embrassée Aden… Répondit la blonde en essayant d'être la plus douce possible dans sa réponse.

\- Vous n'avez pas refusé…

\- C'était votre anniversaire Aden… Je pensais que… Vous aviez besoin de ça pour reprendre confiance en vous…

Le blond baissa le visage à son tour, mortifié.

\- Mais… Je vous aime vraiment Docteur Griffin…

\- Aden… Répondit Clarke, pleine d'empathie.

Lexa fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce mélodrame commençait franchement à l'agacer : non seulement elle devait rendre des comptes à son jeune frère mais en plus, supporter l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à aimer profondément Clarke. Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait décidé de rentrer avec une journée de décalage par rapport à la blonde ? Même si elle avait confiance en la médecin, l'idée qu'on lui tourne autour lui était franchement désagréable : malgré son fort caractère, Clarke restait légèrement naïve lorsqu'on lui tournait autour. Même si c'était Aden, cela ne lui plaisait pas et de toute façon, ce n'était sans aucun doute qu'un caprice d'adolescent.

\- Aden stop, ordonna t-elle. Tu laisses Clarke tranquille. Je pense qu'elle a été claire dans ses réponses.

Si le visage du blond était ravagé de tristesse, la colère ne tarda pas à s'installer sur ses traits à la réponse sèche de sa sœur.

\- Je ne te parle pas à toi… Siffla t-il, mauvais. Clarke s'il vous plaît… Reprit-il en approchant doucement de la blonde.

L'américaine ne bougea pas et sembla prête à se laisser approcher mais la Donati n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Elle se posta entre elle et son frère qui lança :

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je te la prenne ?... Si Clarke veut venir… avec moi c'est à elle de… faire son choix.

\- Clarke a déjà fait son choix.

\- Tu en… es sûre ? Car toi tout ce que… tu sais faire Lexa c'est… prendre aux autres !

\- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire Aden, gronda la brune.

\- NON ! C'EST LA VÉRITÉ ! LA PUTAIN DE VÉRITÉ ! Hurla t-il en saisissant sa sœur par le bras.

Lexa serra les lèvres pour se retentir de grogner de douleur : son frère avait une sacrée poigne à présent.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie… et voilà ce que tu fais… pour me remercier ?!

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Aden ! Reprends-toi ! Ordonna Lexa.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Tu m'as… toujours tout pris ! Tu n'es qu'une… égoïste !

\- Moi égoïste ?! Fulmina soudainement Lexa en confrontant son frère, réduisant la distance entre eux.

\- Grand-père t'a toujours préférée à moi ! Tout comme Maman ! Gustus, Anya, Tristan… La liste est longue…

\- J'ai arrêté de vivre pour toi !

\- C'est ce que tu te dis pour… te donner bonne conscience de m'avoir laissé à grand-père hein ?

La mâchoire de Lexa s'était serrée à cette question rhétorique : oui elle avait fait le choix de fuir et laisser toute sa famille derrière elle après le meurtre de Costia, son petit frère y compris et elle en avait longuement souffert si ce n'était encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Clarke avait fermé les yeux : elle ne pouvait clairement pas continuer à regarder les deux héritiers se déchirer pour elle.

\- Tu as toujours dit… Que notre héritage était maudit… mais le seul à être maudit ici, c'est moi.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi.

\- Peu importe ce que je dirais… tu auras toujours le beau rôle hein ? Il n'y a qu'à regarder autour de nous… La fortune, la notoriété…

Son visage se tourna vers la blonde qui avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux.

\- L'amour…

\- Tu parles d'égoïsme Aden mais regarde-toi : le seul à piquer une crise maintenant comme un gamin égoïste c'est toi. Tu veux t'occuper de l'héritage familial, gagner en charisme, avoir la femme que tu veux ? Libre à toi d'entrer dans le monde des affaires mais avant tout ça il va falloir que tu grandisses et sortes de ta coquille de petit poussin surprotégé ! Pourquoi t'ai-je mis Anya et Tristan sur le dos à ton avis ?! Bouge-toi le cul et deviens un homme bon sang ! Maintenant lâche-moi avant que je ne t'en colle une !

Les mots durs de sa sœur eurent pour effet de lui faire resserrer sa prise sur son bras ainsi que de le rendre encore plus furieux. Cette-fois ci Lexa ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur ce qui alerta la blonde mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas approcher. L'héritière saisit finalement le col de la chemise de son petit frère pour se rapprocher brutalement de l'oreille de celui-ci et chuchoter d'une voix pleine de rancœur :

\- C'est si simple d'utiliser la force brute hein Aden ? Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais capable d'assumer ce que j'assume à l'heure actuelle. Tu es comme lui et tu le sais, là est ta malédiction en tant qu'héritier Donati. La mienne est d'avoir fait le choix de te sauver et protéger après la mort de Titus alors que je m'en étais sortie... Tous ces sacrifices pour qu'aujourd'hui tu me reproches tout ce que tu es incapable de faire car tu as toujours été pourri-gâté…

Les muscles du blond se contractèrent à la remarque de sa sœur. Il la lâcha brusquement ce qui la fit reculer et tomber dans les bras de Clarke qui la réceptionna de justesse.

\- NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS ! Hurla t-il avant de partir d'une démarche lourde et courroucée malgré sa béquille.

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent partir et claquer brutalement la porte.

* * *

\- On va enfin pouvoir dormir cette nuit, souffla agréablement Anya en s'installant confortablement au volant du SUV de fonction qui avait servi à ramener leur Dona.

Gustus se contenta de grogner légèrement :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que je vais enfin pouvoir dormir avec toi sans avoir à entendre un de tes sermons ennuyants « Non Anya, je suis le garde du corps personnel de la Dona donc je ne peux pas dormir avec toi dans la chambre d'hôtel », « Non Anya, il faut être sérieux dans le travail, la Dona nous fait confiance », « Non Anya… »

\- C'est bon, la coupa t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu vois, même toi tu te trouves ennuyeux quand je t'imite. Imagine ce que j'ai dû supporter pendant une semaine en Italie, le taquina t-elle.

Cela fit sourire le mafieux qui se pencha vers sa compagne pour murmurer :

\- Donc nous allons dormir à poings fermés cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Pour être en forme demain…

\- N'y compte même pas, répondit-elle en allant caresser d'une main enjôleuse la cuisse gauche de son compagnon.

Leurs lèvres vinrent se trouver rapidement pour échanger un baiser amoureux, plein d'envie. Anya soupira de plaisir en sentant les mains habiles de son compagnon venir caresser ses seins par-dessus sa chemise de tailleur. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent par réflexe et son bassin se souleva légèrement : une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés sans compter les hormones dues à la grossesse qui lui donnait limite envie de violer son compagnon trop sérieux par moment…

Ce fut un cri de rage qui les fit sursauter dans la voiture avant qu'ils ne voient littéralement le pare-brise du SUV se fendre sur différents endroits. Anya reconnut rapidement la silhouette de son jeune protégé et tenta de sortir mais Gustus l'en empêcha.

\- Je l'écarte, tu sors après, indiqua t-il.

Le mafieux sortit du côté passager, rapidement rejoint par Ilian et Ryder qui faisaient sans doute leur patrouille de l'autre côté de la maison. Aden à l'aide de sa béquille frappait sans relâche les véhicules stationnés dans la cour de sa sœur tout en hurlant de rage et en insultant cette dernière.

\- JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! Hurlait-il en frappant sans relâche bien qu'il transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes.

Cela ne manqua pas de faire sortir Lexa sur le palier de la maison qui regarda la scène sans bouger. Un simple regard s'échangea entre elle et Gustus. Le garde du corps esquiva souplement un coup de béquille avant de passer derrière le blond. Aden se défendit correctement avant de se faire mettre à terre par le mafieux après un court instant, permettant à Anya de sortir du véhicule.

Le jeune homme pleurait à chaudes larmes mais son visage rougit montrait à quel point il était en colère. Il continuait malgré qu'il soit à genoux sur le gravier d'insulter sa sœur et les gardes du corps.

\- Relève-le Gustus, ordonna sèchement Lexa.

D'un mouvement sec, Aden fut debout bien que difficilement en équilibre sans sa béquille. La Dona, le regard dur et encore empli de rancune, lança à Anya :

\- Je te le laisse. Qu'il réfléchisse à tout ce qu'il a dit et fait avant de revenir me voir, indiqua t-elle avec ce ton froid qui la caractérisait si bien lorsqu'elle voulait montrer que le pardon serait dur à obtenir.

\- Bien Dona, acquiesça la mafieuse. Gustus ? Appela t-elle.

\- Je viens avec toi, répondit son compagnon en forçant le blond à avancer vers la voiture dont il avait fortement abimé le pare-brise.

Sans ménagement, le Giordano enfonça le jeune homme à l'arrière du véhicule en le prévenant durement :

\- Héritier Donati ou non, bouge encore une fois et je t'assomme pour la semaine à venir.

La mâchoire d'Aden se serra de colère mais il se retint de répondre.

Lorsque la voiture démarra pour sortir de la propriété de la Dona, Clarke avait rejoint sa compagne sur le palier de la porte. Les yeux humides par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, le contrecoup semblait être arrivé plus vite que prévu malgré toute l'empathie dont elle avait fait preuve juste avant.

\- Mon dieu Lexa, je suis tellement désolée… Murmura t-elle.

La Donati se retourna vers la jeune femme, perdant immédiatement ce masque de froideur pour amener une main douce vers le visage de sa compagne, geste qui fit disparaître rapidement Ryder et Ilian vers le fond de la propriété pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes tranquilles.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute Clarke. Aden et moi entretenons une relation compliquée depuis mon départ pour l'Amérique… Confia t-elle.

\- C'est de ma faute s'il…

\- Non Clarke, la coupa la brune en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

La blonde acquiesça difficilement avant de murmurer :

\- Je suis fatiguée…

\- Allons dormir alors, souffla la brune.

La sicilienne attrapa la main de sa compagne pour l'inciter à détacher son regard des voitures dégradées par la précédente colère du jeune héritier Donati. Après un temps, la médecin non sans un soupir se laissa guider par sa compagne jusqu'à leur chambre où elles s'allongèrent toutes les deux le temps de quelques heures avant que le quotidien ne les rattrape de nouveau.

* * *

\- Où est Raven ? Demanda la Donati à son collègue blond qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Wick portait un t-shirt gris chine trempé de sueur et était plié en deux, tentant de retrouver vainement son souffle. Il pointa du doigt une partie reculée du garage Del Corvo : une petite extension était présente mais normalement inoccupée.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Ryder et Ilian de rester près des voitures endommagées qu'ils avaient ramenées. Aden avait abimé pas moins de trois SUV. La Donati s'avança jusqu'à arriver près de l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte où de la musique du groupe ACDC faisait presque trembler les murs tant elle était forte. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer sa meilleure amie.

Raven était en tenue de sport et courait comme une forcenée sur un tapis de course visiblement réglé au maximum.

\- Raven, appela Lexa en y mettant un peu de voix.

La mécanicienne sembla ne rien entendre ce qui incita la Donati à entrer dans la petite pièce qui abritait tout de même un bel attirail pour entretenir son physique. Elle ne savait pas que la latina aimait autant le sport.

\- Raven ! Appela de nouveau l'héritière.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui vint de nouveau, Lexa opta pour aller directement sur le côté du tapis de course ce qui étonnamment arracha quelques mots à l'espagnole.

\- Allez Wick espèce de branleur ! Refais-moi une série de 100 ! C'est pas avec ton bide actuel que tu vas draguer tout seul !

\- Raven, c'est Lexa.

Cette fois-ci la mécanicienne sembla réagir mais n'arrêta pas son activité pour autant. Elle se contenta de dire :

\- Ah, une revenante.

La Donati se contenta de soupirer : elle se doutait bien que Raven allait lui en vouloir de ne lui avoir donné aucune nouvelles depuis la fête d'anniversaire d'Aden où elles s'étaient rapidement aperçues entre quelques salutations.

\- Raven, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- C'est bien.

La réponse fit hausser un sourcil à la brune : la latina devait sacrément être en colère pour lui répondre de la sorte. Elle n'avait jamais refusé une affaire ou encore moins d'entendre une confidence. Lexa se força à garder son calme. Peut-être qu'en effet, elle était en tort dans l'affaire qui semblait contrarier son amie.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a blessée Raven pour que tu ne fasses même pas une phrase complète ?

À la question, la mécanicienne éteignit la musique grâce à son portable puis pianota sur l'appareil qu'elle utilisait afin de faire ralentir son rythme de course. Elle finit après quelques secondes par en descendre et faire signe à la brune de lui donner la serviette qui se trouvait près d'elle. Cela ne plut pas beaucoup à l'héritière mais celle-ci s'exécuta pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- On dirait que Madame Donati a vraiment besoin de mon aide encore une fois pour être aussi gentille au point de me tendre une serviette de ses propres mains.

\- Ne sois pas désobligeante Raven, soupira la brune.

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Dans ce cas-là autant me les donner pour que je puisse m'excuser. Tu sais que je ne te blesserai jamais consciemment.

Raven tourna son regard brun vers celui émeraude de son amie pour répondre, courroucée :

\- Tu étais où durant tout ce temps après l'anniversaire d'Aden ?!

\- Eh bien…

\- Peu importe ! Les affaires j'imagine ! S'énerva la mécanicienne tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Lexa tourna le regard vers l'encadrement de la petite extension : Ryder s'était approché devant les exclamations de la latina. Visiblement il les avait entendues. L'héritière se contenta de le rassurer d'un regard avant de lui signifier qu'elle ne risquait rien.

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très disponible avec toi depuis la fête d'anniversaire. J'en suis sincèrement désolée Raven…

\- Hmf, grogna l'autre brune.

\- Que puis-je te proposer pour apaiser ta colère Raven ? Insista la Donati.

\- C'est pas à moi de trouver ! C'est toi qui dois te faire pardonner je te signale !

\- D'accord… Je trouverai alors. Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'énerve vraiment ? Est-ce le fait de ne pas avoir pu me parler ou bien autre chose ? Depuis quand fais-tu autant de sport ?

\- Depuis cette putain de soirée maudite, grommela la mécanicienne.

\- Si on allait s'asseoir pour en discuter ? Sourit-elle en réponse.

\- Ouais… Mais ne souris pas comme ça. J'ai pas baisé depuis un moment et je fais du sport pour pas exploser.

\- D'accord… Répondit d'un air intrigué la sicilienne.

Une petite serviette autour de la nuque, Raven amena la brune à l'intérieur du garage, dans l'espace cuisine. Elle se pencha pour attraper une bouteille d'eau fraiche ainsi qu'une bouteille remplie d'un liquide verdâtre qui ne manqua pas de rappeler à la brune le jus détox qu'avait voulu lui faire boire sa compagne au tout début de leur relation.

\- Tu en veux ? Demanda la mécanicienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Jus détox avocat, pêche et banane, répondit la brune.

\- Sans façon, grimaça la Donati.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates.

L'héritière regarda la latina se remplir un grand verre de sa mixture verte avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes neuf. Elle retira l'emballage avant d'hésiter à l'ouvrir : Clarke était si contente qu'elle n'ait pas fumé durant leur voyage en Amérique excepté le petit cigare en compagnie de son père…

\- On hésite ? Sourit Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa moitié hm… Grommela Lexa en rangeant le paquet dans la poche de sa veste de tailleur.

\- Ne m'en parle pas…

\- Ah, voilà la source du problème alors, répondit la Donati, observatrice.

\- Ouais… Tu sais ce qu'on dit quand on se prend un vent d'une personne que tu dragues ?

\- Un râteau ?

\- Non moi je me suis pris une benne sur la gueule.

\- Ah. Ce ne serait pas la meilleure amie de Clarke par hasard ?

\- Si. Octavia Blake…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On a organisé la fête ensemble avec Clarke, Niylah, Octavia et moi. Tout s'était bien passé mais je la sentais légèrement à cran par moment. Bon d'un côté j'arrêtais pas de la taquiner et la chauffer un peu je l'avoue mais elle m'a toujours repoussée gentiment… Sauf que le soir de la fête, j'étais un peu éméchée et du coup j'ai pas mis de filtre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je lui ai parlé de Lincoln en mal bien qu'avec humour et elle n'a pas apprécié. Elle était limite agressive, jalouse aussi… Enfin je l'ai vécu comme ça alors je me suis lancée.

\- Raven…

\- Ouais je sais c'était totalement stupide mais Lexa ! Je te jure que quand je l'ai embrassée elle m'a répondu et c'était putain de bouillant ! Bon sang j'avais jamais ressenti ça en embrassant quelqu'un ! Juste embrasser tu te rends compte ?!

\- Hm… Répondit évasivement la sicilienne en essayant de ne pas penser aux baisers de Clarke sur sa peau.

\- Je l'ai appelée « cariña » par affection et c'est là qu'elle a complètement explosé. Elle m'a repoussée et m'a dit de sortir de sa vie…

Ce fut bien la première fois que l'héritière Donati descella un tel chagrin dans les yeux de sa plus fidèle confidente et amie. Raven semblait réellement éprise de cette Octavia Blake.

\- Tu l'as fait ?

\- Oui… Je ne suis pas une briseuse de couple… Hein Lexa ? Demanda soudain moins confiante la mécanicienne.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu briser un couple Raven, la réconforta la brune.

\- Merci…

\- Tu penses à elle tout le temps n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm…

\- D'où le sport intensif.

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour ne pas penser à elle…

\- Tu n'aimerais pas aller la voir pour t'expliquer ou au moins avoir une autre chance de faire les choses correctement ?

\- Non, elle a été claire dans ce qu'elle voulait…

\- C'est ton choix Raven mais une vielle amie m'a dit à l'époque où je ne savais pas quoi faire avec Clarke qu'il fallait foncer pour réussir.

La mécanicienne sourit légèrement à cette remarque avant d'avaler une gorgée du jus détox et de répondre :

\- T'as raison d'avoir refusé, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce truc ! WICK !

\- Quoi ?

\- Va acheter des bières et jette-moi ces jus dégueulasses que tu as fait !

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai passé ma matinée à les faire !

\- Wick…

\- Ça va, j'y vais ! Répondit le blond non sans grommeler avant de partir à bord d'un pickup.

\- T'as une clope Bella ?

Lexa sourit à la question et sortit le paquet pour le tendre à son amie. Rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient une cigarette allumée aux lèvres.

\- Hm… Ce que ça fait du bien… Souffla la brune. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais envie de fumer cette nuit…

\- Cigarette post-baise ou bien un gros problème dans les affaires ? Questionna Raven.

La Donati secoua la tête par réflexe à la première option : si jamais Clarke la voyait fumer après l'amour, cela casserait sans doute tout le charme de leur précédente étreinte… Elle détestait vraiment le tabac.

\- Aden, répondit simplement la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

La douleur se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme à la question. Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit à leur retour d'Amérique.

\- Il sait tout pour moi et Clarke…

\- Dios mios ! Raconte-moi !

Lexa s'exécuta bien que difficilement à raconter l'horrible nuit qu'elle et Clarke avaient passée, terminant par montrer les dégâts sur les véhicules de service de ses hommes de main. Raven avait du mal à croire ce qu'il s'était passé et passa ses doigts sur la carrosserie cabossée et les pare-brises des SUV Porsche.

\- Bon dieu de merde, c'est franchement pas le moment pour que les Donati se disputent Bella…

\- Je sais…

\- Les Barzetti risquent d'en profiter.

\- Il faut que j'en parle à Clarke. Je n'ai jamais vu Aden ainsi… Elle m'avait parlé d'une possible irritabilité en conséquence de son dernier arrêt cardiaque au bloc mais ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu penser un jour…

\- Oui… Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Pour les Barzetti ?

La mécanicienne se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Je vais les ruiner. Que dirais-tu de t'occuper d'une entreprise de location de voitures au sein d'un nouvel espace luxueux Raven ?

\- Compte sur moi, sourit la latina en tendant sa main à la brune qui la saisit pour la serrer amicalement.

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas bien dormi après la dispute entre Lexa et Aden. Elle savait que sa compagne non plus car elle l'avait sentie se lever à plusieurs reprises du lit pour finalement disparaître à l'aube de la maison. Bien que ses congés lui permettaient de reprendre le surlendemain, la blonde avait préféré se rendre à l'hôpital pour y retrouver ses collègues ainsi que ses patients mais surtout la vie qu'elle aimait : son métier de chirurgienne urgentiste la passionnait. Elle s'était battue pour réussir ses concours afin de devenir la meilleure et exceller dans ce qu'elle faisait. Étonnamment, elle avait appris qu'Octavia était en arrêt depuis plusieurs semaines. Apparemment la brune s'était arrêtée peu de temps après la fête d'anniversaire d'Aden. La fin du mois de novembre approchait à grand pas et le début du mois de décembre aussi par la même occasion.

Sa vie s'était accélérée d'un seul coup après avoir rencontré Lexa et si cela l'avait terrifiée au premier abord, elle en était heureuse car la vie qu'elle menait avec Finn était certes calme mais aussi dénuée de surprises et d'aventures… Bien évidemment, tout n'était pas rose avec sa belle sicilienne mais l'amour qu'elle ressentait au fond de ses tripes pour elle la confortait dans l'idée qu'elles pourraient aller loin ensemble malgré le passé tumultueux de sa compagne. Pourtant à l'heure actuelle, elle était totalement perdue à l'idée qu'elle ait pu créer une scission au sein de la famille Donati : jamais elle n'avait souhaité être l'instigatrice d'une telle dispute entre Lexa et Aden et cela la rendait profondément triste car elle aimait sincèrement les deux héritiers. Bien sûr elle voyait Aden comme un ami, peut-être comme un petit frère contrairement à Lexa qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur. Elle venait de terminer ses quelques heures de bénévolat à l'hôpital : elle avait encadré un groupe d'interne pour soulager son collègue Nyko avec qui elle avait évoqué de lui transférer totalement le dossier d'Aden Donati pour le suivi des soins. Voir des visages innocents, arrogants ou bien effrayés lui avait fait du bien mais maintenant qu'elle avait passé les portes d'entrée de l'hôpital pour en sortir, elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle la dispute entre le frère et la sœur et l'aveu de ce dernier à son égard : _« Je vous aime Docteur Griffin »_.

Elle avait réussi à larguer Artigas qui était censé la protéger aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme avait été officiellement embauché en tant que garde du corps mais manquait encore un peu d'expérience pour se permettre d'être avec elle. Clarke avait envie de respirer et marcher un peu dans les rues de Syracuse bien que la nuit se soit installée. Il commençait à faire frais mais on était encore loin d'une température négative. Elle passa inconsciemment devant le commissariat et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'enquête sur l'assassinat de Becca avait avancé. Les journaux n'en parlaient déjà plus, comme si la mort de cette femme n'avait servi qu'à remplir les premières pages durant une semaine tout au plus… Bon sang qu'elle avait parfois envie de s'envoler loin, sauter dans le premier avion avec Lexa, Racoon et Roméo pour voyager loin, aller peut-être dans des pays en difficultés pour offrir ses services de chirurgienne… Mais tout ça était impossible tant que Lexa n'avait pas terminé ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle repensa au dossier que lui avait donné Finn… Il était peut-être temps de le jeter car si Lexa tombait dessus, cela risquerait de briser le peu de confiance qu'elle avait su lui accorder au sujet de son passé.

Ses pas l'avaient menée dans l'une des nombreuses rues commerciales de Syracuse et elle eut du mal à sortir de sa bulle lorsqu'on la héla :

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Hé oh !

\- Hm ? Se tourna la blonde avant de reconnaître la personne qui l'appelait.

Niylah, l'amie de Raven lui faisait de grands signes, seulement tenue grâce à une porte en verre d'un salon de coiffure visiblement.

\- Oh bonsoir Niylah… Excuse-moi je ne t'ai pas entendue tout de suite, sourit doucement Clarke en allant faire la bise à la coiffeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Moi je t'ai reconnue tout de suite quand tu es passée et puis tu avais l'air plongée dans tes pensées !

\- On peut dire ça, sourit la médecin.

La coiffeuse se permit de passer sa main dans les cheveux courts de Clarke avant de remarquer son teint légèrement pâle.

\- Hm tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme dis-moi ! Que dirais-tu de te faire chouchouter un peu ?

\- Oh c'est vraiment gentil Niylah mais il est tard et…

\- Allez ça me fait plaisir ! Et comme ça tu pourras me raconter si ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux a plu à ta petite copine mystérieuse !

\- Bon d'accord mais pas plus de trente minutes d'accord ? Ma petite copine mystérieuse risque de s'inquiéter sinon, sourit la blonde.

\- Ça marche !

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le salon et se mirent à discuter tranquillement. Clarke se laissa facilement aller aux doigts de fée de l'amie de Raven, se gardant bien pour autant de parler de la scène entre Aden et Lexa bien qu'elle en avait envie pour avoir des conseils.

* * *

\- Il paraît que la Dona est revenue d'Italie, lança Diego en ramenant ses cheveux sur le dessus de son crâne.

\- Putain arrête de toucher tes cheveux comme ça, on dirait une vraie pédale, grogna Quint.

\- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas le temps de passer chez le coiffeur.

\- Tu devrais trouver le temps sur ton temps personnel.

\- Faudrait déjà que j'en ai du temps personnel Quint.

\- Hm. Tiens y'en a un là. Vas-y, je t'attends dehors.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la devanture du salon de coiffure. Diego entra rapidement dans ce dernier malgré l'heure tardive.

\- Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite Monsieur ! S'exclama Niylah en se tournant alors qu'elle était en train de lisser les cheveux de la médecin qui avait les yeux fermés tant le fait de se faire choyer était plaisant.

Diego fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant entre milles la blonde qui leur avait valu d'être poursuivis et pris en chasse pendant plusieurs semaines par les hommes de main de la famille Donati.

\- J'ai le temps de fumer une cigarette ? Demanda t-il en tentant de ne pas alerter la médecin.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa voix mais il ne voulait pas risquer une scène alors qu'il pouvait faire plaisir à son coéquipier en lui montrant la belle prise qu'ils avaient l'occasion de faire dans quelques minutes.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Sourit la coiffeuse.

Le mafieux sortit doucement de la boutique pour s'approcher discrètement de Quint et le pousser vers la droite afin qu'il ne soit pas visible depuis la vitrine en verre du salon de coiffure.

\- Putain qu'est-ce que tu branles ? Grogna celui-ci.

\- Regarde discrètement l'intérieur du salon, je crois que tu vas être content…

Quint s'exécuta discrètement, s'attendant à voir un des hommes de main de la Donati isolé mais ce qu'il vit lui tira un sourire mauvais : la petite copine du flic dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis l'explosion du casino. Sans compter que cette petite salope lui avait filé entre les doigts et avait réussi à se faire protéger par les Donati… Il l'avait presque oubliée avec toutes ces mésaventures. Pourtant elle était toujours la médecin personnelle de la famille Donati et c'était à cause d'elle qu'Aden Donati était encore vivant à l'heure actuelle. L'occasion était trop belle pour la refuser.

\- Fais comme si de rien n'était, je m'occupe de l'isoler dans la ruelle la plus proche. Tu me rejoins après pigé ?

\- Oui, répondit Diego avec un sourire.

Le mafieux entra dans le salon de coiffure et s'installa devant les magazines à disposition le temps que la médecin règle ce qu'elle devait à la coiffeuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle sortit, visiblement elle ne l'avait pas reconnu de dos ce qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

* * *

Quint frémissait d'envie de sauter sur la blonde pour la battre et s'amuser un peu avec elle mais il attendait le bon moment pour l'isoler. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué encore qu'elle était suivie. Quelle aubaine qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée par l'un des chiens de garde de la Donati : la jeune femme semblait vraiment dans un autre monde, faisant à peine attention lorsqu'elle traversait ou bien évitait de justesse un passant ou encore une bouche d'incendie. Il repéra une ruelle qu'il utilisait souvent pour isoler des cibles et s'apprêta à la pousser brusquement quand la blonde s'arrêta pour répondre au téléphone. Il se stoppa de justesse et se planqua contre la vitrine d'un magasin, faisant mine d'être intéressé par le contenu de la devanture.

\- Oui je rentre ne t'en fais pas… Non pas besoin de m'envoyer quelqu'un… Non, sérieusement mon amour, j'ai vraiment besoin de marcher. Je vais prendre le bus… Non… Oui je sais. Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit oui… Bon d'accord… Je t'attends, je ne bouge pas tu es contente ?... À l'intérieur d'une boutique ? Non mais tu n'exagères pas un peu ?... Ne t'énerve pas d'accord je vais retourner à la boutique de Niylah ça te va ? Oui… Je sais que c'est pour ma sécurité oui… Je t'aime aussi Lex'… Ok à tout de suite…

Quint haussa les sourcils et retint de justesse Diego qui arrivait comme un boulet de canon, prêt à fondre sur la blonde.

\- Non…! Ordonna le mafieux en faisant demi-tour et en le forçant à changer de trottoir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... Tu n'auras pas une autre chance de la chopper… Chuchota son coéquipier

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose de très intéressant… Va chercher la voiture. Grouille !...

\- Quoi mais elle est à un kilomètre…

\- Alors cours, répondit froidement le mafieux.

* * *

Quint et Diego étaient à présent placés sur les hauteurs d'une falaise surplombant la maison de la Dona. Ils avaient suivi un temps la berline discrètement avant de deviner qu'elle se dirigeait vers la propriété de la Donati, aussi Quint avait emprunté un autre chemin pour arriver plus vite et plus haut afin d'observer la fin de la petite promenade de la médecin.

\- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as pas choppée… Grommela Diego en montant le fusil de précision de son coéquipier.

\- Ta gueule et donne-moi ça, dépêche !

Les deux hommes étaient légèrement essoufflés et griffés à cause des ronces présentes sur le point d'observation mais ils avaient réussi à être tout juste à l'heure pour observer ce que Quint voulait voir. Le sicilien plaça la lunette du fusil de précision devant son œil, ferma le second pour mieux voir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la médecin descendre du véhicule pour marcher jusqu'au porche et discuter avec Lexa Donati quelques secondes. La brune semblait mécontente et ne cessait de froncer les sourcils mais sembla se radoucir à une phrase de la blonde. Les mains des deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se posent l'une sur l'autre ce qui tira un sourire carnassier à Quint.

\- Alors comme ça tu oses recommencer ma petite chérie hein…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

\- Une ouverture, souffla le mafieux d'un air pervers.

\- Ça valait le coup d'avoir couru jusqu'ici alors j'imagine.

\- Oh oui… Au fait Diego ?

\- Hm ?

\- Sympa ta coupe de cheveux…

Les mafieux se regardèrent d'un air complice avant de ranger leur matériel et commencer à descendre pour rejoindre leur véhicule garé à la va vite quelques mètres plus loin. Ils en avaient bousillé le bas de caisse sur un rocher mais visiblement n'en avaient plus rien à faire, trop heureux de la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire.

* * *

Sa chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il avait renversé tous ses meubles, brisé tous les cadres représentant sa famille, vidé son armoire de rage et retourné son lit. L'intervention de Tristan et Anya n'avait rien pu y faire : le Donati était fou de rage et de chagrin. Ils avaient fini par le laisser tranquille, pensant qu'il finirait bien par se calmer et s'épuiser. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans il était enfermé dans sa propre maison comme un enfant de huit ans ayant fait une bêtise. Il frappa le mur en plâtre une nouvelle fois de rage ce qui lui esquinta la main. Des pas devant sa porte l'interpellèrent puis une voix douce :

\- Aden, mon chéri… Je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas faim et que Anya m'a dit de ne pas t'apporter à manger mais je ne peux pas te laisser mourir de faim mon petit cœur… Je t'ai fait ton plat préféré…

Le blond ne répondit rien. Après quelques secondes, il se dirigea vers sa porte de chambre pour ouvrir mais se rappela de ce que lui avait dit sa sœur : arrêter d'être un enfant pourri-gâté pour grandir et devenir un homme… C'est à contre cœur qu'il recula et ne répondit pas à sa nourrice. Il entendit Cécilia piétiner quelques minutes devant la porte et cela ne l'étonna pas car la vieille dame avait sans doute connu plus dur que lui avec Tristan et Anya mais lorsque la voix de sa fille se fit entendre, il l'entendit poser le plateau au sol avec un soupir.

Il alla s'installer sur son lit retourné, s'asseyant juste tout en essayant de ne pas boiter mais cette maudite jambe n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ce qui lui arracha un cri de rage mêlé au désespoir : qu'était-il devenu ? Déjà qu'il n'était pas considéré en étant au mieux de sa forme, maintenant qu'il était estropié que deviendrait-il ? Personne ne le respecterait dans cet état.

Il tourna la tête en entendant son portable vibrer et se dépêcha de saisir ce dernier :

 _« Tu as essayé de m'appeler ? » Ontari_

Sa main se crispa : oui il avait essayé d'appeler celle qu'il considérait depuis cet été comme une confidente sincère malgré qu'elle soit une Barzetti.

 _« Oui… Ce n'est pas la grande forme. » Aden Donati_

 _« Que t'arrive t-il ? » Ontari_

 _« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Aden Donati_

 _« Ça va être compliqué de te rendre la pêche si tu ne me dis rien crétin de Donati. » Ontari_

Le blond sourit à l'insulte amicale et se décida le cœur battant à écrire :

 _« La femme que j'aime… Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre… » Aden Donati_

 _« J'en suis désolée… Que dirais-tu que l'on se voit pour discuter et te changer les idées ? » Ontari_

 _« Je ne peux pas sortir. » Aden Donati_

 _« Alors je viendrais à toi. » Ontari_

La réponse ne manqua pas de faire froncer les sourcils du blond : Ontari était folle de penser qu'elle pourrait le rejoindre aussi facilement.

 _« Non tu risques de te faire tuer si les gardes te repèrent dans la propriété, sans compter les chiens ! » Aden Donati_

 _« Ne me sous-estime pas crétin d'Aden Donati. » Ontari_

 _« Non attends… » Aden Donati_

 _« Quoi ? » Ontari_

Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à répondre mais finalement se décida à dire la vérité :

 _« Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça… Tu es ma seule amie, je ne veux pas te décevoir… » Aden Donati_

 _« Aden je t'ai vu alors que tu étais dans le coma et j'ai même commencé à faire ta toilette ce soir-là… Ce ne sont pas des béquilles qui vont me choquer. » Ontari_

L'héritier rougit aussitôt à la lecture du message : il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ontari Barzetti avait fait sa toilette ? Il se demandait bien jusqu'où elle avait pu aller. Bon sang qu'il avait honte soudainement.

 _« Tu as fait quoi ?! » Aden Donati_

 _« Ce sera notre petit secret… Je te préviendrai du soir où je viendrais d'accord ? » Ontari_

Le blond sourit, légèrement plus apaisé. Cette fille avait vraiment un don pour le calmer et le cadrer.

 _« D'accord… Bonne nuit Ontari, merci d'être là… » Aden Donati_

 _« De rien. À charge de revanche crétin de Donati. » Ontari_

* * *

 ** _Et nous revoilà ! Alors alors ? Satisfaits de la dispute entre Lexa et Aden ? Beaucoup de rancoeur remonte à la surface, il fallait bien que ça finisse par péter entre eux ! Clarke est complètement dépassée par la situation, elle culpabilise à mort ! Petit retour de Raven qui n'est pas contente envers Lexa, un juste retour de bâton je trouve pour ces deux là ^^ J'avais envie d'écrire une réaction post rateau :P À votre avis Raven doit-elle foncer ou laisser tomber ?_**

 ** _Ohh et le hasard fait bien les choses, Diego qui a besoin d'une petite coupe de cheveux... Vous avez flippé un peu pour notre blonde ? :D Plus de Ontaden dans le prochain chapitre !_**

 ** _À bientôt !_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Bonjour à tous ! Le voilà enfin ce chapitre 21 ! Je suis sincèrement désolée du temps que ça a pris pour le sortir... J'ai tout à fait conscience que ça du être très long pour vous niveau attente. En fait ça l'a été autant pour moi car plus je mets du temps à écrire plus mes idées s'échappent et se mélangent ce qui peut parfois être positif mais aussi négatif car trop d'idées et le chapitre part en cacahuète !  
_**

 ** _Un immense MERCI pour vos reviews, mp, favs, follows qui ne cessent de m'étonner et me donner le sourire ! Merci à mon duo de relecteurs qui a fait son maximum pour que vous ayez le chapitre ce matin à 11h car je reprends le boulot demain et je voulais que le chapitre sorte aujourd'hui et non lundi (j'allais quand même pas vous faire attendre un weekend de plus!^^). Ils ont taffé comme des dingues pour vous !_**

 ** _Allez je ne vous embête pas plus, on se donne rendez-vous un peu plus bas pour quelques news ^^ Très bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 21 : Horizons_**

* * *

Ses grandes mains rugueuses se posèrent sur son crâne rasé pour vérifier la douceur de ce dernier. Quint glissa ensuite sa main droite sur sa barbe de quelques jours avant de sourire de manière charmeuse. Il s'était habillé proprement pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa supérieure et amante qui revenait tout juste d'un déplacement en Italie. Il réajusta rapidement sa chemise noire par-dessus son pantalon gris en toile avant de sortir de sa nouvelle salle de bain personnelle. Depuis l'assassinat de Roan, Nia lui avait offert les anciens appartements de son fils, aussi jouissait-il d'un logement gratuit et sécurisé ce qui le ravissait. Il savait que cela ne plaisait pas à sa fille Ontari mais il ignorait avec une facilité sans nom ses regards noirs. Il avait hâte que Nia pense au mariage afin de pouvoir s'occuper de cette petite peste car il fallait bien avouer que la brunette était loin d'être déplaisante physiquement… Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir pour la briser. Il aimait briser les femmes mais à l'heure actuelle, celle dans son viseur n'était autre que la jolie blonde qui servait d'amusement à la grande Dona de Sicile et qui plus est, lui permettrait de briser ce maudit flic de Finn Collins qui s'était bien foutu de lui après l'explosion du casino… Collins avait dû jeter le téléphone qu'il lui avait donné afin d'avoir des infos car celui-ci n'émettait plus depuis des lustres mais il n'avait pas oublié la dette du brun à l'égard des Barzetti. Il se doutait que perdre une jolie jeune femme aussi talentueuse que la médecin n'avait pas dû être chose aisée pour ce boulet. Il avait faim de cette insolente Clarke Griffin, très faim.

La double porte principale de la bâtisse s'ouvrit sur deux gardes du corps qui jetèrent par habitude un coup d'œil. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prévenir que la voie était libre que Nia entrait dans l'entrée comme à son habitude de façon outrageusement exagérée. Elle était coiffée de son éternel chignon serré et plaqué contre son crâne et portait une robe noire contrastant avec la blondeur platine de ses cheveux.

\- Servez-moi un Whisky immédiatement, ordonna t-elle tout jetant son manteau d'hiver en fourrure sur l'un de ses gardes du corps.

Quint se contenta d'observer son amante : Nia dégageait une aura si malsaine et autoritaire qu'il en était déjà excité. Parmi la famille Barzetti, Nia était bien la seule à dégager une telle dureté et il se demandait parfois où était sa limite : tuer son propre fils n'en étant pas une visiblement. Il descendit lentement les escaliers pour aller saisir la main de sa supérieure afin de poser un baiser respectueux dessus.

La Barzetti sourit en tournant son regard glacé dans celui de son fidèle homme de main et amant. Elle passa une main sur sa joue avant de saisir durement son menton :

\- Alors es-tu allé trouver une autre petite pouf durant mon déplacement ?

\- Jamais ma Reine. mon cœur est entièrement vôtre, siffla t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Hmf… Grand charmeur, rit la blonde. Fais-ce que tu veux Quint tant que ce qui est là fonctionne lorsque j'en ai besoin…

Les grands doigts longs et fins vinrent se poser sur la braguette du mafieux qui coupa sa respiration un court instant sous l'emprise de sa supérieure. Il souffla lorsque la matriarche se détourna de lui pour aller attraper le verre de Whisky qu'un domestique lui avait préparé.

\- Où est Ontari ?

\- Sans doute en cours ou dehors, j'en sais foutrement rien et je m'en tape. C'est un vrai coup de vent cette gamine et je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas, répondit Quint.

\- Oh c'est une certitude ça qu'elle ne t'aime pas mon chéri, sourit malicieusement la blonde. Bon et si tu me disais enfin pourquoi tu m'as harcelée jour et nuit pour que je revienne au plus vite malgré des affaires très importantes en Italie ?

Un sourire fin se dessina sur les lèvres du mafieux à la question, il piétinait sur place. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été un calvaire pour lui car Nia était en déplacement sur une grosse affaire pour les Barzetti en relation avec l'élection du jeune sénateur Jaha. Il s'était empêché de donner l'information par courrier ou téléphone afin de ne prendre aucun risque et ne pas alerter la Donati sur sa découverte. Il avait donc dû se contenter d'observer et suivre très discrètement les déplacements de la médecin lorsqu'elle arrivait à semer son garde du corps.

\- J'ai une ouverture pour atteindre la Dona.

\- J'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles quelle a été la première mission que tu m'as donnée lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à faire mes preuves auprès de la famille Barzetti ?

\- Bien sûr… Je t'ai demandé de te débarrasser de cette petite lesbienne de Costia Adamo, ceci afin de révéler à tous que l'héritière Donati insultait notre nom et se moquait éperdument du Don en la fréquentant.

\- Exactement.

\- Et ?

\- Elle a encore pêché.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla à moitié la Barzetti.

\- Elle a remis ça.

\- Avec une femme de nouveau ?!

\- Oui.

\- Bon sang mais cette petite trainée n'a donc aucune limite !

\- Et c'est bien là notre avantage ma Reine…

\- Mon Dieu c'est répugnant… Gronda de nouveau Nia. Comment les familles peuvent-elles accepter de se faire diriger par une… Une…

Nia secoua la tête de dégoût pour faire partir le frisson d'horreur qui la traversait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma Reine… Je vais me débarrasser de cette immondice une fois pour toute et cette fois… Lexa Donati n'aura pas la force de revenir comme elle l'a fait il y a deux ans.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr Quint ? La seule façon de l'achever c'est d'être celui lui mettant une balle dans la tête. Les Donati sont des vieilles carnes increvables ! Titus en est le parfait exemple, il a tenu bien trop longtemps malgré son cancer des poumons !

\- Je me ferais un plaisir d'être celui qui mettra une balle dans le crâne de Lexa Donati lorsqu'elle découvrira le cadavre mutilée de sa chère et tendre…

Un sourire vicieux s'étira sur les lèvres de la Barzetti.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Une jeune femme que tu as hâte de voir disparaître : Clarke Griffin.

\- Hm… N'est-ce pas la médecin qui a refusé mes propositions honnêtes au sujet des parts de l'hôpital ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et qui a empêché Aden Donati de mourir malgré le coup de maître lors de l'enterrement de cette maudite Giordano ?

\- Exactement…

\- Quint…

\- Oui ma Reine ?

\- Fais-la souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle mais n'abime pas trop son visage… Je veux que Lexa puisse la reconnaître... La dernière fois tu avais été un peu trop loin en coupant la tête de cette petite salope d'Adamo même si je dois avouer qu'il y avait de l'idée…

\- Bien ma Reine, c'est un vrai plaisir de travailler sous tes ordres, sourit le mafieux.

* * *

\- Putain mais à quoi tu joues Raven sérieux... Grommela la brune sur sa moto.

La mécanicienne s'arrêta sous l'appartement qu'occupaient Octavia et Bellamy. Elle espérait pouvoir avoir la chance d'apercevoir la Blake afin de discuter calmement. Elle avait appris par le biais de Lexa que la meilleure amie de Clarke était en arrêt depuis quelques temps. Elle avait dû mal à imaginer cette jeune femme, si active et passionnée par son travail, s'arrêter aussi longtemps… Si c'était vraiment le cas, peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour elles ? Après tout si cela l'empêchait de travailler peut-être était-ce parce que tout comme elle, Octavia avait dû mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Raven sonna depuis le bas du petit immeuble du centre-ville mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint ce qui l'incita à recommencer à plusieurs reprises quitte à casser le bouton de la sonnette.

\- Ça sert à rien d'appuyer comme ça, lui indiqua un jeune homme au visage fin et aux yeux bleus clairs.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? Grommela la latina.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au Capitaine Blake ?

\- Capitaine ? Hein non, je veux voir sa sœur, Octavia Blake.

\- Octavia ? Elle ne vit plus ici depuis plus d'un mois.

\- Quoi mais… T'es qui au fait ? Ton visage me dit quelque chose.

\- Lieutenant John Murphy, cellule anti-mafia. Je suis le collègue du Capitaine Blake.

\- Mais oui… Je t'ai vu un midi rapidement avec Clarke et Octavia… Il y avait aussi le p'tit châtain là avec sa gueule d'ange… Celui qui était amoureux de Clarke… Finn ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Pourquoi Octavia a déménagé ?

\- Disons que son frère n'est pas un homme facile dans la vie quotidienne.

\- Je vois…

\- Et elle s'est fiancée.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama la brune en se retenant de justesse à la porte close de l'immeuble. Mais comment elle a pu…

\- C'est la vie. Son mec est plutôt bien foutu. Je peux passer maintenant ?

Raven releva légèrement les yeux pour examiner de plus près ce John Murphy. Il était habillé en civil et portait un sachet recyclable dont une odeur agréable s'échappait, peut-être livrait-il à manger à son collègue ou bien venait-il pour autre chose. Malgré cet air blasé, il semblait plus qu'intéressé et pressé d'entrer.

Tandis que les deux jeunes se fixaient en chien de faïence, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sur un Bellamy aux yeux fatigués. Le grand brun avait laissé ses cheveux pousser et ses boucles noires indisciplinées étaient plus désordonnées que lorsque la mécanicienne l'avait vu la dernière fois. Son regard était éteint : il n'avait plus cette petite lueur de vie à l'intérieur de ses pupilles mais le pire était cette horrible barbe ni entretenue ni taillée qu'il portait sur ses joues.

\- Woh… C'est toi Boucles Noires ?

\- Raven Reyes ? Répondit d'un air fatigué le grand policier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as une gueule de déterré…

\- Hey… Gronda Murphy. Vous voulez que je l'arrête Capitaine ? C'est un outrage à agent !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Murphy ? Demanda sévèrement le jeune homme qui en paraissait quarante.

\- Et bien je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim…

\- Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?! Répondit sèchement son supérieur.

\- Désolé… Je m'inquiète juste pour…

Devant le regard curieux de Raven, John se reprit rapidement :

\- Pour mon Capitaine… Je sais que le Commissaire Pike t'a ordonné de te reposer mais sans toi c'est plus pareil au boulot… On piétine.

\- Parce qu'on piétine pas d'habitude ?! Tout disparaît ! Tout ! S'énerva cette fois-ci le brun.

\- Tu as toujours été celui qui gardait espoir pour une Sicile libre et débarrassée de la Mafia Bellamy… Tu peux pas nous laisser tomber maintenant… Pense à…

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom.

\- Très bien, d'accord… Se résigna le plus petit des deux.

Murphy donna le paquet de nourriture à son supérieur avant de partir rapidement en direction du port. Bellamy se passa une main dans les cheveux non sans un soupir. Il savait que Murphy essayait de l'aider mais il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que la femme parfaite pour lui était morte et qu'il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à relier l'affaire à un quelconque suspect tant l'emprise mafieuse en Italie et Sicile était forte.

\- Hm sinon ta sœur habite où ?

\- Chez son copain, répondit machinalement le brun.

\- Ok… Ça va aller Boucles Noires ?

\- Ouais.

\- Merci pour les infos en tout cas. À plus !

* * *

Les sourcils de la brune étaient légèrement froncés bien qu'elle se forçait à rester immobile sur la chaise qu'elle occupait devant la grande table ovale. Gustus était assis près d'elle et avait le regard fixe. Il semblait tout comme elle assez anxieux bien qu'il ne le paraissait pas mais Lexa commençait à le connaître. Les émeraudes de la Donati s'attardèrent sur une alerte de son MacBook qui était connecté au réseau du bureau dans lequel elle était : un mail de Clarke était arrivé.

 _"Quand vais-je avoir l'immense honneur de partager le lit de ma compagne toute la nuit et me réveiller à ses côtés le lendemain ?" Docteur Clarke Griffin_

Lexa grimaça intérieurement. Depuis qu'elles étaient revenues d'Amérique et depuis l'altercation avec son frère Aden, la sicilienne s'était investie corps et âme dans les affaires de la famille, faisant passer en priorité le projet de construction du casino. Elle avait enchaîné pas mal de nuits blanches se retrouvant souvent en train de dormir dans son bureau entre deux formalités administratives ou règlements d'affaires secondaires. Les horaires de Clarke n'étaient pas faciles non plus : la blonde avait choisi de délaisser son poste de directrice pour se consacrer à la chirurgie, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plu au conseil d'administration, rajoutant ainsi du travail à la Donati mais bien sûr elle n'avait rien dit à Clarke. Tout cela ne les avait guère aidées à profiter l'une de l'autre durant ces deux dernières semaines les amenant à la mi-décembre.

 _"Chère Docteur Griffin, sachez que même si vous n'êtes à mes côtés lors de mes songes, vous occupez mon esprit à chaque seconde où je respire. J'espère autant que vous trouvez le temps rapidement afin de venir vous enlacer et embrasser à vous en faire rougir de plaisir... Je promets de faire au plus vite..." Lexa Donati Woods._

La sicilienne ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce qui n'échappa pas à Gustus qui se contenta de soupirer près d'elle. Elle décida d'ignorer ce petit moment d'insolence. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver ce qui étonna la brune : Clarke n'était pas du genre à rester devant un ordinateur très longtemps lorsqu'elle était au travail.

 _"Bien que vous tentez habilement de me séduire à travers les mots, je dois vous avouer que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une belle femme brune à l'accent sicilien en Amérique et j'hésite à aller la rejoindre car elle au moins, n'hésitait pas à mettre de côté ses affaires professionnelles pour m'aimer et partager avec moi chaque seconde qu'elle passait à respirer..." Docteur Clarke Griffin._

Ce coup-ci les lèvres de la sicilienne se pincèrent sous la provocation évidente.

\- Gustus ?

\- Oui Dona ?

\- Annule le rendez-vous de ce midi avec le français.

\- Quoi ? Mais cela fait deux semaines que le rendez-vous a été posé. Marcus ne sera pas content que vous reportiez un rendez-vous si important.

La brune grogna légèrement avant de reprendre :

\- Et bien tu devras l'occuper le temps que je règle mon urgence personnelle. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

\- Je préfère me taire.

\- Et tu fais bien, répondit Lexa en quittant sa messagerie.

La porte de l'immense bureau s'ouvrit finalement sur une grande femme mince à la peau noire portant une pile de documents entre ses bras, suivie de son assistante : Indra Salomon portait un pantalon tailleur serré ce qui allait de pair avec son visage dur et froid. Elle déposa la pile de dossiers sur la table avant de s'installer et d'activer un ordinateur portable où le visage de Marcus apparut. Celui-ci s'était rendu disponible par visioconférence afin de discuter plus sérieusement du casino.

\- Dona, salua poliment l'avocate. Messieurs.

Le salut fut rendu à chacun et la réunion commença : Indra expliquant le résultat de ses recherches vis à vis d'un tel projet de construction, chacun posant des questions ou donnant son point de vue. Marcus fut très actif à ce sujet et annonça qu'il comptait envoyer un de ses meilleurs éléments afin de le suppléer dans ce projet car il lui était finalement impossible de venir lui-même et laisser ses quartiers sans surveillance. L'heure tournait à une vitesse folle mais cela n'alerta pas Lexa qui était très concentrée : ce projet leur permettrait d'étouffer petit à petit les Barzetti. Ce serait une guerre froide et psychologique mais elle savait que les Donati en ressortiraient vainqueurs.

\- Venons-en aux possibles terrains pouvant accueillir un tel projet Dona... J'ai étudié beaucoup de propositions de promoteurs. Vous n'auriez aucun mal à acheter ces terrains mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils correspondent au projet ou nous permettent d'avoir les autorisations nécessaires afin de valider le projet et sa construction.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Les plans que vous m'avez emmenés... Ces bâtiments sont immenses. Je ne pense pas que notre vieille Syracuse soit prête à accueillir un tel géant sur ses côtes, cela bouleverserait totalement le paysage et les habitudes des habitants.

\- Vous pensez à des manifestations ?

\- Oui entre autres et des sabotages... Les Barzetti ont des alliés parmi les vieilles familles. Le projet sera en danger tant qu'il ne sera pas sorti de terre... Il y a plus de risque qu'il avorte si vous maintenez l'idée de le construire dans la zone. Syracuse a déjà l'hippodrome et celui-ci fait la fierté des habitants.

\- Hm... Vous n'avez pas de solutions à me proposer si je comprends bien ?

\- Malheureusement non mais je poursuis mes recherches.

\- Becca avait des terrains côtiers à l'ouest de Syracuse vers Ragusa et Gela... Elle les avait achetés dans l'idée d'y construire une immense station balnéaire, coupa Gustus.

\- Oh ? Répondit Indra, surprise. Je n'étais pas au courant...

\- Nous pourrions construire le casino Donati là-bas.

\- Mais la station balnéaire ne tenait pas à cœur Becca ?

\- Bien sûr que si mais ces terrains... Ils m'appartiennent désormais et elle nous aurait suivi je pense si cela permettait à la Sicile de se débarrasser des Barzetti une bonne fois pour toute. Ils ont trop versé le sang dans nos familles et n'ont jamais été punis pour cela, répondit le sicilien en serrant les poings.

Lexa fixa un instant son homme de main. Elle savait ce qu'il lui en coûtait de sacrifier un projet tenant à cœur Becca et se promit de parler à Jake Griffin de cette idée de rajouter un espace de balnéothérapie dans l'espace dédié au casino. Tout semblait possible avec la famille Griffin et elle avait envie de continuer à y croire.

\- Maître Salomon je compte sur vous pour continuer vos recherches au sujet des permis de construire sur ces terrains. Gustus fera le nécessaire et vous apportera les documents attestant la propriété de Becca. N'est-ce pas Gustus ?

Le Giordano baissa le regard quelques secondes, ce qui interrogea la brune :

\- Gustus ?

\- Je le ferai oui.

\- Bien, je dois y aller. Marcus, Maître Salomon, salua t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas précipité pour rejoindre Ryder et Artigas.

Indra se leva et se décala vers le garde du corps qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

\- Gustus, tu n'as pas été chez le notaire de la famille encore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non...

\- Pourtant l'héritage de Becca te revient. Il faut que tu signes les papiers sinon l'Etat en prendra possession...

\- Je sais... C'est juste que...

\- Signer rend la chose encore plus brutale et réelle n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun hocha la tête difficilement en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Peut-être puis-je t'accompagner pour rendre la chose moins pénible et t'expliquer les tenants et aboutissants d'un tel patrimoine ?

\- Tu ferais ça Indra ?

\- Les Giordano ont toujours été de très bons amis de la famille Salomon. Je le ferais sans une once d'hésitation mon vieil ami.

Gustus leva le regard vers l'avocate :

\- Merci Indra.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Tu n'as pas à rester seul dans ce genre d'épreuve pénible, peut-être qu'Anya te serait de bonne compagnie aussi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est une idée... Indiqua le brun, pensif.

* * *

La blonde profitait du plaisir d'un café lorsqu'elle entendit son bipper se mettre à sonner et indiquer une chambre normalement vide. Elle commençait déjà à fulminer à l'idée que les infirmières aient omis de lui dire qu'elles avaient déplacé un de ses patients. Elle déposa son gobelet sur le comptoir le plus proche avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers ladite chambre. Elle y entra rapidement bien que la porte soit close et qu'aucun bruit de machine ne se fasse entendre.

Elle se figea alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle : Lexa était appuyée d'un air nonchalant contre le lit d'hôpital de la chambre et bon dieu que cet air lui allait bien tout en créant un immense contraste avec les vêtements serrés et impeccables qu'elle portait. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait par surprise, le cœur de la médecin se mit à battre la chamade et elle eut bien du mal à articuler une phrase complète :

\- Mais... Que... Lexa ? Mon bipper...

Par réflexe elle vérifia ledit objet responsable de sa venue ici avant de fixer son regard sur un autre bipper que tenait la brune entre ses doigts fins. La Donati se décolla du lit pour s'avancer vers la blonde et passer une main dans l'élastique de son pantalon rouge bordeaux d'interne et la rapprocher d'elle ce qui ne manqua pas de faire protester Clarke :

\- Non Lexa franchement c'est pas sérieux au travail de venir comme ça et...

\- Bonjour Docteur Griffin, sourit la brune malicieuse avant de poser un baiser dans le cou dégagé de la jeune femme.

Elle sentit immédiatement les frissons provoqués par son baiser ce qui élargit son sourire alors qu'elle entendait soupirer la blonde de plaisir.

\- Bonjour Madame Donati...

\- Je suis plus habituée à vos mails charmeurs plutôt que revendicatifs...

\- On dirait que j'ai bien fait visiblement...

\- Qui est cette belle femme américaine à l'accent sicilien dont tu es tombée amoureuse ? Susurra la brune.

Clarke avala difficilement sa salive à la question : mon dieu que cette femme était tentatrice et bon sang qu'elle aimait quand elle jouait ainsi avec elle... Elle sentait presque son cœur prêt à s'échapper de sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

\- Je ne peux pas dire son nom... Ce serait me compromettre...

\- Je vais être obligée de te faire parler alors... Indiqua la sicilienne en glissant sa main plus bas sous l'élastique.

\- Pas ici... Oh bon sang...

\- Pas ici ?... Répéta la brune joueuse en faisant se tourner la blonde pour la faire s'appuyer sur le matelas du lit d'hôpital.

\- Hm... Ma tenue... Se mordilla la lèvre la blonde.

\- Est très pratique et la couleur te va à ravir... Souffla la brune en apposant de nouveaux baisers sur la peau découverte de sa compagne tout en glissant ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement.

\- On pourrait me voir...

\- Je suis une femme très puissante et persuasive quand je le veux Docteur Griffin... Personne ne viendra à ton secours...

\- Oh bon dieu tant mieux... Soupira la blonde en se contractant en sentant les doigts câlins caresser son bourgeon de plaisir.

Lexa sentit les lèvres de la blonde se diriger vers les siennes pour quémander un baiser qu'elle s'amusa à lui refuser :

\- Tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit le nom de cette femme dont tu es amoureuse tu n'auras pas de baiser ni d'orgasme... Sourit la Donati.

\- Tu es cruelle...

\- Tu n'imagines même pas... S'amusa l'héritière en accélérant ses caresses.

Des tremblements s'emparèrent rapidement du corps de la médecin qui écarta les cuisses instinctivement afin de laisser le contrôle à la brune qui ne cessa de la torturer agréablement. Des soupirs et de légers gémissements lui échappaient entre quelques caresses ce qui ne manqua pas de ravir son amante qui prenait un malin plaisir dans cette torture agréable tout en caressant et massant sous le haut de la tenue ses seins magnifiques.

Le visage de la blonde était rouge de plaisir et son souffle commençait à devenir chaotique à force d'effleurer l'orgasme aussi souvent sans pouvoir l'atteindre. C'était si bon de sentir le parfum de cuir épicé de sa compagne envahir ses narines, être en adoration devant ce regard vert magnifique qui ne cessait de la contempler et l'adorer, être caressée et embrassée par ces mains et cette bouche si parfaites...

\- Oh bon sang Lexa...!

\- Vas-tu me dire son nom ?... Souffla d'excitation la brune qui se retenait de délivrer son amante de cette torture délicieuse.

\- Non... Je veux que ça dure pour l'éternité... Hn... C'est toi... Toi...

\- Moi...? Répéta la brune en accentuant ses mouvements pour répandre la vague de plaisir grondante dans tout le corps de la blonde.

Elle eut le loisir d'observer le corps de sa compagne se tendre encore plus contre elle alors que son bassin dansait contre ses doigts ancrés en elle. Elle eut juste le temps de couvrir les lèvres de sa compagne pour masquer ses gémissements plus sonores qu'à l'habituel bien qu'elle eut l'occasion d'entendre distinctement son nom et son prénom entre deux soupirs bruyants. Elle retira sa main du sous-vêtement trempé avec malice et continua à poser des baisers sur le visage rougi de la belle blonde qui semblait avoir du mal à revenir de son orgasme.

\- Je préfère ça... Indiqua la brune en apposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de la médecin.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux sur cette petite provocation mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ne crois pas avoir gagné la guerre Lexa Donati... Sourit-elle en caressant la joue de sa compagne.

\- J'imagine que j'ai remporté cette bataille grâce à la surprise mais la suivante sera moins facile n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement...

\- Je t'aime Clarke tu le sais ? Demanda plus sérieusement la brune.

La chirurgienne hocha doucement la tête, ses joues se teintant d'un rouge léger.

\- Je t'aime aussi même si tu es un vrai coup de vent ces derniers jours... Hm.

\- Je suis désolée... Mais je dois avouer que ton petit mail m'a fait plaisir...

\- A moi aussi. Je crois que ça me manquait de lire tes mails séducteurs.

\- Je vais t'en écrire plus souvent alors.

\- Non garde-les de côté pour te faire pardonner de tes absences sinon tu n'auras plus rien en guise d'armes...

\- J'espère pouvoir toujours réussir à me faire pardonner mes fautes avec toi, sourit la brune en glissant une jambe entre les cuisses de la blonde. Tu es toute mouillée... Chuchota t-elle.

\- Hn... Ne m'en parle pas... C'est de ta faute...

\- Je pourrais peut-être...

\- Peut-être quoi...?

Un bruit suraigu s'échappa soudainement du bipper accroché à droite du pantalon de la médecin qui grogna légèrement avant de regarder et de reprendre son air sérieux.

\- Oh bon sang ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Je t'aime ! Glissa t-elle en embrassant la brune sur lèvres à deux reprises.

\- Je peux t'inviter au restaurant bientôt ? Demanda rapidement la brune.

\- Non car tu sens la cigarette !

\- Quoi ? Mais non...

\- Tu mens très mal et tu sais que mon odorat est fin avec le tabac ! Allez je file !

Lexa pinça légèrement les lèvres alors qu'elle regardait sa compagne filer vers ce qui la passionnait : sauver des vies. Elle tenta de déceler l'odeur de tabac sur elle mais visiblement son odorat était faussé par l'habitude... Elle sourit néanmoins d'avoir réussi à faire sourire la femme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Raven faisait les cents pas devant le portail en pvc blanc de la propriété de Lincoln Salomon. Le pilote était propriétaire d'une coquette villa sur les hauteurs de l'île et c'était la seconde fois qu'elle la voyait d'aussi près. Elle se rappelait encore du malaise le lendemain où elle avait couché avec le beau métisse : Lincoln lui avait apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit avant de lui parler d'aller faire un tour ensemble et elle avait éclaté de rire en voyant que l'action entreprise était tout à fait sincère. Elle ne s'était pas retenue de l'envoyer promener avant de s'échapper de sa belle maison mais maintenant sa relation avec lui était plus que compliquée et s'était encore plus envenimée à partir du moment où Octavia avait entrepris de flirter avec lui…

Elle vérifia que la voiture de l'héritier de la famille Salomon ne soit pas là avant de sauter la clôture et entrer dans la cour pavée où elle reconnut la petite vespa de la Blake. Elle emprunta un coquet escalier avant d'atteindre le pallier de la maison. Après avoir aspiré une bonne quantité d'air pour se donner du courage, elle toqua à la porte. Elle entendit des pas arriver et la voix de la belle brune :

\- Linc ? Tu rentres tôt, tu as oublié tes clés ?

Octavia se figea sur place en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la latina qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Hey salut c'est pas Lincoln… Surprise ?

\- Ra… Raven ? Qu'est-ce… Comment es-tu…

\- J'ai sauté la clôture.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais ouvert et tu te serais enfermée à double tours si tu m'avais vue au portail ! Se justifia t-elle péniblement.

\- Exactement ! Fulmina la jeune femme en initiant un mouvement pour fermer la porte d'entrée.

\- Attends Octavia ! S'il te plaît ! La supplia la mécanicienne en passant sa ranger afin de bloquer la porte in extremis.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir Raven… Enlève ton pied bon sang !

\- O'… S'il te plaît… Je jure que je ne ferais rien qui te mettra mal à l'aise… Je veux… Je veux juste comprendre et réussir à passer à autre chose… S'il te plaît…

Le regard bleu de la jeune femme se fixa dans celui noisette de la mécanicienne.

\- Passer à autre chose ?...

\- Je le jure… Je sais que je ne me suis pas bien comportée avec toi pour la deuxième fois… Je… J'ai cru qu'il y avait un espoir de te séduire… Je suis entrée dans le jeu mais au final je t'ai manqué de respect et je voulais m'excuser pour ça… Tu mérites tellement plus Octavia.

Une moue apparue sur les lèvres de la Blake qui ne put s'empêcher de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte.

\- Lincoln est au travail… Est-ce que… Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ?

\- Un café oui, avec plaisir, sourit sincèrement Raven, soulagée.

La latina entra à la suite de la belle brune dans la villa et ne manqua pas de reconnaître l'intérieur. Elle alla s'installer sur un canapé bleu et attendit patiemment qu'Octavia revienne avec leurs boissons chaudes. Les deux jeunes femmes attrapèrent simultanément leur tasse et burent dedans sans oser échanger un mot durant quelques secondes.

\- À propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête… Commença Raven.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, se ferma la Blake.

\- Aucun problème… Je veux dire je respecte ton choix. Je comprends très bien, tu es avec Lincoln et on était toutes les deux éméchées alors…

\- Oui on était saoules, il n'y a rien eu, trancha la secrétaire.

\- Oui… Alors hm comme ça tu te fiances ?...

\- Comment es-tu au courant de…

Raven se contenta de fixer son regard sur le beau diamant que portait la Blake sur son annulaire. Les joues d'Octavia s'enflammèrent.

\- Oui euh… Ça a été plutôt soudain… Lincoln est un homme bien, gentil et attentionné et…

\- J'en suis certaine…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Raven exactement ?

\- Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais visiblement… Marmonna tout bas la mécanicienne.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Juste que j'étais étonnée que tu ais accepté si vite de te fiancer… Lincoln et toi c'est tout récent… Tu n'as pas peur de…

\- Lincoln m'aime et je l'aime aussi. Nous serons très heureux ensemble.

\- Je dis pas le contraire c'est juste qu'il est un peu… Mou non ?

\- Raven Reyes, toujours pleine de sarcasmes et de jugements… Répondit d'un air mauvais Octavia.

\- Ok ok d'accord c'était pas malin de ma part. Il n'y a vraiment rien derrière ce mariage ? Vous vous aimez simplement ? Insista la brune, septique.

\- Non et oui, trancha la Blake.

\- Ok ok…

\- Tu as dit vouloir passer à autre chose, comment puis-je t'aider ?

Les yeux de la mécanicienne déshabillèrent des pieds à la tête la belle secrétaire ce qui ne manqua pas de troubler cette dernière.

\- Non, indiqua Octavia.

\- J'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Raven, penaude.

\- Tes yeux ont parlé pour toi ne t'en fais pas ! J'espère que Niylah va bien ? Siffla t-elle.

\- J'en sais rien je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la fête… O' franchement…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la latina se décala pour être à côté de la belle brune qui ne tarda pas à se raidir face à la proximité de la mécanicienne.

\- Raven à quoi tu joues…

\- À rien… Fais-moi juste confiance une seconde…

Octavia sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Son cœur frappait sans relâche dans sa poitrine : Raven avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle et cela l'énervait. Elle se sentait faible et chosifiée. Elle ne valait pas mieux que l'un des amants du harem de la mécanicienne. Sa respiration se coupa quand la main de la latina glissa sur sa joue : elle n'aurait jamais cru la peau de la jeune femme si douce, elle qui maniait outils et produits de mécanique au quotidien… La caresse était agréable et lorsqu'elle se rompit, elle se retint de soupirer de déception. Raven la regardait avec un faible sourire, visiblement résignée.

\- Je suis rassurée de voir que tu vas bien… Quand j'ai appris que tu étais en arrêt maladie depuis la fête j'ai cru que…

\- Je ne me suis pas arrêtée à cause de ça, répondit du tac-au-tac Octavia en s'éloignant de cette tentatrice.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. C'est personnel.

La brune avala difficilement sa salive à cette réponse sèche. Elle sentait le stress l'envahir : elle ne voulait pas que Raven soit au courant. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle pourrait penser d'elle et de sa décision… En fait elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire la vérité aujourd'hui. Peut-être plus tard…

\- Oh… J'imagine que je suis loin de mériter la confiance que tu accordes à tes amies à présent… Soupira la mécanicienne.

\- Raven je suis vraiment heureuse avec Lincoln, ne gâche pas tout s'il te plaît…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui je l'aime Raven et…

\- Et ?

\- … On va se fiancer.

\- Je vois…

\- Il va falloir que tu y ailles, j'ai rendez-vous chez mon médecin dans moins d'une heure… Je compte bien reprendre le travail un jour, tu sais ?

\- D'accord…

\- Allez je te raccompagne.

Les deux femmes se levèrent pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Alors que la main d'Octavia se posait sur la poignée de porte, un frisson remonta de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule quand la main de Raven se posa sur la sienne. La mécanicienne laissa planer un silence avant d'utiliser son autre main afin d'encadrer la joue de la secrétaire et aller poser un baiser tendre et sincère sur les lèvres de la brune qui ne fit que se figer. Sans pouvoir se retenir, la Blake ferma les yeux devant la douceur du baiser : il n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'elles avaient échangé lors de la fête. Elle soupira lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent et n'eut que le temps de voir les yeux humides de la mécanicienne qui lui chuchota à l'oreille avant de s'en aller :

\- Tant que tu es heureuse je le serai… Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, d'accord ? Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement d'une Reyes, plaisanta gentiment Raven.

Octavia ne répondit pas, trop secouée et dévorée par la culpabilité de faire souffrir son fantasme et amie. Elle ferma rapidement la porte derrière la silhouette de la mécanicienne, laissant finalement ses larmes couler le long de ses belles joues tout en glissant une main sur son ventre.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Rav'… Tellement… C'est impossible… Je ne suis plus toute seule dans l'histoire maintenant…

* * *

Gustus poussa une nouvelle fois la barre d'haltères au-dessus de lui afin d'évacuer sa colère et son envie de meurtre envers les Barzetti. Il était conscient que l'idée du casino était excellente mais cela le laisserait mariner dans son impossible vendetta au minimum un an encore. Il était passé au cimetière pour se recueillir devant le caveau familial des Giordano avant de se réfugier dans la salle de sport qu'avait monté Anya et Tristan dans la maison de Titus afin d'entraîner Aden quotidiennement. Il avait besoin d'évacuer et la musculation le lui permettait. La maison était étrangement vide ce qui l'avait en premier lieu étonné mais au vu du comportement de l'héritier Donati ces derniers temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas que ses deux gardes du corps et entraîneurs soient allés le torturer à l'extérieur pour lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Après une nouvelle série intense, le sicilien reposa la barre sur les cales du banc de musculation et se leva. Il était en sueur et ses muscles saillaient des différents exercices effectués durant ces deux dernières heures. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de monter dans la chambre de sa compagne pour y prendre une douche bien méritée et quelle fut sa surprise d'y trouver la jolie blonde qui était visiblement en pleine réflexion devant son portable.

\- Anya ? Appela t-il.

La mafieuse se tourna rapidement à l'appel et son regard s'alluma d'une lueur brûlante à la vue de son homme.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, j'étais justement en train de me dire que j'allais t'appeler.

\- Ah ? Répondit-il sans pour autant bouger de sa position près de la porte. Tu as envie de sortir ce soir ?

\- Non pas spécialement… Minauda t-elle avec un fin sourire en s'approchant de lui.

Devant le sourire de sa compagne, le mafieux ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille tout en fermant la porte en la poussant avec son pied. Il connaissait bien ce sourire.

\- Je me disais que j'avais envie de…

\- De ?

\- De baiser.

\- Ah t'es comme ça toi… S'amusa t-il.

\- Oh putain oui quand je te vois comme ça… Dit-elle en passant une main sur le t-shirt gris chine trempé de son compagnon.

\- Laisse-moi au moins prendre une douche…

\- Je sors avec un sicilien pas avec une savonnette. Tu comptes me baiser oui ou non ? Répondit-elle cassante.

\- Comment est-ce que tu parles femme ? La provoqua t-il, certain de l'agacer et faire monter la tension.

Anya le fixa avec des yeux aiguisés comme des couteaux et lui saisit le menton d'une main ferme avant d'aller lécher et mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je crois que c'est moi qui vais te baiser Giordano ce soir, t'as intérêt à avoir la trique.

A ces simples mots, la mafieuse attrapa le col du t-shirt de son compagnon pour le déchirer comme du papier. Elle noua ensuite ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps du mafieux qui excité, posa avidement ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son amante, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en glisser une entre le jean et le sous-vêtement pour être en contact avec sa peau.

Rapidement, les deux amants terminèrent sur le lit pour échanger des baisers chaotiques, les mains de la Zanetti glissant rapidement sur la boucle de la ceinture du brun afin de se saisir de l'objet de sa convoitise qui était plus qu'éveillé.

\- Hn putain prends-moi ! J'en peux plus de ces hormones de merde ! Prends-moi fort t'entends Giordano ?!

Le mafieux le jean et son boxer encore sur le bassin ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans le jardin privé de sa belle et entamer des mouvements énergiques qui ne manquèrent pas de faire gémir de plaisir sa partenaire. Il fut rapidement gêné par les frottements provoqués par leurs jeans respectifs et se retira ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grogner de frustration sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ? Soupira t-elle encore affamée.

Alors qu'il retirait son jean pour être plus à l'aise, il sentit son amante le tirer en arrière sur le matelas puis le plaquer avec force.

\- C'est ce putain de jean qui te gêne mon chou ? Attends voir ! S'exclama t-elle agacée en saisissant un canif sur la table de nuit avant de passer la lame le long du tissu ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frémir le mafieux lorsqu'elle passa près de son sous-vêtement.

\- Wow Anya doucement !

\- Ferme-là, répondit-elle en s'installant sur ses hanches pour s'empaler avec force sur lui.

La mafieuse débarrassée de son jean elle aussi entama des mouvements énergiques et langoureux au-dessus de son amant qui se retint de venir tant le plaisir était intense avec une déesse aussi folle et belle au-dessus de lui. Il amena ses mains sous le t-shirt de sa compagne pour aller palper et masser ses seins alors qu'elle le chevauchait avec toujours cette énergie inépuisable. Déjà qu'avant la grossesse, leurs parties de jambes en l'air étaient plus que mouvementées, c'était encore pire maintenant. Anya était réellement inépuisable et complètement insatiable.

\- Anya ralentis… Le bébé… Souffla Gustus en posant ses mains sur le bassin de sa compagne qui se frottait inlassablement contre le sien.

\- Si tu baisais comme un homme peut-être que je ralentirais un peu, le piqua t-elle.

Le sang du Giordano ne fit qu'un tour à cette attaque. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup avec Anya mais pas le fait de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire sa faim et son plaisir. D'un mouvement parfaitement contrôlé il claqua la fesse de la blonde ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire froncer les sourcils avant de la soulever de son sexe et la faire glisser à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il se leva de ce dernier pour se mettre à hauteur du bassin de sa compagne et l'envahir à nouveau tout en ponctuant de ses mouvements de petites claques érotiques sur les fesses.

Anya ne manqua pas de se faire surprendre par cette position qu'ils utilisaient assez peu car elle aimait être au-dessus de son compagnon la plupart du temps mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir en sentant son corps s'irradier de plaisir sous les assauts de son compagnon. Elle atteignit ce point de non-retour qu'elle recherchait tant en quelques mouvements ce qui la laissa pantelante sur le matelas alors que Gustus jouissait en elle à son tour dans un grognement étouffé.

Les deux amants restèrent allongés à demi-nus sur le matelas, suants et tremblants. Le Giordano après un temps souffla :

\- Hmf… Alors t'en penses quoi de la savonnette ?

\- Putain que c'était bon… Une clope et je suis au paradis…

\- Pas de clope.

\- Fichue chiard de merde…

\- Tu m'aimes quand même ?

\- Oui gros con.

\- Sinon plus sérieusement… Tu accepterais de m'accompagner chez le notaire demain ?

\- Le notaire ?

\- Pour signer les papiers de succession de Becca.

\- Évidemment.

La mafieuse se redressa pour s'appuyer sur le torse de son compagnon et le fixer tendrement de ses prunelles noisette.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Quand tu me dis ça comme ça j'ai envie de refaire l'amour tu sais ?

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es pas encore en moi savonnette ? L'embrassa t-elle.

Un rire commun échappa aux deux amants tandis que leurs corps s'entremêlaient de nouveau.

* * *

Le blond inspira et expira longuement pour reprendre son souffle : il avait mis plus d'une demi-heure pour réussir à sortir de la propriété de son feu grand-père. Tristan n'avait pas été difficile à occuper et Anya avait disparu ce qui l'avait bien arrangé car entre ces deux-là, c'était bien elle la plus difficile à semer ou distraire. Il attendait patiemment non loin de la maison des Barzetti le bon moment pour escalader la clôture et tenter de surprendre Ontari dans sa chambre. La brune et lui avaient échangé quelques SMS depuis la dernière fois mais ils s'étaient vite rendus à l'évidence que si la brune tentait de venir chez le Donati, c'en était fini d'elle.

Malgré le fait de boiter légèrement et d'avoir comme un poids supplémentaire sur sa jambe, le Donati avait réussi à trouver un immense cerisier dont les branches surpassaient le mur en béton de la propriété. Ne restait plus qu'à ne pas se faire prendre par les gardes du corps mais visiblement il n'y en avait pas dans le jardin qui semblait immense. Il hésita à passer derrière : si des chiens l'y attendaient ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui, aussi décida t-il d'envoyer un message à son amie.

 _« Le cerisier sur lequel je suis assis offre une super vue sur ta piscine. » Aden Donati_

La réponse ne tarda pas : Ontari ouvrit la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et sortit sur son balcon pour chercher du regard le blond qu'elle trouva rapidement et à qui elle fit des gestes inquiets avant de répondre.

 _« Tu es fou ! Descends de là, les hommes de main ou les chiens vont te voir ! » Ontari_

Le Donati sourit, amusé.

 _« Et alors ? Les chiens voudront peut-être de moi malgré ma jambe estropiée qui sait ! Je servirai peut-être à quelque chose. » Aden Donati_

Ontari secoua la tête avant de lui faire signe de descendre de l'arbre.

 _« Descends de-là, j'arrive. Attends-moi mais ne te fais pas remarquer. » Ontari._

Aden s'exécuta et bien qu'avec difficulté, il descendit de la branche sur laquelle il était pour se retrouver sur une autre plus basse afin d'attendre la brune. Ontari ne tarda pas à le rejoindre :

\- Mais t'es complètement con ou fou de venir ici dis-moi ?!

\- Tu as promis de venir me voir et tu ne l'as pas fait, alors je viens à toi.

\- C'est pas malin… Indiqua t-elle en montant dans l'arbre à son tour pour se retrouver face au grand blond.

\- Nos sorties me manquent, avoua le jeune.

\- À moi aussi mais Aden sérieusement, ne viens plus ici… Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal…

\- Alors trouvons un moyen pour se voir plus souvent… J'en peux plus de rester seul dans mon coin. Je ne vais même plus au lycée, j'ai mes cours à domicile…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une façon de ma sœur pour me montrer qu'elle est supérieure, j'imagine. On n'est pas sur une bonne entente ces derniers temps.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu adorais ta sœur quand on s'est rencontré.

\- Disons que je ne supporte plus ses mensonges et le fait qu'elle ait toujours tout avant moi.

\- C'est un peu normal, c'est ton ainé non ? Roan…

La brune s'interrompit au nom de son défunt frère ce que ne manqua pas Aden qui s'excusa aussitôt :

\- Je suis désolé Ontari… Tu dois me trouver drôlement immature à me plaindre comme un gamin de six ans de sa grande- … Tu as perdu ton frère, je devrais me réjouir d'avoir encore ma sœur … C'est juste qu'elle m'a réellement blessé cette fois.

\- T'inquiète pas je suis une fille solide… Souffla t-elle bien que légèrement fébrile à la pensée qu'elle avait eu pour son frère.

\- Comment ça se passe à la maison pour toi ?

\- C'est… vide je dirais. Je supporte le toutou de ma mère qui fanfaronne dès qu'elle est là. Ma mère est toujours inexistante pour moi : elle ne parle que de pouvoir et de la façon dont elle le prendra aux Donati. Rien de très intéressant en soit.

\- Elle n'aura jamais le pouvoir, dit durement le blond. Même si je tiens rancœur à ma sœur pour ce qu'elle m'a fait dernièrement, je serais le nouveau Don s'il lui arrive quelque chose, dis-le bien à ta mère.

Ontari soupira à l'information avant de descendre du cerisier brusquement :

\- Si tu es venu pour me dire ça et m'ordonner de faire le facteur, tu aurais eu plus vite fait de m'envoyer un message Aden.

\- Attends Ontari ! S'indigna t-il en tentant de descendre.

Il termina sa descente sur les fesses ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un grognement de douleur.

\- C'est vrai que tu es venue me voir à l'hôpital alors ?...

La brune s'arrêta net à la question et resta de dos pour éviter au blond de voir ses joues rosies. Elle sentait la chaleur qui s'y était subitement installée.

\- Ça se pourrait oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je tiens à toi… Lorsque j'ai commencé à te fréquenter… J'avais de mauvaises intentions, je voulais faire plaisir à ma mère en ramenant des informations compromettantes sur les Donati… Mais tu étais innocent et gentil, sincère jusqu'au bout des ongles ce qui m'a d'ailleurs amené à me prendre un râteau maladroit, rit-elle.

Aden grimaça.

\- Ce que tu as fait au cimetière Aden, j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire pour mon frère Roan. Il m'a toujours protégée même s'il aimait faire le je-m'en-foutiste au quotidien mais moi je n'ai pas su le protéger… J'aurais dû l'aider dans ses tentatives de contrôle de la famille Barzetti mais au lieu de ça j'ai marché dans le jeu de ma mère… Murmura t-elle alors que ses yeux humides lâchaient de grosses larmes.

Le Donati retint son souffle devant la détresse de la Barzetti. Il n'était pas habitué à voir pleurer une jeune fille mais Ontari était sincère et il ne pouvait se permettre de la décevoir de nouveau. Elle était venue pour lui à l'hôpital et il s'était réveillé à ce moment précis où il avait reconnu sa voix. Il ne se rappelait pas de son visage penché au-dessus de lui mais de sa voix, oui. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'enlaça avec force entre ses bras musclés. La sicilienne parut surprise mais se laissa aller à son chagrin entre les bras du jeune homme dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse cet après-midi où ils avaient innocemment fait du jet-ski. Elle se laissa emporter par le parfum agréable qu'il portait sur lui et ferma les yeux pour prendre une pause de quelques secondes entre ses bras. Elle sentit les lèvres du Donati se poser sur le haut de son crâne et embrasser ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là…

\- Merci…

Les deux jeunes restèrent un long moment enlacés sous ce vieux cerisier jusqu'à ce qu'Aden ne s'écarte doucement non sans une grimace douloureuse :

\- Désolé. Sans ma béquille, ma jambe me fait souffrir lorsque je reste trop longtemps debout… Dit-il, honteux.

\- Tout va bien Aden, le rassura Ontari en allant ramasser la béquille au sol pour la lui rendre.

Le blond s'appuya sur son outil et souffla un instant avant d'ouvrir de nouveau son bras libre :

\- Un dernier câlin et j'y vais ? Proposa t-il avec ce sourire d'ange qui faisait fondre la brune.

\- Crétin, sourit-elle en allant se réfugier contre le jeune homme.

Aden se sentait étrangement bien, collé contre le corps d'Ontari. Il n'avait plus cette gêne qu'il avait eu lors de la partie de bowling où elle lui avait fait du rentre dedans… Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de se parler sincèrement ou bien sa pénible histoire de cœur avec le Docteur Griffin mais il se sentait libre et un peu plus confiant même s'il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour la jolie héritière qui visiblement était passée à autre le chose le concernant.

Un sifflement interrompit le fil de ses pensées et un fourré non loin d'eux se mit à bouger avant qu'un dobermann n'en sorte suivit de deux siciliens bien connu d'Ontari : Quint et Diego les fixaient avec un œil amusé et pervers ce qui ne manqua pas de faire reculer Aden vers le tronc du cerisier.

\- Tiens tiens… On dirait qu'on a trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant Mademoiselle Barzetti… Je ne pensais pas que tu continuais à draguer le petit Donati. Bien joué, l'avoir attiré ici c'est un coup de maître je dois l'avouer.

La brune le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers Aden qui la regarda, interloqué.

* * *

 ** _Héééé nous revoilà :D J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu après cette longue attente ! C'est un chapitre avec pas mal de personnages différents, j'ai essayé de me caler sur vos demandes : Clexa, Murphamy, Octaven, Gustanya, Ontaden ! J'espère que les petites scènes chaudes ont plu aussi haha, reprise assez chaude ! J'ai relevé le défi de doubi pour le Gustanya et celui de Mag au passage qui voulait que Gustus garde son calbut xD Jpp de ces relecteurs mais bon ils méritent bien leur petit plaisir à un moment dans la fic avec tout le travail qu'ils brassent au fil de mon écriture :') Lâchez vous en commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé, supposé et ce que vous aimeriez voir dans le chapitre suivant ! Qui sait si certaines de vos idées ne se croiseront pas avec les miennes ! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Petite news d'actualisation vis à vis de mon rythme d'écriture  
**_

 ** _Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous, je me donne à fond dans mon travail d'éduc spé qui me passionne ! Pour vous donner un léger aperçu, en semaine je fais les soirées jusqu'à 23h30 généralement donc le lendemain matin j'ai rarement la foi pour écrire, j'ai juste envie de me détendre sur mon jeu vidéo ou lire ^^ Ce qui me laisse mon weekend de repos sur deux pour écrire un chapitre qui fait entre 12 et 20 pages et en ce moment ben faut l'avouer que les beaux jours ne m'aident pas à rester sous ma couette à écrire comme une démente comme je le faisais cet hiver xD J'ai plein de projets à côté de l'écriture et du coup ceux-ci grignotent le peu de temps qu'il me reste pour écrire que ce soit en semaine ou en weekend..._**

 ** _Donc j'en viens à la mauvaise nouvelle : je ne serais plus en possibilité d'être régulière avec un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines, je vais essayer de reculer à un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines et si ça ne passe pas ce sera malheureusement un chapitre par mois. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues mais je vous assure que si je veux garder la même qualité d'écriture et de fil conducteur, j'ai besoin de ce temps supplémentaire._**

 ** _J'actualiserai mon profil régulièrement pour vous tenir au courant et je me rendrai toujours dispo par mp pour vos questions et demandes :) (même si parfois je suis en retard!). Sachez que l'Héritage est loin d'être terminé et j'espère bien vous faire rêver et frissonner encore un moment ! Je passe donc la fic en priorité, j'ai mis en pause mes OS en cours d'écriture afin de ne pas me noyer dans mes milliers d'idées clexa :) Ils sortiront un jour promiiiiis ! Clexa forever :D  
_**

 ** _Ah et bonne nouvelle quand même : MagRd est à fond dans la traduction de Into the Deep et je suis bien avancée dans la relecture ! Elle fera son grand retour très bientôt ! Alors faites péter les abonnements sur son profil pour pas louper le mail d'info quand elle postera sa nouvelle traduction ! La fic promet je vous le dis...! Autrement elle a dit qu'elle me détestait pour le passage Octaven et pour la fin du chapitre... :'D_**

 ** _Allez tchuss ! A dans pas trop longtemps j'espère :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Helloooo ! Voilà le chapitre 22 normalement à l'heure ! :O D'ailleurs c'est ouf mais 3 semaines ça passe aussi vite que 2 en fait xD C'est Mag qui m'a rappelé la date de publication erf ! Enfin pour le coup je m'y tiens :P On est à l'heure non?  
**_

 _ **Un grand merci pour vos retours chaleureux et votre compréhension au sujet du temps supplémentaire dont j'ai besoin pour écrire les chapitres ! Vous êtes franchement top ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci aussi pour les follows, favs et petits mps qui continuent d'égayer mes journées et ma boîte mail :P Merci à mon super duo de relecteurs ! Pour une fois on a pas trop travaillé dans le stress c'était top ! :) Allez je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Elooo : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour ! Je te laisse découvrir ce que les Barzetti réservent à Aden héhé...**_

 _ **Loann2017 : Heey ! Bienvenue sur cette fic et merci de ton retour ! Haha il va falloir être patient pour la suite du Octaven ! Enfin tu devrais avoir un petit aperçu de ce qui se trame dans la tête d'Octavia dans ce chapitre ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22 : Amis ou ennemis ?**_

* * *

Le corps du blond était raide comme la corde d'un arc. Aden sentait ses muscles le faire souffrir et la tension parcourir tout son être alors qu'il tentait de résister au mafieux. Quint l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et le tirait avec force tant et si bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas mourir d'étranglement avant d'avoir passé les portes de la demeure des Barzetti. Ontari, elle, était retenue par Diego qui la maintenait avec force grâce à un appui sur son bras droit qui semblait faire souffrir la jeune femme qui tentait par moment de se débattre et criait qu'elle allait les faire punir.

Un claquement de doigt ramena Aden à la réalité. Ils étaient enfin arrivés dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'accueil de la maison.

\- Va chercher Madame Barzetti ! Ordonna Quint à un de ses collègues en claquant des doigts de sa main libre. Dis-lui qu'on a une livraison très spéciale pour elle.

Aden avait envie de fulminer et menacer cet enfoiré des pires tortures possibles. Sa sœur allait le venger s'il lui faisait du mal, elle le tuerait au moins et elle… Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit soudainement alors qu'il revoyait sa sœur lui dire froidement qu'il devait réfléchir avant de revenir la voir. Il n'était pas retourné la voir depuis leur dispute au sujet de Clarke et du reste. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ne sortirait sans doute pas vivant de cette maison et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes : il voulait que sa sœur soit là. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse se servir de lui pour faire souffrir sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle souffrait au quotidien à cause du rôle qu'elle jouait au sein de la Sicile et à cause de lui ce serait pire. Tout ce que son grand-père Titus craignait allait arriver finalement : les Barzetti finiraient par avoir l'arme nécessaire pour faire disparaître les Donati de l'équation mafieuse et cette arme c'était lui. Clarke allait-elle souffrir ? Son esprit se mit à vagabonder et dessiner ce qu'il s'imaginait déjà être son futur enterrement…

\- Quint, voyons ! Est-ce une façon de traiter un si beau et adorable jeune homme ? Cria d'un air confus une voix qu'Aden avait déjà entendue. Diego ! Lâche ma fille.

Nia, la matriarche des Barzetti, se mit à descendre presque en courant les grands escaliers de marbre de sa maison afin de rejoindre son homme de main qui parut confus. Elle frappa celui-ci avec une claque sur l'épaule qui fit lâcher la prise de ce dernier sur l'héritier Donati.

Aden sentit sa jambe handicapée se doter d'un poids supplémentaire maintenant qu'il n'était plus maintenu et se força à rester droit grâce à l'autre pour faire bonne figure malgré la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage. Nia Barzetti semblait le dévorer du regard et affichait un immense sourire. Elle glissa une main sur la joue bien rasée du blond pour souffler :

\- Oh Aden, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! J'imagine que tu ne te souviens pas de moi…

Le Donati avala sa salive et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de formuler sa réponse :

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous vexer Madame Barz…

\- Appelle-moi Nia, Aden voyons !

\- Hm… Nia donc… Je…

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant ses mots et luttant pour rester debout sans ses béquilles.

\- Excusez-moi mais on se connaît ? Je veux dire… Je sais qui vous êtes mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée… Je vous ai vu quelques fois de loin lors de galas ou de courses hippiques mais nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés…

\- Malheureusement oui… Disons que lorsque tu es né, Titus ton grand-père, voulait que je sois ta marraine à l'origine.

\- Pardon ? Ma marraine s'appelle Indra Salomon et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous à ce sujet…

Nia lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'inviter à venir s'asseoir d'un geste mais Ontari se rapprocha rapidement pour faire barrage entre lui et sa mère.

\- Aden, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes… Indiqua t-elle.

\- Je le pense aussi… Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

\- Aucun mal ne te sera fait dans cette maison Aden, je te le promets, le rassura Nia. C'est une réelle chance qui nous est offerte de pouvoir discuter comme deux adultes.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler exactement ?

\- Oh… Tant de sujets peuvent être abordés… Comme celui du fait de venir courtiser ma fille sur une propriété privée…

Les joues du blond s'enflammèrent sous cette accusation et il se mit à bégayer pour s'expliquer :

\- Ce n'est pas que… Je… Euh non mais…

\- Haha ! Rit Nia, amusée. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est d'être jeune Aden. Disons que votre histoire m'intrigue et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que vous pourriez peut-être enfin à vous deux apaiser les tensions entre nos deux familles…

\- Vous allez un peu vite… Hésita le blond sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Ontari qui semblait aussi gênée que lui.

\- Veux-tu t'asseoir et accepter mon hospitalité pour quelques heures alors ? Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Je suis sûre que je connais des réponses que tu souhaites avoir depuis toujours…

\- Des réponses ? Répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fixa son regard vert sur cette femme grande et mince aux cheveux platine et parfaitement coiffés. Il savait qu'elle était dangereuse, sa réputation la précédait et sa famille ne cessait de dire qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser mais en toute honnêteté, il ne se sentait pas menacé à l'heure actuelle.

 _« Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proches de tes ennemis »_ se dit-il intérieurement. Peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose d'intéressant ou aurait-il l'occasion de mettre Nia devant le fait accompli sur certaines actions des Barzetti : Lexa avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas tout lui dire afin de le préserver mais il était assez grand aujourd'hui pour avoir des réponses.

\- Très bien, parlons un peu.

Il entendit Ontari couper sa respiration le temps d'une seconde et lui jeta un regard. La brune semblait mal à l'aise et peut-être effrayée par la tournure des évènements. Nia et les deux jeunes s'installèrent sur les canapés en cuir blanc de l'immense demeure et une domestique apporta de quoi grignoter et se réchauffer. Aden souffla un bon coup lorsqu'il posa ses fesses sur le cuir du fauteuil blanc : il massa sa jambe douloureuse d'une main tout en ne lâchant pas du regard la matriarche.

\- Alors, sur quoi puis-je t'éclairer Aden ?

\- Vous avez sous-entendu que mon grand-père voulait faire de vous ma marraine mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça… Qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas pour m'amadouer ?

\- Tu connais les règles entre les familles Aden j'imagine ? Qui irait se vanter d'avoir proposé un rôle si symbolique à un membre d'une famille « ennemie »…

\- Pourquoi ne vous a t-il pas choisie alors, s'il tenait tant à ce que vous soyez ma marraine ?

\- Cela allait se faire mais malheureusement ta mère a eu cet accident de voiture… Que Dieu ait son âme, chuchota-t-elle en faisant le geste religieux approprié.

La gorge d'Aden se noua à l'évocation de cet accident de voiture : il n'avait jamais vraiment connu sa mère à cause de ce dernier. Il était trop petit pour avoir des souvenirs précis avec elle contrairement à sa sœur Lexa… Il serra les poings, gagné par l'impulsivité :

\- C'est vous qui l'avez tuée.

Nia secoua doucement la tête à cette accusation, ne s'offusquant pas.

\- C'est ce que disent les Donati et les familles qui les soutiennent.

\- Est-ce la vérité ?

\- Non.

\- Qui a tué ma mère dans ce cas ?

\- Des freins défaillants et un ravin Aden malheureusement… S'excusa t-elle.

\- Elle… Elle est morte peu après ma naissance… On m'a toujours dit que votre frère voulait l'épouser mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu… Je pensais que c'était vous… Les familles…

\- Aden, les affaires des grandes familles vont bien au-delà de meurtres gratuits pour des histoires d'amour sans queue ni tête… Je te promets au nom de tous les Barzetti que nous n'aurions jamais touché à Luciana… C'était une femme extraordinaire.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Aden, ému.

\- Bien sûr… Personne ne t'a parlé de ta mère Aden ?

\- Mon grand-père n'aimait pas parler d'elle… Cela lui faisait trop de mal et Lexa… Elle est comme lui, elle ne partage pas ses souvenirs car ils sont trop douloureux. J'ai juste quelques photos et ce que ma gouvernante Cécilia a bien voulu me dire...

\- Mon pauvre garçon… Souffla Nia en se retenant de sourire sadiquement.

La matriarche jubilait au fond d'elle : elle venait d'engager un sacré coup de maître en réussissant à endormir le Donati. Le garçon était si fragile qu'elle le manipulait comme elle l'entendait : son estime de soi devait être bien basse. Il suffirait de quelques heures et paroles doucereuses pour lui faire avaler que les Barzetti ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : la paix. Paix déguisée pour occuper la Dona actuelle évidemment mais nécessaire pour la faire souffrir psychologiquement sur le long terme avant de la supprimer… Elle glissa un regard vers Ontari. La brune semblait bien moins endormie que le blond et elle poserait sans doute un problème dans l'équation tôt ou tard mais elle savait comment réussir à la convaincre : l'amour qu'elle portait au Donati était bien réel. Un sourire intérieur se dessina alors qu'Aden posait une nouvelle question :

\- Vous pouvez me parler de ma mère ?

* * *

\- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI TRISTAN ?! Hurla la Donati dans son bureau malgré l'heure tardive.

La nuit s'était installée depuis plusieurs heures et Lexa venait d'être réveillée par des appels insistants de Gustus. Elle avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise farce d'Aden pour la faire culpabiliser sur les récents évènements ayant eu lieu mais le jeune homme était bien introuvable dans tout Syracuse.

Tristan Zanetti baissa le regard devant les yeux brûlants de colère de sa supérieure. Il avait beau être le plus grand des machos, il devait bien avouer que l'héritière de Titus Donati avait de quoi effrayer lorsqu'elle était en colère.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu sortir de la propriété sans que moi ou un autre garde ne le voie Dona… Avec sa jambe…

\- COMBIEN DE FOIS VOUS-AI JE RÉPÉTÉ QU'IL FALLAIT ARRÊTER DE PRENDRE ADEN POUR UN PETIT GARÇON ?!

La question était bien sûr rhétorique aussi le mafieux se garda bien de répondre afin d'éviter une salve d'insultes. Il releva la tête quand il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte du bureau dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Entrez ! Aboya sèchement Lexa.

\- Gustus et moi avons déployé des hommes dans tout Syracuse Dona, nous allons le retrouver, dit fermement Anya. Tristan quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? Interrogea sa sœur cadette.

Le mafieux ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir tant il s'était passé les dernières heures un nombre incalculable de fois en tête :

\- Lorsqu'il est sorti de sa séance de rééducation kiné. Il est monté pour se doucher comme d'habitude et après…

\- Après quoi ?

\- Cécilia lui a apporté un plateau repas car il ne descendait pas malgré nos appels… Elle a dit qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu d'intimité donc je n'ai pas insisté mais j'étais sur la terrasse tout ce temps ! J'aurais dû le voir sortir ! Il n'a pas pu passer par l'entrée principale c'est certain ! Dante et Alessandro l'auraient vu !

Les mafieux regardèrent silencieusement la Donati s'asseoir dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau et se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- Les Barzetti commencent à s'interroger sur le pourquoi nous ne ripostons pas suite à l'assassinat de Becca… Ils se doutent que je prépare quelque chose. Si jamais ils arrivent à mettre la main sur Aden je n'aurai pas d'autres choix que de laisser ma place de Dona. Je refuse qu'ils lui fassent du mal vous entendez ? La famille avant tout.

Un silence répondit à la jeune femme. Les mafieux se fixaient avec un air affligé sur le visage : ils ne voulaient en aucun cas perdre leur Dona pour être sous la gouvernance d'une famille aussi sale que les Barzetti.

\- Impossible que les Barzetti l'aient kidnappé Dona, indiqua Gustus. Nous aurions déjà eu de leurs nouvelles si ça avait été le cas…

Lexa releva le regard pour fixer son plus fidèle homme de main et ami avant de soupirer :

\- Je l'espère Gustus… Maintenant, sortez.

Tous hochèrent la tête sous l'ordre donné et entamèrent un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce mais la voix de la sicilienne perça de nouveau :

\- Tristan.

\- Oui Dona ?

\- Vous serez puni pour votre incompétence peu importe si Aden est retrouvé.

Le mafieux serra la mâchoire non pas par colère envers sa supérieure mais envers lui-même. Il avait merdé. À force de côtoyer ce jeune, il avait fini par baisser sa garde et cela allait peut-être mener à une catastrophe sans nom au sein des grandes familles mafieuses. Son père l'aurait tabassé à mort pour une erreur comme celle-ci. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple baby-sitter pour le jeune Donati. Au contraire, il était et aurait dû être son ombre comme l'était Gustus avec Lexa. Il venait de laisser passer sa chance et si la Dona arrivait à lui pardonner, il ne savait pas si lui-même arriverait à se pardonner son erreur.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke passa le portail de la propriété Donati, elle s'étonna des nombreux hommes et femmes présents dans la cour. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé malheur à sa compagne entre le temps où elles s'étaient rapidement vues à l'hôpital et sa fin de service. Elle avait pris le bus car elle n'avait pas vu de garde du corps à la sortie du travail ce qui l'avait étonnée mais au vu de l'heure elle n'avait pas voulu appeler l'un d'entre eux ni déranger Lexa.

Elle se fit arrêter par de nouvelles têtes mais Ryder leur indiqua qu'elle pouvait passer ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les gardes l'ayant stoppée.

\- C'est le Docteur Griffin, le médecin de la famille, indiqua le brun avec un regard pour la blonde qui signifiait qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de vagues. Docteur Griffin… Comment êtes-vous rentrée ? Je suis sincèrement désolé j'ai oublié de venir vous chercher…

\- Ryder, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lexa ? Où est Lexa ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

\- La… Madame Donati va bien, elle est dans son bureau. Nous sommes à la recherche d'Aden, il a fugué.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez appelé la police ?! S'exclama la médecin.

Ryder secoua négativement la tête et chercha rapidement une excuse car la mafia n'appelait pas la police même pour le possible kidnapping d'un membre de la famille…

\- Non car cela fait moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il a disparu… Il est majeur qui plus est.

\- Majeur mais sous la tutelle de Lexa ! Il est fragile psychologiquement et physiquement ! Vous devez appeler la police ! Je vais le faire moi-même sinon !

La voix de Lexa perça finalement les ordres vindicatifs de la blonde :

\- Personne n'appellera la Police sous mon toit.

\- Lexa ! S'indigna la blonde en s'approchant de la brune pour aller la réconforter mais celle-ci recula immédiatement ce qui tira une grimace de la part de la médecin.

\- Pas ici Clarke… Chuchota t-elle en guise d'excuse.

Clarke inspira pour se donner du courage : elle détestait quand Lexa jouait la femme célibataire et vide d'émotions. Cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé.

\- Au lieu de nous fixer à rien faire, allez plutôt chercher dans les rues de Syracuse ! Ordonna de manière coléreuse la sicilienne.

L'ordre ne manqua pas de faire bouger les différents employés en dehors de la propriété. Clarke regarda impuissante la brune se refermer sur elle-même et se réfugier chez elle. Elle la suivit et déposa ses affaires rapidement avant d'aller s'installer près d'elle sur le canapé, glissant une main sur sa cuisse protégée par un pantalon tailleur.

\- Lexa…

\- Arrête Clarke, indiqua la brune, loin d'être d'humeur aux caresses.

La médecin comprit le message et retira sa main de la cuisse de sa compagne, s'excusant du regard. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de souffler :

\- Depuis combien de temps a t-il disparu ?

\- Approximativement six heures.

\- Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

\- Evidemment que oui ! S'agaça l'héritière. Je ne suis pas butée au point de ne pas appeler mon frère alors qu'il peut être en danger !

\- Peut-être a t-il juste fait le mur pour s'amuser ? Il n'a que dix-huit ans après tout… Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu l'enfermais trop…

La Donati se contenta de soupirer de contrariété : ce que disait Clarke n'avait aucun sens et elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle à cause de la bêtise de son frère. La médecin ne pourrait jamais comprendre même avec ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui raconter car elle n'était pas de ce monde…. La mafia était sans pitié, elle-même l'ayant été avant de rencontrer la médecin… Elle se revoyait trancher la gorge de ce jeune qui avait tenté de tuer Becca au début de l'été… Peut-être était-ce plus simple à cette période-là, avant que les yeux azurs de Clarke ne la séduisent.

Lexa sentit la main de la blonde presser la sienne, la sortant de ses pensées sombres :

\- Je connais ce regard. Viens, demanda la médecin.

\- Non je dois rester là au cas où…

\- J'ai dit : viens. Lexa, appuya Clarke, insistante.

L'héritière ne rechigna pas malgré l'ordre donné. Cela lui fit même un bien fou qu'on lui en donne un. Elle laissa Clarke la tirer à l'étage et elles se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain où la blonde commença à défaire le chemisier de la brune qui recula.

\- Laisse-toi faire, dit doucement la blonde. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, d'accord ?

Les yeux verts de la brune acquiescèrent en silence et en moins de cinq minutes, les deux femmes étaient allongées l'une contre l'autre dans la baignoire ovale de la salle de bain. Clarke se contenta de garder le silence tout au long de ce petit moment, se contentant de passer d'une manière très douce une éponge de bain sur le corps tendu de sa compagne. Petit à petit, Lexa commença à se détendre et sortir de cette armure qu'elle se plaisait tant à enfiler en période de crise.

Quand ce fut le moment, Clarke fit sortir la brune de la baignoire et l'entoura de son peignoir en satin. Elle fit de même avec le sien avant d'amener l'héritière vers leur chambre pour la faire s'allonger et attraper une crème dans la table de nuit de son côté. Lexa fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit Clarke défaire la ceinture de son peignoir pour laisser choir ce dernier sur ses hanches.

\- Détends-toi mon amour… Souffla la blonde en posant un baiser sur la pointe de son épaule.

\- Je n'y arrive pas… Il faut que j'aille voir s'ils ont…

\- Lexa… Tu es dans un état de stress qui ne fera que te mettre en difficulté face à tes employés. Tu t'énerves et tu ne réfléchis plus. C'est tout à fait normal : Aden est ton unique petit frère et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui tout comme il ferait tout pour toi, je le sais.

\- Je n'en suis plus si sûre…

\- Tu penses que parce que tu as séduit son premier amour il ne va jamais te pardonner ? Lexa voyons on parle d'un amour de jeunesse.

\- Tu ne connais pas la famille Donati Clarke.

\- Aïe ? Souffla la blonde en y mettant du sien pour ne pas se vexer alors qu'elle étalait de la crème sur ses mains.

\- Excuse-moi… Soupira Lexa, sa tête posée contre un oreiller. Tu as raison je ne réfléchis plus…

\- En parlant de ne plus réfléchir, j'espère que tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à m'écarter de toi tout à l'heure hm ? Demanda t-elle en commençant à masser le dos de sa compagne.

\- Ce serait mentir.

\- Lexa ! S'indigna la blonde en infligeant une tape sur la peau mate de la brune qui ne rechigna pas.

\- Pardonne-moi… Toutes ces affaires… Cette mafia… Ces imprévus me rendent folle… J'ai juste l'impression de perdre le contrôle.

\- Il faut perdre le contrôle parfois Lexa…

\- Je ne peux pas me le permettre, dit durement la brune. Je suis devenue trop souple depuis qu'on s'est rencontrée Clarke.

\- Souple est un bien grand mot, la taquina Clarke en faisant allusion à leurs petits moments intimes.

Les joues de la brune s'enflammèrent et elle fit une moue :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle… Je ne parlais pas de ça en ce sens.

\- Bien sûr que si ça l'est. Tu n'es pas honnête si tu dis le contraire, rit doucement la médecin.

\- Hm… Sourit la brune.

Clarke glissa un baiser dans le cou de la sicilienne qui ferma les yeux, exténuée : elle enchaînait les heures sans repos et la disparition d'Aden l'avait vidée de ses forces. Elle se laissa aller aux caresses de la médecin sur son dos puis ses bras.

\- On dirait que tu es plus calme… mais j'aimerai quand même t'ausculter pour vérifier que tout est bon mon amour d'accord ?

La médecin soupira devant le silence et s'apprêtait à redemander quand elle remarqua que le rythme du souffle de la brune avait changé : Lexa s'était endormie.

 _« Miracle »_ pensa t-elle intérieurement mais elle n'en fut que satisfaite. Elle récupéra un plaid posé sur le bout du lit pour se couvrir avec la brune tout en se serrant contre elle. Elle profita largement de l'étreinte et après un dernier baiser, se laissa aller à un sommeil qui serait sans doute trop court pour être réparateur mais sans aucun doute nécessaire…

* * *

La blonde fut réveillée par des hurlements le lendemain matin et ces derniers la firent sursauter. Elle avait la tête lourde de fatigue. Le réveil lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait dormi qu'à peine quatre heures. Lexa n'était plus là et malheureusement c'était bien la voix de sa compagne qui déversait sa colère un peu plus bas. Clarke enfila rapidement le premier vêtement qui lui passa sous la main : une chemise de Lexa qui la fit frissonner de délice en sentant l'odeur de cuir épicé s'installer sur sa peau. Elle se donna une claque mentalement, ce n'était franchement pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle tenta de ne pas faire de bruit et se pencha par-dessus le demi mur de l'étage pour voir sur qui Lexa déversait sa colère et son cœur bondit de joie : Aden.

Le grand blond se tenait droit, le visage fermé et la mâchoire contractée. Il était entouré d'Anya et Gustus qui semblaient dépités. Lexa avait repassé un tailleur à la va vite ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas et elle faisait les cents pas, répétant à haute voix :

\- Comment oses-tu… COMMENT OSES-TU ?!

Aden gardait néanmoins le silence bien que ses traits montraient toute autre chose. Clarke sentit que cela allait bientôt exploser, aussi décida t-elle de descendre pour apaiser les tensions.

\- Aden ! Appela t-elle ce qui fit tourner la tête du grand blond vers elle.

Les joues de ce dernier s'enflammèrent à la vision que la médecin lui offrit : elle était simplement habillée d'une chemise blanche couvrant à peine ses cuisses.

\- Docteur Griffin… Souffla t-il.

Lexa tourna un regard enflammé vers sa compagne et s'apprêtait à la sermonner à son tour quand Clarke serra avec force le jeune homme dans ses bras ce qui ne manqua pas de le déséquilibrer.

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de nous faire peur comme ça ?! Tu n'es qu'un crétin d'adolescent tu le sais ça ?! Lui cria t-elle dessus.

Si Aden avait montré jusqu'ici de la résistance face à la colère de sa sœur, il se sentit soudainement tout faible face à cette tornade blonde qui faisait palpiter son cœur et qui le tutoyait pour la première fois. Il ouvrit la bouche difficilement avant de souffler :

\- Je suis désolé… La situation m'a échappée…

\- Échappée ? Échappée ! Répéta Lexa furieuse en s'éloignant. - Clarke va t'habiller bon sang !

\- Oh ! Bon sang Lexa ! Va prendre l'air et fumer ta cigarette bon dieu ! Ton frère est là en pleine forme au lieu de l'engueuler tu ferais mieux de le serrer entre tes bras ! S'énerva la médecin.

Gustus et Anya se raidirent tout en s'échangeant un regard discret : Clarke s'engageait sur un terrain miné. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas comprendre…

Les pupilles de Lexa se chargèrent de colère à la réaction de la blonde et elle serra le poing pour ne pas exploser violemment. Elle fusilla son frère du regard :

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Tu entends ?!

\- J'y compte bien, provoqua le blond bien décidé à faire craquer sa sœur.

\- Sortez-le de là avant que je ne l'étripe ! Ordonna t-elle.

\- Aden, appela Anya en se dirigeant vers le blond qui se défit immédiatement de la prise.

\- Je suis peut-être handicapé d'une jambe mais je sais encore faire des choses seul. Je pense vous l'avoir tous prouvé cette nuit.

La mafieuse se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond avant de coller une claque à l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme.

\- Alors ferme-là et avance petit génie.

Clarke alla serrer une dernière fois son « beau-frère » entre ses bras avec une bise sur chaque joue avant de se tourner vers Lexa qui était partie vers la terrasse malgré la pluie fine qui s'était mise à tomber. Le temps en Sicile était visiblement à l'orage aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait pour la rejoindre, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta : Gustus secoua la tête.

\- Laissez-la seule pour le moment Clarke.

\- Mais…

\- Croyez en mon expérience, mieux vaut la laisser seule.

\- Bon…

D'un pas résigné, la médecin retourna vers l'étage pour se préparer : elle n'avait vraiment plus la tête à dormir.

* * *

\- Tu n'imagines pas comme ça me fait un bien fou de te revoir Octavia… Souffla la blonde en allant serrer son amie entre ses bras.

De repos, la blonde avait décidé d'appeler sa meilleure amie pour se changer les idées. Elle avait d'abord eu l'idée de l'inviter chez Lexa pour être plus à l'aise mais la brune s'était encore renfermée dans sa carapace et menaçait vraiment d'exploser. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas été de bonne compagnie donc elle s'était dit qu'aller chez Bellamy et Octavia ne pourrait lui faire que du bien et pour continuer dans les surprises, elle avait appris que la brune avait déménagé chez Lincoln. Elles se retrouvaient donc toutes les deux assises dans le salon de la belle villa du jeune Salomon.

\- Pfou j'ai loupé pas mal d'épisodes dis-moi… S'excusa piteusement Clarke en serrant la main de son amie amicalement.

\- Pas tant que ça va, sourit doucement la Blake.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Clarke. Elle savait que sa situation avec Lexa était compliquée et elle comprenait très bien pourquoi elle avait fait le choix de s'échapper avec elle quelques temps, loin des problèmes du quotidien. Elle aurait fait pareil si elle avait pu avoir le choix…

\- Et si tu me racontais ? Visiblement c'est pas la joie avec Madame Donati ? La taquina la brune.

\- Ah non ! Toi d'abord ma vieille !

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter…

\- Je suis sûre que si ! J'ai plus rien suivi depuis la fête d'anniversaire où tu es partie un peu précipitamment… et je te retrouve dans la maison de Linc' !

Octavia sourit d'un air amusé bien qu'une moue se dessina vite sur son visage. Cela n'échappa pas à Clarke qui réconforta son amie avec une caresse sur le bras.

\- Hey allez O'… Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas confiée ? Elle est passée où ma meilleure amie qui pète la forme et qui a les yeux pétillants de malice ? Si c'est Lincoln…

\- Non Lincoln est adorable Clarke ne t'en fais pas… C'est juste que la situation m'a totalement échappée entre lui et Raven et maintenant je… je le vis mal.

\- Raven ? Je croyais que tu étais passée à autre chose quand tu avais accepté de sortir avec Linc'…

\- En quelque sorte oui… Je le pensais aussi mais mon cœur ne dit pas la même chose quand je la vois. J'ai l'impression que j'ai tout fait merder.

\- Hé attends on parle bien de Raven Reyes ? La latina qui court après hommes et femmes sans remord ? Elle ne s'attache pas O'…

\- Ben on dirait que si finalement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est venue me trouver jusqu'ici… et elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle m'aimait.

La médecin ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Tu as réussi à la faire flancher ? Mon dieu j'aurais jamais cru ça possible…

\- Peu importe… De toute façon je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible… Lincoln et moi on va se marier Clarke, confia la Blake.

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais j'entends tout sauf de la joie dans ta voix O'… Répondit avec douceur la blonde.

\- Je suis terrifiée Clarke, avoua Octavia.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Je suis enceinte de lui…

\- Quoi ?! Je vais être tata ?! S'exclama Clarke en sautant sur le canapé.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire la Blake : au moins l'une d'entre elle était contente de la nouvelle. Clarke remarqua bien vite que la joie n'était pas forcément partagée aussi se racla t-elle la gorge pour reprendre un air sérieux et plus empathique.

\- O'… Tu sais que un enfant ne devrait jamais être une charge… C'est un choix de devenir parent. Je peux t'orienter vers de très bons collègues…

\- Non. Trancha la brune.

\- Mais…

La médecin se tut lorsqu'elle vit la Blake se saisir de la petite croix chrétienne en or accrochée à sa chaîne autour de son cou.

\- La religion… Je vois…

\- Oui. Je ne prends pas la pilule c'est un choix que j'ai fait et Lincoln ne veut pas se protéger… Avec les autres parfois je prenais le risque quand ils ne voulaient pas mettre de préservatifs.

\- Mon dieu mais tu es folle ! O' ! Tu pourrais…!

\- J'ai fait des tests régulièrement Clarke… Je suis clean.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te frapper là honnêtement ! La sermonna la blonde. Tu es presque pire que Lexa !

\- Presque pire ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas… Tout ce qui est d'ordre médical lui donne des boutons… Je me demande comment elle fait pour coucher avec moi alors que je suis chirurgienne et que je baigne là-dedans avec plaisir…

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Octavia.

\- J'imagine que sortir avec un médecin a ses avantages et ses inconvénients… Mais au lit ça doit surtout être des avantages…

\- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être médecin pour être douée au lit Octavia… Rit d'un air gêné la blonde.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu sais que si on avait pas été meilleures amies j'aurais sans doute voulu tester avec toi ? Finn n'arrêtait pas de vanter tes mérites à Bell' du temps où vous étiez ensemble…

Clarke tira une grimace en cachant son visage entre ses mains :

\- Mon dieu… Je ne veux pas y repenser…

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire de manière complice.

\- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver hein ?

\- Oh oui… Quand est-ce que tu reviens à l'hôpital ?

\- Lundi prochain.

\- Hm peut-être vais-je me réinvestir un peu plus sérieusement dans la direction de l'hôpital si ma secrétaire est de retour…

\- Tu parles ! Comme si tu étais dans ton bureau quand j'étais là ! Toujours barrée en salle d'opération, la taquina t-elle.

\- J'adore… C'est pas ma faute, se plaignit la blonde. Dis… O' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu as peur de t'engager avec Raven ?

La secrétaire regarda autour d'elle, les yeux humides :

\- Tu sais Clarke, ma mère nous a élevé toute seule moi et mon frère… Elle s'est tuée à la tâche en nous élevant à enchaîner plein de petits boulots. Et ça a fini par la tuer… et même si je sais qu'elle était fière de nous, je ne pourrais jamais être aussi forte qu'elle… Lincoln je sais que c'est la solution de facilité mais d'un côté j'ai un toit pour élever cet enfant, un père qui l'aimera et des sentiments pour ce dernier.

\- Tu l'aimes aussi fort que tu aimes Raven ?

\- Je ne peux pas comparer… Avoua la brune.

\- Octavia… Ta mère n'avait aucun diplôme, aucune sécurité d'emploi, tu n'es pas comme elle et ça c'est grâce à elle. Tu es secrétaire de direction d'un hôpital tout neuf, tu pourrais très bien te payer ton propre appartement et ce qu'il te faudra pour le bébé…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans un appartement, je veux qu'il puisse courir dans un jardin et qu'il ait un père.

\- Je ne pense pas que Lincoln soit du genre à te lâcher même si tu décides de le quitter O'.

\- Clarke, j'ai vu dans quoi Raven vit : c'est un dépotoir qu'elle se plaît à appeler garage. Elle n'est pas citadine, elle dort dans un canapé dont les ressorts sont aiguisés comme des rasoirs. Ce n'est pas un lieu saint pour un enfant.

\- Tout le monde change…

\- Je ne pense pas que Raven puisse changer à ce point. Elle a déjà fait un grand pas en admettant qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi je l'avoue mais là je vais la faire fuir au triple galop Clarke ! C'est comme si tu disais à Lexa que tu voulais acheter une immense maison et avoir plein d'enfants avec elle ! Tu commences à peine à bien la connaître…

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec Lexa, elle était prête à m'acheter un avion la dernière fois… Autant dire qu'une maison ne lui ferait pas peur. Les enfants je ne dis pas, c'est plutôt à moi que ça ferait peur… Grimaça la blonde.

Octavia soupira tristement.

\- Je comprends Octavia… Juste veille à rester heureuse d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je demande. Si un jour toi et Lincoln n'êtes plus heureux, tu viens tout de suite me voir ok ? Tu seras la bienvenue chez nous avec ton bébé.

\- Merci de comprendre ma chérie, sourit finalement la brune en serrant la blonde entre ses bras.

\- C'est normal.

\- Bon et si tu me racontais tes dernières aventures avec Lexa ? Alors comme ça vous êtes parties en Amérique ?

\- Mon dieu oui… C'était vraiment génial…

* * *

Clarke sourit en voyant Racoon descendre des genoux de Lexa pour venir se frotter contre ses jambes. Elle attrapa le félin, le calant entre ses bras pour le caresser et l'embrasser.

\- Hey mon petit vagabond… Où est-ce que tu étais passé ces derniers jours ? Tu disparais de plus en plus longtemps hm ?

\- Tout comme sa maîtresse, asséna l'héritière visiblement toujours d'humeur exécrable.

La médecin soupira en silence : la soirée s'annonçait peu agréable.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'enfermerais pas dans une cage dorée Lexa.

Lexa se leva à la réponse brute de décoffrage de sa compagne et s'avança pour la confronter, fixant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne demande qu'une chose Clarke : que tu sois accompagnée et conduite par un garde du corps !

\- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes protocoles de sécurité à la noix Lexa ! S'énerva soudainement la médecin ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre la brune.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

\- Et moi je t'interdis de prendre la liberté de me donner des ordres ! Je ne suis pas ton employée !

\- Tu l'es par le contrat que tu as signé chez Becca !

\- Ce contrat est mort dès l'instant où Becca est décédée ! Je ne perçois plus de salaire mensuel pour le poste pour lequel elle m'a engagée !

\- Je ferais en sorte de te reverser l'intégralité des mois impayés dans ce cas ! Aboya la brune.

Clarke ferma les yeux un court instant alors que Racoon s'échappait de ses bras, peu amène d'entendre des cris. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer : Lexa était franchement invivable depuis hier alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour tenter de la contenir et la satisfaire.

\- Tu sais quoi Lexa ? Va te faire foutre toi et ton argent maudit ! S'exclama Clarke en tournant les talons pour récupérer son sac à main.

Aussitôt la phrase lancée, la Donati sentit son cœur se serrer et elle demanda :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?!

\- Là où tu me foutras la paix et ne me ruineras pas ma journée avec ton humeur exécrable !

\- Pas toute seule !

\- Va te faire foutre j'ai dit !

La porte claqua avec force ce qui ne manqua pas de faire jurer la brune qui alla rapidement ouvrir une des portes-fenêtres de la maison pour ordonner à Gustus :

\- Accompagne-la et surveille-la !

Le mafieux acquiesça silencieusement avant de se diriger vers un des SUV pour le sortir de la cour de la Donati afin de rattraper la blonde qui était partie comme une furie à pied. Il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper et baissa sa vitre conducteur tout en roulant au pas afin de suivre en rythme la blonde.

\- Docteur Griffin montez.

\- Non.

\- Si vous m'obligez à être désagréable vous risquez de ne pas apprécier. Je ne suis pas Ryder.

\- J'ai dit non ! Barrez-vous ! Cria t-elle en se tournant vers le brun qui stoppa la voiture et se retrouva face à deux saphirs remplis de larmes.

Même si Gustus était loin d'apprécier la médecin, il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas voir les femmes pleurer et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était avec Anya au quotidien : elle n'était pas du genre à ouvrir les vannes facilement.

\- J'imagine que je ne suis pas la personne avec qui vous aimeriez discuter de tout ça et croyez-moi je partage votre sentiment mais je pense qu'une promenade dans les rues de Syracuse nous ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux après cette nuit et journée plus que difficile.

Clarke hoqueta quelques instants de surprise avant de hocher faiblement la tête et se diriger vers la portière passager qui se déverrouilla aussitôt. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Gustus mais garda le silence, se laissant finalement conduire là où le sicilien souhaitait l'amener.

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure que la médecin et le mafieux marchaient en silence dans les rues commerçantes de Syracuse. Les stands de souvenirs avaient laissé leur place à des boutiques plus chics et sans présentoirs extérieurs. Il fallait entrer dans celles-ci pour admirer, essayer et acheter. Clarke se languissait déjà de l'été. Une petite bruine continuait de tomber sur la belle Sicile et Gustus avait pris la précaution d'apporter un parapluie qu'il tenait pour abriter la blonde. Il la suivait sans vraiment réfléchir mais ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers les bijouteries sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

La médecin avait remarqué les regards peu discrets du mafieux sur les vitrines de luxe.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être trop téméraire Gustus mais voulez-vous que l'on rentre dans cette boutique ?

\- Si vous souhaitez acheter un bijou uniquement, répondit-il de manière très neutre.

\- Malgré notre dispute de tout à l'heure… c'est noël dans moins de deux semaines. Il serait peut-être temps que je trouve quelque chose pour Lexa… Soupira t-elle.

Gustus se contenta d'acquiescer et suivre la blonde à l'intérieur de la bijouterie. Clarke se mit à errer dans la petite boutique et à regarder les différents bijoux à travers les vitrines. Le mafieux se contenta de rester devant la porte de la boutique après avoir replié le parapluie, il croisa les mains devant lui et se mit à attendre dans cette position. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant un homme l'accoster tandis qu'un vendeur venait de sauter sur Clarke qu'il gardait à l'œil.

\- Puis-je vous aider Monsieur Giordano ? Questionna le patron de la boutique. Je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez si tôt pour le pizzo… L'argent n'est pas prêt…

\- C'est ton jour de chance, je ne suis pas là pour ça, répondit-il froidement.

\- Oh… Vous souhaitez acheter un bijou pour votre demoiselle ?

\- Encore une déduction de ce style et je te colle la tête dans une de tes vitrines, avertit le sicilien, mauvais.

\- Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses Monsieur Giordano je ne voulais pas vous offenser… S'excusa le gérant de la boutique. Accepteriez-vous que je vous montre nos nouveaux modèles de montres ? Je serais ravi de vous faire un prix pour votre aimable compagnie…

Le mafieux tourna le regard vers la vitrine désignée avant de suivre le gérant tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Clarke qui riait aux blagues d'un jeune vendeur qui semblait lui faire du rentre dedans.

\- Avant de me montrer tes babioles, va dire à ton vendeur que s'il ne veut pas perdre ses couilles ce soir, qu'il arrête de draguer sa cliente.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur Giordano !

Rapidement, le gérant alla sermonner son employé qui se reconcentra très vite sur sa tâche initiale : vendre. Gustus en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil négligeant vers quelques vitrines et s'arrêter sur les bagues de fiançailles.

\- Oh mais dites-donc Gustus, vous êtes un cachotier… Lui souffla Clarke, amusée.

Le brun se rembrunit aussitôt et s'éloigna de la vitrine de bagues.

\- Vous comptez lui demander quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous trouve Lexa sincèrement, vous êtes vraiment trop curieuse Docteur Griffin, souffla t-il, agacé.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous avez besoin d'aide non ?

\- Non.

\- Vous connaissez son tour de doigt ?

Les sourcils de Gustus se froncèrent : il n'en avait franchement aucune idée.

\- Ah. Vous voyez que vous avez besoin d'aide.

\- Vous me fatiguez.

\- Allez, arrêtez de faire votre bourru une minute. Est-ce qu'il y a un modèle qui vous plaît ?

Cette fois-ci le sicilien prit le temps d'observer l'intérieur de la vitrine. Il aurait aimé offrir à Anya la bague de fiançailles que son père avait offerte à sa mère mais elle avait été perdue au cours des années. Il avait juste pu récupérer leurs alliances à leur enterrement. Il se demandait de toute façon si Anya accepterait de l'épouser… Peut-être allait-il trop vite mais il ne voulait pas que son enfant naisse hors mariage. Son regard s'arrêta sur une des bagues qui lui faisait penser à celle de sa mère : très classique et peu voyante. Clarke sourit :

\- Je pense qu'elle lui plairait.

\- Anya n'aime pas les bijoux, indiqua Gustus. Ce serait gaspiller de l'argent, c'est ce qu'elle dirait.

\- Je n'aime pas les bijoux mais au fond de moi je suis quand même touchée quand on m'en offre un.

\- Vous êtes loin de ressembler à Anya Docteur Griffin, se moqua le mafieux.

\- Bon je vous l'accorde mais il faut bien une bague dans les mariages traditionnels et il me semble que la tradition est très importante pour vous Gustus non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors écoutez juste votre cœur.

\- Rassurez-moi Docteur, vous ne servez pas ce genre de paroles mielleuses à Lexa ?

\- Parfois si et elle aussi, vous pourriez être surpris.

\- Que Dieu me pardonne d'avoir laissé Becca vous faire entrer dans la famille… S'indigna t-il.

\- Allez, arrêtez de faire le pitre et demandez à voir cette bague de plus près.

En moins d'une minute, la bague fut sortie de la vitrine par le gérant lui-même qui laissa Gustus observer le fin bijou : la bague était en or blanc et un petit diamant était maintenu grâce à deux torsades qui s'épousaient gracieusement.

\- Ils font chier à tout faire en or blanc, grogna t-il.

\- J'en ai des plus classiques Monsieur Giordano si vous le souhaitez.

\- L'or blanc est beaucoup plus beau que l'or et puis vous allez l'offrir à une jeune femme pas à une mamie de 80 ans Gustus, le sermonna Clarke. Vous êtes vraiment vieux jeu.

\- Sans doute mais j'aime les traditions et changer me demande beaucoup d'efforts, grogna t-il.

\- Pourtant Anya a su faire des efforts et changer pour vous hm ?

Le sicilien fit une moue tout en frottant son bouc parfaitement taillé. Il finit par hocher la tête :

\- Bah peu importe, elle finira sans doute au fond du lavabo. Mettez-moi celle-là, indiqua t-il.

Une fois que la taille approximative du doigt d'Anya fut trouvée, le mafieux attendit patiemment que la blonde s'écarte de lui pour se rapprocher dangereusement du gérant et lui murmurer :

\- J'imagine que la ristourne des montres s'applique aussi sur la bague n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien…

Le vendeur hésita l'espace d'une seconde mais le regard noir de Gustus lui tira un sourire gêné :

\- Évidemment Monsieur Giordano, je vais-même vous rajouter 5% de réduction en plus des 5 autres %...

\- 50%, dit le brun.

\- Quoi ? Mais cette bague vaut plus de 1500€ Monsieur Giordano soyons sérieux entre hommes siciliens bien élevés ! Chuchota le gérant.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. 750€ c'est largement suffisant pour une bague qui finira sur une table de nuit ou dans un tuyau de lavabo.

\- Hmf… Je peux descendre à – 20% mais pas plus Monsieur Giordano vraiment… Les affaires sont dures… Et le pizzo…

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'envoie mes hommes refaire la devanture de ta boutique dès demain alors que les fêtes de noël approchent ? Ça te ferait perdre beaucoup plus d'argent que la ristourne que tu vas me faire, menaça le mafieux.

\- La Dona ne m'a pas habitué à ça…

\- Laisse la Dona en dehors de ça. Je te parle de sicilien à sicilien bien élevés.

De grosses gouttes de sueur s'échappaient à présent du front du gérant tandis que le regard sombre du mafieux ne le lâchait pas.

\- Alors ? C'est bon ? Sourit Clarke en s'avançant vers la caisse ce qui eut le mérite de surprendre Gustus.

\- Hm oui, allez donc vous occuper de vos affaires le temps que je règle les miennes, grinça t-il.

\- Moi j'ai fini, je vous attends.

Les doigts du gérant pianotaient très lentement sur sa caisse enregistreuse.

\- Monsieur va accélérer le mouvement, indiqua Gustus tandis que la blonde repartait.

\- Un paquet cadeau ? Hésita le vendeur.

\- Non. Donnez-moi juste cette maudite boîte avec la bague, grogna le mafieux en se saisissant de l'objet pour l'enfoncer dans sa poche de costard.

\- Ça vous fera…

\- Je viendrais te déposer du liquide demain.

\- Mais…

\- Un problème ?

\- Non bien sûr que non… Soupira le gérant, effrayé.

Gustus sourit amplement et tapota la joue du vendeur en chuchotant :

\- Sache que ce geste sera récompensé à un moment où à un autre mon ami…

\- Vr… Vraiment ?

\- Si tu as le moindre problème un jour, fais-moi appeler. N'importe quoi : un concurrent, un membre de ta famille, un huissier…

\- B… Bien. Merci…

Un dernier regard et le mafieux était sorti de la bijouterie et levait la tête vers le ciel : la pluie avait cessé. Clarke lui jeta un regard dépité.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna t-il, se demandant si elle avait surpris une partie de la conversation.

\- Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé pour Lexa…

\- Ah.

\- Vous n'avez pas une idée ?

\- Et bien…

\- Non ne me dites-rien ! Je veux me débrouiller seule ! Dit la blonde en repartant vers d'autres boutiques.

 _« Quelle femme compliquée »_ pensa t-il tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Sa main droite se glissa dans la poche contenant la petite boîte en velours. Bon sang, il était dans la merde.

* * *

Lexa était assise derrière une table de fortune installée à la va vite dans l'entrepôt de la casse de Raven. Devant elle, était posé un Beretta 92 et son visage durci n'annonçait rien de bon. Gustus et Ryder se tenaient aux côtés de la supérieure des familles mafieuses, immobiles comme deux statues. Ces derniers tournèrent un regard discret vers un SUV qui venait de se garer non loin d'eux. Il faisait nuit noire mais aucun des nombreux mafieux présents n'eut de mal à reconnaître le frère et la sœur Zanetti. Tristan marcha jusqu'à se retrouver face à la Dona qui plongea son regard vert sombre dans le sien.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici Tristan ? Questionna la brune froidement.

\- Oui Dona.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire en guise de défense ?

\- Non Dona. J'ai failli à ma tâche, je mérite mon sort, répondit solennellement le mafieux.

Anya frémit non loin de son frère. Elle avait beau le détester par moment, elle ne pouvait pas accepter de le voir mourir. Elle savait que dans la mafia l'échec n'était pas toléré et les bras ne manquant pas, un mort était très vite remplaçable. Elle serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher d'intervenir : si elle le faisait elle insulterait son frère et mettrait en danger sa vie et celle de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

\- Votre mère a demandé de témoigner en votre faveur. Acceptez-vous sa présence ?

Tristan parut surpris par la question et prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'acquiescer pour donner son autorisation : Cécilia fut amenée par Ilian. La vieille femme pleurait à chaudes larmes et se jeta sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le Zanetti mal à l'aise se contenta de chuchoter en sicilien :

\- Mama, calme-toi. Ça va aller… Ça va aller…

Cécilia eut bien du mal à se détacher du grand homme qui resta droit malgré son cœur serré. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible ou effrayé. La matriarche des Zanetti s'approcha de Lexa et se mit à demander pardon pour son fils. L'héritière la regarda et l'écouta sans montrer une once d'émotion : ce qu'avait fait Tristan était impardonnable. Anya s'était rapprochée de Gustus durant les supplications de sa mère. Bien qu'elle soit forte, elle avait toujours détesté le rôle des femmes de mafieux : celui de supplier le Don lorsque le mari faillait à sa tâche et demander le pardon. Peu de femmes arrivaient à être convaincantes…

Lexa se leva lentement de sa chaise après réflexion et attrapa le pistolet de sa main droite ce qui fit pousser un gémissement terrifié à la mère de Tristan. La brune contourna d'un pas contrôlé la table pour faire face à Tristan et pointer le canon de l'arme sur son crâne :

\- Tristan Zanetti. Pour avoir échoué et mis en danger un héritier de la famille Donati ainsi que l'alliance entre les familles mafieuses je vous refuse le pardon.

\- Nooon ! C'est un bon garçon ! Pitié Dona ! Supplia Cécilia en se débattant des bras d'Ilian.

Trois coups de feu partirent alors qu'Anya fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir le corps de son frère s'écrouler sur le sol. Chacun avait retenu son souffle dans ce moment pénible mais un grognement étouffé perça à travers : Tristan était allongé sur le sol et se retenait de hurler en faisant pression en dessous de son genou droit. Sa jambe présentait à présent une fracture ouverte en plus de deux plaies commençant déjà à expulser du sang en masse.

\- Je vous condamne à penser, réfléchir et marcher comme celui envers qui vous avez failli, termina froidement Lexa en tournant le dos au mafieux.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son SUV et croisa le regard de Raven. La mécanicienne lui accorda un mouvement de tête respectueux : peu de Dons dans l'histoire auraient été si cléments. Alors que la petite fille de Titus Donati montait dans son véhicule, elle s'approcha pour chuchoter :

\- Bien joué Bella… Le véhicule pour Clarke est prêt… Je le ferais livrer dans la semaine par Wick. Ah et j'ai bien reçu l'horaire pour… Hm, bref je m'en occupe, termina la latina.

Lexa acquiesça simplement avant de refermer la porte du SUV. Elle resta paralysée sur son siège quelques secondes avant de sentir un haut le cœur la prendre et des larmes l'envahir : pourquoi la seule envie qu'elle avait eue au moment de tirer était d'utiliser le Beretta contre elle et non contre Tristan ?

* * *

Elle avait toujours détesté Noël. La brune s'avança dans son immense maison vide : Racoon dormait près de la cheminée qui avait été allumée sans doute par Gustus pour la tradition. Le sicilien avait préféré rester près d'elle alors qu'Anya était auprès de Tristan à l'hôpital avec leur mère. Elle avait détesté ces deux dernières semaines : elle n'avait pas su prendre sur elle pour s'excuser auprès de Clarke. La blonde était toujours en colère, elle le savait car elle n'avait pas dormi dans leur chambre mais dans celle qu'elle avait occupée en tant qu'invitée. Pour éviter de culpabiliser et se sentir utile, Lexa avait continué à s'investir dans le projet du casino : un gala aurait bientôt lieu pour chercher des investisseurs et présenter le projet. L'organisation de ce dernier et les correspondances entre Marcus, Indra et elle lui avaient permis de fuir le temps.

Aden avait lui aussi refusé de lui parler depuis qu'il avait été retrouvé par des hommes de main en train de descendre d'une berline appartenant aux Barzetti en plein centre-ville. Lexa fulminait à l'idée que le blond ose l'insulter de la sorte et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : le mettre plus bas que terre et lui prouver sa stupidité.

Mais maintenant… Elle se retrouvait seule, entourée de ces maudits mafieux qui se complaisaient dans ce monde de violence gratuite. Elle avait vu leurs regards quand elle avait épargné Tristan et ce qu'elle avait lu n'était pas de la loyauté. Le vent tournait et cela commençait à l'effrayer. Dans cette terreur elle arrivait à écarter et blesser les dernières personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Ses mains vinrent se saisir d'une bouteille de rouge déjà entamée dont elle versa allégrement le contenu dans un verre à vin propre. Elle s'installa machinalement dans l'un des canapés de son salon et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un élément qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ce matin lorsqu'elle était partie visiter les terrains possiblement constructibles : un sapin miniature était posé sur la table basse en dessous duquel se trouvait une boîte plutôt large fermée par un ruban très chic.

Elle approcha sa main libre pour se saisir de la petite enveloppe qui était posée contre le sapin et en sortir une photo la représentant Clarke et elle chez les parents de cette dernière. Elles s'enlaçaient couvertes de neige et tout sourire. Son cœur se serra à cette vision et elle retourna la photo pour lire le mot qui l'accompagnait :

 _« Même si ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été clémentes pour notre relation… Sache que je t'aime. Joyeux Noël Lex'. Clarke_

 _Ps : Si le modèle ou la couleur ne te plaît pas, dis-le moi et j'irais changer.»_

Le verre de vin fut rapidement délaissé pour la belle boîte. La brune défit lentement le ruban pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et trouver une magnifique veste en cuir noir de marque Marchless. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la qualité du vêtement : Clarke avait dû payer ce dernier une petite fortune. Sans pouvoir résister, elle enfila la veste de moto par-dessus son chemisier. Cette dernière lui allait parfaitement et la mettait encore plus en valeur que sa veste actuelle qui commençait à dater. Elle respira l'odeur du cuir qu'elle adorait déjà et elle décela même les traces du parfum de Clarke dessus. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et sans plus tarder, elle se précipita vers la porte menant à son garage.

* * *

Clarke sortait tout juste de son service. La nuit de noël n'avait pas été calme ni clémente : elle avait malheureusement perdu deux patients sur la table d'opération cette nuit et elle se dirigeait lentement vers l'entrée principale de l'hôpital en compagnie de quelques collègues. Elle salua le vigile à moitié endormi qui lui souhaita un joyeux noël avant de sortir à l'extérieur et frissonner.

\- Bon sang ! Grogna t-elle en frictionnant ses bras.

La pluie du début de soirée avait bien rafraichi et son trois-quarts en tissu ne la réchauffait pas du tout. Elle salua rapidement un collègue chirurgien d'un mouvement de main avant de voir se stationner une moto noire qu'elle connaissait bien. La motarde qui en descendit et se mit à marcher jusqu'à elle la pétrifia sur place : Lexa portait sa veste et cela lui tira un petit sourire heureux tandis que son cœur s'emballait.

Lexa retira son casque noir et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de sa compagne qui hésita sur la bonne démarche :

\- Bonsoir… Dit-elle, certaine que Lexa lui en voulait encore pour la façon dont elle lui avait parlé et désobéi.

Les lèvres de la brune répondirent mais étonnamment pas en parole : la Donati se contenta d'attraper la blonde par les hanches pour la rapprocher brusquement et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissant un baiser doux qui se transforma rapidement en un baiser sulfureux qui laissa Clarke pantelante sur ses jambes.

\- Si j'avais su que cette veste te ferait cet effet… Plaisanta la médecin, ayant du mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

\- C'est toi qui me fais ça Clarke… Chuchota Lexa en posant son front contre celui de la blonde, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien.

\- Pourtant qu'est-ce que je suis chiante au quotidien hein ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas… mais tu me fais devenir meilleure.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de devenir meilleure, tu l'es déjà…

Lexa secoua la tête négativement tout en souriant avant d'embrasser de nouveau la blonde malgré les quelques curieux nocturnes non loin d'elles.

\- Bon sang si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça, je jure que tu vas devoir me faire l'amour ici même, se plaignit Clarke en soupirant après un nouveau baiser langoureux.

Elle adorait les baisers de la sicilienne et elle sentait toute la frustration de ces derniers jours se transformer en véritable fontaine de joie dans sa petite culotte. Qui plus est, Lexa l'embrassait en public sans retenue et ça, elle adorait encore plus.

\- Je te ramène ?

\- Je croyais que je devais me faire ramener par un garde du corps ? C'est pas comme si j'avais ma voiture personnelle maintenant hm ?

La Donati sourit à la boutade : Clarke n'aimait toujours pas l'idée d'avoir un SUV pour elle toute seule.

\- C'est moi ton garde du corps ce soir… Souffla Lexa.

\- Oh… Madame Donati en personne… Quelle classe, sourit la blonde, taquine.

Les deux femmes enfourchèrent la moto noire et tandis que Clarke enserrait la taille de son amante, elle chuchota :

\- Je suis désolée pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois…

Lexa tourna la tête sur le côté sans fermer sa visière pour répondre sincèrement :

\- Je le suis tout autant Clarke… Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre au quotidien… Je te demande pardon et je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner… J'ai été égoïste.

\- C'est vrai, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… Répondit Clarke.

La brune inclina légèrement la tête pour montrer sa déception et sa culpabilité.

\- Tout dépendra de la qualité du cunni qui m'attend une fois qu'on sera à la maison… La taquina t-elle, pas sérieuse pour un rond sur ses précédentes paroles.

La Donati lâcha un petit rire à travers son casque et vint caresser amoureusement la cuisse de la médecin un court instant.

\- Je suis à tes ordres… Souffla l'héritière en démarrant finalement.

* * *

Clarke frémit de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de Lexa parcourir son épaule dénudée : les deux femmes venaient de faire l'amour pour la troisième fois et elles se sentaient libres et fusionnelles comme jamais. L'océan se mêla une nouvelle fois à la forêt lorsque l'héritière vint embrasser le bout du nez de la blonde qui soupira :

\- Hn… J'adore tes baisers… Merci pour ce cadeau de noël merveilleux…

Lexa sourit tout en haussant les sourcils d'amusement.

\- Tu crois que le sexe est ton cadeau de noël ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Sourit Clarke, encore alanguie par son précédent orgasme.

\- Pas tout à fait…

\- Et c'est quoi alors ? Un avion ?

\- Tu chauffes… Répondit la brune en glissant un nouveau baiser dans le cou de son amante.

\- Sans rire Lex'… Rit la médecin en faisant basculer la sicilienne sous elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, soupçonneuse.

Les mains de la brune se contentèrent d'épouser les courbes de sa compagne.

\- Approche, chuchota t-elle.

Clarke se pencha pour approcher son oreille des lèvres de la jeune femme qui posa un baiser simple dessus qui lui arracha un frisson la faisant rire.

\- Hé ça chatouille ça !

\- Pardon… Approche tes lèvres… Sourit la brune.

La médecin s'exécuta et sentit la bouche de Lexa se poser sur la sienne. Celle-ci posa plusieurs courts baisers avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les sourcils blonds de la jeune femme se froncèrent d'incompréhension mais elle se mit à sourire :

\- Une de tes nombreuses techniques de séduction pour changer de sujet…

Lexa secoua la tête, amusée et rebascula son amante sous elle pour la surplomber et reposer un puis deux, trois baisers doux qui firent soupirer Clarke d'envie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu m'embrasses… Divinement bien même… Se languit Clarke en attente des suivants malgré ses lèvres déjà rougies et brûlantes de désir.

\- Et si je fais ça ? Questionna la sicilienne en allant donner un petit coup de langue sur la lèvre supérieure de son amante qui frissonna.

\- Tu me tortures… Rit Clarke.

\- Et maintenant ?... Souffla Lexa en amenant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de la médecin pour entamer un ballet langoureux avec celle de Clarke.

Un gémissement échappa à la médecin qui frissonna de plaisir. Elle laissa échapper un sourire désolé :

\- Bon sang tu me déconcentres beaucoup trop pour que j'arrive à deviner…

\- On appelle ça un « french kiss » en France, souffla Lexa, complice.

\- Oui et ?...

\- Tu ne devines toujours pas ? S'amusa l'héritière.

Clarke se mit à réfléchir et ouvrit soudainement la bouche de surprise :

\- On part en France ?!

\- Quand tu voudras… Sourit Lexa en dirigeant son regard vers le petit sapin contre lequel étaient posés à présent deux billets ayant pour destination Paris.

\- Je ne les ai même pas vus bon sang ! S'exclama Clarke en se redressant légèrement.

\- Disons que je t'ai bien distraite…

\- Oh ça tu peux le dire… D'ailleurs je dirais que tu es à 75% de ton pardon… Glissa t-elle, malicieuse.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire sincère qui fit sourire la blonde.

* * *

Raven piétinait sur place à la sortie de l'aéroport. Quelle idée d'arriver à cette heure-là sérieusement et le jour de Noël. Non pas qu'elle avait un endroit pour le fêter mais elle aurait vraiment préféré être en compagnie d'un ou d'une belle apôtre plutôt que d'être en train de se cailler dehors à attendre le contact de Lexa.

Elle se mit à jurer en espagnol en voyant la pluie reprendre et sursauta quand elle sentit qu'on posait une main sur son épaule : elle s'apprêtait à envoyer paître le vil aventurier quand elle se retrouva devant une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure châtain foncé épaisse et bouclée. La peau mate et des yeux magnifiques en amande aux iris noisette, son visage était fin et aussi parfait que ceux des déesses grecques.

\- Dios Mios… Articula la mécanicienne.

\- Tu dois être Raven Reyes ?

\- En personne ! Se reprit Raven tout en se raclant bruyamment la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire la nouvelle qui lui tendit la main alors que trois hommes et une autre femme venaient la rejoindre, habillés en costard cravate.

\- Luna Kane, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

* * *

 _ **Nous revoilà ! Alooors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'imagine que vous avez du fulminer contre Nia au début haha ! Quelle garce ! Ça chauffe entre Aden et Lexa aussi même si je n'ai fait qu'effleurer la vraie grosse conversation qui arrivera dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Clarke essaye de bien faire mais quand on est pas au courant de toute l'histoire, difficile de saisir les tenants et les aboutissants ! J'ai apprécié faire ressortir son côté plus rebelle dans ce chapitre car elle l'est à la base :P J'aime écrire des disputes haha mais ça je crois que vous l'aviez deviné ! On m'a demandé une conversation Clarle/Octavia et ça a été un plaisir de l'écrire ! Ça permet d'éclaircir ce qui se passe chez O en ce moment avec l'arrivée non prévue de cet enfant... Avez vous eu peur pour Tristan ? Même s'il est con il est attachant non ? xD Le monde de la mafia est impitoyable... Heureusement que Lexa est plus intelligente. Je vous laisse sur une fin tranquille avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage... Allez à dans trois semaines ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Mon moment préféré je dirais que c'est le Gustus/Clarke dans la bijouterie, je pense que je vais développer leur relation à l'avenir :D  
**_

 _ **Petit moment pub :**_

 _ **- Résilience d'Esys : une petite fic qui commence tranquillement et qui promet d'être bourrée d'action et de torture psychologique bien cool ! Je vous invite à aller la lire et encourager son auteure ! Clarke dans le FBI je dis oui ! :D **_

_**- In too Deep (traduction) de MagRd: Bon la réputation de cette sale belge n'est plus à faire mais bon pour ceux qui l'auraient loupé, Mag a entamé la traduction d'une nouvelle fiction espagnole qui est vraiment cool ! Lexa en mode casanova et nageuse professionnelle avec une Clarke coincée du derch c'est juste trop drôle ! Foncez ! Moi je dévore les chapitres à la relecture ;P**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 23 avec du retard mais le voilà :DVraiment désolée pour ce gros retard mais on va dire que le timing a été compliqué pour avoir l'équipe entière au complet ! x) Enfin je vous épargne les détails et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Merci à Mag et doubi pour la relecture ^^ Allez bonne lecture !  
_**

 _ **Angelye: Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! ^^ Haha je crois que le mot bêtise colle mal avec le caractère que j'ai fait à Luna dans cette fiction :P Gustus va être moins mignon dans ce chapitre... ;P La conversation se rapproche... (Je sais ça fait deux mois que je dis ça XD)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 23 : Murmures_**

* * *

Les poings de Gustus se serrèrent à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Son regard était fixé sur le mur de l'église de Syracuse malgré la pénombre de la nuit. Des graffitis de couleur rouge y avaient été faits. Ils représentaient une insulte envers la famille Donati car non seulement ces dernier étaient placés sur le territoire sous leur contrôle mais ils scandaient aussi des messages bien précis : « Vive les Barzetti », « À mort les homosexuels ! », « Les monstres sont ceux qui se cachent le mieux ! ».

\- Trouvez-moi qui a fait ça ! Aboya t-il à ses hommes qui se séparèrent pour aller à la collecte aux informations auprès des citoyens et commerçants.

Le mafieux fut arrêté par le pasteur de la paroisse qui lui souffla quelques mots en posant une main sur son épaule :

\- Mon fils, la violence ne résoudra en rien la colère qui gronde.

\- Je sais mon père mais je ne peux pas laisser cette insulte impunie. En écrivant, ça ils ont non seulement sali le nom des Donati mais aussi un lieu sacré de notre Seigneur !

\- Le Seigneur sait pardonner fils.

Gustus grogna en se détachant de l'étreinte pour partir dans les rues sombres de Syracuse. Il se contenta de souffler durement :

\- Pas moi…

* * *

Les lèvres de la brune se posèrent sur la nuque de la médecin qui démêlait délicatement ses cheveux, seulement vêtue d'une serviette humide. Clarke sourit au contact et regarda son amante dans le miroir embué, la laissant caresser son bassin de ses doigts fins.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là si tôt ce soir… Tu pars tôt et rentres tard ces derniers temps… Souffla Clarke avec une moue.

\- Je sais… Excuse-moi ce projet de casino et mes affaires parallèles me demandent beaucoup de temps…

\- Hm… Tu me répètes ça à longueur de journée tu le sais ? Bouda la blonde.

Lexa sourit et se mit à masser amoureusement le ventre plat de sa compagne tout en lui soufflant :

\- Tu sens très bon…

\- N'essaie pas de détourner le sujet principal de notre conversation…

\- Qui est ?...

\- Que me vaut cette agréable étreinte en ce début de soirée ?

\- J'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras et prendre soin de toi… J'ai acheté traiteur… Tu as mangé ?

\- Non pas encore… Hm… Je mets le traiteur dans la même case que le restaurant tu le sais ?

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne veux pas déguster mes excellents spaghettis au pesto ?

\- Tes ? Tu les as cuisinés peut-être ? Rit la blonde.

\- Achetés avec amour ? Tenta la sicilienne. J'ai du bon vin aussi… Rajouta t-elle en embrassant son oreille.

Clarke se retourna, aguicheuse et alla embrasser amoureusement les lèvres de sa compagne en soufflant :

\- S'il y a du vin alors…

La médecin posa un dernier baiser avant de se détacher de la brune pour marcher vers leur chambre tout en faisant subtilement glisser la serviette au sol. Lexa ne manqua pas de la ramasser avec un sourire tout en suivant la blonde qui était à présent debout devant leur dressing dans sa totale nudité.

\- Tu as perdu ça en chemin… Glissa la brune en dévorant son amante du regard tout en posant la serviette sur le lit.

\- Hm… Ah oui.

Le cœur de Lexa battait fort dans sa poitrine : cette femme la rendait ivre de folie. Était-ce réellement possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point ? Elle se figea un instant lorsqu'elle vit Clarke fouiller dans un tiroir renfermant des sous-vêtements : elle y avait caché la bague achetée à New York.

\- Que cherches-tu ?

\- Mon ensemble noir…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans ce tiroir… Chuchota la brune en s'approchant pour se coller à la blonde et respirer à nouveau son odeur avec gourmandise.

Clarke retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle sentit la poitrine de Lexa caresser son dos. Elle tourna légèrement le visage :

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Et toi que fais-tu ?… Sourit l'héritière en glissant une main baladeuse sur les courbes de sa compagne.

\- Je te chauffe effrontément, la provoqua la médecin en fermant le fameux tiroir et en se tournant pour faire face à son amante.

Les yeux verts de Lexa se teintèrent d'excitation : elle avait bien du mal à se contrôler face au corps de déesse de la blonde. Elle resta néanmoins figée devant les prunelles océan et autoritaires de sa compagne qui sourit largement en comprenant l'envie soudaine de la brune.

\- On a envie que je contrôle Madame Donati ?...

Lexa avala difficilement sa salive : elle se sentait terriblement excitée mais aussi honteuse à l'idée d'être commandée si facilement mais cela lui faisait un bien fou : commander des brutes épaisses toute la journée et négocier avec des crapules n'était pas de tout repos.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu…?

\- Oui…

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui Clarke… Je veux que tu contrôles…

La blonde se mordit la lèvre doucement :

\- Enlève ta chemise…

Les doigts de la brune glissèrent rapidement sur les boutons sans lâcher du regard le sexe de son amante : elle mourrait d'envie de la goûter et Clarke ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Lentement…

Un petit soupir frustré échappa à Lexa qui se mit à défaire les boutons de son chemisier plus doucement jusqu'à le laisser ouvert et laisser sa poitrine découverte à la vue de la médecin.

\- Ai-je entendu une plainte ?

\- Oui…

\- J'aime ton honnêteté… Approche, répondit Clarke en se laissant aller sur le lit.

L'héritière s'avança tout en prenant garde de maîtriser sa vitesse pour ne pas gagner le droit d'être frustrée d'avantage. Elle monta sur le lit, restant en équilibre au-dessus du corps de la médecin qu'elle ne toucha pas malgré la maigre distance entre elles, se retenant. Elle amena ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke pour l'interroger silencieusement.

\- Maintenant sers-toi de ta langue et fais moi crier, susurra érotiquement la blonde avec un baiser langoureux qui ne manqua pas de faire perdre le contrôle à la sicilienne…

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes partageaient les délicieux spaghettis au pesto que Lexa avait ramenés lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. La sicilienne fronça les sourcils en retenant un soupir agacé : elle ne savait pas si cela venait de sa courte liberté acquise en Amérique mais elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être dérangée et interrompue dans sa vie de couple au quotidien. Elle commençait sérieusement à mal le vivre.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle à Clarke qui acquiesça tout en attrapant un pain chaud dans une petite panière.

La médecin ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter une partie de la conversation tardive : visiblement c'était Gustus qui était devant la porte d'entrée et il semblait plutôt froid. Lexa ne semblait pas ravie des propos qu'il lui tenait.

\- Je ne te permets pas, asséna t-elle sèchement.

\- Si elle n'était pas là, personne ne saurait ! Tu te mets en danger. Tu nous mets tous en danger à agir comme une femme capricieuse et aveuglée par l'amour !

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre le poste si ma façon de faire ne te convient pas Gustus Giordano, j'en ai assez de me cacher. Clarke et moi méritons mieux que ça. Je vais exploser si je continue à me voiler la face et refuser ce que je suis.

\- Clarke et toi… Cette médecin te fait perdre la tête, siffla t-il mauvais. Tout allait bien mieux avant ! Regarde ce qu'il y a sur les murs de l'église et dans les rues de Syracuse bordel ! S'énerva t-il en collant son portable devant les yeux de la brune qui les écarquilla avant de serrer les dents. Explique-moi comment c'est possible !

\- Je suis allée chercher Clarke le soir de Noël et je l'ai embrassée à l'entrée de l'hôpital, plusieurs fois. Quelqu'un a dû nous voir.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla le sicilien. Tu m'as ordonné de partir ce soir-là car tu voulais que je sois avec Anya et tu en as profité pour…

\- Oui ! Oui j'en ai profité pour être avec la femme que j'aime ! Alors au lieu de me sermonner sur ma vie de couple, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de la tienne et de trouver les responsables de ces horreurs ! Les homosexuels ne sont pas des monstres, je me suis battue dès mon retour en Sicile avec Becca pour supprimer l'homophobie, obtenir le droit à l'avortement, l'entrée des étrangers et j'en passe mais je vois que les vieilles coutumes s'accrochent même chez toi mon « vieil ami ». Tu as honte de moi ? Dis-le !

Des pas légers se firent entendre près d'eux et la voix de Clarke perça, elle n'avait pas saisi la quasi totalité de la conversation mais elle avait deviné que celle-ci était loin d'être agréable.

\- Lex ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Gustus allait partir, répondit froidement la brune.

\- Ah… Tu es sûre ? Si c'est le travail je comprends ne t'en fais pas…

\- Non. Ce soir je reste avec toi. Je suis entièrement à toi.

\- Tss, renifla le mafieux, mécontent et vexé par la question que sa Dona lui avait posé.

Lexa claqua la porte au nez de son fidèle homme de main pour se tourner vers Clarke et lui sourire :

\- On en était où déjà ?

\- Tu m'apprenais comment dire : « Bonjour comment allez-vous ? » en français.

\- Ah oui, ton accent était charmant d'ailleurs.

\- C'est parce que tu n'entends pas le tien, sourit la blonde en embrassant la joue de sa compagne.

Les deux femmes débarrassèrent leurs assiettes avant de s'installer dans un canapé du salon, se calant l'une contre l'autre pour lire et discuter en même temps.

\- Tu ne fumes pas ce soir ?

\- Me le rappeler fait-il vraiment partie de la thérapie ? Est-ce que c'est un test ? Plaisanta la brune.

\- Non mais ça m'intrigue car ces derniers temps tu enchaînes et tu es passée à plus d'un paquet par jour.

\- Hm il pleut, confia la brune en regardant par la vitre de la véranda.

\- Hey c'est juste pour ça ? Râla la blonde.

\- Non, je suis tout simplement trop bien contre toi pour avoir le courage de me lever et aller fumer dehors… Confia la brune en amenant une main de la médecin contre ses lèvres.

\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça… Confia la blonde en se calant un peu plus contre elle. Bientôt j'arriverai à te faire faire un footing avec moi et Roméo ! Plaisanta t-elle.

\- Arrête de me vendre du rêve belle américaine… Sourit Lexa, rêveuse.

Bon sang qu'elle aimerait avoir une vie normale…

* * *

Le coup de poing partit rapidement dans le ventre d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Gustus enchaina les coups jusqu'à ce que sa victime ait le visage couvert de sang et se tienne les côtes :

\- Tu vas me donner les noms de ceux qui ont fait ça ?! Hurla t-il dans une ruelle malgré que le jour soit là.

\- Va te… faire… Articula l'autre. Viva i Barz…

Un nouveau coup l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et il cracha du sang tout en reprenant sa respiration. Le mafieux se tourna vers Artigas qui avait pris en muscles et expérience depuis son entrée dans la Mafia.

\- Tue-le.

\- Bien Monsieur, répondit-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche pour planter l'homme dans le foie d'un coup sec et sans l'once d'une hésitation.

Artigas était devenu un très bon élément en l'espace de quelques mois. Le Giordano regarda sa montre :

\- On va aller chez le barbier.

Gustus, Artigas, Ilian et Ryder se dirigèrent à travers les ruelles pour rejoindre la boutique en question. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et le sicilien se mit à regarder les clients avant de repérer l'homme qui l'intéressait. Tandis qu'il s'approchait sans discrétion près du barbier, les trois autres s'occupèrent de tenir la clientèle tranquille, bloquer la sortie et empêcher les employés de donner l'alarme. Ryder s'occupa de planter le garde du corps présent dans la pièce.

Le Giordano fit reculer vers Artigas le patron de la boutique et attrapa le rasoir qu'il avait en main avant de saisir par les cheveux in extremis le client qui avait tenté de se lever pour fuir à la vue de la mort de son garde du corps.

\- Oscar Giliberto…

\- Bon sang ! Gustus qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Arg !

La lame de rasoir se déplaça sous la gorge du fameux Oscar qui devait avoir la cinquantaine passée.

\- Il me prend que la mairie ne fait pas grand chose pour nettoyer ces horribles graffitis insultants…

\- On a porté plainte auprès de la police et tous nos agents étaient déjà affectés sur le terrain je…

\- Mauvaise réponse, répondit le sicilien en faisant glisser légèrement la lame sur la peau.

\- Hnn… S'il te plaît Gustus ! Sois raisonnable, nous avons toujours réussi à nous entendre ! J'étais un bon ami de Becca !

\- Un bon ami qui a su récupérer la place de maire intérimaire aussi vite que le cercueil de ma cousine a rejoint le caveau familial, siffla Gustus.

\- Quoi ! Mais non enfin ! Becca m'avait demandé expressément de la remplacer si jamais il argghh !

La fine ligne venait de s'agrandit d'un bon centimètre.

\- Dois-je comprendre que ton inefficacité est une preuve de trahison envers les Donati ? La Dona sera ravie de mettre quelqu'un d'autre à ta place derrière le bureau de ma cousine.

\- Mais non Gustus ! Enfin je suis fidèle aux Donati… Je, euh…

\- ALORS POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS FAIT EFFACER CES GRAFFITIS ?!

Le cinquantenaire sursauta dans son fauteuil sous le cri ce qui lui valu d'élargir la coupure d'où sortait à présent un filet de sang rouge sombre.

\- Je… je vais le faire ! J'appelle immédiatement le service technique, ce sera fait avant 20h je le jure !

\- Je veux savoir qui a fait ça et pourquoi !

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien allons ! Sans doute des jeunes qui se sont amusés ha ha ! Tenta Oscar, essayant d'être drôle.

Les yeux de Gustus s'assombrirent et il fit tourner le siège dans lequel le maire de Syracuse était assis pour que tous le voient.

\- Monsieur le Maire trouve les insultes taguées sur les murs amusantes…

\- Non !... Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je…

\- Ilian, Ryder, Artigas ? Vous avez entendu la même chose que moi ?

Les mafieux hochèrent silencieusement la tête et le Giordano approcha doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille du maire qui tremblait comme une feuille :

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Oscar… Tu sais très bien qui a participé à cette provocation et je te jure que si tu ne me donnes pas des noms dans les dix secondes qui viennent, tu ne repartiras pas vivant d'ici.

\- Je jure que je ne sais rien !

\- Dis-moi la vérité ! Hurla le mafieux en appuyant la lame.

\- Je ne sais rien je le jure ! Ahh !

\- Neuf… Huit… Sept… Six…

\- Arrête Gustus au nom de Becca !

\- Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux..

\- C'est le petit Alberto Marconi ! Il… Je… Il a vu la Dona en train d'embrasser une femme blonde devant un hôpital ! Il est sûr de lui, il les a prises en photo ! Je jure que c'est tout ce que je sais ! Il a dû en parler aux sympathisants des Barzetti ! Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité je le jure !

\- LA DONA N'EST PAS HOMOSEXUELLE ! Hurla Gustus, furieux.

\- Ahh… Je ne voulais pas dire ça je ! Bien sûr que la Dona n'est pas lesbienne je… C'est ce petit con d'Alberto je le jure ! Ces rumeurs de village allons Gustus hm… Je me suis laissé prendre je l'avoue ! Mais j'ai toujours pleine confiance en la Dona !... Je voulais justement l'inviter à dîner prochainement pour parler des projets de la Mairie… J'ai possiblement un projet qui pourrait l'intéresser…

Le mafieux soupira d'agacement et serra sa prise sur les cheveux gris du maire qui couina de douleur. Il amena la lame près de l'œil droit d'Oscar.

\- Tu as jusqu'à 16h pour faire enlever ces insultes… Souviens-toi aussi… que si jamais tu me contraries de nouveau, je repasse te voir et tu iras nourrir les poissons. Compris ?

Le cinquantenaire hocha vigoureusement la tête tout en posant sa main droite sur sa coupure à la gorge. Il souffla lorsque les mafieux sortirent de la boutique.

\- Bon sang je dois appeler la police ! Paniqua le barbier.

\- Surtout pas, répondit le maire.

\- Mais il y a un corps ! C'est un meurtre ! J'en ai assez de cette mafia ! Je paie mon pizzo comme tout le monde et ils m'apportent quand même des ennuis !

\- Je vais arranger ça… Souffla Oscar, encore tremblant.

Il attrapa son portable pour chercher un contact bien précis. Après quelques tonalités, une voix lui répondit :

\- Commissaire Pike j'écoute ?

\- Charles je vais avoir besoin de vos services…

* * *

Nia était assise confortablement sur son canapé blanc et ne cessait de sourire tout en jetant de discrets coups d'œil vers les grandes fenêtres à l'avant de sa maison, un livre dans ses mains : Aden et Ontari discutaient dehors depuis une dizaine de minutes. Un sourire fin lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit le grand blond attraper la main de la brune et lui poser un doux baiser sur la joue.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ton plan Nia… Grommela Quint en venant masser délicatement les épaules de sa supérieure. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je tranche la gorge de ce petit porcelet doré…

\- Non Quint… Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu d'Aden Donati.

\- N'était-ce pas toi qui te ravissais d'avoir manqué de l'assassiner à la place de Lexa Donati ?

\- Si… Mais voulons-nous vraiment empêcher ces jeunes de se voir comme la dramatique pièce de Shakespeare ?

\- Hein ? Qui ?

\- Tu es plus efficace qu'intelligent… Soupira Nia.

La Barzetti releva le nez de sa pièce de théâtre « Roméo et Juliette » lorsqu'elle vit passer sa fille rapidement :

\- Alors ma chérie, a-t-il apprécié mon petit cadeau ? Tu l'as invité pour dîner ?

Ontari ralentit : sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi affectueuse que depuis le soir où Aden et elle avaient été surpris par ses hommes de main. Elle restait méfiante mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse à l'idée que peut-être existait-il encore un infime espoir de sauver sa mère de sa froideur naturelle. Son frère s'était peut-être trompé… Nia souhaitait visiblement une paix entre les Donati et les Barzetti à travers Aden.

\- Il était touché oui… Il a dit qu'il allait voir car il veut parler avec sa sœur de…

\- De ?

\- Nos nouvelles relations…

\- Je vois. Il sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous. As-tu des cours à réviser ?

La brune parut décontenancée par la question : jamais sa mère ne s'était occupée de ses études. Elle fit non de la tête :

\- Non les partiels de fin d'année sont terminés depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant.

\- Parfait, je suis certaine que tu obtiendras les meilleurs résultats ma fille.

La jeune femme fit une moue avant de se retirer discrètement, encore trop choquée par l'intérêt que lui portait sa mère.

Quint avait profité du moment d'échange entre les deux femmes pour récupérer des mains de sa supérieure le livre fin. Il détestait lire mais les quelques lignes qu'il lit à voix haute le firent sourire :

\- « A Vérone, Montaigu et Capulet n'ont de cesse de se battre en duel, quitte à couvrir la ville de sang. Mais quand Roméo, fils des Montaigu, et Juliette, une Capulet, tombent amoureux, c'est l'équilibre de la cité qui menace de céder… »

Un frisson parcourut la Barzetti qui caressa la main encore posée sur son épaule :

\- Relis-le…

\- « A Vérone… »

\- Non : « À Syracuse, Donati et Barzetti n'ont de cesse de se battre en duel, quitte à couvrir la ville de sang. Mais quand Aden, fils des Donati, et Ontari, une Barzetti, tombent amoureux, c'est l'équilibre de la ville qui menace de céder… »

Quint ricana à la reprise :

\- J'aime cette version...

\- Hn… Relis-la moi… Hn…

\- Si on allait dans ta chambre pour que je te lise tes passages préférés en toute intimité…? Susurra t-il en glissant sa main de l'épaule à la poitrine de Nia qui sourit.

\- Quel homme… Promets-moi d'abord quelque chose Quint… Dit-elle en attirant le visage de son homme de main près de ses lèvres.

\- Tout ce que tu veux…

\- Quand Aden sera rejeté par sa famille… Je veux que tu le formes personnellement…

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma Reine, sourit le mafieux avant d'embrasser la matriarche des Barzetti.

* * *

Lexa avait repensé à ses discussions avec Clarke au sujet de son frère. Elle avait décidé de ne pas paraître aussi froide que la dernière fois car le blond avait décidé de lui-même de faire un pas vers elle après ces longues semaines de silence, les amenant à présent à la mi-janvier. Elle voulait apparaître à son futur gala en force aux côtés de son jeune frère afin que les grandes familles la soutiennent dans ce projet plus qu'ambitieux maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé les terrains pour le construire grâce à l'héritage de Gustus. Elle prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison : ils resteraient dans le salon au lieu d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau de manière formelle. Clarke ne rentrerait pas tout de suite.

La brune frissonna en entendant les pneus de la voiture crisser dans les graviers de sa cour : son frère arrivait et elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Bien sûr elle lui en voulait mais elle se sentait fautive vis-à-vis de son mal être au sujet de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec la belle médecin. Elle se devait d'être honnête, patiente et compréhensive.

\- Bonjour Aden, dit-elle en essayant de sourire mais ce dernier ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

\- Bonjour, répondit le grand blond qui était habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon en toile gris. - Anya tu peux nous laisser, indiqua t-il à sa garde du corps qui acquiesça avant d'aller se poster à l'avant de la maison près d'Ilian qui montait la garde lui aussi.

Les deux héritiers se fixèrent en silence pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Le jeune homme décida de briser le malaise :

\- Je suis venu t'annoncer des choses qui me tiennent à cœur. Sache que malgré nos différents je ne souhaite pas rompre le contact avec toi… Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime malgré… tout ça.

Les yeux verts de Lexa se plissèrent à cette introduction mais elle décida d'écouter le conseil que Clarke lui avait donné avant de partir au travail « Laisse-le s'exprimer ».

\- Très bien… Je t'écoute.

Aden avança dans cette maison qu'il connaissait bien : il ne s'appuyait plus sur une béquille mais une canne noire très chic ne faisant pas tâche avec sa jeunesse. Lexa se dit qu'en effet il avait bien pensé en s'achetant cet objet.

\- J'arrête mes études.

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent immédiatement et elle s'apprêtait à lui refuser cette idée mais le blond la coupa autoritairement :

\- Je ne te demande pas ton autorisation Lexa. J'ai décidé de reprendre une partie des affaires de la famille. C'est mon droit et un Baccalauréat Économique et Social ne risque pas de m'aider pour gérer les trafics au sein de nos entreprises, grand-père s'en est très bien tiré sans faire d'études.

\- Ce n'est pas la même époque Aden… Les choses ont changé… Répondit Lexa, se retenant pour ne pas lui faire la morale. Sans mes connaissances je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi à sauver les trois quarts des affaires de grand-père quand la police nous est tombée dessus.

\- Alors j'apprendrai sur le terrain, trancha t-il.

\- Bien… Ce ne sera pas simple…

\- Crois-tu que ma vie est simple Lexa ? L'attaqua t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

L'héritière frissonna à ce regard : elle avait l'impression de revoir les yeux furieux de son grand-père. Aden lui ressemblait beaucoup plus depuis cette tentative d'assassinat à son encontre.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Aden, calme-toi…

\- Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant ! Je me calme si je le veux ! Je suis l'héritier d'une famille mafieuse et handicapé à vie ! Ma vie n'a jamais été simple et elle le sera encore moins ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'on fait aux éclopés dans la Mafia ! Le même sort qu'on réserve aux homos !

Lexa se mordit la lèvre : son frère avait raison. Les membres de la Mafia étaient intransigeants avec les handicapés, les homosexuels, les étrangers… Tous ces êtres étaient « contre-nature » à leurs yeux… Elle sentit une certaine colère dans la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé son petit-frère.

\- Aucun mal ne te sera fait Aden… Tu n'es pas né avec ce handicap… Je veillerai à…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi Lexa ! Cette époque comme tu dis, est terminée ! Je suis un homme à présent et je veux qu'on me considère comme tel ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour chercher ta protection.

\- D'accord, excuse-moi mais Aden tu restes mon petit frère et si je suis restée en Sicile c'est uniquement pour te protéger de ce monde obscur…

\- J'ai passé l'âge de me cacher de la vraie vie. Je reprends ma vie en mains, tu ne me donneras plus d'ordres. Je suis un Donati.

\- Oui, je vais demander à Gustus de te former. Tu n'auras pas meilleur formateur que lui, il m'a tout appris en ce qui concerne le terrain.

\- Hm.

\- Maintenant j'aimerai te présenter mes excuses au sujet de la façon dont tu as appris pour moi et Clarke… Reprit doucement Lexa.

Le corps du grand blond se raidit et il fit signe qu'il écoutait. Sa sœur prit le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure manière pour expliquer ses sentiments.

\- Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure… La Mafia sélectionne minutieusement ses agents et les homosexuels, les étrangers, les handicapés ne sont pas les bienvenus… Hm… Dès que j'ai eu l'âge de plaire aux hommes, grand-père s'est empressé de me faire participer à de nombreuses fêtes familiales afin de me trouver un bel homme à combler et ainsi trouver un héritier pour son titre de Don rapidement car tu étais bien trop jeune pour qu'il pense à le te transmettre… Malgré les nombreuses rencontres, je n'étais pas le moins du monde intéressée ou attirée par les jeunes hommes. Beaux ou laids, ils ne cessaient de créer en moi une profonde indifférence…

Lexa s'humecta les lèvres, prête à s'engager sur un souvenir douloureux :

\- Lors d'une fête, nous avons fait la rencontre d'une nouvelle famille influente : Les Adamo. J'étais prête à refuser le futur garçon de cette famille mais pour ma plus grande surprise, leur fils était déjà marié depuis peu et il ne restait plus qu'une jeune fille s'appelant Costia. Ça a été un véritable coup de foudre pour moi. J'ai eu honte de ressentir ça, c'était contre-nature d'être attirée par une fille… Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Aden semblait s'être détendu au fil de l'histoire : il avait l'impression d'enfin voir le vrai visage de sa sœur et non celui de la Dona.

\- Je suis allée vers elle pour faire connaissance et nous nous sommes très vite entendues : elle était loin d'être farouche et semblait bien plus à l'aise que moi au contact d'une autre fille. Je suis tombée encore plus amoureuse d'elle et je me suis finalement laissée aller au péché de la chair avec une autre femme…

La Donati ferma les yeux de douleur :

\- Je n'y peux rien Aden. Je suis comme ça, j'aime les femmes. Ce n'est pas un caprice ou un choix comme me l'a si souvent répété grand-père lorsqu'il me punissait à coup de ceinture à mon retour d'escapade avec Costia… J'ai longtemps occulté cette identité qui m'est propre et je le faisais encore jusqu'à cet été où j'ai rencontré Clarke... Car on attend d'une Dona ou d'un Don qu'il soit hétéro et montre l'exemple avec un foyer parfait. Pourtant nous sommes au 21ème siècle. Nous devrions vivre en paix avec les différences de chacun car ce sont ces différences qui rendent l'être humain plus beau et pur. L'homosexualité n'est pas une tare, beaucoup de pays l'acceptent à présent. Pourquoi pas la Sicile ? J'ai réussi au fil de ces deux années, seule au poste de Dona à faire changer les visions sur les homosexuels et les étrangers mais cette haine revient encore aujourd'hui, plus vite encore que je n'ai mis de temps à l'apaiser… Je ne suis pas un monstre Aden. J'aime juste les femmes et je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir avec Clarke mais c'est arrivé sans que je ne puisse rien y faire… Je suis tombée amoureuse tout comme toi et ça a été la même chose pour elle.

Aden fixa sa sœur avec empathie. Il avait encore des sentiments pour la belle médecin mais il entendait ce que lui disait sa sœur.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu as Clarke, Lexa. Je le suis parce que tu me dis tout ça aujourd'hui alors que tu aurais dû me le dire bien plus tôt. Tu as toujours souhaité cette distance entre nous alors que nous sommes tous les deux des héritiers maudits. Tu aurais dû accepter mon aide plutôt que de m'enfermer dans une cage dorée à me faire dorloter car à présent j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai toujours voulu penser au mieux pour toi. J'ai cru que… Je pourrais nous sortir de là en quelques années de travail mais je réalise aujourd'hui que c'est impossible… La tête d'une hydre repousse sans cesse : la Mafia ne cessera jamais d'exister et je suis à présent bloquée dans cette sphère infernale. Trouver quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra reprendre les affaires sans prendre le risque d'aller moi-même en prison est impossible.

\- Je le ferai.

Les yeux verts d'Aden se fixèrent dans ceux de sa sœur qui parut surprise.

\- Et je vais changer les choses en commençant par faire la paix avec les Barzetti.

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour et elle se leva de colère :

\- Quoi ?!

\- Assied-toi.

\- Je t'interdis de…

\- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire Lexa. Assied-toi.

La brune s'assit mais elle avait bien du mal à se maîtriser.

\- La nuit où j'ai disparu comme tu le sais j'étais chez les Barzetti. Je me suis fait surprendre par Quint et Diego. J'ai cru l'espace de quelques secondes que j'étais mort, je ne te le cache pas mais Nia m'a accueilli à bras ouverts pour ma plus grande surprise.

\- Bien sûr, elle essaye de te manipuler !

\- Et elle n'y arrivera pas, dit-il durement.

\- Elle te le fera croire. Les Barzetti sont de la pire espèce !

Aden ne manqua pas de lâcher un petit rire :

\- Difficile d'entendre ça de ta bouche alors que tu demandes toi-même à ce que la haine envers les gays s'arrête. Commence à appliquer tes propres propos à l'ensemble de la communauté avant de parler, les Barzetti ont le droit à une seconde chance.

Les lèvres de Lexa se serrèrent de frustration : son frère n'avait pas tort.

\- Aden… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

\- Je changerai ça, Nia est mauvaise mais elle fait des efforts. Elle a fait des erreurs. Grand-père a toujours voulu éviter la guerre.

\- Des erreurs ? Elle a fait assassiner Costia, Maman, les parents de Gustus, Becca ! Et j'en passe !

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances !

\- Tout le monde sait que c'est elle.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-elle pas en prison ?

\- Parce qu'elle…

\- Peu importe. La guerre entre les Donati et les Barzetti a assez fait souffrir la Sicile. Je me charge des négociations entre les deux familles.

\- Hors de question ! Bondit Lexa.

Aden soupira d'agacement et se leva pour faire face à sa sœur :

\- Que vas-tu faire pour m'en interdire ? M'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre d'adolescent ? Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux. J'ai la politesse de t'informer alors au lieu de t'énerver et me donner des ordres, tu ferais mieux de me remercier.

\- Fais attention à ne pas dépasser les limites, gronda la brune.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais me rapprocher des Barzetti et de la gestion des affaires familiales. Je compte réussir où toi tu as échoué.

\- C'est à dire ?!

\- Obtenir la paix entre nos deux familles.

\- J'ai essayé Aden ! J'ai commencé à m'entretenir avec Roan Barzetti et résultat, ils m'ont tendu une embuscade qui a manqué de me coûter la vie tout en assassinant en parallèle Becca qui était ta tante ! Tu préfères faire confiance à ces vipères plutôt qu'à ta propre famille ?!

\- Je préfère choisir mon propre chemin, oui. Tu ne me contrôleras plus. Ni toi, ni Nia. Personne. Je suis Aden Donati pas un pantin.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu ne connais rien de la vie de mafieux ! Tu te feras tuer en moins d'une semaine !

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Aden, si tu pars je te renierai, prévint durement Lexa.

\- Je sais.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.

\- Libre à toi de changer les commandements de la Mafia grande sœur, s'amusa t-il, mauvais. Après tout si tu as réussi à apaiser les tensions envers les gays et les étrangers, pourquoi pas envers les familles ennemies ? La provoqua t-il.

\- Même si j'en avais le pouvoir, il en est hors de question ! Tu connais nos commandements même si tu n'as pas été initié ! Dis-le !

\- « Tu renieras tes proches si ceux-ci sont proches de la police ou d'une famille ennemie. » récita le blond sans ciller.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais revenir Aden !

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête :

\- Je sais que j'ai hérité de la colère de grand-père mais toi, Lexa… Tu as hérité de son égoïsme et de sa fierté. Tu appliques les règles en fonction de tes caprices et je ne sais même pas si tu t'en rends compte ou non.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda la brune, décontenancée.

\- Clarke sortait avec un flic avant de se mettre avec toi et si tu t'occupais un temps soit peu plus d'elle, tu saurais qu'elle le voit de temps en temps en tant qu'ami ! Si ton commandement est juste, tu dois la renier car elle le fréquente ! Ces commandements ne sont là que pour impressionner les nouvelles recrues et faire plaisir aux anciennes. Ce code est mort depuis des années, seule le profit et la puissance comptent aujourd'hui.

\- Peu importe si les commandements ne veulent plus rien dire pour toi, ils sont importants pour les familles et je les appliquerai. Clarke ne fait pas partie de la Mafia donc ce commandement ne s'applique en aucun cas à elle, dit durement la brune.

Lexa expira longuement avant de rajouter :

\- Aden, si tu choisis de faire confiance aux Barzetti… Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. J'ai tout donné pour t'offrir la vie que tu mérites et tu décides de tout envoyer valser pour un caprice amoureux ?

\- Ah ! Venons-en au sujet principal ! S'agaça le blond. Ma Dona de sœur a le droit d'avoir son amour lesbien parce qu'elle décide de sortir du placard malgré les interdits et moi non car je décide de fréquenter la fille d'une famille ennemie ?! Mais Lexa voyons, c'est toi qui as provoqué tout ça ! Tu savais qui elle était avant même que je ne le sache ! Tu as joué avec nous comme Nia essaye de jouer aujourd'hui ! Malheureusement ton coup d'avance s'est transformé en échec car j'ai bien vu la haine dans ton regard quand Ontari est venue à la cérémonie religieuse de Becca. Tu l'aurais tuée si tu en avais eu l'occasion !

\- Oui ! Je l'aurais fait pour punir cette salope de Nia Barzetti ! Je lui aurais arraché un de ses enfants comme elle nous a arraché tous ces êtres chers !

Le regard d'Aden se teinta d'orage et il attrapa le col de sa sœur pour la soulever et la menacer de son poing fermé :

\- Si tu la touches et que tu lui fais du mal, je viendrais te tuer en personne. Tu entends ? Siffla t-il.

La tension ambiante entre les deux héritiers éclata quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Clarke et Racoon qui lui passait entre les jambes comme un forcené. Aden lâcha immédiatement Lexa qui réajusta sa chemise discrètement bien que bouillonnante de colère.

\- Aden ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu menaces ta sœur ?! S'exclama la blonde, surprise.

\- Désolé que vous ayez vu ça Docteur Griffin. Je vais y aller, dit-il, honteux.

La poigne forte de sa sœur le stoppa et elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux pour chuchoter :

\- Si tu sors de cette maison sans m'annoncer immédiatement que tu ne feras pas cette folie, considère-toi comme un ennemi de la famille.

Elle le lâcha ensuite et Aden lui jeta un regard courroucé et attristé malgré tout.

\- Dans ce cas nous sommes ennemis à présent, répondit-il. Je choisis Ontari. Tâche de protéger Clarke car les Barzetti savent pour vous… Confia t-il en guise de dernier au revoir.

La respiration de la Donati se bloqua à cette information et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes colériques mêlées de tristesse tout comme son frère. Elle eut juste le courage de crier en guise d'avertissement :

\- Ne reviens plus jamais ici ni dans la maison de grand-père !

\- Aden ! Lexa ! Qu'est-ce que…?! S'étonna la médecin qui chercha un contact visuel avec le grand blond et la brune qui partit se réfugier dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme accorda à la médecin un regard embué de larmes avant de partir en boitant de la maison.

\- Anya ! Emmène-moi chez les Barzetti ! Lorsque ce sera fait tu pourras faire le choix de rester à mes côtés ou bien de rester fidèle à ma sœur.

La mafieuse sembla étonnée mais le masqua bien vite. Elle monta dans le véhicule avant de regarder le blond grâce au rétroviseur intérieur d'un air affectueux mais désolé.

\- Ne dis rien. J'ai compris, répondit difficilement le blond.

* * *

\- Hé Raven ! Appela Wick en voyant la brune débouler comme une furie dans le garage.

La latina ne lui répondit pas et alla directement s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter son crétin de meilleur ami qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à sa situation avec Octavia. Bon sang que cette fille lui avait fait du mal mais elle n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle entendit tambouriner à la porte du bureau :

\- Sympa le vent ! J'ai un message pour toi !

\- Wick fous-moi la paix, je suis pas d'humeur !

\- Tu dis ça depuis plus de deux mois, depuis que la brunette t'a…

\- La ferme !

\- Roh allez ! Depuis quand t'as pas niqué ? Ça te ferait du bien sérieux !

\- Occupe-toi de ta bite !

\- Bon comme tu veux ! Je dois prendre ça comme un « je ne viens pas au gala avec toi, je préfère déprimer toute la soirée ! » ?

La mécanicienne soupira en se cognant volontairement la tête sur son bureau : elle avait complètement oublié le gala que Lexa avait organisé afin de chercher des investisseurs pour son projet de casino. Elle n'avait même pas travaillé sur la partie la concernant tant son esprit était ailleurs.

\- Exactement, j'y vais pas ! Je me sens pas très bien, dit-elle en rajoutant quelques toussotements.

\- Bon tant pis… Je vais devoir te remplacer alors.

\- Me remplacer à quel sujet ?

\- Une certaine Luna Kane a laissé un mot pour toi qui demande à ce que tu l'accompagnes à ce fameux gala… Je me chargerai de la consoler…

Raven se leva immédiatement de sa chaise pour ouvrir à son ami qui la fixa avec un sourire goguenard :

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

Le blond se contenta de lui montrer le bout de papier sur lequel était griffé d'une écriture très jolie l'invitation.

\- D'où tu lis mon courrier ? Grogna la brune en attrapant le bout de papier.

\- Ben depuis qu'on tient cette affaire ensemble.

\- Pas faux.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bon ! Je vais l'accompagner ! Après tout Lexa m'a bien demandé d'aller la chercher à l'aéroport… Je peux pas me permettre de pas aller à ce gala…

\- Ah ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Tu te remets en selle ou bien j'ai ma chance ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Hey Rav', arrête les frais ok ? Cette fille t'a bousillée le cœur sans remords, il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

La mécanicienne baissa le regard sur le sol.

\- J'imagine que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal…

\- Yes ! Je vais retrouver ma vraie Raven !

\- Ta ? Je t'appartiens pas tu sais ducon ?

\- Ah ! Le naturel revient vite ! Rit le jeune homme.

\- J'ai rien à me foutre sur le cul… C'est quand déjà ?

\- Dans trois jours.

\- Ça devrait le faire…

* * *

Clarke se laissa glisser dans la baignoire ovale remplie d'eau chaude. Elle avait activé les jets hydro-massant et soupira de bonheur en sentant leurs effets sur ses muscles fatigués. Elle venait exceptionnellement d'enchaîner 72h de garde à l'hôpital et était exténuée bien que fière d'avoir eu d'excellents résultats en salle d'opération avec son équipe. Elle s'était permise autant d'heures car Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle partait pour Rome durant ces trois jours. Elles avaient peu échangé sur la dispute que la brune avait eue avec son frère : Lexa évitait clairement le sujet ou bien se braquait lorsqu'elle insistait un peu trop. Clarke avait tenté d'appeler le Donati mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu. Gustus était parti avec Lexa et Ryder n'avait pas d'informations à donner.

Elle activa via son téléphone portable de la musique relaxante avant de le poser sur le coin de la baignoire et fermer les yeux : elle ne rêvait que de dormir jusqu'au matin. Il faisait un peu plus frisquet bien qu'il ne pleuvait plus : le vent était sec et plus glacial que d'habitude. Elle mit son portable en mode avion afin de se couper du monde et posa un gant chaud sur ses yeux fatigués avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

* * *

L'héritière descendit de son SUV avec empressement. Elle ne pensait pas rentrer si tard de Rome et n'était pas en avance pour se préparer à aller au gala. Elle se dépêcha d'aller à l'étage, inquiète au sujet de Clarke qui n'avait pas répondu à ses messages ainsi qu'à ses appels. Elle traversa le couloir en appelant sa compagne :

\- Clarke ? Clarke tu es là ?

Elle en avait eu la confirmation de la part de Ryder : la médecin était rentrée deux heures avant son arrivée et n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis.

\- Clarke !

Le regard vert de la brune se fixa sur la masse de poils blancs et gris qui se trouvait assise devant la porte de la salle de bain et qui fouettait l'air de sa queue.

\- Racoon ?

Le félin tourna la tête vers la sicilienne et émit un petit miaulement heureux avant de venir se frotter contre ses jambes. Lexa lui caressa rapidement le dos avant de toquer et ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain qui était bien embuée et où une chaleur agréable voir étouffante s'était installée. Ses yeux repérèrent rapidement son amante qui semblait dormir paisiblement dans la grande baignoire ovale : elle lui avait pourtant déjà dit de ne pas s'endormir car cela pouvait être dangereux.

Lexa soupira de soulagement : depuis qu'Aden lui avait dit que les Barzetti savaient pour Clarke et elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire quand sa compagne ne lui répondait pas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse face à ses peurs une bonne fois pour toute ou elle ne serait jamais en paix.

Elle s'approcha doucement afin ne pas réveiller par surprise la médecin et s'installa sur le bord du bassin pour doucement caresser le haut des épaules de son amante. Ses doigts allèrent masser gentiment le crâne de Clarke qui soupira de plaisir tout en commençant à se réveiller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde retirait le gant à présent froid de ses yeux :

\- Oh mon amour tu es rentrée ? Sourit-elle encore à moitié endormie.

\- Oui… Je t'ai envoyé des messages mais tu n'as pas répondu et après j'étais dans l'avion…

\- Hm… Désolée… On m'a demandé de prolonger ma garde à l'hôpital, je suis crevée… J'ai coupé le portable.

\- Je comprends… Sourit Lexa en embrassant la main mouillée de la blonde.

\- Je crois que je vais me mettre en nuisette et au lit, soupira Clarke en s'étirant.

\- Ah…

Clarke leva ses yeux bleus pour regarder sa compagne qui semblait déçue.

\- Tu avais prévue quelque chose mon amour ?

\- Il y a le gala ce soir…

\- Oh le gala… Soupira la blonde en grimaçant.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais si tu n'étais pas de garde…

\- Je sais Lex' mais je suis vraiment fatiguée… Je n'ai franchement pas le courage de supporter tous tes amis riches…

\- Même si je suis là ?

\- Tu seras là mais loin de moi à la fois…

La brune fit une moue : oui elle et Clarke devraient faire comme si elles n'étaient que de simples amies.

\- Tu préfères rester à la maison ?

\- Hm oui… Tu sais les galas… Tout ce beau monde… Je trouve ça ennuyant… J'étais venue pour Becca la dernière fois parce que je m'inquiétais pour sa santé…

\- Je pourrais faire une terrible intolérance au champagne ou aux petits fours… Tenta la brune, taquine.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire et de lancer une petite gerbe d'eau sur sa compagne qui s'écarta pour l'éviter en riant doucement.

\- Bon je vais me préparer alors… Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer par contre.

\- Je commence à être habituée à tes horaires du diable, tu sais.

\- Ne parle pas du malin pour mes horaires… Fit la brune peu ouverte à ce genre de blague.

\- Pardon, j'oublie toujours que tu es chrétienne.

\- Hm…

\- Viens dans le bain, je remets de l'eau chaude !

\- Non je vais prendre une douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre…

\- Pourquoi ? Gémit la blonde, presque capricieuse.

\- Le temps me manque… Répondit évasivement la brune en se doutant bien de ce qu'attendait la médecin d'elle.

\- C'est ton corps qui me manque à moi… Sourit Clarke.

\- Viens au gala, tu auras tout loisir de le voir alors.

\- Bien tenté mais non !

\- J'aurais essayé au moins, sourit la brune en sortant de la pièce.

\- Leeex !

\- Non mon amour je dois me dépêcher ! Répondit la Donati depuis le couloir.

* * *

La blonde avait finalement réussi à quitter la baignoire et avait passé une nuisette bleu marine qui mettait en valeur ses formes voluptueuses. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Lexa se mettre minutieusement du eye-liner autour des yeux, renforçant ainsi le vert de ces derniers. La brune portait le même tailleur quant elles s'étaient revues lors du gala de charité au début de l'été. Le cœur de Clarke s'emballa à cette vision et elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre tout en détaillant le corps fin de son amante. Son regard s'attarda sur les fesses musclées et mises en valeur par le pantalon tailleur noir.

\- Je vais peut-être changer d'avis tout compte fait… Murmura t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait jaloux.

\- Hm ? Répondit la brune, concentrée sur son geste.

La médecin s'avança et glissa ses mains sur les fesses de la Donati pour les caresser de manière possessive et chuchoter :

\- Je disais que j'allais peut-être changer d'avis au sujet du gala.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es un peu trop sexy pour y aller seule…

Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, Clarke. Je n'aime que toi.

\- J'aimais Finn et ça ne m'a pas empêché de le tromper avec toi…

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très fidèle ? Tenta la brune pour rassurer la blonde.

\- Moi aussi mais j'ai fini par craquer…

\- Je dois avouer que cette nuit là… Tu m'as surprise, sourit la brune en s'aspergeant de parfum.

L'odeur de cuir épicé envahit les narines de la blonde qui enlaça fermement la brune :

\- Clarke ? Demanda t-elle, surprise.

\- Donc tu résisterais à une belle femme aguicheuse…? Imagine qu'elle soit moins chiante que moi, moins curieuse, moins désobéissante…

\- Aucun intérêt.

\- Pas médecin…

\- Ah en effet sur ce point, ce serait intéressant… Sourit Lexa.

\- Hé ! S'indigna la blonde en claquant la fesse de la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

\- Tu viens alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Hm…

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes… Confia la brune.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de robe… Je suis crevée en plus… Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps…

\- Je suis sûre que tu en as une qui fera l'affaire… et je te ferais raccompagner dès que tu en auras marre…

\- Bon… D'accord.

Avant que la blonde ne sorte de la chambre, Lexa l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'embrasser amoureusement :

\- Merci.

* * *

La brune arrêta sa moto kaki devant l'hôtel où logeait Luna Kane. Elle retira son casque et se dirigea vers la réception pour demander à ce qu'on appelle l'américaine. Cette dernière se montra après quelques minutes, accompagnée comme lors de son arrivée de ses gardes du corps parfaitement habillés. Le sourire qui s'étira sur le bas de son visage découvrit une rangée de dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. La mécanicienne ne put s'empêcher de dévorer le corps long et fin de sa « cavalière du soir » : Luna Kane était vraiment digne des déesses grecques mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Raven n'étaient autres que ses magnifiques cheveux châtain foncés et frisés naturellement.

\- Je pensais que tu mettrais une robe, fit remarquer Luna en s'arrêtant sur la tenue de Raven.

La mécanicienne baissa les yeux sur son ensemble : elle portait un jean moulant noir et une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur son buste. Elle avait voulu jouer la carte de la moto aussi la robe était proscrite pour conduire.

\- Et moi je pensais que tu mettrais un tailleur… Répondit Raven avec une moue.

Le rire de Luna perça dans le hall de l'hôtel et elle s'approcha de la latina pour aller lui chuchoter :

\- Ce n'est pas ta moto qui m'impressionnera ce soir guapita…

Raven haussa un sourcil au surnom avant de demander :

\- Tu parles espagnol ?

\- Je m'occupe des transactions entre le Mexique et l'Amérique en plus de la Sicile et de l'Italie… L'espagnol, l'italien… Je les croque à pleines dents.

\- Je vois…

\- Que vois tu d'autre ? Chuchota la belle américaine à l'oreille de la mécanicienne qui se figea.

\- Que tu as une alliance à ton annulaire…

\- Et vois-tu mon mari ?...

\- Qui me dis que ce n'est pas un des gorilles qui t'accompagne ? Je ne suis pas là pour créer des problèmes dans les affaires de la Dona pour une histoire de cul.

\- Qui a parlé d'histoire de cul ?

\- Que… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Tu me chauffes depuis que tu es arrivée ! S'indigna Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Haha ! C'est que tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu te fâches ! Rit Luna.

La mécanicienne renifla de mauvaiseté avant de bloquer sa respiration devant les lèvres de Luna qui s'étaient grandement approchées des siennes :

\- Si tu rends mon séjour plus intéressant je te récompenserai guapita…

Raven s'humecta les lèvres avant de dire :

\- Je suis pas escort girl…

\- Et que fais-tu quand une femme te veut ?... Sourit la Kane.

\- Euh…

\- La laisses-tu se languir de toi…? Assoiffée de désir ?...

La mécanicienne sentit son estomac se tordre : cette femme était une tentatrice dangereuse mais elle avait vraiment besoin de passer à autre chose et son instinct lui disait qu'elle risquait de ne pas s'ennuyer à ses côtés le temps de son séjour en Sicile…

\- Je t'emmène ?

Raven secoua la tête :

\- Je ne sais pas si en Amérique c'est différent mais chez nous deux femmes qui arrivent ensemble à ce genre de réception ce n'est pas bien vues. Je te rejoins là-bas.

\- Comme tu voudras guapita… Sourit la brune.

* * *

Le SUV noir s'arrêta à hauteur du tapis rouge installé à l'occasion pour accueillir les invités du gala. Lexa profita des vitres teintées pour embrasser le dos de la main de sa compagne qui lui sourit.

\- Tu es magnifique Clarke.

La blonde sourit au compliment : elle avait trouvé une robe noire très jolie qu'elle avait mariée avec un petit gilet afin de protéger son dos nu. Ses cheveux blonds avaient retrouvé leur mouvement naturel et étaient ondulés et détachés. Elle portait un maquillage qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Tu penses qu'Aden sera là ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

Pour signifier son désintérêt sur la question, la Donati fit signe à Gustus qui descendit rapidement du véhicule pour aller ouvrir sa portière. La blonde allait pour suivre sa compagne quand le garde du corps l'arrêta d'un regard.

\- Vous ne descendez pas ici Docteur Griffin, indiqua t-il.

\- Pardon ? Balbutia la blonde, tombant des nues.

\- C'est pour votre bien à toutes les deux, dit-il en claquant la portière.

Lexa s'était stoppée dans son avancée, elle aussi surprise de ne pas voir Clarke la suivre. Elle dirigea un regard courroucé vers son garde du corps qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Où est Clarke ?

\- Elle est partie garer la voiture avec Ryder.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre ce caprice Lexa. Pas en ce moment.

\- Rappelle Ryder immédiatement !

\- Non.

\- Je te jure que je te ferais payer ton insolence et ta désobéissance.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras la chance d'atteindre tes trente ans.

\- J'ai dit à Clarke qu'elle passerait une bonne soirée et tu es en train de la faire tourner au cauchemar !

\- Arrête de penser à Clarke et pense au futur. Tu n'es pas Lexa ce soir, tu es la Dona et tu es là pour prouver à toutes les grandes familles que tu ne te laisseras marcher dessus par personne. Ce n'est pas en affichant ta petite copine secrète que tu les convaincras de ta force, dit-il durement.

La Donati resta figée sur place tant le coup verbal que lui avait asséné Gustus avait été dur. Elle serra les poings et les lèvres pour se retenir d'exploser de colère. Un regard par dessus son épaule lui permit de voir que le SUV avait laissé place à une autre voiture.

* * *

Clarke secoua la tête : que lui avait-il pris d'accepter d'accompagner Lexa à ce gala ? Elle se sentait trahie et honteuse. Elle était prête encore une fois à faire l'effort de jouer la comédie du médecin personnel de la famille Donati alors qu'elle était plus qu'intime avec l'héritière depuis bientôt plus de huit mois. Ryder semblait avoir remarqué sa tristesse, aussi proposa t-il :

\- Voulez-vous que je vous ramène Docteur Griffin ? J'ai bien peur que cette soirée soit plus pénible qu'agréable pour vous.

La blonde tourna le regard vers le grand brun qui semblait l'avoir en affection contrairement à Gustus qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle sortait avec Lexa. Parfois elle ne le comprenait pas : un coup il permettait à Lexa de s'enfuir avec elle aux États Unis et un autre les empêchaient de profiter d'une soirée tranquille.

\- Je vais rester un peu pour Lexa mais pas longtemps… Merci Ryder.

\- C'est normal Docteur, répondit le sicilien.

Ils rejoignirent la salle de réception à l'intérieur de l'hippodrome où une bonne centaine de personnes discutaient bruyamment entre elles. Clarke soupira : elle n'allait pas rester plus d'une heure parmi ces snobs.

* * *

La blonde en était à sa troisième flûte de champagne lorsqu'elle capta enfin le regard de Lexa qui ne cessait de se faire aborder par différentes personnes. La brune semblait jouer son rôle de femme d'affaires sévère. Elle avait fait un premier discours pour présenter la maquette du casino devant laquelle les futurs investisseurs se pavanaient tout en faisant des remarques à voix haute.

L'espace d'une seconde et ce malgré l'alcool ingurgité, Clarke sut que cette vaste comédie n'amusait pas du tout sa compagne. La médecin sentit son estomac se tordre violemment et les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant l'injustice de ce moment : elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la femme qu'elle aimait et était interdite de l'approcher sous peine de se faire sans aucun doute tabasser par Gustus qui ne cessait de la menacer du regard.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit et elle l'essuya rapidement avant de quitter du regard Lexa qui semblait s'être alertée de son nouvel état.

La médecin se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes où des dizaines de femmes se remaquillaient ou bien riaient de ce que leur faisaient subir leurs ennuyeux maris. Elle en bouscula une ou deux avec de faibles « pardon » avant de s'enfermer brutalement dans des toilettes et de rendre le peu de petits fours et le bon demi litre de champagne qu'elle avait pu avaler tout en se mettant à genoux in extremis.

Elle resta assommée contre sa toilette un bon moment, ne remarquant même pas le silence qui s'était soudainement installé dans la pièce, comme si celle-ci s'était soudainement vidée. Elle sursauta quand elle reconnut la voix de Lexa et Gustus en train de se disputer à l'intérieur :

\- Lexa ne fais pas ça ! Tout le monde se demande ce que tu fais !

\- Je vais la chercher !

\- Non je te l'interdis ! Tu te mets en danger !

\- LA FERME GUSTUS ! HORS DE MA VUE ! FAIS CE POUR QUOI JE TE PAIE ! Explosa t-elle en lui claquant la porte des toilettes au nez. Clarke ? Clarke ?

De nouvelles larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde qui ne parvint pas à les retenir et explosa en sanglots. Elle entendit Lexa toquer contre la porte de sa cabine.

\- Clarke… Clarke mon amour, ouvre… S'il te plaît…

\- Non… Articula difficilement la blonde.

\- Clarke je t'aime… Je t'en prie, ne reste pas toute seule… Ouvre… On s'en va si tu veux…

\- J'en peux plus Lexa… J'en peux plus…

\- Je suis désolée… C'était une mauvaise idée de te faire venir. Je ne savais pas que Gustus ferait ça, je te le jure… Ouvre mon amour…

La porte se déverrouilla et la blonde se présenta piteuse devant l'héritière qui l'attira pour la serrer avec force contre elle. Cela provoqua une nouvelle crise de sanglots de la part de la médecin qui balbutia :

\- Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée Lexa… Je pensais pouvoir tenir…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute… C'est la mienne… Je t'aime Clarke, je t'aime tellement mais je suis terrifiée à l'idée que la Mafia puisse te faire du mal à travers moi et mes projets… Je ne m'en remettrai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

\- Je sais… Sanglota t-elle.

\- Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi… Souffla Lexa en embrassant les joues trempées de larmes puis la commissure des lèvres de la blonde qui recula

Les sourcils de la brune s'arquèrent légèrement au recul de la jeune femme qui souffla :

\- J'ai vomi tout le champagne… Je veux pas que tu m'embrasses dans cet état…

Lexa sourit légèrement tout en laissant Clarke se rapprocher du lavabo luxueux. Elle laissa la blonde se débarbouiller avant de la saisir et la plaquer contre l'un des murs carrelés de la pièce. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de sa compagne pour souffler :

\- Peu importe l'état dans lequel tu te trouves je t'aime et je t'embrasse quand j'en ai envie… Tu es à moi et je suis à toi Clarke.

Elle n'attendit pas le consentement de la blonde pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de la médecin qui sursauta légèrement avant de se détendre et de répondre au baiser avec une frustration sans nom. La Donati accentua leur baiser tout en glissant ses mains sous la robe pour caresser les cuisses douces de la belle américaine qui gémit de plaisir devant cette démonstration d'amour malgré le lieu insolite et le danger environnant.

\- Hn Lexa…! Articula difficilement Clarke quand elle sentit sa petite culotte descendre brusquement le long de ses jambes avant d'avoir la bouche de la brune contre son sexe.

* * *

La Donati offrit un baiser sensuel à la blonde qui retrouva son goût sur la langue de la brune. Clarke souffla, les joues rouges de plaisir et murmura tout en amenant le bassin de sa compagne contre le sien pour caresser ses fesses avec gourmandise :

\- On est loin de la classe italienne à laquelle tu m'as habituée…

\- Ça te déplaît ? Demanda l'héritière, joueuse.

\- Pas du tout… Soupira la blonde en embrassant amoureusement sa compagne. Je te veux comme ça tout le temps… Au naturel…

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire à ce sujet… Sourit Lexa.

\- C'est quand même bizarre que personne ne soit entré le temps qu'on…

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Viens, on rentre.

\- Ça me va, sourit la blonde.

Le couple se dirigea vers la sortie et se stoppa devant la porte. Lexa baissa le regard au sol et la blonde comprit aussitôt : elle lâcha la main de sa compagne et recula légèrement pour laisser une distance raisonnable entre elles.

\- Je suis désolée de te demander ça… mais…

\- J'attends une minute après que tu sois sortie ?

\- Oui… Désolée mon amour.

\- Je peux faire ça si on rentre tout de suite après.

\- Je te le promets, sourit la brune en embrassant la joue de la blonde qui sourit doucement.

Lexa ouvrit prudemment la porte pour trouver devant une sorte de cône jaune indiquant que les toilettes étaient pour le moment hors service dû à un sol glissant. Elle repéra rapidement Gustus qui guettait sa sortie et s'attendit à un regard incendiaire mais ce dernier se contenta de tourner son regard vers une masse de gens qui s'agglutinait devant quelques personnes. L'héritière fronça les sourcils : au moins elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de qui soupçonnerait sa relation avec Clarke. Elle resta figée, attendant que la foule se disperse pour finalement frôler l'infarctus : Nia Barzetti riait aux éclats avec des membres des grandes familles mafieuses qui normalement ne pouvaient pas la voir.

Elle savait qu'elle devait partir pour Clarke et sauver leur couple mais elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir sauter à la gorge de cette menteuse, manipulatrice et meurtrière. Elle réfléchissait déjà aux mots tranchants qu'elle assénerait à cette peste noire : c'était une insulte que de venir à son gala alors que leur famille respective était toujours ennemie. Comme si elle pouvait espérer lui vendre à travers des sbires des parts de son casino… Elle rêvait tout debout.

Son cœur se stoppa le temps d'une seconde lorsqu'elle vit la main d'un jeune homme blond se poser sur l'épaule de la matriarche des Barzetti et lui faire une bise amicale.

\- Aden… Souffla t-elle, horrifiée par ce spectacle.

Le Donati était chiquement vêtu et avait à son bras Ontari qui portait une robe magnifique. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son frère aurait l'audace de venir accompagné des Barzetti à son gala. Lexa sentit son cœur se serrer de souffrance : comment son propre frère pouvait-il lui faire ça après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui ? En être réduit à se pavaner avec la fille de leurs pires ennemis et discuter maladroitement de leur « alliance » tout en se présentant comme la nouvelle coqueluche de la Sicile. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et se fermer et ne réagit que lorsque Clarke lui rentra dedans maladroitement.

\- Lex ? Il y a un problème ? J'ai attendu plus de deux minutes… Je pensais que tu serais déjà devant…

\- Excuse-moi… J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça, répondit la brune en attrapant la main de la médecin pour l'enlacer avec la sienne.

Clarke sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer avec force alors que la brune l'emmenait avec elle par la main vers la scène où chantait un homme reprenant Caruso de Lucio Dallas. Elle le fit taire d'un geste autoritaire avant de lui faire quitter la scène. Le mouvement attira les regards sur elles ce qui fit rougir la blonde de gêne : elle se sentait observée comme une bête étrange tout en se sentant étrangement puissante. Elle se tourna vers Lexa qui avait adopté son visage de femme d'affaires autoritaire.

\- Mes chers amis je vous remercie de votre présence. Sachez que vous voir me transcende de plaisir car vous avez toujours été fidèles envers la famille Donati et ce depuis plus de quatre générations. Si je monte pour vous parler de nouveau aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour appeler vos portefeuilles… Plaisanta la brune.

La blague eut le mérite de faire rire légèrement certains.

\- Si je suis devant vous aujourd'hui c'est pour faire appel à votre ouverture d'esprit et votre amitié qui m'est importante. Vous avez toujours su me faire confiance depuis mon retour et rien ne vous y obligeait. J'ai toujours séparé vie privée et vie professionnelle pour réussir à vous satisfaire mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui le trouble a été semé dans votre esprit ainsi que dans notre très chère Syracuse…

Des murmures s'élevèrent soudainement mais cessèrent dès que la brune reprit la parole :

\- Aujourd'hui je dois avouer auprès de notre Seigneur que j'ai péché. Oui, à ses yeux j'ai péché et ce malgré moi car je ne suis au final qu'une simple femme.

Gustus monta rapidement sur la scène, prêt à distraire l'attention sur lui mais Lexa l'en empêcha d'un geste autoritaire qui coupa le souffle à toute la salle.

\- J'aime les femmes et plus précisément une en particulier, dit-elle en se tournant vers Clarke qui était devenue rouge de honte devant tous ces yeux la dévorant.

Le Giordano émit un grognement désapprobateur.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que notre île grandisse et accepte les nouvelles mœurs que partage le monde entier. Aujourd'hui l'Italie refuse encore le droit à l'avortement aux femmes et je me bats depuis mon retour pour faire changer les choses et vous ici m'avez soutenue dans ma démarche tout comme le fait d'accepter les étrangers… Becca Giordano a laissé sa vie dans ce combat et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Ce soir, j'espère faire changer les regards sur les homosexuels car je le suis moi-même et j'en suis très heureuse. Le fait d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ne change pas mes capacités à réfléchir et travailler avec fermeté dans mes affaires contrairement à ce que certains pensent. Sachez que si je joue la transparence avec vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour travailler d'un front commun avec vous sur les futurs projets de la famille Donati. Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite une agréable soirée.

L'héritière glissa une main sur les hanches de sa compagne avant de descendre de la scène avec elle. Clarke se tourna vers elle avec des yeux brillants de bonheur et elle chuchota simplement :

\- Merci.

Lexa lui sourit avant de resserrer sa prise, ne souhaitant pas jouer avec le feu non plus. Elle avait vu que son annonce en avait choqué plus d'un dans les grandes familles notamment son frère qui avait pour le coup perdu toute l'attention des invités.

Les deux jeunes femmes allaient partir quand elles se firent arrêter par un couple d'amis de la famille Donati qui les félicitèrent pour leur courage et de leur détermination. Elles croisèrent aussi Indra Salomon qui était toujours seule à ce genre de réception. L'avocate sourit amplement à sa supérieure et lui présenta son respect le plus profond.

\- Ce que vous avez fait Madame Donati est très courageux… Depuis votre retour, vous n'avez cessé d'être un exemple pour tous les siciliens. Merci.

Gustus ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un nouveau grognement désapprobateur. Ce qu'avait fait Lexa était de la pure folie à ses yeux. Il se paralysa lorsque Nia arriva devant Lexa :

\- Lexa… Qui aurait cru ça… C'est un très beau discours que vous avez fait… Très émouvant.

\- Gardez votre salive envenimée pour les personnes assez stupides pour vous suivre dans votre folie destructrice, répondit Lexa, cinglante.

\- Lex… Souffla Clarke, surprise et mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez peut-être réussi à prendre mon frère mais sachez que je vous prendrai tout ce que vous avez, dit Lexa en s'approchant de la Barzetti pour chuchoter à son oreille.

Nia ne put s'empêcher de sourire froidement avant de murmurer à son tour au creux de l'oreille de la Donati :

\- Que Dieu vous protège mon enfant car lorsque je frapperai il sera déjà trop tard pour votre corps pourri par le péché… Sale lesbienne… Vous n'êtes qu'une insulte pour la Sicile et la famille Donati qui autrefois brillait de puissance… Soyez sans crainte… Je prendrai soin d'Aden lorsque vous serez morte.

Lexa s'écarta vivement avant de se diriger vers la sortie principale. Gustus encadra le couple pour l'escorter jusqu'au SUV que Ryder était allé chercher. D'autres personnes marchèrent sur leurs traces pour rentrer aussi chez eux car il se faisait déjà tard.

\- De la pure folie… Grogna le Giordano pour lui-même en avançant.

Clarke se stoppa avec la brune et se tourna vers elle pour encadrer son visage de ses mains. Elle posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne qui sourit.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce que tu as fait ce soir me touche.

\- C'est une libération… J'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps.

\- Merci quand même mon amour.

\- De rien…

Au loin un bruit de moteur de moto se fit soudainement entendre puis des freins qui crissent avant un cri de la part de Gustus :

\- LEXA ! COUCHE-TOI ! ARGGH !

Deux coups de feu touchèrent le Giordano qui tomba au sol et qui firent accroupir les deux jeunes femmes. La moto s'avança à leur niveau et Lexa poussa Clarke derrière elle pour la protéger. Deux individus protégés par des casques à visière noire étaient installés sur le deux roues, l'un pilotant et le second tirant. À travers son casque les deux femmes purent entendre :

\- Les Familles n'obéiront jamais à un monstre !

Le canon de l'arme se dirigea droit sur la tête de Lexa. Le tireur pressa deux fois la détente quand il fut soudainement déséquilibré avec son équipier par Gustus qui avait trouvé la force de se relever pour protéger la Donati. La moto tomba au sol ainsi que l'arme. Le poids de l'engin écrasa les jambes des assassins qui hurlèrent de douleur. Un coup de coude au visage termina le garde du corps qui se retrouva inconscient au sol cette fois-ci. Le pilote, débarrassé de ce poids supplémentaire, réussit à relever leur moto éraflée tandis que son coéquipier se penchait pour récupérer son pistolet et terminer le travail mais Clarke donna un coup de pied par réflexe dans celle-ci et l'envoya assez loin pour décourager l'agresseur. Un coup d'accélérateur les fit partir vers la route où Ryder les intercepta en leur fonçant dessus, les faisant voler et s'écraser au sol à plusieurs mètres du SUV. Le second garde du corps appela immédiatement des renforts alors qu'une foule de curieux s'agglutinaient autour de Lexa et Clarke qui en larmes, pressait le côté droit de sa compagne inconsciente.

\- Lex ! Lex réveille-toi ! Reste avec moi ! Réveille-toi !

La blonde sortit son téléphone de sa main libre pour appeler une ambulance. Le sang frais sur ses doigts la fit pâlir et tout en expliquant aussi calmement que possible l'urgence de la situation, elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit tousser Lexa. La brune cracha un peu de sang et ses iris verts offraient des pupilles dilatées.

\- Mon amour… Reste éveillée… Tu m'entends ? Reste éveillée… Lui parla Clarke.

\- Clarke… G… Gustus…

Clarke releva le visage vers le sicilien qui baignait à présent dans une marre de sang et avait le bras gauche dans un sale état.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser…

\- Ça va… Vas… Vas-y… S'il te plaît… Sauve… Aïe… Grogna la brune en essayant de se redresser.

\- Ne bouge pas… Tu fais sans doute une hémorragie interne mais la zone n'est pas à risque…

\- Je vais maintenir… Aide Gustus…

\- Lexa ! Hurla une voix masculine en sortant de la salle de réception de l'hippodrome.

\- Aden ! Il faut que tu maintiennes un point de compression là et là ! Tu entends ? Quoiqu'elle dise tu ne la lâches pas ! Il faut que je m'occupe de Gustus !

\- Oui… Oui Docteur !

\- Aden ! Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Ontari en arrivant au niveau du blond, n'hésitant pas à s'agenouiller pour l'aider ainsi que sa sœur.

\- Ne… me touchez pas… Grogna Lexa non sans douleur pour son jeune frère et la Barzetti.

\- Je le fais parce que le Docteur Griffin m'a dit de le faire ! Répondit froidement Aden devant le ton qu'avait employé sa sœur.

Un SUV arriva à pleine vitesse. Anya descendit du véhicule pour se précipiter aux côtés de son compagnon. Ryder avait sans doute eu le temps de la prévenir avec le code d'alerte.

\- Gustus !

\- Ne le touchez pas ! Je le prends en charge ! Avertit Clarke en auscultant le sicilien.

Anya ignora l'ordre médical et commença à poser ses mains sur les joues du Giordano qui ne bougeait plus.

\- Gustus ! Lève-toi putain ! Lève-toi !

\- Anya, faites-moi confiance : je vais le sauver, dit Clarke en fixant ses pupilles bleus dans ceux noisette de la Zanetti tout en posant une main sur son bras.

Son pouls était faible mais existant malgré les deux blessures par balles qu'il avait au niveau de l'abdomen et des pectoraux. La grande brune acquiesça durement avant de se lever pour concentrer sa colère sur les vraies cibles. Elle siffla Ryder qui était un peu plus loin, déjà en train de chercher les assassins. Elle sortit un pistolet de sa veste en cuir.

\- Je veux les tuer moi-même, dit sombrement la Zanetti.

* * *

 _ **Et nous voilà à la fin de ce chapitre 23 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire dans vos reviews ce qui vous a le plus plu ou fait frissonner ! J'ai adoré écrire la conversation entre Aden et Lexa, ainsi que le clin d'œil à Roméo & Juliette avec cette folle de Nia :P Le témoignage que fait Lexa afin de se dévoiler aux grandes familles était aussi très cool à écrire ! Elle va enfin pouvoir avancer avec Clarke ;P Comment avez vous trouvé Gustus ? Lui donnez-vous raison ou non?**_

 _ **Désolée pour cette fin en suspens... Mais bon 23 pages déjà, il faut bien que je coupe à un moment donné ! A la prochaine en espérant que je ne sois pas en retard ce coup-ci !**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hellooo ! Me voici me voilà ! Avec du retard comme toujours mais comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil : on est fin juillet ! :P Merci pour vos retours, follows, favs qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Merci à doubi qui m'a bien aidé sur ce chapitre à retravailler certaines scènes (paix à son âme car il a fait une overdose de relecture haha xD) et à MagRd qui comme toujours relit à une vitesse folle pour votre plus grand plaisir ! :P Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 24 et sa petite surprise de fin... 29 Pages au compteur alors savourez-le car tout s'accélère ! Le résultat du jeu lancé par Mag sur Into the Deep sera à la fin ! ;P_ _  
_**

 ** _Elooo : Merci pour ton retour ! :D Contente que le chapitre 23 t'ait autant plu héhé ! Encore désolée pour ce nouveau retard je me sauve ! :D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 24 : Souvenirs_**

* * *

Sa tête vibrait sans pouvoir s'arrêter : Anya avançait mécaniquement dans les rues adjacentes de l'hippodrome à la recherche des hommes chargés de l'assassinat de la Dona. Elle serrait ses doigts autour de la crosse de son arme et essayait de repousser la vision de Gustus allongé sur le sol et baignant dans son sang. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et l'intégralité de son corps lui faisait mal. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que l'homme de sa vie malgré ce qu'avait dit Clarke, risquait de ne pas s'en sortir. Elle devrait en ce moment être à ses côtés mais la vision était beaucoup trop difficile et effrayante. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et pourtant il lui manquait déjà. La seule idée l'aidant à être debout était celle de tuer ceux qui avaient fait ça. Elle se stoppa contre un conteneur pour s'appuyer dessus afin de souffler car une crampe au ventre la prit. Une grimace lui échappa alors qu'elle se rappelait soudainement qu'un microbe, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler se développait actuellement dans son ventre depuis un peu plus de six mois à présent. Août paraissait si loin…

\- Putain… C'est pas le moment…

\- Anya ! Appela Ryder en arrivant avec Artigas. Tu devrais…

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! S'exclama t-elle en se redressant.

\- Pardon. J'ai retrouvé le chauffeur, il est déjà mort. Il est à quelques mètres. Nuque brisée.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- Pas encore retrouvé, il a dû ramper. Impossible s'il est vivant qu'il puisse marcher. La moto a volé à plusieurs mètres lorsque je les ai percutés.

\- Trouvez-le putain ! Pour Gustus et la Dona ! C'est un ordre !

Les deux hommes de main hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent de nouveau tout en prêtant attention aux sirènes de police commençant à se faire entendre. Anya continua à avancer et malgré son mal de tête se figea lorsqu'elle sembla entendre un gémissement suivit d'un vacarme. Elle retira la sécurité de son arme et tourna à l'angle pour se retrouver dans un cul de sac où d'autres conteneurs étaient entreposés ainsi que diverses ordures mais où du sang frais décorait le bitume. Malgré la pénombre elle distingua sans mal un corps dans un coin qui tentait vainement de se faire silencieux.

La mafieuse s'avança jusqu'au motard qui leva difficilement la tête vers elle. Il avait retiré son casque sans doute pour mieux respirer aussi reconnut-elle sans mal le fils d'une famille alliée aux Donati depuis toujours : Leone Manzano. Cette révélation la surprit : qu'avait bien pu dire Lexa au gala pour susciter une telle haine et colère de la part d'aussi vieux alliés ? Le jeune homme âgé d'environ la trentaine releva ses yeux vitreux vers la Zanetti tout en se tenant le ventre duquel dépassait une barre de métal. Il toussa un peu de sang alors qu'Anya s'accroupissait pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et poser son arme contre son front.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi Leone.

L'homme se contenta de fermer les yeux et tenta de cracher mais il ne parvint qu'à former une bile de sang qui coula piteusement le long de sa commissure inférieure. Sa douleur au ventre lui coupait le souffle. Il sentit le canon du pistolet s'enfoncer un peu plus sur son front.

\- La Dona… Elle… nous emmènera dans la tombe… Elle se fiche des valeurs… C'est un monstre. Elle vante… les plaisirs de la chair… avec une femme… et son frère a rejoint les… Barzetti… Nous avons honte… d'avoir cru en elle aussi longtemps et sa famille… Les Donati sont finis…

Les yeux noisette d'Anya semblaient dépourvus de compassion à cet instant et Leone sut immédiatement que malgré ses explications, la Zanetti ne le laisserait pas vivre. Il garda son regard fixé dans celui de la blonde qui pressa la détente sans trembler. Le coup de feu partit et amplifia le mal de crâne de la mafieuse qui avait maintenant des éclaboussures de sang sur le visage. Elle entendit des pas de course venir de derrière elle. Ryder l'appela mais comme elle restait figée, il la tira brusquement pour l'obliger à quitter les lieux afin d'échapper aux autorités.

* * *

Raven sourit en sentant une main descendre le long de son buste pour s'aventurer entre ses cuisses. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour se retrouver face à Luna Kane qui tout comme elle, était nue. Les deux femmes s'étaient finalement peu attardées au gala. Elles avaient regardé rapidement la maquette et écouté le premier discours de Lexa avant de s'éclipser pour profiter d'aventures beaucoup plus croustillantes que de basses discussions d'investissement.

\- Tu n'en as pas eu assez cette nuit americana ? Demanda Raven, amusée en s'allongeant sur le ventre tout en posant sa tête contre ses bras croisés.

Elle détailla une nouvelle fois le corps plus qu'agréable de son amante d'une nuit. Luna était une grande femme fine aux courbes délicieuses. Elle avait apprécié cette nuit en sa compagnie. Elle commençait enfin à reprendre du poil de la bête depuis son histoire désastreuse avec Octavia.

\- Je dois avouer que tu es comme l'héroïne, guapita… Répondit Luna en se redressant pour aller poser des baisers le long du dos de la mécanicienne.

Des baisers qui furent très appréciés par Raven qui ne put retenir plusieurs frissons.

\- Ravie d'être comparée à quelque chose d'aussi addictif…

\- Tu es vraiment douée avec tes doigts… On te l'a déjà dit ? Demanda Luna en arrivant au niveau des fesses musclées de la latina.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu ce que je sais faire avec ma langue crois-moi…

\- J'ai encore une petite demi-heure devant moi si tu te sens l'envie de me faire découvrir…

Le sourire de Raven s'élargit encore plus. Elle se redressa pour aller enlacer l'américaine et masser son sein gauche tout en la faisant reculer contre la tête de lit. Elles avaient atterri dans l'hôtel de Luna qui était très luxueux, aussi leurs ébats avaient été d'autant plus agréables. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la mafieuse quand la mécanicienne ouvrit de manière féroce ses cuisses. La latina vint placer ses mains autour des barreaux du lit, susurrant :

\- Ne les lâche pas…

\- Hn… Je sens que je vais adorer…

Raven se contenta de donner un coup de langue subtil sur les lèvres de son amante qui grogna de frustration devant l'absence de baiser. Elle se mit à frissonner quand elle sentit la brune se concentrer sur son bourgeon de plaisir et le caresser de manière délicieuse.

\- Oh bon sang…! S'exclama soudainement Luna en anglais devant une caresse plus agréable que les autres.

Elle devina sans difficulté le sourire qu'avait son amante un peu plus bas maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Luna sentit rapidement son corps se parsemer de frissons délicieux et son bassin basculer encore plus vers la bouche de la mécanicienne qui accentua son travail langoureux.

Alors que Luna repoussait au maximum son orgasme afin de savourer la gâterie de son amante, le jeu de langue de Raven se vit ralentit lorsqu'une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- Hn guapita… Continue bon sang…

Raven se reprit rapidement même si son cœur s'était emballé soudainement. Cette sonnerie… C'était celle qu'Octavia s'était attribuée dans son propre téléphone par jeu lors d'une sortie en boîte. À ce moment encore, les deux jeunes femmes ne cessaient de se chauffer dangereusement. Sa langue continua son travail quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie se fasse entendre une seconde fois. La mécanicienne ne résista pas et se releva du lit pour sauter de ce dernier et chercher rapidement son portable, arrachant un grognement frustré à Luna qui la fusilla du regard.

\- Raven ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Désolée… Ça doit être urgent… Marmonna la mécanicienne en mettant enfin la main sur son téléphone.

Elle tenta de décrocher mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait plusieurs appels en absence de Wick ainsi que les deux d'Octavia. Elle sortit sur le balcon pour tenter de rappeler la Blake.

\- Octavia ? Tu as essayé de me joindre ? Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle précipitamment.

\- Ah Raven ! Bon sang mais pourquoi tu ne décrochais pas ?! Wick te cherche partout !

La mécanicienne resta sans voix face aux remontrances de la brune.

\- Désolée… Euh… Je suis pas chez moi…

\- Tu vas bien au moins ? S'inquiéta Octavia.

\- Oui… Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?...

\- Tu as de quoi te rattraper si tu tombes ?

\- Wow de quoi ? Tu me fais peur là… Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui je vais bien… mais Lexa…

\- Lexa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Lexa et Clarke ont été la cible d'une tentative d'assassinat à la sortie du gala de l'hippodrome hier tard dans la nuit. On leur a tiré dessus… Éclata en sanglots Octavia.

\- Oh mon dieu… Elles… Elles…

Raven sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que son cœur semblait se réduire en miettes.

\- Clarke n'a rien, Lexa l'a protégée… Elle a pris deux balles… mais grâce à son garde du corps Gustus, elle n'a rien de sérieux… Par contre lui… Oh mon dieu…

\- Gustus va bien ?!

\- Il est en soins intensifs depuis qu'il est sorti de la salle d'opération… Visiblement ce n'est pas bon. Il a des éclats de balle au niveau du cœur. Les médecins sont inquiets.

\- Vous êtes où ?! J'arrive immédiatement !

\- À l'hôpital de Syracuse, c'est Clarke et son équipe qui se sont chargés d'opérer… Je suis morte de trouille… Bon sang on a tenté d'assassiner Lexa et Clarke ! Raven il faut que tu viennes !

\- J'arrive cariña, j'arrive. Attends-moi !

La mécanicienne raccrocha et se mit à courir dans la chambre pour ramasser un à un ses vêtements pour les enfiler à la va vite, ne prenant pas le temps de vérifier si sa chemise blanche était droite ou propre. Elle croisa le regard sombre de Luna qui était toujours dans le lit mais l'ignora, se contentant de dire :

\- Tu peux contacter Marcus pour lui dire que les Donati vont avoir besoin d'aide rapidement ? Fais marcher tes liens père-fille je sais pas !

\- De quoi parles-tu ? S'amusa soudainement Luna.

\- Marcus Kane ? C'est bien ton père ? Ou ton oncle j'en sais foutrement rien et j'ai pas le temps !

Un rire échappa à l'américaine qui eut du mal à se reprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Grogna Raven prête à partir.

\- Marcus n'est pas mon père ni mon oncle… Haha bon sang…

\- C'est qui pour toi alors ?

\- Eh bien… Mon mari.

Le visage de la mécanicienne se décomposa soudainement avant qu'elle ne s'exclame tout en partant :

\- Putain de MERDE ! Tout part en couilles depuis cet été !

* * *

La chambre blanche lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle la détestait. La Zanetti était assise sur la chaise prévue pour les visiteurs et serrait la main de son homme : Gustus avait le torse couvert de bandages et pansements que les infirmières venaient vérifier régulièrement afin de prévenir une suture défaillante voir une nouvelle hémorragie interne à cause des éclats de balles qui se promenaient non loin de son cœur. Le son des machines près d'elle lui confirmait que le Giordano était bien vivant. Il n'avait pas été plongé en coma artificiel afin d'éviter des séquelles plus graves mais les médicaments qu'on lui avait administrés durant l'opération ainsi que ceux contre la douleur le gardaient endormi.

Anya n'arrivait pas à parler à son compagnon : sa gorge était nouée. Elle avait pourtant envie de lui crier dessus pour le réveiller et le forcer à sortir de ce maudit lit d'hôpital. Après avoir tué Leone Manzano, Ryder l'avait obligée à se changer et se nettoyer avant de l'emmener ici. Le soleil s'était levé depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et les bruits de couloir ne cessaient de parler de la tentative d'assassinat contre Lexa Donati. Personne ne se préoccupait de Gustus et cela l'agaçait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle tourna lentement la tête quand elle entendit toquer : Clarke était en tenue d'opération propre. Elle se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

\- Bonjour Anya.

La mafieuse ne se contenta que d'un hochement de tête comme salut. La médecin comprit aussitôt que la Zanetti n'avait pas envie de discuter. Elle se contenta de prendre connaissance de ce que lui rapportaient les machines ainsi que les notes des infirmières. Lorsque ce fut fait, Clarke reprit la parole :

\- Anya je sais que vous n'avez sans doute pas envie de parler mais je me dois d'insister sur…

\- Je vous ai déjà donné mon avis, se contenta de répondre la blonde, froidement.

\- Je sais et je le respecte. Je tenais juste à vous préciser que même s'il se réveille, avec ces éclats aussi près du cœur… Il peut faire une crise cardiaque qui lui sera fatale à tout moment. Si vous nous donnez l'autorisation d'opérer…

\- À quoi bon Docteur Griffin ? Je sais que vous êtes une bonne chirurgienne mais vous avez été très claire : il y a très peu de chances pour que vous arriviez à extraire ces restes de balles. Je connais Gustus, s'il ne lui reste ne serait-ce que quelques jours à vivre, il préférerait les prendre plutôt que de passer sur une table d'opération qui pourrait lui être fatale.

\- Très bien… Sachez que si jamais vous ou Gustus changez d'avis, vous n'aurez qu'à me faire signe. Je connais une excellente chirurgienne cardiaque qui pourrait sans aucun doute faire peser la balance vers de meilleures chances de survie.

Anya ne répondit pas et se contenta de reposer son regard sur son compagnon endormi, repensant amèrement à la dernière échographie où il l'avait accompagnée. Gustus avait voulu connaître le sexe de l'enfant mais elle s'y était fermement opposée car cela rendait la chose encore plus réaliste. Sa main libre se posa sur son ventre arrondi malgré sa fine silhouette.

\- Docteur Griffin ? Appela t-elle.

Clarke était dans l'encadrement de la porte quand la mafieuse l'appela, aussi se tourna t-elle rapidement :

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai un service à vous demander.

\- Dites-moi.

La mafieuse se leva pour faire face à la médecin avant de l'inviter à sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Lexa soupira devant les questions du policier face à elle : Finn Collins. L'ex petit-ami de Clarke. Le brun semblait avoir repris en main la cellule anti-mafia en l'absence de Bellamy Blake. Elle avait le bras gauche en écharpe et un bandage autour de son buste. La première balle s'était logée dans son épaule tandis que la seconde avait atterri un peu plus bas dans ses côtes qui avaient par chance ralenti la trajectoire. Cela lui faisait un mal de chien mais elle tentait de ne pas s'en plaindre. Elle avait été amenée au bloc par une autre équipe que celle de Clarke qui s'était concentrée sur son fidèle homme de main dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle encore. À peine réveillée, la police lui avait mis le grappin dessus et ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle.

\- En avez-vous fini avec vos questions Lieutenant Collins ? Demanda t-elle froidement.

\- Capitaine Collins s'il vous plaît. Pour le moment il semblerait que je n'ai plus de questions. Je vais vous affecter deux de mes hommes.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre surveillance policière.

\- Je suis désolé Madame Donati, c'est la procédure lorsque la mafia est concernée. Nous nous sommes relâchés après la mort de Madame Giordano et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Notre cellule a fait l'objet d'une mesure de réorganisation suite au départ du Capitaine Blake.

\- Faites votre travail, je ferais le mien, indiqua la brune. Puis-je aller voir ma compagne à présent ? Dit-elle durement.

Les traits de Finn se durcirent à la question. Cette femme se vantait-elle de sortir avec son ex-future femme ? Il la détesta pour cet affront mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Lexa se leva du lit non sans une grimace pour sortir de la chambre et chercher Clarke auprès des infirmières. Elle croisa le regard de plusieurs de ses hommes et femmes de main qui avaient envahi le couloir pour la protéger. Cela ne devait sans doute pas plaire aux vigiles car chacun de ses gardes portaient une arme à feu.

\- Bella ! S'exclama une voix familière depuis le bout d'un couloir.

Lexa se tourna pour reconnaître Raven qui se fraya un chemin vers elle pour la serrer avec force dans ses bras, faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur à la Donati.

\- Ahh ! Raven doucement ! Grogna Lexa en se tenant à présent le côté gauche comme pour empêcher la douleur de s'amplifier.

\- Oh pardon désolée ! Bon sang ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre le temps de venir jusqu'ici ! Octavia m'a appelée pour me dire que toi et Clarke vous vous êtes faites tirer dessus ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel putain ?!

\- Disons que j'aurai dû écouter Gustus… Tout est de ma faute, souffla Lexa, piteuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Bella ? C'est encore un coup des Barzetti c'est ça ?! Putain je vais leur faire la peau ! Je vais leur balancer une voiture explosive sur la… hhmmm !

\- Ne parle pas si fort… Grogna l'héritière en posant une main sur la bouche de sa meilleure amie, se tournant ensuite vers l'intérieur de sa chambre où Finn discutait avec un de ses collègues.

Le regard que lui jeta le brun était peu amical. Lexa attrapa le bras de Raven pour la tirer afin de marcher dans le couloir :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Luna Kane. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est sérieuse et nous aidera ? Je vais avoir besoin que Marcus nous envoie des renforts rapidement. Les familles sont en train de s'agiter et je vais bientôt perdre leur contrôle. Il faut faire un coup d'éclat rapidement.

\- Luna… Euh à ce sujet… Ne te fâche pas…

\- Quoi ?

\- En fait il est possible que j'ai couché avec elle cette nuit et…

\- Et quoi ?! Raven je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre aujourd'hui !

\- C'est la femme de Marcus en fait…

Lexa papillonna des yeux de surprise. Elle attrapa de son bras droit la chemise de son amie pour la plaquer brutalement contre un mur du couloir :

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es tapée la femme de mon potentiel allié le plus puissant ?! Tu te fous de moi Raven ?! Vociféra Lexa, furieuse.

\- Je savais pas Lexa ! Je te le jure ! S'excusa piteusement la mécanicienne.

\- Lexa ?! S'étonna la voix de Clarke qui arrivait non loin de la scène.

La Donati lâcha la mécanicienne qui avala difficilement sa salive. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée violente devant Clarke et elle n'allait pas commencer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe toutes les deux ? Demanda fermement la blonde, accompagnée d'Anya qui tenait une enveloppe entre ses mains.

\- Un léger désaccord sur la gestion de mes affaires… Souffla la brune en se retenant d'envoyer paître sa compagne et sa curiosité.

\- Un retard de livraison, renchérit Raven, gênée. Vraiment désolée Lexa, hm, je vais tout arranger ne t'en fais pas… Je suis contente que tu ailles bien… Anya… Euh…

La mécanicienne fixa son regard sur la belle mafieuse qu'elle avait de nombreuse fois allumée mais ce qu'elle lut dans son regard n'était que de la tristesse et colère, aussi décida t-elle de rester sérieuse :

\- Courage. Simplement courage.

Sur ces simples mots, la latina s'échappa de la conversation. Anya la remercia d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'éclipser elle-même vers le service des soins intensifs pour rejoindre la chambre de son compagnon, laissant les deux jeunes femmes entre elles.

\- Il faut que je te parle, dit durement Clarke.

Lexa se contenta d'acquiescer avant de suivre la blonde vers son bureau de chirurgienne.

* * *

Clarke ferma brusquement la porte de la pièce. Lexa s'était installée dans un fauteuil face au bureau de la médecin qui attrapa le second siège pour s'approcher de sa compagne. Si ses yeux étaient emplis de colère au premier abord, la brune décela rapidement de l'inquiétude.

\- Clarke… Commença t-elle.

\- Non ! Je parle en premier !

La Donati sembla surprise mais acquiesça en silence. La médecin ferma les yeux un court instant pour réorganiser ses pensées, essayant de se remémorer cette horrible scène à laquelle elle avait assistée.

\- Tu vas me dire la vérité. Toute la vérité ! Exigea la médecin.

\- De quoi est-ce…

\- Tais-toi !

\- Mais Clarke…

\- Tu m'as dit aux Etats-Unis que ta famille était liée à la mafia mais que toi et Aden non, que depuis la mort de ton grand-père Titus qui était le Don tu t'étais battue pour que votre blason familial soit lavé de tout soupçon.

Le cœur de Lexa battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que Clarke aborde ce sujet avec autant de sérieux… Après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, il était hors de question qu'elle la mêle encore plus à ses affaires.

\- Ce soir… Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire… et ce cadeau s'est transformé en démonstration de haine et de violence Lexa.

La voix de la médecin s'était comme brisée et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. L'héritière n'y tint plus et s'approcha pour glisser sa main valide sur la joue droite de la médecin pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Clarke…

\- Je n'ai pas fini… Hoqueta la blonde. Nous avons été prises pour cible par deux assassins… J'ai vu le canon se fixer sur ta tête Lexa ! Si Gustus… Si Gustus ne leur avait pas sauté dessus, tu serais morte ! Une balle dans la tête ne pardonne pas Lexa ! Cria t-elle, paniquée, tout en s'écartant brusquement de l'héritière qui grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé… Tenta la brune pour la tranquilliser.

\- J'ai détesté le fait que tu me mettes derrière toi pour me protéger Lexa ! Je serai morte sur place si tu t'étais prise ces balles tu m'entends ?! TU N'AS PAS À ME PROTÉGER PLUS QUE TOI ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ÇA ?!

Les sanglots de Clarke avaient redoublé et la blonde avait fini par se laisser tomber sur le sol de son bureau. Lexa, toujours assise sur la chaise la regarda, impuissante. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le sol à son tour pour enlacer son amante et dire :

\- Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout Clarke. Je ferai tout pour te garder en sécurité et en vie. Je mettrai ma propre vie en danger pour la tienne…

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être si égoïste… Pleura la blonde. Pourquoi ont-ils essayé de te tuer Lexa ? Pourquoi ? Juste parce que tu es lesbienne ? Je n'y crois pas…

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça Clarke… Tu as été très courageuse…

\- Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans le mensonge et les cachoteries Lexa. Je veux la vérité… Je suis prête à l'entendre. Je sais que je n'ai pas très bien réagi dans le restaurant quand tu m'as confié ton passé mais après je t'ai prouvé que je t'aimais malgré tout non ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ?... Dis-le-moi, supplia la blonde.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir son amante dans cet état, cela lui faisait encore plus détester la mafia et la tourmente dans laquelle elle s'était plongée dès son retour en Sicile sous les conseils de Gustus et Titus.

\- Ne pleure pas mon amour… Souffla la brune. Je te l'ai dit… Cette île est gangrénée… Becca et moi nous essayions de changer les choses à travers des projets novateurs mais la mafia… les vielles familles siciliennes ne voient pas les choses de la même façon que nous…

\- Le tireur… Il a dit quelque chose au sujet des familles… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire Lexa ? « Les familles n'obéiront jamais à un monstre », répéta la blonde. Qui es-tu pour ces familles ?

\- Si j'ai appris une chose en affaires Clarke c'est qu'il faut toujours occuper le chien avec quelque chose… Ce soir j'ai fait une erreur en te mettant sur le devant de la scène avec moi… J'en suis désolée. J'ai cru que je pouvais faire changer les choses grâce à ma simple personnalité. Les familles dont tu parles sont les plus vieilles racines de la Sicile… Elles sont toutes plus ou moins liées à la mafia de l'île. Si certaines ne le sont plus, elles ont au moins par le passé participé à des actions dans la pègre pour se hisser sur le podium des gagnants…

Clarke prit le temps de temps d'encaisser les paroles de la brune pour finalement dire de manière précipitée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par le fait qu'ils ne t'obéiront pas Lexa ? Est-ce que tu es importante au sein de leur organisation ? Un lieutenant ou je ne sais quoi ?! Ce qu'a dit cet homme était très clair ! Tu m'as dit au restaurant que tu ne savais pas qui était leur chef et que tu t'en fichais ! Si tu m'as menti…

Le cœur de la Donati sembla s'arrêter le temps d'une seconde à la supposition si pleine de vérité de sa compagne. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à une vitesse fulgurante avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux pour masquer son trouble. Ce comportement ne manqua pas d'étonner la blonde qui garda tout de même un regard plus que sérieux.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Lexa ! Tu dois me dire la vérité ! Ce n'est pas trop tard ! Est-ce que tu es… Finn pourrait…

\- Non Clarke, je ne suis ni un lieutenant ni leur chef. Tu devrais le savoir après ces quelques années passées sur l'île, les mafieux ne supportent pas que les femmes mettent leur nez dans leurs affaires, alors une femme en guise de lieutenant ? De chef ? Une Dona !? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est impossible, trancha la brune. Ça ne s'est jamais vu alors arrête avec tes suppositions hasardeuses d'accord ? Ce que tu dis est très grave.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre de remords :

\- Je… Excuse-moi… J'ai cru que…

Le regard forêt resta dur devant celui océan de la chirurgienne qui semblait perdue et honteuse d'avoir osé accuser sa compagne. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, qu'elle fasse croire à Clarke qu'elle avait tort.

« Je ne peux rien te dire Clarke… Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas te le dire. » Répéta la brune dans sa tête comme pour se pardonner elle-même. Elle avait honte de mentir une nouvelle fois à la femme qu'elle aimait mais elle sentait la situation lui échapper : avouer qu'elle était la Dona, c'était avouer tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis. Même si elle avait essayé de contrôler la mafia et de la mener peu à peu vers la légalité, elle avait dû faire de nombreuses choses dont elle n'était pas fière aujourd'hui.

\- Si cet homme a dit ça Clarke c'est parce que je verse de l'argent à travers mes entreprises à la mafia pour qu'elle laisse souffler les habitants de l'île. Je leur donne un os à ronger. Visiblement le fait que j'ai assumé mon orientation sexuelle devant tous a fait céder le peu d'emprise que je pouvais avoir sur eux afin de les ralentir.

\- Tu entretiens financièrement la mafia ? Demanda d'un air horrifié la blonde.

Le cœur de la brune se serra devant le visage dégoûté de sa compagne : voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle prit le temps nécessaire avant de répondre :

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Je ne la vois pas ainsi. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des chiens affamés. Jette-leur de quoi s'occuper et ils te foutront la paix. As-tu été menacée depuis le chat cloué sur la porte de ton appartement ? Becca et moi faisions le sale travail derrière nos affaires et la politique.

La médecin était abasourdie par ce que lui disait la brune.

\- Becca est morte… Elle a été tuée par la mafia alors que comme tu dis vous leur versiez des pots-de-vin pour les tenir tranquille ! Ces monstres ne s'arrêteront jamais ! Il faut les envoyer en prison ! Ils ont essayé de te tuer cette nuit !

\- Ils finiront par en ressortir ou s'en échapper Clarke ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : la tête d'une hydre repousse toujours !

\- Tu m'as aussi dit : « Là où la volonté est grande, les difficultés diminuent » !

\- Je me suis peut-être trompée Clarke à ce sujet…

\- Non tu ne t'es pas trompée ! Il faut juste trouver leur chef et ses lieutenants !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple… Répondit la brune en détournant le regard.

\- Bien sûr que c'est simple ! Tu les connais ! Tu connais forcément leur hiérarchie, tu es une femme d'affaires redoutable ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu verses de l'argent sans savoir où il va et à qui ! Tu as forcément un nom qui pourrait aider Finn et son équipe !

Lexa s'humecta les lèvres : dans quoi Clarke s'embarquait-elle ? Elle commençait sincèrement à perdre le contrôle de la situation. Voilà que sa compagne voulait se la jouait justicière… Que leur arriverait-il si jamais la blonde finissait par s'apercevoir qu'elle lui avait menti encore une fois ? Elle ne voulait pas la perdre mais elle était aussi fatiguée de se battre pour une cause perdue. Elle était perdue, aucun accord ne serait négocié si elle se rendait aujourd'hui et avouait ses crimes. Elle perdrait le peu de légitimité qu'elle avait encore auprès des familles mais aussi Clarke qui trop honteuse lui tournerait le dos sans aucun doute sans compter qu'elle se ferait probablement assassiner en prison sans ses gardes du corps. Elle avait beau tourner cette conversation dans sa tête ainsi que les meilleures de ses idées pour s'en sortir, il n'y avait pas d'issue possible à part offrir une fausse piste à Clarke et son crétin d'ex-petit ami qui lui laisserait assez de temps pour éliminer toutes les familles ennemies afin de reprendre le contrôle total de la mafia mais combien de temps cela prendrait-il avec les Barzetti qui posaient de réelles difficultés à présent ? Elle n'avait plus Aden à ses côtés pour faire pencher la balance envers les Donati.

\- Lexa ! Reprends-toi ! Tu vas aider la police n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… Clarke… Je suis fatiguée de tout ça… Et si on rentrait ?

\- Non ! Il faut arrêter ce bain de sang ! Où est passé la Lexa qui clamait haut et fort que la mafia devait être éradiquée de la Sicile ? Celle qui versait des fonds à la cellule anti-mafia pour lui donner plus de poids dans ses investigations ?

\- Beaucoup de temps et d'énergie gaspillés… A t-on retrouvé le commanditaire de l'assassinat de Becca ? Tout comme celui des parents à Gustus ? Celui de ma mère ? De mon père ? C'est sans espoir…!

La brune se leva brusquement pour surplomber la blonde, se faisant menaçante et autoritaire, jouant sa dernière carte pour arrêter la médecin :

\- Ne te mêle pas des affaires de la mafia Clarke. Tu es médecin, une excellente chirurgienne même. Ne gâche pas ton temps à chercher qui est à la tête de la mafia. Si moi-même je ne le sais pas avec tout ce que je leur verse, personne ne le saura. Celui qui a pris la suite de mon grand-père est bien trop malin pour sortir de l'ombre. Il a su maîtriser la mafia assez longtemps pour n'avoir des éclats que depuis cet é…

La brune se tût soudainement, se rendant compte immédiatement qu'elle venait de commettre une grosse erreur. Cela ne manqua pas : Clarke s'était relevée à son tour et son regard bleu était devenu plus perçant que jamais à la dernière phrase inachevée de l'héritière.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Lexa, soudainement moins sûre d'elle.

\- Pourquoi as-tu coupé ta phrase ? Tu allais dire « cet été » n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais plus, je me perds dans mes pensées… Je suis fatiguée… J'ai mal partout… Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dérangeant dans cette supposition, se défendit la Donati. La mafia est plus violente et présente depuis cet été, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué, voilà tout…

\- Lorsque l'on s'est rencontrées… Tu étais une autre femme… Tu m'effrayais et me passionnais.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ? Sourit à moitié la brune, cherchant à détourner la conversation de son sujet principal. Je croyais que tu me préférais au naturel…

\- Justement : tu refusais que je t'approche, t'ausculte, prélève ton sang… Pour des raisons sans queue ni tête… Tu ne voulais pas de moi chez toi ou dans tes affaires.

\- Je n'avais pas confiance en toi, tu connais mon aversion pour les médecins Clarke. On devrait aller voir Gustus maintenant, dit Lexa en regardant sa montre cassée par sa chute.

Lexa s'était éloignée et approchée de la porte quand Clarke murmura :

\- Tu as dit quelque chose le soir où on a couché ensemble la première fois…

Lexa avala difficilement sa salive, dos à la blonde _._ « Non. Non. Non… Pitié arrête Clarke, ne dis plus rien. » Suppliait-elle dans son esprit.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle.

\- Évidemment tu me rendais complètement folle et c'est encore le cas Clarke… Jamais une femme ne m'a fait autant tourner la tête. Je te l'ai dit je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, souffla la brune en appuyant sa tête contre son bras qui était à présent posé contre la porte du bureau.

Ses côtes la faisaient à présent souffrir et elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas de la fièvre.

\- Perdre le contrôle sur quoi ? Asséna la blonde durement.

La médecin prit bien soin d'observer toutes les mimiques du corps de son amante afin de déceler le moindre mensonge de sa part. Lexa lui tournait le dos mais elle voyait que tout son corps se laissait rapidement envahir par la peur : elle était crispée, respirait un peu plus vite, avalait trop rapidement sa salive et surtout, elle cherchait à fuir.

\- Sur quoi allais-tu perdre le contrôle en couchant avec moi Lexa ? Répéta Clarke en s'approchant de la brune pour l'obliger à se tourner vers elle. Lexa retourne toi ! Je veux la vérité !

La brune se tourna et se retrouva soudainement projetée sept mois plus tôt, lorsque la médecin l'avait coincée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine pour la tenter délicieusement. Cette blonde était une force de la nature à elle toute seule. Elle était de nouveau face à elle, complètement soumise et hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus desquels s'échappait une force presque surnaturelle.

\- Mes affaires… Chuchota la Donati.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me posséder et me contrôler Lexa ?

\- Parce que… Tu es comme une bouteille d'oxygène pour moi… Tu me fais vivre.

\- Pourquoi ne vivais-tu pas avant que j'arrive dans ta vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mon passé sans doute...

\- Ne me mens pas, répondit durement la blonde, en se rapprochant d'avantage.

Lexa cogna son épaule blessée en reculant contre la porte et grogna de douleur avant de souffler :

\- J'ai mis ma vie en pause lorsque je suis revenue ici il y a deux ans… J'ai beaucoup travaillé et tu m'as redonné le goût à la vie et l'amusement Clarke… Tu m'as refait découvrir ce que c'est d'aimer.

Des larmes s'étaient échappées des yeux verts de l'héritière. La blonde creusait à un endroit très profond, douloureux et dangereux.

\- Je suis désolée… Désolée… J'ai fait des choses horribles Clarke… Si je dors mal la nuit… Si je ne dis rien sur le contenu de mes journées c'est parce que j'ai les mains sales… Je… Je ne suis pas la Lexa que tu aimes dans ces moments… J'ai terriblement honte…

Les mains de Clarke vinrent encadrer le visage de la brune pour poser son front contre le sien, consciente qu'elle torturait sa compagne avec toutes ces questions : la brune était encore plus effrayée que lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée dans la chambre d'hôtel après l'assassinat de Becca.

\- Qui es-tu devenue il y a deux ans Lexa ? Demanda la médecin, insistante.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre. Clarke… Je ne mérite sans doute pas ton pardon mais promets-moi que tu me pardonneras… Je t'en prie… Si tu ne le fais pas, je n'ai plus qu'à mourir… Balbutia d'un air terrifié la brune. Tu es bien l'unique personne que je veux le moins faire souffrir à cause de la vie que je mène depuis mon retour…

\- Tu me fais peur Lexa... Je t'aime ! Dis-moi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu as honte ? Si c'est à cause de ta relation avec la mafia, tu n'avais pas le choix ! Becca et toi faisiez en sorte de calmer tout ça, tu l'as dit toi-même… Elle n'aurait pas été élue Maire de Syracuse si elle faisait le mal ! La police comprendra quand on lui expliquera ! Fais-moi confiance…

\- Clarke… Lorsque je suis revenue en Sicile il y a deux ans… Mon grand-père m'a demandé quelque chose… J'ai refusé d'abord… mais Gustus m'a encouragée et il y avait Aden aussi… Je ne voulais pas qu'il…

La médecin sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer subitement à la dernière phrase de son amante. Elle recula tout en secouant la tête, murmurant :

\- Tu t'es moquée de moi tout à l'heure mais… Tu as menti… C'est toi…

\- Clarke…

\- « Les familles n'obéiront jamais à un monstre »… Si tu es un monstre à leurs yeux à cause de ton orientation sexuelle… Tu l'as dit : les familles sont les racines de la mafia… Si elles ne veulent plus t'obéir c'est qu'elles l'ont fait à un moment donné… Tu as perdu le contrôle cet été… L'été même où nous nous sommes rencontrées et que tu me fuyais malgré tes sentiments… C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Clarke, suppliant que la réponse de sa compagne ne soit pas celle qu'elle pensait être.

Lexa ferma les yeux, laissant de nouvelles larmes brûlantes de honte rouler sur ses joues avant de souffler :

\- Oui Clarke… Je suis la Dona de la mafia sicilienne…

Clarke resta abasourdie, perdant son regard dans le vide, ayant tout juste la force de s'appuyer contre son bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler.

L'héritière s'avança doucement vers la blonde, cherchant désespérément son regard, glissant une main tremblante vers la joue droite de la médecin. Un bruit sec se fit entendre quand la main de Clarke vint embraser la joue gauche de la Donati qui sursauta sous la douleur. Elle se retint bien de crier de douleur car elle savait qu'elle méritait cette claque - elle en méritait sans doute plus d'un millier - elle eut juste le réflexe de porter ses doigts à l'endroit à présent brûlant sur son visage avant de se faire bousculer par la médecin qui sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

\- Clarke ! Appela t-elle, désespérée.

* * *

 _\- Luciana ! Anya ! Venez, Gustus et Tristan sont revenus ! Ce sont de vrais mafieux maintenant ! S'exclama Becca en robe d'été._

 _La fameuse Luciana se tourna pour voir arriver au loin deux hommes à l'allure mafieuse. Elles étaient en train de discuter elle, Becca et Anya près de l'immense cerisier du jardin de la famille Giordano._

 _\- Gustus ! Waouh tu es devenu une vraie armoire à glace, sourit-elle quand l'homme de plus de dix ans son ainé arriva à sa hauteur._

 _Gustus attrapa la main de la Donati pour poser un baiser respectueux dessus comme tout bon mafieux ce qui ne manqua pas de faire glousser la belle brune. Il était habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise noire, ce look lui allait à ravir._

\- _Anya ! Appela de nouveau Becca. Bon sang tu viens ? Tu n'as pas envie de voir comme ils ont changé ? Toi qui adorais Gustus toute petite !_

\- _C'est bon, c'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres ton cousin. C'est pas parce qu'il était sympa avec moi que j'en fais un Dieu. Répliqua la jeune femme s'appelant Anya en se levant finalement de sa chaise de jardin._

 _Elle semblait bien plus jeune que les deux premières, approchant sans doute de la majorité tandis que Becca et Luciana approchait plus du quart de siècle. La Zanetti arriva avec cet air sauvage qui la caractérisait si bien. Elle se figea devant le Giordano qui en effet avait pris en muscles et était bien différent de l'adolescent qu'elle n'avait cessé d'embêter dans son très jeune âge. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'espace de quelques secondes avant que Tristan n'arrive et n'administre une grande claque dans le dos de son coéquipier._

\- _Alors on drague ma petite sœur même pas majeure Gustus ?_

\- _La ferme Tristan, j'aurais dix-huit ans après demain ! Aboya sa cadette en lui crachant un noyau cerise dessus. Et en plus qu'est-ce que j'irai foutre avec un vieux comme lui ?! Il a dépassé la trentaine, y'a plus rien de bon à prendre !_

\- _Hé ! Petite peste ! Tu sais combien cette chemise blanche m'a coûtée ?! Hurla son aîné en remarquant maintenant une petite tâche rouge-violette au niveau de son pectoral droit._

\- _Rien à foutre, t'as qu'à arrêter de dire des conneries ! Titus Donati te paie pas à parler à ce que je sache !_

\- _Toi tu vas avoir une de ces corrections si je te choppe ! Depuis quand les femmes ont autant de bagout ?! S'exclama son frère en s'approchant vers Anya._

 _Un geste de Gustus arrêta Tristan qui le regarda, interloqué._

\- _Ce n'est qu'une gamine Tristan, lui dit-il. Laisse-la s'amuser un peu._

\- _Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ?! Vociféra Anya, vexée. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre de mon abruti de frère !_

 _La scène ne manqua pas de faire sourire et rire Luciana et Becca : Anya était vraiment une femme au fort caractère et elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elle en pinçait pour Gustus depuis toute petite malgré qu'ils aient plus de 10 ans d'écart. Aux réceptions ou aux fêtes de familles, Anya était toujours derrière le Giordano quand celui-ci était un adolescent taciturne et peu bavard._

 _Les deux mafieux finirent par s'éclipser, laissant les trois jeunes femmes à leurs discussions. Anya ne put s'empêcher de grommeler :_

\- _Il m'a traitée de gamine ce connard. C'est vraiment un con ton cousin Becca. La mafia lui est montée à la tête ! Déjà qu'il était con avant, c'est pire maintenant !_

\- _Ose me dire que tu as pas mouillé ta petite culotte en le voyant dans ces fringues ? La taquina la Giordano._

\- _Quoi ?! Non mais t'es malade ! Je mouille pas pour des vieux comme lui ! Ça doit être déjà tout fripé en bas eh…_

 _Un concert de rire échappa aux deux plus âgées tandis qu'Anya bougonnait devant la boutade de Becca._

Anya posa l'enveloppe sur le corps endormi de son compagnon, retenant une larme au souvenir qui venait de la saisir. Le visage de Gustus avait bien changé depuis ce jour-là : il avait ces petites pattes-d'oie près des yeux et cette ride barrant son front lorsqu'il était soucieux ou énervé mais tous ces petits défauts physiques ne faisaient que le rendre plus beau à ses yeux.

 _La blonde émit un sifflement qui fit tourner la tête du garde du corps qui semblait soucieux._

\- _Alors toutou, tu surveilles bien la maison Donati ? Le salua t-elle._

 _Gustus ne releva pas la remarque : il commençait à bien connaître la blonde. Si au début, il lui avait dit de faire attention à la façon dont elle parlait aux hommes mafieux, il avait vite compris qu'elle ne se comportait comme ça qu'avec lui. D'un côté cela le rassurait, il appréciait la Zanetti et cela lui aurait fortement déplu que quelqu'un puisse la passer à tabac à cause de son comportement provocateur. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Anya et lui entretenaient un lien quelque peu spécifique._

\- _Hm._

 _La Zanetti se radoucit à la réponse pauvre de son « ami » et se rapprocha :_

\- _Un problème ?_

\- _Diana m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte._

 _Anya tira une grimace : Diana était ce que le brun considérait comme une petite amie. De son côté, elle ne pouvait pas la voir, elle détestait cette fille. Elle la trouvait complètement allumée et elle se demandait bien ce qui plaisait au brun chez elle. Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit ultra-soumise et ne pose pas de questions sur son « travail » pour la famille Donati._

\- _Tu m'excuseras de pas te féliciter hein mais un gosse avec ta tronche c'est pas un cadeau. Il est déjà mal parti pour la vie._

 _La remarque eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire au mafieux qui plongea son regard dans celui de la cadette des Zanetti. Anya lui rendit son sourire, fière d'avoir réussi à lui changer les idées ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. La blonde tourna le regard vers son portable quand celui-ci se mit à sonner et vibrer._

\- _Un de tes nombreux courtisans ? La taquina Gustus à son tour._

\- _Ah Pedro… Tout dans la parole, rien dans le pantalon… S'amusa t-elle._

\- _Décidément tu ne tombes que sur des abrutis…_

\- _À croire que les vrais siciliens sont une espèce en voie d'extinction._

 _Le Giordano ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme face à lui. Anya était vraiment une belle jeune femme et promettait de faire rêver son futur mari lorsque son caractère de furie serait maîtrisé._

\- _Hé Giordano, tu veux pas que je te montre mes seins tant qu'on y est ? Le réveilla t-elle avec un claquement de doigts._

\- _Tu peux parler de tes amants mais toi aussi tu as tout dans la bouche et rien dans les tripes, la provoqua t-il._

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'insurgea la jeune femme. Tu m'en crois pas capable ?! Comme si tu avais les couilles de m'embrasser toi ! C'est toujours aux femmes de tout faire. T'es comme tous les autres, tout dans la gueule rien dans le panta…_

 _Les lèvres du mafieux s'étaient subitement posées contre celles de la Zanetti qui avait au premier abord écarquillé les yeux de surprise avant de se laisser emporter par la folie que provoquait son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ses mains vinrent rapidement agripper, presque griffer les joues du Giordano qui sentit de son côté l'excitation le saisir alors qu'il franchissait un interdit. Les deux jeunes adultes atterrirent contre un pilier soutenant la propriété de Titus Donati et continuèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement durant plusieurs minutes, faisant échapper des soupirs de plaisir à Anya qui se sentait excitée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été._

\- _Anya ! Anya ! Appela la voix de Becca un peu plus loin._

 _L'appel eut le mérite de faire séparer la Zanetti et le Giordano qui se mordirent la lèvre devant ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Anya avala difficilement sa salive avant de filer tout en disant :_

\- _Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Tu as au moins une demi-couille. J'attends de voir le reste avant de me prononcer._

 _Gustus se contenta de secouer la tête, amusé, mais aussi fortement émoustillé par cette indomptable femme._

\- Hn… An… Anya ? Articula difficilement le brun.

\- Gus ! S'exclama la mafieuse en se levant de sa chaise. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire sale con putain !

Le Giordano lâcha un petit rire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur irradiant l'ensemble de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un poids-lourd.

\- Lexa… Lex…

\- Elle va bien Gustus. C'est de toi dont tu devrais t'occuper, grogna la Zanetti en se rasseyant.

\- Il faut… lui parler… Les fami…

\- Elle était avec les flics tout à l'heure… Elle va sans doute venir te voir… Repose-toi ok ? Je vais aller la chercher…

Anya se leva une nouvelle fois et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie avant de retourner rapidement vers le sicilien pour aller poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres :

\- Juste la ferme, dit-elle avant que le brun ne se permette une remarque sur son geste quelque peu romantique.

* * *

Ses pas l'avaient mené sur les graviers blancs du cimetière des hauteurs de Syracuse, là où étaient enterrés les membres et amis de la famille Donati. Ryder et Ilian attendaient à l'entrée de l'endroit de recueillement afin de ne pas déranger leur Dona qui ne les avait pas prévenus qu'elle quittait l'hôpital. Si Ilian n'avait pas eu l'œil, Lexa Donati partait seule dans les rues dangereuses de Syracuse en cette période de crise dans la mafia. Elle leur avait adressé une phrase très simple lorsqu'ils l'avaient interrogée sur son état de santé : « Amenez-moi au cimetière de la famille ». Les mafieux s'étaient concertés du regard avant d'acquiescer en silence.

Lexa se stoppa devant la tombe unique qui avait été élevée à sa demande auprès de son grand-père pour la fille de la famille des Adamo qui avait tourné le dos aux Donati à la suite de l'assassinat de la jeune femme. Le geste n'avait pas suffi à apaiser la colère qu'avaient ressentie les Adamo contre le Don Titus Donati qui avait laissé ce crime impuni et les avait incités à partir de la Sicile pour s'installer en Italie afin de tout reprendre à zéro.

Les jambes de la brune se dérobèrent sous elle, comme vidées de leur force devant cette tombe. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur les cailloux durs, ne se permettant pas un gémissement de douleur sous la sensation désagréable que leur contact provoqua. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle les laissa couler sans honte le long de ses joues tout en lisant de nouveau cette inscription maudite « Ci gît Costia Adamo, fille aimée et chérie ». Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous son chagrin : elle avait complètement merdé avec Clarke en essayant de lui cacher de nouveau la vérité avant de se laisser gagner par la panique. Elle avait vu la petite flamme unique qui dansait au quotidien dans les yeux océan de la belle blonde s'éteindre subitement après son terrible aveu. Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait perdue pour de bon et son cœur lui faisait mal comme jamais il ne lui avait fait.

Elle resta de longues minutes à pleurer, incapable d'articuler la moindre parole, submergée par un mélange d'émotions peu agréable : tristesse, colère, impuissance… Un mal de tête ne tarda pas à la gagner tant ses pensées et souvenirs se mélangeaient sens dessus-dessous à l'intérieur. Elle finit par souffler :

\- J'ai tout foutu en l'air Costia… Je suis désolée… Je sais que lorsque je suis revenue… j'ai promis de trouver celui qui a osé te faire ça... Au lieu de ça je me suis complètement égarée dans les travers de la mafia… Je n'aurais jamais dû remettre les pieds ici… Je pensais être à la hauteur des espérances de mon grand-père… de Gustus… Je pensais pouvoir protéger Aden de ce monde violent et sombre… Au lieu de ça je l'ai poussé dans les bras de mes ennemis jurés… Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne me pensais pas capable Costia… c'est bien d'avoir la chance de tomber de nouveau amoureuse d'une femme qui m'aime en retour… Clarke… Clarke est juste… si forte… Je l'admire, elle m'a ouvert les yeux… Elle m'a retiré la noirceur qui s'était petit à petit infiltrée en moi au fil des jours au sein de la mafia… et en retour je n'ai fait que la décevoir… J'ai tellement honte Costia… J'aimerai que tu sois là pour me rassurer et me conseiller comme tu le faisais après que Titus m'ait battu à coup de ceinture pour avoir flirté avec toi ou d'autres filles… Bon sang… Je suis perdue Costia… Si le Seigneur le permet, fais-moi un signe je t'en prie… Supplia finalement la brune.

Un reniflement de dédain se fit entendre avant une voix bien connue dans laquelle la colère se faisait sentir :

\- Les morts ne parlent pas, répondit sèchement la voix d'Anya.

Lexa sursauta et tourna la tête à la remarque.

\- Anya ? Qu'est-ce…

La mafieuse fixait sa Dona avec un air déçu et coléreux sur le visage. Elle s'avança, restant à moins d'un mètre de la Donati, la surplombant tout de même tandis que Lexa restait au sol.

\- Relevez-vous, dit durement la Zanetti.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule Anya, répondit Lexa, lasse.

Elle n'avait pas envie de montrer qu'elle était forte, elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle se fichait à présent de l'image qu'elle pouvait donner à ses hommes de main. À quoi bon ?

\- J'ai dit : Relevez-vous !

L'héritière se contenta de tourner la tête de nouveau vers la tombe, décidant d'ignorer fermement sa lieutenant. Anya serra les poings et s'approcha pour attraper brusquement le col de chemise de la Donati afin de la relever de force : Lexa résista ce qui obligea la mafieuse à la lâcher. Être enceinte ne lui facilitait pas les choses par moment ce qui lui fit lâcher un juron.

\- La Famille a besoin de vous Dona !

\- Il n'y a plus de Famille Anya… Laisse-moi maintenant bon sang.

\- Non ! Gustus est votre famille ! Il a failli mourir pour vous !

La brune ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi vous agissez ainsi Dona ?! Vous trahissez la Famille ! On a essayé de vous assassiner ce soir ! Vous devez leur montrer que vous êtes plus forte qu'eux ! J'ai tué l'assassin de mes propres mains alors que Gustus était entre la vie et la mort !

\- J'en ai assez de me battre Anya ! C'est peine perdue ! S'exclama la sicilienne.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça ! Gustus n'est pas une cause perdue ! Becca, moi, Ryder, Ilian, Artigas… Tous les autres… Les familles… Nos amis… Mon… Mon enfant… Nous ne sommes pas une cause perdue ! Nous sommes des mafieux de naissance ! Nous avons ça dans le sang ! Un mafieux n'abandonne jamais ! Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser gagner !

\- J'avais prévenu Titus que je n'étais pas faite pour ça…

\- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Personne n'a jamais vu une Dona aussi douée que vous ! La Police ne vous soupçonne même pas après plus de deux ans de règne sur la Mafia ! Vous avez stabilisé à vous toute seule les trafics, contrôlé les entreprises siciliennes et italiennes, permis aux femmes, aux homosexuels et aux étrangers de rentrer au sein de la Mafia ! Vous avez changé les vieilles traditions en obligeant plus à être croyant pour mériter l'honneur de la famille ! Vous avez fait plus que tous les Dons réunis en l'espace de deux ans Dona !

\- ET J'AI VENDU MON ÂME AU DIABLE POUR ÇA ANYA ! J'AI DU TUER DE MES PROPRES MAINS POUR FAIRE RÉGNER LA TERREUR ET ME FAIRE RESPECTER ! J'AI RAQUETTÉ LES ENTREPRISES LOCALES, BLANCHI DE L'ARGENT, MENTI À CEUX QUE J'AIME POUR PROTÉGER MON IDENTITÉ SECRÈTE ! JE ME SUIS OUBLIÉE ! JE NE SAVAIS PLUS QUI J'ÉTAIS VRAIMENT ! J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ CE QU'ÉTAIT L'AMOUR, L'AMITIÉ ! AVOIR DES SENTIMENTS…! AUCUN HUMAIN NE PEUT SUPPORTER ÇA TOUTE SA VIE ! Hurla soudainement Lexa en se relevant pour faire face à la Zanetti.

Anya ne s'était pas attendue à une colère pareille de la part de la femme que Gustus considérait comme sa propre fille.

\- Vous avez les épaules Dona…

\- Non ! Je ne les ai pas ! Je ne les ai jamais eues ! À ton avis pourquoi Gustus est à l'hôpital en ce moment même ?! Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit au moins ? Ou t'a t-il menti à toi aussi pour me protéger ?!

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?... Demanda d'un air méfiant la Zanetti.

Gustus lui avait simplement dit d'aller chercher Lexa au plus vite.

\- C'est uniquement ma faute si Gustus est dans cet état… Il m'a dit de ne pas le faire… Mais je l'ai fait quand même… S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut être Don c'est bien lui…

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai annoncé devant les Familles que j'étais lesbienne.

\- Pourquoi ?... Vous saviez qu'elles… Moi… Nous ça ne nous dérange pas… On l'accepte mais…

\- Non Anya. Vous ne l'acceptez pas car l'homosexualité est une tare chez les mafieux. Vous fermez simplement les yeux quelques secondes ! Combien d'hommes gays ont été pendus, tabassés, humiliés pour leur orientation sexuelle au sein de la mafia alors qu'ils étaient de bons éléments ?! Gustus a honte de moi ! Je le sais ! Il m'a toujours protégée en la mémoire de ma mère Luciana mais il déteste cette partie de moi ! Je ne peux plus rester avec des gens qui ont honte de moi et qui essayent de me tuer alors que je me bats au quotidien pour changer les choses et contenter tout le monde !

Le regard d'Anya se chargea de déception.

\- Vous abandonnez alors ?

\- Oui. C'est terminé Anya. Je suis désolée.

\- Gustus aimerait vous voir quand même…

\- Non.

\- Il vous a presque élevée ! Il a failli mourir pour vous ! Vous avez manqué de le tuer à cause de votre révélation ! Vous lui devez au moins ça !

\- J'ai dit non, répondit fermement Lexa en tournant le dos à la mafieuse, prête à partir vers la sortie.

\- Peut-être que les Familles ont raison après tout, souffla la Zanetti, meurtrie par la dureté des décisions de la brune.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

Sur ces dernières paroles froides et dures, Anya partit d'un pas rapide et colérique vers son véhicule stationné à l'entrée du cimetière. Si Lexa ne voulait pas aller voir Gustus, elle, elle serait là pour lui.

* * *

Les mains tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux, Clarke s'approcha de la poignée de porte du bureau de Lexa. Elle appuya dessus mais une résistance lui indiqua que celle-ci était fermée à clé. La blonde avait quitté précipitamment son poste à l'hôpital suite à la révélation de la brune concernant son affiliation à la mafia sicilienne.

\- Bordel ! Cria t-elle en donnant un coup de pied contre la porte en chêne qui refusa de s'ouvrir.

La blonde émit un grognement frustré avant de descendre précipitamment l'escalier et aller chercher un marteau posé sur l'atelier dans le garage. L'objet en main, elle se dépêcha de revenir devant la pièce qui l'intéressait et se mit à frapper le verrou l'empêchant de passer mais celui-ci ne sembla pas dérangé par les coups : sans doute était-il de très bonne qualité et prêt à tenir les curieux à distance. Désespérée et en colère, la médecin ne tarda pas à taper avec le marteau directement dans la porte. Des petits impacts se dessinèrent mais même résultat, la porte ne montra pas signe de réelle faiblesse.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais absolument pas que je rentre ici maintenant ! Ragea la blonde.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait dans ce bureau en réalité, peut-être un espoir au sujet de Lexa… Elle espérait au fond d'elle que la brune lui ait menti au sujet de cette identité secrète… Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Bien sûr que l'héritière était impressionnante lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées les premières fois : à l'hôpital au chevet de Becca, à l'hippodrome, chez Becca… Lexa dégageait sans le moindre effort un charisme effrayant et excitant à la fois. Pourtant sous cette carapace de dureté et d'autorité, elle avait découvert une femme généreuse et magnifique. Leur voyage aux Etats-Unis lui revint en tête, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire lâcher de nouvelles larmes. Comment Lexa avait-elle pu lui mentir aussi longtemps ? Elle qui lui chuchotait à travers un murmure ou un baiser qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être au quotidien ?

\- Bordel ! BORDEL ! Cria t-elle.

\- Hééé ! Bella ! J'ai tout arrangé avec Luna ! Bella ?! T'es là ?! S'exclama soudainement la voix de Raven en entrant dans la maison qui était restée ouverte.

La médecin grogna en voyant la mécanicienne : elle n'avait franchement pas besoin de la voir. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses âneries.

\- Clarke ? Clarke c'est toi ? Tu sais pas où est Lexa ?... Oula euh pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça va pas ? Et pourquoi il n'y a pas de gardes autour de la maison ?

\- Fous-moi la paix Raven ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! C'est pas ma maison à ce que je sache !

\- Ok… Hm… Je m'attendais à trouver Lexa en furie mais pas sa copine… Euh vous vous êtes disputées ou quoi ?...

\- Oh la ferme ! Ne viens pas te mêler de mes histoires ! C'est qui cette Luna ?! Encore une de tes conquêtes ? Octavia a bien raison de rester avec Lincoln !

\- Hey ! C'est pas cool ça ! J'ai rien fait, je venais juste voir Bella pour parler affaires…

\- Affaires ?! Ah ! Parce que tu fais affaires avec elle c'est vrai ! Donc tu étais au courant n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Euh de quoi ? Demanda la mécanicienne en reculant, peu sûre d'elle.

\- Qu'elle est la DONA ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !

\- Haha… Tu débloques Chaperon… Rit nerveusement la brune.

Le visage de Clarke ne montra aucune trace de plaisanterie ce qui obligea la mécanicienne à se mordre la lèvre :

\- Oh bordel…

\- Oui ça tu peux le dire ! Oh bordel ! Je sors avec la putain de chef de la mafia sicilienne ! Et j'en savais foutrement rien il y a encore une heure ! PUTAIN ! PUTAIN ! PUTAIN !

Sous la colère, la blonde attrapa tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour le briser au sol : sculptures, vases, cadres photos. Raven l'arrêta finalement alors qu'elle allait jeter avec force un cadre représentant Lexa et sa mère.

\- Arrête Clarke enfin ! Lança Raven en immobilisant ses deux poignets.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

\- Clarke stop… Allez calme-toi… Chaperon Rouge… C'est pas toi ça…

Les sanglots de Clarke redoublèrent et elle se laissa tomber au sol malgré les débris de verres. Raven se laissa glisser avec elle et la serra entre ses bras pour la bercer ensuite doucement.

\- Allez allez… Ça va aller…

\- Je savais que quelque chose clochait… Je savais…

\- Elle pouvait pas te dire la vérité Chaperon… Je le jure… Dès le jour où elle a su qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, elle est venue me voir pour me demander… Elle voulait te le dire…

\- Pourquoi elle l'a pas fait alors… Hein ?

\- Regarde dans quel état ça t'a mise de l'apprendre… Hey…

\- Comment elle peut m'aimer et me faire autant de mal Raven ?!

\- Ce rôle qu'elle a… Elle ne l'a jamais voulu… C'est son grand-père et Gustus qui lui ont forcé la main… Titus lui a dit qu'elle perdrait Aden si elle ne devenait pas Dona… Elle avait déjà abandonné son frère en s'enfuyant en Amérique… Le faire une deuxième fois était trop dur…

\- Elle aurait dû aller à la police Raven ! Dès le premier jour !

\- Pour dire quoi Clarke ? « Salut les gars, je viens vous confirmer que maintenant que mon grand-père a passé l'arme à gauche, je prends sa suite au sein de la Mafia ? Donc si vous trouvez quelques mecs zigouillés, des détournements d'argent et de la coke dans vos rues ça vient de moi ! » ?

\- Elle a tué des gens ?!

\- Euh… J'en sais rien Clarke, sûrement pas elle non mais ses hommes de main oui… Tu n'as pas le choix dans la mafia tu sais… Soit tu manges les autres soit tu te fais manger…

\- J'ai mal au cœur Rav'… Pleura la blonde en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

\- Pourquoi ma chérie ? À cause de la mafia ? Elle n'avait pas le choix je te le jure…

\- Non… Parce que je l'aime du plus profond de mes tripes mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner cet horrible mensonge dans lequel elle m'a fait vivre pendant plus de sept mois ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus la connaître Raven… Notre couple est construit sur un mensonge. J'ai tous nos souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête, tous les détails sur lesquels je ne m'étais pas attardée qui auraient pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille…

\- Je sais pas trop quoi te dire chérie… Le mieux serait que tu en discutes avec elle… Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Non ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de rester en Sicile !

\- Oh…

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la médecin ce qui incita la mécanicienne à se lever et marcher sur les bris de verres pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine afin de ramener un verre d'eau à son amie.

\- Bois un coup ça te fera du bien…

La blonde refusa d'abord avant de s'exécuter : Raven avait raison sa gorge était sèche. L'eau lui fit du bien et eut le mérite de la sortir de son angoisse du moment.

\- Tu sais, Octavia elle t'aime mais elle est enceinte, renifla t-elle.

\- Ah ouais… Hein ? Quoi ? T'as dit quoi là ?! S'exclama la mécanicienne.

\- O' attend un bébé de Lincoln… mais elle a trop peur que tu la rejettes à cause de ça et que tu la plantes après la grossesse… C'est pour ça qu'elle veut pas se mettre avec toi.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?! C'est injuste bordel ! Y'a que moi pour savoir si j'ai les tripes d'élever un môme !

\- Désolée je voulais pas te faire de peine… S'excusa piteusement la blonde.

\- Non non pourquoi tu t'excuses chérie… Ça va… Merci pour l'info… Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant… Crois-moi t'es pas la seule à louper des détails dans une conversation… Putain de bordel !

Le juron eut le mérite de faire sourire légèrement la médecin.

\- Hey Chaperon sérieusement… Si ton cœur te fait mal comme le mien m'a fait mal quand Octavia m'a rejetée… c'est malheureusement parce que tu es trop amoureuse de Bella…

\- Je sais… Je l'aime… C'est juste que…

\- Oui elle t'a menti… mais elle t'a aussi préservée… Penses-y.

\- Oui…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Je sais pas… Partir loin d'ici…

\- Tu laisserais tomber l'hôpital, Octavia et moi ? Sérieux ?

\- Honnêtement oui… Désolée mais là j'ai juste besoin d'une rupture totale avec la Sicile… C'est pas contre vous les filles… mais là c'est trop… Je ne pourrais jamais regarder Finn ou son équipe dans les yeux alors que je connais la vérité… Ils se battent depuis des années pour stopper la Mafia sur l'île et je sors avec leur chef ?

\- Je comprends Chaperon… Mais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Bella ?

Clarke baissa les yeux, préférant garder le silence plutôt que de répondre.

* * *

La respiration un peu plus calme, la brune marchait à présent dans les allées des boxes des propriétaires de l'hippodrome. L'endroit l'apaisait et la rendait nostalgique des premières courses auxquelles elle avait assistées avec ses parents et son grand-père. Elle se mit à siffler avec douceur une petite mélodie ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer la curiosité de certains chevaux qui sortirent malgré l'heure tardive leur tête pour observer la Donati. Lexa tendit une main pour caresser rapidement le bout du nez de certains avant d'arriver devant un box portant le nom de « Infinity Star ». La jument était au repos depuis plusieurs mois après une fracture du boulet. Elle avait fait une belle carrière pour un cheval de course. La plupart n'allait pas aussi loin et finissait trop souvent à l'abattoir quand des associations ne pouvaient pas les récupérer pour leur offrir une paisible retraite. Rares étaient les propriétaires de chevaux de course assez riches pour permettre à leur coureur de profiter de jours heureux sans compter la popularité de la viande équine tant en Sicile qu'en Italie… Lexa s'était fermement opposée à l'euthanasie de la jument qu'elle avait achetée peu après son retour dans la région. La jument ne pourrait sans aucun doute plus courir mais elle pourrait pouliner après guérison et permettre la naissance de futurs champions et même si le Seigneur décidait le contraire, elle la ferait mettre au pré dans une pension privée à ses frais.

Infinity sortit tout comme ses compagnons sa tête à l'extérieur et ses naseaux frémirent lorsque la Donati lui proposa de renifler son odeur. La jument après avoir senti, pressa gentiment le poing fermé ce qui fit sourire très légèrement la brune qui lui offrit alors de sa main valide une poignée de grains qu'elle avait pris dans un tonneau entreposé à l'extérieur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, si je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce que je souhaitai pour cette île, ton sort à toi sera différent.

La jument se contenta de mâcher le grain avant de lécher la main à présent vide dans l'espoir de trouver de nouveau à manger.

\- Contrairement à moi, tout est décidé et écrit pour toi. Merci pour tes loyaux services ma toute belle. Je ne pouvais pas continuer sans t'avoir vue une dernière fois car tu es bien la première à m'avoir accueillie ici lorsque j'ai refoulé la terre de Sicile…

Lexa caressa une dernière fois de sa main à présent humide le chanfrein de l'animal avant de reculer. Il devait être à présent environ vingt et une heures à présent, les palefreniers avaient quitté les lieux depuis longtemps. Elle fit demi-tour pour repartir vers la voiture qu'elle avait pris à Ryder et Ilian, leur ordonnant de la laisser seule. Les mafieux avaient refusé au départ avant de se résoudre à obéir devant l'autorité de leur supérieure, se retrouvant donc sans véhicule au cimetière familial.

 _« Maintenant il est temps. »_ S'ordonna la brune mentalement. Elle avait pris sa décision après sa discussion avec Anya : elle allait se rendre à la cellule anti-mafia et tout raconter. Du moins, elle raconterait assez de choses pour permettre à Gustus, Anya et Aden de s'en sortir. Elle ferait tomber les trois quarts de la mafia ainsi. Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps à ces aveux. Incriminer les plus puissants de la ville comme les Barzetti et les anciennes familles signerait son arrêt de mort. Elle n'était même pas sûre de survivre jusqu'au procès car en général la mafia faisait disparaître les témoins afin de protéger ses membres. Le nom des Donati serait sali à jamais au sein du cercle mais elle se fichait de cela : Titus n'avait qu'à faire les choses correctement avant sa mort. Ce vieil égoïste n'avait eu cesse de vouloir faire passer sa couronne à ses héritiers alors qu'ils n'en voulaient pas.

Après sa visite sur la tombe de Costia, elle s'était finalement apaisée. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la compagne de son presque père l'avait touchée, surtout lorsque la mafieuse s'était exclamée qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient une cause perdue. Anya avait raison et elle leur offrirait une dernière chance de sortir de ce monde violent et sombre… du moins, elle essaierait. Qu'avait-elle à y perdre à part sa vie dont elle se fichait à présent ? Perdre Clarke était bien la seule chose qui la perdrait. Elle avait touché le fond et le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, elle souhaitait l'offrir à ses derniers amis. Elle avait évidemment pensé à se suicider mais le suicide était une insulte au Seigneur et elle voulait être enterrée auprès de ses parents… Elle pouvait patienter encore quelques jours car son assassinat ne serait pas très long à programmer par les familles dès lors où elle donnerait des noms.

Elle s'installa dans le SUV dont l'avant était abimé à cause de la moto percutée et se laissa aller dans le siège. Elle démarra avant de fermer légèrement les yeux devant un phare éblouissant arrivant face à elle. Peut-être qu'en fait, elle mourrait avant de faire des aveux… _« Pas tout de suite »_ se dit-elle. Elle sortit non sans mal à cause de son bras en écharpe, un Beretta caché dans la boîte à gant et le chargea, attendant patiemment que la moto arrive à son niveau. Elle serait la première à tirer, il le fallait.

La moto ralentit brutalement à son niveau et elle pointa l'arme à travers la vitre baissée, prête à faire feu quand son doigt se figea sur la gâchette qu'elle relâcha aussitôt : Raven et Clarke étaient assises sur le véhicule sans casques.

\- Ola ! Bella ! Baisse ça s'il te plaît ! C'est nous !

La Donati s'exécuta et déposa l'arme sur le siège passager, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle voyait : Clarke était là, devant elle. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi était-elle là alors qu'elle avait décidé de se rendre ?

\- Désolée… Souffla l'héritière en restant dans le véhicule.

Elle se tranquillisa et se permit de poser sa tête contre l'appui-tête, soudainement vidée à nouveau de son énergie. Clarke avait cet étrange pouvoir sur elle.

\- Bella… Il faut qu'on parle. Clarke aussi veut parler.

\- Il n'y a plus de temps pour parler Raven…

\- Bien sûr que si. Comment ça se fait que tu sois seule ?

\- J'ai congédié mes hommes.

\- Après la tentative d'assassinat que tu as essuyé ? Tu es complètement folle !

\- Je… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Souffla la Donati en se forçant à ne pas regarder la médecin qui frémit.

La portière conductrice s'ouvrit brusquement et ce fut la blonde qui se posta face à la brune.

\- Alors c'est ça ton choix ? Tout abandonner ?! Lui cria Clarke, la voix tremblante et nouée par l'émotion.

Lexa ferma les yeux de douleur : à quoi jouait donc la médecin ? Était-elle là pour la torturer ? Lui reprocher ses mensonges, sa vie secrète, son passé ?

\- La claque que tu m'as mise avant de t'enfuir était très claire Clarke… J'ai essayé de t'appeler, tu as rejeté tous mes appels… Je te l'ai dit en Italie comme en Sicile : je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, pas après tout ce que j'ai surmonté depuis ma naissance auprès de mon grand-père… Je n'ai plus la force de lutter alors que tu connais maintenant la vérité sur moi… Cette vérité affreuse et sale dont j'ai honte.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la Donati.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?... Souffla difficilement Clarke.

\- Faire ce qui est juste pour les gens que j'aime.

Raven qui avait préféré ne pas intervenir s'exclama, devinant les plans de sa meilleure amie :

\- Non ! Bella tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Les familles vont te tuer dès que tu auras ouvert la bouche ! Ils ont des yeux et des oreilles partout même dans la police !

\- La police ? Interrogea la blonde.

\- Elle veut se rendre ! Non Bella ! Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! La supplia la mécanicienne en poussant Clarke pour attraper par les épaules de son amie qui grogna de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son épaule blessée.

\- Finn pourra l'aider Raven si elle décide de se rendre, indiqua Clarke bien qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle une douleur étrange à l'idée que la femme qu'elle aimait décide de se condamner à vie en allant offrir à la police tout ce dont cette dernière avait besoin pour réduire à néant la mafia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Sors de ton monde de bisounours Clarke ! Les mafieux sont tenus à la loi du silence ! Si elle parle, elle se fera tuer dès le lendemain de ses aveux par je ne sais quel moyen !

\- La police la protégera ! S'énerva la blonde.

\- Ah oui ? Même si elle la protège le temps du procès et que par miracle elle y arrive, elle la protégera lorsqu'elle croupira dans une cellule ?! NON ! Elle se fera tuer dès la première nuit ! Ils se foutront complètement d'elle dès lors qu'elle aura parlé et témoigné !

Clarke recula de quelques pas, assommée par cette observation.

\- Lexa… C'est vrai ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La brune se contenta simplement d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder la blonde quelques secondes avant de souffler :

\- Quelle importance…

\- Bella ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette connerie ! Je sais que tu es stratège et tout mais là c'est de la folie ! Pas de la stratégie tu entends ?! Tu n'as pas tous tes esprits !

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre Raven, je dois aider…

\- Si tu as quelque chose à perdre, répondit la blonde, la voix toujours aussi tremblante.

Le regard de la Donati se tourna vers celle qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur, l'interrogeant de ses yeux verts mais Clarke resta silencieuse et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, peu sûre de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Le cœur de Lexa s'était accéléré à la phrase de la médecin et lentement, elle sortit du véhicule, incitée par Raven pour se rapprocher de la belle américaine. Elle ne se permit pas pour autant de la toucher, soufflant simplement avec douceur :

\- Qu'ai-je à perdre en me rendant à la Police Clarke ?...

\- …

\- Clarke ?

\- Moi, Lexa… Je ne te survivrai pas si tu meurs par je ne sais quel moyen sordide que peut utiliser la mafia… Je… Je te l'ai dit dans le bureau avant que tu ne me dises… la vérité… Je te revois encore… T'écrouler après avoir pris ces deux balles… et… j'ai mal au cœur Lexa… J'ai mal !... Cria soudainement la blonde tandis que de nouvelles larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage.

La médecin se sentit enlacée avec force par le bras libre de l'héritière et elle se laissa aller à sa tristesse contre elle, soufflant :

\- Je déteste ton mensonge Lexa… Je te déteste pour ça… Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je te hais pour ça ainsi que le sang de mafieux qui coule en toi… mais je t'aime plus que tout… Je t'aime trop pour te laisser malgré ça… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Lex'… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire… Ce qui est juste… Je ne sais plus… Ma tête me crie de te convaincre de te rendre à la police mais mon cœur me supplie de t'empêcher d'y aller si tu risques de mourir et d'être enfermée à vie sans que je ne puisse t'avoir avec moi au quotidien... Je t'aime. Je t'aime… Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en prie…

La gorge de la brune s'était nouée d'émotion à la confidence de sa compagne et elle eut juste la force de répondre :

\- Je t'aime aussi Clarke… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si ça me permet de te garder avec moi… Je te promettrai tout ce que tu veux…

Un long silence s'installa tandis que les deux femmes se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Clarke se redressa finalement pour caresser la joue mouillée de l'héritière :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, pleura t-elle nerveusement – mais tu es brûlante de fièvre… Bon sang je t'aime…

Un demi-rire échappa à la brune à l'observation de la jeune femme et elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser amoureusement. Leur baiser de réconciliation fut tendre et passionné à la fois, comme s'il était le dernier qu'elles pourraient échanger avant un long moment. Clarke finit par se reculer avant de se tourner vers Raven :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire Raven selon toi ? Dis-nous.

La mécanicienne se gratta nerveusement le menton avant de dire :

\- Comme ce qu'elle a fait la première fois : partir d'ici, disparaître du champ de vision de la mafia, oublier pour de bon les Donati et leurs amis. Lexa tu dois changer de vie et ne jamais revenir, tu entends ? Change de nom, de nationalité, j'en sais rien… Pars.

Lexa baissa les yeux sur le sol, soufflant :

\- Gustus, Anya, Aden… Toi Raven… Tous les autres…

\- Oublie-nous Bella… C'est mieux ainsi. Ce n'est pas la vie qui te convient. Tu as essayé, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Tu dois partir. Pars avec Clarke. Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux. Va vivre la vie que tu mérites.

\- Raven… Souffla la Donati la gorge nouée.

\- Ah ! Allez ! Allez pas de larmes avec moi hein ! On a même pas couché ensemble !

La remarque eut le mérite de faire rire les trois.

\- Je vais appeler Lincoln de ta part. Je vais lui demander qu'il vous emmène en hélico en Italie, vous pourrez y prendre un avion pour la destination que vous voulez… Ensuite… Cachez-vous, ne restez jamais au même endroit trop longtemps d'accord ? Le temps que tout se tasse ici, faites-vous oublier.

La Donati acquiesça silencieusement : elle avait connu cette vie de fuite durant quelques mois, le temps que son grand-père arrête de la faire chercher. Elle espérait simplement que Clarke la supporterait avec elle car même si la blonde l'aimait, cette vie n'avait rien de simple. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit, la blonde se contenta de se serrer un peu plus contre la sicilienne en guise d'acquiescement.

* * *

Les pales de l'hélicoptère tournaient à une vitesse hallucinante tandis que les deux femmes échangeaient avec Raven et Octavia une dernière accolade. Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux et souffla :

\- Tu prendras bien soin de lui d'accord ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, je vais traiter Racoon comme un petit roi… Il me connaît en plus.

\- Dès que ce sera possible tu me donneras de ses nouvelles, de toi aussi et de…

\- Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas chérie ! Bon sang quelle histoire de malade ce départ précipité dans les pays en difficultés ! Tu es vraiment une héroïne Clarke !

La blonde sourit maladroitement : elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à dire la vérité sur son départ précipité avec Lexa à sa meilleure amie. Moins elle en saurait lui avait dit Raven, mieux elle se porterait elle et son bébé.

Raven n'avait rien dit quand la brune avait coupé la phrase de Clarke qui allait sans doute mentionner l'enfant mais elle se donnait moins d'une semaine pour en discuter vraiment avec la Blake. Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment.

\- Et moi je prendrai soin de Roméo, termina la mécanicienne.

\- Merci pour tout… Souffla Lexa en embrassant et enlaçant Raven puis Octavia qui en fut surprise.

Après un dernier au revoir difficile, les deux femmes montèrent dans l'hélicoptère avec leur maigre bagage respectif. Lincoln les salua avec un sourire ainsi qu'un regard respectueux pour sa Dona avant de faire décoller l'appareil et disparaître après plusieurs centaine de mètres du champ de vision d'Octavia et Raven.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses, la gorge nouée d'émotion de voir partir leur meilleure amie respective. Après un temps plutôt long, Raven souffla :

\- J'ai les boules putain.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Octavia les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue** _

* * *

La radio diffusait pour la énième fois un tube de l'été horriblement désagréable à l'oreille qui ne manqua pas de faire grogner le Giordano devant son miroir. Le brun était en train de raser sa barbe en ce matin de mi-juillet. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il passa un jean et une chemise noire qu'il prit le temps de boutonner, s'arrêtant sur les cicatrices des balles qu'il avait pris il y a six mois lors de la tentative d'assassinat de Lexa… À ce souvenir, son cœur se serra : Lexa avait disparu des radars depuis. Il ferma les yeux en se remémorant la façon dont on lui avait appris la nouvelle alors qu'il était encore alité au lit.

 _Ryder, Ilian, Artigas et Anya venaient de passer la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital avec le regard grave. Il avait tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'était donc redressé malgré la douleur dans son lit._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Demanda t-il, inquiet à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille._

 _Ses collègues masculins se contentèrent de baisser les yeux au sol tandis qu'Anya s'avançait vers lui. Elle resta debout pour dire :_

\- _Elle a quitté la Sicile Gustus. C'est terminé._

 _Il avait senti son sang bouillir et entrer en ébullition à l'information. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il se redressa et arracha tous ces maudits fils qui le retenaient cloué au lit._

\- _Il faut la retrouver ! ELLE NE PEUT PAS NOUS LAISSER UNE DEUXIÈME FOIS ! NON ! NON ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bordel ?! RYDER ! ARTIGAS ! ILIAN ! Allez à sa recherche immédiatement !_

\- _Gustus ! Stop ! Asséna sèchement sa compagne en lui bloquant le passage. Tu n'es pas en état pour partir à sa recherche. Si elle est partie, tu sais qu'elle fera tout pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas. Elle l'a déjà fait et… Elle n'est pas partie seule. Le Docteur Griffin a disparu aussi._

 _Des tics faciaux s'emparèrent du Giordano tant la colère et la tristesse le saisissaient. Il se laissa tomber malgré lui dans son lit tandis que des infirmières accouraient pour venir rebrancher la perfusion pour l'antidouleur et les câbles permettant à la machine de surveiller l'état de santé du grand brun._

Ses doigts boutonnèrent le dernier bouton de sa chemise ce qui le décida à sortir de la chambre et descendre l'escalier de la maison qui était bien différente de celle de Becca. Après le départ de la Dona, les sympathisants de la famille Donati avaient dû prendre la fuite pour se cacher des Barzetti qui n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour prendre la tête de la mafia grâce à Aden qui avait été proclamé Don par les grandes familles dès lors que son mariage avec Ontari Barzetti avait été autorisé par Nia Barzetti. Le seul choix s'offrant aux sympathisants était de se rallier à leur nouveau Don ou bien de mourir. Ryder avait refusé de bouger de Syracuse ce qui l'avait malheureusement conduit à sa mort. Artigas, lui, avait choisi tout comme Tristan de rejoindre Aden tandis que le reste des sympathisants avaient fui en Italie pour tenter d'échapper à la violence de cette nouvelle mafia. Gustus avait tout fait pour protéger sa famille depuis, changeant régulièrement d'endroit en Sicile grâce à ses contacts de l'île. S'ils avaient frôlé à plusieurs reprises la possibilité de se faire surprendre et coincer, il avait toujours réussi à échapper aux Barzetti qui parlaient à travers Aden.

La bonne odeur de spaghettis bolognaises le fit sourire : Cécilia avait décidé de les suivre suite à la naissance de leur fille : Edda. La mère d'Anya était toujours aussi rayonnante au fil des jours depuis la naissance de sa petite fille. Cécilia utilisait toute son énergie pour rendre heureux ses « grands enfants » comme elle aimait à les appeler. Gustus ne tarda pas à repérer sa compagne qui était allongée sur un vieux canapé en cuir à moitié défoncé avec leur fille couchée contre sa poitrine qui dormait aussi à poings fermés en simple couche. Elle se reposait visiblement : la nuit avait été dure car soit lui soit Anya gardait l'œil ouvert pour prévenir d'une quelconque arrivée des hommes de la mafia. Se cacher et fuir sur l'île n'était pas de tout repos.

Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa une main douce contre son visage pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur son front ainsi que sur la tête d'Edda. Anya ouvrit un œil à ce geste tendre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré leur dur train de vie depuis six mois, découvrir la vie de couple et de mère lui avait pour sa grande surprise permise de s'épanouir. Elle était devenue plus souple dans son caractère bien que toujours aussi piquante quand elle le souhaitait. Elle aimait sincèrement Gustus et était passionnée par ce petit être qui ne lui avait pas facilité la vie durant neuf mois : elle tuerait n'importe qui pour protéger sa fille qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Elle était fière de ce petit miracle qu'elle et Gustus avaient eu ensemble même si elle s'amusait à le traiter comme un talent qui lui était propre et non à son compagnon. Seule Anya Zanetti à ses yeux était capable de tomber enceinte d'un sale Giordano ayant subi une vasectomie.

\- Ça va ? Souffla le brun, ne voulant pas réveiller sa fille.

\- Un peu claquée mais ça va… Il fait chaud aujourd'hui.

\- Oui ils ont annoncé 40 degré à l'ombre… Les mois de juillet sont chauds en Sicile mais là c'est l'enfer…

\- Hm… Je ne sais même pas comment fait Edda pour dormir autant… C'est de toi qu'elle tient ça forcément.

\- Parce que c'est un défaut de dormir ?

\- Évidemment, une perte de temps, lui sourit Anya.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter…

\- Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas ta gueule.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour rester poli avec toi, s'amusa t-il en s'agenouillant pour aller embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

\- T'es juste raide dingue de moi Giordano c'est tout…

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réponse et continua à embrasser la mafieuse qui ne s'en plaignit pas. Le couple continuait tendrement à s'échanger des baisers et autres mots peu amoureux lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri venant de l'extérieur. Gustus reconnut immédiatement Cécilia et se releva pour se jeter sur un placard où il avait caché une chevrotine chargée.

\- Va te cacher avec Edda ! Il y a des armes dans la chambre, prends en une ! Ordonna t-il à Anya qui se leva rapidement et ne protesta pas, prête à tout pour protéger sa fille.

Le Giordano ouvrit la porte avant de faire face à une dizaine d'hommes armés de Beretta. Il reconnut immédiatement Quint et Diego qui souriaient mesquinement. Cécilia était tenue par un homme qui lui était inconnu. Il serra les dents avant de dire :

\- Lâchez-la. C'est moi que vous voulez pas elle.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi pour un fugitif… Ricana Quint.

\- Si vous la touchez je jure de vous tuer un par un de mes mains ! Menaça t-il.

\- Oh… Tu veux dire toucher comme ça ?... Le provoqua le mafieux en allant caresser avec force la poitrine de la pauvre femme qui gémit de dégoût et de peur.

\- Sale enfoiré ! Hurla le brun se préparant à tirer.

\- Bah alors tire ! Tu as peur de la toucher ? Le provoqua Quint. Ce serait dommage de tuer belle-maman avec moi… Hm ? Elle est où ta sale vipère de femme ?

Gustus n'y tint plus et tira à l'affiler sur les deux hommes entourant Quint et Cécilia. Le geste du Giordano ne manqua pas de surprendre le fétiche des Barzetti qui posa alors son arme sur la tête de la matriarche des Zanetti qui resta droite malgré sa peur.

\- Petit fils de pute ! Lui souffla t-elle en crachant devant elle. Une Zanetti n'aura jamais de respect pour un Bar…

Le coup de feu partit ce qui arracha un cri de rage à Gustus qui ne put qu'être témoin du corps sans vie de la vieille femme qui venait de prendre une balle dans la tête. Un autre hurlement déchirant et haineux se fit entendre : Anya était descendue à toute vitesse, armée d'un Beretta qu'elle pointa sur Quint en retirant la sécurité.

\- CONNARD ! Hurla t-elle, sur le point d'appuyer sur la détente mais deux hommes la saisirent dans le dos, lui faisant lâcher son arme avant de lui administrer un coup de poing au visage qui la fit s'écrouler.

\- ANYA ! Cria le sicilien.

Le sang de son compagnon ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à tirer sur les hommes qui tentaient de l'immobiliser lui aussi. Il réussit à tuer celui ayant frappé la Zanetti avant de se faire mettre à genoux sur la terre sèche présente devant la petite maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés depuis quelques jours. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard vers Cécilia qui se vidait de son sang par le crâne. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux : il allait perdre les dernières personnes qu'il aimait aujourd'hui.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla soudain une voix d'homme. Quint ! Diego ! J'avais dit pas de blessés !

Aden Donati venait d'arriver, appuyé sur sa canne et entouré de cinq hommes de main. Quint ne put s'empêcher de sourire mesquinement :

\- Pardonnez-moi mon Don… Elle a fait de la résistance…

\- C'était une femme âgée ! Elle était inoffensive bordel de merde !

Le grand blond s'approcha du corps sans vie de celle qui avait été sa gouvernante après la mort de sa mère. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les repoussa pour faire face à ses hommes de main.

\- Toi et toi, ramassez son corps… Je veux qu'elle ait un enterrement digne de ce nom…

Un rire mauvais s'échappa de la gorge de Gustus qui se prit un coup de pied dans le dos de la part de Quint qui le fit se baisser un peu plus.

\- J'ai dit ça suffit !

\- Il se moque de vous mon Don ! Je pensais…

\- Arrête de penser Quint ! Tu es payé pour être mon bras pas mon cerveau bien heureusement, grogna le Donati.

Quint se contenta de serrer les dents : il détestait ce merdeux arrogant et se demandait bien comment était-il possible que Nia l'ait laissé en vie aussi longtemps…

\- Gustus… Dit doucement Aden en se posant face au Giordano.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Moi si. Tu as été très fidèle envers ma sœur. Je sais que tu es le mafieux le plus droit et fidèle qui soit… J'aimerai que tu me rejoignes.

\- Plutôt mourir.

\- Suffisait de le dire, sourit Quint en pointant son Beretta contre la tempe du Giordano.

Cette fois-ci Aden ne retint pas le molosse des Barzetti.

\- Je suis un Donati, c'est ce qu'aurait voulu mon grand-père.

\- Ton grand-père avait honte de toi car tu n'étais pas capable de passer dix minutes sans pleurer à l'extérieur. Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un Don même avec cette canne en argent et ce beau costume. Tu ne tiendras pas plus d'un an. Ta sœur et toi n'êtes pas comparables ! Si tu es en vie c'est grâce à elle !

Le visage d'Aden se ferma subitement devant l'insulte et il claqua des doigts pour que Diego et Quint passe à tabac le Giordano. Gustus se retrouva au sol et se mit à encaisser des coups de pied dans ses côtes. Des pleurs de bébé lui firent reprendre conscience alors qu'il commençait à sombrer : Edda pleurait. Il rouvrit les yeux pour observer impuissant trois hommes tenter de retenir Anya qui se débattait pour reprendre des bras d'un homme de main qui était entré entre temps dans la maison pour chercher leur fille. Le mafieux souriait avec mauvaiseté en tenant Edda entre ses bras.

\- Anya… Souffla t-il.

\- Gus ! Relève-toi ! Lui criait sa compagne, des larmes de rage coulant sur son visage.

Le Giordano se releva lorsqu'il vit Edda se faire porter brutalement par l'homme de main.

\- Ne la touche pas ordure ! Ragea t-il.

Un coup de poing l'envoya au tapis tandis qu'Aden faisait signe à l'homme tenant le bébé. Il la prit dans ses bras après s'être assis sur le banc posé contre la maison. Il berça Edda qui se calma rapidement ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Elle te ressemble Anya… Remarqua t-il.

\- Aden ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Supplia la Zanetti.

\- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, promit-il. Elle n'est qu'innocence…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux bon sang alors ?!

\- Je vous veux dans mon cercle privé. Tu connais les règles Anya, c'est toi qui me les as enseignées avec Tristan : moins j'ai d'ennemis, plus longtemps je serais Don. Prêtez allégeance et je vous pardonnerai pour votre fuite et défiance depuis six mois. Vous pourrez habiter de nouveau la maison de tante Becca et gagner de l'argent en faisant ce que vous aimez… Élever votre fille sans qu'elle ne coure le risque de se faire tuer par la nouvelle mafia.

 _Le brun tenait une enveloppe dans ses mains. Le médecin venait de lui apprendre que l'opération pour extraire les résidus de balles coincés près du cœur risquait de lui coûter la vie. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller la moindre minute sur une table d'opération, aussi avait-il refusé. Anya et lui étaient à présent allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit d'hôpital à regarder cette enveloppe qui contenait le sexe de leur enfant à naître._

\- _Tu es sûre ? Demanda le Giordano._

\- _Oui. Je veux que tu saches même si je sais que tu seras là quand j'expulserai ce microbe. T'as plutôt intérêt, résidus de balle près du cœur ou quoi, tu te démerdes. Tu me laisses pas seule à l'accouchement compris ?_

\- _Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait faux bond ?_

\- _Non._

 _Le sicilien contempla quelques secondes le contenant avant de l'ouvrir et sortir le petit papier où était marqué : « C'est une fille, félicitations ! ». Malgré lui, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il sentit son cœur accélérer. Anya se redressa, inquiète et surprise à la découverte de ce résultat : elle se demandait si Gustus aurait préféré un garçon… Sans doute car tous les mafieux voulaient un héritier mâle._

\- _Gus ça va ?_

\- _Oui… C'est juste magnifique…_

\- _Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas déçu ?_

\- _Non… Je vais avoir une fille aussi belle que sa maman, comment je pourrais être déçu ?_

 _Anya ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alla embrasser son compagnon._

\- _Wow… Je peux plus l'appeler microbe maintenant du coup… Ça fait beaucoup plus réaliste…_

\- _Tu peux l'appeler par son prénom maintenant…_

\- _Tu as déjà le prénom ?! Je te jure que Gustavette ça ne passera pas !_

\- _Non… Rit-il. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai l'appeler comme ma grand-mère._

 _La mafieuse sourit avant d'acquiescer :_

\- _Edda… J'aime beaucoup ce prénom._

\- GUSTUS ! L'appela Anya ce qui eut le mérite de ramener le brun à la réalité.

Le Giordano se releva bien que difficilement pour regarder le cadet des Donati portant sa fille entre ses bras et jouer avec elle avec des grimaces et des signes de main. Il cracha un peu de sang alors qu'il tournait ensuite la tête vers sa compagne qui était partagée à l'idée de résister encore ou de se rendre. Le visage d'Anya se tourna finalement une nouvelle fois vers sa fille puis vers son compagnon, le suppliant silencieusement d'accepter l'offre d'Aden malgré la honte qui en découlerait pour le Giordano. « S'il te plaît » articula t-elle silencieusement pour son homme.

 _Gustus fixait la petite boîte en velours contenant la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait choisi avec Clarke dans une bijouterie du centre ville. Le torse encore bandé, il était appuyé contre la rambarde d'un des nombreux balcons de chambre de la maison de Becca. Anya et lui avaient quitté l'hôpital la veille et ils avaient passé une nuit enflammée comme si ça avait été leur dernière. La mafieuse dormait encore lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et il avait eu envie de prendre l'air. Il ne craignait pas le froid, il l'affectionnait même._

 _Tandis qu'il se demandait où Lexa avait pu fuir une nouvelle fois, il sentit les mains de sa compagne se nouer autour de son ventre. Il tourna la tête avec un sourire, les cheveux ébouriffés tout comme ceux de sa compagne._

\- _À quoi tu penses Gus ?_

\- _À toi… Edda… Nous…_

\- _Et ça donne quoi ?_

\- _Ça… Répondit-il en lui désignant la petite boîte en velours posée sur la rambarde en pierre._

 _Anya se détacha de lui pour prendre la boîte et l'ouvrir, restant figée devant la bague._

\- _Épouse-moi, lança simplement Gustus._

 _La mafieuse leva un regard sur le brun avant d'éclater de rire._

\- _T'es pas sérieux Gus ?_

\- _Tu aimerais hein ? Sourit-il en l'attrapant par les hanches pour l'empêcher de fuir._

\- _Putain une demande en mariage… Mais où est ce que tu m'emmènes sérieusement ? D'abord « je t'aime » ensuite le… Enfin… Edda… Sourit-elle. Maintenant le mariage… Je suis Anya Zanetti bordel…_

\- _C'est oui ou c'est non ?_

\- _Tu l'as payée ?_

\- _La bague ?_

\- _Oui._

\- _Évidemment que non, sourit-il._

\- _Alors c'est oui, répondit-elle tout aussi amusée._

 _Gustus raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur sa compagne qui amena ses lèvres vers celles du sicilien pour l'embrasser amoureusement._

\- _Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Anya._

\- _Il y a intérêt parce que m'enchaîner à toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie bon sang dans quoi je m'embarque !_

Le pas boiteux d'Aden ramena à nouveau Gustus à la réalité. Il tenait toujours Edda avec son bras le plus fort et s'appuyait de l'autre sur sa canne pour pouvoir rester debout.

\- Dernière chance Gustus. Soumets-toi à moi et j'épargne ta famille. Sers-moi et protège-moi comme tu l'as fait avec ma sœur et tu auras la meilleure vie après moi en Sicile.

Gustus serra les dents et se redressa malgré son corps endolori par le passage à tabac auquel il avait eu droit. Les armes des gardes du corps du jeune Don se pointèrent directement vers le Giordano qui fixa son regard noir dans celui du Donati avant de baisser la tête en guise de soumission.

\- Je me soumets à toi Don Donati et promets de te servir et te protéger au péril de ma vie.

Aden sourit doucement et tendit sa main où la chevalière de son grand-père était à présent installée sur son auriculaire droit. Les lèvres du Giordano vinrent se poser sur le précieux bijou des Don. Le Donati acquiesça silencieusement avant de lancer :

\- Très bien, rentrons à Syracuse. Les affaires n'attendent pas.

* * *

 ** _Fin de la partie 1 de « L'Héritage »_**

* * *

 ** _TINTINTIN !  
_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ça va vous êtes encore là ? Vous avez pas balancé votre ordi par terre ? xD Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Lâchez-vous car l'un des plus durs que j'ai eu à écrire avec le moment de la révélation de Lexa ! Les sentiments compliquées de chacune l'une envers l'autre ! Tout ça tout ça ! La décision finale de Clarke... Comment auriez vous réagi à sa place ? La baffe était méritée non ? :D J'en rêvais depuis des mois qu'elle lui en mette une haha XD  
_**

 ** _Je me suis bien marrée à écrire le Luna/Raven aussi avec Luna qui balance que Marcus est son mari XD Merci à l'une de vous pour cette idée de génie que j'ai repris ! :P_**

 ** _Avez vous aimé les flashbacks entre Gustus Et Anya ? Je dois avouer que je me suis amusée comme une gamine à les écrire ! Tout comme l'épilogue ! RIP Mama Cécilia... Mag me déteste pour ça maintenant mais bon il fallait des morts... RIP Ryder aussi... Enfin tout ça n'est pas terminé non non non ! J'ai encore plein d'idées ! Comme vous avez pu le voir Aden et Ontari vont se marier et vous n'avez pas eu des scènes avec eux donc ça voudra dire flashback dans la suite les concernant... ;P Bref plein de choses arriveront dans la 2ème partie !_**

 ** _Ah et au fait ? Les gagnant(e)s du pari organisé par Mag se seront reconnu(e)s je pense ! Je transmets cette liste via la sale belge :_** ** _Sealtiels, UneAutreEnvie, melie09, Faberry45, Lily (Guest), Guest, TheTahitianQueen, Esys. C'EST UNE FILLE ! :D Vous en pensez quoi de cette petite fille qui porte le nom de Edda ? ;P Badass ou pas badass ? :D Merci doubi pour avoir trouvé ce joli prénom sicilien/italien._**

 ** _Bon maintenant que j'ai fini de poser mes questions surexcitées je vous annonce la mauvaise nouvelle : GROSSE PAUSE DE L'HÉRITAGE ! En fait je travaille tout le mois d'août au cours d'un séjour adapté en Normandie et donc je n'aurais franchement pas le temps de travailler sur la suite (les congés sont rares dans ces séjours surtout que je suis chef de projet donc... XD). Dernière semaine d'août et mois de septembre je serais aussi très occupée car je suis en train d'acheter un appartement et je vous raconte pas la galère que c'est ! Donc l'Héritage ne reviendra pas avant début octobre je pense ! Désoléééée ! MAIS si par miracle j'arrive à écrire la suite, je vous la posterai ! Je ne vous laisserai pas poireauter ne vous inquiétez pas :) Alors je vous dis à très vite et n'hésitez pas à MP pour me dire selon vous ce que que je réserve à nos héros préférés dans la partie 2 ou simplement pour discuter ce sera avec plaisir... Saut dans le temps ou pas saut dans le temps ? ;P Byyyyyeeee ! :D_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hellooooooo ! I'm BACK ! Comment allez-vous ? Héé non je ne suis pas morte ! Haha je suis contente de revenir ! Bon comme vous pouvez le voir, on est en octobre encore héhé donc je ne suis pas en retard :D Un immense merci pour les commentaires sur le chapitre 24 qui a clôturé la première partie de l'Héritage et qui vous a fait péter des cases haha ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec cette seconde partie qui promet pas mal de tension ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows, favoris qui m'impressionnent toujours au fil des jours ! Je pensais que cette longue pause vous lasserait mais quand je vois les vues sur la fiction je ne peux que constater que vous êtes toujours là, attendant patiemment ! :)**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Lex-Jan pour la couverture qu'il a pris soin de faire pour embellir L'Héritage ! Elle est superbe non ? J'adore Lexa côté mafia et Lexa côté Clarke ! Il a vraiment du talent ! N'hésitez pas à le lui dire ! :D**_

 _ **J'en profite pour remercier mes fidèles relecteurs : doubi et MagRd qui ont re-signé pour cette seconde partie à mes côtés héhé ! Ils ont fait du très bon travail en l'espace de deux jours ! Les vieilles habitudes reprennent xD**_

 _ **D'ailleurs Mag était tellement heureuseeee que je me remette à écrire de manière si passionnée samedi après-midi qu'elle m'a lâché "Putain pour fêter ça double chapitre de In too deep la semaine prochaine !". N'oubliez pas de le lui rappeler car quand je lui ai dit que je le marquerai dans le commentaire elle a semblé oublier héhé... Sa mémoire lui fait défaut parfois... Notamment quand je lui dis d'arrêter de vous exciter quant à la sortie du nouveau chapitre de l'Héritage hm ? ;)**_

 _ **Vous avez à disposition le prologue de cette partie 2 ainsi que le chapitre 25 ! Allez bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

 ** _L'Héritage_**

 ** _Partie 2_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Le bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent, le brouhaha des clients et la douce caresse d'un léger vent d'été fit frissonner la belle brune installée à la terrasse d'un café. Seule, elle lisait avec application un livre bien connu dans son pays de naissance mais cette fois-ci en français afin de parfaire sa maîtrise de la langue : _Le Prince_ de Machiavel. Le philosophe italien avait depuis son adolescence passionné la sicilienne et elle connaissait presque par cœur ses textes.

\- Votre mojito Madame, sourit une serveuse blonde qui ne manqua pas de faire plisser l'œil de plaisir à la jeune femme.

Elle lui rappelait Clarke avec ses cheveux blonds et ses petits yeux bleus bien que le visage n'avait rien avoir.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Lexa avec son fort accent sicilien.

Cela ne manqua pas, la serveuse s'arrêta, surprise et légèrement subjuguée par ce côté exotique.

\- Oh quel joli accent ! Vous n'êtes pas de la région ?

\- Non en effet, je suis en vacances.

\- Vous semblez bien parler la langue, sans l'accent, je ne me serai sans doute pas rendue compte que vous étiez une touriste.

\- Il y a encore du travail alors, s'amusa la brune en accordant un sourire à la serveuse qui ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans le vert forêt de la sicilienne.

\- Maëva ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Hurla le gérant du café.

\- Excusez-moi ! Sursauta la serveuse en rougissant. J'arrive ! Désolée !

Lexa sourit avant de se replonger dans son livre tout en sirotant de temps à autre son cocktail frais. Le soleil de la Côte d'Azur était très agréable sur sa peau mâte. Elle avait passé la matinée sur la plage à bronzer et se baigner avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau café. Elle aimait changer, rompre les habitudes lui faisait un bien fou.

Deux ans étaient passés depuis sa fuite de la Sicile avec Clarke… Elles avaient écumé une bonne partie de l'Europe la première année avant de s'enfuir vers le reste du monde où elles ne s'étaient pas non plus attardées bien que le Tibet leur avait beaucoup plu. Elles y avaient trouvé une certaine paix intérieure mais il ne leur était pas possible de s'attarder plus d'un mois sur place par sécurité. Le plus difficile avait été de réussir à se faire confiance à nouveau… Toutes deux avaient été abîmées par le terrible secret qu'avait caché la brune durant presqu'un an. Clarke avait beaucoup changé.

Quelque chose en elle s'était brisé et avait totalement disparu ce qui n'avait pas manqué de fragiliser son amour pour la sicilienne qui avait longuement bataillé pour lui prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés un temps avant de se retrouver quelques mois plus tard pour mieux s'entremêler de nouveau grâce à la passion dévorante qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. La vie de couple, la routine, la normalité n'avait rien de facile pour ces deux forces de la nature qui ne rêvaient que de ça lorsqu'elles vivaient en Sicile mais elles s'étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre, incapables de se dire au revoir une bonne fois pour toute. Elles s'appartenaient l'une à l'autre malgré les hauts et les bas que leur réservait la vie. Elles avaient appris pendant tout ce temps à se respecter l'une et l'autre.

Un bruit de frottement força les yeux de la Donati à quitter son livre de nouveau : la serveuse de tout à l'heure venait de lui glisser sa facture visiblement mais au lieu d'avoir le prix de l'addition, un simple mot était écrit _« C'est cadeau pour moi… Ah et je finis dans une heure ;) »_. Lexa se mordit doucement la lèvre, elle était clairement flattée que la jeune femme la trouve à son goût. Elle devait peut-être avoir la vingtaine, sans doute une étudiante travaillant l'été pour se faire un peu d'argent.

Un second mojito terminé, la sicilienne jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le sourire de la petite serveuse qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil papillons. Elle s'apprêtait à payer finalement ses consommations quand elle sentit un frisson bien particulier la parcourir en voyant arriver une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs et rouge foncé. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent aussitôt et en l'espace de quelques secondes, plus rien ne sembla exister autour d'elles : Clarke attendait devant le café que la brune la rejoigne. Lexa se leva rapidement pour rejoindre la belle rousse à présent ce qui ne manqua pas de tirer une grimace de déception à l'étudiante qui ne put que constater la présence d'un billet de vingt euros au-dessus de son petit mot.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent un court instant avant de se sourire. Lexa posa un baiser tendre sur la commissure des lèvres de l'américaine qui ne put retenir un frisson délicieux.

\- Bonjour Clarke…

\- Bonjour Lexa, sourit la rousse en accordant une douce caresse sur la main de sa compagne.

Elles se mirent à marcher d'un commun accord en silence sur une rue piétonne et bientôt se retrouvèrent devant leur hôtel. Elles rejoignirent leur chambre afin de s'abriter pour quelques heures de passion.

* * *

Un gémissement échappa à l'américaine quand la brune se mit à caresser de façon délicieuse son bourgeon de plaisir. Encore nues et en sueur, les deux femmes partageaient les plaisirs depuis plus d'une heure sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Lexa était allongée au dessus de la rousse et ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser et jouer avec sa langue contre celle de son amante. Un nouvel orgasme ne tarda pas à saisir Clarke qui cette fois-ci se laissa aller dans le lit, pleine de fatigue mais la Donati ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter.

\- Hm Lex'… Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui bon sang ?...

\- Rien justement… Toute ma faim est pour toi… J'ai faim de toi, sourit la sicilienne.

\- Tu m'as manqué… Avoua la rousse avec un timide sourire.

Les yeux verts de la brune lâchèrent aussitôt les courbes alléchantes pour aller se fixer dans ceux bleus de son amante.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… Sourit Lexa en posant des baisers papillons sur la peau nue. Je sais que tu veux travailler mais on pourrait tout simplement profiter de la Côte d'Azur ensemble ?

À cette proposition, Clarke fronça les sourcils et se défit de l'étreinte de la brune qui grogna de frustration. L'américaine s'était assise le long du lit :

\- On en a déjà discuté Lexa.

\- Je sais, soupira la sicilienne.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être… Je pense qu'on a longuement discuté de ce que l'on ressentait l'une et l'autre sur tous les sujets possibles…

Clarke frissonna en sentant les bras de sa compagne l'enlacer tendrement. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour tendre sa joue aux lèvres de la Donati qui se fit un plaisir d'y déposer de tendres baisers.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie de tout t'offrir et que l'on passe tout notre temps ensemble…

\- Tu as déjà grandement facilité ce… « voyage » avec ton intelligence Lex', grimaça la rousse. Travailler me permet de me sentir utile et d'apporter un peu de moi dans cette grande aventure qui n'est pas de tout repos.

Les deux femmes après leur départ ne s'étaient pas retrouvées sans rien, Lexa avait préféré prévoir le pire en plaçant dans divers pays protégés de l'argent engrangé par ses entreprises. Être chef de la Mafia n'offrait pas le luxe d'une retraite tranquille… Bien que la provenance de l'argent ne plaisait pas à Clarke, celui-ci leur avait permis de voyager sans risques tout en se faisant plaisir.

\- Est-ce que le « beau Jean » te court toujours après Docteur Griffin ? Souffla sa compagne à son oreille, taquine.

\- Oh Lex ! S'indigna la médecin sans pour autant se retenir de rire. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Je sais reconnaître un homme qui te désire mon amour, désolée.

\- Et toi alors, cette petite serveuse blonde ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ?

\- Je préfère les rousses maintenant…

Les joues de la médecin devinrent rose de plaisir, les compliments et taquineries de la sicilienne lui procuraient beaucoup de joie. Elle se décida à se lever et se défaire de l'étreinte de sa compagne qui recommençait à poser de délicats baisers sur sa peau nue.

\- Tu as fini ton charme ? Dis-moi plutôt où on va au restaurant ce soir… Sourit-elle.

\- Le Docteur Griffin souhaite que je l'invite ? Sourit la Donati en se laissant retomber dans les draps du lit.

\- Depuis que tu as arrêté la cigarette, je ne me lasse pas de tes invitations… La taquina la rousse.

\- Hm… Peut-être dans ce restaurant français qui cuisine des cuisses de grenouilles sur un lit de truffes chaudes…

Clarke se tourna aussitôt en grimaçant :

\- Des cuisses de grenouilles hors de question mais des truffes… Je ne dis pas non… Surtout avec ton accent…

\- Ou sinon je te prépare des tagliatelles aux truffes et on reste tranquillement à l'hôtel ce soir…

\- Redis le en français pour voir ? Demanda la médecin.

\- Tagliatelles aux truffes pour vous, dit lentement la sicilienne.

Lexa sourit aussitôt. Clarke adorait l'entendre parler français, cela la faisait rire et l'émoustillait beaucoup.

\- Alors ? Reprit-elle en italien.

\- Je préfère le petit plat maison de ma compagne… Et je pense que tu seras contente de ne m'avoir que pour toi hm ?

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées… Hm… Il faudrait juste que tu ailles acheter les truffes et une bonne bouteille de vin… Ça ne te dérange pas ? Quoique on pourrait commander la bouteille à l'hôtel…

\- Non j'y vais, ça me fera prendre l'air ! Sourit la blonde en passant une robe d'été. Le traiteur du coin doit sans doute avoir ce qu'il nous faut.

\- Si tu me laisses cinq minutes je t'accompagne…

\- Lex', je vais travailler dans une université publique tous les jours, si quelqu'un avait voulu me faire du mal tu ne crois pas que ce serait déjà fait ?

\- Sans doute… Désolée.

\- Va te doucher, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

La Donati acquiesça et s'enroula du drap du lit pour observer depuis le balcon de leur chambre sa compagne sortir dans les rues de Saint Tropez. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle se décida à aller se doucher.

* * *

Clarke sortait tout juste d'une des boutiques vendant les meilleures truffes sur le marché et s'arrêta chez un caviste pour lui demander conseil au sujet d'un bon vin. Une fois la bouteille dans son sac en toile, elle reprit son chemin pour retourner à leur hôtel. Son regard s'arrêta rapidement sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui lisait un journal. Ce dernier sembla sentir son regard puisqu'il la fixa quelques secondes à son tour ce qui la mit mal à l'aise : il était habillé contrairement à la plupart des gens présents autour d'elle d'un costard lui faisant étrangement penser à ceux que portaient les hommes de main de Lexa à l'époque. _« Peut-être est-ce un mafieux… »_ Pensa t-elle. _« Non »_ se dit-elle en secouant la tête, l'homme devait sans doute attendre quelqu'un ou aimait tout simplement lire son journal ici, la place était plutôt agréable à l'œil. Elles n'avaient plus été poursuivies depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle se décida finalement à passer près de lui pour soulager son inquiétude : l'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce ce qui la rassura. Il semblait à nouveau plongé dans sa lecture.

Elle souffla de soulagement tout en entrant dans le hall d'entrée. Durant les six premiers mois, elles avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à échapper aux hommes de la Mafia. Bien évidemment, elle ne les intéressait que peu contrairement à Lexa qui était devenue une cible à abattre. Les poursuites s'étaient finalement calmées après la première année de fuite.

\- Madame. Madame, excusez-moi, appela une voix d'homme.

Clarke se retourna, pensant que c'était un employé de l'hôtel qui l'appelait pour l'avertir de quelque chose. Quelle fut sa surprise de se retrouver face à l'homme au journal. Elle se pétrifia sur place et serra sa main sur son sac en toile. Les lèvres serrées, elle eut tout juste la force de répondre :

\- O…Oui ?

\- Pourriez-vous remettre ce courrier à Madame Donati s'il vous plaît ? Demanda l'inconnu en tendant un courrier épais de la taille d'un petit livre.

\- Je ne connais pas cette personne. Vous devez vous tromper je pense… Répondit-elle, se faisant violence pour ne pas hurler ou paniquer.

 _« Si quelqu'un te parle de moi, tu restes calme et tu ne tentes rien de stupide, si tu te montres récalcitrante ou que tu fuis, ils te feront du mal »_ Lui avait appris Lexa.

\- Veuillez excuser ma méprise, alors, s'excusa platement l'homme en rangeant le paquet dans sa poche.

\- Ce n'est rien…

La médecin resta un instant à regarder l'inconnu qui s'en allait sans demander son reste. Bien qu'elle ait eu peur, elle n'avait pas eu de mauvais pressentiment à son égard, il ne s'était pas montré agressif ni insistant.

\- Attendez !

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Euh…

L'homme lui tendit à nouveau le paquet sans poser de questions. Clarke se contenta d'attraper ce dernier avant de filer rapidement vers l'ascenseur de l'hôtel. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, elle jeta un coup d'œil là où la livraison avait été faite : l'homme avait disparu. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se mit à toucher le paquet : que pouvait-il y avoir à l'intérieur ?

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 25 : Dettes de sang (Partie 1)_**

* * *

\- C'est bon tu as trouvé ce qu'il fallait ? Interrogea la Donati déjà en train de préparer ses ingrédients sur le plan de travail de la petite cuisine.

\- Oui, répondit la blonde. Je te mets tout sur la table du salon. Je vais aller prendre une douche pendant que tu cuisines.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Lexa de dos.

Clarke souffla de soulagement une fois enfermée dans la chambre. La salle de bain l'attenant elle avait la bonne excuse pour s'y réfugier sans que Lexa ne soupçonne quoique ce soit. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, s'insultant mentalement « Putain pourquoi il a fallu que j'accepte de prendre ce truc ! Tu es vraiment conne Clarke Griffin ! Tout ce pourquoi on s'est battu vient de partir en fumée ! »

\- Et si c'était une bombe ? Murmura t-elle pour elle-même, effrayée soudainement.

Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur le petit paquet emballé. Elle redoutait de l'ouvrir mais la curiosité la poussait à le faire. Elle commença à déchirer le papier épais marron qui entourait le colis mais s'arrêta rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre qui était close. Lexa lui en voudrait-elle si elle l'ouvrait sans elle ? Peut-être devrait-elle lui dire… Elle qui reprochait chaque cachoterie et mensonge à la brune, voilà qu'elle mentait elle-même sur un sujet qui pourrait les mettre toutes deux en danger. Après deux ans de fuite, jamais un seul paquet de ce genre n'avait réussi à les atteindre et elle sentait au fond d'elle que si elle l'ouvrait, elle risquait d'y perdre gros. Même si la vie quotidienne n'était pas facile tous les jours, elle se doutait que cette chose qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était liée au passé de sa compagne.

 _« Que faire…? »_ Hésita t-elle en se mordant la lèvre de réflexion, se tendant au moindre bruit de casserole venant de l'autre côté de la porte. Une image se dessina subitement dans son esprit : celle de Lexa lors de leur seconde rencontre chez Becca. Elle lui était apparue si différente… Pleine de puissance avec ce charisme débordant, cette autorité naturelle… Maintenant qu'elle regardait sa compagne, elle n'avait plus l'impression de voir ces traits de caractère. Bien sûr, la sicilienne était loin d'être facile au quotidien mais c'était bien différent. Elle n'était plus la Dona de la mafia sicilienne sur laquelle elle avait régné d'une main de fer durant trois ans environ et pour être franche, Lexa n'avait pas fait mine de chercher un travail légal depuis leur fuite contrairement à elle ce qui l'interrogeait de temps en temps. Est-ce que Lexa malgré ses dires lors de leurs moments de crise où ce secret était encore présent ne regrettait-elle pas aujourd'hui son ultime choix ? Elle avait eu l'air si sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa famille et le rôle de celle-ci en Sicile. Sa déception vis-à vis de son grand-père qui avait toujours refusé d'accepter son orientation sexuelle et ce en quoi elle croyait contrairement à son père qu'elle admirait pour avoir tenté de faire sortir sa mère de ce monde de pègre dans lequel elle était née tout comme elle. Par moment, la brune paraissait vide et absente, comme si on l'avait amputée d'une partie d'elle-même bien qu'elle refusait cette partie après leur rencontre. Clarke avait souvent mal vécu ces moments où Lexa n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler et où le silence était son seul compagnon. Ils étaient pires que les silences de la brune après une dispute.

\- Clarke j'ouvre l'eau deux minutes fais attention de pas te prendre de l'eau froide ! Prévint la sicilienne à travers la porte.

L'avertissement eut le mérite de sortir la rousse de ses pensées.

\- Ok merci mon amour, je suis pas encore sous la douche ! Dis-moi quand c'est bon !

\- C'est bon !

L'américaine se hâta d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de pousser la porte coulissante avant d'ouvrir l'eau afin de faire croire qu'elle se douchait. Le reste du papier d'emballage termina sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire pour contempler un album photo de la taille d'un livre. Elle caressa la couverture en cuir avant de se saisir de l'enveloppe attachée au dos de l'album. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit une feuille blanche où un texte était écrit en sicilien :

 _« Lexa,_

 _Plus les jours passent et plus je sais que la Sicile est condamnée. Notre belle île sombre de plus en plus vers l'obscurité depuis que les Barzetti ont pris le pouvoir à travers ton frère Aden. Je me bats tous les jours pour me lever et rester debout afin de protéger Anya et Edda de leur perfidie. Ils ont détruit tout ce que tu avais mis tant de temps à construire et même si à l'époque j'avais du mal à comprendre ce que tu souhaitais atteindre en compagnie de Becca avec la mafia, j'ouvre enfin les yeux. La mafia comme tu l'as dit n'a plus de place dans ce monde régit par le mensonge et la manipulation, elle doit évoluer si elle veut survivre et se détacher des vieilles valeurs. Elle doit être aimée et voulue par le peuple. L'époque d'or de ton grand-père est révolue depuis bien longtemps, plus personne n'est fier de se présenter devant les autorités et montrer qu'il contrôle tout malgré les interdits de la loi. Je pense que les Barzetti préparent quelque chose de grave ici. Peu d'informations filtrent à mes oreilles, je suis toujours le traitre « sauvé » par ton frère mais je reste toujours le plus efficace de ces abrutis. Prends soin de toi et reste sur tes gardes. Protège tout comme moi celle que tu aimes jusqu'à ton dernier souffle._

 _Gustus »_

La médecin relut la lettre une seconde fois pour s'imprégner des paroles de l'ancien garde du corps de sa compagne. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Gustus les prévenait-il d'une possible tentative d'assassinat à leur égard ? Ou bien tentait-il de convaincre Lexa de revenir afin d'incarner sa vengeance ? Distraitement, elle se mit à parcourir l'album photo où différentes photos sous plastique se mirent à glisser entre ses doigts. Des photos anciennes de Titus et Luciana, d'autres de Lexa et son frère ou encore de son père Adrian. Les derniers clichés représentaient une petite fille aux boucles châtain foncé avec des yeux noisette, clairs et magnifiques. Elle en sortit une, reconnaissant à travers le visage de la petite la finesse des traits d'Anya. Elle la retourna pour lire _« Edda »._ Le cœur de l'américaine se serra de remord et elle referma rapidement l'album photo qui l'avait rendue nostalgique.

\- Non ! Hors de question de repartir dans cet enfer Gustus ! Grommela t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ramassa rapidement l'emballage pour le mettre dans la petite poubelle de la salle de bain et s'engouffrer sous l'eau après avoir caché l'album et la lettre en haut d'un placard.

\- Clarke tu as fini ? C'est presque prêt !

\- J'en ai pour dix minutes !

\- Dix minutes ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait vingt minutes que tu es rentrée là dedans !

\- Désolée je fantasme sur Jean tu comprends !

\- Très drôle… Grinça Lexa ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la rousse sous l'eau.

* * *

\- Hm tu sens bon, sourit la Donati tandis que la médecin l'enlaçait amoureusement tout en posant un baiser dans sa nuque, pile à l'endroit où le tatouage de la croix chrétienne était ancrée dans la peau.

\- Merci… On mange ?

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je suis affamée, confirma l'américaine avec une légère morsure sur l'épaule de la brune.

\- C'est un appétit bien différent dont tu parles je crois, s'amusa la sicilienne.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Ça te dérangerait ?

Lexa se tourna, un sourire fin collé à ses lèvres. Elle glissa une douce caresse sur les fesses de la rousse qui avait passé une robe d'été dans les tons vert émeraude allaient parfaitement avec ses boucles carmin.

\- Alors comme ça on fantasme sur Jean hm ? Reprit la Donati en installant sa casserole de tagliatelles sur la table déjà dressée.

\- Je plaisante Lex' ! Se moqua la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tant dans la salle de bain alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire roh…

\- Rien… C'est juste que tu es rentrée très vite tout à l'heure. J'ai eu l'impression que ça n'allait pas…

Le visage de Clarke pâlit légèrement mais elle se rattrapa bien vite en secouant la tête :

\- Tout va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout et rien. Je pense que tu deviens parano à force de ne rien faire de tes journées…

Le regard forêt de sa compagne se teinta d'agacement à cette remarque.

\- Excuse-moi c'est sorti tout seul. Lex' on en a déjà discuté, on va pas revenir là dessus, mea culpa, indiqua la médecin en s'excusant avec ses mains.

La Donati se contenta d'acquiescer et de servir Clarke puis elle-même. Les deux femmes se mirent à manger silencieusement avant que la rousse ne demande :

\- Je ne voudrais pas relancer le sujet qui fâche mais j'ai vu que le cabinet d'avocat au coin de la rue recherchait une avocate pour compléter leur équipe… Droit international ça te connaît non ?

\- À quoi tu joues Clarke ? Demanda franchement Lexa mi agacée et mi intriguée.

\- Eh bien je me dis que… Ça fait deux ans qu'on court partout et j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert plus à rien… J'aime bien Saint Tropez. Je me dis qu'on pourrait peut-être monter une marche en plus en louant un appartement qu'on pourrait personnaliser plutôt que louer une chambre d'hôtel…

\- Non.

Clarke soupira :

\- Je me demande pourquoi je demande… Grogna t-elle, frustrée.

\- Clarke, la mafia n'est pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère ! Lança la brune, coléreuse.

\- Ah ne commence pas à crier Lexa ! Se rebiffa immédiatement la médecin.

\- Oui je crie parce que tu n'es qu'une tête de mule qui refuse d'entendre !

\- Tu peux parler ! Qui est-ce qui me fait la tronche un jour sur deux parce que je décide de me rendre utile à la communauté en allant enseigner dans une université publique ?!

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire Clarke ! Tu es une cible tout comme moi, ils te feront du mal pour m'atteindre moi ! Alors oui excuse-moi enseigner à des étudiants n'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle !

\- Tu m'emmerdes avec ta mafia ! Tu n'as qu'à y retourner si elle te manque tant que ça ! Madame la Dona !

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes après cette réplique. Le visage de Lexa s'était subitement fermé et Clarke s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir dépassé les limites.

\- Lex'… Excuse-moi je voulais pas dire ça…

La Donati se contenta de se lever de table et marcher vers la porte de sortie, l'ouvrir puis la claquer brutalement à en faire trembler les cadres accrochés aux murs de la chambre.

\- Putain ! Ragea Clarke en donnant un grand coup dans la casserole de tagliatelles qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

Elle gémit de douleur car le métal chaud et dur du récipient lui rappela que frapper dedans n'avait pas été l'idée la plus intelligente du siècle qu'elle ait eue pour passer ses nerfs.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke avait passé une nuisette et gardait un gant de toilette rempli de glaçon sur sa main légèrement douloureuse. Elle attendait que la brune rentre mais Lexa n'en avait pas décidé ainsi visiblement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle la détestait dans ces moments-là… D'un côté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère mais d'un autre elle s'inquiétait à en mourir. Ce qui la rassurait était que Lexa savait parler le français en partie et donc pourrait se faire comprendre en cas de besoin contrairement à elle qui ne s'exprimait qu'en anglais. Son français s'arrêtait à « bonjour », « ça va ? », « au revoir » alors que Lexa n'avait pas vraiment de mal à comprendre et retenir les mécanismes de la langue de Molière. La rousse alluma la lampe de chevet de son côté du lit avant de récupérer le livre que lisait la brune ces derniers jours.

\- Machiavel… Étonnant, sourit-elle, amusée.

Elle le reposa du fait de sa traduction française avant de regarder une énième fois son téléphone. La brune avait ignoré ses appels et n'avait pas fait mine de lui écrire ne serait-ce qu'un message. Elle grommela de nouveau en s'allongeant sous le drap, se remettant finalement à songer au passé. Sa nostalgie la ramena à ses premiers moments avec la brune… Lexa était si attirante et électrique… Elle en rêvait la nuit tellement la Donati l'hypnotisait dès qu'elle la voyait… Bien sûr il y avait sans doute un peu d'excitation du fait du mystère qui planait sur elle mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Elle avait beau aimer profondément la sicilienne, ce n'était plus vraiment pareil entre elles. Même leurs disputes n'étaient pas comme avant. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la lettre de Gustus. Était-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir garder pour elle seule Lexa alors que sa famille avait besoin d'elle ? Jamais Gustus n'aurait écrit une pareille lettre deux ans auparavant. Elle soupira : en plus de sa douleur à la main, un mal de crâne commençait à l'envahir à force de réfléchir ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Elle se décida à fermer les yeux et essayer de chasser toutes pensées de son esprit durant les prochaines minutes.

* * *

Le bruit de déverrouillage de porte sortit de son demi-sommeil la rousse. La voix pâteuse elle appela :

\- C'est toi Lex' ?

\- Oui, répondit froidement la brune en allant dans la salle de bain.

\- Toujours de charmante humeur à ce que je vois…

Le silence répondit à l'américaine ce qui ne manqua pas de lui confirmer l'humeur de sa compagne. Lexa après s'être changée elle aussi, alla s'installer de son côté du lit, laissant une distance bien trop grande entre leurs deux corps pour donner le moindre espoir de réconciliation immédiat à Clarke. Elle ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant et décida d'initier un rapprochement, allant se coller légèrement à la sicilienne qu'elle se mit à embrasser doucement sur les épaules et la nuque, tout en murmurant :

\- Tu fais toujours la tête ?...

Lexa fronça les sourcils à l'approche de son amante. Après ce qu'elle s'était pris dans la figure, elle avait décidé de faire un tour à l'extérieur afin de s'aérer la tête. Cela avait eu le mérite de lui enlever ses envies de tabassage du moment. Bien sûr elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Clarke mais fracasser quelques nez ou objets lui aurait fait un bien fou car aujourd'hui elle se sentait faible et inexistante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a plu chez moi en premier…? Chuchota la médecin joueuse, en glissant une main entre les cuisses de la Donati.

\- Clarke, je n'ai franchement pas la tête à ça…

\- Tu te rappelles de notre première fois ? À ton avis les préliminaires avaient déjà été entamés pendant le massage que je t'avais fait non ?... Quand tu avais gémi sans faire exprès… Hn Lexa… S'excita t-elle en commençant à se frotter sensuellement contre son amante.

\- Clarke ! Aboya la Donati en se détachant du corps de sa compagne. Tu crois franchement que j'ai envie de faire l'amour après ce que tu m'as dit ?! La Dona comme tu l'as si bien dit n'a pas la tête à coucher avec son ancienne médecin personnelle ! Excuse-la !

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision : voilà à quoi en était réduit leur couple après trois ans. Elles n'étaient rien d'autres que deux femmes abîmées par les mensonges et la rancœur. Des larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux alors que Lexa semblait la fixer dans la pénombre de la chambre sans savoir quoi rajouter.

\- Excuse-moi… Murmura t-elle la voix pleine de tristesse.

Un simple « Je vais dormir ailleurs » de la part de l'héritière indiqua à la médecin qu'elle se retirait de la chambre pour aller s'allonger sur le petit canapé du salon.

* * *

La tête embrumée par une nuit agitée, Clarke se dirigea rapidement vers la douche pour se réveiller un peu plus. Elle s'habilla d'un short bleu marine et d'un débardeur blanc sans vraiment de motivation avant de se diriger vers la petite kitchenette pour y faire couler du café. Lexa était accoudée au balcon et semblait s'être remise à fumer au vu du nuage toxique qui flottait autour d'elle. La journée commençait décidément mal.

Au vu de l'heure qu'il était, la médecin se décida via un mail d'annuler ses cours de la journée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à penser à ça alors qu'elle s'était violemment disputée la veille avec sa sicilienne qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à lui pardonner rapidement ses erreurs. Elle se força néanmoins à revenir vers elle mais à tâtons ce coup-ci :

\- Bonjour… Tu veux un café ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit la brune.

 _« Ne pas hurler à cause de la cigarette Clarke, ce n'est franchement pas le moment… Même si putain elle le fait exprès pour me foutre en rogne ! »_ Se répéta mentalement la médecin en préparant la poudre noire et l'eau dans la machine à café.

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux courts et parcourus de reflets cuivrés alors qu'elle hésitait sur la quantité ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'œil de la sicilienne malgré son humeur massacrante. Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier de nouveau cette mimique qu'avait Clarke quand elle préparait le café le matin. Ce dernier serait sans aucun doute encore infâme car elle n'était franchement pas douée pour tout ce qui touchait à la cuisine mais elle s'en fichait totalement comme toutes les fois où la médecin avait tenté de lui préparer quelque chose qui avait finalement tourné à la catastrophe culinaire.

\- Un peu plus de café et moins d'eau, indiqua patiemment la sicilienne en entrant à l'intérieur.

Les yeux bleus de Clarke vinrent rapidement se fixer dans ceux verts de sa compagne, une moue légèrement vexée sur les lèvres.

\- Bon, bon fais comme tu veux… S'excusa Lexa, légèrement amusée.

\- Quoi il n'est pas bon mon café peut-être ?

\- Je ne me risquerai pas à répondre à cette question…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

\- Rien…

Clarke déposa deux tasses remplies du liquide fumant sur la petite table ronde en ferraille installée sur le balcon. Elle s'assit en face de la brune, décidée elle aussi à faire un nouveau pas en avant.

\- Voilà.

\- Merci.

\- À tes risques et périls de le boire, répondit la médecin avec une fausse moue fâchée.

\- Tu ne vas pas à l'université aujourd'hui ? Demanda la brune pour s'échapper d'un sujet qui pourrait fâcher de nouveau.

\- J'ai mal dormi, je ne suis pas en état d'enseigner quoique ce soit aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois.

La médecin se mit à boire son café sans un mot de plus et retint une grimace : du jus de chaussette ! Elle leva un regard vers Lexa qui buvait lentement le sien sans montrer une seule seconde son dégoût. Elle hésita à lui enlever la tasse mais se décida à ne rien faire : elle méritait bien sa petite vengeance de la veille quand Lexa n'avait pas donné signe de vie durant plus de trois heures.

\- Lexa…

\- Hm, répondit la brune, penchée sur son portable.

\- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier soir. J'ai dépassé les limites, je le sais.

\- Je suis aussi désolée d'avoir été aussi dure avec toi Clarke… mais tu as touché une corde sensible cette fois… Tu ne l'avais jamais fait.

\- Oui… En fait…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu avais raison hier quand tu disais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je suis rentrée.

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu quelqu'un te suivre ?

\- Me suivre non… Me transmettre un courrier pour toi oui.

\- Quoi ?! Explosa la brune en se levant tellement brusquement que les tasses de café se renversèrent sur la table et une se brisa sur le sol.

\- Lexa ! Calme-toi !

\- Dis-moi que tu as fait comme je t'ai appris !

\- Je l'ai fait oui… Au début…

\- Au début ?! Mais bon sang Clarke qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant… Il m'a donné un paquet pour toi et il est parti.

\- Bon sang ! Où est le paquet Clarke ?! S'inquiéta la Donati.

\- Je l'ai ouvert Lex' ! C'est juste un album photo et une lettre… de Gustus… Dit-elle tout doucement, penaude.

\- Où est-ce que c'est ?!

\- En haut du placard dans la salle de bain… Lexa je suis désolée mais…

\- Par Dieu je vais te tuer ! S'indigna la sicilienne en filant vers la chambre pour récupérer le contenu du paquet.

Clarke grimaça en suivant la brune qui venait de récupérer l'album et la lettre, lettre qu'elle déchira rapidement en petits morceaux ce qui laissa sans voix la rousse. L'album quant à lui partit directement à la poubelle.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?...

\- Non, répondit fermement la Donati.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette vie n'existe plus pour moi Clarke.

\- Je pensais que…

\- Tu penses mal. Ma vie elle est avec toi Clarke, uniquement toi. Il n'y a plus rien qui existe à côté à part toi.

\- Lex'… Je sais que je t'ai demandé beaucoup après que tu m'aies enfin avoué la vérité… On est parties précipitamment peu de temps après une tentative d'assassinat à ton encontre qui a manqué de tuer Gustus… Je comprendrais si…

\- Non Clarke. Je suis sérieuse.

\- Moi aussi je suis sérieuse Lexa… Écoute…

La rousse s'approcha de la brune qui était plus crispée que jamais. Elle glissa une main sur sa joue droite, la rassurant :

\- Je sais que tu as un vide en toi depuis que l'on est parties… Tu me l'as toi même dit quand tu es revenue de New York après ta première fuite, la famille est quelque chose d'important. Gustus est comme ton père et même s'il nous a rendu la vie folle je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne serai en colère si tu reprenais contact avec lui.

\- Clarke non…

\- Je le dis de manière réfléchie Lex'. Si on s'est disputées hier c'est parce que j'étais torturée à l'idée de te garder égoïstement pour moi alors que d'autres ont besoin de toi en ce moment. Des personnes que tu aimes et qui souffrent.

\- On ne peut pas retourner en arrière Clarke… Je ne veux pas. Je me suis battue pour t'avoir et te garder, mon passé… le rôle que j'ai joué dans tout ça, ça t'a brisée. Regarde-toi Clarke, tu n'es plus la médecin enjouée et innocente que tu étais quand nous nous sommes rencontrées… Tu te débats tous les jours parce que tu veux te rendre utile alors que tu pourrais sauver des vies ! À cause de mes conneries tu es réduite à donner des cours à des étudiants en médecine qui ne finiront sans doute même pas leur année car ils n'ont pas ton talent !

\- J'ai choisi de te suivre Lexa… Je t'ai pardonnée pour tes mensonges. Il faut qu'on avance. Tu penses que tu ne te débats pas toi ? Tu crois que je ne vois rien ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment le genre de personne à aimer batifoler de bar en bar et bronzer tous les jours, ne rien faire ? On s'est enfermées toutes les deux dans une vie qui nous semblait plus sécurisante mais au final on est pas fait pour cette vie-là Lex'.

Les yeux de la Donati s'étaient embués de larmes tant la douleur au creux de sa poitrine la saisissait. Elle secouait la tête et s'était détachée de Clarke.

\- Non. Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand je t'ai traitée avec dédain de Dona hier Lexa ? Dis-moi la vérité.

Les lèvres de la brune tremblèrent légèrement et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Ça m'a fait mal.

\- Pas seulement.

\- Je me suis sentie honteuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais des responsabilités et qu'à cause de ma peur j'ai fui !

\- De quoi avais-tu peur ? Se força à répondre Clarke, remuée à l'idée d'interroger autant son amante.

\- De te perdre Clarke. Tu es devenue ma plus grande peur…

\- Est-ce que tu aimais être Dona Lexa, avant que je n'arrive dans ta vie ?

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Je suis là Lex' dis-moi… Je vais rester peu importe ce que tu dises.

\- J'ai toujours détesté ce rôle parce que la mafia est un monde impitoyable et parce que mes parents sont morts à cause d'elle, que mon grand-père m'a élevée durement dans l'idée de me forger comme il l'entendait pour que je prenne sa suite… Parce que j'étais obligée de me cacher, de m'oublier…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais à force de travailler j'avais enfin réussi à façonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à une avancée positive pour cette organisation si détestée… Le peuple n'avait plus peur mais nous respectait… Becca devait prendre la relève grâce à la politique… Investir dans le casino me permettait de noyer les différents trafics des Barzetti qui mettaient à mal l'économie de la région et faisaient souffrir le peuple…

\- Pourquoi ne pas recommencer Lexa ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas être Dona à nouveau Clarke ! Nous avons eu une chance de partir, nous n'en n'aurons pas une deuxième.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être la Dona Lex'… Tu parlais de politique mais Becca n'y songeait même pas avant que tu ne la pousses à se lancer. Elle était ma directrice d'hôpital. Tu as réussi à la propulser en tant que maire… hm légalement ? Hésita t-elle.

Un léger rire échappa à la brune :

\- Je te rassure, Becca a été élue sans triche ou appui de la mafia…

\- On tient quelque chose alors, sourit la blonde. Je t'ai entendu parler lors de tes galas de charité et autres cérémonies pompeuses que tu chéris par-dessus tout à mon grand désespoir… Tu es faite pour ça Lexa.

\- Par contre je tiens à avouer que la course où ton ex petit-ami a parié ton salaire, là, j'ai triché, sourit innocemment la brune en séchant ses larmes.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Clarke. Tu es sérieuse ?!

\- Infinity avait beau avoir ses chances, il y avait quand même de grands champions dans cette course. Gustus a soudoyé les jockeys.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais en faisant ça ? L'argent ? Non il était reversé à l'association pour la recherche sur le cancer ! Pourquoi alors ?

\- Peut-être pour t'endetter et négocier des avantages en nature… Répondit à voix haute la sicilienne de manière pensive. Oh ? J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Je suis démasquée…

\- Ha. Ha. C'est très malin ça…

Un sourire complice se dessina sur les lèvres des deux femmes.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? La Dona de retour mais légalement !

\- Je ne sais pas Clarke… C'est quand même prendre de grands risques…

\- Réfléchis-y d'accord ? On peut déjà se renseigner quand sont les prochaines élections non ? Ou bien contacter des amis à toi…

\- Je ne dois plus avoir beaucoup d'amis Clarke tu sais… Et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger… Revenir ça va enflammer les Barzetti…

\- Bon sang mais c'est qui ces foutus Barzetti ? Tu m'en parles mais je ne les connais même pas !

\- C'est le genre de personnes qui ont endetté ton ex petit ami ou qui t'ont effrayée en clouant un chat sur ta porte…

\- Quint ? Frissonna la rousse.

\- En l'occurrence lui oui.

\- Tu me protégeras ?

\- Clarke ce n'est pas si simple… Je ne pourrai plus faire ce que je veux en un claquement de doigt… Maire ce n'est pas être Dona, en se disant que j'arrive à être élue…

\- Je me protégerai alors. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à manier un taser ! Tu sais qu'aux Etats-Unis j'avais collé un coup de bombe anti agression et un coup de pied dans les burnes à un mec qui me harcelait ? Je te l'ai déjà dit ?

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement devant l'innocence de sa compagne. Finalement, peut-être que son innocence ne l'avait pas complètement quittée…

* * *

\- Clarke franchement… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites autant, grommela la brune depuis la salle de bain.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre Lex ! Quelle chance pouvait-il y avoir pour que les élections en mairie à Syracuse soient dans moins de quatre mois ?! Tout juste le temps pour te présenter, trouver tes associés…

\- Mes élus Clarke…

\- Oui bon tu m'as comprise ! Allez sors me faire voir !

\- Je me sens bizarre…

La Donati poussa la porte de la salle de bain pour se laisser détailler par les yeux envieux de sa compagne. Lexa portait un tailleur français de luxe que Clarke était allée lui acheter en cachette. La médecin resta sans voix devant la sicilienne qui était dans sa toute puissance : elle retrouvait enfin la femme d'affaires dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

\- Oh bon sang.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? Je te l'avais dit… S'indigna la brune.

\- Tu vas sans doute trouver ça vulgaire… mais j'ai mouillé ma… Rougit légèrement Clarke. Tu es superbe… J'adore… Tourne-toi…

Lexa s'exécuta, obéissant sagement à son amante. Il était clair qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle après deux ans à ne rien faire niveau estime de soi.

\- Tu veux bien aller nous servir deux verres de ce délicieux vin que tu es allée acheter tout à l'heure ? J'en ai pour deux minutes, indiqua la médecin en mettant hors de la chambre l'héritière.

\- Euh… D'accord… Répondit la brune, intriguée.

Elle en profita pour s'arrêter devant le miroir de l'entrée, s'admirant légèrement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : porter un tailleur lui avait manqué. Elle n'aurait jamais cru, elle qui en portait tous les jours il y a deux ans. Elle saisit la bouteille de vin et versa dans deux verres basiques le liquide ce qui la contraria légèrement : ses verres à vin lui manquaient. Ce genre de détail la fit sourire à nouveau : voilà qu'elle redevenait pointilleuse…

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Clarke avec sa blouse de médecin sur le dos ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire grimacer. Le fantasme médecin-patient n'avait jamais fait parti de ses jeux de prédilections…

\- Clarke… Ne me dis pas que je vais avoir droit à un check-up complet avant notre retour en Italie par pitié… Grimaça t-elle.

La rousse pouffa de rire à la grimace de sa compagne et s'approcha de manière séductrice pour murmurer :

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas un stéthoscope sous la blouse…

\- Oh ? Souffla la brune en souriant et en tendant son verre de vin à son amante.

Clarke en but une gorgée avant de souffler d'une voix pleine de désir :

\- Très fruité…

\- Ravie qu'il te plaise… Répondit sur le même ton la Donati.

Les lèvres de la médecin s'approchèrent de celles de sa compagne, laissant une maigre distance entre elles pour plus de frustration. Cela ne manqua pas de faire sortir de ses gonds la brune qui eut bien du mal à avaler sa salive tant elle était excitée.

\- Est-ce que tu veux jouer ? Sourit Clarke.

\- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ? Répondit Lexa en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Oui.

\- Si je savais ce qu'il y avait sous la blouse peut-être que j'aurais envie de dire oui…

\- Viens-voir par toi-même… Susurra la rousse.

Lexa déposa son verre de vin sur le plan de travail et commença à ouvrir délicatement la blouse blanche où était brodé Docteur Clarke Griffin. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un mélange d'excitation et de désir amoureux qui lui fit perdre la tête : la médecin avait acheté un nouvel ensemble de lingerie rouge bordeaux qui lui allait à ravir. Les broderies étaient fines et magnifiquement entremêlées sur le corps parfait de la jeune femme.

\- Oh bon sang oui, gémit la brune, excitée.

\- Viens par là, répondit tout sourire son amante en attrapant brusquement le col de sa chemise pour aller l'embrasser fougueusement…

* * *

La journée avait été fatigante pour le Giordano. Gustus desserra la cravate de son costard alors qu'il était sorti de la propriété des Barzetti. Il vérifia que personne ne l'épiait avant de l'enlever complètement. Travailler en costard cravate même l'été avec les fortes chaleurs était intolérable. Lexa ne les avait jamais forcés, leur demandant simplement d'être présentables lors des affaires importantes. Il secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la Mercedes qui lui était allouée depuis qu'il était entré contraint et forcé au service de Don Aden Donati. Il détestait ce taco allemand qui puait la fausse perfection.

\- Dites-donc, est-ce que j'hallucine Diego ou bien notre cher Gustus ne porte pas sa cravate ?

\- Non t'hallucines pas Quint, il porte pas sa cravate, ricana son acolyte de toujours.

Gustus fit le choix de les ignorer. Il avait juste hâte d'être chez lui pour se reposer après ces 24h de travail continu.

\- Je rêve où il nous ignore ?

\- Tu vas me faire le champ lexical complet Quint ? Attention, tu vas vite te retrouver dans une impasse avec ta cervelle, répliqua cette fois-ci le Giordano.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit, répondit le grand brun en ouvrant sa portière.

\- Et moi je t'ai dit la façon dont ta meuf a crié de plaisir quand je l'ai prise par derrière ? Ricana Quint.

Le sang de Gustus ne fit qu'un tour à cette insulte. Il se tourna vers les deux mafieux, le regard noir de haine.

\- Ouuuh je crois que tu l'as énervé Quint ! Faut pas toucher à sa poulette !

\- Hm oh oui Quint ! Vas-y ! J'suis en manque parce que mon mec me baise plus ! Hm par derrière ! Hannn !

La mâchoire serrée, Gustus eut bien du mal à rester lucide devant la provocation gratuite. Nia Barzetti n'attendait que ça qu'il fasse un pas de travers pour l'éjecter de l'opération. Il se contenta de rester appuyé sur sa portière, serrant avec force le métal chauffé par le soleil.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de plus avoir de bite et de couilles Giordano ? Reprit Quint en s'approchant du mafieux.

\- Ferme-la.

\- J'imagine que c'est ta meuf qui fait le mec maintenant ? Elle te fourre avec quoi ? Un concombre, une aubergine ? Haha !

\- Je te jure que le jour où j'aurai l'occasion de te butter tu vas souffrir, murmura Gustus tout bas.

\- T'as dit quoi ? J'ai pas entendu ! Tu vois Diego, je t'avais dit que ça coupait la voix quand on te coupe les couilles !

\- Ouais j'aurais pas cru !

\- Héé tu vas où comme ça ? Je t'ai autorisé à partir ? Demanda Quint alors que Gustus avait entamé un geste pour s'asseoir dans sa voiture.

\- Il t'a pas autorisé à partir je confirme, surenchérit Diego.

\- T'as entendu ? Diego il a dit que je t'avais pas autorisé à partir connard ! Lâcha Quint en collant un coup de poing au visage à Gustus.

Le mafieux se retint à sa portière, surpris par le coup qu'il venait de prendre. Un nouveau coup vint le réveiller au niveau des côtes et la douleur lui fit plier l'échine. Des ricanements lui vinrent aux oreilles tandis que Diego imitait son collègue de travail.

\- Quint ! Diego ! Appela la voix grave d'Aden depuis un balcon.

Les deux hommes de main s'écartèrent aussitôt pour regarder leur Don qui les fixait sévèrement.

\- Nia vous cherche. Montez immédiatement.

\- Oui Don Donati… Répondit Quint en perdant son sourire d'amusement.

Gustus attendit de se retrouver seul pour cracher un molard de sang avant de monter dans sa berline. Il jeta un regard froid en direction de son Don, ne pensant pas une seconde à le remercier pour son intervention.

* * *

Le Giordano attendait patiemment que les portes de son portail s'ouvrent devant la voiture pour la garer dans la cour. Il chassa d'un geste les chiens de garde surveillant sa propriété avant de passer par le chemin pavé menant à l'arrière de la maison. Après être revenus à Syracuse, Anya et lui s'étaient finalement installés dans l'ancienne maison de Becca, la laissant comme elle était, ne changeant pas le moindre meuble de place. Tous deux avaient été grandement affecté par la mort de Cécilia et la menace quotidienne des Barzetti à leur égard. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Aden, les femmes avaient été écartées de l'organisation, aussi Anya était retournée au rôle de femme au foyer. Rôle qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde.

Leur couple avait été éraillé par ces deux années, chacun prenant ses distances avec l'autre, laissant le mariage de côté après la demande en fiançailles de Gustus. Seul subsistait le joyau que tous deux chérissaient malgré leur quotidien difficile : Edda, leur petite fille qui avait à présent deux ans et demi. La petite était pleine d'innocence ce qui permettait aux mafieux d'avoir de réelles bouffées d'oxygène lorsque l'air leur manquait.

\- Bonsoir, soupira Gustus en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise près de l'immense table en pierre de jardin.

\- Salut Gus', répondit Anya, l'air lasse depuis le salon.

Elle sortit sur la terrasse cinq minutes plus tard, se rendant alors compte de l'état du visage de son compagnon : Gustus présentait une grosse marque rouge sur le haut de sa pommette droite.

\- Bon sang ! Quint et Diego encore ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Je vais leur casser la gueule à ceux-là !

\- Il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Tu en as parlé à Aden au moins ?! Tu avais dit que tu le ferais.

\- Anya…

L'ancienne mafieuse s'assit finalement près de son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis hier ? Demanda la Zanetti.

\- Intimidation d'entreprises.

\- Je vois. Certains vous opposent toujours de la résistance ?

\- Évidemment les Barzetti sont des incapables, les Morello sont en train de toutes les rafler sans compter Marcus Kane qui est installé bien au chaud dans mon putain de casino ! Ragea Gustus.

\- Calme-toi Gustus, tu sais que tu ne dois pas t'énerver, le reprit sévèrement sa compagne.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de cet éclat de balle ! J'en ai ras le cul de cette vie de merde que je t'offre à toi et Edda ! J'ai jamais voulu ça !

Le Giordano se leva brusquement ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Anya.

\- Tu crois que c'est en te plaignant que tu vas avancer Gustus ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir vengeance pour ma mère ? D'être ici à cuisiner, nettoyer ton bordel et celui d'Edda ?! C'est pas la vie que tu m'avais promis et c'est pas pour autant que je m'en plains !

\- Désolé… Souffla le cinquantenaire en s'appuyant sur la table. Je vais aller dormir, je suis fatigué.

\- Tu échappes à la purée toute faite quelle chance que tu as ! Le taquina t-elle mais le brun l'ignora. Gustus ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir Edda avant de dormir ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu peux vérifier que sa connerie de babyphone marche ? J'entends des grésillements depuis tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment de la merde ces trucs !

\- Ouais.

Anya se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon une fois à l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux : encore une soirée qu'elle passerait seule avec sa fille. Rares étaient les moments où Gustus leur accordait du temps à toutes les deux.

\- Tu m'as vraiment bien baisée Giordano, se dit-elle bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sans sa fille depuis qu'elle était née.

* * *

Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle entendit le majordome de l'hôtel leur parler en italien. La langue lui avait tellement manqué ! Elles venaient d'atterrir à Rome depuis une heure environ et s'étaient faites déposer en taxi à leur hôtel. Lexa préférait se rapprocher progressivement de la Sicile pour mesurer la température des hostilités à son égard et elle ne s'y était pas opposée. Une quinzaine de jours s'étaient passés depuis leur décision de revenir toutes les deux dans la région natale de la brune, les amenant en juillet.

L'américaine sentait des frissons la parcourir alors qu'elle redécouvrait la belle ville de Rome. Lexa ne semblait pas aussi enjouée mais elle savait qu'elle réussirait à la détendre.

\- Oh il y a une baignoire dans notre chambre ! Trop bien ! Je dois avouer que la douche à l'italienne était sympa en France mais une baignoire quand même…

\- Tu t'emballes pour si peu de choses mon amour, sourit Lexa en embrassant tendrement sa compagne sur la joue avant de retourner vers leurs valises.

\- Je m'emballe… Je m'emballe… Je suis sûre que tu ne diras pas non à un bon bain avec moi…

\- J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer avant mais fais couler l'eau, j'arrive.

\- Ça me va !

La brune s'éloigna pour déballer un téléphone prépayé qu'elle avait acheté à l'aéroport. Elle appela un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

\- Indra Salomon à l'appareil, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Bonsoir Indra… C'est Lexa. Lexa Donati. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Madame Donati ?! Si c'est une mauvaise blague…

\- Non Indra. Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment mais penses-tu que nous pourrions nous rencontrer en Italie prochainement ?

\- J'ai du mal à y croire…

\- C'est moi Indra. Je ne sais pas si les Barzetti ont tracé mon avion, j'ai tout fait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

\- Je vois… Gustus est au courant ?

\- Non, je ne préfère pas qu'il le soit. Pas tout de suite.

\- Je comprends. Je vous recontacte demain à la première heure pour fixer un lieu et une date, cela vous va ?

\- Très bien. Je vous remercie Indra.

\- De même…

\- Indra ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ?

\- Pas vraiment mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Prenez garde à vous.

La communication se termina, laissant Lexa le cœur battant d'espoir. Si Indra ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, alors elle avait toutes ses chances. Indra Salomon était l'un des piliers de son organisation. Petit à petit elle reconquerrait ses sympathisants… Elle y croyait en tout cas.

\- Lex ? Demanda d'une toute petite voix Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est quoi cette bague ?

\- De quoi tu parles… Quelle bague… Oh ! Non ! Clarke ! S'exclama la brune en s'avançant rapidement vers la boîte en velours qui contenait la bague que Clarke avait longuement admirée lors de leur séjour à New York.

\- Désolée je rangeais nos affaires et elle est tombée de la poche d'un de tes manteaux… S'excusa la rousse.

La Donati ne répondit rien, contrariée à l'idée que Clarke ait vu la bague. À la base elle était pour sa proposition de mariage mais Clarke lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être demandée en mariage depuis la demande de Finn qu'elle avait trouvée cauchemardesque. Elle s'était donc retrouvée coincée à l'idée qu'elle avait la bague mais que l'américaine ne dirait jamais oui.

\- Ne fais pas la tête… Souffla Clarke, sincèrement embêtée en touchant l'avant bras de la brune.

\- C'est rien, je suis juste un peu déçue que tu l'ais vue…

\- Promis je l'ai déjà oubliée, assura la médecin. On va prendre ce bain ?

\- Je vérifie une dernière chose et j'arrive. Vas y je te rejoins.

Lexa vérifia les différentes fenêtres ainsi que le verrou de la porte principale de la chambre. Elle souffla en sortant un Beretta de la valise encore ouverte. Elle l'avait fait passer en soudoyant un employé de l'aéroport et était soulagée que Clarke ne soit pas tombée dessus. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en ses contacts qui l'avaient couverte pour le vol jusqu'en Italie mais avec la mafia, impossible d'être totalement sans danger. Elle rangea l'arme dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, ayant laissé Clarke choisir au préalable le côté du lit qu'elle préférait. Ces dernières vérifications faites, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour rejoindre sa compagne qui profitait déjà de l'eau chaude et mousseuse. La rousse lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre ce que ne tarda pas à faire la sicilienne qui se cala son dos contre la poitrine de la médecin. Clarke ne tarda pas à poser de doux baisers sur les épaules bronzées par pure gourmandise.

\- Hm… Ça fait du bien, soupira la Donati.

\- Oui après tout ce stress du départ, on avait bien besoin de ça…

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard Clarke tu sais… Souffla Lexa, les yeux fermés tandis que son amante commençait à la savonner avec une éponge de corps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu penses que tu n'y arriveras pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de ma possible carrière politique… Ce qui m'inquiète c'est toi… Je ne veux vraiment pas que l'on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre. Mon secret de Dona a manqué de nous séparer et ne nous a pas épargné ensuite… Il y aura forcément des choses qui ne te plairont pas dans ma façon de régenter les choses… Je ne veux pas te décevoir…

\- Hm…

\- Tu commences à comprendre ?

\- La bague de tout à l'heure était pour moi ? Demanda la rousse, changeant de sujet.

\- Je croyais que tu devais l'oublier… Grommela la brune.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question…

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est pour toi Clarke… C'est l'une des seules que tu as regardée lorsqu'on était à New York…

\- Alors j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux ?

\- J'imagine oui, quand je te la donnerai.

\- Admettons vu que je l'ai vue, tu peux me la donner ce soir non ?

\- Je la réservai pour quelque chose en particulier Clarke… mais si tu la veux vraiment…

\- C'est oui.

\- De quoi tu me parles ?

\- Oui je veux t'épouser.

Lexa se redressa de surprise, se retournant dans la grande baignoire ovale pour faire face à l'américaine.

\- Je crois que j'ai mal compris. Tu viens de dire quoi ?

Clarke se mit à rire devant la tête de son amante. Jamais elle n'avait vu Lexa aussi choquée.

\- Lexa. Je. Veux. Être. Ta. Femme.

\- Mais je n'ai même pas posé la question ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce serait compliqué avec moi, rit la jeune femme.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Répète le moi ? Sourit bêtement la brune tant elle était sonnée par la situation.

\- Épouse-moi imbécile, rit de nouveau Clarke.

\- Oh bon sang oui mon amour… Souffla la Donati en allant enlacer sa compagne pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Je t'aime, qu'est-ce que je t'aime… Lui chuchota t-elle.

\- Je te préviens, je veux garder mon nom ! S'exclama la médecin entre deux baisers.

\- Tout m'ira tant que je suis avec toi… Sourit la sicilienne en ne se lassant pas d'embrasser sa compagne.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du bain pour terminer sur le lit malgré l'humidité de leur corps respectif, partageant une dernière nuit de tranquillité avant une future tempête.

* * *

 _ **Héhé je sens que vous avez été à la fois déchiré et soulagé au fil de la lecture non ? Le Clexa est vraiment en danger avec cette vie monotone de juste profiter de la vie hm ? Clarke n'est pas faite pour ça et Lexa... Elle ferait simplement tout pour garder Clarke quitte à perdre sa propre personnalité de leader ! J'espère que vous avez ressenti la tension de leur couple et les remords de chacune !**_

 _ **Retour rapide de Gustus ainsi que du Gustanya qui lui aussi en bave... Alala ces Barzetti qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent la merde ! J'ai bien aimé faire revenir Quint et Diego en gros lourds :P Petit passage éclair d'Aden pour vous faire relever le poil et feuler haha ! Mag a simplement dit "Ah Aden c'est vrai qu'il existe celui là"... XD Tant de haine ! :P**_

 _ **Allez je vous dis à la prochaine ! Qui sera sans doute en novembre je l'espère ! Je ne pourrais sans doute me tenir qu'à un chapitre par mois tant que l'histoire de mon appart n'est pas terminée ! Haha oui je suis toujours pas dedans malgré la signature en juin, je vois à peine le bout du tunnel, je nage encore dans la mer(de) adminisitrative et la traversée me prend en temps fou.. Même si je l'avoue aussi j'élève des dinos pour me détendre (Mag t'es qu'une sale balance !).**_

 _ **Allez je vous dis avec espoir : À bientôt et lâchez vous dans les reviews pour le retour de L'Héritage ! Je vous attends bras ouverts ! Byeee !**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello ! Me revoilà après ce looooong temps d'absence ! Le temps m'a totalement échappé avec le déménagement car évidemment tout ne se fait pas comme on l'aimerait... Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente :( Enfin ça me fait évidemment plaisir de vous partager la suite de l'Héritage aujourd'hui, ça m'avait manqué de ne pas écrire aussi longtemps sur notre Clexa sur le thème mafia :P Allez je ne m'éparpille pas trop, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un grand merci pour vos retours qui me font toujours très très plaisir ! C'est fou même pendant mon absence vous continuiez à m'écrire ! À mon tour de vous rendre la pareil !_**

 ** _Merci à doubi et Mag pour la relecture :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 26 : Dettes de sang (Partie 2)_**

* * *

La main de Clarke se serra un peu plus sur celle de la sicilienne qui venait de marquer un arrêt devant un des cafés luxueux de Rome : Indra avait choisi cet endroit pour leur rencontre. Lexa tourna un regard vers sa compagne qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner.

\- Ça va aller, sourit la médecin, se voulant rassurante.

\- Après cette rencontre je ne pourrais plus reculer Clarke. Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Le sourire de la rousse s'étira légèrement : Lexa le lui avait dit, elle était prête à tout pour rester près d'elle et la protéger, la chérir, même si cela l'obligeait à occulter certains traits de sa personnalité. À ce moment là, bien qu'elle n'était pas pour l'engagement à vie, la médecin sut que Lexa était celle avec qui elle voulait tout réaliser.

\- Je crois qu'aucun des mots que je te dirais ne te rassureras vraiment Lex'. Ce choix t'appartient avant tout à toi plutôt qu'à moi. Est-ce que tu as envie de revoir ta famille sicilienne et tout faire pour leur offrir le meilleur comme tu l'as fait avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas comparable… Souffla la brune en grimaçant.

Les doigts fins de la médecin se posèrent sous le menton de l'héritière qui semblait horriblement tiraillée.

\- Je t'aime. Peu importe le choix que tu feras je t'aimerai.

Les lèvres de Lexa frémirent à ces mots et ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de regarder la bague de fiançailles que portait sa compagne. Son cœur se gonfla à cette vision : Clarke la suivrait peu importe où elle irait, elle en avait la conviction.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle, déterminée.

Le couple entra à l'intérieur du café où un serveur les accueillit poliment. Lexa demanda si une Madame Salomon était là mais le jeune homme leur indiqua que non. Elles furent installées à la demande de Lexa dans un endroit discret sans table voisine et loin d'une fenêtre. Ce détail avait fait sourire Clarke qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse débarquer et profiter d'une fenêtre pour atteindre sa cible mais son sourire avait rapidement disparu lorsqu'elle repensa au soir où elles s'étaient toutes les deux faites tirer dessus par ces motards à la sortie du gala. Elles commandèrent chacune un café avant d'attendre dans un silence plutôt stressant.

La médecin se mit à observer sa compagne alors que celle-ci semblait absorbée par ses pensées et son stress : Lexa avait le regard perdu dans le vague et ses doigts tapotaient la table sur un rythme bien particulier. Clarke se demanda comment réagirait la sicilienne si Maître Salomon ne venait finalement pas. Serait-elle déçue et lui donnerait envie de fuir ou bien au contraire cela la motiverait à agir ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner plus car quelqu'un venait de les approcher brusquement pour finalement se jeter sur Lexa qui sursauta tant elle fut sortie brutalement de ses pensées par cette agression physique.

\- Bella ! S'exclama une voix bien connue.

\- R… Raven ?! Répondirent les deux jeunes femmes à l'unisson.

\- Putain ce que tu m'as manqué bordel ! Et toi Chaperon Rouge pareil ! S'exclama la mécanicienne en tirant Clarke de son siège de sorte à pouvoir étouffer les deux filles contre elle.

\- Raven doucement… Tu nous étouffes ! Gronda Lexa malgré des yeux humides d'émotion.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Clarke en réussissant à se détacher de la latina qui ne put s'empêcher de s'installer sur la banquette de Lexa pour continuer à la serrer avec un bras.

Raven sourit avant de dire tout doucement :

\- Je suis venue avec Indra mais elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit en public donc elle m'a envoyé vous chercher.

\- Pourquoi elle ne veut pas ?… Commença à s'indigner la médecin.

\- Pour me protéger, répondit Lexa rapidement.

\- Exact Bella. Elle soupçonne que les Barzetti soient déjà au courant de votre présence ici.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, Lex' nous a fait effacer des registres !

\- Des données ça se récupère Chaperon… Comment crois-tu que j'ai su pour vous deux ?

\- Nous deux ? Rougit Clarke devant la formulation de la phrase, croyant que la mécanicienne avait remarqué la bague à son doigt.

\- Tu nous traçais ? Demanda Lexa, presque coléreuse.

\- Plus exactement… Wick le faisait pour moi et il m'a alerté quand il a vu vos noms apparaître puis disparaître tout aussi rapidement sur le registre de l'aéroport. Je me suis demandée ce que vous foutiez ici… Jusqu'à ce qu'Indra me contacte pour me demander de venir avec elle vous rencontrer, enfin du moins, rencontrer Bella. Désolée Clarke mais elle ne t'a pas cité.

\- Je vois… Souffla Lexa.

\- Putain que ça fait du bien de vous revoir !

\- Raven… Excuse-moi de te poser cette question mais… Comment va Octavia ? Elle a eu son bébé ?

Le visage de la mécanicienne s'illumina à la question ce qui étonna Clarke :

\- Elle va bien ! Elle a eu un petit garçon, il s'appelle Matteo et je suis sa marraine ! Héhé !

Lexa et Clarke ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard surpris à cette dernière information.

\- Bah quoi ? Vous pensez que je suis pas une bonne marraine c'est ça ?

\- Non… Au contraire… C'est juste que… Hésita Clarke.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles il y a deux ans et demi, tu lui courrais après et Lincoln n'appréciait pas vraiment.

\- Lincoln et elle se sont séparés il y a un peu moins de six mois…

\- Et ?

\- Quoi ? Bah rien ! Elle vit avec son frère Bellamy et Matteo dans son appartement au centre ville.

\- Mais pourquoi ils se sont séparés ? Tu y es pour quelque chose ?

\- Mais non pas du tout ! Tout de suite ! Je suis totalement innocente et je tiens à préciser que je suis une marraine exemplaire pour Matteo, c'est tout ! Je n'ai rien fait avec Octavia, nous sommes « amies ».

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le dernier mot.

\- « Amies » ?

\- Tu l'aimes toujours, hm ?

\- Mais pas du tout… Se renfrogna la mécanicienne. Bref c'est pas le sujet ! Indra va s'impatienter si on ne la rejoint pas rapidement. On y va ?

Lexa et Clarke acquiescèrent avec un sourire : même si le retour en Sicile serait sans doute brutal, revoir Raven leur avaient fait un bien fou à toutes les deux.

* * *

À la sortie du café, les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient mises à marcher jusqu'à un parking privé où Raven les avait invité à monter dans un SUV noir aux vitre teintées de la marque Porsche. Cela n'avait pas manqué de tirer un sourire à l'héritière Donati. Le sourire fut contagieux pour toutes les occupantes. Raven tout en démarrant lança :

\- Alors, contente de remonter dans une Porsche Madame Donati ?

\- Étrangement, oui, confia Lexa.

\- Moi, elle me rappelle un peu trop la voiture que j'avais choisie avec toi pour mes trajets personnels, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- C'est parce que c'est celle-là. Je l'ai reçue peu de temps après votre départ. Du coup je l'ai gardée pour mes « affaires ».

\- Ah, je me disais que tu ne lâcherais jamais ta jeep et ta moto aussi ! Rit Clarke.

\- Jamais ! Confirma la latina.

La voiture roula une bonne demi-heure, le temps de les faire sortir de Rome et de ses rues surchargées.

\- Nous n'avons pas rendez-vous à Rome ? S'inquiéta Lexa.

\- Tranquillise-toi Bella, la Dragonne a plus d'un tour dans son sac…

\- La Dragonne ? Releva la médecin.

Le surnom fit secouer la tête à Lexa qui expliqua :

\- Raven trouve qu'Indra n'est pas expressive peu importe la conversation donc elle la surnomme comme ça bien que je le lui ai interdit.

\- Tu me l'as interdit en sa présence… Quand elle n'est pas là je fais ce que je veux, c'est le deal !

\- Hm…

\- Non mais t'imagines Clarke, quand elle baise… Lança naturellement la brune.

\- Raven ! S'indigna Lexa tandis que la rousse gloussait.

\- Quoi ? Roh allez, ose me dire que mes remarques sur le cul ne t'ont pas manquées ? D'ailleurs j'imagine que vous avez carburé vous deux haha, vous êtes rayonnantes. Ça sent l'orgasme quotidien ça ! Qui a léché qui ce matin ?

Lexa ferma les yeux en se plaquant une main contre la figure pour cacher son malaise mais aussi son désespoir. Clarke elle, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de dire :

\- Je dois confier que même si elle a l'air un peu pâle maintenant, ce matin c'était une toute autre Lexa au réveil…

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Donc c'est Bella qui…

\- Clarke ne l'encourage pas, par pitié… Geignit la brune.

\- Haha désolée, sourit la médecin avec une caresse sur la cuisse de sa compagne en guise d'excuse. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a manqué cette folle de latina.

\- On dit « loca » pour folle en espagnol lui confia Raven, amusée.

\- Elle est complètement loca, reprit Clarke avec un sourire complice.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que ces léchouilles ont donné… Recommença l'espagnole.

\- Il est vraiment temps que tu couches avec Octavia, soupira Lexa.

\- Quoiiii ? Mais non ! Elle et moi on est amigas pour la vie !

\- Je veux bien me faire bonne sœur si jamais vous vous y tenez…

\- Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Répliqua Clarke.

\- Elles ne tiendront jamais… Confia Lexa qui ne faisait plus attention à la route depuis le début de la conversation. La discussion avait eu le don de la tranquilliser : Raven avait vraiment cet effet sur elle.

\- Et voilà, nous voici à Monterotondo ! Indiqua la mécanicienne.

\- Je ne connais pas cette ville, indiqua Clarke.

\- C'est une ville métropolitaine de Rome, elle est un peu moins saturée on va dire…

\- Indra ne me décevra donc jamais, sourit Lexa, plus rassurée à l'idée de s'être éloignée de la capitale.

Raven s'engagea dans un petit parking. Une fois stationnée, elles se mirent en marche vers un café de la ville où Lexa ne mit pas longtemps avant de repérer Indra qui semblait penché sur des dossiers.

\- Bonjour Indra, la salua l'héritière.

Le visage de la femme noire se détacha des dossiers pour faire face à celui de Lexa. Elle qui n'était pas expressive selon Raven, ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire chaleureux. Elle se leva pour tendre ses deux mains à la brune afin de les lui serrer. Clarke vit immédiatement Lexa se détendre à cet accueil.

\- Installez-vous je vous en prie, je vais ranger mes dossiers, indiqua l'avocate. Raven voulez-vous bien surveiller la moindre présence non désirée durant notre conversation ?

La latina acquiesça bien que frustrée de ne pas pouvoir écouter ce qu'il se dirait dans les prochaines minutes.

\- Est-ce que votre amie… Hésita Indra en regardant Clarke.

\- Seulement si elle le souhaite, répondit Lexa en laissant le choix à sa compagne.

\- Je reste, indiqua Clarke.

Avant qu'Indra ne demande, Lexa précisa :

\- Elle est au courant de tout.

\- D'accord. Il n'y a donc pas de code à tenir.

\- Non.

Les trois femmes s'installèrent et commandèrent chacune un café. Une fois que le serveur fut éloigné, Lexa invita d'un mouvement de tête qu'elles étaient à l'écoute.

\- Peu de temps après votre départ, les Barzetti ont terminé de prendre le contrôle de la Sicile grâce à votre frère Aden qui a été nommé Don par intérimaire si l'on peut dire…

Clarke se retint d'émettre un grognement : quelle déception d'apprendre qu'Aden ait décidé de poursuivre dans cette voie sombre…

\- Continuez Indra s'il vous plaît.

\- Les Morello qui étaient de fervents partisans des Donati et ennemis des Barzetti ont pris votre seconde retraite comme un acte de trahison et ont donc décidé de proclamer de leur côté leur propre Don ce qui a ouvert des hostilités entre les deux familles. Les Donati ont perdu beaucoup de leurs alliés, du moins, du côté d'Aden. Beaucoup n'ont pas supporté l'alliance qu'il a forcé suite à son mariage avec Ontari Barzetti, la fille de Nia Barzetti.

\- Aden s'est marié ? Mais il n'a même pas 21 ans ! S'exclama Clarke. Pardon… S'excusa t-elle, consciente de sa réaction un peu vive.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret à sa compagne. Lexa se retenait de réagir.

\- Ce n'est pas tout… Suite à votre départ, j'avais fait stopper les travaux du casino mais Aden a réclamé sa part et m'a forcé à les relancer. Gustus ne s'y est pas opposé pour protéger sa famille. Votre parrain Marcus Kane, est venu voir l'avancée il y a moins d'un an et il a réussi à déchoir Aden de ses droits sur le bâtiment. Il empêche aussi Gustus d'y accéder bien que le casino soit sur ses terrains.

\- Marcus est un fin stratège… Je lui avais promis une part des bénéfices s'il nous aidait dans l'importation des machines de jeu et dans la gestion de ce dernier… Sans doute a t-il fait signer quelque chose à Aden qui l'a mis à mal ensuite financièrement, ce qui l'a forcé à vendre ses parts. Aden n'a pas fait d'études, il n'a pas eu son baccalauréat j'imagine et s'est fait engloutir par les affaires…

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison Lexa. Aden a du mal à ne pas se noyer dans les différentes affaires qui l'entourent. Etre Don ne s'apprend pas en quelques jours et parfois…

\- Ne s'apprend pas.

Indra acquiesça.

\- Comment vont Gustus et Anya ? Demanda finalement la Donati.

L'avocate baissa le regard un instant avant de confier :

\- Ils ne vont pas bien. Gustus s'est fait enrôler de force par Aden alors qu'il fuyait avec Anya, Edda et Cécilia à travers la région…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas tous les détails… Gustus n'est pas très bavard à ce sujet tout comme Anya… Tout ce que je sais c'est que Cécilia a été abattue devant leurs yeux par Quint.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama Clarke dont les yeux la piquèrent aussitôt. Cécilia… mon dieu…

Le regard vert de Lexa s'assombrit à cette information.

\- Aden était-il présent ?

\- Malheureusement oui.

Ses poings se serrèrent à la réponse.

\- Comment a t-il pu laisser faire ça…

\- Comme souvent Lexa, la situation échappe à votre frère. Il n'est qu'un Don de substitution… Si Roan Barzetti était toujours en vie, cela ferait longtemps qu'Aden serait mort. Nia tisse ses plans dans le plus grand des secrets bien que nous nous doutons souvent de ce qui va découler après certaines actions…

\- Et la mairie ? Comment se débrouille Oscar Giliberto ? Tient-il les promesses qu'il a fait ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il s'est tourné vers les Barzetti, a stoppé l'avancement des chantiers des logements sociaux que Becca et vous aviez eu tant de mal à lancer… Il ferme les yeux sur beaucoup de choses et avec le commissaire Charles Pike on peut dire qu'il est intouchable.

\- Bon sang… Grommela Lexa.

\- Votre appel est bien tombé si je peux me permettre… Qu'envisagez-vous de faire Lexa ?

\- Elle va se présenter aux prochaines élections en tant que maire et balayer toute cette saloperie de manipulateurs et profiteurs ! S'exclama Clarke, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les deux femmes.

L'avocate haussa les sourcils d'étonnement et fixa son regard noir dans celui de l'héritière qui avait laissé couler un sourire devant l'enthousiasme de sa compagne. Elle attrapa la main de Clarke pour la serrer avant de dire :

\- Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout, une dernière fois pour libérer la Sicile de ses geôliers.

\- Donc vous n'allez pas revendiquer le titre de Dona ?

\- Non Indra. Ce chemin là n'est pas pour moi, même si je sais que je l'ai dans le sang, je n'en veux pas. Je préfère passer par la légalité et avec Clarke, je suis sûre d'y arriver. Si jamais le peuple me refuse le poste de maire de Syracuse, je partirai… et pour de bon cette fois… C'est une promesse que je me fais…

\- Bien que j'ai l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un ayant déjà subi une défaite, sachez que si les Donati ont perdu beaucoup d'alliés du fait des erreurs de votre frère, vous Lexa, vous en avez toujours. Vous pouvez compter sur moi Madame Donati, lui dit Indra, très solennelle.

\- Merci Indra.

\- Et si nous en venions sur votre retour en Sicile et votre plan d'attaque ?

\- J'allais y venir, sourit Lexa, les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle lueur combattive.

* * *

Le frisson qui les traversa devant le portail s'ouvrant face à elles fut partagé. Lexa et Clarke venaient tout juste d'arriver à Syracuse. Raven s'était chargée de les amener à l'ancien domicile de la brune.

\- Bella, Clarke… avant de rentrer à l'intérieur il faut que je vous dise…

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la mécanicienne qui semblait gênée :

\- Tu dois t'en douter Bella, Aden est venu ici avec ses hommes de main pour fouiller dans tes affaires et ils…

\- … Ne se sont pas contentés que du bureau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… C'est pourquoi je vous propose de vous héberger au garage pendant quelques jours… Le temps que la maison soit remise au propre…

\- Je préfère constater l'étendue des dégâts Raven et nous verrons ensuite d'accord ? Ton invitation nous touche, dit-elle tout en échangeant un regard avec la médecin qui confirma.

\- Au fait… C'est moi qui ai récupéré Roméo et Octavia a gardé Racoon… Si jamais…

\- Ils ont dû être bien entretenu, je suis contente, sourit Clarke.

Lexa descendit en première de la voiture et se mit à regarder son ancienne maison : la cour était vide. Tous les véhicules avaient sans doute été volés puis vendus par la famille Barzetti et leurs associés. Elle se dirigea directement vers son garage personnel où toutes ses motos étaient normalement garées mais ce fut le même accueil : vide. Plus aucune de ses motos de collection n'était là. Raven s'approcha gentiment et lui souffla :

\- Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai réussi à récupérer ta Ducati…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, après votre départ, je suis tout de suite venue la chercher. J'aurai aimé en ramener plus mais quand je suis revenue avec Wick, les Barzetti avaient débarqué. On a rien pu sauver d'autre. Heureusement que vous m'aviez donné Roméo avant car quand on s'est pointé, ils abattaient les chiens…

Cette information chagrina fortement la sicilienne. Ces chiens elle les avait connus quand ils étaient de simples chiots pour la plupart. Même si elle s'était surtout attachée à Roméo, le fait de faire du mal à des animaux sans défense lui était inconcevable.

Elles entrèrent par la porte jouxtant le garage et la maison et le bilan fut rapidement proche du cauchemar à l'état pur : la maison était saccagée. Le peu de meuble qui n'avait pas été volé était couché sur le sol dans un état lamentable. Les canapés avaient été éventrés et ne ressemblaient plus à rien. La vitre d'insert de la cheminée avait été brisée et des morceaux de verres parcouraient la maison, la cuisine si belle et lumineuse n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même : les appareils électroménagers derniers cris avaient été sortis de leurs meubles respectifs puis fracassés au sol, l'ensemble de la vaisselle avait subit le même sort ce qui rendait le passage difficile et dangereux.

\- Quel genre d'être humain peut être aussi…

\- C'est Quint qui s'est occupé de la maison… Indiqua Raven. Aden est resté pour le bureau ensuite il est parti.

Lexa serra les lèvres : cela allait être très difficile pour elle de rester dans la légalité avec cet animal… Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : lui faire subir mille et une tortures et le faire payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire en Sicile.

\- Je dois voir mon bureau.

\- Il ne reste rien Bella… Ils ont pris tous tes dossiers…

L'héritière s'en fichait, elle monta les escaliers malgré l'avertissement de son amie. Elle voulait mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Le résultat fut le même : la pièce était vide, seule trônait encore le bureau de son grand-père au milieu de la pièce. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, recouvert de poussière, de griffures, d'impacts de couteau… Plus aucun cadre n'était affiché sur ses murs, tous avaient été brisés au sol et vidés de leurs photos. Elle devina que celles-ci avaient été brûlées sans doute car le bureau avait un endroit où l'on pouvait deviner qu'un feu s'était consumé. Son fauteuil avait aussi été victime d'attaques de couteau.

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça Aden… Le bureau de grand-père… Grinça t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle serrait les poings si forts qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses ongles s'enfonçaient et marquaient sa peau bronzée. Ce fut l'étreinte de Clarke qui la fit revenir à son état normal.

\- Je suis désolée Lex'… C'est du gâchis.

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que tu veux toujours habiter ici ? On pourrait trouver une autre maison, on vendrait celle-ci et…

\- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai rester ici… Je connais des entreprises qui pourraient nous la remettre à neuf en une dizaine de jours…

\- Ça ne me dérange pas Lexa. J'ai de beaux souvenirs ici et je serais ravie de participer à la décoration de notre maison.

La dernière phrase ne manqua pas de faire sourire la sicilienne qui se laissa un peu plus aller contre la poitrine de sa compagne.

\- Notre maison…

\- Oui.

\- Hé j'ai bien entendu ? Demanda Raven qui n'était pas loin.

\- Oui Raven tu as bien entendu… Sourit Clarke en lui montrant sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Oh la vache ! Vous vous êtes mariées ?!

\- Fiancées pour le moment mais le mariage ne saurait tarder…

\- Trop bien ! Bon ben il y a plein de choses à faire alors ! Faire remettre à neuf la maison, emmener Bella à la mairie pour qu'elle dépose sa candidature, le mariage…

\- Oui, plein de choses à faire… Sourit Clarke en embrassant sa compagne sur la tempe.

\- Bon hm, maintenant qu'on a vu le bureau, on peut y aller ?

\- Il y a les chambres…

\- Je vous déconseille d'y aller… Je crois que ce fumier a pissé sur les lits…

Une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur le visage de la médecin qui secoua la tête.

\- On va dormir chez toi quelques temps si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et si les travaux sont trop longs, on ira à l'hôtel.

\- Il y a la villa de mon grand-père aussi…

\- Aden l'a vendue.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les Barzetti sont dans le rouge niveau finance vu que Marcus les a dégagés du circuit casino… Je pense qu'il aurait aimé vendre ta maison mais il ne pouvait pas car il n'était pas sur les papiers de la propriété et comme tu n'es pas décédée…

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me retenir quand je l'aurais en face de moi… Siffla durement la sicilienne.

\- Même si je ne suis pas pour la violence… Je concède qu'il aura mérité une bonne claque.

\- Seulement une claque ?! S'exclama Raven. Dans quel monde tu vis Chaperon Rouge ? T'as vu les dégâts ?! Si Bella ne le tue pas, il aura de la chance !

Lexa ne renchérit pas à la réplique de sa meilleure amie mais son regard en disait long, un regard que la mécanicienne ne manqua pas :

\- Ah le retour de Bella… Moi je dis oui ! Oui ! La Dona est de retour !

\- Pas la Dona, la corrigea Clarke.

\- Elle sera toujours la Dona dans mon cœur, sourit la brune avec un regard complice pour l'ancienne mafieuse.

* * *

Le SUV s'arrêta devant la préfecture de Syracuse. Lexa en descendit habillée d'un tailleur et de ses lunettes de soleil. Elle grimpa les marches du bâtiment avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur tandis que Raven et Clarke l'attendaient dans la voiture. L'héritière avait tenu à aller seule déposer sa candidature pour les prochaines élections municipales. Elle préférait s'y prendre tôt car le combat pour que le peuple lui accorde à nouveau sa confiance était loin d'être gagné. Alors qu'elle sortait après un certain temps, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se figea en reconnaissant le maire actuel de Syracuse qui était sans doute présent pour une réunion ou une rencontre entre politiciens… Celui-ci ne sembla pas la reconnaître tout de suite mais fit de grands yeux en la reconnaissant finalement quand elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil :

\- Monsieur le Maire. Bonjour.

\- Ma… Bon… Madame Donati ?! Bon… Bonjour ! Hm…

\- Surpris de me voir ?

\- C'est que vous êtes partie si précipitamment il y a deux ans et demi… J'ai cru rêver un instant…

\- Et bien non vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis bien de retour à Syracuse, oh et avant que vous ne l'appreniez, je viens de déposer ma candidature pour les élections municipales de cet automne.

\- Quoi ? Mais la politique ne vous a jamais intéressée… Qu'est-ce qui motive ce choix ?

\- La liberté.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux offrir la liberté au peuple de Syracuse.

\- Mais le peuple est déjà libre, se mit à rire le cinquantenaire.

\- Vous direz ça aux pauvres gens qui dorment dans des bâtiments désaffectés sur les chantiers sociaux que Becca avait mis tant de temps à lancer.

\- Ah nous entrons dans un débat Madame Donati… Voyez-vous…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter Mr Giliberto. Gardez vos fragiles arguments pour les débats futurs qui nous attendrons car j'ai cru comprendre qu'aucune liste solide n'allait vous affronter pour le moment. Juste une dernière chose : Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à la solde de la famille Barzetti et de vivre dans la terreur ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! S'indigna le Maire.

Lexa s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de l'ancien bras droit de Becca pour souffler :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sera notre petit secret…

Oscar Giliberto avala difficilement sa salive devant le charisme et charme de la sicilienne. Lexa tourna rapidement le dos à l'actuel maire pour descendre les escaliers face à elle et rejoindre son véhicule.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter ! Vous ne vivez plus sur Syracuse depuis plus de deux ans !

\- Cela ne m'a pas empêché de payer mes impôts Mr Giliberto, il va falloir revoir vos cours de socio-politique et de droit.

La portière claqua derrière Lexa qui passa une main dans ses cheveux longs qui étaient détachés afin de les ramener derrière son oreille.

\- Alors ? Dirent ensemble Clarke et Raven.

\- Je suis officiellement candidate aux prochaines élections municipales de Syracuse !

\- Champagne ! S'exclama la mécanicienne.

\- Pas tout de suite, rit Lexa en passant un bras autour de la taille de la médecin.

\- Bon bon d'accord ! Resto alors ! Je n'ai rien dit à Octavia sur votre retour.

\- Waouh, tu as réussi à tenir dix jours sans lui dire ?

\- Oh putain tu peux pas imaginer comment c'était dur ! Elle sait quand je mens en plus ! Geignit la latina.

Cela eut le mérite de les faire rire toutes les trois.

* * *

Clarke sourit immédiatement en reconnaissant l'endroit où Raven avait réservé une table pour déjeuner. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces restaurants hors de prix que Lexa affectionnait tant mais bien le petit café-bar _« Au Chat Mouillé »_ où elles s'étaient retrouvées une fois. C'était aussi là qu'elle avait quitté Finn au beau milieu des toilettes, cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils en plus de lui tirer une grimace mais un sourire revint bien vite sur ses lèvres quand Lexa qui semblait s'être rendue compte de son état lui avait déposé un baiser affectueux sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke ?

\- Hm… Je pensais au fait que j'adore ce café-bar car c'est ici qu'Octavia et moi venions régulièrement en extérieur lors de nos rares pauses déjeuners …

\- Mais ?

\- Mais c'est aussi ici que j'ai finalement quitté Finn comme une malpropre au milieu des toilettes des femmes, grimaça t-elle.

\- Je vois…

\- Juste avant je fondais littéralement devant un de tes mails séducteurs…

\- On dirait que j'ai eu une bonne idée en t'écrivant ce mail à ce moment précis alors…

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en tapant gentiment sa compagne :

\- Tu es horrible ! Je m'en suis vraiment voulue pour la façon dont j'ai dit ça à Finn !

\- Désolée pour Finn mais je ne perds jamais une guerre… Sourit Lexa fièrement.

\- Qu'avais-tu à y gagner à part une médecin chiante et curieuse ?

Le sourire de l'héritière s'étira un peu plus et elle se rapprocha de la rousse pour l'enlacer, poser quelques baisers doux dans son cou dénudé avant de chuchoter :

\- En réalité derrière la médecin chiante et curieuse se cachait l'amour de ma vie…

La médecin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette confidence amoureuse et fut prise d'une envie soudaine d'embrasser fiévreusement la sicilienne qui ne refusa pas le baiser gourmand. Elles ne se rendirent même pas compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

\- Dites quand vous aurez fini de vous lécher la pomme, on pourra y aller ? Se moqua la mécanicienne. Bella, je te savais pas si expansive !

Lexa fit une moue gênée tandis que Clarke répondait :

\- Chut toi ! Allons retrouver ma meilleure amie !

Les portières claquèrent et le trio se mit en marche pour rejoindre le café-bar à pied. Clarke avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure : elle avait hâte de retrouver Octavia, ces trois années sans se donner de nouvelles avaient été très dur pour elle mais elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre en danger la jeune Blake et sa famille. Elle reconnut immédiatement la brune qui portait toujours les mêmes lunettes de soleil. Elle avait l'impression de la revoir lors de ce fameux jour où elle et Finn avaient rompu : la jeune femme était rayonnante et à côté d'elle se trouvait un petit garçon métis qui jouait avec un petit hélicoptère.

\- Octavia ! Cria Clarke, ne pouvant se retenir plus.

La Blake sursauta et leva la tête de son portable pour ouvrir de grands yeux, saisie par la surprise. Elle se leva rapidement et alla se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Mon Dieu ! CLARKE ! Tu es de retour ! Oh ma chérie ! Tu m'as manquée ! Tellement manquée ! J'y crois pas bon sang !

\- Tu m'as trop manquée aussi ma belle ! Cria la rousse en répondant à l'étreinte de la brune.

Lexa regardait la scène avec le sourire : elle était vraiment heureuse que Clarke puisse retrouver une personne qui lui était chère. Raven lui glissa un petit coup dans les côtes pour attirer son attention :

\- Bon ben maintenant on existe plus… Si tu veux tu peux me montrer à quel point tu es expansive dans la voiture Bella…

La Donati se contenta de secouer la tête, amusée.

\- T _ía_! S'exclama le petit garçon qui regardait d'un air dubitatif sa mère s'étouffer avec cette rousse qu'il ne connaissait pas après avoir repéré Raven.

\- Mon petit Corazon !

La mécanicienne s'avança pour prendre dans ses bras le garçon qui lui tendait les siens, visiblement très heureux de la voir.

\- Waouh tu as un bel hélicoptère dis donc !

\- Comme P'pa ! Sourit le garçon.

\- Oui comme ton papa ! Mon petit Corazon. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup... Sourit-elle en se tournant vers la Donati.

Le petit garçon regarda longuement la jeune femme brune avant de s'exclamer, pas timide pour un rond :

\- C'est quoi ton nom toi ? Moi c'est Matteo !

\- Bonjour Matteo, je m'appelle Lexa, se présenta la brune.

\- Elle est belle hein ? Renchérit sa marraine.

\- Oui ! Répondit le bambin.

\- Mais ?

\- Maman est plus belle ! S'amusa le petit.

\- Tu as tout compris mon petit Corazon ! Rit la latina ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire l'ancienne mafieuse.

Lexa n'aurait jamais cru que Raven serait aussi à l'aise avec les enfants. Elle se rappelait d'une conversation où la latina lui avait dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas et qu'elle détestait ces derniers : elle devait vraiment être amoureuse d'Octavia pour revenir sur ces paroles. Elle se demanda même si la mécanicienne se souvenait un jour de lui avoir confié ça.

\- Lexa ! Appela Octavia. Je suis contente de te revoir aussi !

\- C'est réciproque Octavia, répondit la brune en allant embrasser sur les joues la jeune maman. Matteo est un beau petit garçon, félicitations à toi et Lincoln.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire face au compliment : Lexa était tellement vieux jeu parfois.

\- Merci, sourit Octavia.

\- Comment va Lincoln ?

La question fit légèrement grimacer la Blake tandis qu'elle tirait une grimace complète à Raven.

\- Il fait aller... Je l'ai quitté il y a six mois environ...

\- Oh, je suis désolée de l'apprendre, répondit-elle, faisant semblant de ne pas être au courant.

\- C'est la vie, nous ne nous entendions plus sur pas mal de sujets... C'est moi qui ai pris la décision... Dit la brune la voix légèrement émue.

Raven se rapprocha instinctivement de la secrétaire pour l'enlacer amicalement de son bras libre afin de la réconforter. Cela ne manqua pas de faire sourire discrètement Clarke.

\- Maman ! Couina le petit garçon ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Octavia qui tendit les bras pour récupérer son fils et se détacha de la mécanicienne.

\- Oui mon chéri, tu as faim ?

\- Oui !

\- Et si on commandait ? Sourit Octavia. Je vous invite pour fêter votre retour !

\- Hors de question ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Clarke et Lexa.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, fortement amusées avant qu' Octavia ne se mette à rire :

\- Haha vous n'avez pas changé ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de vous revoir ! Allez, installez-vous qu'on puisse commander ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait trois ans à rattraper !

* * *

Un soupir échappa à la belle blonde tandis qu'elle remuait d'un air ennuyé le liquide qui permettrait de finaliser une quiche pour le repas de ce soir : Anya détestait vraiment cuisiner et ce n'était pas avec ce que ramenait Gustus en termes d'argent qu'ils pourraient avoir le luxe de se payer une cuisinière... Sans compter qu'elle n'y arrivait pas psychologiquement : Cécilia, sa mère, lui manquait atrocement par moment et elle n'arrivait pas à en parler à son compagnon. Elle n'adressait pas la parole à Tristan non plus même si celui-ci venait parfois pour partager un verre avec Gustus. Il n'était clairement pas le bienvenue dans cette maison et elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre : se tourner aussi vite vers les Barzetti en suivant Aden malgré ce qu'il avait laissé faire à leur propre mère la dégoûtait.

Elle se tendit un instant en entendant le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure mais se tranquillisa en reconnaissant son compagnon qui semblait dans tous ses états, pourtant, il n'avait aucune marque de coup sur le visage.

\- Gus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Lexa est de retour, dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé en cuir marron du séjour.

\- Quoi ? Tu as dit quoi ?! S'exclama la Zanetti en lâchant brusquement son récipient sur le plan de travail pour se rapprocher du mafieux.

\- Lexa est revenue... Oscar Gilliberto l'a croisé à la préfecture et elle lui a annoncé qu'elle déposait sa candidature pour devenir la maire de Syracuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons la voir !

Le sang d'Anya n'avait fait qu'un tour : enfin, elle voyait un espoir pour se libérer de ces chaînes de femme au foyer et redevenir la personne qu'elle s'était évertuée à devenir auprès du cercle de Lexa Donati.

\- Non. Je t'interdis de l'approcher.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu te mettrais en danger ainsi qu'Edda.

\- Parce qu'on est pas en danger à l'heure actuelle ? On est en sursit depuis qu'Aden nous a débusqué dans cette maison de campagne où il a fait assassiner ma mère, sa propre nourrice !

\- Anya ! Aboya le brun en se levant. Ca suffit !

Anya lança un regard assassin à son compagnon :

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai toléré depuis trois ans Gustus mais que tu me donnes des ordres, jamais je n'accepterai ! J'irai la voir si toi tu n'y vas pas !

\- C'est terminé Anya, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Lexa est hors jeu ! Que crois-tu qu'elle pourra faire ?! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle est revenue ! Elle va se faire tuer, ce n'est l'histoire de quelques jours !

\- Alors c'est ton rôle de la protéger !

\- Parce qu'elle nous a protégé elle ?! Elle s'est tirée au moment où il fallait faire taire les opposants ! Elle nous a abandonné Anya ! Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue en se présentant aux élections municipales... Elle n'aura aucune marge de manœuvre...

\- Alors il n'y a plus d'espoir selon toi ?

\- J'ai assez donné pour elle... Elle m'a laissé entre la vie et la mort le soir du Gala... Ca ne l'a pas empêché de partir...

\- J'ai aussi été en colère contre elle Gustus. Je l'ai presque suppliée au cimetière pour qu'elle reste forte et continue le combat... J'avais envie de la frapper et j'ai été tout autant furieuse lorsque j'ai appris son départ et ai vu l'état dans lequel ça t'a mis mais aujourd'hui après trois ans d'enfer, je vois une lueur d'espoir pour nous... Nous ne serons pas les seuls à la suivre Gustus...

Les deux mafieux se regardèrent, soudain silencieux.

\- On ne s'est jamais menti Gustus.

\- Je sais.

\- Ose me dire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir en toi de sortir de cette vie ?

\- Il n'y a plus d'espoir, je viens de te le dire.

\- Je sais que tu lui as écrit, dit finalement Anya, brisant le silence.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Grommela t-il.

\- Tu dis qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir mais j'ai trouvé tes brouillons à moitié brûlés ou déchirés dans les différentes pièces de la maison. Si tu lui as écrit c'est que...

\- Tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?!

\- C'est plutôt tes affaires qui fouillent dans les miennes ! Qui se tape le ménage de cette putain de baraque depuis trois ans ?! C'est sûrement pas toi ! Alors baisse d'un ton avant que je t'en colle une ! Personne ne me parle comme ça et sûrement pas mon compagnon !

\- Baisse d'un ton aussi ! Hurla le brun en se levant pour confronter la mafieuse.

Gustus était finalement parti vers la terrasse. Il semblait écœuré d'avoir été surpris au sujet des lettres. Elles étaient encore la seule chose qu'il s'était permis d'avoir : un temps de pensée libre où il pouvait s'exprimer sans crainte de devoir rendre des comptes à un Don immature et violent. Un temps où sa seule confidente était sa première fille à qui il avait porté un amour sincère bien qu'elle ne soit pas de son sang.

\- Gustus... Reprit Anya après l'avoir rejoint, sentant qu'elle avait blessé son compagnon.

Elle ne pouvait pas totalement imaginer ce que subissait comme violence tant physique que morale au quotidien auprès des Barzetti mais elle sentait qu'ils avaient brisé le Giordano au plus profond de son âme ce fameux jour où il avait dû se mettre à genoux devant Aden et ses hommes de main afin de sauver sa famille.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Je voulais te le dire mais tu es tellement froid et distant quand tu rentres... Tu ne fais même plus attention à Edda, encore moins à moi...

Le brun resta silencieux, la Zanetti sut à ce moment qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien de lui.

\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas nous mettre en danger Gustus et je respecte ce choix. Ta colère envers Lexa est légitime aussi même si à travers tes écrits on sent que tu lui as pardonné... Un père pardonne toujours. Pense à Edda. On ne pourra jamais lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite avec cette pression quotidienne sur nous. Dans tous les cas, si toi tu ne vas pas la voir, c'est moi qui irais...

Comme aucune réponse n'arrivait, la blonde se permit de rajouter :

\- Avec ou sans toi Gustus j'irais la voir. Et si c'est sans toi... Je me ferais une raison.

Elle tourna finalement les talons ce qui tira le mafieux de son mutisme :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Sur la tombe de ma mère. Je prends Edda avec moi, on mangera à l'extérieur. Si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à terminer la quiche que j'étais en train de faire.

* * *

Anya coupa le moteur de son véhicule le long de la clôture du cimetière privé des plus anciennes familles de Syracuse. Elle avait préféré manger en ville en premier avant de s'arrêter ici. Edda dormait à poings fermés dans son siège auto et elle hésita un instant à la laisser seule dans le véhicule mais se décida à la prendre avec elle. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Edda geignit légèrement dans son sommeil mais se blottit rapidement contre l'épaule de sa mère.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la partie du cimetière réservé à la famille Zanetti et se figea à quelques mètres, se dissimulant derrière un monument privé d'une autre famille : quelqu'un était debout devant la tombe de ses parents. Edda pesait son poids maintenant et elle se voyait mal tenir en respect un agresseur avec un enfant dans ses bras. Elle avait bien son Beretta sur elle mais le doute s'insinua : elle ne pouvait clairement pas jouer la vie de sa fille. Elle se contenta donc de se pencher sur le côté pour observer la silhouette qui dans la nuit noire n'était pas très parlante. Ce n'était pas un homme au vu de la taille moyenne et la finesse de son corps. Elle se décida d'attendre patiemment que l'inconnue parte pour se recueillir à son tour mais la personne ne semblait pas pressée. Cela la mit en rage : qui pouvait venir se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère ?

Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par s'impatienter et avancer en lançant :

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait prendre un ticket pour me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère ! Vous êtes qui putain ?! Dégagez, c'est un cimetière privé ici !

Les traits durs et la mine peu amène, elle se posta derrière l'inconnue qui avait tourné légèrement la tête dans la pénombre à sa provocation. Elle portait un foulard autour du visage qui remontait jusqu'à son nez, sans doute pour dissimuler son identité.

Pourtant, les yeux verts qui se fixèrent dans ceux de la Zanetti la firent se figer.

\- Lexa... Réussit-elle seulement à articuler.

La Donati resta silencieuse un instant avant de répondre :

\- Bonsoir Anya.

La gorge de la Zanetti était devenue étrangement sèche : elle luttait en son fort intérieur pour savoir comment réagir. Elle sentait la colère l'étreindre mais aussi la flamme de cet espoir qui s'était mis à brûler dès lors qu'elle avait appris que la Donati était de nouveau présente sur l'île. Finalement, ce fut Lexa qui s'approcha de la mafieuse pour lui faire face. Elle retira le foulard couvrant son visage pour lui offrir un visage déterminé.

\- Même si ce n'est plus l'heure des excuses, je tiens à...

\- En effet, après près de trois ans d'absence, tu peux oublier tes excuses, la coupa sèchement la blonde.

\- Je comprends, répondit la brune.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue Lexa ? Tu n'as plus personne ici.

\- Ma famille est ici.

\- Tu as abandonné cette famille. Tu as fait un choix.

\- Si ce n'est plus l'heure des excuses, j'imagine que ce n'est plus l'heure des regrets non plus. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour me protéger ainsi que Clarke. Si je devais être confrontée à nouveau à ce choix, je le referai.

Cela fit grogner la Zanetti qui répondit finalement :

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas le tourisme qui t'amène sur notre Sicile.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la Donati. Ses yeux libérèrent la même lueur enflammée qu'elle avait laissé voir à Indra lors de leur rencontre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le tourisme qui m'amène, loin de là...

* * *

 _ **Et nous voilà déjà à la fin... Un chapitre plutôt calme je trouve qui fait démarrer tout doucement la machine pour que Lexa revienne au pouvoir en Sicile à travers la mairie de Syracuse ! Va t-elle y arriver selon vous ? A t-elle seulement encore des gens sur qui elle peut réellement compter ? :) Il y aura de nouveaux personnages en approche dans les futurs chapitres ! Ah et pour ceux qui sont à fond Octaven, z'avez vu je vous ai pas oublié :P Ça risque d'être tendue entre Raven et Octavia, j'ai déjà tout en tête haha ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre retour sur ce chapitre ! Je vous dis à très bientôt, promis, je disparais pas aussi longtemps que pour ce chapitre 26 :P Si je le fais, hésitez pas à me pourrir de mp xD**_

 _ **À bientôt :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Heeey ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Le chapitre 27 est là ! :DD Je suis dans mon délai d'un mois alors je suis plutôt contente ! Je vais essayer de garder ce rythme le plus possible :) Bon trêve de bavardage j'ai des choses à vous dire ! Déjà un ÉNORME MERCI pour tous vos retour sur le chapitre 26 ! Franchement après autant de mois d'absence je m'étais dit que la plupart d'entre vous auraient déserté mais nan vous étiez bien au rendez-vous et en super forme ! Vous m'avez fait péter mon compteur de plaisir haha ! J'étais ravie de vous lire et de recevoir vos petits mp ! ALORS MERCI MERCI ! Bienvenue aux petit(e) nouveaux(elles) qui arrivent (eh oui y'en a encore et je m'en étonne tous les jours), merci pour les follows, favs... ! Bref MERCI ! Vous déchirez tout !**_

 _ **Merci à mes relecteurs ! Pauvre doubi il s'est payé la relecture de 19 pages d'un coup car j'ai tout écrit d'une traite un après-midi, il m'a maudit xD Ah et si le chapitre ne sort par lundi soit hier) c'est parce que je cherchais Mag qui a décidé de reconvertir en éleveuse de patates (XD) avec ses "cloches" au bout des doigts elle avait plus la force de donner signe de vie :P Donc le retard d'un jour c'est SA FAUTE ! Allez la dégommer, en plus elle nous avait promis une super fic et elle écrit rien ! :D Qui veut la fic de Mag ? HIP HIP !**_

 _ **Allez bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 _ **Elooo : Hahah moi aussi je suis ravie d'être de retour ! Yess ! Lexa is back ! Attends de la voir face aux nouveaux boss de clans ;) Elle a rien perdu de son charisme ! Je sens qu'Aden va être encore plus détesté dans ce chapitre haha ! Merci de ton retour, au plaisir de te relire sur ce chapitre :P**_

 _ **Manoukette : Heey ! Merci de ton retour et de tes adorables compliments ! :D Ils me réchauffent le cœur ! Désolée d'avoir perturber ta nuit haha ! (le sommeil c'est sacré chez moi xD) Courage pour l'attente ! Je promets d'être plus régulière maintenant que mes galères d'emménagement sont terminées :) Au plaisir de te relire !**_

 _ **Agelye : Eh ouiii j'ai bien publié le 26 ! Et maintenant voilà le 27 BAAAAM ! Tout s'est arrangé pour moi merci de t'en inquiéter ! A bientôt ! :D**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour ton retour ! Oh oui Celicia va nous manquer à tous :( Je repense à Becca aussi, ce personnage m'éclatait :( RIP nos chouchous qui sont partis ! Oh oui Lexa va avoir encore plus la classe très bientôt !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 27 : Mise au point**_

* * *

\- Respire fort Matteo s'il te plaît, demanda gentiment Clarke en posant son stéthoscope sur différents endroits du corps frêle du petit garçon.

Elle entendit un léger râlement de la part des poumons ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu peux tousser maintenant mon chéri ?

Le petit garçon s'exécuta ce qui permit à la médecin de confirmer son diagnostic. Elle sourit et aida Matteo à remettre son t-shirt avant de le faire descendre de la table d'auscultation.

\- Je vais le mettre sous antibiotiques pendant trois jours. Si jamais tu ne constates pas d'amélioration, je prolongerai.

\- D'accord... Du coup ce n'est rien de grave ?

\- Non car tu me l'as amené rapidement O', sourit Clarke. C'est une bronchite. Même si ce n'est pas la période, a t-il été grippé ?

\- Non pas que je sache.

\- Alors c'est un coup de froid.

\- Un coup de froid ? Il fait 28 degrés !

\- Matteo est encore un petit garçon, j'imagine que le soir quand ça se rafraichit il est toujours en t-shirt et profite de la piscine chez son père ou de la mer ?

Octavia fit une moue avant de hocher la tête :

\- Tu imagines bien...

Clarke récupéra un petit dinosaure en plastique perché sur une étagère. C'était un petit t-rex qu'un garçon lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait opéré et sauvé sa mère victime d'un accident de voiture. Elle avait toujours gardé les présents de ses patients et les avait installés sur l'immense bibliothèque derrière son bureau aux côtés de ses différents livres de médecine.

\- Matteo, si tu allais jouer avec mon ami Rex ?

\- Rex ?

\- Oui c'est le prénom que lui avait donné le petit garçon qui me l'a offert.

\- C'est joli.

Le garçon descendit des genoux de sa mère et alla jouer vers le fond du bureau avec son nouveau jouet. Clarke s'installa sur la chaise près d'Octavia. Bien qu'elle était là en tant que médecin, elle voyait bien que son amie avait besoin d'être rassurée.

\- O', qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai l'impression de tout foirer avec Matteo...

\- Pourquoi ? Il a l'air très heureux.

\- C'est juste que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Lincoln... Il a sa grande maison, moi je m'entasse avec mon frère. Matteo n'est pas heureux quand il vient là-bas...

\- Matteo n'est peut-être pas enchanté de dormir dans la garçonnière de ton frangin mais être avec toi, avec sa maman, c'est ça qui le rend heureux. Le lien mère-fils est plus fort à cet âge-là que celui père-fils.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Quand Matteo se fait mal, qui appelle t-il en premier ? Papa ou Maman ?

\- Maman, sourit doucement Octavia.

\- Tu vois ? En plus, non pas que je cautionne l'appartement de ton frère mais à cet âge-là, ils s'adaptent très vite. Attends de le voir adolescent.

\- Mon Dieu ne m'en parle pas ! Je serai toute ridée !

\- Tu seras la plus canon des Mamans tu veux dire, rit Clarke. Matteo aura du travail quand il amènera ses copains. Je te parle même pas du complexe d'Oedipe qu'ils développent tous à l'adolescence !

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Octavia qui sembla plus rassurée. Clarke attrapa les mains de la brune pour les lui serrer amicalement.

\- Tu es une personne formidable Octavia. En plus d'être une super Maman, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es géniale. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir réintégrer mon poste de chirurgienne à l'hôpital en un claquement de doigt. Tu as eu le nez fin en me mettant en congé sans solde et en plus tu as réussi à me débarrasser de cet horrible poste de directrice que j'occupais par obligation.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose... Juste quelques papiers à remplir...

\- Des papiers que je n'ai pas pris le temps de remplir.

\- Et puis tu sais l'hôpital manque de chirurgien alors je savais qu'ils ne grogneraient pas à l'idée de te reprendre malgré ton départ précipité... Tu es très talentueuse.

\- Et ça t'obligeait aussi de mettre sous cartons toutes mes affaires personnelles ? O', tu es juste la meilleure, accepte-le.

\- Merci, répondit Octavia, les joues roses de plaisir.

\- Le MacBook de Clarke émit un bruit très distinctif : elle venait de recevoir un mail. Elle se déplaça derrière son bureau pour le lire et sourit immédiatement : Lexa.

 _"Les travaux sont terminés. J'ai hâte de redécouvrir chaque pièce de la maison en ta compagnie. J'aime particulièrement le plan îlot de la cuisine qui semble parfait... " Lexa Donati-Woods._

\- Clarke tu te mords la lèvre trop langoureusement pour que je croie une seule seconde que le mail est professionnel ! Se moqua Octavia.

\- C'est Lexa, les travaux sont enfin terminés. On va pouvoir dormir et vivre dans cette maison sans avoir à faire du camping.

\- Et ?

\- Elle me parlait de la cuisine, visiblement elle lui plaît beaucoup, rit la médecin.

\- J'imagine qu'elle ne compte pas y faire que de la cuisine vu ton sourire.

\- Tu penses bien, répondit malicieusement la médecin.

\- Mais vous ne dormiez pas chez Raven ?

\- Finalement non, nous avons dormi quelques nuits à l'hôtel puis nous sommes revenues dans la maison dès qu'une chambre a été habitable. Le garage de Raven n'est pas vraiment un palace contrairement à ce qu'elle dit.

\- Tu m'étonnes... Elle n'a pas trop mal pris ta reprise immédiate à l'hôpital ?

\- Etonnamment non, répondit la rousse, elle -même étonnée. Elle a accueilli la nouvelle très calmement et m'a même encouragé dans la démarche...

\- Ça cache quelque chose ou c'est sincère ?

\- Non, je pense que c'est sincère... Nos trois années "d'exil" ne nous ont pas épargnées. On s'est très souvent disputées au sujet du travail et de mon envie d'aider les autres, de sauver des vies.

\- Je vois...

\- D'ailleurs, maintenant que les travaux dans la maison sont terminés... Tu penses que je pourrais récupérer Racoon ?

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est ton chat après tout, acquiesça la Blake.

\- Matteo ne s'y est pas trop attaché ? Grimaça la rousse.

Octavia fit une moue :

\- Je pense qu'il va être triste mais je lui ai déjà expliqué que nous le gardions seulement...

\- J'espère que ça ne lui fera pas trop de peine...

\- Moi aussi... Oh ! S'exclama Octavia en remarquant l'heure sur la pendule du bureau. Il faut que j'y aille, Lincoln récupère Matteo aujourd'hui.

\- Du coup vous l'avez en garde partagée ?

\- Oui j'ai eu la chance qu'il ne me mette pas de bâtons dans les roues... Il a été très conciliant dans la séparation et sa tante de bons conseils. Matteo va une semaine sur deux chez lui.

\- C'est mieux de se séparer dans de bonnes conditions...

\- Oui.

\- Mais du coup avec Raven ?

\- Quoi avec Raven ?

\- Vous n'avez pas tenté ?

\- Non et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu gardes cette idée en tête, Raven n'est qu'une amie. On s'est déjà expliqué à ce sujet.

\- Ah d'accord, j'ai cru un instant lorsqu'on s'est retrouvées que toi et elle vous...

\- Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête Clarke, sérieux... Raven et moi on a eu des épisodes compliqués mais on s'est mises au clair là dessus. On est amies et ça nous convient très bien.

\- Je vois, répondit Clarke en essayant de contenir son sourire.

Octavia était vraiment naïve de croire qu'une force de la nature comme Raven se contenterait d'une simple amitié avec elle maintenant qu'elle était libre comme l'air. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment la mécanicienne avait pu tenir depuis la rupture officielle de la secrétaire avec le pilote.

\- Bon je vous raccompagne, indiqua Clarke. Matteo, est-ce que tu veux bien me rendre Rex ?

\- Non ! Rex à moi !

\- Matteo ! Gronda Octavia.

Le bambin se mit à chouiner en serrant le dinosaure contre lui. Clarke se mit à son niveau et lui caressa la joue:

\- Hey bonhomme, ne sois pas triste. Rex a tous ses copains ici, si tu l'emmènes, il sera triste.

\- Triste ?

\- Comme toi maintenant.

\- Mais...

\- Quand tu reviendras, je te le prêterai à nouveau, ça te va ? Et quand tu seras au travail de Maman, tu pourras venir jouer avec lui.

Matteo, les joues mouillées de larmes de crocodile, tendit finalement le jouet à la médecin qui lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Octavia sembla choquée par la facilité avec laquelle Clarke venait de récupérer l'un de ses trophées contre la mort.

\- J'en reviens pas...

\- De quoi ?

\- La facilité avec laquelle tu l'as convaincu de rendre le jouet et sans rien lui proposer en échange...

\- On a un deal tous les deux, sourit la rousse.

\- Je veux dire du matériel... Matteo fait souvent des crises à Lincoln et moi... On a beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas lui céder.

\- Typique d'un enfant dont les parents sont séparés... Sourit doucement Clarke.

\- Je crois que tu feras une excellente maman un jour Clarke, lui confia la brune.

\- Oula ! Rit la médecin en ouvrant la porte. Je passe mon tour pour cette vie, mon métier et ma femme me prennent déjà tout mon temps !

Les deux femmes sortirent du bureau en riant pour se retrouver à l'accueil des urgences qui étaient calmes en ce début d'après-midi.

\- Octavia ! Appela une voix masculine.

Lincoln était habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc. Son crâne était rasé très court, seule restait une crête de quelques centimètres au milieu. Il posa un genou par terre pour réceptionner son fils qui galopa jusqu'à lui pour lui sauter dans les bras avec un cri heureux :

\- Papa !

\- Salut Lincoln, le salua Octavia avec deux bises légères sur les joues que le métis lui rendit poliment.

Il resta un instant hébété en reconnaissant difficilement Clarke.

\- Clarke c'est toi ?

\- Salut Linc' ! Oui c'est bien moi, rit la rousse.

\- Rouge ? Carrément !

\- Eh oui, j'avais envie de changement mais je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à récupérer ma blondeur. Elle me manque en fait, rit doucement la médecin.

\- Les deux te vont bien en même temps, assura le jeune homme.

\- Tata Doc jolie ! S'exclama Matteo ce qui fit sourire le trio.

\- Tu es mignon toi ! Un vrai charmeur ! Bon je vais m'occuper de mes autres patients, bonne journée à vous. Octavia je te laisse le briefer pour ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Oui. Merci beaucoup Clarke de nous avoir reçu aussi vite.

\- Aucun problème. Si vous avez besoin, vous m'appelez.

Une fois que la rousse eut disparu, Lincoln souffla :

\- Clarke est revenue seule ?

\- Non, Lexa est là aussi.

Le visage de Lincoln s'éclaira légèrement : si la Donati était de retour, peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à dire non aux Barzetti qui avaient pris le contrôle de l'hôpital et l'obligeaient à transporter divers choses grâce à l'hélicoptère. Autant il n'appréciait déjà pas la Mafia lorsque Lexa était à sa tête mais maintenant il la haïssait clairement car les Barzetti le tenaient grâce à Matteo.

* * *

Roméo était assis devant la route qui longeait le garage Del Corvo. Depuis que Lexa et Clarke étaient parties et l'avaient confié à Raven, le Cane Corso avait pris cette habitude. Wick s'amusait à dire qu'il montait la garde mais Raven savait très bien ce que le chien attendait : sa maîtresse. Ce genre de chien de garde restait fidèle jusqu'à la mort à ses maîtres et même si elle savait que l'animal l'appréciait beaucoup aussi, ses maîtresses n'étaient autres que Lexa et Clarke.

La latina sourit en regardant l'heure sur une vieille pendule de travers accrocheé au-dessus d'une voiture en pièces détachées. Bientôt, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre ce qui fit tourner la tête du molosse dans la direction d'où venait la voiture. Un SUV noir apparut rapidement et vint se garer dans la cour où diverses voitures attendaient d'être réparées. Roméo se désintéressa rapidement du véhicule pour fixer de nouveau la route mais son flair l'alerta soudainement. Il se remit sur ses quatre pattes et resta aux aguets, son regard fixé sur le véhicule qui venait de se stationner. Quand la portière s'ouvrit sur Lexa, il étira son cou vers l'avant et un petit grondement aigu naquit dans sa gorge.

La Donati resta neutre et fixa du regard le chien qui continuait à gronder doucement. Finalement, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la sicilienne et elle tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Roméo resta immobile, la tension dans ses pattes se devinait et il était certain que le chien tentait de prendre sur lui pour reprendre ses vieilles habitudes de chien de garde parfaitement éduqué.

\- Roméo au pied, ordonna Lexa.

Face à l'ordre, la masse musculaire du chien de garde s'éveilla : Romeo fit quelques pas contrôlés pour finalement se précipiter sur sa maîtresse et lui sauter dessus pour la lécher et frotter sa tête contre elle en couinant de joie. Lexa connaissait bien la force de ces chiens mais elle se fit surprendre par l'attention portée par Roméo à son égard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'accueil chaleureux que lui fit son fidèle compagnon.

\- Haha ! Allez Roméo stop ! Tu as assez joué, rit-elle en le poussant mais le chien continuait, son bonheur de la revoir semblait inépuisable.

\- Ah je t'avais dit que tu lui avais manqué à ce gros ! Se moqua la mécanicienne en attrapant d'une main le molosse par son collier pour le tirer en arrière, tendant l'autre pour aider la brune à se relever.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ce point, sourit Lexa qui accepta l'aide de Raven.

Lexa épousseta son pantalon et son chemisier avant de regarder à nouveau le chien.

\- Assis Roméo.

Le chien obéit immédiatement et bien que sa queue remuait encore bien trop vite, il ne bougea pas, attendant la suite des ordres que sa maîtresse avait pour lui. Lexa se mit face à lui et s'accroupit pour que son visage soit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu rentres à la maison avec moi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me protéger ainsi que Clarke. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Bien que le chien ne puisse pas répondre par la parole, il se contenta d'émettre un petit aboiement qui contenta la brune. Il eut une caresse sur le crâne en guise de récompense ce qui sembla le mettre à nouveau en joie.

\- Bella tu sais que Roméo ne suffira pas à te protéger... Il y a déjà ton nom qui circule dans toute la ville et celles voisines. Les clans ne sont pas enchantés de ton retour pour certains... Tu peux compter sur moi tu le sais mais à moi et Roméo tous seuls, on ne pourra pas te défendre H24.

\- Je sais Raven, je me suis mise en contact avec Anya pour la protection.

\- Anya ?! Mais et Gustus ? Il bosse pour les Barzetti !

\- J'ai confiance en Gustus peu importe pour qui il travaille à présent. Je pense qu'Anya pourrait reprendre la gestion de mon entreprise de protection rapprochée.

\- Tu lui as donné jusqu'à quand pour réfléchir ?

\- Aujourd'hui à 15h.

\- Et tu l'as rencontrée quand ?

\- Il y a deux jours au cimetière.

\- Au cimetière ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au cimetière ?

\- Je suis allée me recueillir sur la tombe de Cécilia Zanetti. Nous nous sommes rencontrées là-bas. Si ce n'est pas un signe... Sourit Lexa, confiante.

\- Tu as surtout eu de la chance de pas te faire flinguer ! Déjà que je suis étonnée de l'absence de menaces pour toi et Clarke... Je sais pas si c'est Gustus qui freine la machine ou autre mais Gilliberto crie sur tous les toits qu'il va t'écraser aux prochaines élections municipales donc toutes les Familles doivent être maintenant au courant de ton retour.

\- En parlant de Famille, je vais devoir les rencontrer.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Raven, soyons réalistes deux minutes tu veux : j'ai beau être Lexa Donati et avoir tenu d'une main de fer Syracuse et une partie de la Sicile grâce à différents trafics et alliances entre clans, je ne fais pas le poids contre Gilliberto. Becca a été élue car j'avais l'appui des Familles. A l'heure actuelle Gilliberto doit avoir assez d'appui des Familles pour être élu sans se soucier de sa campagne. J'ai un mois pour collecter 500 signatures Raven. Gilliberto doit déjà les avoir. Je n'ai personne à mes côtés pour le moment.

\- Si tu as Clarke, moi et Indra. Bientôt Anya.

\- Rien n'est joué avec Anya encore.

\- Elle te suivra, j'en suis sûre. Les Zanetti ont toujours été fidèles aux Donati.

\- Je te signale qu'un Donati se trouve à l'heure actuelle avec les Barzetti.

\- Ouais bon... Sous quelle couleur tu t'affiches du coup ?

\- Conservateur évidemment.

Raven fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête en voyant le sourire amusé qu'affichait Lexa.

\- Ah je vois ! Tu te fous de ma gueule !

\- Evidemment Raven, je supporte les couleurs du parti démocrate Raven. Ça a toujours été le cas, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me poses la question.

\- Oh moi tu sais la politique je m'en bats les...

\- Je sais, l'interrompit Lexa. En attendant, j'ai du travail pour toi si tu le souhaites.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur à temps plein. Tu seras chargée de m'emmener moi et les membres de la Famille Donati ainsi que de l'entretien et la gestion des véhicules. Nous rediscuterons des horaires et de la rémunération prochainement si cela t'intéresse.

Raven ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de dire en faisant semblant de se déboucher les oreilles avec son petit doigt :

\- Attends... Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu viens de me proposer de passer toutes mes journées à tes côtés tout en pilotant un bolide ?

\- C'est l'idée, sourit Lexa.

\- Putain mais grave que je veux ! Je commence quand ?!

\- Dès que tu te seras fournie un pantalon-tailleur.

\- Ah non ! Pas un tailleur Lexa !

\- J'exige de mes employés une tenue appropriée et présentable.

\- Pas un tailleur ! Répliqua Raven, mécontente.

\- Ok, une jupe tailleur alors.

\- QUOI ?! Hors de question !

\- Trop tard, tu as raté l'occasion.

\- Lexa ! T'es pas sérieuse ! Couina la mécanicienne en sautillant sur place.

La brune se contenta de sourire en se dirigeant vers le SUV avec lequel elle était venue. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière pour faire monter Roméo. Lorsqu'elle l'eut claquée, elle se tourna vers Raven :

\- Bon, tu viens ? Que l'on aille te trouver quelques jeans, chemises et vestes qui feront l'affaire ou tu te débrouilles pour te trouver une jupe-tailleur par tes propres moyens ?

\- Putain que je te kiffe Bella ! Cria la latina en se mettant à courir vers le SUV. Wick ! Je te confie le navire et on rediscute quand je suis rentrée !

Le blond fit un signe de la main en soupirant :

\- Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon...

* * *

Le regard dans le vague, Aden Donati semblait perdu dans ses pensées : jamais il n'aurait cru que tout lui échapperait si vite. Il se sentait acculé et trahi, fatigué de ces guerres de clans interminables et ennuyantes qui duraient depuis presque deux ans. Il n'avait que vingt et un an et pourtant il avait l'impression d'en avoir soixante de plus par moment. Evidemment, même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser, il se demandait comment sa sœur avait fait pour supporter cette pression quotidienne. Elle n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître devant lui : ni peur ni honte. Il amena un verre de whisky à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée avant de grimacer en serrant de sa main libre sa jambe paralysée : elle avait beau être déjà un poids mort, la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait au quotidien devenait parfois insupportable. Il avait remarqué qu'en plus du changement de temps, la douleur s'accentuait lorsqu'il était contrarié. Il chercha une petite boîte dans la poche de sa chemise blanche, faisant glisser dans sa main deux gélules. Il les regarda un instant avant de les avaler tout rond : il était devenu accro à ces saloperies d'antidouleurs. Il n'y avait qu'avec ça qu'il arrivait encore à être lucide dans les moments de douleur aigue même s'il sentait que son corps lui en réclamait toujours plus.

\- Don Donati ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Dona Nia souhaite vous parler.

\- Dis-lui que je suis occupé Artigas.

\- Bien Don Donati.

\- Artigas ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment se passe le retour de ma sœur ?

\- Elle a été aperçue par nos hommes dans le centre ville avec la mécanicienne, Raven Reyes.

\- Des signes montrant qu'elle cherche à se rapprocher des familles ?

\- Pas pour le moment Don Donati. Souhaitez-vous que l'on vous l'amène ?

\- Non et ne la touchez-pas.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle souhaite redevenir la Dona ?

Aden émit un demi-rire non sans une moue mauvaise :

\- Non, si ma sœur est revenue c'est qu'elle a un plan bien défini. Elle n'a jamais voulu être Dona, elle y a été contrainte et même si elle a pris son rôle très à cœur, ce qu'elle veut à l'heure actuelle c'est la mairie.

\- Pourquoi ? Le poste de maire a des limites.

\- Pas si elle a des familles derrière elle pour la défendre. Grâce à ce poste, elle peut faire tourner le vent : marchés publics, places de deal, entrées-sorties du port de Syracuse, investissements, renforcement des effectifs policiers...

\- Gilliberto ne fait pas tout ça pourtant.

\- Gilliberto est un abruti qui ne pense qu'à l'argent. Il est en place uniquement grâce à l'argent et l'influence des Barzetti.

\- Vous ne comptez pas soutenir sa campagne actuelle ?

\- Je ne lui donnerai pas un centime.

\- Mais Dona Barzetti...

\- Prendra dans ses économies si elle veut le soutenir, elle a vidé mes comptes bancaires avec ses investissements foireux. J'ai à peine de quoi payer mes hommes et le peu de marchandise qu'on veut bien me fournir.

\- Je vous serai toujours fidèle Don Donati même si vous ne me donnez rien, assura Artigas.

Le Donati leva le regard sur son homme et lui sourit avant d'acquiescer :

\- Je sais. Heureusement que j'ai encore quelques amis sinon ça ferait longtemps que je serai mort et enterré.

\- On pourrait braquer un fourgon de transport de fonds, ça vous permettrait de vous relancer.

\- Ou de me couler si ça échoue.

\- Pas si c'est Gustus, Tristan, moi et Miller nous y collons ! Ce sera forcément une réussite Don ! Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire...!

Aden leva une main pour ordonner à son homme de main de se taire. Il amena celle-ci à ses lèvres, posant ces dernières sur la chevalière que lui avait léguée son grand-père. Ses affaires battaient sérieusement de l'aile. Il avait plus de pertes que de bénéfices et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il voulait bien accepter qu'il n'était pas forcément de taille à maîtriser ce que sa sœur avait eu tant de facilité à contrôler mais il se demandait à partir de quel moment tout lui avait échappé. Quasiment toutes ses cargaisons de drogue se faisaient intercepter par la police de Syracuse ou par les Morello. Ses hommes se faisaient descendre un à un sur les places de deal lui appartenant malgré les pactes faits avec les autres clans, c'était à croire que quelqu'un essayait de le doubler au sein de son propre cercle privé et il commençait sérieusement à envisager que Nia Barzetti n'était pas totalement innocente. Si elle avait été la première année très conciliante au point de lui mettre à disposition des fonds pour investir dans ce qui lui semblait judicieux, elle avait rapidement stoppé les frais et l'avait donc obligé à y mettre de sa poche. Cela l'avait obligé à revendre les parts que sa sœur avait mis à son nom dans les différentes entreprises qu'elle gérait notamment le Casino installé sur les côtes de Gela où s'était installé le parrain de sa sœur : Marcus Kane qui ne l'avait pas forcément bien accueilli. Il regrettait de lui avoir vendu ses parts à présent : il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas être assez patient. Le chantier du casino avait pris du retard et devenait plus coûteux que rentable, aussi contre une somme d'argent importante en liquide, il avait accepté de vendre ses parts à Marcus qui au final l'avait bien arnaqué. Il était aculé de tous les côtés, aussi la proposition d'Artigas commençait à lui parler.

\- Artigas.

\- Oui Don Donati ?

\- Est-ce que tu as réellement un plan solide pour le transporteur de fonds ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Il suffit de ne pas laisser de témoins.

\- Très bien. Organise le coup avec Gustus, Tristan et Miller.

\- Bien Don.

 _"Si la cargaison de la semaine prochaine se fait de nouveau intercepter je suis mort. Maintenant que Lexa est de retour, tous ceux qui me font encore un tant soit peu confiance vont se tourner vers elle dans l'espoir qu'elle reprenne les rênes."_ Pensa t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que son homme de main avait quitté la pièce. C'est une main fine qui se posa sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter. Ses traits durcis par de sombres pensées se détendirent rapidement, offrant même un petit sourire à son interlocutrice : Ontari. La jeune femme était toujours aussi belle. Sa peau bronzée avait des allures de caramel, ses yeux offraient des reflets noisette tandis que ses cheveux couleur réglisse étaient lisses et attachés en un chignon appliqué mais moderne.

\- Hey, sourit la brune.

\- Tu es de retour, sourit le blond en allant poser ses lèvres sur la main de sa femme.

Ontari Donati-Barzetti avait été chargée par Nia de la gestion des casinos Barzetti sur Naples et Rome, ce qui l'obligeait à faire de nombreux allers-retours entre l'Italie et la Sicile, les éloignant un peu trop souvent l'un de l'autre au goût d'Aden. Les deux jeunes s'étaient mariés l'an dernier au cours de l'été. Si leur relation avait été chaotique au départ du fait des sentiments du Donati pour une médecin du nom de Clarke Griffin, il avait finalement développé de l'affection puis de l'amour pour la belle Barzetti. Elle ne serait jamais son âme sœur comme l'était Clarke à ses yeux mais il l'aimait tout de même d'un amour sincère et respectueux.

\- Viens-là, souffla t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

La sicilienne sourit félinement, fit le tour du canapé derrière lequel elle se trouvait pour s'asseoir sur la jambe valide du blond qui l'invita à se décaler sur celle lui faisant mal ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un regard inquiet à sa compagne.

\- Tu es trop légère pour me faire mal, s'amusa t-il.

\- N'importe quoi, répondit-elle non sans un sourire.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent délicatement sur l'épaule dénudée de la brune. Ontari portait une jolie robe d'été jaune soleil qui contrastait avec sa peau caramel. La jeune femme frissonna rapidement : si le Donati avait été mal à l'aise et très timide physiquement à leurs débuts du fait de son inexpérience avec les femmes en plus de la honte de son handicap physique, il avait très vite pris confiance en lui et elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre du plaisir qu'ils prenaient tous les deux.

\- Tu m'as manqué... Murmura t-il en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres afin de lui offrir un baiser amoureux.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en répondant au baiser sulfureux que le Donati entama.

Elle sentit la main de son homme caresser sa cuisse droite avec douceur avant de faire remonter la robe pour aller passer ses doigts sous sa culotte en dentelle ce qui la fit soupirer de plaisir. Être autant désirée la faisait chavirer : elle avait longuement lutté pour faire tomber le blond amoureux d'elle et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il finirait par l'être à ce point. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, bien qu'elle ait très envie de faire l'amour avec son compagnon, elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, aussi risqua t-elle de stopper leurs ébats en soufflant :

\- Aden, attends...

Si le blond était gourmand d'ébats enflammés, il restait avant tout un jeune homme sachant se contrôler et à l'écoute. Il se stoppa immédiatement à la demande de la brune, la regardant :

\- Un problème ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Répondit la brune tout en caressant le visage du blond.

\- Rien de grave ? Dis-moi. S'inquiéta t-il.

La Barzetti se mordit la lèvre :

\- Tout dépendra de ta réaction.

\- Ontari ne me fais pas languir... Je n'ai aucune patience sur ça, tu le sais, encore plus si ça te concerne...

\- Je sais... S'amusa t-elle.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien... Elle se pencha pour sortir d'un petit sac en cuir marron posé au sol une petite boîte en velours noir.

Elle tendit cette dernière au blond avec un léger sourire ce qui sembla le rassurer :

\- Un cadeau ? Demanda t-il. Ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire pourtant...

\- Ouvre-la...

Les doigts de l'héritier se détachèrent de sa compagne pour ouvrir lentement la boîte refermant sans doute un bijou. Les yeux verts d'Aden se mirent à papillonner de surprise et d'incompréhension devant le contenu de la boîte. Le silence qui suivit, indiqua à Ontari que la nouvelle n'avait pas été forcément bien accueillie.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air content... Souffla t-elle, affectée par la réaction du blond.

\- C'est juste que... Je ne m'y attendais pas... Répondit-il en se redressant et en s'écartant d'elle, laissant la boîte et son contenu près de la brune.

\- Moi non plus... Je n'ai pas été bien cette semaine à Naples...

\- Tu es vraiment enceinte Ontari ? Demanda t-il en se pinçant les lèvres des doigts, mal à l'aise.

Le test de grossesse qui avait soigneusement été installé dans la boîte en velours affichait bien les deux barres indiquant un résultat positif.

\- Oui... J'ai fait une prise de sang à Rome pour être sûre. Je suis enceinte de quatre semaines Aden.

Le blond ne dit rien et se contenta d'accuser le coup.

\- Dis quelque chose enfin... Aden ? Tu n'en veux pas de cet enfant ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça Ontari... Bien sûr qu'un enfant avec toi ça me fait rêver... Mais voilà pour le moment je ne fais qu'en rêver... Tout déconne au niveau des affaires ! Ma sœur est de retour, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est en train de monter comme coup, les Morello me cassent les couilles à attaquer mes territoires, mes cargaisons se font intercepter avant même d'arriver à bon port !

\- Ma famille sera là pour te soutenir... Financièrement les Barzetti peuvent...

\- Tu es une Donati ou une Barzetti Ontari ? Demanda sèchement le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai épousé Aden !

\- "Ma famille sera là pour TE soutenir". Excuse-moi Ontari si parfois j'ai un doute sur le camp pour lequel tu es !

\- Tu délires complètement Aden... Je t'aime...

\- Si tu devais choisir aujourd'hui entre moi et les casinos de ta mère, quel choix ferais-tu ?

\- Quel rapport ? Choisir entre l'homme que j'aime et les affaires ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Ça en a un pour moi. Tu te laisses dicter tes faits et gestes par ta mère ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je lui fasse confiance au début et maintenant tu accours dès qu'elle te siffle ! Elle manigance quelque chose, tu ne vois donc rien ? Tout a été florissant pour moi la première année et ensuite tout a déconné sauf de son côté.

\- Tu délires complètement Aden... Souffla la Barzetti.

\- Ah je délire ? Et le contrat de mariage qu'elle nous a imposé le jour de notre mariage c'est du délire ?! Tu n'as même pas rechigné. Et si tu veux savoir, tu as bien fait ! Je suis ruiné Ontari ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? Toute l'Italie se fout de ma gueule ! Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin pour avoir cru pouvoir me faire une place dans le sillage de ma sœur qui elle, terrifiait tout le monde ! Ta mère m'a bien baisé la gueule !

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues d'Ontari ce qui ne manqua pas de ramener le blond à la réalité. Il tendit rapidement la main pour l'inviter à venir contre lui mais la brune était déjà en train de sortir de la pièce.

\- Et merde ! Grogna t-il en se rasseyant dans le canapé en cuir blanc.

* * *

\- Il vient de donner comme ordre de mission le cambriolage d'un camion de transports de fonds, informa une voix à travers un téléphone mis sur haut parleur.

\- C'est pas assez gros pour le coincer. Je veux qu'il prenne à perpétuité ce petit enfoiré ! Lança Bellamy en tapant du poing sur la table de réunion des locaux de la cellule anti-mafia.

\- Ne criez pas Capitaine, le reprit Bryan, tendu.

\- Ouais... Grogna le policier aux boucles noires.

\- Je dois vous laisser. Je vous tiens au courant si jamais j'ai quelque chose d'assez solide.

\- Fais gaffe à toi Mil', insista le collègue ayant repris le Capitaine Blake.

La communication coupa ce qui agaça Bryan qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Ca fait sept mois maintenant Capitaine ! Vous devez le faire revenir ! Il va se faire prendre et tuer ! Vous jouez avec le feu !

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres Rossini ici pigé ? Miller a signé pour cette mission d'infiltration ! Il savait à quoi il s'engageait.

\- Vous avez eu plein d'occasions pour coincer Aden Donati !

\- Pas une seule pouvant nous permettre de le foutre en taule plus de dix ans ! Il a vingt et un ans ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dix ans pour lui c'est rien ! Ce salopard se fout de notre gueule depuis presque cinq ans ! On cherchait qui avait repris les rênes après la mort de son grand-père, il a réussi à garder le secret plus de deux ans, alors maintenant que le serpent est sorti, je veux lui couper la tête et m'assurer qu'elle ne repoussera pas !

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux, demanda Finn en posant une main sur l'épaule de ses deux collègues.

\- J'en peux plus de m'inquiéter pour Miller putain... Souffla Bryan. Dix ans c'était très bien de toute façon il ne survivra pas en prison !

\- Oh si il survivra ! Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il aille en prison de haute sécurité. Il vivra chaque seconde de sa vie entre quatre murs de béton sur un lit et à côté de chiottes où sa propre merde stagnera ! Répondit durement Bellamy en se défaisant de la main de son bras droit. Collins dans mon bureau !

Finn leva les yeux au plafond. Il serra doucement l'épaule de son collègue pour l'encourager à tenir encore un peu avant de suivre les pas de son supérieur. Si Bellamy Blake avait eu un arrêt d'un an suite à l'assassinat de la maire Becca Giordano, il était finalement revenu avec une haine et énergie inépuisable. Il en faisait baver à son équipe mais depuis qu'Aden Donati était sorti de l'ombre, la cellule anti-mafia avait enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. L'héritier Donati était l'homme à abattre.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau de son supérieur qui l'invita à entrer d'un geste :

\- Entre Finn. Il faut qu'on bosse sur...

\- Bell'. Tu crois pas que t'abuses un peu avec Bryan ?

\- De quoi tu parles bordel ? On est là pour taffer pas pour chialer.

\- Imagine une seconde que la personne ayant infiltré cette bande de salopards de mafieux soit la personne que tu aimes ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas car je n'aime personne. Pas d'attache comme ça pas d'emmerdes, dit durement le brun.

\- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, arrête ton char deux secondes. Peu importe ce que tu fais de ta vie, tu as forcément des personnes que tu aimes et pour qui tu ferais n'importe quoi. Miller et Bryan sont ensemble depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital. Je les ai vus se faire les yeux doux dès le premier jour, quand Bryan est venu avec moi prendre la déposition de Mill' sur ceux l'ayant passé à tabac. Miller a entamé sa formation dans la police pour être avec Bryan mais aussi pour éviter à d'autres jeunes de se faire fracasser comme ça lui est arrivé par des petites merdes parce qu'ils sont homosexuels. Ils allaient partir en Espagne se marier quand tu as demandé à Miller d'infiltrer le cercle d'Aden Donati. T'es une belle enflure quand même.

\- En attendant ce n'est qu'une question de semaines ou de mois : bientôt Aden Donati sera sous les barreaux.

\- Ça n'empêchera pas les autres familles de se répartir le butin et de continuer à faire tourner le business.

\- Je les enverrai un à un en taule alors. J'ai toute la vie devant moi. La mort de Becca m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose : tout comme eux prennent du plaisir à nous crever, moi je prends plaisir à les fracasser et les envoyer en taule. Becca m'a fait accepter qui je suis.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas qu'une question de vengeance Bellamy ? Parfois même si je te fais totalement confiance, j'ai l'impression que c'est la rancœur qui parle et non pas le policier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'agaça le brun.

\- Tu cherches toujours le responsable de la mort de Becca Giordano, toute l'équipe le sait et te suit : la moindre piste sera creusée n'en doute pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre en danger plus que de raison un homme qui veut juste défendre sa patrie.

\- Très bien... Concéda le Blake. Encore un mois, après je me contenterai de coincer Aden Donati avec les preuves que l'on a contre lui s'il ne commet pas de lui-même une erreur.

\- Merci.

\- Finn ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est ta thérapie contre ton addiction au jeu ou bien le fait d'avoir Maya dans ta vie mais tu ferais un putain de Capitaine maintenant.

Le policier sourit à son supérieur et ami : après le départ précipité de Clarke et de la Donati, il s'était sérieusement repris en main. Le fait de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de la belle blonde lui avait fait un mal de chien mais il avait su tirer parti de cette souffrance pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il avait décidé de dire la vérité au Blake et était redevenu le policier droit et agréable qu'il avait été dans ses premières années dans la police. Grâce à Bellamy, son nom fut effacé des casinos qu'il avait pu fréquenter auparavant et suite à sa thérapie contre l'addiction aux jeux d'argent, il avait tout stoppé. Chaque mois, il allait voir son thérapeute pour consolider son travail. Il avait ensuite rencontré à une soirée de célibataires dans laquelle l'avaient trainé Monty et Jasper, une jeune infirmière du nom de Maya avec qui il avait rapidement lié amitié puis amour. Ils s'étaient installés au bout d'un mois ensemble dans un appartement dans le centre-ville de Syracuse et vivaient le parfait amour depuis. Tout allait mieux pour lui aujourd'hui : plus de dettes, de mensonges, simplement une vie normale emplie de bonheur.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre, demandant :

\- Bon, j'ai terminé. Tu devrais passer boire un coup à la maison ce soir. Maya serait contente de te voir.

\- Hm je vais y réfléchir, répondit Bellamy de nouveau plongé dans le travail.

\- Bell' ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu devrais baiser un coup. Ça te changerait les idées, tu sais ?

\- Dégage de mon bureau sale con, sourit mécaniquement son ami en secouant la tête.

\- Haha, se moqua son collègue tout en déguerpissant.

\- Hé boss ? Appela Atom Mancini.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mancini ?

\- Je me demandais vu que tout est calme si je pouvais partir plus tôt ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Ben...

\- Si c'est pour aller tourner autour de ma sœur c'est non Mancini. C'est bon elle m'a déjà ramené un chiard, j'en veux pas un autre. Tu l'évites pigé ? Sinon je te colle au lavage des bagnoles pendant un mois.

\- Ok ok...

\- Va dans la salle des archives et ramène-moi ces dossiers plutôt ! Ordonna le Blake en jetant un dossier à la tête de son agent.

\- A vos ordres... Grogna Atom en passant devant un autre collègue qui guettait le moment opportun pour se faufiler dans le bureau de son supérieur.

La porte claqua ce qui fit relever les yeux à Bellamy de ses dossiers : John Murphy le fixait avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien... Sourit l'agent en fermant les stores du bureau avant de tourner le verrou.

\- Murphy. Dégage.

\- Ose me dire que t'en as pas envie, le provoqua son agent.

Le Blake ne répondit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant les mains fortes mais fines de son amant sur ses épaules. John commença à le masser avant de chuchoter :

\- Baise-moi.

\- Murphy putain pas au boulot... Gronda le brun.

Une claque vint embraser la joue du Blake qui haussa un sourcil de surprise avant d'attraper le policier par le menton, serrant avec force ce dernier, le regard assassin.

\- Refais-ça et je te défonce.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est ce que je veux, articula difficilement Murphy.

\- Tourne-toi ! Ordonna le brun en relâchant sa prise pour défaire sa ceinture.

* * *

Le téléphone de Lexa se mit à sonner : elle le fixa un instant avant de décrocher. Raven jeta un coup d'œil vers la Donati grâce au rétroviseur intérieur, demandant silencieusement si l'interlocuteur était bien celui ou plutôt celle attendue.

\- Oui. Hm... Ce n'est pas un problème. Ta réponse ? Hm... Très bien... Nous nous retrouvons demain matin chez moi alors... 8h. Oui ?

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent :

\- Je comprends en effet. C'est une demande légitime mais je ne suis plus la Dona, Anya. Je ne peux te promettre quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. Dans ce cas, partons sur ça en attendant oui. Anya ? Merci de me faire à nouveau confiance.

La conversation fut coupée par Lexa qui laissa un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle a dit oui ?!

\- Oui. Elle est des nôtres.

\- Excelente ! S'exclama en espagnol la mécanicienne.

\- Raven, regarde la route, tu veux ?

\- T'inquiète je gère Bella ! Bon, prochaine destination Madame Donati ?

\- Hôpital du centre-ville.

\- Oh, j'en connais une qui va chercher sa fiancée !

\- Je lui ai promis de venir la chercher à la fin de sa journée. Comme elle reprend tout juste, ils l'ont mise aux consultations des urgences. Au moins les horaires sont normaux.

\- Parce que tu as des horaires normaux toi ? Se moqua la latina.

\- Je t'ai embauchée en tant que chauffeuse pas en tant que conscience Raven Reyes. Ne me fais pas regretter mon choix.

\- Haha jamais Bella !

* * *

Le SUV se stationna sur l'arrêt minute, le temps que la médecin les rejoigne. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Clarke se montra en compagnie d'Octavia ce qui sembla enchanter l'espagnole. Elle descendit la vitre côté passager droit ce qui fit soupirer Lexa qui était repassée à l'arrière aux côtés de Romeo qui était couché sagement.

\- Hola guapas !

\- Salut Raven, s'amusa Clarke tandis qu'Octavia se contentait d'un léger signe.

\- Je vous emmène ?

\- Où est Lexa ?

\- A l'arrière, je suis sa nouvelle chauffeuse personnelle !

\- Oula mon amour je sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages avec Raven qui te conduit tous les jours ! Se moqua la rousse.

\- A qui le dis-tu... Mais au moins je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, répondit la brune. Regarde qui je ramène à la maison...!

La médecin se pencha pour reconnaître le Cane Corso :

\- Romeo ! Salut mon grand !

Le chien releva la tête et se mit à aboyer joyeusement.

\- Tu montes ? Demanda la Donati.

\- Oui bien sûr. Ca te dérange si on dépose Octavia sur le chemin ?

\- Ton frère est toujours dans la police Octavia ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Par précaution. Non ça ne me gêne pas. Elle n'a qu'à monter à l'avant.

\- Oh oui, viens voir la chemise sexy que je porte car cette tyran m'oblige à m'habiller chiquement ! Crana la chauffeuse.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire la secrétaire et la médecin. Clarke se faufila aux côtés de Lexa qui s'était décalée sur la place du milieu tandis qu'Octavia montait à l'avant du véhicule près de Raven.

\- Premier arrêt la Résidence Donati.

\- Tu devrais déposer Octavia en premier, indiqua Lexa en souriant devant une caresse sur sa cuisse de la part de la rousse.

\- C'est que...

\- Que ?

\- Je voulais garder la voiture pour faire le tour des appartements avec elle ?

\- Des appartements ? Demanda Octavia, surprise.

\- Ouais je vais acheter un appartement dans le centre-ville du coup je me demandais si tu voulais pas venir avec moi pour les visiter... Deux avis valent mieux qu'un.

\- Raven Reyes ! Es-tu en train de confesser que tu vas quitter ton vieux garage en ruine pour un appartement luxueux dans le centre ?

\- Possible avec ce nouveau CDI qui me tombe du ciel ! C'était inespéré ! Rit-elle. Alors boss ? Je peux ? Promis je la ramène dès qu'on a fini.

\- Très bien, concéda la brune.

\- Yes ! Octavia tu es partante ? Allez dis-oui ! J'ai fais le plus dur en convainquant la Donati !

\- Ok ok, rit la secrétaire de direction.

* * *

Le bruit des baisers ne faisait qu'exciter les deux jeunes femmes. À peine Raven les avait déposé, que Clarke avait attrapé le col de la chemise noire qui allait avec le tailleur gris clair de l'héritière pour entamer un baiser enflammé.

\- Hn Clarke doucement, s'amusa Lexa non sans refuser les baisers de sa compagne.

\- J'adore ton nouveau tailleur... Tu es irrésistible dedans… Je suis en feu... Sans compter ton mail de ce matin... Confia t-elle.

Le bassin de l'héritière se cogna contre le nouveau plan de travail de leur cuisine. Celle-ci était intégralement d'un blanc brillant. Les doigts de Lexa se glissèrent sous le débardeur à bretelles de la médecin pour le retirer, lui offrant à loisir les seins de la rousse sans protection ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil :

\- Où est ton soutien-gorge ?...

\- Dans mon sac... Je savais que je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre que tu me l'enlèves... Répondit Clarke en amenant le visage de son amante contre sa poitrine pour l'inviter à la cajoler.

Lexa ne se fit pas prier et commença par échanger sa place avec la rousse pour la faire s'asseoir sur le plan de travail de l'îlot central. Une fois Clarke installée comme elle le souhaitait, c'est à dire jambes écartées autour d'elle et poitrine à l'air, elle s'empara du sein droit pour l'embrasser et le sucer longuement ce qui arracha des gémissements à la médecin qui semblait traversée par de petites décharges d'électricité tant sa peau était couverte de petits picots de frissons.

\- Hn Lex'... J'adore quand tu m'embrasses...

La brune remonta rapidement aux lèvres de sa compagne pour glisser sa langue afin d'entamer un baiser langoureux avec celle de la rousse.

\- Est-ce que la culotte a subi le même sort que le soutien-gorge ?... S'amusa t-elle.

\- Tu me connais trop bien maintenant... Rit la médecin en s'allongeant sur le plan de travail froid sous l'appui de la main de l'héritière qui venait de redescendre vers sa poitrine...

* * *

Octavia ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard trainer sur les fesses musclées de la mécanicienne qui marchait devant elle. Elles avaient visité déjà deux appartements et se dirigeaient vers un troisième sous les conseils d'une agente immobilière.

\- Vous verrez celui-ci sera le bon Madame Reyes ! C'est un magnifique duplex avec vue sur la mer. Inégalable !

\- J'imagine que le prix lui aussi est inégalable... Au fait tu peux m'appeler Raven ! Indiqua la latina à la nouvelle.

La jeune femme de l'agence ne manqua pas de sourire chaleureusement à cette information, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel à la Blake. Raven restait malgré ce qu'elle disait une coureuse de jupons.

\- Alors vous pouvez déjà admirez la piscine privée de la résidence, vous avez un double garage à disposition...

\- Hm pas mal du tout... Je pourrais bosser sur mes motos...

\- Vous avez des motos ?

\- Oui je suis mécanicienne et motarde depuis que je suis née. L'infirmière qui a accouché ma mère a été très étonnée de me voir arriver avec mon casque sur la tête !

La blague eut le mérite de faire rire la femme de l'agence en plus d'Octavia qui ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

\- N'importe quoi Rav'...

\- Après vous ! Sourit l'agente immobilière en poussant la porte de l'appartement.

Raven s'avança à l'intérieur en première et resta sans voix quelques secondes.

\- Bordel de cul de merde ! J'adore !

\- Oh bon sang... Heureusement que Matti n'est pas là... Soupira Octavia non sans perdre son sourire.

\- Matti ? Questionna l'agente.

\- C'est mon petit garçon, Matteo.

\- Oh ! Mais vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux ! Je n'avais pas compris ça !

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Octavia. Non... Euh... Ce n'est pas ce que vous...

\- Il n'y a aucun souci je vous en prie, vous verrez le voisinage est très ouvert d'esprit ! J'ai d'ailleurs vendu un autre duplex à un couple de garçons il y a environs six ou sept mois, sourit l'agente qui s'avança pour tenter de rattraper Raven qui était déjà partie faire le tour de l'appartement telle une tornade.

\- Bon sang quelle honte... Grommela la Blake en se tapant le front d'une main.

Malgré sa gêne, la brune se mit à visiter l'appartement. Il devait faire au moins cent mètres carrés au vu de la surface au rez-de-chaussée. La partie salon était lumineuse grâce aux immenses baies vitrées donnant vue sur la place de Syracuse. L'ensemble du mobilier de présentation était moderne et une cuisine intégrée dans les tons blancs-gris offraient un bel espace pour cuisiner même si la Blake se demanda un instant si Raven allait réellement y mettre les pieds.

\- Alors mi amor ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?! Lança Raven depuis l'étage ouvert, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir les joues de la secrétaire.

\- Raven ! A quoi tu joues ?! S'agita la Blake.

\- Figure toi qu'Olivia vient de m'apprendre que l'on était ensemble ! Se moqua la mécanicienne.

\- Mon dieu... Soupira Octavia en riant doucement. Tu me fatigues avec tes âneries... Sinon il est très beau... Mais il me semble un peu hors budget pour toi non ?...

\- Tu plaisantes ! Si j'ai vécu quinze piges dans mon vieux garage c'est que j'économisais. Je le prends !

\- Vraiment ? Répondit l'agente immobilière, visiblement enchantée.

\- Tu es vraiment folle... Sourit la Blake avant de regarder son portable qui venait de vibrer.

 _"Alors avec Raven ? Tu t'en sors ? Moi je dois dire que j'adore déjà la nouvelle cuisine... ;)" Clarke Griffin_

Octavia se dépêcha de répondre :

 _"Je te raconte pas la honte que je me suis tapée... La nana de l'agence est persuadée que l'on est ensemble... Elle m'a limite fait une leçon sur le fait d'assumer mon homosexualité... Et Raven en est particulièrement enchantée. Elle s'amuse à crier Mi amor à tout va... " Octavia Blake_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver ce qui fit rire la brune :

 _"Les espagnols sont réputés pour être doués au lit... Au moins tu sais qu'avec elle ce sera caliente même si ce n'est que pour une nuit..."Clarke Griffin_

 _"Occupe-toi donc de ta sicilienne au lieu de me souffler des bêtises...! Raven et moi sommes amies !" Octavia Blake_

 _"Heureusement que le sex-friend existe en attendant que tu retrouves la vue... En parlant de ma sicilienne, la voilà qui sort de la douche. Je sens son parfum d'ici... Je te laisse, j'ai encore une petite faim..." Clarke Griffin_

 _"Lâcheuse !" Octavia Blake_

\- Bon alors ma belle ? C'est pas le paradis ce petit duplex ?

\- Je dois bien admettre que si j'avais les moyens je l'achèterai aussi.

\- On pourrait l'acheter à deux si tu veux !

\- Comment ça ? Répondit Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben j'ai toujours été habituée à la présence de Wick au garage... Non pas que tu ressembles à Wick hein ! Pas du tout même !

\- Oui et ?

\- Ben me retrouver seule dans ce duplex immense... J'ai peur de m'ennuyer quoi...

\- Raven c'est pas un peu ambigu ce genre de plan ?

\- Bah non ! On a juste toutes les deux besoin de compagnie ! Moi ça me fait plaisir et toi ça te permet de décaler de la garçonnière de ton frangin. En plus il y a une piscine, Matteo sera ravi !

\- Admettons que je dise oui... Je dis bien "admettons"... Comment on s'arrange pour le loyer ?

\- Moitié/moitié et tu fais la cuisine !

\- Mais tu n'as même pas ton crédit encore...

\- T'occupe, c'est moi qui arrange tout. Tu as juste à ramener tes affaires. Je te laisse la chambre du rez-de-chaussée pour toi et Matteo, moi je mettrai un lit à l'étage.

Octavia réfléchit quelques minutes faisant piétiner la mécanicienne sur place.

\- Alors ?

\- Ça me parait jouable... Hésita la brune.

\- Yes !

\- Rav' j'ai pas dit oui hé !

\- Mais oui !

\- Oui quoi ?

\- C'est oui alors ?

\- C'est oui, répondit la Blake avec une moue.

La mécanicienne afficha un immense sourire qui fut contagieux. Elle attrapa la brune par les épaules pour claquer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu vas voir ça va être cool ici !

\- J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas transformer cet endroit raffiné en garage, rit la Blake.

\- Ah ça... Je pensais déjà à mettre en expo ma vieille Ducati des années 80... Genre ici là sous vitrine ! Oh putain ouais !

\- Et voilà on a perdu Raven... Soupira Octavia en attrapant son portable pour écrire un dernier message.

 _"Je me suis faite avoir je crois..." Octavia Blake._

* * *

 _ **Et voilà d'un chapitre de bouclé ! Le prochain risque d'être méchamment stressant (mais cool) car Lexa part à la chasse aux soutiens pour sa candidature aux côtés d'Anya et Raven oh yeah ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis en joie ou fait râler dans ce chapitre ? :D Moi j'étais en totale kiff avec l'idée de coller Raven sur le dos de Lexa H24 ainsi que de la coloc' entre Raven et Octavia ! Elle s'est faite rouler vous croyez ? ;P Aden est acculé de tous les côtés aïe aïe il a intérêt à la jouer intelligemment car la cellule anti mafia va beaucoup mieux avec le retour de Bellamy et FINN ! HAHA il est de retour encore plus parfait que jamais xD**_

 _ **Allez tchuss, faites-moi rêver avec vos retours et de mon côté je me penche déjà sur l'écriture du 28 :D**  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hellooo ! Le chapitre 28 est là ! Et à l'heure en plus, pile 3 semaines ! Mes vacances m'ont été bien utiles pour le coup :) Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé comme promis ;) Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Merci à doubi et Mag pour la relecture, vous gérez :D_**

 ** _Elooo: Merci pour ton retour et de tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !_**

 ** _Angelye : Merci pour ton retour ! Ah ça pour être ambigue elle l'est la relation Octaven... :P Alala ça va souffrir encore ;)_**

 ** _Guest (1) : Haha merci pour ton retour, j'ai pu deviner ton enthousiasme ! :D Ça c'est sûr que Raven au quotidien ça ne va pas toujours être un cadeau xD_**

 ** _Manoukette : Hey ! Merci de ton retour ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ton petit mot :) Alala c'est sûr que la partie 2 va être mouvementée ! Ce n'est que le début :D_**

 ** _Guest (2) : Merci pour ton retour :) Haha je crois qu'Aden plus personne ne le supporte ;) La coloc va être sympa yep !_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 28 : Négociations_**

* * *

\- Bute-le Miller, ordonna froidement Gustus.

\- Pitié… Pitié… Supplia l'homme.

\- On est pas obligé… Deux suffisent… Répondit l'agent sous couverture en baissant son arme.

Gustus grogna et tendit son arme vers la tête du dernier convoyeur de fonds qui le regardait d'un air suppliant. L'homme était agenouillé au sol et gémissait, des larmes coulant le long de son visage :

\- J'ai une famille ! Une femme et deux enfants ! Pitié ! Je ne dirai rien !

Le regard froid, dénué de pitié, le Giordano appuya sur la détente, faisant partir une balle mortelle en pleine tête de l'innocent.

\- Bouge-toi ! Aboya le mafieux à Miller qui était resté pétrifié devant la scène. Va récupérer le reste de l'argent avec Artigas !

Miller serra la mâchoire. Il avait jusqu'ici évité de tirer sur des innocents, s'en prenant uniquement à des mafieux quand il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait évidemment dû jouer de ses poings ou bien de son arme mais jamais pour ôter la vie. Il était temps que sa mission d'infiltration se termine car ses nerfs allaient forcément le lâcher.

Sous un sifflement du cinquantenaire, tous montèrent dans leur voiture respective et se mirent à rouler à une vitesse excessive. Les sirènes de police se firent entendre au loin. Gustus fixait froidement Miller qui conduisait leur voiture : il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Plus les jours passaient, plus il rechignait à frapper et tuer or, dans la Mafia le maître mot était la violence. Il appela le portable prépayé de Tristan, indiquant :

\- On sort à cette sortie, vous à la suivante. Balancez votre sac comme prévu et brûlez la voiture.

\- Ok Gus'.

Leur voiture emprunta la sortie, laissant derrière eux leurs acolytes. Gustus attrapa le sac de sport dans lequel une partie de l'argent avait été placé avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre.

\- Respecte les limitations de vitesse et la signalisation, indiqua t-il à Miller qui décéléra dans le tournant permettant de rejoindre la ville.

\- Ok.

\- Là. Marque bien le stop.

Gustus tendit le bras hors de la voiture pour le tendre à un jeune en scooter qui semblait attendre avec ses amis. L'adolescent attrapa le sac sans demander son reste et démarra son véhicule pour partir dans une autre direction ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Miller.

\- Occupe-toi de la route plutôt de ce que je fais.

\- Tu as confiance en un ado ?

\- J'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi si tu veux savoir, dit durement le Giordano.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait mes preuves auprès du Don et…

\- Ta gueule. Ralentis. Entre dans ce terrain vague.

La voiture s'engouffra dans un coin discret pour rejoindre un vieil entrepôt à l'abandon. Gustus descendit rapidement du véhicule. Il se dirigea vers une bâche qu'il souleva pour en tirer des bidons d'essence. Il en jeta un à son coéquipier qui commença sans attendre un ordre à asperger la voiture volée. Le Giordano jeta le bidon près de la voiture avant d'allumer une allumette qu'il jeta à son tour sur le liquide qui s'enflamma rapidement, venant consumer le véhicule petit à petit.

\- Gustus ! Appela Miller.

L'appel fit retourner le mafieux qui avait déjà commencé à marcher en direction de la sortie du hangar.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Le Giordano fit demi-tour pour arriver près du jeune homme qu'il saisit par le col de son t-shirt avant de l'approcher dangereusement des flammes qui consumaient à présent la carrosserie du véhicule.

\- Bordel ! Arrête ! T'es malade !

\- Je sais très bien qui tu es Nathan Miller. Rappelle-toi seulement d'une chose : mon nom.

\- Je comprends rien de ce que tu me dis putain ! Lâche-moi ou on va brûler tous les deux putain !

\- Dis-mon nom !

\- Gustus !

\- J'ai dit : DIS MON NOM !

\- Giordano ! Gustus Giordano !

Une claque vint s'écraser sur la joue du brun qui fut ensuite jeté au sol à l'opposé des flammes. Gustus le fixa hargneusement, Nathan crut un instant qu'il était possédé à cause du décor digne des enfers derrière lui.

\- Fais ce que tu veux à Aden ça m'est bien égal mais reste loin de ma famille et de Lexa Donati. N'oublie jamais ce que nous avons fait pour ta famille.

Le policier ne dit rien mais se contenta de hocher la tête, fixant ensuite le mafieux s'éloigner de lui et le laisser seul : sa couverture avait été percée à jour et cela ne l'étonnait guère. Son père avait fait appel aux Donati pour le venger lorsqu'il avait été tabassé. Bien que Gustus n'ait rien dit jusqu'ici, sans doute l'avait-il percé à jour dès son arrivée. Il avait été l'un des seuls mafieux à le garder toujours à l'œil : rares avaient été les moments où il avait pu communiquer avec son équipe pour leur transmettre des informations intéressantes. Il n'était même pas concevable pour lui de porter de nouveau un micro avec une force de la nature comme le Giordano qui avait probablement su trouver celui qui avait été caché par Jasper et Monty dans sa ceinture de pantalon. Dès son premier jour, Gustus s'était porté volontaire pour le former et la formation avait commencé par l'achat d'un ensemble complet pour travailler pour la famille Barzetti-Donati. L'hésitation qu'il avait eue pour retirer sa ceinture avait sans doute mis rapidement la puce à l'oreille du vieux mafieux bien qu'il s'était simplement contenté de récupérer le ceinturon. Il n'y avait plus de doute : il savait. Il n'allait pas apprendre au vieux singe à faire la grimace. Parmi la cellule anti-mafia, il était encore le seul sachant pourquoi Aden Donati était sorti de l'ombre si tard mais au vu de la menace du vieux mafieux, il valait mieux qu'il garde pour le moment ce secret pour lui.

* * *

Gustus gara sa berline dans l'allée de la villa Giordano. Il chassa les chiens d'un claquement de langue avant d'emprunter l'allée pavée de marches menant à la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse. La nuit avait été longue avec ce cambriolage de transporteur de fonds. Il fut surpris de trouver Anya et sa fille installées à la cuisine en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il ne devait être qu'environ six heures du matin.

\- Bonjour, les salua t-il en posant un rapide baiser sur le crâne de chacune d'elles.

\- Salut Gus', répondit Anya en servant un pot tout fait à Edda qui se saisit rapidement de sa cuillère pour porter le contenu à sa bouche.

Il s'installa sur la chaise proche de sa fille pour récupérer la cuillère et le pot dont il lut le contenant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lui donner ces saloperies Anya, grogna-il, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire couiner sa fille qui avait faim.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le temps de lui mixer des fruits tous les jours pour lui faire de la compote ?

\- Ta mère…

\- Ma mère est morte, laisse-la en paix ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas comme elle ! Redonne-lui son pot tu veux. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- Du travail ? S'étonna t-il.

\- Vu que tu sembles avoir perdu tes couilles, j'ai sorti les miennes. Je suis la nouvelle chef de la sécurité pour Lexa.

\- Hors de question ! Aboya t-il en frappant du poing sur la table ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer leur fille qui se mit à pleurer.

\- Arrête de hurler, tu lui fais peur ! Tu fais chier putain ! S'agaça la mafieuse en allant prendre sa fille dans les bras pour la bercer rapidement afin de la rassurer.

\- Tu n'as donc pas peur pour Edda ?! Les Barzetti n'attendent que ça que l'un de nous deux aille travailler auprès de Lexa ! Qui va surveiller Edda ? Et toi ? Qui va te protéger ?!

\- Le temps d'Aden et des Barzetti est révolu Gustus. Lexa est de retour, c'est elle l'avenir.

\- Lexa n'a plus rien Anya ! Tu es complètement folle !

\- Toi non plus tu n'auras plus rien si tu ne me suis pas ! Cria t-elle, furieuse, ce qui amplifia les pleurs de leur fille.

\- Tu me quittes ? Demanda durement le brun.

\- Je te laisse le choix : continue à t'accrocher à tes vieilles règles de mafieux en restant aux côtés d'Aden ou bien évolue et montre à Edda et moi que tu nous aimes encore en retournant auprès de Lexa. C'est simple, choisis le premier choix et je te quitte. Le second nous offre encore un espoir pour reconstruire notre couple et élever convenablement notre fille.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever ma fille !

\- Ta fille ? Rit durement la blonde. Tu ne passes même pas dix minutes par jour avec elle ! C'est moi qui suis avec elle 24h sur 24h ! Tu crois qu'un juge t'accordera sa garde ? Tu rêves mon vieux ! Je suis sa mère, c'est moi qui l'ai élevée. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je dois y aller.

\- Anya ! Aboya Gustus en se levant pour la suivre.

La mafieuse l'ignora et attrapa rapidement le sac contenant les diverses affaires possiblement utiles pour la garde d'Edda. Elle se dirigea vers son SUV personnel, installa la petite qui pleurait encore à chaudes larmes et lui tendit son doudou pour lui permettre de se consoler le temps de faire la route jusqu'à la villa de Lexa. Elle claqua la porte avant de se faire plaquer durement contre la voiture par la poigne de Gustus :

\- Ne fais pas ça Anya ! Tu vas tous nous faire tuer ! Sois patiente !

\- J'en ai assez d'attendre patiemment ! Je préfère mourir en femme libre !

\- Anya ! Réfléchis un peu !

\- Lâche-moi ! Le prévint t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici ! Dit-il en bloquant les bras de sa compagne qui se débattit.

Le genou d'Anya remonta jusqu'à l'entrejambe du Giordano qui évita le coup de justesse mais fut tout de même déstabilisé par la tentative de sa compagne. La mafieuse en profita pour lui administrer un coup de pied dans le genou fragilisé par sa blessure de jeunesse ce qui lui permit d'avoir assez de temps pour monter dans la voiture et démarrer le moteur. Elle appuya brutalement sur la pédale de l'accélérateur ce qui arracha un grognement au SUV qui quitta la cour des Giordano, laissant seul Gustus, à genoux.

* * *

\- Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je me lèverai avant toi… Sourit Clarke en déposant sur le lit un plateau où des tartines de pain grillé étaient installées en compagnie d'une tasse de café, un verre de multifruits et un bol de yaourt mélangé à des fruits frais coupés.

Seul un soupir lui répondit ce qui fit sourire la rousse qui se hissa sur le matelas pour aller déposer des baisers amoureux sur l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne qui somnolait sur le côté. Lexa avait encore les yeux fermés et portait une simple nuisette noire.

\- Je me suis couchée plus tard que toi, marmonna simplement la Donati.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Deux heures et demie du matin environ…

\- Ça y est, déjà repartie dans les affaires que tu reprends tes mauvaises habitudes…

\- Hm si tu savais…

\- Si je savais quoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas que le sommeil…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as repris la cigarette… Répondit Clarke, sourcils froncés.

\- Si. J'en ai fumé cinq hier… Sourit la brune sans pour autant ouvrir un œil.

\- Quoi ! Lexa tu abuses ! Et tu me dis ça avec le sourire en plus de ça !

\- C'est parce que tu es encore plus sexy quand tu es en colère… Souffla la sicilienne en se tournant sur le dos pour s'étirer, offrant sa poitrine à la rousse sciemment qui pinça les lèvres.

\- Puisque tu es décidée à t'empoisonner, ça ne sert à rien que je me fatigue à te préparer un petit-déjeuner plein de vitamines et d'antitoxines… Répondit la médecin en s'écartant du corps tentateur de la sicilienne pour aller attraper une tartine grillée et y mettre de la confiture avant de la croquer.

Lexa se redressa doucement et fit glisser le plateau sur la table de nuit du côté de Clarke pour ensuite faire basculer la rousse sous elle qui lâcha un petit cri :

\- Lex' ! J'ai ma tartine pleine de confiture dans les mains ! Je vais en mettre partout !

Comme seule réponse, la rousse sentit sa tartine glisser de ses doigts pour atterrir entre ceux la Donati qui la déposa sur le plateau. Lexa s'allongea sur la médecin qui se retenait de sourire et gardait ses jambes droites et serrées.

\- Non Madame Donati… Tu n'auras rien du tout ce matin… N'essaie même pas… Soupira Clarke en se mordant la lèvre d'excitation lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle et les baisers de la brune sur sa peau dénudée.

\- Tu oserais résister à la future Maire de Syracuse ? La taquina Lexa en faisant descendre une main sur les cuisses de la rousse.

\- Je résisterai même à la Dona en personne… Sourit finalement Clarke en se retenant toujours d'écarter les jambes malgré les caresses douces de son amante.

\- Je peux être très persuasive Docteur Griffin… Souffla Lexa en venant frotter son bassin contre la culotte de sa compagne qui déglutit.

\- Et moi très têtue, se reprit l'américaine en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en serrant ses cuisses.

\- Hm… Qu'est-ce qui te ferait changer d'avis ? Répondit avec patience la Donati en continuant ses baisers.

Elle sentait l'envie de Clarke : sa peau frissonnait et son cœur battait la chamade. La rousse ne faisait que jouer avec elle. C'était à celle qui dominerait l'autre…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de me faire pardonner ma stupidité…

\- Un bon restaurant ?

\- Non, répondit Clarke, surjouant sa bouderie.

\- Un bijou ?

\- Non, surenchérit la rousse.

\- Une promenade en moto ?

\- Non…

\- Une danse endiablée suivie d'un strip-tease ? Tenta la brune, taquine.

La rousse éclata de rire, n'arrivant plus à garder son sérieux, tentant d'imaginer la scène : Lexa faisant un strip-tease devait être quelque chose…

\- Ah ! Je savais que j'arriverai à créer une ouverture, sourit la sicilienne en profitant que la rousse se soit détendue pour attraper ses bras et les inviter à enlacer sa nuque, venant ensuite appuyer son bassin contre celui de Clarke qui se mit rapidement à souffler de plaisir devant les frottements agréables.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent amoureusement puis passionnément. La main de Lexa se glissa délicatement sous le sous-vêtement de la rousse pour aller caresser son bouton de plaisir. Les caresses ne manquèrent pas de faire rapidement frissonner Clarke qui enlaça un peu plus fort son amante : elle était submergée par de petites vagues d'électricité à chaque caresse. Lexa la connaissait par cœur et savait exactement quoi faire pour l'amener à l'orgasme en quelques caresses.

\- Ahh… Mon amour… Gémit la médecin en sentant Lexa appuyer un peu plus fort son bassin contre elle, lui faisant profiter de son humidité à elle sans pour autant stopper ses caresses.

La vague de plaisir ne tarda pas à submerger le corps de l'américaine qui gémit d'extase ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire la Donati qui reprit ses baisers sur le visage de sa compagne qui tenta, pendant quelques minutes de reprendre ses esprits. Clarke ouvrit finalement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux verts de la sicilienne, amenant sa main droite pour lui caresser la joue :

\- Je t'aime tellement qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire.

La déclaration fit sourire Lexa qui se contenta d'amener ses lèvres contre celles de la médecin pour lui offrir à nouveau un baiser amoureux.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais chaque jour je remercie par une pensée Becca de t'avoir mise sur mon chemin Clarke, avoua la brune.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, tu m'as rendue meilleure et je veux être encore meilleure pour te rendre heureuse et fière d'être ma femme.

\- Oh mon amour… Sourit la médecin en passant au-dessus de la brune à son tour.

\- Est-ce que je suis pardonnée pour les cigarettes ?

\- Pas tout à fait… Murmura Clarke en amenant sa bouche sur le haut de la poitrine de la sicilienne qui sentit ensuite les bretelles de sa nuisette glisser le long de ses bras pour finalement quitter son corps après quelques mouvements habiles de la rousse.

Les mains de la Donati vinrent se poser sur les fesses de son amante, caressant avec gourmandise les courbes de ces dernières. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour tendre les lèvres à Clarke mais la médecin la repoussa en arrière.

\- C'est moi qui mène la danse cette fois-ci… Cinq cigarettes disions-nous… Une cigarette vaut bien dix minutes…

\- Dix minutes de quoi ?

\- De cuni sans orgasme…

\- Hm oh non Clarke… Soupira Lexa en tentant de reprendre le dessus mais la médecin tint sa position.

\- Dix fois cinq… Cinquante minutes de torture…

\- Tu vas me tuer… Souffla la Donati non sans un sourire en sentant déjà les lèvres de son amante descendre le long de sa poitrine.

* * *

Lexa croqua dans une tartine grillée avec le sourire tout en lisant les actualités du jour. En première page des journaux locaux, se trouvait l'attaque d'un fourgon transportant des fonds : 300 000 euros avaient été dérobés. Elle soupira en lisant le nombre de morts, nul doute que l'attaque avait été orchestrée par la Mafia. Ce monde ne lui manquait pas du tout mais elle allait devoir se résigner à replonger dedans si les habitants de Syracuse se montraient trop peureux lors des prochaines élections municipales. Elle allait devoir s'engager à les protéger et qui disait protection voulait dire négociation avec les Clans.

Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau se couper dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre remise en état. Elle se tourna pour admirer en silence la médecin qui en sortit avec une simple serviette qu'elle laissa tomber au sol lorsqu'elle fut sèche, enfilant sans pudeur un ensemble en dentelle qui fit pétiller l'œil de la sicilienne.

\- Tu as fini de me mater ? La provoqua Clarke, amusée.

\- Pourquoi devrai-je me priver d'admirer le corps magnifique de ma compagne ?

\- Tu pourrais au moins le faire discrètement… Je croyais que les siciliens, du moins les Donati, étaient des gens raffinés…

\- As-tu fini de te moquer de moi ? Répondit Lexa avec un demi-sourire.

\- Non… J'adore ton petit côté distingué. Il me fait rire et m'émoustille à la fois.

\- Hm hm…

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de personne distinguée…

\- Oui ?

\- Serait-il possible que tu me prêtes exceptionnellement ta carte de crédit ?...

Lexa haussa les sourcils d'étonnement :

\- Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu peux répéter ? Je crois avoir halluciné sur la fin de la phrase.

\- Haha… Très drôle… Sans rire, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta carte de crédit ou ton chéquier…? J'aimerai acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Octavia mais mon salaire n'arrive pas avant la fin du mois et…

\- Je peux peut-être te faire une avance sur salaire Docteur Griffin… La taquina Lexa. Cinquante mille en liquide t'iraient ?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit avant qu'elle ne se saisisse d'un coussin pour venir frapper en sous-vêtements sa compagne qui se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Alors ça ! Ça ! Ce n'est pas gentil et totalement déloyal Lexa ! Rit la rousse en donnant des petits coups d'oreiller à sa compagne qui était partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Le fou rire de Lexa ne tarda pas à contaminer l'américaine qui se retrouva après quelques minutes dans les bras de sa compagne qui avait encore un peu de mal à arrêter de rire. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur les lèvres de la médecin qui posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la sicilienne :

\- Je ne t'avais jamais entendue ni vue rire comme ça… Ça me fait plaisir. Même si tu as eu de mauvais souvenirs c'est ici que tu es la plus heureuse Lexa, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison mais sans toi ce ne serait pas pareil. Merci d'être revenue avec moi.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais hm ? S'amusa la médecin en admirant sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Je l'espère. C'est d'accord pour la carte de crédit et le chéquier. Tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux.

\- La carte suffira ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Je te rembourserai quand j'aurai eu mon salaire.

\- Mon argent est ton argent Clarke tu n'as pas besoin de me rembourser…

\- Pas tant que nous ne sommes pas mariées.

\- C'est tout comme pour moi. Je te ferai faire une carte de crédit à ton nom.

\- Tu es impossible, sourit Clarke. Déjà en train de faire des plans sur la comète.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher avec toi… Pourquoi n'organises-tu pas une fête privée pour Octavia ici ?

\- C'est vrai ? Tu serais d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ?

\- J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'on est vraiment de retour en Sicile dans ta maison sans avoir à se cacher de tous…

\- Alors il est temps de l'accepter… Sourit Lexa. Tu es dans notre maison en Sicile et tu n'as pas à te cacher de notre relation, juste être prudente car on ne sait pas ce que peut nous réserver la Mafia.

\- Oui. Merci mon amour, souffla Clarke en allant embrasser sa compagne de nouveau.

La brune répondit quelques secondes au baiser mais finit par y mettre fin :

\- Il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche, Raven et Anya ne vont pas tarder. J'ai pas mal de rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

\- Tu seras là pour venir me chercher demain après-midi en sortant du travail ?

\- Oui. Finalement ils n'ont pas mis longtemps avant de te remettre en traumatologie hm ? Bonjour les permanences de 24 et 48h…

\- Arrête de grogner ! Je suis super contente ! Les urgences c'est sympa une semaine… Rien ne vaut les opérations ! Tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, se radoucit Lexa. Tu fais ce que tu aimes faire. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être heureuse ? C'est juste que ne pas pouvoir te parler et te toucher pendant un ou deux jours c'est trop long… Sans compter quand tu es appelée en pleine nuit pour une opération urgente… Je m'y ferai ne t'inquiète pas et ma campagne va me prendre beaucoup de temps de toute façon mais promets-moi que dès que tu auras un petit moment, tu m'enverras un message d'accord ?

\- Promis, sourit la rousse.

Les aboiements de Roméo se firent entendre depuis la cour, sans doute que Raven ou Anya venait d'arriver. Lexa embrassa une dernière fois l'américaine avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Clarke se dépêcha de s'habiller d'un mini short et d'un débardeur rouge à bretelles fines et ouvrit la porte lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle se retrouva face à Anya qui portait une petite fille dont les yeux noisette étaient humides de larmes.

\- Bonjour Clarke, salua la mafieuse.

\- Bonjour Anya, sourit la médecin ravie de revoir la Zanetti.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la belle femme qu'était Anya. Elle était toujours aussi svelte malgré sa grossesse. Elle ne sut dire en quoi son visage avait changé mais elle trouvait la mafieuse plus sereine : peut-être le fait d'être devenue mère avait permis de l'apaiser. Elle se souvenait d'une femme très fermée et à la langue bien pointue envers les hommes.

\- Bonjour toi, comme tu es belle ! Salua la rousse pour Edda qui porta son regard sur l'inconnue.

La petite se contenta de renifler son chagrin encore visible.

\- Edda, reprit sa mère. Il me semble que l'on t'a dit bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondit tristement la petite.

Clarke retint difficilement un rire : la petite devait avoir une éducation corsée avec Anya comme mère sans compter Gustus.

\- Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais aurais-tu une compote ou un yaourt aux fruits ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Je me suis pris la tête avec son père du coup Edda n'a pas pu déjeuner. Ma première journée commence mal, grommela la Zanetti.

\- Il y a même des petits gâteaux ! J'en ai acheté l'autre jour pour le fils de ma meilleure amie, il en reste si elle en veut. Hein Edda ? Tu aimerais un petit gâteau avec une compote ?

\- Oui… Répondit timidement la Giordano.

\- C'est parfait, indiqua sa mère en attrapant la compote et le petit gâteau que lui tendit Clarke.

\- C'est fou comme elle te ressemble Anya ! Mais je dois avouer qu'elle a les yeux aussi noirs que Gustus… Et ces fossettes… On dirait…

\- Ma mère Cécilia… Souffla Anya. On me l'a déjà dit.

\- Je suis désolée pour elle, Lexa m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé…

\- J'aurai la pourriture qui l'a assassinée, répondit durement la mafieuse.

Clarke ne sut quoi répondre et le coup de klaxon qui résonna dans la cour la délivra d'un moment extrêmement gênant : bien qu'elle acceptait à présent le passé de Lexa, elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise devant le vocabulaire cru que pouvaient employer les mafieux. Raven déboula dans la maison sans frapper :

\- Holaaaa guapitas ! Raven Reyes est dans la place pour sa première journée officielle en tant que chauffeuse de Madame Lexa Donati !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est là celle-là, soupira Anya. Lexa a omis de me préciser qu'on l'aurait sur le dos non-stop.

\- Hey ! Sois pas désagréable ma petite vaca !

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de vache ? Répondit froidement la Zanetti.

\- Mais non ! Vaca… Vaca… Ça veut dire petit rayon de soleil ! Tenta de se rattraper la mécanicienne.

\- Fous-toi de ma gueule c'est ça. Oublie pas que c'est moi qui vais porter une arme à feu.

\- Haha… Qu'elle est susceptible… Rit nerveusement Raven. Il est vraiment temps que tu retournes péter des bouches.

Des pas dans l'escalier firent taire les deux femmes. Lexa apparut en tailleur et vint les saluer chaleureusement :

\- Bonjour à vous deux. Merci d'être à mes côtés pour ce nouveau départ.

\- C'est un honneur Bella ! Dit solennellement Raven.

\- Le mot est un peu fort pour moi, disons que c'est un bon compromis à mon niveau. J'espère que je ne parie pas sur le mauvais cheval.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la Donati à la comparaison.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- Bon et bien je vous laisse parler de vaches et de chevaux. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de ce petit bout de chou le temps que sa nounou arrive, sourit Clarke en tendant ses bras à Edda qui la regarda, intriguée. Tu viens avec moi ma toute belle ? Maman va aller travailler.

\- Maman ? Interrogea la Giordano en se tournant vers sa mère qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis sa naissance du fait de sa mise au « chômage » après la reprise du pouvoir par Aden.

\- Tu vas être sage Edda, Maman a des choses à faire, lui expliqua Anya en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour la tendre ensuite à Clarke qui sourit.

Lexa observa sa compagne avec la petite dans les bras. Clarke avait un don avec les enfants c'était inéluctable. Edda se mit à pleurer et crier « Maman ! » quand elle vit sa mère partir en compagnie de Lexa et Raven mais la médecin lui fit rapidement oublier son chagrin dû à la séparation.

* * *

Anya se sentait étrange aux côtés de Lexa. Elle mourrait d'envie de retourner sur le terrain mais un sentiment nouveau la tenaillait depuis qu'elles avaient toutes les trois quitté la maison de la Donati. Voir et entendre Edda pleurer et crier après elle lui avait fait quelque chose. Le nier aurait été un mensonge, sans compter sa dispute ce matin avec Gustus. Elle n'arrivait plus à organiser ses pensées et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-elle protéger Lexa si elle était à ce point dispersée par de futiles pensées ?

\- Je vais me garer au port Bella, comme ça tu pourras faire le tour des commerçants le temps que le bateau soit prêt pour aller à Gela.

\- Très bien Raven. C'est toi qui conduis le bateau ?

\- Yep, j'ai tous mes permis ! Le seul que j'ai pas c'est celui de l'amour, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil grossier qui fit lever les yeux de la Donati au plafond.

Raven fit un créneau remarquable entre deux véhicules malgré la taille du SUV pour se stationner. Elle coupa le moteur et alla régler à l'horodateur la journée afin d'être sûr de ne pas ramasser une amende le temps de l'aller-retour entre Syracuse et Gela. La rencontre entre Lexa et Marcus n'allait sans doute pas durer dix minutes.

Elle fit signe à Lexa qu'elle s'occupait de la location du bateau et qu'elle avait bien vingt bonnes minutes devant elle. La Donati lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et commença à se diriger vers la place où le marché commençait à s'installer. Malgré qu'Anya soit sur ses talons, la sicilienne se sentit légèrement tendue, elle se demandait comment les commerçants allaient l'accueillir. Elle sortit ses lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses yeux du soleil brûlant de Syracuse et se faufila à l'entrée du marché pour aller saluer quelques commerçants qui ne manquèrent pas de la reconnaître.

Bien qu'ils répondaient à ses signes de tête par un mouvement de main ou d'un quelconque mouvement du corps, elle sentait la tension que sa présence dégageait autour d'elle. Elle chercha rapidement le commerçant qui l'intéressait : un homme du nom de Juan en qui elle avait toujours eu confiance. Ce dernier était le représentant des commerçants de la ville.

\- Bonjour Juan, salua t-elle en restant derrière un stand de fruits et légumes frais.

L'homme leva la tête, il devait avoir la soixantaine passée. Sa ride du lion se plissa à la vue de la brune :

\- Bonjour M'dame Donati.

Lexa laissa planer un silence durant quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- On fait aller. Vous ne devriez pas être ici, la prévint-il. Vous allez nous attirer des ennuis ! Les Barzetti ne font pas dans la dentelle quand ils veulent éliminer quelqu'un !...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rien qu'hier pour avoir la peau d'un homme des Morello, ils ont fait exploser le café de Fernando… Dit-il amer. Si encore ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient ils nous foutraient la paix mais à la place de ça ils ont tué deux gamins qui passaient devant la devanture pour aller à l'école dans l'explosion ! On en a assez M'dame Donati ! Tout ça c'est votre faute ! Cria t-il en la pointant d'un poireau.

Anya se mit sur la défensive et amena sa main sur son arme à feu ce qui fit reculer le marchand.

\- Anya, l'arrêta Lexa avec un signe.

\- Si vous étiez pas partie y'a deux ans, tous ces morts auraient pu être évités ! J'ai perdu mon petit fils à cause de vos conneries ! Et je parle même pas d'Alberto, le fiancé de la petite Maria là-bas ! La liste est longue ! Votre frère est un diable de la pire espèce ! C'est lui qui laisse les Barzetti faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Sans compter les taxes qu'il nous impose ! Ma vie est bien misérable depuis deux ans !

La Donati resta silencieuse une bonne minute avant de souffler :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Juan, s'excusa la brune ce qui étonna le marchand.

\- De… De quoi ?

\- Je te demande pardon pour vous avoir abandonnés. J'ai pris peur. Mon égoïsme m'a fait fuir alors que j'aurai dû affronter nos ennemis et vous protéger.

\- C'est pas des excuses qu'on veut ! Lança une voix de femme, la fameuse Maria qui semblait tenir un stand de fromages de chèvre.

\- Non ! Nous ce qu'on veut c'est la paix bon sang ! Renchérit un autre homme dans la quarantaine.

\- On ne veut plus avoir peur pour nos enfants !

\- Faites quelque chose ! Empêchez-les de nous faire du mal ! Vous savez combien ils m'ont pris au dernier pizzo ?! Ils m'ont tout pris, ils m'ont laissé un euro symbolique ! Cracha un vendeur de saucissons.

Les commerçants se rassemblèrent rapidement autour de l'ancienne parraine du crime. Lexa ne semblait pas le moins apeurée par ce retournement de situation contrairement à Anya qui avait du mal à se détendre :

\- Lexa on ferait mieux de partir, chuchota la Zanetti.

\- Non, répondit la brune.

La sicilienne retira ses lunettes de soleil pour offrir un regard acéré aux commerçants mais empli d'empathie. Elle se hissa sur une caisse pour les surplomber :

\- Mes amis. Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-elle avec patience. J'entends votre colère et sachez que je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner mes erreurs. Comme je l'ai dit à Juan, je n'aurai jamais dû fuir en laissant toutes mes affaires sans surveillance. Tout comme vous à l'heure actuelle, j'ai eu peur. Je n'ai pas eu peur pour ma vie, j'ai eu peur pour la femme que j'aime. Tout comme vous aimez vos parents, frères et soeurs, vos enfants, j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que de continuer à me battre.

\- Vous nous avez abandonnés alors qu'on vous faisait confiance ! Cria une autre femme.

La phrase fut répétée et des « oui » et « ouais c'est vrai » remontèrent en écho aux oreilles de la brune.

\- Oui. Le nier ne servirait à rien. Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider ce que vous voulez ! Des excuses ou des actes !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire M'dame Donati ? Questionna Juan en calmant les ardeurs de ses collègues.

\- Soutenez-moi aux prochaines élections municipales et battez-vous à mes côtés pour faire déguerpir cette mafia de notre Sicile !

Des murmures et grognements répondirent à l'appel de la Donati ce qui lui permit de lire le doute plutôt que la peur sur le visage des commerçants :

\- Je ne vous cache pas que renverser Gilliberto sera difficile mais si vous votez pour moi, ce sont des voix qu'il n'aura pas. Vous avez vu les miracles que j'ai pu faire en quelques années au sein des Familles.

\- On ne veut pas de promesses ! On veut des actions !

\- Et la première action que je ferai sera de supprimer le pizzo.

\- Comment ?!

\- Oui comment ?

Anya elle-même s'était tournée, surprise de la proposition de la brune : aucune famille n'accepterait de se passer de la taxe de protection sur les territoires qu'elle contrôle.

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper des détails et des négociations, indiqua Lexa.

\- On va encore se faire rouler !

\- Juan ? Appela la Donati.

\- Oui M'dame ?

\- Je suis en train de constituer ma liste électorale, veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

\- Euh c'est que…

\- Si vous ne voulez pas voter pour moi, alors votez pour Juan ! Il sera votre porte-parole !

\- C'est pas bête ça ! Juan ! Allez !

\- On votera pour toi !

Juan se tourna vers l'héritière des Donati qui le fixait de ses yeux verts hypnotisant.

\- Dans quoi vous m'embarquez bon sang… J'ai ma famille…

\- Si tu ne me suis pas Juan, je ne pourrais malheureusement rien pour vous. Sans l'appui des commerçants de Syracuse, Gilliberto continuera à vous saigner en augmentant les taxes locales et en fermant les yeux devant le racket des Barzetti, souffla Lexa. Je veux bien me battre pour vous mais si je n'ai pas de soldats, cette guerre est perdue d'avance.

Le soixantenaire fit une moue avant de tendre la main à la brune :

\- D'accord mais je ne vais pas vous lâcher concernant les futures taxes locales ! Il va falloir trouver de l'argent ailleurs que dans nos poches M'dame Donati !

\- J'espère bien que tu ne me feras aucune faveur mon ami, sourit la sicilienne en répondant fermement à la poignée de main du marchand.

\- Aouch ! Vous avez toujours une poigne de fer M'dame Donati !

La remarque ne manqua pas de faire rire les autres marchands autour d'eux.

\- Pour Juan ! Cria le boucher.

L'ambiance se détendit immédiatement et Lexa fut invitée avec Anya à déguster quelques gourmandises locales. Elle accepta avec plaisir et remercia en personne chaque marchand pour sa confiance, leur indiquant de faire passer le mot discrètement à leurs connaissances de Syracuse.

* * *

\- Eh ben ! Qu'est-ce vous foutiez ? Râla la mécanicienne. Ça fait une heure que je vous attends !

\- Lexa regagnait la confiance des commerçants locaux, indiqua Anya non sans un sourire fier.

\- Ah ? Et j'espère que c'est positif !

\- Ils sont tous avec elle, confirma la Zanetti.

\- Bonne nouvelle ! Bella tu es trop forte ! S'exclama Raven. Tu n'as pas l'air plus heureuse que ça… Toi qui disais que ce serait dur d'être élue sans magouilles avec les familles, tu es pourtant bien partie !

\- J'attends de voir la tournure de la rencontre avec Marcus avant de me réjouir Raven… Répondit Lexa, pensive.

Elle était évidemment contente d'avoir réussi à convaincre les commerçants mais malgré leur bonne volonté à tous, il suffisait d'un incident assez meurtrier pour les faire retourner se cacher. Il lui fallait plus de poids, de moyens et seul Kane pouvait les lui fournir.

\- Si Madame Donati veut bien monter à bord de mon modeste bateau, s'amusa Raven avec une révérence qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer d'amusement l'héritière.

Les trois femmes montèrent à bord du day-cruiser et s'installèrent confortablement dans les sièges en cuir beige. Raven s'installa aux commandes et fit reculer le bateau rapide, rejoignant le large pour se mettre en route vers Gela en restant sur les côtes de l'île. Le voyage serait bien plus rapide et sécurisant qu'un voyage par la route.

\- Anya, comment se fait-il que Gustus n'ait pas accès au Casino ? Il a été construit sur ses terrains.

La mafieuse expira d'agacement en repensant à son compagnon :

\- Il a voulu jouer au bras de fer avec Marcus. Il a refusé l'offre qu'il lui a faite en pensant pouvoir négocier plus tard grâce au poids d'Aden dans la balance mais Marcus a été plus malin que lui. Il a proposé à Aden de racheter ses parts du casino car le chantier prenait du retard. Ce que l'on a appris après c'est que c'est Marcus lui-même qui payait les ouvriers pour freiner les travaux afin de faire perdre patience à Aden. Sans Aden à ses côtés pour la négociation, Gustus n'avait plus aucun poids. Il ne possède que 5% des parts du casino…

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Lexa.

\- J'ai fait une erreur ?

\- Gustus devrait posséder 30% des parts du casino et tu m'annonces qu'il n'en a que 5%. Le calcul c'est moi qui l'avais fait pour le partage des parts : 30% pour Gustus, 30% pour toi, 15% pour Aden, 20% pour moi, 3% pour Marcus et 2% pour des investisseurs privés.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu mon nom nulle part sur les parts du Casino, répondit Anya en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Marcus… Soupira Lexa.

* * *

Les yeux de Lexa s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté architecturale du bâtiment. Tout ressemblait trait pour trait au dessin de Jake Griffin. Raven rejoignit une entrée maritime pour stationner leur bateau. Les trois femmes descendirent de leur véhicule et furent accueillies par quatre hommes en costard et lunettes de soleil noires. Chacun était équipé d'une oreillette, leur permettant sans aucun doute de communiquer avec leurs coéquipiers voire avec leur supérieur.

Lexa leur indiqua :

\- Je viens voir Marcus Kane.

\- Mr Kane ne rencontre personne, lui répondit un des agents de sécurité.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas venues pour jouer alors vous êtes priées de repartir d'où vous venez, surenchérit un autre agent.

\- Ne me touche pas, siffla Anya alors qu'un des hommes vint pour la fouiller après avoir mis sa main à son oreillette.

\- Les armes sont interdites au sein du Casino de Mr Kane.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire mauvais et chercha du regard d'où elles pouvaient bien être observées. Nul doute que Marcus se délectait du spectacle depuis son bureau. Elle s'avança devant une caméra habilement dissimulée dans le décor pour dire :

\- Marcus, je t'assure que si tu ne me fais pas entrer je risque d'être extrêmement vexée et je te promets de faire en sorte que tu t'en souviennes. Tu ne refuserais pas une rapide entrevue à ton unique filleule tout de même ?

Comme aucun ordre ne semblait être donné au travers des oreillettes des agents de sécurité, ceux-ci invitèrent les trois femmes à remonter à bord de leur bateau. Lexa fronça les sourcils et repoussa un des agents pour fixer et crier à la caméra :

\- Alors c'est ça la famille pour toi ?! Adrian et Luciana se retourneraient dans leur tombe s'ils voyaient ça ! Honte sur toi Marcus ! Mon grand-père avait donc raison !

\- Madame ! Vous devez partir ! Lui ordonna l'homme près d'elle, la saisissant pour la traîner à son véhicule marin.

\- Marcus ! Je jure que je vais te tuer de mes propres mains ! Tu m'entends ?! Hurla Lexa, furieuse. Tu devrais craindre les Donati !

Les immenses portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme au sourire lubrique qui claqua des doigts.

\- Lâchez ces dames, voulez-vous ?

\- Oh bordel de cul… Luna …! Souffla Raven, mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour Lexa, sourit la femme de Marcus.

\- Luna, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! S'agaça la brune. Vous me refusez l'entrée dans mon propre Casino ?!

Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire :

\- Bien sûr que non, Marcus voulait simplement voir si tu avais encore un peu de mordant, il te trouvait un peu trop molle, s'amusa t-elle. Il me fait te dire que tu es bien une Donati, une vraie lionne.

L'héritière se contenta de grogner de mauvaiseté avant de remettre en place sa veste de tailleur qui avait été froissée par l'agent de sécurité qu'elle fusilla du regard. Ce dernier baissa immédiatement les yeux au sol.

\- Hm, moi je crois que je vais rester près du bateau, souffla Raven en reculant de quelques pas.

\- Oh que non ! Toi tu viens avec moi ! Sourit Luna en glissant jusqu'à la mécanicienne à qui elle caressa la joue tout en se léchant les lèvres. Ce jean et ce chemisier te vont à ravir ma petite mécanicienne…

\- Merci… Grimaça la latina. C'est pas que je veux pas venir hein Luna c'est juste que rencontrer le mec que j'ai fait cocu très peu pour moi… Surtout quand il a une flopée de pit-bulls comme ceux qui nous ont accueillies haha…

\- Il ne sait rien, sourit Luna en posant un baiser sur la joue de la mécanicienne qui, si elle l'avait pu, se serait enfoncée six pieds sous terre.

\- Quand tu auras fini de draguer ma chauffeuse, tu me conduiras à ton mari, claqua de manière acerbe Lexa.

\- Ouh la lionne grogne… Sourit Luna. Suivez-moi.

\- Sans déconner Bella je préfère rester ic…

\- Raven ! Reprit la Donati.

\- Ok je viens ! Répondit piteusement la mécanicienne, soudainement plus effrayée par la colère de son amie que par un parrain du crime américain.

Le visage fermé, Lexa patientait dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de Luna, Raven et Anya. Luna ne cessait de sourire félinement à la mécanicienne qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre et qui finit par se rapprocher d'Anya comme pour se mettre à l'abri. La Donati sursauta en sentant une caresse sur sa taille de la part de la femme de Marcus qui vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- J'aime ton regard…

\- Enlève ta main de ma taille tout de suite.

\- Ou bien quoi ?

\- Je ne ferai pas que grogner comme tu te plais à le dire.

\- Je vois… Sourit la belle américaine en déposant un rapide baiser sur l'oreille de la Donati qui s'écarta vivement comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Cette femme était un vrai danger. Elle en avait entendue parler de la bouche de Marcus qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. Luna Kane était une véritable vipère avide de pouvoir et d'argent mais elle était aussi très intelligente, assez pour convaincre son parrain d'agir sur certaines affaires. La musique d'ambiance de l'ascenseur se stoppa pour indiquer : « Dernier étage, appartement de Monsieur Kane ». Lexa ne se fit pas prier pour passer la première les portes ouvertes.

Elle ne mit que peu de temps à trouver du regard son parrain qui était en train de se faire masser par une magnifique femme asiatique sur une table de massage.

\- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama Lexa en détournant le regard.

\- Bonjour Lexa, répondit Marcus en se redressant dans son plus simple appareil.

\- Oh bordel ! Lâcha Raven devant la nudité de l'homme qui ne semblait nullement gêné.

\- Bel appareillage hm ? Sourit Luna avec une claque sur les fesses de son amante d'un soir.

\- Marcus rhabille-toi bon sang ! Grogna sa filleule.

\- Haha ! Je sais que tu aimes les femmes mais tout de même, tu ne vas pas rougir devant un sexe d'homme Lexa !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, grommela la Donati. Un peu de pudeur ne te tuerait pas !

\- Je dois avouer que revenir en Sicile a été la meilleure idée que Luna ait eue, sourit-il en allant entourer son bassin d'une serviette qu'il noua. Merci ma belle, dit-il en tendant un billet de cinq cent euros à la masseuse qui s'inclina respectueusement avant de partir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu !

\- Tout comme ton départ avec ta dulcinée, sourit-il. J'espère que votre petit tour du monde vous a plu.

Le visage de Lexa se décomposa un court instant.

\- Une place se libère, je la récupère. À New York ça marche comme ça ma chérie.

\- Tu voles ma famille et mes amis. Où est ton code d'honneur ? Dit-elle froidement.

\- Je ne vole rien du tout, chérie. Je sais juste très bien compter grâce à mon expert-comptable.

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi où sont passés les bénéfices qui reviennent de droit à Gustus et Anya ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Marcus !

\- Ah ! Gustus et Anya… Où étaient-ils quand il a fallu reprendre les chantiers laissés en plan après ton départ ?

\- On fuyait les Barzetti sombre d'imbécile ! Se défendit Anya. Pendant que toi tu creusais ton trou dans notre dur travail pour te l'approprier.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas Lexa c'est bien les employés incorrects, gronda Marcus.

L'américain s'était dirigé durant la conversation vers un meuble semblant être fait d'or. Il sortit d'un tiroir un Beretta pour pointer Anya tout en enlevant la sécurité. Le cœur de Lexa s'arrêta une demi-seconde, le temps pour elle de prendre la décision de se placer sur la trajectoire du canon de l'arme.

\- Haha ! Rit son parrain.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, répondit-elle, agacée.

\- Tu as vraiment le regard de ta mère. Ce regard de tueur dont vous avez héritées de ce bon vieux Titus. Allons, détendons-nous… La Sicile est si magnifique, pourquoi nous gâcher la vie en nous pinaillant. Que veux-tu ? De l'argent ? J'en ai plein, ce Casino est le meilleur investissement que j'ai pu faire. Je n'ai jamais blanchi autant de thune de toute ma vie.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Marcus, ce que je veux c'est récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

Marcus soupira en se servant un verre de whisky tout en invitant sa filleule à le suivre sur la terrasse immense qui donnait vue sur tout le terrain du casino. Il posa le Beretta sur la table raffinée avant d'aller admirer la vue.

\- Qui aurait cru que je serai le propriétaire d'un tel royaume…

\- Tu occupes ces terrains illégalement Marcus.

\- C'est toi qui viens me parler d'illégalité ? S'amusa t-il.

\- Tu profites du fait que Gustus ne puisse pas réclamer physiquement ce Casino. Il est à lui et tu le sais. Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ? Jamais ma mère et mon père ne t'ont décrit comme un vulgaire coucou gris.

\- Pourtant c'est bien comme ça que je me suis fait un nom en Amérique… En volant ce qui appartenait aux autres, sourit-il en comprenant la comparaison.

\- Marcus tu dois rendre ce Casino. Sois raisonnable.

\- C'est toi qui me parles d'être raisonnable ? En quoi est-ce raisonnable d'être revenue ici ? Tu serais seule encore je comprendrai mais tu es encore avec ta rouquine ! D'ailleurs elle n'était pas blonde ?

\- Ma rouquine s'appelle Clarke et je te demande de la respecter donc les surnoms dédaigneux tu les gardes pour les poufiasses qui sont bonnes à te faire des massages, répondit froidement Lexa.

\- Hmf… Qu'importe. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ici Lexa ? Je ne rendrai rien du tout.

\- Je vais te…

\- Tu vas quoi Lexa ?! Répondit Marcus en saisissant la brune par la gorge pour venir la plaquer durement contre la table extérieure.

La Donati se débattit mais la poigne de son parrain était puissante. Elle entendit de l'agitation à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Marcus et se douta qu'Anya tentait d'intervenir :

\- Toi tu ne bouges pas ma belle, sourit Luna en braquant un autre Beretta qu'elle avait saisi à sa cuisse en direction de la Zanetti.

Raven quant à elle était tenue en joue par deux gardes de la sécurité. Elle se contenta de lever les mains :

\- Wow… Ok… Faudra rajouter cette ligne à ma fiche de poste car il me semble pas l'avoir lue quand j'ai signé mon contrat, plaisanta t-elle bien qu'elle était tendue par ce retournement de situation.

\- Lexa ! Appela Anya, inquiète.

Lexa avait ses mains sur celle de son parrain et articula difficilement :

\- Ça va…! C'est bon… Je gère Anya…

\- Tu vois dans quel pétrin tu nous mets Lex' ? D'un côté je n'ai pas envie de trahir la mémoire de mon meilleur ami en tuant son unique héritière et d'un autre je suis tenaillé à l'idée de perdre mon petit bijou.

\- Marcus ne fais…pas l'imbécile ! Tenta l'héritière en se débattant à nouveau sans grand effet.

\- Je suis tout à faire d'accord avec toi ma belle mais toi aussi ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu n'as plus autant de moyens qu'avant. Si Aden et Gustus se sont cassés les dents ce n'est pas pour rien…

\- Qu'est-ce… que tu proposes ?...

\- Six cents mille euros par an pour toi et chacun de tes petits amis présents sur le contrat, suggéra Marcus en détendant légèrement sa prise.

La Donati déglutit : c'était du vol. Marcus devait se faire dix fois plus en une année. Elle repensa un court instant à Clarke qu'elle n'avait même pas embrassée avant de partir. Que pouvait bien faire la rousse en ce moment ? Sans doute sauver une vie au bloc. Cette pensée la fit sourire ce qui ne manqua pas de détendre les doigts de son parrain sur sa gorge.

\- Avons-nous un deal ?

\- Ça me paraît raisonnable… Acquiesça la brune. La gestion d'un casino… ne nous a jamais intéressée… de toute façon.

\- Bien ! Sourit Marcus en relâchant sa filleule qui se mit à tousser.

Lexa se redressa et son regard fut rapidement attiré par le Beretta posé près d'elle. Marcus ne manqua pas ce regard et semblait la surveiller, elle détourna finalement le regard de l'arme.

\- Et si tu… m'apportais ces papiers ? Lui demanda t-elle tentant d'oublier la douleur à sa gorge.

\- Tu vois que tu sais être raisonnable. Tu dois tenir ça de ta mère.

\- Sûrement, répondit-elle en forçant un sourire.

\- Luna ! Apporte-moi les papiers de cession de propriété.

La jeune femme claqua des dents près de l'oreille de Raven qui déglutit :

\- Comment j'ai pu coucher avec une folle pareille…

* * *

Les pupilles de Lexa se déplaçaient de gauche à droite rapidement tandis qu'elle survolait les lignes de texte justifiant la cession de ses parts ainsi que celles d'Anya Zanetti à son parrain.

\- Anya doit signer en première.

\- Toi la malpolie, amène-toi ! Ordonna Marcus.

\- Je refuse de signer ça, dit la Zanetti.

\- Anya, la reprit fermement Lexa.

Anya se saisit du stylo hors de prix pour apposer ses initiales sur chacune des pages avant de signer le dernier document. Elle jeta le stylo sur la table de rage avant de se faire éloigner de celle-ci par un homme de la sécurité.

\- À toi ma filleule, sourit l'américain.

\- Oui, sourit Lexa en se penchant pour signer lentement les pages du document.

\- J'ai cru un instant que tu ne redeviendrais pas raisonnable tu sais ?

\- Marcus, si je peux être honnête avec toi…

\- Oui ?

\- Être raisonnable, c'est pour les faibles ! Lança t-elle en retournant le stylo entre ses doigts pour aller le planter dans la main de son parrain.

Marcus hurla de douleur un court instant, relâchant sa vigilance par ce fait, ce qui permit à l'héritière de se saisir du Beretta proche d'elle. Elle retira la sécurité pour mettre en joue son parrain qui tenait sa main droite où le stylo était encore profondément planté.

\- Sale garce ! Ça fait mal putain !

\- Lâchez vos armes, ordonna froidement Lexa devant les hommes de la sécurité qui la braquait.

Comme ces derniers semblaient hésiter, Marcus réitéra l'ordre de sa filleule :

\- Faites ce qu'elle dit bande d'imbéciles !

\- Faites-le ou je tue votre patron sous vos yeux, prévint-elle.

Les différentes armes furent délicatement posées au sol. Anya dû arracher celle de Luna car la jeune femme refusait de lui donner la sienne.

Le regard féroce de Lexa se fixa dans celui douloureux de son parrain :

\- Maintenant on va parler affaires tous les deux.

* * *

 _ **Nous revoilà en bas ! Encore un chapitre qui se termine ! Alors vous avez kiffé ? Dites moi tout ! :D J'ai adoré écrire le retour de Gustus en mode mafieux car on le voyait beaucoup en gros nounours auprès de Lexa dans la partie 1... Les moments Gustanya aussi étaient cools... Bon et comme j'ai eu quelques grognements au sujet de la scène Clexa coupée au montage sur l'îlot de la cuisine dans le précédent chap' je vous ai glissé une petite sucrerie dans ce chapitre du coup ;P J'espère être pardonnée !**_

 _ **Alors vous avez été surpris par Marcus ? Il a bien retourné sa veste ce salaud ! J'espère que vous avez kiffé le coup d'éclat de Lexa à la fin, la Donnnnnaaaaa quoi ! :) Dans le prochain chapitre j'introduirai le personnage de Victor Strand qui vient directement de la série Fear The Walking Dead, je trouvais ça intéressant de bosser avec ce personnage dans l'Héritage !  
**_

 _ **Allez, à dans 3 semaines pour le chapitre 29 ! À bientôt !**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Heeeeey ! Comment allez-vous ?! Moi ça baigne ! Vivement ma petite semaine de repos en juin, j'espère pouvoir prendre autant d'avance sur l'Héritage que lors de ma semaine en avril ! Y'a pas à dire ça doit être beaucoup mieux pour vous lorsque le rythme de publication à 3 semaines est respecté :) Je me sens mieux aussi, je culpabilise moins - -"  
_**

 ** _Bon ! Voici le chapitre 29 ! Je le poste tôt car je m'en vais bosser pendant 12h donc autant vous le sortir tôt le matin plutôt qu'à mon retour vers 21h, ça vous fera une bonne surprise et vous mettra peut être de très bonne humeur :D  
_**

 ** _Merci pour vos retours, follows et favs ! Merci à doubi et Mag pour la relecture (pour la petite anecdote, j'ai donné le 28 et le 29 à Mag en même temps mais comme elle a pas mal de boulot en ce moment, elle a zappé de relire le 29 malgré la fin houleuse du 28, du coup c'était assez drôle quand je lui ai fait réaliser qu'elle a attendu comme vous 3 semaines pour pouvoir le lire et le relire xD Toujours aussi douée cette belge :P Enfin on l'aime quand même ! Au fait il faut l'encourager ! Elle a un peu travaillé sur son One Shot et elle fait référence à l'Héritage dans son texte ! Je veux voir ça en ligne ! Pas vous ?! Un petit message de soutien lui fera sans doute plaisir et la motivera :D)._**

 ** _Angelye : Merci pour ton retour ! Toujours au rdv ça fait plaisir ! :D Aah c'est sûr Marcus a bien retourné sa veste mais dans la mafia ça fonctionne comme ça ! :D T'en fais pas Gugus sait ce qu'il fait :P C'est le meilleur ! :D_**

 ** _Manoukette : Heey ! Merci pour ton retour ! C'est amusant quand tu as posté le petite message où tu n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je crois que j'ai posté le chapitre dans les heures qui ont suivies x) Comme quoi ! Héhé Anya et Gustus ils sont trop forts, je m'éclate avec eux ! Haha contente que le petit passage sucrerie du clexa t'ait plu ! Il y en aura d'autres mais bon pas tout de suite :P Il faut laisser un peu de place aux autres personnages ;) AH ! Ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir au sujet des 50k ! Doubi n'avait même pas relevé, j'ai cru que je m'étais fait un délire toute seule avec ça (Je rigolais comme une imbécile en écrivant ce passage en me commentant moi même !xD) Merci en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre 29 te plaira autant que le 28 ! :)  
_**

 ** _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 29 : Allié ou ennemi_**

\- Bordel de merde ! Quand je repense à la façon dont tu l'as planté Bella ! Truc de fou ! Répéta pour la dixième fois Raven dans la voiture.

Lexa ne réagit pas : elle sentait que Raven avait dû avoir peur pour sa peau et le fait d'en parler lui faisait du bien mais à l'heure actuelle, la sicilienne était extrêmement déçue du comportement de son parrain. Gustus l'avait pourtant prévenue à son sujet lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de cette idée de casino en incluant la participation de Marcus. Il l'avait endormie à New York pour qu'elle lui ouvre de nouveau la Sicile. Si son grand-père lui avait interdit de remettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied sur la terre italienne, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle était encore plus déçue par la façon dont elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait : elle avait usé de la force brute comme elle le faisait à l'époque où elle était la Dona. Que penserait Clarke quand elle lui expliquerait la façon dont avait tourné l'entrevue ? Elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher la nature des marques qui ornaient à présent son cou. Malgré sa peau halée, nul doute que celles-ci se transformeraient rapidement en petits bleus peu discrets.

Elle ne faisait plus confiance à Marcus ni Luna, aussi avait-elle choisi de laisser Anya au casino le temps que des hommes en qui elle avait toute confiance s'y installent pour gérer ses affaires de loin. La mafieuse ne s'était pas opposée à garder le fort le temps qu'il faudrait mais elle avait prévenu Lexa d'une chose : elle devrait prendre contact avec Gustus pour qu'il vienne chercher Edda.

La brune releva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter. Elles étaient arrivées.

\- Voilà Bella, tu es chez toi… Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose ?

\- Non Raven. Merci. Je me charge du reste.

\- Ok… Repose-toi alors, j'imagine que demain ne va pas être de tout repos non plus.

\- Tu imagines bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?

\- Je vais rencontrer Victor Strand, le chef des Negros.

\- Pfou je vois… J'espère qu'il sera plus accueillant que tonton hein…

\- Nous verrons.

\- Clarke est à la maison ?

\- Non, elle est sur une garde de vingt-quatre heures en traumatologie. Elle ne termine que demain après-midi.

\- Ça te laisse quelques heures pour réfléchir à comment tu vas lui expliquer pour les marques sur ton cou.

\- Oui. Bonne soirée Raven.

\- Merci à toi aussi Bella.

Lexa sortit du véhicule et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison, déverrouillant cette dernière. Elle trouva la nouvelle nourrice d'Edda installée devant la télévision. Elle la remercia avec quelques billets avant de la congédier. Lasse, elle eut tout juste la force de déboucher une bouteille de vin rouge pour se servir un verre qu'elle alla savourer dans le canapé d'angle gris anthracite qu'avait choisi Clarke. Elle se cala dans les coussins et amena le verre à ses lèvres : elle ne voulait que quelques minutes de paix…

* * *

Des pleurs lui firent froncer les sourcils. Quelqu'un pleurait et criait des mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Lexa sursauta lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle eut du mal à repérer où elle se trouvait. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était dans son salon et que les pleurs devaient sans doute être ceux d'Edda. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 4h47 du matin, elle s'insulta mentalement. Elle s'était endormie alors qu'elle avait fait une promesse à Anya. D'un côté cela l'arrangeait car elle ne savait pas comment prendre contact avec Gustus après aussi longtemps mais d'un autre elle savait que fuir son père adoptif lui porterait tort.

Elle se dirigea vers l'étage pour aller récupérer la petite qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et réclamait sa mère.

\- Hey… Hey… Souffla la sicilienne en récupérant la petite entre ses bras.

\- Mamannn… Pleura Edda.

Lexa serra la petite fille contre elle et se mit à fredonner une mélodie sicilienne que ses parents lui chantaient lorsqu'elle était petite :

\- Oh, veni, sonnu, di la muntanedda… Lu lupu si mangiau la picuredda… Oi ninì ninna vò fa…

Étonnamment, Edda sa calma rapidement et bien qu'elle eût les yeux ouverts, elle semblait écouter la voix de la belle brune. Elles quittèrent l'étage de la maison pour se réinstaller toutes les deux dans le canapé, Lexa continuant à fredonner son air d'enfance.

* * *

Le téléphone de l'héritière se mit à sonner. Elle coupa rapidement la sonnerie pour ne pas réveiller Edda qui dormait à poings fermés couverte d'un plaid sur le canapé. Il devait être aux alentours de huit heures à présent.

\- Lexa Donati j'écoute ?

\- C'est Anya.

\- Tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai fait enfermer Marcus et Luna dans une réserve en sous-sol le temps qu'ils se calment. Je ne veux pas de coups dans le dos.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Tu as pu joindre Gustus ?

\- Non…

\- Il n'a pas répondu j'imagine, souffla Anya, agacée. Bon, passons. J'ai contacté deux gardes du corps pour ta protection comme je ne pourrai pas être là avant un petit moment. Ce serait bien que tu m'envoies Indra pour commencer à débroussailler le bordel que Marcus a mis depuis deux ans. Les chiffres et moi on n'est pas très potes si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Qui sont les gardes que tu m'envoies ?

\- Il y en a un que tu connais : Ilian. Le second s'appelle Camillo, c'est le frère de Ryder. Ils sont partis en Italie pour échapper aux Barzetti mais sont ok pour travailler pour toi. J'ai contacté Raven pour qu'elle aille les chercher avant de venir te prendre.

\- Très bien. Merci Anya, reste prudente au Casino. Je t'envoie Indra.

\- Parfait. Bon courage avec Victor.

\- Il va m'en falloir oui.

\- Lexa…?

\- Oui ?

\- Embrasse Edda pour moi s'il te plaît.

\- Ce sera fait, sourit l'héritière, touchée que la Zanetti se permette une telle demande, elle qui ne voulait montrer aucune faiblesse.

La brune attendit que la nourrice de la petite Giordano arrive pour se permettre d'aller prendre une douche. Elle se regarda quelques minutes dans le miroir : ce qu'elle craignait la veille s'était réalisé. Elle avait une marque violacée sur le cou. La douleur était supportable mais elle décida de jouer la prudence : elle avala deux petites billes d'arnica qu'elle récupéra dans le placard à pharmacie que Clarke avait pris un plaisir fou à remplir et organiser lors de leur réinstallation. Elle se dirigea ensuite sous la douche, se promettant de prendre le temps d'écrire un mail à sa compagne avant de partir. Étrangement, même si elle avait pensé à la blonde lorsque Marcus l'avait menacée, elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce sentiment : quelques années auparavant, le fait de ne pas être proche de Clarke avant de mourir l'aurait tétanisée. Elle avait bien du mal à savoir si ce qui la traversait à l'heure actuelle était une bonne chose ou non.

* * *

Clarke amena un gobelet de café à ses lèvres. Elle aurait dû être fatiguée par cette journée-nuit de reprise en traumatologie mais au contraire, elle était rayonnante et pleine d'énergie malgré ses premières douze heures passées. Elle s'autorisa à aller chercher son portable dans son vestiaire pour consulter ses messages et mails. Deux d'entre eux attirèrent son intérêt :

 _« Bonjour ma Princesse,_

 _J'espère que votre retour avec Lexa s'est bien passé. Après votre tour du monde durant ces deux années j'espère que vous êtes prêtes à affronter de nouveau une vie quotidienne redondante ! C'est parfois plus difficile qu'une vie remplie d'aventures haha… Je tiens à te souligner que dans votre tour du monde, j'ai l'impression que vous avez oublié un continent qui s'appelle Amérique du Nord ! Bande de vilaines ! Je suis très fâché et contrarié que vous ne vous soyez pas arrêtées avant de repartir en Sicile. Ne nous oublie pas. On t'embrasse ainsi que Lexa._

 _PS : Sache que si vous ne venez pas, c'est nous qui viendrons… » Papa et Maman._

La médecin ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête devant le post-scriptum. Son père était toujours autant un papa poule. Elle glissa son doigt sur le mail suivant qui portait le nom de sa compagne :

 _« Bonjour Clarke,_

 _Ce petit mail pour te redire à quel point je t'aime. Je suis si fière d'être celle que tu as choisie pour passer le reste de ta vie (autant être franche et dire qu'il y a un bon nombre d'années durant lesquelles tu vas devoir me supporter). Tu dois être au trois quart de ta garde à l'heure où j'écris ces quelques lignes. Courage pour les dernières heures, je fais mon maximum de mon côté. Je t'aime » Lexa Donati-Woods (Griffin)._

Le cœur de la rousse s'était emballé à la lecture du troisième nom de famille entre parenthèse qu'avait glissé Lexa. Elle savait comment la faire fondre celle-là…

\- Docteur Griffin ? Appela avec douceur une infirmière du nom de Maya.

\- Oui ? Répondit Clarke en rangeant son portable dans son casier.

\- Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir prendre un petit déjeuner avec moi et mon compagnon à la cafétéria ?

Les sourcils blonds de Clarke s'arquèrent à la proposition plutôt étrange. Elle avait pu travailler avec cette Maya cette nuit et l'avait aperçue lors de sa semaine de reprise mais elle n'avait pas vraiment lié amitié ou même connaissance avec elle.

\- Euh…

\- Si vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave, la rassura l'infirmière. Je comprends que ce soit un peu étrange en fait c'est Finn qui voulait…

\- Finn ? Demanda Clarke, étonnée d'entendre le prénom de son ex-compagnon.

L'infirmière rougit subitement et se tortilla.

\- Je savais que c'était déplacé… Veuillez m'excuser ! Donna t-elle en guise de réponse en filant de la salle de repos du personnel de traumatologie.

Clarke la regarda filer non sans étonnement : quelle fille étrange…

* * *

Le SUV se stoppa devant un terrain de basket où quelques enfants noirs jouaient. Camillo et Ilian descendirent en premier du véhicule pour être certains de l'absence de menaces. Les quartiers pauvres de Syracuse étaient loin d'être les plus accueillants, aussi étaient-ils très vite oubliés et effacés des cartes touristiques. Les immeubles étaient vieux d'une cinquantaine d'années, la plupart d'entre eux tombaient en ruines et n'étaient plus aux normes mais aucun membre municipal n'osait s'aventurer pour faire déguerpir les occupants de peur de se faire couper la gorge.

\- Fais gaffe à toi Bella, dit Raven, inquiète. Ce Victor n'a pas bonne réputation dans les familles.

\- Tout comme n'importe quel noir Raven, répondit Lexa. Le racisme à mon souvenir a toujours été présent en Italie et c'est bien dommage. Victor m'a rendu quelques services lorsque j'étais Dona et j'en ai fait de même. Il peut être un allié intéressant.

L'héritière longea le terrain de basket, ne souhaitant pas gêner les jeunes joueurs qui s'arrêtèrent pourtant à sa vue pour la désigner du doigt. Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures du matin, aussi les mères et grands-parents étaient déjà installés sur les bancs abimés le long du terrain de jeu pour surveiller leurs progénitures. Les murs fermant la cité délaissée étaient tagués de dessins obscènes et d'insultes. Sur son chemin, Lexa pouvait distinguer les murmures des curieux qui l'observaient.

Malgré le refus catégorique des Familles, elle avait toujours accordé du temps aux personnes minoritaires. Elle n'aimait pas les appeler les « gens de couleurs » ou les « singes » comme se plaisaient à les surnommer la plupart des italiens et siciliens. Tout comme l'homophobie l'insupportait, le racisme la scandalisait. Au 21ème siècle, il était bien dommage d'être encore bloqué sur des valeurs archaïques et dénudées de vérité. Rapidement, quelques mots vinrent titiller son oreille : « Dona Donati », « Dona Lexa », « La Dona », « Mes respects Dona ». Elle accorda un petit hochement de tête à chacun de ceux qui lui murmurèrent ces mots comme remerciement silencieux.

\- Tout va bien ! Cria un guetteur lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'immeuble.

La phrase fut répétée en écho par les différents guetteurs placés à des endroits stratégiques de la cité. La stratégie la fit sourire : c'est elle qui avait répandu cette technique à travers ses différentes places de deal, ceci afin de prévenir l'arrivée de la police bien avant que les agents arrivent. Au moins deux guetteurs devaient se trouver sur le toit pour prévenir de tout danger. Avec cette stratégie, aucun agent des forces de l'ordre n'avait réussi à coincer ses dealers. La drogue et l'argent étaient mis en lieu sûr avec une bonne dizaine de minutes d'avance.

Un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années en jogging sale s'approcha d'elle et s'excusa :

\- Désolé M'dame la Dona, j'dois vérifier qu'vous êtes clean, indiqua t-il en lui désignant son tailleur.

Lexa leva le menton et accorda un regard acéré au jeune :

\- Garde tes mains dans tes poches.

\- Mais…

Comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, l'héritière détacha et quitta sa veste de tailleur pour laisser son chemisier à l'air. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même lentement pour montrer qu'elle ne portait pas d'arme à feu à la taille. Aucune bosse n'était présente aussi le jeune hocha la tête. Lexa releva ensuite le bas de son pantalon pour montrer ses chevilles bronzées ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rêver légèrement le jeune adulte. Elle sourit et tout en prenant le couteau papillon qu'elle avait caché dans sa veste, elle le déposa dans les mains du jeune avec une petite tape sur la joue de ce dernier :

\- Arrête de rêver petit.

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé et malgré sa couleur sombre de légères rougeurs apparurent :

\- Pardon M'dame c'est q'vous êtes belle, répondit-il en reculant avec le couteau dans ses mains.

\- Je te le confie, rends-le moi à la sortie, lui indiqua t-elle.

\- Bien M'dame la Dona, acquiesça t-il.

\- On vous accompagne, indiqua Ilian.

\- Non. Vous restez-là. Allez plutôt acheter quelques ballons à ces jeunes, ils ont l'air d'être de vrais champions et jouent avec une balle dégonflée.

Ilian acquiesça et recula avec Camillo pour sortir de la cité afin de se diriger vers une boutique pouvant vendre des ballons. Lexa les observa partir. Règle numéro un dans un quartier en difficulté : ne pas montrer sa peur et respecter ses habitants. Elle fut invitée par le jeune en jogging à entrer par un escalier en colimaçon sale. Un autre homme prit le relais au premier étage ainsi qu'un autre au suivant jusqu'à arriver au treizième étage où une porte avec des barreaux en fer digne d'une cellule de prison les accueillit. L'homme l'accompagnant fit signe aux deux gardiens derrière la porte que la brune était clean ce qui fit grincer les verrous de la porte lorsque celle-ci fut ouverte.

Lexa glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement qu'occupait Victor Strand. Le sicilien était en train de fumer une cigarette tout en comptant des billets qu'il attachait en liasse. Il leva un regard rapide vers l'héritière :

\- La Dona en personne ! Enfin devrais-je dire l'ancienne Dona… Tu as pris ta retraite il me semble... Dit-il en guise de salut.

\- Victor, répondit-elle avec un mouvement de tête en guise de salut.

Victor était un homme noir d'environ un mètre quatre vingt cinq. Ses cheveux étaient crépus et mal entretenus, une barbe de plusieurs jours habillait son visage ce qui lui donnait un air sévère. Il portait une chemise anthracite aux manches courtes et un jean noir malgré la chaleur présente dans l'appartement mal isolé.

Des cris suivis de pleurs attirèrent l'attention de Lexa : une petite fille alla se réfugier dans les jambes de Victor pour crier, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Tonton ! Milo a encore déshabillé ma poupée pour faire des choses bizarres !

\- N'importe quoi ! Se défendit un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Je te montrais juste comment Maman allait faire sortir les bébés ! T'es pas drôle !

\- Milo ! Viens-là ! Grogna le chef des Negros.

Le gamin s'approcha avec une moue et se prit une claque derrière la nuque :

\- Un peu de tenue avec ta petite sœur. Laisse-la profiter de son enfance tu veux ? La prochaine fois je te fais récurer les murs de la cité.

\- Aïe… Quoi ? Oh non !

\- Rends-lui sa poupée habillée maintenant indiqua t-il.

\- Oui Tonton…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna faiblement une voix féminine depuis une chambre à la porte ouverte.

\- Rien, reste couchée. Je redonnais un peu de bonnes manières à Milo, répondit Victor en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Il soupira avant de tourner un regard vers l'héritière Donati qui avait observé la scène en silence :

\- Bon et si on en venait au pourquoi du comment de ta visite ?

Il lui désigna du regard la chaise libre en face de lui. Lexa s'installa et entama la conversation avec un léger sourire :

\- On dirait que les affaires ne sont pas terribles hm ?

\- À qui le dis-tu. J'achète une dope de merde à un prix exorbitant. C'est à cause de toi ça tu sais ?

\- Je sais, acquiesça la brune. À qui achètes-tu ?

\- Un espagnol dont le nom ne te dirait rien.

\- Je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lexa ?

\- J'imagine que tu sais que je veux récupérer la Mairie de Syracuse ?

\- Qui ne le sait pas ! Sourit le brun. C'est de la folie, tu le sais ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenue ? Tu n'auras pas d'autres chances si tu décidais de fuir. Les Barzetti ont mis un contrat sur ta tête.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Mes hommes me sont plus utiles vivants que refroidis.

\- Victor, tu as un potentiel énorme et tu le sais. Ensemble on pourrait…

\- On pourrait quoi ? Mettre en chantier de nouveaux immeubles sociaux pour y installer ces pauvres gens qui crèvent la faim et qui se font chier chez eux car ils sont au chômage ? Tu me l'as déjà faite celle-là avec l'ancienne Maire. En attendant qui sont les mêmes baisés ? Nous. Fous-nous la paix. J'ai accepté de te recevoir par politesse en souvenir de nos anciens deals. Aujourd'hui tu n'as plus rien à part ton argent, grogna t-il en se levant pour sortir observer la cité depuis son balcon sale et mal rangé.

Des cris de joie avaient attiré son attention. En bas, Camillo et Ilian distribuaient des ballons aux enfants de la cité. Cela fit soupirer Victor qui secoua la tête :

\- Tu crois pouvoir les acheter ?

\- Bien sûr que non Victor, répondit Lexa en le rejoignant. Il y a du potentiel ici malgré ce que peuvent penser les politiciens. Becca était d'accord à ce sujet, elle avait respecté sa part du marché en lançant le chantier des nouveaux logements sociaux mais…

\- Mais elle est morte tout comme l'espoir que tous ici avaient mis en elle, trancha Strand.

\- Je pourrai relancer la machine Victor si j'étais aux commandes.

\- Avec des « si » on refait le monde. Si je n'étais pas noir je serais sans doute le PDG d'une multinationale italienne et pourtant je ne suis qu'un vieux dealer qui compte chaque jour le peu de recettes qui rentrent dans ses poches.

\- Tu n'es pas que ça Victor et tu le sais, répondit la brune.

Lexa connaissait l'histoire de Victor : l'homme s'était fait une place avec son intelligence plutôt que grâce à la force brute ce qui avait tout de suite plu à l'héritière. Il était d'un tempérament discret et doux quand on le connaissait en privé bien qu'il pouvait se montrer intransigeant dans les affaires. Victor avant d'être réduit à dealer avait été l'un de ces rares enfants défavorisés à réussir ses études en faculté ce qui lui avait offert la possibilité de devenir comptable dans une grande entreprise italienne mais le racisme et la jalousie de ses collègues l'avaient conduit à se faire humilier et licencier. L'humiliation qu'il avait subie par rapport à son homosexualité notamment lui avait fait perdre confiance en l'homme, aussi quand Lexa était venue frapper à sa porte en compagnie de Becca, elle avait su le comprendre et apprécier le personnage puisqu'ils partageaient tous deux ce tabou qu'était l'homosexualité en Italie. L'homme n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre le secret que l'héritière tenait cacher à la portée de tous les mafieux qu'elle commandait d'une main de fer.

\- Je te demande une autre chance Victor, rien qu'une. Je ne blâme pas Becca, elle a fait un très beau travail pour cette ville, elle a juste été insouciante rien qu'une seconde et ça lui a coûté très cher.

\- Elle aurait fait une sacrée sénatrice, souffla Victor.

\- Oui... Répondit Lexa, pensive et à la fois nostalgique.

Victor regardait à présent les enfants de sa cité jouer à différents jeux grâce aux nouveaux ballons qui avaient été achetés. Il resta silencieux un long moment ce qui rassura Lexa : s'il ne disait rien c'est qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?

\- Votre soutien pour les élections.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Ce sera déjà pas mal. Ah et j'aimerai ajouter un représentant pour ta communauté dans ma liste électorale.

\- Qu'y gagnons-nous ?

\- La reprise des chantiers des logements sociaux et une partie vous sera directement réservée.

\- Ça ne me suffit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?

\- Une place de deal dans ces nouveaux logements sociaux.

Lexa soupira :

\- Ils ne sont même pas sortis de terre que tu veux déjà les salir avec tes trafics Victor ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils feront une année sans voir passer un gramme de blanche ? Quelle naïveté.

\- Très bien mais sache que je n'aurai pas de poids en tant que Dona. Ce sera à toi de te faire respecter des autres Familles pour qu'ils ne viennent pas réclamer le territoire. Je ne gère pas les partages de territoire.

\- Tu devrais réclamer ton ancien titre, un Donati reste un Donati.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai promis à quelqu'un de pas rebasculer, sourit-elle.

Victor tourna le regard vers l'héritière, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu as peut-être bien fait de partir.

La sicilienne le regarda, intriguée.

\- Tu as changé et en bien. Je ne sais pas qui est l'heureuse élue mais elle doit être spéciale pour t'avoir domptée.

\- Domptée ? S'amusa la brune.

\- Qui aurait cru que la terrible et sombre Lexa Donati se radoucirait face à une femme.

L'héritière ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Parfois la vie peut-être surprenante.

\- Hm… Je t'offre un cigare ?

\- Avec plaisir, acquiesça la brune.

Victor repartit dans l'appartement et revint une minute plus tard avec deux cigares. Il en tendit un à la Donati qui accepta le feu que le brun lui alluma.

\- Ils sont contents ces petits cons, commenta le dealer en regardant de nouveau les enfants du quartier jouer avec les différentes balles.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Qui échangeons-nous en guise de bonne foi ?

Les sourcils de l'héritière se froncèrent légèrement. Elle tira sur son cigare avant d'expirer la fumée : cela se faisait lorsque deux clans voulaient être sûrs de pouvoir se faire confiance avant un pacte. Pour éviter toute traitrise, chaque clan devait se confier un membre important de sa famille respective. L'otage ou du moins l'invité restait vingt-quatre heures en territoire ennemi et était ensuite restitué à sa famille. S'il était fait le moindre mal à la personne confiée, cela rendait caduc le marché établi et terminait généralement en bain de sang.

\- Victor…

\- C'est ça ou rien Lexa.

\- Très bien, je reste…

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi que je veux. J'imagine que ta vie t'importe peu puisque tu es revenue ici de ton plein gré.

\- Je n'ai personne à te confier Victor, répondit la brune, sur la défensive.

\- En effet puisque ton frère est passé chez les Barzetti, il ne te reste plus que...

Les yeux de Lexa s'agrandirent d'effroi :

\- Non, coupa t-elle sèchement.

\- Non ? Interrogea t-il.

\- Je ne te confierai pas ma compagne.

\- Pourquoi ? N'as-tu pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si mais je ne veux pas la mêler à mes affaires.

\- Dans ce cas tu peux partir dès maintenant et nous oublier.

\- Victor ! Ne sois pas stupide ! S'agaça l'héritière.

\- Au contraire, si tu acceptes de me confier vingt-quatre heures ton amie, cela voudra dire que tu me fais confiance et que je peux te faire confiance en retour. Je te confierai mon neveu en échange, je le considère comme mon fils.

\- C'est non, répéta t-elle en rendant le cigare au dealer.

\- Garde-le, sourit-il. Si jamais tu changes d'avis d'ici ce soir, dépose-la à partir de vingt-trois heures.

Sourcils froncés, la Donati s'écarta pour traverser l'appartement rapidement. Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir et ne demanda pas son reste auprès des gardiens d'étage pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée où Ilian et Camillo l'attendaient patiemment. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le véhicule, Raven se tourna vers elle :

\- Alors ?

\- Impensable, répondit-elle, agacée.

Lexa se tut ensuite et fit signe à la latina de démarrer lorsque ses deux gardes du corps furent montés.

* * *

Clarke enfila rapidement ses lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses pupilles claires de la lumière, elle était à présent exténuée de sa première garde mais tellement heureuse à la fois. La sensation d'urgence, ses doigts jouant avec les différents instruments chirurgicaux pour sauver des vies, sa voix donnant des directives : il n'y avait rien de meilleur. Elle profita de la chaleur extérieure pour bronzer quelques instants en attendant que Lexa vienne la chercher. Alors que ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'elle savourait la caresse du soleil sur son visage, elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler :

\- Clarke ?

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à Finn qui lui souriait. Le jeune homme était nettement plus présentable que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, ils avaient toujours une certaine longueur. Clarke haussa un sourcil devant le petit bouc entretenu qui habillait son menton. Il portait un short en jean lui arrivant aux genoux et un polo blanc. Le regard océan de la médecin se perdit un instant sur la carrure du jeune homme qui semblait avoir changée : le policier semblait avoir pris du muscle.

\- Finn ! Waouh ça fait un sacré bout de temps ! Tu as changé dis donc !

\- Toi aussi, sourit-il en désignant ses cheveux rouges.

\- Haha oui on peut dire ça… Une envie française…

\- Je vois. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, tu es partie dans la précipitation avec…

\- Lexa ? Oui, c'est compliqué… Répondit la rousse, gênée.

\- J'imagine… Toutes ces menaces et tentatives d'assassinat… Ça a de quoi faire peur. Je ne voudrai pas te faire peur mais c'est pire ici depuis deux ans, on n'a jamais eu autant d'affaires que depuis votre départ.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Clarke, intéressée.

\- Ouais… Enfin je ne peux pas t'en dire plus…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les parages ?

\- Je suis venu chercher ma petite-amie, expliqua sereinement le policier.

\- Oh.

Clarke fronça les sourcils à sa réponse _« Imbécile, c'est quoi cette réaction ? »_ pensa t-elle. Son cœur s'était légèrement emballé à la réponse du brun et elle avait bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Tu la connais peut-être, elle travaille en traumatologie.

\- Peut-être… J'ai repris en trauma hier midi seulement.

\- Ah bah la voilà ! Hey Maya ! Sourit le brun.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit à la vue d'une jeune femme mince aux cheveux noirs : Clarke la reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'infirmière qui lui avait proposé de venir déjeuner avec elle à la cafétéria. La fameuse Maya rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle fit face à la rousse :

\- Re-bonjour Docteur Griffin…

\- En effet, Maya, nous nous sommes déjà vues…

\- Bon, on va te laisser, j'invite Maya à manger un bout sur la plage, à moins que tu ne veuilles te joindre à nous ?

\- Non ça va aller, on va venir me chercher.

\- Très bien, bon ben à une prochaine fois Clarke ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, sourit le policier en posant une main sur la taille de sa petite amie qui le suivit après avoir salué poliment la médecin.

\- Oui, salut…

L'américaine les regarda s'éloigner avec une étrange boule au ventre. Finn avait l'air si heureux… Bien sûr elle était contente pour lui et cette fameuse Maya mais d'un autre côté… Il y avait quelque chose qui la gênait. Une bise sur la joue la sortit de ses pensées, Octavia venait d'arriver :

\- Hey ! Ben alors, c'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Rien… Je viens juste de croiser Finn et sa copine…

\- Ah oui Maya, elle est sympa !

\- J'imagine…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter…

\- C'est pas ça, il a arrêté de jouer ?

\- Oui, il voit un thérapeute pour les addictions aux jeux chaque mois à l'hôpital.

\- Tant mieux, je ne souhaite à personne ce que j'ai dû supporter avec le Finn complètement accro et endetté…

\- Oui mais dis-toi que s'il n'avait pas contracté cette dette, tu ne te serais peut-être pas rapprochée de ta chérie !

\- C'est pas faux, sourit Clarke. Mais je tiens à dire que je lui avais déjà tapé dans l'œil lorsqu'on s'est rencontrées la première fois à l'hôpital, se vanta t-elle.

\- Non ?!

\- Si, elle me l'a dit ! Rit la rousse.

\- Eh ben ça si c'est pas un scoop, sourit Octavia. Ah voilà notre chauffeuse !

Le SUV Porsche s'arrêta sur le dépose-minute et Raven descendit du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière arrière avec une légère courbette :

\- Si Mesdames les princesses veulent bien se donner la peine de monter dans mon humble carrosse !

\- Pff ! Tu es ringarde Rav', se moqua Octavia en montant la première.

\- Quoi ?! S'offusqua la mécanicienne, amusée.

\- C'est pas faux, nous on préfère la Raven survoltée ! Enchérit Clarke. Lex' n'est pas venue ?

\- Non, elle se repose. On a passé deux jours plutôt survoltés haha…

\- Ah ? C'est à dire ?

\- Je laisse à Bella le plaisir de te raconter ! Je te dépose et après moi et Octavia on commence à déménager ses affaires à l'appart' !

\- Alors ça y est c'est bon ? Sourit la Blake.

\- Claro que si ! C'est tout bon ! S'exclama la latina en montrant un petit trousseau de clé.

\- Super !

\- Oula j'ai raté un épisode on dirait, s'amusa la rousse bien que l'absence de la belle héritière l'inquiétait un peu.

\- Octavia et moi on va devenir colocataires ! Si c'est pas le top ça !

\- Et ben… Ça en promet des pas mal ça, hm ? Se moqua la médecin avec un petit coup dans les côtes de son amie qui lui fit une moue innocente.

\- Rav' est-ce que tu peux nous arrêter chez mon frère, j'aimerai rendre Racoon à Clarke !

\- À vos ordres !

* * *

Des miaulements indignés s'échappaient de la caisse de transport que la médecin portait d'une main.

\- Mais oui mon beau, je vais te libérer ! S'amusa Clarke en saluant de sa main libre Ilian qu'elle connaissait déjà et qui était posté près de la porte d'entrée.

Le garde du corps lui ouvrit cette dernière pour lui faciliter la tâche et elle l'en remercia vivement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine pour poser la caisse sur l'immense ilot central.

\- Coucou mon beau… Tu te souviens de moi ?

Le chat aux yeux vairons renifla un instant les doigts tendus à travers la grille de la cage avant de se remettre à miauler de plus en plus fort. Clarke sourit et déverrouilla cette dernière : Racoon sortit aussitôt et la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui miaulant dessus longuement. Elle ne sut si c'était un miaulement de reproche dû au transport dans la cage ou bien si c'était un miaulement de colère du fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné pour fuir avec Lexa il y a deux ans.

\- Oh je suis tellement désolée mon chaton, je ne pouvais juste pas t'emmener avec nous… Tu n'aurais pas été heureux… S'excusa la rousse en lui posant une caresse entre ses deux oreilles.

Racoon la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de descendre pour aller renifler et découvrir le nouvel environnement. Il semblait reconnaître l'endroit mais la disposition avait visiblement changé.

\- C'est Roméo qui va être content de te revoir, dit la médecin pour elle-même. Lex ? Tu es là ?

\- Sur la terrasse, répondit la voix de l'héritière Donati.

Clarke marcha jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée qui était ouverte. Elle trouva rapidement sa compagne qui étonnamment n'était pas collée sur son ordinateur ou sur un dossier : Lexa avait les yeux fermés et semblait pensive, abritée sous un parasol turquoise dans le fauteuil balancelle installé dessous.

\- Bonjour toi, sourit la médecin en s'accroupissant devant la brune qui ouvrit les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Bonjour, répondit la Donati en tendant une main à la rousse.

Lexa avait troqué son pantalon tailleur contre un short noir. Elle avait par contre gardé son chemisier blanc ainsi qu'un foulard noir cachant les marques d'étranglement que lui avait fait son parrain. La médecin s'empara de la main tendue et vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de sa compagne qui l'enlaça rapidement contre elle. Clarke soupira de contentement en sentant les lèvres de la sicilienne contre sa peau.

\- Hm ça m'avait manqué ça, sourit-elle.

\- À moi aussi…

\- C'est mignon ton petit foulard mais il ne fait pas un peu chaud ?

\- Tu as raison… Soupira Lexa sans pour autant retirer l'accessoire.

Elle craignait la réaction de sa compagne lorsqu'elle verrait les marques et surtout quand elle saurait à quoi elle s'était exposée comme danger la veille. Clarke allait sans doute lui faire une scène et après son entrevue avec Victor, elle n'avait simplement pas la force de faire face au terrible caractère de la médecin. Elle serra un peu plus le corps de son amante contre elle, comme pour être sûre qu'elle était bien réelle.

\- Lex ? Interrogea la rousse.

\- Hm ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hm… Embrasse-moi tu veux ? Souffla la sicilienne.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Clarke et elle ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser à plusieurs reprises le visage de son amante.

\- Tu es magnifique… Souffla l'américaine avec un baiser sur l'oreille de la brune.

Lexa sourit à son tour et se contenta de faire balancer légèrement le fauteuil pour les bercer toutes les deux. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent, enlacées ensemble.

 _« Juste encore quelques minutes… »_ Pensa silencieusement l'héritière.

* * *

\- Je dois avouer qu'avoir une mécano sous la main au quotidien va être pratique ! Sourit Octavia en regardant la latina lui changer la roue de sa Vespa maintenant que les cartons étaient à l'intérieur du duplex.

\- Je ne fais pas que changer des roues tu sais ? S'amusa Raven.

\- Je me doute que tu bricoles pas mal aussi.

\- Hm hm… Répondit la mécanicienne. Tu ne devais pas vendre ce truc pour acheter une petite voiture maintenant que tu as Matteo ?

\- Si… mais c'est que je l'aime bien ma Vespa…

\- Je vois. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ma Jeep quand tu es avec Mat' ?

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais, je prends ma moto pour aller chez Lexa en général. Si jamais j'ai besoin de la Jeep je te préviendrai.

\- Trop bien ! Merci Rav'.

\- De rien ma belle, sourit-elle. Bon et si tu allais me chercher une bonne bière ? J'ai juste envie de glander dans ma bouée licorne dans la piscine collective maintenant que cette roue est changée.

\- C'est autorisé de boire dans l'enceinte de la piscine ? Il ne me semble pas avoir lu ça dans le règlement de copropriété…

\- Ouais ben hé oh, j'ai payé ma place, ils vont pas me casser les couilles les viocs ! Tu viens ou pas ?

\- Ok j'arrive… Laisse-moi juste le temps de retrouver mon maillot de bain dans mes affaires.

\- Tu peux te baigner toute nue si tu veux, la taquina la brune.

\- Haha ! Très drôle Reyes.

\- Toujours !

La latina rit doucement en voyant son amie filer vers l'entrée de leur duplex. Elle se mordit la lèvre de gourmandise :

\- Y'a pas à dire la grossesse t'a donné un joli petit cul Octavia Blake…!

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que la roue soit bien en place avant de se lever, retirer son vieux treillis et débardeur pour rester en maillot de bain. Elle passa rapidement sous la douche solaire qu'elle avait installée avant de se diriger vers la piscine de leur résidence. Celle-ci était vide. Cela n'allait pas durer, aussi récupéra t-elle sa bouée en forme de licorne qu'elle jeta négligemment au bord du grand bassin turquoise.

\- Ah ça c'est le pied, dit-elle en s'installant dans la bouée.

Après une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles elle en avait profité pour bronzer, elle entendit le portail de la piscine s'ouvrir : Octavia venait d'arriver avec un bikini plutôt appétissant.

\- Tu as ma bière ?

\- Oui je n'ai pas oublié roh… Soupira la brune.

\- Envoie !

\- Non Raven, tu viens la chercher. Si on se fait prendre à faire n'importe quoi dans la piscine on va se faire tirer les oreilles ! Répondit la Blake en posant au bord de la piscine la bouteille.

\- Quelle fille pieuse tu es, se moqua la mécanicienne en se mettant à bouger les bras pour faire avancer sa bouée vers le bord de la piscine.

La bouée bougea à peine, ce qui incita la latina à y mettre un peu plus d'énergie. Elle finit par se redresser pour tendre le bras bien qu'elle était encore loin de sa colocataire.

\- Vas-y ça me soule, il veut pas avancer ce connard de bourricot à corne !

\- Tu n'as qu'à descendre et venir chercher ta bouteille, répondit Octavia qui s'était installée sur un des transat à disposition.

\- Si je me suis mise dans cette bouée c'est pour ne pas me mouiller chérie ! Allez quoi, un peu d'aide serait pas de refus, j'ai changé ta roue gratos je te signale !

\- Alala… Soupira la secrétaire en se levant pour aller récupérer la bouteille et la tendre autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Quoi alala ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un deuxième Matteo mais en version fille ! Moins j'en fais mieux je me porte !

\- Je veux bien que tu me fasses autant de bisous que tu en fais à Matteo, se moqua la mécanicienne en se penchant un peu plus.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Bon allez Rav ! Fais un effort bon sang ! Râla la Blake.

\- Mais je vais tomber si je me penche encore ! Pesta la latina.

Les doigts de la mécanicienne réussirent finalement à effleurer le goulot de la bouteille mais elle perdit aussitôt son équilibre ce qui provoqua sa chute de la bouée ainsi que celle d'Octavia qui surprise, n'eut pas eu le temps de se rattraper. Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent à la surface :

\- Haha merde ! Saloperie de canasson ! C'est vraiment pas fiable ! Rit Raven.

\- Ça devait arriver avec tes bêtises ! Il y a de la bière dans l'eau maintenant ! Grogna Octavia. La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras et tu ne me mettras pas dans tes plans foireux !

\- Oh allez, ne boude pas, c'était drôle ! Sourit la mécanicienne en nageant autour de la Blake qui lui accorda finalement un sourire.

\- Andouille va !

\- Oulala attention the insulte ! Tu la sors de quelle église celle-là ? Se moqua la latina.

\- Je vais t'en foutre une église moi tu vas voir !

Des rires et des éclaboussures s'en suivirent, laissant les deux jeunes femmes s'amuser innocemment dans la grande piscine luxueuse de la copropriété.

* * *

La soirée avait rafraichi l'atmosphère et ce furent les lèvres de Lexa qui firent frissonner la peau de la médecin qui s'était finalement rendormie dans le canapé après leur étreinte dans la balancelle.

\- Hm… Quelle heure il est ?

\- Environ vingt-et-une heure, souffla l'héritière en caressant avec douceur la cuisse douce de sa compagne.

\- Edda est toujours là ?

\- Non, Anya m'a appelée tout à l'heure pour que je charge Ilian de la lui ramener. Tu viens manger ? J'ai préparé une salade.

\- Hm d'accord… Je ne me suis même pas sentie partir, avoua la rousse en baillant tout en s'étirant.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant avec la garde de vingt quatre heures que tu as enchaînée… Il faut que tu reprennes le rythme.

\- Oui, je devais répondre au mail de mon père… Je le ferai tout à l'heure.

\- Tu corresponds avec ton père ?

\- Oui je lui ai dit que nous étions rentrées en Sicile… Il n'est pas content parce qu'on ne s'est pas arrêtées en Amérique avant de rentrer.

\- Oui je le comprends… Trois ans sans te voir, ça a du être difficile pour lui et ta mère.

\- J'imagine que oui… Ils me manquent aussi… Ils me parlaient de venir… Tu penses que ce serait possible ?

\- Pourquoi pas oui mais après les élections et uniquement si je suis élue d'accord Clarke ?

\- D'accord, sourit la médecin, heureuse de ce compromis.

Un baiser court s'échangea entre les deux femmes.

\- Clarke…

\- Hm ?

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose à propos du foulard.

\- Du foulard ? Questionna la rousse, intriguée mais encore endormie.

Lexa s'assit près de son amante qui s'était redressée pour mieux écouter. L'héritière défit lentement l'accessoire pour découvrir les marques violacées qui marquaient à présent son cou. Cela ne manqua pas : Clarke se leva immédiatement, la mine inquiète, elle amena ses doigts vers les bleus pour les survoler, catastrophée.

\- Bon sang Lex' ! Qui t'as fait ça ?!

\- C'est une histoire compliquée… Avoua la brune.

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi soulager ça ensuite tu m'expliqueras d'accord ?

\- Tu es fâchée ? S'inquiéta la Donati.

\- Oui et non ! Répondit la rousse, partagée. D'un côté j'aurai aimé que tu me préviennes avant et d'un autre je suis contente que tu ne m'aies pas menti…

Un sourire soulagé s'étira sur les lèvres de l'héritière lorsque Clarke posa un baiser doux sur sa joue en murmurant :

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

* * *

Clarke écoutait complètement abasourdie son amante lui raconter pour la deuxième fois l'histoire avec son parrain. Lexa avait été sincère et lui avait raconté l'entière vérité, n'oubliant aucun détail.

\- Tu lui as vraiment planté un stylo dans la main ?...

\- J'étais obligée Clarke… Il…

\- Lex', ce n'est pas un reproche. Tu as bien fait… Oh bon sang, dire que j'aurai pu ne pas te revoir aujourd'hui ! Réalisa la médecin en serrant sa compagne entre ses bras.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait aussi mal, s'excusa la Donati en serrant son amante entre ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas bien quand je suis rentrée alors…

\- Oui et non…

\- Il y a autre chose ?

\- Oui. Aujourd'hui je suis allé voir un homme qui pourrait m'apporter beaucoup de poids pour les élections mais il m'a proposé quelque chose que je ne pouvais accepter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une vieille tradition mafieuse. Je ne suis plus là dedans, j'ai refusé.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Il voulait pour sceller notre accord un échange d'otages durant vingt quatre heures.

\- Des otages ?

\- Oui, chaque partie confit un membre de sa famille à l'autre en guise de confiance. Ça peut très bien se terminer mais ça peut être tout l'inverse si jamais l'autre partie renie son accord.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé ?

L'héritière détourna le regard, honteuse de la réponse mais devant le regard insistant de la médecin, elle finit par avouer :

\- Parce qu'il veut que ce soit toi Clarke.

Son amante ouvrit la bouche de surprise :

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais…

\- Été dans le système de la Mafia oui, je lui ai dit non. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans ce genre d'histoires alors que tu essaies de reprendre une vie à peu près normale Clarke. Je vais juste devoir faire autrement, la rassura la brune bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Lex', est-ce que le soutien de cet homme pourrait vraiment faire pencher la balance ?

\- Bien que j'aimerai dire non, je dois avouer que Victor pourrait m'apporter plus de poids que j'en ai à l'heure actuelle.

\- Dans ce cas, j'irai, dit fermement la médecin.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Refusa Lexa.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai convaincue de revenir te battre ici…

Les doigts de la médecin survolèrent de nouveau les marques violacées sur le cou de sa compagne qui luisaient légèrement à cause de la pommade qu'elle lui avait appliquée précédemment.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. Seule tu n'y arriveras pas, mais ensemble oui.

* * *

Le visage de Lexa était crispé dans la voiture. Raven arrêta le véhicule au même endroit que ce matin. Camillo descendit pour vérifier l'absence de danger et fit signe à sa supérieure qu'elle pouvait sortir. Clarke et la Donati sortirent du véhicule : Victor les attendait au bas de l'immeuble par lequel Lexa était entrée un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le dealer offrit deux rangées de dents blanches et bien alignées :

\- Alors c'est donc toi la femme qui a conquis notre Dona ? Je dois avouer que je te pensais un peu moins frêle.

\- C'est parce que tu ne m'as pas supporté plus de deux heures. Compte sur moi pour te faire changer d'idée, répondit Clarke, le regard sévère.

\- Ouh, je vois que ta copine à la langue bien pendue, sourit Victor.

Lexa se contenta de répondre froidement :

\- Si tu lui fais la moindre égratignure, compte sur moi pour venir te tuer de mes propres mains Strand.

La menace eut le mérite de faire hocher la tête au chef du territoire noir.

\- On ne va pas la toucher ta princesse… Tant qu'elle se tient tranquille. Dante, approche, ordonna Victor.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, habillé d'un jean blanc et d'une chemise noire se détacha d'un groupe de jeunes proches d'eux.

\- Lexa, je te présente Dante, il est comme mon fils. C'est lui qui prendra ma relève si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose. Tu peux imaginer que la menace que tu m'as énoncée tout à l'heure est réciproque si jamais tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux.

La Donati toisa le jeune homme qui était bien bâti pour son âge.

\- Bien. Je te demande une dernière minute avec Clarke.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

L'héritière tendit la main à la médecin qui attrapa cette dernière pour la suivre dans la voiture de laquelle Raven était descendue pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas montrer son inquiétude, Clarke était fébrile.

\- C'était assez ? Demanda t-elle, tremblante.

\- Oui Clarke, tu as été parfaite, la rassura Lexa en caressant ses joues. Répète moi une dernière fois ce que je t'ai dit…

\- Pas de questions, pas de provocations gratuites ni de négociations. Je me tais et j'attends que tu viennes me chercher demain soir.

\- C'est ça… Expira Lexa qui essayait de ne pas montrer son stress pour donner confiance à sa compagne.

\- Je dois y aller là non ?

\- Oui…

\- J'y vais alors, indiqua Clarke.

\- Attends… Souffla la sicilienne en retenant la médecin par le bras pour la tirer vers elle afin de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Le baiser fut effréné, chaotique comme si les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à se dire au revoir pour toujours. Clarke interrompit d'elle-même le baiser car elle se doutait que Lexa n'allait pas réussir à la laisser partir.

\- Allez… Souffla t-elle en ouvrant la portière après une dernière caresse sur la joue de la Donati.

Lexa posa une dernière fois son front contre celui de sa compagne avant de la laisser descendre du véhicule après un simple murmure commun. Clarke fut ensuite remplacé par le fameux Dante à la peau sombre qui resta mutique face à l'ancienne Dona.

Un murmure qui signifiait beaucoup malgré la simplicité des mots employés : « Je t'aime ».

* * *

 _ **Et encore un chapitre de terminé ! Yeah ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout :) J'ai adoré introduire le personnage de Victor Strand ! J'espère que ce nouveau personnage vous plaît car il jouera un rôle important dans l'Héritage :D Petit passage Octaven rigolo ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ne sont pas douées ces deux-là et ce n'est pas fini... x) Vous avez aimé les passages clexa ? Je sais que certain(es) attendaient la découverte des bleus de Lexa par Clarke ! Elles sont vraiment beaucoup plus à l'écoute l'une de l'autre depuis qu'elles sont de retour en Sicile, elles ont retrouvé le parfait équilibre dans leur couple ! Le prochain chapitre sera très tendu mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez vu la fin de ce chapitre 29...  
**_

 _ **Allez à dans trois semaines :)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Hey ! Me revoilà ! Désolée pour le retard de deux jours, j'ai été prise par le boulot et le quotidien :'( Enfin je n'ai pas trop cassé le rythme encore... Je ne traine pas plus. Merci pour vos retours, follows et favs. Merci à mes très chers relecteurs doubi et Mag ! Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Claire : Merci pour ton retour ! :) Non elles ne se lassent pas du tout, je pense même qu'elles sont bien plus fortes et à l'écoute l'une de l'autre :) Clarke a juste un petit pincement au coeur concernant Finn car il se présente comme un beau prince parfait alors qu'elle a dégusté à ses côtés ^^ On va pas se mentir, voir un ex avec qqun d'autre ça fait souvent bizarre surtout quand il a l'air hyper heureux :P Au plaisir de te relire._**

 ** _Morgane : Merci pour ton retour ! :) Haha oui j'imagine que les chapitres passent plus vite que je ne les écris ^^ C'est souvent ça quand on aime ce qu'on lit :P Au plaisir de te relire :D_**

 ** _Manoukette : Hey ! Merci de ton retour ! Toujours un plaisir de te lire ^^T'inquiète le 30 est plus palpitant :P Haha bien essayé pour le 30/05 mais c'était genre impossible xD J'suis à la bourre en plus :P Donc ben euuuh UN TRÈS BON ANNIVERSAIRE (en retard... ;x) j'espère que tu as été gâté. A bientôt !  
_**

 ** _Fanny : Merci pour ton retour ! Je suis contente que l'arrivée de Victor te plaise ! J'avais hâte de l'intégrer dans l'histoire ^^ Euh rien de trop difficile...? Va falloir me dire ça à la fin XD Au plaisir de te relire !  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 30 : Vingt-quatre heures_**

* * *

Sur chaque marque brune due à la vieillesse, Nia Barzetti prenait le temps de passer une crème au citron. Elle massait ses mains avec patience tout en se fixant de temps en temps dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse ornée de dorures. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, aussi arrêta-t-elle son massage le temps de répondre à l'appel.

\- J'écoute, indiqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Lexa Donati vient de récupérer Dante Strand.

\- Qui a t-elle échangé ?

\- La docteur. Voulez-vous qu'on fasse une entrée chez Strand pour la tuer ?

\- Non. Contentez-vous de suivre et observer où vont Lexa Donati et son invité.

\- Vous êtes sûre Dona Barzetti ? Répondit l'homme de main.

\- Oui… Je vous envoie Quint et Diego pour le reste… Ne les perdez pas de vue.

Allongé sur le lit à baldaquins de la matriarche des Barzetti, Quint équipé d'un cure-dent prenait le temps de se gratter le cou et le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ma belle Nia ? Sourit le mafieux au crâne rasé.

\- Cette imbécile vient de signer son arrêt de mort avec cet échange.

\- Tu veux qu'on tue le fils adoptif de Strand c'est ça ?

Nia haussa un sourcil devant la conclusion de son plus fidèle homme de main :

\- Tu commences à devenir très malin Quint, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- J'ai la meilleure de toutes en guise de professeur… Sourit-il en se levant du lit pour aller poser un baiser sur l'épaule de la Barzetti.

\- Tue-le rapidement. Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés. Il faut enlever tout espoir à cette sale gouine avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de croire qu'elle peut gagner contre Gilliberto. Je vais la briser.

\- Bien ma reine, glissa t-il avec une caresse sur la poitrine de son amante.

La Barzetti posa une main sur la main rude de son amant et sourit :

\- Tout à l'heure si tu réussis ta mission mon amour.

Les yeux de Quint s'étrécirent d'excitation à la promesse de la femme. Il retira sa main et sortit rapidement de la pièce, appelant bruyamment son partenaire de toujours à travers les couloirs de l'immense bâtisse de la famille Barzetti :

\- Diego ! Diego ! Ramène ton cul ! On sort prendre l'air ! Sourit-il, mauvais.

* * *

Le SUV roulait depuis une heure à présent dans Syracuse et ses villes voisines. Raven demanda :

\- Lexa, pourquoi on ne retourne pas chez toi ? C'est sécurisé, non ?

\- Non, pas assez, répondit la Donati en activant un écran intégré dans le siège conducteur pour activer les caméras placées à l'arrière du véhicule.

Il faisait nuit noire à présent sur l'île. Lexa était tendue contrairement à Dante qui ne disait rien. Le jeune homme était resté mutique depuis qu'il était monté dans le SUV ce qui l'avait bien arrangée car elle ne se voyait pas lui faire la conversation pour le moment. Ce qu'elle devait faire était clair : protéger son invité de toute attaque possiblement organisée par les clans qui ne voulaient pas la voir revenir au pouvoir à travers la mairie de Syracuse. Si Victor était bien protégé dans son vieil immeuble grâce à ses nombreux effectifs, le cas était bien différent du côté de l'héritière qui commençait à peine à reconstituer ses rangs avec des personnes de confiance.

\- Dis-moi où tu veux qu'on aille Lexa, lui indiqua Raven.

\- À Gela, au casino. On y sera à l'abri.

\- On y va en bateau ou en voiture ?

L'héritière se mordit la lèvre, pesant le pour et le contre des deux moyens de transport : il serait bien plus simple de prendre en chasse une voiture et lui faire avoir un accident qu'un bateau mais d'un autre côté, prendre le temps de rejoindre un bateau à pied offrait une ouverture non négligeable à de possibles assaillants. Lexa pesta intérieurement : quel était le meilleur choix ?

\- Va au port, dit-elle finalement.

\- Ça marche Bella, répondit la mécanicienne en faisant demi-tour dans le rond point sur lequel elle s'était précédemment engagée.

Lexa observa à nouveau les caméras arrières : pour le moment elle ne voyait rien pouvant la rendre alerte. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées au sujet d'une possible tentative d'assassinat du fils adoptif de Victor mais pour avoir elle-même pratiqué ce genre de sabotage afin de faire s'entretuer certains clans refusant de lui prêter allégeance, elle se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être impossible.

La latina avait rapproché au plus près du bateau de la dernière fois le SUV mais ce dernier restait quand même à plus d'une centaine de mètres de leur position : le port de Syracuse interdisait le passage des véhicules à partir d'un certain moment ceci afin de dégager l'accès aux différents bateaux et permettre aux pêcheurs locaux de ne pas perdre de temps pour décharger leur prise du jour à cause d'habitants ou touristes peu soucieux de possiblement créer une gêne en stationnant leur véhicule n'importe où.

\- Camillo, Ilian, vérifiez les alentours.

\- Bien Dona, répondirent mécaniquement les deux hommes en sortant de la voiture.

Le surnom ne manqua pas de faire tiquer Lexa tandis qu'il faisait sourire Dante qui se permit un commentaire :

\- On ne peut jamais vraiment renier son nom…

La Donati l'ignora et lorsque Ilian toqua à la vitre pour signifier que la voie était libre, elle s'adressa à Raven :

\- Va démarrer le bateau, on te rejoint.

\- Ça marche.

Raven sortit du SUV pour marcher rapidement vers le ponton où le bateau de la dernière fois les attendait. Lexa se pencha pour attraper quelque chose sous son siège passager. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle avait entre ses mains deux Beretta : elle en confia un à Dante qui lui sourit.

\- J'imagine que tu sais t'en servir, dit-elle.

\- Évidemment.

\- C'est uniquement par précaution. Ne fais rien de stupide si jamais on nous attaque.

Le jeune acquiesça et sortit du véhicule lorsque la brune lui donna le feu vert. Lexa, d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre de la suivre. Ils eurent à peine le temps de passer derrière la voiture qu'un bruit d'accélération se fit soudainement entendre suivi d'un freinage. Deux canons d'armes automatiques se mirent ensuite à les mitrailler ce qui les obligea à se cacher derrière le SUV.

\- Bordel ! Lâcha Lexa en appuyant sur l'épaule de Dante pour qu'il se baisse. Ilian ! Camillo !

\- On s'en occupe ! Répondit le premier en attendant que les salves s'arrêtent pour à son tour tirer sur leurs agresseurs avec son pistolet.

\- Dona ! Allez-y à mon signal ! On vous couvre ! Lui hurla Camillo après avoir récupéré rapidement un fumigène dans la boîte à gants.

Le garde du corps dégoupilla la grenade et la lança derrière lui :

\- Allez-y !

\- Dante suis-moi !

Lexa et Dante se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le purent, profitant de la fumée pour rejoindre leur bateau. Ils maintinrent une allure rapide sur plusieurs mètres, passant de nombreux bateaux de différentes sortes dont les angles morts étaient inquiétants. Elle finit par repérer Raven qui leur faisait signe de se dépêcher. Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur le bon ponton et étaient presque prêts à sauter dans le bateau, Lexa sursauta en sentant une balle siffler près de son pied et se stoppa lorsqu'elle entendit un ricanement bien connu.

\- Eh ben ma jolie… Te sauve pas comme ça ! Sourit Quint en sortant d'un coin d'ombre en compagnie de Diego.

Rapidement, le Beretta qu'elle avait en main fut dressé contre les hommes de main des Barzetti. Elle tendit un bras protecteur devant Dante qui avait resserré sa prise sur son propre pistolet. Elle siffla, mauvaise :

\- Quint, espèce d'ordure…

\- Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir, dit-il. Fais pas l'imbécile, Nia a dit de pas te tuer… mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

\- Ouais elle veut que ce soit Victor qui te crève ! Sourit Diego, vicieux.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre : ces hommes étaient là pour Dante et non pour elle. Il lui fallait un plan et vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Saute dans le bateau… Souffla t-elle le plus doucement possible au fils adoptif de Victor en appuyant légèrement son bras contre son torse.

\- Hors de question de laisser une femme seule contre eux, où serait mon honneur ? Répondit le jeune homme, prêt à en découdre.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot bon sang…! Ton honneur tu peux te le foutre au cul ! Est-ce que tu crois que je peux me permettre de te perdre ?! Répondit-elle très agacée.

Un coup de feu partit ce qui fit sursauter les deux héritiers.

\- Vous allez la fermer oui ?! Je crois pas vous avoir autorisé à l'ouvrir.

Quint se rapprocha de quelques pas, ne lâchant pas du regard la Donati.

\- Je me demande encore laquelle d'entre vous deux a eu l'idée lumineuse de revenir ici pour tenter ce que tu n'as pas réussi à faire il y a trois ans… Hm Lexa ? Est-ce que c'est toi ou bien est-ce que c'est… Hm… Comment elle s'appelle déjà la Doc que tu passes tant de temps à lécher ?... Ah oui…! Clarke…

\- Laisse Clarke en dehors de nos affaires Quint ! Répondit Lexa, acerbe.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse mais lui ! Cria t-il en tirant rapidement deux coups de feu en direction de Dante dont la chemise se teinta rapidement de rouge.

\- Non ! Hurla l'héritière en lâchant son arme pour essayer de retenir comme elle le put le jeune qui perdit l'équilibre.

Elle n'eut pas assez de force pour empêcher Dante de tomber à l'eau, il était trop lourd pour elle. Elle se redressa malgré sa détresse pour récupérer son Beretta qui était tombé par terre.

\- Lexa ! Cria Raven, impuissante à moins de deux mètres.

\- Sauve-toi Raven ! Répondit l'héritière à genoux tout en récupérant son arme, fébrile à l'idée d'avoir condamné Clarke en perdant le fils adoptif de Victor.

Elle entendit juste un bruit d'eau avant d'encaisser un coup de pied dans la main qui lui fit lâcher son Beretta en plus de lui arracher un cri de douleur.

\- Soulève-moi cette chienne Diego ! Cracha Quint.

Son acolyte attrapa l'héritière Donati par la queue de cheval qu'elle s'était faite pour l'obliger à se redresser. Le canon encore chaud de l'arme de Quint vint frotter durement la joue de la brune qui se débattit un instant :

\- Je vais vous tuer ! Tous les deux ! De la pire façon qui soit pour ce que vous avez fait ! Menaça t-elle ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans les côtes qui la fit tousser.

Un coup de poing vint embrasser sa lèvre supérieure avant qu'un autre coup de pied la fasse rouler sur le ponton et lui coupe la respiration. Elle tenta de se relever mais son corps était douloureux.

\- Surveille nos arrières Diego, ordonna son acolyte avant de s'avancer vers Lexa.

Quint se pencha pour attraper le menton de la brune pour la fixer droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici… Sache que si c'est moi qui avais été envoyé après vous lorsque vous vous êtes enfuies, vous seriez mortes toutes les deux…

\- L'espoir… fait vivre… abruti… Articula t-elle, douloureuse.

La langue du sicilien claqua d'agacement.

\- Ah ! Impossible de te faire taire vipère ! J'ai tellement envie de te faire du mal… mais d'un autre côté… Nia a raison, ce sera d'autant plus jouissif de te voir anéantie quand ta docteur se fera tuer sous tes yeux…

Lexa serra les lèvres tandis que Diego ricanait. La prise sur son menton se fit un peu plus dure alors que Quint approchait ses lèvres de son oreille, son haleine venant violer les narines de l'ancienne Dona :

\- Maintenant qu'on est rien que tous les deux ma chérie… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très intime…

Les doigts du sicilien serrèrent un peu plus les joues de l'héritière comme pour vérifier qu'elle écoutait :

\- …C'est moi qui ai tué ta petite lesbienne il y a huit ans… Je l'ai violée par tous les trous possibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus la force de crier… Ensuite je l'ai découpée en petits morceaux…

Le corps de Lexa se crispa et des larmes différentes de celles de la douleur s'échappèrent soudainement des joues de la brune. Elle tenta de se débattre une dernière fois, de crier mais seul un « non ! » étouffé et empli d'impuissance s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Si tu savais comme elle t'appelait de manière désespérée… mais j'ai fini par la briser ! Tout comme je te briserai ! Maintenant supplie-moi de t'épargner ! Cria t-il

\- Quint… Appela Diego d'une voix blanche.

\- Ta gueule Diego, laisse-moi jouir des larmes de cette petite pute ! S'agaça le mafieux.

\- Quin…

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre avant que le corps de Diego ne s'écroule au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que…?! Diego ! S'exclama Quint en se redressant pour se retrouver face à un canon silencieux. Toi ! Espèce de salopard ! Dit-il en sautant rapidement sur le côté pour se cacher derrière un amas de caisse.

Trois coups de feu partirent ce qui obligea l'homme de main des Barzetti à rester à couvert. Lorsqu'il en eut l'occasion, il tira à son tour vers l'assassin de Diego mais un nouveau tir fit sauter son arme ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur : sa main était en sang et deux de ses doigts avaient été raccourcis. Entendant les pas de son assaillant se rapprocher durement de lui, il se saisit rapidement d'une poignée de sable dans un seau près de lui pour les jeter à la tête de son agresseur qui grogna et recula devant l'attaque vicieuse. Quint se laissa tomber à l'eau pour fuir mais sentit une balle lui transpercer l'épaule.

Le bruit de son arme vide fit serrer les doigts de l'homme sur sa crosse de pistolet et lui arracha un grognement. Il avait tiré en direction de l'eau dans l'espoir d'éliminer cette raclure mais il n'était pas certain d'y être parvenu. Rapidement, il se tourna pour arriver au niveau de Lexa qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever malgré ce qu'elle avait entendu et subi. La brune semblait brisée.

\- Lexa, dit l'homme en s'accroupissant devant elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, vidée de toute force.

\- Lève-toi Lexa, ordonna t-il durement.

La voix fit relever le regard de la Donati vers le visage de celui qui venait de la sauver. Elle resta paralysée devant les traits de l'homme aux cheveux qui commençaient à virer poivre et sel à certains endroits. Ces trois dernières années avaient laissé des marques.

\- Gustus ?... Souffla t-elle, encore sous le choc.

* * *

Clarke avait été installée dans une chambre avec un lit simple collé contre un mur. La tapisserie était jaune, décollée ou déchirée. La rousse crut même apercevoir un cafard se faufiler dans une fissure. Si l'insalubrité du lieu ne l'enchantait pas, elle n'arrivait de toute manière pas à fermer l'œil entre les cris et pleurs, ainsi les alertes de ceux qui étaient surnommés les guetteurs qui ne semblaient pas avoir de repos. Elle était assise sur le matelas sans drap et se répétait mentalement en regardant sa montre que ce n'était qu'une histoire de vingt quatre heures : Lexa allait revenir la chercher, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle aurait été plus rassurée si elle avait gardé son portable mais les hommes de Victor le lui avaient pris afin qu'elle ne communique pas avec sa compagne : elle aurait du se douter qu'elle n'aurait pas accès à ce dernier le temps de l'échange, cela aurait été trop facile.

La médecin sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle.

Malgré l'heure tardive, une jeune femme au ventre très arrondi se présenta avec une paire de draps propres.

\- Bonsoir... Excuse-nous de ne pas avoir fait le lit plus tôt, Victor pensait que Lexa ne changerait pas d'avis…

\- Oh, merci mais il ne fallait pas vous déranger aussi tard… Vous avez sans doute besoin de repos… Répondit Clarke en dirigeant son regard vers le ventre imposant de la jeune femme. Vous en êtes à combien de mois ?

\- Huit mois, sourit la jeune femme. Je reste allongée quasiment toute la journée. Bouger me fait du bien, la rassura son interlocutrice. Tu peux me tutoyer, lui indiqua t-elle.

\- D'accord… Je m'appelle Clarke au fait.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Allissa. Je suis la sœur de Victor.

\- Il y a des traits de ressemblance en effet, sourit la médecin en allant soulever le matelas pour soulager la future maman. Je t'en prie, laisse, je vais me débrouiller, insista t-elle.

\- D'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger Clarke ? J'aimerai te faire plaisir.

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Victor apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre :

\- Allissa, va te coucher. Clarke n'est pas à traiter différemment de nous tous ici. Il est tard, va te reposer. Tu auras bien assez de temps demain pour discuter avec elle. Elle reste avec nous jusqu'à 23h.

\- Tu es dur Victor, elle n'a jamais dormi ici… Un peu de compréhension ne te tuerait pas.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle aura de la compréhension envers nous quand elle repartira dans la villa luxueuse de Lexa Donati ? Nous vivons dans deux mondes différents.

Allissa soupira et s'excusa du regard pour le comportement de son frère aîné. La médecin la rassura d'un petit sourire avant de continuer à faire son lit. Lorsque les draps propres furent installés, la rousse s'autorisa à s'allonger dessus et fixer le plafond : peut-être que compter les moutons comme elle le faisait plus petite l'aiderait à gagner une ou deux heures de sommeil.

* * *

\- Par ici ! Appela Raven en faisant signe à Gustus qui portait à moitié Lexa qui avait encore du mal à se ressaisir.

Le Giordano fit monter la brune dans le bateau rapide et l'installa sur la banquette en cuir avant de se tourner vers la mécanicienne qui était trempée. Il tourna la clé pour démarrer le véhicule marin lorsque Camillo et et Ilian les eurent rejoint. Ils avaient réussi à mettre en fuite leurs assaillants de tout à l'heure.

Gustus fit reculer le bateau avant de s'éloigner vers le large pour prendre de la vitesse.

\- Pourquoi tu es trempée ? Demanda t-il tout en se concentrant sur le GPS marin.

\- Je suis allé repêcher ce poisson là, indiqua la latina en désignant le jeune homme noir avec une bouée de sauvetage autour de la taille qui gémissait à l'autre bout de la banquette où se trouvait Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que fout un membre des Negros avec Lexa tu peux m'expliquer ? Grommela le Giordano.

\- Histoire compliquée mais en gros : Lexa a échangé Clarke contre Dante pour sceller un accord de soutien pour sa campagne avec Victor Strand.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du mafieux qui indiqua :

\- Prends les commandes, je ne sais pas où vous alliez à la base mais vas-y. Je vais m'occuper de garder en vie cet imbécile.

Les doigts de Gustus retirèrent la bouée puis saisirent la chemise blanche et rouge de Dante pour la déchirer, il regarda de plus près les deux trous que le jeune homme avait au niveau des côtes. Au moins une des deux balles n'avait pas traversé et avait du rebondir sur une des côtes du Strand, la fêlant seulement. L'autre trou par contre continuait à saigner ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait faire une hémorragie interne si du moins ce n'était pas encore le cas. Il roula en boule le tissu qu'il avait déchiré pour appuyer fortement sur la blessure ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au jeune.

\- Ilian, reste appuyé sur sa blessure et maintiens-le éveillé. S'il s'évanouit, préviens-moi.

\- Ok, répondit son ancien collègue. Hé Gustus ?

\- Hm ?

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous, sourit le mafieux.

Le Giordano grogna en guise de réponde et alla ensuite dans la petite cabine pour chercher de quoi requinquer Lexa. Il trouva dans un petit placard de la vodka et pesta de ne rien trouver de meilleur. Il se dirigea vers la Donati qui avait les yeux fermés. Il attrapa délicatement son visage et glissa le goulot entre ses lèvres abimées et ensanglantées par les coups de Quint et Diego :

\- Bois, ordonna t-il.

L'alcool eut le mérite de réveiller la Donati qui sentit ses lèvres s'enflammer. Elle repoussa le mafieux en crachant le liquide au sol avant de gémir de douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être en feu tant son corps était douloureux sans compter la confidence de Quint qui ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête : impossible de la faire disparaître.

\- Gustus… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te sauve le cul, encore une fois, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Pourquoi ?...

\- Il faut vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? Grogna t-il.

Le mafieux fixa celle qu'il considérait comme sa première fille : Lexa semblait anéantie et cette vision le mit hors de lui. Il espérait au plus profond de ses tripes que Quint avait coulé au fond du port et se faisait à présent grignoter par les poissons.

\- C'est lui… Souffla t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est Quint qui a tué Costia… Il me l'a dit… Il l'a torturée pendant des heures avant de…

Le goût de l'alcool et les mouvements du bateau sur les vagues en plus d'une vision imaginée de son ancienne amante se faisant violer par Quint donnèrent soudainement la nausée à la Donati qui vomit de la bile sur la chemise noire du mafieux.

\- Désolée… S'excusa t-elle, piteuse.

\- Je suis habitué au vomi avec Edda, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le Giordano nullement affecté mais tentant tout de même de faire un peu d'humour pour consoler la petite fille de Titus.

\- Non… Désolée de t'avoir laissé… de vous avoir tous abandonnés…

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la brune qui sentait les remords l'étreindre douloureusement. Elle n'attendait pas le pardon de son plus fidèle ami, père adoptif, homme de main, peu importait le terme pour le caractériser. Elle avait juste besoin de soulager sa conscience. Les bras de Gustus à sa grande surprise l'entourèrent pour la serrer contre lui :

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé pour ne pas avoir su te comprendre et t'écouter… Avoua t-il. Même si tu mérites une bonne baffe pour ne pas être venu me voir à l'hôpital. Je me suis enquillé une belle balle pour toi quand même.

Un demi sanglot échappa à Lexa qui souffla :

\- Tout est foutu… Dante est…

\- Il tient le coup ton nègre t'en fais pas. Ça à la peau dure les singes.

\- Gustus… Grommela t-elle. C'est vrai ? Reprit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Raven l'a repêché. Il a une blessure inquiétante mais je ne pense pas que sa vie soit en danger. Reste tranquille maintenant.

L'héritière ne demanda pas son reste et se blottit un peu plus contre le Giordano qui la serra en retour non sans pouvoir retenir un sourire apaisé.

* * *

Clarke sursauta dans le lit dans lequel elle avait somnolé par intermittence. Elle avait dû dormir trois ou quatre heures tout au plus en additionnant ses micro-sommeils. Elle se demanda si l'impossibilité de dormir paisiblement était due au fait de se trouver dans un environnement inconnu et plutôt dangereux ou bien si cela venait du stress à l'idée que Lexa ne vienne pas la chercher cette nuit.

Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre qui affichait tout juste huit heures du matin. Des bruits de chaises frottant le sol l'incitèrent à se lever et ouvrir légèrement la porte de sa chambre. Elle observa deux enfants assis à table qui mangeaient chacun un bol de céréales avec du lait. Elle hésita à venir les rejoindre : elle était inquiète à l'idée de croiser Victor et d'enfreindre les promesses qu'elle avait faites à sa compagne. Elle et sa langue bien pendue, elle se connaissait : après tout, c'était elle qui avait accepté le colis de Gustus.

\- Bonjour… Souffla t-elle en se décidant à sortir pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine.

\- Salut ! Répondit le garçon.

\- B'jour, enchérit la petite.

\- Oh bonjour Clarke, tu as faim ? Sourit Allissa qui était assise en bout de table, ses mains soutenant son ventre.

\- Pour être honnête, pas vraiment… S'excusa la médecin.

\- D'accord. N'hésite pas si jamais l'appétit te revient. Nous n'avons plus grand chose car je n'ai pas eu la force d'aller faire les courses mais il y a de quoi grignoter…

\- Oh, tu veux que j'y aille pour toi ?

Allissa n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Victor fit irruption dans la pièce en lançant sèchement :

\- Non, tu restes là. Mes hommes viennent de me rapporter qu'il y a eu une attaque au port de Syracuse cette nuit envers Lexa Donati.

\- Quoi ?! S'inquiéta aussitôt la rousse en allant faire face à l'homme. Est-ce que Lexa va bien ? Je dois la voir !

La main de Strand repoussa avec force la médecin qui recula sous l'appui.

\- J'ai dit : tu restes là.

\- Mais je dois savoir si Lex…

\- Tais-toi ! Ordonna le brun. Si j'étais toi je ne la ramènerai pas, tu es en sursit. S'il est arrivé quoique ce soit à Dante durant cette attaque, je peux t'assurer que tu ne repartiras pas vivante d'ici.

\- Les enfants... Allez jouer avec vos amis dehors d'accord ? Demanda Allissa à son fils et sa fille.

\- Oui Maman... Soufflèrent les gamins en quittant la table.

Clarke déglutit à l'information : elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Lexa ne voulait pas la mêler à cette histoire d'échange. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre, provocatrice une fois que les enfants eurent déserté la cuisine :

\- Pardonne-moi Victor, même si je fais pas partie de ce monde, j'imagine que lorsqu'une attaque est organisée, cela veut dire que votre petite affaire dérange quelqu'un. Je me trompe ?

\- Peu importe ! Les termes de l'échange sont clairs.

\- Je suis connue à Syracuse, tu ne pourras pas faire disparaître mon corps comme ça. J'ai des amis dans la police qui…

\- Un corps ça se brûle.

\- Tout ne disparaît pas même si le corps est brûlé.

Le chef des Negros toisa la rousse avant de soupirer :

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi la Donati t'apprécie autant mais sache qu'ici tu n'es pas en position de faire la « Madame je sais tout ».

\- Ah donc dès qu'on a un peu plus d'arguments que toi, ça te gêne ? Le provoqua l'américaine.

\- Victor, tu as faim ? Coupa la sœur de ce dernier car elle sentait que la conversation allait mal tourner.

Le dealer garda son regard noir fixé dans celui de la médecin qui ne céda pas : Clarke n'était pas décidée à céder du terrain.

Un cri de douleur échappa à Allissa alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser la serviette que sa fille avait fait tomber au sol en partant. Le cri eut le mérite de faire détourner le regard de Victor et Clarke en même temps.

\- Alissa qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda rapidement son frère aîné.

\- Rien… Grimaça la jeune femme. Je n'aurais pas dû me pencher autant… Je… Aaah !

Clarke s'approcha rapidement de la future mère pour l'ausculter mais son regard fut rapidement attiré par le carrelage qui semblait à présent mouillé :

\- Allissa, tu as perdu les eaux !

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne dois pas accoucher avant un mois, c'est impossible ! Paniqua la jeune femme.

\- Calme-toi ça va aller… La rassura la médecin. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, j'ai de très bons collègues qui sauront prendre soin de toi…

\- Non, répondit Allissa. Je n'ai pas de sécurité sociale et encore moins de mutuelle, je ne veux pas… Grimaça t-elle. Ils vont me prendre mes bébés...

\- Quoi ? Comment… Victor ! Il faut qu'on emmène ta sœur à l'hôpital !

\- Tu l'as entendue. Toutes les femmes ici accouchent à leur domicile.

\- Ta sœur attend des jumeaux Victor ! Si on ne l'emmène pas dans les temps il y a une chance qu'elle perde les bébés !

\- Ce sera deux bouches en moins à nourrir, grogna t-il comme pour se justifier. Fais en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas, montre-toi utile un peu ! T'es médecin non ?

La médecin ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction :

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse accoucher ta sœur dans un environnement aussi sale ? Tu mettrais sa vie en plus de celle des bébés en jeu ! Je n'ai ni fournitures ni instruments !

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il te faut ou sois utile en restant dans ta chambre !

Clarke regarda un court instant autour d'elle avant de dire, déterminée :

\- Aide-moi à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je vais avoir besoin de linges propres et humides, de plusieurs bassines d'eau tiède, de quoi stériliser et de ce qui se rapproche le plus pour toi d'un bistouri.

Victor soutint sa sœur et l'emmena dans sa chambre, l'allongeant doucement malgré les cris de douleur de cette dernière.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Aboya t-elle au dealer qui recula. Et appelle deux personnes qui ont déjà aidé à assister à des accouchements !

Le chef des Negros ne demanda pas son reste pour laisser la rousse travailler.

\- Allissa, ma belle tu vas devoir être courageuse…

\- Ahh… T'en fais pas Clarke je l'ai déjà fait deux fois… dit-elle comme pour se rassurer.

\- Tout devrait bien aller alors… Répondit la médecin sans pour autant dire l'entière vérité à sa patiente : visiblement, Allissa n'avait pas perdu que les eaux tout à l'heure, elle perdait aussi énormément de sang…

* * *

Anya était descendue rapidement lorsque les caméras avaient repéré l'arrivée du bateau de Lexa aux embarcadères. Elle appela des hommes de Marcus à présent sous ses ordres pour aider à sortir Dante qui semblait plutôt mal en point. Elle fit appeler le médecin personnel de l'ancien occupant du casino pour qu'il le prenne en charge.

\- Raven ! Lexa ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu… Gustus ?! S'étonna t-elle en voyant descendre son compagnon après une Lexa bien amochée.

Le Giordano ne dit pas un mot, ne sachant pas s'il était le bienvenue ou non. Après tout lui et Anya s'étaient disputés et ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu sa fille non plus.

\- Les Barzetti surveillaient nos mouvements et nous ont attaqués alors que nous nous mettions en route pour protéger Dante Strand… Répondit difficilement Lexa.

\- Je vois… Répondit la Zanetti non sans décrocher son regard de son compagnon.

\- Sans Gustus, je ne serai pas devant toi à l'heure actuelle. Il est intervenu à temps et j'espère à réussi à tuer Quint dans sa fuite.

Anya acquiesça silencieusement avant de dire :

\- Venez-vous mettre à l'abri alors.

\- Anya, appela Lexa.

\- Oui ?

\- La vie de Clarke dépend de la survie de Dante Strand. Va dire à ce médecin que s'il n'arrive pas à le sauver, je le tuerai moi-même…

Le ton de la brune était éraillé et légèrement tremblant. Elle avait tenté de faire la femme forte mais elle était trop inquiète pour jouer la carte de la Dona forte et sévère.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

\- Eh ! Interpella Raven. T'aurais pas de quoi me changer ? Non parce que l'eau du port de Syracuse est pas très propre quand même…

\- Monte dans les appartements de Marcus, il y a une douche et tu trouveras sans doute des vêtements à ta taille dans le dressing de Luna. On se rejoint tous là haut de toute façon.

\- Merci.

* * *

Les cris d'Allissa étaient si puissants que la cité toute entière semblait retenir son souffle. Clarke suait à grosses gouttes tandis qu'elle tentait de trouver la meilleure solution : si elle n'intervenait pas rapidement, la sœur de Victor et ses deux bébés allaient mourir. Après une osculation, elle avait détecté que le premier des jumeaux se présentait par le siège et cela avait provoqué une hémorragie utérine.

\- Donne-lui ça, indiqua Victor en tendant de la morphine à la médecin.

\- Non je ne peux pas ! S'agaça Clarke.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle souffre !

\- Je n'ai pas le produit nécessaire pour que les bébés ne deviennent pas dépendants à la morphine que je vais lui injecter ! Il est hors de question que je lui en donne sauf quand les petits seront nés.

\- Je n'en veux pas si ça peut faire du mal à mes bébés, pleura Allissa en retenant un cri de souffrance.

\- Ils risquent de naître avec le syndrome de sevrage néonatal Allissa, expliqua Clarke.

\- Allissa ! Deux drogués de plus qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Grogna Victor.

\- Non ! Arrête de dire des horreurs et sors !

\- Victor dehors ! Ordonna la médecin, agacée qu'il énerve encore plus la jeune maman.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit, Clarke se rapprocha pour essuyer doucement le front luisant de la sœur du dealer.

\- Il ne le pense pas... Il a peur c'est tout... Expliqua la jeune femme en serrant les dents face à une nouvelle contraction.

\- Allissa ma belle... Je vais devoir te faire une césarienne … Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Ton col n'est pas assez dilaté et le premier se présente par le siège… mais sans anesthésie tu vas horriblement souffrir...

\- Sauve mes bébés… Supplia la jeune femme.

\- Tu risques d'être traumatisée... Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital...

\- Je suis habituée à souffrir... Sauve mes bébés Clarke, je passe après eux... Pitié...

Trois femmes, la trentaine entamée, arrivèrent avec une pile de serviettes propres et humides. Elles s'installèrent en silence près de la médecin et l'une d'elle tendit un objet avec une lame fine et propre.

\- Victor m'a donné ça pour vous Docteur...

\- Merci. Allissa tu es certaine ? Il n'est pas encore trop tard... Je peux appeler une ambulance... Tenta de nouveau Clarke.

Allissa leva un regard déterminé malgré la douleur : dans ses yeux dansaient la flamme que seule une mère pouvait avoir.

\- Vas-y Clarke.

\- Bien... Sois courageuse ma belle, souffla l'américaine après avoir demandé aux femmes de bloquer les mouvements de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas.

Clarke désinfecta son instrument de fortune et incisa au niveau du bas ventre ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hurler la sœur de Victor.

\- Je suis désolée…! Je fais au plus vite, promis…! Souffla t-elle, en glissant ensuite une main dans ce nouveau passage.

Elle sentit rapidement la tête du premier bébé et à l'aide de sa deuxième main, elle l'extrada. Le petit ne tarda pas à crier, signe qu'il allait bien. Elle clampa le cordon ombilical avant de le couper proprement, tendant l'enfant rapidement dans les mains de la jeune femme près d'elle. Elle se dépêcha de sortir le deuxième. Contrairement au premier, celui-ci était plus petit et surtout aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il fut à l'air libre. Allissa d'une voix affaiblie malgré la douleur demanda :

\- Pourquoi il ne pleure pas ? Il va bien ?... Clarke...

\- Il ne respire pas, répondit rapidement Clarke en entourant le petit dans un linge chaud et humide après avoir défait l'enfant de son cordon.

Elle injecta rapidement à l'aide d'une seringue une faible dose de morphine à la sœur de Victor afin qu'elle sente moins la douleur puis s'évertua à faire un massage cardiaque au nourrisson avec deux doigts.

\- Allez bonhomme, reviens avec nous… Souffla t-elle, torturée à l'idée de perdre ce petit.

Il n'était plus question pour elle d'avoir peur de mourir du fait de l'arrangement entre Lexa et Victor mais bien de sauver une vie coûte que coûte.

Après une minute qui parut durer une éternité, elle sentit le cœur du petit garçon se remettre à battre. Elle prodigua les derniers gestes nécessaires à son éveil et bientôt un cri un peu moins puissant que celui de son frère aîné traversa la pièce ce qui fit sourire les spectatrices dans la pièce. Les enfants furent posés un court instant contre la poitrine de leur mère avant que Clarke ne s'occupe de la recoudre et stopper l'hémorragie utérine d'Allissa qui grâce à la morphine était à présent calme et somnolente.

* * *

\- Dante est hors de danger, indiqua Anya en arrivant dans les appartements de Marcus où chacun s'était installé à sa guise. La balle a été retirée, il aura juste besoin de repos et de quelques antidouleurs.

Lexa souffla intérieurement : Clarke allait vivre. Il ne manquait plus qu'à pouvoir se justifier auprès de Victor au sujet de l'état de passoire de son neveu. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant mais fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité quand Anya dit :

\- Je vais faire monter le médecin pour qu'il te désinfecte et recouse tes blessures. Où as-tu mal ?

En réalité rien que le fait de savoir que Clarke n'était quasiment plus en danger avait fait oublier la douleur à la brune mais nul doute qu'elle devait avoir au moins une ou deux côtes cassées ou du moins fêlées à cause des coups de pied de Quint sur le ponton. C'était peut être égoïste mais elle voulait que ce soit Clarke qui l'ausculte, juste pour avoir le sentiment qu'elle était de nouveau près d'elle.

\- Ça ira… Indiqua t-elle douloureusement.

\- Lexa sois sérieuse, la reprit Gustus.

\- Juste le visage alors… Acquiesça t-elle pour lui faire plaisir.

Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à faire si ses côtes étaient cassées. Elles se remettraient seules. Elle grimaça lorsque Raven vint s'installer à côté d'elle sans douceur.

\- Oh merde ! S'excusa la mécanicienne qui ne sentait plus le poisson et portait de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Comment tu te sens Bella ? Quelle nuit de folie hein…

Lexa jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne n'était proche d'elles. Gustus était sorti sur la grande terrasse extérieure et Anya était partie faire quelque chose un peu plus loin.

\- Pour être honnête, pas très bien…

\- Dis-moi.

\- Du temps où j'étais Dona, j'ai toujours voulu savoir qui était le monstre qui avait fait du mal à Costia… Et maintenant que je le sais je n'arrive pas à… Dit-elle, les larmes montant de nouveau à ses yeux.

\- Hey hey… Allez Bella, laisse-toi aller un bon coup… Souffla Raven en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Ça va aller…

* * *

\- Belle vue, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea la Zanetti en s'approchant de son compagnon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Gustus acquiesça en silence ce qui fit grogner sa compagne :

\- Tu comptes me présenter des excuses oui ou non ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu es vraiment un connard tu le sais ?

\- Un connard qui t'aime oui, sourit le brun.

Anya souffla d'agacement avant de sourire à son tour : n'y tenant plus, elle alla se blottir dans les bras musclés du mafieux qui la serra en retour.

\- Tu m'as manqué gros con.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… Edda aussi.

\- Elle dort mais on peut…

\- Non… Juste toi et moi c'est bien là… Juste cinq minutes…

Les lèvres du Giordano vinrent se poser sur la tempe de sa compagne qui ferma les yeux de contentement : que ça faisait du bien de se sentir à nouveau comprise et à l'écoute de sa moitié…

* * *

L'après-midi était maintenant bien avancé. Les deux nourrissons dormaient à poings fermés contre la poitrine de leur mère qui était elle aussi somnolente. La chambre d'Allissa avait été désinfectée et nettoyée. Clarke avait réussi à recoudre la jeune femme et stopper l'hémorragie mais elle était sceptique à l'idée que ses soins suffisent. Elle sortit en douceur de la chambre pour aller se servir un verre d'eau au robinet. Elle tiqua légèrement au goût de celle-ci ce qui n'échappa pas à Victor qui poussa une bière ouverte vers elle :

\- Merci, répondit-elle en saisissant la bouteille fraîche.

\- Tu l'as méritée je pense.

Elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres et bien qu'elle ne raffolait pas de ce genre d'alcool, elle la but d'une traite ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire doucement le dealer.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle, provocatrice

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Clarke Griffin.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi même si je pense qu'au fond tu es un cœur tendre une fois qu'on te connaît. Lexa n'aurait jamais accepté de me confier à toi autrement.

\- Peut-être bien. Comment va ma sœur ?

\- Mieux mais j'insiste Victor pour que tu me l'amènes dans les prochains jours à l'hôpital... Une césarienne à vif c'est un acte horriblement traumatisant... Je n'avais jamais fait ça.

\- Elle risque quoi ?

\- Trop de choses pour que tu te permettes de me poser cette question. Si elle est inquiète pour les frais, dis-lui que je les prendrai en charge. Il faut aussi faire des examens à ces petits... Elle n'a fait aucune échographie c'est de l'inconscience totale...

\- C'est pourtant le quotidien de nos cités Clarke.

\- Je refuse d'accepter cela. Vous n'êtes pas des animaux, dit la médecin en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que Lexa t'a promis contre ton soutient aux élections ?

\- Le droit d'être le premier à faire circuler de la drogue dans les nouveaux quartiers sociaux.

Clarke ne dit rien mais son visage trahissait sa déception.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est décevant...

\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour survivre avec ma communauté. J'offre un travail à ceux qui le souhaitent.

\- Tu parles d'un travail.

\- Personne ne veut de ces gens Clarke. Je fais ce que personne ne veut faire pour survivre.

\- Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus que simplement survivre, répondit franchement Clarke.

La réponse eut le mérite de surprendre le dealer.

\- Victor, laisse-moi monter une structure pour les plus démunis qui souhaitent se faire soigner anonymement et gratuitement

\- Tu parles d'une cellule de désintoxication ?

\- Pas seulement ! Je pense à Allissa qui a eu de la chance que ses bébés aillent bien malgré qu'elle ne soit jamais allée voir un gynécologue par exemple… Aux jeunes qui ont des rapports non protégés ou se blessent dans le quartier ou à ceux qui ont besoin d'être écoutés tout simplement… Laissez-moi vous aider. Il n'y a pas que le deal dans la vie ! Quand Lexa sera maire, je viendrai faire ça ici, avec ou sans toi, prévint-elle. Si Lexa a réussi à se défaire du système, vous le pouvez aussi !

Le dealer laissa couler un sourire amusé :

\- Tu es un peu trop naïve mais j'imagine qu'il y a du juste dans ce que tu dis... Peut-être que Syracuse n'est pas totalement foutue…

\- Cette ville est capable de beaucoup de choses, confirma la médecin, convaincue.

* * *

Le temps avait filé du côté de Clarke qui avait finalement su apprécier Victor à sa juste valeur. Elle se demandait comment Lexa allait et si le temps ne lui avait pas paru trop long. Un message avait été envoyé pour indiquer que malgré l'embuscade du port, tout le monde allait bien dont Dante.

\- C'est l'heure Clarke, indiqua Victor après avoir toqué à la porte de chambre d'Allissa.

La médecin était assise près de la jeune maman : cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elles discutaient. Ce fut presque à contre cœur que la rousse se leva. Avant de sortir, elle frotta gentiment le bras de sa nouvelle amie :

\- Je te veux dès demain à l'hôpital d'accord ? Si tu ne peux pas te lever, tu n'hésites pas à me téléphoner. J'enverrai une ambulance et ne te soucies pas des frais hm ?

\- Promis Clarke... Merci pour tout... Sans toi...

\- Ton frère aurait deux bouches en moins à nourrir, taquina la médecin en regardant le dealer qui fit une moue amusée. Au revoir Silvio et Vasco... Je vous revois très vite...

Les deux bébés dormaient à poings fermés l'un contre l'autre près de leur mère.

Clarke descendit en compagnie des gardes du corps de Victor ainsi que ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble, ils se rapprochèrent de Lexa et Dante qui étaient encadrés d'Ilian et Camillo. Clarke se pétrifia devant l'état du visage de sa fiancée.

\- Mon oncle, salua Dante en approchant de Victor qui évalua d'un œil peu amène son état de santé.

Lexa était crispée et prête dans un élan de folie à dégainer le Beretta qu'elle cachait à sa ceinture pour forcer le chef des Negros à lui rendre Clarke mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car la médecin sans pour autant être autorisée à la rejoindre, franchit la maigre distance entre elles pour aller poser doucement une main contre sa peau parsemée de petites coupures.

\- Lex' ! Mon dieu... Mon amour... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Je t'expliquerai... Souffla la brune, soulagée d'être si proche de Clarke. Victor... Je suis désolée pour l'état de Dante... Comme je te l'ai dit par message, nous avons été attaqués par les Barzetti au port alors que nous emmenions ton neveu en sécurité...

\- Mon oncle... La Dona est quelqu'un de confiance... On peut la suivre, enchérit le jeune bien qu'il n'était pas invité à parler.

Victor resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de faire remarquer :

\- Dire que je pensais que tu me reviendrais avec un ou deux kilos en plus, on dirait que c'est l'inverse. Ils bouffent vraiment n'importe quoi ces riches hm ?

La remarque eut le mérite de faire souffler la Donati qui se détendit immédiatement tandis que Clarke riait doucement à la plaisanterie du dealer. Elle accorda d'ailleurs un hochement de tête approbateur pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord.

\- Les Negros te soutiendront pour ta campagne Lexa, indiqua finalement Victor en tendant sa main.

\- Merci, répondit l'héritière en acceptant la poignée de main.

\- Clarke, dit Victor en s'avançant vers la rousse pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et fera à l'avenir. N'hésite pas à faire appel à moi à n'importe quel moment, tu fais partie de notre famille à présent.

Les spectateurs de la scène acquiescèrent à cette nouvelle ce qui fit rosir les joues de la médecin qui semblait touchée. Elle récupéra son portable éteint et le glissa dans sa poche : elle le consulterait plus tard.

\- C'est réciproque Victor. N'hésite pas.

\- Victor, je te contacte prochainement, indiqua Lexa. Nous devons y aller à présent...

La Donati se tourna pour monter dans le SUV à la suite de Clarke, s'arrêtant lorsqu'on l'interpella :

\- M'dame ! Vous oubliez votre couteau ! Appela le jeune qui l'avait accueillie lors de sa première visite.

\- Prends-en soin pour moi, souffla t-elle avec un léger sourire ce qui ne manqua pas de flatter le jeune.

Le moteur de la voiture ronronna légèrement lorsque le contact fut remis une fois la sicilienne à bord. Raven salua chaleureusement la médecin avant de filer vers la villa Donati.

* * *

L'espagnole décéléra à l'approche de la propriété Donati du fait de la présence d'une voiture bleu foncé qui était stationnée le long du portail de la maison de Lexa. Le SUV assurant leur protection les doubla pour voir ce qu'il en était.

\- Lex', il y a du monde devant le portail…

\- Camillo et Ilian vont se charger de ça… Souffla la brune en caressant les cheveux de Clarke.

Elles n'avaient quasiment pas échangé un mot durant le trajet. Clarke s'était rapidement endormie contre elle : elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir durant ces vingt quatre heures visiblement... Tout comme elle…

On toqua à sa vitre ce qui incita l'héritière à la baisser :

\- Madame Donati, un certain Finn Collins prétend avoir emmené les parents de Madame Griffin, indiqua Camillo.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna t-elle.

Lexa pencha légèrement la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir Jake et Abby Griffin : les parents de Clarke se tenaient bien droits devant le portail principal de sa propriété aux côtés de l'ex-petit ami de sa fiancée. Elle se félicita mentalement à l'idée d'avoir changé de SUV car celui criblé de balles n'aurait fait qu'inquiéter ces derniers.

\- Bon sang de… Jura t-elle. Faites les entrer Camillo lorsque vous aurez vérifié l'absence de toute danger dans la propriété.

\- Bien Madame.

Lorsque la vitre fut remontée, Raven se permit :

\- Eh ben qui aurait cru que beau papa et belle maman débarqueraient à l'improviste… Etonnamment ça ne me surprend pas au vu du caractère fougueux de Clarke, se moqua la mécanicienne.

L'héritière l'ignora et se mit à secouer gentiment sa compagne :

\- Clarke… Clarke mon amour…

\- Hm ? On est arrivées ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vais aller me coucher direct…

\- Malheureusement je crois que ce n'est pas ce que le destin nous réserve…

\- Hm ?

\- Tes parents nous attendent de pied ferme devant le portail, indiqua t-elle le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Hein ?! De quoi ? Sursauta la rousse.

Clarke légèrement plus alerte une fois la nouvelle encaissée se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa portière pour sauter en dehors de la voiture avant de se précipiter vers ses parents inquiets.

\- Papa ! Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- Clarke ! Répondirent en cœur les Griffin, visiblement soulagés de revoir leur fille unique. - Oh bon sang on s'inquiétait comme des fous, enchérit Jake. On a essayé de te contacter mais impossible de t'avoir et nous n'avons pas le portable de Lexa. On a finalement appelé Finn par hasard car nous avions encore son numéro de portable… Il nous a emmené ici mais personne ! Du coup nous sommes allés à l'hôpital où tu travailles mais tu n'étais pas prévue sur le planning non plus ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Où étais-tu bon sang ?!

\- Je… J'aidais une association dans les quartiers pauvres de Syracuse, mentit-elle. Je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi, je suis désolée…. mais ça n'empêche que débarquer comme ça à l'improviste était stupide ! Les gronda t-elle.

\- On se fait du souci pour toi Clarke… La reprit sa mère, inquiète. D'abord ce tour du monde improvisé, maintenant votre retour à Syracuse… On sait que vous êtes jeunes et débordantes d'énergie mais vous pourriez nous ménager…

\- La faute n'incombe pas uniquement Clarke, s'excusa Lexa qui était à son tour descendue de la voiture pour rejoindre la petite famille.

\- Lexa ! Bon sang que t'es t-il arrivé ?! S'exclama Jake.

L'exclamation eut le mérite de faire tourner la tête de Finn qui discutait jusqu'à présent avec Ilian. Le policier s'approcha et fixa son regard sur le visage amoché de l'héritière :

\- Madame Donati si…

\- J'irai porter plainte dès demain au commissariat Mr Collins. Pour l'heure, j'aimerai accueillir comme il se doit les parents de ma compagne. Merci de les avoir menés jusqu'ici et d'être resté avec eux le temps que nous arrivions.

\- C'est normal... Bon et bien, je vous attends à la première heure demain alors.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Le regard peu amène, la brune fit comprendre au policier qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter les lieux. Clarke le raccompagna à sa voiture de service et le remercia doucement :

\- Merci de les avoir aidés Finn.

\- De rien, la rassura t-il. Clarke, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu devrais venir me voir si ça ne va pas d'accord ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Clarke. Tu viens me voir ok ?

\- Oui, promit-elle.

La réponse ne contenta qu'à moitié le policier mais il n'insista pas et démarra sa voiture pour redescendre vers le centre ville.

\- On rentre ? Demanda Clarke en voyant ressortir Camillo de la propriété.

\- Oui. Jake, Abby ? Venez je vous en prie. Vous devez être épuisés par le voyage… Indiqua la sicilienne en les invitant à la suivre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de trop avant que nous ne discutions tous ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Et nous revoilà à la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors vous êtes encore là ? J'imagine que vous avez bien flippé avec la scène du port :P J'ai trop kiffé l'écrire ! C'est un chapitre vraiment tendu entre Lexa et Clarke qui vivent chacune de leur côté leur 24h de séparation ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme ouf... :) Oh hé ? Ça fait de revoir Gugus non ? Le Gustanya va pouvoir faire son retour héhé :D À votre avis Quint a survécu ou a t-il coulé ? ;P A bientôt !**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hello ! :D Voilà le chapitre 31 ! Merci pour vos retours, follows et favs, ils me donnent le sourire chaque jour ! :) Je me demande parfois si je continuerai à écrire une fois l'Héritage terminé... C'est que c'est du boulot ^^ Enfin... je vous tiens au jus... Il y a un OS en préparation pour cet été que je posterai sans doute entre deux chapitres de l'Héritage... Je suis partie sur tout autre chose que prévu... Allez je n'en dis pas plus !**_

 _ **Merci à doubi et MagRD pour la relecture, toujours au top vous deux !**_

 _ **Angelye : Heey ! Merci pour ton retour ! Je dois t'avouer que je m'embrouille moi même dans les dates xD Du coup je préciserai la date de publication pour le 32 en fin de page ! Oulaa ne pas sous estimer Victor tout de même ;) Eh oui Gugus le retouuuur ! J'avais hâte de le faire débarquer à nouveau ! Oui Gustus et Anya ont une relation un peu sauvage et vulgaire au grand damne de Gustus mais c'est cette femme qu'il aime :) À bientôt !**_

 _ **Morgane : Heyy ! Merci de ton retour ! :D Héhé merci pour tes compliments! J'ai adoré écrire la scène du port, je voulais vous tenir en haleine et c'est réussi visiblement ! À bientôt :)**_

 _ **Manoukette : Heey ! Aïe ma pauvre ! Je sais ce que c'est les déménagements et la tension au boulot ! J'espère que ça s'est amélioré depuis ton retour :) Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider à te détendre à travers cette lecture même si c'était un chapitre tension :P Ouiii Gugus est de retour ! Pfoua oui mais bon costaud ce qu'elle a eu comme césarienne xD Je fais pas médecine alors j'ai du me documenter un minimum :P Pas de zombie pour ce coup xD Haha oui les Griffin qui débarquent à l'improviste ! A bientôt ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !** _

* * *

**_Chapitre 31 : Mauvaise image_**

* * *

Lexa expira lorsque les doigts de la médecin se posèrent sur ses côtes récemment cassées. Clarke leva un bref instant son regard océan sur le visage crispé de sa compagne avant de se concentrer afin d'évaluer approximativement le nombre de jours encore nécessaires au rétablissement complet de la sicilienne. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée surprise des Griffin, les amenant au mois d'août à une vitesse fulgurante. La Donati sursauta légèrement sous un appui de sa compagne ce qui lui tira une double grimace.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Clarke.

\- Alors ?

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? Demanda la médecin sachant que finir la phrase n'était pas nécessaire vu le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait posée à son amante.

\- Je dirais 5.

\- J'aime quand tu es rationnelle mon amour, sourit la rousse avec un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de la sicilienne.

La Donati lui offrit un sourire amusé : elle avait tenté de minimiser la douleur le soir même où Clarke l'avait auscultée afin de ne pas l'inquiéter mais cela lui avait valu des appuis moins doux que ceux de ce matin.

\- Continue à prendre tes anti-inflammatoires d'accord ? Tes côtes devraient être remises d'ici une petite semaine. Elles sont en train de se consolider, indiqua la rousse en se levant pour se diriger vers la commode de leur chambre.

\- Bien Docteur Griffin... Sourit la sicilienne en se levant à son tour du lit pour aller poser ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne.

Clarke souffla de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de Lexa contre son cou. La brune portait une simple serviette de bain nouée autour de ses hanches. Elle avait laissé son buste à l'air afin de faciliter l'auscultation.

\- Je pourrai bientôt te refaire l'amour...

\- J'ai hâte... Confia la rousse tandis que des frissons naissaient sur sa peau recouverte d'un simple débardeur.

La médecin avait été catégorique au sujet des relations intimes. Tant que les côtes de la brune ne se seraient pas remises, elles éviteraient de faire l'amour afin de ne pas fragiliser de nouveau les os de Lexa. Cela avait peu enchanté la Donati mais elle avait accepté car la douleur lors des premières semaines avait été très virulente. Elle avait échappé de peu à des piqures plus efficaces que les anti-inflammatoires que Clarke lui avait prescrit.

\- Il faut que je me prépare pour aller travailler... Ça ira avec mes parents ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils font leur petite vie de touristes... Ilian est avec eux pour les protéger et les guider dans Syracuse et ses alentours. Maintenant que la situation a été clarifiée ils ont l'air plus confiant.

\- Oui... Une conversation pas très évidente mais pourtant nécessaire. Je pensais qu'ils seraient plus inquiets que ça...

\- C'est sûr que si nous n'avions pas omis de parler de la partie où j'ai dirigé la Mafia je pense que tu serais déjà de retour aux Etats-Unis, enfermée à double tour dans ta chambre d'adolescente, sourit doucement la brune.

L'idée ne manqua pas de faire rire la médecin qui souffla :

\- Je n'aime pas leur cacher des choses mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça... Ça aurait été en effet la goutte qui aurait fait déborder le vase. Tu as vraiment su choisir les bons mots.

Les Griffin avaient su attendre après le retour des deux jeunes femmes que la nuit passe avant d'avoir une discussion sérieuse sur leur vie actuelle. Jake avait été le premier levé aux aurores et avait eu du mal à se contenir jusqu'au réveil de sa fille et de sa compagne. La petite famille s'était finalement installée dans le salon autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux pour avoir une grande discussion. Lexa avait su diriger et contrôler la conversation avec une facilité sans nom et Clarke s'était faite la réflexion que la brune était une très bonne tacticienne aussi bien oralement que sur le terrain. Cela ne l'étonnait plus qu'elle ait réussi à lui cacher son secret pendant plusieurs mois. Si les mensonges de Lexa la faisaient à présent bondir au quart de tour, ils avaient été nécessaires afin de rassurer ses parents. De plus, si elle devait être véritablement honnête, Lexa n'avait pas réellement menti : elle avait omis de divulguer certaines informations notamment sur son implication propre au sein de la Mafia.

Les parents de Clarke savaient à présent que la Donati était l'héritière d'une famille de mafieux et qu'elle s'était brouillée avec son demi-frère cadet Aden Donati qui contrairement à elle, avait décidé de suivre le chemin obscur de son grand-père Titus Donati, ancien parrain de la Mafia italienne. Ce refus d'héritage mafieux lui avait valu nombres de menaces et tentatives d'assassinat parallèlement à une enquête policière de la cellule anti-mafia durant plusieurs mois. Finalement blanchie et protégée par les forces de l'ordre, les choses s'étaient calmées durant presque deux ans mais l'arrivée de Clarke dans sa vie avait finalement ravivée une flamme de haine dans les Familles. La brune expliqua pourquoi elle avait souhaité cacher sa relation avec la médecin ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'émouvoir les Griffin qui s'étaient montrés plein d'empathie à l'égard de cette jeune femme forte et n'ayant pas été gâtée par le destin depuis sa naissance. Leur relation finalement découverte au grand jour avait permis aux grandes familles mafieuses cherchant à s'emparer des entreprises de la sicilienne afin de blanchir de l'argent de faire pression sur les jeunes femmes. Suite à une énième tentative d'assassinat lors d'un gala ayant presque mis dans la tombe l'homme que Lexa considérait comme son père adoptif, elle avait proposé à Clarke de fuir la Sicile pour s'engager dans un tour du monde où la médecin et elle pourraient apporter leur aide aux plus démunis tout en prenant le temps de se reconstruire car entre cachoteries et mensonges, elles ne se faisaient plus confiance. La gestion des entreprises et autres possessions de la brune avait été confiée à la notaire de sa famille qui avait veillé au bon fonctionnement de ces dernières durant l'absence de l'héritière Donati. Après deux ans, Clarke et Lexa avaient finalement décidé de revenir alors qu'elles venaient de boucler leur tour du monde pour donner une nouvelle chance à la région italienne ainsi qu'à leur relation qui battait sérieusement de l'aile du fait de leur éloignement avec la Sicile. Elles s'étaient accordées sur l'idée qu'elles voulaient toutes deux accomplir de grandes choses sur cette terre qui les avait faites se rencontrer et vivre une relation palpitante et passionnelle depuis leur première rencontre à l'hôpital au chevet de Becca Giordano qui avait été victime de la violence dont pouvait faire preuve la Mafia Italienne.

\- Lex' ? Appela Clarke, voyant la brune plongée dans ses pensées depuis une bonne minute.

\- Hm ?

\- Non pas que l'idée de rester contre toi des heures me dérange mais il faut vraiment que je me prépare pour aller travailler, sourit la rousse avec une caresse sur le bras droit de sa compagne qui avait toujours ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Pardon... Je repensais à la discussion avec tes parents...

\- Ne te tracasse pas, tout était parfait. Il ne te reste plus qu'à leur annoncer que tu m'as demandée en mariage sans avoir eu l'autorisation du Général en chef Jake Griffin, plaisanta Clarke.

\- Moque-toi... S'amusa la brune.

Clarke avait retiré sa bague de fiançailles pour aller chez Victor et ne l'avait pas remise ensuite à la demande sa compagne qui voulait annoncer la nouvelle aux Griffin elle-même.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher d'ailleurs, mon annulaire me démange… Il réclame sa bague...

\- Je pensais leur annoncer lors de l'anniversaire d'Octavia.

\- C'est une bonne idée... D'ailleurs, tu pourras appeler Raven pour le cadeau ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne sais pas où je vais trouver le temps d'aller chez le traiteur, le coiffeur et...

\- Le coiffeur ?

\- Mes cheveux ont bien besoin d'un rafraichissement avec tout le stress de ces derniers temps...

\- Tu vas retourner voir cette Niylah ? Questionna non sans une pointe de jalousie l'héritière.

\- Qui d'autre ?

Voyant le visage légèrement agacé de sa compagne, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- J'irai avec Octavia, elle me surveillera.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'il faut surveiller mais cette coiffeuse...

\- Je pensais à revenir à ma couleur naturelle, confia la médecin pour détourner le sujet.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit la brune, visiblement enchantée par cette idée.

\- Ça te plairait ?

\- Même si le rouge te va vraiment bien, je dois avouer que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une jolie blonde au caractère bien trempé...

\- C'est noté, sourit l'américaine. D'ici la fête d'anniversaire, tes côtes seront presque remises...

\- N'en dis pas plus... Soupira Lexa à son oreille en allant passer ses mains sur le ventre de la rousse sous son débardeur.

\- Et toi ne t'aventures pas plus loin au risque de t'engager pour trois semaines de convalescence supplémentaires... Répondit sur le même ton la rousse qui sentait son bas ventre se réchauffer.

Lexa se détacha à contrecœur de sa compagne. Elles s'embrassèrent chastement avant de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

* * *

Les doigts serrés sur son portable, Aden Donati attendait que son interlocutrice décroche : Ontari ne lui répondait plus depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il avait appris qu'elle était retournée à Rome dès le lendemain ce qui l'avait mis dans une colère sourde. Il avait préféré ne pas la recontacter tout de suite au vu de la tension entre eux et avait ensuite été soit trop occupé par ses affaires soit il tombait directement sur la messagerie de l'héritière des Barzetti. Evidemment, la mère de la brune ne l'avait nullement conseillé ni aidé pour se faire pardonner. Dans ces moments-là, il avait pensé furtivement au bien que lui faisait les entretiens avec la petite amie de sa sœur : Clarke avait toujours été de bons conseils mais il se voyait mal la contacter au vu du froid régnant entre Lexa et lui. Il se refusait l'idée de laisser un message mais il allait bien être obligé...

« Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Ontari Barzetti, merci de prendre contact ultérieurement ou de laisser un message après le bip sonore. Biiiip... »

Un soupir agacé échappa au blond qui se décida finalement :

\- Ontari écoute... Ça fait deux semaines maintenant que tu filtres mes appels... Je comprends que mon comportement t'ait bouleversée, c'est vrai j'ai agi comme un connard... J'aimerai que l'on discute tous les deux et vu que tu n'es pas décidée à me répondre je vais tout simplement venir à Rome. Je prends le premier avion. A tout à l'heure... Je t'aime.

Le Donati raccrocha et se dirigea avec sa canne jusqu'à son armoire pour sélectionner jean et chemises blanches qu'il jeta négligemment dans une valise déjà présente sur le lit. Alors qu'il préparait sa trousse de toilette, il entendit son portable personnel sonner. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre en lisant le nom qui s'était affiché : Ontari. Il décrocha rapidement :

\- Ontari ! Bon sang enfin tu décides de m'appeler !

\- Désolée Aden... C'est juste que...

La voix de la brune se coupa, elle semblait mal à l'aise, au bord des larmes.

\- Ecoute-moi Ontari... J'arrive d'accord ? On va discuter tous les deux calmement...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Aden...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?...

\- Je devrais peut-être avorter... Ce bébé n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...

Le cœur du blond se serra à la proposition.

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça... Ecoute... J'arrive. D'ici deux heures je suis à Rome près de toi. Je t'aime. J'ai mal réagi je le sais... Ontari, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors attends-moi.

\- D'accord...

\- Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure...

* * *

\- Écoutez-moi bien Charles ! Vous avez intérêt à faire abandonner les charges contre Quint ! Enragea Nia en faisant les cents pas dans son salon.

La voix du commissaire resta calme malgré les hurlements de la matriarche :

\- Nia avec tous le respect que je vous dois, je gère des dizaines d'équipes dont la cellule anti-mafia qui est loin d'être composée de bleus. Ça fait des années qu'ils cherchent à coincer du mafieux. Soyons honnête la piste d'Aden Donati prend trop de temps et la plainte déposée par Lexa Donati à l'encontre de votre homme de main à de quoi occuper ces hommes. Quint fait l'objet de nombreuses inculpations qui ont toutes été abandonnées jusqu'ici du fait de la pression que vous exercez sur les victimes mais Lexa Donati...

\- Je me fous de ce que cette sale lesbienne a dit à la cellule anti-mafia ! Quint doit être près de moi ! J'ai perdu Diego lors de cette attaque ! Que fait la cellule anti-mafia à ce sujet ?!

\- Elle enquête évidemment... mais jusqu'ici les témoignages sont en faveur de Lexa Donati qui a été attaquée sur le port... Elle a été violemment battue par Quint, ses gardes du corps ont identifié ce dernier. Le corps de Diego a malheureusement disparu... Sans doute des alliés de la Donati se sont chargés du nettoyage avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre.

\- Inadmissible ! Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien Charles ! Je vous assure que si vous ne faites pas abandonner les charges contre Quint d'ici trois jours, je me chargerai de passer un coup de fil anonyme pour déclarer les pots de vin que vous touchez de la part de la Mafia !

\- Nia ne...

La matriarche ne le laissa pas terminer puisqu'elle jeta de rage le téléphone contre le carrelage qui se chargea de faire voler en éclat l'appareil. Elle hurla de frustration et tourna la tête en entendant un bruit de roulettes. Elle s'avança rapidement pour voir arriver Aden en train de tirer une valise à roulettes, Artigas sur ses talons : que pouvait bien faire ce petit merdeux ?!

\- Aden Donati ! Cria t-elle pour le stopper.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit-il en continuant son chemin mais Nia vint rapidement se mettre devant lui.

\- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ?!

\- Je pars pour Rome. Ma femme m'attend.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Que crois-tu ?! Maintenant que tu as laissé ta lesbienne de sœur revenir et s'installer tranquillement, toutes nos affaires virent au rouge ! Pas le temps de flirter, tu dois défendre nos territoires et t'occuper des élections !

\- Je me branle de tes élections Nia, Gilliberto n'est qu'un incapable tout comme toi qui n'es qu'une sale garce ! Ma sœur n'a qu'à se faire élire, ça m'est bien égal. La seule chose que je dois faire maintenant, c'est rejoindre Ontari car elle a besoin de moi !

Un hurlement de rage s'échappa de la gorge de la Barzetti tandis que son visage virait au rouge. Aden se raidit soudainement : il n'avait jamais vu la matriarche dans cet état et avec la trahison de Gustus Giordano qui était un pilier à lui tout seul de sa garde rapprochée, il ne pouvait pas être plus en danger au sein de la maison Barzetti. Il aurait dû mesurer ses mots mais il était à présent trop tard. Il sentait qu'Artigas commençait à monter en pression à ses côtés.

Nia fixa le Donati froidement :

\- Je t'interdis de passer la porte d'entrée de cette maison Aden Donati.

La mâchoire du blond se crispa et son regard vert s'assombrit :

\- A ce que je sache je suis majeur et libre de mes droits. J'ai un rôle à remplir auprès d'Ontari qui est ma femme...

\- Ontari n'a pas besoin d'un handicapé comme toi ! Trancha finalement la matriarche.

L'insulte fit tiquer le blond qui serra sa main sur sa canne à s'en fait blanchir les jointures. Il aurait bien évidemment souhaité se débarrasser de la Barzetti pour un tel affront mais il n'en était pas en mesure à l'heure actuelle : Nia avait le double de gardes du corps et il voulait quitter au plus vite cette maison en compagnie de son dernier allié.

\- Oh... Je t'ai blessé on dirait mon petit Aden ? Que crois-tu ? Que je t'ai vraiment apprécié depuis ton arrivée au sein de cette famille ? Non. J'avais simplement besoin d'une marionnette portant le nom de Donati pour manipuler les alliés de ta sœur afin de prendre moi-même le contrôle de la Mafia italienne. Les Donati ont eu leur heure de gloire trop longtemps à mon goût ! Et tu m'as coûté bien assez cher comme ça avec ta gestion catastrophique !

\- S'il y a bien une chose qui ne me surprend pas de ta part Nia c'est que tu es bien incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre excepté toi-même donc non je ne souffre pas. Par contre ce qui m'agace au plus profond de moi c'est la façon dont tu traites Ontari qui est pourtant ton dernier enfant en vie puisque tu as été assez vicieuse et folle pour tuer de tes propres mains ton fils ! Je te jure que je ne te laisserai pas toucher ne serait-ce qu'à l'un de ses cheveux tu m'entends ?!

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la Barzetti qui confia :

\- Il est vraiment temps que je me débarrasse de toi petite vermine... Ontari sera en colère mais elle comprendra le moment venu les plans que j'ai pour elle.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher ! C'est ma femme, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle !

\- Mon pauvre petit... Dans quels bras est-elle venue se consoler selon toi lorsque tu l'as rejeté à propos de l'enfant qu'elle porte ? S'il y a bien une chose qui me surprendra toujours chez ma fille c'est l'amour étrange qu'elle porte à un raté comme toi. Ta sœur a beau être une sale lesbienne d'emmerdeuse, elle a du talent je dois le reconnaître...

Le visage d'Aden se décomposa : il n'avait pas pensé un instant que sa compagne soit allée se confier à sa mère au sujet de leur enfant à venir. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la brune s'était enfuie aussi vite à Rome et avait filtré ses appels : Nia ne devait pas être toute blanche à ce sujet, elle avait une grande influence sur sa fille. Il fallait qu'il lui parle au plus vite... Il se mit à reculer mais se fit arrêter par l'un des hommes de main de Nia.

\- Ne me touche pas sombre imbécile ! Je suis ton Don !

\- Ne touche pas le Don ! Répéta Artigas en mettant la main sur son arme, prêt à dégainer.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de la matriarche des Barzetti à cette réplique. Artigas pointa alors son arme sur la soixantenaire mais un autre garde du corps lui tira une balle en pleine tête qui éclaboussa de sang et de cervelle le visage d'Aden qui hurla bien qu'un son strident lui vrillait à présent le tympan droit :

\- NON ! Artigas ! Pourquoi ?! Enragea le blond en se débattant furieusement comme il le pouvait malgré sa jambe paralysée.

\- Lâchez-le. Pour ce qui est d'Artigas, je n'ai pas besoin de ce petit con capable de semer des graines de révolte dans mes rangs... Sourit vicieusement Nia. Abattez Miller lorsque vous le trouverez, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Vous m'apporterez la tête du Giordano et de sa famille lorsque vous les retrouverez ! Diego a été tué par ce sale traitre et à cause de lui Quint est obligé de se terrer comme un rat !

\- Bien Dona Barzetti.

\- Artigas... Souffla Aden, anéanti en se laissant tomber au sol près du corps sans vie de son ami.

Le jeune homme avait fait sa scolarité avec lui avant que sa sœur ne lui propose de se faire former pour devenir un homme de main. Il l'avait toujours défendu et lorsqu'il avait dû faire un choix, il avait été le premier à le rejoindre et le respecter. Ils se confiaient quasiment tout et il avait été abattu comme un vulgaire chien... La colère et l'injustice battaient ses tempes et il allait se relever, prêt à sauter à la gorge de celle qui avait orchestré l'assassinat de son meilleur ami mais un coup de pied en plein dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle et le fit rouler à quelques mètres d'Artigas.

Aden se releva difficilement :

\- Mettez-moi ce bon à rien à la porte, il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité à présent...

\- Nia ! Je te tuerai ! Hurla le blond, plein de haine.

On le traîna de force jusqu'au palier immense de la maison Barzetti avant de lui faire dégringoler les escaliers avec un nouveau coup de pied. Il eut tout juste la force de se lever pour monter dans sa voiture de sport personnelle : il devait retrouver Ontari au plus vite. Il se saisit des clés cachées sous le pare soleil conducteur et démarra le moteur du coupé sport rouge vif avant de faire crisser les pneus sur le gravier et quitter la propriété Barzetti dont le portail était ouvert. Heureusement cette voiture était parfaitement adaptée pour lui du fait de la présence d'une boîte automatique. Il composa grâce à l'ordinateur de bord le numéro de sa compagne mais il tomba sur la messagerie :

\- Ontari j'arrive pour Rome ! Quoique te dise ta mère ne la croit pas ! Tu m'entends ?! Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux !

* * *

Nia observa le coupé rouge disparaître vers le centre-ville de Syracuse et se mit à sourire. Elle claqua des doigts et l'homme ayant jeté le Donati dehors lui tendit alors un portable prépayé. Elle composa un numéro connu de tous :

\- Police de Syracuse j'écoute ? Répondit la voix d'un homme.

\- J'aimerai signaler la présence d'un coupé rouge vif qui met en danger les citoyens. Il roule extrêmement vite et a manqué de me renverser.

\- Avez-vous une position approximative Madame ?

\- Je me promène sur les hauteurs de l'île mais il semblait se diriger vers le centre-ville je pense... Vu l'allure où il roule, il devrait l'atteindre dans moins de trois minutes Monsieur l'agent.

\- Très bien, je transmets à une patrouille. Puis-je avoir votre nom Madame ?

\- Non je préfère rester anonyme... Je crains pour ma vie avec la Mafia... Désolée... Je m'en remets à vous.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'agent de répondre et raccrocha. Elle cassa le portable prépayé avant de le donner à un de ses hommes de main pour qu'il s'en débarrasse :

\- Vous avez mis la drogue et l'argent du fourgon dans la voiture comme je vous l'avais dit ?

\- Tout a été fait comme vous le souhaitiez Dona Barzetti. Tout est dans le coffre depuis la semaine dernière.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de la matriarche : voilà de quoi occuper suffisamment la cellule anti-mafia et ainsi détourner l'attention sur Quint.

* * *

Le souffle de la brune était chaotique et des gouttes de sueur parcouraient sa peau hâlée : Raven était en pleine séance de musculation sur la terrasse de leur duplex. Elle sautait à présent à la corde à sauter : ces dernières semaines avaient été bien plus calmes du fait de la convalescence de Lexa et elle devait avouer que ça ne lui faisait pas de mal car depuis l'attaque du port, ses nuits étaient agitées. Elle n'avait aussi pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et l'abstinence commençait à lui peser d'où le besoin de faire beaucoup de sport. Elle se masturbait bien évidemment mais elle le faisait surtout lorsqu'Octavia était loin du duplex car elle avait tendance à jouir en pensant à la jolie Blake : plus d'une fois le prénom de cette dernière lui avait échappé au moment de l'orgasme ce qui n'avait pas manqué de la troubler. Elle avait vraiment un besoin fou de s'occuper l'esprit car à l'heure actuelle elle était une vraie bombe nucléaire sur le point d'exploser. Elle ralentit au fur et à mesure la vitesse de ses sauts pour finalement arrêter et terminer sa séance par des étirements afin d'éviter les courbatures.

\- Rav' ! Appela la voix d'Octavia depuis l'intérieur.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que tu saurais percer un mur ?

\- J'imagine oui puisque je bricole tout le temps au garage. Pourquoi ?

Octavia sortit finalement pour faire face à la mécanicienne. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de s'aventurer sur la peau luisante et bronzée. La latina avait un physique vraiment attrayant et elle ne portait qu'un short moulant et une brassière de sport en guise de vêtements.

\- Eh bien... J'ai acheté une belle étagère pour Matteo... Si tu pouvais me la monter et l'installer ? Je n'ai pas envie de demander à Bellamy... Ça risque de prendre dix ans...

\- Pas de problème. Laisse-moi prendre une douche et je te fais ça, indiqua Raven.

\- Merci tu es un ange ! Sourit la secrétaire en allant embrasser la joue de cette dernière.

\- Ah ! Je suis toute poisseuse O' ! Râla la brune.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, sourit la Blake. C'est plutôt sexy en fait !

Un silence suivit l'aveu en plus d'un haussement de sourcil pour la mécanicienne. Octavia fit une moue gênée avant de dire :

\- Hm... Bon je te laisse je vais aller travailler. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas avant 20h ce soir, je vais chez le coiffeur avec Clarke.

\- Ok, sourit la brune. Tu veux que je vienne vous chercher ?

\- Non, Camillo s'en charge mais c'est gentil. Repose-toi ! Matteo sera avec nous ce soir.

\- Ah ?

\- Lincoln a accepté de me le laisser ce weekend même si c'est sa semaine pour qu'il soit à mon anniversaire.

\- Super ça ! C'est vraiment cool que vous vous soyez séparés en bons termes.

\- Oui je n'ai rien à lui reprocher de ce côté-là, sourit la Blake. A ce soir ?

\- Oui à ce soir… Ah et ton étagère sera installée !

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

\- Claro que si ! S'amusa la mécanicienne ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire sa colocataire qui partit en répétant les quelques mots espagnol.

Raven fila sous la douche alors qu'Octavia partait avec sa Jeep vers l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle consulta son portable et put lire le mail de Lexa :

 _" Bonjour Raven,_

 _J'ai contacté l'éleveur comme convenu, il est au courant de ton passage demain matin. Je l'ai déjà payé. Je te laisse gérer le choix et la livraison." Lexa Donati-Woods_

En guise de réponse, la mécanicienne envoya un gif humoristique d'une femme en plein cunni avec ses deux pouces en l'air. Elle se mit à rire en imaginant la tête de Lexa devant, Wick avait bien fait de lui montrer cette application...

* * *

Lexa tourna la tête en entendant son téléphone émettre une sonnerie discrète, signe qu'elle avait un message : son visage se décomposa devant l'image animée que venait de lui envoyer Raven. Elle pinça les lèvres et effaça rapidement le message.

\- Un problème Lexa ? Demanda la mère de Clarke en remarquant la tête de la brune.

\- Non du tout, je ne comprends juste pas l'humour d'une amie... Vous la rencontrerez demain d'ailleurs...

\- C'est celle qui s'appelle Raven ?

\- Tout à fait. Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien, Jake souhaite se reposer donc nous allons simplement profiter de la piscine je pense.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui Jake ? Répondit la Donati en tournant la tête pour voir le père de Clarke arriver en short de bain avec un t-shirt.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Clarke souhaitait passer par un traiteur pour la fête de demain ?

\- C'est exact pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais me proposer pour faire la cuisine plutôt.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Je cuisine bien mieux que ma Princesse, se moqua gentiment l'ingénieur. Ma fille n'a pas hérité de mes dons de cuisinier malheureusement mais plutôt ceux de sa mère...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Rit Abby.

\- Que tu sais sauver des vies mais pas de la nourriture !

La boutade eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde.

\- Tu me prêterais ton SUV pour que nous allions faire des courses ?

\- Evidemment Jake, je vais demander à Ilian de vous accompagner.

\- Non pas besoin.

\- J'insiste Jake avec ce qu'il s'est passé récemment... Maintenant que vous connaissez l'histoire... Je préférerai... Nous pouvons même commander en ligne...

\- Je serais plutôt d'avis d'aller acheter des produits frais chez des commerçants locaux. Au vu de l'heure, ils ont dû être livrés.

\- J'imagine oui... Si Ilian vous accompagne je serai tout de même plus sereine. Vous êtes mes beaux-parents et...

Jake tiqua immédiatement :

\- Beaux-parents ?

Lexa se mordit légèrement la lèvre devant la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Abby semblait amusée de la situation : Clarke lui avait-elle dit ?

\- Jake enfin, c'est normal que Lexa nous considère comme ses beaux-parents, elle est en couple avec Clarke depuis bientôt quatre ans.

\- Tout à fait... Assura la brune en masquant rapidement sa gêne.

\- Oh. Je vois, sourit finalement le Griffin.

\- Je vais appeler Ilian, indiqua la Donati pour échapper à un nouvel interrogatoire.

Lorsque la sicilienne eut quitté le salon, Abby ne put s'empêcher de rire en frappant doucement son compagnon :

\- Tu es vraiment un horrible personnage Jake !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, sourit l'ingénieur.

\- Tu as fait exprès de relever le lapsus de Lexa alors que je t'ai tout de suite dit qu'elles allaient se marier...! J'ai surprise Clarke en train d'admirer sa bague l'autre jour.

\- Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de jouer le beau-père terrifiant non ?

\- Tout de même...

\- Elles nous ont fait tourner en bourrique deux ans et demi avec leur tour du monde, à mon tour de m'amuser un peu.

\- Tss...

Les Griffin se regardèrent d'un air complice avant d'aller se préparer pour aller faire quelques courses.

* * *

Aden appuyait son pied valide sur l'accélérateur sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il dépassait largement la limitation de vitesse autorisée depuis qu'il avait quitté la villa Barzetti. Il avait traversé rapidement le centre-ville et empruntait à présent une voie rapide qui le mènerait à l'aéroport. Il se passa une main sur le visage en regardant furtivement son reflet dans le miroir conducteur : son visage et ses cheveux portaient encore les éclaboussures du sang d'Artigas. Il tenta d'attraper une lingette dans la boîte à gant ce qui lui fit faire un écart sur la route à plusieurs reprises.

\- Et merde ! Grogna t-il. Dégage, toi !

Il donna un nouveau coup de volant pour doubler brusquement une voiture blanche qui ne roulait pas assez vite à son goût. Il réussit finalement à attraper une lingette et s'essuya le visage rapidement : il ne pouvait pas débarquer à l'aéroport dans cet état.

Le moteur de la voiture ronfla en prenant encore plus de vitesse mais soudainement deux motards gyrophare et sirènes allumés déboulèrent d'une voie d'insertion et lui firent signe de se mettre sur le bas-côté.

\- C'est pas le moment ! Fais chier ! Enragea t-il.

Il réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre : s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, il aurait rapidement tous les flics de Syracuse aux fesses et il lui serait impossible de prendre l'avion alors qu'au contraire s'il s'arrêtait, il pourrait jouer au jeune con intrépide qui accepterait de se prendre une prune salée. Aussi, son visage n'était pas inconnu, il pourrait peut-être avoir un passe-droit contre quelques billets…

Il activa finalement son clignotant pour se rabattre et s'arrêter à la sortie d'une station essence que les policiers lui indiquèrent. Il coupa le moteur et attendit que les deux hommes en uniforme s'approchent de lui :

\- Clés sur le toit et mains sur le volant ! Ordonna le premier agent.

Aden s'exécuta bien que la colère rugissait en lui.

\- Descendez lentement du véhicule maintenant.

\- Écoutez Monsieur l'agent…

\- Descendez du véhicule ! Le coupa le premier.

\- Nous avons intercepté le véhicule correspondant à la description. Intervention en cours, indiqua le second policier dans son talkie.

L'héritier Donati ouvrit lentement sa portière pour descendre mains en l'air en signe de bonne foi. Les deux agents le dévisagèrent, le reconnaissant rapidement.

\- Écoutez Messieurs, je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger entre nous… Je suis d'accord je roulais vite mais… Dit-il en s'appuyant sur la carrosserie de sa voiture pour tenir l'équilibre.

\- S'arranger ? Questionna l'agent.

\- Dans mon portefeuille, je dois avoir deux beaux billets de deux cents euros… Ils sont à vous si vous fermez les yeux… Expliqua t-il en tentant de récupérer son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière de jean.

\- Ne bougez pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur le visage et les cheveux ? Questionna le second en remarquant la couleur rouge essuyé à la va vite.

\- Très bien… Et si nous augmentions ? Vous me donnez vos noms et je vous fais un chèque ici même ou un virement. Votre prix sera le mien. Écoutez ma femme m'attend à Rome, elle est enceinte et… Tenta le Donati en esquivant la question du policier.

Les deux agents se jetèrent un regard silencieux devant la proposition avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne durement :

\- Tentative de corruption envers un agent des forces de l'ordre ça va vous coûter bien plus cher qu'une simple amende pour excès de vitesse ! Allez on l'embarque ! À genoux !

\- Non ! Écoutez-moi bordel de merde ! S'énerva le blond en donnant un coup d'épaule au premier agent ce qui lui valut un coup de taser électrique qui le laissa à terre, grognant de douleur.

\- Central, envoyez-nous une voiture pour embarquer le chauffard.

Tandis qu'Aden était groggy par la décharge électrique, il entendit vaguement l'un des deux agents s'exclamer :

\- Putain de bordel de merde Angel ! Regarde ce que ce mec transporte dans son coffre ! Il y a au moins trente kilos de dope et au moins cent mille euros dans ce sac si ce n'est plus !

\- Qu'est-ce que… Marmonna t-il avant de grogner de douleur de nouveau en sentant des menottes lui écorcher les poignets.

\- Central, passez-moi le Capitaine Blake, je crois qu'on a ce qu'il attend depuis un moment…

* * *

\- Bonsoir ! Salua joyeusement la médecin en arrivant par la terrasse de la villa.

Elle avait fait le tour directement par le petit chemin dallé et avait évité ainsi de passer par l'intérieur de la maison. Elle trouva son père devant le barbecue ultra moderne que Lexa avait acheté en sa compagnie pour qu'il puisse faire ses grillades.

\- Ma Princesse toute blonde ! Sourit l'ingénieur en tendant sa joue pour recevoir une bise.

\- Haha et oui ! Me revoilà blonde ! J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Lexa pour tout avouer, frémit l'américaine après avoir embrassé son père chaleureusement.

\- Il me semble qu'elle n'est pas loin ta sicilienne… Elle était en train de préparer des brochettes de fruits pour le dessert avec ta mère.

\- Hm on va se régaler encore ! Je reviens, je ne tiens plus en place…

La blonde sourit et se dépêcha d'entrer par la véranda dans l'espace salle à manger. Lexa était dos à elle et semblait couper des morceaux de pastèques tandis que sa mère était au-dessus de l'évier en train de faire la vaisselle. Elle se faufila discrètement derrière la Donati qui sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de sa compagne se poser sur son ventre afin de l'enlacer.

\- Bonsoir mon amour…

\- Bonsoir, répondit la brune en souriant lorsqu'elle sentit un doux baiser sur sa joue.

\- Comment s'est passée la journée ?

\- Très bien, et toi ?

\- Plutôt calme. J'avais demandé à être aux consultations aujourd'hui. C'est moins impressionnant que les urgences mais ça fait toujours plaisir de revoir ses patients. Tu me donnes un bout de pastèque ? Quémanda la blonde en glissant son menton sur l'épaule de la sicilienne.

De ses doigts fins, Lexa attrapa un petit morceau du fruit rouge et juteux pour l'amener aux lèvres de sa compagne. Elle se tourna pour être sûre de viser juste, aussi se paralysa-t-elle en se retrouvant face à la nouvelle coupe et couleur de sa compagne. Ses yeux verts se teintèrent d'une lueur bien particulière qui n'échappa pas à Clarke : l'effet était réussi visiblement. La blonde avait fait couper ses cheveux au-dessus des épaules et avait demandé à les faire légèrement onduler ce qui lui allait à ravir.

\- Ça te plaît ? S'amusa la médecin en attrapant le morceau de fruit entre ses lèvres.

\- Beaucoup… Susurra la brune en amenant une main curieuse entre les mèches fines et dorées.

Le regard des deux femmes se chargea soudainement d'un désir irrépressible et elles restèrent à se fixer tout en se dévorant des yeux.

\- Bonsoir quand même, se moqua la mère de Clarke.

\- Oh bonsoir Maman, pardon ! Rit la blonde.

Lexa s'écarta aussitôt de sa compagne par pudeur et politesse. Elle avait bien cru un instant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir et lui faire l'amour immédiatement. Son bas ventre était en feu.

\- Je vais apporter les brochettes à Jake, dit-elle tout bas.

Clarke regarda partir sa compagne tout en se mordillant la lèvre, offrant comme commentaire à sa mère :

\- Bon sang que j'aime cette femme…

Abby laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Je pense qu'elle aussi t'aime beaucoup. D'ailleurs…

\- Hm ?

\- Quand comptais-tu nous dire que vous alliez vous marier ?

La question eut le mérite de sortir la blonde de ses rêveries :

\- Comment tu sais ça ?!

\- Je t'ai vu regarder une belle bague l'autre jour quand tu étais dans votre chambre… La porte était ouverte et tu n'as pas fait attention que je passais…

\- Ça ne veut rien dire… Se défendit la médecin avec une moue.

\- Ma chérie je sais reconnaître une bague de fiançailles…

\- Bon d'accord tu as découvert le pot aux roses ! Avoua l'américaine, amusée.

\- Ce serait pour quand ?

\- J'imagine après les élections municipales… Papa est au courant ?

\- Tu penses bien, je ne lui cache rien…

\- Comment il a réagi ?

\- Plutôt bien étonnamment mais il a décidé d'attendre que Lexa lui demande sa bénédiction…

La médecin pouffa de rire :

\- Ça tombe bien : c'est ce que Lexa veut faire… Qu'ils sont vieux jeux tous les deux !

\- Tu devrais lui dire, la pauvre… Ton père saute sur la moindre opportunité pour la coincer avec ça…

\- Non, c'est amusant de la voir batailler avec lui !

\- Tu es encore pire que ton père, s'indigna sa mère, amusée.

\- Je plaide coupable, sourit la médecin.

\- Les filles ! Appela Jake. C'est prêt ! Vous venez ?

\- On arrive Papa !

* * *

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la sicilienne tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se remettre du délicieux orgasme qu'elle venait de partager avec sa compagne. Les deux femmes étaient allongées sur le lit double de leur chambre et venaient de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair malgré l'interdiction donnée dans la matinée par la médecin.

\- Tu es une terrible négociatrice… Susurra Clarke en posant de doux baisers dans le creux du ventre de la brune.

\- Ou toi, une personne très faible… Cela dépend du point de vue, répondit la Donati, amusée.

Elle sentit les doigts de la médecin venir caresser son buste comme pour vérifier si leur petit caprice ne venait pas de ruiner leur deux semaines d'abstinence.

\- Ça te fait mal ?

Lexa sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux souffla :

\- Un peu mais je ne regrette rien.

\- Je vais te mettre de la pommade ne bouge pas.

\- C'est bien l'idée que j'avais en tête… Plaisanta la Donati.

Elle sentit la blonde quitter le lit quelques instants avant de la sentir se remettre à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour contempler la belle américaine qui était totalement nue. Ses mains vinrent rapidement englober ses seins pour les caresser et les masser agréablement.

\- Tu es magnifique…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement : il n'y avait que Lexa pour la faire se sentir si désirable et sexy.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable… Chuchota t-elle en commençant à étaler de la crème sur les hématomes de la brune qui étaient jaunâtres à présent tout en allant lécher la peau bronzée.

La phrase eut le mérite de plonger la brune dans un souvenir profondément enfoui en elle, lui faisant perdre son sourire : Costia se plaisait beaucoup à lui chuchoter cette phrase lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient en cachette. Elle se revoyait quelques années auparavant sous la jolie sicilienne, alanguie par le plaisir et se fichant pertinemment des coups de ceinture qu'elle allait recevoir si elle se faisait prendre par son grand-père en rentrant. Costia était rayonnante et riait, c'était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'elle ait jamais connue.

 _« Lexa ! Lexa ! Aide-moi ! »_ Cria la voix de Costia à travers son crâne ce qui la fit se contracter. Elle imaginait distinctement sa douce et innocente amie et amante en train de se faire maltraiter et violer par ce monstre portant le nom de Quint Salamenca.

\- Je te tuerai… Souffla t-elle durement tandis que des larmes s'échappaient à présent de ses yeux sans qu'elle n'y prête attention.

Elle sentit soudainement des mains sur son visage.

\- Lexa ! Lexa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta Clarke qui s'était aperçue que la brune ne s'était pas raidie à cause de ses baisers langoureux sur sa peau.

La Donati papillonna brutalement des yeux ce qui la sortit de ses terribles pensées et fit fuir le cri strident de son ancienne amante de son crâne.

\- Clarke… Gémit-elle, effrayée.

\- C'est moi ! Lex', qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu pleures… Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta son amante.

\- Elle est morte… Il l'a tuée… Il… d'horribles choses…

La respiration de la brune se fit haletante et elle sentit comme une pression au niveau de son cœur comme si on lui compressait la poitrine avec force.

\- J'ai…mal à… respirer…

\- Tu fais une crise d'angoisse… Il faut que tu te calmes… Suis ma voix… Écoute-moi…

La sensation était désagréable et terrifiante mais la voix calme de Clarke qui comptait et lui donnait des directives la fit lentement sortir de cet état d'angoisse. La respiration de la brune reprit un rythme normal après plusieurs minutes d'exercice. Lorsqu'elle retrouva totalement ses esprits, elle se rendit compte que Clarke la couvait d'un œil inquiet.

\- Désolée… Souffla t-elle, piteuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je…

\- Raconte-moi… Je sais que tu m'as caché certaines choses…

De nouvelles larmes vinrent tracer un sillon sur le visage de l'héritière qui vint rapidement se réfugier entre les bras de la médecin.

\- Quint a tué et violé Costia… Il me l'a dit lorsqu'il m'a tabassée au port… Depuis que je le sais… mes cauchemars sont revenus et j'entends sa voix me supplier de l'aider…

Les bras de Clarke serrèrent un peu plus fort sa compagne comme pour la rassurer.

\- Ils vont l'arrêter Lex'… Cette pourriture aura ce qu'il mérite…

\- Clarke… Je me dégoûte… Avoua t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es la plus belle et généreuse des femmes que je connaisse, toujours à te sacrifier pour les autres…

\- Parce que je sens que je n'arriverai pas à rester la personne intègre et droite que je veux être pour toi si je me retrouve face à lui… J'ai fait d'horribles choses lorsque j'étais Dona… C'est comme une part sombre qui attend, tapie au fond de mes tripes que son heure arrive… Mon grand-père avait raison… Je l'ai dans le sang… Je…

\- Shhht… Je t'aime. N'y pense pas…

\- Je n'y arriverai pas Clarke…

L'héritière se laissa submerger par une profonde tristesse et ses larmes se mirent à couler contre ses joues sans fin. Seule la respiration calme de sa compagne lui permettait de ne pas sombrer.

\- Tu y arriveras… Tu y arriveras… Répétait la blonde tout en posant de légers baisers sur la tempe de son amante qui était blottie contre elle.

* * *

\- C'est vraiment génial de faire ça chez toi Lexa, la remercia de nouveau Octavia.

\- Arrête de me remercier Octavia, sourit doucement la brune. C'est ton anniversaire, profite-en pour faire des caprices avec tout le monde.

La Blake lui fit un grand sourire avant de filer rejoindre son fils qui jouait avec Jake Griffin au ballon.

Clarke glissa une main autour de la taille de la Donati comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Ça va… Répondit Lexa, comprenant la question silencieuse.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, cette fête d'anniversaire me fait du bien : voir des gens heureux est le meilleur remède qui soit.

\- C'est vrai, confirma la blonde en posant un chaste baiser sur la joue de la brune qui portait une fine et jolie robe d'été noire.

Une légère caresse sur les fesses de l'héritière termina de faire sourire cette dernière tandis que Clarke repartait à l'extérieur pour aider sa mère à mettre la table. Il ne manquait plus que Raven et Octavia commençait à redouter le motif du retard de la latina.

\- Où est Raven ? Interrogea la Blake une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Rit la blonde. On va finir par vous marier dis-donc, ça fait au moins la vingtième fois que tu la réclames !

\- Haha très drôle… Non Clarke sérieux… Ça me fait peur qu'elle ne soit pas là… Vous n'avez rien prévu de fou hein ? Ce petit repas c'est déjà super !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Connaissant le personnage, elle pourrait débarquer avec tout un groupe de strip-teaseurs ! Je flippe grave Clarke !

La blonde éclata de rire ce qui tira une moue à sa meilleure amie.

\- Merde ! Je lui avais dit que tu ne voulais pas de strip-teaseurs ! Attends je vais l'appeler…

\- Tu m'énerves ! S'indigna la secrétaire en lui collant une petite claque amicale sur les fesses qui n'échappa pas au regard possessif de Lexa.

\- Ouh attention, je suis chasse gardée, plaisanta la médecin.

Octavia se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faire penser à autre chose pendant quelques minutes…

\- Vraiment ? Merci car je vais exploser là si Raven ne ramène pas ses fesses d'ici deux minutes !

Clarke se dirigea vers la grande table de jardin abritée par des parasols. Elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de sa mère qui sourit d'un air complice. Une bouteille de champagne fut débouchée puis six verres furent remplis. La médecin s'empara de l'un d'entre eux et utilisa une petite cuillère afin de le faire tinter ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de son père qui attrapa Matteo pour le poser sur ses épaules avant de s'avancer vers sa fille.

\- Bon je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour ça mais j'ai une annonce à faire avant que nous ne fêtions l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie Octavia qui est aussi une maman au grand cœur qui mérite d'être heureuse avec la bonne personne…

Un clin d'œil lourd de sens fut adressé à la Blake qui secoua doucement la tête d'amusement.

\- Donc je disais que j'avais quelque chose à annoncer avant de faire la fête !...

\- Je suis là ! Cria Raven qui semblait être en eau.

\- Ah ! Salut Raven ! S'amusa la médecin.

\- Salut Chaperon Rouge ! T'es toute belle !

\- Chut ! La réprimanda sa colocataire en regardant toute excitée son amie.

Clarke rit nerveusement avant de porter un regard vers Lexa qui la regardait à quelques mètres, bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- Mon amour…

La Donati arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite.

\- Voilà hm… Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, Lexa, il s'en est passé des choses dans ma vie… Et pour tout avouer… Notre relation n'a pas été toute rose mais si j'ai bien compris une chose après toutes ces années c'est qu'il m'est inconcevable de m'imaginer un instant loin de toi… Je pense que tu vaux mieux qu'une demande à la va vite dans une salle de bain alors… et même si je ne suis pas vieux jeu enfin bref je m'embrouille…

La médecin lâcha son verre de champagne pour récupérer une petite boîte en velours que sa mère lui tendit. Elle s'avança vers l'héritière qui semblait paralysée, la blonde lui offrit une caresse sur le bras pour la détendre avec un murmure :

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne te faciliterai pas la vie si un jour on se mariait…

Elle posa ensuite un genou à terre et ouvrit la petite boîte où une jolie bague de fiançailles en or blanc trônait :

\- Lexa Donati-Woods veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- OH PUTAIN ! Fut la réponse de Raven ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire l'ensemble des témoins y compris Clarke.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes de joie :

\- Oui... Souffla t-elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Des larmes s'échappèrent rapidement pour créer de nouveaux sillons, des sillons pourtant bien différents de ceux de la veille.

\- Oh mon amour ne pleure pas, rit la médecin tout en lui enfilant la bague, touchée par la fragilité soudaine de sa compagne.

Elle vint enlacer la brune avec force ensuite et c'est après une étreinte puissante que les deux jeunes femmes réussirent enfin à s'embrasser amoureusement sous les applaudissements des parents de la Griffin et de leurs deux amies.

\- Ciao Bella ! Cria Raven, amusée. Loin du cœur, loin des yeux maintenant ! Je n'ai plus aucune chance de te séduire !

Un rire échappa à Lexa qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de cette demande en mariage si soudaine. Elle essuya ses yeux humides avant de se faire serrer avec force par Jake Griffin qui lui souffla :

\- On dit toujours qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille mais sache que nous, nous t'avons choisie Lexa. Je suis fier que tu sois ma belle-fille.

\- Merci Jake… Sourit l'héritière en serrant malgré la douleur à ses côtes le père de sa compagne.

\- Papa doucement ! Le reprit Clarke, bien que fière de la réaction de son père.

\- Laisse-moi féliciter ma nouvelle belle-fille, sourit Abby en poussant son mari à son tour.

Les étreintes et bises durèrent un petit moment avant que Raven ne ramène l'attention sur elle. Matteo était dans ses bras et applaudissait, il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Eh ben quel samedi de folie ! Ben vu qu'on en est à la demande en mariage je tente ma chance hein ! Octavia Blake veux-tu m'épouser ?!

Octavia devint rouge pivoine ce qui fit énormément rire la latina qui enchaîna :

\- Mais nan j'déconneeee ! Bon anniversaire à ma super colocataire ! Franchement elle gère tellement ! Tu restes là mon bonhomme ? Tia revient tout de suite ! Elle va chercher le cadeau de Maman !

La mécanicienne déposa le petit garçon au sol qui se mit à courir derrière elle, incapable de tenir sur place alors que l'on parlait de cadeau.

Raven revint les deux bras chargés. L'un portait Matteo qui hurlait de joie tandis que l'autre portait un petit Cane Corso noir bien en chair aux yeux bleus. Le chiot jappait joyeusement tout en léchant allégrement le visage du fils à Octavia.

La secrétaire resta bouche bée mais comprit rapidement ce qu'était son cadeau d'anniversaire et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage :

\- Oh bon sang !

\- On s'est dit que c'était un bon compromis vu que Racoon est revenu chez nous, sourit Clarke toujours collée à Lexa dont les larmes avaient enfin arrêté de couler.

\- Vous êtes géniaux ! Viens-là toi… C'est un petit mâle ou une petite femelle ?

\- Une femelle, sourit Raven en posant Matteo et la chienne qui pesaient leur poids.

\- Que tu es belle… Souffla la secrétaire en allant caresser la chienne qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant elle semblait heureuse de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

\- Elle attend son petit nom, l'éleveur fera le nécessaire pour les papiers.

\- Hm…

\- Je tiens à souffler que Roméo n'a toujours pas de chérie… Dit innocemment Clarke tandis que le chien de garde regardait d'un air intrigué avec la queue frétillante cette petite boule de poils.

\- Va pour Juliette alors, rit Octavia. Ça te plaît Matteo ? On l'appelle Juliette ?

\- Ouiii ! Juliette ! Répéta le petit garçon ! Maman on a un chien ! Trop bien !

* * *

Le déjeuner s'était agréablement bien passé. Tous avaient partagé un excellent moment et ils étaient tout juste en train de couper le gâteau d'anniversaire en ce début d'après-midi. Matteo dormait depuis une bonne heure sur un gros coussin qu'avait sorti Lexa et qu'elle avait mis à l'ombre sous les grands et larges palmiers qui ornaient son jardin. Juliette dormait près du petit garçon, la petite chienne semblait exténuée elle aussi.

Clarke et Lexa roucoulaient amoureusement dans la balancelle en se chuchotant toute sorte de mots doux tandis qu'Abby et Jake s'occupaient de faire le plus gros de la vaisselle n'allant pas au lave-vaisselle.

\- C'est vraiment étrange que Bell' ne soit pas venu… Il m'avait promis de lâcher un peu le boulot pour venir manger le gâteau… Râla la Blake en mettant une part dans l'assiette que lui tendait son amie.

\- Ne jamais croire un poulet, plaisanta Raven, amusée.

Octavia ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle souffla à la mécanicienne :

\- Est-ce que tu peux aller réveiller Matteo ? Il va être grognon si on le laisse dormir plus longtemps…

\- Pas de prob' ! Tia Raven est dans la place ! S'exclama la mécanicienne en allant voir le bambin.

Elle le réveilla gentiment avec quelques caresses sur les bras ce qui lui valut après quelques étirements et grognements, un grand sourire. Matteo tendit ses bras pour que la brune le porte. La latina le ramena à l'intérieur pour aller lui passer un petit gant d'eau fraiche sur le visage et le déposa devant la télévision le temps d'aller chercher ce qu'il lui fallait dans la salle d'eau du bas.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec un gant frais et un verre d'eau, elle remarqua que le petit avait allumé la télévision ce qui la fit rire :

\- Alala déjà complètement accro aux écrans !

\- C'est tonton ! Cria Matteo en se redressant sur le canapé.

\- Hein ?

\- Tonton ! Désigna le petit en pointant du doigt l'écran.

La mécanicienne se tourna lentement pour se figer devant des banderoles flashy où défilaient différents textes. Bellamy Blake était en pleine interview, des quinzaines de micros se battant presque pour capter chaque mot que prononcerait le Capitaine de la cellule Anti-Mafia.

« Je suis fier de vous annoncer que la Mafia Italienne n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Après plusieurs années d'enquête nous venons tout juste d'arrêter la tête pensante de cette organisation criminelle qui terrorise l'île depuis des années. Avec Aden Donati hors d'état de nuire, beaucoup d'affaires irrésolues risquent d'être bouclées dans les prochains mois ! »

Le verre d'eau se brisa au sol lorsque Raven le lâcha sans s'en rendre compte :

\- Dios Mios !... Murmura t-elle sous le choc. LEXA !

* * *

 _ **Et nous voilà en fin de chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Est-ce que la mise à mort d'Artigas vous a choqué ? :O Doubi et Mag ne s'y attendaient pas du tout ! Aden est dans le gros caca là ! Nia a bien joué son coup ! J'ai beaucoup aimé travailler la sensibilité de Lexa qui est d'habitude une personne forte et sûre d'elle mais la révélation de Quint l'a brisée en quelque sorte et elle craint le pire pour son couple, je voulais vraiment revenir dessus sans pour autant partir dans des flashbacks à rallonge avec Costia (ouiiii j'aime pas les flashbacksss :P). D'où l'intérêt de cette nouvelle demande en mariage cette fois officielle et devant la famille ! Je ne l'avais pas prévue mais elle est venue naturellement au fil de l'écriture donc je l'ai laissé. Clarke aime vraiment sa sicilienne !**_

 _ **Autrement j'ai préféré résumer la conversation Griffin parents et Clarke/Lexa car ça allait être redondant de faire raconter à Lexa son histoire encore une fois... Il y a déjà 22 pages dans ce chapitre, c'est un choix, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas déçu. Si vous souhaitez des scènes plus précises entre les Griffin et le Clexa n'hésitez pas, ils vont rester jusqu'à fin août chez elles ! :)**_

 _ **Bienvenue à Juliette nouvelle mascotte du Octaven :P**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sortira le lundi 6 août (si aucun retard ;p) ! Je préfère préciser maintenant car je m'y perds après deux semaines et je m'embrouille dans mes calculs ( en gros ça me laisse un peu plus de 3 semaines pour l'écriture et la relecture comme ça c'est parfait) :)**_

 _ **En attendant la suite, n'hésitez pas à aller lire la nouvelle fiction d'Esys : Griffin & Woods ! Elle promet du lourd !**_

 _ **À très bientôt !**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Helloooo ! Comment allez-vous ? Ouiiii je sais je suis en retard d'une semaine gnagna :P Mais bon le mot "vacances" ben ça veut dire vacances et du coup j'ai eu bien du mal à me mettre devant l'ordinateur pour vous écrire cette suite ! M'enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais la voici avec un petit jour d'avance grâce à un pacte fait avec Esys :P  
**_

 _ **Merci pour vos follows, favs et commentaires ! Je vous nems ! Merci à Mag et doubi qui se sont enquillés 20 pages de relecture en une journée aussi pour que je puisse respecter mon engagement de sortie pour dimanche xD Ils sont patients je vous le dis !...**_

 _ **Angelye : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour ! Toujours fidèle yeaah ! :D Je suis bien contente que tu apprécies la relation beaux parents/Belle fille :) Raah je suis désolée pour Raven et Octavia punaise ! Ça m'agace aussi de les switcher à chaque fois mais pour le moment j'ai des sujets plus importants à traiter :/ Courage ! Gustanya sont de retour haha et ils sont enflammés ! Haha tu chauffes par rapport à Aden et Lexa :D  
**_

 _ **Manoukette : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour :P Et oui Artigas a fini aussi mal que dans la série xD y'a plus de respect sérieux pour ce personnage ! :P Même réponse qu'Angelye pour le Octaven, trop de choses à traiter du coup je les switche pour le moment mais elles auront leur moment à elles ! Promis :) Haha j'avoue c'était vilain comme cliffhanger mais j'aime bien vous en mettre un de temps en temps... Cette fin de chapitre est plus cool... Enfin je crois :D Ah et désolée pour le retard du 6 aout, promis je me suis sentie mal en lisant ton commentaire impatient xDD  
**_

 _ **Morgane : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour :D Haha c'est clair que Nia... Quand le couperet va tomber... ^^ Oui Clarke et Lexa sont fortes ensemble maintenant... :)  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 32 : En toute innocence**_

* * *

Une goutte de sueur naquit sur le haut du front du jeune homme aux cheveux couleur or : Aden était assis, mains menottées sur la table qui le séparait du Capitaine Bellamy Blake. Cela devait être peut-être le quinzième interrogatoire ou bien le trentième… Il n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps depuis qu'on l'avait placé en isolement dans la prison de Palerme dans l'attente d'être jugé. Le policier avait réussi à faire pression sur le juge en charge de l'affaire pour que le blond ne soit pas remis en liberté contre caution afin d'éviter une possible fuite. Les yeux du Donati étaient affligés de violentes cernes et le vert si profond de son regard avait perdu de sa splendeur. Tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir avec exactitude c'était qu'il avait été piégé sans aucun doute par Nia et que le Capitaine Blake venait lui rendre visite au moins une fois par jour pour tenter de le faire parler. Depuis son arrestation, il n'avait pas dit un mot, respectant la loi du silence de la Mafia. Il n'avait pas même réclamé un avocat et avait fait la sourde oreille devant celui commis d'office que l'État italien avait tenté de lui affubler. Son esprit avait du mal à rester lucide tant il réfléchissait à sa situation, à l'absence de solutions ainsi qu'à ses alliés… Il était foutu et il laissait derrière lui Ontari et son futur enfant à la merci de Nia Barzetti, cette sale menteuse et manipulatrice perfide.

\- Si tu ne dis rien Donati, tu resteras à vie dans cette prison et je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois en isolement pour toujours pour que tu perdes très lentement l'esprit… Tu ne parleras à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même. Triste fin pour un jeune homme de bientôt 22 ans.

Aden ne bougea pas. Son regard était fixé sur la table où il était menotté. Il pouvait distinguer les rayures que cette dernière portait, sûrement dues aux frottements des menottes au fil des années.

Bellamy soupira d'agacement : il n'aurait jamais cru que ce petit con allait lui donner autant de fil à retordre. Il avait bien sûr de quoi l'inculper à vie mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Cet appel anonyme et ce coup de filet étaient bien trop synchronisés pour qu'il s'en contente. Il sortit un dossier de sa sacoche pour l'ouvrir et pousser des photos devant le blond qui resta immobile.

\- Écoute Aden, je ne suis pas le genre de flic assez con pour croire que tu es le grand et méchant Parrain de la Mafia italienne qui a tenu en haleine la Sicile pendant plus de cinq ans après la mort de ton grand-père Titus Donati, qui lui était vraiment de la saloperie de vermine sans vouloir t'offenser.

Le regard émeraude du blond quitta ses menottes pour se fixer dans celui noir du Capitaine Blake. Ce geste donna un léger espoir au policier qui continua sur sa lancée :

\- Si tu sais quelque chose, sache qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Ton procès ne sera que dans dix jours. Il est encore temps de passer un marché avec l'État italien. Sois raisonnable et arrête ton délire de mafieux froid et dur, tu n'es pas de cette trempe-là, aussi honteux que cela te rende. Ta sœur aurait été plus dans ce style là si elle n'avait pas embrassé la voie de la légalité avant même la mort de votre grand-père…

Aden se contenta de soupirer intérieurement. Il ne savait pas s'il avait besoin de rire de chagrin ou bien d'ironie : le Capitaine Blake venait tout juste de pointer son réel coupable mais il se garderait bien de dire quoique ce soit. Même s'il avait détesté sa sœur pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir vis-à-vis de Clarke et qu'il l'avait faite traquer durant sa fuite avec la médecin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du respect à son égard car elle ne s'était jamais laissée marcher dessus. Lexa avait toujours réussi à se venger proprement tout en faisant prospérer les affaires de la Famille et ce en occupant la Police ailleurs.

\- Ce que je vais te demander n'a rien à voir mais est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur l'assassinat de Becca Giordano ? C'était une amie de votre famille non ?

Bellamy fixait le blond avec une lueur d'espoir tandis qu'Aden regardait à présent les photos de la scène de crime. Malheureusement pour le Blake, le mafieux se garda de montrer un quelconque intérêt au sujet des photos et de sa question. Il soupira et récupéra l'intégralité des pièces à conviction avant de se lever.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Aden Donati, sache que malgré mes protestations, le juge t'a autorisé à passer un coup de fil. Je repasserai te voir demain et chaque jour qui te sépare de ton procès. J'espère que la nuit te portera conseil.

Rapidement, le brun se leva de sa chaise pour aller frapper à la porte en fer :

\- On a terminé. Remettez-le dans sa cellule.

\- Bien Capitaine Blake, répondit un gardien en ouvrant la porte afin de laisser passer le héros qui allait peut-être mettre fin aux agissements de la Mafia grâce à l'arrestation du Donati.

\- Je veux passer mon appel, lança finalement le blond ce qui ne manqua pas de faire tourner le regard de Bellamy.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un court instant avant que le Capitaine n'indique au gardien :

\- Emmenez-le aux téléphones et laissez lui passer son coup de fil. Pas plus de deux minutes, compris ?

\- Bien Capitaine Blake.

Aden se leva lorsque le gardien vint le détacher de la table et le suivit docilement jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il déambula dans de nombreux couloirs vides et froids avant de se retrouver dans une petite salle tout aussi triste et sale que le reste de la prison. On l'accrocha à un anneau par sécurité afin qu'il n'attente pas à sa vie en se frappant contre le mur ou avec le téléphone puis on lui fit signe de se dépêcher : il avait deux minutes, pas une de plus.

* * *

Le biper de Clarke se mit à sonner bruyamment alors qu'elle était en train d'ausculter un de ses patients soignés la veille. Elle regarda le code émis par le petit appareil et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que cela venait du bureau d'Octavia. Elle n'avait pas envie de se précipiter auprès de sa meilleure amie car cela la conforterait qu'utiliser son biper pour de fausses urgences était une bonne solution pour l'avoir à sa guise lorsqu'elle le voulait mais quelque chose lui disait intérieurement qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir… Son instinct était comme en ébullition, aussi s'excusa t-elle rapidement avant de sortir et se diriger vers son bureau. Elle attrapa vivement son téléphone de son poste interne et appela le numéro de la secrétaire de direction, prête à râler :

\- Ne me crie pas dessus Clarke ! La prévint Octavia.

\- Pourtant j'en meurs d'envie, grogna la chirurgienne.

\- Écoute, je pense que c'est important. Ça vient de la prison de Palerme…

\- La prison de…? S'interrogea t-elle.

\- Oui comme ton poste est toujours relié au mien, j'ai récupéré l'appel et ça me demande si j'accepte l'appel…

\- Ok passe-moi la communication, indiqua la blonde alors que son ventre se serrait de stress.

Octavia raccrocha ce qui permit à la médecin de récupérer l'appel : heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Octavia de rester sa secrétaire personnelle malgré son poste de secrétaire de direction… La secrétaire du service des urgences était une vraie commère et n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à crier sur tous les toits que la grande Clarke Griffin avait reçu un appel d'un détenu de la prison de Palerme.

\- « Cet appel vient de la prison de Palerme, si vous acceptez la communication faites le 1 autrement faites le 2 », récita une voix préenregistrée.

La blonde tapa rapidement sur la touche une avant de coller de nouveau l'appareil sans fil contre son oreille. Il fallut plusieurs tonalités avant qu'elle n'entende enfin la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Docteur Griffin… Souffla Aden, éreinté et soulagé à la fois qu'elle ait répondu.

\- Aden ! Cria t-elle en étouffant son cri avec sa main libre tout en prenant appui sur son bureau pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

\- Comment allez-vous ?... Demanda t-il visiblement sincère.

\- Un peu surprise pour tout avouer… Je… Et toi ?

\- Ça va. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi Clarke… Je n'ai pas vraiment les mots pour exprimer à quel point je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait subir à toi et Lexa… mais le temps des regrets est passé. Peux-tu demander à ce qu'elle vienne me voir s'il te plaît…?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à la convaincre Aden… Elle était hm… Hésita t-elle.

\- Choquée et déçue me paraît être des réactions appropriées venant de ma sœur.

\- C'est à peu près ça… Répondit la blonde en grimaçant, repensant au visage fermé de la belle brune lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de la télévision quand Raven l'avait appelée en hurlant ce fameux jour où le blond avait été arrêté.

\- Tes deux minutes sont terminées Donati ! Raccroche avant que je vienne moi-même te faire raccrocher ! Hurla au loin sans aucun doute un gardien.

\- Clarke une dernière chose si elle ne veut pas… Peux-tu prendre contact avec Ont... Urgh ! Grogna t-il après un bruit sourd.

\- Aden ?! Aden ?!

La communication se coupa rapidement ensuite ce qui ne manqua pas d'étourdir Clarke. Bon sang… Elle avait du mal à voir le jeune homme qu'était Aden en tueur et mafieux sans cœur… Bien sûr Lexa lui avait parlé de l'assassinat de Cécilia, Ryder et tous les amis de la famille Donati ayant refusé de lui prêter allégeance mais… Elle se rappelait surtout de cet adolescent perdu et innocent, en manque d'amour maternel et paternel, élevé sans aucun doute aux coups de ceinture comme sa demi-sœur ainée…

Elle se servit un verre d'eau à la fontaine installée non loin d'elle avant de chercher son portable pour appeler sa compagne.

* * *

Bellamy fronçait les sourcils devant la communication entre le Donati et Clarke Griffin. Pourquoi le mafieux appellerait-il la médecin et non sa femme ou encore sa sœur ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Finn et lui écoutaient l'enregistrement pour la cinquantième fois depuis dix minutes.

\- Pourquoi appelle-t-il la compagne de sa sœur ?... Répéta de nouveau Bellamy, en pleine réflexion.

Finn restait silencieux tandis que son chef faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Bellamy avait voulu rester près de Palerme le temps que le blond passe en procès pour tenter de le faire parler car la prison se situait à plus de trois heures de Syracuse. La situation n'était pas évidente car ils devaient partager une chambre plutôt modeste et un lit double à cause des problèmes de budget de la cellule anti-mafia. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient restés à Syracuse mais Monty et Jasper étaient venus avec eux le premier jour pour leur installer un ordinateur connecté à différents micros pour écouter des conversations. La communication avait évidemment été enregistrée et transmise directement aux deux agents.

\- _« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à la convaincre Aden… Elle était hm… Hésita t-elle._

\- _Choquée et déçue me paraît être des réactions appropriées venant de ma sœur. »_

Quelque chose de particulier semblait sonner à travers les mots « choquée » et « déçue ». Il ne savait pas si c'était de la paranoïa suite aux nuits trop courtes au sein de l'hôtel depuis l'arrestation du Donati ou simplement le fait d'être loin de Maya mais il avait la curieuse impression que la blonde semblait cacher quelque chose : Clarke n'était pas du genre à hésiter dans une conversation, encore moins être peu confiante en ses capacités de raisonnement de Lexa Donati, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle lui avait donné après leur rupture lorsqu'elle s'était mise en couple avec la sicilienne : elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait d'elle, or là… Elle semblait clairement hésiter. Bien entendu cela pouvait simplement être dû au fait d'une histoire de famille compliquée. Après tout, les Donati s'étaient indirectement entredéchirés pour les entreprises familiales peu après le départ de la brune et la blonde loin de la Sicile…

\- Collins, si tu penses à quelque chose, dis-le, indiqua Bellamy.

\- Non rien de spécial… Je crois que j'ai juste envie que tout ça se termine rapidement. Maya me manque, mon appartement aussi…

\- Si tu continues en me disant que ton clébard imaginaire te manque aussi ça va chier, rétorqua le brun.

\- Très drôle… Plus sérieusement sinon je pense qu'on devrait laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui. Viens je t'invite à prendre un verre au bar de l'hôtel je crois qu'on en a besoin tous les deux…

Le Blake pesa le pour et le contre avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

Lexa était totalement noyée entre ses piles de prospectus pour sa campagne municipale, impossible pour elle de répondre à l'appel de Clarke pour le moment. Son slogan : _« La peur n'a plus à dicter notre agenda ! »_. Bien que les journées étaient fatigantes et brûlantes, elle était totalement dans son élément. Giliberto était plus inquiet que jamais car malgré l'arrestation de son demi-frère, elle était toujours en tête avec sa liste électorale. Clarke en tant que médecin lui avait fait gagner un bon nombre de voix mais Victor faisait beaucoup pencher la balance grâce à son emprise sur les quartiers pauvres de Syracuse. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de lui expliquer comment il souhaiterait faire participer les jeunes de son quartier dans la distribution des tracts lorsqu'Indra Salomon les interrompit le plus poliment possible :

\- Madame Donati, Mr Strand, excusez-moi de vous interrompre en pleine conversation organisationnelle mais je souhaiterai vous présenter ma fille Gaïa Salomon.

La fameuse Gaïa était une jeune femme métisse de grande taille et fine. Son perçant regard marron foncé détourna rapidement les émeraudes de la Donati de Victor. Elle avait les cheveux courts sur le crâne et visiblement décolorés en blond ce qui lui allait à ravir. Lexa resta sans voix devant cette femme au charme exotique : elle savait bien qu'Indra avait eu une fille mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer car cette dernière parcourait le monde pour ses études.

\- Madame Donati, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, la salua la métisse.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment Madame Salomon… J'ai cru à de nombreuses reprises que vous n'étiez qu'une chimère inventée par Indra lors de nos repas de famille, plaisanta la brune ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire son avocate.

Indra n'était pas du genre à se confier sur sa vie privée. Elle était connue pour être une femme indépendante et forte, froide au premier abord mais très efficace dans son domaine d'action : le droit.

Gaïa laissa échapper un petit rire :

\- Ma mère n'est en effet pas très fière de moi car j'ai délaissé le droit pour l'expertise comptable mais on est qui on est…

\- Gaïa ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à revenir sur nos terres siciliennes ?

\- Ma mère m'a parlé de votre noble projet de débarrasser notre bonne vieille Sicile de la Mafia… Après tous ces déplacements et maintenant que je suis diplômée je me suis dit que je serai honorée de vous venir en aide.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna la brune sans pour autant réussir à lâcher le regard de la belle métisse.

La fille d'Indra acquiesça respectueusement en guise de réponse mais ne tarda pas à rajouter :

\- J'apprécie les femmes fortes et déterminées comme vous Madame Donati.

\- Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans nos rangs. Une experte comptable risque de nous être très utile à l'avenir, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer.

\- Je l'espère, sourit Gaïa.

Victor se mit à détailler les deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient avoir du mal à se lâcher du regard.

 _« Hm… Aurais-tu du souci à te faire Docteur…? Si Lexa ne brise pas cet échange dans trois secondes, j'imagine que oui. »_ Pensa t-il.

Comme si la pensée avait atteint la sicilienne, Lexa détourna le regard pour se reconcentrer sur le chef des Negros.

\- Tu disais Victor ?

Strand ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement à la question avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

* * *

\- Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Gronda Anya en donnant un grand coup de bras dans la pile de dossiers empilés sur l'immense bureau qu'occupait Marcus avant que Lexa ne le déloge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à ronchonner ? Questionna Gustus qui se reposait dans l'un des canapés en cuir luxueux de leur nouvel appartement.

Le Giordano avait été pris d'une migraine quelques heures plus tôt et borné comme il était, avait refusé de prendre quelque chose pour aider à la faire passer.

\- Il y a que ce casino est une pompe à fric et que ce connard de Marcus a laissé plein de merde derrière lui ! Notamment un coffre fort avec des millions d'euros blanchis qu'il a été incapable de sortir discrètement car il a réussi à attirer le regard des flics sur le casino. Alors oui, on est putain de riches mais bordel on peut pas utiliser ce fric si on le sort pas de là ! La clientèle du casino est aussi en demande pour de la cocaïne mais on en fournit pas assez, foutus touristes de merde !

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de te plaindre de gagner trop d'argent et d'avoir du monde dans ton casino ?

\- Notre casino Gustus, alors bouge ton cul et viens m'aider à trouver une solution au lieu de faire la femme qui prend pour excuse d'avoir une migraine pour pas avoir à baiser, lui asséna t-elle.

Le brun soupira mais se leva finalement :

\- C'est demandé si gentiment…

Gustus passa doucement derrière la chaise en cuir de la mafieuse pour aller poser ses mains sur les épaules tendues de cette dernière. Lentement, il entama des mouvements agréables pour la masser.

\- Hm… Continue bordel… Souffla Anya en se laissant aller.

\- Je peux te proposer un marché ?

\- Dis toujours… Sourit la Zanetti, soudainement ouverte à l'idée d'un petit peu de piment de nature sexuelle pour se détendre.

\- Si je te trouve un moyen pour sortir l'argent et faire entrer la coke à l'intérieur sans attirer l'attention des poulets… Est ce que tu accepteras de te marier à la Mairie et à l'Église ?

Le dernier mot utilisé eut le mérite de faire se crisper la mafieuse qui s'écarta bien vite des mains de son compagnon pour le fusiller du regard après s'être levée du fauteuil :

\- Sérieusement ? T'es vraiment en train de me parler mariage et religion alors que j'étais prête à te faire une pipe sous ce bureau ?!

Gustus ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Oui. Enfin, je ne suis pas contre la pipe ceci dit… confia t-il, faisant semblant d'être pensif.

\- Connard. Dégage de là ! Cria t-elle en lui collant un coup dans le torse ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser le sicilien qui attrapa rapidement les poignets de sa compagne pour l'immobiliser.

Anya se débattit plus pour le jeu que pour autre chose.

\- Lâche-moi ducon… Grogna t-elle non sans un sourire.

\- Il va falloir être plus convaincante que ça… Répondit son compagnon en retour en s'installant dans le fauteuil en cuir.

Il attira la jolie blonde sur lui, posant ses mains sur ses fesses parfaites. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser dans le cou de son amante, son bouc parfaitement taillé venant chatouiller doucement la peau fine et halée de la mafieuse qui ne manqua pas de soupirer.

 _« Comment ferait Lexa… »_ Se répéta t-il intérieurement afin de ne pas faire baisser le désir de sa compagne. Parler des stratégies de sa fille adoptive n'était pas vraiment un sujet de discussion qui permettrait de conclure avec Anya maintenant ni de résoudre son problème.

\- Comment la cocaïne rentre-elle à l'heure actuelle…? Souffla t-il en posant un baiser sur la clavicule droite tout en allant masser les seins de sa compagne.

\- Hm… Les livreurs la mettent dans les statues décoratives des jardins…

\- Je vois… Et l'argent ?

\- L'argent légal est transporté grâce à un fourgon protégé…

\- Il n'y a pas moyen d'utiliser ce fourgon plusieurs fois ?... Reprit le brun en allant pincer un téton ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frémir son amante.

\- Non… Le nombre de transports est limité… Gus… J'ai trop envie de…

Un bruit de braguette qui se baisse ne manqua pas de distraire le Giordano dont le sexe était loin d'être endormi à présent. Anya commença à frotter son bassin sur celui de son compagnon qui tentait tout de même de réfléchir à leur problème. Sa respiration s'arrêta un court instant quand Anya sortit son sexe de son boxer avant de déboutonner le haut son jean afin de le contempler à sa guise.

\- Anya je réfléchis bordel… Gronda t-il sans pour autant cacher son excitation.

\- Et moi j'ai faim… Lui confia t-elle en allant lui mordre la lèvre avant de descendre jusqu'à son sexe pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

\- Hm…

Les lèvres de la belle blonde entamèrent des va et vient langoureux qui arrachèrent rapidement des frissons au sicilien qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit divaguer.

\- Plus loin… Souffla t-il ce qui poussa la mafieuse à approfondir ses mouvements ce qui arracha rapidement des sons rauques au Giordano qui était à présent paralysé par l'art langoureux dont faisait preuve sa compagne.

Gustus se laissa emporter par le plaisir un instant avant de souffler alors que son orgasme n'était pas loin :

\- Putain oui…! Plus grand !

\- De quoi tu parles bordel ?! S'exclama soudainement Anya en arrêtant de le lécher, frustrée de ne pas comprendre le délire de son amant alors qu'elle prenait particulièrement soin de lui.

\- Plus grand ! Il faut viser plus grand ! S'exclama t-il en se levant de la chaise sans oublier d'agripper la blonde pour la mettre sur le bureau.

Anya se laissa faire, excitée par le comportement étrange du sicilien et soupira face à ses baisers affamés : cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour aussi passionnément.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis mais si ton plus grand veut aussi dire plus fort ça me va… Soupira t-elle en allant caresser son sexe avec sa main droite.

\- On va acheter une entreprise de pressing pour laver les draps du casino et tout ce qui a besoin d'être désinfecté… Expliqua Gustus tout en savourant les mouvements de la Zanetti.

\- Ça me parle… Dis m'en plus… Sourit-elle.

Le Giordano sans prévenir souleva la mafieuse qui lâcha un court et léger cri surpris avant de serrer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'amena jusqu'au lit de l'appartement et l'installa dessus avant de se déshabiller complètement tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement et Gustus se mit à frotter son sexe humide et durci contre la cuisse d'Anya ce qui ne manqua pas de l'exciter d'avantage.

\- On fera rentrer et sortir ce qu'on veut à travers les conteneurs des draps sales qui tremperont dans des produits désinfectants… Drogue… billets seront mis dans des sacs étanches et à nous la richesse… Confia t-il en lui écartant les cuisses.

\- Bon sang tu m'excites à parler comme ça Giordano… Grouille-toi de me faire jouir, soupira t-elle en inversant leur position pour le chevaucher.

Elle glissa une main câline jusqu'à son sexe pour le positionner avant de se laisser glisser lentement dessus en frissonnant de plaisir.

\- Oh bordel… Souffla t-elle en entamant des mouvements de bassin qui lui arrachèrent rapidement des vagues de plaisir.

Un « clic » se fit entendre lorsqu'elle attacha l'un des poignets de son compagnon aux menottes qui étaient fixées sur les barreaux du lit ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser le mafieux. Gustus un bras paralysé vers le haut se concentrait pour laisser le temps à sa compagne de venir. Il profita qu'Anya s'appuie d'une main sur le barreau au dessus de lui pour l'accrocher elle aussi à la menotte restante ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter son amante qui atteignit enfin son orgasme, le libérant lui aussi de toute pression. Les deux mafieux se laissèrent aller ensemble, avant de rester couchés l'un contre l'autre, en sueur et hantés par une odeur de sexe dûment consommé.

\- Putain c'était bon… Confia Anya.

\- Je ne peux que confirmer…

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on a pas baisé comme ça depuis une éternité ?

\- Parce qu'on a Edda et aussi qu'on s'est perdus de vue à cause de mon entêtement à ne pas t'écouter… Confia t-il en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. Tu es magnifique…

La mafieuse étira un léger sourire même si elle n'aimait pas trop que le brun lui chuchote ce genre de choses après le sexe. C'était trop… romantique pour elle et elle n'en avait pas besoin bien qu'inconsciemment elle aimait se savoir désirée.

\- Anya ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu sais où est la clé de ces conneries j'espère ? Demanda le mafieux dont le bras commençait à le faire souffrir.

La question eut le mérite de rappeler à la Zanetti qu'elle aussi était retenue prisonnière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil près d'eux, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit mais aucune clé n'était présente.

\- Bordel non. Quel con ! Tu m'as attachée aussi ! Réalisa t-elle.

\- Je te signale que ça ne t'a pas déplu… Soupira t-il.

\- Oui mais maintenant on est comme deux cons, les seuls qui doivent savoir où est la clé c'est ce connard de Marcus et cette folle de Luna ! Fais chier !

\- On fait quoi ? On appelle Ilian pour qu'il vienne scier les barreaux ?

\- Hors de question qu'llian me voit à poil ni n'importe qui d'autre !

\- On peut rester là longtemps alors…

\- D'un côté baiser tout l'après-midi ne me dérange pas… Confia la mafieuse.

\- Moi non plus mais j'ai déjà mal au bras alors ça va vite nous couper le plaisir…

\- Hm… J'ai vu des clés l'autre jour, je me demandais à quoi elles servaient…

\- Où ?

\- Attends putain…

\- Anya…

\- Sur la table basse, dans l'espèce de ramequin moche qui servait à mettre plein de merdes…

\- La table basse est loin.

\- Le lit est trop lourd pour qu'on le porte jusque là bas.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution.

\- Appeler Ilian.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Edda.

\- Quoi Edda ? Elle fait sa sieste.

\- Justement elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller… Pousse-toi que je me mette sous le drap !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Anya ! Ilian s'en foutra !

\- J'ai dit non ! Edda ! Edda ! Appela la mafieuse.

Elle répéta son appel à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à entendre un « Maman ? » un peu plus loin. En moins de cinq minutes la petite les avait rejointe et les regardait de ses beaux yeux noisette.

\- Ma chérie… Est-ce que tu veux jouer à un jeu avec Maman et Papa ?

\- Oui ! Sourit la gamine, intriguée.

\- Si tu trouves un objet, tu gagnes, sourit Anya.

\- Je rêve… Grommela Gustus.

\- La ferme toi… Gronda t-elle.

\- Tu vas aller devant la télévision… sur la table, il y a des clés... ramène-les à Maman et on ira manger une glace mon amour.

\- Glace ? Répéta la gamine, soudainement très motivée.

\- Oui ! Va ma chérie !

Edda fila vers l'endroit indiqué, laissant ses deux parents attachés dans l'attente d'une possible libération…

* * *

Les bruits de klaxon ne faisaient qu'excéder encore plus la belle Barzetti : Ontari était assise à l'immense table de salon qui trônait dans l'appartement de luxe qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle était à Rome. Vingt deux jours exactement s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrestation de son mari, le mois d'août était quasiment terminé et elle était enfermée dans cet appartement, retenue par les hommes de main de sa mère, qui ne répondaient plus à ses ordres. Elle ne cessait d'écouter le message de son compagnon en boucle :

 _« Ontari j'arrive pour Rome ! Quoique te dise ta mère ne la crois pas ! Tu m'entends ?! Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux ! »_

Elle n'avait pas pu répondre à son compagnon car elle était en rendez-vous d'affaires mais dès qu'elle avait eu le champ libre, elle s'était jetée sur son portable pour pouvoir éclaircir la situation : Aden semblait en panique et elle avait craint un court instant que sa mère ait décidé de lui faire du mal. Elle avait bien essayé de le rappeler mais le blond ne répondait pas et le pire avait suivi : elle avait allumé la télévision par réflexe et avait découvert avec effroi que le Donati s'était fait arrêter avec de la drogue et l'argent volé du fourgon braqué en juillet sans compter qu'il était éclaboussé de sang ce qui avait mené les enquêteurs à penser qu'il venait d'assassiner quelqu'un. Son monde s'était effondré en l'espace de quelques secondes et elle avait eu du mal à revenir à elle. Elle était restée longtemps assise dans l'un des canapés avec sa tête qui semblait hantée par des acouphènes étranges, comme si on la lui maintenait sous l'eau de force sans qu'elle ne manque d'air pour autant.

Sa mère avait refusé tous ses appels et elle avait été « assignée à résidence ». Bien sûr elle avait tenté de faire faux bond aux hommes de main mais ceux qui se chargeaient de sa sécurité étaient loin d'être aussi bêtes que Diego et Quint. C'est à peine s'ils la laissaient aller seule aux toilettes. Elle allait exploser si elle ne voyait pas sa mère bientôt pour exiger des explications. Le ciel sembla l'entendre car sans prévenir, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avant de voir cette dernière apparaître entre ses deux geôliers qui la saluèrent avec respect.

\- Dona Barzetti, dirent-ils.

Nia les ignora et tourna son regard glacé vers sa fille qui se leva immédiatement pour la rejoindre afin de libérer une fois pour toute la colère qu'elle gardait en elle depuis plus de vingt jours :

\- Bon sang de merde ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Aden ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait mère ?! C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Baisse d'un ton Ontari. Ton idiot de mari a réussi à se faire prendre pour excès de vitesse alors qu'il comptait visiblement tailler sa route.

\- Mensonges ! Cria t-elle.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Peut-être avait-il assez de couilles pour croire que tu allais me faire faux bond toi aussi, d'où l'idée de me voler autant de drogues afin de sans doute la vendre pour vous assurer une petite vie paisible loin de moi mais le Seigneur continue à veiller sur notre famille heureusement !

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! C'est vous qui l'avez piégé ! Avouez !

\- Non. Je n'avouerai pas quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis Ontari, dit fermement la matriarche. Même si je ne le trouvais idéal pour toi, il restait un gendre potable.

La phrase et le ton employé désarçonnèrent un court instant la belle brune : sa mère avait le don de la faire hésiter.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais apprécié ! Vous vous êtes servie de lui pour vous emparer des alliés et territoires des Donati et faire fuir sa sœur ! Et au passage me garder sous votre coupe car vous saviez que je l'aimais et que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit avec moi !

\- Ontari… Soupira Nia.

La Barzetti s'approcha félinement de sa fille pour poser ses mains fines et habillées de petites tâches de vieillesse sur les épaules de sa fille qui se raidit immédiatement.

\- Tu ne seras pas la première femme de mafieux à devoir attendre que son homme soit libéré. C'est malheureusement le destin de tout mafieux de risquer d'aller en prison. Aden, quoiqu'on puisse dire de lui n'était pas un mafieux de sang… Il s'est battu pour prouver qu'il méritait le titre de Don mais au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas. Au vu de ses affaires qui n'allaient pas bien et de l'argent qu'il perdait à chaque minute, je pense qu'il a tenté cette fuite désespérée pour sortir de ce monde comme l'a fait sa sœur il y a huit ans.

Le buste de la jeune Barzetti se gonfla de tristesse : sa mère avait raison. Aden était malheureux dans ce rôle de Don, il le lui avait confié de nombreuses fois sur l'oreiller mais de là à se faire prendre aussi bêtement… Il aurait dû lui en parler…

\- Et le sang qu'il portait sur lui ? Demanda Ontari.

La bouche de Nia se fendit vers le bas comme pour désapprouver :

\- Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est pas passé mais mes hommes ont entendu une dispute avant que plusieurs coups de feu ne partent : Aden et Artigas se sont violemment accrochés. Sans doute Artigas tentait de convaincre Aden de rester et de poursuivre ses efforts. Il croyait énormément en lui.

\- Aden n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Artigas ! C'était son meilleur ami ! Répondit aussitôt Ontari.

\- Ma chérie, voyons… Le meilleur des amis peut devenir notre pire ennemi dans notre monde… Tu le sais bien… Aden a fait le choix de vous sauver lui et toi, pas Artigas.

\- C'est impossible… Craqua la Barzetti en laissant enfin des larmes s'échapper de ses beaux yeux noisette.

\- Malheureusement si… Ça va aller ma chérie…

\- Je veux le voir Mère…

\- Pour le moment ce n'est pas possible… Nous devons faire profil bas… La cellule anti-mafia risque de se poser des questions si nous…

\- Je suis sa femme bon sang ! Je veux voir mon mari et le père de mon enfant ! Hurla t-elle en se détachant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

La matriarche s'écarta avant de soupirer :

\- Très bien Ontari… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Sache qu'il a refusé de prendre notre avocat pour sa défense…

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Écoute, repose-toi… Toute cette situation est terriblement stressante pour toi et le bébé… Il ne faudrait pas risquer une fausse-couche… Je vais faire mon maximum d'accord ?

Ontari se garda bien de répondre et se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

\- Je te laisse, d'autres affaires m'attendent à Rome. Je suis une nouvelle fois désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir avant t'expliquer tout ça… Avec les élections municipales et la campagne de Lexa Donati, je dois avouer que je suis submergée par le travail. Giliberto n'est clairement pas à la hauteur mais nous le ferons passer de force s'il le faut. Au revoir ma chérie.

Nia se rapprocha rapidement pour glisser un baiser sur le front de sa fille ainsi qu'une légère caresse sur sa joue avant de sortir tout en donnant l'ordre à ses hommes de main de continuer à surveiller sa fille et la maintenir à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

 _« Il va falloir que je fasse éliminer cette vermine avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir… »_ Pensa t-elle furtivement avant d'emprunter l'ascenseur en compagnie de ses gardes du corps.

Ontari sortit sur le balcon pour regarder sa mère apparaître au bas de l'immeuble puis monter dans une berline noire tout en claquant des ordres à ses sbires. Elle serra ses doigts sur la rambarde du balcon, se mordant la lèvre de rage :

\- Prends-moi pour une imbécile… Espèce de monstre.

* * *

Clarke était allongée sur le lit double et lisait un livre, habillée d'une nuisette bleu marine. Elle attendait que sa compagne la rejoigne mais Lexa semblait décidée à la faire attendre : à peine était-elle sortie de la douche, qu'elle avait réceptionné un appel sur son portable au sujet de sa campagne électorale. Il s'agissait visiblement de Gaïa, la fille d'Indra Salomon. Elle lui en avait touché quelques mots lors de leur dîner du soir. Elle avait besoin de lui parler de l'appel d'Aden et n'avait pas trouvé encore l'opportunité de le faire.

\- Lex', appela t-elle alors qu'elle voyait la brune passer devant leur chambre.

\- J'arrive, répondit la sicilienne, toujours au téléphone. Oui l'idée est intéressante… Hm…

La médecin lâcha un soupir en marmonnant :

\- Cette Gaïa va vite me gaver si elle occupe ma femme au moment de se coucher.

Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée lorsque l'héritière pointa de nouveau le bout de son nez dans la chambre conjugale. Clarke n'avait pas cédé au sommeil et lisait toujours son livre. Lexa était habillée elle aussi d'une nuisette mais de couleur noire qui lui allait à ravir. La vue des jambes nues et bronzées de sa compagne ne manqua pas de faire sourire la médecin :

\- Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Se plaignit-elle à moitié.

\- Désolée, le travail, s'excusa la brune avec un sourire.

\- Moui moui… J'ai dit oui pour te voir Maire mais pas H24 hm ?

\- Il va falloir être patiente encore un petit mois. J'imagine que tout se tassera si je suis élue…

\- Tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu viens de dire, se moqua la blonde.

\- C'est vrai… Rit Lexa. Alors comme ça on m'attendait Docteur Griffin…?

\- Oui… Même si nous ne sommes pas encore officiellement mariées, tu as un devoir conjugal à accomplir je te signale…

Un rire échappa à l'héritière qui ferma la porte de leur chambre avant de rejoindre sa compagne sur le matelas afin d'aller caresser avec douceur ses jambes.

\- Je crois que c'est « une corvée » qui risque de beaucoup me plaire… Susurra t-elle en allant ensuite poser de doux baisers sur la peau lisse.

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre, amusée par la tournure de leur conversation : elle adorait quand Lexa était naturelle et joueuse. Elle sourit :

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû enlever les beaux dessous de tout à l'heure…

Les émeraudes de la sicilienne vinrent rapidement se fixer dans les saphirs de la médecin.

\- Pourquoi les as-tu enlevés ?

\- Pour me venger.

\- De quoi ?

\- Du fait que tu me fasses attendre…

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil… Je croyais que tu aimais me voir travailler… C'est toi qui me disais en France que tu voulais que je remette le pied à l'étrier…

\- Oui mais de façon raisonnable… Se défendit Clarke, amusée de voir sa compagne légèrement frustrée.

\- Hm… Grommela la brune en arrêtant ses caresses et baisers.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demanda la médecin en frissonnant d'attente.

\- Moi aussi je peux être frustrante Clarke… Se défendit la Donati, visiblement prête à se passer de sexe.

La médecin haussa un sourcil avant de s'écarter de la sicilienne, faisant mine d'être vexée. Elle se tourna sur le côté du lit pour lui offrir son dos :

\- Dans ce cas les jeux sont faits… mais tu as parié sur le mauvais cheval Madame le Maire car sous ma nuisette se cachait une partie des dessous que j'avais mis tout à l'heure… Tant pis pour toi…

Clarke n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que la sicilienne était déjà sur elle avec un grand sourire. Les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher de glousser d'amusement tandis que leurs lèvres et leurs mains se trouvaient mutuellement.

\- Petite cachotière, lui souffla la brune en allant glisser ses lèvres entre ses cuisses.

\- Hn Lex'… En parlant de secret… Il faut que je te dise…

\- Plus tard Docteur Griffin…

Les doigts de l'héritière soulevèrent rapidement la nuisette pour la faire remonter jusqu'au ventre de la blonde, lui permettant ainsi d'observer à loisir le joli string en dentelle très fine que cachait sa compagne.

\- Oh bon sang oui… Plus tard… Répéta t-elle en allant déposer ses lèvres sur la peau chaude.

Ses dents vinrent mordiller la peau fine et douce du jardin secret de sa compagne qui se raidit légèrement sous l'excitation. Elle retira avec douceur la lingerie trempée avant de glisser un doigt câlin dans le puit de plaisir de la blonde. Clarke mouillait énormément ce qui excita d'avantage la Donati qui entama des va et vient amoureux en elle tout en frôlant par moment son petit bouton de plaisir.

\- Tu es toute mouillée Clarke… Alla t-elle lui chuchoter à l'oreille en allant se coller à elle.

\- Hn… C'est bon… Répondit succinctement la blonde, ne s'entendant pas.

Après quelques mouvements câlins avec ses doigts, la tension dans le bas ventre de la médecin était belle et bien présente, aussi Lexa n'y résistant plus vint frotter sa propre intimité contre celle de la blonde qui frissonna un grand coup. Elles échangèrent quelques caresses amoureuses avant de se rejoindre toutes les deux dans un orgasme commun doux et contrôlé qui les laissa somnolentes.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Clarke avait de nouveau les yeux ouverts alors qu'elle sentait la respiration de Lexa changer petit à petit. Elle dessinait de jolies arabesques sur le crâne de la brune ce qui se muait à un petit massage fort agréable.

\- Lex ?

\- Hm…

\- Tu dors ?

\- Hm…

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important…

\- Clarke… Soupira la brune, fatiguée.

\- C'est vraiment important…

\- Dis-moi…

Clarke se mordit la lèvre : Lexa risquait soit d'exploser soit de l'ignorer. Elle ne savait pas quel comportement elle préférait…

\- J'ai reçu un appel aujourd'hui.

\- Si tu savais combien d'appels je reçois par jour… Soupira Lexa dans son demi-sommeil.

\- De la prison de Palerme…

Elle sentit le corps de l'héritière se raidir soudainement mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant de leur position entremêlée ce qui la conforta dans l'idée de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu évidemment… Suggéra la brune bien que cela semblait être une affirmation.

\- Comme tu le devines si bien… J'ai répondu… Avoua tout doucement la médecin.

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres de la sicilienne qui resta tout de même collée à sa compagne.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise… C'était Aden j'imagine.

\- Bien deviné ! Plaisanta la blonde sans grand succès.

Comme Lexa ne répondait rien mais que sa respiration indiquait qu'elle était éveillée, Clarke décida de poursuivre :

\- Il a besoin de toi Lex'…

\- Pas moi.

\- C'est ton frère.

\- C'était.

\- Lexa ne sois pas stupide et bornée… C'est le dernier membre de ta famille ! S'indigna t-elle.

\- Non, tu es ma famille, tout comme tes parents, Raven, Octavia…

\- Je te parle de lien du sang.

\- Il n'y a qu'un demi-lien de sang rien de plus. Ça ne représente rien à mes yeux.

\- Il m'a confié être désolé pour ce qu'il nous a fait…

\- Grand bien lui en fasse.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre : la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Elle hésita à pousser la brune dans ses retranchements après le moment très agréable qu'elles venaient de partager… D'un côté elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable de forcer les choses mais d'un autre… Elle s'appelait Clarke Griffin et avait un putain de sale caractère d'entêtée.

\- Si tu ne vas pas le voir c'est moi qui irai, indiqua t-elle calmement en se levant du lit ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le corps de la brune contre le matelas.

\- Je te l'interdis ! Répondit aussitôt l'héritière en se redressant.

\- Et en quel honneur ? Je suis majeure et vaccinée, libre de faire ce que je veux tant que je respecte la loi ! Fanfaronna t-elle.

\- Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis Clarke ! Déjà que cette arrestation m'a fait descendre dans les sondages, j'ai bossé d'arrache pied avec mon équipe pour regagner la confiance des habitants de Syracuse ! Ne fous pas tout en l'air !

\- Il est tout seul Lexa, il a à peine 22 ans, tu ne peux pas, même s'il a fait des erreurs je le conçois, le laisser seul dans sa merde ! Si j'avais un frère…

\- Tu n'as pas de frère Clarke ! Tu n'as pas de frère qui a tenté de te tabasser de jalousie devant l'amour de ta vie, tu n'as pas de frère qui t'a pourchassée pour te faire la peau, tu n'as pas de frère qui a osé laisser tuer devant ses propres yeux celle qui l'a élevé ! S'énerva l'héritière.

Lexa s'était elle aussi levée du lit et faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre spacieuse après avoir enfilé rageusement un gilet long et fin. Ce triste rappel sembla ramener Clarke à la réalité. Elle garda un instant le silence avant de reprendre :

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs Lexa. Je ne te demande pas de le pardonner, encore moins de l'aider à sortir de prison. Aden a commis des choses horribles je le sais… Cécilia nous manque à tous…

\- Exactement ! Comment veux-tu que je justifie une visite alors qu'Anya souhaite elle-même lui régler son compte ?! Elle est l'une des premières à avoir cru en moi lorsque je suis revenue ! Je ne trahirai pas sa confiance.

\- Alors explique-lui bon sang ! Lexa, écoute je te connais assez maintenant pour savoir que si tu ne vas pas le voir et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose dans cette prison… Tu ne te le pardonneras jamais. C'est ton frère.

Le visage de l'héritière se crispa d'agacement et elle décida de sortir de la chambre plutôt que de continuer la conversation ce qui ne manqua pas d'indiquer à Clarke qu'elle avait réussi à amorcer une réflexion chez sa compagne.

* * *

Un petit nuage de fumée s'envola lentement au dessus de la tête de la Donati alors qu'elle tirait sur sa cigarette. Elle s'était installée sur le côté de sa piscine afin de contempler depuis les hauteurs de sa propriété la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne cessait de ruminer sur les paroles agaçantes mais justes de la médecin : Clarke avait le don pour la faire hésiter. Un léger sourire s'étira à cette pensée en repensant à pourquoi cette belle et sauvage blonde avait réussi à la séduire malgré sa carapace dure et froide de Dona… Elle repensa à leurs débuts notamment à la fois où la jeune femme était venue pour la forcer à remplir son dossier médical en plus d'une auscultation générale à domicile. Son sourire se mua bien vite en moue triste en repensant aux derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait avec son frère Aden : ses multiples accidents cardio-vasculaires au bloc suite à sa chirurgie d'urgence lui avaient rendu un jeune totalement différent… Elle revoyait ce petit blond à peine plus épais qu'une tige que son grand-père se languissait de voir devenir un homme. Aden avait toujours eu un bon fond et avait manqué d'amour maternel malgré la présence de Cécilia à ses côtés… C'est ce qui l'avait fragilisé en partie et qui l'avait fait devenir un jeune homme émotif et incapable de faire du mal.

Deux larmes s'échappèrent soudainement des yeux de la brune alors qu'elle se revoyait en train de supplier Clarke de sauver son petit frère après qu'il se soit jeté sur elle pour la sauver de cette tentative d'assassinat lors de l'enterrement de Becca. Elle avait fait cette demande égoïste à Clarke et parfois elle se demandait si la blonde n'avait pas insisté auprès de son équipe pour ramener à la vie le blond malgré les nombreux risques que cela pouvait amener dans le futur…

Tout était de sa faute. C'était son égoïsme, sa peur d'être seule, elle, Lexa la dernière des Donati, incapable de se dépêtrer de cet héritage maudit. Voilà pourquoi elle avait supplié sa compagne à l'heure actuelle de sauver son petit frère : pour ne pas être seule dans ce merdier. Elle avait tout raté avec lui pourtant à son retour en Sicile, ils s'étaient promis tous les deux de ne jamais se faire du mal et de toujours prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

 _« La brune arriva près de la clôture où un garçon blond se tenait appuyé. Elle stoppa sa monture et flatta son encolure ce qui sembla enchanter l'animal qui renâcla légèrement._

\- _Tu m'as fait rêver grande sœur. On dirait que peu importe la hauteur, tu voles, s'amusa Aden qui devait avoir environ seize ans_

\- _Je ne fais que suivre le mouvement. Ce cheval est vraiment exceptionnel pour le saut d'obstacles, répondit la brune, humble._

\- _À d'autres !_

\- _Et si tu essayais ? Proposa t-elle._

\- _Oula, ça fait plusieurs années que je ne suis pas monté sur un cheval, répondit le blond, ennuyé de se rendre ridicule. Grand-père dit que ce n'est pas un sport d'hommes._

\- _Grand-Père dit aussi plein d'âneries… Il n'est pas là de toute façon. Allez, va mettre une bombe que je te fasse voler à ton tour, l'encouragea t-elle._

 _Aden lui offrit un sourire lumineux avant de filer chercher une bombe pour se protéger d'une possible chute. Lexa mit gracieusement pied à terre avant de patienter. Lorsque son frère se présenta à elle, elle lui rappela comment se positionner, attrapa sa jambe droite qui allait devoir enjamber le cheval et l'aida pour monter._

\- _Tu es raide comme ce piquet de clôture Aden ! Se moqua t-elle._

\- _Je dois avouer que la gymnastique n'est pas mon fort ! Rit-il._

\- _Alberto ! Appela t-elle, ramène-moi une longe de travail s'il te plaît !_

 _Aussi vite que la demande fut faite, un palefrenier qui passait part là, apporta une longe de plusieurs mètres. Lexa l'attacha à une petite boucle sous le mord de l'animal avant de reculer :_

\- _Au pas mon grand. Aden redresse-toi, recule tes fesses et garde tes mains à plat._

 _Le Donati acquiesça malgré la tension qui le parcourait. Il affichait un grand sourire._

\- _Tu te rappelles du trot enlevé ?_

\- _Vaguement...!_

\- _On va voir ça ! Trooottééé ! Ordonna la brune._

\- _Wow !_

 _Le cheval accéléra son allure et surprit son cavalier un court instant mais visiblement Aden avait gardé quelques souvenirs et se rappela rapidement comment bien se positionner afin d'être à l'aise. Les foulées s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que la brune indique :_

\- _Galop ! Galop mon garçon !_

 _Le sourire d'Aden s'étira encore plus à la sensation du vent fouettant son visage. De la poussière de sable s'élevait autour de lui et il tournait autour de sa sœur. C'était divin._

\- _Accroche-toi Aden et lève tes fesses lorsque je dirais « saute » ! Cria Lexa._

 _Elle guida l'animal vers un nouveau cercle de travail où se trouvait un petit obstacle et lorsque le cheval se présenta devant, elle ordonna :_

\- _Saute garçon ! Saute !_

 _Sans rechigner, le cheval enjamba avec une facilité sans nom la barre avec Aden sur le dos qui avait senti des frissons naître à la sensation de s'envoler même très légèrement du sol. Il attendit que sa sœur fasse ralentir son destrier pour s'exclamer :_

\- _C'était super ! C'est décidé je veux faire de l'équitation avec toi !_

 _La Donati étira un sourire heureux en ramenant la longe vers elle afin que le cheval ne marche pas dessus. Elle alla caresser le poil doux de l'animal qu'elle récompensa avec une friandise sortie de sa poche._

\- _Avec plaisir Aden._

\- _Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Lex' tu sais…_

\- _Oui, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'être à nouveau près de toi, confia t-elle en posant une main tendre sur la botte de son petit frère._

\- _Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas d'être partie, tu as bien fait mais maintenant que tu es là, on ne doit jamais se laisser tomber d'accord ? Peu importe ce que Grand-Père et la Famille nous font faire._

\- _Oui._

\- _Promets-le._

\- _Je te le promets Aden. Répondit la brune en saisissant la main innocente et tendue de son jeune frère »_

Un ronronnement la sortit soudainement de son souvenir : Racoon qui avait disparu depuis quelques jours frottait sa tête contre ses jambes nues.

\- Hey d'où est-ce que tu sors toi ? Sourit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main avant d'aller caresser le félin.

Elle constata avec une grimace l'état du chat qui allait devoir prendre un bain.

\- Si Clarke te voit dans cet état, tu vas voir ce que tu vas avoir…

\- Il a toujours eu le don pour aller voir les personnes qui ne vont pas bien, perça la voix de Jake.

Lexa sursauta et essuya rapidement les nouvelles larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Le père de Clarke montra la place vide près d'elle :

\- Je peux ?

\- Évidemment Jake vous êtes ici chez vous, répondit-elle.

\- Je le sais bien mais peut-être n'as tu pas envie d'avoir un gros relou près de toi pour discuter.

La remarque ne manqua pas de faire rire la brune ce qui sembla enchanter l'ingénieur qui sortit deux beaux cigares de sa poche de chemise.

\- Un petit cigare ?

\- J'ai déjà une…

L'héritière ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant sa cigarette qui s'était consumée sans elle. Elle accepta de bon cœur le cigare tendu par son futur beau père. Elle l'alluma à l'aide de plusieurs allumettes avant de tirer dessus :

\- Hm… Excellent… Vous avez un don Jake pour les trouver.

\- Merci héhé… Je savais bien qu'on aurait l'occasion de se faire un petit plaisir tous les deux pendant qu'Abby et Clarke dorment.

\- Oh je ne pense pas que Clarke dorme…

\- Dans tous les cas elle n'est pas derrière nos fesses, sourit le cinquantenaire.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

\- Vous vous êtes disputées ?

\- Non même pas… Je n'appelle pas ça une dispute… C'est juste que votre fille a le don de me pousser dans mes retranchements.

\- Ah ça Clarke le tient de sa mère… Abby est impossible aussi. Quand elle a une idée fixe ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaye de dire non ou d'esquiver. Elles ne sont pas taureaux pour rien ces deux-là.

\- C'est sûr, sourit Lexa. Clarke fonce tête baissée…

\- Alors sur quoi elle t'a fait réfléchir ?

\- La Famille…

\- Sur ton frère ? Celui qui a été arrêté ? Devina l'ingénieur.

\- Oui. Il l'a appelée pour lui demander de me convaincre d'aller le voir. Il savait très bien que Clarke allait forcer les choses. Elle adorait Aden avant qu'il ne vrille complètement…

\- Clarke voit toujours le meilleur côté des personnes, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est appréciée de pas mal de gens mais aussi qu'elle a souffert dans ses relations.

Lexa baissa le regard à cette confidence, elle n'avait pas dérogé à la règle : elle avait fait souffrir Clarke. Elle avait profité de sa naïveté et avait abusé de sa confiance. Si la blonde ne l'avait pas pardonnée ce fameux jour où elles s'étaient enfuies, nul doute qu'elle serait sans doute à la place d'Aden.

\- Aahhlala… La famille ce n'est jamais un sujet simple à traiter… J'ai moi même rompu avec la mienne car Abby ne leur convenait pas en terme de catégorie sociale lorsque j'ai commencé à la fréquenter et maintenant ils se mordent les doigts en voyant qu'elle est dans les dix meilleurs chirurgiens des Etats-Unis. J'ai cru en elle lorsqu'elle faisait ses études et en échange elle m'a comblé d'amour en me donnant une magnifique fille.

\- Je ne peux que confirmer, sourit Lexa.

\- Papa, appela la magnifique fille en question en arrivant derrière eux. Je vais vraiment te tuer, tu lui mets des cigares direct en bouche maintenant ?! Gronda t-elle.

\- Oula… Il est temps pour moi de battre en retraite… Rit nerveusement Jake.

\- C'est ça file avant que je n'aille te balancer à Maman ! Il y a des gens qui meurent du cancer petit insouciant ! Le houspilla sa fille.

Lorsque l'ingénieur eut disparu, Clarke s'installa près de sa compagne, elle aussi couverte d'un gilet fin. Elle glissa une caresse sur le bras de la Donati qui tourna un regard vers elle. Le cœur de la médecin se serra en devinant d'où venait l'humidité dans les émeraudes de la brune. Elle alla serrer la sicilienne contre elle :

\- Mon amour pardon… Je sais que je suis chiante…

\- Non tu as raison d'être comme ça… Merci.

Cela ne manqua pas de rassurer la blonde tout en lui faisant lâcher un léger rire :

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu sadomasochiste toi ?

\- Qui sait, plaisanta la brune.

\- Ne me prends pas au jeu ou je te fais le coup un soir de tout le bordel en cuir avec le fouet hein… La taquina la blonde.

\- Pff… Je t'aime, sourit l'héritière en allant poser un baiser sur la joue de la médecin.

\- Moi aussi même si tu es butée… Heureusement que tu ne bloques pas trop longtemps… et que tu me donnes des orgasmes de folie… Chuchota t-elle.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Lexa.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

\- C'est vrai ? Je suis soulagée… Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non, il faut que j'y aille seule.

\- D'accord… Tu m'appelles tout de suite après d'accord ?

\- Oui Clarke, soupira la brune, amusée.

\- Hey ! Dis-le si je t'emmerde à faire ma petite femme autoritaire et possessive !

\- Non j'aime ça. Tu dois avoir un peu de sang sicilien finalement, une vraie petite Mama en chef, la taquina t-elle.

Clarke pouffa et se mit à dire quelques mots en sicilien qui ne manquèrent pas de faire fondre sa compagne. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à se chuchoter des mots doux avant qu'un miaulement rauque ne les sorte de leur bulle.

\- Racoon ! S'exclama la blonde. Dis-donc espèce de vagabond ! Oh mais dans quel état tu es ! Dégoûtant ! Viens-là que je te donne un bain !

\- Clarke il est minuit passé… Lui rappela Lexa.

\- Et alors ?

\- Non rien… Sourit l'héritière finalement.

\- Allez hop ! Au bain petit cochon ! S'exclama la médecin en attrapant son chat qui se mit à se débattre en miaulant d'indignation.

* * *

Lexa attendait dans une salle privée derrière une vitre où un téléphone était accroché. Elle regarda sa montre : que pouvait bien faire Aden ? Elle se tendit lorsque la porte de l'autre côté de la vitre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer son frère en tenue de prisonnier. Il traîna difficilement sa jambe jusqu'à la chaise : son regard semblait éteint mais à la vue de sa sœur, celui-ci sembla se raviver légèrement. Il attrapa le téléphone disponible de son côté mais n'osa pas entamer la conversation. Lexa décida de l'aider un peu.

\- Bonjour Aden…

Le son de voix de sa sœur n'était pas agressif, au contraire il semblait plein d'empathie ce qui le rassura un peu plus.

\- Salut grande sœur…

Les deux mots que le blond utilisa firent écho dans l'esprit de la Donati qui serra un peu plus le téléphone avec ses doigts.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ils t'ont mis en isolement ?

\- Oui.

\- Même s'ils te laissent le choix reste en isolement d'accord ?

Aden acquiesça en silence.

\- Qui est ton avocat ?

\- Je n'en ai pas, ou du moins celui commis d'office.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Mes comptes sont bloqués Lexa et ce n'est pas Nia Barzetti qui va me payer un avocat solide.

\- Nia… Grommela la brune.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire et tu as tout à fait raison. J'ai été stupide dans cette « histoire » et il y a des choses que j'aimerai à présent changer… Dit-il en baissant très rapidement les yeux sur le côté.

Lexa comprit le message : ils devaient parler de manière codé afin que la police n'utilise pas cet enregistrement à son procès.

\- Je pensais ne plus être un lapin de six semaines mais finalement… Je me suis trompé.

\- Ce n'est pas en te gavant de luzerne et de foin que tu deviendrais un lapin solide et fort Aden, le réprimanda Lexa.

\- Oui… mais j'ai trouvé une belle qui m'a fait tourner la tête et j'ai été assez naïf pour me croire accueilli au sein de sa famille quand la mienne me faisait trop peur.

\- Je vois… Et cette belle, elle pense quoi ?

\- Que je suis trop naïf aussi mais même si je sais que je resterai en cage quasiment toute ma vie maintenant à moins de finir écorché… Je sais « qu'ils » vont avoir besoin d'une Famille pendant mon absence… Souffla t-il.

Les sourcils de Lexa se haussèrent très furtivement car elle se reprit aussitôt : Aden et Ontari allaient devenir parents ?!

\- Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour leur fournir tout ce dont « ils » auront besoin…

\- … Évidemment Aden, répondit la brune.

\- Merci Lexa…

Le blond posa sa main contre la vitre et la brune put voir les nombreux bleus qu'il avait à ses poignets : visiblement, les gardiens devaient se faire un joyeux plaisir à serrer les menottes ou à donner de sérieux à-coups dessus en guise de représailles. Elle posa sa main contre la vitre à son tour.

\- Je vais t'envoyer Maître Sa…

\- Non Lexa…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je mérite ma peine pour avoir fait saigner la Sicile aussi longtemps… Déguisa t-il pour lui faire comprendre que la cellule anti-mafia cherchait un nouveau coupable.

Lexa resta interdite à cette révélation avant d'acquiescer :

\- Finalement une fois en cage, tu es devenu un solide et intelligent lapin, lui confia t-elle.

Aden lui accorda un léger sourire avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Un gardien vint rapidement le chercher et Lexa le regarda passer la lourde porte en fer derrière lui. Lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle se leva et se laissa guider par un gardien pour sortir de la prison de Palerme. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air chaud une fois dehors avant d'appeler Clarke comme elle le lui avait promis.

* * *

\- Allô ? Mon amour ? Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien merci. Je me disais ma chérie que j'allais passer te chercher pour t'acheter un nouveau portable, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir…

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Clarke…

\- D'accord Lex… Je t'attends…

\- Laisse-moi le temps de faire la route et je t'emmène au restaurant pour te raconter notre entrevue, ensuite on fera les boutique et tu achèteras ce que tu veux.

\- Ok ok… Hm… Super ? Se força la blonde qui se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Oui… Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. À tout à l'heure.

Gustus qui attendait près du SUV de la brune coula un regard inquiet vers la Donati. Elle monta dans la voiture et après être sûre d'être à l'abri des caméras et regards, elle cassa sa carte sim personnelle.

\- Démarre Raven.

\- Bien chef !

Le SUV roula sur plusieurs kilomètres avant que la brune ne baisse sa vitre pour jeter le portable prépayé qu'elle avait utilisé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe Lexa ?

\- Les flics ont rouvert une enquête sur moi ou s'apprêtent à le faire…

\- En quel honneur ?! S'exclama la latina, indignée.

\- En l'honneur que mon frère s'est fait arrêter et malgré son silence, le Capitaine Blake ne le crois pas capable d'avoir été le Don caché durant ces presque 5 ans d'activité.

\- Bordel de merde…

\- Comme tu dis. Je n'avais clairement pas besoin de ça, grogna la brune.

Les trois passagers gardèrent le silence après la remarque de l'héritière. L'ambiance tendue ne manqua pas de faire grimacer Raven :

\- Putain que quelqu'un dise un truc drôle parce que là je sens que je vais avoir des hémorroïdes à l'arrivée avec toutes ces conneries !

\- Il y a quelques jours, Anya et moi on s'est attachés avec des menottes dans le feu de l'action au lit de Marcus et Luna. Évidemment, les clés n'étaient pas à portée lorsqu'on a voulu les enlever... On a dû jouer deux heures aux devinettes avec Edda pour qu'elle nous rapporte lesdites clés car Anya refusait que j'appelle un de nos hommes… Soupira t-il.

\- Pfff c'est tellement nul ! Impossible que je crois ça ! En plus t'es pas du genre à balancer ta vie privée comme ça Giordano mais bien essayé. Je n'aurai peut-être pas d'hémorroïdes grâce à toi…

\- De rien, répondit le mafieux avec un sourire en coin tout en jetant un regard inquiet à sa protégée qui semblait à présent plongée dans ses pensées.

* * *

 **Et nous revoilà tout en bas ! Vous venez d'engloutir 20 pages, je vais vous demander de vous chronométrer un jour ça pourrait être drôle et intéressant je pense ! XD** **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :)**

 **Aden revient en douceur vers sa soeur grâce à Clarke... Il a compris qu'il avait merdé... Le flashback vous a plu ? J'aime pas les flashbacks mais il est venu tout seul donc j'ai laissé mon imagination faire...**

 **Ah ! Et l'arrivée de Gaïa ! À votre avis va t-elle être une menace pour notre clexa ou simplement une source de quiproquo ? Lexa est restée un peu sous le charme mais bon Victor veille ;P Un bon lemon hétéro Gustanya ça faisait longtemps ! J'ai bien rigolé à l'écrire surtout la chute avec les menottes xD Qu'ils sont bêtes ! Et vous avez vu je suis pas vache j'ai équilibré avec un petit moment clexa ! ;P**

 **Lexa a fini par revenir vers Aden... Ai-je réussi à vous faire avoir un peu d'empathie pour lui ? Oh et Ontari qui ne croit pas sa mère mais lui fait croire le contraire, un vrai kiff !**

 **Allez à la prochaine ! Date approximative de sortie : lundi 3 septembre, en espérant que ma reprise de boulot se fasse tranquillement... :) A très bientôt et je compte sur vous pour avoir des retours ! :D**


End file.
